Human of the Other Side
by Heraklinios
Summary: I think...I think I can rest for now. Gensokyo, yes, Gensokyo will be fine. I hope.
1. Border of Reality and Fantasy

Same streets.

Same buildings.

Same predictable people.

*sigh*…Life is boring...

Everything I watch is becoming monotone and boring. Simple and predictable.

When did the world started to lose that spark that makes it so impressive?

My name is Raim Hanta: age 17…; personal appeareance…: dishelved black hair (I hate combing it, okay?) and eyes…residen… oh why I am even bothering…

In order words, a normal teenager… with a normal life… which...depending on your shitty point of view, may or may not suck.

I live alone, I didn't know my parents nor I care about who they were or they did. I live by my rules, in order words, I hate being pushed around.

But still, I am part of that endless cycle called daily live. Wake up. Brush your teeth. Dress up. Eat. Go to the high school. Eat again. Practice with a wooden sword (swordmanship is one of the things I respect). Get back home. Eat once more. Sleep. Repeat process again.

I just wanted my life to be have a meaning. Not a life like the rest. Be someone. I almost gave up…..

…

…Until **that** event happened. My life did a complete 180º in a blink of an eye.

* * *

**Human of the other side: A Touhou Project fanfic**

Episode 1: Border of Reality and Fantasy

* * *

It all started that morning. Like every morning.

"All right, listen up everyone! You too Raim, don't slack off during the day."

_"Like I care. _Hmm?"

His name is Mr. Hiran. Your average teacher in your average high school of your average life. No more comments. Please forget he existed.

"Today we are having two new students in our institude. Be gentle with them. I hope _some of you_ would show some courtesy to them."

_"What…you're talking about me?"_

"Please come in."

The door opened and two girls showed up. The first one had brown hair. She was wearing a black hat and a tie (Why is she wearing it in the first place? This isn't a formal reunion...), along with a white shirt and a brown dress. Also, she was holding a book (Is she some kind of book freak?). The other one had blond hair and was wearing a purple vest. What caught my attention was that she was also wearing a white poofyhat on her head. Why she was wearing a hat like that, I'll never know.

"Hello, I'd like to introduce ourselves. My name is Renko Usami and this is my friend Maribel Han, but just call her Mary."

"Renko! How many times I have to tell you that you should call me by my real name!"

But in the end, they were just normal humans. Heck, I even had wished that they could be aliens or something else, but noooo…

"Okay, enough with the introductions, please have a seat."

And they did. Right next to me (both sides). Joy.

The day continued normally. Writing notes. Memorizing names of "important" people and so on, until Maribel broke the ice.

"Say, what's your name? You haven't spoken any word since the beginning of the day. Are you mute?"

"No._ I just don't want to speak. _And as for my name, I won't tell you."

"Ehhh? Why?" Maribel interrupted.

"Why? Because I don't want to. Period." I grumbled.

"Hey Mary, leave him alone. It seems he doesn't want to speak . Just let him be."

"But Renko, don't we need someone to guide us in this town?"

"Then ask someone else. _Not me, thank you."_

"You heard the man. Leave him alone. We better ask other person." Renko added.

"But the others don't seem interested. They think we are crazy. Really, is it a big deal to help us to find the border to that other world."

_"Yeah, find the border to…Wait, what?_ What did you just said?"

"Perfect, another person who thinks we are crazy." Renko braced herself for my comment.

"No, no! I'm just …kind of interested. _Even though you **are** crazy."_

Their reactions were both a mix of surprise and joy. Really, were they unexpecting a positive answer? Well, judging by their words...I suppose everyone consider this duo as crazy.

"What? You don't think we are crazy?"

_"In fact, yes, but…_ No, I don't. So you like paranormal stuff?_ I can't believe I am having a conversation longer than a minute..."_

"Of course! You see…"

And they explained all they knew. I didn't expect a girl like Maribel to be able to watch borders (In fact, I believed that was impossible!) and also to dream about another world with a humanoid nine-tailed fox and a cat (The border part was more believable that this). According to Maribel, that fantastic world is called Gensokyo and is home of many kinds of youkai and also humans.(But don't youkai eat human beings? How they can live in harmony?).

Good god. They are crazier than I thought. But at least it's something that can distract me from this boring day.

"So let me get this straight, **you **need my help as a guide of this town in order to find a border or whatever connected to Gensokyo. _Great, I caught the name quickly._ And **if **we find it, to make a report about it, right?"

"Yes, you have very good memory."

_"Gee thanks_."

"So we should start after classes, right Mary?"

"Is Maribel, Renko! How many times do I have to tell you?"

And the classes ended. Funny how a little meeting can set course to a different way of living.

* * *

That afternoon the three of us went "border seaching". I brought my wooden sword (gotta be prepared somehow) and some food. I was wearing a green sleeveless sweater, dark blue jeans (the left part of the jeans was torn so it looks like a combination between jeans and shorts. What else I can say?), a red shirt and black sneakers. Maribel and Renko went silent for a moment, but the awkwardness passed very quickly. So we started to find a border in any kind of place, asking people if they had felt something strange in the neighborhood, even using a strange device that, according to Maribel, could pick up disturbances( it looked more like a metal detector and, how did they got something like this? Did they stole it or was hand-made?) to find those borders were the activities of that afternoon.

"Ugh, it's no use. We have searched everywhere in town and there hasn't been a reaction. Does this thing even work?"

"Well , we haven't tried using it yet so…"

"WHAT? !" I snapped. "You're telling me that I have been carrying a piece of junk for nothing? !"

"Raim, calm down! We just wanted to try…"

"And you did! What's the result? Nothing! We have been doing this for how long, four hours? And nothing! I knew this was a bad idea…"

"Hey you can't give up just know, maybe something will happen…"

"…Maybe. Maybe not." I rubbed my forehead. "Okay, I won't quit , but if something doesn't happen within the next hour, I'm going ba…"

*beep* *beep* *beep*

_"Huh? Could it be…?"_

I couldn't believe it. The piece of junk actually worked!

"Hey, we have a signal!"

"Really, where?" Maribel shouted while lifting me with her hands (Was she this strong or is it the joy of finally finding a trace of a border? I will never know.).

"Let's see... What the?"

"What is it, Rain?" Renko asked.

"It's Raim!" I countered. "And the signal comes from an abandoned shrine!"

"What? Where? Why?" Maribel asked.

"I don't know! Just drop me already, goddammit!" I begged Maribel and she released me. Now my butt hurts.

"_Ouch_. Ok, let's get a move on! Quick, follow me, I know where it is!"

"Okay, lead the way."

And so we ran. I couldn't believe I could run so fast. Maybe it was the excitement of finding something out of the ordinary or I was this fast already. Anyway, we reached the shrine in less than five minutes. And what we found wasn't exactly what I expected. In front of the shrine…was nothing.

Well...that was anticlimactic.

"Huh? That's weird. The signal came from here. What does this mean Maribel?"

Silence. Maribel was either not listening to me or spacing out.

"Maribel? Hey, earth to Maribel, what's wrong?" Renko asked worried.

"…shrine maiden… spell card…danmaku..."

"What? What are you talking about? Snap out of it!"

I reached my hand to her shoulder to wake her up, but suddenly many things happened in five seconds.

One. There was a tremor. Nobody lost their balance.

Two. Maribel screamed. I could just sworn it was of something being hurt. She pushed me to the stairs we climbed.

Three. While falling I saw something open on thin air. It was some sort of gap with eyes inside of it. I was slowly falling inside.

Four. Renko shouted my name, with an expresion of amusement and terror. Maribel collapsed . The sky filled with many gaps, but then dissapeared. Half of my body was inside the gap.

Five. All my body was inside the gap. The gap closed.

I was between confused and shocked. I found myself floating in a space full of eyes ( do astronauts feel like this at space?) . Thankfully, I could breathe. But all of that didn't matter, as I shouted the three words that could express what I felt.

"WHAT THE HELL? !"

...*sigh* This is when things get weird.


	2. New gap, new world

Why did all of this happen to me? That's the only thing I wanted to be answered. Seriously, how do you deal with the situation of being floating in a strange space of… eyes while not knowing how long have you been in that…space or how much food do you have left? Yes. I had brought some snacks with me, that's all. However, they were quickly depleting. And that's not all, I think I had lost count of the days, but if I take a guess, I suppose it must have passed like two months, no less. Funny, first I wish something out of the ordinary to happen and then, after that said event happened, I wish it didn't happen at all.

Why do life always play me tricks like this?

* * *

Episode 2: New gap, new world

* * *

- Ugh… must resist…hunger.

Sometimes speaking aloud even though nobody can hear you helps you to increase your morale…, well that's what I think, it hasn't been proven yet.

My actual situation: first, been stuck inside a pararell dimension (or so I think) with eyes; second, slowly getting hungry and currently resisting eating my own limbs and third, still no sign of an exit or gap whatsoever.

Heh, what else can I ask for?

It's no use to move (or float) around if you don't have any clue of where are you going, so these are my options:

1) Stay like I am, not moving, and expect something to happen (which is basically to trust my luck).

2) Try to move around even though I have absolutely _no idea_ where am I or where am I exactly heading.

Since I will die of boredom before the hunger consumes me, I will take the second option.

- I hope I know what I am doing.

* * *

It has been six hours since I began "moving" and there is no sign of anything resembling an exit. I' m starting to get sleep… no I mustn't! Think of what will happen if you fall asleep n… so tired… gnkkk… must…not…fall…asleep…

…giant rock…

…

…

…Wait, giant rock? I looked. Oh my god! A giant rock!

CRASH

I wasn't expecting this. A giant rock in the middle of nowhere happeared in thin air (or was always there, I dunno) and then I collided. Not a very pleaseant landing, I'll tell you. (I hope that doesn't leave me with brain damage).

Ouch… Ok, **that** definitely woke me up. Now, where am I?

Describing the rock for you, it was simply a **giant rock**. You could fit like ten soccer fields here and have room for more. It seems that this rock had gravity, so I could stand and walk like back at home (Funny, I considered that boring place like home). But what really got my attention was that, not far enough, was a sort of grave (In a rock?) that was slightly covered with dirt and had rocks around it that formed a circle, a magic circle perhaps… wait no, it couldn't be…

Or maybe yes. I ran towards the grave in order to investigate but what I found there was one of the most awkward of things one could ever see.

A man standing in the grave, smiling despreocupied while having a bokuto piercing his chest.

**Now **I know I have brain damage.

- Hey, what's wrong, boy?

_- Boy? I'm no boy. I am seventeen._

The appeareance of the man reminded me of a swordman. He had long dark hair and was wearing a red leather overall along with black pants. He also was wearing a leather belt and boots and also he had a sheath, but it was empty. But that didn't take my attention off the bokuto(If I read well, the word "willpower"-written in kanji- was written on it) that was still stuck in his body (Why isn't he bleeding? Is he a ghost?). And to top all of that, he was smiling, even though he should be in pain or something related.

- Hey, are you okay? _Great, I am talking with him._

- Hmm… yeah, why should you ask?

_- Because you have a friggin sword in your chest?_ Um, nothing really… this is awkward.

- Why?

- First of all, you should be dead. - I started being direct. - No offence, but you have a sword inside your chest. How can you be alive?

- Because maybe I'm **not **alive. Satisfied? - his answer was clever.

_- Not really. _But how are you still…well…here?

- Beats me. This isn't the way I wanted things to be.

- How so?

- Really - the man attitude changed into a face that was complaining about something - couldn't I have died in a normal way?

- Huh? What are you talking about?

- Well, to explain things better, do you know about the Hakurei Border?

- The Border of what?

- WHAT? You don't know about THE border? The border created to separate Gensokyo from the outside world? The one border that protects the other side from youkai attacks since I don't know how long? The border that **should have **been created before I was killed? Who the hell are you? ! – said the swordman angrily.

_- Ok, that pissed me off_. Hey, really, I don't know! – I said almost snapping.

-…Really? So maybe you are outsider, from the other side. –said the man calmly.

- So they are other people that crossed over like me?

- Now that I think of it, I think you are the only one. I have never seen a human been stuck in this border, apart from me…not that I consider me a human anymore…

_- Well that's just great. _So you don't know how to get out of here?

- Hey, if I knew, I would have died peacefully in the other side.

- But surely you may have an idea to get out of her now, don't you?

- Well…

*rumble* *rumble* *rumble*

- !

- What is that?

- Boy, I hate your luck. - the swordsman had a bitter smile.

- Huh? What luck? This place looks like it's going to collapse!

- No! You don't understand! The border is weakening! But I won't last for long! Seriously, what has happened? Yukari should have everything under control…

- Yukari? Who the hell is Yukari? !

- Word of advice, never meet her…What are you doing standing there, this is your chance!

- Chance for what? !

- To get out of here! Don't you understand, this could be your only shot!

- Really? – I said surprised. - _An opportunity to get out of here, at last!_ What should I do?

- First of all, take it. The sword in my chest. Consider it a gift.

- …Okay?

The sensation wasn't pretty. To take out a sword from a man's body (even if it was a bokuto) will be one of the things I wish I'll forget in the future.

- Aghh…Gross.

- Don't complain. - he cut me off. - Next, whenever you feel that the air is different, slash the space that it's in front of you with that sword. Try swinging it.

I did. What I didn't expect is that, immediately after I swinged it, an air current was formed and collided with a small mount. It was blown into pieces.

- Whoa… _Now that's a sword! Better get rid of my old bokuto in order to have space._ So basically I do the same but when I feel that the air is different?

- Exactly. You catch up quickly.

- …So what will happen to you?

- I think I'll just fade away on my own, don't worry kid.

_- First boy, now kid?_ Okay…see you somewhere…someday…maybe…

- …That was lame.

- I know… _J__ust who the heck is this guy? ! And how did he know what I had to do? Guess I'll never know…_

* * *

Ignoring the awkwardness, I ran pver the rock in order to find a "hole". The place was still shaking (good sign I suppose) but there was no sign of a "hole" anywhere until…

- …rit Si…asy…rb!

- What was that? Was it a voice?

*rumble* *rumble* *rumble*

If I thought the rock was trembling enough, I was very wrong. It felt like the whole place was collapsing, but at the same time, it was repairing it. The voice I heard came from behind so…

- Maybe now I should slash here!

I tightened the grip I had on the bokuto even more, maybe it was fear or maybe it was excitement, but that didn't matter anymore, now it was time for action!

- Eeeeeaaaahhhhhhhhh!

The bokuto impacted with something. But how? There was nothing! Only thin air! What the…?

Is it possible that fissures appear when you slash the air?

Unknowly, I knew what I had to do.

- Once more!

SMASH!

* * *

I closed my eyes. The light that came from the crack in space was very blinding. However, I could notice my surrondings. There was white mist everywhere, even on the floor (if it was that) and the moon was completely full. I thought I was alone, but then…

- What the hell? There is another boss?

I turned. Not far away there was a black-haired girl with a red and white dress quite similar to a shrine maiden but the sleeves were detached, leaving her shoulders exposed. Also she was carrying a strange rod (by "strange" I mean it had paper attached) and she had a yellow neckerchief and a large red ribbon on her head. Near her, it was the unconcious body of another girl. She had orange hair done up in a ponytail, the blouse she was wearing was tattered (Was she in a fight?), she also weared a purple skirt and had some chain accesories. But what was out of place is that she had **horns**.

Yes. Horns. Not only that, but the horns were decorated by ribbons.

I think my brain has become legally dead.

- Hey, are you ignoring me? - the black-haired one said. She's an impatient one.

- Eh?

- Maybe this oni wasn't the culprit at all…Maybe **you** are the cause of the repeatitive feasts that happen at the shrine!

- Hey! Don't blame me! I don't even know you! _Seriously, does she believe I am a suspect of whatever has happened to her?_

- Don't lie to me! You are even more suspicious than this oni!

_- Did __she just say oni?_ Oni? Are you trying to say that the girl that is knocked out next to you is an ONI? ! And that a human is more suspicious than an oni?

- Exactly! Normally humans can't be the culprit of incidents. However, I have never seen a human dressed like that, which makes you even more suspicious.

_- Hey! So I don't have a taste for choosing clothes, so what?_ Hey, you're in no position to criticize my clothes! I mean come on, you have your shoulders exposed and I'm not saying anything!

- Anyway, you seem like a very weak opponent and also I'm in a hurry so this will end quickly - she said while taking cards out

_- Do I look that pathetic?_ Like I said! I **do not **know what are you talking about! And frankly, how can you defeat someone with cards?

There was no answer. She simply threw them at me.

I was startled. First, because they were heading directly to me and second, they were a **lot **of cards.

- Oh sh…

I just could evade a few of them, but the rest hit the target. Me.

- That's it! If you want a fight, then you'll get a fight! _What am I doing? Damn my stupid pride._

Bokuto in hand, I dashed towards the girl trying to knock her out (hey, what else could I do, she is a girl after all…) but she was way faster than me and, as fast as she moved, she struck me with the rod thingy and send me backwards.

- Grr… How can you be so strong? Do you train?

- No, I'm just strong. Also, training is boring.

_- Is she even human__? Not to train and be this strong?_

Now was her turn to strike. She threw needles this time, but now I had a plan.

_- I wonder…_

I swung the bokuto like on that dimension and, as I hoped, a current of air headed towards the girl, knocking out all the needles.

- ! _Is he also a danmaku user?_

However she evaded the wave, but in doing it she left an opening.

- Now my chance!

Feeling the spur of the moment, I quickly dashed towards her and swinged again the bokuto. But she blocked the blow with the rod.

- You! How did you create that current of air!

- Why should you know? ! Less talking, more action!

I knew that training with a bokuto would pay someday. Apparently, she was better with distance attacks that in close-quarters combat, so I had an advantage. Stab, slash, evade. I felt like I was dancing. Parrying the rod. Evading stabs. This is what I was looking for.

An exciting way of life.

- Hmm…I guess I have understimated you.

_- You sure did…_Heh, tired already? – I said holding the bokuto tightly.

- Not at all.

The fighting resumed. The blows continued and continued, but I knew I was getting exhausted. I had to finish her quickly. So I did a little gamble.

- Well, here goes nothing.

I ran towards her. But this time I threw the bokuto up in the air. The girl, then, resumed throwing cards at my direction, but I dodged them. Well almost. One hit my legs.

You know, fighting really is fun…wait where did that come from? Anyways, I jumped in order to deliver a kick to the girl, but she blocked it with the rod. As expected.

- Gotcha now.

- ?

Just as I was finishing talking, I streched my arm and the bokuto fell right into my hand. Not thinking it twice, I swung it and a current of air hit the girl, but the recoil was too strong, so I was also thrown back. Since it was a point-blank shot, I thought it was enough, however…

- All right! I won! _Although it was a girl alright…_

- You sure you are done?

Astonished, I looked where the girl landed. She was completely unharmed (If you don't count that the ribbon fell off and one of her sleeves was tattered).

- How? ! The shockwave was too near, you should have been knocked out!

- Have you ever thought that I was holding back?

- No… I …wait, you were holding back? - that shocked me the most.

- Of course. I mean, you are a human after all. _Also, you look very weak._

- And so do you!

- Whatever. Well, since you're not as weak as I thought, I am able to use this without worrying if you will survive.

- What are you talking about?

Ignoring me, the girl took out another card (How unexpected!). But what I really was unexpecting what this…

- Spirit Sign! Fantasy Orb!

Spheres of light formed around the girl and then, they headed towards me.

_- They are too big to be some kind of homing proyectile. It will be easy to evade._

I was very wrong.

The first one I was able to dodge. However, the remaining spheres (I guess that they were eight more) did hit me. Forget the giant rock, this really hurts!

- Urkk!

Vision…fading…getting…uncons…ugh…

- Well, good nigh…

SLAM!

* * *

Sorry if I took so long (if somebody is reading this). I was having exams so I had to take priorities. I'll try better to update more often.

Over and out.


	3. Meeting the shrine maiden and witch

…

…

…

…Mmgh. Where…? Where am I? Last thing I remember.

…

…Oh. I guess I am dead. Funny, I guess I am satisfied it ended like this (or not? After all I was defeated by a girl…with strange powers?). Now I can rest…

- Hmm? Awake already?

Or maybe not…sigh…

I opened my eyes. I was inside a futon, face-up. I noticed that the bokuto was taken from me and that my arms were tied up (great, just great). I was inside a shrine, which looked very run-down. There was also a donation box on the entrance, but I had a strange feeling it was empty (odd, where did that come from?). I turned my field of vision to the left and found the girl sitting on the floor, the girl who beat me up with some sort of spheres. How ironic.

- Why aren't you answering? Are you deft now?

- No. I was just examining this place. Is this your house? It looks very run-down to be a house…

- Don't push your luck. Remember that I brought you here - said the girl with a slight tone of anger.

- Okay, quit your bi…_On second thought, maybe I should hold that back…_

- What? What were you saying?

Note to self. Be careful with what you say in front of this girl.

- Now that I think of it…I don't know your name.

- So you're saying it is time for introductions, huh? Fine.

The girl stood up and faced me.

- Reimu Hakurei. Shrine Maiden of Paradise.

Whoa, cool title. Quick, think of something cool, think of something cool…

- Raim Hanta. The most obnoxious human you could ever meet.

- …

- …

- …

- Damn…

* * *

Episode 3: Meeting the shrine maiden and witch

* * *

- What kind of…never mind.

Since Reimu though that I was powerless without the bokuto, she untied me.

- So you are a shrine maiden… But exactly what is this place? It doesn't look like home anymore. It feels…different. - I said while massaging my wrists (she was strong, I give you that).

_- So he is from the outside world after all…_This "place" is called Gensokyo.

- ! _Maribel and Renko were right! It really exists!_ So this is like another world.

- You could say that. Now, let me ask you something.

- What?

- How the heck did you create a bullet like that if you're of the outside world? – Reimu said while pointing a finger at me.

_- Hey! Pointing fingers is bad!…Unless you're a lawyer…_Oh that? I only swinged the bokuto, like I did to get to this world.

- Whaaatttt? You are saying that you broke though the border? With that old-looking bokuto? But how? – Reimu said now pointing at the bokuto.

_- Like I know!__ And it doesn't look old! _When you are talking about a border, you're referring to the Hakurei Border?

- !_ How does he know about that?_ _!_ How do you know that?

- …Well…I doesn't matter at this point, right?

- …I guess. Anyways, you should stay here. If you can do that only for luck, you won't survive here.

- ? Are there monsters outside?

- More like nuisances. Seriously, hunting youkai as a routine is getting troub…

- HOLD IT! – I shouted – What did you just said? Youkai?

- What? Scared?

_- Is she making fun of me?_ No, why should I?

_- Wow…__unexpected reaction…_So, you don't care if there are youkai out there?

- No, really. Besides, maybe I can meet these youkai and see if they are interesting. _That was my wish. To escape the routine of my old world. Always the same loop of activities._

_- ...It's offical. This guy is crazy._

- Hey, Reiiiimmmmuuu!

I turned in order to find the owner of the voice. I stood up and tried to see outside.

- Hey! Don't go outside because she…

_- She? What will…_

My question was answered by the hit of a broomstick in my face. Why I am the only one who gets hurt?

- Ahhhh! My head, my head! – I said while rolling on the floor.

- Huh? Did I hit someone?

_- Like hell you did! _Hey, what's the big idea? Can you see I was coming out? – I yelled while standing up.

The owner of the voice was another girl that had blond hair and golden eyes and also she had a braid with a white ribbon on the end. She was wearing a black and white outfit with a white apron over her skirt and a black hat, which also had a ribbon. She was also holding a broom. Overall, she look exactly like a…naahhh…is not possible…or is it?

- Huh? Who are you? I have never seen a human wearing those kind of clothes, unless you are a youkai…

_- Again? Seriously, what is the problem of wearing a sleeveless sweater and a torn pair of jeans? Both of you look even more weird! And what is that idea that I'm a youkai? _I should be asking that question to you…

- Marisa, what do you want?

- I'm just visiting! The real question is, who is this guy?

_- So her name is Marisa…__but what is she? _Hey, the name is Raim. Also I wanted to ask why are you dressed like a…witch?

- Oh, that's because I **am** a witch!

- Righttttttt… And I am a surgeon with super concentration abilities...

- You don't believe me? Maybe a little demonstration will change your mind! – She said while stretching her arm in my direction.

- Hey, Marisa! Don't do something…

Stupid was the word I guessed that Reimu would say to her. But it was too late. A laser was shot from her hand and headed into my direction.

- Not again!

Having rested like I don't know how many hours, I felt with more energy than with the fight with Reimu, so I could avoid the laser, which made a hole in the wall.

- Hey! What was…?

- Hey! No danmaku fights inside the shrine! If you want to do it, do it outside!

_- Dammit, I lost my chance to complain. _

- Ok, fine by me. I just want to see how strong this guy is, ze!

_- What? First thing she does is to pick a fight with me? She is either crazy or she lacks manners! _Fine by me, but first let me get my bokuto! Reimu, where is it?

_- Sigh…__Why I only attract people who causes trouble? I wish I could attract some donators…_ Inside that drawer on the left…

- Thanks.

I opened the drawer and found the bokuto in the same state as I received it.

- Well, shall we?

- You said it, ze!

Both of us went outside. It was sunny and there were a few clouds on the sky. Marisa headed towards the other side of the shrine and I went to the other. I took my fighting stance and Marisa took hers.

- Wait, how are we gonna start this?

- Like this!

Marisa took the initiative. She started shooting beam after beam towards me. Of course, I evaded them more efficiently than the cards like in that fight, so I tried to take the offensive. However, she was slightly better with melee techniques than Reimu (or is it just me?). Then I tried to repeat that technique.

- Here goes!

I threw the bokuto in the air and ran towards Marisa.

- So you are taking me head on! Fine! I take your challenge, ze!

I wasn't expecting this. Marisa took out her broom and rode it towards me. I was thrown backwards with a pain in my stomach.

_- Tsk! I forgot about that! __Okay, Dr. Hanta, what now?_

Marisa continued with the assault. This time, she shot star shaped bullets (how…awkward). But I continued dodging them. I spotted my bokuto next to her, so I slided to get it.

- So, you are going to get your sword back! Not a chance!

Almost there…Gotcha!

I picked the bokuto at the same time Marisa released another laser. How can my face withstand such blows? Then, I had an idea.

- Well, it's worth a try…

- ?

I threw the bokuto into Marisa's direction in order to create an opening. As I hoped, Marisa dodged the bokuto, so then I proceeded to land a kick that send her backwards (hey, I can't create any lasers from thin air!). She landed safely however. I didn't waste any time so I dashed towards the bokuto that landed not so far away from my earlier position.

- Nice trick! You not as weak as I thought!

_- Gimme a break…_Heh, tired already?

- No way! In fact, I'm just getting started! – She said while taking something from her clothes.

- What is that?

By the looks of it, it was an octagonal box with some symbols engraved. Why a box? What, is she going to fire something from…?

- Love Sign! Masterrrr…

- Hey, Raim. You better dodge that.

- Why? What is she going to…?

- …Spaaaarrrkkk!

I really don't know where the humongous laser came from, but I know what I said next.

- Oh cra…

Desperately, I tried to move away from the blast radius. I failed miserably.

- GHNK!

Oh god no, the pain, the pain!

After a brief moment, the laser faded. I can't believe I'm still conscious! But now, I must taste the ground.

SLAM!

- Ouch…

- Hey, enough already? You just can't die for that, ze!

- …_This is so unfair..Why does every girl I meet here has inhuman powers while I only have a bokuto, which is shining…reeeeddd?_ Huh?

I looked at the bokuto. Its brown color of wood changed into a fiery burning red, but it still was a bokuto. Then, a voice came to my head…

- _Finally, some connection! Hey, are you hearing me, kid?_

Now I really know I was really knocked out.

_- What the? It sounds like a...beast? Who are you?_

_- Hey! Is that the way that you treat the extra gift you received?_

_- What? The bokuto wasn't the only thing?_

_- _Hey! Don't tell me you're giving up!

- Over my dead body! _Wait, that didn't sound right...well, now what?_

_- How about unleashing me for instance? Come on, it will be fun! Just focus..._

_- Why should I obey you?_

_- ...My god, do you really want to be beaten up by a girl?_

_- ...Point taken._

_- Good._

_- _Hey! Get up! I'm getting bored, ze!

I stood up holding the fiery red bokuto. My head is still heavy( for obvious reasons), and some of my limbs felt like they were going to collapse at any second. Well, time to try this unleashing thing. Now, focus...

- ? _Is he falling asleep?_

_- ...This is useless._

_- Stop whining! You're doing it wrong!_

_- Then how should I do it, voice?_

_- First of all, call me...Kraid, not voice; and second, imagine a door and then imagine yourself breaking it open._

_- Kraid? Weird name...but I'll listen to you. - _I said while resuming my concentration.

As Kraid said, I imagined a door. Curiously, it was painted in red and blue(why? I guess I'll never know). And then, I imagined myself. Suddenly, the door started shaking, as if it held something very powerful, or extremely dangerous. I noticed (inside my mind) that the bokuto was in my hand, still shining red. Funny... I guess some things are made to be broken. I held the sword and jumped in order to deliver a vertical slash.

- Grrreeeaaaahhh!

The door shattered and from inside came only one thing... a bright red light. However, I heard someone (or something) coming. My eyes were burning because of that light, so I couldn't see what was in front of me. But I could hear its voice.

- _Hey kid, thanks for releasing me. Now, let's get over with this!_

Kraid? What have I done?

* * *

Marisa's PoV

How much longer is he going to stay like that? Maybe he has finally accepted that I won! Perhaps I can order him to give me that bokuto as a rewa... what the?

Something is wrong. Definetely wrong. Since when normal humans (I may be an ordinary magician, but I am still a normal human) can create shocks of energy like that? Also, where did that red aura came from? What's going on?

- Hey, are you okay?

- ...

- Hello? Are you still alive? What is happening to you?

- ...burning...

- Huh?

- I'm burrrnnnniiiinngg! - shouted Raim like if he was enjoying been in that state.

- ! What is happening to him? - Reimu said

- I want to now that myself! - I answered.

Raim then began running towards me. However, he was running faster than before! Has he gotten a power boost?

- What wrong? Don't get distracted!

Raim not only became faster, he was acting more...wild and he became stronger too! When he tried to hit me with the bokuto, the hit smashed the ground and some debris was formed. But now that I think of it, his voice also changed. Now it sounded like a mix between his normal voice and one of a beast or something. Oh well.

- Well, I don't know what the heck happened, but still, I can beat you, ze!

- As if! Gimme your best shot!

- Okay then, you asked for it! - I said while taking out the hakkero - _This is always useful._

_- _Don't underestimate me! - Raim said while jumping high on the air.

- Love Sign! Masterrrrr...

The bokuto in Raim's hands started expelled some sort of red aura while bringing it down at full force.

- What is he?

- ...Sparrrkkkk!

-...AAAHHHH!

* * *

Reimu's PoV

- Huh...The attacks canceled each other...Well, at least nothing...

BOOMM!

I spoke to soon. Both Raim and Marisa were caught in an explosion, a really big explosion, and both of them were blown away up to the sky along with several fireball leftovers. Although I'm not worried about Marisa because she's more stronger than that, I'm a little concerned about Raim. I mean, come on! He was hit completely by a Master Spark, crashed to the ground and now he was caught in an explosion! If he comes out unharmed, he's either has a very sturdy body or he's very lucky to be alive.

Well, at least the shrine came out unhar...

BOOMM!

* * *

Raim's Pov (Regular PoV)

-...What happened? My head is spinning...

I stood up from the floor. Then I noticed. Some meters away, there was a scorched mark on the floor like if an explosion had occurred. Also, Marisa, which was standing on the other side, looked like she was almost burnt. Her clothes had marks like if they were burned slightly and her hat was blown away. What the heck just happened?

-_Heh heh...You liked how I drove this fight, kid?_

_- Kraid? What just happened? Did I do all this?_

_- You could say **we** did this._

_- We? But how?_

_- Well, I just took control of your body for a short period of time. See, is not that complicated._

_- Unbelievable...I was just possessed?_

_-_Hey Raim!

- Huh? Marisa? Could you tell me what exactly happened?

- _Still in denial, huh?_

_- Shut up._

- What? You don't know? You were acting like a beast a while ago. But I gotta admit, with you in that state, the fight was even more fun, ze! - Marisa said while giving me a thumbs up.

- _I give up. I can't understand her_. _Sigh_. Well, now that this is over, let's go back inside...

Clank!

Something fell to the ground. By the looks of it, it was a very scorched wooden board. However, the strangest part of it is that something was written over the board. Even though the board was completely burned, I could understand what was written...

- "Donations Please"? Who cou...?

Then I noticed. Marisa looked like she was sentenced to death. Why was she like this?

Clank! Clank! Clank!

More boards fell. All of them as burnt as the first one. Then, a voice broke the awkward silence.

- ...The-the-the do-do-do-na-na-tion b-b-b-b-box...gone...all...gone...- Reimu said while she knelt near the remains of the box.

She was totally pale, as like she was told somebody precious to her had died. I have a bad feeling about this...

Then I sensed it. A very powerful killing intent. It came form Reimu and she had a smile. But not your average smile. I was the smile of someone who was out for blood, ready to kill the culprit of the destruction of her precious box.

One word. Why?

-...So...who wants to die first? - Reimu said while she was taking out the rod and some cards, still having the same wicked smile.

- Wait! Let me explain! _Wait a minute...I can't... _Hey Marisa, help me! Say something!

Marisa was gone.

- _Aaahhh! She fled! But when?_

_- _Tch! She got away... Well, I'll hunt her down later. Now...since you destroyed my precious box, I guess I'll use your head as a new box, then.

_- That was scary and disgusting at the same time!_

_- _No mercy! Divine Arts! Omnidirectional Dragon Slaying Circle!

-_ Kid, you better run! Run for your pathetic life!_

_- YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY TWICE!_

So I ran, trying to escape from the reaper in a shrine maiden appearance. Cards and light bullets alike were shot at every direction possible. Even though I was running faster every second (it must be the adrenaline kicking in), I knew I was getting tired. If I could somehow...

- _...blind her? No problem!_

Immediately after he finished saying that, the bokuto started shining like crazy. I had to close my eyes and I believe that Reimu too had to close her eyes.

- Now my...!

-_ Our..._

_- _...our chance!

Feeling that this was the only chance I got, I sprinted even faster than before. Night had fallen. Maybe I can use that at my advantage. However, I know that Reimu will soon follow, so I need to find a scapegoat, but where? Then I saw...

- I see someone!

- _Be careful! Don't be fooled by appearances! She may look like a human, but she is a youkai!_

_- I know that! No human can fly!_

_- Oh really?_

_- What do you mean?_

_- Nothing...So why do you need her?_

_- ...I have a plan_

The youkai had short blond hair and was wearing a black vest and skirt, and white blouse. A small red amulet was tied to the left side of her hair, making it look like a ribbon. Well... it looks normal to me...

- Hey you!- I shouted.

- Hmm? Ohh! I found lunch! - She said while having a smile on her face.

- _...She's a youkai, alright... _True, I am and look delicious, but there is a more delicious human following me! - I said while faking a smile and pointing to the direction where I thought Reimu would appear.

- Is that so~? That's great! More food for my belly! - The girl said and with that, she started flying towards...you know. However, despite the warning that she was a youkai, she wasn't at all intimidating, on the contrary, she looked childish.

I have nothing against you, but I needed a scapegoat. Now, where to flee, where to flee?

_- So, where do we go now?_

_- Hmm..let me take your eyes for a second._

_- What?_

Immediately after he said that, my eyes felt...different, I can't explain how, but they felt different somehow. Funny, today happened many things. From meeting two girls with magical powers to being chased for a crime I didn't comit (or so I think...). But I'm happy. Why?

Because I am finally doing something unnatural. Free from the rules of my old world.

- _Well, what do you know? You had a philosophical mind...You never end to amuse me._

_- Thanks._

Some seconds later, the strange feeling stopped.

- _Over there! I see a mansion! In the middle of that lake!_

_- ...In the middle of a lake? Are you serious?_

- _So you prefer to stay here and be decapitated?_

_- ...Point taken...again._

So I (we) ran towards that enigmatic mansion, hoping that Reimu won't follow us there. Seriously, I have learnt a valuable lesson from today incident.

Do **NOT **anger Reimu, under any circumstances.

But I guess I don't need to worry anymore. By the looks of that mansion, it doesn't seem that the owner is dangerous, so I can be sure they can hide me there until Reimu calms down.

I asumed very wrong. Little did I knew that, inside that mansion, I will find even more danger than before...


	4. The Mansion of the Devil

- …Huff…huff…Finally! We arrived to the lake! Ok, Kraid, now what?

- …_What do you mean by what? We swim!_

- Swim?! After we have ran for I don't know how many minutes? No way!

_- Okay, then. We'll cross the fastest and painful way._

I like things done fast, but also I like things to be done without harming anybody, especially me. Can't we have both conditions?

- Okay, you win. What do I do?

_- Simple. Just hold the bokuto horizontally in front of you and make your back face the mansion._

- ? Okay?

I did like Kraid told me. Why does he want me to put myself in this…Oh no…

_- Firing in ten…!!_

The bokuto started glowing…

- Wait, what are you going to…?!!

The bokuto was vibrating…

_- One…zero!!_

The bokuto fired…

Why?! And you didn't count correctly!!

* * *

Episode 4: The mansion of the devil

* * *

- Aaaahhhh!!!

_- Hey! Stop shouting and look below!_

- Why should I…what?

I couldn't believe it. I was "flying" over the lake and at a very high speed! Who could have thought it would work?!

- Wow! …I'm not dead, am I?

- …_No. I just used some __of my energy for the blast. No worries._

_- Som__e? It didn't seem like it. Well, it doesn't matter. _

_- It seems we're going pretty fast right now, so we should arrive in a moment__._

- Yeah. And with the speed we have right, even an idiot won't stand in…

SLAM!

- Arghh! My back!

Of all the things to happen, I didn't expect someone (or something…) to crash with us. Who in its sane mind would put itself in the way of a really fast object?

- What did you hit me for? Eye am the strongest!

…Oh right. Only an idiot would.

- Who are you?

- I told you! Eye am the strongest!

_- Yeah right__...anyone who has a childish voice can't be the strongest…_I meant name! Sheesh, you're really an idiot.

- Eye am not an idiot!! And the name is Cirno, the ice fairy…

_- First youkais, now fair__ies? The list is growing…_

- …and eye am the strongest!!

- You already said that…By the way, how long is this lake? We've been flying for a while…

- I dunno. But that doesn't matter! I'm going to defeat you as the strongest that I am!!

_- That didn't sound well…_But how are you going to fight if you can't move because of the speed?

- ……I will find a way because eye am the strongest!!!

_- I give up. There's no way to have a intelligent conversation like this…_

_- Kid?_

_- What is it, Kraid?_

_- Are you bones resistant to high speed colisions?_

- …_I don't think so. Why? - _I said somewhat worried.

- …_Say your prayers. You'll need them._

- Huh?

- Wow! That mansion is getting bigger very fast!

_- Bigger?_ Oh sh…!

CRASH!

I think I lost sensibility on my back. That's not a good sign.

I'll try to explain what is happening, somehow. We crashed againt a gate or something like that. The idiot was in the floor out cold, but she was okay (how did I know she was she? Because she had wings). Next to her, there was another girl also knocked out. She had a green beret and a Chinese dress (no better way to describe it). Since I don't know who she is, I'll give her a nickname…China sounds good. And as for me…

CRASH!

My momentum was higher, so I was sent towards a window. Now, back to myself.

- Why since I have arrived here I only suffered pain?

- _Maybe you have very bad luck, kid_

_- sigh..._ Come on, let's try to move...

I tried to stand up. The pain was there, I admit it, but somehow, I managed to walk straight. After that, I tried to fin out where the heck I was. Apparently, the window that I broke was the only window on the room. Also, the room was dark. The dim light of the candles was the only source of light in the room. I guess the people who live her have photo-sensitivity.

-_ Hey, kid. We should move out._

_-_ Why? Let's rest here some more time...

- _You don't understand. Because of the broken window; one, the people who live here may kick us out or even worse, attack us, and two; I'm sure that the red and white girl will find us very easily in this room which had a shattered window!_

_-_ Dammit! You have a good point...yet again.

I moved and opened the door. I found myself in a hallway, as dim lighted as the room where I was. I decided to wlak to my right, trying to find a better hiding place. My back still hurts, I want to be in a bed so badly. Hmm? I found a big door. It had an European style of frame and it looked like a work of a great craftsman (that what I think). I opened it and found...

- Nice! A giant bed! Ah, finally! I can rest my back! _...Back there, I sounded like an old man..._

_- Are you sure about this? The owner could return any mome..._

_-_ Ten minutes! I'll just rest for ten minutes! Alright?

_- ...Fine. But just ten, okay? We don't want to risk detection!_

_-_ You're starting to sound like a spy...

- _What's a spy?_

_- _Forget it.

I rested on the bed. I gotta admit, it was a good bed. A shame I'll only be here for ten minutes...

...

* * *

- _Wake up! You slept for twenty minutes already!_

- What?! And why am I in the floor?

- _That was the only way to wake you up! Seriously, you really are a heavy sleeper!_

_- _Couldn't you just shouted?

- _I'm a living being inside a bokuto! How the hell do you supose I could talk?! Hmm?!_

_- ..._You win.

Although I wanted to rest some more time, I know Reimu will find me sooner or later if I stay idle for a long time. I went to open the door, but...

- Who are you?

Someone was there. She was a short girl who had light blue hair and was wearing a light red poofy hat and dress. The hat had also a red ribbon on one side. From my point of view, she was just a normal girl.

How foolish of me.

- Ehh, what do you want, little girl? - I said calmly.

I hit the trigger.

- What?! You're impliying that I'm short?! How dare you disrespect me, the lady of this mansion, Remilia Scarlet! - she said while extending her...wings?

No. Nononono...this is wrong. Is my head ok? Did I just see wings?

- Are those...wings?

- Huh? It seems you don't know about vampires, brat!

...Vampires are real? That's news to me!

- Okay...Well, for starters, sorry. I didn't mean to make fun of you. Although you are really short...

- You did it again! - Remilia said even more angry.- Well, I guess I should kill you. However, I have never seen an inturder with such a... strange taste in clothing...

- _...I give up. Why can't anybody accept my clothes?_

_- Then change them!!_

_- ...If I find any...but for now, let's try to fix this problem..._So, this is your mansion, little...erm...Remilia?

- Don't try to flatter me. That won't work. You have pissed me off. In other words, you shall be eliminated. And besides, I may be short, but I'm 500 years old! - Remilia said with a hint of pride.

- In other words, you haven't hit puberty yet?! Even though you have the age of an old hag?! That's...

- _Kid, noooooo!!_

_- _What? I just told the truth. I.......oh shit...

I just felt the feeling I didn't want to feel. A killing intent.

- ...Sakuya.

Not even an instant passed and there was another voice in the room.

- Yes, mistress?

- !! _Where and when did she come from?_

The person in question was wearing a maid outfit. Also she had silver hair, with braids on both sides. Why do I suddenly imagine myself cut into slices of meat?

- Prepare the maids to clean this room and everyplace where this human's blood shall fall. I don't want any trace found. Do I make myself clear?

- Yes, mistress.

-_ How can you be so calm about the carnage I'm going to suffer?_

_- Kid, you may be possibly be the most unluckiest person in any world. To have two mortal enemies in one day...I'm impressed._

_- Shut up Kraid. _So, what exactly are you...

- Divine Lance! Spear the Gungnir!

The next thing I saw after the card "burned" was a humongous spear.

- ...Why?

Where the energy spear hit when it was thrown, I'll never know. Dust was formed and I took my chance. I thank my legs for being so fast. I dashed out from the room and ran through the hallway, trying to find an exit. Great, first Reimu, now this vampire girl...I should know when to open my mouth.

- _Move faster, kid! She'll catch up soon!_

_- _I'm trying! I'm trying!

- As if I will let you escape! -shouted Remilia while throwing another spear in my direction.

- Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap....!

BOOM!

I almost got skewered by that spear! Thank goodness I arrived to the corner just in time, and also, more dust was formed. Good.

- I see the stairs! Let's move!

I ignored the stairs and jumped directly to the main floor which had some...kind of magic circle? Seriously, what is that? Ignoring that, I tried to find an exit. Then I found a door leading outside (I suppose...), but also, Sakuya found me.

- Don't even think of moving. Stay where you are and everything will be easier to clean. - She said while pointing me with a knife.

- Thing can't do. Seriously, do you think I'll obey you? Not a chance. By the way, are you a vampire too?

- No, I'm human. Why, you have a problem?

- Is not that. You just seem...out of place. And what's with that outfit? Are you really a maid or is that girl forcing you to wear that?

-...Now I see why the mistress wants to kill_. - _Sakuya said with a tone of discomfort as she took more knives (To be exactly, three on each hand).-_To talk about the mistress like that...Fortunately, he won't be breathing after the mistress deals with him. _

_- Kid, don't make her angry too. Having too many enemies is pretty bad for anyone._

_- _Right.

- Thought you could escape, brat?

Just after she finished talking, Remilia landed in front of the door. Great, just great. Why can't I have a break? Just once!

- _Okay...we've a very pissed off vampire and a killer maid. Things can't get worse, right?_

_- Kid, you just said the words that shoudn't be said!_

_- Huh? That things can't get..._

SLAM!

The door was blown away by a person. As that said person landed on the floor gracefully, while the dust was clearing, I could only hope that that same person wasn't the one I was thinking of.

- _..._

But when I saw the red ribbon and the sleeveless shrine maiden outfit, I lost all hope.

- I finally found you...Raim!!

...Is that a requiem I hear on my head...?


	5. Red Speed

Here's the situation. In front of me, I have a very angry vampire who has growth problems, a killer maid who has a long arsenal of knives and the red and white shrine maiden which I don't believe she's human. Although now that I remember…

- Hey Reimu, where is that other girl that went to your direction?

_- You shouldn't have said that…_

- THAT WAS YOU!? Because of her, I lost track of you! But if you're wondering what happened to her, here she is…

Not long after she said that, she threw something on the floor. It was the youkai girl. However, there were cards and needles sticking out of her head and also, blood was also covering her head. I was between disgusted and amused. I wonder if she's alive?

- Ok, this is bad…

- Is…t-that…so…?

Well, that answers that question. But there's still something wrong…

- Now that I think of it, why didn't you arrive here sooner?

- Because I didn't believe you would be here. Heck, I didn't expect you would even cross the lake! Seriously, I thought you would be at Marisa's house or at Hakugyokurou...

- _Hakugyokurou? I wonder where that is..._

_- ..._but that doesn't matter now! You have made me waste a whole afternoon in which, instead of chasing you in order to punish you (and or kill you)_,_I could've been in the shrine expecting someone to donate! But you...destroyed...my BOX!

- Wait, what? You mean **this **person destroyed the offertory box?! - Sakuya exclaimed with disbelief - Are you suicidal or what?

- _Humans can be very stupid sometimes..._

- It was an accident! Besides, the black and white witch was the one who started this! Blame her!

- _Playing the blame game huh, kid?_

_- Not now Kraid!_

- Enough! I don't care whose fault is! What I care now is to making you dissapear, understand? Now, shut up! "Divine Spirit! Fantasy Seal!"

The orbs I remembered weren't that big and numerous. She's was going serious now...

- Kraid?

- _Yes, kid?_

_- _We are going to die, aren't we?

- _Well, because I'm a bokuto, I am technically not alive. In other words, **you're** going to die._

Why couldn't you just say "we"? I'd feel better that way...

* * *

Episode 5: Red speed

* * *

BOOM!

Three girls, one a vampire, one a human (with knives) and one obviously **not** human (I guess) vs. One human with a bokuto which can only talk in the mind. Let me say this. I'm screwed.

- Arghh!!

THUD!

- _You love tasting the ground, don't you?_

_- Please...just let me die... - _I thought while standing up

_- Don't give up now kid. There something you can do._

_- How?! Reimu has god-like powers! There's no way to beat her!_

_- Yes, there's no way to beat her...but there's a way to stop her from chasing us...by using the correct words..._

_- ...What are you thinking?_

_- _Hey, don't space out now! I am not finished ye...!

- HOLD IT! - I shouted

Yelling can buy you some time...always.

- What do you want? Can't you see th...

- Just let me talk_. Kraid, I hope you know what you're doing_... What about my last will?

_- ...Has he lost it?_

_- Okay, the brat has passed the limit of stupidity and reached madness...To talk something like this with Reimu when she's angry?_

_- ...This better be good..._ Okay, what do you suggest?

- ! You're accepting? - Sakuya said surprised.

- Hey! This is practically Raim's last will! At least I should allow him to do something.

- _Good. Everything is going as planned, kid._

_- It seems so. _

_- _Okay Raim, speak up. What is your last will?

- A bet. If I can beat those two - I said while point to the vampire girl and Sakuya - you'll stop your attempts to kill and/or decapitate me. If I can't, well, I'm good as dead.

...

- Huh?

- Huuh?

- Huuuh?!

They said that is this order: First Sakuya, then the vampire girl and finally Reimu.

- Why do you think I'll accept that? That is like giving you another chance!

That's what a last will is...I guess.

- Never! I refuse! - Reimu said while making an X with her arms - Someone must be punished for the destruction of my box! That even classifies as holy ground profaning!

- .._That box was a box. Nothing else_.

_- Hmm...she seems tired. Let's use that at your advantage, kid._

_- Got it_! My, you seem tired. Is it because you were searching for me ? Why don't you accept my bet? You can rest while I fight those two... - I said slyly.

- _..._

_- This has become a psychological battle. Reimu's probably tired because she was searching for him I don't know for how long._

_- That brat isn't as stupid as he looks. But, no matter what choice Reimu decides, I'll get to punish that brat! _

_-...Well, a rest doesn't sound that bad...Wait, what am I thinking? _Don't even think I'll fall for that, Raim! You better try saying something else.

- _Tch! So close!...Wait, I know what I can say!_

_- _If that's all that you can say, I'll co...

- Closing the topic so quickly?

_- _Huh, what are you talking about? Obviously, that bet you're offering it's like your last chance. And...

- Or maybe you're... afraid to lose? - I said like taunting her.

- ...What did you say?

Bulls-eye. Now for the finish.

- What? I only joked when I said you were afraid of losing the bet? Or are you really...scared of losing? _Man, I love using this voice!_

- _Grrr!! That Raim! If he thinks I'm going to let this slip by, he's wrong! _Fine! I'll accept that bet, but only to prove that I'm NOT afraid of losing.

- _All right! _So, where we are? - I said while pointing with Kraid at Remilia and Sakuya.

- _...sigh... Well, I must do what I must do. _

_- _Ha! You won't run away now? Fine then, I'll show you the power of the Scarlet Devil! - said Remilia while taking another card (why do they always do that?) "Dark Sign! Scarlet Netherworld!"

Red bullets were surrounding Remilia and then several of them went towards me in a very peculiar pattern, just like rain.

- Ready, Kraid?

- _You have to ask?_

And it began. You know, dodging bullets, by the looks of it, gets easier the more time you are dodging. Some were completely dodged. Others were parried by Kraid, and some others...let's not talk about it.

- Uff... I guess I'm getting better at this...

- _It's true. Normally you were more cautious while fighting or you just ran away, but now you're fighting head-on. _

_- Hey, thanks._

- Mistress, shall I?

- No, Sakuya. I'll deal with him myself!

- ...As you wish.

- _If the vampire fights on her own, we can take her down and that'll only leave the maid._

_- Easier said than done._

_- Well, if we can make her stop shooting bullets at us and make her fight in CQC (close quarters combat), we'll have this in the bag._

_- How exactly do we do that?_

_- Easy. That vampire has an enormous ego and behaves like a selfish girl. What have you done in order to get many enemies?_

_- Those were only misunder...Ohhh_. I get it!

- Take this! Scarlet Sign! Scarlet...

- Yawwnnnnn....

_- What? Is...is he?_ Are you...underestimating me?!

- Hmm? Who was that? I can't see who's talking. - I said while looking at any random direction, except at Remilia - Maybe it was a bug...

- _A...a...a BUG?!_ Wha...what are you...?

- ...Oh. It was you. Sorry if I could see you. It's just that...well... you have the stature of a rat that...

- You...are calling...me a filthy rat? Let me assure you that any being that pissed me off haven't suffered a happy dead.

- ...You're kidding, right? With that body, how can you kill anybody? You depend on bullets too much. Maybe you aren't as strong physically...

- That's it! I'll show you what a proud vampire can do!

- _Wait...this is a trap! _Mistress, wait!

Too late for that, Sakuya.

Remilia stop the assault and, instead, she rushed to my direction. I gotta admit. Even if she has a petite body, she moves really fast. But I have the advantage that she is pissed off. Now, it is just about timing...

- _Wait for it...wait for it..._

_- Now, kid!_

I sidestepped and Remilia's attack missed. Although I could feel the air becoming like a sharp blade when she swinged her arm, which was dangerous. If I didn't evaded this, my head would have been ripped off!

- What?

- _Don't let her retaliate! _

_- On it!_

Without thinking, I grabbed Remilia's wrist...

- What the...?

...and tried to slam her to the ground, but Remilia tried to kick me with her leg.

- As if I'll let you throw me like trash!

- !!!

THUD!

- Huh?

I thank god for giving me sharp reflexes. And for giving me a talking sword, which I blocked the attack with.

- _...You're getting better, kid. But next time, tell me when you're going to block an attack with me! That hurt!_

_- So you can feel pain too? Interesting..._

I was still grabbing Remilia's wrist and decided to continue with the attack I started. But, she tried to use her free arm in order to hit me.

- _Use your legs!_

THUD!

Fist hit leg. Crisis averted.

- Now for the finish!

I separated Kraid from her leg and tried to hit her on the neck with Kraid in order to knock her out. But, the world can be cruel sometimes...

SLICE!

It all happened very fast. First, a knife almost left me one-eyed. Because of the shock, I released Remilia's wrist, as I began dropping to the ground. Next thing that happens is that Sakuya appears out of nowhere with a knife on each hand, with an emotionless face, and tried to slice me up. In desperation, I used Kraid to block the knives before they reached my throat. Then, I drived Sakuya away by pushing with Kraid. Finally, I landed painfully on the ground while Sakuya did an elegant back flip on the air and landed safely next to Remilia.

I'm starting to think she's the real powerhouse on this mansion...

- Mistress! Are you ok? - said Sakuya while looking a little worried.

- ...I didn't ask for your help...- said Remilia coldly.

- ...But...I couldn't stay here while you were in that kind of situation! I needed to do something!

- He's just a normal human! It's not like he's Reimu! I can handle...

- Please mistress!

- ...

- _Wow...that vampire has a very loyal servant. Even though she's bratty, Sakuya's still loyal to her..._

_- Tell me about it... - _I said while standing up

_- ..._Fine...But let me finish him, alright? - Remilia said taking out a card.

- Yes, mistress! - answered Sakuya while taking also a card.

- _Be careful, kid! Now they're fighting together!_

_- Please...tell me something I don't know..._

- Scarlet Sign! Scarlet Shoot!

- Conjuring! Misdirection!

Both Remilia and Sakuya had a magic circle (I guess...) behind them when they declared those cards

And the onslaught continued. This time, the shots that Remilia threw were faster and, in some cases, aimed at me. Sakuya, however, made knives appear from nowhere and in a large quantity. The only thing I thought was to run.

- Great! Out of the frying pan and into the fire!

How to explain...Have you even seen the first movie of Star Wars, with the garbage crusher...that one. Instead of walls, there were an absurd number of knives and the "walls" moved more faster than in the movie. And that was not all. Crimson-colored bullets were flying inside the "walls" in a very high speed.

I am getting to the brink of despair.

- ...This is insane...There's no way any sane human can dodge that! - I said while panicking.

- _Kid, calm down!_

_- Calm down?! There's no way to dodge this! I'm really going to die! And I'm not ..._

_- KID! LISTEN TO ME!_

Wow...He got angry...

- _...I'm listening._

_- Geez, to think my partner would lose its cool because of this..._

_- To THIS? This is..._

_- ...avoidable._

_- ...Huh? Are you crazy?_

_- Shut up and listen! See those gaps between the knives and bullets?_

_- Yes, but...wait, am I supposed to past through that space?_

_- Is pass or die. You choose. _

I hate when you put it that way...

- _One tip, kid. Concentrate on your body, ignore the bullets.  
_

_- ...Ok. _So the only thing I do is concentrate, huh? Okay...concentrate!

...This is stupid. While I'm doing this, I'm like a sitting duck and...

...

...Wha...?

They say that athletes can sometimes watch a moving object very slowly because of their training. I have only trained swordsmanship and not as often as any athlete...there's no way that I can do the same...but here I am...

Watching the bullets getting slower...but only a bit...

-...Ho...?

- _Don't ask and move!!_

And I did. Now that the knifes and scarlet bullets have slowed down, I moved with confidence and got across the "wall". But then, all went back to normal speed...

THUD!

And I fell to the ground...again.

- Tsk! That brat is faster than I thought!

- _Was that...time manipulation? Or was that...?_

_- _Hey, Kraid, what just happened? The world just slowed down...

- _No. For you, the time was slowed down, but in reality what happened..._

_- ...he moved faster than he thought. At a speed no normal human can reach. However..._

_- ...as you see, you lost your balance when your internal speed returned to normal. But, you can be faster and even control that speed._

_-_ Come again? Even more faster?

- _Yeah. That speed you just had was the top of the iceberg. Nothing else._

_- _Then how do I release that power?

- _Just do what you just did before, but now seriously, ok?_

_- ..._Ok. _But that feeling was just...weird..._

_- _Take this you brat! Divine Lance! Spear the Gungnir!

I closed my eyes when the spear was thrown. Concentrating in yourself when you know you'll be screwered by an energy spear is very crazy for one to do...

I think I hit that level of craziness.

-_ Come on! Come on!_

..._Ba-dump_..._Ba-dump...Ba-dump..._

I don't know how, but even with my eyes closed, I could feel how far from me the spear was. Maybe if I open my eyes...

...The hell?

Time "stopped". I looked to my left and I could clearly see a gap between the knives and shots! Now, what to do?

- _Isn't it obvious? Run__ before you get a hole in your chest!_

_- Huh?_

I was careless. Everything had return to normal speed. And for make things worse, the spear was some inches far from me.

- Shi...

- _Run, now!!!!_

_

* * *

_

Third person PoV

- A direct hit! - Sakuya exclaimed.

But it wasn't. For anyones eyes, the spear hit Raim successfully, ending his life. But no one could predict that Raim "disappeared" just when the spear was about to hit Raim.

- What the...? Where did the brat go?

- _Impossible... The mistress's spear is one of her fastest spell cards! _

And as Sakuya started thinking about how did he evaded the attack, Raim appeared not so far from the spot where supposely he "dissapeared".

- _!! His legs...!_

Sakuya and Remilia saw that Raim's legs were completely engulfed with a red aura and Kraid (in their eyes, the bokuto) was shining red. Also, his eyes were also red, but, in this case, he was in complete control, not like when he fought Marisa.

_- Ready, kid? You know the plan!_

_- Don't repeat it. I know what to do! - _thought Raim while crouching a little.

- What is he planning?

- Here we...go!!

And he started running. However, while he was running, a gust was formed behind him as he headed towards Sakuya and Remilia.

- Hmm... this brat thinks that speed can scare me. I'll show him true fear! Divine Lance! Spear the...!

THUD!

She couldn't finish. Raim struck with the hilt of Kraid in her stomach.

- _How...did...he...? _Gnk! If you that's enough to beat me, you're wrong!

- I know that.

KICK!

* * *

Raim's PoV

- Mistress!!

Remilia was kicked and she flied towards the wall. The impact left a mark on the wall.

- I may not have the ability to create bullets like you, but I can manage like this! Now all that's left is the...

- _Duck!!_

_-_ Wha...?

Sakuya missed chopping my head off!

- _Ok, kid. It seems you found this maid's igniter._

_- Yeah. It was Remilia, alright. - _Raim thought while jumping away from Sakuya.

- How...could you? Don't you ever dare to harm the mistress!! - Sakuya said while holding five knives in each hand.

(A/N: In this point, I'll suggest you imagine playing in your heads "Flowering Night". If you don't know, it is Sakuya's theme in Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)

- _Is that even possible?_

And Sakuya started throwing knives (again), but this time, there were more and they were even faster than before. However, now with my new found speed, these were not a problem.

- What's wrong? Not as easy as before, right? - I shouted.

- _...Must...maintain...focus. Relax... _I think your taunts won't work on me now.

- _Well...things can't go smoothly always..._ Fine then, I'll attack now.

I think I became a blur sometimes while running towards Sakuya, evading knives that moved in a peculiar (but beautiful) pattern.

- Illusion Image "Luna Clock"!

A magic circle appeared behind Sakuya. Then immediately after that, knives were thrown (again), but this time, knives came out of nowhere. I'm beginning to think that she was a trickster before being a maid. It feels like she can...

- _Stop time? Your guess may be just right._

_- ...Come on. You can't be serious. There's no living thing that can do that...is it?_

_- Kid, in this place there are things that aren't normal for humans like you._

_- ..._

_- Oh, heads up!_

_- What?_

SLICE!

I ducked and jumped backwards immediately after those words sounded in my head. These knives are dangerous.

- Ok, my turn!

I jumped (evading the knives of course) and landed a slash on Sakuya. But she looked as she felt no damage happened at all (also, her clothes were unscathed!!). I thought by her looks that she wasn't used to fighting.

- _Oh, right. And the knives, the agility she has and being servant of that vampire didn't left you a CLUE?!_

_- ...Why do I always lose an argument with you? _

Evaded two knives at the left.

_- ...Hey, look at the circle behind that girl._

_- ...! Hey, it got smaller! The hit did that?!  
_

Had to jump to evade the knife barrage that came to me.

_- I assume that yes. Go on, keep hitting her!_

_- ...That sounded completely horrible, but I guess that is what I must do. _

CLASH!

Parried some knives with Kraid, others were dodged by rolling (don't ask).

I dashed and I held Kraid two handed (did I forgot to mention I fight one handed? Hey I useful for holding your enemy or something else...). I parried all knives in sight and also those that appeared in order to make my way to Sakuya. Finally, when I was close enough I jumped in order to slash her samurai like (jumping to deliver a cut to your opponent while holding your weapon with both hands). She threw four knives in different times that missed completely and I landed the blow. This time, she was sent backwards, but she kept her footing. I noticed the circle disappeared and also the knives that came out of nowhere. Kraid, you were right!

- _Didn't I tell you?_

_- Thanks Kraid._

- *smirk*

- Huh? Why are you smiling?

STAB!

- Aghh!! What the...?

Goodbye right arm...It was nice to know you.

There were **two** knives lodged on my right arm and blood was coming out. I felt what manga characters feel when they are stabbed or slashed with a white weapon (blades and the sort...). It isn't pretty at all. Practically, my right arm was left completely useless.

- But how?

- Remember the last set of knives that I threw? I threw them separately because I wanted to change the direction of those knives in order to disable you to use your arms, but it seems I only hit one.

- _So both shots missed purposely! And to change the direction of the knives after they were thrown...!_

_- It requires an incredible amount of experience and dexterity to pull that off! This is no normal maid!_

_- By the way...WHY DIDN'T YOU ALERT ME?_

Sakuya continued the assault. Half of my vision was covered with knives.

_- You held me in front of you! When you hold me with one hand, I can look behind you and alert you. But this time, I could only see what you can see!_

_- ...Tell me that beforehand..._

I jumped sideways. Maybe my arm is out of order, but my speed still remains.

_- Forget it. Now, kid, take those knives out of your arm._

_- ...And let more blood come out? Not even crazy._

_- Trust me, kid._

_- ...Fine._

This is going to hurt...

- Hey, what are you going to...?

SLT!

- Ghkk! ...Huh?

I think the pain had affected my brain, because I saw that the blood DIDN'T came out of the wound!! Am I some kind of monster now?

- _No. It is just because you still have your speed mode. Thank yourself later._

_- ...But even if that's cool...it's still creepy._

_- What the...? The wound isn't bleeding!_ What...are you?

- Hey. I'm just a normal human. But I guess I'm doubting that myself.

- Still, your arm is still disabled. I have the upper-hand here.

- ...You think? I still have my speed.

- Having speed means nothing if you can stop time.

- _So she can! _As if I let...!

- The World!

(A/N: Stop playing Flowering Night)

* * *

Sakuya's PoV

- Hmm. Just as I told you. You can't do nothing with speed if you can stop time. Well I guess I should finish this and prepare dinner.

Although... this kid has surprised me. Obviously, he has no experience in combat, but somehow, he fought as if he followed someone's orders, but that impossible. Well, I'll just throw these knives and...

- _Hmm...Nice ability you have there..._

- !!! What??!!

- _Hey there._

_- _Who's talking? And how are you even speaking?

- _Me? Look at the sword._

_- The sword? _...Impossible.

But I am seeing it with my own eyes. The aura that was in the wooden sword was still moving!

- Are you... the sword?

- _Correct._

_- _How are you capable of moving while I am stopping time?

- _Simple. Special abilities do not affect me. Have I made myself clear?_

Yes. And I can't believe you. Wait...

- So if you are immune to abilities, does your holder can be immune to them too?

- _Hehehe...What do you guess?_

I sensed that the "space" I created was shattering... A sword that can negate abilities... just who is he?!!

* * *

Raim's PoV

- ...you!!

...

...Huh? Why do I feel I missed something. Sakuya looked like she saw something incredible. What happened?

- _Never mind that. Just knock her out and let get out of here!_

_- ...Ok. _I don't now what the heck you just did, but I'll defeat and get out of here!

- Huh?! _Even if I can't stop time, I can still win! _Fine then, let's end this. Cutting Soul "Soul Scuplture"!

Not again. Does everybody do this in this world?

Sakuya's hands where holding one knife each. But, I didn't expect the next to happen...

She started slashing the air like crazy!! I could feel that every second became 10. The air also became dangerous. With the force she's swinging those knives, she easily make the air do her binding!! If I'm going to dodge this to win, I prefer surrendering...

- _Too late for that. And besides, you still have your speed._

_- But I have one arm down..._

SLICE!!

- ..._and now I guess my stomach too..._

_- Then run recklessly towards her!_

_- I prefer having my other arm broken than that!!_

SLASH!!

Great...Another wound for my right arm...

That last hit sent me fairly backwards. To pass through that hell with speed...Either way, I'll die...Ahhh!! I'll do it for the heck of it!!

I started dashing...You know, this situation reminds me of Eyeshield 21...running at high speeds in order to get to the other side, in this case, Sakuya (yes, I also like anime...but I guess it doesn't matter anymore...)...it was fun to watch it in the window of the neighbors...

...Hold on...That gave me an idea!!

I accelerated. This plan must work or else, tonight, those two will have human chops for dinner!!

- _Kid!! What are you doing?!_

_- I trusted you, now you trust me!!_

_- Seems you have a plan...Don't go dying on me, kid!  
_

- _Is he crazy? This goes far from insanity! Does he want to die in such a horrible way?!_

Come on...if I just can repeat that sensation...slow...slow!!

..._ba-dump...ba-dump..._

_...ba-dump_

_...  
_

...There!! This is it!!

Everything became slow...No, that not it. I guess I became more faster than those slashes. Time now seems stationary... I could see Sakuya's arms, the slashes, everything!! Now, if I just can do that move...

Breaking while maintaining the same speed...like kicking a rock while running (A/N: You know what scene of Eyeshield I'm talking about...)!!

- _!! He's getting closer! This is...the same speed as that tengu!!!_

_- _Devil Bat Ghost!!!

* * *

Sakuya's PoV

- _Impossible!! He broke through!! __..._And was is that?!

There is a red bat-like aura behind him !! And I could've sworn I heard the words "YA-HA!" when it appeared.

I...I can't move...It feels like a strange force is holding me back! Or is it...fear?!

4 meters...3 meters... 1 meter!!

And with that...he disappeared...like a ghost!! Where did he go?!

- Look back!

- What?

- Burning...Crasher!!

BOOM!!!

- Ahhh!!

I...lost...frankly, I thought I was going to win, but I guess I understimated...him...

* * *

Raim's PoV

- Ahhh!!!

Note to self: the Burning Crasher is a double-edged sword.

Both Sakuya and me flew across the foyer and we crashed into the main door (...and that also hurt a lot...). Finally I (I don't know where Sakuya landed) landed in a small garden.

Leaving that aside, my brain reminded me that I have survived and that I defeated both Remilia and Sakuya, but even I know it was because of sheer luck. But...

- _Hey, I was wondering...are my legs going to stay like this? - _I told Kraid while looking at my legs still engulfed in red aura.

- _Oh, that. I will wore off right...now!_

And the legs lost the aura. But I remembered something.

- _Hey, if the aura was keeping my wounds from bleeding, what will..._

FLUSH!

I...shouldn't have...asked.

Technically, I became a blood mountain. Blood came out of my arm and stomach. I don't know how the hell I moved while having this kind of wound in my body! My head is feeling...dizzy.

- _Now don't go to sleep yet, kid. Endure it._

_- It easier...said than done. - _I thought while using him as a support.

Then suddenly...out of nowhere...a card appeared.

- ...A card?

- _I see. That form has materialized itself in a card._

_- _Explanation please.

- _Basically by declaring the name in that card, you can access to the speed you had before._

_- _Re..Really? What does it say? I can't hold my consiousness for much longer.

- _Read it yourself. It is yours, after all._

_- _*groan*

My vision is becoming blurry, but I could see the text.

- Unleash...Red Spee...d...

And there goes my conciousness...

THUD!


	6. Magical Forest

…Am I dead…?

I can't see nothing...

...

So…is this what death is... Meh…this sucks. After I fought like hell...this is what I get?

- …e…k…..p

…Shut up…let me…sleep…

- …re…ou…sten…o…me?

Leave me alone…I…just...want...to...

KICK!!

Pain in my head is what I felt.

- OUCH!!! What the heck?!

- Finally! I have tried to wake you up for 5 hours now! It's morning already!

- Huh? Reimu?! - I said while trying to move away from her (for obvious reasons). - What happened? Last thing I remember was...

Then I quickly remembered everything. The bet, the fight, the blood loss, the card on the floor and collapsing after that.

I tried to find my wounds. All of them were already treated with bandages, but it still hurt to move.

- You...brought me back here? Why?

- Because I couldn't leave anybody in a state like that. *sigh* Even if you destroyed my box, to finish you off when you were like that isn't right. Geez, you were bleeding very heavily. If I didn't came just when I did...well, you know...

- _Well, that's a relief._ By the way, what happened to Remilia and Sakuya?

- Well...

* * *

Flashback

- My god! He actually came out!

He was left a total mess, blood was coming out of his arm and stomach. I touched his neck. He was still alive...but not for long.

What to do? On one hand, I could get rid of him because he destroyed my box, but on the other hand, I can't leave someone like this...can I?

SQUIRT!

Ah! More blood is coming out! ...Fine. I'll help him. And by the way...

- When are you going to reveal yourself, Remilia?

As I expected, she was there...but her clothes were tattered, and she looked very angry.

- Reimu! Please, let me kill him! That brat has passed the limits of my anger! Invading my mansion, making fun of me, arghhh!!

- _Wow, did he do that? He's going to have problems after this. _Sorry, but no.

Now her face showed disbelief instead of anger.

- What?! As far as I know, this brat blew up your box! You have a good reason to kill him!!

- *sigh* I know, I know. But, I made a bet and, after having rested for a while, my anger decreased. Surprising, isn't it? - I said calmly.

- _You have got to be kidding me!! _So, if that's the case, what are you going to do with him? - she said while looking at Raim.

- Well...I don't know. Something will come up eventually. Besides, it is night already. I'm taking him back to the shrine.

* * *

- And after that, I took you here, treated your wounds, and went to sleep, just like that.

- ...Whoa. Hey, thanks. So...bygones be bygones?

- Yeah...but only with one condition.

- Which is?

- Repair the donation box. And do it well. - She said but this time I could sense some seriousness in her voice.

- ...and if I don't do it well? - I asked.

- *grin*

I don't like that grin at all.

- Look up.

I don't know why I obeyed her, but I did.

Up in the ceiling, there was Marisa... upside down, tied up and with a scarf covering her mouth.

- ...mmph...mmph!!

- When did you did this? - I said astonished by the sight.

- I got bored looking for you so I decided to go to Marisa's house. Now, do you understand?

- Yes, ma'am!

* * *

Episode 6: Magical Forest

* * *

There's another entry in the holy book of rules about Reimu.

Whenever you mess with Reimu, you'll get hurt. Specially if it involves her box.

I was on my way to a shop Reimu told me to go. The reason why? I needed materials and Reimu didn't had any and she said it was troublesome to look for wood during winter. Apparently, the shop's name is Kourindou, and it sells many things, including tools and materials.

- ...Well, after this, she'll forgive me and I'll...

I hadn't thought of that. What next?

- _Do you really have to think so much about it?_

_- _Yeah. You see, I want to stay here, but do you think anyone would let me live at their homes? Reimu's probably still sore about her box and the Scarlet Devil Mansion is out of question because I think I'm in Remilia's top ten annoyances...

- _Oh...Don't worry, kid. Some things go by easily._

- Easy to say for you. You don't need to eat or sleep.

I was now in a forest. According to Reimu, I should find Marisa's house near here (by the way, Reimu let Marisa go after our conversation. It was like one hour ago. Why the long period of time? Because I needed to recover in order to go).

Finally, after two or three minutes, I found a house. It must be Marisa's.

- Well, I hope she's at home.

I knocked the door. The house looked like a normal house, but also had a tower. It was white painted and generally, pretty normal.

- Hello, is someone at home? Hello?!

Suddenly the door opened and I met a girl. As Marisa, she had blond hair. However, she was holding a book on her arm. She was wearing a light blue dress with pink ribbons adorning it and also wore black boots. But the thing that impacted me the most is that there was a doll **flying** next to her and she leaned her head curiously.

I must be in the wrong house.

- Who are you? I have never seen someone wearing clothes like that too.

- ..._Let's pretend we didn't hear that, ok?_ Um, well I'm new here. By the way, isn't your house a like...cramped? - I said while looking inside the house.

To put in short what I saw inside, I'll say only words. Dolls, books, more dolls, what I suppose are magic items and finally, dolls. However, these were unbelievable kept in their place and the house felt in order, but at the same time, creepy.

- No. I feel good just the way it is.

- _I sincerily don't believe you. _Hey, can I ask you where Marisa lives?

- Marisa? _Hmm...I have done what I wanted already so maybe I just tag along..._ Sure, follow me. It's not so far from here. _And by the way, I can recover some of my books..._

- Hey thanks.

Wow, for the first time while being here, things didn't end badly. Maybe this is my lucky day!

But that thought was washed away when she started flying along with her doll. Normally, when you see people flying, you start getting the idea of getting delusional. However, in my case, having seen a vampire, met a fairy and survived lasers, knives and spears, this only staggered me for a moment.

...Hold the phone.

- Hey, when you said that Marisa's house was not so far from here, you meant by foot or by air?

- By air of course. Everyone in Gensokyo travels flying.

- ...Oh. _Could someone have told me sooner?! _By the way, I don't your name.

- ...Alice Margatroid.

- _Margawhat? Doesn't matter..._ My name is Raim Hanta, nice to meet you.

- ...Hmm.

- _Does she's always indiferent like that?_

_- Don't know, kid. But thread your words carefully. We don't want any more enemies, right?_

_- I know, I know.  
_

- _Maybe the distance isn't that long._..

_

* * *

_

Ten minutes later...

Oh, the distance isn't long you said! It isn't so far she said!

Yes, I admit ten minutes isn't a long period of time to get to another person's house. But! The meaning changes when you have to **run** in order to keep up with your guide!! I don't know why I am not sweating yet, but the trek on foot was very freaking long!! And did I forgot to mention the human-eating plants on the way?! I had to cut my way through!!

If I ever find that there's someone who can teach how to fly, I'll grab him or her by his or her neck and persuade him or her to teach me how.

But leaving that aside, we arrived to Marisa's house quickly.

As Alice's house. Marisa's looked like a normal house, but it was painted differently. Also, her house was surrounded by trees and (by the way I look at it) she has a mushroom garden on the left.

- Huff...huff. I hope she's at home because I'm not going though this again!

- Well, it is pretty early, so I think she's doing some strange experiment or something of that sort.

- Do tell.

Frankly, I don't know Marisa at all. Only that she's a witch that barges in whenever she pleases and she can create a humoungous laser out of nowhere.

Leaving that train of thought aside, I tried to knock the door...

- Hey Marisa, are you at...?

BOOM!

...and the door was just blown away.

- Yep, she's at home. - Alice said calmly.

- Dammit!! It didn't work out! I thought this combination would work! No, don't fall over...!!

THUD!

Alice and I made our way through the black smoke from the explosion. I wished I didn't have a sense of smell of any sort, this stench is horrible! What was she preparing?!

- Hey Marisa where are you? - I said while clearing my view from the smoke.

If I thought Alice's house had many items, I was wrong. Behold, Marisa's collection of doom! There were books, strange items, mushrooms from every kind and form everywhere!! This is the nightmare of every cleaner and house organizer. I can bet everything that all of them would prefer death than cleaning this vortex of disorder...

- *sigh* She still hasn't learn order yet. Now if you excuse me, if must find my books.

- Alice? Is that you? - The voice of Marisa came very lowly.

- Marisa? Tell us where are you now! I must go to Kourindou before Reimu loses her patience.

- Raim? You're also here? Help me get out from this pile of books, please!

If by pile of books she means the giant mountain of books and several others items then we found her.

- Hold on. Alice, lend me a hand, will you?

- Ok. Maybe my books are in there.

And we started moving the books from the book Everest. And by **we** I mean me and Alice's** dolls**. Alice was just standing there!

- Is this what you mean by leaning a hand?!

- Well, if you don't want them to help...

- No, it's okay. _Better keep my mouth shut just for today._

After three minutes, Marisa's legs were out so we decided to pull her like pulling radish from the ground. Somehow, she came out smoothly.

- Huff! Hey thanks Raim, Alice! - said Marisa while taking out the dust from her hat. - So what brings you here?

- Me, I want you to give back the books you stole from me.

- And I want you to tell me where Kourindou is.

- First of all, I didn't steal the books, I'm just borrowing them. I'll give them back eventually.

- You said that two weeks ago!

- _And borrowing is the same as stealing!_

_- _And second, sure! I think Kourin has already opened.

- Kourin?

- The owner and a friend of mine, ze! He's the one who gave me this. - she said while taking out theoctagonal box.

- I thought it was yours.

- It is! Now, let's get going! Are you coming Alice? - she said to a book-searching Alice.

- ...No. I'll just go searching for my books here.

- Hmm...maybe I forgot them at Kourin's. Who knows?

- ...Let's go. - said a somewhat defeated Alice.

- ...You're lying aren't you?

- Hey, there's no harm done, is it? And also, I'm bored. Maybe after this, I can play with Alice.

- _By playing you mean fighting? _Oh! And Marisa, can I ride in your broom?

* * *

And so we arrived at Kourindou. In a first glance, I could tell this shop was or in bad shape or it didn't had many customers. Also, it seems battles occur here frequently because the shop had one part of the roof burnt. Seriously, who would come to buy something here?

- ...Are you sure this is the place? - I said very disappointed to Marisa.

- Of course! - Marisa said - Come inside!

- ...But really, the dust will ruin some of my dolls. - Alice said somewhat discomforted.

- Oh come on! It's nice inside, ze!

- Whatever...let's just go inside. - I said. _- Hold on...should we knock the door...ah forget it._

And we entered inside...I stand corrected.

For Marisa's and Alice's eyes, there were just strange artifacts that didn't involve magic or dolls. But for me, these were useful gadgets and tools. I could see a heater and a computer also, but it was turned off (what a shame...). In the shelf, there were several items: cellphones, an Ipod, a fax machine, a wireless router (if I can make this work, we can have Internet!), etc.

- Whoa. Is this even for sale?

- Only if you pay. - said a voice inside the shop.

Then a man appeared. He had silver hair and golden eyes. He wore black and blue clothes and a pair of glasses and also, he had a small red bag.

- Hey Kourin, what's up?

- So he's the owner? Nice to meet you Mr. Kourin.

- Well, my name is Rinnosuke Morichika. And it is a rare sighting that visitors apart from Marisa are here.

- I am here because I'm searching for my books.

- And I'm here because Reimu sent me here...

- Now you seem like a new face. Who are you?

- Raim Hanta. But what I am searching is some materials for repairing a box.

- ...What?!!

- Wait a second...Marisa, did this guy did something to the donation box? - Alice asked while having an astonished face.

- ...Ha ha ha...Ugh...Well, you could say **we **blew up the donation box... - said Marisa laughing half-heartly.

- BLEW...?!

- ...UP?! - both Alice and Rinnosuke shouted.

- _Wow...that girl sure has a reputation here, kid._

_- Well said. _Leaving that aside, do you have any repairing tools or not?

- Well, yes. But, how are you still alive? I know Marisa can avoid Reimu somehow...

- _No, she was caught before me..._

_- _...and you look like you don't have any powers.

- ...The lord can act in mysterious ways, don't you think? - I said while trying to act cool.

- ...In other words, he was lucky. - said Marisa.

- _Thanks for stealing my chance for being cool for once here! - _I shouted inside.

_- _I see... well follow me. I got what you need.

I walked behind Rinnosuke while Marisa was talking with Alice about I don't know what. While walking, I noticed that every items in sale where from the outside world,even old magazines (...is that a Shonen Jump?!)

- Here we are. Now I'll just open this...

He was referring to a trunk on the floor. When he opened it, I saw hammers, an electric drill (which I don't think I'll possibly use because I don't think anyone uses electricity here), glue and some guides for building. Including _that_ yellow and black book...*sigh*...how did the "for dummies" series arrived here?!

- Nice! This is all I need! - I said taking everything except the dummy book.

- Hey, won't you be needing this?

- Why? I already know how to do this.

I was already leaving when I saw a gray device. And I knew what it was.

- ..._Could it be?_

I approached to the shelf and I took the dual screened object.

- _My god! He has a Nintendo DS! _Hey Kourin, do you sell this?

- !! I'm afraid not. That thing has terrible powers, according to my ability.

- ...What are you talking about? This is just a game console!

- But according to what I know, this item can control everything else. For example, making people fighting each other, create wars...

- ...Whoa, whoa, whoa...you got it incredibly wrong. Yeah, you can control everything, but inside a game!

- A...game? What are you talking about?

- _Are you serious? _Well, see this slot? You insert here a game card. Then you turn it on and play. Simple. It is very popular nowadays...except this is the gray version, not the lite version or DSi...

- Oh ho ho! It seems the new face knows about several things from outside. - said a new voice.

- Who's there?! _And where does it come from?_

_- ...It's her..._

_- Kraid?_

- If you want to know where am I, look up! - the voice said somewhat playfully.

And I did.

The image I saw was something I won't forget for a long time. There was a lady sitting on a...fissure in the space? She wore a pink and purple dress and a pink puffy hat with a red ribbon attached. Her eyes implied that she was not human. Those golden eyes seem to analyze whatever I am doing. It's disturbing. And there was several eyes inside of that hole...wait a second...are those the same...?!

...Hold on...she looks like...can it be?

- Maribel? What are you doing here?

- I don't know who are you talking about. - responded the lady.

- But you look just like her! Heck, even the puffy hat looks the same!

- _Kid, I don't know who are you talking to... but that's a youkai._

_- Kraid? Do you know her?_

_- Know her? Kid, she's the one who sent us to that dimension!_

_- _! Who are you?

- My, my, this human is curious. Very well, I'll tell you.

And she disappeared in that hole of hers. Then the hole closed.

- Where did she...?

And she reappeared **over **my head.

- Yukari Yakumo. The youkai of boundaries. - she said with an eerie smile.

- !!

_"Word of advice, never meet her"_

So she's the one that man told me not to meet. I'll tell you. That smile isn't normal. I don't know why I feel overwhelmed only by her presence. Is she that powerful?

- Hmm? Why hello there. It seems you got out somehow...What happened with the human you were before? - she said pointing at Kraid with her umbrella.

- _...Not your business...now, leave!! - _yelled Kraid while he was shaking.

_- _Wait a sec...you can hear him?

- Of course. If somebody makes contact with it in anyway, you can hear what it says.

_- Contact? Like being hit? _And how do you know about Kraid?

- Hmm? You didn't tell him about me yet? My, you can forgetful too, don't you?

- _Grrr...as if I forget! You threw us in that hole with no reason!_

_- _...No reason you say? Is trying to break through the border no reason at all? - Yukari said somewhat serious.

- ..._..._

_- _Ok, could someone tell me what are you talking about? I hate being left in the dark! - I protested.

- ...Very well. But first, you should tell him about your past.

- ..._Fine. Listen up kid. This will be long._

_- _Ok.

- _Actually, the name of Kraid isn't my name. I don't even know my true name or where do I come from. However, I have impacted the world somehow._

_- _How so?

- _Do you remember any human who has left a mark on history?_

- Like Napoleon or Joan of Arc?

- _Hmm...curious. You mentioned some of my previous owners._

_- _......What?!

If there was a moment I thought that the reality I learned was fake, this was one.

- Hah hah hah......you must be joking. Both of them didn't have a bokuto.

- ..._Because no one would believe that an important figure such as themselves won because of a wooden sword!_

_- _You mean...they hid that fact because the people of their time wouldn't accept that?

- Such is human nature, don't you think?

- And you knew about this?

- No. I'm just enjoying this!

- *sigh* So you mean that you don't know your real identity and that you've been with several important people of the past?

- _Correct._

_- _That means you have...

- _...Over one or two thousand years? Yeah._

Could someone hit me already?

- Hmm...You have almost the same age as I.

- _You look like you have 23! _Anyways, what does this have to do with the incident with Yukari?

- _This is like my back story. I wanted to say it._

_- So it was meaningless?!_

_- No. As time passed, also my owners did. The majority were generals, conquerors or the like. Also revolutionaries. And that's were he comes in._

_- _He was a rebel? Against what?

- Against the creation of the Hakurei Border, of course. - said Yukari.

- ...What?

- As I said. He opposed against the creation of the border. Nothing else.

- Hold on. I thought he died before the creation of the...

- _He lied._

- He lied.

- ...How so? And why did he lie?

- _He had that bad habit of his for a long time. Or maybe he lied because you wouldn't talk to him if you knew. He was alone in that space for a long time._

- But y...

- _One note. I am technically not alive._

_- _Oh...So in other words, after both of you fought, you impaled him with Kraid to stop him from interfering? - I said while looking at Yukari. (...was she about to sleep?!)

- ...Hm? Well you could say that. The reason why he wanted to stop its creation was because he wouldn't be able to go somewhere special to him. I don't know the details anyway.

- Why couldn't you just stop its creation just for a moment?

- I couldn't. There was no time. It was do or die. And after that, I sent him inside the border.

- _And also me!!_

- Not my fault.

- But how was he alive if the border was created for I don't know how long?

- _Well, after being left for dead in that dimension, he became an earthbound spirit. The only reason he was visible is because of me._

- That explains so much and yet so little...

- Can you explain to me what are you talking about? - said Rinnosuke confused.

- Oh, my bad. It's nothing of importance. Now, I shall take that DS, thank you.- she said while picking up the DS.

- _Hey, don't you try to end this conversation!_

- Oh don't worry. I'll visit this human here several times. He can tell me about the objects I have back home. And, don't you need to be somewhere? - said Yukari yet again with the smile.

- Oh crap! Reimu will kill me! Thank you, Rinnosuke. Gotta go!

- Hey! You forgot to pay!

- I'll pay later! - I said while running - Hey, Marisa, can you...?

But there was no Marisa. Even Alice was gone. Why does everytime I need her for something she disappears?!

- _I said it before and I say again, you have very bad luck._

- *sigh* This is no time for this. Now how do I get to the shrine?

- _Easy. Try using that spell card that was created yesterday._

- Oh? You mean this? - I said while taking the strange card.

- _Yes. Declare it and run for it._

- Okay. Here goes.

Although shouting something out of the blue is very awkward, I needed to do this.

- Unleash! Red Speed!

The sensation that came over me during the night at the Scarlet Devil Mansion came back. Now for the test drive...

- All right! - I said while taking a running position. - Here we...GO!

Dust was left behind as I rushed back to the shrine. Trees were evaded. Rocks were jumped. Killer plants were cut down. Ahh...this is true speed.

- _...Stray youkai on the front. -_ Kraid said while I looked to several fairies starting to shoot bullets.

- Do every living being here shoot bullets? Fine. Let's overrun them.

In contrast to the other bullet patterns I saw, these were not focused. In order words, easy to evade.

- _Hmm...Try a technique, kid. Anything would do._

_- _Why?

- _Well, we have targets don't we?_

- You have a good point again. - I said with a smirk.

Technique...technique...I don't know. There so many moves I want to try. Wait...maybe I can mimic **that**.

The fairies were still shooting bullets, but this time, they were closely lining up. Perfect.

- Okay. Here goes something!

And I jumped. But in mid-air, I started making a flip while holding Kraid with both hands. In result, I became a giant spinning blade. I guess I passed through all the fairies, I don't know. I just wanted to arrive as soon as possible to the shrine.

- ...Tempest! - I said while landing perfectly.

- _*whistle* Nice move, kid. Although, it wasn't powerful enough to be a spell card._

- What do you mean? - I said while starting sprinting again.

- _Nothing. You just concentrate in getting back quickly._

_- _Okay.

* * *

Several minutes later...

- All right! I see it! - I said while looking at the shrine while sprinting.

- _And there's no Reimu in sight._

- Yeah! This really seems like my lucky... - I started shouting while jumping towards the shrine.

- Spirit Sign! "Fantasy Orb"!

- ...Oh crap.

To sum up, all orbs hit me. In plain mid-air. And also I fell to the floor.

THUD!

- *groan* This is getting like everyday's treat.

- Finally! Do you know how long you were outside? I was waiting for five hours now!

- I know, I know! Look! I got here as fast as I could with the tools! If it wasn't for that conversation with Yukari...

- Yukari? You met Yukari?

- Friend of yours?

- Hardly. Everytime she appears, that means annoyance for me.

- _She has quite an influence here. _Ok, let me see the box.

Reimu then moved aside revealing a **very** burnt box. If I didn't know beforehand that was a box, I wouldn't believe it.

- ...This is going to be a loooong day...

* * *

After several hours, I finished repairing the box. And man, it took a long time to do this. Now that this was taken care of, there's only one thing left to do...

- _To figure out what you're going to do now?_

- ...Yes.

- You're leaving? -asked Reimu calmly.

- Yeah. But I wish I could stay here. Frankly, I don't think anyone would let me live under their roof.

- You're right. Any villager will think you're a youkai with those clothes.

- _No comment..._And I caused you some trouble, so I think you won't let me live here too.

- ...

- Well, it doesn't matter now. See ya.

And I started leaving...It would be nice if I could stay here. After all, the shrine seems like a very calm place. Now that think about it, I found that I enjoy fighting (but not in excess). I didn't know I had that feeling. Well, enough internal monologue. I need to get a place to...

- Wait.

- ...Huh?

- *sigh* If you wish - she started saying while closing her eyes - you can stay here.

- ...For real? ...What's the catch?

- Well, I wasn't going to put any condition, but now that you say so...

- _Me and my big mouth!!_

- ...you can stay, but you must work here! I don't want another freeloader like Suika!

- Suika? Who are you talking about?

- Oh right. I didn't tell you about her yet.

Reimu then slided the door to reveal the same gril with horns that I saw next to Reimu when I first arrived to Gensokyo. She was sleeping face up holding a gourd on her left hand.

- Zzzz...sake...let's party all....zzz... - she mumbled in her sleep.

The smell of alcohol reeked from her mouth.

- ...Isn't she underaged for drinking sake?

- ...? What are you talking about? She's an oni. And according to her, her gourd has unlimited amounts of sake. _So then why does she drink the shrine's sake everytime she comes here?_

- ...Oh. _Endless? Heck no!_

And so I stayed at the Hakurei shrine. Being here means I have accomplished my wish, to be in a non-boring world. Now...

- What should we do tomorrow, Kraid?

- _Well, we could visit Hakuro...Hakugyo...that place Reimu talked about when she searched for us._

- Oh right. I haven't visit that yet. Well, we have a plan now.

- ...To who are you talking to? - Reimu said.

* * *

Author's Notes:

If you're asking why Reimu can't hear Kraid's voice, it is because she was only hit by the currents of air both of them created and, as Yukari said, only physical contact is the requisite.

Well, this should do for the time being. Leave your comments or critics, any of those is welcome because, as the novice writer I am, I need your opinions about my writing.

That's all. NOT.

* * *

Omake

First Night

- ...Is it night already? *yawn* Well, time to go to...sle... - I said while starting lying on the floor.

- ...What are you doing? - Reimu asked somewhat bewildered.

- Me? I'm getting ready to sleep...I am not doing anything wrong.

- !!

- _Kid, don't you know about female privacy?!_

- ...What are...

I saw Reimu having the "smile"...

- ...Don't tell me I'm going to regret what I just said?

KICK!

She really kicks hard. So hard that I was sent flying outside.

- See? There's no problem with you staying outside. - Reimu said while smiling with her eyes closed.

- Wait a second! You said I could stay in the shrine!

- I said that you could stay in the shrine, but I didn't say exactly **where**. Good night!

And she closed the door.

- Hey! Wait! It's cold outside. Reimu! REIMU!

-_ You see! Next time, think before you speak!_

_- *_groan* I need to get better with social relationships...


	7. Ghosts under the cherry trees

- …Brrr…Really, Gensokyo at night is a very cold place...

It was already morning at the Hakurei shrine. I was shaking because of the cold and decided to stand up and strech.

- _Kid, next time, try not to say something stupid..._

- *sigh* What can I do about it?

- Good morning, Raim! - said a voice in the sky.

I looked up. Riding her usual broom, Marisa landed at the shrine. Is she up to something?

- Oh Marisa. What are you doing here early? - I asked her.

- Me? I just came to play! Hey, Reimu! Are you awake?

- _I think to wake Reimu up is not a good idea..._

_- _*yawn* Marisa? What are you doing here early today? I wanted to sleep more... - said a somewhat sleepy Reimu across the door.

- Hey! If you keep sleeping like that, you'll become like Yukari. - Marisa said.

- !! Never! I'm not a slacker!- said a now fully awake Reimu.

- ...

- ...

The awkward silence lasted few seconds.

- ..._She is a slacker, isn't she? - _Kraid commented.

- ...Just forget it. Raim, you promised that you'll work at the shrine if you stayed so...

- I get it. What do I do?

_- _Something simple... sweep the floor of the shrine. Here. - she said while giving me a broom.

- ...In order for you not to sweep it? Good thinking, ze! - Marisa said.

- Do NOT push it!

- Hey, I was just kidding! - Marisa tried to defend herself.

- _No...that smile in your face says otherwise... - _I said safely in my mind.

- _Just sweeping the floor? I was expecting something harder, kid.  
_

- _No thank you. I prefer doing things I know I can do. _But now let's try to use this again. I want to do this fast too - I said while taking out the spell card.

- Oh! Raim, you have a spell card now?! - Marisa said with great interest.

- Use it, but don't cause a mess. - Reimu warned me.

- Fine. Unleash! Red Speed! - I declared my card.

My legs were engulfed by the red aura again. I tightened my grip on the broom, and started to run.

- Sweeping sweeping sweeping sweeping! - I repeated while I furiously attacked the floor with the broom.

I ignored the dust that was covering my view and continued the job.

- Special Finishh!! - I shouted for no apparent reason while running in an even smaller circle radius every moment.

The dust in the air came closer to me and it became like a barrier around me. Knowing what to do, I stopping freneticaly and extended my arms.

The dust was blown away very fast. I looked at the floor and it was pristine clean.

- Nice! I finished faster than I thought!

- _*whistle* That was a very good move! What should we call it?_

- Mmm... how about Sphere "Cyclonic Barrier"?

After saying those words, a card appeared in front of me. Is this coincidential that it had the same name I just said?

- _I knew it! If you do a very good move, it transforms into a spell card!!_

- Like the one I have? That's cool! Hey, Reimu! I finishe......oh crap....

The...the shrine was completely covered with dust along with Reimu and Marisa. Marisa had a face of "what just happened?" while Reimu had **the **face.

Not again...

- RAIM!!! CLEAN THIS MESS! NOW!!

* * *

Episode 7: Ghosts under the cherry trees

* * *

- ...I clean a mess, then, out of nothing, I start another...*sigh*. Can I stop this bad luck I have?

- _Not in my opinion._

My position. Hoilding a wet towel and cleaning the roof of the shrine. Reimu and Marisa had changed clothes already and my hands were getting tired.

- Well, I'm done. There's nothing else to clean over here...

- ...Hmm. Well, I can't say anything. You really cleaned up the shrine very fast...

- Yeah. Reimu always takes a full day in order to clean the shrine because she's either eating youkan or...

- Marisaaa...

- _She's very straightforward isn't she, kid?_

- _Yeah...and it seems Reimu doesn't like that people talk about her like that...or is it just me?_

Now that I'm done here, let's do what we planned...

- Hey Reimu. I have finished already. Can I explore? I need to get used to Gensokyo.

- *sigh* Fine. But don't cause more trouble like in the SDM.

- _It isn't my fault! _Yeah, whatever.

I jumped to the floor and landed normally. But, where is that Hagyoro...something place?

- Hey Marisa. Do you know where Hagyo...that place is?

- Oh! You mean where the cherry blossoms are? Sure! We'll go together! Reimu, you wanna come?

- No...I must check the donation box. Maybe someone today will make a donation! - Reimu said while clenching her fist.

- _That's highly unprobable, ze... _Well, shall we go?

* * *

I walked while Marisa was flying with her broom. The trip wasn't as dangerous as I thought (...a shame?). However, I got to see Gensokyo in the open. It feels nice...really nice...not like back in the other world. No worries...am I drifting away in my...?

THUD!

I slammed without knowing against a tree. I am really drifting away in my thoughts...

- Hey, what's wrong? You're sick or something?

- ...No...just thinking too much... - I said while shaking the feeling of pain from my head.

- Hmm...were not that far from there...And one question. Why are you going there?

- I just want to know the place. Since I'm staying here, I want to know my surrondings better.

- There you are funny clothes! - said a childish voice.

If I remember correctly, that's the same voice I heard while I was crossing the lake. I looked up to confirm my suppositions and saw a little girl with wings of ice that was wearing a blue one-piece skirt with a blue ribbon on her head. Yep, she the idiot alright...

And what the hell is with the name "funny clothes"?!

- Ha! Cirno found you! Now prove that Cirno is the strongest!

- _You still aren't conjugating your sentences correctly..._ Sorry, I'm doing something else. Go fight someone else...

- Raim, you met the idiot already?

- Yeah...

- Eye am not an idiot! - she said while puffing her cheeks.

- Then prove it! Show me that you're not an idiot! - I said while pointing my finger like a detective pointing towards the real criminal.

- _What are you doing Raim?_

- Easy! Make me a question and eye will answer correctly.

- Fine...This is simple. What's the last letter of the English alphabet?

- Hah! That easy. It's...

- The clue...it isn't "z".

- WHAT?!

- What do you mean it isn't "z", ze?! There's no other...ohhh I get it!

- What is it? Stop hiding things from Cirno!

- I'm not. Just answer, if you can. - I said while grinning.

I'm really enjoying this. Come on, watching someone squirm while thinking to much...What else can I say?

- _Are you suurrree you are normal, kid?_

- _Yes._ Come on, Marisa. She'll take some time to answer because she's she.

- Okay.

While we were getting away, we could hear Cirno's angry scream.

- KYAAA!! Cirno head hurts!

* * *

I'll be a while for Cirno to either give up or ignore the puzzle.

We arrived to some stairs like in the shrine. Seriously, what's with people and exaggerated stairs? After climbing them, I was awed.

...I have seen cherry trees, but now so many in one place...I can't count the number, heck, I don't want to know the exact quantity...

But this scene is just beautiful. It feels like paradise somehow...

I feel that I can sleep here peacefully...

- Hey Raim. Are you going to stay like that or you're going in?

- ? Oh! Sorry, my bad.

- Anyways, I forgot that I didn't eat breakfast, so...can I leave you here?

- _And you say that just now?! _...*sigh* Fine. I'll return on my own. Thanks by the way.

- Great! See ya! _Now, to the library!! _

And with a happy-go-lucky smile, she started flying.

I decided to move further in the garden. After several minutes, I discovered that this garden was far larger that I expected.

- _Don't tell me you are lost, kid..._

- Not to worry. I have good memory and I remember where did I came from.

The wind started blowing and some petals were hovering on the air. I decided to turn left and that were I watched it.

This was, without objection, the biggest cherry tree in Gensokyo (and also the biggest in the world!).

- Wow...Is this tree real? I have never seen a tree like this.

I started reaching my arm towards the tree. How strange, the tree seem to have an alluring effect...

- _Kid, stop._- Kraid firmly said.

- Huh? What's wrong Kraid? Don't tell me you don't like this tree?

- _In fact, I don't like it. I feel a faint presence in this tree...or was it sealed already?_

- ? What are you talking about? This is just a giant normal t... - I said while resuming reaching my hand.

...Why do I feel danger?

SLASH!

Holy crap, that was close! I don't know what the heck just happened but if I stayed where I was, I would have been cut in half!

I took out Kraid and looked for the assailant. What I found was...something completely different.

Not surprisingly, I met another girl (this is getting repetitive...). She had short silver hair and had red eyes. She was wearing a dark green and white dress and a black ribbon just off-center of her head. She also had a katana and its hilt had a cherry blossom insignia and... a flower? Let's ignore that...

...And is that a ghost behind her?!

- Who are you? - she asked.

- ...I think the question you need to answer first is "**Who** are you?". I'm just a human passing by. - I said while trying to figure out why there was a ghost behind her.

- If that's the case, why did you try to touch the Saigyou Ayakashi?

- ...Eh? You mean this tree? I just felt amazed by its size, nothing else. _Although it was somewhat alluring..._

- *sigh* I see, I thought you were a youkai trying to attack the garden. - she said while returning the katana back to its hilt.

_- Oh thank god. Too much fights for some days alright. _- I repeated in my mind while relaxing. - By the way, what's your name?

- Youmu. Youmu Konpaku.

- My name is Raim Hanta...Can I ask you a question?

- Huh? Sure.

- ...Why is a ghost following you?

- Oh. This is me.

- ...What? No, seriously tell me.

- I told you already. This ghost is me.

- How is that possible?

- Oh. You see, I'm a half ghost.

...

...D-Did somebody drugged my breakfast?

- _Well...let's agree that's she telling the truth kid. We don't want another conflict here._

_- Ok._ Oh, I understand.

- ? _That's odd. Normally a human would believe I'm crazy. Or is he the crazy one?_

- Youmu~... Is lunch ready? - a voice came from the other side of the garden.

- Ah! Yuyuko-sama!

- Yuyuko? - I said while turning to the voice.

Floating some feet away, a girl with maroon eyes and pink hair wearing a light blue and white kimono with a blue poofy hat on top was drawing close. She looked like a princess somehow. The sight would have been perfect if not for the ghosts that were following her.

- Oh! It seems you have a new friend, Youmu!

- Yuyuko-sama...he's just a lost human. - she said calmly.

Why do I feel pity in your words?

- Hmm...are you telling me the truth? !! *gasp* Don't tell me he's your boyfriend!

- Yuyuko-sama!!!

-_...I'm sure she's just teasing her, kid..._

- ..._No wonder..._

And I thought she was more mature than her...

- Just kidding! Now, could you tell me who are you? - she said.

- Oh. My name is Raim Hanta. - I said politely.

- And I'm Yuyuko. - she said with a cheerful smile.- But are you sure he isn't your boyfriend Youmu?

- No Yuyuko-sama, I have just found him near the Saigyou Ayakashi... - replied Youmu.

- Mmm...But he has a sword like you. Look! - she said while taking Kraid out of my grasp.

- Hey!

- _Whoa! Hey, don't pull me like that! Being a sword doesn't mean I can't feel!_

- Hmm? Who just said that? - Yuyuko asked.

_- Oh right! When somebody makes contact with Kraid, that person is able to hear him._

_- What do you mean who said that? I'm here!_

- Oh. How amusing! I wonder what do you taste like....

- _Eehhhh?!_

If I learned something from the few days I experienced here in Gensokyo, then it's this.

**Everything** is possible here.

- Oh nonono... sorry, but you can't eat him...or it. - I said while quickly taking back Kraid.

- Awww...- Yuyuko muttered disappointed.

- _Oh thank god! I thought I was going to be eaten! _

_- Don't need to thank me. _Well, it was nice to meet you and see this place, but I must go back.

- Aw. Well, if you like, you can join us with lunch.

I stopped. Now that she mentions it, I'm a little hungry...

- ...Actually, I think I can stay a little more.

- _Oh no. I'm not going to risk my existence only because you are hungry!_

- _Come on...I'll make sure she doesn't get close, ok?_

_- Fine...._

- ...Ok, to whom did Raim and Yuyuko-sama talk to? - said a dumbfounded Youmu.

* * *

- ......

- Why do you look so surprised ?

- ...Are you sure we can eat this? - I said while sweat-dropping and pointing towards the table which had a **lot** of dishes, every single of them with exotic food and in large quantities.

Yuyuko was drooling heavily...this is a sight I won't forget in a long time.

- One advice. I suggest you to eat your dish right now.

- Why? Don't tell me she'll eat everything in the...

- Thanks for the food!!

I could swear that Yuyuko's eyes became sharp just for a second as she started eating **everything **on the table. My gut instinct told me to pick up my dish as quickly as I could while Youmu was eating quickly her food, but for another obvious reason.

Two minutes later, there wasn't a single piece of food on the table. Everything (except for my dish and Youmu's) was absolutely eaten...But then she said the words that I couldn't believe she could say in this moment...

- Youmu~. Can I have seconds?

You just ate a banquet...and you want MORE?!!

- No Yuyuko-sama... that was all for today.

- Aww. Maybe someday we should go out in a culinary quest.

- Well, I don't think the red-white would let us go freely around like that.

- _Red white? _Oh! You mean Reimu!

- Hmm...you know her?

- Well, she was the first person I met when I came here. By the way, how long your garden is?

- Exactly 200 yojana. - Yuyuko answered like nothing.

- WHAT?! There's no way a garden is that long!! Is it?

- Yes it is~! - Yuyuko answered.

First ghosts (and a half-ghost) and now a 200 yojana long garden?! Even I can't take that much information...

- Well, that's surprising. But now, I must take my leave. See ya! - I said while going out to the garden.

- ...Hold on.

- Hmm? What do you want Youmu?

- It has been a while since I have sparred with someone. _Well, it hasn't been a long time since the incident at the Hakurei shrine._ So, can you fight with me? I want to watch the efforts of my training!

- ...What do you think Kraid?

- _He's talking to that bokuto again..._

- _Well, there's no harm done, isn't it? And besides, this fight is just a competition, not a life-threatening one._

I let out a relief sigh. At last, I'm certain that I'm not going to be killed this time. Probably.

- Okay. I accept.

Youmu smiled a little.

* * *

We were outside and several meters away from each other. Yuyuko decided to watch the match because there was no more food, so she was free to do something.

- So, what is the signal to begin?

- The sakura petals. When one touches the floor the match will begin. - Youmu said while preparing for drawing her katana.

- _So a quick draw it is?_

_- Careful, kid. When she first appeared she moved very fast. Be very careful now!_

- Okay. - I said while holding him in a draw position.

The air started to get tense. Then some wind made one sakura petal fall silently to the ground.

...This is just like a life and death battle. Nah, I'm overthinking it.

The sakura petal started to get to the ground. I started sweating a little. Not because of fear but...because of impatience.

The petal fell to the ground.

Immediately after that, Youmu drew quickly her katana and dashed quickly towards me.

- _She's fast!_

This may be a friendly competition, but she's moving like if this is a real fight!

I blocked quickly with Kraid and Youmu was a little surprised.

- _He blocked the Roukanken with that bokuto! What is it made from?_

_- Argh! What is that sword? Normally, I can't feel pain from other weapons, but this one seems it's powerful enough to hurt! _- Kraid commented.

_- You're serious?! _- I told him while driving back Youmu with some slashes.

- _Hmm...He has some experience with the sword, but..._

Just as I was about to land a hit, Youmu "disappeared"...

- !! Where did she?

- _Behind!_

Youmu performed a upper slash which forced me to move back quickly, but then she moved close and followed up with an elbow hit that made me lost balance.

- _I knew it. He doesn't have a good footing..._

THUD!

- You move without calculating where you're going to land and rely on instinct. I knew I shouldn't ask you to fight. You're too weak.

- Weak, huh? Try this!

I swinged Kraid up and a wind gale was formed as I expected. While Youmu was blocking the blow, I stood up and declared.

- Unleash! Red Speed!

The red aura enveloped my feet again.

- You have a spell card?!

- What? Is it a crime?

- Actually, no. Besides, apart from the red-white, the witch and Sakuya-san, you are another human who have spell cards. But that doesn't matter.

- _Why did she add -san to Sakuya's name? _

- Ok. New rules. This is now a danmaku battle!

- Wait! I have a spell card, but I can't create bullets like everyone else.

- It doesn't matter. The victor is the one who has any spell cards left. So, the only thing you need to do is dodge and try to do the most damage possible. We'll have a limit of three spell cards. Now, let's begin! - she said while taking one spell card.

- _The only spell cards I have are the one I just activated and the Cyclonic Barrier, and I don't know what effects it has. This is going to be tough._

- Ghost Sword! "Fasting of the Young Gaki"!

And it began. Youmu moved quickly from left to right and left behind bullets heading towards me while covering a long space. I found a route, but then...the space slowed (except us).

- Huh? What's going on? This isn't like that time with Sakuya.

But that moment of slowness vanished quickly and the bullets came fast. I did my best to dodge them all and I succeeded.

- _How can she slow time? Or is it that she moves so fast that time slows down for her?_

_- What are you talking about?_

Youmu slashed the air again while moving. Time slowed down again while bullets were coming towards me.

- Gahh! There's no end for this. - I said while evading the bullets that recovered their normal speed. - I guess that the only way to stop her is to break that spell!

- _Nice said, kid! I have a plan..._

Youmu readied another wave of bullets and they started heading towards me again. Then, as expected, time slowed down (again, not for us)

- _Now kid!! Run for it!_

_- Got it!_

Not thinking it twice, I ran through the slown down wave of bullets and made my way towards Youmu by using the speed of my spell card.

- _He saw it!_

I moved down Kraid attempting to strike Youmu, but she blocked on the last second. Perfect...

- Gotcha!

- What?

You don't have legs for nothing. I proved it by connecting a knee towards Youmu, which was flown away some meters. I guess the spell card increases the strength of the legs too...

But the spell card didn't break just yet.

- Dammit! I thought I broke it!

- _Me too. But you did good kid! You're improving._

_- Thanks._

- Hmm. This is starting to get interesting. - Youmu said while reading another wave.

- Here comes again!

The wave came back and time slowed down again. I applied the same strategy as before, but...

- Like I would let you do that again! - said a running Youmu while brandishing her katana.

She swinged the katana as I blocked with Kraid. What I didn't expect is that she took out a wakizashi I don't know where but she started swinging towards me.

- _Blocking that with my legs would be suicide!_

_- Quick! Do a spin!_

_- To where?!_

_- Just follow your instincts of survival!_

As Kraid suggested, I tried a spin towards Youmu's left side while still holding Kraid firmly.

- Smart. But that's not enough to trick me! - Youmu shouted.

Without warning, Youmu did a spin to my right releasing the pressure between Kraid and her katana so quickly that made me lost balance again. Taking this chance, she swinged her wakizashi and managed to hit me. That managed to sent me flying towards the wave of bullets that I just evaded.

- _Crap! _

She didn't waste any second and decided to continue the assault. She runs very fast! If she keeps like this, she will slash me before I hit the ground!

- _!! That's it! Kid, pound your leg to the ground! Pronto!_

- _!! What's the point? She'll..._

_- Don't think. Act!!_

I did as Kraid said. I pounded my leg towards the ground as fast as possible (remember that I'm still on the air). The stress on the leg was enormous, I tell you.

- _!! What is that pose?!_

I noticed that Youmu was getting closer. Wait...I know.

- _Kick her now!_

I don't know what forces of gravity allowed me to do the next feat, but I did. Using my leg as a support, I miraculously made my body flip to the front, allowing me to connect a heavy falling axe-kick towards Youmu's head with my other leg.

Just in that moment, the bullets disappeared. I guess I broke the spell, and possibly Youmu's head (sorry, about that...)

- Ow...That hurt. - Youmu said while standing up like that hit was nothing.

She got hit on the head very hard...and she stood like nothing?! Gensokyo individuals can be very scary...

- You're not bad. Time for the next wave. - she said while crossing her katana and wakizashi.

- Fine by me...

- Hell Realm Sword! "200 yojana in one slash"!

Giant bullets started raining slowly from the sky. Time slowed (again...). Then Youmu started flying and proceeded to cut through the bullets like a knife cutting butter. The new formed bullets were many and hard to dodge. Only my current speed allows me to evade the waves.

- She is getting serious... - I said while moving through the red bullets.

- _Don't worry. As long as our spell card doesn't break, we'll be fine._

_- _You got a point there.

I jumped over some blue bullets and decided to go for an aerial attack. But Youmu easily evaded the blow and stroked me with both swords. And that doesn't feel good at all...

- _You idiot! Don't try to go for a direct attack! She obviously has more experience in combat than you._

- Then what should I do? - I asked Kraid.

- _...This is really a gamble...Kid, listen up. We're going to sacrifice your speed in order to break that spell._

- WHAT? But this spell card is the only one I know how to use...

- _Like I said. This is a gamble. Rush towards her and do that tempest technique!_

- But that's suicide!! - I said while blocking some bullets with him (or it...).

- _...You want to win or not?_

- ...Yes.

- If you won't attack, then I'll will!- Youmu said while slashing the air with both swords.

Time went slow again. I know what I'm going to do is basically suicide, but what else can I do?

- Eahhh!! - I yelled while starting sprinting like a madman.

- _Is he crazy?! He'll receive a full blow from my bullets!_

I jumped as high as I could. The swarm of bullets stroked me very hard, but I didn't flinch (surprisingly enough...).

- Tempest! - I shouted while spinning in mid-air with Kraid in both hands.

For some seconds there, I felt I slashed the bullets while making my way to Youmu. But then, she blocked the impact with her two swords. A shockwave was formed that blew many sakura petals away.

- _Now! Speed up!_

I don't know what Kraid did but the aura on my feet started "burning" in a good way. Then out of the sudden, my body just move forward on its own and quickly too. Youmu was surprised by the events as the charged attack broke through (not the swords...) her defence and ended in a full force tackle that send us flying to a nearby cherry tree. And my ears heard the sound of a spell break.

...But I know this isn't over yet...and to put things even worse, my feet lost the red aura, which means, I have no longer the speed boost...

And my right arm was left unable to battle.

- *groan* What was that? - I asked while helping myself to get out of the tree.

- _I "overloaded" the spell card, causing it to use all its power, so think it as a bomb. Don't worry. After some hours, the spell will be ready for use. - _Kraid responded.

- That's good. The problem is...

- This isn't over yet. - Youmu said while getting out of the trunk of the cherry tree. - I still have one spell card left.

- _And I lost my ace. The only card left is the one from this morning, which I don't know what it does._

_- _Prepare yourself! Brute Sword "Karmic Punishment of the Idle and Unfocused"

The fray started again. Youmu leaped some meters away and charged her attack. As I was getting out of the tree, time slowed again and, in the space between me and Youmu, there appeared several slashes I don't know how.

Then, I committed three mistakes:

Mistake number one, to forget that the speed I had was gone.

Mistake number two, to rush towards Youmu without knowing the effects of this spell card.

And mistake number three, to just stay in the middle paralyzed as I watched bullets appear from the edges of the slashes. And they were getting closer.

I am screwed.

-_ Sphere! "Cyclonic Barrier!"_

The spell card I had on my pocket shone and, immediately after that, a sphere-like barrier of round blue bullets appeared quickly and saved me from the attack.

- That...was close. - I said dumbfounded. - And why didn't you tell me you could activate spell cards on your own?

- _Let's call it surprise factor._

- _He protected himself with a spell card... I have only seen offensive spell cards and bombs, but nothing like this._

- So...what do I do with this? - I said while pointing at the barrier that was spinning.

- _Remember this morning? Do the same._

- What? Just swing it? - I said while doing that same action.

With that one swing, the bullets that formed the front part of the barrier started flying towards Youmu like arrows. But much for my dismay, she dodged them all.

- Let's try some more!

I swinged Kraid again. The bullets flew again and Youmu dodged them all again. Doesn't she have a weak point?

Bullets flew gallantly while battling. This feels more like a firework display than a battle. It feels...relaxing up to some point, but I need to figure out how do I get to attack Youmu without risking get caught between that deathtrap of a spell card.

Thankfully, this barrier can buy enough time for me to plan something out.

-_ Everytime I attack, that bullet barrier reforms to protect him. No, there must be a timing for the barrier to reform. I'll just need to find it._

Youmu then changed of strategy. Instead of shooting bullets, she dashed and tried to attack the barrier directly. I swinged Kraid again to create new barrages of bullets, but she just dodged them all. Then I realized I did something stupid.

- _Kid! If you continue swinging like that, there'll not be a barrier to protect us!_

Too late.

Youmu, realizing that our defences were down, stroked without thinking. I **had** to block the attack with Kraid, but the strenght of the attack plus the fact that she fell from a great altitude made me lost balance. The next thing I knew is that Youmu started releasing bullets again and that the barrier was taking to long to appear.

In panic, I decided to jump over the bullets, but I forgot something.

- _You do realize that she can jump too, no?_

- ...Oh crap.

And she did. Youmu jumped too and now I was in a bind. Below, I had Youmu getting closer and on the sides, bullets were coming closer...In moments like this, I wish I could fly...

-_ No, there's other way...let's use this spell as a bomb!_

_- Isn't that going to kill me?!_

_- Sorry about the expression, but this "bomb" will get rid of the bullets! Like the other one!!  
_

_- !_

Without warning, Kraid and the card on my pocket shone and a strong gale got rid of the bullets, as well as stopped Youmu mid-air. The gale was so strong that my vision became blurry because of the wind.

-_ He used his active spell as a bomb?!_

Youmu landed safely on the ground and I did too. But...

- _Hey Kraid. We don't have any more spell cards!_

_- ..._

_- Kraid?_

_- *sigh* It was the only way to avoid that. Sorry, kid._

Dammit! So I lost because I got nothing left?

And to put things worse, Youmu's spell card didn't break yet.

- You're full of surprises. I didn't know you learned all the spell card rules and also, you used an already active spell card as a bomb! But I'm not down yet!

- _So very true._ *sigh* Well, let's end this. _Or maybe should I say, you end this?_

What should I do? With no spell cards left, I'm vulnerable. Striking her directly will do no good. And now I don't have anything to protect me from those bullets...

- _What if you create a spell card now?_

_- In the middle of this?! Impossible!!_

_- Oh, so to be able to fly, to shoot bullets out of nowhere and the existence of a talking bokuto is impossible?! HMM...?_

_- ...God, I hate when you're right._

- _I'll never get why he gets angry with his bokuto..._

The bullets reappeared. What a bad timing...

They say that when humans are on a pinch, they can do incredible (or really stupid) feats, depending of the danger. In my case, I'm going to be crushed by two different waves of bullets. What can I do?!

- _Remember! What did you do when the first spell card was created? And the second? Think, quick!_

- _Kid, hurry up!_

3 meters.

- _I can't focus! What did I do to create both cards?!_

- _I got it! Kid, don't try to think this one out. Just feel. Feel and do something!_

_- You made absolutely no sense at all..._

2 meters.

Ok. So just feel...but what? Come on...feel!!

- _...This is awkward. Much more than it's supposed to be..._

What spell should I create? To defend or to attack?! Gah! This is too much stress!

- _Kid! Just feel what you want !_

...Feel? What I want?

1 meter.

What I want...What I want...

Then I had a sudden realization...I don't need protection... They say that a great offence...

4 inches.

...Is the perfect defence.

**BOOM!**

**

* * *

**

Third person POV

- I think I overdid this one...- said Youmu while looking at the big smoke cloud that was formed after the attack.

But then, Youmu's expresion was one of surprise.

As the smoke was clearing, it revealed an unscathed Raim holding an over-sized yellow broadsword with spiked ends (imagine a lightning as a blade) instead of Kraid. He landed safely and he was amazed too.

- Kraid? Is this **you**?

- _Now that's what I call a makeover!!_

Kraid started releasing sparks randomly around Youmu and Raim as if he liked his new form.

- Hey! Stop it! Are you trying to fry me?

- _Ha ha...Oh. Sorry kid. I'm just amazed of what have I become!_

- Is this a spell card?

- ..._Do you have a better explanation?_

- It is a spell card! - Raim yelled excited.

- Hey! Is that your bokuto? What happened to it?

- I have no clue! But now...I'm able to beat you!

- *smile* A bigger sword doesn't mean you're better than me! - Youmu said while shooting more bullets.

- *grin* We'll see about that! - he said while swinging Kraid excitedly.

But then...he realized something.

- ...So, what exactly do you do now, Kraid?

- ..._You don't know? I thought you knew!_

- What?! You're the one who changed form! Not me!

Then he realized the bullets were coming towards them.

- Shi...!

On instinct, Raim swinged Kraid in order to protect himself. But what he wasn't expecting is that a lightning came out of Kraid, striking all bullets and moving erratically.

- !! _He can cast lightning from his blade? Is this...his bullets?_ - Youmu reminisced while evading the lightning strike.

Raim, after seeing the current display of his new spell card, smiled.

- Hey Kraid. I think I know what to do...

- _You mean..._

- Yes. Let's go crazy.

The tables turned over as Raim started, as he stated, going crazy by swinging Kraid as fast as he could, thus creating lightning over lightning towards Youmu as she evaded every one of them.

- _These attacks cover too much range. He isn't letting me attack!_

The fray continued as Raim started looking for a weak point in Youmu's actions. Then, an idea struck his mind.

Inspired, he swinged Kraid three times more and then jumped as high as he could. Youmu, although confused by Raim's actions, dodged all lightning strikes. But then, she saw four more flashes of lightning above. Youmu was caught in surprise as the lightning struck directly her feet and arms, immobilizing them.

- _Crap! This was his plan! _- she thought while watching Raim bring down Kraid.

The result was a big explosion as sparks flew over the garden.

* * *

Raim's POV

...Whoa. Did I just did that?

I watched my surroundings. Youmu was left unconscious on the ground with swirly eyes on her face, the ground around us was slightly burned and Kraid returned back to normal...

- _Aww. I was starting to enjoy my new form!_

And there was a new card on the floor next to me. I picked it up. It said...

- Thunder. "Lightning Force Blade"?

- _The name sounds cool for me. _- said Kraid satisfied.

- You say that because you change into that blade when activated...

- Oww...What exactly was that? - Youmu said while standing up.

How can be moving after an attack like THAT?

- You seem surprised. What, does my face look funny or what? -Youmu said while cleaning her clothes.

- ...It's nothing.

Although she doesn't seem like it, she was tired...and her clothes were tattered, but just a little (I'm not a pervert...).

- _What are you looking at, kid? Show some decency!_

- It's not what you think!

- *gasp* The sword talks!

Oh right. Direct contact.

- _Oh. Hello there. If you're wondering what I am, then I'm a Kraid._

_- _That's your name, not a living being.

- Well, things in Gensokyo get weirder, but this is...something awkward.

- Don't tell me. - I said while scratching my head.

- Youmu~. Have you finished playing with our guest? I'm hungry~.

- Now **that's **something unbelievable. I can't believe she's still hungry.

- *sigh* Coming Yuyuko-sama. Hey, Raim. Thanks. You made me realize that I need to train more. Come back here if you want another fight.

- Thanks. It was nice to meet you.

- Hey Youmu~. Are you still hanging out with your boyfriend? - Yuyuko's voice sounded from the mansion.

- He's not my boyfriend, Yuyuko-sama! We've only just met! - Youmu said while running towards the mansion.

And that's my cue to leave.

Things here are strange, but that's the reason I like Gensokyo even more. And fighting also feels good.

- _See? You enjoyed this fight, did you not?_

_-_ Yeah. I did.

The sun was setting. I must return to the shrine before Reimu forgets that I live there too now.

...This was a good day.

* * *

I arrived to the shrine ten minutes later. Reimu was...well...just being Reimu, which means drinking tea on the steps of the shrine. I still wonder if she really is a shrine maiden, because I haven't seen one as carefree as her.

But I did notice something different.

- Hey, did you cut your hair? - I said while noticing that her hair was shorter than before (A/N: The Imperishable Night length of hair).

- Yeah. Why, you have a problem?

- No. Just forget I asked. - I said while entering to the shrine.

Then Reimu grabbed me from my shirt.

- Hold on. Where do you think you're going?

- ...I can't get in?! What gives? - I answered somewhat frustrated.

- Of course you can't get in! I only let you in because you were injured!

- Then where do I sleep?! - I said while freeing myself from her grasp. - I can't just sleep outside.

- _I guess first impressions are really important, kid...  
_

I groaned internally.

- Look, don't you have a storage room or something?

- Hmm...Well...

She stood up and walked to the back of the shrine. I followed because I believe she wanted me to follow her.

* * *

We arrived to a small room that served to store the food of the shrine. It had a candle for light and it didn't smell bad. 2 points for that.

On the other hand...there wasn't enough space here. And some jars contained sake...one of my worst enemies. -5 points for that.

Overall on the place: -3 points!

- No...I prefer sleeping outside. - I said while getting out.

- ? You have a problem with sake?

- ......Let's leave that for another time, ok? _Please, I don't want to talk about it._

_- Now I'm a little curious, but...I'll leave it for another day..._ Fine then, sleep outside if you wish. Tomorrow you'll help me make dango.

- Huh? Ohh! I forgot that the Harvest Moon Festival is tomorrow. _So they celebrate it here too..._ But...I don't know how to make those...

The conversation lasted more than I expected, but Reimu and I agreeded that: one, I will not make dango and two, that I'll bring her the materials...

Getting those will be easy.

But I wasn't expecting that, on that same night, we'll be interrupted by a certain border youkai that will drag us out to resolve a certain incident with the moon...the real moon. And I learned, on that same night, that aliens exist...

That night was the Imperishable Night.

* * *

Omake 2

Second Night

The stars filled the sky when Kraid broke the silence.

- ..._Hey kid. Where exactly are you going to sleep?_

- Well, I devised a plan for this cases. Let's go!

I sneaked inside the shrine silently in order not to alert Reimu (which probably is asleep at this moment) and I was searching for something...

- She must have an extra futon somewhere...Kraid, can you see anything?

- _My field of vision is the same as yours...And it's really dark in here._

_- _*sigh* Well, maybe if I search on this drawer.

I was forcing my eyes to see in the dark literally. I opened the drawer hoping that at least I'll find a blanket inside, but...

- Hey. What this?

- _I dunno. I'm not your hands._

- Whatever. It feels like...

- **What...are you...doing ...with my...sarashi?!**

Oh crap, she's pissed. And if this sarashi is Reimu's, then...this is the cloth that she uses to wrap her...

I halted that train of thought as fast as I could before I could get even a mental image. Going there...means death.

- **Spirit Sign! "Fantasy Orb"**

*groan* Today I will not sleep well...


	8. The moon is a lie

In the end, I ended sleeping in the "tool-shed" that was the storage room behind the shrine.

When I woke up, my back was hurting, obviously because the room was cramped and also because Reimu beated me up last night.

- _Next time, don't you ever try to do that again._

- I got it, Kraid. *yawn* What time is it?

_- I don't know. What do you think I am, a clock?_

I opened the door and the sunlight came through. It was a really beautiful day.

I think Reimu is still sore about _that_, so I'll try to make the least eye contact as possible. But, since tonight is the eve of the Harvest Festival, that's be as hard as hell...

- Hey Raim! You awake? Come over here and help me with this! - the angry voice of Reimu reached my ears.

I knew it. She's still pissed.

I went to the front of the shrine and watched a still-fuming Reimu sweeping the floor and a sleeping Suika (if I remember the name right...) over the donation box.

- _I hope it doesn't break..._

- Finally! Here, catch! - she said while throwing me the broom that she was holding some moments ago.

- Cleaning again? Can I do something different for a change?

- What was that?!

My instincts told me to shut up immediately.

As I was sweeping the floor, I started asking myself if something interesting will happen today, apart from the Festival, because I want to do something different.

...

Yeah. I want something to happen.

* * *

Episode 8: The moon is a lie

* * *

It was night already. And nothing happened... The only things I did were...

Number 1: Go to the human village in order to buy food and other things. I...got lost in the way.

Number 2: To cook. The results were devastating. I warned Reimu that I cooked terrible, but she didn't listen. Both of us suffered. Reimu then vowed not to let me near the kitchen.

And number 3: Do nothing whatsoever. *sigh* Guess nothing interesting happened today...

Reimu was drinking tea again in the shrine steps. Suika was trying to convince Reimu to make a big party for the Festival, but I guess that won't happen. And I was...well... resting in the roof of the shrine. I like high places.

- ..._Hmm?_

- Huh? What's wrong Kraid?

- _Does the moon look strange to you?_

- ...The moon?

I raised my field of vision to the skies. There it was, the moon. But there was nothing weird with it.

- Aren't you hallucinating? I don't see anything weird...

- _...You can't see it? _

- Of course he can't. He's just a human.

- !!

That eerie voice. Oh god, she's here...

_- What do you want, hag? Can't you see we were ok until you arrived?_

- Such lack of manners...But today I need to do something, so play the blame game with someone else...

- _Grr! Why you b...?_

- Kraid! Please. I'm trying to relax today, you know?

- See? Now, be a good sword and obey your master. - Yukari said smiling.

- _...Tch. Just get out of my face._

_- _My pleasure. - And with that, she opened a gap and jumped inside.

...But she reappeared near Reimu.

- Hello, Yukarin! - Suika cheerfully said.

- Hi there Suika.

- ...You. What do you want?- Reimu said obviously annoyed.

Oh great. Guess I'll hear what does she want from here...

- Is that a way to greet a friend?

- I'm not your friend. And, on top of that, you're annoying.

- Oh? Then, you're aren't interested in the fact that the fact the moon is gone?

- Eh?

The moon...gone? That picked my interest. So I jumped down from the roof.

- What are you talking about Yukari? - Reimu and I said simultaneously.

- You haven't noticed? That the moon has been replaced?

My brain stopped briefly in order to digest that information...

- Wait a second! - I replied immediately. - How the hell do you **replace** an object like the moon?!

- That's the intriguing part. I don't know. - she answered a little serious this time.

- _I don't buy it. Are you sure you aren't toying with us?_

- Now why do I need to do something so complicated? Even I find that too troublesome.

- _And since you're as lazy as a sloth, that removes suspicion from you?_

- Exactly.

- ...To who are you talking to? _Has she been drinking tonight?_

- Oh right. You don't know the stick yet...

-_ S-Stick?!!_

Yukari, then, swiftly drew Kraid from his scabbard and touched Reimu with it very fast, but gently.

- !! What was that for? - she said while taking out a spell card.

- _Old hag, that was REALLY unnecessary!!_

Now was Reimu's turn to be shocked.

- The sword talks?!

You can fly, shoot gigantic orbs and many, many cards at **once**, and yet, you find a talking sword weird?!

- Stick, Reimu. Reimu, stick.

- _Stop naming me stick!!_

- Well, that's surprising. Anyways, do you have a suspect for who is doing this in order to shoot her down?

- That's the part I'm getting to. First, we'll need to freeze the night ...

- _Freeze the night??_

- And then, find the culprit!

- *groan* Well, since this is an incident, I'll go along. But! If you do something funny, I'll shoot you down!

- Not to worry. I won't. - she said with one of her trademark smiles.

- Hey! What about me? I want to know what's going on too! - I demanded.

- You stay here. Somebody could steal something from the donation box while I'm gone.

- But the box is...

- *faking clearing throat*

- ...But then, Suika can stay...

- She isn't sober! I can't leave her guarding the shrine. - she said while pointing towards a sleeping Suika.

- _She's got a point, kid._

_- _Thank you! You should really listen to your sword!

Reimu just complimented Kraid...Is everyone is against me?

- *sigh* Fine, I'll stay. - I said as if I ate something disgusting.

- Good boy.

- Now, should you lead the way?

- Fine. _I hope this ends quickly._

Reimu and Yukari started flying towards I don't know what direction in order to find the culprit for this moon incident. And I'm stuck here. This sucks.

- _Not quite, kid._

- What? Don't tell me...?

- _Yes. We're going to follow them. I'm interested also how can someone move the moon._

- But then, who is going to stay in the shrine?

- You want help Raim?

I turned around. An awake Suika was grinning at me.

- Suika? You are going to help me?

- Sure! Since Reimu left, there's no one to talk with, so I'll accompany you! - she said while pounding proudly her chest.

- But then, who...

- Leave it to me! - a second Suika said from the steps of the shrine, while she was opening her gourd.

- ...You have a sister?

- Huh? No, silly! That's me.

First Youmu, now Suika?

- I... won't ask.

- Great, now let's gooo!! - she said while flying erratically.

- _She's still drunk alright. _Alright, let's go! Unleash! Red Speed!

The red aura covered my feet as I followed Suika around in order to find the culprit of this incident. Who knows? This can be fun.

* * *

This...isn't fun. Slash that, it's becoming repetitive.

Suika and I were currently dodging bullets from random fairies... well... **I** was evading bullets. Suika was just drinking sake from her gourd while withstanding the hits like if they were nothing. The fairies, then, were blown away by a swing that Sukia did with her gourd.

And we kept doing the same cycle for an hour...Speaking of which...

- Hey Suika, are you sure you're following Reimu's trail?

- Of course!! She went left from here....oh wait. Did she go right instead? Hmmm?

It's official. We're lost.

- Ummm...I forgot! Let's keep going!

I envy your energy.

We moved forward while shooting and slashing down fairies while trying to figure out where we were. Ten minutes later, we heard a scream.

- What was that?

- _It came from there, kid!_

We rushed to the scene and...we found something...disturbing. There's no other words to describe it.

Yuyuko was biting a wing from a youkai sparrow (well, she had wings and humanoid form, so she must be that) while Youmu (and her ghost half) was telling her to leave her already because, at that rate, they won't find who changed the moon before dawn comes. And at their left, in a cage, there was a mosquito youkai begging to let her out while she was crying.

...I have no more words to describe this.

- Oh, its the happy ghost and the teased one!

- _Teased one? _Hey, what are doing out here in the middle of the night?

- Shouldn't we be the ones to ask that? What are **you **doing here? - Youmu asked.

- Me? I just want to do something.

- And I want to end this so I can party all night long!

- _I doubt that. _And what's up with that...bird? - I said while pointing towards her.

- Oh. - Yuyuko said while holding the poor sparrow- This is my midnight snack.

The sparrow youkai started crying with the mention of those words.

- I...I have a name! And it's Mystia Loreilei!

- _Poor girl, no wait, poor bird._ - Kraid said feeling somewhat sorry for her.

_- So, both of you, do you have any idea who's behind this? - _Kraid started speaking.

- Oh. I forgot what you are. Sorry, we haven't found anything yet.

- But the night is still young, so we can just fly along with it.

- Sorry. That isn't my style.

- _Do you even have one?_

I noticed that Youmu holded a laugh and Yuyuko just opened her fan to cover her face.

- _Oh. I forgot they can hear me now._

Must...not...give in...to the rage...

- _Anyways, to where you planned to go?_

- Well, we haven't searched the human village yet, but I doubt there's a clue in there...

- But at least we could get some delicious tea!

- _How predictable._ So, to the human village, huh?

- You're going?

- Of course! I'm bored! I have done nothing important today!

- Such energy... I must be feel very good to be young...

- You aren't?

- You could you say that to Yuyuko-sama?!

- Now, now, Youmu. You're older than him, aren't you?

- *sigh* - Youmu sighed with defeat.

- Well, with that over, let's go to the village.

- OKAY!! - Suika shouted.

* * *

I think that half an hour passed before we arrived to the village...but there was a little, no wait, a BIG problem.

There was...no village at all.

- What the hell? I'm sure I took the right way this time.

- ...I think you just forgot the way.

- _Me too._

Don't crush my ego like that...

- Stop right there!

Out of the blue, a girl with a bento-like hat and blue dress landed near us while having a serious face.

Oh god, now what?

- Who are you? - I asked.

- That's the same thing I was about to ask you. Just now, the shrine maiden and that youkai came over here and....

- Wait! They came here?! So we are on the right track!

- Yahoo! Then I can make a party early!

- An oni! - She said while taking out a spell card. - So you are really trying to hurt the humans of this village!

- No-no-no-no-no! We're not trying to cause any trouble! And besides, where's the village? In the morning, it was right here...

- I just made that the humans didn't settle here. That's all.

- _Is that even possible?_

- You seem surprised. It doesn't matter. I'll make sure this night never happened!

-...How?

- Eh?

- I said, how. - I repeated while pointing at her with Kraid. - Tell me.

- ...Well... Never mind. - She sighed.

- ___I think she knows something...let's beat her up in order to tell us!_

- Fine then. At least, this night got interesting. - I said while holding Kraid excitedly. - Let's go, Suika!

- Okay. Finally a time to play. I'll show her the power of the oni!

The danmaku battle then started. Around the girl where shining orb floating around her that were shooting bullets. We avoided the attacks as quickly as possible. I created three gales of wind towards the girl, but she just moved gracefully towards the sides. Then, after some attacks, she declared her first spell card...

- Origin Sign! "Ephemerality 137".

Bullets moved in an arch towards our sides. Then, they "bloomed" and several bullets flew toward us. The tension grew as more of them were shot. I had to jump, roll and block several times. But now was our turn to strike...

- Sphere! "Cyclone Barrier"!

The bullet barrier appeared and surrounded both Suika and me, protecting us from the bullets.

- Oh! You got used to the spell card system, didn't you?

- Well...sort of.

- All right then! I show you too what I can do! - Suika said while taking her card. Gather Sign! "Throwing Mt. Togakushi"!

Suika started swinging her arm. I noticed that a lot of pebbles where gathering on her hand, forming a giant boulder. Then, she threw it towards the girl, which evaded it with great effort.

- _Now!_

I jumped, abandoning the protection of the barrier, and stroked her on the back, send her flying some meters away and I followed with some gales, forcing the spell card to break.

- Ugh! I won't allow you to hurt the humans of this village!

- Could you just stop and listen to us? We're just looking...

- Ambition Sign! "Yoshimitsu Crisis"!

*sigh* Why doesn't she listen? Oh well...

Blue kunais came towards us. The barrier withstood the bullets, but I decided to attack. I rushed quickly out of it and started grazing the kunais. I had got really good at dodging.

The barrage continued as I got closer. The kunais make impossible the use of the gales, so I decided for a direct attack.

- _He isn't shooting bullets? No matter..._

Dodging all the kunais, I was less than 3 meters away from her. Now, let's try breaking that spell...

ZOOM!

Out of nowhere, two white bullets came out of nowhere and exploded in a firework-like fashion. This startled the girl and Suika jumped towards her, grazing the bullets while having her happy drunken face and grabbed her. Then, while she swinged her around, debris gathered around the girl and, finally she threw her to the ground, breaking the spell card.

- Now THAT'S gotta hurt!

Even though she attacked us before listening to us, I guess I can't leave her like that...

- Hey Suika, help me get her out of this debris.

- Oh well. - She said while drinking from her gourd.

- Shouldn't that gourd be empty since we met Youmu and Yuyuko? And what about your liver?

- Ha! Well, the thing is...this gourd has an unlimited amount of sake! And I'm an **oni**! Our bodies are stronger than humans!

- _Limitless? Oh well, I have seen weirder things..._

After some seconds, we managed to get her out of the debris. She was knocked out cold, but she wasn't injured, surprisingly enough. I guess she isn't human either.

- Hey, are you ok? - I said while poking her head with Kraid - Hey Suika, do you have some cold water?

- Hmmm... Oh! Take this! - she said while handing me her gourd.

- Not that!

- ...Uggh... My head. - she said.

- Finally! Are you ok? Sorry if Suika overdid it...

- _Yeah. She was hit very hard._

- *gasp* H-How did a sword talk?

- _Oh right..._ Hey, it doesn't matter... Look, we are **not **trying to attack the humans here. We just want to know what happened to the moon and who's the culprit.

- So you're following the shrine maiden and that youkai? They went over there. The culprits are also there..._My head really hurts...  
_

- Hey, thanks. Wait a minute...How do you know that?

- Well, I'm sensitive to the moon myself because I'm...

- You're what?

- Nevermind...

Hmm...Well, I doesn't matter anyways.

- By the way, what's your name? I want to know because I don't want to leave any question mark on my head.

- Oh. Keine Kawashirasawa.

- I'm Raim Hanta.

- And I'm drunk!

- ...

- ...Let's just move on, okay?

* * *

We headed to the direction Keine showed us. There were bamboo sticks everywhere. And also fairies. They were helplessly shot and cut down.

- Fairies whenever we go...Is this always like this?

- Only when an incident occurs. Or maybe it is bad luck.

- *groan*

If my internal clock is right, it have already passed more than an hour since we left. And by the looks of it, it really seemed that the night had stopped, I don't know how, but it felt that way.

We arrived to an open place. There, the "moon" covered the sky. Although it is supposed to be a fake, it still looks like the normal moon...

- Hey, are you ok?

- ...? What's with the sudden question?

- Oh. Well, you see... The moon is supposed to drive humans insane, but it seems it doesn't affect you.

- Hmm?

Is it because of Kraid? Or that I just don't care about that matter? Hmm...

BOOM!

- Whoa! That was too close, ze!!

- That happens because you don't have an strategy!!

Those voices... Are they here too?

- Hey Raim! They are here!

I followed Suika to an open field surrounded by bamboo sticks. There, I found chaos and beauty. There's no other way to describe it.

Several stars shaped bullets started raining swiftly towards two figures which I knew very well. Those ones were Reimu and Yukari, which were also fighting back by shooting cards and needles. I looked up to the other side and saw Marisa, alongside Alice (with her dolls), dodging and returning back fire.

- This looks like fun! I'll go too...!

Oh crap...

I quickly grabbed Suika in order not to reveal that we were here.

- What the hell do you think you're doing? You know that Reimu will shoot us down if she knows we left the shrine unprotected!

- Oh! I forgot!

- _Hey kid. I sense someone passing from here! I think it is the culprit!_

- That's good! ...And that's bad.

- Huh? Who're you talking to? - Suika asked.

- _What do you mean? _

- To him - I said while pointing Kraid - And, because of them, we can't cross without avoiding detection.

- The sword? - she said while easily taking Kraid out of my grasp.

- _Whoa!_

- Ahh! The sword really talks!! - Suika exclaimed.

- Happy now? Lower your voice, please!

BOOM!

Some bamboo sticks were burnt down. That was obviously Marisa. She's the only one with that kind of firepower.

Then, some needles came through the bush we were hiding. We evaded them just in time. This place is getting dangerous.

- How are we going to cross? - I said.

- Spirit Sign! "Fantasy Orb"!

- _Take cover!_

If Germany had this kind of firepower during WWII, they would've won, hands down. Curiously enough, this place became like a warzone.

- Love Sign!

Oh god. Not that...

- MASTERRR....!

Marisa was aiming directly at Reimu and Yukari, which also were in front of our hiding spot. Why is this always happening to me?

- _I said it before and I say it again. You have very..._

- Bad luck! I KNOW!!

- SPARRRKKKK!!

BOOM!

The explosion created a giant dust cloud. Behind it, everything was burnt down. Luckily, the explosion left us unharmed, but also, it compromised our presence because we now were in the middle of the battlefield. Here, I had only these words on my head.

- _...!!_

But my prayers were ignored...

- Raim! What are you doing here?!!

- Huh? Oh, hey Raim! What are you doing here, ze?

- Ah. You're the one that came that day. What are you doing here?

- My my. What an unexpected development.

Oh shit... Now what?

I have no time to explain to Reimu what are we doing here, nor I think Reimu will listen at all. Right now, the situation is critical on my side.

- Well, it doesn't matter. Hey Reimu, don't think that this will end our showdown, right? - Marisa broke the silence.

- Look Marisa, we don't have time to play with both of you, so just go back and I play with you later. - Reimu answered.

- But before that tell us why you stopped the night. - Alice asked.

- ...That will wait for tomorrow. - The eerie voice of Yukari answered.

- No fair! Fine then, I guess I'll get the answers by force.

- *sigh* All right. Let's just end this quickly. As for you...

I gulped.

- ...I deal with you later.

I don't know if I should feel relieved or worried.

The battle continued. From giant lasers and bullet shooting dolls to almost an infinite amount of cards and orbs along with purple needles. Really, the sky became filled with so many projectiles, that my vision became somewhat blurry because of following the trails of every bullet.

- _Hey kid. Shouldn't we...you know, escape?_

Why I didn't thought of that?

- Hey Suika.

- Zzzz....

- What a bad timing... Alright, Kraid, let's move on.

- _I'll lead the way. The presence is getting stronger._

While everybody was fighting, we sneaked through the "storm" and crossed the bamboo forest.

We rushed through the forest and, after some minutes we found...

- What is a mansion doing in the middle of a bamboo forest?

- _Beats me, kid. Be careful through. According to that girl with the bento hat, the ones who replaced the moon are here. And also, the presence I feel is also here._

- Are they the same person?

- _I guess so. Shall we move on?_

- Fine then. Let's go!

I opened cautiously the front door, but then, I was ambushed by...no...there's no way...

What are rabbits doing here?

- Freeze!

Humanoid rabbits surrounded me from inside the mansion and the outside.

- You have got to be kidding me...

-_ See, you really have..._

- Please, **please**! Shut up!

And the worst part is, this night isn't over yet... *sigh* Well, I wished for this allright...


	9. Infinity

Getting ambushed by rabbits, things can't get worse, right?

- _I beg to differ kid. And don't worry. These rabbits are small fry, so feel free to knock them out._

- I think you fail to see the difference in number, Kraid. If I try something, they'll sure do something.

- _Ok. I guess I'll help you again..._

After Kraid finished saying that, he (or it) started shining like the time I need to escape from Reimu. All the rabbits covered her eyes and I used this time to kick the door and make my way inside.

While running, I felt that my perception of time in this place was...different. I don't know how to explain it...

I guess I'm in the wolf's cave...

* * *

Episode 9: Infinity

* * *

- Does these hallways have an ending?

It has already been three minutes since my close escape, but now, I think I'm lost.

- _Are you sure you aren't walking in circles?_

- These are hallways! How can we go in circles?!

- You are too late - a voice went through the hallway.

I turned and found the owner of the voice. Not surprisingly, this was also a rabbit, however she also was different from the other rabbits. She was wearing a black business suit. She had long purple hair and red eyes.

- I have sealed all doors, now you won't be able to reach her.

- Question.

- Huh?

- Who is "her"? I have no idea who are you talking about. The only thing I want to know is who's behind the fake moon...or so everybody says...

- _I already told you. This moon isn't the moon._

- *sigh* Fine. Let's just ask her, alright?

- _...I don't think that will be easy._

- You seem odd for being an intruder. And I even wonder how you got here. Normal humans get lost on the way here.

- Maybe I'm just lucky?

- _I doubt that. We got here by our own. Nothing else._

- Besides, are you the one behind this fake moon? - I said while looking at her.

- Oh. That's one of my master's special charms. I makes Earth one sealed chamber.

- How does that even make sense?

- It makes sense. - another voice said - It's just that humans can't understand these things.

Next to the rabbit, another woman appeared. She had silver hair and was holding a bow and an arrow. Also, her clothes were red and blue and I noted some dots also. Are those constellations?

- _Kid. Be careful. She's powerful. I can feel it._

- _Oh really?_Who exactly are you? - I said while pointing at her with Kraid. - And why did you hid the moon?

- I think you have no right to know that. Besides, we'll return the moon tomorrow.

- ...Really?! - I said dumbfounded. - Then, what the HELL have we done up to now? We have accomplished nothing! - I yelled.

- _Oh, don't be so disappointed. At least we found the culprits. Besides, if we don't restore the moon today, Reimu will be still mad at us, oh wait, just you, and things could get worse. Besides, I don't trust her word._

Did you had to put a good reason?

- *sigh* I understand. Let's beat them up before anybody gets here.

- ....What are you doing here? - a familiar voice came from behind.

From behind, Remilia and Sakuya came flying and landed some meters away from me.

I gulped. I wonder if she's still pissed from that day...

- Can I ask you why are you here?

- ...Sakuya do you hear something?

- Not at all mistress.

*sigh* I guess I deserve that.

- It seems that youkai are congregating quickly.

- Look, I'm not a...

- Answer. Why did you seal the moon? - Remilia interrupted.

- Let's just say for the sake of two people who live here. - the women with the bow answered.

- If that is the case, then that means we'll just have to beat you down. - Sakuya answered.

- ?

Ignored again...... And why does she seem surprised about Sakuya. Meh, I don't care.

- Too bad. It's too late for that. Udongein, I'll leave this to you.

- Count on me, master!

With that, she left through one of the doors.

- Hey, come back here! - I said while running towards that same door.

- I won't let you go any further! - the rabbit Udongein said while blocking the way.

- Get out of the way, furry!

- !! F-Furry?!

- _What did I told you before?_

- ...I know. It just...nevermind.

- Hmph. As rough as ever.

- Oh, so now you notice me? To criticize me?!

- Don't push your luck today. For now, I just want to return the moon back to his original state. **Then** I'll deal with you.

- Besides, I wonder if you want rabbit stew tonight mistress?

- Eh?!

- Hmm...it seems like a good idea.

- Nooo!! I won't be anyone menu today!

- So that means you'll be someday? - I said.

- I-I didn't mean that! That's it! Lose yourselves in madness! - she said as her eyes went shining red and started shooting bullet shaped...bullets.

- _Well, that's unoriginal!_

The pattern was easy for me to avoid, as well as for Remilia and Sakuya. Then, Sakuya threw some knifes skillfully towards that Udongein rabbit. That make her stop attacking and I tried to use that in my advantage...

- Divine Lance "Spear the Gungnir"!

By instinct, I instantly jumped out of the way as the crimson colored spear made his way towards the rabbit. The spear hit the rabbit and sent her to a wall.

That must have hurt a lot.

- Hey! At least warn me when you use that!

- Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. It seems you were to flithy for my eyes to see. Sorry if I didn't notice you. - Remilia answered sarcastically.

- _Grrr...You did that on purpose!_

- _Not now, kid. Besides, fighting with her now won't do any good._

- _Fine._

From the debris of the wall, Udongein declared her next spell card.

- Visionary Wave "Mind Blowing"!

I prepared myself for the assault, but...

What can I say...there was nothing to avoid!

- What the...? Where's the attack? Hey Remi...

...What are they doing?

To put it this way, both Remilia and Sakuya were dodging...nothing. It feels that they're facing an ilussion.

- _!! Why isn't he affected by my eyes?!_

_- Oh, I get it... Hey kid, I forgot to mention something._

- What is it?

- _Well... as long as you hold me, you are inmune to any kind of special abilities._

- Really?! That's awesome!

- _It is. And, by the way that rabbit is freaking out, I guess her ability is to create illusions or something like that..._

I looked up in order to see Udongein paralyzed in confusion. Wow, is it really shocking?

- I get the point. - I said while walking towards the rabbit.

- H-How are you immune to my illusion?

- Meh. I just am. - I said while bringing down Kraid, creating a sonic wave that sent her flying.

I guess that broke out the spell because, after that, Remilia and Sakuya stopped dodging "bullets".

- Huh? Hey, why aren't you scathed? You faced those bullets directly!

- Let's say it's my secret...

- Ow... That really hurt. - Udongein said while standing up and holding her arm.

- ...Want some more? - I taunted.

- ...To think there are strong individuals here like in the moon...

- Yeah, we're stro....wait what?

Did I heard well? The moon?!

- Hold on! I thought the moon was lifeless!

- That's what everybody thinks. Oh! I told too much!

Yeah you did. My brain is still digesting that information.

- Anyway, which way do we...?

- Fantasy Seal "Blink"!

- What the?!

Half a second later, I was bombarded by several shining orbs that exploded violently, sending me flying to a wall.

- Ouch. Hey, who....

Wait...Fantasy? Oh no...

- Found you! You really shouldn't have escaped like that! Do you now how much trouble was to find you? - Reimu said while holding another rabbit (which was knocked out cold) in her hand by her ears. She looked like the other rabbits, but this one was short and had a carrot necklace.

- Well, at least we found the place. We could say he did something useful after all.

- *sigh* I guess I COULD let this slip by... - Reimu said. - she said while letting go of the rabbit.

Lucky! I get no punishment after this! (A/N: Maybe Tewi's luck? Who knows?)

- Reimu, so you also aware of the moon? - Remilia asked firmly.

- Yeah. Thanks to _this one_ I found out.

- You're welcome.

- Enough of that. Hey, what happened to Marisa and Alice?

- Oh them? We shot them down and decided to go back just like good girls should. (A/N: I'm following Reimu's scenario here)

- Huh. So now what? There are too many doors here. And my luck is very rotten...

- Hmm? My intuition tells me we should follow that half closed door.

- !! Oh no! I forgot about that one!

- Then let's...

- HOLD IT! - I shouted - This could be a trick.

All of them looked me as if I was crazy (well maybe except Yukari, who just opened her fan to cover her face).

- Or you are just to paranoid... - Yukari said.

- Maybe. Maybe not. How about we split up? That way, we cover more ground and we'll find that women for sure.

- Who made you the one to give orders, brat? - Remilia said coldly.

- Hey! I'm just suggesting.

- Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea.

- See? Even Reimu agrees with me!

I watched as Remilia groaned in defeat. I tell you, it feels very good when you win an argument against anybody. Really good.

- Tch. Then how do you propose to divide us?

- With this. - I said while taking three chopsticks from out of my pocket. Two had blue colored tips and the other had a red tip, so it was obvious what were going to do.

- Since some of us are on a team, only one of each team will pick a chopstick. I'll pick the last one.

- When and were did you get these?

- While shopping. They gave me these free of charge.

- Oh. That's a relief.

She was worried I used extra money? Is she greedy?

Leaving that aside, Remilia and Reimu took their chopsticks and I kept the last one.

Mine was red, and Remilia's too.

I knew it, I really have bad luck.

- ...Please suppress any intents to kill me, okay?

- ...Fine, just for this night.

- _It seems things won't get out of control this time, but, if he badmouths my mistress again, I won't hold back. _

- Okay then, I'll follow my intuition. Where are you going now?

BOOM!

I sent a door flying with Kraid.

- Through here. If you don't have a door, make one.

- _She broke through the seal as if it was nothing?!_

- ..._So that's how he did it. He entered Gensokyo by this way._

- Alright, shall we?

* * *

The hallway was long, I give you that. Remilia and Sakuya were flying towards the hallway at great speed and I was sprinting as fast as I could. As always, rabbits were shot down (or slashed, but not to cause death). However, it was getting boring.

- There are only rabbits here... I wonder where is that women?

- ...I knew I should go on my own. Now we're lost thanks to you!

- Hey, don't blame me for that!

- _...I think I agree with her in this one, kid..._

- ? Who said that?

- Oh right. Welcome to the club of "I can hear him now!" - I said while pointing Kraid.

- ...? That piece of wood is the one who's talking?

- _...Mind your words, little one._

- ...And it seems it's like you. - she said angry.

- Mistress! I see the end of this hallway!

- Good. Let's move on.

I followed both of them through the hallway, but......

- What...is...this?!

I'll put it bluntly. I was in the sky. But I wasn't flying either. It felt...odd.

The moon was there. But, something was off.

- Dammit! We have been tricked! This isn't the moon!

- What do you mean?! I seems normal to me.

- That's because you're a human! As a denizen of the night, I'm very sensitive about any change in the moon. You just can't see it.

- It's true. You have been easily deceived.

The woman from before appeared before us.

- So we took the wrong one, huh? That's fine by me. The only thing that annoys me is that this hallway was too fricking long!

- Yeah. Also, cleaning this would be troublesome. - Sakuya added.

- Besides, why are you doing this? Do you hate the moon? - I asked.

- ...On the contrary. I come from there.

- _Just like that rabbit..._

- And I did this in order to protect the princess from being hunted.

- So that means the rabbits here are from the mo...

- Princess? Hunted? Look lady, I don't know who this princess is, nor I believe that you'll return the moon as you say...

- _Actually, I told you that, kid._

- ...so please, just return the moon to normal or things won't get pretty.

- Now that's something I agree with. We must make her pay for her disrespect towards me, otherwise I can't keep my majesty in Gensokyo.

- _What majesty? You live in a mansion, not a castle!!_

- Huh, you're really brats. Children like you don't stand a chance against someone eternal like me. Even your history of scarlet is nothing but an instant.

- Long story stort, you're a grandma. And also, being eternal doesn't mean you're invincible! - I said vigorously while pointing her with Kraid.

- _*sigh* I won't say more._

- _He still doesn't control his mouth. But at least I agree with him. For now._

- Well, my lady, we should respect her as part of the elderly.

- You're the youngest among us.

- I don't think so. I'm seventeen myself.

- And you ignored me... That why youngsters nowadays are troublesome to deal with.

- See what I mean? Only old people speak like that.

- ...That tongue of yours is getting irritating. I think I'll need to teach you a lesson!! - the women said while she started attacking.

The battle started. I know that Remilia won't help me and Sakuya will follow her, so I'm alone here.

Since my speed spell card's effects are still active, I moved quickly towards her while searching an opening. Her pattern of bullets is as hard as Remilia's, but she's more calm and also thinks before acting.

- Divine Lance "Spear the Gungnir"!

And there goes that crimson spear towards the woman... or should I call her "doc"? I mean, she looks like a nurse...

Quickly, she moved aside, countered with bullets and shots from her bow and declared her spell card.

- Spacesphere "Earth in a Pot"!

Suddenly, the three of us were surrounded by bullets with no way out. Then bullets came flying to the center and out, trying to hit us. I don't feel very comfortable here...

I hate closed spaces. Really hate them.

- *groan* I don't like been encaged. It...suffocates me.

- _...You're claustrophobic, kid?_

- ...A little.

- Ha! It seems you are weak to something so insignificant! - Remilia commented.

- Speak for yourself. I guess that you are weak to sunlight, are you not? - I countered.

- ...Shut up.

- Mistress, I suggest we deal with her first. - Sakuya spoke while grazing some bullets.

- Fine then. Let's go Sakuya.

...How can they be so fine in a closed space like this...? *shiver*

- L-Let's just break her spell card alright?

- _Stop shivering like that and fight!_

- Okay. - I nodded with resolution.

The bullets went up in number as time passed. We need to something fast!

- _How about we ram her? _

- ...There are good ideas and bad ideas, then there are the groundbreaking ones... ARE YOU CRAZY?

- _Just listen to me, kid. Activate that barrier spell card._

- You mean this? - I said while taking the card out.

- _Use it. Now!_

- Okay! Just don't order me like that! Sphere "Cyclone Barrier"!

Bullets surrounded me again...but in a good way. And now I see what Kraid is planning.

- ...Ok, now what?

- _Now we find a hole and rush towards her. Remember, if there's a hole, it's a guy's job to thrust into it!_

_- ..._?

- Eh?

Oh dear god. That sounded.... SO WRONG!!!

- Kraid, shut up. Don't say things like that again! - I blurted out in order to avert a disaster.

- _? I don't understand... What so wrong about that? - _he asked without know what he just said.

- You know what? Forget I asked... Moving on! - I shouted while looking for a hole...I MEAN OPENING! Yeah, that...

After some seconds, I found that the bullets left a thin path.

- I see it! Here I go!

Like any madman, I rushed towards the closing path and prepared to strike with Kraid.

- You think that'll work? Not a chance! - she said while shooting two arrows which flew so fast that became lasers.

The bullet barrier stood strong, but it won't last at this rate. The doc readied more arrows... Wait a sec...

I looked at Kraid. And grinned.

- _Kid? Why are you grinning..._

I threw Kraid as fast as I could. Its form was spinning like a saw and was heading straight to her.

- _Whoaaaaaaaa!!! _

- !!

As I hoped, she canceled the attack and blocked with her bow, making Kraid return to me.

- Got you!

- What?

I "threw" my barrier towards her and instantly grabbed Kraid. She was forced to dodge and I easily striked her in her stomach.

- Ghk!!

The spell broke as she backed away. *breathe and exhale* I feel better now. No more closed space.

- Hm. I could have done that better.

- _No. You couldn't._

- I guess I underestimated you. - she said while facing me.

At this moment, Remilia shouted.

- Hey! He's not your true opponent! I AM!

- Ah yes. The vampire brat. I didn't forget about you. Or did I?

She pressing Remilia's buttons the wrong way... This will not be good.

- Scarlet Gensokyo!!

Without warning, red orbs were headed towards us while leaving a trail of bullets as they moved.

- Hey! I still here! - I said while moving back.

- I don't care about you! I just want to punish her! - she ranted like a kid as if she was punished.

- Resurrection "Game of Rising"!

- !!!

An alarming number of colorful bullets were heading towards us.

- Mistress, look out!

- Don't worry about me, Sakuya! Just worry about shooting her down!

- _Now that's a happy thought... _- Kraid commented.

The bullet madness continues. If this keeps up, not only we won't defeat her, but I could get blind because of the great amount different colored bullets.

Since Remilia activated that spell card, some of their bullets were colliding between themselves. It was beautiful, but deadly.

- Illusion Sign "Killer Doll"!

And now became even a more deadly view.

- _We could take advantage of this situation, kid._

- I'm listening.

- _Grind me through the bullets. Then go straight towards her._

- Do you think I'll do something even more crazy than the stunt we did some moments ago?

- _You seem to have enjoy it so much that you THREW me as a distractor!_

- Okay. You win. Let's do this. But first...

I took out one of my spell cards and declared it.

- Thunder "Lightning Force Blade"! - I shouted while sliding the card in the bokuto's surface.

Kraid's bokuto form was replaced by the yellow blade that helped me against the spar with Youmu. This should debilitate her.

- That's a spell card? It didn't create any bullets.

- His cards seem to be as different as strange he is.

- I heard that! - I said while dashing towards the doc with the somewhat oversided blade.

As Kraid asked, I grinded him through the bullets. As I did, it started expeling little sparks that shined through the mayhem.

- Try this!

I swinged Kraid and lightning came from it, crossing through the bullets and stroked the doc right in the chest... or so I thought.

There was somesort barrier in front of her. What. The. Hell.

- When did you...?

- It's for a surprise factor. I told you before, you can't beat me. I'll protect the princess with all my might.

- So she's further away?

- No, she isn't this way. And I know Udongein sealed all the doors.

Then it clicked.

- Huhhh...Sorry to burst your bubble but...

- ?

* * *

Meanwhile...

- The full moon, after so long... - Yukari said relieved.

- Yes, the true moon that is seen from th Earth. A human and youkai... Strange guests have come today... - a femenine voice interrupted her thoughts.

- You... what are you? - Yukari asked surprised because something was off with this girl.

* * *

I enjoyed the next seconds as the doc's face went from normal to plain white.

- T-Two parties? This wasn't in my calculations. - the doc said while recovering from the shock.

I grinned. I found an opening. But not a physical one. No...this was even darker.

- *laugh* Man, that's an epic failure, isn't it? - I said while grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

- It doesn't matter, I'll...

- "I'll what"? You don't know if it's already to late, don't you? Maybe they reached her already...

- S-shut up...

- As if! Besides...

This is going to break the final straw...

- ...this princess must not be very important for** you** if you screwed up this bad. I think you're** not** **loyal **enough, am I right?

That did it. She lost control of herself.

- SHUT UP! - she said while shooting arrows. However, due to I made her somewhat unstable, they were not accurate enough.

- _This brat has the worst silver tongue of all... - _Remilia sweatdropped.

- _Clearly, he can make anybody unstable. I wonder why doesn't he try that in Reimu._ - Sakuya did the same.

- _Kid, you're evil, are you?_

- No I'm not! I just use every resource at my advantage. Even the enemy's feelings! - I defended my idea.

After doing my job, Remilia and Sakuya easily shot down the doc, breaking her spell card, but....

- _I must hurry. I must not let that kid's words trouble me. I must reach the princess! _This is not over yet! Curse of Heavens "Apollo 13"!

- _Apollo 13?!_ So you hijacked it! It was not an accident!

- What are you talking about? - Remilia asked.

- It's was a mission to land in the moon, but now it doesn't matter! Move!

Red and blue rice-shaped bullets appeared, stopped and engulfed the doc. After that, they rained towards us in an elegant manner. However, it was unequally focused. Maybe I overdid it...

- Hey, where are you going? - Remilia shouted towards the doc.

She was right. The doc was leaving! I guess my words really affected her!

- Stop! - Sakuya said while throwing several knives towards her.

- I have no time for you! - she said while been covered by bullets again because of her spell card.

- We must let her escape! That'll disgrace me! - Remilia ordered us.

- Right!

- *sigh* I hate when people makes things difficult...

- _No. You hate when somebody makes your work difficult._

- I just said that!

* * *

We rushed though the hallway while chasing the doc. We were gaining up speed quickly.

- Almost there! - I said while accelerating, leaving both of them behind.

I instantly grieved that decision.

The doc turned and grinned. And, from nowhere, Udongein (that's her name right?) and the other rabbit that Reimu caught appeared and blocked Remilia and Sakuya's way.

- _Shit! It's a trap!_

- Master, leave them to us!

- Yahoo! Let's play then! Then I'll go play...

- Get serious now! - Udongein said while hitting the other rabbit.

- ...Ow.

- Hey, what are you going to... - I started saying while rushing towards them.

CRACK!

I hit the air...with my face.

- What the? - I said while touching the "wall". - What is this?

Suddenly, in that space, a real wall appeared.

- _Crap! We've been separated!_

- How did you do that?!

- If I can hide the true moon, I can do this in a flash.

- _This is bad...Maybe..._ Huh? You aren't going after your princess are you? - I talked hoping to make her lose control again.

- ...Do you think that'll work again? I know your methods now. You make your enemies unstable, then defeat them... - she stated calmly.

- _Well, that didn't apply to Youmu..._

- And I know that if I let all of you follow me, you'll find the princess...and I can't let that happen.

- _Even though I don't care who this princess is..._Fine then. I'll shoot...wait scracth that, slash you down and find the true moon! ...or something like that...

- Your resolve is laughable.

- *groan*

- Let's continue then! - the doc said while taking another spell card.

- Heh! Bring it on, doc!

- ...The name's Eirin. Eirin Yagoroko.

- Whatever! - I said while swinging Kraid, thus making new lighting bullets.

Eirin dodged them all, then declared her next spell card.

- Esoterica "Astronomical Entombing"!

Shining orbs of light came towards me and stopped.

- Huh?

Then it started. Several bullets appeared from those orbs and started flying towards me. This could be bad...

- _Don't worry, kid. Just run for it like always and strike her with all you've got._

- Right! At least I'm still fast enou...

STAB!

Like mosquitoes, arrows flew and encrusted on my legs. Both of them. And to put things worse, in that same moment, the speed spell card broke.

- ARRGH! What the hell was that for?

- Think it as payback for what you said before.

- _Oh right...I guess I deserve this._

- _Don't you understand the situation here kid? You're a sitting duck now!_

- ...Uh oh.

Just after I finished saying those words, I was bombarded by all those bullets. As ill my luck is, Kraid reverted back to his original form.

I cursed again. This time, I was on my knees.

- _It's like I'm getting punished for what I said._..

- _No. You just screwed up kid._

SLAM!

My body feels dead... I can't move at all! And Eirin has now a clean shot!

Reimu and Yukari are on their way to that princess I don't know. Remilia and Sakuya are fighting those two rabbits amd...

I'm all alone... Dammit!

- This isn't happening, right?

- _Kid, move now or you'll lose...or worse!_

- !! _Move, dammit! MOVE! _- I thought while struggling for dear life to move.

- You really deserve this. Any lasts words? - Eirin said while reading some arrows at the same time the bullets appeared again.

- ..._I can't move..._

- Then go to sleep and be a good boy. - she said while releasing the hold of her arrows at the same time the bullets came again.

The arrows landed in a form of a circle around me and started shining. And when things start shining out of control, that's always not a good sign...

- Oh shi...!

BOOM!

A lot of smoke was formed due to the combined explosion of the bullets and arrows. My vision became white. Then gray and finally red. I...guess I'm flying through the hallway because of the blast.

...Gak!

There was blood on my mouth. A little, but still...

- _Kid! Kid! Are you okay?!_

I...can't even answer my thoughts...Hehe...I should control what I say... And this time, I guess I'm really going to...

-**Bullsh*t! This is but a scratch! **

What?

- _W..Who...are...?_

- _Kid? What is going on?_

- **Blah blah blah! Look at you! You're pathetic! Moaning because she shot down your legs! HA! Real men don't worry for little things like that!**

**- **_What gives the right to say that?_

- **"What gives you the right to say that?". I don't care about any rights! You know what? Screw you! I'll go kick her ass right now!**

- _Huh? How are you...?_

A great pain came from my head. It felt like my head was dividing in two!

- _Kid! Are you ok?_

- **Now go to sleep and leave the rest to me! I wonder what color her organs are...?**

- _Argh!!!_

- **Huh? Still conscious?! ...What a pain... Maybe this will help!**

I don't know why my arm what moving on his own, but I know what it did next!

THUD!

Then everything went black after I heard a sadistic cackle...This doesn't look...good...

* * *

Author's Notes: Who was that? Maybe I should leave some manga behind... Anyways, I hope this upload will sustain my absence for some time until December...or maybe I can return earlier. I don't know. Sorry if my English isn't perfect enough for reading.

Well, that's all.


	10. Inner Demon

Third's PoV

As the smoke cleared out , Eirin wondered if she used too much power on that last attack.

- Hmm...I guess I overdid it. But that boy said some things that made my blood boil! Well, at least it's all over.

Eirin started flying through the hallway again when something on the floor grabbed her left wrist.

- Eh?!

- **Hey hag! How do you want to die? - **Raim said with a sadistic smile.

And with that, Raim twisted her wrist towards the wrong side.

Eirin screamed because of the pain, but he wasn't done. He threw Eirin to the wall that was created at the start of the battle. The force was so strong that left marks on that same wall.

- Argh! But how? You should be unconcious by now!

- **Nah, I'm always fine. The other guy in my head, now he is the one out cold! - **he said while poking his head. - **And I finally got some time out from the shithole that is this guy mind. Reaaaalllyy cramped inside...**

**_-_** _His personality changed! What going on?_

_- What have you done with the kid?!_

- **How many f***ing times do I have to tell you?! He's gone asleep by my force!! So now shut up, weird sword thing... -** he yelled at Kraid.

- _Grr... I'll look for the kid myself! _

And with that, his presence disappeared within his mind.

- ***spits the floor* Finally you shut up! Now...where was I...?**

BOOM!

Unknown to him, several arrows were encrusted in his arm while we was talking, and then exploted. His body was blown away several meters away. But it didn't end there.

- Esoterica "Astronomical Entombing"!

The shining orbs came back. But this time not only they released, they were also used as projectiles.

- Take this!

The concentrated force of all bullets created an even bigger explosion than before. This time, Eirin had to cover her eyes become of the great abundance of light.

After some seconds, there was only a dustcloud.

- D-Did that did it?

- ...***sigh* Hey, doc! Was that all?**

Horror dawned on Eirin's face when, after the cloud dissipated, there was Raim, standing up as if nothing happened. But something was different. His hair was now gray. His shirt gained a dark brown color, his shorts were black and he had black belts tied on his wrists. Finally, his scelera was completely white, with grey irises and pupils.

- What...are you?

* * *

Episode 10: Inner Demons

* * *

- **Me? I'm me! Nothing ELSE!! **- he said while reversing the grip on Kraid. - **Now get ready to be crushed!! **

CRACK!

His arm chose that moment to dislocate.

- **Damn! ...Excuse me for a second.**

He then used his other arm...

CRACK!

...and put his(?) arm to the correct position.

- **Now that's better! **- he said while testing how good the arm was.

- _Is he even human now?_

- **Now where was I? Oh yeah! **

He then started dashing towards Eirin. And he was as fast as when he had Red Speed active. Eirin got quickly on her feet and resumed the attack.

Shining orbs and dark colored bullets covered his way.

- **Ha! Is that all? Come on!!**

Running with his now usual sadistic grin, he made his way through the mayhem...correction... he **charged** towards the mayhem, receiving almost every bullet on his path.

However this plan seemed to work. Even though he sustained even more damage, he passed through the bullets' range and crossed it.

- Dear God! You're crazy! - she said while shooting arrows and reactivating her spell card.

This time, because of the close range, the attack managed to send Raim flying to the side walls at high speed.

- **_Oh great... This idiot's body is now far from cripled...Guess I'll need a change of plan._**

Recovering in mid-air, Raim used his free hand in order to slow down. His hand was grinding against the wall. Normally, the human body cannot sustain so much stress, but this is a berserker we're talking about. They always have some kind of insane strength that keeps their bodies together.

Finally, he stopped.

- So you're attacking again? - Eirin said while recovering confidence.

- **Actually I'm changing plans. But first...**

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

The sounds of bones relocating sounded in the hallway. Doctors would be confused if they saw a human figure relocate his own limbs by himself perfectly...or just plain disgusted.

- **Ahhh! Much better! **- he said while stretching.

- _...This situation is equal for both of us. My left hand is now broken, so I can't shoot arrows as quickly. But it seems that, although he has gained brutal strength because of that form, it seems that his body is breaking apart..._ - Eirin thought.

- **Although I don't like this sissy card system, I guess I need to use it. -** he said while looking Raim's cards. - **But these cards are not my style, you see. Let's see what I can do...... **- he added while returning his cards to Raim's pocket.

Suddenly, the floor around him started shaking. Eirin stood up, preparing for his next attack.

Dark aura appeared around him as he raised his arm. Then a blob of that aura gathered in his hand and then he smashed it. The shockwave produced by that action extended through the hallway. And, after all that, there was a black card floating in his hand.

- **Now this a spell card I'm proud off! Now let's try how destructive this card is.**

He then gazed the name of the card and declared loudly.

**- Fear "Dying bird's Cage"! - **he said while he crushed the card.

- _He crushed it?!_

The hallway started shaking. And without warning, from the ground, dark pillars appeared and surrounded Eirin. Then, all pillars connected themselves with dark red bars, which gave a feeling of loneliness.

- What is this?

- **Some screwed up memory of this bastard. Now, are you claustrophobic?**

- I'm not...

SLASH!

It seems this Raim's new spell card is a slight copy of Haku's Demonic Mirrors. This was proved when a dark mist blade appeared and crossed to the other side, hitting Eirin in the process, and disappearing inside one of the pillars.

- ERGHH! What was that?

- **NOW?! Are you scared? Answer me!**

- _It's official. This brat has either gone nuts or he was just a sadist from the start!_

_- _**No answer huh? Then let's continue... - **he said while snapping his fingers.

CRACK!

- **Oh shit! I forgot about that...**- he cursed while relocating his fingers to their correct position.

As if the cage received their command, ten mist blades appeared around Eirin and were shot towards her. She tried to dodge them all, but she failed miserably. Four of the blades stroke her legs, one of her arm and stomach.

- ...This is bad. I can't resist another attack like that.

- **What's wrong? Can't stand the heat...wait...can't stand the...grr...I know what, forget it. Just continue rolling over in pain, will ya?**

- ...I didn't want to use this. - she said while taking out a small vial.

- **Huh? What are you going to do? Become Ms. Hyde? **

- I don't know who are you talking about, but...the reason I didn't want to use this is because it wasn't tested yet.

- **Meh. I don't care.**

- *sigh* _I knew I should have tested this on Udongein. _Well, here goes.

She then drank the contents of that vial. For some seconds, nothing happened.

- **...Well that was anti-climatic. I was getting worked up by nothing. **- he commented very disappointed because nothing happened. - **Well it doesn't matter, now DI...**

Then it happened. Eirin started shining and, with her recovered strength, she declared again. Raim held his words.

- Mind of God "Omoikaine's Brain"!

An orb of light appeared. Then it released four lasers and dark red colored bullets that tore the dark cage down. But instead of showing anger, Raim was excited, like a hobo finding meal after three months without food.

- **Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! A true challenge! Now show me what you got, bitch!**

- Gladly! _Although I don't know how long the Experimental Grand Patriot's Elixir will last..._

And it seems that its effects were kicking in. Instead of one single orb, she released two sparking orbs, which repeated the process that the one before them.

Two seconds later, the once calm and clean hallway became a road of chaos. Lasers tore down the walls, bullets were scattered randomly, trying to find their target, without success.

- **Well, this is intense...But I'm more intense!!**

Like any berserker we admire, he tried deflecting the bullets and lasers with just moves from Kraid (which wasn't exactly there) and brute strength. However, as any berserker we know, he didn't bother to calculate the real amount of bullets that happened to be there. So he was crushed by that sheer quantity of bullets.

- **Holy shit!**

**

* * *

**

Raim's PoV

*rumble* *rumble*

...

My head...it hurts. Wait a sec...

How am I even conscious? That hell of an attack might have killed me! And why is the ground shaking?

*rumble*

- **Holy shit!**

Huh? Hey, I know that voice...It's the same voice I heard when I about to pass out...

Wait...HE'S THE ONE WHO KNOCKED ME OUT!

...And where the hell am I?

I gathered my strength in order to stand up. And when I opened my eyes, I found myself in a place it was impossible to be in that moment.

It was THAT park. The same park I met **her. **However, everything was black and white.

- What? How is this place here? What's going on?

I looked to my surroundings. Every detail of the park was the same as I remembered. The trees, the benches. Heck, even the weird fountain which was...flowing backwards?

Okay, now I know something is definitely not right in here...

- So...where's the way out?

I started walking in this monochrome atmosphere. I feel heavy, maybe because of this surreal space or because of my injuries.

Some seconds later, I found a door. However, this door was painted in red.

- Well that's different.

Without thinking what dangers could be behind the door, I opened it.

Everything went white.

* * *

Third's PoV

There was dust covering Eirin's field of vision right now. She had recovered her strength after drinking her experimental elixir, so she had the control over the situation.

- Had enough yet? I don't have time for you...I need to reach the princess!

- **Huff...huff...I'm...not done yet! Hear that?! **- the other Raim said standing on his feet.

CRACK!

- **Okay. Now that's getting annoying.**

**- **_I must not waste any more time...I need to finish him now! _Well, you surprised me with that change but it seems you have reached your limits.

- **Shut up! I can still fight you!**

- I don't think so. - she said while charging her attacks. - Now, go to sleep.

- **Tch!**

**

* * *

**

Raim's PoV

- This is...

I found myself in a monochrome version of the Hakurei Shrine. And it seems that normal physic laws don't apply here too...

I looked behind me. There was no door.

- One way in, huh? - I faked a laugh.

- Kid? KID! There you are!

- Kraid?! Where are you?

- Look up.

I did. And I couldn't believe.

What was a red wolf doing in my head? And why is it flying?

- ...Is that you?

- Take a guess. - the wolf spoke as it landed.

- It's you alright. Why are you in that form? What happened to that bokuto form we all know and love? - I asked.

- You know...I don't know. I just went inside your head and BAM! I am in a wolf's body.

- Weird...Wait, you said you entered my mind?

- That is what I just said. Although I imagined your mind to be something more......colorful. - Kraid commented while looking at the surroundings.

- Hmm. Could this be because of that...thing...that came out of my mind?

- Oh. You mean that sadist that tried those dangerous stunts? Then I agree. And he has a worse tongue than you.

- Wait...What do you mean by "dangerous stunts"?

*rumble* *rumble*

- **Goddammit!!**

- Man...he doesn't know to control what he says.

CRACK!

A fissure formed on the floor. It stopped in front of me.

- Hey, what going on out there?!

- From what I remember, that guy is still fighting that doctor...and he was losing because he charges like a Atila-wannabe.

- You mean Atila the Hun? From what I heard of the guy, he wasn't that barbaric... (A/N: Don't be driven by fake ideas. He wasn't that bad)

- Really? I don't know, kid, maybe we could just look for the exit.

- Yeah. We cou...wait a second. You don't remember where the exit was?! You entered here if I remember well!

- Uhh yeah...About that...

- Don't tell me there was no door!

CRACK!

Two more fissures appeared. My head started to ache again.

- Grr! My head!

- I get it. Maybe it is because of the fight that this place is getting torn down. And since this place is **supposedly **your mind, well...

- So if this keeps up, my mind will break?

- And you might die.

- _Why do I always get in this sort of mess?_

WHY DO I ALWAYS GET IN THIS SORT OF MESS? WHY DO I ALWAYS GET IN THIS SORT OF MESS?

- What is that?

- I guess these are your thoughts?

- Oh really. _Well, that's just great..._

WELL THAT'S JUST GREAT... WELL THAT'S JUST GREAT...

- Stop it!

- Just don't think.

- Easier said than done. Now, let's look for an exit.

We decided to search inside the shrine. We tried to enters the rooms inside but I couldn't open...scratch that, I couldn't **touch** the door.

- Maybe that's because you haven't been inside the shrine. This is your mind after all.

- _That could explain the park._

THAT COULD EXPLAIN THE PARK. THAT COULD EXPLAIN THE PARK.

- I really need to stop doing that.

- There's no point been here. Let's search outside.

And we did. And, where the toolshed was, there was a black door with the same design that red door had.

- Let's open it! This could be the exit!

- Wait, kid! Black is always no good!

Too late.

I opened it.

SHRIEEKKKKKKKKK!!!!!

A wail pierced our ears. And I remember something I wished to forget.

A murder in front of my eyes...

There was blood everywhere. In the floors, in the walls of that alley...

Those two thieves wanted to rob me. I resisted and they wanted to kill me.

His partner opposed his idea. Then they started to argue and then...

He killed him. With that crimson stained knife...I remember it very well as I escaped.

* * *

Third's PoV

- **GAHH!! **- Raim screamed while clenching his arm.

The assault still continued. Eirin's bullets covered Raim's field of vision. And he looked he had no chance to survive.

When....

SHRIEEKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!

A normal person hearing a shriek in his mind like that would lose himself in horror. But for him...

- **Hehehe! It seems the bastard did something useful. Ahhh...sweet dark memories.**

- What are you mumbling about? Did the pain reached your brain too?

- **You could put it like that. Seems like this bastard wants a way out, but I doubt he finds it. However... **- he said while raising his arm...

Now, an even foul aura surrounded him. Eirin felt like if the air itself was sucked into that vortex of darkness. Finally, he crushed the aura dissipating it, and inside Raim's hand, there was another black card.

- ...**he just gave me something I can use very well. **- he grinned widely while looking at the black card.

- _A new spell card? _It doesn't matter if you activate a spell card now. I'm in control of this situation, after all.

- **Shut up, old hag! Remember, a game isn't over expect when all the cards have been played.**

He then prepared to declare his spell card.

- **Murder "Blood stained Masamune!" -** he shouted while crushing the card.

Dark aura formed in his hand. Then he picked the bokuto and brushed the aura in it with one swipe.

After the aura finished engulfing the bokuto, Raim swinged it, revealing a black red katana, with a black cloth in the grip.

- **HELL YEAH! Now this is what I call to pimp a sword!**

- _Pimp? _

- **Well hag, gimme your best shot now!**

- _He's crazy._ Just because your weapon changed form doesn't mean you have the advantage now.

- **On the contrary ma cherie. **- this Raim stated - **This is the beginning of your downfall! In my own style!**

- *sigh* I can't waste any more time. MOVE!

She then focused all bullets, lasers and arrows at Raim. He, on the other hand, just walked slowly forward, grinning wickedly.

The bullets where about to collide...When the impossible happened.

Raim just cut the bullets and deflected the lasers with ease with just slashes. It looked like he cut through the air too, because small gales of wind crashed with the walls as he moved forward, at the same pace as he started.

Eirin started to get worried so she released three shining orbs that stationed behind Raim...

...but they exploted before they could release even bullets.

- What?! But when?

- **So zetta slow! Come on! Is that all? You said you couldn't waste any more time!**

He was right. Right in this moment, there was another danmaku battle happening on the other side of the mansion, which a certain shrine maiden and youkai were winning.

- True. I see you aren't going to stop, so I must strike you down, even if I kill you!

- **Try then, dirty fossil!**

That comment hit the mark. Eirin was slightly angry because of this.

Now ten orbs of light were released, surrounding him in an instant.

- **Fine, I'll give you your chance!! Shot at your heart's content...or until I beat the crap out of you!**

That was the trigger.

All orbs released their lasers and bullets and headed towards him like a tsunami. He just grinned.

- **Well, it's time for an Ichigo stunt.**

He leaped to the air at the same time at the bullets were about to crush him...

* * *

Raim's PoV

- Kid! Kid, can you hear me?

The shriek...faded...finally.

- Ugh. That was awful. - I said while standing from the floor.

- Tell me that. What the hell was that?

- Something I wished to forget. Let's leave it like that. - I said while spotting a red door. Lucky me. - Let's go.

- Okay.

I opened it and everything went white again.

...

This time, we appeared in front of the bamboo mansion.

- Great! We are now here...*sigh* Where can we find a door with the word "Exit"?

- Hold your horses, kid. Maybe here is our "Exit".

- How so?

- Well, this is the place where you collapsed. Come on. - Kraid ran inside.

- Hey, wait! - I shouted while following him.

And he was right. Because, when we took that path, everything went white...

* * *

Third's PoV

- **GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!**

What happened next was something that could only happened in manga. However, he did it.

Against all laws of physics and gravity, this Raim managed to cut in half the orbs, the bullets, deflected the lasers, tore down one of the walls, blasted the floor and send a massive wave of darkness towards Eirin.

All in five seconds. While airborne. And slashing like crazy.

Screaming DOES makes you stronger.

- !!!

**BOOM!**

Eirin's spell card broke as she was sent flying. She lost her hat and landed in the wall she created, forming small cracks on it.

- I-Impossible! How could he do something like...that?

- **And I'm not over yet!**

Raim appeared in front of her. Then he proceeded to grab her from her hair and she threw her to the other side of the hallway.

- Argh! - she screamed while she crashed to the wall.

- **Well well well...it seems you only hide behind bullets and crap like that. Am I not RIGHT?! **- he finished by kicking her to the middle of the hallway.

- Guh!

- **Well, it seems it's game over for you, old hag. It was...exhilarating. Thank you very much! But, every thing must come to an end... **- He said while raising the katana.

- _I'm sorry...princess. _- Eirin thought while closing her eyes.

- **So now, YOU MUST...**

- _GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BODY, YOU CRAZY FREAK!_

Suddenly, Raim stopped abruptly. Then he screamed in pain while dropping his katana on the ground, which reverted back to a bokuto, in front of Eirin's eyes. He then grabbed his head while screaming. Eirin then watched as his hair and clothes wnet back to normal.

- **You bastard! I was about to finish her! Get the hell out!**

**-** _You had your fun, whatever you are! Now, get out!_

BOOM!

His gray hair shattered. And still both of them were struggling for control.

- **You persistent son of a...! You really a pain in the ass!! **

While Raim and his other self where struggling for control, Eirin, unable to move due to her injuries, watched the bokuto.

- ...Have I seen this before? - She said while getting closer to the bokuto.

Then I clicked in her mind.

* * *

_- You can't do this! I haven't authorized this!_

_- Today we begin the procedure....there's nothing you can do._

_- Idiots! You know how risky this experiment is! _

_- We have already voted. The decision was made already._

_- What?! Nobody told me about this._

_- Hehehe...That's what you get for not being present, sensei. _

_- Hey! Come back here!_

_- I left the file in your office. Look for me if you have any more questions._

_I knew I shouldn't have proposed my idea...Now I don't know what will happen._

_Origin Project_

_Number: K 000_

_Recreate, Re-control._

_Able to surpass expectations. Ability tamer._

_Inner power released with Infinite possibilities._

_Destroyer or savior sword, capable to change one's own Destiny._

_It was named "The Alpha"._

_..._

_..._

_- Success. It has been done.  
_

_- What's wrong, sensei? You're supposed to be happy. In front of that "Lunar Dial" you created, this is God. Our father in Lunarian weaponry..._

_- I-I didn't wish for it to be used like this. It's purpose wasn't supposed to be like this!_

_- You should be proud! We have finished your masterpiece!_

_- But still, it lacks a "mind"._

_..._

_..._

_- Youkai have breached the lab! This is not a drill! I repeat! This is not a drill!_

_BOOM!_

_- !! The Alpha! Secure it!_

_- That youkai has it! Shoot him!_

_- Wait! You might damage it! _

_- What is going on? Sensei, what are you doing?  
_

_- Target in sight! FIRE!!_

_BOOM!_

_- The Alpha! NOOOOOO!!!  
_

* * *

- _It...no...it isn't possible! This can't be the Alpha! I destroyed it during the confusion of that invasion! I'm sure of it!  
_

- **GRAHHHH!! Get out get out get out!!**

- _Why...why does this human is in possession of it? Could it have fallen on Earth? It can be a possibility! Then how...how is he capable of using it? I remember I sealed its powers. Did that impact removed the seal? _

- **ARGHH!!**

- Then it must be done! - she said while charging an arrow. - I must destroy it now!

- _Get out of my head! NOW!_

- _This is it kid! Send him away!_

CRACK!

Eirin stopped her attack as Raim's body started cracking. Gray and black pieces fell from his body and then...

- **AAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!**

BOOM!

Nobody could have expected this. Raim "exploded". However this explosion didn't damage his body. Instead, he blew away all those foreign colors out of him. This sent Eirin, Raim and the bokuto flying away, as well as destroying the wall that was created.

- _No! I...must...destroy...it...before it's too...late..._

Eirin's consciousness faded.

* * *

Raim's PoV

.....

*breathe*

Ugh...my head. What? Oh, I see...

I...regained control.

CRACK!

DEAR LORD THAT HURTS!

- What did that guy did to my body?! - I said while grabbing my broken arm.

Then I noticed my upper body (except my face and neck) was covered in bandages.

I found out that I was inside a futon. I found Kraid's bokuto shell next to me. I picked it up.

I felt something coming out of my mind, and ended in the bokuto.

- _Ahh. I love being back. Yeah, to have a wolf form is cool, but I still prefer being inside this._

- But why a wolf?

- Hey kid, it's your mind. Lots of things don't make sense there.

- True. And why am I inside a futon?

- Hey Raim! You really scared us back there!

- Huh? - I turned around - Reimu?

CRACK!

AH MY RIBCAGE!

- Hey, don't move just yet! Geez, you came out flying out of nowhere in that place. So did that women in red and blue.

- You mean Eirin?

- So that's her name...

- But really, that was quite an entrance. - Yukari added, now next to Reimu.

- Excuse me? - I asked.

* * *

- _"End of Imperishable Night- Paschal Moon"_

_A beautiful blue barrage appeared_.

- _Now, can you withstand the power of eternity?_

_Reimu and Yukari felt like time started to skip quickly. _

_- She's trying to break the Imperishable Night!_

_- I know! Can't you do something?_

_- Let's then shoot her down like before!_

_- It's futile! There's nothing you can..._

_**BOOM!**_

_One of the walls from the hallway exploded and, like lightning, two bodies came out. _

_- What is tha...?_

_CRASH!_

_- KYAAAAAA!!  
_

_Both bodies crashed towards a certain princess, breaking her concentration and knocking her out. The body of Eirin landed next to her princess while Raim's body crashed to the wall and fell to the floor, while the bokuto flew towards Raim, landing some meters away._

_Also, the wall that Raim crashed with broke down, crushing him completely._

_- Ah? What just happened? - Reimu broke from the shock of what just happened._

_- Let's leave it at "something lucky for us". What do you think? - Yukari stated.  
_

_- For once, I agree. Now, let's get that idiot out of there._

_

* * *

_

- Oh...I see, although I can't believe I was trapped under a wall.

CRACK!

- Correction...I believe now... Oh my poor back... - I winced in pain. - Besides, where is this princess you're talking about?

Both of them pointed towards the same place.

I looked. They were two women inside futons also. One was Eirin, of course (knocked out also). The other one has long (really long) black hair. She also wore a pink shirt and a long, dark burgundy skirt with many bamboo and flower decorations. Heh, and they criticize my clothes...

- Ugh...where?

- !!! Oh man, is she up again?

CRACK!

I should stop moving for now... if I don't, I think my bones will break into dust...

- ...! You?! Where are...? - she turned around - Princess?! Princess!! Are you okay? - she said while shaking the body of her princess. - What have you done to the princess?!

- Hey, don't look at me! - I protested.

- Don't worry. She just passed out. And besides, could you just release the moon? It has been already a long night, you know? - Reimu tried to calm her.

- But...if I do that, "they" could find her...

- "They"? - Yukari asked with interest.

- ... Some emissaries from the moon. _But what matters now is that the princess is safe, and..._

She then started looking directly at Kraid.

- _...even though the Alpha is active, I still don't know if it is a threat to us. I guess he can keep it, for now..._

- _? Why was she looking at me? _- Kraid asked me.

- Meh. I don't know. Maybe she thought you were weird, or something like that. - I answered.

- D-Did I heard a voice from the Al...I mean that bokuto?

- Hm? Oh right! We've fought, so it's normal you can hear him now. Say hi Kraid.

- _Hey there._

- _So...he has developed a mind of its own. Or is there another factor?_

- Are you done talking? Mind if I ask you to return the moon now? - Reimu interrupted.

- ...You're too impatient, you know? I told you that I will return it after the night passes.

- Why? - Reimu asked.

- I see. I guess your plan consisted in sealing the moon away, so that those emissaries won't be able to reach Gensokyo in the first place, thus, protecting that girl.

- ...Exactly.

- But wait, shouldn't that Hakurei Border prevent them from entering Gensokyo? As far as I know, that barrier is supposedly strong enough to prevent such an action. - I said.

- Huh? There was a border? - Eirin asked.

...

...

Wait, what?

- So...you say, THAT THERE WAS NO NEED FOR YOU DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?! WHAT THE HELL?!

CRACK! CRACK!

...Goddammit.

* * *

After some explaining and some apologies, Eirin released the moon. Also, since this was supposed to be the night of the Harvest Moon Festival, Eirin, her princess and both of those rabbits were invited to come. Remilia just stayed for some moments, along with Sakuya. It may not be at first sight, but Reimu is kind, to some extent.

And as for me...

- Hey, can somebody lend me a hand? I can't move yet. - I said while still inside the futon, after been applied more bandages, trying to get a snack.

- Well, you really deserved this.

- That was only the freak inside my head! Not me!

- Does that mean you? - Eirin said

- _Don't look at me!_- Kraid defended.

_-_ Oh really?

- What are you talking about? - Reimu asked.

- Nothing important whatsoever! Just ignore it! - I blurted out.

I guess that I must keep quiet about that **thing** on my head. To explain that would be a headache. And in the worst case scenario, Reimu would kill me if she finds out I possess something so dangerous in my head.

- Hmm... Okay then. - Reimu just shrugged.

- _Huff, that was close. _Ok, I'm sorry. - I know faced Eirin. - I know that many of the things I said to you were harsh. But now, there's nothing to be fighting for, isn't it? Just forgive me, alright?

- ...Well, the princess seemed that she had fun, so...

- So?

- I guess...I can forgive. But if you say something like that again against me or my princess, I will not make myself responsible for what I'll do, do you understand?

- Yes. I understand. - I sighed. - Besides, I can't move like this.

- Actually, I wanted to try something. - she said while taking some pills.

- *gulp* What are those for?

- You see, since Udongein is still weak after her fight against that vampire, I guess I could "experiment" with you.

- !!! Get back! Don't come near me! - I tried to move.

CRACK!

Why?!

- Now, swallow these...

- No! I refuse!

CRACK!

- AHHHHH!

In that instant, Eirin threw with great precision two pills towards my mouth. That surprised me and I was forced to swallow those.

- *gulp* Eh?

- The pills entered Subject A. No changes yet. - she said at the same time she was scribbling on a notepad.

- Why did you do that? - I said while moving.

...

...Wait. No "CRACK"?

- Hey, what just happened? - I said while testing my limbs. What did I just eat?

- How interesting. Subject A reacted positive to the administration of the pills. No side effects appeared. - she scribbled again.

- ...I don't know if I should thank you...or not. Just...don't do that again. Use that Udongein rabbit for that, not me. And why are you doing this anyway?

- Well, you see. Since the princess had so much fun after this, and because I now know the existence of the Hakurei Border, I decided to open a pharmacy at Eientei.

- Really? That's cool.

Yeah. It was cool allright. This night, I did something. And I really had fun. Well...except that part with that something possessing me for a while.

But really, what was that? It...sounded like me, but at the same time it wasn't my voice.

Who was that?

- _Maybe you should worry some other time, kid._

- Yeah, you rig...

*grumble* *grumble*

Okay, that's not good.

My body felt completely stiff. And I fell unconscious, just like that.

Damn you, Eirin!

THUD!

* * *

Third's PoV

- Huh. Subject A lost consciousness. Is it due to overdose? Needs more investigation. Now, moving on to Subject U...... - she said while scribbling.

* * *

I am back earlier than I expected.

I tried to make his "other half" resemble Gig from Soul Nomad...if you catch my drift.

And as many fanfic authors has started.

"Reviews are author's fuel."

...Yeah, that's basically true.

Review please. I'll appreciate it.


	11. Everlasting Flame

Note: I don't own Touhou nor Persona. All credit goes to his proper owners. Not me. Thanks.

* * *

…

Not again. Why do I always get knocked out at least once a day?!

*sigh* It doesn't matter right now. Things like this are bound to happen in a place like Gensokyo.

- **Well well well, look who decided to drop by! It's the giant bastard who thinks he owns the place!**

God no. Not him again.

I turned to face him (or it). He had the same appeareance as me, only that he was...well, white in any aspect.

- What exactly are you? A hollow Ichigo rip-off? - I mocked him. (A/N: Seriously...)

- **Not quite. I have an ego of my own, but I was born from you. Let's say that I'm you partialy, okay?**

- Okay, so now are you copying Persona?

- **No. I won't say crap like "I art thou and thou art I". It sounds stupid. I'm like your supressed emotions...made manifest. Got my drift? Although I just gained my independence from your mind not long ago...**

**- **How? And since when?

- **It seems you're curious, kid. Well, just because you asked nicely, I'll tell you. When you crossed that border thingy, the shock released something from your mind. That...was me.**

**-** Say what?

- **Do you remember that bitch? The one that was supposedly your first friend?**

**-** Don't you dare call her that!

- **Don't care. Well, my essence was sealed within your mind when she appeared in your life, even after she left, I was still trapped inside. I tell you kid, she wasn't normal.**

- ...

- **What, cat got your tongue? You knew, didn't you? That she wasn't like any girl.**

**- **Shut up. Changing the subject, why did you appeared just now?

- **Even though I'm a badass, being freed after two years of being locked inside that coconut drained my strength. I was just able to watch some of your "fights". Man, they sucked! **

- They could fly and shoot shining bullets!

- **Blahblahblah... Now where was I? Oh yeah. I noticed during your stupid quest to return the moon that you were critically injured. That was my chance and I took over. But your body was totally crippled! If you had been in a better condition, I would have beaten the crap out of that doc in no time! Did you get all that, kid?**

- Yes and no, and don't call me kid. One is just enough, thank you. - I started to get annoyed.

- **Oh yeah... I forgot about that stick. Where is he anyways? **- he mocked me.

- _Right here...punk. _- Kraid growled in his wolf form next to me disgusted of his presence.

When did he get here?

- **Whatever, I don't care.**

- Look, what do you want so I can make you leave? - I asked.

- _Yeah. This mind is already occupied, thank you._

- That comment doesn't help.

- **You can't. I'm part of you, after all. Your desire to kill, torture, you mention it. I'm the true essence of your dark friggin' self. But hell, you can just call me Glid.**

- So you're going to kill me?

- **Kill you? Nah, that'll be too troublesome. I just want complete control over your stupid body. That's all. Now, give me control.**

**- **Why should I do that, whitey? Not a chance!

- **Dammit, you really are a pain in the ass. Fine, do whatever you want. BUT, if you want a little of my power, just give me a call. I'll give you some, since I feel generous today...for a price. Some control over yourself. Pretty sweet, huh?**

- Why do you think I'll do that? I don't need you.

- _Yeah. After all, he has me._

- **I'm part of you dumbass!! I know you'll beg for my help, eventually. I'll be waiting, partner! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

- SHUT UP!

* * *

- Hey! Are you awake?!

Huh?

I'm back already? Well, that was fast...

- Where...? Eirin? - I said while getting up.

- Hmm...Subject A recovered in one hour. Quite an impressive recovery. Subject U is... - she was scribbling again.

- Hey, are you listening to me? - I snapped. - And where's everyone?

- I can explain that. - the princess said while entering the room. - And it seems I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Kaguya Houraisan.

Oh, is that princess. And why the hell are those objects floating around her?

I remembered. You must get divorced of sanity to make something clear here.

End of point.

- Hanta. Raim Hanta.

- _That sounded lame, even for you._

*sigh*

- Hanta? What a strange name, and clothes by the way.

- Yeah, I get that a lot. So, where's everyone? - I looked for Reimu and the others.

- They went for a trial of guts. That's all.

- A what? What kind of trial? _And why the hell did they go in the middle of the night?_

- Oh, just to kill some **monster**. - she stressed the word monster while smiling innocently.

- _Oh. Now that sounds interesting._

- _I agree. _I...see. And could I ask what monster are you talking about? - my curiosity was getting the better of me.

BOOM!

Forest fires...And I thought I would never see one here.

- A fire breathing one, huh?

- Exactly. - she stated.

* * *

Episode 11: Everlasting Flame

* * *

Why am I even going? It's not just because I'm interested, right?

- _Actually, you just run towards there without any thought after that conversation.  
_

*sigh*

Now that I think about it, I just wonder what were those pills made from. My body feels just as new. No fractures, no fatigue. That's one heck of a medicine.

With that kind of medicine, she can lead any kind of doctor to bankruptcy. Seriously.

However, my mouth feels...acid? I guess I should stay away from Eirin by now...

- _So kid, where did that fire came from?_

- I'm looking for it. It must have come from here.

I know we are near. I know it!

* * *

- Raim? What are you doing here at this time of the night? - Rinnosuke asked me.

GODDAMMIT! When did we arrived at Kourindou?

I knew I should have taken the left turn.

- _Next time, I choose where to go, alright?_

_- Fine_. Sorry, Kourin, gotta g...hey, are those headphones? - I asked surprised while looking at the blue headphones in his hands. They looked cool.

- Hm? Ah, this. I found this lying on the ground last night. Although I don't know how to...hey!

I snatched them and put them on. It seems they have memory enough for at least 20 songs. Nice. I tried to turn them on.

...

Hmm...no power huh?

- Hey Kourin! Do you have some batteries in your shop?

- Huh?! - he just recovered - Well, actually I have, but don't you think...

- Thanks! - I made my way inside the shop without his consent.

Odd...I'm not this jumpy. Could it be because of "him"?

...Nah. I'm just enjoying myself. I guess I'm thinking too much.

I inserted the batteries in the correct positions and slots and turned them on.

...

...Huh?

- Hey Kourin, do these have at least a SONG in its memory?

- So human objects can have memories? That's interesting.

- I take that as a "no".

Well, at least these will keep my ears warm. I guess.

- Anyway, thanks for the phones. I'll pay for them the next time I come!

- Hey wait!

I was already gone.

- _They always say that......_

_

* * *

_

- Are you sure this is the right way, Kraid?

- _Yeah. I'm 100% percent sure. Not like someone who didn't watch the BIG pillar of smoke coming from there!_

- There was? - I looked around and found a pillar of smoke rising from the ground.

....I feel so stupid in this moment.

- _Well whatever. Let's move!_

We kept moving and found a charred space in the ground, along with several burnt down bamboo... One hell of a fight must have happened here.

...Or something exploded. Although that's very unlikely.

- Ugh....

I heard a voice coming near some torn down bamboo. And it sounded familiar...

- Hey, you're okay? - I started moving the logs.

After removing everything, she stood up clutching her head with...horns?!

- Oh wait, she must be an oni, right? That could explain the horns. - I realized.

- _I don't know kid._

- Who are you talking to? - the women in green clothes said while standing up.

- Oh. Sorry about...

Then I looked at her face. Is she...?

- Keine? Is that you? - I gasped with surprise.

- ...W-well, yeah.

- Question. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?! When did you get horns? Are you an oni?

- I'm not an oni. It's just...that I'm a were-hakutaku.

Okay. Just digest the information slowly...

Oh I can't do this.

- A what? Don't you mean were-wolf? But that won't explain the horns though...

- _Things just get stranger here kid..._

- Anyways, what happened here?

- Well, I was...

BOOM!

A great flame rose and illuminated the starry night. Keine gasped with worry.

- Oh no! Mokou!

- Who?

As if these were the magical words, a girl with very light violet hair dressed with a light brown shirt and red pants (A girl with pants?) , along with a certain shrine maiden, came flying while evading each other attacks. Reimu gracefully dodged the cards and flames she threw and countered with needles and cards in an always beautiful manner. Her opponent was somewhat blunt on her attacks, which involved basically fire, but it seems she was almost on the same level as Reimu.

- Don't hurt Mokou! She...

BOOM!

- KYAAAAA! - Keine was blown away by a random explosion. She seemed she was knocked out also.

...Ok. This is dangerous. How can anybody fight at this level? Only Shounen Jump characters have these kind of fights.

Now I know how she got knocked out. Besides...

- Didn't they teach that girl to not to play with fire? - I said while watching the exchange of attacks.

- _Logic doesn't apply here._

- True.

WHOOSH!

Damn! That fireball almost hit me in my face.

- Hey, watch it!

- Having problems with her, hmm?

Gah! That scared me!

I turned around to find Yukari, which was smiling like...her. No more words here.

- What do you want? _Wow, I starting to sound like Reimu_.

- Me? I just came with Reimu here for this trial...of guts, was it?

- Oh really? Hmm...

- The question is...what are you doing here?

- Me? I just wanted to come.

- _Yeah. Now hag, go bother someone else._

- Rude as always. You need to learn manners in order to speak with ladies.

- _Want me to cut you?_

WHOOSH!

Damn these fireballs!

- What is her problem?! Can't she just aim properly? - I started to get angry.

- Not at all... - a frustrated voice came from behind.

*sniff* Did somebody cooked something?

I turned around to find Remilia and Sakuya (don't they get apart at least for a second?) with her clothes slightly burned. Sakuya seemed normal, but her appearance showed that she fought a hard fight and she's tired. As for Remilia, her clothes were burnt too, but she looked frustrated and there was not a trace of fatigue, but she must be faking it.

- You lost huh?

- Shut up! I...lowered my guard for just a second, that's all! - Remilia tried to defend her pride.

- _She lost alright... _But why are you here? I thought you were back to your mansion...

- Well, that princess told us about a monster here, and the mistress got a little curious, so...

- Sakuya!

- It's alright. Little girls are usually curious. - I added.

- Don't call me little! - Remilia started to rant.

BOOM!

Several bamboo were scorched down almost instantly.

That's it! I officially hate fireballs now!

- Hey you! Stop doing that! - I jumped preparing to slash the fire girl.

- _Kid, are you going to fight her? I thought you didn't want to fight!_

- _I just changed my mind, okay?_

I leaped in order to face her, but I just got caught in the crossfire between flames and needles. I miraculously dodged them all, but landed horribly.

I need to practice that.

- Don't try to interfere! - Reimu scolded me like if I was a little kid.

- Well, she almost burnt me! - I said while massaging my left foot.

- That's not the point!

- Then why are you fighting her, huh?

- ...Well, this was Kaguya's idea. It's the same for you isn't it.

- Yeah. She told me about it too.

- You too?! - the girl with red pants said - Dammit, that Kaguya doesn't learn!

- You know her? Is she friend of yours? - I asked.

After I said those words, her face was filled with anger and disgust.

- ME? Friends with that BITCH? Never in my lifetime!

- Wow. Those are harsh words. Hey Reimu, mind if I help? Things can end quickly, and I want to sleep.

- ...That's right. We were awake all the night. *yawn*

- See? You're sleepy too.

- It doesn't matter if you go all-out on me. I can't die. I'm what you call an immortal.

- Yeah, and I'm a reincarnation of Izanagi.

- What? - Reimu was surprised.

- R-Really? - the girl whose name I suppose is Mokou said.

- NO! It's just sarcasm. God!

- _But still, she didn't seem to be bluffing._

- What, do you believe she's immortal? There's no way. Nay. Non. Nunca. Not a chance. - I said while looking at Kraid.

- _Oh, so youkai, oni and fairies doesn't exist?_

Damn, I forgot about that.

- _But to be immortal and to be invincible are two different things kid. _

- Okay.

- But still, she's too stubborn. I have shot her down like four times and she's still fighting.

- WHAT?! THAT MANY?! - I reacted with shock.

- By the way, what's with those things on your head? - Reimu asked.

- Oh, these. These are just headphones.

- Headphones? - Reimu asked clueless.

- I'll explain later. I guess we should finish this trial bef...

- Forgiveness "Honest Man's Death"!

We were caught by surprise. A blue web of bullets surrounded us and dark bullets were spreed. And to top it all, a laser started to appear.

- Holy...

_- Shit!_

I presenced one of the circles of Hell in front of me. Even with my best efforts, I was hurt badly, but not enough to rend me unable to fight. However, Reimu grazed them all.

Yes, even the laser.

How does she do that?!

- Fine. If you're going to obey Kaguya, I'll just have to defeat all of you. That should teach her a lesson.

- *sigh* I knew this was going to be a bother.

- But still, you agreeded to come, didn't you? - Yukari came out of one of her gaps.

Wait. Now that I look at it, I have seen that gap before...

- Well, yeah. - Reimu answered.

I must ask her. Maybe she can answer how I got there, and then here.

- Hey, snap out and look out! - Reimu warned me.

- Huh?

I looked back up. Yukari wasn't there anymore.

BOOM!

...And now I have immense pain.

- I told you to look out! Geez, can't you listen?

- ...Sorry. _I'm going to feel this tomorrow._

Guess I'll need to take out my spell cards.

- Unleash "Red Speed"!

The surge of energy was released into my body. I sped towards Mokou as Reimu resumed throwing needles. She started shooting again, but this time, I jumped high enough to avoid them all.

I can't fly, but I can move very fast. I have been blessed with a sturdy body and nimble feet. I can handle this.

SLASH!

Yeah. I can.

- Ghk! I-Is that all? Don't tell me this is the best Kaguya sent against me!

- Don't assume I'm that weak! I have fought my battles. I've grown stronger.

- _Actually, you still look the same as before._

Dammit Kraid.

- You shouldn't let your guard down! - Mokou was about to shoot again.

STAB!

But her arm was hit by Reimu's needles.

Now that's what I call precision.

- That really hurt! But you can't kill...

THUD!

Without thinking, I attacked her with Kraid, sending her to the ground very hard. The spell broke...

CRACK!

...and her spine as well. Oh crap...

- Hey! Are you ok? I didn't mean it.

- Ugh. That was all? I can withstand more than that, you know.

How can she even stand with a broken spine? The pain must be unbearable...

- Everlasting "Phoenix Tail"!

Don't you mean Phoenix Down?

A phoenix aura formed around her and, like a flap of wings, orbs came raining on an arc, releasing flame bullets in their path. But there were a lot of them, as always.

- Why is it always like this? - I was currently grazing for dear life. - Although it's fun.

- _Yeah. I agree._

Enough mental dialogue.

Let's try this again. I need a song.

I turned the headphones on and browsed through the memory again.

- What are you doing? - Reimu started to question my actions.

What a surprise...There's a song in here. How did it get here? During the fight? Maybe it hit a part of its memory and restored it.

Click.

A familiar tune came to my ears.

...

...Nice.

- Let's go! Thunder "Lightning Force Blade"!

_Dreamless dorm_,

I passed the shining card over the bokuto, transforming it.

_ticking clock_

- Fighting fire with thunder? That's not a smart move.

- Like I care!

_I walk away from a soundless room_

I swinged Kraid to create an arc of sparks. Mokou countered with flames and cards.

_windless night,_

Both of them collided and I got near her.

- Shit!

_moonlight melts_

I hit her hard in her stomach, but I only make her flinch.

_My ghostly shadow to the lukewarm gloom.  
_

Mokou's spell card was acting again. Bullets filled my sight. I parried them and got near Mokou, preparing to impale her, but she dodged quickly and shot a fireball just inches from my face.

_Nightly dance_

- Divine Spirit "Fantasy Seal - Blink"!

Several orbs intercepted the fireball and forced Mokou to close her eyes. Thanks Reimu. I used the opportunity to slash her with Kraid.

_of bleeding swords_

Sparks illuminated the sky. Some blood dropped to the ground, but she seemed fine. She can withstand pain, alright.

_reminds me that_

Mokou didn't waste any time and kicked me of the stomach. This made me lose my balance but I used my free arm to recover in the air by touching the ground. I raised my head to watch in horror that the red sea of bullets was about to swallow me.

- _Move!_

_I still live_

- Sphere "Cyclonic Barrier"!

Flames met bullets. I was safe, for now. Thinking fast, I tried to rush towards Mokou once again with the barrier on.

- Idiot! - Reimu yelled.

She shot flames again. This time, the barrier collapsed and there was a big boom.

_I will..._

We were both pushed back because of the explosion and we were also unscathed (somehow). It seems my body get studier the more I fight. We both then rushed again, with flaming fist and lightning sword raised.

They collided.

_Burn....my...dread!_

God I love that part.

Sparks and flames danced in the sky. I heard Reimu's voice, but I couldn't understand it. The stress of the attack forced us to back down. My hand is shaking. I think I put to much strength on it. I noticed that I was getting sleepy. Then a wave of flames engulfed me.

- Hot! Hot! Hot!

I rolled in the ground in order to turn down the flames on my back.

Great. Now I have first-degree burns.

This is not good.

_I once ran away from the god of fear and he chained me to despair, yeah!_

Mokou resumed her assault, but she was intercepted by Reimu. How did she throw the needles almost instantly while moving gracefully, I will never know.

The needles landed and covered Mokou's right arm. I guess it must have hurt a lot because Mokou cringed a little.

Ah, what I worrying about them, I'm the one in trouble! My right arm is burnt and I feel sleepy. What next?

BOOM!

_Burn...my...dread!_

The music isn't helping...

And I had to ask!

Some bamboo lost their hold on the ground because of that fireball and fell over me. Yeah, it hurt a lot.

Reimu noticed, but she was busy dodging the attacks of her that she didn't have any time to help me...

What to do...

- _Change of plans, kid! At this rate, we'll pass out. So...we'll need help.  
_

- _But that means..._

_- *sigh* I know. Hey you, are you there?_

_I'll break the chain and run, till I see the sunlight again.  
_

_- **Finally! **__**Seems you decided to accept my offer.**_

_- Yeah yeah... But first, we are putting some rules for you._

_- **What?! Seriously? *groan*Okay ...I'll listen only because I'm bored. Now spill it.  
**_

-_ Good. Now listen up. Rule #1: You won't kill anybody._

_- **Where's the fun in that?**_

- _Rule #2: You won't kill me._

_-** Why would I do that?**_

_- And Rule #3: You'll only attack Mokou. Don't try to attack anybody or else we might be punished by Reimu.  
_

_- **...You're scared of her?! Coward...  
**_

_- I pretend I didn't hear that. So...?_

_- **Dammit, I can't you die here. I need that body! And besides, I want to fight that pyromaniac girl too.**_

_- Okay. Go ahead._

_I lift my face...  
_

The pain in my head returned. My consciousness was gradually fading.

_- **Oh yeah...You forgot to put a time limit.**_

Oh shit.

_- **Tough luck. I'm in now. Go to sleep, partner!**_

_and run to the sunlight..._

Ironically, my vision darkened.

- _*sigh* Here we go again..._

_**

* * *

**_

Third PoV

Reimu was worried. Mokou was more troublesome that she expected. And Raim was crushed by several bamboo, although her intuition told her he was fine.

_Voiceless town_

Suddenly, both Reimu and Mokou stopped because they felt a strange aura through the field. It was wicked.

_tapping feet_

Black aura emanated from the fallen bamboo. They were blown away by brute force.

- Whoa! - Both of them yelled as they dodged the bamboo.

_I clench my fists in pockets tight_

A figure came of out the smoking debris. He was smiling like the Joker. His hair was gray again.

- **Holy crap! I feel great today! Now the time to kick some ass!** - Glid (in Raim's body) exclaimed with vigor. - **But first...**

Glid rushed towards Mokou, surprising her, and proceeded to twist her wrist, just like he did to Eirin's.

- Argh!

- **Glid, nice to be killing you.**

- Raim? What just happened to you?

_Far in mist a tower awaits_

- **Oh, you're the damn red-white. Hey there. -** he said while raising his hand.

- _D-Damn red white? _- Reimu was shocked by the change of behavior in Raim.

- **And you must be Kentucky Fried Girl. **- he said while releasing Mokou.

- E-Excuse me? - Mokou looked as shocked as Reimu. Also, she was relocating her hand to her right position. - _Damn, this hurts!_

- How interesting. I never expected you to have another ego in your mind. - Yukari commented while sitting on a gap above Glid.

_Like a merciless tomb..._

- **And the cavehag too! **- Yukari twitched a little because of this comment. - **Man, there's too many people. Well, the cow there doesn't count though. She a cow...  
**

- Don't call her cow! - Mokou said obviously angry for the offence against her friend.

- **Why? What are you going to do about it? -** Glid taunted Mokou.

_...devoring moonlight._

The response came in the form of a sea of flames. Yukari quickly entered in her gap and Glid just stood there.

- **Now that's more like it! Bring it!** - he said while brandishing Kraid, which presence was gone, probably because he entered Raim's mind too. Also, he reverted to a normal bokuto.

- _Is he crazy? He'll be reduced to ashes if that hits him. _- Reimu thought.

The wave of flames got closer to him.

...But alas, he just swinged Kraid like crazy, deflecting all flames, even returning them to their owner.

Of course, Mokou was shocked by this display of raw power.

- H-How? What are you?

- **The most hardcore badass you'll ever see!**

**- ***sigh* ...Am I a freak magnet? - Reimu thought aloud while putting a hand on her head.

- That's not what I meant! Whatever, even with power like that, you can't defeat me because...

- **You're immortal? Bullshit! Even though I'm a little dissapointed that I can't kill you, I can still break your bones...Hehehe. **- Glid commented creepily.

_Clockwork maze_

- _This guy disgusts me! _- Mokou thought.

- **Alright. You had your turn. Now's my turn! **- he said while black aura came to his hand and materialized in a black spell card.

- _A black spell card? _- Reimu was curious about that black spell card.

_end unknown  
_

- **Murder "Blood Stained Masamune"!** - he shouted as he crushed the card.

The black aura surrounded his hand and he passed it over Kraid, turning it into a black katana.

_In frozen time_

- How many times I have to tell you, I can't DIE.

- **Pffftt. Big deal. I just have to make you suffer until you give up. And this is how I'll do it! **- he stated while turning towards the bamboo. - **Hey, damn red white, if you don't want to be swiss chesse, you better move.**

- Hey, what are you...? - Reimu tried to ask him.

_a staircase stands._

SLASH!

In one slash, Gild cut down exactly twenty bamboo with such force that they went airborne for some seconds. Glid then, without wasting any time, went behind every bamboo and threw them towards Mokou by using a dark pulse of energy coming from the katana.

- What?! - Mokou shouted.

- **Eat bamboo now!**

_Shadows crawl on,_

Reimu, without second thought, moved aside from the bamboo storm. However, Mokou wasn't so lucky. She, as Glid said, became swiss chesse, literally. Both of her arms had at least three pieces of bamboo encrusted, along with her legs and her throat, but she was still alive. Mokou withstood the pain, resisting the urge to scream with great effort.

_bloodstained floor._

- **Damn! You really are immortal. Hehehe...I've decided. From now on, you are my official punching bag!**

- Raim! What the hell is wrong with you?

- **For the last time, I'm not that bastard. I'm Glid. Got it memorized? **(A/N: Very obvious reference...)

- _Grr...what a prick!_

- Nngh...I can still...do this. - Mokou forced her body to stand while she took out the bamboo in her throat and also she took another spell card.

- **Huh? Back up again? Good. Now let me hear your bones crack again! **- Glid rushed towards her without thinking.

_I rush straight ahead_,

- Hey, don't rush like that! - Reimu tried to warn Glid.

It was too late for him.

_with sword in hands._

- "Possessed by Phoenix"! - Mokou declared with a slight grin on her face.

After she declared it, she vanished.

_Cold touch of_

- **What the?! Where did she...? **

Then he noticed. Surrounding him, there was a phoenix aura.

- **What the hell is this?! **- Glid shouted confused and annoyed at the same time.

_my trembling gun_

Next, some orbs appeared next to him. These then started releasing blue bullets. Glid instantly backed away, but then he noticed that, as he moved, orbs were created next to him every time, no matter where he moved.

- **Quit hiding and show yourself! **

**- **Can you see? I'm surrounding you! - the voice of Mokou resonated near Glid. - And besides, you should worry about yourself.

_I close my eyes _

He then looked up. In the hurry of finding where Mokou was, he caused a lot of orbs to be produced. And all of them released a lot of bullets.

- You see? I told you so! - Reimu said in a strangely calm tone.

-** ...Oh, son of a...!**

_to hear you breathe._

**

* * *

**

Raim's PoV

...Dammit Glid. When I get out of here...

- **...Oh, son of a...!**

After that obvious yell, my mind was shaken. Yeah, I'll call this place "my mind" from now on.

- Oh come on!! I have to find the exit again?!

- Seems that way, kid. - Kraid, in his wolf form, stated.

- Thanks Captain Obvious! - I said while looking for the exit. Again.

Luckily, I found myself in a monochrome version of the bamboo forest. Bad news was, there was an obligatory black door blocking my path. Why is my luck so bad?!

- *sigh* I have to, don't I?

- Looks that there's no other option, kid.

You had to say that. Well, whatever. Let's do this.

Forcing my limbs to obey, I grabbed the doorknob. I slowly twisted it.

- Come on, kid. We don't have time for this!

_Burn... my... dread!_

- ...Ah, screw it!

I opened the door completely. That wail pierced again in my ears.

Another memory I wished to forget came back to me.

It was one summer. There was an gas leak in an apartment. I was around there scavenging for food when it started.

BOOM!

It was sudden. A fuse overheated and it caused the gas to burn, creating a massive conflagration that threatened my life. I rushed outside the building as fast as I could. I heard a scream of a man inside, but I decided that that wasn't my problem.

I felt ugly. I regret not helping that man...

But I won't forget that fire. The most creepy part is that...

The fire "smiled" at me.

_Burn...my...dread._

* * *

Third's PoV

Glid was in a crossfire. Even though he was swinging Kraid, the blue bullets appeared so fast that he couldn't block them all.

- **Come on! How many of these bullets she can generate?!**

SHRIEKKKKKK!!!

A grin was automatically formed in his face as he heard the shriek from inside Raim's mind. He knew the meaning of it. And he liked it.

- **Well kid. You really have your uses...**

He then, for the surprise of everyone, threw the katana up to the air.

- W-What are you doing? - Mokou voice sounded confused by the sudden change of events.

- Either he has a plan or he has gone simply crazy. - Yukari said half-amused by his actions.

The blue bullets started getting closer to him. It began then. Dark aura started surrounding Glid, protecting him, just like the other time at Eientei.

Also, it protected him from the bullets.

- Oh! Interesting! - Yukari said amused.

- What did he...? - Reimu was surprised to see the black aura surround Glid.

He then raised his arm as the aura gathered in his hand. Then a black card materialized in it. He smirked.

_I will..._

- **Burn my dread "Great Fire of Meireki"! **- he yelled as he smashed the card. His fists, as well as his feet were filled with the black aura. However, this time, the aura took the form of flames.

- **Come out now!!**

_Burn...my...dread!_

He punched the floor in an attempt to make Mokou appear, creating a black wall of flames to surround him as he made contact with the ground. He succeeded.

- What? How did you...?

GRAB!

She couldn't finish. Glid grabbed her by her throat.

He tightened his grip.

_This time, I'll grapple down that god of fear and throw him to hell's fire, yeah!  
_

- Gakk!

- Hey! What are you doing?!

- **Hey! She isn't going to die, is she?** - he told Reimu.

- ...Well, yeah, but...

**- Exactly! **- he now faced Mokou while holding his grip. - **You're strong, I give you that, but...**

_Burn...my...dread!  
_

He slammed her to the ground.

- **I!**

Knee to the stomach.

- **STILL! **

He then threw her towards the air. He jumped and delivered a kick to her stomach again.

- **CAN!**

_I shrug the pain and run till I see the sunlight again._

The black katana, which was throwing to the air before, returned to Glid. He grabbed it and then proceeded to do an asterisk shaped slash that created an dark pulse of that shape. The shock send her to the ground.

- **BREAK!**

He made the black aura gather around the katana, then held it with one hand as he started falling.

- **YO...!**

KICK!

Reimu had enough. He kicked Glid in the face while mid-air, making him lose his grip on the katana.

BOOM!

Which caused an explosion where it landed.

- ...Oh my, what did he just did?- Yukari was unfazed by the sudden explosion.

_Oh! I will run..._

- **WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, DAMN RED-WHITE?! **- Glid yelled furiously. - **CAN YOU SEE I'M BUSY TRYING TO HAVE SOME FUN?!**

- Shut up! Can't you see you are going to far?! Even though she's immortal, you could have permanently leave her with a trauma!

- **So what? I fight for fun! And besides, you can't order me! I do what I want, when I want and by my own way! **- Glid said while pounding his chest.

_burning all regret and dread_...

- Geez. You're really troublesome. Fine then, if a fight is what you want, I'll give you one! - she said while taking a spell card.

- **Now that's what I'm talking about! Bring it!  
**

- Fantasy Heaven!

He now wished something else. Cards flew like fireworks, spreading to every direction possible.

Lo and behold, to his eyes, this was all the circles of hell in one.

_And I will face the sun..._

- **...Man, now I know why you fear her kid...**

CRACK!

- **Perfect timing! Hey kid, you can go back now. Hehehe...  
**

BOOM!

Pieces of grey fell from Raim's body as an impossible amount of cards and needles drew closer to him.

- Finally! Now you stay...where...you...are? - Raim managed to say these words as the sea of cards engulfed him.

Needless to say, a great scream of pain was heard though the bamboo forest. Several youkai which were near will never forget that scream.

_with the pride of the living_.

* * *

Raim's PoV

...Unngh...Too much...pain...unbearable...

...Someone...please...kill me...

- _Hey kid. Wake up! You aren't in that hell anymore._

Gahh! Too much needles!

Huh?

I...I'm alive?! After that Tartarus of pain I experienced? ALIVE?! Either my body is as sturdy as Hayate Ayasaki's or some evil god want me to suffer...

And it seems I'm back at the shrine...

- Kraid?! What happened? Last thing I remember was...that. Brrr... - I trembled as I remembered what happened.

- _Well, you see..._

KICK!

Ah! My face!

- Finally! You're awake! You have a lot of things to explain, young man! - Reimu greeted me with a kick to the face.

- ...Why the face? What did I do to deserve this?

- And you dare to ask?! You almost left her with a trauma!

- Uh? Oh! Wait, I can explain! Seriou...!

KICK!

- Will you stop and listen to me?!

* * *

After explaning to Reimu who was Glid and why was he in my mind, she calmed a little, I guess...

- So you say that another being resides in your head, apart from Kraid?

- Mmhm. - I nodded.

- Which is a sadistic prick that likes to crush bones?!

- Mmhm. - I nodded again.

- Can you stop doing that? - Reimu said a little edgy.

- Mmhm.

PUNCH!

- Okay okay, I'll stop doing that.

- Good. Now, can you bring out that friend of yours in order to exterminate him? Beings like him are dangerous. - Reimu said while taking out her rod...which I guess it's called gohei.

- I know. And I can't bring him out. He appears whenever he pleases...

- *sigh* Another troublesome being... -she said while sitting down- You know, you are full of surprises. First, you fought and angered Remilia and survived, next, you decided to stay here instead to return to your home, and now, you have a sadist in your head. Somehow, you manage to overcome your problems with ease.

- Yeah. You could say that. Meh, it was always like this...

- Eh?

- _What do you mean kid?_

I stood up and looked outside. The stars were still in the sky.

- You see...I was always alone...Ever since I had conscience of my acts, my only desire was to survive and to be left alone. Heh, every people who wanted to help me, I treated them like crap. And maybe, as Glid says, he was born because of that suppressed hate. Like it or not, I'm stuck with him. But it was not always like that. Someone made me realize that I was not living at all.

- May I know who?

- ...A friend. The first one I ever had. She...opened my eyes. Made me realize that life was full of many things worth living. At first, I didn't pay her attention. But she was persistent. Those days...were the best in my life. - I said while forming a smile.

- So...she's back where you live?

- No. Not anymore. She moved I don't know where... After that, my days became boring again...until I arrived here. That my reason to stay. Because things get pretty exciting here. And...it seems I almost forgot her.

- _Say what?_

- How come? If she was so important to you, why did you suddenly forgot her?

- I...I don't know. But even though she was important to me, I forgot her face...

But why? Did something happen? Something that made me forget her? Grr...I'm drawing a blank...

- Anyway, I doesn't matter right now. Even if I worry about that now, I decided to stay here. I only wish her that she lives her life to the fullest.

- You know. You didn't seem the type of person to talk your feelings aloud.

- You think? - I said while smiling wryly.

- But I'm surprised that you're still standing after received a full blow of the Fantasy Heaven.

- Yeah...

...Uh-oh. She made me remember about that.

- ARGH! - I groaned as my body collapsed on the floor.

- Hey, are you ok?

- You...shouldn't have said that. Oh...my body...my poor body.

- I guess I overdid it a little_._

_- Heheh. You never cease to amuse me kid._

- WILL YOU STOP TALKING AND HELP ME, PLEASE?!

But even though I was yelling, I was happy to be alive. Gensokyo is really a wonderful place.

* * *

Third PoV

- Yukari-sama. Could I ask you something?

- What is it, Ran?

The nine-tailed fox youkai, Ran, stood at the side of her master, looking at the shrine from afar.

- Why are you letting that boy stay here? If what you told me was true, that...thing could come out of his mind and attack everybody.

- Oh, you don't have to worry about that, Ran. It seems that boy has at least some control over it. And, if **it** manages to break free, Reimu will make sure he returns back.

- ...Are you sure?

- Ran, Ran, Ran. You need to see the bigger picture. Anyways, I'm going to sleep. Make sure everything it's fine while I'm sleeping! - Yukari said obviously teasing Ran.

- ...As you wish. _*sigh* And that means I'll do all the housework again! _

- And do it well! Besides, you need to set a good example to Chen, don't you?

- Yes! I understand! - Ran said.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, this took more time that I expected.

If you are asking, no. The headphones are not Minato's. I just liked the idea.

Please give me food...I mean review.


	12. The great library known as Voile

_Burn…my…dread!_

- ...Ahh. I can't get tired of this.

- _You really love that song, don't you?_

It was morning in Gensokyo. The sun rays hit my face as I was listening "Burn my Dread" again. The wind was refreshing and everything seemed calm.

...

...Okay, what's wrong? Where's the usual Marisa? She should have arrived by now.

_Burn...my...dread!_

- *yawn* Good morning, Raim. What are you doing on the roof of the shrine? - Reimu asked while rubbing her eyes.

- Well, I like it here. The wind hits your face and the sun is refreshing, don't you think?

- Yeah...Hey, I forgot to ask you, what exactly are those things over your head? - she said while pointing the headphones.

- Oh, these? Here, try them out. - I said while throwing my headphones towards Reimu, which grabbed them with one hand.

She then slowly put them on and got a little surprised.

- Wha...why is there music inside this? - Reimu questioned surprised.

- Those are headphones. It's memory is capable of holding songs or tracks for everyone to listen. - I explained briefly.

- ...Hmm...this is comparable to the music of those three...

- Who?

- Oh, just the Prismriver Sisters. - she said while giving me back my phones.

- I have not met them until now...

- Really? They usually are near Hakugyokurou.

- _Hmm......_ Anyway, I'm off.

- Why?

- Because I need to find a new set of clothes. Come on, I don't want people critizise me because of my clothes. Besides, look at them! They were almost burnt down because of Mokou. - I said while extending my arms.

- I get your point.

No kidding. My clothes still smell and they got from their natural color to brown and black.

- I'll come back for lunch. See ya.

- Fine. But don't do something reckless. I can't heal you forever.

- I know. _Very true. I still haven't recovered from that monster of an attack... Now, who should I ask for clothes then?_ - I asked myself while walking towards the gate.

* * *

Episode 12: The great library known as Voile

* * *

I started in Kourindou since many things from the outside are usually found there, but...

- Clothes from outside? No, I don't have those, sorry. And when are you going to pay for those? - he said while pointing towards my phones.

- Err...when I have money?

- *sigh*

So I decided to go pay a visit to Marisa, since last time I went there, there was a lot of "junk" dispersed through her house. Maybe I can find some new clothes there...

- _You think she has clothes? She a girl and you're a boy._

- Whatever. Besides, don't you remember that in her house there were a lot of things thrown around? There's a possibility that she has some...

* * *

Some minutes later, I arrived to Marisa's house. I knocked the door.

No response.

- _Do you think she went out?_

- I don't know... Let's enter anyways. I need to find new clothes, you know.

I carefully opened the door. The inside was the same as I remembered. *sigh* Doesn't she know the meaning of the word "order"?

- Hello? Anybody home?

...

-_ Yep. She's out._

- That's good. Now let's search for some clothes in here. - I said while walking towards a pile of stuff.

You know, I feel like a treasure hunter right now. I don't know what could I find here or if there's a trap inside. I felt a slight feeling of excitement cross my body while digging through these piles...

* * *

...This...this is impossible!

What the hell is the Holy Grail, the holy mantle, the spear of Longinus, the Gae Bolg, this sword which name was no-Tsurugi or something, the horn of abundance, and whatever this piece of machine is doing here?!

Historians, treasure seekers and Indiana Jones, eat your heart out.

- ..._Are you sure they are not fake, kid?!_

- I'm sure! These things are the real deal! - I said while holding the spear of Longinus, which was lighter than I thought. - But why are they doing here?! Did Marisa steal them all? - I pondered while throwing the spear aside.

- _That's highly probable._

I need a break. And some water.

But even though we searched all the piles (while finding several interesting things and books in the way), there were no sign of clothes anywhere. Why can she have legendary and impossible items in her house while not having some regular clothes?!

- _I guess you're not lucky today, kid._

*sigh*

- Well, might at least take a souvenir. - I said while picking up a book from the piles and the strange spherical machine from before.

- _Doesn't that count like stealing?_

- It's borrowing.

- _You're turning into Marisa!_

- No, I'm not. Besides, she has a lot of objects. I'm sure she won't miss one or two things.

- _If you say so._

Well, now where to go?

* * *

Since Alice lived near Marisa, I decided to pay a visit. I doubt she can lend me any clothes.

- Hello? Anybody home? - I said while knocking the door.

After some seconds, Alice opened the door, but she looked as if she had fought. Next to her was her doll, which was tattered a little.

- Hey, what happened to you? Are you okay? - my chivalrous side was emerging.

- Me? Yeah, I'm fine. - Alice let out a sigh - Ugh, I shouldn't have gone to the library with Marisa last night.

- Last night? _So that's the reason both of them weren't there..._ And what library?

- Well, you went to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, right?

- Yeah. I did.

- Well, in there also resides the Voile Library, home of thousands of books of every category.

- Oh. _Okay, that's interesting._

- And, you see...

* * *

Basically, she told about her dream of making an autonomous doll by the use of magic. She also told me about the events that happened last night.

Here's what I understood.

Marisa convinced Alice to raid the Voile Library while Remilia and Sakuya were out last night.

Alice told Marisa not to let her guard down, but she ignored it.

Alice suggested to sneak inside. Marisa just blew the front door with force.

Then, things got a little chaotic. According to Alice, they were expecting them. And things didn't go pretty from there.

But who are they?

- *sigh* I told her not to rush in there like that! - Alice groaned.

- Question. Why you agreeded with her?

- That's none of your business. - Alice said while repairing one of her dolls. I got to admit, she can make really good outfit for her dolls.

- _!! Hey kid, I have an idea._

- _Shoot._

- _Why don't you ask her to make you some clothes?_

...Actually, that's a good idea!

- Hey Alice, can I ask you if you can make me some clothes.

- No. I only do clothes for dolls. I'm not interested in making clothes for humans. - she answered directly.

Well, I tried.

- _Offer her a trade._

- _Huh? What do you mean?_

- _If she went to that library, it means she wanted to get a book from there. Now, let's say we get her some books she wants, then..._

- _We can convince her to make me some clothes! _- I finished the thought.

- ...?

- Say Alice. - I started with a grin. - Let's make a deal.

- Huh? What kind of deal?

- I'll get you the books you want and in return, you'll make me some clothes.

- Hmm... - Alice was now deep in thought.

- _Kid, now take out the book you took from Marisa's house.  
_

- Oh, you mean this? - I said while taking out that book.

- !! Where did you get that?! - she was shocked about that book.

- _Ohh...I get it. _Let's make this my assurance, okay?

- ...Ah...ah...

Hook, line and sinker. I got my fish.

- Heehee. Now, do we have a deal?

- ...*sigh*

* * *

- Okay, I got the job. Now, how do I get there?

I have left Alice's house some minutes ago and now I was near the lake. Now that I think about it, some rich people tend to build their homes in islands, away from the majority of people. Did Remilia use this custom too?

- _We could try **that** again._

- No. I won't risk my back again. Thank you. Now, how...?

- Hey, funny clothes!! - I heard a familiar voice.

Maybe I found the solution for my problem.

- Eye will fight y...!

- Hey, whatever your name was!

- It's Cirno!! And eye am the strongest!!

- _Oh right. _Say, you say that you're the strongest...

- Eye am the strongest!

- Yeah yeah. Then prove it. Carry me to the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

- ...Where? - she asked obviously clueless.

- The house at the lake...

- Oh right! - she said cheerfully. - Now, let's do this!

- _Hey kid. Aren't you...exaggerating?_

_- Nah. If she thinks she's the strongest, she will definitely carry me to the other side._

_- How are you so sure?_

_- She obviously has one thing I will never have._

_- Wings?_

_- Apart from that..._

- Eye am the strongest!! No one can beat me!

- _...total idiocy. _

_

* * *

_

Idiots tend to have an unnatural amount of physical strength because they ignore how much a body can weight or they believe on a strange logic that doesn't make sense, thus been able of making impossible feats.

Here the proof. Cirno, by using only her idiot strength and pride of being the strongest, has succeeded in carrying me over. She's exhausted of course.

- Eye...am....the...

- Yeah. I believe you. _Not._ Thank you.

- Zzz...

- _Back in your world, that would be called children abuse..._

- Oh come on! Fine, I'll give her a present next time we see her, alright?

I was in front of the Scarlet Devil Mansion now. To think a vampire lives here. I thought it would a castle like in the same fashion of Castlevania, but I guess that's just too much to ask.

- Hold it! - another voice filled the air.

*groan* What now?

In front of me, there was a girl with long red hair and she wore a Chinese green dress and beret. Hold on...isn't she the one which I crashed with?

- Hey, are you the one who stands guard here? - I asked.

- That's right! And since I don't know you, I won't let you pass! - the red-head girl told me.

- Sorry, but I have business to do here. Could you please move?

- No way! Sakuya will kill me if I let you through!

- _Right..._Whatever. What's your name?

I don't know why her face showed...happiness.

- M-My name? For real?! - she said excited.

- Uhh...Yeah?

- Okay! Here goes! - she shouted excited. - My. Name. Is. HONG MEILING. - she said while posing ridiculously.

...

...

Strange name...and hard to remember. I only said the next words.

- Too hard. China suits you better.

It then happened. Her face was changed from cheery to completely blank. But then, she shouted the next words.

- MY NAME IS NOT CHINA! IT'S HONG MEILING! - she yelled out loud. - Why can't anybody remember my...Huh?

Did I mention I sneaked inside while she was shouting to the sky?

Anyway, I entered by the front door this time and closed it quickly. Remilia won't be happy to see me here and Sakuya will report me on sight. Guess I'll just have to sneak in like Solid Snake.

I rushed towards the foyer. Luckily, no one was on sight. Suddenly, I heard footsteps and some female voices. I quickly opened the nearest door and closed it quickly, without making a sound.

It seems this is the storage room. Safe, for now.

The footsteps got closer...*gulp*

- Hey, is something wrong? - one of the voices said.

- ...I guess it was just my imagination...Let's go. - the other one added.

The footsteps continued until they faded. Good.

- _Okay kid. Now, try to search for that library._

- I know.

*click*

Huh?

*click* *click* *click*

- The hell? The door's locked!

- _You and your luck! Try to force it open!_

- What the hell do you think I'm trying?!

* * *

- _Have you opened it yet? It has been, like, half an hour by now._

- Almost there... - I said while using a wire as a lock-pick.

*click*

_- _There we go! Let's get out of here!

I got out of my hiding place and slowly walked to the corner of the hallway and peeked.

Empty. Good.

I didn't waste any time. I ran through the hallway as fast as I could. I found a door at the end of it. Without thinking, I opened it and closed it when I was inside.

- ...Whoa.

- _Kid, is this the place?_

_- _Well, it **is **a library, alright.

This library was HUGE. Scratch that! This place is too big to be a library!

- _Don't get carried away! Remember we are here to retrieve some books without been noticed!_

- _Oh. Got it._

I walked in middle of the shelves looking for the correct book. But after seeing this place, I know this will take a LOT of time...

Let's see..._La Divina Commedia_, _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, Frankenstein, The Book of One Thousand and One Nights, Hamlet..._ man, this library really has a collection. I think I even saw a diary of some sort.

But where's the "magic" section?

- I see. So you're the rat the gate guard mentioned. I was expecting Marisa to appear again, but not another human.

!!!

I turned around to find the owner of the voice.

She had violet hair and eyes. Also she had a lot of ribbons on, but the thing that was strange was that she was wearing...pajamas. Next to her, there was another girl which had red hair and a pair of black bat wings in her head and in her back. However, I just decided to ask something...

- Why are you wearing pajamas? It's broad daylight outside. - I asked curiously.

- This is my regular clothing. The question is, why are you here? To steal my books?

- _Kid, try to be smooth. Don't screw this up.  
_

_- Okay_. I...just found out about this place and decided to visit it. - I lied. - It seems you have quite a collection here...

- ...Hmm...

- It didn't seem like it when you entered... - the girl with bat wings said.

- _They don't seem to believe us! Do something..._

- _But what?! Let's see..._

...

I got it!

- So how many books you have here? - I tried to change the subject.

- ...I'm not exactly sure, but the estimated number is about the size of a twelve digit number.

- _T-Twelve digit?! _You mean, there is, like, more than millions of books here.

- Correct.

- That's right. _That makes this place a little problematic to order..._

...Sweet merciful crap...

- L-Leaving that aside, who are you, and why are you here?

- My name is Patchouli Knowledge, and I live here.

- And I'm Koakuma, her assistant.

- Here? In the library? - I said while looking around. - Isn't here a little bit...dark?

- The sunlight damages the books and messes my hair...

- And I feel good in here.

- Oh. _Alright, so far so good. They haven't threatened me yet._

- And you seem to be the human Remi talked about...

RUN AWAY! WHERE'S THE EXIT?

- Don't worry. By the looks of it, you didn't know what you were doing. What's your name?

...Wait what? She...She's not angry?

- Isn't Remilia your friend? I supposed you'll attack me on sight.

- I was thinking the same thing...

- I just wanted to see if she wasn't...exaggerating. For now, you seem fine.

-_ Oh thank goodness!_ - I was relieved. - My name is Raim. Raim...

- However! I saw you're were looking for some of my books. Be honest, did Marisa or Alice sent you here?

Uh oh...

Time to chose...A possible friend or a new spare of clothes?

...

- _How about both? _- Kraid suggested.

- _That's impossible. It's either one of the other. _Well, you see...

BOOM!

We heard an explosion not far from the library. Then, a maid appeared, in panic.

- L-Lady Patchouli! The black witch is back!

- *sigh* I knew it. She's back today too. You, call Sakuya and try to remain calm. Koakuma, alert the other maids. We mustn't let her any books! - she said while walking towards the door.

- Yes! - the maid said before flying away.

- Okay! I'll be back!

- _Oh...I understand. The people who where expecting them were Patchouli and some maids. Things just got interesting._

- _Kid, new plan. Help her._

- _I plan to. Besides, I want to fight Marisa again! _

_- And while you're at it, you could swipe a book when nobody is looking. Get my idea?_

_- ...Sounds good._ Hey, Patchouli, can I help?

- Now this is weird. Why you want to help me?

- I'm just bored. That's my reason.

- ...Really?

BOOM!

More explosions. Several "KYAA!" were heard. It sounded like they were murdered, but I know that's not the case here.

- ...Okay, considered yourself hired temporarily. - Patchouli said defeated.

- Yes, ma'am! - I nodded.

BOOM!

- She's getting closer. Stay cautious!

- I know, I know. - I confirmed while taking Kraid out and a spell card. - Unleash "Red Speed"!

My feet felt lighter as the crimson aura covered them.

- Now, bring it!

BOOM!

Whoa! Flying door!

I dodged the door by rolling. Patchouli just flew and dodged it.

- _She always makes this kind of entries, huh kid?_

- _Yeah. Always._

As the smoke cleared out, the figure of Marisa appeared, with her classic grin and riding her broom, just like a witch.

- Yo! Patchy! I came to borrow some books, ze! - she shouted while swinging her arm.

How honest...

- _You mean steal, Marisa._

- Oh, I forgot about the sword. Hey there!

- Enough. I want to read in peace today. So, just today, get out.

- Where the fun in that?- Marisa now smirked in a way that reminded me of Train Heartnet.

Good point there.

- Anyway, I got careless last night, so now I going to steal books to my heart's content!

- Hey, you just said "steal". You didn't mean borrow?

- Well, yeah. Besides, youkai live far much longer than us, so she can pick her books when I die. It's like a lifetime long loan.

Well, that's deep. Normally, humans don't like to accept death to easy. However, Marisa speaks about it as if she didn't care...

She either is crazy...or very wise.

Nah, what am I saying? She's crazy.

- Anyways, let's get started! Magic Sign "Stardust Reverie"!

WHOOSH!

Marisa charged with her broom towards us really fast. I side-stepped quickly out of the way and Patchouli just flew to the left while raising a barrier for I don't know what reason.

CRASH!

Now I know.

As Marisa flew, several blue star shaped bullets were released. And one of those hit me squarely in the face. Why always the face?!

- Be careful.

- I know that! - I answered.

- Remember, your objective is not to defeat Marisa, it's just to prevent her from stealing my books.

- Got it. - I said while chasing after Marisa.

Marisa was currently over her broom, picking several books and putting them in her bag, just like a burglar.

- Hey, you got here fast! But it's too late. I got what I wanted. - Marisa said with a grin.

- We'll see about that! - I said while jumping in order to cut the bag and release the books.

However, Marisa sped up and I missed. Quickly, I reached for the ledge of the nearest bookshelf and pulled myself up.

- Man, this is a high place. - I said while looking down to the floor.

- _Scared of heights kid?_

- Is not that, is just that if I fall, several of my ribs will be broken. And I don't want that.

- Hey! Don't get distracted! The fun has just started! - Marisa said while charging again towards me.

- _Kid, jump!_

But where?!

WHOOSH!

- Whoohoo! - Marisa shouted with joy as she dashed forward.

Thank goodness I jumped to another shelf just in time.

- That...was close. - I said while taking out another spell card. - Thunder "Lightning Force Blade"!

I passed my hand over Kraid, transforming it into its broadsword form.

- Oh! I seems you have new spell cards! But they don't matter if you can't hit me! - Marisa said while dashing again.

Shouldn't she have fled? She's got what she wanted. Why stay?

- _Maybe she wants to play kid. _

- Oh really? - I said while parring some stars. - Fine then, let's play in my own way! - I shouted while swinging Kraid several times, creating a trail of sparks that moved erratically towards Marisa.

Since the movement of the sparks was so erratic, Marisa had a hard time dodging. However, she managed to get out unscathed. In Gensokyo, everybody is a natural dodger, it seems.

- Is that all? Don't bore me, ze! - Marisa said while fixing her hat.

- Heh. I've just started! - I said while swinging Kraid again.

As before, Marisa dodged them all with a lot of graze. But this time, I charged some energy in Kraid and swinged it, creating a yellow shockwave that headed straight to Marisa.

- Whoa! - Marisa said while trying to evade the shockwave.

I don't know how she managed to do a somersault while flying, but it worked. The shockwave landed on the other side of the library, leaving a dent on the wall.

I hope this doesn't cause me any problems.

- Whoa. That was cool!

- _No, really. How did you do that?_

- Just too much anime. - I answered honestly.

Where's Patchouli? I hoped that she will help me.

- *grin* This is getting interesting. Let's step it up! - Marisa charged once again.

BOOM!

- What the?

A fireball appeared out of nowhere, almost hit Marisa and crashed with the ceiling.

- Sorry I'm late. - Patchouli said. She was holding a book this time.

- What took you so long?!

- ...I can't move too much as you do. I am restricted because of my health.

What's does that supposed to mean?!

Then she started coughing. Heavily.

- H-Hey! Are you alright?

- *cough* Y-Yeah. - she stopped coughing and she took a spell card. - Earth and Water Sign "Noachian Deluge"!

She pointed at Marisa and then several water shots headed towards her. I have to mention that those bullets seemed to be under pressure, because when one of those hit the ceiling, they left a dent. Now that's dangerous.

- Two against one? Well, I doesn't matter anyways. I'll beat both of you!

- _Don't just stand there! Do a follow-up attack! _- Kraid yelled at me.

- Oh. Right! - I swinged Kraid again.

The combination of sparks and the water shots started to get near Marisa, but she just took a spell card, along with the octagonal box.

- Love Sign "Master...

Oh shit.

- ...SPARKKK"!

-_ Hit the deck!_

The trademark laser of Marisa overwhelmed our bullets and forced us to dodge. Correction. Patchouli dodged the laser by flying.

BOOM!

- Ahhh!

I was just blown away by the impact. And...

- _We're going to crash against the wall! Do something kid!_

- What the hell do you think I'm trying to do?!

On instinct of survival or by sheer luck, I managed to place my feet against the wall, saving my back. Then, by using said feet, which were beefed up because of my spell card, I impulsed myself from the wall, getting back where I was and landing safely on top of the bookshelf.

...Okay, how the hell did I do that?

- _You know what they say, humans, when in danger, can do really amazing feats._

- Or pretty stupid ones. - I completed the idea.

- Alright! Again! - Marisa said while charging the octagonal box. - Masterr...

Not on my watch.

Without thinking, I threw Kraid towards Marisa...no...towards the box!

BAM!

- H-Hey! - Marisa was surprised by my sudden action.

- _Bullseye!_ Patchouli, now!

- Sun Sign "Royal FL..." *cough*

Oh great. Perfect timing!

As Patchouli was catching her breath again, Marisa used this brief moment to pick her box and escape.

- Well, it was fun. But I gotta go back home now. It's almost time for lunch! Bye, ze!

- Hey! Come back here! - I said while picking Kraid up.

- *cough* I'll be fine. Don't let her get away!

- No problem! - I said while chasing after Marisa.

Thank goodness the Red Speed is still active. If not, I wouldn't have been able to reach Marisa so quickly.

- Whoa! You're really fast! Just like that crow tengu!

- _Who? Nevermind..._ Marisa! Give me back those books, now!

- I'm just borrowing them! She can pick them up when I die!

- *sigh* You have to understand that people don't like when their stuff is stolen. Besides, you can just read them here, right?

- But it is more fun if you steal them and then read them!

- _You said steal..._

- Anyways, I'm hungry. Sorry, I have to go. Lat...

SWISH!

Holy crap that was close!

A familiar knife flew across the air. It almost hit Marisa and got stuck in one of the shelves. Those knives can only belong to one person.

- Lady Patchouli. I'm back! - Sakuya said while holding on her right hand a bag of groceries. - And I guess I'm just in time.

- _Was that supposed to be a pun?_

_- I don't know kid.  
_

- Uh oh. Time to go! - she said while she tried to get away.

But...

- The World!

All the room and the surrounding became monochrome. Marisa stayed frozen in mid-air. Also, in her way out, dust was lifted, but now, I can see the grains of dust frozen in the air. Now that I look at it, Sakuya really has a cheap ability.

Of course, thanks to Kraid, I'm not affected by it.

Speaking of Sakuya...

- Isn't that a little...overkill? - I said while looking at Sakuya that was releasing an...immense quantity of knives, all pointing towards Marisa.

- Intruders have always been dealt like this. Besides, what surprises me the most is that you're immune to my time manipulation...

- You think? - I added while scratching the back of my head. - Hey, is Remilia still mad?

- Let's put it this way. My mistress will want me to slice you up in sight.

That's...*gulp*

- Then, why aren't you obeying her now? - I asked while thinking how to protect my neck in case she tries to slice me up.

- Because you aren't provoking me. Last time, I lost my cool. And besides, since you're preventing her from stealing Lady Patchouli's books, I can close my eyes to your presence.

- Gee...thanks. At first glance, you look like a psycho killer, but you aren't bad.

- _Kid! Manners!_

- ...Thanks?

Sakuya then crossed her arms over her chest while she leaned towards a bookshelf.

- Time begins to flow.

As she said, time began to flow, which means Marisa won't feel her body for quite a time.

* * *

- Oww...That was mean! You cheated! - Marisa said, whose body was covered with bandages.

- No. Calling Sakuya was strategy. That's all. - Patchouli said while reading her book.

We are currently sitting around a white table, which had a lot of books over it. Man, she's THE bookworm.

- But still, it's not fair!

- Hey, hey! It's over, okay? Try next time...besides, the bigger the challenge, the tastier the victory.

- Hmm...You're right, ze!

- The tea is here! - Sakuya said while bring a trolley with cups of warm tea. Ahh...the aroma is pleasant.

- Thanks Sakuya. - I said while picking a cup.

- Thanks pad maid. - Marisa was the who said that.

Wait? Pads?

- Want me to kill you? - Sakuya said while smiling creepy as she took out a knife out of nowhere.

- ...I'm just kidding. Well, I'm going now. See ya Patchy, Sakuya, Raim! I'll come back tomorrow though, ze!

And with that, she started flying..towards a wall.

- Love Sign "Master....

Oh no. She wouldn't...

- SPAARRKK!!

BOOM!

She did. She just created a hole in one of the walls of the library.

- Bye bye! - she said while riding her broom through the hole.

- *sigh* Why is it always like this...? - Patchouli said in a melancholic tone.

- Don't worry. The maids will take care of it. - Sakuya tried to cheer her up.

- Why did she do that? - I asked while recovering from the shock of the destruction of that wall.

- She says that "If it isn't flashy, it isn't magic!". I can't understand her...

- I guess nobody can...

- _Yep, she's just that crazy, kid. _- Kraid said, having returned to his normal form.

- Now, I'll take my leave. If you excuse me... - Sakuya said while bowing and moving the trolley outside the library.

- Ahh...What a day. - I said while stretching.

Oh right. I must get a book for Alice. But...will she lend me the ones I need?

- Hey Patchouli. Can I ask you a favor?

- What is it?

- Could you let me borrow some of your books?

- ...

I don't like that silence.

- ...These books are only allowed to be read inside the library. We don't rent books here.

Craap...

- However...since you helped me, I guess I can make an exception this time...

Yes!

- ...with a condition.

Oh...

* * *

- You actually got them?! - Alice said surprised because I brought back a pile of books.

And if you're asking how I got back...let's say I had to build my way back.

And, no. China didn't fight me. Why? Patchouli talked with her about me and that I had her books, so she had to let me go.

The lord acts in mysterious ways...I have bad luck for some situations, but good luck in others.

- Yeah. But these are really strange books, for me that is. - I said while leaving the bag full of books over Alice's table. - And now, your part of the deal.

- Alright, alright. I'll make the clothes you want, but I'll need something to guide me. An image will do. I'm new at doing men clothing... - Alice said.

...Didn't see that one coming.

An image? Where do I get one of those?

- _Try Kourindou._

No, wait...

- That won't be necessary. - I said while picking up a paper from the floor. - I can draw it.

- Seriously?

- Yeah. Back there, I was pretty bored. So, I learned to draw in order to keep myself busy. _Apart from swordsmanship, that is._

Okay...Let's start then...

Since I have headphones now, this outfit will suit me well, although I'll make me look like a cosplayer...

Meh. Who cares?

* * *

- ..._So, you going to do that?_

- Yeah. I promised Patchouli after all. Now be quiet. I don't want Marisa to notice us.

We were currently at Marisa's house, searching for Patchouli's previously stolen books in the piles of...stuff.

- _And how did you draw that outfit so quickly?_

- It was from a good game. - I answered. - I remembered quickly because of that.

- _But games normally have characters with strange and unique outfits. This one...was simple._

- Hey. I just like it, okay? - I said while taking out a book from the pile. - Ah, this is one of them! - I checked and marked the name of the book in the paper Patchouli gave me.

- _Isn't this like stealing all over again?_

- They say that "Thief that steals from a thief have one thousand years of forgiveness". I am doing nothing wrong.

- _That doesn't make any sense at all!_

After I finished finding enough books to earn at least a bit of Patchouli's trust, I left silently through the door.

What did you expect? Jumping from her window and catch her attention? No way.

* * *

After doing a roundtrip back to the SDM and having returned the books to Patchouli, I decided to go back to the shrine.

- Hey, Raim. Good timing. I just finished preparing lunch. - Reimu said while eating some tempura.

- That's good to know. _Oh! She used ayu (sweetfish)!_

I quickly picked a bowl and started to dig in. I gotta admit, Reimu's cooking is divine. No pun intended.

- Ahhh! That hit the spot! - I said satisfied after completely eating the tempura.

- _Whoa. That was fast... If things keep like this, I'll starve._

- Oh. By the way Reimu, how was your day? - I asked.

- Hmm? Well, I just checked the donation box. _Again_. Empty as always. - Reimu spoke somewhat depressed.

- Maybe that means you should work in order to...

- No. A shrine is supposed to get donations. I just have to wait. - Reimu stood for her ideas.

- Until you die from starvation? - I questioned.

- _Why did he had to say it like that...?_

- Look. One can't expect for money to fall from the sky. You have to work for it. And besides, you have the same routine every DAY! Wake up, eat, drink tea, check the donation box, repeat the last two, sleep. You really need to do something else.

- ...*sigh* That's too troublesome.

- That's life. - I answered wisely.

- _I agree with the kid. _

- Great. Two against one? That's not fair.

I laughed a little.

- So, did you managed to get the clothes you wanted?

- Actually, I have. Alice is making them right now.

- Alice? - Reimu didn't seem to believe me. - Are you sure? She doesn't seem the type to help humans.

- Well, I managed to convince her. Let's leave it like that.

- If you say so. - Reimu finished while drinking some more tea.

- Anyway. I'm going to take a nap. Bye.

- _Work, huh? Like that will ever happen._

* * *

I rested my back against the floor of the toolshed.

Today was a good day. Heh. Really, I getting used to life here more quickly than I thought. Although it has its surprises.

Speaking of surprises... What happened to Glid?

- _Oh. He's probably back in your head._

- _True. But he still worries me. What if he appears again and tries to attack everybody in sight?_

_- Then Reimu will kick your ass._

_- Did you have to put it that way?_

_- I'm just being honest, kid._

Still, what really is he? He said he was my suppressed emotions of hatred...But still that doesn't explain why he manifested in such force.

Is he a threat? Or...

- _Kid. You're thinking too much. Lighten up a little, okay?_

_- Yeah. I guess so._

But still, I can't shake the feeling he will be back again when I least expect it...

- Grr...enough of that! I must not worry about that right now! I must enjoy life a little!

- _Well said, kid. So, what will we do tomorrow?_

- I don't know yet. But for now, let's rest partner.

And so we did.

_Burn...my...dread!_


	13. Endless Struggle

- _So kid, what are we going to do today?_

It was dawn. As always I was on top of the shrine, listening to Burn my Dread again. Although, since it is the only track in my phones, it's getting kinda repetitive.

- Let's see...

- *sigh* No donations today either... - I heard Reimu's voice who obviously checked the donation box again, only to find it was empty, as always.

- _Hey kid. Why doesn't she work instead of waiting for a donation?_

- That I'll never know. - I said while looking at Reimu, who closed the box while hanging her head down.

- ...Why doesn't anyone donate? Maybe I should work...Wait, what am I thinking? That's not like me at all. *sigh* What do I do? - Reimu sighed melancolichaly.

- Having a dilemma? - I asked while getting down from the roof.

- You could say something like that.

- Seriously, why don't you work for a change? You could learn something from it.

- Too much work...Besides, I can just wait for a donation. - Reimu said while trying to get her hopes up.

- _Ok... She's really lazy. _You can't just say that. Besides, you harvest what you...

- ...*sigh* I'm going back to sleep...

- Hey, come back here! At least try giving the villagers ema tablets for them to put their wishes in...

She stopped midway. Did that do the trick?

- You know...that is a good idea!!

- _It was?_ So...what are you...

She instantly grabbed my arm.

- And you are going to help me!

- H-Hey!

- Come with me! We have too much to do! - she said while rushing towards the shrine gate, draging me along.

- Let me go! ( HANASE! )

- _Maybe you should have kept your mouth shut kid._

*groan*

* * *

Episode 13: Endless struggle

* * *

We arrived at the Human Village in a matter of minutes. My arm is sore. Reimu was holding a bag which contained several ema tablets with the Hakurei emblem on it.

- So we are going to distribute the ema tablets to the villagers, Reimu? - I said while we were walking among the crowd. We were in the market.

- Correction. YOU are going to distribute them. I just came here to restock food. - she said while throwing me the bag.

- WHAT?! Oh, come on! - I protested while catching that bag.

- Ah ah ah. - she said while moving her index finger sideways. - You said you will work for the shrine if you stayed.

- _Because I opened my mouth when I shouldn't! _Can't we just do half and half?

- ...

They say silence gives consent. But this is Reimu we are talking about...

- I take that as a no... Alright, I'll do it!

- That's the spirit! Well, I'll try to buy something then. Good luck.

And she leaves me with the errand instead of both of us doing it. I was fooled. Big time.

- _Well, at least this is a different activity..._

- Yeah...

I started giving away ema tablets to anyone I saw. For me, this was like crappy propaganda for the shrine. I still think she should have a part-time job (apart from youkai extermination) instead of waiting for donations...

You know, the Human Village is larger than I thought. There's a market, food stalls, a school...

Wait...go back!

I got near said school and watched the inside of a classroom from the window. Inside, was Keine giving class to several children.

- _It's Keine! And she has no horns, kid!_

- _So she changed back because of the moon..._

- _Maybe you should say hi. Besides, you left her friend as...well...crap._

Oh right...I haven't apologized yet for what Glid did...

I decided to enter the school. I heard Keine's voice coming from one of the classrooms.

- And so, nine times six is...

I opened the door that instant.

All the children stop paying attention and turned to face me, as well as Keine.

- Oh! You're...

- Uhh...Hello there. Am I interrupting?

* * *

I had to wait until Keine finished her class to talk to her.

- I see...So it wasn't you who harmed Mokou, but another...being in your head.

Of course, she understood what I told her after hitting me hard on the head... I don't deserve this...

- M-my head...

- Oh. Sorry about that. I guess I overdid it.

- No. I understand. The bastard in my head really harmed your friend while possessing my body. You don't have to apologize.

- I see. Thanks.

- So...where's Mokou? I have to apologize with her too...

- That's...going to be a problem...

Keine explained to me that Mokou usually stays at the Bamboo Forest of the Lost. So that why I lost my way in order to find them...

Anyway, I got to apologize with her before she decides to make me an enemy too...

- I'll be going then...

- Hold on. I'll go too. At this time of the day, she may be trying to pick a fight with that princess.

- You mean Kaguya? _I don't blame her for hating her. She basically tricked us._So she went to Eientei... - I said while thinking how exactly is she plotting her revenge.

- I got my things ready. Let's go. - she said while carrying food in one bag.

- Why bring food? You didn't have breakfast?

- Oh. You see, Mokou, since she's immortal, usually forgets she needs to eat and sometimes she dies from starvation...Seriously! Even though she can't die, it doesn't mean she can overlook her health! - Keine ranted.

- _Okay...NOW I feel sorry for her..._

_

* * *

_

- Seriously...I still could get lost in this place myself. - I muttered.

We were walking inside the bamboo forest. There was no wind here, probably because of the bamboo. We were currently going to Eientei in order to wait for Mokou to appear.

In the meantime, Keine and I talked about the relationship between Mokou and Kaguya.

- They seriously hate each other like that? _And on top of that they are immortal..._ I must be daily slaughter for both of them everyday... - I commented while having a mental image of a blood-stained floor with a five meter radius.

- It is... *sigh* And I always have to carry Mokou back to my house in order for her to heal. - Keine said a little sad. - Then, the next day it starts all over again...

- Is it a drag for you?

- No. It's just that, I wish for her to end that...stupid...rivalry she has with that princess. I don't want her to suffer anymore.

- I see your point. _But what is Mokou's point of view?_

- Anyway, we should get closer. I think it's over there. - she said while pointing to the left.

BOOM!

A column of fire erupted to the right, sending charred particles of I don't know what to the sky. These landed next to us.

...A-Are those guts?!

- Oh...they started already! Come on, hurry up!

- R-Right. - I said while recovering from what I saw.

We rushed towards the direction of that burning pillar. Several bamboo were blocking our path.

- Out of my way!

I cut them down and we rushed to the scene, which was......I have no words.

Eientei's main entrance was completely burned to crisps, there was blood in the floor, bullets and flames were flying everywhere, the rabbits were either panicking from the sight or just trying to get a safe place. Eirin stood nearby sighing while Udongein was trying to calm the rabbits in order to get them...

...Ah. Her tail is burning. That won't end well...

WHOOSH!

...I really, really, don't want to say anything about fireballs anymore.

- _What the hell is going on? Kid, this feels like the French Revolution all over again!!_

- _Seriously?! Was that one really a bloody one...?_

- ...This won't end well.

- I agree. Keine, go where Eirin is and try to calm the rabbits. I'll go and talk some reason to those two idiots.

- Okay.

Keine went to talk to Eirin while I ran towards the fire. The air was hot, even though I didn't do any kind of exercise this morning, I started sweating. Moving through this inferno was getting harder.

- Hey, both of you! Where are you? - I said while blinded because of the fire.

- _Lay low, kid! Don't breathe the smoke!_

- I know! What do you think I am? A five year old?

This heavy air is making my head dizzy...

- Dammit. This fire makes it harder to move...

- _Clear it out._

- How?

- _...Use your head._

...Good. I got it.

- Okay...Then I'll get rid of it by force! - I shouted while holding Kraid down to my feet.

As fast as I could, I swinged him up. A gale was formed, which was strong enough to disperse the flames in front of me.

- _Keep at it! Remove all the fire!_

- You got it!

I repeated the event. A minute passed then. All the flames died down and I was able to see them. Kaguya's clothes were even more burned than mine and Mokou was...well, over a pool which I suppose was her own blood...

What a bloody mess, no pun intended.

- _Holy crap! They are really killing themselves there!_

- _No kidding!_ Hey! Both of you, stop now!

BOOM!

Son of a...! That almost hit me!!

- _I guess they are lost in their fight. What now kid? Should we wait or intervene?_

- I can't stand watching this! I must do something!

While I was thinking what to do, I watched the scenery. The ground that was around them was completely burnt down. Not a single plant was left alive near a four meter radius. I think I even saw their fierce auras for a second.

Then, they started to fly and resumed the battle. The flames she threw were filled with rage and hate, I know because I saw Mokou's face. Kaguya was dodging them the best she could, but also she seemed to tease Mokou's ways of shooting, irritating her even more.

I jumped in order to strike them both somehow. That didn't go as planned. The fierce clash of bullets and flames sent me flying towards the destroyed entrance of Eientei, destroying it even more.

- Argh!!

- Hey, are you ok? - Keine asked while guiding some rabbits inside.

I just stared at her annoyed.

- Sorry. Standard question. - she apologized.

- Doesn't matter. - I said while standing up from the debris. - _Ow, my back..._

- Leave them be. This happens almost every day. - Eirin added. - Just like a cat and mouse fight.

- _Every day?! Man, that's unhealthy!_ Better reason to stop them. They can't just do this repeatedly!

- After some time, they'll get exhausted, so just stop. It's futile to stop them when they get like this... Besides, the princess has being a little lonely because of her living in hiding, so having Mokou fight with her is her form of relieving her stress.

- But...!

Screw this. I'll do this myself!

- Alright. Since I don't think I can have your cooperation, doc, I'll stop them by force and maybe get them to stop this stupidity!

- _Do you think you can kid? I think they are bound to keep fighting like this...for all eternity. What a destiny..._

- Destiny? I don't believe in destiny.

- _If you say so kid._

I removed the dirt from my burnt clothes and tried again, this time from the right.

- Immortal "Fire Bird- Flying Phoenix"

BOOM! A fire phoenix to the face!

I was sent flying again to the entrance. Who does she think she is? Ikki?

And again, from the left!

- Divine Treasure "Salamander's Shield"!

Oh crap... And why are you fighting fire with fire?!

CRASH!

And again, from...!

- Forgiveness "Honest Man's Death"!

...*sigh*

BOOM! Apart from the chain of bullets, a moving laser sent me flying back to square one. AKA, the entrance.

...Okay, I'm out of ideas. And energy.

Oh, now they're choking each other. If this wasn't such a serious situation, I'd laugh.

- _Kid, just give up. There's no way to stop them from fighting. Besides, they are immortal, so don't worry._

- Dammit! - I cursed while slamming the ground with my fist. - If only...

- **You had more power, huh kid?**

Crap. He's here...

Pain filled my head as he spoke. The headphones aren't helping here. And being in the floor face-up while being unable to move isn't helping either.

- **I seems you have suffered severe abuse, kid. But I gotta admit, I'm impressed. Your body is holding up reaallyy good with the pain.**

- Heh. So what? Is that all? Now get out. I don't need your help.

- _Yeah. Beat it, punk._

- **I don't care what you think. Besides, you want to stop those two, isn't that right kid?**

- Yeah, but...

**- And I have the perfect solution. If you let me break the bones from their arms and legs, they'll stop because they'll be unable to move. Well, maybe then I can crush their ribcages... and spray their gray matter all over...**

- ENOUGH! Get the hell out!

- **I was just getting to the best part! Anyway... Since I finally got out of that labyrinth you created subconsciously from your mind, I decided to...have fun, if you know what I mean, hehehe...**

- Great. Now I have to deal with you too.

- **Not to worry about. I'll just kick both of these girls asses and I'll go. Simple as that.**

- Oh no you won't! I won't fall in the same trick again!

- **...Well, I tried to do this the easy way. You leave no other choice.**

Without warning, my arm that held Kraid started moving on its own.

- Shit!

I quickly tried to grab my out of control arm with my other arm, but it was too late.

SMASH!

Glid, possessing my arm, brought down a shining Kraid (did he charge it?) towards my head.

It started to shine...

- ...You bastard.

BOOM!

* * *

Third's PoV

A loud noise was heard in the front of Eientei. Not that it mattered for those two immortals, who were continuing their daily ritual of killing each other via asphyxiation, combustion or any other way possible.

- So...Is that all you got today, Mokou? - Kaguya said obviously teasing Mokou.

- Shut up Kaguya! Today is the day I'll make you beg for forgiveness for the humiliation you caused my father to suffer!

- Who? I don't remember anyone called "Mokou's father"...

- That's it! TAKE... - Mokou started saying by reading some fireballs.

However, a certain grey haired figure moved in front of them. He then, with a sadistic grin, grabbed both of Mokou's and Kaguya's wrists...

- Not again... - Mokou muttered silently, although she was partially happy because Kaguya would suffer the same fate.

- Eh? What are you...?

CRACK!

Two loud screams echoed as wrists cracked. Then, with inhuman strength, he flinged both of them from their wrists to the destroyed entrance of Eientei.

- Princess! - Eirin said while thinking what to do.

- Mokou!

- This is bad... He's back. - Eirin added

- Who? - Keine asked curiously.

- The one who really harmed the girl...

- **Hell yeah! I'm back, baby!**- Glid said while pumping his fists to the sky.

**-** _*sigh* I'm going for the kid. You. Don't. Kill. Anyone! Okay?_

_- _**Pfft... I don't take orders from anybody. Now, scram, old man. **- Glid said while shaking the bokuto.

- _Why do I bother..._- Kraid muttered before entering inside Raim's mind.

- **Much better. Now where was I?**- he said while looking at the destroyed entrance of Eientei.

SWISH!

An arrow flew near Glid's face and encrusted in a bamboo, which instantly exploded.

- I'll warn you just once. Leave. Now. - Eirin said with bow in hands.

- **Oh hey doc! You're up. It seems I have to break your bones again.**

**- **_A sadist as usual. _Princess, stay behind. This guy is dangerous.

- **Exactly! But I am not here to dislocate you doc. Maybe tomorrow, who knows.**

- Eh?

**- You see, I want to test if I can take on two immortals at the same time. Besides, the damn red white isn't here... So I can do anything I want! **

- _So, the only person that can restrain this guy is Reimu? Interesting._

- I see...Well then, I'll take your challenge!

- P-Princess?!

- Kaguya! Your fight is with me! - Mokou shouted while standing up.

- Who said that I wonder? - Kaguya ignored Mokou. - Besides, I need to change the routine sometime.

- **Heh. Well said, spoiled princess.**

That caught Kaguya's attention. But he wasn't done.

- **Even though you say you are immortal, you seem like a normal girl to me. Maybe you're just crap. Yep. Crap of the lowest crap.**

Mokou couldn't hold a little snicker. Even though he broke her body, she started to like the guy just because he was insulting Kaguya.

- You want to get killed?

- No! Princess! Don't lose your temper!

Too late. Kaguya started flying towards Glid.

- Divine Treasure "Brilliant Dragon Bullet"!

Several colored rays of light along with bullets of different colors rained towards Glid. He, while smiling, stood there deflecting all the bullets he could with the bokuto. Then, he had an idea. Changing the grip he had to a baseball like grip, he taunted Kaguya.

- **Come on! Give me your best shot!**

And she did, ignoring what he had in mind. Big mistake.

As the sea of bullets drew near he prepared the bokuto...

- **Home run!!**

And swinged every bullet that was on his range at a high speed, sending them back to Kaguya.

She didn't expect this kind of comeback. If she decided to stop, she would be left vulnerable to his attacks, but if she continued, more bullets would be sent back to her...

- It seems this guy uses his head apart from brutal strength. That's a dangerous combination. - Eirin commented.

- Hmm... Well, I'm only interested that Kaguya loses. Although I'd prefer that I was the one who defeated her... - Mokou added.

- Really? I'm not surprised... - Eirin sweatdropped.

BOOM!

- Kyaaaa!

- **Bulleye!**

A deflected bullet hit Kaguya directly in the face. It hurt a lot.

- Oww... Don't you think I'm done...

SLASH!

- **I know. That's the reason I'm doing this. I'm not stupid, you know.**

The attack sent Kaguya flying towards the already mentioned ruined entrance of Eientei, crashing with Mokou in the process.

- Hey! What the big idea? Watch were you crash!

- Shut up, stupid girl!

- What did you say?!

- _**Man...this is just too easy... **_- Glid thought as black aura surrounded his hand, forming into a spell card - **Murder "Blood stained Masamune"!**

After crushing the card, he passed the aura over Kraid, transforming it into its katana form. He then jumped in order to deliver a massive blow to both of them.

- Oh no, you won't! - Eirin said while shooting shining arrows at Glid.

- **Alright. Time for a new trick.**

Instead of trying to dodge the arrows, he curled himself while the katana was surrounded by black aura. This action made him a human dark spinning saw, which protected him from the arrows while heading towards the entrance.

In any Tales game, this technique would have been called Tempest...

BOOM!

- Aggh!

- Kyaa!

The explosion send both Kaguya and Mokou flying outside. Eirin was blown to the wall, knocking her out in the process. Keine and the rest of the rabbits inside had to cover their eyes from the coming dust that was sent everywhere.

And Glid, the one who caused all this, laid face down on the floor, on to put it in a better way, in the ruin that was previously the floor.

- **Okay. Maybe I used to much power... **- Glid said to himself while standing up from the debris. - **Now, where was I?**

* * *

Raim's PoV

*rumble* *rumble*

- What was that? Did he do something stupid again?

If you're asking where I am, let's just say I'm in a new place.

I was standing in a place which kinda resembled Shibuya...no, it WAS Shibuya, must for my dismay. All of the place was colored black and white, just like the other places in my mind. Also there was a red hole in the sky, like if something just pierced through it.

Being here bring back some memories.

I...have mixed memories of Shibuya. Good and bad. I don't want to say more.

That hole was exactly over the roof of the 109. Great.

- So where do I go now? And what's with the hole?

Knowing that it was pointless to think much about it. I decided to run towards the 109, in order to find a door or an exit.

* * *

Third's PoV

Mokou and Kaguya were standing from the ground as Glid walked slowly towards them while grinning like a hyena.

- This guy is too strong. _Aside from being a sadist..._

- _*sigh* There goes my chance to defeat Kaguya..._

- **Heads up!**

Before both of them could react, a dark shockwave sent them flying against the bamboo while sustaining severe damage.

It was in that situation that Mokou decided.

- _...I'm gonna hate myself after this. _Hey Kaguya.

- What do you want? Can you see the situation we are just now?

- Shut up and listen, you arrogant princess! - Mokou shouted at her while struggling in order to pronounce the next words. - We...we....have to work...*cough* together if we want to beat this guy...

After saying that, she wished she had a soap in order to wash her mouth.

Kaguya just laughed as if anyone told another a good joke.

- Hahaha! Oh, that's a good one! Do you think I'll agree with...

- **Fear "Dying Bird's Cage"!**

Before she even tried to process the thought of stop talking, dark pillars rose from the ground and joined in top of them. Then, red bars closed the remaining space.

Glid then, without thinking twice, snapped his fingers. Dark mist blades appeared from the bars. These flied and stroke home in both of Mokou's and Kaguya's bodies, which screamed.

But he wasn't done yet...

- **All bark and no bite! Come on! If you at least worked together, then this would be even more fun! **- he said while he jumped over the dark cage.

Glid then raised the katana to the sky. Dark aura came from his arms and surrounded the katana. It made the katana seem larger.

- **Heh. Take this!**

He then jumped from the cage while holding the black aura empowered katana with his two hands. Then, he repeated the same move that he did to avoid Eirin's attacks.

- **Dark Tempest!**

The attack pierced through the cage, cutting it in two halfs. Before any of them could react, the enormous energy contained in the katana was released due to the impact.

BOOM!

...Creating an explosion which destroyed the cage and sent the three of them flying towards the entrance.

- Ahhh!

- Kyaaa!

- **Whoa!****

* * *

**

Raim's PoV

*rumble*

Okay...what's happening now?

The ground moved a little for some seconds. Then it calmed down.

Ignoring what just happened, I headed to the entrance of the 109. Closed. Damn.

- Come on... Now what?

- Why do you want to go back? Only suffering awaits.

- !!

I turned around to face the one who said that. I found...myself.

- Wha...?

On closer inspection, he looked just like me, but his eyes...I saw only emptiness on his eyes. As if he didn't have a soul. Also, his skin was surrounded by black aura.

- Haven't you learned from your past? People are just garbage. At first they seem nice, but they are bound to betray you some time...

- No. These people are different. I believe they are honest. - I answered.

- To believe isn't enough! - another me said behind of me. - You need to know if they trust you!

- But that's impossible. No human can know another perfectly. Even best friends. Those small differences between friends are bound to break their bond someday... - the other "me" said.

- That's not true. Even if you don't know someone perfectly, that trust...

- Why do you keep lying to yourself? - three more of "me" appeared. - Don't keep deluding yourself! Don't cling to the light she gave you!

Light...you mean...what she taught me about life and how you must cherish it?

They seem angry at me. Are these, my previous thoughts about life?

It then happened. All of them attacked me at once.

- Oh crap! - I cursed while dodging a punch from one of my other "me".

This felt like something taken out of Resident Evil 1... All of them started charging towards me, with their soulless eyes filled with anger.

And as an extra fact, the ground started to open, like if an earthquake had just happened.

Where's Kraid when I need it?!

- Give up hope. - all the "me" started chanting. - There's nowhere to run.

It's true. I'm surrounded. There were now like fifty of these "me" surrounding the 109. The red hole is still there too.

What to do? What to do?

- On despair you shall find salvation...

- Will you all shut up?!

They ignored me. They just got closer.

- Kid! Duck!

I obeyed that order because I knew who was the one who talked. It was Kraid.

I ducked. Then, a red blur flied towards my other "me" and slashed some of them. In half.

Yeah. Just like that.

I don't think the liquid that came out of them count as blood. It resembles more aura than blood. But this aura was as black as ink.

- Hey kid! Could you explain to me what is this place? - Kraid said in his wolf form while dodging some charges from my soulless clones.

Hey, I like the sound of that...

- Do you think I know? I'm as confused as you. - I answered.

Our moment of conversation ended as we saw in disgust that the cut down clones stood up (or used their arms as support). Then, they got together as the aura joined them to the point they were left as good as new.

But that didn't end there.

- Rage. This is all I feel. This world is so unfair... It must disappear! - all my clones shouted in unison.

Then...they started eating each other... As savage animals, no more words. They didn't scream though. Is as if they knew what they were doing, and accepted it.

And the worst of all, they were all grinning. Just like those Rei Ayanami's clones as they died. No wait. They were giggling.

But overall, I have one word for all of this.

Eww.

- This is disgusting. Let's get out. I don't want to know what will happen next, kid.

- I completely agree. But where to?

All my clones then dissolved in a pile of dark goo. More eww.

- Just follow me.

Kraid then jumped to a wall of the 109. He then run upwards.

What.

- How...?

- I don't have time to explain. I don't think I understand this either. But for now, move kid!

- Okay. - I said while jumping too. This is just too unreal. Did my past make my mind this messed up?

Ignoring that, Kraid and I started running upwards. This just feels weird.

- GRRR!!

I don't like that sound.

Ignoring my common sense, I turned back. I instantly regretted it.

From that pool of goo, a black arm came out. It smashed in one of the walls of the 109. We felt in our feet (and I guess paws too...) some shaking you could feel in an earthquake ranked level 5 in the scale of Richter. That creature is strong.

- Move faster!

- I have four legs now kid! What do you think I'm trying to do?!

We arrived to the roof after passing the letters "SHIBUYA" while coming up. The red hole was still there.

- Hey, do you think this is the exit?

- I CAME from there! - Kraid added.

- Oh. Okay then. Here we...! - I shouted while crouching in order to maximize my jump reach.

GRAB!

Oh no...

I dug my fingers in the roof while struggling to stay there while looking for the one who grabbed me from my left leg. There it was, a giant deformed version of me, only completely dark. And when I mean giant, I mean GIANT in the sense that he's taller than the 109 building.

What is this, Kingdom Hearts?!

- YOU SHALL NOT LEAVE!!

Apart from the slightly hidden Gandalf reference there, I'm in serious trouble here...

SLASH!

- RRAAGGHH! - the giant clone screamed in pain.

...Not anymore. I'm free now.

Man, Kraid in his wolf form sure pack some surprises. I'm mean, first he cuts in half several clones and now, he just ripped the giant clone's arm in one strike.

I didn't know he was this strong...

- Will you stop spacing out and focus on getting out of here?!

- Okay okay! I'm jumping already!

And I did along with Kraid. We left through the red hole as that creature yelled curses at us.

Everything went white.

* * *

Third's PoV

A crater was left were the cage was before exploding in several pieces. Mokou and Kaguya were just recovering from the blast while Glid was struggling to get out of the wall he just got stuck. Several of the rabbits there and Keine were paralyzed by the chain of events. Then Keine, coming back to her senses, ran towards Mokou, helping her to get up.

Kaguya was being helped by Reisen and Tewi, who remained hidden in order not to work and watch the spectacle.

- Ugh...What was that? - Mokou said while standing up.

- I'm not really sure. It wasn't a spell card though... It seems more like a technique than a spell card.

- Is that even legal? - Mokou commented.

- He's a brute! Relying so much on physical strength. His attacks lacks beauty! - Kaguya said while standing up. - _But really, his attacks are really devastating. I think I died twice._

- **Stupid wall!!**

Before anyone could react, the wall exploded without warning, making all of them to cover their eyes. Eirin's unconscious body was blown away towards Reisen and Tewi. Only the former managed to catch her, the latter just dodged her body in order to the former to receive the full blow.

And Glid now is free. His face didn't show signs of exhaustion. Everybody was thinking how can a mortal body can handle so much punishment.

Keine instinctly stood in front of Mokou, while taking out a spell card, awaiting his opponent's move.

- **Man, that was fun! And you're still alive too. Up for a next round? I really want to test if I can strangle you with your own intestines...**- Glid said while removing the dust from his clothes.

- _Okay, that was disgusting_. - Both Kaguya and Mokou thought at the same time. Maybe they aren't too different at all...

- **...or maybe I can test if you can regrow your head when...**

- _Alright, you bastard. Get the hell out, NOW!_

Glid now clutched his head, obviously annoyed by the voice of Raim. The spectators were confused by the sudden change. He shook his head, as if trying to get rid of a chronic headache.

- **Dammit! Why now?! I was having so much fun!**

- _Well, playtime's over. Now, GET OUT!_

To the surprise of everybody present, his body cracked, revealing cracks on his face and hair. He was on his knees now.

- **Crap! Well, at least I had fun in this place. Aight kid. You win. But always remember, I'll come back anytime I WANT. So, until next time, partner.**

After finishing that sentence, his faced "exploded", as the rest of his body, sending everyone in a five meter radius flying. Grey shards were left in the floor, but they instantly disappeared.

- ...And...stay....there...ugh...

Raim, after saying those words, collapsed.

* * *

Raim's PoV

...

...Uh...where am I now?

And why does my body feel as if I am being hanged up in the ceiling.

I opened my eyes in order to confirm my doubts. Yep, my legs have been tied up in the ceiling and my blood is passing heavily through my head.

How did I get in this situation again?

Oh right. HIM.

- Can you please let me go? I don't know what the bastard did, but I'm not responsible for his actions.

- ...Well, at least you said "please" - Eirin said while releasing the hold of the rope.

- Great, than...!

THUD!

Ouch. My face now hurts.

- Anyway...where are those two?

- Resting. In different rooms, of course. I don't another fight, you know.

- Right. - I said while getting up from the floor.

- May I ask you something?

- Shoot.

- This Glid person, who is he exactly?

- The truth, I don't know myself. He says he's my negative emotions made flesh. That's all I know about him, apart that he's a sadist. _Even Okita from Gintama isn't at this level!_

- I see... _So the Alpha isn't responsible for this development. How interesting. If I had the correct materials, maybe I could "investigate" his mind. Hmm..._

I don't like the way Eirin is looking at me. Why am I shivering?

- Say, can you come back tomorrow? I guess I can make a drug that can suppress this Glid person.

...What?

- That's great! Alright, I'll come tomorrow then. What do you think, Kraid?

- _I don't know kid. Besides, should you go and apologize to the both of them?_

_- True. _Hey, Eirin, where exactly are the two of them?

* * *

- You! What do you want? - a surprised Mokou asked me, as Keine started to tend her already healing wounds.

Okay. She's angry at me. What now?

Should I...

1) Apologize shamelessly

2) Tell her she was too stupid to fight like that, or

3) Tell her that I will punish Kaguya next time I meet her, although I'll be lying.

...

What the hell am I doing? This is not a date sim!

- Hey, are you spacing out?

- Oh, no no. I just...remembered something. - I lied. - Anyway, I'm sorry for what the bastard in my head did to you. Please forgive me. - I said while bowing.

At first, there was silence. Not good. But then...

- Well, at least you apologized. You aren't like Kaguya. Alright, apology accepted. - Mokou finished while standing up.

- Hey, Mokou! You can move just yet! Even if you're immortal... - Keine started lecturing her.

- Yeah yeah, I know. But I must prepare again in order to beat Kaguya next time!

- _I gotta admit. She really hates that girl, kid._

- _Yeah._

_- _Who said that? - Mokou asked.

- Oh right. Mokou, this is Kraid. Kraid, Mokou. - I said while raising Kraid in order for Mokou to see him.

- _Hey there._

- T-The bokuto talks?! - Mokou said surprised.

I still don't get it. You're immortal, yet you're surprised by a talking bokuto?

- Anyway, you should listen to Keine. I think the bastard really hurt you. For now just rest. Or you don't feel comfortable here?

- Well, the rabbits and that doctor are fine. The one is dislike is Kaguya. No one else.

- _Now that's a relief... _But anyway, instead of beating the crap outta of yourselves, why don't you fight in a more pacific way?

- How? I can't think any way for humiliating her in that way...

- I have some...

* * *

- Trading...

- ...Cards?

- Yeah. What?

They looked at me confused.

I started with something less violent like soccer, but then I realised they were gonna kill each other with the ball, if that's possible...

So we ended talking about card games, like the one and only popular children's card game which I don't need to talk about, and poker.

Yeah, I know about gambling, so what?

- But isn't that the same as the spell card system? - Keine asked.

- _I'm not sure how that system works, but..._ No, it's completely different. You see...

...

...Let's skip this part.

* * *

- Trap cards? - Mokou was scratching her head in order to understand.

This is harder than I thought... She taught me once and I understood, but they don't seem to get it.

I really suck at teaching.

- You know what? Let's stay with poker, okay?

- ...Fine. _But I still think this is pointless... How can I humiliate her with a simple game?_

- You don't know the world of gambling yet. Don't speak of things you don't know about.

- Hmph.

Well, that's that. Now, to apologize to...

...You know what, maybe not today. I'm tired and I must get back home.

...Did I just called the shrine home? I guess I have...

Heh.

I decided to visit Eirin tomorrow in order to get that drug.

...

Why do I feel I forgot something?

* * *

I'm so going to die...

- So... you went to fight, and you forgot that you had some tablets with YOU? - Reimu started.

I need to write my will right now...

- ...Which got burnt beyond repair... - her anger was rising.

...Where a pencil when I need it?

- ...While I was restocking our food?!

Screw that! Where's the exit?

- What do you have to say in your defence?!

- Uh... let bygones be bygones? - I said with shame.

Wrong answer.

- AHHHHH!

Next time, I'll leave any fragile objects out before any fight.

- Oh god, legs are supposed to bend that way!

...*sigh* Fear the Reimu...

* * *

Third's PoV

- **Dammit. That bastard just got in the way when I was having fun. Anyway, it seems this kid's mind is getting even messier.**

Glid was currently in a place where everything was floating. It seemed that gravity wasn't present in that place.

He hovered towards a skyscraper and stood on one of its walls. And he stood there, he watched several other skyscrapers around.

But then one sign caught its attention. He jumped towards the ground to read it.

- **Nishi-shinjuku, huh? What's the big deal with these stupid names?**

Yes. As the board showed, this was Nishi-shinjuku, one of the several districts in Shinjuku, Tokyo. However

- **It seems the kid has been here. Feh. What the hell. I'll just break my way outta here, just like I did from that strange 109 place. Just you wait kid!**

But as he finished saying that, several figures rose from the ground. They had the shape of Raim, but these ones, instead of black aura surrounding them, they were covered by a white veil of light.

However, their eyes were as soulless as their black opposites.

And, to put things even more dangerous, a white giant appeared behind them.

Glid just smiled in excitement.

- **But for now, I'll play here a little longer. Hehehe... **- he said a black aura surrounded his hand - **Murder "Blood stained Masamune"!**

His eyes only showed a thirst for blood as he slashed down several white clones. He didn't stop slashing.

Stabbing. Crushing. That's all he did.

Under the red hole in the sky...that's all he did.

He liked it.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Okay. This took longer than expected.

Just for the record, I have never been in Japan. I'm only using references, images and some other sources in order to create the setting.

But for now, please review. As I said before, reviews are the fuel of writers. Also, leave your opinions and, if you find problems with my grammar and spelling, please tell me. I'm not perfect. And also, I'm not a native speaker.

Anyway, thanks for reading. Keep track of the next chapter. I'll do it as soon as possible. Maybe it could be a chapter of my own plot...


	14. And who was her?

- ..._So, you're learned your lesson?_

- Yes. But the punishment wasn't necessary, you know.

My body is one of a kind. I still can't understand how can it withstand several doses of pain within one day. Is it the bastard's work? Or was it always like that?

Well, at least it helps.

Reimu's anger has subsided. I guess she is not angry at one person (or youkai) for too long. If she was, I wouldn't have had any breakfast today. On a sidenote, Suika came to visit the shrine today, although I think she was there last night, because just before falling asleep, I saw a strange white mist moving towards the roof of the shrine.

She was drunk, as I expected. But at least she can speak coherently. Not like the drunk people from the outside (as far as I know).

- Hey, Raim. What are those things? - Suika said pointing towards my phones.

- These are my phones. Please, don't touch them. - I said somewhat defensive.

- Geez... you're no fun. Anyway, I brought some sake...

Mortal enemy! Red alert! Red alert!

- Get...that liquid out of my range of vision. Please. - I said while covering my eyes from the just taken out bottle of sake.

- Huh? You...don't like sake?

- I...had a really, really bad experience with sake. Please understand.

- ...Ok. Hey, Reimu~...

Whew. I'm safe.

- _What the big deal with you and sake?_

- Trust me. You don't want to know...

Since Reimu is busy talking with Suika, I took that opportunity to walk outside.

Eirin told me to go today to Eientei. But I decided that I'll go after lunch. I want to walk first...

- _Ok, where to?_

- To the spoiled girl's castle, of course. I haven't apologized yet.

- _You're seriously going to apologize to her?_

- If I don't, my existence will stay in jeopardy. I don't want to have this feeling of inpendent doom forever, you know...

- _So... in other words, you're afraid of her._

- Grr...

* * *

Episode 14: And who was her?

* * *

I arrived at the gate of the Scarlet Devil Mansion to note that China wasn't there. Odd. I was expecting her to be either asleep or in duty.

If Sakuya finds her slacking off like this, blood will be spilled...

- _Hmm. Strange. Shouldn't she be here at this time of the day?_

- I know. Anyway, let go see what's going on inside. I need to kill time until late afternoon.

I passed the gate, which I forgot to mention it was open. Obviously, she forgot to lock it down. China, your work as a gatekeeper is poor.

Anyways, we decided to take a tour around the garden, since I was only there for some brief moments until I collapsed.

The flowers were...red. How surprising.

- ...So the star pattern is still there?

That's a new voice.

- I don't know even know how to make flowers change colors, so I can't really make it change back just because she says so.

- I suppose that "she" means Remilia, no? - I said while making myself present.

Up to that point, I didn't understand what China meant by changing the flowers' colors, but now I see it. In the scarlet carpet of flowers where they were standing, a white star symbol was drawn in it. It resembled the star from the emblem of the Shin Megami Tensei series, minus the letters. The contrast between red and white was good.

I now looked to the two of them. One was China, who was reading...a newspaper? The other one was another girl I haven't seen yet. She had semi-long black hair and red eyes. Also, she was wearing a white blouse, a black short skirt and a strange red hat. If I remember correctly, it's a Tokin. Also, her shoes were...odd. You need to see them to understand what I mean...

- Oh, you must be the new human that arrived to Gensokyo. The name's Aya Shameimaru, reporter and runner of the BunbunmaruNewspaper. - she said while writing some notes on a notebook she just took.

- _Bunbunmaru? What a odd name. _The name's Raim Hanta. And what are you writting just now?

- Hmm...oh, some notes. Nothing to worry about.

- I got the right to worry if those notes are about me. Let me see. - I said while stretching my hand in order to reach the notebook.

But she disappeared.

- Eh?

- Ah ah ah. The notes of a reporter are for the reporter. - Aya said behind me.

When did she got behind me?

- It seems you're fast. - I stated plainly.

- Enough about me. Now, how about a little interview...

* * *

While China was still trying to figure out how to change back the white flowers to their original red colors, Aya asked me about how I feel about been here in Gensokyo, what I think of Reimu, the people and youkai. However, I noted that she wrote more than I spoke, which means one thing only.

- Are you writing what I'm telling you, or are you...adding more than it should be?

- I wonder what gives you that idea.

- I have seen the movement of your hands. I know you're writing more than you should.

- It's true. This crow tends to create her own truth. - Patchouli added, appearing out of nowhere.

- Not always!

Oh god... I met the worst type of reporter.

A scandalist.

- Anyway, Patchouli, shouldn't you be inside?

- I felt I needed to walk a little. Besides, my health is good today. - she answered. - And you still haven't turn them back to normal? Remi will get mad, you know. - she said towards China.

Oh that's right.

- Actually, I came here to talk with Remilia.

*scribble* *scribble*

Is Aya scribbling? That isn't good. For me.

- Why for?

- I need to apologize to her. _Which means to convince her not to hunt me down._

- Oh! Did something happened? - Aya's curiosity is dangerous. And she's a reporter, which makes it worse.

- None of your business. - I said dryly.

- You know I won't stop asking.

- I don't care. Oh, and why don't you just pluck the white flowers? It must easier that way. - I said to China.

- That'll ruin the garden! And the mistress will get mad at me!

- Well, sucks to be you. Anyway, can you take me to Remilia?

- Sure. But get your hopes up. Remi...

- Yeah yeah, I know how she is. But I think I can convince her.

* * *

- No. - that was her plain answer. - Now, if you could just leave, I am currently enjoying my tea.

I failed. This vampire behaves just like a little girl. I can't believe she has 500 years.

- I told you.

- _There should be something..._ At least you must have a problem that I can resolve!

- I said no.

...This is getting nowhere.

- And why are you here?

- I just invited myself. - Aya said while writing more notes. - Besides, I need to gather information for my papers, you know. Maybe something interesting will happen today.

- As if...

BOOM!

Oh the irony.

- What was that?

- It came from downstairs.

Then, Patchouli face showed a grim expression, as if she realised something.

- *sigh* She's bored.

- Who?

As if that was the trigger, Sakuya appeared, running.

- Mistress! Lady Patchouli! The little mistress is out!

- Little mistress? - I asked unaware of the situation. - Who's that?

BOOM!

That explosion happened just next to us. And when I turned, I saw that Remilia had an idea just by seeing her face. And she was looking at me. I don't like this at all...

- Say brat, how about we make a deal?

- A...deal? - I said somewhat nervous.

- It's simple. Just keep my little sister...entertained until she's happy. How about that? If you manage that, then I'll forgive you. Only that.

...That conniving...! Basically, she's sending me towards I don't know what kind of danger.

- _You know, kid. This seems like the only chance you get to fix things._

- _Why did you have to put it like that? _

Remilia did a Gendo Ikari pose. Yes. That one. And she was smiling. She knew whatever choice I'll take, I will suffer.

- *breathe* *exhale* Aight, I go play with your sister.

- Excellent. - Remilia said satisfied. - Just make sure not to destroy my mansion.

- Whatever! - I said while getting out of the room.

- Hey, wait up! - I heard Aya's voice, which I guess she had decided to follow me. - I want to see this!

* * *

Third's PoV

- Hey Remi, aren't you exaggerating a little?

- Hm? Nah, that brat is going to get what he deserves. Besides, that'll teach him not to mess with me.

- ..._But if he dies, who is going to take back my books from Marisa?_

* * *

Raim PoV

I now was walking in the library, followed by a very curious Aya who was still writing god knows what.

- Can you stop doing that? You're making me anxious.

- A reporter's duty is to report any interesting event in sight. I'm just doing my job.

- _You mean "creating" truth._

- _Calm down kid. Besides, she isn't doing anything bad._

- _Maybe..._

- Did you just talked to yourself?

Oh...she noticed.

- It's nothing.

- You are a bad liar.

- _That's because I don't feel like lying. _Shut up. Besides, the curiosity killed the cat, or in this case, it may kill the crow.

- Now you're just trying to scare me away. Now, can you tell me what happened between the vampire and you?

- *sigh*

Why can't I shake her off? Her curiosity is pissing me off!

Somebody please make her shut up.

BOOM!

...Thank you.

Both Aya and I raised our heads towards the site of the explosion. Then, out of nowhere, an entire bookshelf (which by the way was six meters tall approximately) was thrown towards us.

- Holy...!

CRASH!

I dodge rolled to the right. Aya, which her incredible speed, just stepped back and returned to her original position in a matter of half a second, maybe less...

She's fast, I'll give her that.

- Oh~... I was expecting Marisa to come. - a girl's voice sounded from the other side of the library. - Who are you?

I turned around and faced the newcomer. While Aya was still writting, the girl was walking forward. She had blonde hair and red eyes, just like Remilia. She was wearing a red dress and vest with a pink shirt underneath. Also she had a mop hat of the same color with a red ribbon attached. She was looking at me with curiosity.

- Are you a friend of my sister? I haven't seen you here.

- Uhh... why don't you tell her Aya?

She was gone. No wait...

- I just look from here, where it's safe! - Aya shouted about thirty meters away from me.

I really should have seen that one coming...

- Then...

I really don't like that pause.

- ...you must be here to play!

Huh? Oh, that's right.

- Y-Yeah. I came here to play. _Better play it safe..._

- _Seconded. I sense too much power inside of her. Be very careful._

- Okay! Then, let's play danmaku!

- Uh... I can't exactly play danmaku too good, you know.

- ...You're weird. Leaves are weird too.

- _That doesn't make any coherence... Is she crazy?_

- _I guess, kid._

- *groan* Then, can we play tag? I love tags. Also cakes. Sakuya makes good cakes.

Yep. She's crazy.

- Okay, here I go! - she said while running fast towards me. - Tag...

Hey, why are you taking out that...sword thing? And from where?

- ...you're... - Remilia's sister jumped while holding that sword thing with one hand.

I don't like the looks of this...

- ...IT! - she brought down her sword.

- OH CRAP!

BOOM!

The entire bookshelf was destroyed by a single swing of this girl! She's even stronger than Remilia! By a lot!

Thankfully, feeling the danger, I sidestepped in the right time to save my skin.

- Aww~... I missed.

Jesus, Ala, Buddha, Izanagi, I don't know what other deity is there, I thank you! Now to get outta here! Forget about the deal! My life is in stake here!

As a prey would flee from its hunter, I rushed out of the library hoping to leave her behind, however...

- You won't escape! I'll tag you!

I turned my head to face her. She was flying while holding that strange sword. Then, she took a spell card. Uh oh.

- Taboo! "Four of a kind"!

As she activated it, three more of her appeared...wait what?

Did...Did she just made a Kage-bushin?

Naruto fans and narutards, eat your hearts out.

Oh wait... now there's four of them...

Crap.

- This is bad! - I said while taking out my own spell card. - Unleash "Red Speed"!

Just seconds after my body became light, she and her shadow clones started releasing waves of bullets aggressively. In my current speed, I managed to dodge them, but this only made her release even more bullets.

- Wow. You're good for a newcomer. - Aya's voice came from above.

- At least help me here! Can't you do something?

- I'm a reporter first than being a tengu.

- Was that supposed to mean?

BOOM!

Both of us grazed the bullets.

- ...That I just report events, not make them. And besides, as unstable she is right now, I'm in danger too...

- Meaning?

BOOM!

I rolled and Aya just moved to the left.

- That you're on your own. Bye.

Saying that, she flew at impossible speed towards the hallway. Damn that crow...

- _Pay attention, kid! We've got too much problems right now. Is useless to run, just fight her!_

- Right! - I said while stopping. - Thunder "Lightning Force Blade"!

I passed the card over Kraid, transforming it.

- Your spell cards are boring! Where are the bullets? - the four girls said in unison.

- Right here! - I said while swinging the blade, creating a sparking yellow arc.

But, instead of dodging, the four girls just raised their left hand in front of them.

BOOM!

- Wha...

- _I-Impossible!_

But it happened. The four of them were unscathed. And they were smiling.

- You lied! You can play danmaku! Change of game!

Oh crap. Hell's just begun.

* * *

Third's PoV

Remilia was happy. The plan was perfect. Besides that Flandre will not cause any trouble to the mansion, she will get rid of Raim at the same time. All that while drinking Sakuya's home-brewed tea.

- Ahh~. This is life. Hey Patchy, why the long face? Don't worry, we'll repair the library once this is over.

- Is not that. The problem is that I'll lose the only way to recover my books.

- You can always send Koa. - Remilia added.

- Yeah, but she would mess up.

- Hmm...Well, at least I'm happy. I don't think he can last...

However, her blissful moment ended abruptly.

BOOM!

Without warning, the floor of her room cracked open as a yellow shock wave made its way though the roof. Though the crack, Raim, as well as the Flandre's clones, came out. Raim just bounced his way out of Flandre's reach while the other tried to hit him with their swords, which by the way are the same Lævateinn used by Loki, norse god of mischief.

Of course, Raim didn't know that.

But one must ask himself... How did a little girl got a weapon of mass destruction and from where? Maybe nobody knows...

- M-M-My room...

- _He's still alive... Guess I won't need to ask Koakuma now._

- _*sigh* Guess I'll have to clean this too with the maids..._

- _I'm still alive! I'M STILL ALIVE!_

- This is fun! Let's do it again! - the four Flandre's said.

- NO WAY! - Raim shouted bring Kraid in front defensively.

- Flandre! Stop this immediately! You can't just wreck into my room like that!

- Eh? - the Flandre's stopped mid-air. - Why not?

- Because I say so!

- But sis~. He's too much fun!

- Just...go play somewhere else, okay? _Great, my whole tea-set is ruined..._

- Hau~. Okay.

Of course, nobody noted (except Patchouli) that Raim got out of the room while both sisters were talking.

- HEY! That's cheating! - all of the Flandre's said while flying out of the room. - Come back here!

- ...

- Is there something you need, mistress?

- Sakuya... Please, clean my room. - Remilia said while recovering from the sudden intrusion.

- Understood.

* * *

Raim's PoV

Thank goodness they weren't looking when I got out. The only thing let to do is to get out of here!

- Okay, if this is the second floor, the only thing we gotta do is to get to the stairs. Then everything is easier then.

- _True. However, if she catches up to us..._

- Yep, we're definitely dead if that happens.

- Ah-HA! I knew you were speaking to yourself.

Why her...?

I looked behind me while running. Aya was there, now with a fan in her hand.

- I thought you fled like a coward.

- I just said I'll watch from a distance! Don't expeculate things if you don't know the person!

- _Hypocrite._

- Anyways, I'm impressed you're still alive. According to the information I gathered, the little sister of Remilia Scarlet is crazy, as you may have seen...

- Don't tell me about it.

- But now I see a chance to have an interview with her.

- Wow, you are braver than I thought.

- A reporter's duty is find the truth.

- _Oh really... _

- But I warn you, if you don't fight back, you are going to die.

- You don't have to tell me that!

BOOM!

Crap, she's here.

I turned back to see Remilia's sister (plus clones). Yep, I'm screwed if I don't fight back.

- Oh! There you are! Let's keep playing!

I tried to find Aya, but she was gone. Again. So much for getting some help here.

- _Kid! Run!_

- Right...

- **Oh hell no! Not on my watch, partner.**

...Why? Why, in all time of the day... why did he chose just this moment to APPEAR?

I unwillingly crouched in the ground, holding my head with my right hand.

- _Dammit! __Get out! It's suicide to fight her!_

- **Don't speak bullshit kid! - **Glid yelled in my mind, making me wince in pain, a.k.a. hold my head - **The thing about multiplying herself and have immense destructive power makes fighting her an honor... I mean, it makes her an ever greater trophy.**

- _Don't tell me you wanted to cut her head._

-** THAT is the plan.**

- _You disgust me..._

_- _**Why thank you. Oh, heads up.**

- Huh?

- Kyuu!

BOOM!

- Son of a...!

S-She just blew the entire floor (Note that we're in the second floor)...

Thankfully, I grabbed from the base of a conveniently placed chandelier on the ceiling. However, Glid's presence made my moves sluggish.

- ***whistle* Now that's what I call power. Hey kid, let me out. I want to test if her body consistency can stand fatal sword strikes.**

- You know I won't let you out!

-** *sigh* What a pain you are. Okay, I'll do it the hard way...**

Glid then made my hand release its hold from the chandelier.

I was going to fall. Hard.

- Ahhh!

THUD!

- **And while you're in there, clean that place up. It's getting more confusing each time...**

* * *

Thrid's PoV

Raim felt on his head very hard.

Also, let's remember they were on the second floor.

Yeah. That much of hurting...

- You're not getting away from me! - the four Flandres yelled while diving to the first floor, towards Raim.

- _Oh my. That doesn't look good for the boy... _- Aya thought while taking out her fan.

However, as one of the Flandres got close enough, a hand grabbed her Lævateinn without using much effort.

All of the Flandres got surprised by this. Or maybe because of the fact he didn't explode on contact.

- ...**What are you bitches surprised with? **- Glid said as the last of Raim's hair turned gray. - **This is nothing!**

After he finished saying that, he managed to kick this Flandre's chin, sending her flying across the room. Aya had to dodge quickly in order not to be hit.

The Flandre then disappeared.

- _Well, that's a change of attitude! Maybe I should interview this guy..._

The Flandres stepped (or flew) backwards. However, they weren't scared of this display of power. No, they were just more excited.

- Hihihihi~. You're more fun than I thought! - the three Flandres shouted in unison, flapping their wings in excitement.

- **Now that's more like it! Bring it, bitches! **- Glid taunted with Kraid.

- _Okay, you stay here. Don't go killing anybody, okay?_

_-_ **You're not the boss of me. Now scram, old man!**

- _*sigh* _

And with that sigh, Kraid entered Raim's mind.

- Taboo "Lävatein"!

...And then, chaos was unleashed.

The swords that the Flandres were holding started to glow.

- **_Looks like the fun is about to begin. _Murder "Blood stained Masamune"!**

As the bokuto changed into a katana, all the Lævateinns then grew. After that, the Flandres started swinging their swords, creating an arc of bullets from were the slash was.

Glid dodged the bullets and parried the strikes, but this time with effort.

- **Okay, you're strong. I'll give you that. Now, try this. Fear "Dying Bird's Cage"!**

After crushing the card that appeared in his hand, a black cage rose from the ground, trapping all the Flandres inside.

- **Now... die! - **Glid said about to snap his fingers in a Roy Mustang fashion.

BOOM!

...but the cage exploded without warning!

- ...**Okay, I didn't see that one coming...**

STAB!

He also didn't see that one coming...

- **The hell? -**Glid was surprised that a Lævateinn was struck in his chest. - **Crap. This thing looks awful. Who made this thing?**

Of course, the normal answer to a sword impaled in your chest would be a yell. But this is Glid we're talking about.

With one hand, he managed to take out the Lævateinn from Raim's body. Strange enough, the wound didn't bleed. In fact, it started healing slowly.

- **Hey! You forgot this thing! **- Glid said while throwing the Lævateinn in a spear-like fashion towards one of the Flandres.

The sword pierced through the air as fast as sound! However, Flandre just stretched her hand in other to catch her sword.

- Not bad! You are the first one not to break so easily! But I'm not done yet!

The Flandres continued the assault, creating bullets with each failed attempt to slash Glid, which started using dark shockwaves as shields.

- **Heh. Not bad, little girl. **- Glid said smirking.

- And we are just starting. - they said while each one took out a different spell card.

- Forbidden Barrage "Starbow Break"!

- Forbidden Barrage "Catadioptric"!

- Forbidden Barrage "Counter Clock"!

A rainbow rain fell. Giant blue bullets rained and rebounded. And finally, two lasers pinwheels appeared alongside several red bullets. All homing towards Glid.

To sum it up, he's screwed. Big time!

- **...Well, f...**

BOOM!

The impact was devastating. Even Flandre had to shield her eyes from the blast.

The tremor was felt through the Scarlet Devil Mansion. All the maids were in a state of panic. Sakuya, who just appeared, tried to calm the situation, but with small success.

The same was for the Voile Library. All the books from the highest shelves were falling down at an alarming rate. Koakuma had a hard time trying to catch them all. (Get it?)

But the worst happened to Glid, who was buried underground as a result of the massive attack. Sakuya and the maids will really have a hard time repairing the floor...

- Yahoo! I win! - Flandre said happily, completely ignoring the destruction she just caused.

- _Ayayaya... He was completely buried. *sigh* There goes my interview..._

- **Burn my dread "Great Fire of Meireki"!**

A pillar of black fire emerged from the ground and almost scorched the real Flandre, who dodged in time. However, her clones weren't that lucky. Just as the pillar of fire hit them, they disappeared.

- Eh?

BOOM!

A large amount of debris was blown through the room. Dustclouds were formed as a sole figure stood, looking very angry.

- **Listen up, you crazy bitch! You just made the worst mistake of your crazy-bitch life! And that is...**

The dust dissipated, revealing an angry Glid, whose hands and feet were covered by black flames, as well as the katana.

- ...**because you just got on my wrong damn side! **- he finished pointing at her with his katana.

Flandre just smiled. Her fun wasn't over yet.

* * *

Raim's PoV

...He was right. My mind is getting messed up.

Why, oh why the hell is the Akashi-Kaikyo bridge twisted like as a spiral? And even worse, going up instead of being horizontal!

And if that is the Akashi-Kaikyo, which is the longest central span of any suspension bridge, then this place must be Tarumi-ku, in Kobe!

Which reminds me... I have some memories of this place...

...Heh. Yeah, I remember. It was here where I met them... the Yamaguchi-gumi. Not that I wanted to, of course.

Some of them were complete bastards. Although I admit they were fancier than other yakuza. And they had their tricks. However, now I see them as low, but convenient in some cases.

How do you think I survived without home for at least eleven years?

- _In this world, only the sharpest can survive, little brat. Don't forget that._

That voice... I recognise it, but what was his name?

- _You must learn that only power and money will get you somewhere in this world._

I turned around. I saw an mental version of a yakuza of the Yamaguchi-gumi, which name I forgot. And that dialoge was from the time I was at least six years old or something.

- _..._

Oh, there is a mental me here too.

- _Are you even listening kid? Tch, lucky you. You are just a kid. If you had been a teenager or something like that, I would have shoot you in face! _- the mental yakuza said while pointing a gun in the mental me's forehead.

_- ..._

I chuckled a little. This scene looks too awkward for me. I still can't believed I just stood there emotionless.

_- Unfazed, eh? You're one weird kid... _- he withdrew his gun.

_- ..._

_- Geez, it seems like I'm talking to a statue here. Are you even alive? Or are you scared?_

_- ..._

No, I just was thinking if I could learn to survive if I hanged with you.

_- ...Guess there's no point talking to you. I'm leaving._

_- Excuse me?_

_- Huh?_

_- Will you teach me how to survive?_

_- ...That's depends. If you want to, follow me... but don't expect special treatement 'cause you're a kid._

I don't need to watch this anymore. After all, I know what happens next.

Both of them disappeared. And thanks to this event, I managed to survive in this world. Not that I'm thankful but, it was convenient what I learned. But after meeting her, I bowed not to use their techniques ever again. She said that stealing, bribing, threatening and all that stuff was bad. And so I obeyed her.

Enough nostalgia for today.

- Now, where to go?

Then I had the strange idea to walk on the Akashi-Kaikyo bridge. Maybe a door is at the end...

Hey, in here, the rules of gravity are basically ineffective. And besides, I walked over the surface of the 109 to go up. So I guessed I could do the same here.

And I guess what...

TAP!

...I can.

* * *

Thrid's PoV

If the state of the Scarlet Devil Mansion was bad when Glid appeared, I would be wise to say it got worse when he got mad.

One of the walls was completely destroyed, there was debris everywhere, and it seemed that the second floor was going to fall over Glid and Flandre at any second.

Of course, Flandre saw everything as an exciting game. Glid, on the contrary, tried to really kill her, while having his own fun.

Up to now, Glid's attacks were dark shockwaves. Now, there were dark shockwaves, as well as black fire pillars which rose from the ground. Flandre just flew, grazing the flames with ease.

- **_These situations just make me wish the kid's body could be able to fly! No matter! I'll crush her anyways!_**

- Kyuu!

While Glid was thinking, Flandre took that chance to attack Glid. However...

CLANK!

- !

- **...Do you think I'm that stupid? - **Glid said after blocking her Lævateinn with his katana, without looking at her. -** I'm not that retarded to leave you an opening just like that!**

With all his might, he managed to launch Flandre to the roof only by swinging the katana. Trully, he's really pissed this time...

Flandre, however, just did a flip and landed on the roof. (I.E. Her feet touched the roof).

- Kihihihi. Well, I had fun. But now, let's see if you can break too!

- **What?**

Flandre opened her hand, as if she was trying to hold something unseen. Glid just wondered what the hell she was doing.

-** It seems you finally lost it. What are you doing, begging?**

- Kyuu!

And with that, she clenched her fist.

...

...

...

...

- ...

- ...**Okay, what the hell was that? Are you trying to catch air? It seems you have gone from crazy to just completely deranged!**

Flandre was confused. This was a first. The first time something which "eye" she had moved to her hand and crushed, didn't go "boom".

- _Ehh? Why? I went "kyuu!". Why didn't he go "boom"?_

Of course, Glid was unaware of Flandre's terrifying ability of destroying anything just by crushing its "eyes", whatever they are...

The only reasonable explanation of why Glid didn't explode is because he was holding Kraid, which negates all abilities affecting its user. If he wasn't holding it just in that moment, then Sakuya would have one more chore to do...

Glid saw a chance. He took it.

- **Burn!**

His hands were flaring again with black fire. He jumped and moved his right arm in a claw like fashion in order to attack Flandre. He moved backwards.

Of course, all of this was a feint.

Quickly, he twisted his...wait...Raim's body in order to do a complete 360, recovering in mid-air. Then, from the katana (which also was having traces of the same flame), a black stream of fire was released.

All in one second.

This time, Flandre didn't have any time to dodge, so she instinctively brought the Lævateinn to defend herself.

Fool.

To her surprise, the flare split in two, circled around her and hit her by the sides. A black explosion happened.

- **Yes!**

However, there was no Flandre. No signs of her. Glid was expecting at least one bloody limb to fall. Or just blood.

-** What?**

- Secret Barrage "And Then Will There Be None?"

Bullets appeared out of nowhere just like ghosts. Each wave with its unique pattern, which also were completely umpredictable.

- **...Not this shit again.**- Glid facepalmed. -** First the burning chick, now her? I call plagiarism!**

BOOM!

He got carelees. One wave managed to almost crush him. He barely got out of the crossfire, although he sustained some damage.

- **Dammit! That's it. I had it!**

Glid ignored the wave that was coming towards him. He just stood there, with anger, focusing on something.

People would just jump through the window if put in this kind of situation. Glid will just blow everything up in pent frustration.

Finally, he stabbed his katana in the floor, then, he concentrated dark aura in it. The katana looked like if it was about to explode. And big too.

Also, Remilia, Patchouli and Sakuya have just arrived at the scene of the fight.

- **Grraaaahhhh!**

Narutards would yell "You did an Amaterasu!" if they saw what happened.

The katana burst in a giant black sphere of flames, courtesy of the spell card he activated before.

- _Ayayaya! This is not a game anymore!_

- M-My mansion!

- Mistress! Get out of the way!

- Get back! - Patchouli said while raising a barrier that surrounded the three of them.

Then all went black.

* * *

- Hey Reimu, what to go another round?

- No thanks. If I keep up like this, I'll start seeing things.

BOOM!

An explosion was heard and viewed from afar.

- See?

- Uh...I think that really happened.

- ...Eh?

Reimu and Suika were now looking at a giant pillar (and I mean giant) of black flames, rising from the SDM...

* * *

- Wow. That came from Remilia's mansion! I wonder what happened. Better check it out, ze! _And maybe "borrow" something..._

And with that, Marisa took off.

* * *

- Yuyuko-sama. What is that?

- ...Hmm. Whatever it is, it's not edible.

- _How can you think in food while looking at that?_

- What do you think, Yukari?

- Hm? Oh, it's nothing to worry about. If I had to guess, I say that the kid is...having fun, or at least part of him.

- You mean Raim? And what do you mean by "part of him"?

- Now, now Youmu. As Yukari said, there's nothing to worry about. And, would you mind preparing lunch?

- ...Yes, Yuyuko-sama.

Yukari saw again at the pillar of fire. True, there was no problem with the pillar, as it won't affect the border. However, she felt uneasy, as if something bad will happen.

* * *

Raim's PoV

- The hell was that?

A shock came out of nowhere as I was half away done crossing the bridge. I almost lost my footing.

- Found you, kid!

- Kraid? - I said while turning, I mean looking up. - What took you so long?

- ...Look around you. This head of yours is messier than that witch's house!

- Hey! Don't compare that hell's vault with my head! - I protested.

Seriously, I just can't swallow the idea of a house holding several relics of different cultures...

- Anyways, do you want to get back or not?

- ...What do you think? - I joked. - Lead the way.

* * *

Third's PoV

If you are wondering how is the current state of the SDM, let's put it this way.

Broken floor. Shattered windows. Destroyed walls. You name it.

Did I forgot to mention that the second floor fell? Or that the clock tower was blown to bits?

Also, strangely enough, the library was spared of this cruel fate. I wonder why...

Remilia was twitching for obvious reasons.

Sakuya just sighed. She'll clean this afterwards.

Patchouli was relieved that her books were safe.

Aya was scribbling like a madman. The sudden destruction of the SDM would make a good story!

And the ones who caused this...were still standing.

How frightening they are...

- **Sweet merciful crap of Jesus! You're still alive? That blast should have killed you! - **Glid shouted surprised. Also he was holding Kraid again.

- Wow. That was fun! Do it again?

Glid was surprised.

**- Y-you can be serious...**

However, Glid noticed. Flandre was still standing, but she took heavy damage due to the blast. He just couldn't understand how can she believe this was all a game. He was trying to kill her, for god's sake!

- Hehe... This is...too...fun.

She was obviously tired. Yet still standing.

Glid just closed his eyes and grinned.

- **Heh. You're a weird one. I admit, this is just too fun to end! But hey, things tend to end, you know? So, how about we finish this with one strike? Whoever falls, loses!**

- Alright! Let's finish with tag! - she said while swinging her arm wildly.

- **Good answer!**- he said while throwing Kraid aside and cracking his knuckles.

- Hey! Stop this madness right...

- Wait Remi. Let them.

That was unexpected, coming from Patchouli.

- Wha? Patchy?

- This is the second time I've seen her this excited before. And after the last one, the little sister didn't make a lot of trouble. You know, she must at least discharge herself.

- Patchy...

Both Glid and Flandre started running, both with their fists clenched, ready to hit each other's faces.

- Tag...

- **you're...**

- **I**T!

PUNCH!

They stopped. Nobody was moving in that moment.

Then...

- **Heh. A tie? Don't give me that crap...**

- It seems...I can't play anymore...

They both fell backwards and collapsed.

It that moment, Glid's face started to crack.

- _What the hell have you done?_

_-** Oh, it's you kid. Well, let's just said I had fun, saving your skin in the process.**_

_- What do you mean?_

_-**...Find out...yourself...I'm fricking...tired.**_

His face cracked.

* * *

Raim's PoV

*gasp*

Whew, I'm back.

And it seems I'm alive.

...Okay, arms are okay. Legs too.

And why don't I feel like collapsing. Have I got used to it?

And why is Remilia and the others here?

I looked at the surroundings.

...

...Crap.

- YOU! M-MY MANSION! - Remilia was far from pissed.

- Whoa whoa whoa! Hey, calm down! It wasn't me! - I panicked - Tell that to Glid! _Hey, are you there? _

No answer.

- Oh come on!

- Hey, I saw that pillar from outside! What happened, ze? - Marisa appeared with a bag full of books, I suppose.

- Return those books right now! - Patchouli said while opening her magic book.

- SAKUYA! GET RID OF THE BRAT! I HAVE HAD IT!

- Yes, mistress. - Sakuya said while raking out some knives.

- H-hey, wait a sec...

- WILL YOU ALL STOP THIS? - a voice was heard. A very annoyed voice.

That shut everyone up.

In the end of the hallway, Reimu, holding her gohei, was tapping the floor with her feet.

- You. You always get into trouble, don't you? - she said while facing me.

- Eh...kinda.

- *sigh*

* * *

After some explaining, and Reimu's presence, we managed to calm down Remilia, and catch Marisa in the process.

I asked about the girl, which incidentally they told me she was called Flandre. They said she was only tired and was currently resting.

- Did you actually fight Flandre? - Reimu asked.

- Unluckily, yeah.

- And I suppose that being in your head tookover. I can't imagine you beating her. I don't have enough skills with danmaku. Besides, in physical strength, she completely can overpower you.

- Then why did Glid managed to fight her?

- Maybe he's just as strong as her...

- Who's this Glid you speak of? - Aya asked.

- No one you should know about. - both Reimu and I said.

- Anyways, you didn't have to destroy my mansion like that! - Remilia said with anger.

- Say that to your sister! - I protested.

- ...Tch.

- Well, at least the library's okay...

- Not quite. I saw a bookshelf thrown over, ze!

- ...Okay. Maybe I spoke to soon. _I'll tell Koakuma to fix that._

- Shall I start the repairs, mistress? - Sakuya broke the tension.

- Yeah.

And with that, Sakuya left.

- Now, could you get out of my face? I had enough of you for one day.

- I think the...

- _Hold on kid! Didn't she promised something?_

_- What do you...?_

Then I remembered.

I smiled.

And Remilia didn't like it.

- Say, didn't we have an agreement this morning? - I said in sly mode.

Reimu raised an eyebrow.

- Eh? _Oh crap. I forgot about that. _But you destroy my mansion! The deal is off!

- THAT wasn't said when I agreeded to play with Flandre. - I countered. - "It's simple. Just keep my little sister...entertained until she's happy. How about that? If you manage that, then I'll forgive you. Only that." - I mimicked Remilia's voice while saying what she said. I really have a good memory.

- Stop making fun of me!

- And I have witnesses! Patchouli, have I lied up to now?

- No. Not in any sense. - Patchouli said calmly.

- Patchy!

- And Aya, you're a reporter. I suppose you wrote about the deal, didn't you?

- Of course! I gotta have a story for today, you know.

- ...*groan*

Yes! The sound of victory!

- Alright, alright! You win! Happy? However, you will come here tomorrow to help fix my mansion. If not, the deal off! Got it?

- Crystal.

- _Nicely done kid. _

I felt a burden got out of my shoulders. Yep, it felt good to beat Remilia in her own game.

* * *

- So you managed to get off the hook just by playing with the little sister? I'm surprised you survived. - Suika said.

Both Reimu and I returned to the shrine. She was cooking lunch... after ordering to buy some food.

- Actually, I'm not sure if all of that happened.

- _It did._

_- _Lunch is ready!

- Alright. Chow time! - I said while picking the chopsticks.

I was about to raid my bowl full of tonkotsu ramen, when...

- Hey Raim. I hope I am not interrupting anything.

It was Alice. She was carrying at bag. Wait...

- You made them already? That was fast!

- Well, I make outfits for my dolls. It's only natural I can make clothes like this in no time. Although the design you gave me was... odd.

- Yeah. I guess you were going to say that. Can I?

- Sure.

I opened the bag. Whoa, they look exactly like in the game! I can't wait to put them on. Tomorrow that is. I tired today.

- Hey thanks!

- No problem. Just keep recovering my books from you-know-who...

- Voldemort?

- Who's that?

- ...Nevermind. - I finished. Of course she didn't know the joke.

And with that, she left. Flying of course.

- What was that all about? - Reimu asked.

- Just an errand I asked her to do for me.

- ...Well, as long as it doesn't cause any trouble, I'm okay with it. Now eat. It's getting cold.

- Oh! My bad.

I managed to make Remilia forget about trying to kill me and got my new spare of clothes. Today was a good day.

Yep. Nothing can go wrong now.

* * *

Third's PoV

Somewhere outside the border...

- Did you manage to pinpoint it? - a man's voice said.

- No... The burst of energy lasted for a brief moment that we could pinpoint it with 100% accuracy. However, I could manage to locate it near Nagano, in the mountains. - a woman's voice answered.

- Good. We need to confirm if there is demonic activity in there.

- You're wondering about that spike of energy?

- Yes. Part of it had demonic power.

- Odd. I thought all the demon activity was been checked up. But hey, at least this means I get to have some action! - another man's voice joined the conversation, although this one wasn't so serious.

- Kyoji Kihara! This is not a game! - the woman's voice.

- Why do you say that? Besides, I can see you leveled up.

- What?

- My... you have changed from B-cup to C-cup! In two months! Amazing! - the man, Kyoji, said while looking at... you know.

- ...Boss, permission to slap this fool. - the woman said angrily.

- You already know my answer.

SLAP!

- ARGH! What was that for, Alexia?

- You never learn! You're just a sick class pervert! - the blonde Alexia said.

- With style! - he added wood to the fire.

SLAP!

- What did I do this time?

- I was trying to slap your foolishness out of you!

- Quiet, both of you. - the voice of the man in the chair said solemnly.

They shut up instantly.

- Now, you'll be heading to Nagano and investigate this phenomenon. Your dispatch will be effective immediately. And...

- I know. I know. "If there's any kind of demonic activity, destroy it immediately. And procure not to be spotted. This is a solo mission", I get it. - Kyoji said somewhat bored.

- How dare you disrespect the boss like that! Boss, my apologies on behalf of this fool!

- Hey!

- Not to worry about that. You may leave now. Kyoji, best of luck.

- Heh. I don't need it. I have all the luck I need.

He then took out a strange revolver. The barrel was longer and more reinforced than a regular one, which means it was heavier. Also, it didn't have any trigger nor cylinder nor hammer. How odd...

- And besides...

From his maroon vest, he took a six-chamber barrel and inserted it in his revolver.

- I haven't failed once, have I?

The man in the chair smirked while closing his eyes. Kyoji took that as a sign of approval.

- Good luck. Remember that this organization was born for the sole purpose of mankind's safety. Even though we also use demons, it doesn't mean we can let threats exist.

- Yeah yeah. I'm going. - he said while opening the door.

He closed it.

- Are you sure you want to send him? He's irresponsible, arrogant, lazy, not to mention that he's a pervert.

- ...But also he's the best we have. Besides, he's seventeen. You know he's bound to behave like that.

- ...True. *sigh*

* * *

Kyoji got out of the building. Sunlight was pouring at his face, as if greeting him after been gone for a long time.

Now, his whole aspect can be seen.

As said before, he was wearing a maroon vest which had lots of pockets. And I mean lots. Under it, he wore a gray t-shirt which sleeved almost reach his elbows. He also wore a pair of blue jeans in a pretty good state as well as black shoes. The spiky haired brunette (just imagine Train Heartnet's hairstyle) had azure eyes, which reflected the sun above him along.

- Ahh. What a good day. It seems this mission's going to be fun!

* * *

Raim's PoV

...Brr...

- Hey. What wrong?

- Nothing. I just felt a chill in my spine.

And that is always not good...

* * *

Author's Notes: The plot thickens...

And I beg you, please review. Authors starve of reviews sometimes...


	15. Breakthrough

Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou nor The World Ends with You nor any of the Shin Megami Tensei franchise. Thanks to Atlus by the way.

* * *

Kyoji's PoV

- _Now arriving at Nagano station. I repeat, now arriving at Nagano station._

Crap! I overslept! I should have arrived at Nagano yesterday night!

I kept my revolver hidden in my vest. I'm not an idiot to leave it hanging in my side.

I then looked outside from the window...

- So...this is Nagano...

*beep* *beep*

That must be Alexia. And I guess she will start the conversation nagging.

*click*

- Hey honey.

-_ Say that again and I swear I'll make your life miserable._

Yep. I was right.

_- Anyways, you should have arrived at Nagano yesterday! Whatever. Are you there?_

- I already am. - I said while surveying - Nice view.

- _If I find out you're actually looking at women's cleavage again..._

- Okay okay. I understand. _Women._ Anyways, can you brief me again about the report?

- _According to the report, a spike of demonic energy was felt at 13:24 of yesterday, near Nagano at the mountains. The cause and the effect are still unknown._

- So far so good. Is there anything else? Like strange phenomenons or apparitions?

The door opened. I got off.

- _Not quite. Wait..._

- ?

- _There was a disappearance of one boy five months ago. How curious._

_-_ What is it?

- _According to this file, he disappeared near a shrine, in the mountains. Coincidence?_

_- _I don't think so. It might have a connection to our spike.

- _It's still far-fetched. Don't use this as an excuse for not investigating any further._

Crap. She got me good.

- Who reported the disappearance?

- _Two girls from the Nagano Nihon University High School. _(A/N: Yes, this is the actual name... Believe it)

_- _Are they single?

- ...

- Okay. I'll shut up. Who and where are they?

* * *

- So... you two were near a shrine when he disappeared? And you don't remember exactly what happened? - I said facing the blond, Maribel Han. Hmm, B-cup.

I found the two of them in a cafe. What are the odds?

Anyway, I lied to them I was a detective to make them tell me the whole story. Alexia will need all the details.

- ...N-no. I'm sorry. I just remember that we arrived at the old shrine, then my head started to hurt. After that, all is a blur...

Man, she's down. Is she blaming herself?

- Mary! I told you it's not your fault! - her friend Renko Usami tried to cheer her up. A-cup.

- But Renko...

- No buts! I know what happened to Raim was unfortunate, but we promised that one day, we will find out where he is and get him out of there. I wonder how he is...

Yeah. Me too. The sudden appeareance of that demonic spike of energy won't be good for its odds of survival...

- But the weird thing is that he feel in a strange hole... - Renko added.

- Strange hole? - I asked.

- ...I don't remember much. However, it seems like...the hole had eyes.

...Could it be a demon? A hole that has eyes is news to me.

Time to wrap this up.

- Could you make me a map? I want to see the place. - I asked Maribel.

- Eh? Ah sure. - Maribel said while taking out a paper and a pen from her bag.

After some minutes, she finished it.

I grabbed it.

- Thanks. And... - I said while looking at the two of them.

Even though Renko is putting a good face, she seems depressed too. Her hands are waning a little, a sign of uncomfort. And Maribel was just down...

*sigh* Guess I have to say something.

- Don't give up. I'm sure the guy is just fine. Besides, you can weep all you want, but that won't bring him back sooner.

That shock them.

- But what else can we do?! - Maribel snapped.

- ...Calm down. First of all, you should get rid of that stress. I mean, what can you win by being depressed?

That shut them up.

- Anyway, you can try make... how about a club?

- A club?

- Yeah! You could, like, be searching for the paranormal in order to find a clue where he is! - I suggested. Although the organization already knows all about the paranormal by now.

- But, we're going to Kyoto after the school year ends... Both of us will start college...

- Doesn't matter! What matters is that you don't give up!

That seems to have effect as both of them seem to feel relieved.

- Y-yeah. You're right! - Maribel face now beamed.

- We can just stand like this, huh? Thanks...uhh, what was your name?

- You can call me Kyoji. And Renko...

- Hmm?

- You know, blue bras don't fit you. - I said.

- EHH?! - she said while covering herself with her arms. _How did he?!_

- Bye bye!

I left the cafe while looking at the confused face of Maribel and the red face of Renko.

What? I have good eyes. So it's natural I use them.

* * *

It only took half an hour by foot to arrive at the shrine, which was extremely run down.

They need to remodel it soon...

I called Alexia.

- _What's up?_

- I arrived at the spot. There's nothing here, apart from the shrine.

- _Hmm... Hold on, I'll try to analyze it. Could you take a photo?_

_- _Okay. - I said while pointing my cellphone at the shrine.

FLASH!

- There. You got anything?

- _Wait just a moment._

I did. Then it happened.

- _W-What? This is impossible!! A barrier can't be this strong! Even though it's damaged!_

- Alexia? What's wrong?!

- _Listen closely Kyoji. Whoever made this barrier is truly a strong demon! Don't go in! I repeat. DON'T GO IN!_

- I can't! There's still a person inside! He could be alive!

- _Don't be a fool! Wait until backup arrives!_

_- _No way Alexia! I won't let HIM help me! I'm going in!

- _Wait you..._

_*_click*

Sorry Alexia. I'm doing this. Now, how do I get in?

If I heard Alexia right, the barrier was damaged, so I guess I can break it if I use enough force.

I took out Orion, my revolver. It doesn't have a trigger because I shoot with my mind.

BLAM!

CLANK!

- What?

The bullet rebounded! It almost hits me in the head!

Raim Hanta, in what mess did you get?

* * *

Episode 15: Breakthrough

* * *

Raim's PoV

- *sigh* Well, today's the day. - I said while jumping from the roof of the shrine.

- _You mean you're going to help repair the mansion?_

- Hey, it's the least I can do for the destruction Glid and Flandre caused. - I answered. - Mostly Glid.

Now I was wearing the clothes Alice did. I gotta say, I'm impressed.

To put it this was, I was wearing:

Dharma! A blue, yellow and dark blue two-tone tank fashioned from space-age fabrics, which makes a bold statement.

Inazuma! Half-length shorts which racing stripes in an electric yellow zip down the sides.

Aun! These high-tops are ready for the courts of a walk in the park! They'll match anything, and go everywhere.

And last but not least, my phones! ...Not **those** phones though.

Thank goodness there no one from outside, if not, they will start calling me "Neku Sakuraba" in no time...

- Are those the clothes that Alice brought you yesterday? - Reimu asked while drinking another sip of her tea. Seriously, she should do something else.

- Yeah! How do I look?

- Actually, it looks nice. _It looks as if he were a different person..._

- Hey thanks!

- So are you going to the SDM now?

- Yeah. I promised Remilia that I'll help repair her mansion. Like it or not...

- Don't go wrecking it. Next time, I won't help you.

- Oh come on! Well, at least I hope nothing out of the ordinary happens today.

* * *

Outside the border (Third's PoV)

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

- Damn. This. BARRIER! - Kyoji shouted while shooting endlessly.

And it has been two hours already...

- ...Wait. How about? - he said while reloading a different kind of bullet.

He had an idea. A crazy one, but an idea.

- Frost Shot!

The bullet broke when it came in contact with the Hakurei Border. Ice was formed around where it hit.

- I hope this causes the same effect than with metal...

He then took out a new cylinder and replaced it swiftly. This one had one chamber and several runes around it.

He loaded it.

- ..._I, command..._

* * *

Raim's PoV

- I hope... Well, I should be going.

I started walking towards the stairs of the shrine when.

- Mister Raim!

- Huh?

From the sky, Udongein landed with a small bag in her hand.

- Since you didn't come yesterday, Master ordered me to give you this. - she said while handing me the bag.

Oh crap! I forgot about that!

I took the contents. This is...

- Pills? - I said while looking at the small container which at least had fifty pills minimum.

- Master said that one pill will be enough to supress that... monster inside your head, no matter how hard it tries.

- Has she tested it?

Did she just winced?

- O-Of course. *sigh* She always test them first with me...

- So, you basically her guinea pig?

- Don't say that!

- Right. Sorry. - I apologized. But really, I can sympathize. She also tested that strange drug with me the first time I went there...

I don't want to be stuck with the doctor. I can imagine her develop a Frankenstein complex... (A/N: This are only his thoughts...)

*shudder*

- Are you okay? - Udongein asked me.

- Yeah. Just don't ask.

- _Who's Frankenstein? - _Kraid added.

_- Another day I'll tell you_.

Good. With these, he won't take over for a long time...

But... what if I really need him? His power?

...No, I must learn to survive with my own power. Until that day, I will use them.

- Hey Udongein. Thanks.

- No problem. _Because if I didn't bring them to you, Master would have definitely punished me! _And call me Reisen please.

- Okay Reisen.

- ...Shouldn't you be going? - Reimu said.

- Oh right. Sorry.

I said bye to Reisen and Reimu and left running towards the SDM.

Maybe this day wouldn't be as crazy as the others...

* * *

Outside the border

- ..._command, energy that comes from my soul. Fill my hands with power to vanquish anything in my path..._

His hands started shining. Then, the glow passed to the revolver.

- Okay! Charged and ready! Let see if this barrier can withstand this!

He held now the revolver with both hands.

- TRAIN SHOT! (A/N: Can you get the reference?)

BOOM!

It's looked like a small white comet came out of the revolver. It aimed straight towards the border which had ice over it.

The recoil was great! So great that Kyoji was sent back flying to a tree.

- Agh! _I still have to work on that..._

CRACK!

CRASH!

* * *

- Eh?

Yukari suddenly woke up. She felt something happening in the border. However, it happened from the outside, not from the inside.

Did a human force his way in? Or was it a coincidence? Or perhaps the border needs maintenance?

- _...Mmm, maybe later..._

And as usual, she shrug it off, going back to sleep. She thought of sending Ran to investigate later.

* * *

The border cracked a little. However, it created a small opening in order for one to pass...

- _That was supposed to blow that barrier completely! Whoever made this did a hell of a job..._

He then noted the barrier started repairing itself, slowly but steady.

- Oh come on! - Kyoji cursed while sprinting towards the opening.

Even though the attack had drained him a little, he managed to jump inside the border, just as this fixed itself.

All went white.

* * *

Raim's PoV

- Hey, funny clothes!

*sigh* And I thought this day would be calm. But no...

The idiot... I mean Cirno found me while crossing the lake. She looked at me strangely.

- Hey, what happened to you? Your clothes are even more weird.

- For your information, these clothes are much better than my old ones. Besides, these aren't burnt. So, what are you doing here?

- Mmm...what was doing here?

It's no use. It's like talking to a deaf person.

Trying to ignore her yelling at me, I knocked the door.

- Hey, it's me Raim. I came here to help repair.

The door opened. Sakuya came out.

- Oh, you're here. Please come in.

At last, I entered the Scarlet Devil Mansion without sneaking in. Just like a guest. It's relieving.

I followed Sakuya through the hallways. Now that I think of it...

- Why are these hallways so long? From the outside, the mansion looks smaller. Do you know why is it like this?

- Well, as I can manipulate time, I can also bend space to a certain extend.

Relativity, huh?

- That's interesting. Very interesting indeed... _No wonder this place is bigger from the inside..._

Finally, we arrived. I gotta say, even though the bastard destroyed this place while fighting the scary sister of Remilia, the fairy maids are doing a good job fixing the walls, floor and even part of the second floor.

And only one day has passed.

- Aight. What do I do Sakuya?

* * *

Third's PoV

Let's make this clearly. Raim entered Gensokyo via random gap, then broke into the other side. However, Kyoji entered by forcing the Hakurei Border, creating a small path for him to pass.

It's safe to say, that he crossed faster than Raim did.

THUD!

- Ow! - Kyoji grunted while landing hard on the ground.

He recovered and started surveying the area...

He was both confused and amazed.

- I was expecting a dark place in here... I was very wrong. - he said while running and hiding in the bushes behind a shrine. You know the one.

- Newspaper! Get your newspaper! - the excited voice of Aya was heard through the shrine.

Kyoji quickly hid in the nearest bush he found when he heard the voice, even though he wanted to see the owner of the voice, but he remembered that he wasn't supposed to be spotted.

- What are you doing here? - that was Reimu.

- I'm just delivering! Finally, I got something real AND interesting! Who could have thought the kid was capable of doing that?

- You mean the explosion of yesterday at the Scarlet Devil Mansion? I kinda knew that would've happened if HE got out of his mind...

- Who?

- _Explosion? Could it be related to the energy spike?_

- You don't need to know. Anyway, thanks for bringing extra paper. I was going to buy some, but...you came along.

- Don't use my newspapers like that!

Kyoji couldn't help but to snicker a little.

Big mistake.

- _Who just snickered? Hmm..._ Anyway Reimu, I'm off. These aren't going to sell themselves. See ya!

- _Finally, she left. Now to keep enjoying my tea._

- _Finally, she left. Now to get outta here._

However, he still didn't know the location of the SDM. And also he could ask any random person or youkai (he knows them as demons) since this was a solo mission.

- Mmm... This could be problem. Where is that mansion? - Kyoji said while walking aimlessly through the Forest of Magic. Of course, he didn't knew where he was going.

- You're going the wrong way. Is that way. - a female voice said.

- Oh thanks! ...Wait a second!

He backed away and took out the revolver.

- Ah ah ah. Those things are dangerous. - Aya, the owner of the voice, said while taking out her fan. _So this is the human I heard._

After seeing Aya, Kyoji calmed down. Fighting a girl is, of course, against his beliefs. And besides...

- ...B-cup. - he muttered.

- Eh?

- Mmm...yes, you're a B-cup! - he said while raising his finger to the heavens.

Finally understanding what he was saying, she slapped him while her fan. That must hurt.

- You pervert! _And how did he figured out?!_

- Ouch! Hey! It was just a compliment!

* * *

- ...So, you are crow tengu? You don't seem like one. - Kyoji said after the situation calmed a bit.

- I'm a crow tengu. Just believe it.

- That can explain why you can fly.

- Well, almost everyone who lives here can fly.

- For real?! - that surprised Kyoji.

- And you...are you lost? - now was Aya's turn to ask.

- Well, yeah. _I can't tell her I was sent here to investigate the explosion from the outside. Oh...I just realized I have been spotted...Alexia is going to kill me..._

- Then why didn't you asked Reimu to help you? She can be bossy, but she's a good person.

- You mean the other girl you were talking to? I...have to do something here before. Say, what was that explosion you're were talking about?

- You were hearing that? Well, read it yourself. -she said while giving him a copy of today's Bunbunmaru.

The heading was the following...

**Intense brawl at the Scarlet Devil Mansion**

_Certainly not a fight you want to be involved with_

On X Month of X Day, loud crash noises were heard at the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Since I was near the scene, I decided to investigate the cause.

The cause of it was a fight between tow individuals, one a local and the other one not so much.

However, the fight got extremely dangerous after several minutes later.

After a black explosion covered the skies of Gensokyo over the SDM, the fight came to an end, with the mansion taking the toll of the fight.

The responsibles for this destruction were Flandre Scarlet and Raim...

He stopped reading there and faced Aya with a troubled face.

- Where this mansion?! TELL ME!

- Eh? _He just became serious suddenly. What happened to him? _Well, is that way, but...

- Great thanks! Gotta go! - he interrupted as he started running towards the SDM, leaving a confused Aya with the copy of the Bunbunmaru she gave him.

- Hey, wait! At least buy this issue!

He was gone...

- _He was there. This Raim Hanta. Was he a victim of that explosion or...did he caused it? Some things don't make sense. I must go there and see for myself!_

* * *

Raim's PoV

Why do I feel...doom?

Nah, it must be my imagination...

Until now, the fairies, Sakuya and I managed to repair the floor and the walls. We're half done with the second floor before moving to repair Remilia's room.

- Hey Raim.

That was Patchouli.

- What do you want, Patchouli?

- Could you come a moment? I want your assistance with a experiment of mine.

- Well...

Hmm, I'm in my break, so...

- Okay. So what do you need? - I said while entering to the library with her.

* * *

- Draw the lines over there...

- Like this? - I said while drawing a sign with a chalk she gave me.

- Mm... that should do it.

The design of Patchouli's supposedly magic circle was a giant star of David with strange signs inside the center of the circle. Also, strange crystals were on the borders of it.

She then started concentrating for I don't know what.

- What are you...?

- Shh! Please be quiet. My master is concentrating for her spell. - Koakuma interrupted me.

- Okay. - I whispered.

She started muttering something, but then she stopped.

- *sigh* This won't do.

- What's wrong?

- The circle isn't responding... I was sure that this time it was going to work.

Curiosity suddenly arised.

- What exactly are you trying to do?

- Well, seeing your fight with the little sister was similar to watch the demons of old fight.

- So?

- I'm a little versed in demonology, so I tried to summon one myself.

A demon summon? Why does that sound familiar?

- However, as you can see, the modifications I made to my customized magical circle doesn't work. Maybe I should...

- I think I can help you here...

That earned me a weird look from Patchouli.

- You? But you don't seem the one to know about demons.

- Well, there's a game that teaches you that. _Atlus, I thank you._

I completely erased the circle that Patchouli ordered me to draw. Then I picked up the chalk again and started drawing a five pointed star. You know the one.

If you don't know, I'll help. I drew the complete Shin Megami Tensei emblem. Sue me if you can.

- ...I never saw this circle before.

- Ha ha ha. I'm just joking! There's no way this...

The circle started to glow. What.

- What?

- A reaction?

I don't like the looks of this. I stepped back immediately, away from the circle's perimeter.

The crystals were shining so much that they were basically flaring!

This is bad...

The ground started shaking. More bad.

- W-whoa!

- What happening?

I heard the maids screaming too. Not good.

Sakuya then entered the library, flying.

- Lady Patchouli! What's going on?

- An experiment of hers. It just gone haywire!

- What?

The circle then "exploded" as various rays of light emerged from it, piercing though the roof of the library (which also broke though the roof of the mansion).

- Oh... Remilia is not going to like this.

* * *

Third's PoV

- Mmm... what was that? - Remilia said while waking up. - Too tired.

She returned then to Orpheus's arms. A.K.A., she went to sleep again, not bothering to know what caused the tremor.

* * *

Kyoji had just crossed the lake and was seeing the horrible spectacle of lights.

- Oh...no. If I am not mistaken, those are...

- Geez, can you hear someone trying to talk with you? - Aya said. She had followed him, trying to make an interview.

- There's no time for that! Look! - he said pointing towards the lights.

As he said, lights were sprouting from the SDM like a fountain, heading towards several parts of Gensokyo.

- So? What's wrong with a danmaku display?

- _Danmaku?! _That's not...that. They're...demons!

- Demons? Or youkai?

- Well, we use the term demons for every supernatural being that the...

- The...what? - Aya asked.

He said a bit too much.

- ...No, just forget what I said.

- Okay. _Demons, huh? This could be interesting!_

_- Dammit! I almost screwed up! I must hurry! I don't want to imagine what kind of attention this event will draw! We had enough trouble sealing HIM!_

With that, he rushed towards the gate (China was inside helping inside with the repairs) and entered the SDM.

Chaos will ensue.

* * *

- Not again... - Reimu said while looking at the lights too.

She stood up and picked her gohei.

- How troublesome. And I was enjoy my tea... Well, this is my duty.

And with that, she started flying towards the SDM.

* * *

Raim's PoV

- Patchouli! How do we stop this?!

- Erase the circle! That's disrupt the spell!

- Okay! Thunder Sign "Lighting Force Blade"!

Kraid changed into the yellow broadsword we know and love. I got no time!

- Eeahhhhh!!

BAM!

I crushed the floor, breaking the estability of the circle. Patchouli will be angry for this, but this was the only thing I could think of.

What? It was a do-or-die situation.

- ...That wasn't necessary! - Patchouli yelled at me.

- I was desperate! - I retorted back.

- Lady Patchouli, what's that?!

- Huh?

We all turned to face two lights hovering in the air of the Voile Library. Then they fell on the ground.

A blinding thunder illuminated all the library. And then, two figures I couldn't believe they existed, appeared.

Come on. Are they REAL?

- Hehehehehe... What iS tHIS? ThE huMAN world? Or is it aNOTher pLAce of MaKAI?

He has even the same form that Atlus depicted!

- No matter. I'll mAKe thIS pLAce my oWn paLAce! Then I'll rule!!

The one who said was no other than Mara, which was riding his golden chariot, representing temptation. The one he tried to use against Buddha.

Yes. MARA. The one who Buddha defeated by touching his fingers (I.E. really slimy tentacles) to the earth, sealing him...or so the story says.

And he was being carried by no other than elephant-like one eyed demon who is said to be the stead of Mara. Guess the story was true.

And if you ask how I know this? I have the answer.

I have beaten every Shin Megami Tensei game that was released. I am proud of that.

But still, just watching Mara is completely disturbing. Hell, even his name is a colloquialism for peni-...

...Nah forget it.

- Oh man. - I said.

- _That...is disgusting. _- Kraid said.

- What...in the name...of hell...is THAT?! - all the females present were disturbed by its presence, for obvious reasons. I think Koakuma wanted to puke...

- Girls. Meet Mara. Mara, meet us.

- WHo dAREs spEAK my naME so lIGHtly?! You, a mERe huMan?

- Yep. The name's Raim Hanta. Got it memorized? - I said while faking bravery and using Axel's catchphrase. Seriously, you can't keep focused when facing a pen...Mara.

Goddammit.

- Hah! You got guts! But guts won't save you! - Mara said while laughing. Needless to say, he had to move.

Ewww.

I looked back. The girls covered their faces.

And how can Girimehkala stand looking at him? Guess demons are resistant to some things humans can't.

The elefant monster put his master in the ground.

- Fight ME! - Mara charged.

Please ignore the innuendo.

- Oh crap! Everyone move!

That snapped everyone attention back to normal, as they successfully dodged the thru...goddammit! Damn you stupid innuendo!

One of the shelves suffered the punishment of the pen... I give up.

- I am never going to read those books again in my life... - Patchouli stated paralyzed with disgust.

- I agree... - Koakuma said in the same state.

SLASH!

- Whoa! - I said while dodging the slash of Girimehkala's sword. I forgot about him.

- Ghaaagh...

- Geez... can you stand still while your master fights?

- Is that thing gone? - Sakuya said. - I don't want to see its...form.

- I got an idea. All of you, fight the elephant. I crush the pe...whatever! And don't look at his eye! Trust me! - I referred to Girimehkala.

- F-Fine. Just kill that thing! - Patchouli said.

- Will do! _Even though this guy gives me the creeps!_

Mara started charging again. I dodged with little effort. Seriously, can't this guy use a different attack?!

- Rrahh! - Mara spit fire. Great. I shouldn't have opened my mouth.

- Unleash "Red Speed"!

FOOM!

I grazed through the fire with ease. My new clothes also allow me to move more freely. Yay for Neku style.

I created a shockwave of lightning, heading towards Ma"ka". I don't want to say his name because it means "that". I don't want to mentally scar the girls any longer.

- Grahh! - the attack hit perfectly. He (or is it?) stumbled back a little, somewhat shocked because of the attack.

- You are A weIRD huMAN!! StrANGe PowEr YoUU HAve!

- Why thank you. Now take some of this. - I said while creating more shockwaves.

Ma"ka" just started breathing more fire, blocking every one of the shockwaves. Yes, I forgot it's this powerful.

I run and climbed one of the shelves, releasing more shockwaves from there. Ma"ka" countered with a strange white fog...

Damn you innuendo!

- RrAGHH!

BAM!

Ma"ka" charged against the shelf.

- **Hehehe. This guy packs a punch!**

Hellooo head pain.

- _What took you so long? _

Time to try these pills.

- **Hey kid? What are those?**

-_ You'll see. You'll see. _

GULP!

I swallowed one pill.

- **Hey! What the hell is this?**

**CRACK!**

**- Agh! I'm falling! Damn you kid!**

The pain ceased, but I almost lost my balance.

BAM!

- Crap! - I fell. This isn't good.

Ma"ka" launched more fire as I fell.

Bad day! Bad day!

- _Do Tempest!_

_- Okay! Tempest!_- I said while curling in a ball-like fashion while swinging Kraid.

The result was that I became a electric spinning wheel, passing through the stream of flames unharmed.

However...

- AhH! ThAT WoN't WOrk! - Ma"ka" said while charging again.

This wasn't planned...

CRASH!

I-it managed to negate the Tempest!

- Ohh crapp!!! - I said while I was sent flying.

BAM!

Ah, my back!

I landed and rebounded.

BAM!

Ah, my face!

I finally landed.

- HhEhe! YoU PUnny huMan! YOU thought You cOUld BeAT ME!

- Actually, I did. - I said while standing up. Damn, my leg is busted.

- LeT'S FINISh THISS!! - Ma"ka" charged yet again.

Can you be more original?!

...This is going to hurt. Both physically and mentally...

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

- ArGHH!- Ma"ka" roared in pain as ice formed near his head and face.

Where did that...?

- Why...of all the demons known...why...

A guy's voice? That's new.

- ...did you summon MARA?! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! - a guy with a revolver out shouted angrily.

- Ughh... Suddenly, I don't want to take photos of this incident... - Aya said obviously disgusted at the sight of Ma"ka".

I stood up while Ma"ka" was still struggling with the ice. I faced the new guy.

- Who...are you? - I asked the gunman.

- The name's Kyoji Kihara. Now, can you explain this?!

This is going to be another loooong day...

But this time, this is no game. This will be a dangerous day.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Okay... what the hell happened to me?

Shin Megami Tensei? And Touhou?

Let's make this clear. Do you remember Makai from the olders games of Touhou?

I just mixed the two Makais, creating a new and terrifying reality. Which does not turn this into a crossover. Is more Touhou oriented, but as everybody knows, almost everything is possible in Touhou. Am I right?

And besides, this is fanfiction. I hope you can keep reading.

...Please don't kill me. Although the story will get a little interesting from now on.

Now, feed me... I mean review.

Thanks.


	16. Truth is stranger than fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou nor the SMT franchise. Real life events were and will be modified for the following of the story.

Rolodur, I think that won't be possible... Unless they send me less work or I get hyped.

genaroge1, yes I have. And I'm waiting for Strange Journey to be released.

Kill1, Mara is NOT the ultimate evil for me. For me, it is good ol' Louis, if you know what I mean.

PeachAmyDaisy777, that concept is not that unique. And this story will get better. I swear on that.

Well, that wraps up this part. Now start reading!

* * *

Okay. I don't know who the hell this guy is, but I guess it is an ally. I mean, he just froze Ma"ka"'s head! That's means he must be a good guy.

- Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you? Summoning Mara? Are you high? Don't you know how hard is just to look at him? - Kyoji yelled exasperated.

...Although he thinks I summoned this...freak. I didn't do it.

...

...

...Oh crap. I did. I drew the circle.

- But I didn't believe the circle would work! I only saw it in a game!

- _Game? _You don't mean Shin Megami Tensei, do you?! _Oh crap. If he drew that circle...We're screwed._

Okay, how does he know that?

- Could someone explain to me what's happening? And what is that...slimy freaky...thing? - Aya said while covering her eyes. Damn, every female is disturbed by its presence.

- Aya, meet the abobination that is Mara. - Crap, I said his name, which means...you know. - And what exactly are you doing here?

- I just wanted a new scoop! But now, I don't want to write today's events anymore...

My god. Ma"ka" just terrorized Aya so much she doesn't want to write about this...

- Anyways, you stay back. This demon is far too dangerous for normal humans to handle!

- _Actually, I believe I'm not normal anymore. I've even beaten two immortals...oh wait, that was Glid. _Thanks for the advice, but I brought this freak here, so I have the right to send it back. Don't you think? - I asked him.

- ...You're really weird. I like it. - he said with a grin. Then he looked at the fight between the others and Girimehkala. - Him too? Well, I'm not surprised... _Hmm...the three of them look nice. Very nice. _- Kyoji thought while looking at the girls.

- I suppose. He's its stead after all. And don't worry. I told them not to look at his eye.

- _Yep. He knows about demons. I bet he doesn't know how accurate the information that the Shin Megami Tensei series hold is._ I see.

CRACK!

Oh oh. Ma"ka" is breaking the ice...

- I hope you know how to fight demons... - he said while removing the cylinder inside his revolver.

- ...I had my battles. - I answered.

- _So true. And it's a miracle you're still alive..._

CRACK! Half of the ice was gone.

- Good enough for me! Just don't cry if this guy scars you for life! - he finished while inserting a new cylinder, which it had four chambers. Odd.

- You too! _I'm starting to like this guy! _Hey, Aya was it? Could you just fight the elephant freak over there?

- Eh? - Aya said while coming to her senses. - Fine, as long as I have to look at that thing.

CRACK!

Finally, Ma"ka" broke free. He really took his time...

Aya zoomed away as Ma"ka" rushed towards Kyoji and me. And was it me or did Kyoji tried to glance at Aya's...you know?

I'm starting to believe he's a pervert.

- Hey, dodge!

- Huh?

CRASH!

Holy crap, that was close! I barely sidestepped that rush, avoiding a very traumatic memory.

Kyoji started shooting sparking bullets in groups of four, all heading towards its head. It seems he has not only ice-based bullets, but also electric ones. Does he have more?

- How do you do that?

BLAM!

- What? - he said after reloading in less than two seconds, a really impressive feat since it is a revolver.

SLASH!

- Charging your bullets with elements. - I said after slashing Ma"ka" after Kyoji shocked him...or it.

- Oh, I make these bullets myself.

BLAM!

- What? That's scientifically impossible!

- And demons aren't?

- _He got you good._

- Fair point. - I added while Ma"ka" recovered and launched another stream of fire at me. - Sphere "Cyclonic Barrier"!

The bullet barrier protected me from the consuming tongues of fire.

- And what are those? - he asked me while changing cylinders yet again. This had six chambers. - Cards?

- Spell cards. This is the system used here for having a fair fight...or so I suppose. - I added while slashing the barrier, sending electric charged danmaku bullets against Mara.

That caused it to scream. That's good.

I wonder how the rest is doing...

* * *

Third's PoV

It was three against one. What did you expect?

CRASH!

Girimehkala was sent crashing to a bookshelf after several metal saws managed to cut his sword.

And after following Raim's advice, they decided that the best solution to fight him better was to shut his eye. Permanently.

Sakuya made sure of that. Now he's just a blind angry demon elephant.

- Conjuring "Eternal Meek"!

And knives flew. Its hide managed to protect it, up to some extend as some of the knives did manage to pierce through its thick hide.

That made him roar in a mix of pain and anger.

- This monster really is tough. Lady Patchouli, what did you do?

- ...This is really not the time to ask that. - she said while Girimehkala rose from the ground, running madly towards the three.

- Gust "Sarutahiko's Guidance"!

For the people with poor kinetic vision, they will have only seen a blur or a gust of wind crashing against Girimehkala. For others, it was just Aya ramming against it at full speed.

CRASH!

The body of Girimehkala was sent crashing against the wall of the library. Hard. Patchouli innerly groaned.

- The crow reporter? What are you doing here? - Sakuya asked Aya.

- First I came here just to dig up a new scoop, but after seeing that... - she shivered while saying that - I'm just getting rid of this trauma by beating this freak out!

- _I understand the feeling, although my reasons differ slightly... _- Sakuya thought.

Girimehkala stood up again. He slammed the ground in frustration, creating a small quake. However, the three girls just hovered in the air (Aya was already flying).

- We should finish this now. I have to cook lunch for the mistress.

- Then I shall finish this. - she said while taking out a spell card while moving near Girimekhala. - Sun Sign...

Giremekhala then noticed her, but it was too late.

- "Royal FLARE"!

BOOM!

It felt as if a small sun just emerged inside the Voile Library. And since it was close-ranged, Girimekhala received massive damage.

* * *

Raim's PoV

BOOM!

What was that? And why it there sunlight inside here? I thought...

WHOOSH!

Whoa! That was close!

CRASH!

A certain body...just crashed against Ma"ka". Also, it seems someone "cooked" it, since it started to smell like roasted beef...except it felt like breathing tobacco. I held my breath because I don't like that smell.

- Argh... what's that smell? - Kyoji asked.

- It seems Patchouli just fried Girimehkala and made it crash against Ma"ka". Lucky break, huh? - I said while backing away in order not to keep holding my breath.

- I agree.

- So...we have to kill it right?

- Not quite. We can "send them back".

- How do you suggest doing that? - I said while raising my arms.

- ...

- ...

More silence.

- ...I really should have brought that...

Oh crap.

- ...You can't, can you?

And if things couldn't get worse, Ma"ka" and Girimekhala (the latter struggling to stand) recovered.

- Great. Just great. - sarcasm was practically leaking from my mouth.

- Fine. Plan B. Kill them.

- I like that plan better.

- WhOOAaaGggHH! - Ma"ka" roared as he charged again.

- ...*sigh* I didn't want to use this. - he said while loading a green glowing bullet.

- Huh?

- Hey guys, what are...?

Aya stopped as he saw Kyoji...pointing his revolver against his left temple.

What.

- Whoa dude. Are you mad? You're not Minato Arisato! Don't do stupid things!

- I know what I'm doing. - he replied unfazed.

- _Is he trying to kill himself?! - _Aya, knowing how guns work, thought with worry.

_- _Hey, what are you trying to... - that was Patchouli.

**BANG!**

Too late.

* * *

Episode 16: Truth is stranger than fiction

* * *

For me, time stopped. And as for everyone else.

The recoil of the impact made his head move to his right a little, while still been attached to his neck.

But then, as Ma"ka" and Girimekhala were drawing near, the air tensed.

FWOOSH!

Around Kyoji's feet, a light, but ominous, wind rose. Then, a voice was heard.

- _Ahhh... Finally, I get to stretch my legs. _

...If this is like I think it is going to happen, then that voice belongs to a demon.

Damn. So guys like him DO exist!

- Come on! Cerberus! - Kyoji declared with force.

An ethereal form came out of Kyoji's body, gaining form after leaving completely out of his body. There, a white dog with a lion-like mane attacked Ma"ka" and Girimehkala with his sharp claws, sending them back.

And the reactions were priceless.

Patchouli and Koakuma were completely surprised. Especially Patchouli since her beliefs of summoning were much different from the Evoker-like summon (although this is a REAL demon, not a Persona).

Sakuya was just amazed by the magnificence of Cerberus.

Aya recovered his perky personality immediately after presencing this change of events. In her face I could read "This is going to make a great scoop! I just know it!!" while writting madly in her notebook. I gotta see what she writes there... Also, I'm starting to believe she's capable of interviewing Cerberus...

And...I'm half surprised and half excited. Why? When you find out something of this magnitude, how can YOU feel?

...Get it?

- Hmm... who summoned dick-face? - Cerberus barked. Okay, this Cerberus is just badass.

- He did. - Kyoji pointed at me. Now, pointing at people is bad, even more when you point with a revolver...

- You know...he doesn't seem like the summoner type. - the guardian dog of hell commented.

- _I agree. You're more of a fighter type. _- and that was Kraid, adding more fire to the pile.

- Are you insulting me?

- Actually...

- May I interrupt and say that...that thing is rising again? - Sakuya politely interrupted, although she still showed discomfort.

Oh.

Ma"ka" charged again with Girimehkala. Now they were beyond pissed...

- Hey Kyoji, can I? - Cerberus asked.

- Sure. I just want to end this quickly. Go! - he commanded while moving his arm in an order manner.

- As you say. - Cerberus finished while dashing towards the two demons.

This is just like Shin Megami Tensei! Now I wonder if Atlus is involved with this guy...nah...

Cerberus jumped as he (he sounded like a male, so there) breathed fire. Ma"ka" withstood it while Girimekhala was hit badly. Then, he landed on top of Ma"ka", gnawing and clawing the main body. I guess he has standards too... if not, he would have attack directly the head, leaving us with a really disturbing memory. Thanks Cerberus.

- What are you just standing? I may be strong by myself, but at least give a hand!

Too true.

- Fine fine...- Kyoji said lazily. - Hey girls, could you see what going on outside? I doubt these two weren't the only ones who got out. And I guess you don't want to fight our slimy friend, don't you? - he added.

All of them nodded. They really don't want to stay to fight Ma"ka". I understand.

- Okay. Thanks for your help. - Sakuya bowed.

Kyoji then tensed. As if something was wrong.

- You...stop lying.

- Eh?

Eh indeed.

- What are you talking about?

- Some help here! - Cerberus barked.

- How can you...be using PADS?!

...

What?! I thought this was more important than that!

And how can he tell?

SHING!

- ...What did you...say? - Sakuya said in a very murderous tone while holding several knives in one hand. Kyoji just pressed the wrong buttons.

- No, seriously, aren't you ashamed?! Women should be proud of their bust size, no matter how small they are! Even if you are an AA-cup!

I'm impressed by your bravery and stupidity.

Come on man, don't keep digging your own grave!

And Aya, stop writting!

I noted that Sakuya was about to take a spell card, but it seems that Kyoji's words were having an effect on her.

- ..._Argh! Why do I feel that what he says feels...right?_

_- Now that he says it, I remember Sakuya not having that size until the incident with the oni._

_- I just knew it... It seemed pretty weird at first... _

CRASH!

A roar was heard. Cerberus was sent back with force as Ma"ka" stood up.

- WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP, KYOJI? - Cerberus roared.

- I'm sorry! I just needed to put some sense in her mind.

- You just said that in order to know her true measurements. I know you too well...

...Cerberus, you just killed your master.

SLASH!

- Argh! - Kyoji yelled at something sharp just slashed his back.

- ...Pervert. - Sakuya's words were plain, simple...and strangely elegant. _However, he's disturbingly right... I mean, it seems that these pads are just for hiding myself..._

You reap what you saw. Nuff said.

- WhHHOoaahhHH! - Ma"ka" rushed again.

I brought Kraid in front in order to intercept the attack, however...

- Alright Cerberus. Link time.

- I thought you'll never ask. - Cerberus said as he jumped...at Kyoji?

But then, as he was about to hit Kyoji, his body dissolved and he "merged" with his revolver.

A blinding light came from the revolver. We had to cover our eyes. And also this caused Ma"ka" to stop his attack due to the strong light.

What is this link?!

* * *

Third's PoV

_- So...what know?_

_- Show more respect. Maybe you don't want the new program..._

_- H-Hey, I didn't say that! Alexia, don't joke with stuff like this!_

_- Hmm... Now then...Kyoji, call Cerberus._

_- Fine fine..._

**_BANG!_**

_**- **What is it?_

_- Ice queen here is going to teach us something new._

_- ...Maybe you really don't want it..._

_- Okay...I'll shut up. - Kyoji said._

_- You humans never cease to amaze me. Even though you are grown-ups, you still behave like children. - Cerberus chuckled._

_- Cerberus...enough._

_And with that, he went silent._

_- So...can you explain what this program is about?_

_- We managed to develop Soul Link, a program that we'll allow us demon users to fuse our demons with our weaponry. Up to now, you have used Orion for attacking and summoning due to its was built for that purpose. However, if we install this program..._

_- Then we can add the power of the demon too!_

_- Correct. Now, if you could lent me Orion for a second__. As you know, it really is..._

_- Yeah, I know. A DBT (Demon Buster Terminal). Standard equipment. I know. Here._

_He took Orion out and gave it to Alexia._

_But as she was about to leave, she stopped._

_- One more thing...no... it's better to call it a warning._

_- Huh?_

_- I see...power comes with its risks. Isn't it? - Cerberus said._

_- As sharp as ever Cerberus. - Alexia turned back. - I'll warn both of you just this once. Try to use this program the least possible. If you overuse it, the program will overload and possibly kill both of you._

_!!_

_- How come?!_

_- This program doesn't affect your weapon directly. What I'm about to do is to calibrate Orion to have a better link with your soul and mind. Thus, this will create an even greater strain of your psyche. More than using your Train Shot or summoning Cerberus. If you are not prudent, both of you will die, and it won't be pretty. - Alexia stated plainly._

_- ...Heh. I see. This is why you asked to him to summon me... No matter what kind of program that is, I won't die so easily._

_- I expected something like that from you, Cerberus. - now she turned to face Kyoji. - I suppose you're not scared?_

_- Of course not! This draw back means that this power we'll get by using that program will be even more awesome! Alright Alexia, do it!_

_- *sigh* ...You're acting like a kid..._

* * *

Raim's PoV

The light ceased.

Now, instead of a revolver, Kyoji now held a three barrel handgun, with silver markings of a lion on one side. The grip was black and there was no more barrel. However, it still didn't have a trigger.

- _You're ready? _- Cerberus' voice was heard from the handgun.

_- _You need to ask? - that was Kyoji's reply.

As Ma"ka" charged again, the girls (although reluctant to stay there) and I prepared ourselves to attack, but...

- It won't be necessary. - Kyoji told us.

- Huh? Why? - I asked. I feel a little offended because it seemed he underestimated me.

- Because I can take care of him. Just watch.

Ma"ka" drew near, with flames leaking out of his mouth... How disgusting.

Kyoji then, instead of shooting, swinged the handgun as if it was a knife. The result was a claw-like shockwave hitting home in Ma"ka" body.

He roared furiously as he went back. However, Kyoji wasn't done. He quickly jumped with all his might and landed over Ma"ka", like Cerberus did before. Then, he aimed just at his neck...if you call that a neck...

- Let's try this new toy!

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Ma"ka" screeched as the fiery bullets (in groups of three) dug in its skin from the back of his neck, even though he was resistant to fire. However, it seemed like the recoil affected Kyoji too.

_- Okay...that was far stronger than I thought. The stress in my arm...damn._

_- Kyoji! Finish this now!_

_- Fine!_

He jumped off from Ma"ka" and landed in front of him, while he was still screaming in pain. Now that was cool.

- Ready?

- _Ready!_

The handgun started shining red. The air got hot all of the sudden as if we were inside a boiler. However, Kyoji's face showed excitement.

- Take this! FIERY ROAR FROM TARTARUS!

BOOM!

From the tip of the handgun, three flaming lion-like heads zoomed towards Ma"ka" at high speeds (but not as fast as Aya herself). Needless to say, Ma"ka" got caught by the explosion caused by this technique. And you know what?

CRACK!

It took its toll on Kyoji's arm.

Ma"ka" was gone. Not the gone of "where is here?" but the gone of "flawless victory". I admit, that attack is really powerful, but not as impressive as the Master Spark. Now THAT'S a dangerous attack.

As for Kyoji...oh oh.

CRASH!

- Argh!

Why did you have to break your fall with my body?!

_- Sucks to be you, kid._

_- Shut up._

The others helped Kyoji to stand up.

- Hey, are you ok? - I asked while standing up.

- Apart from the broken bones, my burnt arm and the fact that I'm extremely tired, yes, I am fine. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to faint...

THUD!

And he did.

At the same time, the handgun reverted back to the revolver as Cerberus appeared once again near us.

- Well...at least dick-face is gone. - Cerberus said.

- Yeah. Thanks Cerberus. - I said.

- What I can't still get... How can this human summon a demon by shooting himself? That's insane! - Patchouli interrupted.

Play Persona 3 first. Then we talk about insane...

- But you have to admit this will make a good story! Don't you think Raim? I got photos too! - she said while taking out some photos out of her notebook.

- When did you...? And how did you managed to make them so quickly? - I said surprised when Aya showed me the photos she just took. Some of them were unfocused, but others were of the greatest quality I have ever seen. She's really good a this...

- After that lion appeared. And flying from here to the Tengu Mountain is nothing to me! - she said in a hint of pride.

Since I don't know where this mountain is, I can't measure how far did she went...

But if she's as fast as I saw, then her story is believable.

- What happened here?

Oh crap. I know that voice. Too well.

- Oh...Hi Reimu. What are you doing here? - I said trying to put the best of my poker faces.

- You should know. From the shrine, I managed to saw some strange lights, but it seemed too weird to be a danmaku display. So I came here to find out what happened. And what is that?!

- Hey. - Cerberus said shortly.

- Oh, him? - I said referring to Cerberus. - He's just an overgrown dog with a lion mane. Nothing else.

- _So far so good. I think she's buying it._

- Okay... but I'm sure I saw strange lights coming from the SDM.

- Really? - I faked ignorance. - Well, nothing has happ-

- Oh right! Some demons appeared here from I-don't-know where! But we defeated them already... - Aya said out of the sudden. Dammit Aya.

- Demons? Don't you mean youkai? And...Nothing has happened here, right? - Reimu said while looking at me with suspicion.

- Yeah. But we don't know how they appeared in the fir-

- Actually... From what you told me... I can deduce it was your fault. Although not intentionally. - Kyoji said while recovering from his collapse.

Why you chose this moment to wake up?!

Reimu was angry. This isn't good. For me.

BAM!

* * *

- Ow... - Reimu really hits hard...

- Why you always cause trouble?

- I want to know that myself_... It's like I'm a problem magnet._

_- It's true. You really seem to have a strange tendency to get into trouble._

_- ...*sigh*_

After having a dose of the traditional Hakurei beat down, we explained the situation to Reimu, which wasn't too pleased when she heard that. Then Cerberus filled us in about them. They said that they came here to investigate the energy spike that was felt yesterday.

All of them eyes at me. I facepalmed.

BAM!

And Reimu hit me again...

- Man, your girl treats you like that? - Kyoji said without knowing the danger.

- _What?! _Don't make assumptions like that if you don't want to be killed! - I answered trying to save both of our skins.

_- What are they talking about? _

- But back to the topic, do you know how many demons fled? - Sakuya saved our skins by changing the subject.

- I don't really know... There were several lights and all of them went to different directions. But since Gensokyo is a place closed to the outside world, they can't be too far. - Patchouli added.

- That's a relief. - Kyoji said while sighing. - If it wasn't like that, then the old farts would...

- Kyoji! - Cerberus growled.

- Oh crap... forget what I just said! - Kyoji panicked. - _Oh shit, if Alexia finds out... I'll be depraved of my dignity!_

Now I'm curious...

- Who are this "old farts" you are talking about? And what they can do? - I asked directly.

- ..._Crap._

- _Kyoji...this is not good._

Kyoji breathed. Then exhaled with discomfort...

- Alright... But you must not tell anyone... especially you Aya. If you dare to write a paper about this...

- ...But that would make an-

- AYA! I SAID YOU MUSTN'T TELL ANYONE!! ALRIGHT?! - Kyoji snapped.

That surprised all of us.

- ...Hmph. Fine. _But that would be a waste of a story..._

- Okay then. If you may... - Reimu said.

- ...

* * *

And he began tell us about who was he.

...Demon Users? Terminal in the shape of a gun? An organization made as an anti-demon force?!

Yeah. All of us were were either completely surprised or just plain confused. However, Reimu just seemed more annoyed.

- So people use youkai in the outside...

- Not quite. Normal people are not aware of their presence. Normally, if an incident involving demons occurs, we take care of the problem and then, the government makes up an story...

WHAT.

- Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down. You mean...they know about them? Isn't that dangerous? To leave a politician with such power? - I blurted out knowing that politicians are too susceptible from power corruption.

- We thought of that, however... - Kyoji started.

- ...We're constantly watching their actions in order to keep order. If we find at least one seduced by the power of this knowledge... - Cerberus continued.

- We...relocate him to another place where he can't do squat as a punishment. Simple as that. - Kyoji finished.

- However, if you put it like that, it feel like your organization HOLDS all of the power, don't you think? - Reimu added while raising a brow.

Kyoji grinned.

- You think? The only difference we have from normal humans is that we use and befriend demons. Apart from that, we're still human.

- True.

- I'm more curious about these old farts you're talking about...

- ...Just imagine them as SEELE. They are somewhat paranoid too when at least a demon gets to this world and rampages. - Kyoji said while referencing Evangelion.

- Oh... but how paranoid they can be? - I asked.

Kyoji tensed.

- Remember the nuking of Hiroshima and Nagasaki? - he started saying grimly.

- Yeah... - I said while replaying the grotesque scene in my mind.

- That wasn't an attack from the americans. It was the only counter measure against a sudden demon invasion to our world due to some Demons Users failed on their mission. It was the last option since a cult succeeded in doing a "gate of summoning". A higher class than your unstable summoning circle.

- Wha... you mean?!

- Yes. The bombings occurred because zealots of an occultist cult which worshipped a dark god still unknown to this time managed to create a stable and funtioning gate. The Demon Users in that time managed to kill every member of that cult, however, they weren't able to destroy the gate in time as it started to move on its own, an event we didn't predict.

- It moved?! Don't tell me...

- Hiroshima was the center of the gate. So they decided to launch a nuclear bomb there, without objection from the 'old farts'. However, the gate managed to resist and it managed to move to Nagasaki, albeit it was severely weaked due to the first strike. After the second bomb, the gate was completely destroyed and every demon in range completely obliterated. The organization then pulled some strings and built a cover story with the help of the americans. That's the truth about those tragic days...

They...they hid a secret this big?! Impossible! This is madness!

...and no. This is NOT Sparta!

- Your face tells me you don't believe me. You must now that sometimes the truth is stranger than fiction.

- But what about the survivors?

- Brainwashed. Some of them were strong enough to survive and could tell the truth to the people, resulting in a international panic. We had no choice but to use our own demons to wipe those memories.

...

...Holy crap. If this was hidden, then what else is hidden too?! That the pyramids are seals for an ancient demon?! The Bermuda triangle is a disruption between this world and the other?! ...I need to rest...TMI (too much information)

I suppose the others don't know what we were talking about. Maybe Aya, but I doubt it. Someone please change the subject...

- Your method of summoning... how does it work exactly? - Patchouli asked with curiosity while changing the heavy subject. Thanks.

- ...The bullet you just saw "pierce" my head was Cerberus' container. It would be dangerous to just have the demon run around without causing a panic. So we developed several ways of summoning. Since my weapon is a revolver, I used bullet shaped containers to contain demons, summon them to battle and dismiss them in the same bullets.

- But, from what I understand for demon summoning, you need a ritual to summon...

- We do the same process. The only difference we changed all the chants and rituals into programs, which are inside our weapons. - he said while taking out his revolver once again.

- So your revolver is a modified computer? - I asked while remembering the COMP system from the first SMT. - That kinda makes sense.

- I heard of these computers. Shouldn't they be from this size and with a screen? - Aya said while making with her hands the shape of a desktop computer.

- ...We just advanced a little. That's all. - Kyoji stated.

- Hmm... that is weird.

- No. The weird thing is...if you're a bird, then why do you have breasts? - Kyoji said without thinking.

...

...Actually, that IS kinda weird. I never thought about it.

Thank goodness this is only in my mind. I'm not perverted or idiot enough to say that aloud.

- Wind Sign...- Aya said while raising her fan while holding a spell card.

- Hey! I-It was a joke! Seriou-

- "Open wind of the Tengu Path"! - Aya said while swinging her fan threateningly.

FWOOMM!

And he flies! Flies... and...

CRASH!

- AH! My back! - some bookshelves will never be the same.

...and he falls. Now that's what I call distance...

- Hmph! - Aya just turned back. - I'm going home. Now I really don't want to write about today!

- *sigh* I knew was going to happen. - Cerberus calmly said.

- _That guy...is really a pervert. _

_- That guy...has guts. - _Kraid said.

_- No. That guy has no foresight for the cause of his actions. Or words in this case. -_ I countered.

- Anyways, shouldn't we start looking for these demons? - Reimu broke the awkward moment.

- True. - I agreed with Reimu. - But where should we start looking?

- Let's split in groups then. - Kyoji said while walking...or should I say limping, towards us. - I'll go with Raim and someone else. Maybe you can offer yourself A...

- Hey Reimu, should we go looking at the human village? - Aya said completely ignoring Kyoji. I can't blame her. What Kyoji said was...very off topic.

- Huh? Well, it's fine by me... - Reimu obliged while following her.

- *sigh* It was just a little joke. Geez.

* * *

Sakuya had to stay to keep watch at the repairs of the SDM, which we completely destroyed with our previous battle, and both Patchouli and Koakuma had to stay too, saying that they were going to reorganize the library and burn the shelf that was charged by Ma"ka".

So, in the end, I went looking around with Kyoji and Cerberus, the former already recovered.

- So, all of them are your friends?

- Well, yeah. The master of the mansion, not so much.

- ...Man, I can't understand why she got so upset. It was just a little joke. Don't you agree?

- No. That was a little harsh. Although it had a lot of reason. I'm wondering if she can lay eggs too? - I asked.

* * *

- I'm going to severely maim someone. - Aya said while hearing with her ears what Raim just said.

* * *

- Well, it doesn't matter. Anyways, shouldn't we h-

BOOM!

A pillar of fire and some bullets appeared on our left.

- What the?!

- *sigh* Not this shit again... - I sighed.

- What's going on? - Kyoji asked while looking at me surprised because I was completely unfazed.

- Just a normal skirmish between two girls who can't stand each other.

- Do they look good? - Kyoji had a strange grin.

- Don't start...

- This doesn't look good... The commotion could attract demons towards them! - Cerberus broke the conversation.

- Really?! Let's go then!

* * *

BOOM!

- Dammit Kaguya! Stand still so I can shoot you!

We arrived at the scorched place of battle between the two immortals.

Man did they completely wrecked the place... No bamboo tree was forgiven.

- What's wrong Mokou? Tired already? - Kaguya taunted her eternal rival.

- Grr! Just you...

BANG!

My ear! Warn me before you shoot! Even at the air!

Needless to say, Kyoji shot at the sky to stop their fight. I'm surprised it worked.

- Now now. Two beautiful ladies shouldn't fight like that. Am I right?

- Who the heck are you? - Mokou said irritated.

- Err... don't mind him. He's just a Don Juan wannabe. - I answered quickly.

- WANNABE?! For your information...

- That's very accurate. - Cerberus said while damaging Kyoji's ego.

- Cerberus!!

It was just then when they noticed Cerberus.

- A lion? Lions exist in Gensokyo? - Kaguya asked.

- Actually, I'm a...

BOOM!

- KYAA!

- HA! You lowered your guard! - Mokou said triumphant when her flames managed to hit Kaguya. She really hates her.

But...now that I think of it... why she hates her so much?

- Those two... I sense something different about them. - Cerberus said while those two were still beating themselves up.

- Oh. They're immortal.

- WHAT? - both Kyoji and Cerberus said. - That's...

- ...look, I won't try to argue back. Just believe it.

That shut them up.

Well, at least, no demon has appeared he-

SLASH!

- AHH!!

What the?

A figure jumped out of nowhere and slashed Mokou, interrupting their battle completely.

- Kyoji!

- Crap! Already? - Kyoji said while taking out his revolver.

I looked to see the attacker of Mokou. What I saw...what I saw...

...I have been officialy mind blown.

- Daughter of the Fujiwara... your time is nigh!

A samurai with strange armor stood in front of her, with a blood stained katana in his left hand. That was, without a trace of doubt, Minamoto no Yoshitsune.

Yes. THAT Yoshitsune. The tragic hero. What the hell is he doing here? He even looks the same in the SMT games!

...Oh right. The summoning. That means he's a demon...or a tormented soul seeking vengeance.

...Wait. Did he just said 'Fujiwara'. Mokou...she's a Fujiwara?!

- Not this again. We had enough incidents involving the Fujiwara clan. _Stupid onis of Fujiwara no Chikata... _- Kyoji sighed with a hint of annoyance.

- Huh? But, does this mean, she the ancestor of one of the four great families that dominated Japanese politics during the Heian Period and the most important of them at that time? (The others ones were the Taira, the Minamoto and the Tachibana)

- Seems that way.

My god. I didn't knew. Although some of their clan were manipulators and complete utter douche-bags - except the artists, those are cool - Mokou doesn't seem like the manipulator type. A tomboy yes, but not a manipulator. And if I remember Yoshitsune's story, his life was full of strife and war, and even when he managed to have a family, he ended been betrayed and forced to commit seppuku...

...by a Fujiwara.

This is going to be a pain in the ass...

- Hey hey! Can't you just stop and listen?

Besides...even if he was betrayed by one of the members of Mokou's clan, it doesn't mean he can just release his revenge on her. She didn't do anything!

...Did she?

SLASH!

Blood filled the floor. *sigh*

Kaguya just stood there, with amusement filling her face, although she wanted to be the one to beat Mokou.

- Cerberus!

- Right!

Cerberus leaped to stop the enraged Yoshitsune, which was still trying to kill Mokou, not even thinking she might be immortal.

- Get out of my way!

SLASH!

- Argh!

Cerberus was hit by Yoshitsune's katana. However, he managed to slash part of his armor.

- Cerberus! Are you okay?

- I'm fine...Focus on saving that girl. Even if she's immortal, I can tell she still feels the pain...

- Will do! A beautiful girl like that shouldn't be treated like this! - Kyoji said while loading some bullets.

- Don't count me out on this! - I said while preparing Kraid for battle.

- _A samurai hero, eh? Let's do this kid!_

- Right! Let's go!

And we run to face one of the heroes of the Heian Era... This is either foolish...or brave. Meh, what the hell. At least he's not Masakado...

* * *

Third's PoV

- When we get him back... I'm really going to give him the worst punishment he had ever felt. - Alexia, with whip in hand, said with frustration.

She was wearing glasses along with black jeans and a purple jacket over a red shirt. The whip she held was completely yellow. Also, her long blond hair was fixed in a ponytail.

- ...Fool. Rushing like that. It proves he's still an immature child. - a young man's voice said with indifference.

- At least you're back. We needed all the help for this rescue operati-

- ...He may already died. I only came to figure out what was that spike of energy. That's all. - he cut her off while still not showing any sign of emotion.

- ..._Still focused on the mission only. He hasn't changed at all..._

- Hmph. Don't grow soft Alexia.

- I'm not. Let's just finish this.

- ...Kihara. You shouldn't have become a Demon User. This mistake you made is proof of it.

- ...Hiroki.

The man Hiroki had straight black hair and sharp blue eyes, also, a bang of hair covered his right eye. He wore a simple combination of gray vest and pants. Under the vest, he wore a white shirt with its cuffs unbuttoned.

- Remember, anything not human shouldn't be left alive when we get there. Understand? No mercy. - he stated without a hint of emotion.

- But what if they kno-

- No. One. Alive. - he reassured.

- ...As you say.

After that, both Alexia and the silent man, Hiroki, walked towards the run down shrine...

* * *

Author's Notes:

I don't try to perturbate the lives lost in the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki by writing what I wrote. This is fiction. May their souls rest in peace.

And yes. That was Yoshitsune. Play SMT if you want to know how it looks...or just use the Megami Tensei wikia. Some demons are related to the Fujiwara clan. (Surprising isn't it?)

Thank you and please review. I mean it.


	17. Scars of the past

Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou nor the SMT franchise.

For this chapter, a little knowlegde in SMT is requiered. But for that, there's the Megami Tensei wikia.

* * *

You remember what I said before? About fighting a samurai hero?

SLASH!

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

- Argh!

I fell to the ground after our swords clashed and he sent me back just by pure strength. He's as strong as history says.

Kyoji had more luck since he fought by shooting. However, all the bullets, including the ice ones, were either cut in half before impact or completely deflected in a Jedi like fashion.

Cerberus was shooting flames from its mouth. But Yoshitsune was fast and dodged the flames with ease and skill. Cerberus also tried to claw him, but this either backfired or ended in a draw.

Kaguya just stood there, still confused of his sudden appearance. But at least she was satisfied he harmed Mokou, so she was half happy of his presence.

Mokou was still bleeding, even though she won't die...

- _So this is the strength of a samurai hero... - _Kraid said with a hint of worry.

- Tell me about it. This isn't looking good.

- Fools. Don't get in my way! My battle is with Fujiwara. But if you insist on protecting her, then I have no choice but to kill you!

- Listen! Why are you still seeking revenge? Even though she's a Fujiwara and several of its members were arrogant idiots...

- HEY!

- ...it doesn't mean she's the one responsible of your tragedy! Besides, all her clan is dead! _I guess..._

- Shut up! - Yoshitsune yelled at he managed to force me back with a kick in the gut.

- Ack!

I was sent flying towards a tree. My back received the full blow of the wood. That's going to hurt.

- Hey, are you ok?

- Mokou? - I said while recovering - Y-Yeah. I'm ok.

- You don't look fine... - she countered.

- You too... Hey, sorry what I said about...

- No. It's okay.

Kyoji and Cerberus were holding Yoshitsune off with constant flashes of bullets and flames.

- Mind telling me why you hate Kaguya so much? - I asked out of the blue.

- It's not of your business.

- I'm trying to ask nicely. I just want to know.

- ...Well, you beated Kaguya before and apologized when you beat me too... Fine. I'll tell you. My father...

* * *

Episode 17: Scars of the past

* * *

- So... Kaguya basically humiliated your father by turning down his marriage proposal... I thought she killed your father, not this! - I said surprised after hearing her story.

Vengeance because she turned her father down?! What the hell? Assassination, now that's a good reason for revenge. Not this crap.

- But she...

- She what? It was your father who didn't complete that trial. Are you sure it isn't something else? Also, this makes Yoshitsune's reasons of vengeance even more acceptable.

- !!

She started clenching her fists.

- Then what did he suffer? I don't think this compar-

- Let's see... he was offered protection by a member of your clan. Then he was betrayed by them and forced to commit seppuku along with her family. Beat that.

- ...Tch. You don't know how I felt! _But then, how is he in front of us if he died?_

- Maybe I don't. But I think I'm not stupid enough to be bound by my past!

She stopped as if I said something she didn't like.

- ...Just shut up.

- Not until you accept that your reason for vengeance is pathetic. - I said seriously.

That was the last straw. She picked me by the shirt and raised her fist. They said that an angry women is more dangerous than an angry mob. I don't want to find out the painful way.

- WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! Don't you know for how long I have hated Kaguya because of what he did to my father? You are telling me I don't have reason to hate HER? It's because of her that I became like this!

So she didn't wish to be immortal in the first place?

- Then why...why did you become immortal too?

It was then that I reverted the situation. I got freed from her grip and pinned her to a tree by holding her neck, albeit not choking her.

- ...Answer me!

I don't care if Yoshitsune decides to strike now. I have to beat some sense in her mind!

- _Kid, why are you doing this?_

_- Because it pisses me off she caught in her past! She should just advance, or even try to have revenge on Kaguya not because of her father, but for herself!_

_- ...Maybe the approach you're taking isn't the right one._

_- Maybe. Just maybe. But it is the shortest one._

People sometimes are too stupid to be bound by their past. I call that bull. People should endure their pasts are face the future...no matter how boring or dangerous it can be.

Mokou had a mixed feeling. I could see both anger and sadness in her face.

- ...Long time ago, I thought this was the best way to have my revenge. But I was wrong. This ability may not let you die, but you see others die...It's both a blessing and a curse.

- It happens. There's nothing you can do about people's deaths. However, you can create memories with the ones you love and cherish. Because, after one dies, the memories one forged with others somehow keeps him "alive". And that is...well...for me, an accomplishment. Even if one falls to the grave, the people that loved him will be always for him.

...

...Did I just said that? I'm impressed. Or maybe I ripped that off from Persona 3. I think the latter's the right one.

- Then what? I let bygones be bygones?! Not a chance!

God, she's stubborn.

- Some help here! - Kyoji cried for help.

- In a moment! - I answered back. - Listen Mokou, I think that you and Kaguya have more in common that both of you think...

- Are you trying to insult me?! - she said completely surprised.

- No. I'm just telling the truth...for my point of view. Yeah, she may act like a spoiled princess when she faces you, but I don't think she's like that around Eirin and the rabbits. Besides, she seems only active when she fight you, as if she was enjoying it. And I seen your face. You were having fun.

- I wasn't!

- Don't try to lie yourself. Also, I think you need to drop this feud for a while.

- ...Why should I?

- Because maybe you should start to know Kaguya better. It's better for both of your bodies, for Keine and the flora around here. - I said while showing her all the burnt perimeter. - Besides, I didn't say you couldn't have your revenge.

- What do you mean?

- I mean that you should have revenge for yourself, not because of your father.

- But...

- No buts! You are you and your father is your father. Besides, he doesn't have to feel shame anymore because he's already dead. - I said, forgetting to measure my words. - Don't be offended for what I just said. And besides, I have already told you. Snapping each others heads or painting the ground in red isn't the only way.

- Then how?

BOOM!

Oops. I forgot.

- We'll talk this later! But from now on, don't fight for your father, fight for YOURSELF!

I left Mokou in deep thought while I rushed to help Kyoji. I still can't imagine how can Yoshitsune deflect electric charged bullets with such ease...

- WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?! - Kyoji yelled at me.

- I was just beating some sense in Mokou's head. - I said while parring one of Yoshitsune's blows. - Really, someone must help her with her vengeance issues.

- Don't tell me she's another Sasuke... - Kyoji said.

- Fear not. She still has some common sense, until the monarch of all emos.

SLASH!

- Less talk, more fight! - he said while changing the cylinder of his revolver to one which only had one chamber and strange runes. - But first, can you distract him for some seconds?

- Alright! Thunder Sign "Lightning Force Blade"!

After Kraid changed, I dashed while bringing down Kraid against his katana. The impact created several sparks to fly against the bamboo.

- _Now push!_

_- I'm trying!_

I started to overpower Yoshitsune, as he was stepping back while maintaining the clash of swords.

- _I command, energy that comes from my soul..._

I don't know why Kyoji's hands are glowing, but I'm sure that's a good sign.

...And why is Yoshitsune taking out another katana?

- _MOVE! - _Kraid yelled.

SLASH!

Yoshitsune almost cut through my guts with the other katana! I sidestepped just in the nick of the time...However...

- Hassou Tobi! - he shouted.

Hassou what?... Oh no.

A red mark of a slash formed and passed under me. I felt as if I was cut in two! Then another...and another.

- ARGHH!

...and another more. Repeat all four more times. Maybe the wounds aren't superficial, but I think he damaged several of my internal organs.

The aftermath... Sixteen marks of massive slashes on the ground with me at the center and myself lying on my knees.

- Grk! - I said while holding blood on my mouth. This is just like Bleach...in the hard way...

- _Kid! _

Dammit...I can't die here! I need...something.

- ..._Fill my hands with power to vanquish anything in my path! _Alright! Raim, move!

I looked at him. Now his revolver was glowing.

- I have been cut beyond belief (even though there's no superficial wounds) and in lying on my knees, holding the urge to spit blood...HOW THE HELL DO YOU SUPPOSE I'LL DO THAT? - I shouted as some blood came out of my mouth as I spoke.

- Point taken. Cerberus!

- Right.

Cerberus picked me up just in time as Yoshitsune did a sonic wave by swinging both katanas. The mark on the ground proves that would have hurt as hell.

- Now! - Cerberus roared as he put me down safely on the ground.

- ...TRAIN SHOT!

Train what now? Did you read Black Cat?

From the tip of the revolver, a white beam appeared and headed straight towards Yoshitsune. He didn't had the time to dodge, so he brought his two katanas in an X-shape to protect him.

- Grr! _Crap. If I wasn't this tired, I would have knocked him out instantly!_

- Nnnghh! - Yoshitsune grunted while he blocked as I was standing up.

Kyoji was holding his ground with effort while firing his beam as Yoshitsune struggled in blocking it.

This scene...I don't know why I am inspirated by it.

SMASH!

What?

A spell card appeared in my hand. A new one. Cool.

- What is that card? - Cerberus asked.

- Something that we'll help us. _I hope its effects are good. And I hope my body can still move..._

_-_Can't...hold...this...much...longer! - Kyoji said while falling to one of his knees.

This is bad.

- Alright here goes! - I said while declaring my newest spell card. - Beast "Punishment Claws"!

From Kraid, six blue lasers spread and located around me, three on each side...

...Okay, how I work this thing?

- Mind helping?! - Kyoji said.

- In a moment! _Until I figure out how to work this thing!_

SLASH!

- Arrgh! - Kyoji said as Yoshitsune, after deflecting the beam shot since it got weak enough for him, managed to wound his left arm.

- Kyoji!

- Hold on! - I said while swinging Kraid in order to produce a shockwave.

...But instead, the lasers of my left side, those three, headed almost instantly towards Yoshitsune, striking him in his back, while having the form of a blue claw.

...

...I see. So that how it works. Nice.

- At last! Now... I can rest a little. - Kyoji collapsed on the ground.

- Cerberus, go help Kyoji, I'll deal with Yoshitsune here. - I said while swinging Kraid again, making the lasers "slash" Yoshitsune as he tried to block.

- What kind of trick is this?

- Is not a trick. It's a spell card.

If my arms could be capable of speaking, they would have started screaming at me in pain. Yes, they hurt a lot. However, I must finish this guy first.

- Grah! - Yoshitsune said as he made an X-shaped sonic wave.

- Whoa! - I barely dodged that.

The sonic wave didn't explode on contact with the bamboo in the back. Instead, the sonic wave cut cleanly through the bamboo, making everything to fall at the same time. Now that attack is scary.

- Hassou Tobi!

Not that shit again!

I jumped high just in time as a red mark formed on the ground. Yoshitsune cursed as he missed while I landed next to Kaguya...

...Wait. This gives me an idea. A sadistic idea, but a good one.

- So what are you doing here? - she said faking innocence.

- ...Please forgive me. - I said while picking her up by the neck of her shirt.

- Eh?

- Commencing operation "Immortal Meatshield"!

- M-Meatshield? - Kaguya said with disbelief.

- _Meatshield huh? I must see this! _Raim, nice idea! - Mokou said with joy.

- YOU! When I...!

- Hey Yoshitsune! - I said while taunting him with Kraid and ignoring Kaguya's banter. - You're really booring me. Are you sure you're a samurai?

- Don't you dare to mock me! - Yoshitsune said while reading his katanas. - Hassou...

That my cue to launch Kaguya. You know, I'm kinda enjoying this.

- KYAAA! - Kaguya yelled from out of her lungs as I threw her towards Yoshitsune, about to release his deadly attack.

- ...Tobi!

That day, several youkai around heard incredible female screams coming from the bamboo forest. They never knew who screamed though.

* * *

Thrid's PoV

Of course, this scream reached the ears of a certain pharmacist.

- That voice... It's Kaguya! - Eirin said while stopping the experiment she was working with. - Udounge, you stay here and finish the experiment while I go look what happened.

- Eh? B-but I don't know how...

- That's an order! - and with that Eirin started flying.

- _But I don't remember which vial is the correct one..._

* * *

Raim's PoV

...Okay, even though Mokou is jumping of joy, I gotta say, that attack is brutal. Even now, my limbs still ache.

And how much blood a body can have? Seriously!

- Uu... - Kaguya said while standing up with holding her stomach. - I'll get you for this... - she said while facing me.

I pissed one. The other's happy. Yep, this world isn't perfect.

- I-Impossible! That attack should have killed you! - Yoshitsune's face showed surprise.

- You see... the problem is that I and that spoiled brat over there can't die. - Kaguya said while pointing at Mokou.

- Say what you want. I'm happy of what I saw.

- Grr...

Great. Now someone else is after my head. Joy.

I looked at Yoshitsune's face while he digested the new information. He closed his eyes and then opened it, as if he decided something.

Just as planned!

...

...I'm not Kira.

- ...Your punishment is worse than my grief. I have no need to fight you, since you will suffer just for being alive for all eternity.

Mokou and Kaguya winced a bit when they heard that.

- However... - Yoshitsune pointed with one of his katanas at me. - You decided to face me while protecting Fujiwara.

Oh no... He doesn't mean...

- Since your partner is knocked out, I just face you, one on one! Let's finish our duel!

...Demon crap.

*sigh*

- _Well, at least he doesn't want to kill Mokou. Even though that wouldn't have changed anything at all._

_- But now he want to kill me!_

_- Duel. Not kill._

_- But I could die._

_- ...Oh._

_- _I know it sounds sudden, but can you accept my assistance? - Cerberus said while walking towards me.

- ...I'm not sure. What do you say?

- The more opponents, the more glorious my victory will be!

- ...I take that as a yes. - I confirmed to Cerberus. - Well then...

- Shall we resume? - Yoshitsune said while preparing his katanas for combat.

- Gladly! - I said while swinging Kraid again, making the "claws" to head towards Yoshitsune.

He dodged the first claw and blocked the second one. I tried again, this time with an upper slash. The "claws" mixed and did an upper slash as well, sending Yoshitsune flying towards the bamboo.

SLAM!

- Argh!

I really love these "claws". I wonder what else I can do. You know what they say, the imagination is the limit.

Let's try Tempest.

I ran towards Yoshitsune and jumped while curling myself in order to execute Tempest. But this time, the "claws" joined me and I became a blue spinning wheel that, even though he blocked with both katanas, managed to harm Yoshitsune.

- Cerberus!

- Okay!

Cerberus jumped and tacked the startled Yoshitsune, making him crash against the bamboo. Nice.

Instantly, I made the "claws" to attack Yoshitsune, but he created a shockwave that intercepted the impact. Then, he jumped high while making a vertical slash with his katanas when he was near me. I quickly brought Kraid in front for protection, which made the "claws" to move in too to act as a barrier.

CLASH!

We both struggled to overpower each other. Then finally, I managed to fend him off with a lot of effort. Yep, he's as strong as history says.

- You're strong, but you lack experience. I have faced many battles when I was alive. Don't underestimate me because you have powers I don't!

Too true.

- This strike will be the last one! - Yoshitsune said while reading himself for a final strike. - Don't disappoint me! - he then started running.

- Alright! Bring it! - I said while running with Kraid in front and the "claws" following me.

If this was a old samurai movie, then this was the climax.

Hell, even a current of wind started blowing. And strange arrows were flying...

...Wait what?

BOOM!

- Argh!

- Nngh!

The arrows hit the ground where we were about to clash. The explosion was a big one.

CRACK!

And I landed on my back!

- Princess! Are you okay?

Yep. The culprit was Eirin. But I really didn't see the arrows coming...

- E-Eirin...

- Please don't speak princess...

- No, I'm fine. I'm just surprised you're here. - Kaguya said while standing up, even with all the wounds she had.

- Then who did this to you?

Oh crap. Wait...

- She didn't received the full force of the attack. I managed to move her aside a little, but she without some damage either way. - I lied while standing up quickly.

- _What?! But it was you! _Eirin! D-

- But really, if you don't believe me, look over there! - I said while pointing at the place I received the full attack of the Hassou Tobi.

- !! I see. I thank you for your help.

YES!

- What?! - Kaguya's face of shock was priceless.

- _He tricked the doctor? That's something._

Ladies and gentleman, I'm still alive.

- And what's a lion doing here? - Eirin said while pointing at Yoshitsune.

- Uhh...

- I'm a dog. And the name's Cerberus.

- ...This will be a long story.

* * *

It was. We took ten minutes to tell her about everything that happened.

Of course, I interrupted whenever Kaguya tried to reveal the truth about what happened to her.

- Demon summoning? Here?

- I was as surprised as you. But yeah, it's true.

- Well, that's not the point right now. - Kyoji, now awake, interrupted. - We must make sure no demons get out of...Gensokyo, was it? If not, then the old farts will possibly nuke the place.

- And that isn't a pretty thought. - I finished.

- ...

- What's the matter Yoshitsune? - I asked.

- Even though I'm dead, I wish to protect my country. - he said as standing up. - May I join you until this is over? Besides, this might act as an "apology". - he said obviously refering to those two.

- Of course! The more people, the better!

- I see... I'll take the princess back and return to help you.

- B-but...

- Now now. You must take care of your body...

Kaguya then finally gave up as she flew alongside Eirin.

- Nice show you did there. - Mokou complimented me. She was walking fine. I guess being immortal has its advantages.

- Yeah. She almost figured out. - I said while standing up. My wounds were healing a little, but it's nothing to worry about. - So, wanna come?

- Sure, why not? - she now faced Yoshitsune. - I hope you don't want to kill me anymore.

- It would be pointless.

- True. So...where to?

* * *

The twilight arrived. I decided we should go and see what were the others doing at the Human Village. But...

- Where is it? - Kyoji said confused. - Wasn't the village supposed to be here?

- Yeah, but...

- It's Keine. She maybe hid the village for protection. But from what?

BOOM!

We all looked at the sky were the explosion happened. From the dust cloud, a Garuda feel to the ground as he (or it) started to vanish. The flock behind him started to retreat, but then it was blasted by a large beam coming from the dust cloud.

- Marisa.

- Marisa, of course.

- Who?

- You'll see...

We did. Marisa came out of the dust cloud unscathed and, as she noticed us, she started flying towards us.

- Hey Raim, and Mokou too! And who are those two?

Kyoji then zoomed towards Marisa. He needs to control himself.

- My, what a beautiful sight we have here. Why do we have the honor of watching such a charming girl?

Dammit. Can't you control your hormones for at least ten minutes?

- Excuse me?

- Ignore him. - I interrupted. - Besides, where's Reimu?

- Worried about your gill?

- Shut up.

- Well... see for yourself.

We all looked at the sky. Several shining orbs pummeled against an incoming flock of Zhens (A/N: Search the wikia) while a massive current of air sent the remaining ones to the ground. Hard. Also I think I saw camera flashes...And last, but not the least, several red bullets were flying against another coming flock, these shot from Keine, which had her horns.

...Ah. Today is full moon. That's why.

- Hey! - I said while running. But...

SLASH!

- Whoa!

A Hanuman (A/N: Again...search the wikia) almost chopped my head off! But wait, there are more of then... Which reminds me...

- Hey Kyoji! - I said while everybody else ran to the battle. - Why are there so many demons of one only mythological being?

- You see...The demons take only the form of those gods or legendary heroes, but they also can mimic their powers to some extent. However, beings like Yoshitsune here or Masakado, for example are the real deal. Maybe because thier origin was human, demons can't take their form.

- I see...What about the high deities.

- It could be an avatar of theirs.

- That makes sense. Sort of.

- Can you stop talking and help here? - Mokou said after burning some Hanumans herself.

- Okay, just don't yell. Beautiful girls shouldn't yell like that. - Kyoji said in a sly tone. - Hey Cerberus, want to rest?

- ...If you say so. Besides, my hind legs are hurting.

- I apologize for that.

- Good. - Kyoji said while opening a bullet.

Cerberus turned into "mist" as he entered the bullet. Kyoji then closed it and took another glowing bullet.

- _It's time! Summon me! -_ another demon voice came from the bullet.

- Right.

Some Hanumans were getting near to Kyoji. But then...

**BANG!**

**-**Ose!! - he yelled.

As with Cerberus, a certain ethereal form emerged. But this time, a leopard-like being appeared in front of Kyoji, slashing the Hanumans in half with the two blades he held.

- The President of Hell? - I asked while pointing at Ose.

- An avatar. But you could that he's Ose alright. - Kyoji answered.

- Kyoji. Are you sure you feel ok?

It's true. Some minutes ago, when he fought Yoshitsune, he was forced to use a special attack which I suppose it drained him.

- It's okay. It's just a scratch. - Kyoji said, but I knew he was faking.

- Where did that thing came from?! What is this? - Mokou asked surprised.

- ...Less talk, more killing. Alright?

- ...Fine.

Well, that was quick.

- _Okay, kid, you're ready?_

- You have to ask?

And with that, we rushed towards the demons.

- Hourai "Fujiyama Volcano"!

The temperature rose a little as several Hanuman were burned as they disappeared in a black smoke, never to be seen again.

Also, Yoshitsune released his Hassou Tobi towards them too after the fire died down a little. They were instantly chopped down, even as they vanished.

That's one quarter.

- Roooaar! - Ose did a battle cry as he sliced and diced several others while Kyoji made holes on others. Thanks goodness a killed demon only dissipates in smoke, if not, we would have been filled with demon blood, and that would be nasty...

That's half of them.

- Beast "Punishment Claws"!

The laser "claws" pierced through some of the Hanuman with ease while the others which were near me were cut by Kraid. A bokuto can be sharp too.

Three quarters.

- HEY! MONKEYS!

All of the Hanuman stopped what they were doing to face Marisa, with her hakkero in hand.

Oh......no.

- Love Sign...

- HIT THE DECK! - I yelled as everyone else (including Yoshitsune who didn't know what was Marisa going to do) threw themselves to the ground.

- "Master SPARKKK"!

BOOM!

The ridiculously large trademark laser of Marisa send several Hanuman into oblivion...oh wait, ALL Hanuman.

Damn. That laser still surprises me. However...

- Why don't you use another spell card instead of this life-threatening attack?! - I yelled.

- If it isn't flashy, it isn't magic. And as a witch, I can't allow that.

...That's it. I give up.

- Geez. Where do all these youkai come from? - Reimu said while landing with Aya and Keine.

BOOM!

- What was that?

The Master Spark that was shot...came back.

What.

- Whoa! - Marisa said as she dodged her own attack. Us included.

- _What just happened?! If I remember well, the Master Spark was shot that way. But how did it came back?_

_- _I'm as confused as you. - I said while looking anxiously for the cause.

- ...Something coming. - Aya warned while looking at one place.

We heard steps.

Not monster steps, but human steps.

- This presence... - Ose trembled.

- ...It's him. Damn it. - Kyoji groaned with discomfort.

- Who?

- Normally, all demon summoners tend to be friendly towards inoffensive demons and the like, however...HE's the exception. He's a cold hearted bastard who can't distinguish between harmless and dangerous demons. He just kills them all.

- ...All?

- And I think he has even less mercy than a demon itself...

The steps stopped. We finally had a look at him. He had a sword strapped on his back, just like Dante, but this one was of the size of the Buster Sword.

Oh wait, there's a girl behind him too.

- Alexia?! What are you doing here? - Kyoji yelled at the blond.

- We... - she started but stopped. - I'm here to take you back. Don't you see how much trouble you cause with your sudden disappearance? - she said while holding her whip menacingly. - You're such a fool.

- I can accept that, but why is HE here? - Kyoji growled.

- ...

The atmosphere is tense. I don't like it. And the eyes of this guy... it shows no emotion. It's like if he had the ultimate poker face on, or is just simply another Byakuya.

- ...I have nothing to say to you. - the man said. - Move or you'll get killed.

- !! You haven't changed... - Kyoji gritted his teeth. - Why can you just let go?

- ...That's none of your concern. Besides...it is your fault. - he answered with emptiness.

Kyoji shut up.

- Boss... - Ose whispered.

- Ose...return now. It isn't safe. - Kyoji ordered quickly.

- Understood. - and with that, Ose entered inside a new bullet.

Just who is this guy?

- Who are you? - Reimu asked with suspicion.

- ...

- It's useless. - Kyoji interrupted. - It's like talking to a brick wall.

GRROOAAR!

That roar froze me. It felt like a wail coming from hell.

We turned back. A winged serpent was there.

- "The Poison of God"? Here? - the girl Alexia said with a hint of worry.

- ...I thought I killed all of them on the way.

HE WHAT?!

Poison of God? Oh...so he's a Samael, the supposedly fallen angel. He looks exactly as I know.

- ...Hm. - the man, unfazed by its presence, started walking towards Samael as it hissed at him.

But I noted it didn't hissed to threaten him. No. It was more a hiss of fear. Towards a human.

Is this guy scary?

- Hey, what are you going to...? - Reimu said asking.

SLASH!

!!

- _H-He..._

The head of a astonished Samael started falling...

- ..._just...cut his head off!_

And the body suddenly collapsed. But he didn't stop there.

While the head started falling, he completely sliced its head in half, just before all of its body dissipated in black smoke.

And you want to know the scary part? He didn't show any hint of emotion. At all.

...This guy is scary. And I guess everybody was surprised too.

- Now... - he said saying while turning back. He gazed at Keine. No. At her horns. - It's your turn.

He started running at high speed!

- RUN!! - Kyoji warned Keine.

SLASH!

A little pool of blood was formed.

It was mine.

- Gkh... You owe me one... - I said to Keine as I was brought to my knees.

* * *

Thrid's PoV

Raim was about to collapse on the ground as the sword was plunged from him, worsening his wound.

The pain was unbearable. For him that is.

- Nngh...! - And with that, he collapsed.

- _Kid!_

- Raim!

- IDIOT! If you try to protect a demon or youkai, he'll treat you as an enemy too!! - Kyoji yelled.

Hiroki just stood there for a while. Then, he rose his sword again.

- ...You interfered. Now you must die.

He brought the sword down. But...

CLANK!

He stepped back as he looked at the strange barrier with a yin-yang symbol on it that just blocked his attack.

- This is the first time I saw a human like this. Are you sure you're not a youkai?

- ..._This girl...how did she stopped my attack?_

- If you're not going to answer, then I'll treat you as a youkai. - Reimu said while taking out a spell card.

- ...I see. Then I have to kill you too. Such trouble. - he answered as he closed his eyes.

- Fine by mine. Then...

- **What the hell are you trying to do, damn red white? This is my friggin fight! **- Glid stood up, ignoring the evident wound and blood loss.

That made everybody (except Hiroki, who just raised an eyebrow) to gasp in surprise.

- You!

- **Yeah. Me. Deal with it. Now, leave this fight to me, otherwise, I'll kill you. **- Glid now turned to face Hiroki. - **Heh. You seem to be a strong guy. I like it. The harder the fight, the most rewarding with be to hear your bones break.**

- Is that Raim? . Marisa asked, having never seen Glid before.

- No. It's a long story. - Reimu intervened.

- Oh.

- ..._This feeling...is he emanating demonic energy? But a human body can't do that! _- Kyoji reflected in his mind.

- ...Strange. Are you really a human being? - Hiroki questioned.

- **Look...old guy. I don't care what the hell you think I am. I just want to twist your limbs and hear your bones crack. Then kill you. Simple as that. Do you understand?**

Hiroki, without saying a word, prepared to attack again.

- **Good! Even though you're a silent bastard, you know when to fight. I like it! Bring it then, son of a bitch!** - Glid taunted.

He dashed towards Glid, with oversized sword in hands.

- **Murder "Blood Stained Masamune"! **- he declared while crushing the card.

CLASH!

Ignoring all logic of real life, the clash of swords sent shocks of energy flying randomly. All the present people had to dodge them all.

- **Go! GO! **- Glid said as he tried to win the clash.

CRACK!

The clash finished with Glid's victory. But as he was to deliver a strike to his internal organs, Hiroki kicked him in the gut before he could react, sending him back.

Glid smirked.

- **Heheh... guess you're a tough cookie then. That makes me tingle with excitement. Bring it!**

- ...This is not a game. - Hiroki said as focused on his blade. - Prepare to die.

His sword started shining.

- _This is...! _Hiroki! What the hell are you doing?!

- **As if I'll let you!**

- ...Phantom Pain. - he muttered.

The air turned cold as several ghostly "arms" emerged from his blade, catching Glid by the throat and grinding him to the ground for several seconds. This left a giant mark on the ground of about...let's see... the length of a soccer field.

- ..._He couldn't have survived that. Phantom Pain not only is a physical attack. It drains the energy of the victim, the more time he's in contact, the worse the damage is. _- Kyoji thought.

- ...Hm. - Hiroki said while walking away.

- **Hey. I didn't said you could leave yet.**

That made Hiroki stop. Surprise almost filled his face.

- ...I see. You can't be killed by normal methods.

- **Glad you noticed. You know what, maybe after I kill you, I'll cut your head and keep it as a trophy.**

That made everybodies faces to be filled with disgust. Hiroki did nothing.

- **You made your move, pal. Now's my turn! **

Glid started running at incredible speeds while a black aura surrounded him. It seems that this fight will be an even one.

However, this is Glid we're talking about.

- **Let the bloodshed begin!!**

Yeah...

* * *

Author's Notes:

I was lazy. Sorry for the delay.

Keep supporting the story! I appreciate that.

On a side note, the second Touhou Kinema Kan will be released on March. I really can't wait! I hope there will be an anime soon...

Please review.


	18. Human or Demon? What am I?

Whew. I'm back. Now, to state something that may have confused some people.

Since Persona 3 was released in Japan in 2006 and The World Ends with You in 2007, while Imperishable Night came out in 2004, this created a chronological problem. However! The events of IN, in this fic, occured in 2007. There. Problem solved.

Which means any show from 2008 WON'T be referenced until a certain time has passed.

Well, now for the chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Third's PoV

Glid run against Hiroki at an alarming speed. His face now had a grin that would made Hollow Ichigo proud.

But why am I saying this? You should know this by now, don't you?

- Phantom Pain. - Hiroki muttered.

The ghostly arms appeared again. However, Glid now knew the danger and sidestepped, jumped, ducked and even grabbed one of the arms and **twisted **it. Said arm faded instantly.

- **Is that all? Don't give me this crap!**

- ...Phantom Pain. - Hiroki just continued his attack.

- Unbelievable... Is he really human? - Alexia's face showed surprise as she saw the raw actions of Glid.

- Nah... he only has a psycho in his head. Believe it or not, he's still human. - Reimu said.

- That doesn't make any sense! - Alexia shot back.

- Well, things here get a little crazy sometimes. By the way, who are you? - Mokou asked while looking with suspicion the yellow whip she held.

- She's Alexia. The ice queen with C-cu...

SNAP! SNAP!

Her whip snapped near Kyoji's body.

- Joking! Joking! Please don't use your whip now!

- Hmph...You're never going to change, do you? - Alexia said irritated.

- Yeah. And about Alexia...let's talk about that later. Okay?

- Fine. - Mokou said.

As you may have noted, that conversation occurred several meters AWAY from the fight. Reimu stayed there because...

1) Trying to reason with Glid is impossible.

2) And she wanted to rest a bit because she's that lazy. Yeah.

* * *

Episode 18: Human or Demon? What am I?

* * *

Now, back to the fight...I mean carnage...no wait...

- **Fear "Dying Bird's Cage"!**

Black pillars surrounded Hiroki as they closed in a form resembling a cage. However...

SLASH!

To the surprise of everyone and the amusement of Glid, Hiroki cut the pillars in half...

- **Well, that's a shocker... **

And now he picked one of the pillars with ONE hand and threw it at Glid.

The hell?

- ...**The hell?**

SLASH!

However, Glid cut in half the pillar just before collision.

- **So, this is how you want to play, huh? Perfect. - **Glid said as he cracked his knuckles.

Then, he picked a part of the cut down pillar, with one hand, and started to rush towards Hiroki.

- Phantom Pain.

The ghost arms headed directly towards Glid, but he just bashed them down as he ran, without breaking a sweat.

I don't want to imagine what he can do with a chainsaw...

- **Ha! Too slow! -**Glid said as he jumped. - **Take...!**

- Chain Dragger.

- **Chain what?**

As on cue, from his free (shining) hand, a beam appeared, headed towards Glid and hit him in middair. But then, Hiroki **pulled **Glid towards him while reading a sword blow.

- **Shit!**

SMASH!

That's gotta hurt.

Glid was sent several meters away from Hiroki, often rebounding from the ground until he finally stopped by fixing his feet to the ground.

- **Dammit! That hurt a lot! - **Glid said while standing up.

...And Hiroki was in front of him!

- **Wha...**

PUNCH!

And again...

- **How does he do that?**

Then, he noticed that the beam Hiroki used was still connected to his body.

**- That son of a bitch! He must have pulled me back to him...then that means...**

He grinned.

Now Glid tugged the beam to his side, causing Hiroki to fly towards him, with a surprised face.

- He noticed!

Glid then connected a strong punch at Hiroki's body.

...or did he?

- **Oh come on! **- Glid said as he noticed that Hiroki blocked the punch with his knee, then proceeded to bring down his blade.

CLASH!

Katana met blade. However, Glid pushed back easier this time. Then he tried another strategy. Since the beam was still attached to his chest, he grabbed it yet again and used it and Hiroki as a flail, hammering him in the ground.

- Gnk... - Hiroki groaned with each hit. Now that's a first.

- **I'm not done yet! **

Glid stood his ground firmly and proceeded to swing Hiroki like Mario swinged Bowser in Super Mario 64 (A/N: I don't have a better example...). One could get dizzy just by looking at them.

- ...How much they can spin?

- I don't want to know.

CRACK!

The beam snapped as Hiroki was sent flying towards the others, which moved away to safety. He collided towards the bamboo. Hard.

- **Ha! How do you like that, asshole? **

Hiroki just stood up and dusted his clothes...

- Say...you're not human, are you? - he said.

- **Does it matter? I just want to kick your ass.**

**- **_Why am I not surprised?_- this thought was in everyone's minds.

- **Heh. Now where were we? Oh, I remember!**

Glid hammered a blow in the ground with his katana, creating a immense shockwave of dark aura heading towards Hiroki, as he was putting a circular bead inside a hole in the central part of his blade.

- Siegfried. - he declared silently as he stabbed the ground with the sword.

BOOM!

A figure emerged from the sword, jumped towards the shockwave and, using its own sword, stopped the shockwave midway and **reflected **it.

- **What? - **Glid said completely surprised by the change of events.

Glid managed to stop the wave by pushing back with the katana, albeit with some effort. It was his own attack after all...

- ...You have no chance of winning know. Accept your demise.

- ... - Siegfried stood silently at Hiroki's side, holding Gram, which was the sword Siegfried used to kill the dragon Fafnir, acording with Norse mythology.

- **Heh...**

Then, an insane laughter filled the air. Light Yagami, you have been bested.

- **HAHAHAHAHAAAA! Man! THIS IS RICH! I haven't had this much fun since I fought that vampire bitch! - **Glid said as he was calming down. - **Well, enough child's play. Now is time to rip you a new one!**

**-** ...

- I still can't believe he's the same Raim that I know. - Kyoji said.

- Relax... Every time he changes to that, he always reverts back somehow. - Reimu said.

- You don't seem too worried.

- That's because if he doesn't change, I'll shoot him down. Simple as that. - Reimu added.

- ...Dude, your gill scares me...

BOOM! BOOM!

Several explosions went off as Glid and Hiroki, along with Siegfried, traded blows, destroying the landscape. Black shockwaves scarred the ground, but all of them were either blocked or dodged by the two of them.

- **Tsk! Burn my dread "Great Fire of Meireki"! - **Glid said as he crushed the black card.

As his hands and feet were engulfed in black fire, Hiroki and Siegfried unleashed two shockwaves as big as Glid's shockwaves. However, these two managed to merge themselves while heading towards Glid at high speeds.

- That's going to hurt...

- **Firewall!**

BOOM!

A great explosion went off at Glid's position. The others were starting to get worried when...

- **Come on! Is that the best you can do? Don't give me that crap!**

The dust started clearing. Under that mantle of smoke, a black firewall stood firm, protecting Glid. Now that's a shocker.

- ..._He reacts fast_...

**- Take this! **

Glid then smashed the ground in front of him, sending the firewall towards both of them. However, Siegfried stood in front of Hiroki.

- **Eh?**

BOOM!

Surprising everyone, except Kyoji and Alexia, Siegfried stood in front of Hiroki, taking the blunt hit of the flames.

And he was completely okay.

- **Now that's what I call a sturdy body...**

And another shockwave came...

**BOOM!**

* * *

Raim's PoV

...sigh... Why did it come to this? AGAIN?

But that guy is dangerous. Really, his face is devoid of emotion... I must get back.

And honestly... Where the hell am I?

...This place... Nagano?

I looked at the streets. Yes, this is definitely Nagano. How coincidental.

I just hope those strange black clones of me don't appear here too... But now that I think about it, what ARE they?

- Why am I even thinking about this? I must get back... But now... where is Kraid?

I ended walking aimlessly in order to find the exit from my intern Nagano. *sigh* I just hope Glid doesn't do anything stupid while in my body...

* * *

Thrid's PoV

CRACK!

- **Okay...the kid won't like that his ribs have been broken...again. Hell, I don't even care!**

Glid was in the center of a humongous crater, which was made by combining a massive shockwave and the fact that Siegfried himself **charged **towards the shockwave, doubling the damage. Truly a dangerous feat. But considering he's nigh invincible except for a small part in his back, I say this wasn't as crazy for Siegfried to accomplish.

- ...Just stay where you are. This will make things more simple.

**- As if, emo boy! - **Glid snapped as he rose from the ground, ignoring the wounds he...Raim's body sustained.

- ...*sigh* - Hiroki just proceeded to attack Glid.

- His body is really far sturdier than a normal human. Is it because of the influence of that guy? - Kyoji said.

- Nice job pointing the obvious. - Alexia stated.

- Hey!

- Could you stop? I trying to watch, ze! - Marisa interrupted.

- Why?

- Those attacks are flashy enough for my taste.

- _Is that your reason? - _both Kyoji and Alexia inquired in their minds.

BOOM!

- **Argh!_ - _**Glid cursed while he was thrown again to the ground.

- Although this is getting dangerous, ze...

- *sigh* _Raim is always the problem magnet around here... But I got to agree with Marisa, this is getting really dangerous._

CRACK!

- **There goes his left arm... **

Glid used his right arm and...

CRACK!

**- There! Back to its place! - **Glid said as he tested the arm again.

**- **_Although this guy just ignores the pain. I guess I have mixed feelings for this..._

Glid, after recovering, started dodging the attacks while looking for a weak spot. But whenever he tried to attack, Siegfried stood in front of Hiroki, blocking the attack. He was getting frustated.

- **Grr! Only a coward uses others as a shield! Fight like a friggin man!** - Glid complained as Siegfried managed to block his attacks with his body and sword.

- ...The only thing that matters is that you die. - Hiroki said silently. - All demons must die.

- **We'll see about that.**

Hiroki then jumped over Siegfried and landed a heavy blow at Glid. He stumbled back but he then quickly recovered. However, Siegfried moved forward while Glid was still recovering from the momentum.

- **Shit!**

CLANK!

Out of nowhere, Yoshitsune came to the middle of the field and blocked Siegfried's attack.

- !

- Two against one is against the rules of a formal duel. - Yoshitsune said as he pushed Siegfried back. - I won't stand for this!

- _But now that I remember, the Prismriver sisters fought against me that time. The three of them. Hmm... -_Reimu thought after hearing Yoshitsune's words.

- **What do you think you're doing? This is my fight! And my victims!**

- Boy, I don't know what just happened to you, but your real opponent is that human. Besides, this guy would just trouble you.

- **...Tsk. Just don't get in my way. - **Glid said as he left Yoshitsune to deal with Siegfried.

- ...Hmm. Guess this makes things harder. - Hiroki said while tightening the grip on his blade.

- **Tough break, huh? Now it's just you and me. **

- But just...who are you? A human...or a demon?

**- Neither. My name is Glid and you just annoy me. That enough reason for me to kill YOU!**

With a rush of speed, Glid raised his katana to attack Hiroki in the abdominal area. He prepared to block, but it was a feint. Quickly, he spinned in middair and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick which sent him flying across the field at a high speed. But he recovered also in middair and shot again the Chain Dragger towards Glid, which managed to hit.

- ***sigh* Not this shit again...**

Hiroki pulled with all his strength, which sent Glid flying too. However, Glid managed to curl in a ball in middair, performing a dark Tempest, much to the surprise of Hiroki. Immediately, he canceled the Chain while he dodged to the left.

BOOM!

The aftermath of the dark Tempest was another crater in the ground.

- **You're fast. I like that! It will be even more satisfying to kill you!**

SLASH!

Finally, a slash connected. Hiroki just stepped back while a little of blood fell to the ground.

**- Heh. Not so tough after all.**

- ...Siegfried.

The fight between Yoshitsune and Siegfried ended abruptly as he left the battle.

- Link.

Siegfried nodded as he jumped at his sword. He quickly vanished inside the blade as this started to shine.

- **...This better be interesting.**

- Oh no. He's getting serious. - Kyoji gasped.

- What do you mean? - Marisa inquired.

- Whenever he perfoms link, it is because he's angry or he just want to finish the battle quickly. Even though Raim's personality changed and gave him powers like Hollow Ichigo, if he fight with Hiroki like this...

- His rate of dying rises to 80%. - Alexia finished.

- WHAT?

**- All right! Show me what you...**

SMASH!

Glid was heavily hit while finishing his sentence. It seems that the link also increased Hiroki's speed.

Power also as the hit managed to open a new wound.

**- Argh!**

Glid was sent flying against the ground, which made him rebound several times until he finally stopped thanks to the bamboo on the edge of the field.

- Okay... that's gotta hurt.

- Hmm... it's impossible for you to resist a blow from Balmung. - Hiroki stated.

The said Balmung was a longsword with a grip which exterior looked like dragon scales. The blade itself was curved in both sides, with a silver trim around it. And in the hilt there was a chain with a ring, possibly a reference to the Nibelung.

An explosion happened were Glid was, as he jumped with bloodlust against Hiroki. The slasher smile he had was both of amusement and anger.

- **Nice! I was waiting for this! This is truly a battle to the death!**

* * *

Raim's PoV

Why do I feel my body is going to suffer? Nevermind.

Anyways, I managed to arrive to Zenko-ji. Huh, in my mind is still the same.

I still can't believe I managed to see the hibutsu without anyone noticing. For a secret Buddha, it wasn't so bad. Shame people only get to see the replica... And I guess I shouldn't mention looking at the scroll of "The Tale of Genji"...

...Still, this place bring back...wait, it doesn't. The only thing I remember from here is finding the hibutsu, looking at that scroll and getting the hell out of here.

And now that I look at it, if the Hakurei shrine was a big as this place, I'm sure followers would appear, but...

- "It would be troublesome" *sigh* - I said while mimicking Reimu's voice.

Why can't that girl have some more responsability? Seriously. I sometimes think I'm the only one who does the hard work...

- Great. I'm talking to myself.

- Actually, that somewhat funny.

- Yeah. Huh?

I turned around.

- Kraid? Now that was fast. - I said while looking at the red wolf.

- Well...your constant monologue made you easier to find.

...Oh. Huh. That's...embarrassing.

- Anyways, let's find the exit.

- Right. Besides, I worried about my body.

CRACK!

- **Son of a bitch!**

...*sigh*

- Let's find that exit quickly...

* * *

Thrid's PoV

Glid wasn't doing so well as you may expect. Up to now he was thrown to the ground, impaled in the guts and sent flying. It's still incredible how can his body resist so much stress.

- **Dammit! This guy just powered up out of nowhere! **

**- **...Just accept the inevitable.

**- Oh for the love of...! Look emo guy, I don't care if you grow an extra arm or gain enormous power, who the hell do you think I am? Do I like look the type to give up?**

SMASH!

His answer was a massive punch to the face.

- **...Okay...That hurt.**

CLASH!

Yoshitsune tried to stop Hiroki, but...

- You're in the way. Get out.

And with a simple swing of Balmung, he was sent flying towards the bamboo. Hard.

Basically, he was knocked out in one hit.

- Pathetic. Just as you. - Hiroki said as he brought down Balmung.

**- ! ...What did you just say?**

To the surprise of everyone, Glid managed to catch Balmung with one hand.

Okay, time for simple math. This is exactly what's going to happen now due to somebody saying things he shouldn't have said:

Superpowered Evil Side + Berserk Button = You just don't know what kind of shit you're getting into, do ya?

BOOM!

The blade exploded. No really. It did. Siegfried was forced out, very weakened because of the link and the sudden breaking of Balmung, which reverted to its normal form.

...Yeah.

This turned heads around. Hiroki didn't expect a little word could create such a disaster.

- **Pathetic? PATHETIC YOU SAY? Look Sasuke clon reject, I accept you to kick anyone ass, even my ass, but to call me pathetic, you just got in deep shit.**

**CRACK!**

Glid, at high speed, twisted Hiroki's wrists. However, he didn't dropped the blade. Siegfried came to Hiroki's aid, but Glid grabbed him **from the head without even looking at him **and proceeded to use him as a flail against Hiroki's body!

**SMASH!**

Now he was headbutting him!

**SMASH!**

**- **...Such...such violence.

Glid used Siegfried as a baseball bat and hit Hiroki hard. He quickly snapped Siegfried's neck (he survived, don't worry) and proceeded to run against the still flying Hiroki.

- What? _How did he got so fast?_

**PUNCH!**

...That's gotta hurt. That even broke part of his ribs.

But it's Glid. It was predictable.

And for the surprise of everyone, a new black spell card was forming in Glid's hand while Hiroki landed painfully in the ground. This is bad.

- **Maoh "Demon's Path"! **

He crushed it.

A "tunnel" of black bullets was formed. On one side, there was Hiroki, standing up, albeit not showing any emotion apart from pain. And on the other, Glid who was holding...another spell card?

**- Cleaver "Raging Zanbato"! - **Glid said as he slammed the card over the katana.

Black aura covered the katana, expanding it. Finally after some seconds, its form was revealed as a Zanbato, which is basically a BFS, essentially a **humongous **odachi, roughly the size of a claymore.

If you need better reference, do you remember Sanosuke's sword from Rurouni Kenshin? It's the same size.

- !

- **Oh man! Does this keep getting better? First a katana, now a cool looking zanbato! How cool and convenient is that? - **Glid said as he tested his new acquired zanbato**.**

- Hey you, can't you do something? He's going to get killed if this keeps up. - Alexia said with concern.

- I'm going to. This is just too dangerous for the other guy. - Reimu said while taking out a spell card.

- Oh... I don't think that's necessary. - an eerie voice was heard near Reimu's head.

"Oh god no" was the thought that was lingering in Reimu's mind when she heard that venomous voice.

- Yukari... what do you want? - Reimu started angry but then corrected herself. - No, the correct question is, what took you so long?

- My metabolism.

- *groan* _What's that supposed to mean? _

_- _And, if you could just wait exactly... - she paused as she started calculating in her mind. - ten seconds.

_- Huh? _Why?

- You'll see..._Ten._

Glid moved his hand swiftly, making chains of black bullets come from the borders of the "tunnel" and bind Hiroki. He tried to force them, but with no success.

_- Nine._

Glid started gathering black aura around the zanbato.

_- Eight...seven._

_- _**You're finished, you bastard!**

- _Six..._

Glid started running forward with the charged zanbato.

_- Five...four._

The zanbato propelled itself like a missile using the black aura around it, along with Glid.

Okay. That's dangerous.

_- Okay...? Three..._

Hiroki desperately tried to force his way out as fast as he could. But alas, only thirty meters separated them.

_- Two. And twenty meters left._

Glid sped up, but he didn't notice the strange detached grey and red wing forming in his left side.

_- _! A wing? No...it's not a wing! - Hiroki looked at Glid, bracing himself.

_- One. Ten meters._

The zanbato dark missile (or whatever you call it) was closing dangerously towards Hiroki, which had a serious face...

_- Brother...I'm sorry._

_- Zero._

HOOOONNNKKKK!

_- _**What the?**

**CRASH!**

Just a fragment of second before collision, a gap opened in front of Hiroki to reveal a TRAIN speeding up, crashing Glid in the process, who was surprised by this change of events.

**- _A train? How the hell?_**

The train slowed down and Glid, thanks to the inertia, was sent flying.

**- *sigh* And I was so close to kill someone!**

**CRACK!**

**- **_Finally! Hey bastard, what the hell did you do with my body?_

**_- Hey kid! Where were you? You missed all the fun!_**

**_- _**_*groan* You tried to kill someone again, did you?_

**_- Heh. You know me well._**

**_- _**_Well, you had your fun. Now, move._

**_- Not this time kid. I'm really close to kill him. Just give me..._**

**_- _**_HEY! No more killing! Now, get the hell out!_

**_- NO! IT'S MY FIGHT!_**

**_- _**_Bastard!_

Their internal monologue continued while both of Glid's spell cards broke.

Of course, they didn't notice that another spell card was activated.

- Divine Skill...

They are so screwed. Well, Raim's body, that is.

- "Foot of the Wind God Champion"!

Or maybe both of them will feel the pain. I dunno. Maybe because they were currently fighting for control.

Reimu did somersaults as she managed to kick Glid (or Raim) several times. But the last one was the coup de grace.

CRACK!

Yes. Something broke with the last kick. Kyoji winced at the sight.

- _Oh...That's gotta hurt. Critical hit to the nads._

Indeed.

THUD!

Glid's face cracked, returning Raim to normal, although with several, and I mean SEVERAL, injuries plus a groin attack.

- Ugh...

- Hmph!

- You know that wasn't necessary, right? - Yukari added after seeing Raim fall to the ground.

- He deserved it.

- ...Well, it's your opinion.

- ...I don't know what you did...

Hiroki was standing and he picked his sword again.

- ...But don't think that will be enough to forgive those of your kind. - Hiroki declared coldly.

- I didn't plan to. Why would I worry for a human like you? - Yukari said totally calm.

Hiroki just tried to run towards Yukari, but...

- Hiroki, stop. You're in no conditions to fight.

Recognizing the voice, Hiroki immediately froze.

- That voice! It can't be! - Alexia said surprised.

One of the doors of the train slowly opened, revealing a man with sunglasses, black gloves and a suit.

And if you lack imagination, imagine Gendo Ikari, but with sunglasses, black gloves and a better aura, in other words, not as a manipulative bastard as Gendo.

- Ah. It's good to see you're okay.

- Boss! - Kyoji and Alexia said while running towards him.

- ...Boss. - Hiroki, however, just walked slowly.

- _He's their boss? That means he's stronger than them?_

_- _It seems everything came out just as planned. - Yukari said while walking towards them.

- ...Hm. You haven't changed at all Yukari. - he answered.

...

There was a pause.

Wait for it...

- EEEHHHH? YOU KNOW THIS GUY? - almost everybody exclaimed, except for Hiroki, who just raised an eyebrow, and Raim, which was currently unconscious.

There.

* * *

Raim's PoV

My...my...you know...oh dear god...the pain...THE PAIN...

- _Well, at least you're not dead._

If you want to know what happened...well... I'll try to be brief.

Apparently, Yukari had helped this man in the past, to be exactly, twenty years ago. She didn't give me any more details. I hate when she does that.

After the appearance of that man, Yukari told Keine that he could return the village back to normal now because there were no more nuisances around. Although she didn't trust Yukari that much, she obeyed, returning the village to normal. Mokou, after making sure Keine was okay, went back.

The Gendo Ikari look alike also ordered Hiroki to stop and with that, he finally collapsed, out of exhaustion. Damn, that guy was fighting in that condition?

Aya went back to her home saying something about: This will make a big scoop! Just wait for tomorrow's headlines! But Yukari intervened and told her **not** to release this information, that it should stay secret. She just frowned.

Yoshitsune just vanished. I wonder if he's okay? Did Yukari do something to him? Maybe I should ask her...although I won't get a straight answer...

And as for the rest of us (and Hiroki) ... We were back at the shrine enjoying some tea.

- Please, don't try to comfort me now. - I said while ignoring the pain. - And Reimu, why the hell did you do that?

- You almost killed someone. As a shrine maiden, it's my duty to protect humans. -Reimu said while taking a sip of tea.

- ...Not that you care about them to much... - Yukari interrupted.

- What was that?

- Oh my. Did I said something?

- *sigh* Why even bother? - Reimu gave up.

- So Yukari. - the boss said - I suppose you took care of everything in the sidelines, right?

- But of course. After Ran told me what was happening outside, I...intervened.

WHAT.

- Hey wait a second! If you got rid of the rest of demons, then why the hell didn't you help us? - Kyoji interrupted before I could.

- Well...I had some tea with Yuyuko at that time.

- *sigh*

- And who's that? - I said while pointing at the nine-tailed fox women (which would make Narutards squeal) and the two-tailed girl (a nekomata, I suppose) behind her. The fox just stood there silently while the nekomata was playing with her tails.

- Oh, it's just Ran and Chen. Ran's my shikigami and Chen is Ran's shikigami.

...Ah. It's a chain of power.

- It seems you understand.

- ...Hmm...the two of you look old. - Kyoji said while looking at Ran and Yukari. - And I am not a Lolicon.

- ?

Chen didn't understand what he said. Ran, knowing the meaning behind that term, took a kunai.

- Mind repeating that?

- *gulp*

- Now now, Ran. We're guests. Besides, no one can change who he is.

- Don't worry. I'll take care of this...

SNAP!

- Argh! Not with the whip!

- Now behave!

Note to self: Girls with whips are dangerous.

- Anyways! - Reimu interrupted. - What now?

- Well, since the demonic spike came from him...or at least part of him, and the demon problem has been solved already, it seems it's time to go back.

- Already? - Kyoji said somewhat discouraged. - Man, this place is too fun.

- Hey, you know your duties, right? You're supposed to prevent any demon outbreaks that can create problems for humans in the outside.

...

There was silence. Then Kyoji's face lighted up.

- But what if problems originate from here? There must be someone who can be of help, right?

- _Oh god no. You aren't thinking of?_

His boss was pondering the idea. Although leaving him here will increase his abilities (as it did for me) it also means he could become lazy and... considering his "love" for women, I think this is a bad idea overall.

Yep, he'll definitely say no.

- Alright.

WHAT.

- WHAT? - Alexia snapped.

- _Oh? - _Yukari face was calm.

_- _For real? - Kyoji's face was beaming.

SNAP!

- ARGH!

- Boss, I have always accepted your decisions, but this is ludicrous! - Alexia said as she stopped whipping Kyoji. - We can't just leave him here!

- That's the reason he will come back first to take his belongings and then, after establishing a home here, every end of month, he will come back and report.

- B-But... - Alexia stammered.

- Don't tell me you'll miss me. - Kyoji added slyly.

SNAP!

Dude...learn to control your words.

- Okay OKAY! You don't need to get so upset!

SNAP!

- ARGH!

- Grr...

This is just too fun to stop. But...

- Hey, where's the other guy?

- ...You mean Hiroki? I recommend that you leave him alone, for now. He's...

- He's what...?

- Nevermind.

- Tsk.

Hm? Why did Kyoji got quickly upset?

...

...My curiosity will kill me someday.

* * *

- Hey.

- ...

"I need to go to the bathroom". Best. Excuse. Ever.

- At least say something.

- ...

- Come on!

- ...Why should I talk to you?

- Err... because you lost! So I ask you to talk.

- _Okay. That was lame._

- _Not now._

- I didn't lose. The fight was interrupted by that demon.

- Let's start from there. - I said while sitting on the floor. - Why did you attack Keine without warning? She didn't do nothing to you!

- How do you know? You can't trust their kind. - Hiroki said while forcing himself up from his bed. - You don't know their true nature. Maybe that's one of her many faces. Next time you now it, she could try to kill you.

- Bullshit. Even though they seem weird at a first glance, the youkai from Gensokyo aren't evil. _Well, Remilia can be a prick sometimes..._

_- _Heh.

He laughed?

- What kind of facade they played on you? I thought you not to be this kind of naive.

- What?

- Demons will always be demons. They will always take advantage of us humans whenever they please. They only think of us as toys.

- That's not true! Yes, at first you could tell youkai and humans have their arguments, however, that doesn't stop us to...

- ENOUGH! It's obvious you have been deluded completely by them! Now leave!

PUNCH!

That does it. This guy is really a douche.

I don't care if you had your bones broken, I can't stand that he insults them without even knowing them!

- Listen to me, you son of a bitch! - I said while I picked him from his collar. - Yes, I admit you have the right to hate anyone, but at least know the person or supernatural being you're hating before directing your angst against him or it! If you don't, you'll create meaningless hate that will create even more HATE. SEE, THIS IS WHAT'S DESTROYING SOCIETY, THIS...IRRATIONAL DISCRIMINATION BETWEEN HUMANS! CAN'T PEOPLE SEE THAT IF WE KEEP THIS UP, WE'LL END UP KILLING EACH OTHER?

- BUT WHAT ELSE CAN I DO? Yes, I know that humanity will end up destroying itself if we don't change this habit of ours. But, if not though hate...!

PUNCH!

I fell to the ground due to the strength of his punch.

- HOW ELSE CAN I AVENGE MY BROTHER?

...Bingo.

- Brother you say? - I said while calming down a little. - I didn't hear anything about a brother.

- ...

He turned around.

- Leave me alone.

- Not until you tell me about your brother. - I said while standing up.

- ...No. Get out.

PUNCH!

- You will tell me!

Right now, I wish I had Lelouch's Geass. That would made things easier.

- ...If hearing this will make you leave, then fine.

- Good. - I sat down.

The air around Hiroki now turned from menacing to sad and nostalgic.

- My brother was also a demon user like Kyoji, Alexia and I. We even were on the same team together.

He paused.

- My brother was...the only family I had left. My parents died during a demon outbreak at Shinjuku. During that time, I had five years old and my brother was twelve. We would have died if the boss didn't intervened and saved us. After that, we were adopted by him and we received demon user training. I was seventeen when it happened, three years ago.

- What happened?

- We were assigned to infiltrate and dismantle a rising cult in Ginza. However, we couldn't find any information about it. Then Kyoji had the stupid idea of asking a local demon. I instantly refused along with Alexia, but my brother agreeded with him because, until that time, he had a certain charisma that allowed him to get information from any demon. We found one and managed to squeeze out some information. But when we arrived to the designed point, we discovered it was all a trap and, ironically, the demon we squeezed the information from was part of the same cult. He just feigned ignorance. In order words, we were set up.

...So this is his reason of hate...

- We were completely outnumbered. So, my brother decided to become a hostage in order to ensure our safety. However... when we were getting out...

I don't like the looks of this...

- ...A gunshot. A single gunshot took my brother's life...right in front of my eyes! And you know the worst part... the one who pulled the trigger was the same demon that betrayed us. I then knew, in that precise moment, that I couldn't trust any demon, anymore... Also, I snapped.

His face darkened.

- I...killed everyone. All demons and all the cultists, even if they begged for mercy. But in that matter, I didn't care of anything, only about my vendetta for the death of my brother. It took both of Kyoji and Alexia to subdue him. That day, Kyoji lost a friend, Alexia lost a boyfriend and I lost my family, completely, along with my faith for demons.

His brother was that girl's boyfriend?

- Do you see now? You shouldn't trust those demons too! They'll end up betraying you!

PUNCH!

- You...you're just like Mokou. Trapped in your stupid past, not even trying to advance from that point. TELL ME! WHAT WILL YOUR BROTHER THINK IF HE SAW YOU LIKE THIS?

PUNCH!

- DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!

PUNCH!

- YOU'RE EVEN A HYPOCRITE! YOU USED SIEGFRIED IN BATTLE! AND YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T TRUST IN DEMONS!

- I don't. He knows if he doesn't obey me, I would kill him in the spot.

That's...that's sick!

- _Damn. This guy has a screwed past._

_- Well said._

_- _Now you see? Only through my hate I can avenge my brother.

- That's...

- **That's friggin bullshit!**

What?

- _You!_

- Glid? How? How the hell are you speaking?

- **Like I care about small details like this! **

- That voice... is that your inner demon?

**- I prefer the term BADASS inner demon. Thank you.**

- What do you want?

**- Look pal, I don't care about your whining about your stupid bro. Although I like the part about you killing everyone in your part. Now that's awesome! You're just like me!**

- ! What?

- Okay... That's scary...

**- But really, if you could just stop your whining, then all would be perfect. Seriously though. Why do you people act so depressed when people die? It's not like they can feel anything once they're dead. It's the living who need something to bitch about.**

- You don't know nothing...

**- Waaah! I'm so lonely! Why'd he had to abandon me? - **Glid mocked.** -All the blubbering is for yourself. N****ot the dead one.**

...How evil can you be?

- You...you bastard!

- Although I hate, and I really hate to admit it, he's right.

- _Kid. Are you okay?_

- Do you say you agree with this monster?

- **Wow. I'm genuinely surprised.**

**-** Just in the part of the dead people. Look, your brother's dead, like it or not. You can't do anything about it.

- But what about my...?

- Forget that. As you said, if humans keeps this chain of hate to grow, we'll ultimately kill each other.

- **I really want to see that.**

- ...But now ask yourself. Would your brother want you to kill demons like you are, without any reason at all?

That got though him. Somehow.

- _Nice move. _- Kraid complimented me.

- **Can we just get this over with already? I'm sick of watching his pathetic face.**

**- **I guess... That's all I wanted to tell you. Think about this conversation. If not, then you'll stop being human at a certain point.

- ...

I closed the door.

- _...I'll stop being human, huh? Brother, what would you do in a situation like this...?_

* * *

- _You did good kid. I feared that you would have done something worse._

_- _I know. I took a gamble trying to beat some sense in his head. I really hate people caught in their past.

- **Pfft. Big deal. That pathetic excuse of a man was really ticking me off. If I at least heard one more emo remark from his mouth, I would have friggin lost it.**

- Maybe you're not so bad after all.

- **Okay, I'll take that as an insult. **

I laughed a little.

- It's true. I have seen it with my own eyes.

That voice can only belong to one person.

- Yukari, you know eavesdropping is wrong?

- Not if you don't get spotted.

**- **_What kind of logic is that?_

_- _Anyways, it seems that you gained the ability without the need of possessing his body.

- **What about it? Get lost, old hag!**

- My my... rough as ever. Changing the subject... Reimu is waiting. Besides, she thinks you are slacking off.

As if! The one that slacks off is her!

- I recommend you hou now before she gets even more angry.

- I understand.

- _Yeah. That girl's scary when she's like that..._

_- _**Whatever. As long as I don't see your ugly face.**

We walked acrossed the hallway... Now how am I going to explain about Glid now?

* * *

Third's PoV

Yukari was concerned. The demon inside Raim was expanding his influence across his body. Soon the time will come when they'll fight for control of their body, unless something else happens or they accept each other for a strange reason, the latter with less possibility of happening.

- If one of the possible scenarios occurs, then I'll have no choice to eliminate him. Sorry Raim, but Gensokyo's safety is more important that your own. However, this is just speculation, so there's nothing to worry about...yet.

Then she yawned.

- Geez. I forgot that this incident occurred when I was having my beauty sleep. Well, once this is over, I'll resume what I started. But for now... I wonder if there's some sake left... - she finished while humming for herself.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Foreshadowing anyone?

Yeah. This is Touhou. But with a little of my influence. Some of you may not like it, but you must accept what you see. That's the true nature of a fanfic.

Please review! I mean it. It's writer's food.


	19. Normal Day

Reimu yelled at me. I guess I took too much time using Naruto psychology on Hiroki... Not that I believe it works...

However, I arrived just in time as all the demon users plus their boss rode the train that Yukari brought in middle of the battle. Even though that should have broken my face, I'm completely okay.

**- That's because I'm awesome!**

- Shut up.

- Don't tell me we're going to deal with him everyday... - Reimu said with a bored and worried tone.

- Yes. Yes we are.

- I knew it. You're really a problem magnet. - Reimu added.

- Not that I want to!

Roughly a week has passed since that incident. I was currently sweeping the floor in front of the shrine while Reimu was drinking tea. I still don't know why am I doing the chores she should be doing. True, I agreeded to help with some chores, but not everyday. I think I'm being used.

- **Think? She outright using you! Come on kid! Why don't you just kick her ass and have a free day in order to kill something?**

**- **No thanks. She's just beat me up. If I learned something is that you don't mess with Reimu...

- _Too true._

- **Tch. Coward.**

- No. I'm just realist.

- ...Hey. You missed a spot.

......Fine. I'll finish quickly to go somewhere else for today.

* * *

Episode 19: Normal Day

* * *

Well, that was quick. The entrance of the shrine and surroundings were pristine clean. Now Reimu can't whine about it for today.

- Finished. Well, I'm off.

- Wait.

God. Not another chore...huh?

Reimu threw at me a youkan. I grabbed it.

- I thought I should give you something after all your work.

- So this is like payment, huh? _A yokan...seriously. They're sweet, I know, but if you wanted to thank me for ALL the work I did, you could have prepared sukiyaki for lunch. Now that's a payment._

But hey, food is food. And I doubt Reimu has enough money to buy the ingredients...

- Thanks. - I said while eating it.

- One other question.

- Hm?

- Those..."phones" of yours... Shouldn't they have broken during the fight of yesterday? - Reimu said while pointing at my phones.

Oh! It's true!

I took out my phones from my head. There's no dents on it! How the hell?

I turned them on.

- _Burn...my...dread..._

CLICK!

And they're ok. Wow.

- _They are either resistant or you're lucky._

_- _**I gotta admit. Those phones sure look that they are made of something harder than steel.**

_**- **_But that's impossible! If not, this would be too heavy!

- Maybe they're special. - Reimu added.

Gee. That's just too obvious.

- Well whatever. I don't care. I'm out of here. - I said while ignoring the strange characteristics of my phones.

- Okay. Take care and don't do something stupid today.

- Fine. - - I said while walking. - Now, where to?

- _How about..._

- **Is there a morgue around here? I want to see dead bodies!**

- No!

* * *

- So...why are you here? - Patchouli, lowering the book she was reading asked.

- Boredom. - I answered plainly. - Also, I wanted to check if things were normal here.

- Hm.

The Voile Library always has this air of calmness in any situation, except when Marisa comes to steal books or that time when Ma"ka" appeared. And it seems the damaged bookshelves were changed already. Patchouli is true to her word.

- What are you reading? - I asked half-interested.

- The Lesser Key of Solomon.

- _What?! _Which part? - I said surprised of her having that book.

- Since that incident, I noticed that my knowledge in demonology was lacking, so I decided to read the Ars Goetia section in order to learn something.

Oh god no.

- Please, no more summons. That incident was hazardous to my body. _Also, to see the 72 demons...that enough demons for this month._

- I understand. - Patchouli said while closing the book after leaving a bookmark. - Don't worry. That incident was too dangerous and...traumatizing. - she shivered. -

Oh...Ma"ka".

- But hey, at the end of the day, everything was solved, right?

- True. Now I can read in peac-

SMASH!

- **Oh...you were saying? - **Glid mocked.

- *sigh* Why does SHE have to interrupt in moments like this?

BOOM!

The door flew as the Master Spark crossed the library. I had to dodge roll to safety which Patchouli just flew.

- **Alright! Something exciting and dangerous for a change! Hey, damn black white! - **Glid yelled with excitement.

- Glid. Not now!

Marisa, which was swiftly grabbing books in great dexterity, stopped.

- Oh hey Raim! What you are doing here? And what's that voice? It's sounds grumpy.

- **Hey! I'm not grumpy! Want me to grind your bones to dust, huh?!**

**- **Ahh... It's Glid. Now's this is a surprise. - Marisa said with recognizing the voice.

- Fire and Earth Sign "Lava Cromlech"!

A massive explosion of fire and rock surrounded Marisa from behind. However, she dodged them with graze and without dropping a sweat.

- Damn it!

-** Wow. You just took the surprise element...and failed. Sucks to be you!**

**- **_Now that was cruel..._

_- Agreeded._

_- _Well, I got everything I wanted to borrow, so I'm going home. Bye!

- Did you think I'd let you leave so easily? - Patchouli said while taking out a new spell card. - Raim, you keep her occupied.

Crap...

- Well, I don't have anything else to do and this isn't life threatening, so what the hell? I'm in.

- Oh don't think for a second I'll let you catch me! - Marisa declared eagerly.

- **Well, then we'll have to break your body in order not to let you out. Simple as that! - **Glid countered sadistically.

- Glid? Why are so eager to help now? - I questioned his sudden assistance.

**- Because I get a chance to crush a body or two. **

- ...I shouldn't have asked. - I said with a sigh.

- _I still can't imagine how we can live normally with this guy saying what he likes without restrain._

_- _It's Glid. We can't do anything at all. - I said while taking out Kraid. - Well, shall we dance?

- Right on! - Marisa said while taking out a spell card. - Ritualic Space "Orreries Solar System"!

Six different colored spheres appeared around Marisa while riding her broom.

- _Kid, be careful. We don't know..._

_- _**Just go and kick her ass already! Jump straight towards her and slash her head off! Like I would do! - **Glid interrupted.

*sigh* If my fights will involve these two ranting everytime they can, then focusing in the fight will be even harder.

- Reverse!

Reverse what now?

CRACK!

Six cracks to be sure. Those six spheres collided with my head, arms, legs and torso. Albeit not life-threatening nor wound opener, it hurt like hell.

- Ugh...... - I grunted.

- Moon Sign "Silent Selena"!

Moonlight (or so I think from the spell card's name) lasers surrounded Marisa, taking her by surprise. I looked at the floor. Patchouli was just under Marisa. I see... she caught Marisa inside the spell card, in order not to let her escape.

- I can't maintain this too long. Hurry up and take my books back! - Patchouli ordered.

- Okay! - I said while jumping towards the barrier of moonlight lasers.

Conveniently (or just as planned) a laser faded in order to me to enter and attack Marisa. But...

- Ha! This won't stop me! - Marisa said while taking out the Hakkero, or ominous box of doom in my case, along with a spell card. - Magicannon...

_- Crap!_

_- _**Kick that thing off her hands!**

_**- **_On it!

KICK!

I managed to get the hakkero out of Marisa's hand.

- Did you think I'd fall with the same trick again?

What?

She swiftly grabbed the hakkero in her other hand and put the hakkero behind her, pointing at the opposite wall.

- _What's she doing?_

The hakkero started shining behind Marisa. Oh crap!

- **That bitch going to use that stupid box as a booster!!**

**- **FINNALL SPAAARK! - Marisa shouted as an even larger laser than the Master Spark appeared behind her. And to make things worse, I was in front of her.

Now...use your imagination.

SMASH!

Dear god! She broke my ribs with just a Final Spark charge!

CRACK!

- _AH! MY SPINE! - _I roared in my mind as I passed through a bookshelf and collided with one of the walls of the library._ - Why the hell does this happen to me?!_

_- _**Holy shit! That was hardcore! This makes me want to kill her even more! -**Glid said while ignoring my condition.

- Can't you see I'm in massive pain?!

**- Yeah yeah, whatever.**

Oh for the love of...

* * *

Half an hour passed until I could manage to move again. Patchouli tried to help with her magic, but since I was immune to abilities (and MAGIC) that affects my internal status, it didn't help. I don't know if this is a curse or a blessing.

Also, there was a giant hole in the walls of the library... Truly, Marisa is a powerhouse in the shape of a cute girl.

- For a human, you recover too fast. - Patchouli said while checking what books were missing.

- You know, I gave up finding a reason why do I recover like this. But hey, it's convenient. - I said while flexing my arms.

- _Yeah. I agree._

_- _**Pfft! Who the hell cares? That witch got away! And I wanted to kill something! Maybe even kick some ass!**

**-**Glid. Shut up.

- *sigh* All I wanted was to have a calm day. Only me and my books. But noo...she just has to barge in! - Patchouli ranted.

- Hey hey. Calm down. Besides, whining now won't solve anything, you know.

- ...True. I just need to prepare better for next time.

- Which will be...?

- Possibly tomorrow.

Well, sucks to be y-

- And you will help me.

...Crap.

- And I could ask why?

- I lent you my books. You owe me.

- _And Alice has them because of our deal..._

I want to sigh but I have no more sighs to leave.

- Okay fine. So...how exactly do you propose we prepare against her?

- ...Hmm... how about reinforcing the doors and windows?

- She'd just blast through the wall.

- ...True. - Patchouli said while discarding her idea from her head, by the looks of it. - ...Create a copy of the library?

- She'll just steal everything. Not a good idea.

- ...Mmm...

- **How about we go to her house at midnight, kill her in her sleep, and get back whatever she stole from this bitch?**

**- **Shut up. Your opinion doesn't matter here.

- **Tch.**

-_So that's the being which fought Flandre, relying more on brute strength than danmaku, something that it's suicide when fighting the little sister. _

_- _**What are you looking at?! - **Glid yelled, startling Patchouli.

**- **Oh...sorry.

...And we came out with...nothing. Damn, thinking a way to counter Marisa's thefts is hard.

- How about booby trapping the books?

- Hey! That's a great ide-

...Wait. I know that voice.

- Yo. - Kyoji said as I turned around.

He was wearing the same clothes since that incident. However, the vest was light green instead of maroon this time.

- Kyoji! When did you get here? - I said while greeting him.

- Just minutes ago. - he said while sitting on the empty chair of the left. - You seem to be in a jam, am I right?

- Kinda...

- It's more of tactical preparation. - Patchouli said. - And by booby trapping my books, you mean?

- Mix good books with those books. If that girl tries to steal, she'll find a special surprise...if she's not lucky, that is.

- And with what do you suppose we arm the books with?

- "Danmaku", was it? Fill it with that.

I don't think that's how it works...

- ...Alright. I guess I can do that. - Patchouli interrupted my train of thought.

...Beg your pardon?

- Are you serious? - I asked with disbelief.

- I'm a magician. This work is nothing compared to other feats I have made.

- _Right... _Um, so what now? - I said.

- Now...you give me a tour around this place. - Kyoji said.

- This place or Gensokyo in general? And why me?

- Gensokyo in general. And you because, by far, you're the only person I know better in this place.

...Well, this seems like a normal request so...

- Alright. So...where to?

* * *

Patchouli told me that the traps will be ready for tomorrow, so I had time to walk Kyoji around the human village. Which reminds me...

- So your boss was serious? He let you stay here?

- ...Well, you could say that I'm here in order to keep an eye for anything dangerous or related with demons. But since the youkai here aren't as dangerous as I expected, I don't think I'm going to need to report anything at all.

- That's true. Anytime something weird happens, Reimu gets serious and tries to solve it. _I think that she only is serious in that matter. Not in working...well... REAL work._

We were crossing the market when I found a familiar figure.

- Hey Youmu! Doing shopping?

- Hm? Oh, it's you Raim. Yes, since Yuyuko-sama depleted ALL our supplies when she discovered where I hid them.

I'm still impressed about Yuyuko's stomach which is like a bag of holding, limitless. Also that Youmu still hasn't snapped or gone on strike. I wonder if I could see that day.

- Ah...that explain all those bags you are carrying.

To put in numbers, she was holding six bags AT THE SAME TIME! Even his half ghost part was holding one, god knows how...

- What are you doing? You should let a young lady like her to carry this burden! - Kyoji interrupted.

- Eh? - Youmu said while questioning the behavior of Kyoji. - You are?

- Ah yes. You weren't present during the demon outbreak, so you couldn't have met him. This is Kyoji.

- Nice to meet one. - Youmu half bowed.

- Oh nonono... no need for formalities. - Kyoji said while kneeling. - A beautiful girl like you doesn't need to show so much respect.

Can't you control your hormones man? Don't start flirting with every girl you meet!

But then, why didn't he flirt with Patchouli? Hmm....

- Please don't mind the Don Juan wannabe. - I said to the even more confused Youmu.

- I'm not a wannabe! - Kyoji protested.

- Whatever. - I cut his rant. - Besides, I'm just showing you around, not arranging dates for you!

- ...I should go now. - Youmu said while starting walking away. Nice move.

- W-wait! At least let us help you!

- What? I didn't agree on that!

- This also works as "showing me around" so it counts.

- Grr... _Stupid legal void..._

_-_ Well... since you insist...

* * *

Goddammit Kyoji... Why am I carrying these bags again?

- **Heh. Hoist by your own petard.**

- I don't think this applies to this situation...

We walked alongside Youmu towards Hakugyokurou. I was holding two bags while Kyoji was carrying the other four. When I questioned why was he carrying much more than he should he said:

- A true gentleman must never allow beautiful hands to be tarnished like this!

- I'm a swordman. I'm used to this. - Youmu countered. - You don't have to-

- Doesn't matter. I'm helping whenever you like it or now! It is my creed to help women!

- ...Just let him do what he thinks he's right. Besides, he IS helping you, right? - I entered the conversation.

- I guess...

Some time later, we arrived at Hakugyokurou and left the bags in the kitchen. Thankfully, we didn't found Yuyuko. If not, Kyoji would have gone crazy.

- Nice garden they have here. - Kyoji started saying while looking at the garden.

- Hm? Yeah, it's true. - I said. The air really smells good too.

- _Although... the only thing that worries me is that tree._

**- I only see a stupid tree there, old man. **

I looked to the cherry tree he was referring. I don't sense anything, but acording to Kraid, this "Saigyou Ayakashi" was used to seal something...or that's what I think...

However, at first glance, you'll only see a normal cherry tree without bloom.

...We should go back now.

* * *

- Well, now where to guide?

- *sigh* I guess I could show you the shrine. _Maybe he could donate something so Reimu can stop lamenting about not having donations for some time._

_-_ To where your gill is?

- She's not my gill! Can't you drop that?

- Hahaha... Fine fine.

You know... maybe the true reason why people don't go to the shrine to donate it's because of this...freaking...long stairs. No really, the shrine is just too high overground. Or I could be just because many youkai gather around the shrine. Such misfortune to you, Reimu.

When we arrived, Reimu was looking under the donation box for at least a coin. Now I really feel sorry...

- Hey Reimu! I'm back!

CRACK!

- **Nice!!**

Oh...that must have hurt.

- Ow! - Reimu said while rubbing her head due to hitting herself in the box. - Don't surprise me like that! Also, you arrived early today. Didn't have anything to do?

- ...Sorta. I'm just giving this guy a tour. - I said back fingering Kyoji.

- Hey. - Kyoji greeted...normally. Okay, what happen with the Don Juan persona you were keeping up?

- Hm? Oh, it's you. The demon user from the last incident if I am not wrong. - Reimu said without interest. - I hope this doesn't mean...

- Not to worry. Nothing wrong has happened. - Kyoji said honestly. - 'sides. This place doesn't seem to be prone to problems...

- _You don't know how wrong you are, pal. _

- Hm? Wow, this donation box is really empty.

Reimu twitched. Uh oh...

- Dude. Be careful with what you say. You don't want Reimu to be angry. I know for experience...trust me.

- ? Ah! - Kyoji said while putting two and two together. - Oh! Sorry sorry. Eh-heh...I got carried away.

- ...Hmph. - Reimu fumed as she returned searching under the box.

- ...You could at least donate something. - I suggested silently. - When she gets this grumpy, the one that suffers is me!

- Okay then. - he said while checking his pockets. But then he stopped. - Say...what currency they use here?

- Huh? What do you mean?

- I only brought bills. Not coins. Apart from demon currency.

- Macca? - I questioned.

- No. You played too much SMT... - he said.

- What's this SMT you're taking about? Is it related to the SDM? - Reimu asked since she didn't knew about it and she was curious.

- ...It's too long to explain. Trust me. You should play it first.

- Play it? What are you talking about?

- ...Nothing. Just forget it. - I said thinking how am I going to explain video game consoles to her, which would be impossible considering the circumstances.

Reimu just shrugged, losing interest.

A soft wind passed though the shrine, taking away some leaves while leaving behind a pleaseant aroma in air.

...You know? I really need a music track to evoke this feeling. It's nice...

- Oh, is this late already? - Kyoji said while looking at his watch.

It marked 12:30 P.M.

- Hey, it's still early. Why is late for you?

- Because I normally eat lunch at 1:00 P.M. - Kyoji said while crossing his arms and thinking. - Hey, is there a ramen stall here?

- A stall? Hmm...I don't know about that since I usually don't go out of the shrine except on incidents or special occasions. - Reimu said.

- During my walks, I didn't found any stall of that kind. Sorry. - I answered honestly.

Kyoji let out a sigh.

- Fine fine. Man... guess I going to eat instant soba today again...

Reimu raised an eyebrow.

- Instant soba? What, is it a new type?

- You're wrong. Instant soba is basically soba in a can. You buy it, add hot water, wait for some minutes and voila! You have soba.

I looked at Reimu's face. It seems she didn't understand yet how is that possible. I don't blame her.

*grumble*

...I didn't notice I was hungry too...

- Hey, mind if I join you? - I said.

- Hm? Sure, but if there is not enough, don't blame me.

- I want to go too. I'm curious about this soba in a can. - Reimu said out of the blue.

- Eh?! Are you sure? ...Although... I think this can be a good experience for you since you don't go outside of the shrine much. - I said without thinking what I just said.

- What was that?

- ...Nothing.

**- God kid! Act like a man and face her!**

- And gain bruises all over my body? Nuh-uh.

- **Grrr...**

**- **Leaving this psycho aside... are you sure you want to leave the shrine alone? - I told Reimu.

- Hey Reimuu!! - a familiar voice came from the sky.

Marisa, cheery as ever, landed in front of us. I COULD say something about her breaking my ribs, but that's old news.

Besides, they've already healed.

- Perfect timing! Marisa, do you mind looking over the shrine for today? - Reimu said, trying to drag Marisa to the shrine.

- Huh? I just-

- Thanks! - Reimu said without even hearing Marisa's excuses.

- H-Hey! Don't I get something to say about this?

- Apparently not. - I added, part of me because of vengeance.

Mokou, I think you're somewhat right. Vengeance feels sweet sometimes.

**- Yes. Yes it is. **

- _Shut up._

Kyoji, Reimu and I were walking towards the gate.

- ...Hey, don't use me as you please... - I heard Marisa saying while we were leaving.

Yep. Sweet revenge.

* * *

- ...A stall, huh? - a certain sparrow youkai said after hearing the conversation.

* * *

- So where to?

- To my "house".

- Why did you emphasize house?

- Because it's like a temporary home...sorta. I also live outside this place, you know.

That explains it.

The three of us were walking across the human village. While walking, I found a tofu shop, but I'm not fond of it, so I ignored it. Several children were walking with their parents and even youkai were shopping. Huh... this looks almost utopic if not for the fact that youkai also eat humans. But hey, I'm not going to criticize the lifestyle of Gensokyo. It's good as it is.

...

...Or is it? Nah, it is really good as it is.

- Well...this is it. - Kyoji said while stopping.

...

...What the?

Is this a feudal era house or a modern era house? I looks that both models were put in a blender, set in liquefy, and this is the result.

- Artistic, isn't it? - Kyoji said proudly at the design of his house. - It took me three hours to do all of this.

- _You did THIS?! _It looks more grotesque than I thought. - I said honestly.

- True. I mean, what exactly is this? - Reimu said while pointing at the...house with her finger.

- ...Nevermind. _*sigh* People sometimes just can't undestand art sometimes._

* * *

The inside, thank God, was normal. Or to put in better words, it was normal for Kyoji and me. Reimu just found some things that she wasn't familiar with.

- What is this? - Reimu said while pointing at the medium sized TV.

- A TV. - I said, noticing that she wasn't familiar with these stuff. - It's a device to watch...

...Okay...how do I explain to her TV programs when she doesn't know anything about outside?

- ...eh...stuff. Yeah. You watch stuff happen. - I finished lamely.

- **Congratulations! That statement was the lamest yet! You win...absolutely nothing! Give yourself a hand! - **Glid mocked me as usual.

...Goddammit Glid.

- ...It's weird. How can this show anything? - Reimu said while taping the screen. - The only things from the outside world I have seen were at Kourindou, but it doesn't resemble any of this.

Hmm...I DO remember seeing a computer there...

- And...is this thing off?

CLICK!

BZZZ!

- Ohh! - Reimu said while looking at the static. - So this is what you watch. It's boring.

Because there's no signal...idiot.

Ahh...the privileges of the mind. Nobody can perturbate this sanctum where I can say anything without getting any kind of punishment. I like it.

- _What if you meet a mind reader?_

_- The chances of that happening, even in here, are slim. And besides, since no ability affects me when I hold you, I'll just need a poker face to be completely unreadable._

_..._

_..._

_..._

...Why do I feel foreshadowing?

- So TV signals doesn't reach Gensokyo at all... - I said to change the subject. - Then why did you bring a TV here? And how is it even working?! There's no electricity here! - I tried to apply some logic to the events that happened.

- First, I thought something like this would happen thanks to that barrier, so I brought a DVD player too. - he said while pointing at his DVD set.

- _Okay..._ But then, how is all of this exactly working?

- Just look here.

He opened the door next to the TV.

...Oh. So that's why.

There were two giant hamster wheels with Cerberus and Ose running inside. At the base of both of them, there was a medium-sized dynamo which was connected to a main battery at the other side of the room. Just watching this would make anyone laugh, but...

- Shouldn't this count as animal abuse? - I said pointing at Cerberus, which heard my comment, but decided to ignore it.

- Well, they are not exactly animals per se. They're demons you know. 'sides, this also counts for training for them.

- Yes. Even if this course of exercise is completely ridiculous and out of place, it works. - Cerberus muttered.

- You see? It's a win-win situation. - Kyoji said.

- _Yeah. For you. - _Kraid said before I formulated the thought.

_- _You know, if youkai were as polite as those two, I wouldn't need to exterminate them. - Reimu pondered aloud.

- Well, enough talking and exercising for you two. - Kyoji said to Cerberus and Ose. - Come. Let's eat something.

Both of them nodded, obviously pleased that their "exercise" ended.

* * *

You know what I am feeling while eating this instant soba?

Nostalgia.

And tons of it.

It's not that I don't like Reimu's cooking. It's just that... eating this brings back memories of Nagano...when she was there...

...Gah. How hypocrite of me. I tell people not to live in their past when I can't leave her memory behind...

Maybe I should continue eating...

...

.........Tasty.

* * *

Even though it was instant soba, it tasted good. Even Reimu couldn't argue with that.

I still can't swallow the idea of demons eating human food, nor how Ose can be eating soba as humans do. It's really a surrealistic and weird scene.

Cerberus was eating from a plate from the ground, just like a normal dog. Well, he IS a dog.

- Ahh... that hit the spot. - Kyoji said as he finished eating his soba.

- It really did. The flavor was almost near as real soba. - I added.

- I got to admit. It really tastes good. - Reimu finished.

Wow. I just thought this day can almost qualify as normal...if you ignore the ribs that broke and regenerated during Marisa's raid.

- Well, that was a good lunch but... I gotta go back. If nobody is watching Marisa, she's bound to steal something from me. - Reimu said. - You're coming? - she asked me.

Hmm...he said DVDs...

- Nah. I'll stay a little bit. I'll come back later.

- Fine. Suit yourself. - Reimu said while walking out the door. - Don't stay too late. Youkai tend to lurk at night.

The door closed.

I stood up and headed towards the TV.

- You said you brought DVDs? From what, can I ask? - I asked him.

- I thought you never asked. - he said taking out a box. - Behold! - he said as he skillfully opened it.

I looked inside.

Lots and lots of Mecha anime DVDs. This could make an mecha fan shout with glee.

No really. The quantity is staggering. Let's see... Getter Robo, Mazinger Z, G Gundam, Gundam Wing, Gundam Seed, Raideen, Space Knight Tekkaman Blade, Zeta Gundam and, one of my personal favorites three years ago, The King of Braves Gao Gai Gar...Yeah. That series was the embodiment of courage itself.

Also, it's safe to say that this guy LOVES mecha anime. Too much.

You want more proof? He also has OVAs of some of the series.

- Quite a collection you have here. - I said taken aback by the sheer amounts of DVDs.

- Well, I'm going to add another series to the pile, after I finish watching it. - he said while taking out another set of DVDs. - Since work left me without time to watch this series, I was forced to record it.

- Isn't that illegal?

- Not if you don't sell it.

- True. - I said while standing up and looking at the title of the DVD.

- Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann? Hm...

- What about if you watch the series with me? I don't suppose you have any other stuff to do.

You know? He's right.

- Alright. Let's see what's the big deal with this anime...

* * *

Ten minutes later we sat on the couch (Yeah, he has one) to watch the anime.

First, there was only space. Then, things got crazy.

Massive explosions occurred in sequence. Then, a battleship appeared.

Up to now, the constant explosions caught my attention, but what really anchored me to watch the series completely was this phrase.

_/\_**Gurren Lagann! Spin on! Who the hell do you think I am!?** _/\_

This anime might be fun after all...

* * *

Seven hours...

What we saw in seven hours...can't be erased...not replaced...THIS WAS...EPIC!!

- Damn. That was just too epic to describe. - I broke the silence.

- I agree... I...I don't know what to say. - Kyoji, as stunned as me, said.

- _That because we can't. Nobody can describe in words the epicness of this series._ - Kraid concluded.

- **I still can't believe I'm respecting a fictional character! I don't respect anyone but myself. It's safe to say that this series has my complete respect!!**

Holy crap. Even Glid agrees.

And now I have a dilemma. I liked Gaogaigar when I watched it, but Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann is even better. But I like the two series, now matter if one relies on pure courage and if the other can bend the laws of reality itself.

Also...I can't decide between using a bokuto or drills...

- **We'll figure out that later. What we need now is to find something resembling Kamina's shades. Those things look awesome!**

What scares me now is that I'm agreeing with you.

And I looked at the night sky and came back to my senses.

- ...Ahh crap. Kyoji, what time is it?

- 9:00 P.M. sharp. Why?

- *sigh* And Reimu said dangerous youkai appear at night.

- Scared?

- No. Just annoyed that I'll probably fight my way back home. - I said with complete honesty.

Kyoji just shrugged, knowing that I was capable of defending myself. His proof, I survived Hiroki.

- Okay then. But be careful. Bye! - Kyoji said as I closed the door.

* * *

I must say, if you ignore the feeling of hungry youkai following you, the night sky of Gensokyo is really a sight to admire.

SLASH!

- _I agree kid. Giant youkai to your right._

I did a backflip to evade it.

- **Who cares about a stupid sky? What we should we doing now is to kill these stupid youkai's asses!! Oh, and find some Kamina glasses.**

- *sigh* Again with the glasses. - I said while cutting an insect's claw from its body. - Look, I know they look cool and all, but those are really improbable glasses. There's no way we can wear them.

SLASH!

- **That's what you think! Anyways kid, let's try THAT.**

- That? What do you mean, "that"? - I said while ducking the incoming slash. Where did these youkai come from?

**- Hey, we watched Gurren Lagann together and you still don't know?! Dumbass!**

While trying to find meaning to Glid's words, several giant youkai roared as all of them as possible tried to bury me under their weight. However...

BOOM!

Glid partially took control and forced his way out of the pile of youkai by jumping with Kraid pointing at the sky, effectively creating a hole in several youkai AT ONCE. Then, he landed over a conveniently placed stone.

Then things got crazy.

How so?

- **Alright, LISTEN UP YOU STUPID SONS OF A BITCH!!**

Glid pointed at the sky, all fingers closed to a fist except the index finger, which was pointing at the sky, Simon style.

Surprisingly enough, some clouds from the sky moved away and moonlight showered Glid as he starting saying his speech.

- **TODAY'S LESSON!! WHY DON'T YOU MESS WITH ME, 101!!**- Glid declared vigorously from atop his...my lungs. - **NUMBER ONE!**

SLASH!

Glid cut down one youkai that was trying to attack us in the middle of the speech. It would have been considered a Dangerous Genre Savvy if it managed to survive.

- **I CAN EASILY CRUSH YOUR SKELETONS, ONE BY ONE, AND I WILL ENJOY THE SOUND!**- Glid said, while still pointing at the night sky.

Another brave and stupid one tried to eat Glid wholely, but he ducked, kicked the center of the stomach and** headbutted **the poor youkai to the ground.

- **NUMBER TWO! YOU'RE EVEN BELOW CRAP! COMPARED TO ME, YOU'RE JUST ONE-CELLULAR BEINGS, COMPLETELY WORTHLESS!**

Somehow, a youkai sneaked behind Glid and raised its claws in order to cleave my body in two, but Glid somehow noticed it and did an offhand backhand, hitting and breaking its face.

- **AND THE MOST IMPORTANT OF THE THREE! **- Glid shouted and I knew what he was going to say... -** JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM??!!**

**BOOM!**

What the? Did an explosion just occurred? That's impossible! That only works on anime, for God's sake!

* * *

Third's PoV

At Eientei...

- ...Ow... Why? WHY?! I mixed the correct vials! How could...TEWIII!!

* * *

Raim's PoV

You know what? Nevermind...

Some of the insects were taken aback by the sudden explosion when Glid finished declaring, thinking he was some sort of god. Others however, let out a cry that call several others youkai.

I thought "Oh crap". Glid was thinking "Hell yes!"

- **Bring it! I, the great Glid, will crush you all! And since you're insects, I won't try to eat your internal organs.**

- Eww... - I said with disgust.

Some youkai were smart enough to flee. Others, just prepared themselves to attack all at once, thinking that he won't stop them all.

- Excellent! Let's do this, kid! Certain...KILL!

Oh god...you're not thinking in...

Surpirsingly, a non-black card appeared in front of Glid, he took it and declared.

- **Heaven Piercer "Drill of Soul"!**

Glid passed the card over Kraid, turning him into a...a drillsword? How the hell is this possible? I accepted the katana and the zanbato, but this is ludicrous!

The youkai jumped at us...

- **GIGA**... - Glid started.

Energy surrounded the drillsword as it started spinning madly.

- _Well, at least we can go with the flow... DRILL!! - _Kraid said.

The drill part of the drillsword grew. Yes. It GREW. It seems like we took the laws of matter conservation and cared shit about it. Also, the youkai were taken aback a little.

*sigh* Well, this is too fun to stop now is it?

- BREEEAA_AKKKAA**AA**_**HHHHHHHHHH**! - the three of us yelled at once as we jumped to perform one of the most awesome moves we saw.

BOOM!

This feels great! Seriously! I didn't know that passing through enemies like this would be this easy!

Everything that was on our path was obliterated. Rocks, trees, youkai, random fairies that appeared...It feels good.

- **AW HELL YEAH! This is awesome! Kamina, you really know how to make techniques. Shame you died.**

**- **_I agree with you. He was the manliest man that ever existed._

_- Um...guys?_

_- _**No kidding. Hey, you remember when Simon and Viral first combined?**

_**- **Yeah! That was awesome too!_

_- _GUYS, CAN YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT GURREN LAGANN FOR A SECOND AND HELP ME STOP THIS?! - I roared from my lungs.

That caught their attention?

- **Why? Can't we have a de-**

**-** NO! Just...no. Also, can we stop this attack? I think we caused enough damage around here.

Then I sensed something was wrong.

Ignoring any sense of physics, I peered through the right of the drill and felt my gut sunk in despair.

- Aw crap! The shrine is in front!

- **Well, it was nice knowin ya.**

- Glid, I'm not kidding! How do you steer this thing?! - I said in desperation.

-** Alright kid. Since I'm in such a good mood, I'll help you out...somehow.**

You don't even know how?!

Thankfully, the attack stopped just in time before I committed the worst mistake I could in my entire life.

- Ha! You do you like that, destiny?

But since destiny can be a bitch sometimes, I failed to notice that, behind the without bloom cherry blossoms, there was a giant rock waiting for me.

- ...Aw crap...

This is really a no brainer. Guess what happened next.

CRACK!

- ...*whimper* Whhhyyyyyyyyy?

As my silent cry was hear by nobody, my body started to slip from the rocky surface. While I was falling, I noticed a spell card falling alongside me. Also, I was gaining speed while falling to the ground as proved by Newton.

This is going to hurt...

THUD!

- Ouch! What was that for? - a female voice said.

...Or maybe not. You know, I'm starting to think that destiny has a mood whiplash effect with me, since my fall was broken by an unlucky bystander or should I say...an unfortunate women?

By willforce only, I managed to stand up, but I had to use the rock besides me as a third leg, since my body was beyond crippled.

- Hey! Aren't you going to apologize? Or should I just blast you way to teach you a lesson? Geez, youngsters today... - the voice said with a tone of anger.

- Hey now, don't act so edgy towards me! It was an accident! - I said while turning around.

She had green long hair, with eyes to match. Also, she wore a long blue cape (...don't think on Kamina) that had a white trim with markings and fastened at her neck with a yellow ribbon. She also wore a blue vest and dress, with white sleeves. But the weird part was this.

She had a tail. A GHOST tail.

...

...Wow. I can't believe I recovered so fast. I must get used of seeing weird things. But also, this arises a new question?

- Who...are you? - I asked neutrally.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Okay...this took longer than expected. Also, I couldn't leave behind Gurren Lagann out. Seriously, that was truly an epic show.

On a side note, a Persona 3 fanfic called Fairly English Story is reaching its end with 108 chapters (soon) on tow. You should read it. Seriously, SamJaz's work was one of the factors I started writing fanfiction. I owe the man.

And...that's all. Please review.

...No really. We writers need them to live.


	20. A not so normal night

Really, I had a bad day. First, my ribs were blasted (or crunched, guess yourself), I had to carry really heavy bags to Hagyorokyu, and although I saw one of best shows in existence and got a new badass technique, why...just why...can't I have a day without getting someone angry, resulting in possible future maiming?

- Are you daft? - the strange women yelled at me. - Seriously, I really, REALLY, had a bad day today, so you better apologize or else. I'm not bluffing!

Sorry weird lady but I also had a REALLY bad day. Honestly, I think I'm becoming a cosmic plaything of destiny, if not something worse.

To put it to the extreme, I think destiny is acting as a tsundere towards me...

BOOM!

Holy shit!

Did...did she just obliterate the rock? And how the hell am I still alive? I can't move you know.

- That was a warning shot! Now apologize!

- Okay okay! I'm s-

- **Whoa! Talk about blowing shit up! Hey kid, we should kick this bitch's ass to prove we are stronger than her! - **Glid interrupted at the worst time possible.

...

DAMMIT GLID! WHY GOD? WHY? Do you see me only as a toy? ANSWER ME!

- _I want to facepalm myself, but I don't have hands. - _Kraid apparently sighed.

And here comes the aura of doom.

...*sigh* I'm screwed.

- Oh, I see. Not only you assaulted me...

- It was a friggin accident!

- ...but also classify me as a insect!

- Actually, that was Glid. He's the guy on my head. - I said.

- Don't make such stupid excuses, you brat! - the women snapped, not believing me one bit.

Gah...she won't listen.

- **What's the big deal? Just Giga Drill Break her, that's all. Also, don't forget to incinerate the body for bonus points.**

- First, my body is crippled beyond my reasoning, too much it hurts while breathing. Second, even if I chose to do the Giga Drill Break, she just heard the entire thing, so I'm sure she would try to dodge it when we start acting fishy. And finally, you're still creeping me out beyond belief.

-** Hey, that's what I do the best! Besides, what can this stupid ghost can do?**

- ...I'm going to enjoy this even more than I should. - she said while charging energy in her hands. - Twilight...

Wait. No spell card? What the?

And why is she posing as Goku?...Oh no...

- SPPPAARRKKKKK!

CRAP!

BOOM!

* * *

Episode 20: A not so normal night.

* * *

...

...I'm...I'm still alive? How? Why?

- **Kid, you really owe me big time.**

I realized that my body had jumped away from harm and landed over a near tree. The spot of green were I was ended completely scorched. But this means...

_- Glid? You helped me?_ - I said completely surprised -_ Are you sure you are you?_

**- Let's put this clearly. - **Glid said with a tone of seriousness. **- If you die, I go down with you, no matter if I'm okay. And I guess the inverse is true also. Don't you dare believe I'm going soft, because oh boy...you are so damn wrong.**

So if you die, I die too? This is too screwed up.

_- Let me take over now._

- **Sorry kid, but this bitch seems to be itching for a fight. - **Glid while cracking his...my knuckles. - **'sides, if you take over know, you'll be unable to move due to the broken bones.**

Wait. So you're using my broken body...and still being capable of moving?

BOOM!

The tree was reduced to ashes. Glid managed to maintain balance enough to land on my feet.

CRACK!

- ...My poor legs...

**- Stop your whining already! Is this what Kamina would say?**

_- Again with Gurren Lagann? You liked that show too much?_

**- What can I say? When something is epic, it's epic. And I respect epicness.**

That's new...

The women launched another oversized bullet, only to be parried away by Glid with Kraid, which he picked up quickly before jumping.

CRACK!

...With some consequences in my arm. How does he ignore all the pain?

-** Heaven Piercer "Drill of Soul"!**

Kraid turned again to its drillsword form, still being awkward. The women raised an eyebrow in confusion.

- I thought spell cards were used diferently...

- **Well, we use them like this. You got a problem with that?**

- ...It seems I didn't beat you enough to respect your elders. - the women said with a stern face.

- **Elders my ass! They all can go to hell if I care! - **Glid declared fiercely.

_- Please stop! I don't want you to press her berserk button if possible._

Sadly, he did.

If the women wasn't angry enough, she was flaring now! Without giving a counter remark, she started firing heavy bullets away and at a great density. But Glid just masterfully dodged with my broken body, which means I'll suffer the effects later.

CRACK!

...BIG effects...

Glid swiftly put my left dislocated arm back to its place with my other arm, all of this while dodging the giant bullets and "drilling" through lasers of doom. Seriously, how does he do this?

**- Pure badassery.**

_- That's not the point!_

BOOM!

- Argh! Stand still so I can shoot you!

**- God! Can't people use better taunts? Some phrases are just too old!**

...Not again...

**- **TWILIGHT...

**- Here I go! CERTAIN KILL! - **Glid said while taking out the card that fell with me. **- GIGA...DRILL...**

**-**SPPPPPAAAAARRKKKK!

**- BREAAAAAKKAAAAHHHH!**

But there was no humongous drill...just Glid looking completely stupid as he just noticed that the spell card wasn't working...

- **...The hell?**

**- **Huh?

- _I have a bad feeling about this..._

Then we all looked at the light and dark laser that was heading towards us.

- ...Oh, _son of _**a b...!**

BOOM!

* * *

Third's PoV

- Hmm? - Reimu awoke from her sleep. - I swear I heard an explosion...

She was wearing a white night gown. Also, she took off her red ribbon from her head. She forgot to take out her sleeves due to her laziness.

- ...Must have been my imagination. - she said while forgetting about the strange tremor and cuddling in her futon. - ...That soba was good...

* * *

As for Raim's body...

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRUNCH!

- ...My poor body...my poor body... - Raim said after his body was blasted over the shrine, flying several meters in the air and landing abruptly thanks to that blast. - And how the hell are the phones still intact? - he added while noticing that his blue headphones didn't have a dent on them.

**- Argh! I'm going to kill that bitch for this!**

-_ Don't you think you had enough? Seriously, the only things you cause are trouble!_- Raim yelled at Glid from inside his head.

**- Heh. Deal with it. You can't do anything about me living inside your head.**

**- **Grr...

- _I'm more concerned about the Giga Drill Break. -_ Kraid started. _- Why didn't it activate?_

_- Hmm...Maybe it's a one per day attack?_

_- I guess so. Look, both of you._

Raim and Glid looked at the card. It was completely gray, as if it lost its power.

- _Well that's explains everything..._

The women, Mima, after discharging the wrath of her Twilight Spark, couldn't believe that Raim (or Glid in this case) was still in one piece. This had never happened to her, ever.

- Can you explain me how are you still standing? No one should have been left standing after that.

- **Heh.**- Glid said while putting the card in Raim's pocket. - **Was that your best shot? Don't make me laugh!**

- _Are you a masochist? You're obviously lying! - _Raim said in panic.

**- No way. I just want to have a fight. A REAL fight! - **Glid said while trying to turn on Raim's phones.** - Hey kid, do you have a good tune to spice things up in here?**

_**- **As far as I know, only Burn my Dread is stored in there._

**- Bullcrap! - **Glid said while taking out Raim's phones. **- These things just need a little shock.**

BAM!

_- Did you just headbutt my phones?_

He just did. Twice.

And for surprise to everyone (except Mima, because she didn't understand what the hell was going on), a "beep" was heard and a new track filled both of our ears.

(A/N: Play Soul Nomad OST: Desperado)

- **Ah! Much better! **

- _Another track? Does these phones react on physical abuse?_

_- I'm as surprised as you..._

- What is going on? Hey! Are you listening? - Mima said as she watched Glid putting on Raim's phones on his head.

-**I don't need to listen to an old hag's whining! Isn't there an asylum around here? - **Glid yelled to the sky while ignoring Mima.

- _Are you trying to kill us? - _Raim blurted out.

- HOW DARE-

- **Yeah yeah yeah...Don't care. Bring it! - **Glid taunted.

He's a badass. But he's really an idiot. An idiot class Kamina.

- "(Original) Orrieries Sun!" - Mima shouted at full force.

As with Marisa, several orbs surrounded Mima. However, there was a slight difference in their formation. For starters, the orbs circled counter clock-wise and were surrounding her in the form of an oval.

**- A cheap trick like that won't work again!**

- _Again? Did they meet Marisa? - _Mima thought.

_- _**Murder "Blood stained Masamune"! **- Glid said as he grinded the card over Kraid's surface, changing from drillsword to katana.

- _That's a weird sword. But! _Ha! Do you think that kind of cheap trick is...

SLICE!

Before Mima could react, she noticed that her hat was cut in half, half of her orbs were destroyed and that the space that Glid just cut was being filled violently by air, which sent her flying towards some trees. She screamed in pain as her passed through the trees brutally.

**- You were saying? - **Glid said while resting Kraid across Raim's shoulder.

Needless to say, Mima underestimated Glid. Also, her anger clouded her judgement about his movements.

- _He's fast..._

_- Day after day, even if you're an psycho, you never end to surprise me. _- Raim said honestly.

_- _**Ha! That'll teach you not to mess with me! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM? - **Glid yelled at the sky, repeating once again Kamina's favorite phrase.

Enough with Gurren Lagann already...

And as a response, Mima launched another huge laser towards Glid. To surprise of everyone, he used a fallen tree and used it as a shield. (Yes, he **held **it). Then, during the short lapse of awkwardness, Glid threw more trees towards Mima, which countered with huge bullets or she just simply dodged.

CRACK!

- _**This body won't resist long, kid!**_

_- Then do something!_

**_- What the hell do you think I am doing? Slacking off? I'm not that damn red white!_**

* * *

**_- _***sneeze* Huh? - Reimu said awakening suddenly, again. - Okay, what is going on? This has happened twice by now...*mumble* *mumble* It's...zzz...

Come on Reimu. When really bad situations happens, take it seriously!

* * *

BOOM!

The music stopped.

**- Argh! - **Glid grunted as Raim's body landed on a rock.

- _Okay...I'm going to feel that tomorrow..._

_-_**Ha! This is only a flesh wound!**

I really doubt that.

Mima landed in front of him, without her hat which was torn to pieces during his last attack.

- You really are getting into my nerves...

**- Wait a minute... You're a ghost or so I think! You shouldn't have nerves!**

- It's just an expression!

**- Don't give me that stupid excuse...piece of antiquity.**

...Shit.

- Why you...pathetic scum!

...And she said the "P" word. She's doomed.

The world shook. Mima was taken aback by the shocks of the earth.

- **Pathetic? PATHETIC? Listen you floating piece of crap! Nobody call me pathetic! And I mean NOBODY. Not even beings that will exist or should exist! If that ever happens...- **Glid said while getting dangerously close to Mima.** - Do you what happens then, huh?**

**- **Wh-what the?

**- **_Hey ghost lady.- _Kraid said._ - You should run._

_- _Huh?

GRAB!

Glid grabbed Mima from the throat (even if she is a ghost, for christ's sake! How is he holding something intangible?). He squeezed hard.

- **THEY DIE.**

Raim, knowing very well the situation, got serious and tried to force himself back to his body. However, Glid's anger pushed him back.

_- This is going to be a pain... _

Glid headbutted Mima twice, letting her stunned for some seconds. Then, he picked one of the trees he used to defend himself and used it as a baseball bat. Now that's going to hurt.

SMASH!

- AAAHH! - Mima cried in pain.

-** I'm not done yet!** - Glid said, crushing the tree, and jumping high in the sky, ignoring Raim's broken bones and gravity itself.

- _This guy is crazy!_

And you just noticed?

GRAB!

This time, he grabbed her head.

- **GGGRREAAAAAAAHHHH! **- Glid said as he forced Mima's head to the ground.

SLAM!

Insert massive crater here.

- _My...my head... It hurts..._

_- _**Who the hell said I'm done yet?**

- _There's MORE? _Do you think I'll let you...

GRAB!

Again with the head...

- ...Crap.

Just when Glid was pondering what to do and Raim was trying yet again to regain control, some youkai decided to play a big damn heroes moment...or should I call it big idiots heroes moment?

The reason? There's a crazy guy on the loose.

Well, they can still es-...oh crap he noticed them.

He smirked.

**- Hey old hag, mind if I use you as a weapon?**

- WHA-?

- **Gee thanks! - **Glid said, completely ignoring Mima.** - I shall call this style "Youkai fu"!**

**- **..._Oh god._

Oh god indeed.

Seriously, how can you use another body as a bo-staff(search in wikipedia)? Youkai were blown away by sheer violence...

- **Time to switch!**

Glid threw Mima to the air, the latter trying to regain balance. Then Glid picked up a felled youkai's arms...

CRACK!

- AARGHH!

...and took them! Literally!

-** Great! Now I can dual wield!**

- _You're a monster... - _Kraid said with disgust.

_- Must...get...back...body! _- Raim pounded again the...mindwall that Glid made, trying to gain back control.

The youkai surrounding Glid started to get scared of him, even disgusted. Up until now, the residents in Gensokyo only fought with danmaku or, since the incident of the constant parties, with small fights, but this...

CRASH! CRUNCH! CRACK!

-** DIE! DIE! DIE!**

...This was too much.

...God, how did he do that? He's basically hitting a youkai with his own skull!

Now he's crushing them with a rock...

...Oh...Oh god! This is too much!

- **Ghost shuriken!**- Glid said while throwing Mima(he caught her back) as a shuriken towards several youkai.

CRACK!

**- Bullseye!**

...Although I gotta admit, seeing living things squirm in pain like this somehow embodies a comedy effect...

...

...What the hell am I saying?

- Enough! - Mima said, flying away from Glid reach and releasing a shockwave of sheer anger. The youkai were blown away (some had already escaped due to Glid) but Glid stood in ground by stabbing Kraid to the ground.

Hell, she even materialized legs! And wings!

- **About goddamn time! I hope you don't die easily! - **Glid said while taking out his spell card.**- Cleaver "Raging Zanbato"!**

As Glid passed the card over Kraid, transforming it from a stylish and deadly katana to a more heavy but powerful zanbato, Mima shouted.

**- **Heaven Swift Spark!

Just from her right hand, a fast ray of light flew, so fast it managed to open a small wound at Raim's neck area, even if said body was strengthened by Glid. However, it wasn't too powerful and it dissappeared once it hit a rock.

**- _Heh. The ghost bitch has some moves... No matter, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. - _**Glid smirked innerly.

Swinging the zanbato with ease, Glid leaped forward. Mima countered with giant lasers and bullets, making beautiful arcs in midair while being still deadly. Glid, on the contrary, relied more on physical strength and creativity than danmaku. Proof is the way he uses his zanbato.

I mean, who in his sane mind uses a zanbato as a baseball bat to deflect a laser?

BOOM!

- Argh! - Mima yelled when she was hit by her own attack.

Exactly.

- **What? Tired already? - **Glid mocked Mima. - **I know you can still fight. BRING IT!**

She stood up.

- _This guy...it seems he's more interested in fighting than killing..._

- **Stand up so I can kill you!**

- _...or maybe not... However, his arrogance will be his downfall. _Don't underestimate just yet, brat. You just don't know who you are messing with.

- **Frankly, I don't care.**

- You really don't know the meaning of respect, don't you?

**- Of course I do! Haven't you heard of the Great Kamina?**

- The what?

- _Just ignore him._

_- Why...*BAM* can't *BAM* this wall *BAM*...Break already, dammit! - _Raim said annoyed of the strange wall in his mind.

- **Well, sucks to be y-**

SWOOSH!

It seems Mima is also a Genre Savvy because, while Glid was stomping Raim's pride, she decided to launch several beams towards him. And you know what?

BOOM!

It DID hit.

-**Argh! Well...that was unexpected.**

**- **Hell Seeker Spark!

Her left hand glowed ominously. Then, she released two dark colored sparks that were slow compared to the just used light variant spark.

Glid didn't waste anytime dodging the sparks and the bullets that came afterwards.

- **Tch. This is getting repetitive.**

- Oh really? - Mima said, smirking mysteriously.

- Why are you...?

Then it hit him.

BOOM!

Literally. In the back of the head.

- _**From behind? ...Then that...**_

**_- ..._**_attack was a seeker one! - _Kraid finished the thought.

**_- _**It seems you have noticed. Those sparks were actually homing ones!

_CRACK!_

_- Finally! Give me back my body!_

_- **No...not yet! - **_Glid forced himself up._ - _**Don't think I'm done with you!**

**- **_Wow...he resisted an attack to the weakest part of the head... But no matter, victory is mine!_

CRACK!

- Huh? - Mima raised an eyebrow to the scene she was watching.

Glid's face started to crack.

- **Dammit kid! Can't you wait just five more minutes?**

- _And screw things up even more? Not... a friggin... CHANCE!_

CRACK!

* * *

Raim's PoV

*pant* *pant* This sucks...

Why? First, my body is howling in pain as if it is experience one of the circles of Hell that Dante would describe. Second, the bastard in my head took over before I could fix the situation and prevent any trigger happy events. And finally...

*cough* BLEH!

...I'm spitting blood...Fan-friggin-tastic.

- Goddammit Glid. One of these days...

- _Hey kid, you alright?_

_- _What the hell do you think? - I yelled

- _Sorry. Standard question. - _Kraid sighed.

_- His personality changed again... It seems those two personalities don't like each other. As if fighting over control. But that doesn't mean I can forgive this guy too easily!_

...Why is the ghost lady charging...uh-oh.

- Wait wait wait! Don't just go firing that *cough* BLEH! - I spat blood again. Crap.

...I need to control this...

- You don't need to talk. You have already lost. - Mima said. - Apparently, your body can't go on which means the next attack will be the last.

Shit shit shit...*cough*

While I was leaking red liquid to the ground, Mima's hands glew both dark and light, probably representing those two sparks...Oh, now I get where the Twilight Spark comes from...she fuses that Hell spark with that Heaven spark. This is going t-

...Wait. Hell? And Heaven?

* * *

- _In that case...HELL! AND! HEAVEN! - _a cyborg from a not-so-old mecha show yelled in my memories.

...Ah. That's right.

* * *

...This is too crazy to work. Maybe I'm going to do this because I don't have any other choice or maybe due to the blood loss, I'm not thinking straight. It either one of those or I'm going clearly insane.

Well...if this isn't work, I'm going to die.

- TWILIGHT...SPAAAAAARRRKKK!

By sheer will, luck and timing, I managed to move out of the way of that behemoth of a beam.

- Motherf-_ - _I muttered when I landed on the ground. Hard.

_- He dodged it!_

_- Kid! You okay?_

_- _Frankly, I don't know anymore... - I said while struggling to stand up. Great, now my legs are bleeding. - It seems the bastard is knocked out. - I said nothing that Glid hasn't talked after the attack on the back on my head. Well, enough of him. I got a plan.

- You got lucky. Next time I...

I didn't pay attention to her. I was more focused in one things.

First of all, I sheathed Kraid back to my back. Then, I took one of Glid's black spell cards which fell to the ground. It felt dark...

- _Let's see...the left hand...the one which brings destruction. The sinister one..._

I placed his spell card on the left hand. Mima, sensing that something was wrong, tired to shoot me.

I dodged painfully to the left.

- _The right hand...the one which...err...protects...I guess. The one that is benevolent..._

I placed one of my own spell cards in my right hand. I know the position of the hands is different in the anime, but I hope this works.

...

...Nothing. Come on come on!

SLASH!

A razor wind passed near me as I instinctively moved sidestepped to the right. The trees behind me were mercilessly cut down.

- Take this! - three beams were released. Oh crap, I can't dodge this one.

- _Kid!_

Come on...where's a Deus Ex Machina when you need...

BOOM!

* * *

Thrid's PoV

CRACK!

Something broke alright, but it wasn't Raim...

- What in the-

No. What broke were the two spell cards and...

- ..._Why are my hands shining?_

Let me explain this...

There were exactly one inch between Raim and the lasers when this happened. The cards resonated to each other (being light and dark and that stuff) and exploded. Yeah. They did. This small burst of energy negated the lasers miraculously and then ended surrounding the hand in which they were held with a light aura and a dark aura...just like a Deus Ex Machina.

...Lucky bastard.

And Raim, noticing his hands, smiled. Cheshire Cat style.

- Don't you think this changes anything. - Mima said as her hands were shining again. Wind blew as she charged again.

- Fine, have it your way! - Raim yelled as he extended his arms in an exagerrated fashion. - HELL! AND! HEAVEN!

Each of his hands resonated in a different way. While the right hand resonated in a passive fashion, the left one was violent and agressive.

Now, if you please, insert ominous latin chanting here.

- _What?_

_- Kid, what the hell are you doing?_- Kraid asked, concerned about the events.

_- Just watch! _- Raim said, completely excited with the sudden change of events...or maybe he just lost too much blood.

He slowly and forcefully started to join the two arms.

- Gemu giru gan go gufo... - Raim chanted ominously. Sparks flew from each hand, as if trying to reject each other.

- _This is bad! _- Mima said, but then she noticed she charged her spark to the maximum. - No matter! TWILIGHT...

But Raim managed to join the hands.

FOOOOMMMM!

A really strong force in a form of a spiral tunnel surrounded Raim and headed its way towards Mima, paralyzing her and making her lose her focus.

- Wha-?

- VIIIIIIIITTTTTAAAAAAASSS! - Raim howled as he moved forward, not noticing the detached metallic wing forming behind him, just like when Glid took over.

- Oh shi-!

CRASH!

BOOOOOM!

* * *

- Hmm? What the?

Remilia Scarlet was atop of the clock tower, enjoy the peace of the night. The night was for her alone, she thought. But then she watched an explosion. A massive one coming from several meters behind the shrine.

- Ugh...too much light... - Remilia said while covering her eyes from the blinding light of the explosion. - I wonder what is that...Hmm...

Then she had an idea.

- Sakuya. - she called.

Not a moment passed that Sakuya appeared.

- Yes mistress?

- I want you to find out what was that explosion just now.

- ...As you wish. _This late?_

* * *

_*_FFVII ring tone*

*beep*

- *yawn* Kyoji speaking...

- _Kyoji, we recently detect another energy spike. We need you t-_

_- _Alexia, it's 10:00 P.M. I'll check it out tomorrow.

- _But this is..._

_- _Besides, my gut instinct tells me that it's Raim's fault again.

_- You're just saying that because you don't want to work!_

- Zzzzzz...

- _! How dare you sleep in the middle of the conversation!_

* * *

Also in Eientei, this amazing event was felt. And seen.

- _What is this?_- Eirin asked herself as she watched the blinding light which was slowly fading. - _If my suspicions are correct... it might be the Alpha...or that strange persona of Raim...or perhaps? _Udongein, come here please.

Reisen stopped repairing Eirin's lab (well, that explosion HAD to come from somewhere), somewhat relieved her master made her stop working. She was hoping to rest a little.

- Yes, master?

- Could you investigate about the recent explosion?

- *sigh* Yes master. - Reisen sighed. She got her hopes up too soon.

- My...did you just sigh?

- ! N-Not at all! - Reisen panicked as she started flying at high speed.

- *chuckle* That always works.

* * *

Raim's PoV

...

...Where the...? Ugh. I feel like if I was put inside a grinder.

- _You awake? Man, you were out for a long time._

_- _How much time we are talking about?

_- Two hours tops._

- ...That's not what I expected...

- **Dammit...I feel like shit.**

And when I thought I would be able to end the day without Glid's snarks.

- You had to wake up, huh?

- **Shut up kid. Where that ghost bitch? I need to kill something...**

- No more killing for today, alright?

- Ah, it seems you're already awake. - a voice interrupted our conversation.

Reisen came in, along with...

- What are you doing here Sakuya?

- My mistress told me to search for that source of light that appeared just hours ago. She will be disappointed that **you** were the source.

- Huh? _Oh right. The Hell and Heaven..._

I noticed then that my arms were numb and felt heavy. Yep, the anime was right.

- What about the ghost lady? - I asked remembering her.

- **Please god, tell us the kid managed to kill her. - **Glid hoped.

- Um...she's right over there.

Across the room, there was another bed. The ghost lady was still unconscious, but overall, she was looking fine. Maybe because she's already dead, I can't just kill her again.

- ***mumble* *mumble* Lucky bitch...**

**- **But exactly, could you tell us what happened? - Sakuya asked.

- Hmm...let's see...

* * *

- _VIIIIIIITTTAAAAAASSSS!_

_- Oh shi-!_

_CRASH!_

_...Huh?_

_- Don't think I'll be defeated by this kind of attack!_

_She managed to shoot her spark to block the Hell and Heaven!_

_- See? There's absolutely 0% you can win against me!_

_O%?_

_- Let me teach you something! - I shouted while fighting against the beam. - Courage can turn even 0% to 100%!_

_The Hell and Heaven advanced!_

_- I-Impossible!_

_I don't know why I said the next, but it seemed fitting._

_- GHOST LADY! - I said while trying to imitate Nobuyuki Hiyama. - BE! COME! LIIIGHT! (HIKARI NI...NAAAAAARRREEEEEEE!)_

_BOOM!_

* * *

_- _Aand...that's all.

*sigh* Gaogaigar, I thank you.

However, it seems both Reisen and Sakuya didn't believe me.

- Um...I think you lost too much blood. - Reisen said.

- So you don't believe me? - I muttered. Fine. What about you Sakuya?

- Hmm...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- No, I don't.

*sigh*

- **Congratulations! You now have a missed moment of awesome!**

- Shut up.

- What I can't still get is your quick recovery. - Reisen started remembering. - Just three hours ago, your body's bones were completely broken, but now it looks as if nothing happened. Also, you have lost a lot of blood and strangely, your arms had severe open wounds.

- That's the Hell and Heaven to you. - I stated.

Yeah, they feel heavy alright. Or is it the great amount of bandages around them?

- Are you suure you are a human? - Sakuya asked while raising one eyebrow.

- Of course I am! - I replied. - I don't shoot beam from my eyes or even fly! I'm just a normal human!

- ...Geez. You don't need to get so worked up on it. - Reisen said.

- **Also, you aren't normal. I mean, how can your head contain me? I'm just too badass to be contained.**

...

...Actually, that's a good question.

- Are you sure you don't know how you are in my head? - I asked Glid.

**- Not a clue. In fact, I want to know so I can get out.**

- _As if we would let you_... - Kyoji stated.

- Anyway, I'm out of here. - I said.

CRACK!

My foot!

- Sorry but you're still recovering. According to Master, you shouldn't move until tomorrow. - Reisen said as I held my foot in pain.

- Well, crap. - I said while throwing myself back to the bed. - _*sigh* And tomorrow I'm supposed to help Patchouli and Kyoji to defend the library..._

_- **Then escape when everybody is asleep.**_

_- ...That's actually a good idea._

- Well, it seems I spent too much time here. I bid you farewell. - Sakuya said.

With that, she walked to the entrance and flew away.

- I'm leaving too. I still need to repair my master's lab.

- What happened? - I asked with curiosity.

- ...I rather not talk about it. - Reisen sighed, her ears lowering as she walked.

Hmm...

...It's weird. It seems I'm immune to maid appeal and rabbit ears appeal...

- **_You saying that you're g-_**

_- NO! It's just that I know better than mess with them. Seriously._

**_- That doesn't convince me._**

_- Fine fine. You want proof? Well, I did have fuzzy feelings for her. _- I said refering to the girl I forgot.

**_- God, don't bring that bitch up! _**

**_- _**_You weren't convinced. Don't blame me._

**_- Grr..._**

Well, time to hit the sack...

...

...

* * *

...

- ...Is there anyone awake?

**- Not at all kid. Let's move out.**

- Alright alright... - I said while standing up. The pain was lower this time.

- _Are you sure this is a good idea?_

- Look, I don't think they'll let me walk away just like that. - I said while sliding silently the door. - Besides, I don't think someone would set traps in her-

CRACK!

- Aaaahhhh! - I said while falling in a pit-trap.

CRACK!

My leg!

- Hehehe... You know. You should have stayed in bed, usa. - a girl's voice said.

I looked up to look to the culprit. A black haired rabbit with a carrot necklace was in the edge of the pit trap, grinning in victory, as if she enjoyed someone had fell in one of her traps.

- I was expecting Reisen to fall in one, but you will do.

- **You goddamn brat! Who the hell do you we are? -** Glid roared.

- You know...They say a dog is only bark and no bite.

Careful with your words. This "dog" is really dangerous.

- And I'm Tewi. Tewi Inaba.

- Inaba? - I said recognizing the surname. - You're...

- No. I'm not relatives with Reisen. In fact, I'm older than her.

What.

- ...And obviously, I don't believe me...

- Actually, I kinda had a situation like this. So yeah, I guess I can believe you. - I said while standing up. - Now, can you get me out?

- Well...Master said that I shouldn't let you out until tomorrow, so I guess I don't have other choice. - Tewi said.

-_ ...*sigh* Well, there goes our escape..._

- **Or maybe I should say...I don't know... You. SCREWED. UP!**

Shut up...just...shut up.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well...just review...

Damn, I need to improve my endings...


	21. Library Wars Part 1

You know what is beautiful about dreams?

- _Whether is impossible or laughable..._

That the impossible can really happen.

- _Great men open up paths of battle!_

_- If there is a wall, we break it down! If there's no path, we make one with these hands!_

_- THE HEART'S MAGMA BURNS WITH FLAMES! EVERLASTING COMBINATION! - the giant red mecha said while fixing his glasses. - GURREN LAGANN!!_

_- Me..._

_- Us..._

_- WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!_

Yep. That the Gurren Lagann alright. The power of the mind is amazing...

And to the other corner...

- _FINAL!! FUUSION!! _- one of the most GAR voices I have heard yelled.

...Oh my god.

If I'm not mistaken, that the Genesic GaiGar. It engulfed itself in green swirling mist.

WHOOSH!

And those are the Genesic Machines...Could it be?

- _GAO!! GAI!! GAAAARR!!_

Yep. It's the Genesic GaoGaiGar. Yes. I'm watching the battle which would led to the possible result of massive garness...A really hard dispute between two outstanding mecha series. And yes, this is all in my head.

Who would've thought I could had these kind of amazing dreams?

- _Take this!! BROKEN...MAGNUUUMM!!_

_Gaogaigar's right arm flew towards the Gurren Lagann, spinning madly, just like with the Mazinger Z...*sigh* Good times._

_- It can't break this hand!! - Gurren Lagann extended his left arm._

_CLASH!_

_Whoa!!_

_Gurren Lagann is blocking the Broken Magnum by sheer force of manliness...What? What other name could I give to that situation?_

_The Broken Magnum, being not able to pierce through the Gurren Lagann's arm, returned back to the Genesic GaoGaiGar._

_- Heh. Fine then, if that's the case...Goldymarg!!_

_- SYSTEM CHAANGE!! - a small yellow robot transformed into a hand while releasing a hammer from his back. _

_The Gurren Lagann seemed to smirk. _

_- HAMMER CONNECTT!! - Gai yelled with burning courage while assimilating the Marg Hand._

_- Heh! Like that will stop our BURNING SPIRIT! Hey Simon, you ready?!_

_- Yes, big bro! - Simon's voice was heard. I can sense Gar in him...Yeah._

_The Gurren Lagann's sunglasses came off. _

_- CERTAIN KIILL!! - Kamina shouted as he threw the sunglasses, which spit in two small sunglasses and headed to the Genesic GaoGaiGar._

_However the Genesic GaoGaiGar has just completed fusing with the Marg Hand._

_- GOLDION....HAMMEEERRRR!! - the Genesic GaoGaiGar became golden as he grabbed the big freaking hammer and managed to reflect the Gurren Lagann's sunglasses._

_- HA! No matter! Here we GO!! - Gurren Lagann raised its arm. Here it comes!!_

_- GIGA...DRILL...BREAKK-_

_THUD!_

_Huh?_

* * *

THUD!

Huh what? No...nononono...

Noooooooooooo!! Dream back! I must dream back!

- Um...are you okay?

I looked at Eirin. Deducing by the stretched hand, I knew the culprit instantly.

- Eirin. - I said while keeping my frustration at bay. - I've just had one dream to beat all dreams...

The air tensed around me. Understandable since I think I can repeat that dream again.

- ...and you...dared...to awake me...IN THE WORST GODDAMN MOMENT POSSIBLE!!

That's it. I snapped. Hehehe....hehe...

- Well it's not my fault. You can't blame me just because I interrupted you.

- **Hell yes he can! This was the first time I saw a fight between the Gurren Lagann and the Genesic GaoGaiGar! And you dared INTERRUPT THE GAR RELEASED?! OFF WITH HER HEAD!**

Wait. So this means these two watched it too?

Eirin raised an eyebrow. Supposedly, this was the first time she heard the term "Gar". I don't blame her for that. Just for interrupting me. That's all.

- _Can't both of you calm down? Yeah, it was kind of...no, it was REALLY a disappointment not watching that fight. I'm sure you can just dream it again someday._

That doesn't make me any better...

- **Pfft! Of course not! What, you think this bitch next to you can make a...I don't know, a magic pill that makes dreams?! Come on!**

- Shut up. And yes, that** would **sound ridiculous. - I grumbled while standing up. Oh look, my frustation negated my pain. Nice. - Anyway, I'm outta here.

I said without saying goodbye. *sigh* I can really be a prick sometimes. But this time I guess it's justified.

- _...A dream pill? Hmm... that's just a good idea not to be left out. Yes...after the lab is repaired, I'll experiment on Udonge for this..._

* * *

I know now why you should sleep early.

I. Am. Freaking. Tired. Sleepy and, to put things worse, my arms are still hurting a little. Hell and Heaven really is risky.

- *groan* Is it morning already? *yawn*

It seems I passed the whole rest of the night at Eientei...or part of it since Eirin's lab was _still_ on reconstruction.

I really feel sorry for Reisen. I mean, to have one rebuild something, in the middle of the night, with this cold it's just mean.

Oh. There she is.

SLAM!

...And she collapsed. *sigh* Why did I feel that was going to happen?

**- It's common sense. Get a hang of it.**

- Shut up.

...I guess I should help her. And after that, get the hell outta here.

According to Patchouli's prediction, Marisa would try to strike again. And I promised to help her because I owe her her books (which Alice has now).

...I really need to think things through before doing anything.

* * *

Episode 21: Library Wars (Part 1)

* * *

- Okay...how are we getting out? - I said while remembering the traps Tewi laid the night before. - I don't want to risk myself again.

- **Don't be such a wuss. **- Glid said. - **What if you blast the entire ground? Then all the traps would be destroyed.**

- ...I could risk blasting myself if I did that.

- **Then just run like hell! God, use your head!**

I would if you stopped talking.

- ...Mmm...

- _Maybe you could... I don't know...ask that rabbit for help? - _Kraid suggested.

_- _I could, but I have a strange feeling that won't end well... - I said. - Ah screw it! We'll just trust in luck!

**- But your luck is as horrible as shit!**

- I KNOW THAT! What kind of choice do I have?

There was a collective nod. Alright, I hope luck is in my side.

- Aaaahhhh!! - I said while running.

Comeoncomeoncomeoncomeon!!

......

......

Huh? It worked?

- **The hell? It worked?!**

- I know. This...let's just forget about it, okay?

- _But what you just did...it contradicts what has happened to you up to so far._

- So? Let's just say I got lucky this time.

...But I find it too weird that I was lucky for once. Eh, what the hell?

* * *

I arrived at the shrine, probably wondering if Reimu was wo-

...Wait a minute, she's Reimu. I don't think she would be worried about me.

- _Disappointed?_

_- _Nah...

- ...

- ...Well, maaybe a little. But it's not a big deal. Let's just...

- Where were you? You had me worried.

Say what now?

I turned around. Reimu was there with broom in hand.

- Huh? Did you just said you were worried about me?

- Of course. Who's going to sweep the floor and do the other chores?

...

...I'm outta here.

- Hey. Come back! I didn't mean it like that!

Oh? Do I sense an apology?

- Okay...who are you and what you have done with the real Reimu?

WHACK!

*sigh* She's Reimu alright.

Why? Because I got a gohei in the face.

- Geez...I tried to act nice you know. *sigh* Nevermind. - Reimu said while sitting down over the donation box. - Now tell me, where we you last night?

- Depends. Want the short version or the unbelievable one?

- ...*stare*

- Eh...fine. Short version it is.

* * *

- Even in Gensokyo, I haven't heard of youkai or humans that could materialize a..."drill". Are you lying to me?

- No. It's the complete truth.

- ...Yeah. Do you think I'm a ten year old?

I looked straight at her.

- Do you want me to be honest or to be **honest**?

WHACK!

Ouch. That hurt. And Glid is laughing at my pain. Great.

- I see...hmm...I guess I haven't grew in a long time...

- Well, it's not that bad. At least you still reach up to my shoulders.

- *groan*

Okay...Bad choice of words.

- Ehehe...don't worry. I'm sure you'll grow up...someday...

- _Besides, I heard humans have this thing called "puberty" or so. _

_- _**Hm? You mean when people grow up and girls grow bo-**

PUNCH!

- D-did you just punched yourself? - Reimu asked confused.

- Y-yeah. Please. Don't ask...

- **...and don't get me started with their cycles of me-**

PUNCH!

- ..._My poor face_...Uh...

- I'm not even going to ask. But doing that just makes you look really weird. - Reimu pointed out.

- *sigh* _Glid, please, I don't want to face the wrath of the Reimu right now._

_- **Come on. Can't I have a little fun around here?**_

_**- **Let's make this clear...You can't have fun if my body is broken beyond belief. - _I stated.

**_- You got a point there..._**

**_- _**Anyways...I should be going now.

- Again? - Reimu asked. - You really don't learn do you?

- Well...you could put it like that. Also, I don't have anything better to do.

- Oh really? I have some chores you could...

- Unleash "Red Speed"! - I declared while preparing to run. To the hell with work! I'm outta here!

ZOOM!

I didn't look back, but I'm pretty sure I left a dust cloud behind me.

* * *

- ...*sigh* Guess I have to do this by myself. - Reimu while looking at the list. - I got to admit, things are easier with him around.

* * *

Huff...huff...

- **Hey hey hey! Go back! I wanna beat the shit outta her! - **Glid commented.

...Maybe I shouldn't have ran like that... I really don't want to piss Reimu again. I have already suffered to much, for God's sake!

- _Well, you could at least apologize at the end of the day._

Hmm...not a bad idea.

- **Anyways, where the hell are we going?**

- To the SDM.

**- Again?! What's the friggin deal with that place?! You have already being there like...I don't know!**

**- **Well, if you could remember what happened yesterday, I "willingly" accepted to help Patchouli and Kyoji with the defence of the library.

- **Hm? Oh! You mean we can kick that witch's ass without nobody caring?**

- Ehh... I don't think it is like that. And besides, I won't allow you to kill anyone.

-** But where's the fun in that?! Come on kid, where's your killer instincts?**

- I have none...Well, I DO have survival instincts, but that's all. End of conversation.

- **Feh.**

* * *

**- **Yo Raim! - Kyoji said from the front door. - What took you so long? We have already made the preparations for today.

- I had to take a detour. - I lied. - And how exactly did you prepare the mansion against the raid?

- Heh. See for yourself. - Kyoji said as he entered inside.

I wonder what that he mean b-what the hell is this?!

- Kyoji...are those barricades?

- Yup.

- Please, just tell me why in hell do we need them?

- It's basic warfare defence!

- **Oh, so then we get to use chainsaws and other types of guns? That would be awesome!**

- No. Besides, it's just a girl.

- This is Marisa we're talking about! - I countered.

- But at least it looks cool!

...Actually, he has a point there...

- Just...forget it. Did you did something else **apart** from the barricades?

- Well, we hid some of the most important books, according to Patchouli. I don't know where but Patchouli said that they will be safe there.

Hmm...I wonder where those books are now...

- But the real problem is... - Kyoji said as he opened the door to the library.

Inside, the atmosphere was heavy...scratch that, it felt ominous.

I can understand that stopping Marisa is as hard as hell, but I still can't believe the fairy maids are shaking. She has really a reputation around here.

And to put strain to the atmosphere...

- Hey, this floor better be clean when I come back!

- Y-yes! - the helpless maid said scared.

Smooth Sakuya. Smooth... Keep adding pressure to the atmosphere. *sigh*

- Geez, they can be cute and have fetish potential but in battle, they'll be completely worthless. - Kyoji said.

-** I agree with him on this one. Even crap is better than these...**

- Hm? Ah. I see you have arrived already Raim. - Sakuya greeted with courtesy.

- I prefer that you don't bow. We already know each other so I don't it is necessary anymore. - I said.

- I see. - Sakuya nodded. - Even though the mistress still bears a grudge against you, you still agreeded to help.

- Yeah. _I didn't want too...I just wanted to rest...But noooo, I have to be here. *sigh*_

_- _Ah, Raim. Perfect timing I suppose.

Patchouli greeted from the table, but this time, the books were gone and a map of the SDM was open. This seems like...

- Hey, are you listening?

- Eh? Ah, yeah yeah. - I said quickly.

- _He's not listening..._

Why is she looking at me like that?

- Nevermind. Sakuya, did you did what I asked you to do?

- Yes. The hallways have been extended as you wished. She will take a long time in order to arrive here.

- Good. - Patchouli nodded. - Kyoji, I suppose we're ready.

- Yeah, but I'm still worried about the inner defences. - he said while pointing at the maids, which were still under pressure.

- Mmm...

- Well, let's not worry about that. - Kyoji said while taking out his revolver. - Alright, time to put plan A in action!

- Huh? - I asked. - Plan A?

* * *

- Could you explain to me why are we on the roof?

There were a few clouds in the sky, giving us a great range of visual.

- Just watch. - he said while pointing with his revolver at his head. - Suzaku!

**BANG**

Suzaku, the Vermilion Bird, or so I remember from SMT, appeared before us. If you lack the imagination, just imagine an indian peafowl. On fire. Yeah.

- *sigh* What is it that you need now?

A lazy Suzaku? Now that's new.

- Eh, not so much. I just need you for linking.

Suzaku let a sigh of relief.

- If that's all... well, what are you waiting for?

- Alright! Link!

Suzaku flew towards the revolver. It instantly shone, changing its shape to...

- A sniper rifle. - I said flatly. - What. The. Heck.

This sniper rifle was colored black and light green. Both sides of the barrel had an flaming feather engraving. And strangely enough, it appeared with a scope attached. Just how this can be?!

- Yeah well, I need this. - Kyoji said while assuming the usual sniper posing. - How else is Plan A going to work?

- Explain. - I said.

Kyoji quickly took out four darts from his pocket.

- These darts have enough sedatives to knock out even a mid-rank demon. - Kyoji said as he loaded said darts into the sniper rifle. - Don't worry, the effect and duration is the same with humans.

- You going to shoot Marisa with a sniper rifle?!

- ...Well, I admit it is unfair...but from what you told me about her and how is Patchouli so worried about her books when she comes, I think this is justified.

Good point there.

- You seem to have thought this through. - I said impressed.

- Hey, what do you expect? - Kyoji bragged.

- This means it won't be necessary those barricades that you made?

- I never said that. - Kyoji said as he calibrated the zoom in the scope. - You must be always prepared for the unpredictable.

Hmm... I never thought it like that.

- I have visual. - Kyoji said out of the blue.

- Where?! - I said forcing my eyes to see far away. - Argh, I can't see a thing.

- _Hey kid, could you lend me your eyes again? - _Kraid said suddenly.

_- Like last time? - _I asked._ - Could I be able to see?_

_- I guess. Alright, now focus._

I did.

The weird sensation that came over me when I was trying to escape from Reimu after destroying her donation box took over my eyes again. However, this time, I could see also.

Then we saw our troublesome spot of black and white zooming through the woods.

- There she is! - I shouted.

- I know. - Kyoji fiddled with the trigger. - If only she could stop or slow down...

I think God heard him because, without reason, Marisa stopped.

- Well, would you look at that? She stopped!

BANG

Wow...I never thought this would be this eas-

...Oh crap.

* * *

Thrid's PoV

- Hmm...I never thought I would find mushrooms here.

- Is that s-

SWISH!

- s-so...Zzzz...

THUD!

Rumia's body collapsed on the ground...

- Huh? I thought I heard something. - Marisa said, having not heard Rumia nor the mysterious dart zooming through.

But she just ignored it and kept on flying.

* * *

Raim's PoV

- Okay. She was lucky. Next time's the charm. - Kyoji said while loading the sniper again.

...Somehow, I frankly doubt it. Maybe it's the fact that when I wish for things to end up quickly or without complications, fate sends me a "screw you" and I have to deal with it.

I just hope I'm not right.

* * *

Ten minutes later

I was right. Goddammit.

How would I put this again so that your brain can understand why do I feel so frustrated? Oh. I know.

Frustation = Marisa escaping + Cirno interrupting her while flying + (Cirno getting hit by second dart * her stupidity) + (two darts left * duration of inner groan).

Do the math people.

- **Haha, seriously...what a dumbass. She just practically stared at the dart while it was practically flying towards her.**

Marisa was in the middle of the lake now. If I'm guessing right. she like about five minutes away from us if she keeps that speed...but since I didn't always did good on physics, I doubt myself.

Wait, why am I even thinking of physics? I should have killed that part of my brain functions since I learned that girls could fly here...

- I hope it's true that lightning can't strike thrice... - Kyoji muttered while repeating the cycle of reloading without the pressure that normal soldiers would feel at war.

Considering the state of things as they are...I will be surprised if you actually hit this time.

- _She's at the gate!_

_- _I know!

Since China tend to be 90%...no, make that 99% percent asleep of the time, I guess Kyoji would have a clean shot...if God doesn't screw me over...

- Steady...steady...now!

BANG

The dart whistled while flying in the air. They say that soldiers at war, in the middle of a crossfire, can misinterpret a bullet passing inches from their ears and hear either Death or the sound of thousands of lost souls in war...

I call that bull. Maybe the soldier was so scared that his brain failed for a second to hallucinate those things...

Enough of that, let's just see if thi- ...Crap.

- Ha! Surprised of me eh? You didn't expect me to be on guard today! - China said while positioning in front of Marisa, according to our field of vision. - Well, I will stop y-

SWISH!

- y-y...Zzz...

THUD!

- Again? - Marisa said as she poked China with her broom. - What is going on today?

Scracthing the back of her head while trying to figure out what the heck happened, I let out the second frustrated sigh of the day...

God, I feel so old. And I am seventeen!

- Okay, third one's the charm failed us... *sigh* - Kyoji said while loading the last dart. - Raim, you better start praying.

- To who?! After playing SMT, I believe that God or YHVH is just the biggest douche even worse than Light Yagami and Gendo Ikari combined. Buddha is no help in this situation. I don't know this Ishvara fellow of the Hinduism religion too well. I'm not a fan of Greek mythology and Odin is not so godlike.

- How about Jesus?

- ...Oh! Good point. Jesus was way too cool. - I said while praying.

...I'm really a strange guy.

Marisa was flying through the garden, without noticing us on the roof.

- **What are you waiting for? Shoot dammit! **- Glid said.

- Hang on... got it!

BANG

...

SWISH!

YES!

- You should be more careful you know. - Alice said while making her doll that shielded Marisa return to her.

DAMMIT!

- Oh crap...There's two of them?! But I gotta admit, she has a good figure... - Kyoji said while sizing up Alice with his eyes.

- We have no time for that! Move now! - I said while running down the stairs. - _And why is Alice even here? This just reeks Deus Ex Machina..._

I have been thinking, if all living beings can fly in Gensokyo, then why do they need stairs? That doesn't seem logical.

* * *

Thrid's PoV

- Hey Alice. - Marisa started while resting her broom over her shoulder. - Were you following me?

- Wha-?! O-Of course not! - Alice blatantly lied. - I came here because I am looking for a book needed for one experiment of mine!

- You too? - Marisa said. - I was thinking the same thing! I need something exciting to spice up the day!

Alice let a sigh of relief. Her secret was safe.

- Fine then. Let's break throu-

- Wait. - Alice stopped her. - After seeing what just happened, do you think that the correct thing to do now?

- Huh? What do you mean?

- I mean somebody was trying to intercept you with this. - Alice said while taking out the dart. - How interesting...

- I dunno. I just came to borrow some more books, ze. - Marisa said while walking forward.

- _You mean steal...But there's no way to change your mind, is it? _Anyways, I recommend we take another path. They may be expecting us.

- Really?! That's great!

- No it's not! - Alice pouted. - God, sometimes I can't understand you. Just...trust me on this one.

Marisa pondered about it. True, this was going against her usual modus operandi, but she also thought of doing something new.

- Alright then, you lead the way.

* * *

Raim's PoV

I knew it. Life is truely a bitch....against me somehow. Why did I do to deserve this?

- _I really think this isn't the time or place to think about that._

- Yeah, I know.

- **But you're still whining about it. Just face it. Your life is one of problems...**

I hate to admit it, but Glid is right.

-** But kid, if life is turning things hard for you, then make life itself your bitch! Easy as that!**

- And how do you suppose I do that?

- **Hey, that's not my job! Find it yourself!**

...Grr...

- PATCHOULI! THEY'RE HERE! - Kyoji said while entering violently to the library. I soon followed.

- They?

- Yes! She came with a really charming puppeteer...

- ...Alice. That rat really has luck.

And how! Three darts wasted on unlucky (and stupid) bystanders and the last one was blocked by Alice.

- This changes everything. We need to change the maids' positions. Right now.

- Okay, how dangerous is that girl anyways?

- It's not in power per se. Unlike Marisa, she's a true strategist. We only planned this against Marisa. Adding Alice to the mix would ruin this.

- Oh...Now that's bad. - I said. Then I noticed someone was missing. - Hey, where's Sakuya?

- She left to the human village in order to restock.

Yep. Things got worse.

I turning to Kyoji, trying to see his reaction. However, he was just thinking.

- ...How is exactly her modus operandi? - Kyoji asked.

You're planning in a comeback?

- She always looks for the weakest points on her opponents, so it's safe to say that she might strike... - she said while scanning the map. - Right here.

I remember that place. The defence there was really lacking.

- Is she good at stealth? - Kyoji asked.

- I frankly don't know that.

Hey, who do you think she is? Solid Snake?

- *sigh* Without any way of communication between here and there, we can't do too much...

Kyoji then went to the door.

- Hey, you don't think in facing them alone?

- Well, that's **part **of the plan. - Kyoji said while changing the barrel of his revolver, which changed back to normal some moments ago.

- **Not on my watch! I am the one that will kill that goddamn witch!**

**- **Oh hell no! I'm not letting you break havoc again with my body!

- Now that I remember...You took one strange pill last time. During that period, you weren't possessed by him. What was that? - Patchouli said.

...Oh.

I took out said white container. The lid was damaged because of recent fight, but it was still intact. I shook it because, if, by certain luck, there wasn't any more pills inside, then my stupidity would be forgotten or even better ignored. Much to my dismay, there were pills inside...

I had a way to stop this guy for a long time...but I forgot about it?! What's wrong with me?!

- You had that the entire time, in your friggin pocket, and you didn't even USED IT?! - Kyoji yelled in disbelief.

I know!

- Well, it doesn't matter. See ya, bastard! - I said while taking one pill.

*gulp* ...Urgh...I forgot how disgusting this tastes.

...

- **Huh? Nothing happened.**

OH FOR THE LOVE OF...!! WHAT THE HELL?!

- **Okay...Now I know I'm lucky. What do you know, I guess I developed immunity against that thing!**

THIS ISN'T TRUE!! EIRIN, I WILL HAVE A WORD WITH YOU AFTER THIS!!

- ...Raim, just ignore him. I think it's better that way. - Patchouli tried to calm my shock.

*breathe* *exhale* *breathe* *exhale*

- ...Okay. I'm calm now.

-** Bullshit. You're still shaking in anger.**

- DON'T PUSH IT!

I'm starting to have a migraine...

- **Face it kid. Unless you let me out, this library is going to be flipped upside-down.**

...

- ...Not quite.

That raised several eyebrows.

- **What the hell are you talking about? Apart from me, that guy and the anemic bitch, the rest are worthless. Also, we're talking about the damn black white. Come on, face it! You're screwed without me!**

**- **On the contrary, my fiendly partner. - I said, raising some more eyebrows. - I have a plan.

**- ! Oh...I see...you planning on freeing that Flandre girl right? Not a bad plan there kid.**

The atmosphere became one of mass hysteria with the mention of the "little devil of the SDM". There were heavy breathes everywhere and ven one fairy maid collapsed.

- Do you think I'm that suicidal? Hell no! - I shouted, calming down some of the maids. - Now ask yourself...

I clapped my hands together and made the infamous Gendo pose. I wish I had glasses...

- What would Kamina do?

* * *

Third's PoV

After doing some preparations, Kyoji left Raim to do whatever his plan was and prepared to intercept the two intruders. In his mind, he wondered which size they had and how was he going to deal with them...

- Well, at least they're pretty. - he said to himself while running.

- _Focus Kyoji. We're not here to do that._

- Sorry sorry, but nobody has made a law against admiring god's most** wonderful **creations. - Kyoji stated.

Cerberus sighed. True, he was a good fighter, but when it meant fighting females, he will always start flirting and say "the things that shouldn't be said about women's bosom size". He wished he matured a little, just a little in order to be more comfortable in this certain situations.

Much to his dismay will be to notice that almost every powerful being in Gensokyo is a female...

BOOM!

Of course, his track of thought had to stop due to an explosion which happened in front of their eyes.

- What the...?!

- Marisa! I told you not to do that!

Voices came from a dust cloud, created by blowing up a wall in the hallway.

- But this is getting boring! - Marisa said somewhat frustrated. - We have just walked and walked in order to evade the maids. THAT'S what you call fun?!

- We're not here to have fun! - Alice snapped back. - We are here to..."borrow" some books you and I need.

- But it would be much fun to rush towards them at full speed! - Marisa cheered. - Don't you agree?

Alice sighed. Some people would never change, she thought.

- Mmm...not bad, not bad. Decent size too.

Both girls turned to see Kyoji, which was sitting on the floor, with one hand on his chin as if "analyzing" both of them. They stopped talking immediately.

- Oh, don't mind me. Keep talking. - he said.

- _I think you better prepare yourself Kyoji._ - Cerberus said from his bullet container.

_- I know...I know. I'm just having a little fun._

_- _Finally! Someone to fight with! - Marisa said somewhat excited.

- Hey, be careful! We don't know what he's capable of. - Alice said, having not met Kyoji before.

- _Oh...I see she's as careful as Patchouli says. Then a direct approach will be risky._

The trick now is to separate the two of them. How is he going to pull that off, we'll see later.

...

...

...Screw it. We'll see it now.

Kyoji took advantage of their conversation to shoot something...

BANG!

A gunshot was heard. But this shot hit the ground near the feet of the two magicians on purpose as Kyoji protected his eyes with his arm. Light filled the place. It was a flash shot.

- My eyes! - a collective cry was heard.

It was do-or-die. Quickly, Kyoji sprinted towards the dim figures of Alice and Marisa (the light didn't die down yet). He aimed his revolver at his temple this time.

- Cerberus!

**BANG!**

The guardian dog of Tartarus jumped gracefully and joined his master.

- Please try not to harm them to much. Just knock them unconscious.

- Easier said than done. - Cerberus' jumped towards Marisa while Kyoji headed towards Alice.

In that situation, Alice knew that they were trying to intercept them while blinded. Not a bad trick, she thought. But then, she took out one of her dolls and a spell card, with her eyes closed.

- Magic Sign "Artful Sacrifice"!

Sensing (or guessing) were they were, she timed when to throw her doll, which was charged magically to explode. Finally, she threw it, just at the exact location they where.

- A doll? - both of them asked dumbfounded.

BOOM!!

The explosion was a small one, but it was strong also. Strong enough to send both Kyoji and Cerberus flying towards the walls.

- Argh!!

- Marisa! You go on! I'll take care of this. - Alice said.

- Huh? You sure? - she asked, somewhat confused by her behavior. Usually, she doesn't start fight unless for a good reason.

Alice just said that because this guy had used a cheap trick against them, and also because of how he summoned that...lion. She was pondering if it was some sort of doll. It picked her curiosity very quickly.

Marisa just looked at her face, then resigned.

- Fine fine. You take care of him. Here I go! - Marisa said while flying.

- _Ah crap... Guys, I hope you're ready... - _Kyoji thought while he stood up.

SLASH!

He ducked immediately as a doll holding a lance tried to slash him.

- Okay, this is bad... Cerberus!

The hellhound jumped and opened his mouth, releasing a stream of flames towards the doll. It immediately returned.

Alice thought for a second as she hovered in the air. Then, she released a "squad" of dolls to both extremes of the hallway. These ones held toy guns and shields.

- Interesting...You're able to control that amount of dolls by yourself?

- You seem to underestimate me...

- Sorry, it's because they're dolls...

That stroke a nerve. Kyoji realized his mistake too late as Alice twiched her eyebrows.

- I see. You dare insult my dolls?

- Uh...It's not what you think. Listen, I...

Alice didn't answer back. The dolls opened fire immediately. Kyoji saw several strings of danmaku flying towards him at a great pace.

- _You idiot... - _Cerberus thought.

Knowing that talking was out of the question now, both of them split up to the sides of the hallway, dodging the bullets in the process. Timing that, Alice took out one spell card...

- Blue Sign "Elegant Orléans Dolls"!

A group of dolls surrounded Alice, shooting bullets that stopped in middair, changed their course and changed again. This pattern confused Kyoji, since he wasn't used to this type of combat.

BOOM!

And it hurt.

- Tsk! This hurts a lot!

- No time to whine now! DODGE! - Cerberus barked.

Alice continued the assault, but this time, the dolls were located on the walls, in order to restrict their mobility.

- Take this! - Alice shouted while making a sleight of hand, making her dolls to prepare their attack.

- Cerberus...we need a curtain. - Kyoji said while looking at both sides.

Cerberus nodded as they were showered in a colorful rain of bullets. He then opened in mouth and let of a stream of green fog, shrouding them in it.

Small explosions were heard inside the fog. Alice knew better to call this a victory, but since she's not Marisa and doesn't fight at full power, she waited for his next action.

Big mistake.

**DAKKA**

Bursts of fire sounded from inside the fog. Red bullets (they are made of energy, don't worry) headed and hit half of the released dolls. And they caught fire...Yeah.

- !

**DAKKA**

This time, Kyoji, from inside the still present fog, shot at the ceiling above Alice. It took at least four bursts to weaken it enough to fall down. Alice quickly took out the dolls with shields, just in time to protect her from the chunk of ceiling falling down.

- Don't get distracted to easily!

Kyoji, taking this as an opportunity, came out running from the fog with a linked Cerberus in his revolver.

- Oh? You seem to have your tricks. Very well then, let's take this more seriously. - Alice jumped back while taking out another spell card.

- Elegant Sign "Spring Kyoto Dolls"!

Alice took out her dolls, which formed a circle around Alice. Kyoji, not wanting to know what happens next, shot directly at Alice (don't worry, these are energy bullets. Calm down). But the bullet didn't it.

- What?!

Kyoji looked again. Some sort of "magic circle barrier" appeared in front of Alice. He found the source then. The dolls were extending their arms in a shield like manner. But then, they started shooting danmaku again.

- _Okay...Now how do I take down that shield?_

_- DOWN!_

Kyoji didn't knew why Cerberus warned like that, but he instantly ducked. He looked up an saw a red thin laser flying just inches above his head.

- Now that's a close call! - Kyoji's face was somewhat drained of color.

Lasers soared through the hallway as Kyoji jumped, ducked and rolled out of harm's way. Alice then tried to change things, as she changed the formation of the dolls in order to surround him, but also took out **more **dolls to protect her.

- Great...More dolls. - Kyoji muttered as he looked around him.

The dolls opened fire.

- I hope this place has a basement.

Kyoji then shot at the floor surrounding him, making him fall down to the...oh surprise! There was a basement after all!

- _I didn't knew the SDM had a basement!_

Call it luck of the fools Alice. It's better that way.

**DAKKA**

Kyoji, thinking smart, shoot the dolls from below the ground, hitting them all in the center of the body. Little did he knew that Alice stuffs gunpowder inside her dolls...

**BOOM!!**

...So yeah.

- Aaahh!!

The shockwave sent Alice flying back, even with her barrier up and it pinned her to the wall.

- D-did the dolls blew up?! - Kyoji sweatdropped.

- _It seems that way. Did you use more power this time?_

_- _Of course not! I think her dolls had gunpowder inside!

_- That's insane!_

_- _I know... This is kinda fun!

- _It's true and...wait what? _- Cerberus did a double take.

_- _You see Cerberus...

**DAKKA**

Kyoji created another hole in the ground above him.

- ...in this place things get crazy enough to be enjoyable. I can start understanding why Raim didn't chose to leave when he got the chance. He felt life here, somehow. Even I can't understand him. Or Glid.

True. Even I can't think what's in his head...Seriously.

- Well, let's get outta here. - Kyoji leaped out of the hole.

But when he managed to the ground, he found out that several dolls were stationed there. He gasped.

- Magipulation "Return Inanimateness"!

The dolls started shining. And Kyoji, through gut insticnt, knew what was going to happen next.

- _Oh cra-_

BOOM!!

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, I think this will be enough in order to satisfy you. Now, I must study since my midterm exams are getting near. Don't worry, I'll try to update as often as I can...I hope.

Besides, you gotta admit. A fight between the Gurren Lagann and the Genesic GaoGaiGar would be awesome...shame I didn't had enough material or inspiration to put it into words. Hell, I think nobody could! But don't worry, I'll try...when I can.

Also, do you think I'm focusing too much in the SDM? Please leave your personal opinions of the fic so far. No need to be shy, I accept even flames or hate reviews. The only thing I want is to improve. For that I need your opinion. Thanks.

Please review. And pray I can put more awesome in my story.

P.S.: It seems Raim is out of my bounds now...I don't know. I think I fear my own OC...


	22. Library Wars Part 2

BOOM!

The explosion illuminated the hallway. Alice now was thinking if she overdidit a little bit. Normally, she only fought with the minimal strength possible, but somehow, this human irked her in the wrong way. As calm as she knew she was, I bothered her how she could have lost a bit of control like that.

- FIERY ROAR FROM TARTARUS!

- What?!

From the cloud, three fiery heads of Cerberus headed towards Alice. She instinctively protected herself with her dolls, but then she remember one crucial thing...

- _! The gunpowder!_

Oh crap...This will be no...

BOOM!

- Gyaaa!!

Too late.

Alice was blown away by the great shock of the explosion. Pieces of dolls were blown away as she landed on the other edge of the hallway. To the opposite side, the cloud disappeared in order to reveal a wounded Kyoji. The vest was half torn and his jeans were bruised. However, his revolver was still fine and he seemed to be only worried about the mess he just caused.

- ...Well, this is not going to end well.

Kyoji knew women too well, psychologically that is. And if he learned something about it, is that if that said girl gets something precious to her broken, burned and/or destroyed, the results won't be pretty...at all.

...Poor guy.

- These dolls...do you know how precious they are too me? - Alice said with a strange calm around her.

- _*sigh* When girls get like this... _- Kyoji thought as he prepared to run away.

- THEY ARE LIKE DAUGHTERS TO ME! How could you just burn them like that?!

- Don't blame me! And why do you put gunpowder in your dolls anyways? - Kyoji stated.

- That's not your business!! - Alice snapped while throwing magically charged dolls (from where she took them, I don't know) towards Kyoji, completely ignoring her mantra of "restraining herself". It's understandable. Put yourself in her situation, if someone broke something precious to you, even if that said person apologizes, would you forgive him without giving him a brutal punishment?

...

...Yeah, I thought so.

* * *

Episode 22: Library Wars (Part 2)

* * *

- Cerberus! - Kyoji shouted while running.

After saying that, Cerberus immediately separated from the revolver, changing it back to normal. Kyoji knew too well if he tried to shoot at her, not only will it be hard as hell, but he risks the total annihilation of his body. So he decided to ride Cerberus in order to have enough range to incapacitate her.

BOOM! BOOM!

- _It's official. She's waay beyond pissed. _Faster Cerberus, FASTER!

- I'm trying!

Little by little, the range between the enraged Alice and both of Kyoji and Cerberus got long enough for him to counterattack.

DAKKA

Kyoji shot at will. However, Alice flew masterfully, dodging them with a strange elegance, even while enraged.

- _Okay. This sucks. I wonder what the others are doing..._

* * *

Raim's PoV

- All set?

- **Do you need to ask again?**

**- **_He's just making sure nothing goes wrong._

**_- _Bullshit. I'll make sure to twist that witch's head. Maybe use her body as a winter coat.**

Okay, I really didn't need to hear that.

- Raim, the maids are ready. - Patchouli said while standing on a handmade circle not so far from me. - Also...why did you made them wear...those things?

- Things? - I asked. - Nah, they're our way to victory.

I stood up.

-_ I have done crazy things in my life...._

I walked towards the door along with some maids behind me.

- _But to do something based on what I have seen, now that's something else._

I looked back. All the maids were the same as before, but they had a face full of resolution. Also, they were wearing red shades. That's was my idea. Also, it fits the SDM.

- _I just can't believe that worked..._

* * *

Flashback

- **What would Kamina...? Kid, are you thinking what I'm thinking?**

Without any kind of warning, I jumped over the table, surprising everyone in the library.

**-** ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP EVERYONE!

If what I did before surprised them, then this got their attention.

- ARE YOU ALL REALLY GOING TO DO NOTHING OTHER THAN TREMBLE IN FEAR OF ONE GIRL?!

- But she...

- IT DOESN'T MATTER! - I yelled back. - HEAR ME! YOU ARE MAIDS OF THE SCARLET DEVIL MANSION! YES, THAT BRAT CHOSE YOU AS THEIR MAIDS BECAUSE SHE KNEW YOU WERE PERFECT FOR THE JOB! - I completely lied back there. - WHAT WILL SHE THINK IF SHE LOOKED AT YOU LIKE THAT?! RISE UP, CONFRONT YOUR FEARS, CONQUER THEM, CRUSH THEM!

Patchouli looked at me as if I became a completely different person. I can understand that, after all, I watched Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann...

- But what can we do?! We're too weak to fight her! - one of the maids said.

I raised again my voice.

- YES, YOU ARE WEAK! YOU MAY EVEN NOT BE ABLE TO FIGHT! - I said while they started looking down. - **BUT!**

That took back their attention. Damn, I'm good at this!

- ON YOUR BACKS AND IN YOUR HEARTS! - I said while pounding strongly my own chest. - THERE STILL BEAT THE HEART OF A FIGHTER!

I raised my index finger to the heavens as I gave the next part of my epic speech.

- IF YOU'RE GONNA FIGHT, FIGHT TO PIERCE THE HEAVENS! EVEN IF YOU FALL DOWN TO YOUR GRAVE, RISE AGAIN AND KEEP FIGHTING! ONCE WHEN YOU HAVE FOUGHT THROUGH, THAT MEANS YOU HAVE WON!!

They were all looking at me if I was some sort of madman or some sort of god. I'm neither of those. I'm a human.

- JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU'RE THE MAIDS OF THIS MANSION! NOT TRASH! YOU ARE YOU!!

I really wish I had Kamina's glasses or Simon's goggles...

-** YOU ARE THE HEART OF THIS MANSION!! - **I roared through the library.

I took out the spell card that turned Kraid into a drill, activated it and now faced the maids, which were brimming with resolution.

- WHO'S WITH ME?!

Everyone roared back. Good.

* * *

- _I still can't believe you just did that kid..._

_- _**Neither did I. For the first time, you did something useful.**

**- **I guess I went overboard, but it was cool. Well...

From near the door, I picked up a red piece of rugged cloth and put it in my back as a cape. Now, if this had the Dai-Gurren logo, I would be happy.

...Kamina, you are great. Seriously.

- Let's go everyone!!

- Yes!!

* * *

Third's PoV

BOOM! BOOM!

- Oh man... This is not good...

If by "not good" you mean "an angry magician girl throwing magical charged dolls like bombs at you", it's understandable.

- Hey Kyoji! Dead end ahead!

- What?!

Indeed, the distance between them and the wall grew smaller. His mind was racing. If he risked to blast the wall, he would get scolded by the owners of this mansion or even worse, there might not be any exit at all. But if he risked to turn around and face her, not only he will be wide open but this action would be just too stupid...

- _*groan* You gotta do what you gotta do... _Cerberus, turn around.

- Wha-?! Are you...?

- Just do it!

Cerberus did an U-turn, surprising Alice for a second, but then proceeded to resume the bombing.

DAKKA

BOOM!

Kyoji fired at the dolls with a Vash-like precision. But, since Alice has some sort of special compartment for dolls, he was completely overwhelmed.

- _Seriously, where's does she keep these dolls? In a sort of Victoria's secret compartment?_

BOOM!

- Argh! - Kyoji grunted, falling off from Cerberus, who was also injured by the blast.

- Kyoji! You okay?!

Alice landed afterwards, finally seemed to calm down.

- I hope...*pant* that's teach you a lesson. - Alice was catching her breath.

But Kyoji just smirked. In pain, but smirking.

- Why are you smiling?

- Sometimes it takes a little of rage in order to make someone forget his original objective.

That was the bell. Alice gasped as she remembered she was supposed to help Marisa in the raid.

- Oh no! I forg-

CLICK

She froze. In her back, she felt something like metal. Like a tube. She knew exactly what it was.

- And the correct words can turn around a battle. - Kyoji smirked.

But then Alice smiled. God, could somebody guess what's in their minds?

- But your opponent could have predicted that, don't you?

While Kyoji was raising an eyebrow for obvious reasons, out of nowhere, a hidden doll in the ceiling fell down wielding a spear. Kyoji reacted quickly as the small figure almost impaled his right arm.

- !?

Alice quickly kicked the revolver out of Kyoji's hand by doing a flip, successfully kicking him in the process. Oh, and she caught it.

I'm serious dude.

- Oh crap...

- I guess without this you can do nothing.

True, a gunman without his gun is nothing...

...Or is it?

- Yeah...you're right. - Kyoji said while putting his hands on his vest's pockets.

What Alice didn't know is that Kyoji was looking for a certain "sensitive" bullet. Of course, using it without a gun will prove itself to be incredibly hard.

- I see..._That was easier than I thought...Something's wrong..._

His fingers felt his target. Quickly, he took hold of the bullet he was expecting to find, gripping it lightly in order not to mess this one up.

- _I knew it. _- Alice thought as she noticed what he was doing. - Exactly what are you doing?

She took out several dolls before hand in order to prepare for what was coming. Smart move.

- Tell me, what are you hiding? - Alice questioned.

- Huh...

The dolls moved closer, lances in their petite hands. The tips of the lances were pressing at his neck.

- ...*sigh* Okay, I'll drop it if that makes you happy...

He released the hold from the bullet he was carrying.

Okay, now imagine you enter "Bullet Time" mode. You will look at the small white bullet falling down at a ridiculously slow speed a la Matrix. Sweatdrops will fall slowly too, in fact, one of Kyoji's sweatdrops fell almost at the same time as he released the bullet.

Alice then commited the mistake of getting confident in this situation, so she started returning the dolls.

Big mistake.

Kyoji, in a sudden act, **kicked** the bullet, taking her by complete surprise since the bullet erupted in a blinding light. Yes, it was a flash shot. And yes, he's insane. I mean, who uses his own feet to fire bullets?

- _My eyes! My eyes!!_

Kyoji, having closed his eyes before the impact, quickly and gently took back his revolver, returned Cerberus (which couldn't move due to the severe injuries he sustained) and ran like hell. The plan was successful, he managed not only to separate the two of them, but he also managed to delay the "brain" of the operation.

- Okay, now I hope Raim stops the other one. _Now that I noticed, her chest is smaller than this puppeteer..._

How can he manages to do that surprises me.

* * *

Marisa was flying at high speed towards the hallway. However, she noticed after several time...

- Aren't the hallways very long or is it just me? Hmm...

As she turned to the left, she found a "strange" scene.

- Huh?! - that word was the only one Marisa could say in that situation.

What her eyes saw was...quite weird, knowing about her previous experiences. Raim was in front of a small faction of fairy maids, all of them with thier usual uniforms but with red glasses and a fierce determination, something they** never **had before. But all of that was topped with what Raim was wearing. True, his usual Neku Sakuraba outfit was still present, but add orange-tinted sunglasses with a certain shape I don't need to tell about and a red fluttering cape on his back. It's reasonable for her to raise at least an eyebrow.

- Raim? Why are you dressed like that? It looks weird.

- _Yeah, it does. But outside of Gensokyo, this doesn't stop the otakus. Even if I'm not one of them. _

_- _Nevermind...Why are the maids dressed like that?

Without warning, the maids let out a war cry.

- JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?! Don't take us lightly, you black-white! This time, we will stop you!

-** Damn, I think you just killed off the cowardice out of them by pure Simon speech kid.**

Well, who doesn't gets motivated by Kamina's speeches? I think emo Shinji would even get encouraged by him.

- Whoa. - Marisa said while smiling like a cat being serving grilled fish. - This is what I call a challenge! Just charging through things like nothing. That's the way things should be here!

Thanks to Sakuya extending the hallways beforehand, we have enough space to attack freely and analyze Marisa's actions. There's only one problem.

Yes. It is the Master Friggin Spark. I still haven't thought how to get rid of that problem yet. Worse, in this position, the Master Spark could take us out instantly. I just hope Marisa gets overconfident and decides not to use it from the get-go.

She then stood over her broom, throwing up the hakkero and grabbing it with her left hand.

- Bring it. - she taunted.

And with that, the battle finally began.

Several maids started shooting their own patterns of danmaku with fierce determination. However, Marisa dodged them while standing over her broom and advancing at the same time. The surprising thing is how she dodged. She basically mixed capoeira with broom-surfing, resulting in movements that were over the top awesome and completely crazy to perform. This is Marisa were looking at, ladies and gentlemen.

- Too slow!

Marisa countered with small lasers of her own, shooting down some maids while others dodged in a nick of time.

I decided to jump at Marisa while she got distracted by those maids and brought down Kraid. However, she grabbed her broom and blocked the attack with it. I guess she just stands over her broom because of Rule of Cool, but the strength she applied over the broom proves that she could easily become a swordman if she wished it.

Marisa then shot at me with a laser at a point black distance. Instinctively, I protected myself with Kraid as I fell to the ground. Thankfully, due to my time here in Gensokyo, I learned to land correctly, avoiding more injuries from happening.

- Thunder Sign "Lighting Force Blade"!

As Kraid turned into a broadsword, I jumped again, this time support by fire from a dozen of maids behind me. Marisa countered with her own stars, creating small explosions in middair as I closed in.

SLASH!

Broadsword met broom. Damn it's resistant.

- Magic Sign "Stardust Reverie"!

Oh crap.

Marisa gripped her broom and charged at me, while leaving a trail of blue stars. Without any kind of choice, I braced myself as I brought both of my arms forward.

CRACK

It didn't work. Hmm?

- _Why are my arms okay? _

SLAM!

- _And why is my back not aching? I fell from six meters above for God's sake! Am I made of iron now?_

_- _**Hey kid! It seems you're even sturdier than before! This could be fun!**

For you maybe. I'm just confused.

- _Less thinking, more action kid. She getting near to the library._

- I know. - I took out one spell card. - Unleash "Red Speed"!

As I activated my spell card, the maids that managed to evade Marisa's attacks followed me. Good, they didn't doubt in following. I think I created a little army.

As I and the rest of the maids were getting closer to the library, we started hearing small explosions.

BOOM!

That was a big one...

SLAM!

Several maids were pinned against the wall by the big laser that came from the corner. She's here...

Bravely (or by stupidity) we ran and turned to the left. Marisa, who was at the end of the hallway, was facing a lot of maids. All by herself. Seriously, she has really experience in dodging. And in capoeira somehow. Nah, I think she doesn't even know that the way she's dodging has a name. But I gotta say, I'm impressed how the demeanor of the maids changed completely. First, they were scared of Marisa due to her destructiveness (who isn't?), but now, after a dose of Simon speech, they can fight with all their might.

*chuckle* Why am I so happy? I dunno. Guess I'm just that weird.

- Hey! - Marisa greeted from the other side of the long corridor. - What took you so long?

Did I mention she spoke while doing a backflip in order to dodge the incoming bullets, countered with stars, and landed perfectly over her broom? No? Now you know...

- Well, you flee at ridiculous speeds. Of course we took so long! - I said while running towards her, with Kraid in position for slicing.

It was a pincer attack. Behind Marisa, half a dozen maids started releasing bullets as much as they could. While running, I swinged Kraid, creating arks of electricity heading towards her, while having also back support from the maids that followed me.

_- Don't you think this is overkill kid?_

- **Overkill?! This is the friggin damn black white! Of course overkill is the right solution! Kick her ass kid!**

It scares me how am I agreeing with him in every term. Ah well...

The attacks started to close in. However, knowing Marisa, I know things won't end as I want. Somehow, life tends to do the impossible in order for me not to succeed.

BOOM!

Wait what? It did it?! ...Life, I love you.

The smoke cleared and I managed to look...at a Marisa holding...two hakkeros?!

...Goddammit life.

- **Wha-?! When in the deepest parts of hell did she got two of those boxes?! Seriously!**

- I don't know! But this isn't good!

- Heh. Time to try that! - Marisa said while pointing the two hakkeros in opposite sides, pointing both us and the other maids in the other side of the hallway at the same time.

- Loving Heart...

Both hakkeros started to shine...Oh crap!

- EVERYONE DUCK!

- "Double Spark"!!

And we were surrounded by light. I still can't fathom how can she have so much power...maybe I'll never know. No, I can't stop now!

- Heaven Piercer "Drill of Soul"!

BOOM!

It...it stopped. This drill stopped it!

- We're...we're still alive? How? - one of the maids behind me said.

- Mind letting me a hand? 'Cause, I don't know...my arms can't resist much longer!! - I said while my arms were shaking as I held the drillsword.

I heard gasps. Then several maids started firing lasers to weaken the spark in our side. I don't know how the others are doing, but I hope they're fine. The lasers somehow weakened the strength of this spark enough for...

- Grrreeaaaahhh!!!

With a yell, I forced my arms in order to deflect the Spark. It tore down the wall to my right, flying over the clear sky and fading away. I almost collapsed to my knees but then I remember that this wasn't over.

- Captain!

Captain? That's new. What's next? Lord? I don't know...

- I'm okay...I'm okay. - I said shaking my head. - This isn't over yet. Let's go.

- **Goddamn that was badass! You just deflected a Spark by yourself. Nice going kid!**

- I never thought you were a type of guy for flattery.

**- Yeah. Oh wait, I'm not. I'm just impressed what can this body do when I finally take over.**- Glid said with pure, yet disturbing, honesty.

Why am I not surprised?

- Captain! The black white is getting near to the library!

- Right! Move out!

* * *

We kept running (in their case, flying) towards th entrance of the library. Seriously...Sakuya made this hallways too damn long.

BOOM!

- Whoa! - I said while maintaining my balance. - What was that?

One maid pointed out at the end of the hallway. There, Marisa was shooting her double sparks at the door of the library, which had a purple colored sort of barrier. This is Patchouli's work all right...

- Hey Patchy, open up! - Marisa shouted while shooting again.

She's not going to open up if you keep doing that...

- **Hey bitch! Come here and fight like a...er...bitch you are!**

What a horrible mix of words there Glid...

- Nice! You're catching up quick! - Marisa said as she threw one hakkero to the air and caught it back. - Well, since Patchy isn't going to open up, I guess I can have fun with you instead!

- **That's what I like! Come here, bitch! Show me what you can do with two of those boxes!**

Please don't encourage her Glid. Not now.

- Double... - Marisa pointed both hakkeros at us.

See what you caused?! Now what?

- SPA-!!

CRASH

Huh?

The wall to the right of Marisa collapsed. From it a running Kyoji appeared as he dodged what it seemed several dolls aimed at him. Weirdly enough, the dolls exploded at contact.

- Whoa! - Kyoji shouted as he was almost blasted by the dolls.

Then, a thin red laser appeared from the collapsed wall. It grazed Kyoji very dangerously and hit the other wall. Then, from that said wall, Alice flew and released more dolls which started shooting lasers and bullets.

It's official. Things got worse.

- Kyoji! Shouldn't you had to stick with the plan? - I asked as he dodged.

- I know...but this chick just is to hard to shake off. Besides, I'm not comfortable at fighting girls.

...And you tell me this just know?! *sigh*

- Perfect timing! - Marisa said. - Hey Alice, heads up!

She's throwing her hakkero?!

Alice caught the hakkero...oh this can't be good.

- When did you made this Marisa? I didn't knew you made another hakkero... - Alice said while looking at said hakkero.

I'm as surprised as you. If she can replicate the hakkero...I don't want to imagine it...

- Then what are you waiting for? The library is in the back. Then, if we deal with these two, we can get in, don't you think?

What do you think this is? A game? We're not bosses for God's sake!

- **Oh really? I think we fit the bill perfectly kid.**

Shut up Glid. This is not the time.

- *sigh* Fine. You take care of Raim. I'll deal with the other one.

- I have a name you know!

I wonder what happened between those two...

- Hey guys. - I said while facing at the maids. - Let me take care of Marisa.

They instantly refused.

- No! You taught us we should stand for ourselves. Don't you trust us?

- It is because I trust you that I'm asking you to guard the library if we fail. All of you are strong when you work together! - I tried to convince them by using very cheesy words. Hey, it helps. - Don't worry about me, I'll be fine.

- **And if you dare to stay, I'll kill all of you! And I'll enjoy it.**

Paying no mind to Glid, the maids nodded and started flying towards the door. Marisa and Alice ignored them, because they know if they at least commit one little mistake, we'll strike like hyenas after the last piece of food in a desert.

- Hey Kyoji. - I said while scratching the back of my neck. - You ready?

BANG

I looked at him. Near him, Ose was standing, with both blades ready.

- Link!

- Heh. This will be fun, boss!

He jumped at the revolver. It shone as I expected and, when the light died down, it revealed...

- A gunblade. A freaking gunblade!? Am I dead? Have I reached some sort of Valhalla? Did somebody drugged me this morning? - I asked to the air somewhat taken aback.

- Nah, you're still alive. And yes... - he said now focusing in the gunblade. - ...it is kind of amusing.

It was. The gunblade had, not surprisingly, a leopard motif on the side. The main body of the revolver was still intact and the blade looked menacingly sharp. Did I mention there were **two**blades lodged on the revolver, making it literally a gun**twin**blade? No?

Then don't ask. I can't explain this too...

- SPAAARKKK!

Oh shit!

Kyoji and I jumped to the wall to avoid the humongous laser. That's it! Goodbye nice guy! Time to kick some asses!

- **That's more like it!**

I need a tune...

CLICK

(TWEWY: OST: Transformation)

Drums...I heard drums. Then some beats and a guitar. Then it got really upbeat.

...I can't believe it has this song of the original soundtrack! Who's the original owner of this phones?!

_Fragments of those memories are scratching my nerves_

I impulsed myself from the wall, heading towards Marisa. I slashed the air and sent shockwaves, even with the drillsword.

_And hearing their voice in deepest reverb_

Marisa and Alice did a switch, making Alice block the shockwaves with a strange red barrier.

_I've got to get out of this frame before I'm tamed_

But then Kyoji, jumping from the other wall after dodging more stars and lasers, sent dual shockwaves at Alice. Who said gunman were worthless on a swordfight?

_Why can't you leave me alone for just one night?_

Since I got distracted, Marisa shot at me a bright blue laser. It hurt like hell.

_I crack open my secret and then see them come in flocks_  
_One after another they're looking for the sweetest block_  
_Build it up and then, yea, tear it down_  
_Amuse those nine muses by making breakdown noise_  
_(Is this what you're searching for?)_  
_(Are you scared to know the truth?)_

I recovered in middair, thus landed safely. Quickly, I rushed back to the fray, dodging the lasers, kamikaze dolls and all of that stuff. Then I used my brain. I pointed the drillsword to the ground and started digging under the ground, making myself safe from the onslaught. But since hiding is no good, I burst myself out of the ground, surprising both of Marisa and Alice.

Now's time for our offensive.

_Now open your eyes, the pieces are all over_

Somehow, Kyoji and I got in perfect sync and unleashed the shockwaves at the same time. Sadly, since they can fly, they dodged it without effort.

_Now, you should accept this_

_It is over_

The lyrics aren't helping...

Alice and Marisa, armed with the hakkeros, started charging.

_You, keep your eyes on this corruption_

- Love Sign "Master Spark"!

- Vermillion Sign "Holland Doll"!

While Marisa released her trademark attack, Alice attached a doll with the hakkero, which released a cross-shaped laser which, to our dismay, it could spin.

It's safe to say that all the hallway was filled by those lasers, no matter how you look it.

_Come on! Yes, you should watch this transformation_

- **That's it! My turn now! If you let this continue, these two bitches are going to flee, and that I won't allow.**

- I have already told you! - I said while dodging both lasers by running up the wall and jumping from it, landing in the floor. - I'm not letting you take over. Not in this kind of situation.

- **Tsk! ...Alright then, since you won't stop bitching around about me taking your body, and I don't want to lose either, I guess I could help you, but you owe next time!!**

- You what?! What are you going t-?

_How could I ever be so credulous, without doubt_

I stopped as I realized one of Alice's lasers was inches from my face. Oh cra-

- **Talk to the hand, BITCH!!**

_I kept on walking until today and I saw this sprout_

WHAM

What the?

- Wha-?! - Marisa stopped shooting.

- How the hell?! - Kyoji gasped completely surprised.

- He...he stopped it...with his bare hand?! - Alice said dumbfounded as she looked at me, holding the laser with my sinister hand (the left one).

I know! How the hell did I do that? Glid? Is this your doing?

_Between the black dirt it stood with all its strength_

- **Gee, captain obvious, what took you so long to figure out?! **

Uh...

- **Never mind that... Hey bitch! - **Glid yelled at Alice. - **Take this SHIT back!!**

CRACK

_But you smashed it up never revealing its depth_

There's goes my arm (again) ... How you ask?

Because my body tried AND succeeded in returning a giant laser...with my own bare hand... This is going to hurt tomorrow, I just know it.

_Fragments of those memories are scratching my nerves_  
_And I am hearing their voice in deepest reverb_  
_I've got to get out of this frame before I'm tamed_  
_Why can't you leave me alone, for just one night?_  
_(Is this what you're searching for?)_  
_(Are you scared to know the truth?)_

Somehow, Alice recovered from the daze and managed to dodge her own laser. Kyoji, taking this chance, tried so strike her (although her restrained himself a little). She sidestepped almost perfectly, but then Kyoji (somehow) shot from the gunblade two bullets that, when colliding near the feet of Alice, froze the ground, thus trapping Alice's feet.

- _Ah!_

_- Chance!_

Alice, thinking quickly, took out eight dolls in total. Two to free her by shooting a concentrated laser to her feet, three for shooting bullets and the remaining three to attack him directly. How can she control so many dolls at the same time will always remain a mystery to me.

- Such dexterity... Nevermind that!

_Now, open your eyes put yourself together_

Wow Kyoji, you're giving high regards to all gunmans everywhere. Not only you're capable of marksmanship, but also you're good in close quarters combat. Basically, what I'm saying is that, not a half a second past after she released her dolls that he slashed them when they were in range and rolled to dodge the incoming bullets as if used to fight like this too.

- _Laser to the left!_- Kraid warned me.

- Whoa! - I dodged just in time.

However, Alice freed herself just in time to step back.

- War Command "Doll's War"!

_Now, you should accept this_

_It is over_

Alice created a dense formation of dolls with swords in hand in front of her, confident that Kyoji would stop and change his pattern of attack. However...

- Not this time! Ose!

_- Right boss_! - the voice of Ose came from the gunblade.

Kyoji then split the gunblade in two, which means he now dual-wielded a gunblade in each hand. Wow...

_You, keep your eyes on_  
_This confusion_  
_Come on, yes, you should watch this_  
_Transformation_

_(Is this what you're searching for?)_  
_(Are you scared to know the truth?)_

Wait a minute...he's not stopping...

- Wait! Are you insane? You're not going to..?

He is. Kyoji rushed through the cloud of dolls, without even thinking twice to take another route.

- **Heh. That kid has balls to do that. Not bad...**

SLASH! SLASH!

And he cutting his way through...Damn.

STAB

...And he got hurt...How anticlimactic.

- Nngh... Not yet....Not yet!! - Kyoji said as he forced down his pain and moved forward.

- You're hurt. It seems the last strike will be the last... - Alice said while taking a single doll with a spear. - Let's finish this!

_- Hey kid, you better watch out for yourself. Look out!_

BOOM!

_Open up your soul_

_Transformation..._

Oh crap, I tend to forget I'm fighting Marisa...

While dodging, I peeked for what it would seem as the last strike. Both of them yelled as they got near.

CLASH

Both of them were direct hits?! Who hit first?

RIIPP!!

- Gnrh! - Kyoji fell to one knee as a wound opened near his shoulder, cutting through his vest.

...Well crap. This isn't good.

- I hope that'll teach you. - Alice muttered.

She seemed to be un- HOLY CRAP!!

- Huh?

Close your eyes! Close your eyes dammit!

_Now, open your eyes the pieces are all over_

Dammit song, you're not helping!

- What's wron-?

She stopped...that means she noticed. Maybe it was the sudden cold wind or she just looked at herself...

- Ah...aahh...

- Wow. I guess I was wrong. They were bigger than I thought. - Kyoji commented as he watched at Alice's...you know.

That was the breaking point.

_Now, you should accept this_

_It is over_

- GYYAAAAAAAAAAA!

THUD

She collapsed out of embarrassment?! Well that's...

BOOM!

My head! I didn't notice that laser coming!

THUD

_How could I ever be so credulous, without doubt_  
_I kept on walking until today and I saw this sprout_  
_Between the black dirt it stood with all its strength_  
_But you smashed it up never revealing its depth_  
_(Now, open your eyes_  
_Put yourself together_  
_You, keep your eyes on t__his corruption)_

I crashed with the door leading to the library. It's incredible how my back hasn't broken up to this point, but nevermind that. Marisa was flying towards me while holding a new spell card. Since Kyoji got wounded back there, I guess I'm alone, apart from the maids who are currently helping me stand up.

- Captain! You okay?

- Super... - I muttered while standing. - Stand back, she's plotting something.

- **Then I guess we should just go overkill, don't you think kid?**

Frankly...I guess you're right. Fine...

- Glid, if you could be kind...

**- Feh. Here, just take it.**

A black card materialized in my left hand. Instantly, I held one of my own in my right hand.

- HELL! AND! HEAVEN!

_You, keep your eyes on_  
_This confusion_  
_(Fragments of those memories are scratching my nerves_  
_And I am hearing their voice in deepest reverb)_

- Alright! Guess this is the final move, huh?! Fine by mine. Comet "Blazing...STAR"!!

Marisa backed a little, then, while engulfed in a blue aura (sort of...), she started charging at me.

- Gemu gira gan go gufo... - I said while forcing my hands together. This is really hard to do...

Finally, I managed to join them, but even the shockwave from it couldn't stop her. In fact, she seemed more excited.

- Woohooo!! - Marisa shouted as she was almost meters away from the door.

- VIIIITTTAAAAASS!! - I roared.

The air surrounding us stopped, tensed, and then raged through all the hallway. The wall was blown away as both of us didn't flinch while doing our special attacks. However...

- _Nngh! My arms...they can't resist for much longer! _

I was getting slowly overwhelmed by Marisa... Not good...Not good!

- **...You really are pathetic without me kid. Tch, I hate doing other people's job...**

As Glid stopped talking, I sensed that something gave me power, strangely from my back. Curious, I looked back.

- ...A black wing? Wha-

_Come on! Yes, you should watch this transformation_

BOOM!

* * *

Third's PoV

- Hm? - Remilia said while rubbing her eyes. - What was that sound? Really, what's Sakuya doing...?

Since vampires are normally more active during the night, it's easy to understand why was she asleep. Nevertheless, her dreams were interrupted by a sudden great noise coming from the library.

- *sigh* Seriously, what's Patchy do-

BOOM!

The floor cracked and a shining pillar pierced through the ceiling, even reaching the roof with ease.

- AAAAAHHHHH!!! - three figures (four, one was unconscious) shouted while being blasted by a shining force from downstairs. Remilia, being photosensitive, quickly protected her eyes.

- Wha-? What?! Who did this?!

THUD

And all of them landed in front of Remilia...

- Ugh... Did I...win?

- I doubt...it...I was fun though, ze...

After saying those words, both Raim and Marisa fainted.

- ..._If it wasn't that I forgave you, I would have killed you in an instant, you brat._

* * *

Raim's PoV

I'm really starting to believe I'm made of iron...

- Stand still. Without magic, the only way to heal you is by using medicine.

AH, IT BURNS! Damn you alcohol!

- I still can't believe you replicated the Hell and Heaven technique. - Kyoji said with interest. - The world is indeed large and strange...

- Too true. Besides, it seems you're okay. I thought your shoulder was cut.

- Eh. I got used to this kinds of wounds... Being a summoner and all...

His job must be very hard then...

- And your vest?

He pointed to the table. There, Alice was still unconscious, but his vest was concealing the...space that was created. Yep, there's no better way to put it. Still, I can't believe she fainted out of embarrassment... But hey, I don't know Alice too well.

- It seems you had made an habit of destroying my mansion every time you come here... - the mistress of this mansion said with an angry tone.

Remilia was drinking tea that Sakuya brought when she finally returned. The library was the only place that was kept safe from the destruction caused by the combination of that attack and the Hell and Heaven. Seriously, I need to learn how to control this...

- You know what this means don't you? - Remilia asked, still frustrated of the events.

- *sigh* Fine. I'll help **re-**rebuild the mansion. - I said defeated. I'm too tired to argue...

- **Oh come on kid! You're strong enough to beat the crap out of this bloodsucker bitch! Why don't you kill her already?**

- Because I don't want more trouble for my life. And I don't like killing.

- **Grr...**

- That voice in your head is really weird and violent if you ask me. By the way...when are you going to untie me?!

Yes, Marisa was tied up near the table in order for us to see if she tries something fishy. You always must be prepared for everything, specially if that person is Marisa.

- If you want my opinion, you deserve this... - Sakuya said while serving tea to Remilia again.

- *sigh* Fine fine...

- How about she helps with the repairs too Remilia? - I suggested.

- ...That's actually a good idea for once brat.

Hey!

- Wha-? No, I have stuff to do!

- **Well tough shit for you! Maybe I can't squeeze your neck until you die but I can see you suffer from this!**

Surprisingly, I agree.

...What the hell's wrong with me?!

* * *

I can't believe we repaired the mansion so quickly. Maybe because the maids helped a lot this time. I guess Sakuya is going to get a surprise now with the capabilities of the maids now. But I really want them to stop calling me "Captain". I just feel weird when they call me that.

- **But damn, that Hell and Heaven thing really is powerful! Where did you learn that?**

- GaoGaiGar. Just GaoGaiGar. - I simply said.

I was now in front of the shrine. I hope Reimu isn't angry after I ran away like that. Well, better brace myself for the pain.

- Oh, you're back. - a tea-drinking Reimu greeted me. - And it seems you are unharmed today.

- Very funny. - my sarcasm got the better of me. - And what are you doing here?

- Me? - Aya, with a notepad in hand, said. - I'm just here looking for news. As a reporter it is my duty to...

- If that's true, you missed the mess at the mansion. Really, Kyoji and I had a hard time dealing with them.

- I don't report about perverts... - Aya grumbled at the mention of his name.

So she dislikes him...Hmm...Interesting.

- _Why is she so angry at him?_

- Beats me.

- Anyway, I couldn't get a scoop today...*sigh* Sometimes, I really wish incidents happen more often...

- I prefer not having any kind of incidents, mind you. - Reimu cut her off.

- I know...I know.

With that, a bored Aya flew to the sky.

- Now, mind telling me what were you doing? - Reimu asked me.

* * *

- You blew up again the SDM? - Reimu said while sipping tea. - Really, it feels like if you are doing this as a daily basis.

Please don't remind me...

I looked to the sky. The sun had already set when I arrived, but hey, at least the view is beautiful. It's not like the other side, people are in a hurry for no apparent reason, there's a lot of stress and basically, living is just a mess. Here, on the other hand...

- What are you thinking? - Reimu asked, leaving her glass of tea to her right. - You're just sitting there, watching at the sun.

- Eh? - I snapped from my thoughts. - Huh...I was just thinking...

- In what?

- Why so curious?

- Well, nothing really happened today, so I'm asking you just because I'm bored.

- _Seriously? _Well, I was just thinking how life here is more peaceful than back then.

- Peaceful? With youkai lurking around, peace is something I don't have... - Reimu sighed.

- Eh, youkai don't bother me too much. What I really have problems with is...well...society.

- Huh? - that raised an eyebrow in Reimu's face.

Yes...people normally react like that.

How to explain this... well, I'm not saying that humans are bastards. It's just that...the society of today...screws them up. Big time. Now, you would say I'm just an idiot for saying that but, haven't you look outside and saw the world? The REAL world? People are dying for stupid reasons, people start fighting for even more stupid reasons. And, if things keep up like this, then humans will destroy each other in no time. Heck, we may even die before 2012! But then, I don't believe in that crap of "The end of the world"...

It is because of prejudice. People do things before they think. The human being is smart, but when in masses, they're like cattle, needing a head to guide them. But not always the head is a good one.

...That's why I don't like the outside. Here, on the other hand, yeah, youkai try to eat your flesh and that, but people here are... honest. Don't take me the wrong way. Maybe it is because that, since some youkai are friendly towards humans, humans lost their fear and thus, their preduijice. They accept things with calmness and thus, are okay in my personal book. The demon users also count. Kyoji is an okay guy, even though he's a pervert. That other girl...I don't know her enough, so I can't say for sure. But Hiroki...He needs to let go of his past. The same goes for Mokou. If she keeps that mentality of revenge, she'll go insane.

No kidding.

The point is...I like this place better than outside. And no, it is no escapism. I have already accepted the harsh reality of outside, so this doesn't count as an escape. I don't fear the other side...it just disgusts me.

You want a more resumed answer? Then I'll say this, I prefer man-eating youkai than corrupted people who don't think with their heads. Case closed.

- Hello? Are you still there?

- Eh? - I snapped from my thoughts. Again. - Seems I zoned out a little.

- *sigh* I can't understand you.

- Then maybe we should start knowing each other better, don't you think?

True, I almost know nothing about Reimu. The only things I know is that she's in charge of this Hakurei Border and that she resolves incidents. I haven't heard anything real about her, like her family or what does she think about life...

- ? I guess so...

And we talked. About things we like, about things we don't like, stuff like that. It was nice.

In fact, we talked for such a long time that we didn't notice that the moon was already out.

- Huh? Night already? Well that was fast.

- You can't resist any kind of sarcasm, don't you? - Reimu said.

- *chuckle* No, I can't. - I smiled. - Well, I better return to the toolshed.

I stood up heading towards the back of the shrine, when...

- Wait.

- What now?

- If you like...you could stay in the guest room.

There was a guest room?!

- Really? You have no problems with that?

- Frankly, I don't. After talking to you, I figured that you were a good person.

So you didn't trust me before?

- Don't put that face like if I didn't trust you. - Reimu said, like if reading me like a book. - I was just still sore about you destroying my box.

...It's understandable.

- However...

Without warning, she took out her gohei and pointed directly at my head.

- ...try something "funny" and I'll kick you out.

- I know that. I'm not crazy enough to do that.

Night had already come. Well, better hit the sack now. But at least, I won't be inside the cold toolshed. Seriously, Reimu needs to clean and repair that place. But since she's Reimu, I doubt repairs will come soon.

I just hope tomorrow not to be painful to my body...

* * *

Author's Notes:

Guess that took much longer than I expected. Anyway, I decided to give more depth to Raim's personality since that's where fanfic writers normally fail when writting OCs. I hope I don't commit the same mistake.


	23. Lovecraft was right

What lies beyond death?

Nobody entirely knows about what lies beyond death. Questions like, if there's really a heaven or a hell pop out just at the first mention of the topic.

Many have tried to find answers. Few found answers, but since those answers had no base or support of any kind, they were completely ignored. However, since the mayority of humans are afraid of death like shit, several attempts of expanding human's lifespan were made, causing the birth of a really strange and scary myth...

Zombies... And no, I'm not kidding.

- Hey Cirno, what are we doing here at this time at night? - the green haired fairy, Daiyousei, asked her icy friend as they flew over the Forest of Magic.

- Haven't eye tell you already? Eye have found something incredible! Some that eye think it will help me beat the red white...and maybe funny clothes too.

There have been stories about zombies in the outside for a long time. Also, this topic is older than you think. Did you know the term "zombie" comes from Haiti? And that it derives from voodoo magic from the tribal Haitian sorcerers? It's quite interesting...It's not so different from the usual zombie apocalypse movies like Resident Evil, but hey...

- But what exactly **is **this thing? I-Is it dangerous? - Daiyousei asked worried.

- I dunno. What eye know is that...

But there's one thing that has being ignored from this world. Something that humans shouldn't even touch...

- A book? How exactly a book is going to help you beat the shrine maiden?

- Eye'm not sure. Maybe we can beat her by whacking her with it?

- _I don't think that'll work..._

H.P. Lovecraft mentioned it in his stories... The problem is...

- Here! Come here Daiyousei! . Cirno jumped happily as she found what she was looking for.

- Okay. - she said while landing. - What the...?

...it was real. It. Was. Goddamn. Real.

- Necro...nomicon?

Then Daiyousei heard strange voices in her head. They sounded hostile...dangerous. She immediately stepped back.

- Hey Cirno... - Daiyousei said, with fear in her eyes. - Don't you hear any voices?

- Huh? What voices? Eye don't hear anything. Are you sick?

Being an idiot **has** its advantages.

- But h-how are you going to use this against the shrine maiden?

- Well, you know that red white as a weird stick... Well, eye started thinking that eye need a weapon! And maybe a book is okay for that!

- _THAT'S your reason?_

_- _Daiyousei! Help me lift up this! It's stuck to the ground!

Daiyousei knew. She somehow knew that book was dangerous. But she can't just contradict Cirno, especially if she's excited over something.

- _I have a bad feeling about this..._ - Daiyousei thought as she reluctantly moved forward to help Cirno.

The book was really stuck on the ground. However, after pulling for three minutes in a row, the hold finally ceded.

- Oof! - both of the fairies fell to the ground as they managed to take out the strange book. The book landed flatly on the ground, opening up to a certain page...

- Huh? What's this?

Then the screams happened.

- DEAD BY DAWN! DEAD BY DAWN! DEAD BY DAWN!

Both fairies screamed atop from their lungs as the book kept repeating the strange and disturbing mantra.

And to put things worse, a complete gray arm rose from the ground. The fairies fled immediately, not knowing the horror they just unleashed.

...We're so f**ked.

* * *

Episode 23: Lovecraft was right

* * *

Raim's PoV

*gasp*

...Why do I feel this day won't end well?

- _You're just paranoic..._

- You think so? No...something's is going to go horribly wrong today...but then, wouldn't it be normal for it to happen? Nah, why do I even care?

Ahh...it has being a long time since I slept in a futon. Warm, cozy, and the best of all, it is **not **the ground. Bonus points because winter has arrived and I seriously needed a futon to sleep comftly. I was greeted by the morning rays as I yawned. But this strange feeling that something wrong is going to happen is still bugging me.

...Eh, what the hell. Maybe's just my imagination...

- Ah. It seems you have awaken just in time.

Reimu's voice came from the outside. Unsurprisingly, she was already drinking tea, with a broom next to her...*sigh*

- All right, all right. I guess I'll clean the floor while you do breakfast. I know already what I must do.

- Good. - Reimu said triumphantly.

I don't know why she sweeps the floor on her own. It's not that hard...

- Hey. - I said while sweeping the leaves in front of the shrine.

- Hmm? - Reimu stopped drinking her tea.

- Up until now, the only things I have watched you to do was either sip tea, resolve incidents or sleep. Don't you have better things to do?

- ... - Reimu looked at the sky, thinking. - Actually, I like it this way. Calm. Peaceful. *breathe* *sigh*. Don't you feel the same way?

Even though that I agree with you, a dull day doesn't seem appealing to me.

- No. I disagree. - I said bluntly. - Say...why don't we go visit someone after this? You know, to break this cycle? How about that?

- But some people are troublesome... Besides, winter has come. It'll get cold during the day.

- You can't know unless you try. 'sides, a little cold won't stop you. I know better.

That shut her up.

- Fine fine. Well, at least no incident has happened.

- I know. That's really a re-

WHAM!

Ah, son of a-!

- Oof! - I landed on my back as two scared figures flew towards Reimu.

- Red white! Red white! Eye saw an arm! Eye saw an arm!

Huh?

- Miss Reimu! T-There's a-a-a...

Calm down and speak well, dammit! I can't understand anything you say!

- *sigh* - Reimu stood up, with a face that showed annoyance. - I spoke too soon.

The nagging feeling came back. Something won't end well today...

* * *

- Just exactly are you taking us, idiot?

- Eye am not an idiot! - Cirno ranted like a child, but with a hint of fear. - W-what eye just saw was too scary!

Or maybe you thought you saw something, then freaked out and passed the fear to your friend here... That's more probable, taking in account your IQ...

- Then what the heck did you saw? - I asked.

- Well...there was an arm coming o-out of the ground. It was grey. Also, there was this strange book that suddenly...

...Wait a minute...

- ...shouted something like "Dead by Dawn" repeatedly. *tremble* It was scary...

...why does this sound...familiar?

- That's completely awkward. - Reimu said. - First of all, why would somebody bury himself like that? Making a joke like that really isn't...

- Where was it? - I said, cutting off Reimu.

- I know! Follow me.

I started running.

- H-Hey! Wait!

Could it be? A book and an arm coming out of the ground... If that book was the one that I think it is...

* * *

- Here! It was here!

We arrived to a small plain, almost devoid of grass. I looked around...Ah!

- Hey, did you dig something out while here? - I asked.

- What? - the idiot said. - We didn't do that!

- Then what is that?

I pointed at the recently dugged soil in front of me. Reimu raised an eyebrow while the two fairies gasped.

- That wasn't here! - Daiyousei exclaimed. - But, if this hole exists...

- ...then something came out. - I finished the sentence. - This is ridiculous...

- ? What's the matter? - Reimu asked, not knowing the only thing that could have made a hole like this.

- Tell me, how large is the hole for you?

- What? Well...I'd say that it's big enough for a body to be here.

- _Oh god no. _- I thought as my face lost its last specks of color.

- **Wait a minute... body in a hole... strange book... and my sudden urges to kill something... could it be? Yes! People, we have zo-**

- Hey guys! - Kyoji, running like a madman, shouted desperately. - Where the hell were you? I was looking for you guys!

- Kyoji? - I said, shaking up the scary thought. - What's the matter?

- Well...

He started searching something inside his vest. It was a small, dirty and smelly piece of paper.

But what took my whole attention was what was pictured in the paper. A single, horrible, black book.

- Have you found anything looking like this?

Its title? The motherf**king Necronomicon...Jesus Christ...

- **OH HELL YEAH! Finally, something to kill! And the best of all, they are zombies, one of the best killable things in the world, in second place following the nazi! Perfect!**

*groan* At least they aren't nazi zombies...

* * *

Thrid's PoV

Elsewhere...

- Ahh...this doesn't work either. I thought it would work this time.

Alice muttered after falling yet another of her experiments of making an independant doll. She had tried using a concoction this time instead of a spell, but the results were...err...shocking. Literally.

- *sigh* I need to get some air.

Living around books and dolls can really make one room look very small. So it's normal for her to go outside and get her mind clear in order to continue investigating.

*rustle*

- Hmm? - Alice took out her dolls preemtively. - _Did a human got lost here...or? _Marisa, is that you?

The bushes stopped shaking. From there, a girl came out, someone Alice had never seen before. Her clothing was covered in dirt, along with her hair, which would have a natural ashen color without the dirt messing her hair. Her clothing was composed by a sleeveless shirt and shorts that went long just before her knees, both of them lost its natural color, but it showed that originally they were both dark blue and black, respectively.

Oh, and her left arm lacked skin, showing the bone de-...Wait, what?

- _What the? _- Alice face showed confusion, instead of the usual human fear. - Exactly who are you?

- Please...help...me...

THUD!

The thin girl collapsed to the ground. She was small, but Alice noticed she was carrying a black arms in her arms.

- A book? - she muttered as she drew near, extending her arm.

SLAP

In a quick reaction, the girl slapped Alice's hand out of the reach of the book.

- Don't touch it! I-It's...too dangerous. - she said while protecting the book by making a fetal position.

- Okay okay... - Alice said while sitting on the ground. - But can you tell me at least what is that book?

- I...I don't even know. When I awoke, I found it over the floor, but...those voices. - she said while looking directly at Alice, although she was still looking at Alice as a stranger.

- _Voices? _- Alice raised an eyebrow. - _A sentient book? _But then, why do you know that is it dangerous if you don't even know what exactly is that?

- Because... I don't think this is something a living being should even read.

* * *

- Are you shitting me? - Raim blurted out as they ran (Reimu was flying, Cirno and Daiyousei had left) towards the Forest of Magic. - How the hell can the Necronomicon be here? It's supposed to be only fiction, dammit!

- Believe it or not, it exists... - Kyoji said, running at Raim's speed (he didn't activate his Unleash spell card). - Seriously, the world hides very interesting and weird things.

Tell **me** about it. I constantly feel someone's watching me and it's laughing its ass off watching me suffer...Or am I just getting crazy?

- _I think you're just paranoic._

Thanks Kraid. **Now** I feel better.

- Anyways, could you at least tell us how did that book get here? I should be able to notice something that dangerous. - Reimu said while pondering about it.

- How should I know? Just until this morning, I didn't even thought about finding that in this place! Not even the society!

- Wait, they were the ones that noticed? From this far?

- Hey, if they detected your spikes of demonic energy, then why can't we find a book that has the power to resurrect the dead and/or other arts of necromancy?

That...makes sense. Even if I still have my doubts about your way of detecting the paranormal, I guess I can swallow that idea.

- Seriously, things got hectic as soon as they found out about it. Heck, Alexia even freaked out a little, and she's a stoic one, I swear!

Understandable. Maybe because, um...I don't know...because it is THE FREAKING NECRONOMICON?

After some running (flying for others), we ended up at the Human Village. No screaming nor people running in horror. So far, so good.

- I think we should split u-

- Oh don't even think about that! - Kyoji interrupted Reimu. - Haven't you watched any horror films?

Er...Kyoji? We **are **in a place with almost no contact to the world outside...why the hell are you asking Reimu that?

- What's a film?

Just what I expected from Reimu. *sigh*

- Nevermind... Let's just stick together. I just hope nobody has made contact with it yet...

* * *

- ...What's that supposed to mean? - Alice asked the girl, both of them inside her house. - Something that living beings shouldn't read?

- Yes. I don't understand this myself. B-but...!

CRACK

Her arm fell off to the ground. Alice almost jumped back, but she kept her stoic facade almost perfectly.

- I-I'm so sorry! - she said while picking up her arm. - I didn't mean to do that!

- It's okay..._What's okay about this? Your arm fell off!_

_"_It's okay"? the girl wondered. When she was alive, any living being would be terrified in seeing someone like...her. But this girl, yes, she tried to hide her fear, but she didn't run away. It meant two things. She was brave or she wasn't human.

Eventually, she had to ask.

- Um...are you a human? - she said while attaching back her arm to her body.

- _She didn't notice? _No, I'm a magician living here in the Forest of Magic.

- _Forest of Magic? Has Japan changed so much? But then..._

She suddenly felt uneasy. As if scared to ask the next question.

- What year is it? Is it still the Heian era?

* * *

Frankly, I knew something like this would've happened. If I don't piss someone off, I get involved in a incident. And if I don't get involved, then something I don't like happens around me. Seriously, can't a guy have some rest around here? I'm starting to believe both the Devil** and **God are laughing.

I'm not prone to revenge as Mokou, but if I find out someone's pulling the strings, then things will get ugly, no matter who it is. I don't like being used. At all. I hate being a Xanatos sucker...

THUD!

- Oh, sorry. - I apologized to the person I just stumbled with.

The person in question was a young blond man wearing a fedora and a suit with tie. How awkward.

- By your look, I suppose you think I'm "out of place", don't you? - he said, halting my train of thought.

- Huh? Oh, right. Sorry about that. - I said while scracthing the back of my head. - It's just that I'm used to look at the villagers in their usual outfit than...well, yours.

- I see...

The blond man just fixed his tie for no aparent reason.

- You seemed to be in a hurry. And by looking at you, it seems it is a serious matter.

Maybe this guy could help...

- Excuse me sir, have you seen this? - I said while pulling out a copy of the sheet of paper that Kyoji showed us.

The man looked unfazed by the grotesque image. Then, after looking it for a brief moment, he put in hand over his fedora and said.

- This book...is it an artifact of death, am I right?

Wha-?

- You noticed at first glance?

- Yes. You see...I'm a scholar who studied everything about the paranormal, however... since I'm stuck here, sometimes I wonder if my knowledge will prove useful to someone.

- _It will be for me. _

- But for this to appear in a place like this of all places...don't you think this is a work of a prankster? What do you think?

- Why you ask me?

- It is by questions that one can find out the true nature of a human being.

I don't have time for philosophy.

- Just tell me if you had seen something like this! It's important.

- ...I'm afraid that I can't help you there. I have not seen a book of this kind.

*sigh* What a waste of time...

- Well, thanks anyway. - I said, but then I thought of something. - Say, in the hypothetical case that this book was activated, how could I reverse the effects?

- ...

He remained silent for some seconds, but then he smiled as he fixed his fedora yet again.

- ...That's for you to find out.

Huh? What's that supposed to mean?

- Hey Raim! Where are you? - the voice of Kyoji distracted my attention of the blond man.

- I'm here. - I responded. - I was talking to this...guy?

He was gone. When did he...?

- What guy? I don't see anyone.

- _But he was right here! Right?_

_- Yeah, there was definitely something fishy about that guy. But I can point my finger about it. _

_- **Who cares? What I want is just to kill something. We have an artifact of doom of the loose for shit's sake! Where's my doomsday?**_

- There you are. - Reimu said while landing next to us. - Have you found something?

- No luck here... - I said while trying to figure out who the heck was that guy.

- Well, we have already asked everyone around here. - Reimu said with a mix of boredom and seriousness. - We should look somewhere else.

You mean **we **asked the villagers while **you** just stood there, thinking I don't know what. We're not your servants you know...

- So, where to now? - I asked Reimu.

- Hmm...my instinct says to go over there.

Again with your instinct... *sigh* Well, at least it's something.

...But who was that just then?

* * *

- W-What? It has passed how LONG? - the girl shouted as she looked with disbelief at one calendar Alice gave her (it came from Kourindou and the date was one year outdated, in other words, it said 2006 in big numbers).

Many things passed on her head, ignoring completely the puppeteer next to her. Like, where am I, what's going on and what am I supposed to do now. She was so shocked she dropped the book.

- DEATH BY DAWN! DEATH B-

SLAM

Alice quickly forced the book shut, grabbed a handful of books and dropped them over the Necronomicon. She really didn't want to know what would happen if that stayed open for too long...

- Hey Alice! Are you home? I need to borrow a book, ze!

- _Great. _- Alice scoffed. - _More problems._

The doorknob started cracking.

- Are you there! - Marisa knocked the door. - Open up!

This was bad. For one, if Marisa gets at least a little glance of the Necronomicon, she would try to use it and that would be catastrofic. And second, how can she explain a dead walking girl in her dining room?

The "reasonable" course of action was...

- Quick! Hide in the closet!

- Eh? W-what is happening?

Alice didn't have the time or the patience to listen to her complains, so she did the most logical thing. She grabbed her by the shirt, dragged her to her closet...

- H-Hey!

SLAM

And closed it, cutting her off mid-sentence.

- I'm coming! Geez, can I have some privacy over here?

After Alice opened the door, Marisa, energetic as ever, entered quickly, saying a brief hi as she started searching for the book she needed.

- Sometimes, you just lack morals.

- Well, I have many things to do today so I'm just doing things quicker, ze!

Alice innerly prayed that the book wasn't found. Marisa can really mess things up.

* * *

- Well, at least this can't get any worse right? - Reimu said the words that shouldn't be said.

* * *

- ? What's this?

- _Oh no!_

Oh shit.

* * *

- _Why do I feel things just got worse? _- Raim thought.

* * *

- Hey Marisa! - Alice panicked. - Don't open that book!

- Why? - Marisa said, opening the book. - See, nothing happe-

FWOOMM!

Too late.

* * *

The sky above us turned black and the earth shook. Skinless hands started rising from the ground as every villagers around the area started to run in fright.

... You had to say it, don't you?

- **F**k yes! It's time to kill stuff and chew bubblegum...wait, how am I supposed to chew bubblegum? That's just stupid!**

Shut up Glid...just SHUT UP!

* * *

- ! What was that? - Ran said disturbed by the pulse she just felt.

Without second thought, she went inside the house in order to awake Yukari.

- Yukari-sama. Yukari-sama, please wake up!

Then it dawned to her.

- _It is winter...Oh no..._

For those who don't know well, Yukari tends to "hibernate" each winter and no one, and I mean, NO ONE, can wake her when she enters in this state.

- Chen! I'll be going outside for a moment! - she said while flying towards the Human Village, from which she felt the pulse.

- Okay! - Chen said as she played with a certain handheld console she found while rummaging through Yukari's room.

* * *

The hands grabbed me by my ankles. Without thinking, I stabed the arms, hitting unintentionally my foot. Ouch.

I really envy Reimu for being able to fly. It's easier for her as she can shoot without any sort of inconvenience. Kyoji was shooting at the ground, and succesfully managed to get on the roof of a tofu stall, and started shooting from there.

- **We really, really need a chainsaw. Or even better, a chainsword!**

**- **Chainswords... *stab* don't exist!

- **Then create one you stupid asshole! Or do you want the zombies to eat your flesh?**

Thanks for the mental image...Brr... Although I gotta admit...chainsaw are strangely very effective against zombies...

* * *

- Eh? - Marisa said as the book she held in her hands started convulsing violentely. - What's going on?

- You really done it this time, you witch! - Alice snapped. - I said not to touch that!

- I thought you were just joking! - Marisa said, raising her hands in defence, dropping the book in the process. - I swear!

Inside the closet, the undead girl tried to force her way out by kicking the door. It didn't work.

- Huh? What are you hiding in there? - Marisa, completely forgetting what had just happened, started walking towards the closet.

- _!_

- Ehh...Marisa, I don't think you sh-

She opened it.

- Ahh! - the undead girl clumsy fell to the ground. - Uu...

Marisa said a small "Huh?" and faced Alice.

- Who is she? - she asked with curiousity.

- ...To be frank, I don't know exactly who she is myself...

The girl, ignoring Marisa, quickly jumped towards the book, but the book dodged her. No, seriously.

- _It's sentient too?_

_- What is this? _- the girl said she tried to stand up.

CRASH

The book, sensing the risk of staying there, flew out of the window.

- Great. Now I have to repair the windows... - Alice facepalmed. - *sigh*

- Hey, are you going to stand there all day? - Marisa said as she came out of the house, gripping her broom with excitement. - We have a book to catch!

- Excuse me...um... - the girl asked politedly. - May I help you on this endeavor?

- Eh? Ah, sure! - Marisa said, ignoring one protest that Alice was about to say. - But first, what's your name?

- ...Shin.

Wha-?

- That's a boy's name...

- I know. It's a long story...Let's leave it at that.

* * *

Raim's PoV

You know, after a certain period of time, you really can enjoy shooting and/or cutting down zombies. I never knew it could be this satisfying.

-** I told you. It is the best killable thing! They attack you endlessly, but they don't have the brains to stop, so it's natural for us to cut, maim, kill and rekill their pathetic excuse of a body. And they'll never run away! Isn't that great?**

**- **No, it isn't! - all of us protested.

And where did Kyoji pull out a sawed out shotgun?

BOOM!

- Headshot! - Kyoji said, apparently seeming to having fun. That's creepy.

- What exactly is that thing? - Reimu asked as she watched at the shotgun with curiousity.

- _I'm gonna crush stuff! _- a voice came from the shotgun.

- Focus, Take-Mikazuchi! - Kyoji said while shooting down several zombies down. - This feels just like a FPS...

- **Heh. I don't know that guy, but I like his attitude. Destruction is the way to go!**

- We don't have time for that! Keep shooting! - I said as I tried to jump to the roof of a house.

...Which vanished instantly. Wha-

THUD!

My face!

THUD!

- Ow... - Kyoji groaned, apparently suffering my fate too.

- I'm sorry. - a voice said apologeticaly. - I didn't know you were on top of the houses.

That was Keine for sure. Connecting two and two together, I guess she just "hid" the village again.

- Warn us before you do something next time, okay? - I said while raising from the ground. _- My nose still hurts..._

The zombies charged again. This is starting to piss me off...

- Beast "Punishment Claws"!

The blue lasers appeared around me and then I commanded them to hit the zombies. Their consistency is really low, since one hit of the lasers sent theirs bodies flying in pieces. Damn.

BOOM

- Another headshot!

I just noticed...are you shooting lighting bolts shaped like shells? Can things get crazi-... NO! I did not said th-

BOOM!

- Goddammit! - I cursed as the floor below us trembled.

A giant arm leveled the ground as it forced something to come up. I looked to my horror as I saw a giant undead youkai...giant rising from the ground. SERIOUSLY? What the hell's going on?

- Gaaahhh...

Great. Just f**king great.

- **Hell yeah! Hey guys, whoever kills this one gets a million points!**

You're not supposed to enjoy this!

SLAM!

- Whoa! - I said while dodging a powerful but slow blow from the zombie youkai giant. - Son of a-!

- ...I'll need a bigger gun... - I heard Kyoji muttering.

- _Come on! We can still blow this beast into pieces. Just keep shooting kiddo. - _Take-Mikazuchi said, enjoying every second of the...undead carnage.

- **The same I say to you kid! Rip his neck off! Oh, and if you need to use the bathroom, just shit down his neck!**

Disgusting! Even coming from you!

- That was seriously disturbing... - Reimu added. Great. Just great.

- Ending Sign "Phastasmal Emperor"! - Keine declared.

I saw blue. Several lasers hit the zombie giant squarely to the face and torso (which had almost no skin). But it just made him stagger back. This guy is resistant.

- Why not "make him never to happen"? - I suggested.

- Too risky.

- _I see... She may risk anyone existance with just one change in history? Scary...I wonder if I'm immune to retconning too..._

_- _Spirit Sign "Fantasy Orb"!

Several orbs hit the zombie giant directly in its decaying chest, leaving a giant hole...which regenerated in just two seconds.

- Tsk! How can you beat these things?

- **For the love of crap, what takes all of you to take down this guy? -** Glid, obviously annoyed, mocked the others.

- We're trying! - Reimu said while throwing amulets, which by a strange reason, it affected the giant zombie somehow. - You're telling me you can do better...

Oh no...Reimu, please don't encourage this g-

BAM!

* * *

Thrid's PoV

- _*groaaaaannn* - _Raim, knowing what just happened, innerly cursed himself for not noticing the rock besides him that Glid used to "knock him out", giving him control of his body, but only partially.

- **Alright, you sissies! I'll teach you zombie killing 101! **- Glid said, while turning Kraid into the black katana he frequently uses. - **First of all, you need to know the weakness of these guys. **

**- **It's holy weapons or the sort, is it? - Keine, being the teacher of a school, tried to give a reasonable answer.

- **WRONG! -** Glid completely mocked her. - **Zombies have only two weakness. Shotguns and chainsaw-like weapons. Especially if they are on fire!**

- _How sadistic can you get? _- Kraid asked surprised.

- **You have no f**king idea. - **Glid said as he cracked Raim's knuckles. - **Here's a demostration.**

Glid concentrated black aura in Raim's right hand, shaping it in the form of a black spell card.

SLAM

The zombie giant tried to attack Glid directly. Bad idea, since he blocked the attack with Raim's left hand.

- **Hey hey, be patient! I'll rip your undead organs very soon. **- Glid now focused on the new spell card. -** Shred "Chains of War"!**

He smashed the card he was holding into Kraid. He changed from black katana to a chainsword...*sigh* Can things get any weirder?

- **Of course, there another optional way...**

SLASH!

Glid effortlessly cut down the zombie giant's arm with the chainsword. Then, he picked **it** up.

- **You can also...**

SLAM!

- ...**beat it with his...**

SLAM! SLAM!

**- ...own limbs! Isn't that great? They won't escape because they lack the brains! That's why I love killing zombies! **- Glid said as he punished the downed giant with his own arm.

- _You're insane... _- Raim added.

- **I'm a pragmatist. That is completely different.**

It seems the giant didn't had enough, since he was rising again. His lost limb was being regenerated at high speed, because he was now consuming other zombies for himself.

- !

This scene disgusted all of them (except Glid). Raim hoped he could forget this in the future. The others had the same thought...

- **Heh! You're a persistent one! I like that! It makes me want to kill you even more! **- Glid said completely excited.

- Then how exactly are you going to deal with this guy? - Kyoji said, shooting down any zombie in sight, with great precistion. One wonders what he uses as ammo, bolts in shape of shells or if the shotgun has unlimited ammo...

...

...I think everything can feel that what Kyoji said will make Glid do something disturbing...brace yourselves.

- **How? I'll show you how!**

**- **_Oh god..._

Glid took out the Beast "Punishment Claws" and the Burn my Dread "Great Fire of Meireiki" spell cards. Okay, I'm confused...

- **Behold! My own developed, Double Spell! - **Glid shouted to the sky. - **Beast X Burn my dread... - **Glid said as he drew both spell cards together.

What?

- _What? _- Raim was completely taken aback. -_ Reimu, is this possible?_

_- _I-I don't know! This is the first time I see someone fusing two spell cards! - Reimu said as surprised as Raim.

- What exactly is going on? - Keine was confused by Glid's actions.

The zombie now knew something was wrong. He started _fearing_. And no zombie has emotions. Ever.

Yes...Glid's actions are making a zombie get scared...Things can't get weirder than this...

- **"Carnage Claw"!**

Glid passed the spell card over Raim's free left hand (he switched hands, holding Kraid now in his right hand). The arm flared and took a more grotesque appeareance. Just up to the elbow, Raim's left arm was turned pitch black and his fingernails turned red and pointy. And it was on fire...black fire.

...I spoke too soon.

- _What the hell did you do to my arm you bastard?_

_-_ **Relax kid. Besides, I'll just kill this...HEY! HE'S F**KING RUNNING AWAY!**

Indeed it was. Somehow, the zombie knew that claw was bad news, so it developed the primal emotion of fear, without having a brain to process it with!

- **Get the hell back here! **- Glid extended his...arm?

To the surprise, confusion and disgust of the others, Raim's dark arm extended and pierced through the back of the running zombie. Then, Glid pulled back with an incredible force, enough to level the zombie some meters off the ground.

SLAM!

- **I didn't say you could run away, you son of a bitch. **- Glid said while stomping the face of the zombie giant.

STAB!

RRRIPPPP!

Glid cut off both of its arms with just a swing of the chainsword.

- **Since you're going to regenerate like the zombie you are, I guess I must destroy your body completely.**

**- **!

STAB!

Now it was the claw that was piercing the torso, with bone cracking sound effects.

- Arrrhhhhh!

- **Yes, YES! Suffer, suffer... It is a delight to my ears! But then...good things must end, huh?**

Something started shining where the claw was. Then, a red light came out from the back of the zombie. Then another one. And another one.

**- ...If you appreciate your friggin lives, I suggest you hide behind something. **

- ! - Keine understood Glid's words. - REIMU, MAKE A BARRIER NOW!

- **CARNAGE NOVA!**

BOOM!

And the sky went red.

* * *

Back with Marisa...

BOOM!

- What the heck was that? - Marisa said as she looked at the red and black sphere.

- If I had to take a wild guess, I'd say that is either Raim and that strange persona of his or our book. - Alice said.

- Um...

- I was about to say that!

- No you weren't. - Alice said with a straight man's face.

- Shouldn't we...?

- Yes I was!

- ...This conversation is stupid...

- E-Excuse me! - Shin finally said out loud.

- Huh?

- Shouldn't we follow that book instead of be fighting with each other?

- ...! Oh, right! I forgot. - Marisa grinned.

- _Dear god. Sometimes, I think you're insane._

* * *

Debris...debris...debris...There was only debris around Glid. If you don't count the sudden barrier that Reimu created in order to protect herself as well as the others.

- ARE YOU INSANE? - Reimu snapped. - YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US ALL!

- **Well, THAT was the plan! But hey, you're still alive, so don't whine about it. **- That was Glid's defence.

**_- _**_You...you just vaporized the body! How the...Nevermind that, what about my arm? _

He then noticed the arm was back to normal.

- **Tch! The spell faded off with that attack? Oh well... At least the results were okay...Huh?**

There was something flying away where the giant body was. It looked like...

- A soul? - Keine identified the object.

- **A soul, huh? It is bigger than I expected, but hell, at least I get to kill this one t-**

ZOOM!

Someone else got to the soul first.

- Geez...this was supposed to be my day off...*sigh* - a female voice said with a tone of laziness as she picked the soul.

- **Hey! Killstealer!**

**- **_Unbelievable...you still want to kill stuff? Haven't you had enough? _- Kraid criticized Glid's behavior.

- Huh? - the woman turned around. - Who's there?

The woman had red eyes, short pinkish red hair. She was wearing a white dress with a blue vest overtop. She also wore a belt with a large coin tied in the center and carried a scythe with a wisp-like bending on the end.

- **Who the hell are you? - **that was Glid's introduction.

- _That scythe...could she be a shinigami?_

_- Shinigami? -_ Raim said._ - ...She doesn't have a Death Note, nor a katana...Are you sure she is?_

_-_ I am indeed. - the red head said. - Though I only wanted to rest. This is my day off! But Shikieki-sama told me to gather the violent souls that just happened to appear...*sigh*

The shinigami yawned.

- You sure are lazy. - Reimu said. - Shouldn't shinigami be more serious?

- You can't expect all of us to be the same...

- The nerve of your boss! - Kyoji protested. - How could he or she order you, a maiden such as you, to work like this! - He was looking...at her assets.

- ..._**Can I punch him?**_

**_- _**_Do it._

PUNCH!

- Argh! What the hell?

- _Please, this is no time to "size up" her bosom. Focus, dammit! _- Raim was growing impatient.

- Eh?

- _Don't mind this guy. He suffered severe brain damage so he says irrational things from time to time. Basically, an idiot._- Raim joked.

**- **Hey!

- At least, could you tell us why are there so many of these...zombies, was it? - Reimu asked her. - At least, could you tell us your name?

- I'm Komachi Onozuka. - the shinigami identified herself. - And the cause for these souls going on a rampage...well, I don't know, but, according to Shikieki-sama, it's related to a book...

- You mean this? - Kyoji showed her the paper.

- ! Wha-? How do you know about this? - Komachi was taken by surprise by recognizing the book.

- _Thank Lovecraft for that. _- Raim added. -_ In his works, the Necronomicon is heavily referenced._

- But no human could've know beforehand about this! It's impossible!

- _Then how did Lovecraft find out about it?_

_- Coincidence perhaps?_

- It can't be! The description is almost perfect...

- _A very GOOD coincidence then. -_ Raim said with snarkiness. - _Look, we don't have time for this. While we are talking like this, several of these zombies are resurfacing in a terrifying rate. And since there a more dead bodies than living ones, we'll get overrun if we don't do something quick. Understand? _

All nodded. Then Komachi, realizing something, interrupted again.

- Wait a minute, did you destroy the bodies?

- **Damn right we did! That way, those dirtbags won't come back and bite our asses...**

Komachi paled.

- ...You didn't notice any soul coming out of the body?

- **Huh? Why the hell should I notice that?**

- Hold on. - Reimu interrupted. - Komachi, what happens when the soul loses his body?

- It'll search another body and possess it back.

- **But I told you! I vaporized all of the bodies! **

- Then...we are in trouble...

RRooomm...

A thunder flashed in the sky. Immediately after, it started raining.

- ...How exactly are we in trouble? - Keine reluctantly asked.

- Normally, when a soul loses his body, it passes on, and our duty as shinigami is to fetch the souls and guide them through the Sanzu river to the court of the Yamas. But in this case, the souls were forced back into their original bodies, making them berserk in the process.

-_ I don't like the sound of this..._

_-_ It gets worse.

- _Aw crap..._

- If, by any circunstances, the soul's original body is destroyed or had already decomposed, it will try to manifest to others by possesing one family member's body, but there no damage done there since the souls are calm. In this case, the soul, without a compatible body, with seek out the Necronomicon itself to fuse with.

- Fuse with? - Kyoji said. - That's insane!

- It has already happen before in...what was it called, World War II? - Komachi tried to remember.

- _World War II? Are you pulling my leg? Because it isn't funny!_

_- _I'm telling the truth! - Komachi protested. - I don't know exactly what happened there in that since I was...er...taking a nap.

- _A nap? - _Raim snapped. -_ Wait, so this means they are shinigamis around the world?_

- How else can we keep track over the quantity of human deaths around the world? - Komachi said. - And with the growth of human population, our job is getting really, really heavy. Besides, the Styx branch isn't our responsability. It is Charon's only. I still wonder how can he handle so much souls...

_- Wow, you're trully a slacker. _- Raim said sharply. - _But if what you say is true, then the Nazis used the Necronomicon before! ...Urgh...the idea of Nazi zombies is getting stronger in my mind. I don't like it._

_- _**Nazi zombies were real? Why didn't I appear there? The carnage would've been even more pleasant than the French Revolution! **

- _Would you shut up?_

_- _The point is... - Komachi returned to the point. - if we don't find that book before the souls find it, we'll have a bigger problem in hands.

- Why?

- The book is sentient.

* * *

The air was cold inside a cave not to far from the Youkai Mountain. In there, something unearthly was taking place.

A normal soul doesn't possess memories nor will. Its like an animal. With just someone to guide their actions, they become like sheep.

- ...Come...let us become one...

The souls drew near the Necronomicon, the voice who spoke. Slowly, the cover of the book grew and developed limbs. They were still incomplete, but they were limbs.

- ...Just...a bit...more...

Damn that voice is creepy.

* * *

- _Why do I feel things just got much worse than before?_

* * *

Author's Notes:

See? This arc happens when you fuse reading H.P. Lovecraft novels, watching the whole Evil Dead triology and playing Resident Evil and Touhou at the same time. I can multitask by the way.

But really, I'm scared of myself. I couldn't believe I could write this...until I did. Pretty funny, huh?

And sorry about the delay, but I really wanted to have as much information as possible about the Necronomicon itself and the interpretations of Death around the world, as well as putting my own quirks. Don't worry, I'll try to make the next chapter faster. See ya!


	24. Obviously God hates Raim

Raim's PoV

-_ ...You've gotta be kidding me._

- I'm telling the truth. - Komachi said. - This is the reason why those books were supposed to be hidden from humans.

Don't tell me about it...

- **Oh come on! Why the hell are you whining about this crap? We'll just blow up that crappy excuse of a book.**

**- **No! - Komachi said. - According to Shikieki-sama, if that book is destroyed before we undo this mess, then we'll be stuck with these wild souls...forever.

- _Ohh...well, crap. Any ideas?_

- **Blast the shit out of that book?**

- _Any BRIGHT ideas?_

_- _Find where it is and quick.

Rrrnnn...

- ...before these guys overrun us.

- **What? It just to kill these...**

SLASH!

Komachi slashed the zombie with her scythe, ripping out a strange blue aura from it.

- **Hey! I was about to kill that!**

- You don't listen do you? - Komachi said by putting the soul inside a jar that...wait, where the hell did she pull out that jar?

- _What's that for? -_ I asked.

- Hm? Well...*yawn*, as humans may know, we're also in charge of guiding souls, but when some of them escape, we must catch them back and put them in here. The reason is because a soul is intangible, even for us. So we must draw them those these jars, because they get sucked inside. Pretty cool, right?

...Seriously? That's how you work? I thought it was cooler, but hey...

- Enough of this already! We have a strange book on the loose! This has already become an incident! - Reimu said.

- _...*sigh* Here we go again... Reimu, if you want my opinion, we should go in groups. I have watched to many Western movies about this and I don't want to take risks._

-**Pfft! Grow some balls kid! If you find a zombie, just beat the crap out of it!**

- We can't do that!

- **Shut up, nobody is the boss of me! I do what I want, when I want to! And what I want is to keep killing zombies!**

**- **...You do know that they are technically **already **dead, don't you? - Komachi said.

- **A minor detail. Doesn't matter.**

- Look you. - Keine interrupted. - You can't just act like this, specially in this situation. We are in a emergency and we need your help!

- **Keep that crap for you, I don't work in groups.**

...Well, crap. How am I going to...

- Komachi, you said that the souls gather around the Necronomicon? - Kyoji interrupted.

- Well, yeah.

- That means that the Necronomicon will end up a monster, or even something more...**killable**, right?

- I guess...

Glid stopped. He slowly turned back.

-** What did you say?**

* * *

Episode 24: Obviously God hates Raim

* * *

...Why do I feel God hates me?

- **So you say, when I obliterated all those zombies' bodies, the souls went towards whatever that book is...making it a monster worthy of killing, twisting its limbs and torturing until it asks for mercy as I rip out its possible organs?**

- Y-Yeah... - Komachi said as she flew alongside Reimu and Keine, completely disturbed by the words of Glid. I'll be surprised when somebody doesn't get disturbed by him.

- **Excellent... **- Glid said by imitating the pose of a certain magnificent bastard.

Now, I'm worried. *sigh* I just now I won't come unharmed after this...

- Just remember we'll stop you if you try to do something funny. - Reimu warned Glid.

- **What? Three against one? Aww, you guys are being too kind. **- Glid just didn't seem to care about what Reimu said, his words having the meaning he could easy fight them without a sweat, a thing I don't believe because Reimu had beaten him before...or at least stopped or injuring him in order to me to take back control.

Glid's always like that. Never obeys anything nor follows rules.

The scary part is that I am the same somewhat.

I always believed that laws were just made for the advantage of other people, to be more exact, of the high class. It pisses me off because it is an unfair way of control...or maybe I believe this because I have being with the yakuza for so long...I don't care.

Maybe that is the reason why I loathe society so much...

- _Reimu. Where exactly do you propose we search first? _- I tried to haste things up. -_ We don't have all time of the world you know._

But this is different. I stand Reimu ordering me around because I owe her. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't even survived the first day here. She healed me and even gave a place to stay. She's...a really good person inside.

- Hm... How about there? - Reimu pointed at the mountain...which had many blue things gathering on its base. Huh, why didn't I notice that?

- **Alright! It's maiming time!**

But as he finished saying that, more arms rose from the ground.

- **But first, a small warm up for all of us. Remember, shoot at the head!**

- I told you that we can't just do that! - Komachi protested as she cut down a zombie, taking out its soul and putting it in her jar. - Why don't you listen?

SLASH!

- **I'm sorry, did you say something? **- Glid said, ignoring Komachi and slicing down four zombies on a row with the still active chainsword.

- Don't try reasoning with him. It's hopeless. - Reimu told Komachi. - I tell from experience.

It was only once! Don't try to twist the truth like that!

...But even so, you're right. Reasoning with this guy is impossible.

- _Hey Kyoji. _- Cerberus' voice filled the air. - _Shouldn't you report this?_

- Huh? Oh, that's right! They must know that we found it! Alright, let's...

*FFVII ring tone*

- What is that? - Reimu asked as she dodged the attacks of the zombies with grace.

- Umm... - Kyoji said while shooting down a zombie behind him. - Hold on a second.

*click*

- ...Yeellow?

- _Do that again and I swear you won't like the consequences. This is no time for jokes!_

_- _Geez, you don't have to get that worked up... Well, good news, we found the book.

- _Excellent. Now y-_

_- _Bad news...it's sentient and it seems it won't stop molesting the dead any time soon.

- _WHAT? What the heck were you doing? _

_-_Don't blame me! - Kyoji protested as he dodged tackles from the zombies. - Besides, how are things out there?

- _Uhh..._

* * *

Nagano is a place without many events happening. People will tend to do their regular activities with normality, without thinking what could go wrong in any second.

*rumble* *rumble*

But then again... fate tend to screw up things.

Seriously though, when the earth shakes, one can only thing in earthquakes or something like an explosion...

CRASH! CRASH!

- Gaaahhhh...

But not freaking zombies coming out of the ground. I mean, COME ON!

- Alexia... focus. - Hiroku said after cutting down several zombies.

- _Seriously...how can you not feel disturbed at all? _- Alexia questioned Hiroki's behavior while holding her cellphone in one hand and her whip in another. - Fine, just let me finish talking to Kyoji!

- _...Hiroki? _

_- *_sigh* Hiroki. - Alexia answered as she shattered a zombie's head with her whip.

- Hey, did any citizen noti-

- We're not that stupid_._- Alexia cut him off. - We used mass hypnosis, courtesy of a Thanatos...

-_ WHAT!_

- Now now, don't worry. We just asked him to "make them sleep", reminding him not to kill them.

-_ ...You sure everything is under control there?_

- Don't worry. The boss is handling Thanatos' now. There's no risk involved, trust me.

- _...Okay._

- But there another problem... which is why we'll need Suzaku.

* * *

- You want Suzaku back? - Kyoji said as she helped Keine shoot down some zombies. - Why?

- _We have already positioned Seiryuu, Byakko and Genbu in their positions._

- ...I see. You going to use that?

-_Yes. That's why we need Suzaku back. You know the Chinese myth perfectly, don't you?_

- Alright, alright! Just give me ten minutes. Keep your COMP online!

*click*

- _Hey. What was that all about?_

_- _Guys, I'll be heading back in order to give Suzaku back to Alexia.

- You're running away? - Reimu asked while throwing needles at the joint of the bones of some zombies.

- I'm just doing my job, don't get the wrong idea. - Kyoji said, reverting Orion to it's revolver form. - Hey, Take...

- _I know. I'll stay here. Don't you worry! _

- Good. - he smiled.

BANG!

...and shot himself.

- !

- _Relax Keine. Just watch._

From Kyoji's body, an ethereal being started coming out. Finally, after some seconds, it gained shape. A red-skinned humanoid stood before us, wearing white clothes, a necklace with three magatamas and his black hair was tied up in a...weird sense. Yep, no better way to put it.

If you are lazy imagining it, just imagine Take-Mikazuchi for the earlier SMT.

- ALRIGHT! - he shouted to the sky.

And then lighting came down from the sky, shocking all zombies in range.

- _Holy crap..._

- **Heh. Not bad for an avatar of a god.**- Glid said, having the same knowledge of SMT as I had, probably because he's part of me...but at the same time, he isn't.

Take-Mikazuchi smirked.

- Well, I'm going now. You must stop that thing, alright?

- That's my job. - Reimu said.

Kyoji nodded and started running.

- **Heh. The pervert's gone. Now I don't have to listen to his stupid rambles. Listen kid, from now on, it's kill or be killed. But I prefer that I am the one who does the killing.**

- You seem like a strong individual. Seems this will be fun! - Take-Mikazuchi hustled.

- **Finally! Somebody who agrees with me!**

-_ God...they're like children. _

_- _Except that one is just hyperactive and the other is an omnicidal maniac sealed in your body. You should at least notice that.

Did Reimu just mocked me? ...Ugh.

- **Alrriigghht! - **Glid yelled as he cracked his...my knuckles. - **Say, how far is that shitty mountain from here?**

BOOM!

Just where Glid pointed, a humongous laser headed our way. Reimu and the others (Take-Mikazuchi jumped high) flew to avoid it. We...

CRACK!

Yep.

* * *

THUD! THUD!

- Hey, are you okay? - Reimu said, almost not worried.

- ...Guh. _My back hurts..._

- He's fine. - Reimu concluded.

*groan*

- Would you at least help me?

- I was just kidding. - Reimu said while helping me stand up. - There.

- **AW WHAT THE HELL? You took back your body? And in the worst time possible? Seriously kid, I think either you have bad luck...or just God hates you.**

I bet on the latter.

- Well, where's Marisa?

- How did you know it was me?

- Believe me, it's logic. There's no one in Gensokyo capable of doing that apart from you. - I gave my reason. - Don't try to lie to me, I won't work.

- *sigh* Fine fine. It was my fault. Happy?

- Plenty. - I said while dusting myself. - Anyways, why did you do that?

- Eh, some walking dead bodies were on the way. I dunno what's going on.

- We have told you already! - Alice's voice broke the conversation. - Geez, can't you retain such information?

- I don't find it that important.

You should. When people forget important things like that, then that person needs to go to the doctor...

- U-um...

- Hm? That's a new voice...

I walked around Marisa and found another girl...whose flesh was rotten and grey...

Okay...?

- **Kill it! KILL IT WITH FIRE!**

Naturally, the girl freaked out when Glid spoke.

- W-what was that?

CRACK!

And her arm fell off. The creepiest thing is that I didn't freaked out. Has my sanity gone away?

- **_Of course it has! _**

Goddammit Glid.

- Anyway, who or what the hell are you? - I asked bluntly.

The girl picked up her arm and managed to relocate it, complete with flesh noises. Eww...

- ...Well, I'm not sure myself.

- Then how about a name?

- ...Shin. - the girl said shyly.

Shin? Isn't that a boy's name? Whatever...

- I see.

- **What the hell are you waiting for? Remember, aim at the head.**

- Glid, she isn't attacking us. It's safe to say she's different from those zombies. - Reimu interrupted.

- What's a zombie? - Shin asked.

...She doesn't know that term? You're practically one.

- An undead. A walking corpse. Whatever you want to call it. - I said.

- ...Oh...I see... - Shin looked down somewhat.

Okay, something's wrong.

- Speak up. Why do you look so down?

- ...It has passed a lot of time, hasn't it? - she said looking at the sky.

Excuse me?

- This...isn't the Heian era, right?

- What? The Heian era? - Keine said surprised.

- But that's like 1000 years ago! ...or something like that. - I added, unsure if I was right. I'm no good with history, only if it involves demons, thanks to SMT.

- **Wow... this bitch has passed her expiration date for a longshot! **

- *sigh* - she's depressed alright.

- Please don't mind the psycho voice coming from my head. It's all cool.

- Well... it's easier for me to take her soul back if she's this calm.

!

- Whoa Komachi. - I said while surprised. - Are you sure? She looks harmless to me.

- ... - Shin remained silent.

- Like it or not, it is my job. Besides, if Shikieki-sama finds out I left this one alone, I don't know what she'll do to me...

Is he or she that scary?

- ...I see. I'm a monster, am I?

Wow, she's depressed.

Komachi started raising her scythe. Shin just closed her eyes.

- Wait.

- Huh? - Komachi said confused.

- Can you fight? - I asked her, crouching down in order to see her directly to the face. - You could help us in a way.

- Eh? Well...

- **I know the fastest way to test that.**

- What do y-

I noticed then that my left hand clenched into a fist unwillingly and headed towards her face.

- !

GRAB!

Huh?

- Eh? - Shin gasped as she instinctively blocked my punch with her right hand only without effort. - W-what is this?

- **Hehehe... she's not bad. Quick reactions.**

**- **Such reflexes... are you a ninja or something? - I blurted out without thinking. - Nah...I'm just kidding.

- Ninja? - Shin started thinking. Then she gasped. - Why yes, I am...or was a ninja.

...

What.

- **Let me get this straight... we have in front of us a zombie which is also a ninja. Wow...this _is _really something.**

Hold that thought...if she's a undead ninja, then that means there should be...

FWOMM!

Several shuriken came out of the ground, threatening to cut our heads off. Some shurikens were caught _somehow_ by Shin, of all people! I guess she's strong, only not willing. However, she still showed shock afterward and cowered.

Then, out of the ground, several figures jumped, dressed in light ragged clothing and throwing kunais at us...

Seriously?...Ninja zombies? What the hell? Am I insane? Is the world insane? HAVE I BEEN DRUGGED THIS MORNING? Someone... ANYONE. ANSWER ME! Come on! What's next, pirate robots?

- **Enough of your mental bitching, kid! Fight before you lose your head...literally!**

Why do say th-

SWISH!

- Shit! - I cursed while dodging a small rusted katana by a hair. That's it. These guys have a death wish.

SLASH!

Ignoring Komachi's words and letting my rage take the better of me, I cut down the ninja zombie's head.

- Hey!

- Sorry. Couldn't stand it. - I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. - But enough of that, what now?

SLICE!

- Just ignore them. - Komachi suggested as she took out another soul from a ninja zombie. - Besides, look. They are low on numbers.

Just as Komachi stop saying that, several other bodies jumped out of the ground, surprising us as they threw from kunais to katanas.

See Naruto? THESE are real ninjas! ...only that their bodies are decaying and some of them are missing jaws...

...Eww, is that its tongue?

And now there were at least sixty zombie ninjas surrounding all the six of us.

- Wow, they sure are few ninjas, huh? - my mouth was practically leaking sarcasm.

- *groan*

- **I guess you can't object now, huh? **

- *sigh* Fine... Do it your way. - Komachi gave up.

- With gusto. - I grinned.

The ninjas, unlike Naruto, threw several rusted kunais instead of trying a physical approach. Well, I guess they have some sort of brain...

- Geez...how troublesome. - Reimu muttered as she dodged all the kunais without much effort.

The others were dodging too at the same rate. Take was blocking everything with lightning and I was back flipping, ducking and parrying.

Shin, however, was shaking in fear. She doesn't seem to be used at fighting.

- W-why is this happening? Who are they?

- **Kill first, ask later. That's my motto. Now, do something useful and FIGHT!**

Hey Glid, maybe you could be a little delica-...oh who am I kidding? You **can't **be delicate at a-

SWISH!

Where the hell did those kunai come from? From underground? Are you kidding me? That's completely impossible! I mean, I can swallow the idea of throwing from the shadows, but come on! What about the ground blocking its path? I mean...

STAB!

- Ah, son of a BITCH! - I yelled as my left leg was hit by a stray kunai.

- Spirit Sign "Fantasy Orb"! - Reimu declared as several orbs appeared around her and headed towards the undead ninja.

Quickly, they **burrowed **underground at an incredible speed, avoiding the orbs of doom...Well, some of them. Others were mercilessly crushed.

Although, I kinda like these ninjas. Why? They are NOTHING like Naruto! Thank God...

- Tsk. They're fast. - Reimu said as she started shooting cards at every ninja zombie in range.

How can the zombies parry cards with such precision is beyond my understanding...

While dodging several kunais, I removed (painfully) the kunai lodged in my left leg, letting a stream of blood flow out of my body. I'm going to feel this tomorrow...

- Seems you're pretty used to pain by now, huh? - Komachi commented as she slashed down several ninja, taking out their souls and inserting them in her jar.

- Yeah... although I feel groggy afterwards.

PARRY!

- I still wonder...did Gensokyo had ninjas before? - I said by countering the blow and cutting the ninja zombie's ribs with Kraid, still in his chainsword form.

- _I wonder the same thing kid. _

_- _Mind giving a hand here? - Reimu said as she was dodging the attacks of four ninja zombies at the same time... Wow.

- Alright. Stand still! - I said while I released a shockwave from the chainsword.

The wave had a saw like pattern that was even deadlier than my previous ones. Seriously, even though the zombies blocked it, the shockwave pierced their blades and shredded their bodies. Damn!

...Although this could be explained because their bodies are weak or that the katanas they carry are well...antique.

- **_Now that's what I call an attack! Look, they were sliced and diced just that easy! Shame there is no blood..._**

Glid. Keep your comments for yourself, alright?

However, even with all our efforts, the number of zombies didn't seem to decrease. Well...there **are** more dead people than the living, that's for sure...but to be this of this magnitude...

- Where do all of these guys come from? - Marisa said as she blasted several undead ninja with her Master Spark.

- From below? Hello? Isn't it obvious? - I answered back.

Sigh...this is getting nowhere.

- _Hey bastard... How exactly did you do that claw thing? _- I asked Glid with disdain.

**_- Heh. Finally! You using your f**king head for once! Alright kid, take this, since I'm REALLY in a good mood today. I mean, come on! ZOMBIES! What else can I ask for?_**

The "Burn my Dread" card appeared in my hand. Quickly, I took the other material card...hey, I like the sound of that.

- Beast X Burn my dread... - I declared as I merged both spell cards.

- ! You are doing it again? - Reimu asked surprised.

- Yeah. I'm getting tired of these zombies on this freaking plain. - I said while smashing the card in my left arm. - CARNAGE CL-

BA-DUMP!

Arghh! M-my body!

THUD!

I fell to my knees as the spell canceled itself... What...the hell?

- HEY! Are you okay? - Reimu yelled, somewhat worried.

- _I...couldn't breathe...it's like something was choking me...Bastard! Is this your doing?_

_- **Don't look at me kid. Blame your stupid human body for that. Feh. Guess you can't hold its power yet. Only something as badass as yours truly can!**_

You...dick.

- Hey! Look out! - Alice warned me.

I looked up. Ten ninja zombies were jumping directly at me, with kunais and katanas in hand... Aw crap...

- STAY BACK! - I heard Shin's voice from behind.

Then stalagmites (or are they stalactites? I dunno...) rose from the ground, piercing all the ninja through the chest.

What.

- **Whoa. That's some move you got there...earth bitch. - **Glid, in an odd twist, complimented Shin. Now that's something you don't see everyday...

- Eh? I...did that? But I couldn't do that before...when I was still alive. - Shin questioned herself.

Then explain how you did this! ...Wait, doesn't this make you a ninja geomancer zombie?

...I need a glass of water. I wonder if Kyoji has it more easy...

* * *

Third's PoV

- THIS...isn't my day.

Justified. Have you ever being in the situation of running away from zombies while having some sort of time limit over your heads? Well, Kyoji is having that same situation.

- Zombies, zombies, zombies... Seriously, there hasn't been any place without a zombie popping out of the ground...

BANG!

- ...and I really don't have the time for this. - he said while kicking the zombie he just shot.

ROAR!

Kyoji didn't like the sound of that.

- _Don't turn around... It'll only make things worse..._

But he disobeyed himself and turned back.

He didn't like the sight.

First ninja zombies, then ninja geomancer zombies... now YOUKAI ZOMBIES? Seriously, what the world smoking?

- *sigh* Great. Can't things get any worse?

You know you shouldn't say that...

As if destiny send a "screw you" to Kyoji, the youkai zombie started shooting black danmaku. Yes, you heard right. Zombies can do DANMAKU!

- ...Aw crap. - Kyoji said as he prepared to shoot.

FWOOM!

But then a gust of wind dissipated the bullets and sent the frail and decomposing bodies of the youkai zombies far away.

- Oh god, not you! - Aya quickly wished she had just ignored the zombies in order not to meet Kyoji. Again.

- Why hello there. Nice seeing you again. - Kyoji greeted her in his "chivalrous" tone, much to her dismay.

- Look, I don't have time to deal with you. Things at the mountain really got hectic, so they sent me to investigate what was going on. But then, I found dead bodies walking around and the most weird of all, they can also do danmaku... Seriously, this is really good material for a scoop...*sigh* But I'm stuck doing this...

- I can sympathize. - Kyoji added, trying to improve the mood. - I just wanted to walk around, but then Alexia calls me, telling me that the not-so-fictional Necronomicon is real and that has been "awakened" or whatever that means, thus ruining my free day and setting me in this mess. But I'm not mad. It's my job after all.

- ...Huh. Humans really have odds jobs then.

- Not quite. - Kyoji said while turning around. - Mind helping me get back home? I need to do something there.

Aya started thinking. True, she disliked him because of his "chivalrous" personality, but if helping him meant getting back sooner to writting her newspaper before the other tengu...

- Alright. Just don't try something...funny. Am I clear?

- Crystal.

* * *

Raim's PoV

...Still, that doesn't answer why my body just...paralyzed like that.

- **What the hell are you doing? Everybody is killing zombies and you're just sitting there! Get a move on!**

- I'm recovering, dammit! Once in a while, why don't you shut up?

- _Kid...you're confused about what just happened with the spell card, right?_

- Right. - I said while jumping from the ground in order to evade several kunai heading towards me. - What could've been? I don't understand.

- Spell stress, I guess.

- What? - I asked Reimu, who just shot down ten ninjas on her own.

- Did you ever wondered why we fight by activating just one spell card? We don't activate them all at once, you know. Maybe that the cause of your sudden paralysis. - Reimu added. - Besides, what both of you did, even before using that double spell, goes against the rules set by the Spell Card System. I mean, physical force and using techniques without declaring a spell card is...

- **Listen to me, damn red-white and listen well. I don't care about rules. Never have. Never will. And your bitching won't change anything. Screw the rules, I have power!**

**- **Surprisingly, I have to go with Glid in this one. - I said, turning several heads around. - Seriously, I'm not good with rules either. Maybe because I lived with the yakuza for too long or maybe because I don't like them. Anyways, I like to fight this way. And no, you can't change that.

I seriously hate being bind by some "rules". Maybe because I learned education by myself...which is bad. Yes, at least I have the decency to admit it.

- ...Honestly. - Reimu said with a slight tone of anger. - Sometimes, I can't understand you.

- *sigh* Can we leave this for later? We have to get rid of these guys first.

The earth shook again as a big fissure opened in the ground. From it, even more ninja zombies appeared along with the normal variety of undead.

- ...or we could run. Fast.

- **WHAT? Nononono...YOU STAY HERE AND FIGHT! I will not run away like a sissy coward!**

**- **I have an idea. - Komachi said. - Boat Sign "Like a River Flowing"!

Somehow, a boat appeared in front of us. Apparently, under it, there were several ghosts (or souls, it's the same), acting as a replacement for a sea.

Just thinking how is this possible gives me an aneurysm...

- Hop in! - she ordered as she rode it.

- ...You know you can fly, don't you? - I stated plainly, still confused by the boat.

- But you and that strange being can't, am I right?

Point taken.

- Rrraaaagghhh!

- *sigh* Alright, let's go. - I surrendered.

We all jumped to the boat. This is crazy.

...And did I saw the words "Titanic" in her boat? ...Holy crap...

- Alright! Get a hold on something! - Komachi said as she slammed her scythe in the ground as the zombies were getting near.

FWOOM!

It's official. Komachi knows boat fu. I mean, just an impact from the "Titanic" managed to break in pieces several zombies in our way.

- Yahoo! - that was obviously Marisa, apparently enjoying the current situation.

- It's fast... - Shin said nervously.

- I still think it's better if we fly. Besides, I think Raim and the other red guy can handle them by themselves. - Reimu added.

- Nah, I prefer this way. It's faster for all of us...maybe.

- Yeah, there's nothing my "Titanic" can handle. - Komachi said while patting her boat with pride.

- **Then how about an army of zombies shooting black danmaku at us?**

- Why you ask that?

-** Well, just look in front of you, bitches.**

We all did.

- ...Aw crap.

If I thought things couldn't get any worse, I was very, very WRONG. There was an army of at least two hundred youkai and human zombies in front of us, shooting black danmaku at us. The bullets seemed to merge in a black wave of bullets, getting dangerously closer to us at any second.

- See? I told you it was better to fly!

- Please shut up Reimu. - I said while looking at the black wave with dread...

* * *

Author's Notes:

This took longer than expected...


	25. Karmic Retribution or maybe not

Think fast! How do we dodge THAT?

- **Hey, earth bitch! Can't you do a ramp or something?**

- Eh? Well... - Shin started doubting.

- **JUST F**KING DO SOMETHING!**

- *sob*

- Hey hey, don't scare her like that!

THUM!

As she started almost breaking down to tears, a ramp actually rose from the ground.

- **You see? Just the correct motivation can do anything!**

Poor girl...

- I don't know about you, but I don't think this boat isn't going fast enough!

- **No problem at all. Hey, damn black-white! Mind giving us a boost?**

**- **Okay! Here goes! - she said as she pointed her hakkero to the backside of the boat. Oh no...

- Grip on something, QUICK!

- MASTERRR...

This...will end badly.

- ...SPPPAAAARRKK!

* * *

Episode 25: Karmic Retribution...or maybe not

* * *

OH CRAAPP!

I think God finally felt pity for me for once, since the Master Spark **did** manage to make the boat faster, just enough to be sent flying.

Then I knew God bitch-slapped me in the face by making the youkai and human zombies able to fly.

*groaaaan*

- Okay...this is just completely absurd. I mean, how can zombies fly? For Christ's sake, this is just insane!

- _Kid. We **are **in a place where girls can fly and youkai exist. Seriously, I think things are just "normal"._

And for that...I'll need an aspirin.

Somehow, we managed to jump over the black wave, saving our skins (Well, technically **my** skin, since everyone else can fly or jump high or create a barrier of earth).

But then, the zombies created another black wave of bullets. However, this time, zombies were riding the wave. Surfers, eat your heart out.

- Are they doing what I think they are doing?

- I don't get it.

- You never will. - I said while creating saw shockwaves, which collided with the undead and ripped their bodies in half. However, it wasn't enough to stop the black tsunami.

- ...Any ideas?

- Move! - Reimu said as she drew her gohei and put it horizontally in front of her, along with a spell card. - Divine Arts "Omnidirectional Demon Binding Circle" !

A yellow barrier with a yin yang symbol engraved on it surrounded the boat completely. It held strongly as we passed through the wave. And Reimu seemed to be calm. Correction, she was annoyed.

- How did it end up to this? I thought this would be a normal day, but then, these things appear out of the ground and start making trouble. *sigh*

I know that feeling Reimu. Let's just deal with this.

Finally, we crossed to the other side of the wave. And what we find?

- That must be the most disgusting thing me and the kid have seen... - Take-Mikazuchi said.

It's like looking at Cthullu's asshole, only that that will crush our minds. Literally. This...thing...is like a T-rated version of it. I mean, it had seven eyes instead of a mouth, the mouth in question seemed to be on the top of the head, where the eyes were **supposed **to be were eyeless heads that seemed to be dying. Seriously, this looks like something taken of that...Warhammer thing or something...what was it's name?

Forget it. You know the point.

- What the hell is THAT? - Reimu said completely disgusted at the sight.

- ...Whatever it is, I will be seeing it in my nightmares. - I said neutrally. I mean, my face wanted to show both amusement and disgust at this point, but the facial muscles of the human face are...well, just to limited, if you understand what I'm saying. So my face just was blank. Yep, I'm starting to believe I'm a freak.

I mean seriously, the thing is bleeding some sort of dark liquid that resembles sewer water. It's nauseating... Thank goodness it is just at the base of the mountain, very far away from us.

Wait...this means...how huge is that THING?

- **HAHAHAHAHA! AT LAST! THE BIG ONE! Alright, you pussies, lock and load! Let your bloodthrist fill your entire body! AND KILL EVERY F**KING PIECE OF THIS THING!**

Wow. You're really excited about this...

- Say that when we arrive there! - Marisa said as she launched another Master Spark for boosting.

- **Hey, scythe bitch, can't you make this piece of crap go faster?**

- Don't insult my boat like that! - Komachi raised her voice. - And for how far we are...

Huh? Why is she thinking?

* * *

_I wonder...why couldn't I shorten the distance between where we are and the mountain? My power should've shortened the distance between the mountain and us. Is something blocking it?_

_This is really weird..._

* * *

_- _Hey! Earth to Komachi! What the hell are you thinking?

Komachi snapped back to reality. Seriously, what the deal with her? I dunno...nor I guess I care...

- Nevermind.

RROOMMM!

The giant...abomination slammed the ground, creating a fissure that opened in front of us. Ah crap...

- Hey Shin! We'll need another ramp quick! - Marisa said while sweatdropping.

Saying that the fissure was **big **would be an understatement...

- I...I...

- **For the love of God's crap! Just DO something!**

- Oh no!

Enough!

I jumped of the boat. All gasped (Take just raised an eyebrow). I just hope I don't screw up.

- _Hey bastard! A little help here?_

**- As long as it is awesome, I'm fine by it.**

Alright. Entering bullet time.

(0.000 sec)

Dark aura surrounded my feet.

KICK!

...And I kicked the bottom of the boat as strong as I could.

- Whoa! - Marisa gasped as the boat manage to rise a little.

(0.068 sec)

- Shoot now! - I said...no, I ordered.

- MASTERR...

*gulp* I wish this works...I'm still falling, you know...

- Beast X Burn My Dread... - I muttered as I slammed both cards together.

BA-DUMP!

(0.345 sec)

...No...Not NOW!

- GGRRRAAAAAAAHHHH! - I yelled atop my lungs, managing to subdue the pains of my body and "stabilizing" the spell card. - CARNAGE CLAW!

- ...SSPPPAAAARRKK!

(0.555 sec)

My left arm turned into the black and red claw as the humongous laser shone over me.

Remembering what Glid did before, I stretched my arm towards the accelerating flying boat.

- *grunt*

CLENCH!

- AHH! - Keine gasped as she saw the red and black claw gripping to the sides of the boat. - What is...?

It was in that moment I decided to pull myself up.

- Going up!

The demonic claw has stretched to a ridiculous length...I mean, how can a limb extend up to seven meters? Well...my sanity has been broken enough for me to swallow this.

Nevertheless, it's safe to say that the momentum made by the force applied to the arm, proportional to the length of the demonic arm claw, managed to rise me up.

...I kinda like physics, you know...

THUD!

(1.080 sec)

Alright...Enough bullet time.

Safe to say...I landed **hard** on the boat.

- Ugh...

- Okay. I gotta admit that was cool. - Marisa said as she finished shooting her Master Spark.

- But seriously, did you had to do such a stunt? - Reimu asked while still wary of the claw.

- Do you think there was another way? - I said while rubbing the back of my neck. - _Damn. That hurt a lot._

Then I noticed I was scratching myself with the claw. *groan* I guess that is the reason it's still itching.

...

...*scratch*

Nope. It only makes things worse...

BOOM!

- Eek! - that was Shin.

- What the? - and that was me.

It's slimy...and green...and thankfully, it only hit the right side of the boat.

Is...is that thing spitting at US?

...Urge to kill...rising...

- Not my boat! - Komachi said irritated.

We looked (I groaned) at the zombie youkai and ninja, flying and jumping very dramatically, as they started to get close. To put matters worse, the giant...abomination that came out of nowhere slammed the earth again. Okay, now what are we...

...Wait a minute. I still got the claw, right?

- What are you...?

I ignored Reimu as I aimed at the nearest zombie flying.

- *grunt* - I streched my now black arm aiming at its torso.

SPLAT!

It hit. The zombies noticed it and started shooting another wave of black bullets.

Then this is when things go crazy.

- TEIYAH!

I pulled, launching us almost four meters higher, dodging the wave...and shredding the poor zombie's body. Ouch.

- **Seems you using your head again. Well then, murder them all!**

- They're already dead.

- **A minor technisism.**

The boat was upside down while we were having this conversation. I was gripping for dear life here.

Some stray bullets managed to reach us, but either Reimu's barriers of Komachi's scythe deflected them. That's enough time for me to...

SPLAT!

Stab other zombie just five meters away. I pulled us doing an arc to the left, smashing several zombies with the base of the boat.

Then I noticed another green...disgusting spit went heading our way. Okay...think...

- **Here. Let me do something.**

Huh? What are y-

The claw extended **towards **the spit, **grabbed **it (Eew!), made me **spin** and finally, threw it back at him. And guess what?

SPLAT!

- **HA! Direct hit, motherf**ker!**

Gah...I give up.

- Hey Komachi, are we there yet? - I said, still jaded by the fact that I just...grabbed goo. Ugh...

- Just a little more! We're getting cl-

CRACK!

Where the hell did this bone spike came from?

CRACK!

- AAHH!

The bone spike that came under the boat (piercing it) managed to cut the boat in half.

THUD!

WHY THE HELL I LANDED ON A ROCK? COME ON!

- Is everyone okay? - I asked while rubbing my back.

I looked around. Everyone was okay. It seems that everyone flew to save themselves and Take jumped and protected Shin. I'm still asking myself why am I the only one who suffers damage.

- **God hates you. It's just that simple.**

I'm getting more prone to believing that, you bastard...

- Did you just landed on a rock? And with your BACK? - Keine asked, unable to comprehend how was I still alive.

- Yeah. So what? - I said, standing up as if nothing happened. In fact, I don't feel the pain anymore...

- ...What are you, made of iron? - Marisa asked.

- ...I dunno. I'm just a normal human.

- Liar. You have a strange being in your head. - Reimu countered.

- Look, can we just talk about this later? - I snapped. - We have a giant...Lovecraftian abomination in front of us threatening to resurrect every zombie in Gensokyo, and...let me think... HE'S TRYING TO **KILL US!**

- Hey! You don't need to get that angry, you know. - Reimu countered.

- ...

Calm down. If you lose your cool, everything will be worse...

- ...Okay...I'm calm.

- **Well, that was just too damn fast.**

- Shut up. - I growled. - Well, it seems we're on foot from now on.

- ...You still forget we can fly, don't you?

- On. Foot. - I ignored Reimu.

- You know that we will still fly there. Just give up Raim.

- ...Why can't...you know what? Just forget it. - I gave up. - Do whatever you want.

And with that, all the girls (except Shin) flew towards the abomination.

- Well, that leaves us three.

- _Four._

_- _Okay, four.

- **Five.**

- ARGH! Shut up already! - I snapped again.

- Whoa man. Take it easy. - Take-Mikazuchi tried to calm me down. It didn't work.

- Seriously...The bastard in my head is giving me a migraine.

- ...Um...may I ask you why are you so angry? - Shin interrupted.

- Imagine any normal day. Any. Then add a bat-shit insane, arrogant, bloodthirsty, battle maniac demon living inside your brain, mocking you everyday with whatever you do and, when there's a situation that it's...delicate, he adds more wood to the fire, making me take the blame...after a brutal beating from part of the offended. And sometimes, that said demon can possess me. THEN it gets beyond the impossible.

...Yep. I guess that sums up what I think about the bastard.

- I see... - Shin said, although I guess she didn't get all of that. - But then, haven't you tried being friends with him? - she asked innocently.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- AHAHAHAHAHAHA!... Oh wait, you're serious? - I said after laughing.

- **Heh. What a load of bullshit. Me? Being friends with anyone? Earth bitch... you really don't know me very well, do you?**

- W-why are you so rude? - Shin said offended.

- **Aww... you're gonna cry? Then just f**king do it! It won't change a damn thing, you stupid bitch!**

Whoa Glid...I think you're taking this too far...

- *sniff*...Wa...

Oh crap...see what you do?

*rumble*

...Why is the earth shaking?

CRACK!

- Ahh! - I jumped backwards to get out of the way of an opening fissure.

- Waaahhhh!

- **Damn...she really cries a l-**

- SHUT UP ALREADY! - I yelled at Glid. - Hey, calm down! Seriously...

CRACK! There's another fissure...

- _Oh crap! _Okay okay...err...Take, any help?

- You made her cry, you make her stop. - Take stated as he sat on the ground, even though it was shaking as hell.

- _Grr... _

I don't know how to stop people when they cry... Seriously, my social abilities are **that** bad. I guess it's time to improvise.

PUNCH!

- Huh? - Shin, miraculously stopped as I...*breathe* *exhale* ...punched my **own** face.

- The hell?

- **Kid...I guess you have gone insane...**

It hurts like hell...but thankfully she stopped.

- Why did you do that?

- Eh...I ran out of ideas. - I just shrugged. - Anyway, shall we move on and forget what just happened here?

There was a collective nod.

* * *

Thrid's PoV

- How far is your house? - Aya asked as she flew at a "very low" speed in order not to leave Kyoji behind.

- We're almost there. - Kyoji said as he panted. Even if Aya had "slowed down" a bit, he couldn't keep up. - _Very low speed? You're practically going at the speed of a car!_

Finally, after several minutes running (or flying), they arrived to...well...what Kyoji calls home.

- _What the...? Who built this house? It's...weird._

_- _It's something wrong? - Kyoji asked.

- N-no... nothing. - Aya said, still...confused how can a house be built like that.

CRACK!

- Rrnnn...

- ...Oh, come on! Here TOO? - Kyoji rubbed his eyebrows in frustration. - You know, let's ignore them and enter inside.

- I agree.

Kyoji unlocked the door and both entered inside. But in there...

- Oh, you arrived.

They found that someone already was there...

- You're Yukari's shikigami if I'm not mistaken. - Aya said, referring to Ran who was looking around the house, while taking out a notepad. - Hmm...I didn't know you were capable of stealing.

- Wait, no! You got it all wrong! The backdoor was open so I thought that...

- Hold on! - Kyoji interrupted. - Backdoor? I didn't build a backdoor.

- _I guess it belonged to the previous model of the house. You should keep closer attention in what you do, kid. -_ Cerberus added.

- Look, can we just forget about that? - he said while face palming. - _Need to fix that later._

_- _Anyways, since I came here recently, I don't know exactly for sure what is going on. Mind explaining?

- I know it's sounds rude to a lady, but we don't have time. - Kyoji said while searching for his computer. - I need to send Suzaku over.

- Suzaku? Who's Suzaku? - Ran asked confused.

- Hard to explain. No time. - he said while trying to turn on his computer on. - Oh man, no power? I charged it this morning, for crying out loud!

- Charge? - Aya asked. - I see... This looks similar to the kappa technology, or something along those lines.

- Kappa have technology? - Kyoji asked incredulous. - Man, this place gets more interesting with each passing day!

But still, he needed power. After some thinking, his face lighted up as he got an idea.

- I knew this would come in handy... - he said while running towards the closet.

- ? What are you doing? - both Ran and Aya asked as Kyoji was searching for something.

After some seconds, he pulled out a bicycle. Then he pulled out a stand for the bicycle and a some sort of dynamo that could be attached to the rotation mechanism of the bycicle.

- A bicycle? - Aya said as Kyoji instaled the dynamo on the bicycle and put it over the stand. - Why do you need a bicycle in a time like this?

- Okay... I need someone to pedal this bicycle in order to generate enough electricity for the computer. Anyone would be perfect.

- What about you?

- ...Do you know how to use a computer, Aya? - Kyoji inquired.

- ...No.

- There you have it.

- Alright alright, I'll ride it.

- I was about to say that. - Kyoji added with a smile. - Since you have such a short skirt...

PUNCH!

- Argh!

- ...You're still thinking like that even on this situation? - Aya said angry while crossing her arms over her chest.

- ...Okay. - Kyoji let a defeated sigh. - I guess I need to focus more, huh? Hey, your name was Ran, wasn't it? Could you then...

Ran had to oblige. With Yukari asleep, she had to do everything in her power and knowledge to stop this before it gets out of hand.

* * *

Raim's PoV

How far are we from there? I think we've been running for ten minutes by now. Heck, I even activated "Red Speed", but even that didn't help much.

- Hey, how much longer?

- I don't know. - I said. - That mountain must be really big if that's the case.

I mean, just by looking it from here, it's looks big. But since we're not getting any closer, it means it is **bigger**. Wow...

- Anyways...what's your story? - I asked Shin out of the blue.

- Eh? - Shin said as she stopped running. If you want to know how did she kept up with me, I guess being undead makes your body lighter, thus making you run faster.

- You said you were a ninja back then. - I told her, trying to make the run more comfortable. - Also that you lived in the...Heian era, right?

- ...Yes.

- **I hope you were nothing like that orange-clad ninja I hate. Seriously, what happened to the real ninjas, the ones that were awesome and could kill without being spotted?**

Shin raised an eyebrow, not understanding what Glid was saying.

- Ignore the bastard. - I said. - Anyways, tell me.

- ...Okay.

* * *

_I originally didn't want to become a ninja, but since my father was the member of a ninja clan and I was his only child, they had no choice but to train me in the way of the ninja..._

_...But frankly, I wasn't cut to be it._

_- Gyah!_

_THUD!_

_I always failed some simple assignments, like getting undetected while crossing our headquarters...while having been attached bells in my ankles, wrists and belt..._

_- Ow..._

_Or learning how to hold my breath underwater...for a complete hour._

_- *gurgle* *gurgle*_

_...Or to be put in the middle of a jungle god knows where with only a kunai for hunting. I think that day was really, really cold._

_- Is somebody out there? Please, I'm lost...I'm scared..._

_I still can't believe I was eight years old when I did that..._

_*rip*_

* * *

- Whoa whoa whoa! - I interrupted her. - Eight years old? Are you kidding me?

My god...she was a younger ninja than Naruto! Take that narutards!

- Okay...you may continue...

- Right.

* * *

_Anyways...my family and I were hired for a certain mission. One of assassination, that is._

_I didn't like killing, but it was my duty because I was the only heir of my family._

_My memories are still fuzzy about that time, but I remember the contractor was one of the Fujiwara clan..._

_*rip*_

* * *

Oh you gotta be kidding me...Again?

- First Yoshitsune. Now you?

- Eh? - Shin tilted her head slightly. - I don't understand.

- Nevermind... Also, something you said bothers me. I believed that ninjas were known since the 14th century or something along that time, but you say that ninjas existed during the Heian era, even earlier from what's told in history books. - I pointed out. - Is this true?

- I'm telling the truth! - Shin said. - My family and I lived during the Heian era!

- Then those bastards lied to us! - I roared, refering to historians everywhere. I'll find you someday...

- _Hey hey. Now's not the time for getting worked up over this. Focus kid._

- ...Fine.

But still, another connection with the Fujiwara clan? Why do I feel I'll get involved in something that I won't like?

* * *

_Anyways...my family and I were issued on assassinating one of the members of the Taira family._

_-_Taira? Like, Taira no Masakado? - I guessed.

- How did you know?

_- _So it was you! History said that the Fujiwara killed him, but in truth, you were the ones who killed him! - I deduced, partially surprised about the revelation.

- Could you let me continue, please?

- Eh? Oh, go on.

_- _As I was saying, we were ordered to assassinate Taira no Masakado. The conflict between the clan was getting out of hand, so we were contracted in order to "stop" it.

_-_You...YOU STOPPED THE CONFLICT IN THE HEIAN ERA BY ASSASSINATING MASAKADO?

- Yes. - her face didn't showed that she lied. - Still, I can't believe he gave us such trouble, even with our clan's ability of manipulating earth.

That's explains something...

More like impossible...but strangely, it makes a lot of sense. If ninja were employed in such an early time, then the shogunate must have developed some sort of counter measure...

...So this is the true meaning behind the origin of the samurai...or maybe it's just my baseless speculation.

But still...

- If I remember right (and if the Demonic Compendium's info about Masakado is right), didn't he have a bounty on his head due to his rebellion to capture three provinces? Why need ninjas anyway if almost everyone would've chased him non-stop until killing him?

Then, something clicked in my mind.

- Unless he...

- He stole something from the Fujiwara? Correct. - Shin said while getting serious. Okay, something's not right here...

- What exactly he stole? - I tried to get more information. Now I know how Aya feels when she finds a scoop. You can't stop when you find something out.

- ...I don't know.

- _What? _Why?

- Because, when I was about to find what it stole after killing him, someone killed me from behind.

- Oh? - that sparked my curiosity even more. - You remember his face?

- N-no...That's where it all ends. After that, I met you guys.

Hmm...her history seems interesting enough. I didn't know the Heian era had ninjas. This is indeed very interesting.

- Okay, enough chatter. - I said while starting to run again. - Let's go!

* * *

Third's PoV

- How disgusting... - Reimu said while looking at the...mesh of bodies that could only be described as Cthullu's own spit. No really, it's as disgusting as it could be.

- So...how are we're going to defeat...that? - Alice inquired, dolls ready for any attack.

Without warning, Marisa took out her hakkero and her (not-so) trademark spell card.

- With power, ze!

Before anyone could say anything, Marisa aimed directly at its head, as the hakkero started shining.

- MASTERR SPAAARRKK!

BOOM!

The Master Spark flew through the sky at high speeds as it headed towards the head of that...thing. It simply stood there, almost if it didn't care about it.

BOOM!

It's head blew off...Wait what?

- Marisa! I think you went a bit too far!

- You think? That thing's already dead, you know?

- Err... - Alice stopped, not knowing how to counter that comment.

But as she was thinking a comeback, the big...abomination regenerated his head. The only difference know was that he was angry and that it now knew where the girls where.

- *ROAR*

- See what you did? We need a strategy, not brute force!

- ...Well, power is the only way I know, ze...

- Would you mind focusing on that instead of bickering with each other? - Keine said, still jaded due to the appearance of that thing.

Before anyone could say something, the undead abomination send out its own stream of bullets that pierced the air. But since all of them were already used with these kinds of dogfights, they just simply dodged easily.

- What a lack of elegance... - Reimu said as she drew a spell card.

- _Oh really?_

!

- Who said that? - Reimu turned around in order to find...nothing.

- _*chuckle* You think lowly of me..._

_- _Where's that voice coming from?

- _Geez, how stupid can you bitches be? You can't even find me!_

_- _Show yourself!

- _Don't need to. I'm right here._

Everyone then felt someone behind them. Whatever it was, it had killing intent. Slowly, all of them turned around.

- Who...the hell are you?

- Me? The question isn't who I am...

The being in question looked just like a human...only his skin was dead and his scelera were black and his irises a cold blue. His clothes were composed by a black hakama and a grey jacket with a hood. However, you could still see him (or it) smirk even with the hood on.

- ...is if you will stay alive to figure out.

Seriously, that smirk is completely disturbing.

- As if! I don't have time to deal with a youkai like you!

- Youkai? Ha! Don't give that crap! I'm no youkai!

- _What? _Then who...

He wasn't there anymore. Without anyone noticing, he managed to get behind Marisa and kicked her from behind. Then, as Alice was about to retaliate, it summoned some sort of corpse from a human body to protect itself from the bullets. Quickly, he broke down that said body he used as a shield and grabbed the arms as weapons, which by a strange reason, it grew spikes.

- What?

SLASH!

- Gyaah! - Keine fell down to the ground.

- Two down. Who's next? - he taunted.

SLASH!

Komachi attempted to strike him with her scythe, but he managed to block it with the corpse.

- Tch! Shinigami scum. Why don't you leave the dead do what they want, huh?

- Hey, I don't know what your problem is, but you're obviously connected to this incident. - Komachi said while parrying some of his attacks. - Who are you?

Before she could say more, the strange one made the corpse explode, making Komachi back out.

- Now now...saying who am I would leave me in a disadvantage. Besides, what kind of villain gives information to his enemies?

...He has a point.

- Malice Sign "Irresolute, Bound Spirit"!

Several spirits appeared around Komachi and headed towards the strange man.

- Huh? Is this supposed to be an attack? - the strange man said as the spirits didn't seem to harm him.

Komachi smirked as she slammed the bottom of her scythe on the ground. The man quickly noticed something was wrong as moved out of the way as the spirits exploded.

- Oh... And you call me a villain... Then why are you sacrificing these souls, huh?

- What you are doing is no different! Resurrecting the dead like that goes against the laws of life and death!

- I'm free! I can do anything I want!

- That isn't what freedom is!

- You too? Why is it all ruled by LAWS? The world is supposed to be free! Anyone can do anything they want! - the hooded man ranted while moving his arms violently. - Don't you see? This world is being manipulated. You may say you are free, but you're wrong!

- _Shikieiki-sama would say something else..._

_-_Look, I don't understand why you are talking about freedom like that, but the only thing I see is a troublemaker. - Reimu interrupted. - Stay still so I can shoot you down.

- Don't get in my way, eyesore!

- Eyesore? - Reimu apparently was a little ticked off because of that comment.

- Uh oh... Hey, strange guy, you shouldn't anger Reimu like that...

- Why do I care? Besides, what's with the st-

- Divine Spirit "Fantasy Seal"

The hooded man was cut short as large shining orbs started to hit him consecutively. But then, to the surprise of all of them, one orb tore a hole in his body.

- !

THUD!

And it fell hard towards the trees.

- ...And you tell me I should hold back. - Marisa said while looking at the scene.

While Reimu was pondering how could someone be killed by spell cards, they heard a laugh.

- Heh. Is that supposed to kill me?

Yes. The hooded man stood up, unfazed and not interested in the hole in the middle of his body.

- How the...?

- ...hell am I still alive? - he interrupted as the hole started regenerating by itself. - Have you asked yourselves that I may not be alive at all?

- You're dead?

- Bingo. It seems you have brains after all. - he mocked Reimu as he faked clapping. - But enough of that...now tell me, where's the way out of this place?

It seems this guy was half aware he was in a place closed off the world. His eyes seemed to pierce the soul, but with a chilly feeling behind.

- Out of Gensokyo? Why do you want that?

- To see the world being ruled by the dead...Oh, did I say that out loud?

The girls then noticed that the ground slowly started turning grey as a horrible stench filled the air. The hooded man started smirking.

- See? THIS IS THE ONLY TRUTH! NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO, YOU WILL DIE! IT'S FUTILE TO LIVE! Why can't you understand?

- Look, I don't know what you just did, but I'm forcing you to turn it back! - Reimu declared.

- Pfft. You're just lying to yourself.

- ? Nevermind... _Just what are your true intentions?_

- Oh. I'm surprised that you didn't notice that my partner is just behind all of you yet.

That got their attention. Then, the earth shook violently as a giant decayed arm attempted to crush all of them.

- _When did it...?_

- If you're wonder how that happened, let's just say that thing is my personal puppet and I can force him to go **underground** with no one noticing.

- Something of its size? - Marisa asked incredulously. - That's ridiculous!

- Oh, and shooting lasers of that size isn't? - the hooded man countered.

- Point taken.

- Hey, don't agree with the opponent! - Komachi added.

The giant abomination roared as it released a black laser almost akin of the Master Spark from its mouth. Marisa, quickly countered with her own Master Spark. At this point, both the giant abobination and Marisa struggled in a Beam-O-War while the rest of them focused on the other one.

- Tsk tsk... How amusing. Not even five people can defeat both of us.

- Shut up! As my duty as a shrine maiden, I must exterminate...

- DUTY? - apparently, that made him snap. - I told you, you should be held by laws! THEY'RE HERE JUST TO BIND US! IT RESTRAINS OUR POTENTIAL AS HUMANS...or when I was a human. BUT ANYWAY! Where's your sense of freedom?

- _Freedom?_

Reimu stopped and faced him.

- Free? I'm free. I can do anything I want. But there's a big difference between you and me. I still have morals, not like you who thinks that you're on the top of the world!

- STUPID! That's what you are! I'm sure you were imposed to be a shrine maiden!

!

- That's not... - Reimu started saying, somewhat affected by those words.

SLASH!

- ! - Reimu quickly snapped out of her confusion and raised a barrier that protected her just in time from his arm, which grew spikes.

_- Oh come on!_

- It's too late now. Soon, all the world will hear the call. Nothing can go wrong. Especially not right now.

* * *

- And...sending!

BEEP!

While Ran was pedaling the bicycle (while feeling really embarrassed at the same time), Kyoji managed to upload Suzaku to his computer, or as he calls it...

- Why do you call this a COMP when you already called it a computer? - Aya asked, her journalistic curiosity shining through.

- Well, you see...COMP stands for COMmunicational Personal demon terminal. Even though I think it's an over-the-top name, it kinda fits this.

- Really?

- Just forget about it. - Kyoji said while standing and looking outside. There were several zombie youkai out there, which started shooting bullets. Kyoji ducked as the bullets broke the window glass. - Oh great, now I have to make another one...

Aya smirked inwardly. Even though those guys out there will cause trouble, seeing Kyoji lament about how bad was his luck really comforted her.

- Hey, will you help or not? - that brought Aya from her mind to the room. - You too, you don't have to pedal any more.

- *pant* It was about time! - Ran said, getting off the bicycle.

* * *

- It has arrived! - Alexia, from the other side of the border, exclaimed. - About time! What took him so long?

- ...Just summon Suzaku. Now. We don't have much time - Hiroki muttered.

They were on the rooftop of an apartment building, five floors high. From up there, they could see the roads filled with zombies of different sizes and shapes (depends of the type of death. That's why suicides occur, you know).

- _At least you could sound a little more worried, you know._

Suzaku represented the south.

Byakko represented the west.

Genbu the north and Seiryu the east. The four celestial beings of the Chinese myth aligned in their rightful positions.

Yeah, bear it with me. I knows it sounds cheesy, but hey, I works.

The four summoned beasts in the edges of Nagano let out a powerful cry (Suzaku was a little more weak, due to his laziness). If someone was watching this from a satellite, they would've seen a green barrier forming around Nagano and completely isolating it from the rest of Japan. Well, this is a big **if**. The society had already jammed satellite interference.

I must say, they are very careful with these sort of operations.

* * *

Back to Gensokyo...

- ? Something's wrong... - the hooded man said as he ducked an ascention kick from Reimu.

- If you want my opinion, you shouldn't have said that things couldn't go wrong.

Correct Reimu. You're learning.

- What does this mean? - the hooded man asked, apparently losing his cool. - Do you have allies outside?

- _I think it's Kyoji. But it's more a friend of Raim than mine. _That doesn't concern you.

While Reimu was fighting with the hooded man, Marisa and the other where holding back the giant abomination. Of course, four against one are really good odds, even if your enemy is a giant.

Well, except maybe if the giant thing is a mecha, but hey, this is no Shonen...is it?

- How can this things keep on regenerating? - Marisa dodged the arm swings of the creature...excuse me, Lovecraftian creature. - If this keep up, I'm sure we'll get tired, ze!

I think I see the advantage of being dead here. See, no matter how many times they can cut your body, a dead one can regenerate almost instantaneously, albeit with a few neurones intact.

- GROAR!

The same could be said with our guy here. They still manage to take him down, but he still stands up, only much more angry and stupid.

And also, your kill count when you kill dead people will be always zero because they are already dead. Learn the difference.

- Hey Komachi, can't you just extract its soul like with the other zombies?

- It's too big! I can't take out a soul if the body is of such magnitude!

- Oh...well, I'm out of ideas.

SLASH!

The head started sliding sideways, as if cut by a sharp object. The difference was...

THUD!

...that said object was a bokuto...or bokken...whatever you call it.

* * *

Raim's PoV

- Sorry, am I late? - I asked while smiling a little.

- What took you so long?

- Traffic. - I joked.

- Ha ha. Very funny. - Reimu commented with a drip of sarcasm. - No really, what took you so long?

- ...Well...

* * *

_- How much long?_

_- I..um...I don't know! We've been running for several minutes right now._

_Seriously? Damn, this place is much more big than I expected. I mean, I still can't get how could this place stay hidden for such a long time, even with that border thing._

_In fact, there's so many things I don't understand yet. Like..._

_Why was Kraid inside that strange dimension?_

_Why is a psycho bastard inside my head and since when?_

_Why is that many things from the Heian era are popping out like vermin during the Dark Ages?_

_Who exactly are this "Demon Summoners"?_

_Why am I asking so many questions?_

_And...where the hell is everyone?_

_- Huh? Hey guys, where did you go? Shin? Take? - I called while looking around. - Anyone?_

_- Oh my. We meet again._

_By pure instinct, I readied Kraid to slash the one who sneaked behind me, only to find out that..._

_- You? What are you doing here? - I said while looking at the man with the fedora from this morning._

_- Quite aggressive. - he commented, not even flinching that a bokuto was near his jugular. - I recommend you quit that habit of yours._

_- And you should stop sneaking behind people. - I said, putting Kraid back to...my back. - Anyways, what are you doing here?_

_- You seem to be full of questions._

_Huh?_

_- I don't follow._

_- It's natural I have answers._

_- Oh? Like, what kind of answer?_

_- The solution to your...undead problem._

_...What?_

_- Wait a sec. You actually found a way to stop this madness?_

_- Why yes. - the man now was smiling. I still can't see his eyes because of the fedora. - However..._

_*sigh* There's always a however..._

_- ...do you know the origin of all of this?_

_- Origin?_

_- You must know by now. You were looking for it this morning._

_- The Necronomicon? - I said the only answer I could think off. - What of it?_

_- Would you believe me it has a time limit?_

_- ...No. Frankly, I think you're pulling my ass._

_- *chuckle* What an odd sense of humor you have._

_Really? I didn't figured._

_- Anyways, how much time do I have?_

_- That's the variable in our equation. If I don't know the exact time of its activation, I can't be of help in that point._

_Great. Just great._

_- At least an estimate? - I asked._

_- Six hours. But looking at things as they are...I'd say we have only half an hour left before this becomes irreversible._

_- Perfect. Just what I needed. - I said with bitter sarcasm. - So now to the most important question... how the hell am I supposed to stop it?_

_- Destroy it._

_- No way. - I said remembering Komachi's words. - I can't just destroy it. She told me that, in doing so, we'll be stuck with these guys forever._

_- Are you sure?_

_- Huh? - I tilted my head, confused._

_- Do you think she didn't lie to you? You don't know exactly what's that book's potential. Even worse, you can't just trust the words of someone you just met, don't you._

_- .__.._

_Come to think of it, yeah. I don't know Komachi well, but..._

_- She helped us. So the least I can do I give her to benefit of trust._

_The man...somehow seemed pleased with that answer._

_- ...Oh? And you're sure you can find another way to solve this incident, my dear friend?_

_- ...Er..._

_- You shouldn't charge towards the mysterious without a plan. Tell me, what do you plan to do when you rendezvous with your friends?_

_- ...I have no plan. That's how I roll._

_He started laughing, but in a good way._

_- *laughter* Well, if that's your attitude towards danger, then I'm sure you be just fine._

_Is that a compliment? 'Cause, with your tone of voice, I doubt it._

_- Well, here's a hint to you. The point of this is to find the Necronomicon as fast as you can. I suggest you don't get distracted by the human primal instinct of carnage, okay? I...have seen your...raw performance._

_Since when I ask..._

_- Basically, ignore everything, find the book. I get it._

_- But where it is...that's for you to find out._

_- How so?_

_- Remember...the fruit doesn't fall to far from the tree. It should be near. You just need to find out where._

_- That's a lot of help. - I said in sarcasm mode._

_The man then turned around._

_- Well, I should be going now. Don't try something risky or we'll be stuck with these rotting fellows for a loong time, if you know what I mean. - he started to walk away. - Oh, if by any chance you are free, come to Muenzuka. I live nearby._

_- Okay okay...By the way. - I said while looking towards the mountain. - Who are you really? You seem to know too much, even for a scholar._

_I could hear the man chuckling._

_- Just a handsome guy with a fedora._

_Before I could ask what does that mean exactly, he was gone. As if he wasn't even there to begin with..._

_Who the hell is that guy?_

_- Mr. Raim!_

_- Huh? - I turned to my left. I found both Shin and Take running towards me._

_- Hey, you disappeared out of nowhere. Where in hell where you've been?_

_- Right here. - I answered. - You were the ones who disappeared!_

_- That's not true! - Shin countered. - After you asked how long we were walking, you just disappeared._

_- **Bullcrap! I mean, we were just talking to some strange guy about that shitty book. Guy told us to destroy it.**_

_We disappeared? Impossible. Was I so distracted or...did he do something that separated us?_

_...No. That can't be. Kraid can nullify all sorts of abilities. Even if he did some sort of magic trick on us, we shouldn't be affected...or did he just ignored the ability completely?_

_...Just who is that guy? Gah...too many questions!_

_- Let's just focus on getting there as soon as we can. We only got half an hour left!_

_- WHAT?_

* * *

_- ..._a minor inconvenience. We'll talk about it later.

Now, according to that fedora guy, the Necronomicon shouldn't be far away from this titan of corpses. Does that hooded man possess it?

...No. If he **did** have it, he wouldn't be able to fight this well and protect the book at the same time...

- _The mountain perhaps?_

_- _Nah. If that's the case, hood there wouldn't be to control our giant friend here. - I said, nicknaming the man who was fighting Reimu right now.

I ruled out the mountain and hood guy from having the book.

- What else...? Underground? ...No, too silly. - I shook my head. - Did hood fuse with the book? ...No. He wouldn't risk losing the book in a fight. Somewhere safe...somewhere normal humans wouldn't dare to...

I paused. I think I had a revelation...but I didn't like it.

I looked **right at** the undead colossus. Somewhere safe, that we don't want to enter, near the hooded man and that it sounds too disgusting to work!

IT'S INSIDE! THE BOOK IT'S FREAKING INSIDE OF THAT THING! ...or so I think.

- **Wow. Hood there really thought this one out. No one would dare look inside, huh?**

- Precisely. Only a fool would dare enter there.

- _Let me gues... We ARE those fools, aren't we?_

- Unfortunately...yeah. - I said, cursing my misfortune. - Hey Marisa!

- Huh? - she said while dodging the clumsy moves of the undead colossus. - What do you want, ze?

- Mind distracting this guy for me? - I asked while pointing towards the colossus.

- Sure! This is no problem for me! - she reassured me as she sported one of her usual cat grins.

- The same to you! - I refered to Alice, Keine and Komachi.

- Right, but... - Alice started asking. - What exactly is your plan?A

- To enter that guy. Just that.

- I see...wait WHAT? - that shocked Alice even more than expected.

Needless to say, hood man also noticed.

- _He knows! HOW DOES HE KNOW?_

He tried to reach me, but Reimu stopped him.

- Where do you think you're going? - Reimu asked. - At least be kind to stay in one place. It's really a pain to chase you around.

Have you ever played Shadow of the Colossus? If you have, then you know what am I going to do...

I started by clinging myself to the rotting leg of the colossus as Marisa blasted its face, buying me some time. Some seconds later, I reached its waist and that where's things got complicated.

Basically, it started spawning zombies **out of his body**, like if it was sweat. *groan*

BOOM!

Thankfully, Keine and Alice got my back covered.

The climb got slippery quickly, so I grabbed the skulls of some dismembered zombies as used them as gripping gloves. Don't ask me how I put them on, I don't have the time.

The colossus now noticed me and tried to squash me...

Just as planned.

I quickly jumped towards the giant hand, climbed over it and run like hell over his long arm. Not a second passed that zombies sprouted from said arm to stop me from advancing.

I'm starting to hate these guys.

- **Slice them! And, if possible, sodomize them!**

How can I sodomize a zombie? That's both impossible and downright wrong...

Anyways, I cut my way though several types of zombie until I reached its shoulder...which was split open. Great, as if things could get disturbing enough.

Since I had enough reach, I used the Carnage Claw to grab hold of the neck and pulled myself towards it. And seriously, how is this guy even emulating throat contractions is way beyond my understanding...

- Hey, are you serious about this? - Komachi asked, while helping me go up as she protected me from its arms.

- I'm dead serious...not pun intended.

- Are you sure? Even when I guide souls, I won't even dare to go inside something like this.

- Well...you gotta do what you gotta do. - I said, while grabbing from its nostrils...which were hanging bone arms. - HEY, LOVECRAFTIAN FREAK!

That made the abobination, believe it or not, raise an eyebrow.

- CLENCH THOSE TEETH!

SMASH!

The gratuitous sound of bone and rotting flesh breaking grazed my ears as I smashed the Carnage Claw directly to its teeth. The colossus roared...or tried to since my body blocked the sound.

Argh...it smells worse than I thought! And...gross! This guy doesn't even have a tongue...I don't know if I should be grateful or disturbed...

- Hey Reimu! - I shouted.

- What is it? - she said as blasted the hooded man once again. - Can you see I'm busy?

- After this...I'll need a bath.

And after that, while holding my breath and silencing my common sense for a bit, I jumped down the throat.

- BANZAI!

* * *

Author's Notes:

...I'm such a lazy bastard...

But if you want the REAL reason...let's just say I. HATE. UNLIMITED. RAGNA! Sweet Jesus, beating that guy is hell itself...Maybe I should write about Blazblue too...


	26. Inside the behemoth end the chaos

...It reeks down here...Oh god, it really **reeks **here.

You know, I'm starting to think this was a really bad idea.

- **Oh really? Since when? - **I noted the sarcasm in Glid's voice.

- Shut it you.

Let's see, if that fedora guy was right, then apparently I got...

(Timer: 25:00 left [estimated])

Okay, much better.

And how long is its throat? I'm starting to get bored with the lined up bones and the occasional skulls that appear.

...

...

...Okay, this is ridiculous. I'm not scared anymore of the fall. In fact, I'm getting very, very annoyed.

- **How much long...?**

- Look, if I had that answer I would be more comfortable with this situation. - I grumbled while falling. - Seriously, what's with th-

CRUNCH!

...There goes my freaking legs... Oh god...the pain...

* * *

Episode 26: Inside the behemoth, end the chaos

* * *

- *groan*

- _Okay...Now that's gotta hurt._

_- _**You know what surprises me? That your body didn't break as I speculated... I mean, seriously kid, what do you eat?**

Normal food. What do you think I am, a freak?

- I...really don't...have the time to answer that. - I said while standing up with great effort.

The "air" is humid down here. Even worse, I'm not sure where in its body I am...but I guess that doesn't matter since...well...this place is a forceful amalgamation of thousands of thousands of dead bodies...*shudder*.

- **Oh come on. It could be worse.**

**- **How?

- ...**Well could be inside the stomach of a living devil or something like that...**

- Thanks. That **really **makes me feel better. - I remarked with strong sarcasm.

Glid laughed to himself. Guess his objective was to make me more disturbed. It's working unfortunately. I mean, what the hell was I thinking?

Guess I got to carried away...Damn.

- _Hey kid, it seems your legs are better...unless you want to break them again._

_- _Hm? - I said while flexing my legs in order to test that. - Well, what do you know, you're right Kraid.

- _But seriously, I'm still surprised by your quick recoveries. _

_- _**I suppose it has to be related to the punishment this kid suffers everyday. I mean, come on! You get at least crushed once per day. Admit it!**

...Yeah...That last statement is true. Odd...I thought I would get handicapped after those injuries, but no matter how hard I get hurt (bluntly), after some minutes, I'm almost as good as new.

Am I some sort of chew toy or plaything for someone out there? ...If that's the case, I'm going to kill those bastards...

- **Earth to idiot! Don't go daydreaming now!**

- Fine fine.

We arrived to some sort of..."spiral flesh corridor", which had acid just below of it. Oh come on, what's this, a dungeon of the Legend of Zelda?

- **Kid, this is real life, not a freaking video game.**

- I know. - I reassured myself as I started walking with caution. - I wonder if everyone outside are still shocked of what I did...

* * *

Third's PoV (Timer: 23:45 left [estimated])

Oh, they are.

- Are my eyes lying to me? Did Raim just jumped inside that thing? !

- Don't worry, you're not blind. - Marisa reassured. - What we all saw** did **happen.

- _Dammit! That boy knows where it is! _- the hooded man said while dodging some needles and cards. - _I must get rid of this girl..._

- Treasure Sign "Yin-Yang Orb"!

- !

A big orange orb of light appeared on Reimu's hand as the hooded man moved aside.

- _Now!_

Noticing that Reimu's guard was down just there, he raised three bone pillars that managed to trap Reimu inside.

- Eh? !

SLAM!

- Aahh! - she yelled as the pillars brought her down to ground level at a high speed. - I got careless...

While trying to get out, she noticed that the hooded man was flying directly towards the back of the undead colossus.

- _What's he planning?_

Then she looked in confusion and disgust when the hooded man "entered" the colossus by ramming directly its stomach...if that's even a stomach... The flesh around the stomach made room for him to enter, as if to disgusts us even more...

- _Oh great. He's after Raim now. - _Reimu said while blowing up the bones restraining her.

- Hey Reimu, are you okay? - Marisa asked, while fending off the colossus. - Looks like we have now to hold back this thing, huh?

- Geez, I really wonder how you can be so upbeat in this situation.

- You know I'm always like this.

- Heh. - Reimu couldn't resist forming a smile to that comment. - Right, right.

- But, now what do we do? - Alice asked looking at the undead colossus, which started walking...away? - Huh?

It's true. It seems there was a "change of plans" in the...pea sized brain of it. Maybe it got annoyed because of fighting (and losing) against strange girls that could fly.

- It's getting away!

- Really? I didn't notice. - Reimu added with...sarcasm? Maybe hanging around with Raim and Glid is making her more of a deadpan snarker by the minute.

- Now what? - Keine asked.

* * *

Raim's PoV (Timer: 21:12 left [estimated])

I don't know so much about biology, so I'm not sure what to expect inside...I mean, flying girls is one thing, vampires, youkai and the such are other, but...being inside of a undead colossus, which reeks even worse than a French sewer is just completely out of place.

- _Kid, mind reminding you we are against the clock?_

_- _I know. - I said while gripping from...some sort of...decayed muscle as I swinged myself forward. Like swinging from vine to vine. The difference, this is no jungle.

SLIT!

?

BAM!

- Holy crap! - I said while releasing from the muscle for not to be hit by some sort of...white glowing zombie?

- _I suppose these are its "antibodies"._

_- _Anti...? Hey, wait a minute! Why do an undead need antibodies? ! It doesn't make sense! It's already dead!

- _Don't blame me. I don't know undead biology, mind you._

Point taken.

The "antibody" tried to lunge me. I roundhouse kicked him (somehow...) and saw it fly towards one of the internal walls.

BOOM!

...and it exploded... What the hell ? !

- **Hey look, that shitty zombie is leaking acid.**

The bastard was right. Not also it exploded, it also releasing large quantities of acid that damaged the walls and teared part of the...muscle floor.

Yeah. Things can't get any more weird.

**- Don't lie.**

- At least give me the satisfaction to lie to myself, will ya? - I said while carefully entering the hole made by the explosion.

* * *

- ...

- **...**

**_- _**_..._

_- _Just what...is that?

It looks like some sort of cocoon, but it has holes with a strange greenish liquid (not acid) coming out of it.

- **I don't know kid. One of my guesses is that it is an...egg?**

**- **_Egg? Are you implying it is a **she?**_

...Where a goddamn bucket when I need it? ! I really want to puke!

- NO MORE TALKING! PLEASE! - my rage was taking the best of me.

*rumble*

...Huh?

*rumble*

I don't like the sound of that...

CRACK!

To my horror (and disgust), the "egg" was cracking...as if something wanted out... Oh god...this is quickly turning into some sort of B-class western horror movie...

- **What the hell are you waiting for, kid? Destroy that thing!**

ZOOM!

- Huh?

CLENCH!

- Argh! - I grunted as a pale gray arm came out of the "egg". It is...choking me...!

- _Kid! Cut it! Cut it!_

I drove Kraid (still a chainsword) upwards and brought it down, slicing the arm. An unearthly cry then filled the room.

- Oh crap...

- **Heh. Seems things will get interesting now.**

For you. For me...it'll be a nightmare.

* * *

Third's PoV (Timer: 18:52 left [estimated])

The effects were also felt outside.

- *roar*

- What happening? - Komachi said as she looked at the colossus...crouching.

That wasn't all. It got worse from there. It seemed like if the colossus was in severe pain, but then, a green liquid started engulfing it, slowly and uniformly, until you could no longer see the colossus under it.

It was a cocoon.

But no, it's not over yet...unfortunately... Something started growing inside, violently and fast, like a rip off from Alien, instead of having a human as a host, the cocoon was just there, in the middle of a big grey plain.

- What...the hell is that? - Reimu could only said those words to describe what she was seeing.

- Hey, do you think Raim's okay? - Shin asked, while both awed and scared because of the cocoon.

- I'm sure he's fine. - Marisa said with complete optimism. She's crazy. Now I know.

* * *

Raim's PoV [Timer: 18:22 left (estimated)]

FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING IN HERE? !

- ...!

Seriously...my willing suspension of disbelief is reaching the limit. First, I escape from some sort of creepy zombie child spawn back there. Then, all the insides started shaking and spikes started coming out of nowhere, almost piercing my organs or leaving me handicapped. The worst part is that I don't know where the hell I am anymore. Back there, I could estimate that we were in some sort of stomach/womb/liver combination, but now...

Let's see...the walls are changing color...some holes closed up like valves...I'm escaping from a wave of incoming acid, jumping through several platforms of hard decayed tissue and bone...

Yep, I really don't know where I am...and I'm getting freaking tired.

- **Come on kid! Run faster!**

**- **What the hell do you think I'm doing? ! I'm not scratching my belly, mind you!

- _Could you focus at least in finding an escape route? ! We won't last long if we keep like this!_

_- _**Bullshit! Besides, why don't just tear some flesh apart to make your own exit?**

- And risk hitting an acid gland? No way! - I tried to speed up, but with no effect. My legs are practically crying for me to stop...

- _Kid! Look up there!_

I did. There was some sort of "throat" opening over us...it seems this place is getting a serious remodeling process...or maybe is it mutating? Nah, that's just impossible.

Zombies can't evolve...right?

* * *

Third's PoV

The cocoon started cracking. All of the girls (and Take-Mikazuchi) watched in awe and disgust and the cocoon exploded in a massive explosion.

- Stay back! - Reimu said while forming a barrier big enough to protect themselves.

Maroon shards collided with the barrier, although it didn't weaken at all. The Hakurei are really masters of barriers...only surpassed by the hag itself.

- Hey Reimu! How long is this going to continue? ! - Marisa asked ecstatic.

- Look, don't you think I know the answer? ! - Reimu protested.

After some seconds, the blinding flash that appeared with the explosion faded. In its place, there was no undead colossus. No, there was a undead behemoth colos- Wait a minute?

...Oh my god...These guys ripped of the behemoth's concept art from Final Fantasy! ...Or maybe it's just a complete coincidence.

* * *

- ...You have to be kidding me... - Kyoji said while looking at the same behemoth from his house. Yeah, the behemoth is that big... - They ripped off Final Fantasy! The fiends!

- Final Fantasy? - Aya asked after blowing out the broken undead corpses. - What's that?

- ...You don't mean the same Final Fantasy Yukari-sama was talking about, do you? - Ran added.

- It's the same!..._or so I think, depending on what Yukari thinks it's Final Fantasy... _But seriously...what the hell's going on out there?

- Let me see... - Aya said while focusing her view to that specific area. - Well...there's that behemoth thing...also there's Reimu and the others and two other people I don't recognize...

- _I suppose it's Shin and Take..._

- ...But where's Raim?

- Huh?

* * *

Raim's PoV (Timer: 17:30 left [estimated])

...

...Am I still alive?

- **Yes you are. Although we are being crushed by an excess of decayed muscle...**

...I see...so that's the reason why I can't move at all.

...Also could be that this place is really...cramped...Sometimes, I hate my claustrophobia...

- **In other news...the Carnage Claw just faded out of nowhere.**

- WHAT? ! - I panicked, not liking the idea of losing one of my most powerful spell cards...also because I felt the space got smaller.

- **Don't shit on your pants just yet! I said it faded, not that the material spell cards faded to. Look...or just try to look at your left hand.**

I did. In there, two spell cards rested, unscathed.

- Phew. That's a relief... Now...how the hell do we get out of here? - I said, still in panic.

- **Heh. Leave it to me.**

I'll instantly regret this.

BOOM!

Somehow, Glid managed to cover my whole body with dark aura. Then, after that happened, he **detonated** the aura, ignoring the fact that this is my body too! Hey, you almost killed me too, you bastard!

- **Deal with it. Besides, look, you're free now.**

I hate to admit it, but he's right. Even though it is a literal bloody mess, I'm free. Gah...I'll need to take a long bath after this...

...Also, thank God! Open space!...or something along those lines...

- ...Hold on...now I ask myself, why do zombies have blood on their circulatory system? I doesn't make sense, they're already dead.

- _Who knows? I don't know undead biology, you know..._

But still, you seem to have too much experience as a medic...how odd...

- Anyways, where's is that damn book?

* * *

- ...Okay...I suppose these are...the lungs...

Pulsating muscles surrounded these giant black sacks of air as the thing outside breathed and exhaled. The air is still humid...but strangely cold. Heh, maybe it's because dead things don't produce inner heat.

- _You seem very well known in terms of biology._

- I only know the basics...

- **Great great. Can we move on? I'm starting to get bored.**

SHRIEK!

The hell was that? !

Some sort of leaping zombie surprised me from back, taking me down while he tried to slash my face.

SLASH!

...Fortunately, I cut both of its arms first. Then, I stabbed its chest as I rose up. Knowing what will eventually happened, I kicked the body towards a wall as the zombie exploded in a gratuitous acid explosion.

- Ha! How do you like that, punk? !

ROAR!

- ...I don't the sound of that...

From the muscle (ground) several arms caught me by the legs as several other **came out **of the lungs. Some deformed. Some others...didn't had a jaw. Seriously...why do I get all the trouble?

- **Mind I remind you that you jumped inside ON YOUR OWN? !**

...Don't remind me.

SLASH!

...At least these zombies were stupid enough in order not to restrain me by my arms, or I'd be screwed.

- TEIYAH!

Aaand heads are rolling! ...Luckily for me, they are not human.

- _Technically, they're still human, but only dead._

_- _A minor technicism.

- **Hey! That's my line!**

Ten bodies were cut down. Twenty more appeared. Okay...this is just unfair.

- **That's life for you.**

**-** I know...

* * *

Third's PoV (Timer: 14:35 left [estimated])

If the girls (and Take) felt this was a bad day, let's just say they're having the same thought.

- _This got worse..._

ROOOAAR!

The undead behemoth started its rampage. Tearing the ground with its claws, it started sending slash after slash towards them, but with no avail since all of them were too fast for it.

- Geez, the big they are, the more stupid they get, ze...

- But...what do we do now? - Alice asked. - Do we let it go away like that or...

- Or maybe one of us should enter that thing like Raim did...

- NOT IT! - Alice, Keine, Marisa, Shin, Komachi and Take said quickly.

- ...*groan* Why me?

- Well, **you're** the one who solves incidents, you know?

- You also do! - Reimu countered.

- Because it's fun. But even I wouldn't dare going there... - Marisa said pointing towards the undead colossus.

- ...Alright alright... _But I guess I also will need a bath after this... - _Try to give me an opening, I'm going in.

* * *

Raim's PoV

I'm starting to get bored...

SLASH!

...Seriously, at least I wish these guys to have a brain.

SWISH!

I mean, come on, they're using the same tactics as before, even though they have seen that I can easily cut them out with chainsword Kraid.

SLAM!

...But at least I can have the pleasure of suplexing these guys. They're light enough.

- **Hold on. When did you learn wrestling moves?**

**- **...There's a wrestler in all of us. - I answered back as I sliced another zombie and clotheslined another. - You didn't know?

- **Frankly, no. - **Glid, to my surprise, answered. **- But we could use those moves, you know?**

Hmm...let me think about it...this time seriously.

_- Time is running out..._

- I get it, I get it! - I said while dodging some blows and jumping away from the exploding zombies. - But how do you suggest we do that.

- _Well, we now know this...thing has lungs, meaning it's consuming oxygen know, for reason I can't still understand, since it is **dead** after all. Now, oxygen is pumped by the blood vessels to the brain and every other part of the body..._

_- _...You don't mean...?

- _Unfortunately, we have to. Kid, jump inside the lung._

I refuse. Even I have my standards.

- _Oh, so you want to be surrounded by zombies for all your life then, kid?_

...

...You win.

Regretfully, I jumped towards the right lung with Kraid pointing forward, making a hole by tearing the black tissue apart (more Nightmare fuel...*sigh*).

I held my breath as I jumped to a black blood vessel which I wish it just heads home towards the brain...

* * *

Third's PoV

SHRIEK!

The undead behemoth moved its head wildly as in pain. The earth shocked with each furious stomp.

- Well...I guess that means Raim's still okay...

- You sure? - Alice questioned Marisa. - Maybe it has an stomachache.

- ...You know...there's a limit for how ridiculous an answer can be... - Reimu added. - Hey Marisa, can you fire your Master Spark over there? - she said while pointing at one part in which you could still see tissue under the gray skin.

- No problem! - she said while focusing on that spot while the behemoth was still on a rampage. - MASTERR...

The behemoth noticed too late the grin in Marisa's face.

- SPAAARK!

The shining ray of doom (that's what I call it) soared through the air and hit the weak spot of the behemoth. Naturally, it left a big hole, enough for a person to enter flying.

- Now Reimu!

Reimu didn't answer back as she started flying at her highest speed towards the hole Marisa made. The behemoth noticed her and started sending slash shockwaves towards. Reimu, practically having more danmaku duels than these fights, easily avoided the shockwaves with no effort. You could also notice the elegance as she flew. It was something out of this world...

- _I wish I could forget this happened... - _Reimu thought as she managed to enter through the wound, which regenerated quickly.

* * *

Raim's PoV (Timer: 18:10 left [estimated])

This is gross...it's slimy, very humid and...cramped...

Too cramped. I'm starting to panic again...

...and I'm almost out of oxygen...

- **Hey hey! Now is not the time to go crap yourself! Climb faster! I wanna see what the fuss is all about that book!**

- _It's...harder that I thought!_ - I thought while forcing my eyes to open.

Somehow, even with all this murky blood, I managed to see ahead... the blood vessel had a diameter that could hold a giant rock and still pass, but for me, it's still too cramped for my taste.

- _Hey! Look forward!_

_- What is it?...Oh, you have got to be...!_

Okay, seriously, how can youkai zombies **fly** even though surrounded by black blood? ! This is just unfair!

...Oh crap...I can't declare spellcards while under...blood!

- _Try to lean your body sideways! Remember that these guys can explode in acid!_

_- I know that!_

I tried leaning my body to the left of the vessel. It worked as the youkai zombie missed entirely.

- **Three more! Don't you dare sleep on me, kid!**

- _I'll...try...Dammit, I'm almost out of air..._

My vision started getting blurry, but I managed to dodge the three of them.

BOOM!

Then I noticed they collided and exploded almost two meters behind me. Oh, and the current of blood is driving the acid towards me...Oh crap.

- _Faster...faster...FASTER! _- I roared inside my head.

Then the vessel "lighted" a little.

- _Kid! The tissue here is soft! I guess we've arrived to the brain!_

_- REALLY? ! - _hope came back to my eyes. - _Alright! We're OUT of here!_

SLASH!

With the chainsword, I started tearing the vessel and I got out, still drenched in black blood.

...Oh wait, the acid!

JUMP!

I stepped back in time as the deadly green liquid made its way out of the vessel too, making a hole on...wait...

...If this **is** the brain...then...

* * *

Third's PoV

...

...That's it. I've gone insane.

Why...oh dear god why...is the behemoth dancing CARAMELLDANSEN? ! WHY? ! WHAT IS THIS I DON'T EVEN... ? !

- You think it got sick when Reimu entered, ze? - Marisa said, confused by the sight.

- Um...I'm not sure...It really looks silly. - Shin said, without resisting a giggle.

- I...I don't know what to say. - Komachi said perplexed.

* * *

- What the hell? - Kyoji stopped running and looked at the behemoth. - Why is it dancing Caramelldansen?

- Caramel-what? - Aya asked, notebook in hand. - I don't understand what is going on anymore...

- Me neither. - Ran added. - I only wanted to rest for today, but noo...I'm stuck here in some sort of mess I don't even understand.

- Well...that's life. We must deal with it.

* * *

Raim's PoV (Timer 12:39 left [estimated])

- It think we just gave an undead brain damage, guys.

- **Okay...now even I think that's ridiculous. **- Glid objected. -** How in hell do a zombie needs a brain?**

- _It_ _could be a revenant. Just like that girl Shin._

_- _Revenant? The hell's that?

- _An older variety of zombie, originating in European folkore, less prone to rotting and falling apart, which normally retains intelligence, and memories of its previous life. They are driven by a single burning purpose, most often vengeance or true love, driven by a desire so strong it can overcome even death...or something along those lines._

- Question.

- _Yes?_

_- _Why didn't you tell us this before? - I asked.

- _Um..._

_-_ Don't say "you didn't ask". Please.

- _I plead my right to remain silent. _- Kraid answered.

Good. But if that's true, then...what is Shin's purpose? Vengeance? ...No, she's too shy and clumsy for that...

...or is it? Frankly, I don't know the girl too well. I only know she lived in the Heian era and that she was a ninja. Nothing else.

So...this means...

Lots of zombies + strange trigger event = Revenant?

...Nah, that's just too stupid.

- **Didn't you say you were against the clock? Then hurry up! I'm getting bored here!**

- Fine.

I started running forward, over the gray matter of the beast. It's both slimy and slippery. Thank God that I have dexterity enough for not to slip. The brain itself was of a size of a normal park, only that instead of trees and grass, you get blobs of gray matter and little sparks. Great, this thing's nerves can do synapse...

- _Hey, look over there._

- Where? - I started looking around.

I saw a strange muscular formation that could classify as a brain tumor. But for me, it was a small chamber.

- Well, lucky me. Let's go.

* * *

The insides of this tumor cave-look-alike had stairs that went down to the darkness of this brain. The wall are sticky and the floor is still slippery. It takes a lot of effort not to fall off he-

SLIP!

...Shit.

THUD! THUD! THUD!

- Why! (THUD!) Does... (THUD!) This... (THUD!) ALWAYS... (THUD!) Happen... (THUD!) TO ME!

- **Because your luck sucks.**

Shut up Glid.

After several more...inconveniences, my body managed to get on the bottom level of this tumor.

- There it is! - I said while looking at the strange book...which was inside a strange bubble of orange liquid.

- **About goddamn time! Just take it out so we can't get out of here!**

- But what if is acid? - I doubted. - I don't want to be left armless, you know?

- **...And I need this body... well, we are in trouble. Any ideas, old man?**

- _Mmm...think about it. Why isn't the book melting then?_

_- _True...but that still doesn't convince me.

- **You know what? Act first, cry later. **

- ...I hate you guys.

Grudgingly, I moved my arms forwards to try to grab the book from the bubbl-

CLENCH!

- What the? - I managed to say as several "muscle vines" restrained me from the feet below me. Practically, I was surrounded just like a cocoon, only that my head was still uncovered.

- _It's a trap!_

Gee...you think? ...Dammit, I can't move!

- **Well, just let me take over and...**

- Hell no!

Then I heard clapping...mock clapping.

- Wow...I'm amazed a human managed to get this far.

- Great. Now, you could move where I can see you?

- I think you didn't grasp the gravity of the situation here, boy. - the voice said. - I'm in control here. Not you.

- Well, at least I tried. - I sighed.

I heard steps. Then, I managed to get clear view of the guy. I can't see his face because of that hood, but those eyes...there's a chilly sensation behind those eyes...

- Who the hell are you? - I asked bluntly.

- Why should I answer? - the hooded man answered back. - Besides, you're in no liberty to be demanding answers.

Wow...this guy ACTUALLY uses his head. Even though he sounded like a complete asshole.

- ...But since you can't do anything right now, I guess I could "spare" a little words.

...Well, at least he proved he's smart enough not to give information about any weakness he could have...

- My name...I think I forgot my name over the time I was dead. - he said as he walked around, like a lion, moving around his prey. - Such minor details... Where was I? Oh yes, you see, I may not know who I was, but I remember **what** I wanted.

- And that is? - I asked.

- To turn the world of living in a world of dead. - he declared, trying to sound as menacing as he could.

- ...Wow...that's totally **un**original. You officially suck. - I half laughed in front of his face.

PUNCH!

...Yep, I'll keep my mouth shut now.

- What an insolent brat. Thinking you are atop of the world itself...

I don't think that. I'm just making fun of you.

- _Why are you doing this? _- Kraid asked. - _What are your motives for doing this? !_

- Motives? Does a man need a motive for all the depravities it commits? - he answered back.

- You may want to specify that. I don't get what you're trying to say.

- Look around you!

- I see walls of muscle and you.

- NO YOU FOOL! The world! As a human, you should be aware of the depravities the human being commits everyday. Pillage, murder, betrayal, rape...the list goes on! And, as time passes, they get worse! The living human being cannot be trusted. So, I'm just doing the sanest thing and trying to get rid of the living plague.

Wow, we are now classified as a plague? That's kinda new.

- ...You...aren't objecting? What, you agree with me?

- Oh sure! - I said with complete honesty. - Men are complete bastards that don't try to use the head they were born with and commit all the same atrocities over and over again. In fact, I think it won't be long until they start killing each other again, but if this time is with lasers or by using espers, I'll never know. However, there's one exception... - I muttered the last words in order to him not to listen.

- Then why are you fighting against me? !

- Because you disrupted my peace, and I want gladly you to leave.

...

...What? Did you think I did all of this because of the world outside? Hell no! I just want peace in Gensokyo. Nothing else, nothing more.

...Okay, maaybe a little bit because I don't want her nor the people here in Gensokyo to live in a place surrounded by undead. That's all.

I'll say this once.

I'm no hero. I'm just a human. Remember it.

- ...You're just like them! Selfish, arrogant! And yet, you think you're higher than them.

- Not higher. Just saner. - I countered back.

He was perplexed for a second. Then, he started laughing, as if I told a really good joke.

- Hahaha! I have told you! You're in no position for doing anything.

- Yeah. I know.

CRACK!

His face was priceless as I broke through the muscle with Kraid, still in chainsaw form. Now, if you're asking why I didn't freed myself earlier, well...let's just say I lost a little of grip of Kraid, so I needed time to accommodate my hand. That's why I talked and taunted the hooded guy.

It went all according to plan.

- When did you...?

SLASH!

Crap. I missed his head. Oh well...

- You bastard!

- Yeah, I get that a lot. - I said, while taking a battle stance. - Now, come and get it!

- Heh... It seems you **still** haven't grasped the complete gravity of your situation, boy. - he said as he snapped his fingers.

A hole opened below me. Oh shit...

- AAAHHH! Curse you, inability of flight!

* * *

(Timer 8:20 left [estimated])

CRACK!

- My kidney!

Even though this floor is strangely soft, the fall wasn't so pleasant as I thought. Damn, that bastard cheated!

- **Heh. I would've done the same thing, only that below would have spikes.**

- Well, gee, that's a relief. - I said while forcing myself up.

- What? ! You're not dead yet? ! - a voice came from above.

Falling slowly, the hooded man landed, with a confused face at looking at me.

- Yeah. What, is there a problem? - I joked.

- Are you even human? No mere human could survive that fall.

- Well, thankfully nobody told me that.

- No matter. **This** can be fixed. - he snapped once again his fingers.

At his call, several zombies started coming out from the walls, the floors and even from above, all of them from every kind. From normal zombies to ninja zombies to youkai zombies.

*groan* This guys are really getting on my nerves...

**- You do realize we can kick their asses in no time.**

- _You do realize we're outnumbered._

- You do realize I...just...fell from I don't know what height, meaning that I can't move properly, don't you?

- _You_ **win. **- both of them said.

Let's see...a hundred...no, three hundred...no, not even that...err...counting those guys on the left.

One thousand. One freaking thousand.

- We're screwed.

- **Nah. We can still kick ass like this. **

- _I don't know if I should feel better...or worse with what you just said._

All of the zombies started getting closer, this time with caution. Hey, they learned at last. At least I'll give them credit on that.

The hooded man then took out the Necronomicon from one of his pockets, and then commanded.

- Kill him.

Oh goodie...

I braced myself for the worst...This is going to hurt a lot.

BOOM!

...What the hell was that?

BOOM!

A hole appeared in one of the walls of this...stomach-like place. Some zombies turned around (how stupid of them...), others ignored it and kept running at me.

- Spirit Sign "Fantasy Orb"!

BOOM!

...and were blasted by shining orbs which I'm very familiar with.

- Reimu? What the hell are you doing here? ! - I asked incredulously looking and her body coming out from the smoke of the explosion she just made.

She didn't look tired at all. Then I noticed her clothes. Uh...she'll really need a bath after this...

- Hey, you should be grateful I just saved you! - she countered.

- ...Oh right. Thanks.

- **So, damn red-white, what does it feel to be inside an Eldritch Abomination?**

- ...It's completely disgusting.

- **Just as I expected.**

- Guys, this is no time for that. - I said. - Reimu, can you take care of these guys? I'll take care of "Hood" there.

- Wait a minute... - Reimu said. - You would leave a girl alone against a thousand of those things?

- Reimu...I know you too well. So damn well that I have one hundred percent certainty that you can get rid of them without breaking a sweat.

- ...*sigh* Fine fine. - Reimu gave up. - Just don't do anything stupid, okay?

- I'll try. - I said while running towards the hooded man. I could hear Reimu said "How troublesome" from afar...Heh, typical Reimu.

- Tsk. That shrine maiden...she's really getting on my nerves. - the hooded man said.

- Hey, "Hood". - I called him by his nickname, which I just created. - Don't get distracted if you don't want your head to fall off.

- Hah! I'm not scared of death you fool! - he laughed. - I'm dead already...or should I make myself even more clear?

After saying that, he took out his hood and jacket altogether. Finally, I could his face.

His face wasn't like the zombies we were facing, if fact, it had skin. However, it was as pale as it can get. A Nazi would've been proud it they had such a face color.

...But those eyes...God! Those eyes unnerve me!

- You're looking for this, aren't you? - he fiddled with some pages of the Necronomicon as he said that.

- Give it back.

- Why should I? I told you already, you're in no liberty to demand anything, human.

- You know...I don't care what you say. - I said while revving up the chainsword. - I'll just take it by force...After crippling your body!

- **You getting better on this, kid!**

...And I'm starting to fear that...

- We'll see about that! - he then forced the Necronomicon inside...his body?

Oh...I know this... And I know what is going to happen.

- Go on. Go into your one winged angel form. I don't care...that'll only make this interesting.

- **Well said kid! Remember, aim for the eyes!**

As the Necronomicon completely entered into his body, its body started shaking. His arms blew off to give birth to three pairs of arms, with grey claws that shone like steel. His legs grew talons and also grew skeletal wings, with a really thin membrane joining them together. His teeth grew sharp, but the rest of his face was left unchanged. Hell! The hood is still in its place and the black hakama is also intact!

- And I thought you couldn't get uglier. - I raised an eyebrow. - I stand corrected.

- SiLenCe, FoOl! - he said in a distorted voice. - I'Ll maKe SurE to rEmoVe thAT smUg smiLe fORm yOUR fAce!

- Heh. I want you to see you try. - I taunted him...or it...

...Since when did I got so arrogant? Guess the adrenaline is messing with my brain.

The hooded thing roared as bone spikes rose from the ground, threatening to pierce by organs. Thankfully, I started to feel better from the fall, so I dodged them, not as gracefully as Reimu, but still with success.

I jumped high, trying to cut the head directly with the chainsaw, but he blocked his easily with two of his arms and the other one punched me in the gut. I panicked, since now I knew his limbs were resistant to shredding. I stepped back and started launching saw shockwaves at it. It countered with a "bone torrent" that slowed down the shockwave, enough for him to **grab it with his six arms **and then sent it back. Oh shi-

BOOM!

- _Okay...this is got harder than I thought. _- I thought while jumping high and back to evade my own attack.

_- _**No kidding. It's like he's on steroids. **(Author's Note: Don't do drugs!)

I looked back, curious in how Reimu was doing.

- ...What the?

...S-she...she's halfway done... Okay, I know she's good, but come on! She isn't even sweating!

KICK!

...And those kicks are really powerful. Yikes.

- _DODGE!_

Wha-?

SLICE!

Holy crap! I almost lost my head! When did he grew scythe arms? !

- _We better focus on him first, kid._

- I know...

The chainsword doesn't work on this guy...let's try other forms.

- Thunder Sign "Lighting Force Blade"!

Kraid shifted from chainswords to lighting broadsword instantly. I rushed at him.

PUNCH!

- ...Oh come ON! - I grunted as its arm extended and hit me on the gut again.

Since the arm was extended, it tried to stab it with Kraid. But not only the attack didn't work, the electricity **also** didn't seem to affect him. Oh my...

He managed to grab me completely and started flailing me around like a ragdoll. And I got to say, it doesn't feel good at all.

SLAM!

- Son of a bitch! - I yelled after he got tired of flailing me around and decided to slam me on the ground.

- Hey, are you okay? - Reimu asked, while releasing more orbs against the zombies.

- I'm fine... - I struggled to stand, but I can still move. - Just a scratch.

Okay, that didn't work. Next!

- Murder "Blood stained Masamune"!

As Kraid shifted from broadsword to katana, I rushed once again. After side-stepping some dark flame bullets and dodging the bone spikes coming from below, I tried to attack the head again.

BLOCK!

...And it blocked it with ease with four of its arms, while reacting two arms to deliver punishment. This is going to hurt...

CRACK!

Great, now my ribs are fractured. Good grief, why am I the only one who suffers physical pain? !

- Dammit, I'm not done yet! - I roared. - Cleaver "Raging Zanbato"!

Katana to zanbato in a flash.

- Hey bastard, mind giving me that other spellcard you used that time against that Sasuke clone? - I said while reminding Glid about a certain fight he had.

- **Ohh...you mean this?**

Dark aura appeared in my left hand, materializing into a card.

- _What are you planning kid?_

- Something cool. - I reassured myself. - But I'll need an opening. It's too soon to use this. - I kept the card on my pocket.

- I'm done. - the voice of Reimu said behind me.

- WHAT? ! You must be lying!

I looked back. All of the bodies had a sealing charm on their foreheads...on the same exact spot. How strong is SHE? !

- T-That was quick! - I was left with no words.

- ***whistle* Wow! That's some serious shit there! Not bad, damn red-white, not bad!**

- ImPoSsible! A giRl maNagEd to sEaL all Of Them? !

Hey, I'm impressed as you, freak.

- "Yare yare"... - Reimu said. - Look, let's just get rid of that thing and retrieve that book, alright?

- Right. And for that, I'll need your help.

- DIE!

Both of us dodged the incoming wave of bones.

- Here's the plan. - I whispered to Reimu's ear my idea.

As she heard it, she nodded, then raised an eyebrow and then, tried to confirm I wasn't insane.

- Are you sure you're not insane?

- No. I'm just inspired. - I reassured her while smiling. - Let's go!

This time, both of us dashed forward towards him. The hooded freak roared as bone spikes started not only coming from below, but from the walls and itself. However, due to my own experience with this and Reimu's inherent ability of dodging, we passed safe.

- Now! - I shouted.

- Divine Spirit "Fantasy Seal"!

The orbs flew straight towards it so it had to block, since...well, I guess these orbs damage youkai and demonic things more than it should.

- GrR!

- Maoh "Demon's Path"! - I slammed the dark aura engulfed card into the ground.

Black chains surrounded the hooded freak, almost resembling a tunnel. I was one side, he (or it) was on the other. With one flickle of my hand (with Glid's help) I made the chains bind it so that it couldn't move. It tried to struggle but it was futile.

It's cornered now.

- I saId It beFoRe...I caN't bE kiLLed!

- I don't care about that now! - I shouted. - I just want to take something from YOU! Reimu, now!

She put her palm in my back as she held a spellcard on her other hand, along with her gohei.

- You sure about this? - she started doubting.

- Of course. If not, I wouldn't have asked you in the first place.

- *sigh* Okay, here goes. - she pressed my back harder. - Treasure Sign "Yin Yang Demon God Orb"!

I hope this doesn't hurt so much as I OH GOD IT HURTS!

It took a lot of my inner strength not to collapse there, but this is part of the plan. No really.

- Kick...it! - I struggled to say those words.

KICK!

I, inside the giant orb, was thrown forward towards the hooded freak, putting the zanbato in front in order to stab him with all the recoil and holy energy Reimu provided with this orb.

- **Riding the orb, huh? Not bad. This should have a name!**

Yeah, say it. I'm crazy. But it's awesome. Crazy Awesome perhaps?

SLAM!

I collided with the hooded freak, hard. Hard enough to **finally **pierce through its skin! Oh, and the energy from the orb helps too...

Now...for the hard part.

- Beast X Burn My Dread... - I muttered as both spellcards in my left hand grew dark.

The hooded man then knew something was going to happen. Something bad for him. He lost his confidence immediately and tried to free himself from the chains, but with no success.

- Carnage Claw!

My left arm once again turned black and red. I'm quickly getting fond of it.

- Take this! - I forced the claw directly into the hole made by the zanbato.

I know this may count as overkill, but...he's already dead, so I guess I can go overboard just this once.

- AaarRRggGhhH!

...But I wish he could stay silent...God...

- Will you just shut up already? ! - I said while tearing its insides in order to find that damn book.

Finally...I managed to touch it. Quickly, I grab hold of it and started pulling.

- **Pull harder, kid!**

What do you think I'm doing, bastard?

Ignoring the shrieks and the rustling of the chains, I started pulling even harder with the claw.

- HoW...How...are yOu dOinG tHiS?

- Uh...it's called pulling? And I thought you had a brain in that head of yours.

That was the last straw for him. Two of the arms broke free and started hitting me on the head.

- Ow! Ow! OW! Quit it!

...This is getting frustrating. Reimu shot cards at its head, but I think its rage nullified the effects. Oh great...

BA-DUMP!

- _Huh? _- I felt the claw pulse or something. - _What is...?_

BA-DUMP!

Without knowing what was I doing...I said the next words.

- Carnage Devourer!

Just saying those words triggered something...cruel. The Carnage Claw **grew **on size and swallowed the hooded thing **whole**. Its appearance now resembled some sort of black veil that had the silhouette of the hooded man. The shrieks mellowed in sound...until they ceased...

But it did not stop there...

- What is...? - I heard Reimu's confused voice from afar.

CRUNCH!

Yeah...apparently, the Carnage Claw started crushing the hooded thing...as if **it** was eating it.

- AaAaarRrrGhh!

CRUNCH! CRUNCH! CRUNCH!

...Sweet Jesus...What is going on inside this thing?

* * *

Third's PoV (Timer 2:00 left [estimated])

The hooded man was confused. Just before, he was fighting that kid and "that damn shrine maiden" and now...

- Where am I?

He was in front of a shrine, the Zenko-ji to be exact, but the sky was red and there was a big hole above. His instincts told him he was on hostile ground, but what should he fear?

- ...But more importantly, how I got here? I should be getting rid of that brat. If he takes the Necronomicon away, then I can't fufill my plan of a world of death.

- **Hey hood bitch!**

The hooded man quickly turned around and tried to summon bones to attack, but there was no effect. He had no powers where he was.

- ! What is this? ! What's happening? ! - he started panicking. - And who are you? !

- **Me? - **Glid started laughing. - **That'll depend on you. I could be an executioner...**

He disappeared and reappeared behind the hooded man, but Glid's arm pierced the chest of the hooded man. He could feel the pain.

- Argh!

- **...or your worst f**king nightmare. **- he said while sporting one very disturbing slasher smile...or should I call it "RAEPFACE"?

- _Why...why do I feel scared? I...I shouldn't be able to die! I'm dead already! _...How is this possible...? How...are you killing me?

- **HUH? ! What's that? ! Speak louder dammit! -**Glid moked him while retracting the arm and **kicking** his body to the ground.

His body tumbled forward until he collided with one of the walls of the shrine.

- **Well...I guess I could give an explanation... **- he said, the smile still on his face. - **You see, I think that claw not also can be used as a grappling hook or detonated in an awesome, but I think its primary function is to REAP SOULS OUT OF BODIES! Isn't that just great? !**

That was the last straw. The gates of fear flooded through the hooded man's brain.

- ...P-Please! Don't kill me! - his mask of pride broke down as he felt this situation wasn't any good. - S-spare me! I...I could be your servant! H-how about that? !

You know, for an evil guy, having minions like him would've been useful at some point. But Glid...

- **...And I thought that you had more balls than this... **- Glid said completely disappointed.

...he just didn't appreciate his current behavior. It sickened him...no, it despised it.

- **Let me tell you something, you bastard. Do you wonder why I didn't try to kill the kid yet?**

The hooded man shook its head.

- **Well...let's just say he's just too fun to keep around. With him around, things get fun almost every day. We get into awesome fights! And I like that. Hell, that kid has guts too! I know for sure he won't grovel to anyone ever. He never runs away too. I think to "spare him"...unless things get "boring". I don't like been bored. It makes me feel...weak. So, what I said so far, the kid is fine by my standards... -**Glid then paused for a second. - **But you...**

He grabbed the man from the neck and squeezed hard.

- **YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A STUPID COWARD! ****YOU DESERVE TO DIE! **

Before he could do or even process a thought, Glid threw him upwards. Then, he surrounded his left arm with dark aura, making it change to a black scythe. With slasher smile on his face, he jumped high...

SLAAAAASH!

And then...two pieces of body fell to the ground in front of the shrine, slowly vanishing. The hooded man's face was one of horror...and shame.

He failed. He couldn't commit his purpose. His dream was shattered. But the worst of all...

His killer didn't show him pity and also humiliated him. He could've tried to argument back but...he knew that merciless killer was right.

...And that was the worst thing he remembered before fading out of existence...

* * *

Raim's PoV

- Hm!

CRACK!

The veil shattered and the claw disappeared. Phew. And I thought I had to live with it for all my life...huh?

Why is the body of "Hood freak" limp? Is he...dead?

...Okay, stupid question...But, what exactly happened inside?

- **Tch. That bastard was nothing more than a coward. Depending on his powers like that... That's what divides true fighters from posers.**

- Glid? What exactly happened? - I asked. - And why do you sound so angry?

- **Nevermind...Look, you have that book on your hand now. Let's just get out of here.**

Okay...NOW I want to know what happened there... Glid seems pissed...or maybe disappointed? I dunno. I can't understand omnicidal maniacs like him...

- You got the book? Finally... I really need to get a bath after this...

- Whoa, not so fast bucko. - I stopped her. - We have to stop this thing or something like that.

(Timer :30 left [estimated])

- ...Hmm...

- Please think faster... - I urged her.

(Timer :15 left [estimated])

- Starting to panic here...!

- Just a moment more...

Her face lighted up then. Quickly, she took some seals and started chanting something. I'm no good with magi babble, so I forgot what she was saying.

(Timer :03 left [estimated])

- Oh god...

- There! - she said while slamming five cards in a pentagram over the Necronomicon.

The Necronomicon opened with a wail and a strong typhoon started sucking something black in the air. We had to grip ourselves to the ground (although grudgingly because it was **still** decayed muscle) in order not to be sucked by it.

*rumble*

- *sigh* The "Collapsing Lair" cliché... You know, I'll never understand why it happens...

SLAM!

Okay...when a chunk of bone and tissue almost crushes you, it's time to get serious.

- Okay...how do we get out of this place? - Reimu asked.

- I'm thinking! - I tapped my head, trying to hatch an idea.

- _Let's drill our way out of here then!_

- **Drill? **- Glid asked. Then, it dawned on us. -** Hey, not a bad idea old man. Not a bad idea...**

I didn't have to ask again. I knew what I had to do.

- Heaven Piercer "Drill of Soul"!

The zanbato changed to the drillsword while the insides of this behemoth were still shaking...

- What are you...?

- No time. - I said while grabbing Reimu's hand, something that surprised her. - Hold tight!

- Eh? - she managed to say as I pointed the drillsword upwards.

- GIGA...DRILL...

Reimu was completely surprised as the drillsword grew in shape...

...I hope this works...

- BRREEEAAAAAKKKAAAAHHH!

* * *

Third's PoV

And outside, the effects were felt too...

- Hey, something's coming from its body! - Shin noticed.

Everybody looked up. After the behemoth stopped dancing (don't ask how a revenant can recover for brain damage), a black vortex formed in its mouth. Then they noticed the sky started to recover its natural color and the chilly atmosphere became alive once again. The decayed bodies stopped moving an their souls were set free.

- Finally! But rounding them up will be more work for me...*sigh* - Komachi lamented.

Alice then remembered something.

- Hey Shin, do you feel okay?

- Eh? - she seemed confused. - Why yes, I feel fine.

- Hold on! - Keine interrupted. - You're supposed to be dead! Are you sure you feel okay?

- I told you already! I'm fine. - Shin protested, which made her arm fell off...again. - Uu...I wish this stops...

* * *

Outside the border...

- About time...Tch, that guy took his time... - Hiroki muttered, in a rooftop full of bodies, which souls became free again.

- *pant* Yeah... I know... - Alexia collapsed to her knees, tired of defending the device in which Suzaku (bored) resided to produce the barrier.

From afar, his boss dismissed Thanatos, since the insomnia effect wasn't needed anymore.

- _Thank goodness...some more time and I wouldn't be able to keep him at bay. - _he thought while fixing his glasses, with a drop of sweat falling from his forehead. - _But this will be a long mess to cover up..._

* * *

_- ..._Hey, where are Raim and Reimu?

As she said that, something flew off the falling behemoth, passing through its skull with ease. It looked like some sort of drill...

- Aaahhh!

...And two people were shouting in panic...and covered in internal fluids...

- Crap! I should've learned out to steer this thing!

- YOU DON'T KNOW HOW? !

- HEY, DON'T BLAME ME FOR THAT, OKAY?

- **Goddamn, this feels awesome!**

- You shut up! - both Raim and Reimu shouted in unison.

BOOM!

And they crashed in front of the others...Wow...that's a big hole...

- *cough* Argh! I'm coughing blood that isn't mine! - Raim shouted as he tried to stand up. - Hey Reimu, you alright?

- Yeah...I'm fine...but dirty...and smelly. Ugh!

- Hehe... I never thought someone like you would got dirty like that!

- Marisa...don't push the wrong buttons, alright? - Reimu's voice was menacing.

- *gulp* Joking...I was just joking.

- Hold on... - Komachi interrupted. - Where's the book?

Raim gulped as the dawning thought reached his mind.

- Uh...I guess it's under that. - he said, pointing at the overwhelming mass of bodies that stated falling down.

- ...*groan* And I thought this had ended already... - Komachi added.

* * *

- So, he took a third option...Not bad. I guess he used the help of that shrine maiden to do it. But nevertheless, his growth is amazing.

From afar, the fedora guy looked the events unfold with curiosity.

- Still, he's too immature to use his power correctly. And he hasn't come with terms with his...friend yet. Will this be a problem or will this make his growth even sharper? *chuckle* This just makes things more interesting to watch.

He paused as a smile formed in his face.

- Isn't that right, Yukari Yakumo?

A gap appeared at the left of the strange man. From it, the shape of Yukari Yakumo came to light.

- Oh? How amusing. You were able to sense me even when I wasn't exactly here?

- What can I say? I know many things. - he turned around. - And what are you doing here, may I ask? Shouldn't you be asleep or something like that?

- Today I had light sleep. Nothing more. - Yukari said with an eerie smile.

- So you left your servant to investigate instead of you?

- Of course. As a shikigami, she needs to follow my orders. - Yukari answered. - Also, I was curious of what was happening, so I decided to investigate by myself.

- Without interfering? That's a little...irresponsible from your part, isn't it?

- But why interfering when everything was on the hands of her?

- The shrine maiden? - the fedora man asked. - You seem to have a lot of faith in your "proxy".

- Proxy? - she half laughed. - No, she's more of "my responsibility", until she's mature enough to fulfill her duties as a full fledged shrine maiden.

- I see...

- But... - her tone got serious. - What are **your** intentions? Apparently, you are the one who caused this.

- In that, you're wrong. This incident wasn't my fault. However...there are two things I need to point out.

Yukari raised an eyebrow.

- First, I know who **really** caused this, and second... - he said while fixing his fedora. - ...even though I didn't cause this, this chain of events have benefited my cause.

- ? You mean...you wanted this to happen?

- Quite frankly, I wouldn't have done such an...act to trigger things. - he frowned a little. - It lacks...brilliance and elegance.

- So...mind you share with me who caused this? - Yukari asked...but her tone seemed to change the innocent question into an order.

- I think it's better to leave it a mystery for you. - he concluded with a smile as he walked away. - It's good to the mind, you know. Besides... - he stated pointing backwards.

A yell of "Goddammit! This stuff reeks!" was heard from afar.

- ...shouldn't you give a hand there?

- Nah, I think they're fine as they are.

Another yell of "Sweet lord, what is this? !" was heard.

- But what interests me is this "trigger" you speak about. - Yukari asked. - What exactly did you want?

- You want to know? - the fedora man left out a sigh. - Well, let's just say that I wanted **their **eyes on here.

- Eh? _Eyes? So he wanted to gather attention to Gensokyo...but for what?_

- Soon you'll understand.

And with that, he started walking away.

- Oh, and one more thing... - he stopped, without looking back. - The true culprit will be looking for something that belongs to him. Please keep that in mind.

Yukari saw the figure get farther away as she contemplated this new information. But...

- Who exactly are you?

The man stopped, this time for the last time.

- ...Just a handsome foil that watches over that kid. - and with that, he continued walking until Yukari could see him no more.

...What just happened?

* * *

Raim's PoV

Dammit...I reek completely. Even the water doesn't help.

- _Well, at least you're cleaning yourself._

_- _Huh...

The water was warm, I admit. It was convenient that the shrine was these large buckets to act as a bathtub. Well, Reimu needs a way to take a bath somehow. I still can't understand why girls are very sensitive with hygiene.

- _You are a boy, she's a girl. The reason is painfully obvious._

- Fine...

This means that Reimu is also taking a bath...oh nonononono...! No... NO! I'm not thinking on that!

- **Kid, remember, according to Kamina, voyeurism is the height of the male soul! **

- But even though I'm slightly tempted to do it, she'll kill me!

- **Meh, you'll lose a limb or two but you'll still live. **

- No. I refu-

Then I heard the sound of a body entering water.

- Aaahh... this feels good...

*gulp* Don't think bad thoughts it isn't worth it. Don't think bad thoughts it isn't worth it!

- But really... - I heard scrubbing. - I never thought I would get this dirty...*sigh* Even the water is changing color...Guess I have to change it.

And I heard a body stand up. Oh no...

Okay...how do you paralyze your own body? Should I break my legs momentarily? ...Nah...lots of pain.

- **Remember the badass commandments of Kamina! Voyeurism is the height of the man's soul!**

**- **_Kid, don't do it! It isn't worth it!_

- I know! But...

...The only thing that separates both room is that wooden sliding door...just five steps away...The steam isn't helping my judgement...

- ...I give up... - I said, dressing myself and trying to peek on either heaven...or hell itself (if she finds out).

Okay, I can't risk opening the door. Reimu would notice and I'll be killed. Literally. So...

- _What are you planning kid?_

Without responding to Kraid, I picked him up (it reverted to normal by now) and started carving a hole in the door, silently.

...Goddammit, I'm behaving like a pervert. I blame you Kyoji!

Don't do this! You'll die!

Who are you?

Your conscience dammit! You know how dangerous she is... Are you crazy?

...Well, I guess a little...

You're mad, me...MAD!

*groan* Will you shut up? I'm trying to peek he...re?

Oh crap.

- _Oh shit!_

**- ...Kid, try to survive alright? Remember, I need that body!**

Somehow, without noticing, Reimu opened the door and it took her just a few seconds to figure out what was I trying to do...

- ...You... - she cracked her knuckles, thank God she wrapped a towel around her body...although part of me was a little disappointed. - What the hell do you think you are DOING? !

- _Oh crap..._I...well..._Think fast...! _...Huh...the door needed a keyhole? - I said nervously.

Bad answer.

CRACK!

- NOT THE LEGS! OH DEAR GOD!

* * *

- AAH! I...wha?

...Wa...was I dreaming? Phew, thank God...or maybe not.

- _Kid, what wrong? You look pale._

And I'm still on the bucket? Guess I got too relaxed that I slept.

- **Heh, but that was one messed up nightmare. Isn't that right, kid?**

- Yeah, you're...hey wait a minute! - I said, realizing that Glid saw the same dream. - How in hell did you watch it?

- **Being attached to your body comes with some bonuses, I guess. **- that was his answer. - **However, it was funny as hell.**

For you, maybe. For me...*sigh*

- Are you done?

GAH!

- Hey, what's wrong with you? - Reimu said from behind the door, apparently finished her bath. - I'm just asking if you finished.

- Eh? - I calmed down a bit, realizing that everything was only a bad dream. - Y-Yeah, give me some minutes to dress up, okay?

- Fine.

I heard steps that then started fading away...

...Okay, new rule. Never, not even in a dream, try to peek on Reimu. The possible aftermath is really terrible. Brr...

* * *

Author's Note:

Whew, I'm tired...long chapter really.

But in other news...I finally beat Unlimited Ragna in Score Attack in BBCS! Thank God! That thing is a monster!

But anyways...check this out.

heraklinios(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)gallery(slash)#(slash)d2u9p8m

...You'll see what I'm talking about.

Yeah...I decided to make the spellcards Raim uses...real. But since I'm no artist, I...am searching for fans that are great artists to make my spellcards real...and maybe draw some key moments of the story.

I know I'm asking too much, but...if you want to give me a hand...leave a message. I'll appreciate it. Thanks guys.


	27. Cold Calm

...

...Brr...so cold.

Too cold. *sigh* I knew wearing Neku's clothes was a bad idea... What was I thinking?

Seriously, the entrance of the shrine is completely covered with snow, my shoes are almost buried by it and I'm **this **close of getting hypothermia...

- You should've asked Alice to make you a set of winter clothes too, you know?

- Don't rub it in my face, Reimu. Please...

Well, at least there were gloves inside the toolshed, if not, my hands would be "burning".

It has passed a week or so after the incident with the Necronomicon. Cleaning all this snow on this hours in the morning is both tiring and frustrating. I'm this close of either collapsing or just quit working and go somewhere else.

- What are you thinking?

- ...

...But if I do that, she'll force me to continue...*sigh* Come on! That's the third cup of tea you drink! Are you british or something? !

- ...Nothing.

-_ **Just leave the bitch be. Come on, you're supposed to be free! Not chained like a dog!**_

- I know...I know...

- _But after this...what are we going to do?_

I stopped.

- Good question. - I pondered while crossing my arm over the broom. - Mm...

Getting a new set of clothes is top priority then...and...

That guy...he's too shady, so he's obviously hiding something...

- _Muenzuka, huh?_

- !

I don't know why Reimu tensed, then frowned when Kraid said those words.

- Muenzuka? Why do you mention it?

- ...? You heard wrong. I was just talking about a brand of clothes I wish I had with Kraid here. - I quickly lied. Judging by Reimu's reaction, she'll stop me if I go to that place.

- ...I see. - Reimu bit the bait. Phew.

- Anyways...what are you going to do? I don't have any plans today, so I decided to go out. - I said.

- ...It's cold, so I don't think I'm going out today.

- I think we had this conversation before. I **know** you too well. You just want to stay there, without doing anything. And that's boring.

- Better bored than something happening.

...Touché...NOT!

- It depends on what happens. - I countered. - Bad things don't happen twice. That only happens in fiction.

- ...Fine. - she sighed as she stood up.

You know...it feels good to have the reason.

* * *

Episode 27: Cold calm

* * *

If this was spring, then cherry leaves would fall instead of snowflakes. The walk was calm. Chilly, but calm. The scarf Reimu lent me isn't working. And I'm still surprised that Reimu uses her usual outfit as winter clothes. I questioned her for that matter, but she simply shrug it of...

You know...even if I'm a little bit taller than Reimu, I can see that she's stronger than me...or maybe I'm just saying this out of modesty. Dammit...

- Ah...

- Hm? What wrong Re-

...Wow. I never thought the lake could get frozen. But if this is because of the idiot or a natural phenomenon, I do not know yet. But still, the view is awe-inspiring.

- Hey, funny clothes!

...And it got just ruined.

Both of us turned to see an excited Cirno flying happily through the falling snow. Well, at least someone's not freezing to death here...

- What are you doing here? I hope you're not trying to do something funny, you know.

- Not at all! - she answered cheerfully. - Actually, eye'm looking for Letty. Have you seen her, red-white?

- Letty? Who's that?

- **Does it even matter? Come on! I don't want to be babysitting an idiot like her!**

- Shut up, angry man!

- **...*sigh* Could you have at least chose a better nickname than that? ! GOD!**

**- **Be quiet. - Reimu interrupted. - And as for Letty...no, I haven't seen her.

Cirno pouted while receiving these news.

- Aww...but it's winter already!

Wow, you noticed? Since when?

- Anyways...what the heck are you doing here? I doubt your friend would be out in this cold... - I said, while my breath was visible.

- Raim. You don't know Letty do you?

- Not a clue. - I shrugged.

- *sigh* Why do I have to explain all that you don't understand?

- Because you're the shrine maiden. And I suppose it **is **your duty, am I right?

Reimu facepalmed. You know, she kinda looks cute when she's angry...or I just like to tease her. I dunno...human reactions are always random and puzzling.

- Fine. - Reimu said.

* * *

What she basically told me is that this person (or youkai, I don't care) called Letty Whiterock was a winter spirit of some sort and that she's only active on winter for reason unknown. She also told me that the idiot looks up to her, so I think she like a mentor to this idiot.

I'll be frank. That mentor did **not** do a good job raising her IQ level...

- I see... - those were the first words I said after the lecture.

- Yeah! And eye want to know where she is! Eye'm just excited to see her again!

- I have already told you. We haven't seen this Letty person. - I said once again. - Now, would you mind leaving? I really want to do something else, thank you. - I said, sounding like a jerk but only because I want to drive her away.

Of course, she didn't take it well and started throwing icicles at me. *sigh*

- Hey hey! - I started while rolling out of the way. - I said you to leave, not shoot me!

- Shut up! You're mean! - she started doing a tantrum. - Hail Sign "Hail Storml"!

Geez...can't I have a day without getting in these kinds of messes?

Many icicles formed in middair and in random directions. With the falling snow background, it's very hard to distinguish between a normal snowflake or an icicle heading right to my face. But this could be the perfect exercise for my body to gain heat, so what the hell?

- **Well, at least we won't be bored for a while.**

- I agree. Let's do this... - I said while taking out my spell card. - Burn my Dread "Great Fire of Meireki"!

Using the Carnage Claw in this situation would be overkill so I decided for something that might help me. As the black flames surrounded my feet and hands, I took out Kraid to deflect the icicles.

...Then I noticed the flames of my feet started melting the thin ice over the lake...

- **Jump dammit!**

SPLASH!

A chunk of ice melted as I jumped back. But unfortunately, I was now over the lake. Which I remind you that every part of it is covered with ice. And I never learned how to turn off this thing...It usually goes off by itself.

Translation...I'm screwed.

- You know...that was kind of stupid from your part. - a flying Reimu said next to me.

- Shut up. - I tried to ignore her and my own stupidity, but with no effect, as I continued jumping to avoid falling to the cold lake and dodging the idiot's attacks. - It's the cold. I can't think well with this cold.

**- Don't make such stupid excuses, kid. Now go and kick her ass!**

- Oh, and do you propose we do that if... - I interrupted myself with jumping. - ...we are constantly being attacked and also, that I have to jump every single time to avoid being frozen?

- **...I dunno. Do it yourself.**

Goddammit Glid.

_- Try to get to the mansion then. That at least will resolve one problem._

- Good idea Kraid. - I said while jumping again. - And Reimu...may I ask why aren't you helping me?

- Well...you provoked her and it's not my problem. - she said only that.

...Are you really a shrine maiden? I'm starting to question your role here...

Now, instead of jumping, I decided to skate, but fast. It worked as I managed to move faster and I could move my head to see her icicles and dodge them.

- It seems you got used to danmaku battles...even if you don't follow the rules completely. - Reimu added while following me.

- Don't criticize me now. - I sped up. - Besides, I have the disadvantage of not being able to fly, so don't complain.

- Oh ho ho... - I heard a voice we didn't want to hear. - You guys make such a good couple.

- Okay, Yukari...since when are you here? - I asked reluctantly, while skating faster because the ice layer is weaker in the center. - And we're **not** a couple!

- Seriously...why are you here? - Reimu asked, also a little ticked off because of her comment.

- I was bored of seeing snow all day. So then, I decided we should make a party at the shrine.

- WHAT? ! Hey Yukari, you better not...

- I already did. Besides, you need to relax a little bit. It's bad for your health, you know.

You know...seeing them like that looks like seeing the bickering between a younger sister and her older sister. It's kinda relaxing...for me that is. Reimu looks like she could get a migraine after this.

I think I heard a yell of "Ice Sign "Icicle Machine Gun"!" while Reimu was trying to drive Yukari off, with no effect.

And then the icicles came...

- **Tch. You can't even beat this bitch alone? What a disappointment there, kid.**

- I'm in a freaking disadvantage here! - I shouted. - I just wish that I could end this spell or detonate it like...

BOOM!

- AHH! - both the idiot and me shouted.

- Hm? - the two lazy ones just looked at our direction.

My arms...well, exploded. Now now, don't panic. My arms are ok. It's just that the black flames surrounding them disappeared in a small black explosion, getting rid of the icicles and sending both the idiot and me flying.

THUD!

- My back!

CRACK!

...Oh no...

SPLASH!

* * *

*shudder* W-why...d-do...this t-things h-happen t-t-to me? !

- I'm surprised you still haven't sneezed yet.

- M-my anger is repressing th-that... - I managed to said.

- Ha! You're weak to feel cold like that!

YOU'RE AN ICE FAIRY! I'M A HUMAN WHICH NEEDS HEAT! HEAT, GODDAMMIT!

- _Kid, calm down. Recover first, choke her later...no wait, don't choke her._

Sakuya then came with a teaset and started serving tea. Apparently, I collapsed with the sheer cold, so Reimu and Yukari had to pull me out and took me to the SDM, since that was the closest place around. I kinda feel stupid about all that happened.

- Thanks Sakuya. - I said while drinking the hot tea. It helped a lot.

- What I wonder know is how you get in trouble every single day. - she added as Reimu and Yukari (Cirno was there, but she didn't liked tea) drank their respective cups.

- Eh, i-it happens. - I said, but then remembered something. - Hey, what exactly did Remilia and the others here do about that zombie outbreak?

- Hm? - Sakuya stood pensive for a while until... - Ah! That time!

* * *

_The sky was dark that day. Almost as if a storm had just happened. The maids normally would get uneasy by this kind of phenomenon, but now, they take it normally._

_- What Raim did was...odd, but effective. - Sakuya muttered to herself as she started patrolling the left wing of the mansion._

_When she looked out of the window, she managed to see several bodies coming out of the lake, slowly. She just seemed amused how bodies were in the lake in the first place and not because the bodies lacked limbs or skin._

_- ...*sigh* There's goes my day. And I thought on preparing a special blend of tea for my mistress... - Sakuya said while taking out some knives. - That gatekeeper...what's she doing?_

_That said gatekeeper was "resting" very peacefully, ignoring her duties by a longshot. _

_And the mistress of said mansion..._

_- ...Oh great. Nuisances. - Remilia said from the balcony, not even a slight hint of worry in her face, just annoyment. - Seriously..._

_Remilia flew down towards the gate (she was tempted to shoot her sleeping gatekeeper, but she decided to do that later)._

_- You scum...GET OUT OF MY LAWN!_

* * *

- When I got outside, my mistress was throwing spear after spear without flinching even once. I guess she was either bored or stressed.

- Yeah, I can see her doing that. - I said, feeling better. My internal heat returned to normal.

- Well, while she thinks she's so high and mighty, she's still a little girl in the inside. - Reimu added.

I chuckled. That's a good overall description of what Remilia is.

SHINK!

- ...Oh, were you thinking bad about my mistress?

Sakuya, why are you pointing at me with your knives instead of Reimu, who **made** the comment? !

- *sigh* I apologize. Better now? - I added.

- Yes.

- _Kid, you really need to learn modals. If not, in future you might get killed._

- _Ah...crap. _

- Modals? He? - Yukari said, with that tone of voice of hers. - You're expecting a miracle then.

- Grr...

- _Shut up, you hag. I wasn't talking to you. - _Kraid growled.

Yukari ignored him as she stood up and opened a gap in front of her.

- Well, I got things to do so I'll leave you for now. _Especially about what he really meant._

- Yeah yeah... - Reimu said, waving good-bye without looking at Yukari.

Yukari disappeared into the gap slowly until I couldn't she her anymore. Good riddance.

- Anyways, I'm taking a walk. If I don't do anything, the cold will get back to my body. - I said while fixing my phones. - Reimu, what are you going to do?

- I'm going back to the shrine. I'm really worried about what Yukari said.

- About that party? - I asked. - Why are you so worried? It's just a party...even though I don't like them.

- I don't understand...practically everyone goes when there's a party at the shrine. And that always means I have to be the guest of all of them.

Ouch. Sucks to be you.

- Well, anyways...I'll be going now. - she said as she flew through the library.

- Also... - I said while turning around and facing Patchouli. - Don't you have anything to say? You've been awfully quiet.

- I'm reading. Also, this **is** a library, you know.

- ...Oh. - I paused. - I understand. Hey, is that "The Da Vinci Code"? - I said, stressing the words in English. It hard to speak a foreign language, mind you.

- Hm? Yes. Is there a problem?

- First of all, how many languages you master?

- As long as it takes to me to read a book. Even if it is a forgotten language, I do my best to figure out its contents.

She's as stoic as ever, but her eyes show a...well, hidden passion for reading. Heh, guess it comes with the job of being a librarian.

- I see... - I said while closing my eyes while a small smile appeared in my face. - Well, everyone has a thing they like to do.

- **I like killing.**

**-** Shut up. So... what books do you like, apart from magic tomes that I usually saw you reading?

- Hmm... - she stopped as she put a bookmark inside her book. - Well, I like books that try to challenge my intellect while reading, like those mystery books humans tend to like or suspense. There's an author of the outside world called Agatha Christie that wrote those same kinds of books.

- I see..._Who the hell is she? I dunno. _How about Sir Arthur Conan Doyle?

- Ah! I remember reading one of his novels. I think it was Sherlock Holmes...it was a really good book. - she smiled with recalling memories of its plot.

Like hell it was! That british guy created an icon with that novel.

Still, I'm amazed Patchouli loved suspense and mystery dramas, apart from reading grimoires and the such. Guess everybody has their hidden depths.

...Everyone...

- _Something the matter, kid?_

_- It's nothing..._

...Hidden dephts, huh? Do I have them? ...Tsk! I diving in my past again. I hate when I do that.

- Hm? Is something wrong?

- Nah. - I completely dropped off my worries. - Just thinking what to do today. - I lied.

Normally, people tend to suck at lying, emotions compromising their actions or thoughts. Me, however, thanks to the yakuza, managed to learn to keep a poker face when confronted with questions that I didn't want to answer, thus letting me formulate a lie that could match the situation. I could lie and get away with it everytime I wanted, since people normally look at one's face to figure out if someone is lying.

Idiots. Why don't they look the body as a whole? If you do that, you could manage to see the involutary movements that a body makes when lying. It's just that humans...no, man is easily fooled by masks.

However...**humans**, well, they just know something is wrong. Just like her... she was the first person my poker face didn't work on...

- Patchy, are you here?

Oh good, I think my calm day with end now.

- I came here to pl- YOU! What are you doing here? - Remilia got angry just by seeing me.

- _Great. _Would you calm down already? Look, I'm not doing anything wrong today. Alright?

- **But give us two or three minutes. THEN, you can have an excuse to fight us.**

- Shut up. - I growled.

- Hmph! And you have the arrogance to speak lightly of me? - she scoffed. - You're really asking for it.

Oh come on!

- Look, I don't want to fight you. And I suppose you don't want to fight me.

- Why's that?

- ...You don't want another big hole in your mansion, do you not?

That subdued her anger a little as a she let a subtle curse out of her mouth.

- *sigh* If you want to fight me, then how about a different challenge then?

- What do you mean you brat?

- ...Do you have a chessboard?

* * *

Frankly, even I don't want to cause such destruction without a cause. I'm calm now so there's no point in going batshit insane. Besides...chess might work in order to change the routine of having to dodge bullets everyday.

A change of pace is good for anyone. No exceptions.

- Checkmate.

Besides. I'm winning.

- W-what? Where did that pawn come from?

And always, I ended the game with pawns. Don't ever underestimate them. Judging by Remilia's personality and way of playing, she ditches the pawns immediately because that doesn't represent "a threat" to her eyes. *sigh* That's why I don't like aristocrats. If there one who appreciates and understands the true meaning of the pawns, there are the ones who are born on a blue moon. Very rare indeed.

- Wow, that's the fourth game in a row. Are you sure you want to keep playing? - I asked, noticing Remilia's eyes twitching.

- One more!

Idiot. Just watching you like that really tells me what the result will be...

* * *

Oh joy. I won again.

And again and again and again and again...

- H-How did you?

She foolishly freed her queen beforehand, without even thinking what I could do. Her impatience is one of her weakness. I think it comes with the immaturity set...

- Look, can I go now? You've lost. Admit it. Calm down, THEN call me back if you want another match.

Remilia bit her bottom lip in anger. Wow, her ego is big. Almost like Seto Kaiba's, only she's a proud vampire girl.

- I'm sure I can beat you next time!

- *sigh* Suit yourself. - I said while picking the black pieces and ordering them.

* * *

Third's PoV

Remilia moved first. Of course, she moved her knight, not the pawns.

- _Again? She never learns..._

Raim set up the Sicilian Defence quickly. Remilia was forced to set her pawns in the best position for defence.

She didn't like being cornered like a rat. It make her feel weak.

- _Argh...I don't to use this but..._

Remilia tried to "see the fate of the game" to try to prevent her defeat this time. However...

- _What..._

- Hm? Is something the matter?

She couldn't see his fate. No, it was more like something was negating her ability.

- _This brat can block my ability of seeing fate? !_

Of course we all know the reason why he's unaffected. But still, one wonder's why he's playing with one hand only while holding Kraid with the other.

- It's your move.

- _But that can be... No human could have that ability._

Still in a daze, Remilia moved her bishop trying to corner Raim's king. But...

- Checkmate.

- Wha-?

No really. Raim was already one step before Remilia, and it involved the crowning of one of his pawns. As if mocking her.

- I win again. Look, just give it up for today, alright?

Remilia was on the verge of exploding in rage. But then, she calmed down, almost as if she lost either her interest... or she entered tranquil fury mode.

- ...Okay...*breathe* *exhale* Letting myself being rules by my rage will do me no good...

- **But really, you suck!**

And then, there were explosions...

* * *

Raim's PoV

Well...that ended bad. And frankly, I still don't get how can I survive an energy spear to the stomach and the collapse of a room over me. But hey, I'm still alive.

- You know... you really need to gain a little bit of patience, Remilia. - I sighed, still pinned to the ground.

- That doesn't concern you, brat.

- Remi, I think you should listen to him.

- Wha-? What are you talking about Patchy? More importantly, why are you outside the library?

- I just wanted to take a "small walk". Besides, as I said, you should listen to him this time.

- I don't need advice, especially from HIM!

Thanks for the vote of confidence there...

- Besides... - she picked up the white queen. - You need to learn new things. Trying to free the queen early is always a bad idea in chess. I thought you learned that after I lent you that book about chess.

- But Patchy...

- Mistress, forgive me if I sound rude, but I think he won fair and square.

- Sakuya!

Oh my... They are supporting me? ! Now that's surprising!

- _It's a good sign, I think._

- ***groan* They were better when they were hostile.**

- Shut up. - I growled to the bastard. - Now...mind helping me get out of this debris?

* * *

It was time for lunch already, so everyone went to the dining room. Since I was a guest, I had a seat reserved, very far away from Remilia, of course. The maids greeted me when they saw me, but I really want they stop calling me captain.

- Anyways... why did you help me, Patchouli?

- Well... Remi needed it.

- Huh? - I raised an eyebrow. You know, I'm starting to doubt if you're really her friend.

- Sometimes I see her bored and distraught. Also, her personality needed...a jolt, if you know what I mean.

- You talking about her superiority complex?

- Yes. - Patchouli said while turning to the next page of her book. - Being a vampire, she had always the idea that no one was superior to her, in any way. That's is, until...

She told about "The Scarlet Mist incident" in which Reimu managed to stop Remilia from covering Gensokyo with a red fog in order for her to be able to freely walk in broad daylight.

- So she respects Reimu only for beating her?

- Up to some point, might I add. - she flipped to the next page. Damn, she reads fast. - But, even though you beat her, she's still hostile towards you.

Blame my tongue for that.

- Yeah... I'll deal with it somehow. - I said while rubbing my temples. It's cold even here. - So... are you good at chess?

To my surprise, a small smile appeared in Patchouli's face.

- Oh? Are you challenging me?

- You could say that...

The smell of sweets and gourmet food filled the air. Wow, they sure eat with style.

But anyways, Patchouli seemed to have accepted my challenge. Even though I don't know how good she is, I'm sure I can beat her if she often plays with Remilia...

* * *

She kicked my ass. And with style!

- Wow... I never knew you were this skilled on chess.

- Well, I never had an opponent this skilled, so I thought it was okay to play with all my capacity.

And damn you did! I mean... you really have a lot of foresight to be able to watch some of my movements.

- But really, I had fun.

- I bet you did. - I said, a bit disappointed of myself by losing three times in a row.

If you ask, we were playing in the same white table she was reading her book during the last hour. The books were moved just a little to the right, almost on the edge of the table. She was controlling the black pieces while I controlled the white ones.

- Hm? Do you know what time it is?

She closed her eyes, deep in thought. Then...

- Exactly two hours, thirty-five minutes and twenty seven seconds have passed.

- And you calculated the exact time? ! How?

- Practice. - she simply said.

- _Yeah right. _- I rolled my eyes without her noticing.

But still... nice game.

* * *

After saying goodbye to everyone (except Remilia), I started...er..."skating" back to the shrine.

Wait no... there's something else to do...

- _Something on your mind kid?_

- Of course. - I said. - I need answers. Especially about how exactly I got here.

I know its related to Yukari, up to this point...but why? I don't know that yet.

- **Why the hell should you care? Even if that hag had an ulterior motive, that doesn't change the fact that...**

**- **Shut up for a second, okay? - I grumbled while speeding up. - I really don't like being let in the dark.

- **Pft. Then you're screwed. Everybody lies. Meaning everybody hides things from you.**

- In a sense...you're right. But now, I only care for the meaning of why am I here. Also... I need to know exactly what **are** you and **how** did you get in my head.

- **Beats me. You know what, go search for your stupid truth. Knock yourself out. If it involves fighting and/or killing, then its freaking better!**

I facepalmed.

- _...You are thinking on asking that fedora guy, are you not?_

- We got a winner! - Kraid's words hit the mark. - Even though he's shady, he at least **gave **some advice, not unlike Yukari.

- _Kid. Honestly, I don't trust that guy._

_- _**Neither do I. There's something fishy about that guy, but I don't know what.**

- I also don't trust him. - I said, confusing both of them. - But he's the only source I got. And if I ask Yukari, I'll only get a more confusing answer.

- _...Fine. Do what you think it's right then, kid._

I nodded.

Now... where's Muenzuka?

* * *

Since I was close to Kourindou (I lost myself on the way back), I decided to ask Rinnosuke if he knew where it was. I got...this reaction.

- WHAT? ! Why do you want to go there? It's too dangerous for humans.

- I got my reasons. - I started with a solemn face. - And may I ask why is it so dangerous?

He started explaining that humans that held grudges or were trying to commit suicide headed towards there to end their lives. But when they decided to keep going in live, they turn back, tracing their steps, giving the name to the road to Muenzuka the "Road of Reconsideration".

Or should I say...emo road?

Again, he asked me why was I going there, but I always answered this...

- I need answers about why and how I got here.

- And going there will make you find them? - Rinnosuke asked incredulous. - Are you sure?

- ...No. - I said, confusing him. - But anyways, mind telling me where it is?

* * *

I was walking now near the edges of the Forest of Magic. Marisa almost spotted me, but I managed to hide before she figured out it was me. I don't want anyone to follow me. This is something I must do.

After walking for I don't know how much time, the forest ended and I came to a small hidden road, not so far from the forest.

- _Kid...I don't like the looks of this. That Kourin guy seemed shocked when you mentioned you were going there._

- ...Really? - I didn't care. - But come on. It's just a small plain.

- _But he also warned us that the most dangerous youkai and/or humans lurk there._

_- _...Your point?

- _...You're not going to listen, are you?_

- Good! You're starting to understand now. - I said, walking with a strange calm over my shoulders.

I'm used to risks since life taught me the hard way. And I mean the real HARD way. Yeah, maybe I'm lazy for some things, but let's make something clear...

When I want to do something, not only will I never give up. No, I'll remove anything that might stop me. **Especially **if it involves me in some way.

Also, since Reimu is busy with that party at the shrine and Yukari will be teasing her, I'm free to sneak here and look for answers...

- ! You!

Oh great... more problems...

I turned around to see...uh...what was her name again?

- **Hey, ghost bitch! Up already? Good. **- Glid started taunting her. - **Now, ready for round two?**

It's in the tip of my mouth...

BOOM!

Whoa!

- What the hell's wrong with you? ! How many times do I have to tell people it's the bastard in my head that keeps taunting everyone? ! Gimme a break!

- You expect me to believe a lie such as that?

Actually, no. But it was worth a shot.

- Please! Just give a chance to explain myself! - I blurted out. - Alright?

* * *

After telling what was I doing here (and properly introducing myself), she calmed down a little bit. Her name is apparently Mima and, apparently, she mentored Marisa in the past.

...Guess I know now the source of her giant lasers.

- Hmph. You're really an odd one to be looking for Muenzuka. You don't look suicidal nor dead enough.

- Then...why don't you go? You're dead after all. - I said, pointing at her ghost tail.

- I'm not dead. - she stated. - I'm just a soul.

- You know that actually means you're dead?

- Shut up.

- Okay.

- But then...why? - she asked with curiosity. - Why would a human like you risk his life going there?

- Humans always will do stupid things because they wish or seek something. - I said, trying to sound wise. - If you trace back our idiot history, you'll find that humans did many more stupid things to achieve their goals or wishes.

Mima just blinked.

- And... what are **you **seeking?

I started walking towards the road, without looking back at her.

- The truth. About why am I here...

Then I stopped.

- ...That's right. - I turned back, looking at her. - Apparently Yukari called everyone to go to the shrine for a party. Without the permission from Reimu, of course. - I couldn't help to laugh a little. - If you want, you could go there.

- ? Thanks? - she said, confused by my actions. - But then, why don't you go there and do this after the party.

- Eh, I'm not good with crowds. - I frowned a little while turning around.

I waved goodbye to Mima without looking at her while walking the silent and cold road.

Alone.

* * *

- **Goddammit! How long is this road? !**

- True. - I panted after walking though toxic clouds for half an hour. - I hope the answers I'm looking for are worth this trip...

This trip feels like hell. There's fog and even evil spirits and errant souls are walking here, thankfully not noticing my presence. I think I even saw a corpse of an unlucky girl back there. *shiver* And the air gets colder as I walk forward...

- **Suck it up, kid! This freaking cold can't just kill you!**

- You do know hundreds of people die of hypothermia around the world because they don't take care of themselves or because they have half a brain to process the thought of getting warmer clothes?

- **You do realize I don't care?**

- You do realize if I die, you die?

- **You do realize I could simply possess you the instant you collapse?**

Damn. I forgot about that.

I walked further down the road, spirits around me. Now, I think normal humans can't see spirits nor ghost. The reason I think I can see them could be because of Kraid or the bastard's influence is getting to my senses.

I don't know why, but... I kind of feel their despair and sadness.

...The scary part is that...I like it.

- _Kid... whatever you do, don't cross that line. _

- I know. - I muttered.

I shrug the cold and the glee of feeling despair and walked faster, trying to see the end of the road. The further I go, the foggier it gets.

THUD!

- Ow! - I rubbed my nose, which collided with something. - What the?

I was standing in front of a ...purple cherry blossom? Okay, this is something new for my "weirdness" book.

And it wasn't the only one. There was a small circle of purple cherry blossom all around me. Also, I noticed the road ended not so long ago. Truth is, this feels anticlimatic. But there's one thing I know for sure...

- This is Muenzuka, huh? - I said. - Heh. This is perfect for a flower view. A plain that looks like a freaking graveyard. Thumbs up for the strange cherry blossoms. - I snarked.

*rustle*

What the hell was that? !

*roar*

Something's out there... And I'll trust my instincts now and guess this youkai is hostile.

SLASH!

- Too hostile! - I shouted for no apparent reason as a claw swipe almost took my head of.

I rolled forward and drew Kraid. Then I noticed how screwed I was.

I can't see shit in this fog! How am I supposed to fight them off? !

- **Slash the air! Cut everything! LEAVE NO ONE ALIVE!**

One question... HOW? ! I can't see anything at all!

SLASH!

- Goddammit! - I ducked some sort of black laser that created a crater on the ground...or so I think due to the sound of the explosion.

This is bad...

- _Run for it! You can't fight like this!_

_-_** Mind your own goddamn business, old man! **- Glid roared. - **Look, kid. Give me control of your body now and I'll make sure of slicing these sons of bitches' asses in no time!**

- And lose my body? Hell no!

BOOM!

...Crap! Guess I'll run for it!

THUD!

- AGAIN? ! - I rubbed my nose that just hit...a door?

Okay... I can stand purple colored cherry blossoms. Different color, maybe a mutation. But a freaking red door that leads to nowhere? Guess the toxic air really damaged my senses.

The killing intent drew near. Without think, I tried to push the door in desperation.

It grew and my vision went white...

* * *

...

...

...Where?

- Ah, it seems you arrived. - a voice I perfectly knew said. - Guess I was right to take interest in you.

My eyes slowly got used to the dim light of this red room. Slowly, I managed to see the fedora man's silhouette and his surroundings.

There was a red oval carpet extended through the small room and dim candles lighted it all. Six to be precise. There was a... bone trophy perched in the wall. A goat skull. There was also a big bookshelf with black and red books, lined up, but it seemed so...chaotic. I don't know why, but I suddenly felt...tempted to open one of them.

And why am I sitting on a chair? I don't remember sitting down.

- Welcome to the crimson room, my dear young man. - the fedora man said. - It seems you had a rough time getting here.

With him directly in front of me and with the acoustic of this really small room, I noticed he had an Italian accent. A fake one.

- That's an understandment. - I said, making myself comfortable. - Now, who the hell are you?

- ...How odd. - he answered. - I thought you had other questions apart from that. Like, "why am I here?" and, "how did I get here?", for starters.

Wha-?

- ...How the hell do you know that? - I said, taken by surprise by his answer. - I **was** going to ask you, but you guess them right. - I got myself together once again. - But don't dodge the question. Who... the hell are you?

The man smirked.

- You control your fear well. Surprising, for a human who doesn't know anything at all.

He stood up and walked around. Then, from a small box, he took a bottle of wine and some wine glasses and put them over the hexagonal table.

...The number six is appearing many times now...I'm seeing a pattern.

And I don't like it.

- Well, it's time for my name, isn't it? - he started pouring wine in both glasses.

He took his hat off.

- My name is Lucius Morgenstern.

...

...Oh god. I knew it.

- Stop the damn lies. I meant your **true** name. - I said, noticing who he really was.

- Oh? You noticed already?

- Yes. - I managed to laugh a little. - Dude, choose better aliases. Lucius can be traced back to Louis and Morgenstern means "Morning Star" in German.

- *sigh* Guess there's no point to hide it right now.

His eyes opened.

- Perhaps I shall introduce myself correctly. My name is Lucifer. You may know me as Louis Cypher, the "Morning Star" or the fallen one. - he smiled. - But I personally prefer Louis.

* * *

Author's...no. It's almost time.

Shit is going to hit the fan now. Now, it's your only chance to turn ba- no wait, it's too late for that if you're reading this.

The pieces have been set. He arrived to him. Now, it's his choice. What will he choose?

...I personally don't know. He's beyond my control now. Just as planned.

Don't be afraid. This is just the beginning.

Well! Back to the normal mood!

Sorry for the delay. I'm such a lazy bastard. If you wish, feel free to review.


	28. The shocking reveal

This...is going to be a hard chapter for some people. It'll be very confusing...

WARNING: The following scene contains Raim and the Devil discussing the nature of the Religion (as I think of it). Just remember MST3K mantra: It's a fanfic, don't think much about it.

I AM NOT MAKING A POLITICAL NOR A RELIGIOUS STATEMENT HERE. END OF DISCUSSION.

...Also, I thank SamJaz for a model of that conversation.

* * *

Third's PoV

At the Hakurei Shrine, an atmosphere of party and joy could be felt from afar. Well, except for the shrine maiden that we all know. She only felt annoyed that Yukari organized all of this without consulting her.

- Seriously... I can't understand her at all. - Reimu said while bringing more sake. - *sigh* Why am I the only one that has to do this? And where's Raim? - she looked around. - I thought I could make him do all of this...no wait, he'll only try to run away out of the job...

Many people were gathered around the entrance of the shrine, the smell of sake in the air. The Scarlet family (yeah, Flandre too) and servants were there (well...Patchouli stayed for obvious reasons). Both Yuyuko and Youmu were talking to the Yakumo family. Yuyuko was already drunk and, with the help of Yukari (not drunk yet) started teasing Youmu. Reimu decided to ignore her pleas of help and brought the sake to Marisa, who was sitting on the porch of the shrine, a smile drawn on her face. She was apparently enjoying herself.

Looking to her right, she found out that Kaguya and Eirin were here too, along with Reisen and Tewi. A lot far from them, Keine was restraining a quick tempered Mokou from not attacking Kaguya. Reimu sighed and prayed that Mokou doesn't cause a fire, especially to her shrine.

- Wow, nothing better than a party to stir things up, ze! Isn't that right, Reimu?

- *sigh* I suppose.

- Miss Reimu...why do you look so annoyed? - Shin, who was sitting next to Marisa, asked.

- Hm? Well, if you had to be the one who is constantly serving sake to all of them, how would you feel?

- I...see. - Shin now knew Reimu's grief.

Even though Reimu was annoyed, she couldn't help to feel happy that many people was here. Truth to be told, she actually liked the company of them...even though herself doesn't admit it.

But not everyone was having a lax day.

* * *

Raim's PoV

- Lucifer, huh? - I said, apparently more calm than before now that I knew who he was. - That's odd. What do **you **want to do here? Don't you have any better plans to be doing? I mean... your agenda must be full with plans for going against YHVH or something.

- Plan? - Lucifer chuckled a little. - If you mean, going against His will, then you could say I'm taking a vacation while also planing for that.

- Okay...you lost me. - I shocked my head. - How exactly are you taking a vacation while fulfilling your plans?

Then it dawned to me.

- ...Me?

He nodded.

- Oh crap...

- No need to react like that, for now. - he seemed to enjoy the conversation. - Now, I think you have a lot of questions, don't you?

This is it. Even though this guy is the prince of darkness (and lies), I want answers. From day one, there was something bothering me. I couldn't just have survived that trip so easily.

Finding that man in that dimension also was luck.

Finding the weak point in that dimension was also luck.

And these string of sudden events...

...Something or someone is moving the strings... and I want to know who!

* * *

Episode 28: The shocking reveal

* * *

- You seem eager to know everything, don't you?

- SAY IT! - I roared, hand on Kraid.

- I know, but first. - he said looking directly at my head. - Would you mind introducing yourself?

- ...My name is...

- Not you, Raim Hanta. Neither you, Kraid. I'm talking to the being inside your head.

- So you know...

- **Damn! And I haven't even said anything! You're some weirdo...**

...Somehow, hearing the bastard call Louis weirdo makes me wanna laugh.

- ...I see... - he muttered something else, but I couldn't hear it. - What's your name then?

- **Your mother.**

Pfft!

Glid just insulted the biggest representative of the Chaos alignment, without any sign of fear! Dude, I don't know to respect you now...or try to kill you, since I don't know how will he...

- *chuckle* You have an... interesting sense of humor. - he smiled. - Now, mind telling me your name?

...He's unfazed... Okay, this just feels weird.

- **Heh. It seems you're more controlled than I thought. Very well. I'm Glid. I hope to kill you soon.**

You bastard! Stop trying to put my life at risk!

- Hmm... Interesting...interesting indeed! - he seemed partially fascinated by Glid, for reasons unknown.

- Hey Louis! - I interrupted. - Hate to break it to you but I waiting for my answers!

- I apologize. - Louis said. - Now then, the reasons for you arriving to Gensokyo are...complicated.

He paused.

- As you may have noticed already, this place called Gensokyo is separated from the outside world...

That's doesn't interest me.

- ...and the one that keeps the barrier still standing is Yukari Yakumo.

- I know that already.

- But do you know that, several months before, there was an incident involving her? According to my "sources", it involved one Yuyuko Saigyouji.

- Yuyuko? - that caught my interest. - So what of it?

- Well, if you want a brief explanation, Yuyuko asked Yukari to weaken the boundary between the world of the living and the world of the dead in order for Youmu Konpaku to gather spring for...

- Whoa whoa whoa! - I cut him off. - How in hell you gather spring? !

- How are people flying and shooting colorful lasers, hmm? - he answered back smiling.

- ...Fine. Go on.

- Good. As you could expect, this became an incident and Reimu went to solve it. Marisa Kirisame tagged along since she was also curious and Sakuya Izayoi went by orders of Remilia Scarlet. - he took a sip of wine. - Cutting to the important part, Reimu stopped Yuyuko before she could make the Saigyo Ayakashi bloom again.

- What? You mean that youkai tree? - I said, remembering that weird tree. - What's so special about it?

- Well, several years, that tree took the life of hundreds of humans. A true monster. Fitting that people call it the Youkai tree. If that tree bloom again, it will mean the return of that tree.

- That's thing is a humanitarian? - I rubbed my temples. - Didn't seem that way...

- But what was trully important is that Yuyuko's own body was sealing this tree.

Wha-?

- Hey, hold a second! - I said while figuring out something. - Why did she actually wanted to free something that herself sealed? Was she in a omnicidal rage or something?

The image of Yuyuko going berserk doesn't fit in my mind...

- No, not at all. Let's just say that she forgot that her body was there and also that the Saigyo Ayakashi wasn't as harmless as she expected.

- HOW CAN YOU FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT? !

- By becoming a ghost, Yuyuko forgot memories of her past life. Are you satisfied with that?

...For now.

- Moving on... - Louis took a deep breath. - The Hakurei shrine maiden managed to defeat Yuyuko Saigyoji in a danmaku battle...

Which rules I completely disobey.

- ...After having a small tea party, Reimu noticed that the border was still unstable, so she headed to the disturbance. Use your little head and figure out who she met.

- ...The Yakumo family?

- Precisely. After beating both Chen and Ran, she engaged battle with Yukari Yakumo. And did you know all of this happened in this spring.

Spring? Hold on...

- That's when I met Maribel and Renko!

- And that were things get complicated. - Louis added. - That battle, in this fragment, managed to weaken Yukari's attention of the Hakurei Border by just a mere moment. And, as you may know, there's a uncanny resemblance between Maribel Han and Yukari Yakumo.

- ...What are you impliying? - I said with a bitter tone. - And what do you mean by "fragment"?

- I'll tell you about that later. - he said. - When her attention faded, the boundary got unstable, creating gaps near a shrine at Nagano, one which looks awfully similiar to the Hakurei Shrine, if you noticed. - Louis took another sip of wine.

- ...Also, Maribel started blablering something and many of those holes started appearing... - I started remembering. - Then I fell on one of them and got lost for some months, I guess.

- Correct. In fact, you arrived to Gensokyo during summer. July to be precise.

I was inside that hellhole for that long? ! Damn!

- I suppose this answers your "why?" and "how?". It was all an accident. - Louis added.

- ...Even though I don't believe you, all the minor details you said are correct. - I grudgingly admitted that. - But what I don't get is, what do you mean by "fragment"?

Louis' face stopped smiling and a solemn face covered his visage.

- This...is the main show.

Louis snapped his fingers.

The red room instantly turned white. Then black. And after that, the image of galaxies filled my eyes. Stars and supernovas were around.

- Wha-?

- I suppose you played Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne? It's the same trick that "me" did.

- No kidding. It's like something taken out of Gurren Lagann...

Louis cleared his throat.

- Now, as "myself" said, there are millions, no, infinite number of worlds being born...as well as an infinite number of world that die. They may stem from the "chance of probability" or due to the own freedom of the human will.

- Okay... Now you're plain confusing.

- **I think he went loco.**

- But what should interest you are the origin of these worlds. - Louis paused.

- _...Which is?_

In that instant, the room's time "stopped".

- Do you believe in the idea of multiple realities? - Louis began. - It may be due to a simple choice. Imagine, what if the Taira were the rulers during the Heian era? What if Adolf Hitler had **won **World War II? What if the Hiroshima case managed to stir the world's countries doubt and caused Armageddon? From a small change, a new reality is "born".

- ...You don't mean...

- I'm not finished. - he added. - Then there is fiction.

- Oh come on! - that was the last straw of my willing suspension of disbelief. - You're telling me that fictional works, like novels, video games and all that crap have their own dimension? Hahaha... get real!

- ...

- ...Why aren't you laughing?

- Why should I? - he said seriously. - I said the truth.

...

...You're shitting me.

- Even fanfiction.

- Dude, just no.

He started laughing.

- How ironic that you, of all people, are saying that!

- Huh? ! WHY? - I started to get angry.

Then, my body felt...scared. Why? I don't feel threatened.

Why are my legs shaking?

- That is...

This...feeling... why... why am I scared?

Why the hell am I starting sweating? Stop it!

- ...because...

Am I...actually considering what he's going to say?

- ...you're a fictional character.

...

...

...SAY WHAT? !

- **What the hell?**

_- Lies! You're telling us that the kid isn't real?_

_- _Oh, I never said that! - Louis added, now smiling. - Heck, even this place is based on a doujin game called Touhou Project! Besides, you want proof?

My body was so shocked I involuntarily nodded.

- Good.

He snapped his fingers again. Then, as weird as it sounds, a Windows 7 laptop appeared.

- I just hope there's connection... - Louis opened a Mozilla browser and started typing this...

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5037246 / 1 / Human_of_the_Other_Side

- Here. Have a look. After admitting the truth, everything will be easier. - Louis said, but this time, his smile was, strangely, a gentle one.

Getting my thoughts together, I leaned forward and read the fanfic.

...

...!

- I-Impossible! What...the f**k...IS GOING ON? !

- ...**Son of a bitch! **

_- What the hell? !_

This...this page... tells exactly what I have done...during all this time!

- ...

- ...What exactly are you trying to accomplish with this, Louis? ! TELL ME! - I said, not scared, but pissed.

- ...Read it all.

- WHAT'S THE POINT? ! Fine, you've proved your point! Cheer yourself, I don't care! What else do you want?

- **READ. It. All.** - Louis said, some sort of demonic aura surrounding him. He wasn't asking anymore. He was downright ordering me.

- ...Tsk! Damn it!

I continued reading. This is... I don't know what to say...or think...

...All is the same. Nothing different

...

...Hey, wait a minute...

- I...never did this. - I said, pointing at one event in the fic that didn't happened.

With those words, Louis smiled mysteriously.

- Oh? And why do you think you didn't do it?

- Because...

It then dawned to me.

- Because I chose **not** to do it?

- Good boy. Now you see why are you so special...even though you're almost as human as Kyon...in this context.

This revelation somehow brought me back from the brink of despair.

- **What the hell do you mean?**

- Did you noticed neither Kraid nor Glid are mentioned?

...You're right. They're not here!

- **WHAT? ! This Heraklinios didn't even mentioned a being as badass as ME! He must DIE!**

- Shut up. - I said, now completely recovered. - Mind explaining this?

Louis did the Gendo pose.

- Raim Hanta. This is all because you were created... to be defiant. Towards all.

- ...Even what this Heraklinios wrote about me?

- Precisely. He wanted** you **to defy what he himself wrote!

That's retarded from his part.

- Don't you see? - Louis started getting hammy. - You are a true wild card in terms of fate! Truly free! Even He can predict what will you do! ...And that's why you'll face a lot of...problems. - he calmed down.

- ...Why do I feel this is bad?

- He is now aware of your existence.

- How?

- Thanks to your fights with Flandre Scarlet and the incident with the Necronomicon. You should really control the output of demonic energy you release.

...Goddammit Glid. This is all your fault.

- **Wow! God, heh? I can't wait to kick his balls...if he has any.**

Dude, not funny.

- But fear not. This is why I came here. - Louis pulled out a contract. - I offer my help against He, and...

- NO.

- You didn't let me finish.

- That's because I already know what you will say. - I said, smile in face. - You're not catching me on your shady web, Louis.

- Don't be foolish. Alone, you and this place's chances of survival against His army is practically zero!

- I don't care.

Louis sighed, but then smiled.

- You are trully a Fool. - Louis said as he snapped his fingers once again, burning the contract.

- Yeah. I know. - I laughed. - Still, it was quite shocking to know that I wasn't real.

- I never said. - Louis interrupted.

- Wait what?

- The only thing I said is that your origin was **from** fiction. You're as real as me, any real person and everything else.

- ...

Heh... Well that's...some sort of relief.

- But...wow. Everything is real. - I said.

Then my face was filled with disgust.

- ...Oh god...even troll fics?

- Sadly. A true abomination towards human literature in general. - Louis typed again. - Here, take a look.

The title of the fic was ..."domn vs tohou"?

...

...Dear god! Who wrote this? An aborted baby with one arm?

- It makes one lose faith in all humanity by reading it, doesn't it?

- Yeah.

...I want to kill something.

- **Me too kid.**

- Shut up. - I growled. - Leaving that aside...why me? - I asked, browsing through the Touhou section. - I mean, this Ail guy looks more capable than me. He can fly and can use a variant of the hag's gaps.

- Having powers doesn't matter if you can't defy your own fate or existance. Besides, he's half human.

- ...Are you racist?

- It's not that. It's just...there's something about full born humans that's still mysterious. That limitless potential...one of free will.

- Yeah yeah, I get it.

- Besides, he's... very sensible emotionally right now. If I talked to him about this well...

- Driven to suicide?

- A possibility.

Damn...And I know how it feels to be revealed with this stuff. I almost lost it back there...

But there's one more thing here...

- So...this is all based on "Touhou Project", huh?

- Yes. - Louis said as I browsed through the crossover section. Damn, there's a lot. - But there's a catch.

- Huh?

- Here, my information is limited. Frankly, I don't know if Touhou project is either the creation of ZUN, or because Yukari **told** him about this place and then he created the series based on what she told him.

- She can enter the real world?

- Yes. Although it is also a risk for her. - he started explaining. - Depending on her actions, she could be a threat to Him. But since she only visits the real world without causing a commotion, He is just keeping an eye on her.

- ...I see...

This is getting more confusing the more he speaks of it.

- To sum up, everything that is fictional is real, along with multiple realities of real time events. - Louis snapped his fingers again, now the room returning to its usual red surroundings.

...My head is calmed down enough to swallow this. Also, I learned some things.

Even though I'm fictional, I'm still real and even better, I'm lord of my actions.

Anything that's fictional is REAL. Sadly, that means Twilight is too...but also, it means there's a reality with Gurren Lagann.

And last and worst...I'm now an enemy of YHVH.

...I'm in a load of crap right now.

- One more question. - I said. - Is this hell?

- Hell? - Louis chuckled. - No no no... You're wrong. This is still Gensokyo...and at the same time, it isn't.

- Please explain in a rational way, goddammit! - I'm started to get tired of his way of spouting mystery after mystery.

- We're currently in between dimensions of the same place in Muenzuka. - Louis stated. - Just imagine we are between your Gensokyo's Muenzuka and WillieG.R. Gensokyo's Muenzuka. You may call it "The Warp".

- ...That's...weird. And strangely fitting.

- Oh, you'll get used to it. - he added. - By the way, are you religious?

- I only think the guy upstairs is an asshole. - I replied. - But wouldn't you know that already? - I asked.

He shook his head. - I am merely a Demonata based from the skewed beliefs of your world. - He said. - I am not the Lucifer you know or may think of.

Huh?

- I'm not following. What's a Demonata?

- To put in easy terms for your human brain to comprehend, a Demonata is a demon residing in the Warp. To normal human eyes, it may be confused as hell itself. Humans live in the outside world. Let's call it Realitas for now. And yes, there are as many Realitas as there as multiple realities, but there's only one an infinite Warp.

- Too much information! - I blurted out. - I'm really not following anything right now!

- Then let me make this plain. - Louis replied. - While there is a Demonata version of your God. - He said. - We do not have a Demonata based on humanity's skewed beliefs of Jesus Christ. - He sighed. - What's more, from what I understand, the God of your world is a fatherly being of love and free will…

- Really? - I asked him. - And, you don't know?

- I am a Demon. - He replied. - I don't know about the truths of your world any more than you do. But I can tell you this. - Lucifer looked into my eyes with his own. - What the majority of Christians, Jews, and Muslims believe in is an alien, distant being that cannot be understood or truly cares about them. - He said. - This is far from the truth of their religions, but they believe that God is all powerful, all knowing, and capable of anything, yet allows disease, hate, death and pain to continue. Based on that logic… - he looked away from me. - Deep down, they believe that their god doesn't care about them.

- I think that all the time… - I said. - Most people forget that we have free will and consequences and tend to screw up.

- That's only the beginning of the problem. - Louis continued. - In addition to this, many people of these faiths flaunt their beliefs to make their own hate seem acceptable. - He said. - Muslims using their god as an excuse to murder Christians,

Al-Qaeda.

- Christians using their god as an excuse to rob Muslims,

The Crusades.

- Christians using their god as an excuse to slaughter Jews.

I heard about that one.

- Even Christians used this to kill other Christians, their very neighbours!

... I didn't know that one.

- I could go on. - Louis sighed. - If God is Love, then why is religion hate? - He asked.

- Because they hate they neighbor. - I replied.

- Correct. - Lucifer replied. - In fact, what many people forget was that Samaritans were hated by the Jews.

- A breakaway sect from differing beliefs. Sometimes I don't understand why they want to kill each other so much.

It's incredible how am I discussing religion with the Devil himself.

- Just like Christianity, Islam and Judaism all root together at Abraham. - Louis replied. - They have different names, but the god they worship is the same. - he continued. - However, they have forgotten this, and their worship has become skewed, powering the true enemy.

- YHVH.

- Yes. - Louis said. - With that fool Satan as his loyal servant.

- Man, that place upstairs is really messed up. - I replied.

- So is yours. - Louis replied. - The Warp is just more open about it. But sometimes, even I get lost in the storm. By the way, if you're curious about your world's God, try to find information. It never kills to be well informed.

- Yeah yeah...

Wait...that reminds me...

- Hey Louis, do you know what exactly this bastard is? - I said pointing at my head.

- ***sigh* Here we go again... **

Louis remained stoic for a moment, then...

- Sadly, I don't even know that.

- Excuse me?

- I'll repeat again. I do not now what he is.

- How can I be sure you're not lying?

- Just trust my words.

- You're asking for something big. You're the biggest trickster in religion...next to Loki, but you get my point. - I said.

- It seems you know a lot of religions. How surprising.

- Thank Shin Megami Tensei for that... - I added. - Also, be honest with me. - I paused. - Do you think Jesus is related to YHVH?

- ...

He stood pensive for a moment.

- Let's put it this way. I think Jesus would be the best brother you could have. In fact, I left His side because I learned he existed.

Ladies and gentleman...the devil himself is giving good propaganda about Jesus Christ. Yep, my mind exploded back then. Don't worry. I still live.

- Louis then started pouring wine on an extra glass. - You drink?

- ...Do you believe I'm that stupid? - I answered. - I'd rather die than drink something offered from you! Who do you take me from? Faust?

- Ask yourself. - he started. - What do I win by poisoning you? Even if I held a grudge to you because you rejected my offer, I wouldn't go that low, will I?

...

...He has a point. Goddammit, I hate when shady people like him are right.

- But still, I dislike alcohol. - I brought up a good excuse. - Thanks, but no thanks.

- I see... - he now stood up and opened a small cooler that was right next to the table, taking a Coca-Cola can from it. - I guess you'd like this then.

Damn you loophole!

- Fine fine! Give it here! - I gave up.

I opened the can and started drinking. So far, it tastes exactly the same as Coca-Cola, so I guess he told the truth.

Besides, I'll admit. I was a little thirsty.

- Aah~... This is always good. - I said, completely drinking the contents. - Hey, thanks Louis.

And now, I'm thanking the devil. Sweet Jesus...what's wrong with me?

- No problem. Also... - Louis looked doubtful a second, but then nodded to himself as a smile crept his face.

His hand was surrounded by a small demonic aura. Then he threw a small ball of that aura towards me. I brought Kraid in front of me, but the ball just passed through Kraid and entered my body. I prepared for the worst but...I felt nothing.

- I think what you just did got negated. - I answered back with a smirk as I jumped forward, trying to slice his head off.

PARRY!

But using only his goddamn arm, he managed to block it.

- Is there really a need for such violence? - Louis sighed. - Even if you try to use Glid's powers, you're still to weak to face me.

- **Oh, we'll see about tha-!**

**- **Not now, you bastard! - I shouted before he could say anything else.

- Also, that ball I just send to you is a small "gift".

- Please don't tell me it is the same "gift" you gave Naoki. - I said, remembering my gameplay of Nocturne.

- The Magatama? - he laughed a little. - If I tried that in your current state, your body will instantly reject it, killing it in the process. I'll be a complete waste. - he took another sip of wine. - No, this one is different. With it, you have access to "Sekai Rei".

- Sekai Rei? World of Zero? - I said, trying to give meaning to his words.

- Let me explain. - he sat down again. And so did I. - Simply think of Sekai Rei as the container of your soul.

- So basically, I can magically keep stuff inside my soul and be able to summon them whenever I like?

- That's the basic gist of it.

I gotta admit. This could be kind of useful. Also, it sounds cool.

- But still, I think I negated it. - I shrugged.

- Oh please. You actually believe you can negate just anything? - Louis added.

- What do you mean?

- Don't try to act so high and mighty just because you can negate abilities. - he warned me. - Keep this in mind, powerful beings, high order angels and high demons have an ability called Pierce. Now, if you know so much about "that" ability, you know what I'm getting at.

-_ P-Pierce... You mean, they could ignore my ability?_

- Only if Raim isn't strong enough. If he manages to be as strong as the one using Pierce, you'll be just fine.

...I didn't have an idea about this...

- Hm? - Louis looked at his red watch. - This late already? I think I got too carried away.

It's late? Hell, I didn't notice.

- Well, if that's all... I guess you should show me the door already.

- Yes... but before that...

?

- This will be the only warning you'll receive from me. - Louis said, a serious look in his eyes. - Not only the true enemy knows about you know. Due to your other "conflicts", several other gods and even "special" human beings may be aware of you. Which means...

- ...They will try to infiltrate Gensokyo? ! - I deduced.

- **Which means I'll be able to kill lesser gods and freaks? ! HELL YEAH!**

Nay yeah! That's bad! Too bad!

- Why are you telling me this? I told you before, I'll never cooperate with you.

- Let's just say that, an enemy of Him is a potential ally to me, even if said ally isn't willing.

I see. Mutual benefit, huh?

- Also... keep all you've heard here a secret. Well, except perhaps Yukari Yakumo. - he added. - She knows more than you think.

Don't tell me about it. She as shady as you.

- Okay fine. I won't tell anybody. Now, where's the damn exit?

Louis simply smiled. And I don't like it.

- *fingersnap*

And then there was a hole under me.

- Louis YOU BAAASTTAAAA...! - I yelled while falling.

* * *

- ...AAAAAARRRDDDD!

THUD!

CRASH!

My back...again!

I think I landed on the toolshed since there's a faint smell of sake here...

- Damn that Louis. - I groaned as I stood up. - Next time I see him, I'll punch him in the face.

Dammit...Reimu will force me to repair the roof. *groan*

- Huh? ! Raim, what are you doing here? ! More importantly, where the hell were you? - a flustered Reimu asked both looking at the ceiling, then at me.

- Well...

I tried to create an excuse but Reimu grabbed me by my arm and started dragging me out.

- Tell me later. Now, help me with this.

She handed me a small tray with cups of sake.

- Argh... Why does it have to be sake? ! - the smell was enough to repulse me. - Also, why do I have to...

- Listen. - Reimu cut me off. - I also had a stressful day, alright? I don't think you want to press the wrong buttons, don't you?

She looked angry.

*gulp*

- ...I'll be good.

- ***groan***

I started stepped out of the toolshed and looked to the sky. It's starting to get dark already? Damn. How much time I spent in between dimensions?

* * *

_Also... keep all you've heard here a secret. Well, except perhaps Yukari Yakumo. She knows more than you think._

* * *

- _...Guess I just have to keep my word. *sigh* Also..._

I looked to Yukari. She was teasing Youmu, along with Yuyuko for no apparent reason...Huh...

Well, I'm too lazy and tired to talk about this to her. *sniff* *sniff* Bleh... the sake reeks. Seriously, why would people drink this crap? Yeah, I know the yakuza use it in their ceremonies, but come on!

- _Eh... Why should I bother?_

- Also... - Reimu stopped in front of me. - After this, repair that roof.

Dammit Reimu...

* * *

Author's... Stop.

I know you are there...Louis.

- Hm? It seems you noticed me already...Heraklinios.

Yeah yeah... So...he knows?

- I just told him what he should know.

Good.

- You know this is a serious intervenience. He will take action inmediately...against you.

I know that. But I had to do what I think was right. This world won't get any farther as it is right now.

- Indeed. But what sacrifice would you make to make it better?

*rumble*

Let's ask Him. It seems He sent his pawns at me.

CRASH!

Heh... why so loud?

- They're almost here. Why aren't you fleeing? If you appreciate your life, I recommend you move and leave your room.

Why?

- ? Why? Aren't you afraid to die...no...if he catches you, you'll suffer something worse than death.

I know.

*click*

- ! ? That gun... Are you trying to kill yourself? !

Yes... and no.

- Okay...**now **I don't understand.

Raim's free now. He's the key to freedom now...or the one who'll kill us all. Don't know what will happen now.

- That doesn't explain your actions.

Do I have to?

- ...

CRASH!

Ergh... Why they always use some sort of light show when appearing? I really hate that...

- So... you're taking your life before He takes yours. Not a smart move since your soul will be lost and maybe wander without destiny forever.

Better than be His bitch.

- ...True.

So...this is good-bye...or maybe a new beginning.

- I think the latter's the right one. I still can't believe you convinced me to do this.

Me neither. In fact, everything started...with nothing. The only thing I remember is...a voice. Neither demonic or angelic. Just...neutral.

- ...So you're acting as a pawn?

No. I just liked the idea of that voice. Well...

*click*

Adios.

BANG!

* * *

Meta

So...I'm dead.

? You still there?

Confused, perhaps? Maybe drinking the brain bleach directly because this didn't make sense.

Yeah... That's the reaction I was looking for.

If you want to know... I'm the Meta "me". I'm me... but also not "me" in the plot's sense.

...Look, if you want to know what the heck happened just keep reading the story, alright guys?

Good. Thanks.


	29. Preparations are made

I was bitter.

Reimu was bitter.

Why? Well, let's just say one little "incident" with a hot pot sukiyaki left us…moody.

- Argh! No offerings today either!

I stand corrected. It only left Reimu moody.

I heard a slam below me. Figures. Reimu is discharging her anger against her box. Thankfully not against Marisa.

Huh…

They say women are dangerous when angry. Guess that statement was true since Reimu looked ready to kill anything in sight. I get shivers just by looking directly at her face.

_- Hey, if you stay in the roof, you'll catch a cold._

- And face her? No way, Kraid. – I muttered. – I won't risk myself like an idiot.

Let's see… I think we're in late November. Meaning it'll get colder by the start of December. I really should've asked Alice to make a winter version of Neku's outfit…

_- Well… What's done is done._

- *sigh*

_- Worried about something, kid?_

- …You could say something like that.

* * *

_His eyes are on you now._

* * *

- Goddammit Louis. At least you could tell me something more about what YHVH could do.

- Who?

_- Oh shit!_

I turned around quickly, creating a perfect excuse if the situation called for it.

- Hm? Did I say something, Suika?

- Well, you **are** the one acting weird.

- Nah, it must be you. If you keep drinking from that gourd, sooner or later, you'll get an ulcer in your liver.

- Ha! We onis don't suffer from the same diseases as humans! – she pounded her chest proudly.

So far, she forgot about me mentioning Louis. That's a good sign.

- Also… what's wrong with Reimu? – Suika asked, her breath with the scent of alcohol.

- Let's just say that a hot pot of sukiyaki, added with some "unwanted" visits and a hag caused us a lot of trouble yesterday.

- …Oh. – Wow, I haven't said anything important yet and Suika figured it out everything. I misjudged her. – Well, Reimu isn't one to get angry for one day. Give her some time alone. She'll be fine.

CRACK!

The sound of a broken broom filled my ears.

- RAIM!

…Great. Just my luck. – I said while jumping down to see what she wanted. – Yes? What is it?

And would you mind calming down?

- Look, can you buy a new broom at the village? - she said while handing me the remains of the broken broom. - I really need to remove this snow for donors to come.

Reimu...One, it's the middle of winter. Two, you don't use a broom to move snow out, you use a shovel and three...wait, there's no three.

POKE!

- Hey! That hurts!

- Don't space out on me! - Reimu huffed. - Besides, I think today we may have luck.

- Sorry to break it to you, but with this weather, I doubt even a youkai would come to donate.

- Oh stop being so negative all the time.

- I'm not negative. I'm just realist. That's how I am. Is there a problem with that?

Besides, I'm a little cynical...Well, maybe a **lot** cynical.

- Well, you can never know.

- I agree with that, but use logic for once. It's really cold right now. Even with this scarf I can still feel cold.

Also, I can't believe those are your winter clothes. Don't you feel cold with your armpits exposed?

- Also... - I said climbing back to the roof of the shrine. - Do it yourself. I feel very lazy now.

- Wha-?

This could get me into trouble, but hey, I'm only her friend. Not her goddamn butler.

- **About time you said that. **

- Hey, you sure you wanted to say that? - Suika asked me as I managed to climb back.

- No. - I was being honest. - Besides, people must learn to do stuff by itself, don't you think?

- ...Hmm.

GRAB!

Ohgodhergripisstrong!

- ...I'll ask again. - Reimu said with a dissonant smile while grabbing my head. - Would you kindly buy me another broom?

...

...

...Crap.

* * *

Episode 29: Preparations are made

* * *

Goddammit Reimu. I really don't want to do this.

"Would you kind me buy another broom?" my ass! ...Even though I'm buying it right now. Damn, these are cheaper than I thought...

...And it is more easier to bring stuff with Sekai Rei too...

- _Things maybe are really stable here._

**- You know what I lacks? Wars. And maybe dread-naughts. I like dread-naughts.**

...I'm still surprised with the things you say, you bastard.

To add something, I started practicing with this...Sekai Rei thing Louis gave me. It's not too impressive, but it's really useful. Whenever I need to use Sekai Rei, I need to touch the object, think only about it disappearing, and voila! The object shatters and enter my soul as little glass fragments.

Actually, I'm not holding Kraid anymore. He's inside Sekai Rei. Inside my soul. Yes...I freaked out when he exploded into shards, but when he talked back, I was relieved. To make appear the object, I just need to think that the object exist in my hand. Said object reforms in whenever hand I'm thinking of in that same instant.

It's like this Sekai Rei is the bastard child of the Bag of Holding and Mental World...

- Hello there, Raim.

I turned around to see Alice, who was also buying some stuff at the village. Are those threads?

Must be a project of hers...

- Hey Alice. - I waved back. - What exactly are you doing here?

- Restocking.

- Direct to the point. I like that. - I said.

- What are you doing here then?

- Well...

She looked at the new broom I was holding.

- ...Reimu broke her broom and ordered you to buy a new one? - Alice analyzed the situation. - ...And grabbed your head to force you?

We have a winner, ladies and gentleman!

- Awesome! - I clapped. - You guessed everything right!

- T-Thanks? - it seems Alice isn't used to receiving compliments. - So...is she still mad about the sukiyaki?

- Let's just say that after that, it feels I'm living with a dog with rabies...

- Oh...

Oh shit, I almost forgot!

- Hey Alice. - I said. - Could you make me a set of winter clothes? I'm really freezing with this get up.

- I have told you before. - Alice sighed. - I don't do clothes for humans. Just for dolls.

- ...Please?

- *sigh* But you bring me the design.

- No problem.

...Wait. There's problem. I don't know what design to use.

- _Eh... How hard could it be?_

- _...You really don't want to know. - _I muttered to Kraid. - Well, I have the design after New Year's.

- EHH? ! But that's three months from today?

- What are you talking about? New Year's comes at the end of this month...right?

Alice sighed, apparently figuring something out.

- I see...since you originally come from the outside world, you probably don't know that we celebrate New Year's on the first of the Deutzia month.

- ! You're using the traditional names of the Japanese months, are you?

Let me explain. The names of our months were significantly different from what they're now. In outside Japan, these were discarded in favor of simple numbered months (ichigatsu, nigatsu, etc.) with the adoption of the Gregorian calendar, but are still commonplace in poetry and historical television.

I shouldn't be surprised that a place such as Gensokyo still uses these names.

- So, according to this, you celebrate New Year's... on April Fool's? !

- April Fools? - Alice asked. - I haven't heard a holiday like that.

- Well, it **is** a recent holiday. In it, people tend to play pranks to others. Some play normal and acceptable pranks, but jerks and other type of people take it too far. Take my word from it.

- **Are you kidding? ! In that holiday, you can even kill people...and some people take it as an April Fools! ...Man, I love that day!**

Good god-that-it's-not-YHVH... Stop it already!

- It's like a holiday perfect for fairies. - Alice added.

If that idiot finds out about this holiday, I'm sure chaos will ensue.

- So this means you don't celebrate Christmas... - I said to myself.

- Excuse me?

- _Oh man... _It's just a popular holidays in the outside world. It's supposed to have a meaning, but with humans turning into the manipulative and greedy jerks I know and hate, this holiday is becoming more commercial the more years pass.

- Are all humans from the outside that bad? - Alice asked as both of us started walking out of the shopping district.

- ...In the past, I used to believe all of us were irredeemable assholes, but...

- But what?

- ...She came along. And she changed my way of looking the world. Now I think **part** of us are assholes.

- That's doesn't seem like a major change.

- Oh! You should have seen me when I was younger! I was practically the biggest jerk you'd ever met.

- Oh really? - an energetic voice came from above.

Aya landed in the soft snow barely feet away from us. She wore her normal outfit, but with a scarf around her neck. Is the scarf the only thing she needs to protect herself from the cold? Sometimes I forget she's a crow tengu, so I think that's acceptable.

- _**Great. More meatbags.**_

- _Shut up._

- You don't seem to behave that way... well, except for the lady at the SDM. - Aya said.

- Because I don't like her. - I said the truth. - And **don't start writting.**

- Ehehehe... - Aya poorly hid her notebook. - Sorry.

*sigh* Well, I can't stop her from being her.

- Anyways... - Aya changed the subject. - What was this thing you called "Christmas"?

* * *

While I was walking through the Human Village, I told both Alice and Aya what I understand for Christmas. That is, the day where you and your relatives enjoy as family.

Of course, the only "family" I had were the yakuza and her, but I think it counts as well. Besides, I never celebrated it until she talked some reason into me.

Also, the belief of an old and fat man with a red and white outfit flying around the world, giving presents to everyone, even while having **no** motive at all didn't get into my head.

There's no human like that. If I take a wild guess, I think it is Santa Christ.

...Poor guy does this every year...

- Wow... but believing that a human can fly around the world even faster than me is just too much for me.

- I know! I think the same too. - I added.

- ...So that's why I see some humans decorating trees like that. - Alice apparently saw some humans prepping up a Christmas tree.

- Really? I never noticed. - Aya started thinking. - _Darn! And I could've made a scoop about that..._

It seems that Christmas isn't that known in Gensokyo.

...Waaaitaminute...

* * *

_Argh! No offerings today either!_

* * *

_- _Say everyone... I have an idea... - I had a grin on my face. A normal one, not the psychotic one I use to confuse people.

* * *

- Don't you think you're being too rough on him, Reimu? - Suika, now sitting on the porch of the shrine, asked Reimu.

- ...Well, it's his fault the sukiyaki got ruined.

- Look, what's in the past stays in the past *hiccup*. Just let it go...

- *sigh* It's easy for you to say that. Almost all your lifestyle revolves on freeloading.

- That's not true! ...No wait, I think it is.

Reimu sighed once again. Suika wasn't helping her at all.

She started looking outside, the snow covering her sight. She lamented the fact that he had to move the snow yet again and also because no one was visiting the shrine. Scratch that, no **human**, apart from Marisa and Raim. Sakuya visited on occasions, but that's all. No other human got near the shrine.

- *grumble*

And now, her stomach was growling. Good grief.

- *sigh* Uu... I'm too lazy to do anything...

- Hey Reimu.

- Huh?

- What are you going to do with that guy? The one in his head? - Suika gestured while poking her own head as an example.

- ...Well, up to now, he only has given threats and seldom, he possess Raim. I think I shouldn't worry about it too much.

Our shrine maiden, ladies and gentleman!

- _...Wow. She sure doesn't want to do anything today. Well, that means I can serve myself with the sake of here._

_- _Suika. - Reimu spoke as she saw her heading towards the toolshed, where she kept the sake. - Don't even think about it.

- Ehehehe...sorry. Couldn't resist.

- He's late. - Reimu muttered. - I just asked him to buy one broom, for crying out loud! What's he doing?

* * *

Raim's PoV

- I hope this plan works...

- _Me too, kid. Seeing her constantly checking her donation box, one can't help but to feel sorry for her._

_**- **_**Or laugh. I prefer laughing.**

- Shut up.

If you want to know, the three of us started walking around, trying to convince people to celebrate Christmas because December was coming. Some people were reluctant, but some others happily obliged, since they were also from the outside. According to Louis, these were "spirited away".

Pfft, yeah. I know better. Hm? Is that...?

- Hey Udongein! - I greeted Reisen by her nickname. What? It's catchy.

- ...I would like you stop calling me by that name. - she sighed. - Besides, what are all of you doing here?

- Eh...announcing Christmas. - I was bored. - Hell, I just started this because I wanted to do something else... And you?

- Hm? Ah! Well...

She started searching something in her pockets. Also, I noticed something different in her eyes.

- Are those contact lenses?

- Eh? - that stopped her. - Well, my master said I should use this while here. Guess she doesn't want her potential clients to go down in madness.

- _But of course... Use logic, for the love of the god that's not YHVH. _That's explains it.

- **But hell, it would be better if people go crazy around here. I wonder if a human can rip other humans head with their bare hands? Hey kid, let's do an experiment on that guy.**

- Hell no. - I countered.

- Here it is! - Udon... I mean Reisen, gave me...a pamphlet?

Alright, let's see what the fuzz is all about.

- ...A dream medicine? Is that even logical?

- **Kid, this place isn't logical.**

- Neither you are. - I concluded. - So...have you found any customers for this thing? - I said, waving the pamphlet.

- It's not a thing! - Reisen apparently was a little offended. - ...And sadly, not yet.

Sucks to be you.

- Hey Raim! - Alice tapped my shoulder. - I have told everybody from this area. Should we...what's that?

She snatched the pamphlet from my hands. I **could** say that was rude, but hey, I'm kinda rude myself.

- Is this true? - Alice asked, a strange glint on her eyes as she skimmed through the pamphlet. - Does this actually work?

- Err...yeah. - Reisen was a little nervous by Alice's eagerness. - If you want, I could take you to Eientei for you to see for yourself.

- That would be nice. - Alice said. - So Raim, I'll be seeing you when you finish the design.

- Yeah yeah... - I said. - Good luck with whatever you're planning.

I saw Alice and Reisen walking away towards one of the exits of the Human Village, apparently talking about something. Not that I care, but I'm kinda of a curious guy.

- **...I don't understand this shit.**

- Understand what?

- **Why the hell are you people celebrating something as stupid as this? **- Glid asked. -** It's such trading a goddamn present wrapped in goddamn paper and sent with goddamn fake intentions. That just makes me sick.**

- Get used to it.

- **Over my dead body...which means over your dead body. Hehehe.**

- Gee, that's a relaxing thought.

- **Shut up.**

And our roles just reversed. Bah...

- Oh Raim...

- Hm?

- We've already finished telling everyone of this area. - Aya said while landing next to me. - Where next?

- You seem awfully coorperative today.

- I'm just trying to create a story.

- You should only **write **about stories, not make them. That's not how a reporter should work.

- There's no book telling that.

- Well I...

Hold on...she's right.

- Goddammit. - I sighed. Aya seemed to have a triumphant face. - Just... Just do something else, dammit.

- **You know... I noticed something. **

- What?

- **When you're fighting, you are good and even surprise me...but with normal conversations, you're even worse than shit! Get a grip, kid!**

- I told you before, I'm not good with conversations. - I said. - Now, I'm outta of here. Reimu must be pissed since I was stuck here doing something else...

- Don't sweat it. - Aya reassured. - She doesn't get too angry.

Obviously, you haven't lived with her. She's far worse than you can imagine.

I waved good-bye to Aya as I walked towards the shrine. I wonder what track I could use to ease the trip...

* * *

_Brain wave, main wave  
Psycho got a high kick  
Collect and select  
Show me your best set_

Crystals, blisters  
It's all over now  
Psycho cane  
You're so keen  
I need more candy canes

Cold cake, cold break  
Freak got a high kick  
Mr. Twister  
Moist with roistering

Stick it up  
Take it up  
Step aside and see the world  
Effect has defects  
Take a bow to the moon (Bow-wow to the moon)

Morning rays, Hairspray Queens  
Get on their way to their nests, the west  
Honest, they once had a dream  
Belles of society, in the shells of their unity  
Cornet'n spinet  
The sound flows, follows till they're home  
Dragged by the power of dreams  
That power is yet unknown

Aah... That was nice.

Hm? I have arrived already? Damn, the power of music is awesome.

- What took you so long? ! - the angry voice of Reimu filled my ears.

And now I return to reality. *sigh*

- No time to explain... Here, catch. - I lazily threw the broom at her, which I made appear using Sekai Rei.

- H-Hey! - Reimu almost failed to catch it. - What's wrong with you?

- Let's say I have a plan.

- Oh good. That would **really **end well. - Reimu said with delicious snarkiness.

- Just listen, okay?

My plan was simple. According to what I saw and Louis' info, there are several humans here that come from the outside world and haven't visited the shrine yet, to the dismay of Reimu here.

Ask yourself. What if a big Christmas party happened right in middle of the Hakurei Shrine? Not only it would bring humans with prior knowledge about Christmas, but since curiosity runs into our human veins, I'm sure the Gensokyo locals would try to peek...meaning extra donations for this girl in order for her to stop whining.

I think I'm using the mask of the celebrations just because Reimu won't shut up about donations every...freaking...day. *sigh* If you think I'm using those people for a selfish reason, let me say this.

Reimu basically turned me into her personal anger control toy. My actions are justified.

Needless to say, I told Reimu all of the above, except the part when I say she's a prick.

- I see... - Reimu mumbled.

- Understand now? - I said. - Now move, I need to build a stand here. - I moved towards the shrine, leaving Reimu with her broom. - Suika, won't you mind helping me? - I talked to a still drinking Suika.

- Why?

- Doing something all day long will eventually bore you out, don't you think? - I said.

- ...Okay, I'm in.

Perfect.

* * *

- _Kid... are you sure this will end well?_

- Sorry, not paying attention right now.

You could probably criticize me for using Kraid's blunt side as a hammer for nails. But mundane utility has never harmed anyone before, so I think everything's cool by now.

- Hm... Looks good. - I muttered, looking at the half-made stand. - Hey Suika, have you brought the wood I asked you to...bring?

Even if I know that Suika is an oni, seeing her carrying two massives trees with those thin arms of hers is still jarring.

SLAM!

- There! - Suika said with relief as she released both trees very dangerously next to me. - I'm finished.

Oh good. Next time, try **not **to kill me, alright?

- Anything else?

- Well, for now, nothing. Go drink something somewhere else.

- Hehe! Now that's more like it!

Suika left and headed...towards the toolshed where Reimu stores the sake. This won't end well.

But then, it's not my problem...right?

...

...Ah, screw it.

- Hey, are you sure this is going to work?

- I'm certain. - I reassured her. - We humans tend to flock around like cattle when other people show curiosity over something. It's kinda feels like it runs in our blood.

- ? That's an odd way of thinking.

- Yeah, I got that a lot.

Humans nowadays are much more materialistic than before. In a boy's example: You got a game that you love so much, but then a sequel or better game comes. What you do? Throw or sell that game in order to purchase said game.

A girl's example: Some real female ditzes just can't get out of the trap that it's called fashion. I **could **accept the fact that someone may like a new trend one day or another, but to do it consecutevily... Yep, that the problem right there.

Of course, if it wasn't for that trait, businessman wouldn't be able to sell anything. Even shit.

- **That's why it is better to kill them... Right, kid?**

- I told you before, I won't kill anybody... Unless he, she or it deserves it. - I shut him up, focusing back to my work.

- **Wow... You can be really boring sometimes, you know that?**

- Nah, I think he's just unfunny. - a cheerful voice said.

- ...What do you want, Marisa? - I said, still building the stand. It's now half finished.

- Eh, just came to visit Reimu here. - she declared. - What exactly are you doing?

- Preparing a stand for Christmas?

- ...Excuse me?

* * *

Basically, I told her the same speech I told Alice and Aya back in the Human Village.

- So you say a human in a red and white outfit goes flying around the world, giving presents to children on his way?

- That's pretty much the gist of it. And no, that human isn't Reimu. - I said, stopping Marisa's imagination.

- Aw... And I had almost an idea how she could've pulled it off.

- Then, please, **don't** tell me. - I reassured her. - I don't want my mind to produce strange images, thank you.

- Hmm... I decided! I'll make a stand here too! - she declared.

- _Oh goodie. _May I ask why?

- Because I want to!

I give up.

- Fine fine. Just...put your stand over there.

- Okay! - Marisa now was thinking. - Do you know where's Suika?

* * *

Two hours later...

I have already finished the stand. Not too flashy nor too simple. Now I need to think what am I going to do with the stand.

- _Wait... you haven't thought of that yet?_

- Well, I was **hoping** I could think of something while building it, but I was always drawing a blank.

- **Please don't tell me you're taking a level in dumbass...**

- Hell no! I...just didn't think things through...

Frankly, I entered the equivalent of writer's block. I have the stand...but I don't know **what **to do.

- **An assassination agency?**

- No.

- _A food stand?_

_- _I'm horrible at cooking.

- **A suicide agency?**

- Not funny.

- _A shooting gallery?_

- I kinda prefer swords instead of guns.

- **A...**

**- **Please shut up.

I was stuck in that loop for twenty more minutes until...

- Why not a "do everything" stand? - Marisa suggested while putting stars on the decor of her stand.

- Do everything? Like a Yorozuya? I'm sorry, I don't think I want to be the Gintoki of Gensokyo, thank you.

**- Hold on, kid. The black and white bitch maybe is not speaking shit this time.**

- But being a "Do everything" type of guy doesn't seem to be the kind of thing I could do.

_- I don't think so, kid. Besides, you'll never know if you don't try._

...

...I guess.

- Alright Marisa. Guess I think I could do that. - I said, now looking for paper and cardboard.

- Hehe! Glad I was to help! - she said while returning to her stand. - Now...where did I put the mushrooms?

I don't want to know what she'll do in that stand. My brain tells me not to think much about it.

_**

* * *

**_****

- Remind me why the hell are we going to the doc's place?

- I need materials. - I kept things short. - Besides, my inner human curiosity is nagging me what was that medicine about.

- _You mean that dream medicine?_

- **Must be some sort of hippie drug.**

- Oh, I don't think the doctor would stoop so low like that.

...

...Right?

After some walking (and cutting bamboo down to make way), I arrived to Eientei.

- Hello? - I slid the door to enter. - Is somebody home?

- **Hey! Big badass here! Where's my goddamn introduction? !**

- Keep it down, you. - I growled.

Odd... It's quiet. **Too **qu-

- **DON'T. Make. References.**

...Goddammit.

I walked forward through the hallway. As usual, there are doors all along the hallway.

...This is going to take a while.

- **Oh hell no! Not on my watch!**

- Do you have something in mind?

**- Kid, go outside first.**

Raising an eyebrow, I obliged. As I went outside, Glid told me to jump to the roof of Eientei.

Why? Look, I'm just doing this because I don't want to walk for a long time.

- **Alright, kid! Blow the roof!**

- WHAT? ! - I was surprised. - W-We can't do that!

- **Dude, what the hell are you talking about? Of course we can! Just...**

- I didn't meant in that sense, goddammit! - I shouted. - If we do that, we'll get in one hell of a problem.

- **Then what do you suggest, partner?**

* * *

CRASH!

- W-What the? - Eirin was surprised as I jumped through the window of the room.

Let me add something else. This is my **fifth** try. God bless trial and error.

- Hi Eirin. - I tried to be as polite as I could. - You need to fix this later.

- **Damn, kid. I never knew you could use your head.**

- *groan* Just ignore the bastard. - I told Eirin, apparently recovering from the shock.

- Alright... What exactly do you want? - she asked, a feeling of awkwardness over the room.

- Do you have these materials? - I asked her while giving her a list I wrote on the way here. Don't ask how.

Eirin read the list with haste. It's just basic materials of decoration I lack right now. Since I think Eientei is a household of wealth, I don't doubt she doesn't have these items.

It's logic. Don't understimate it.

- Yes. I do have everything here. - Eirin answered. - But why do you need them?

...Do I have to tell everybody about this? *sigh*

* * *

- I see... - Eirin was deep in thought. - Humans from the outside world have these kind of celebrating, don't they?

- Kind of silly, isn't it? - I said without thinking. I'm starting to really sound like an asshole.

- ...Not quite.

- Meaning?

- By just watching you, I can sense a lot of repulsion to this celebration coming from you, but yet, you do whatever possible to prepare yourself for it. Why? It is a really big contradiction in your behavior. The only thing I can grasp from this is that this celebration is really special for humans. Silly or not, it has some sort of alluring effect.

- ...

Yeah, I act very weird, don't I? I say that this celebration is a farce, but yet, I can't stop myself from celebrating it, even if it is the half-assed way.

* * *

_Christmas brings the best of one self and shares it with everybody else. That's a true miracle, isn't it?_

* * *

Yeah... Yeah, you were right from the start.

- Hm?

- Sorry. Got lost in my memories. - I said. - Also...where's Alice? I remember she and Udongein came here last I saw them.

- The puppeteer? Oh, she left with some Kochoumugan. - she said.

- A butterfly dream pill? - I raised an eyebrow. - Exactly what do it do?

- Exactly what it says on the pill.

It takes its name from the experience in a dream where one becomes a butterfly and enjoys oneself.

**- A butterfly? Why not Godzilla?**

- Beg your pardon?

- Please, just ignore him already! - I snapped. - Also, why does Alice needs this?

- I'm as clueless as you.

Liar... But I'll let it slide this time.

- But really, it is kind of interesting to see a pill that manipulates dreams.

- Your conception of the effects of the Kochoumugan are very wrong, Raim. - Eirin added. - It does not manipulate the dream itself, it just helps the psyche of the user to have a pleasant dream. But one must be careful. If the dream is too enjoyable, there's a chance that the real world and the dream world may switch places, so one must be careful of doses.

How the hell does that happen? Nevermind. I won't get involved too much on this.

- **Pfft. Why the hell did you do that? Helping youkai and humans in their mental trauma won't make them strong. I'll assure you, they'll become dependant of this crap.**

- Oh? You may change your point of view by looking at the price. - Eirin said, pulling out a small receipt.

Let's see how pricey can this HOLY SHIT!

- ...My good god.

- **That's...a fairly good price, you thief doctor.**

And that's an understatement.

- And that's not all. - she added, searching for something in the shelves. - I also have the "Kouchoumugan Nightmare Type".

She was holding several black pills in her hand.

- **Better to call it "Nightmare Fuel pill". It sounds more badass.**

- So...consuming these causes nightmares.

- Yes. - Eirin nodded. - These are just for the ones who want to experience the thrill of fear.

- **I'm in. Kid, take them.**

- *sigh* You're not going to shut up, are you?

- **You know me too well.**

- Fine. Eirin, how much does these cost? - I asked.

- Well... these are not the most sought product. I think 256 ryo will be fine.

- Alright. - I said opening my hand, materializing 256 ryo with the use of Sekai Rei.

- !

Huh? Does this surprised her too much? Whatever.

- Here. - I put the exact amount in Eirin's hand and took the pills, ignoring her shock.

Then, I used Sekai Rei to "deposit" the pills in my soul.

- _A-Again? ! T-This is..._

_- _Well... I'll be leaving now. - I said. - Say hi to Kaguya from me. Oh, and... I think you'll need to buy new windows.

I jumped out of the window, leaving the room.

* * *

- _That...that was definitely a demonic art. No human can stand the pressure of a casting like that. Is he insane? ! But then again, this could be a side effect of this Glid person and the Alpha... Or did someone taught him?_

Eirin snapped back to reality.

- No... Even if it was a demonic art, if Raim managed to use it this easily means that he's used to that type of energy... Not surprising due to his... "friend".

She sighed.

- ...I'll ask Udongein to fix this.

* * *

*yawn*

Man...I'm really sleepy.

- _I wonder why Alice wanted the pills._

- I think we'll never know. - I said, walking through the crowd at the market place. - Besides, everybody needs their privacy sometimes.

I looked at the snow, slowly falling over the Human Village. Soon, Christmas will come and this place will become noisier than ever.

*sigh* Well...that's a party for you. Man, I'm hungry! I wonder what Reimu cooked this time...


	30. Snowy advent to celebration

Third's PoV

The Scarlet Devil Mansion, also known as the SDM, stands proud in middle of Lake Elf, in which fairies fly happily without any worry about life.

Snow hasn't stop falling since the morning, so many of the fairies maids (and China) were doing their best to remove the snow. Occasionally, the idiot...er, Cirno popped out of the snow, trying to surprise other fairies and China.

Not surprisingly, she got a bullet to the face. But our small tale isn't focused on them, you see. No, we will take an inner look to the small, yet proud, owner of this mansion.

...For some seconds, I suppose...

- Zzzz...

...Which is sleeping in her king sized bed.

- *mumble* Mm... morning already? *yawn*

She stretched out and got of her bed. She looked out through the window.

- It's snowing today too, huh? - Remilia walked lazily towards the closet, selecting an outfit for today.

Please... did you think a person of such a high class as Remilia would only have one outfit? Yes, she may be childish somewhat, but at least she's style...at least.

- Hrrm... I should choose after a bath...

Of course, the next scene will not be told because I'm a douche.

* * *

Episode 30: Snowy advent to celebration

* * *

- Well... - Remilia, now dressed in a long sleeved version of her usual outfit, with red ribbons on her sleeves, pondered. - What should I do today? Hmm...

She headed to the balcony and looked outside. Snow was still covering Gensokyo, so Remilia wasn't worried about being sunburned today. But still, the scenery was quite beautiful to watch.

- Hmm... I wonder what's new in the Human Village... Even though humans doesn't compare to my status, they're still interesting to watch.

Yes, we know you have a big ego. Move on...

- Sakuya. - she called.

Not half a second passed, Sakuya was in the room as her mistress.

- You called, mistress? - Sakuya said as she appeared, almost by art of magic.

- Today we shall go out and see what's new out there. - Remilia said. - I want you to tell the gatekeeper to be on charge only for today, alright?

- EH? ! - that was Sakuya's reaction, but after some moments, she calmed down. - I understand, mistress. I'll tell her immediately. _But leaving China in charge..._

Remilia stretched her arms as she looked towards the horizon.

- I hope this day is interesting enough.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Mokou limped as she walked through the Forest of the Lost. Last night, she had another fight with Kaguya, only this time Kaguya was "lucky" in Mokou's terms. Her lungs were blown away that time. She felt angry, ashamed and...hungry.

- Damn that Kaguya... Next time, you won't be so lu...cky.

THUD!

- ...Body...I order you to move... MOVE!

Wow, that's one side of Mokou we didn't know. She stayed in that position for at least two minutes, as snow covered her.

- ...Ugh. This is stupid.

*grumble*

- Aww... I should have eaten dinner with Keine last night. - she said, still in the floor, much to her dismay. - But **she** had to appear, smiling as if she was taunting me.

Uh...that's maybe because **she** wanted you to act that way, but who knows...

*grumble*

- Great. I am hungry and I **still** can't die of hunger.

As Mokou was still ranting about all the bad things that happened last night, an alluring aroma caught her nose attention.

- *sniff* *sniff* Huh? Is this...lamprey?

You see, when our body is stimulated by sweet aroma of any kind of food after being left with hunger for at least two days, our body somehow stimulates itself to move to the source of said aroma, occasionally with a berserker speed or something along those lines.

Mokou's body is no exception.

- Food!

With the sudden burst of energy, she unconsciously evaporated the snow over her and burned down any bamboo in her way towards the aroma. See? As humans, we crush anything in our path so long as we reach what we want or we were searching for. After running for some while, Mokou finally found the source. There was a small stand which had a red lantern, turned off due to be the early hours of the morning. But she didn't care...

Apparently, there were some other youkai eating there, with some sort of song around. But she didn't care...

- Hmm... this tastes really good! - a youkai said while eating some lamprey.

Apparently, Mystia Lorelei had already started her small business earlier, but since Raim and co. haven't wondered through these areas yet, it hasn't been mentioned. But Mokou didn't care...

- I appreciate it! I started trying new dishes latel-

KICK!

The poor youkai that was eating right here was blown way by a double kick with such force that would make Haruhi Suzumiya proud.

- Wah! - Mystia gasped as Mokou, with a desperate face, sat down immediately to eat.

- Please... give me some lamprey... NOW! - Mokou said, surrounding her fist in fire in order to threaten her.

- Y-Yes! Immediately! But please, don't eat meee! - she yelped.

* * *

- ...Aah~ I really needed that. - Mokou said as she finished eating her ramen made with lamprey.

Geez woman! You really can be a jerk sometimes!

- ...Sorry about that.

And **now **you apologize? ! Do it earlier, for God's sake!

- What? ! First you kick one of my customers, threaten me to cook you something and **now** you apologize? !

- Yeah... Is there a problem with that? - she asked in a deep tone.

- *gulp* N-no... - Mystia gulped. - Um... why exactly did you come here in such force? - she asked.

- *sigh* Well... I haven't eaten anything for at least two days and my fight with...that bitch really tired me out.

- _Oh! She must be Fujiwara no Mokou! From the fire report some months ago! _(MHN: Read Mokou's Bunbunmaru interview. It's makes more sense that way.) I see...

- ...

...

This is really an awkward atmosphere, ladies and gentleman.

- ...So, you only sell grilled lamprey here? Why not grilled chicken?

- Well, excuse **me **from being a bird! - Mystia, apparently, took offense in that comment.

- Okay okay... don't get angry just by that. I was just asking. _Geez...people really **are** trigger happy these days. _- But it's an impressive feat for a youkai like you to open a small business like this...

- You think? - Mystia giggled a little. - Well, I had this idea some months ago.

- ...How?

* * *

_Mystia was humming a song to herself as she flew towards the Hakurei Shrine when she heard the next conversation._

_- Hey, is there a ramen stall here? - Kyoji added._

_- A stall? Hmm...I don't know about that since I usually don't go out of the shrine except on incidents or special occasions. - Reimu said._

_- During my walks, I didn't found any stall of that kind. Sorry. - Raim answered honestly._

_The three of them (and Glid) continued their conversation some more time until they decided to move._

_- A stall, huh?_

* * *

- And now I'm here! - Mystia said happily. - I never thought this could flourish in such a good business.

- _Neither did I. _- Mokou thought. - Must be really proud of yourself, huh?

- Of course!

- ...

Mokou, along with Raim, wasn't very good with conversations. The difference is, while Raim has never had any social skills whatsoever, Mokou has lived so long that she doesn't see the point of fostering any friendship since...well, all her friends would die before her.

She disliked that.

- Um...are you okay?

- It's nothing. - Mokou added. - So, how much for everything?

* * *

- *sigh* Even though I'm full, I'm stll very tired of all of that...

Mokou walked unnoticed through the Human Village. The idea of visiting Keine crossed her mind, but she discarded it because she didn't want to cause her trouble.

Walking through the village, she noticed people decorating tress with ornaments and some glitter. Not only that, some youkai were actually helping with the decorations, ranging from ribbons to, as Mokou puts it, "shining orbs that use some sort of energy that the humans of outside use frequently". In other words, light-bulbs.

- Well... this is a rare sight. - Mokou said to herself, not wanting to get involved in whatever they were doing.

She didn't want to get involved...because that opens the path of relationships. And thanks to her experience and the fact that she's immortal, she just feels that making friends like that will lead her nowhere.

- In the end...everybody dies. But me and Kaguya...on the other hand...

As she walked through an alley, she slammed her fist against the wall.

- ...This sucks.

Well, **that's** an understatement.

Noticing that getting angry in this situation won't lead anywhere, Mokou decided to keep walking.

- _But then again... having Keine as a friend...isn't that bad._

THUD!

- Ow... - Mokou said as, while lost in her thoughts, crashed against a wall of... - What the? Is this even a house?

The house she was looking at looked as if a feudal era house and a modern era house were both mixed forcefully. Chaotic in a sense, but still identifiable as a house.

- "DESTROYED!" - some sort of voice came from inside the house.

- Huh?

* * *

Raim's PoV

Curse you Sol Badguy and your Napalm Death!

- Hehe...I win again! - Kyoji declared, pumping his fists on the air.

- Crap! And I needed a little more of tension to use Ride The Lightning! - I said, leaving the PS2 controller to my side.

Yes, me and Kyoji were playing Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus. Apparently, he had a PS2 hidden in one of the boxes here and when he saw me on the neighborhood, he decided to invite me to play a little.

And no, I'm not losing. The score is now 3 - 3. The problem is that the occasions one of us wins is when one of us picks Sol Badguy.

Good god, the guy's broken! No wonder he's Top Tier in Dustloop...

- ...What are you doing?

- Hm? - I turned around.

Almost covered in snow, the frail figure of Mokou stood before us.

- Mokou? What the hell are you doing here?

- The door was open. - she pointed out. - Also...there was this...sound... I think I heard "Destroyed!" or something like that.

- Oh that... - Kyoji interrupted. - We were just playing Guilty Gear!

- Guilty what?

- Guilty Gear. - I said. - See? - I pointed at the TV, which had the "Character Select" screen on.

- ...Is this what people from the outside do in their free time?

- Normally boys. - Kyoji said. - ...Or otakus... But anyway, don't you feel cold?

- Eh? - she said. Then she noticed that some snow was over her and some of it was melting over...her white...

...I'm going to close my eyes...NOW!

- AAH! - Mokou, like every girl that reacts when one of their pieces of clothing gets wet, heavily slapped Kyoji hard. I admit, this time, Kyoji didn't deserve it.

- Mokou. - I said with my eyes still closed. - You should ask him to lend you a shirt of something. Don't try to kill him.

- ...*sigh* I-I'm sorry. - she apologized while bowing. - I kinda lost it back there.

- No problem. - Kyoji said, but then he said something stupid. - ...But it was worth it.

And then there was much punching.

* * *

- ...Okay. Have you calmed down already?

- ...Tch.

After two minutes of gratuitous punching, I told Mokou that, instead of beating the living crap out of him due to his hormones, she should change shirts because:

1) She could get a cold.

2) I can't open my eyes because you'll beat me up if I do so.

3) Because it's better for everyone else.

And actually, light blue suits her.

- Good. *sigh* Great, Kyoji is K.O. now. And I was having such a good time...

- **Losing?**

- Hell no!

Guess I have to go back to the shrine n-

- How do you...use this? - Mokou was trying to figure out how to hold the PS2 controller.

- ?

- **Well, this is weird. A girl, wanting to play video games?**

- It happens. - I said. - Just...in a blue moon.

* * *

- Alright. We'll start with the basics, okay?

Mokou nodded. So I began...

You know, explaining what each button does and the combos you can pull off with each character is...tedious. I don't know... Teaching to an immortal girl is just weird enough, but hey, everything that has happened until now is weird.

I don't know why, but she always chose Order Sol. Maybe because of both been fire users, but hey. She likes to use him, I don't have any problem...

"SLASH!"

...And she's kicking my ass... Wait, WHAT? !

- A...AH? ! - I was left out of words.

- Oh...so this is how you do this?

D-Did she just overdrive finished me? No way. There's no way she's mastered Order Sol so quickly... or does she have talent?

There are two things you could have to learn videogaming. Those are talent or skill.

Skilled players train to master the game in question. Your skill grows the more you play.

Talented ones...well...you give them a controller, they'll beat the game in one day or less, depending the game.

- Um... may I ask how do you play so well? - I said, feeling my pride in video games disintegrating almost instantly.

- Well...when I see that character right there, - she said pointing at Sol. - I imagine that instead of him, there's only Kaguya.

So you automotivate yourself by imagining Kaguya and unleashing your rage against her? Damn, and I only thought that method was a loud of bullshit...

- Okay... another round? - I asked.

* * *

Meanwhile...

- Don't you have better things to be doing, Remilia? - an annoyed Reimu asked a tea drinking Remilia, which Sakuya at her side, standing as polite as ever.

- Now that you ask, no. - she answered.

- *groan* Really? Geez, I really wanted to rest today.

- Also, may I ask what is that stand doing there? - Remilia said taking a sip. - Is there's going to be a reitasai soon?

- No, it's just one idea that Raim had.

- Hmph, that barbarian? - Remilia said with a mocking tone. - I think I shouldn't have asked. Although one of them seem to be property of Marisa. - she said while looking at Marisa's stand.

Marisa's had several stars of different colors on it, with the black and white colors being prominent. It's almost a no brainer guessing which does this belong too...

- But really, the snow nowadays isn't stopping... - Reimu said while looking at the cloudy sky. - Also, I'm really getting tired of moving the snow everyday. Could this be an incident?

I'm starting to think that everything you don't like will be turned to an "incident" in your mind.

- I think you're going overboard on this one, Reimu. - Sakuya added.

- Eh?

- I think the same.

- You too? - Reimu said. - Great. Just what I needed.

Both Remilia and Sakuya let out of silent laugh.

- Hey, it's not funny!

- Out of curiousty... - Remilia changed the subject. - Did you notice that the humans are decorating trees without any reason?

- Yeah. - she sighed. - Raim says it's called Christmas or so I remember.

- Christmas? - Remilia arced an eyebrow. - Does it have to do something with Christianism?

- ...Is that a religion? - Reimu added. - Well, I don't know for sure. But he kinda told me what it is.

Reimu then told both Sakuya and Remilia what was Christmas...or at least, what she **understood**. Basically, she told both of them what Raim told her, but in a more half-assed way, if that's possible.

And of course, Remilia misunderstood completely.

- Oho! So it's a festivity that anyone gives presents to anyone else without any reason at all...

- ...I suppose. _Was it? I don't remember..._

_- _Maybe if I walk around the Human Village on that day, they give me presents for free. - Remilia was thinking about it with glee. - Sakuya! On that day, we'll be in the Human Village for Christmas!

- As you wish, mistress. - Sakuya bowed.

That isn't how it works, you bitch.

* * *

Raim's PoV

"SLASH!"

Oh come ON! I dodged that!

- This is more fun than I thought! - Mokou said, genuinely enjoying the game.

Because I'm losing! I'm sure you won't say that if I was winning!

- **Unbelievable... I accept you losing in shitty bullet hells, but in videogaming? ! Kid, I am really disappointed to have you as my body.**

Please don't talk...

- **Why? ! She's beating you 9 - 2 !**

Don't remind me...

- Ugh... what just hit me? - Kyoji was apparently recovering his senses.

- Oh, you're awake. - Mokou said. - Sorry if I hit you too hard.

- Huh? - Kyoji shook his head, apparently still on a daze. - Oh, you're the girl that...Ow! My head! - Kyoji clutched his head on pain.

- ...I think I went overboard.

You **think**? He was left a complete wreck...

- Here. - I helped Kyoji to stand up. - Try sitting on the couch.

- Thanks...

- So...it seems Mokou has a knack for gaming, huh? - Kyoji said.

- Somehow. - and that was her answer.

- Well, if that's that, I'm outta here. - I said in a hurry. - I got stuff to do. - I lied. - Kyoji, could you continue playing with Mokou for now?

- Huh? Oh, sure... - he said as I gave him the controller, blissfully unaware how dangerous Mokou was by using Order Sol...

I'll give him five minutes before he breaks down... But for now, let's see what I can do for today.

* * *

And I got...nothing.

Yep, nothing at all. Come on, it's 11 o' clock! There must be something to do around here. And I'm really getting tired of seeing snow everyday...

...Is this an incident? Nah, that's something only Reimu would say.

THUD!

- Oh sorry! - I apologized to the person which I just crashed...Wait a minute...

- N-No...please excuse me. - Shin said as she apologized immediately. - Huh? Raim-san?

- Please drop the honorific, Shin. I feel old when somebody calls me with one.

- Oh...sorry. - Shin seemed tired.

- Now...could I ask what are you doing here?

- **Yeah, the freaking graveyard's over there.**

- Glid! Not cool!

- No... I was just walking around. - she declared. - Or should I say...exploring?

I forgot she died during the Heian era... The sudden change of era must be somewhat harsh for her.

- Also, I noticed you were nowhere during the small party at Reimu-san shrine. - she said. - Where were you?

!

* * *

_Also, keep all you've heard here a secret._

* * *

- Taking a walk. - I said immediately, but calmly. - I got late because of some youkai on the way and the hole in the toolshed was because I landed there.

- ? _I could have sworn he flinched for a microsecond right there...Hm, must be my imagination playing tricks to me... _I see.

YES! Phew, that was close.

- Wait a minute. I didn't saw you last week, when people started decorating their trees. - I noticed. - Exactly where were you?

- Um...

* * *

- _Aww... where am I now? - Shin shook her head, trying to analyze her surroundings._

_After the party, Shin decided to explore, expecting to find something of her original timeline. Reimu asked if she was fine, but she asked her not to worry._

_She...isn't very comfortable when people worry about her._

_Currently, she was walking on a small path that was covered in snow. On each side, there were cherry blossom, but since it was winter, some were already withered. Shin couldn't help but to admire that scenery._

_- But honestly, where am I?_

_- Hmm? Who are you? - a voice asked._

_Shin gasped as she backed away. _

_- W-Who's there? - she said._

_- Me._

_She turned around. In front of her, there was a girl. She had blond hair and was wearing a black dress with white and red trims. Also, her hat had a crescent moon decorating on its peak._

_The odd thing about her is that a violin was floating next to her._

_- ..._

_- U-Um..._

_- I'm waiting for an answer. - she said almost monotonously._

_- ! Well, my name is Shin. - she answered nervously. - Who're you?_

_- ...Lunasa._

_- ? Are you feeling sick? - Shin asked. - Why are so speaking like that?_

_Lunasa was unfazed by that question. Instead, she calmly answered._

_- ...I'm not a talkative poltergeist._

_- I see...EH? ! - Shin gasped. - P-Poltergeist? ! You mean you are a spirit? !_

_And as to add insult to injury, one of her arms fell off. Again._

_Lunasa nodded. But then added._

_- Weird that an undead like you gets surprised by someone like me._

_Shin quickly picked up her arm and tried to put in back in its original position._

_- ...Someone coming._

_- Huh? - Shin said surprised as she finally relocated her arm to its right spot._

_She also noticed. Someone was walking towards them, but she didn't have any killing intent._

_- Hm? The poltergeist and...who are you? - the voice of Youmu filled the field._

_Shin turned around. In front of her, Youmu Konpaku stood, raising an eyebrow._

_- ...Are you feeling alright? - Youmu asked, while looking at Shin's gray arm. - You don't look so well._

_- It's nothing. - she said firmly. - Also, what is that? - she asked while pointing at Youmu's ghost half._

_- Oh! This is my ghost half._

_An undead an a half ghost. You **really** don't see this every day._

_- *giggle* Please stop joking. There's no way that can be..._

_- I'm serious. This is really my ghost half._

_- ..._

_- ..._

_Any moment now... Give it some more seconds..._

_- WHAAAAT? ! _

_Bingo._

_- B-But that's i-impossible! How that's that even make sense? ! _

* * *

- After calming down, we talked a little bit more. - Shin told me. - Lunasa said she needed to go back rehearsing with her sisters and Youmu said she needed to "buy food for Yuyuko-sama". After a bit of walking, I arrived here and bumped with you.

Hmm...well, her reaction is...predictable. Also, I haven't met this Lunasa person yet. Better note that for later.

- I see. - I nodded. - Well, it was nice to see you, but I got stuff to do.

- Oh. I understand. - she said politely. - Good luck then. - she waved good-bye as she continued walking towards destination unknown.

- Thanks. _Now...what to do what to do..._

I starting humming Twister while walking towards...well...I don't know where...

* * *

- **Remind me again why the hell are we in Kourincan or something something...**

- Well, it **was** on the way.

- Please don't talk about my store like that... - Kourin sighed.

- Oh...sorry. - I said. - Didn't want to sound rude.

Yep, we were at Kourindou. I have no real reason to be here, but at least I could look around.

That reminds me.

- Hey Kourin, here's the money for the tools you lent me that day. - I said materializing first the ryo in my hand using Sekai Rei and then giving it to him.

- !

- Huh? - I looked at Kourin, who apparently was paralyzed. - Hey, Kourin? Are you listening to me? - I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

- You are the first one to pay... - he said almost awed, looking at the roof.

- ? Really? Well, I...

- Please...don't talk. - he's starting to creep me out. - I need to...savor this moment.

He said breathing slowly. Then exhaled.

- **...You got some problems there, four-eyes.**

- Sorry about that. - Kourin finally came back to his senses. - It's just that...I have never been payed before.

Yep. He has problems.

- Don't sweat it. - I added.

Then I noticed a small box of fireworks on the left. That gave me an idea.

- Say Kourin. - I started asking. - Do you know how to set up fireworks?

* * *

And now, I have fireworks ready. Isn't that lucky?

- **Yeah yeah yeah... can we go kill something?**

- No. - I said bluntly.

...

...What's missing? Almost everything is ready, I suppose. But there's something missing...

* * *

_Music can always turn everything even more enjoyable._

* * *

...Wait a minute...

* * *

_Lunasa said she needed to go back rehearsing with her sisters..._

* * *

- Guys...we have a new objective.

*grumble*

- ...But first, I must eat something. Guess I should go back to the shrine...

I walked back "home" while rubbing my stomach.

* * *

Meanwhile...

- ...Please...no more... - Kyoji was almost broken as Mokou beat him for the twentieth time **in a row** with Order Sol.

- ...? What? It's just a game.

- *sob* *sob* That's the reason I want you to stoooop...!

Mokou raised an eyebrow as she complied to his pleas. Besides, her thumbs were getting sore already.

But she learned something that neither Raim nor Kyoji would've imagined...

- ..._Napalm Death, huh? _- Mokou said while imagining the move in her head. - _Maybe I can replicate it...but I'll need something sword shaped..._

Oh great... We have a Sol Badguy fan here!


	31. Cold Sonata

Om nom nom nom...

...

*gulp*

...Aah... much better. Nothing better than a warm bowl of...well...the trademark food of a ninja who **isn't **a ninja that must not be named.

- _You hate Naruto so much?_

- *sigh* - and I was enjoying this **so** much. - Please, shut up.

- You know... It's really weird when you start talking to them like that. - Reimu said, next to me. - People will think you're a freak.

- Let them think what they want. - I answered. - I'm trying to enjoy my food, thank you.

- *sigh* Really... you have no remedy.

- Hehe... well, that's how I am.

Crap, the ramen is getting cold. Better dig up faster.

* * *

I left Reimu at the shrine, telling her that I had things to do, and tried searching for the Prismrivers...if that's their last name. Sounds too foreign to be japanese.

- Indeed.

Gah! Stop sneaking to me like that, Louis!

- My apologies. - Louis said. - It seems you are busy.

- Yeah yeah... - I continued walking forward, trying to ignore him. - Look, I have stuff to do. You would kind of leave now?

- Why?

- Oh come ON! - I said. - Don't you know that if people see me hanging out with the devil, they'll think I'm some sort of dark messiah? Haven't you thought of that?

- *chuckle* Answer me this. - he said. - Would a human tell just by my appearance who I really am?

- Well I...!

Hold on...he's right. I hate to admit it, but he's right. With that hat, you could only tell that Louis was a human with a strange sense in style. Hell, people around us are ignoring him or just saying hi!

- ...I hate you so much...

- How flattering.

We were walking now through the market place. And yes, the goddamn snow is still here.

I swear, I'm starting to believe this **is **really an incident...Damn, part of Reimu's personality is attaching to me.

- Anyways, - I tried to change the subject. - should you be gone by now? After all, you have no business here.

- Well, I'm just taking a vacation here.

- _Screw that!_ That doesn't convince me. - I said. - Well, whatever. I won't get myself involved with angels and demons...

- How can you say that even after meeting the demon summoners and even me? Face it, even if you don't want it, you **are** already involved.

- Well, that completely sucks. - I grimaced. - Whatever, I don't have time talking to you. I have to...

- ...search for some individuals called the Prismrivers?

- Okay... How in hell do you know? - I said, surprised.

- I have my connections. - he said with a smile. I hate that smile...Remind me of the hag.

And his connections...those connections must be ninja... **Real **ninja, not that crap of Naruto.

- Fine! You do know what I'm looking for. Congratulations! Now leave me alone.

- *chuckle* And I thought you wanted that info.

- ...Go on.

* * *

Episode 31: Cold Sonata

* * *

Half an hour later, I was in front of a mansion, but with a style slightly different than Remilia's.

And guess what did Louis wanted in return? He wanted to tell him how often I was using Sekai Rei! I said it before, I don't trust that guy. In fact, why the hell he asked that?

Something doesn't seem right... is he expecting something? Nevermind, let's get done with this shit...

- Hello? - I knocked the door, gently. - Is somebody there?

No answer.

- Hello? - I knocked once again, this time harder. - Is somebody home?

- **Maybe they're all dead.**

- Maybe you should shut up. - I snarled.

I tried to kick the door open, but with no success. This door seems to be made of really good wood.

- **Well, there's no way around it. Let's blow the damn door.**

- I think that will bring me more problems. - I interrupted.

I tried to use Kraid as a pick-lock, but the door's keyhole was too small for the tip to enter. I tried to look under the doormat for the key, but there was no key anywhere. Even under the vines near the entrance of the mansion.

- _Okay...now what?_

- Now... we use Plan B.

* * *

CRASH!

What is it with me and entering via window smash? I'll never know.

- **But damn it's really satisfying hearing the sound of glass breaking.**

- *sigh* Look, let's just search for them, okay?

- **Feh.**

The room was well lighted, with the sunlight passing through the broken glass. A gentle, but cold breeze passed through the window, striking my back. I rose up and looked at my surroundings.

Great. I think I'm inside the kitchen since there are many dishes here... Also, there's a sink and a table too.

You know, this place is a contrast of the SDM. While the SDM was very pompous, with the color red on every wall (but I'll admit I like red) and a large staff of fairy maids at her disposal, this place isn't that luxurious. But that's part of its charm. It's really calm here.

- **...You done thinking bullshit?**

- For now. - I ignored him. - Let's look around.

* * *

The kitchen's only exit lead to the main hall, again, not as impacting as the SDM, but still, it had a nice style. The chandelier was okay, but there was some oxide on the branches. Also, the floor was made of a solid, but elegant, type of wood...which had a dent of the furthest corner of the hall.

Oh, and did I mention there was no stairs?

Well, I think that's justified since everyone here can fly...except for me and Kyoji.

- _Well, since there are no other door here, I think they are all upstairs._

- *groan*

- _Look at the bright side..._

_-_ Which is? - I asked.

- ..._Wait a second, there's no bright side on this!_

_- _I knew it. - I facepalmed. - Now what?

- **Well, we could level the whole mansion.**

- Not on my watch. - I said, almost snarling. - I think I'll just try to jump this.

- **Break a leg.**

**-** Thanks.

- **No, I really mean it. I'll be fun to watch.**

- *sigh*

* * *

THUD!

- Goddammit! - I grunted as I stood up from the floor, for the fifth time already. - I can't reach it.

- **This is getting boring. Hey kid, why don't you just level the mansion?**

- I said it before, I won't do it.

- _Then create your own stairs._

- How?

* * *

BOOM!

Well, part of the ceiling was blown away for fragments to form a new stairway.

...I'll get problems after this.

- Was this really necessary? I don't want to get into trouble, you know.

- _Well...there was no other way around, you know._- Kraid, in his zanbato form, said.

- ...Fine.

- **Damn, old man! You really think some good ideas sometimes!**

- _Shut up._

- Hey, that's **my** line!

* * *

- Hello? - I opened one door.

This room had the window open. Also, there was a small closet on the left wall and a mid-sized bed in the middle of the room. Some sheets of paper and a red hat were on the floor. How awkward...normally, people tend to be more organized than this. Either the owner of this room was in a hurry or is just plain irresponsible.

But Marisa's the exception. Her house is a cleaner's hell.

- **Empty. Happy now? Let's just ditch this place...or even better, we cou-**

- We are not going to blow this place up. - I cut him off. - Besides we need to check the other rooms.

- **You're wasting your time...**

- Who knows. - I shrugged.

The hallway was dim as the main hall, but it seems there are some cracks on the walls. I wonder what type of people lives here?

...

...Hm?

- _You heard that, right?_

_-_ Yeah. - I muttered, feigning ignorance to the noise as I walked forward. - Don't speak, both of you.

I didn't hasten the pace. That'll only alert the one that's trailing me. Instead, I made my way to the closest room I could reach, again, with the same speed as before.

- _So far so good._

The next room looked like an open stage...no, more like a room usually used by a music club. There's some papers here, over a small desk next to the stage.

- _Hey, are those musical notes over that paper? _- Kraid said, referring to one paper over the desk.

- Hm? What's this?

BOOM!

- What the hell? ! - I said as I dodged some sort of...musical note shaped bullets? Okay, this place is officially high on crack.

- Who are you? ! - a girl's voice said from behind, almost sounding threatening but it failed to actually scare me. - Wait, were you the one who blew part of the ceiling?

- What did I say? ! - I said, obviously referring to Kraid. - I told you it was a bad idea!

- Who are you talking to? - the girl sounded confused as I spoke with Kraid.

I turned around. The girl in question had blue eyes and wavy light-blue hair. She was wearing some sort of band uniform, cyan colored with blue and black trim. She wore a hat that has a blue sun decoration at the peak and IS THAT A FLOATING TRUMPET? !

Okay... I really didn't see that one coming.

- Who are you? ! - I asked, Kraid now in hand thanks to Sekai Rei. - Look, I was only searching for some sisters here since Shin told me tha-

- Eh? - the girl stopped being hostile.

Okay...let's start explain this...

* * *

- So you're searching for me and my sisters in order to us to perform a...Christmas concert?

- Yeah. That's all I said in a nutshell. - I explained.

The girl's name was Merlin Prismriver. Yes, her name is the same as King Arthur's mage. Shut up now.

Apparently, she was outside the mansion when the explosion of me creating a stairway was heard. She panicked and rushed towards the mansion, only to find me on the second floor.

And following her logic, she instantly suspected me. *sigh* More problems to the pile...

- So...where are the rest of your sisters? - I asked, trying to change the subject. - According to you, there are three of you.

- You mean Lunasa and Lyrica? - she said, making a thinking pose. - Well...

- Merlin? - another voice said, monotonously. - Who are you talking to?

- Ah! Luna-nee! - the younger sister said, happily walking towards her more mature and calm sister. - You're back! Where did you go?

- Near Hakugyokurou. - she said almost if she was a second Yuki Nagato. - Met the gardener and someone I didn't meet yet. Now, may I ask who are you? - she said referring to me.

- _So this is the one Shin met... _My name's Raim Hanta. Sorry about the small hole on the ceiling. Was the only way to create a staircase, since I can't fly. - I stated.

- ...Hmm.

- What?

- ...I see. - she said, without any reason. - You better repair that later.

I knew it.

- Yeah yeah...I understand. - I sighed.

- Hey, Luna-nee. This guy wants us to perform in a...Chantmas concert.

- **Christmas** concert. - I corrected her.

- ...

I don't like that silence.

- ...Hmm...

- What do you say, Luna-nee?

- ...Lyrica isn't here yet.

Well, this is freaking great.

- **Argh, I knew wasting time with these bitches was a bad idea alright. Kid, let's get the f**k outta here.**

- !

Oh crap.

- W-Who said that? ! - Merlin said confused.

- Two personas in one body? - Lunasa, calmly analyzing the situation said.

- **Yeah. Have a problem with that? **- Glid asked...no, he was taunting them. Goddammit, don't start a fight here, you bastard! - **Besides, the old man's in that stick too!**

- _*sigh* Now you're just complicating things._

- A third voice! - Merlin gasped.

- How weird. - Lunasa said.

Oh, this is just fan-freaking-tastic...

- Look, - I was currently facepalming. - just ignore the two of them for now. What I'm asking is for you to perform for this Christmas. I can at least bring your sister back here. - I tried to convince them.

- ...

- What do you say, Luna-nee?

- The air is getting cold.

What does that have to do with anything? !

- ...Alright.

- Eh? - that's all I could say.

- Lyrica is probably trying to look for new sounds. Last time I saw her, she was heading towards the Youkai mountain. - she said while looking outside through the door. - I'm worried about her.

Well, with **that** tone of voice, you don't seem too... and do you mean by new sounds?

I looked outside. The mountain was currently under a heavy blizzard, so strong that, if I could focus hard enough, I could hear it from this mansion.

- ..._Ah crap. Well...if this is what I have to do to have a band ready for Christmas, then so be it! _You have a deal!

* * *

- I shouldn't have accepted that d-deal... - I cursed as I walked through fire, ice and rage...scratch that...only ice and rage. My fingertips were completely numb and my legs are almost frozen.

- **Wouldn't it be better to activate that dark flame spell card? **- Glid said.

...

...

...I feel so stupid right now.

* * *

Third's PoV

- Hey, Luna-nee. - Merlin asked.

- Yes?

- You sure you want to comply to that human's request? - she asked.

- ...We made a deal. Besides, I'm really worried about Lyrica right now. - Lunasa added. - Since this morning, she was gone outside and this weather is really worrying me. - she narrowed her eyes. - It looks like an incident, but I'm not sure.

- Ehh? Really? Well, it **is** quite weird to have more snow than usual. - Merlin added. - Even during the incident with the stolen spring, there wasn't this much snow.

- Indeed. - Lunasa said. - Something is going on.

* * *

Raim's PoV

I'M REALLY GETTING FROZEN TODAY!

- Brrr! T-This is j-just absurd! This isn't a normal hail! And, even with Burn My Dread activated, I can still feel this stupid cold!

- **Well, I didn't say this was the perfect plan.**

- Oh, shut up.

The trek is getting harder and harder by every minute. Shit! The snow is almost at the level of my knees, even as fire is melting it instantly!

Did that sister went this far? ! I'm sorry to say this, but she could be under this thick snow or maybe not! *sneeze*

- _Hey, kid! Look, over there! _

Struggling against the wind, I managed to look at a small settlement... Or am I hallucinating? No, Kraid sees it. There's no way he's hallucinating since he's a bokuto...okay, that didn't even make any sense, but still...

- Okay... I just hope the locals are friendly.

SHING!

Holy...!

- Human! - some sort of humanoid youkai wearing a tokin... ah! Must be a tengu! - Explain what are you doing on tengu territory!

- I...what?

Hey, wait a minute! I was just walking upwards the whole time...and climbed a frozen waterfall...and I guess there was a sign, but the blizzard made it impossible to read.

...I think I should've read that sign.

- Answer! - the tengu drew his spear closer to my neck.

- **Hey, asshole! Get your stupid hands off me!**

...

...

...*sob* Why...?

* * *

Needless to say, I started to being chased by several tengu which were faster and knew the terrain perfectly.

SHING!

I dodged a thrown spear aimed at my head, but since the snow prevents me from moving, I fell down.

Now I'm really screwed. These guys can fly for good God's sake! Isn't that just **unfair**? !

SHING!

- Bad day, bad day, BAD DAY! - I kept screaming that as I dodged, parried, rolled over, back-flipped and ducked to evade all the spears, bullets and swords thrown at me.

Of course, if YHVH will act as an asshole, then Karma will save my ass.

*gust*

- Tch! Damn these winds! - some tengu said.

Yes! Thank you Karma!

While they were distracted, I started digging through the snow. Yes, I'm not kidding. And after going over the thick layer of snow, I continued digging through the soft soil underneath.

- **Never knew you knew how to dig this well...**

Ignoring the bastard, I kept digging through the soil. I feel like a bandicoot... well...not **that **bandicoot, but you get the idea.

- Just a little further... - I kept saying to myself.

My fingers and numb. My legs feel numb. My arms are getting tired. And there almost no air here... Goddammit, I hope I find a safe zone soon...

* * *

- **Okay... This is retarded. You've spent digging for like ten minutes by now. **

- Well, excuse me for not wanting to be screwed by spears, swords and/or bullets! - I feel even more tired now.

THUD!

Huh? Wood?

- _What's wrong?_

- I...I think we're below someone's house. - I said, tapping the wooden surface (or should I say floor?) gently.

- **Then break it! You really don't want to say underground all day long, you know? I need this body!**

- Gah... Fine.

I pressed my whole hand over the wooden surface, making the black fire burn down the wood. Next, I used the closest snow to put it out. Then, like a mole, I peeked through the hole carefully.

- Freedom! Hah, take that you stupid ten-

...Why is Aya sat down on a table eating tempura?

- ...Ah.

- Okay...what are you doing in my living room? - Aya asked, as she stopped eating. - More importantly, how exactly did you managed to get under my house? !

SMASH!

- GAH! - both of us gasped as a white blur entered. And now a sword is barely inches from my throat.

You know, even if I know I'm a fictional, but real, character, it still bothers me that I have these instances of rotten luck.

- Thought you could escape, intruder?

- M-Momiji! Don't enter to my house like that! - Aya snapped.

- I was just chasing him. Your house was on the way.

- !

...Ouch. That must've hurt.

- **Hey bitch! **- Glid talked, a prelude to disaster. - **Why the hell are you using a shield with a sword? You're WAAAY too late to be using a f**king shield! ...Unless you use it as a guillotine. Now that would be nice!**

- Glid, shut up! - I cut him off.

The girl was now growling a little. Wait, are those dog ears over her head? That explains so much and yet so little. She was wearing a white, long-sleeved shirt and a large black skirt. She also had short white hair and a red tokin. In one hand, she was holding a cool looking scimitar, but the shield with a maple imprinted on it just ruins it.

Hate to admit it, but I agree with Glid. I don't like shields.

SHING!

- Hey, hey, HEY! - I shouted as the scimitar started drawing a small line of blood. - It was the bastard on my head who said that! Not me!

- Do you take me as an idiot?

- Well, if you had blue hair and ice wings, then yes... Wait, I di-!

- Hold on, Momiji! - Aya interrupted the inminent blood bath that was about to occur. - He's not an intruder. He's just an unlucky human!

- He defiled our territory! - Momiji said.

- He's a good source of gossip... I mean, a good friend to talk too!

Hey, I heard that!

- He's an intruder!

- He's fundamental for my job!

- Shut it, you...

- What was that?

Oh goodie. This will take a long time...

*click*

Meanwhile, I think I'm gonna listen to something...

(TWEWY: Three Minutes Clapping)

_Time_  
_I won't ever give in_  
_No matter how hard you pull me in_  
_I know gravity ain't an excuse_  
_I just want to make things a little more smooth_  
_Majority is still asleep_  
_They're tired of those dreadful dreams_  
_Now let me shout and wake you up_  
_Let me wake you up_

The house went boom.

* * *

_Until the time is up_  
_I can't give up on you_  
_Before this time is up_  
_I leave all my regrets_  
_Between the lines of lies_  
_I am lost again_

_Until the time is up_  
_I'll never give this up_  
_Until the time is up_  
_I can't give up on you_  
_Before the time is up_  
_I leave all my regrets_  
_Between the lines of lies_  
_I'm confused again_  
_When the time is up_  
_I'll take what I've got to take_

I loooooove these phones. *sigh* It's really relaxing when you hear music, you know.

- Done? - I asked. These girls were ranting for at least three minutes now. Heh. Funny that this song is called "Three Minutes Clapping".

- **Don't explain the joke.**

- ...*groan*

- Look, I really don't want to cause shit around here. I'm just looking for a Prismriver around here. Lunasa told me she was around here, so I came, as part of our deal.

Now that I think about it...did she sent me on purpose, knowing that the tengu are very territorial? If I'm right, then she's a bitch for not telling me.

- ...Really? - Momiji said, still holding her scimitar threateningly.

- I give my word. - I raised my hand. - When I find her, I'm leaving.

Momiji stood there thinking about it for some seconds. The cold wind was entering through the broken window, creating a very uncomfortable atmosphere. I think I saw her ears shaking a little due to the cold.

- Thirty minutes.

- Huh?

- I give you thirty minutes. If you find her and leave, then I have no choice but to imprison you.

- *scoff* Well, that's a relief. - I snarked. - Thanks.

With that, Momiji jumped outside.

- Hey Aya. You really should repair this. - she pointed at the window.

- **You** broke it! - she countered. - The one that should repair it is** you! **

- I'm busy. - she answered. - Deal with it.

She started flying, while rubbing her arms due to the cold.

- _Still, this cold is really unnatural._

Well, now that I'm off the hook (for now at least) guess I should go look for that missing sister...

- Hey Aya! Thanks for the help...even if it was for your benefit, that is.

- *sigh* Great, now my food is cold. - she lamented while looking at her dish. Small shards of ice were forming already. Damn! This cold is hardcore!

- Hey, wanna help me look for her? - I asked. - Getting sad for already frozen food won't solve anything, you know.

- But...

- In our way, we could find a sco-

- Let's go. - she said almost instantly, her eyes shining in a scary fashion.

How easy. Convincing her isn't that hard.

* * *

- **Are you sure this is the goddamn way?**

- Don't underestimate my skills at info gathering.

What skills? You were randomly asking about the topic and, through almost all the conversations with the tengu, you were just asking for useless gossip!

- Argh... let's just keeping climbing.

According to some eye witnesses (and some tengu fans), Lyrica was seen going up towards a small path that lead towards a empty plain with no apparent reason. The weirdest part of all of this is that, apparently in that area, the cold was almost 0°.

The question is this. Why go there? Is she looking for something?

- Maybe she was scamed to come here! Or possessed by a ghost! Ooh! This feels just like a suspense novel I saw in the Voile Library.

- Yeah yeah... - I was uninterested on what she was saying. - *sigh* Even with these black flames, I still feel the cold, damn it!

- I have the same problem... - Aya said. - But we tengu are more resistant than humans so that's justifiable.

You're wearing a skirt! Your legs should be frozen by now!

- _But still... Is it me or is that fog over there?_

Both of us looked forward. These was some sort of gray fog that made a horrible contrast with the white background.

- GUN FLAME!

BOOM!

- ...Aah. That's not fog. That's smoke!

- Wait, didn't that just sound like that immortal girl? - Aya added as she flew forward while I started running, albeit sloppyly.

- Of course she is! - I added. - Who else uses fire around here? _And apparently, she's trying to copy Sol Badguy! Either that's weird...or just plain badass._

We finally arrived to the scene o- HOLY SHIT!

H-How exactly did that boulder **melt**? On the middle of a blizzard? At almost **0°C** ? !

- Hm? - Mokou noticed us. - What are you guys doing here?

- That's **my **line! - I interrupted. - What the hell are you doing here? !

- Training.

- Tra- ?

- Yes. - she added. - Something wrong with that?

By melting boulders while yelling like Sol Badguy? ! Honestly, I think you're getting crazier.

- Amazing! - Aya was really excited with the melted boulder. - This could make a good story...leaving some details, that is.

- And that's why you can't sell any papers. - I deadpanned. - Don't you see that people can see through your fanfic-like stories?

- Hey! I take offense to that!

Mokou didn't know what a fanfic was, but she chuckled a little as I mocked Aya's newspaper slightly.

- Yeah, whatever. - I ignored. - Mokou, by any chance have you seen someone while you were carbonizing boulders like that?

- ...Well... I think I heard someone going up, but I'm not sure. The cold wind here really makes it hard to hear anything.

- I feel the same. - Aya added.

- **And we found nothing. **- Glid added. - **Damn, you guys suck!**

Glid started laughing as if this was a really good joke. Dammit...can't you spend one day, just one day, without opening that stupid mouth of yours? !

- Anyways, at least we have a lead. An almost insignificant lead. - Aya said.

- Well, at least it **is** something. - I added, trying to move forward. - Let's keep looking. I don't have much time left, you know. Besides, I think your **friend** is following us. - I added.

- You noticed? - she asked, almost surprised.

- Wait, she IS? ! - I was surprised. The last statement was a lie. - I was bluffing! Is she really following us?

Aya shut her mouth. Apparently, youkai are very honest. Guess trickery and lies are going to be one of my strongest weapons some time or another.

Lies...yeah. It's a great weapon...and the worst corrupter in human history. It can save your hide, make money, get you a girlfriend but may also cause wars, breakups and, unsurprisingly, the End of the World as we know it. But hey, I'm just using this for survival.

I don't want to use it for self gain. That would be just wrong.

From some nearby bushes, Momiji revealed herself, mumbling something like "Stupid crow...gives up my location..."

- You know it's rude to follow? - I said. - You don't trust people too much, huh?

How hypocrite of me. I was talking about lies some seconds ago and now, I'm criticizing Momiji for following us in secret.

- You're still an inturder. - she said. - And, even if you're watched over one of our nimble information corps, I can't just let you go unwatched.

Nimble information corps?

- Wait wait wait...Aya, are all of you tengu categorized in an area of expertise? - I asked.

- Well...there are various types of tengu, each one categorized in specific areas. Our boss, Tenma, established this system a long time ago. There are the management types, the Daitengu; the nimble information corps, that's us, the crow Tengu; the ones who specialize in office work, the Hanataka; the mountain's defense force, that is, Momiji's job as being a white wolf tengu; and the printers, the Yamabushi.

Wow. Didn't know you were this organized.

- Aya! - Momiji snapped. - You shouldn't just tell him that out of the bat.

- Well, he asked. - she answered.

I asked alright.

- That's...*sigh* I'm getting a migraine...

Story of my life...

- Hey, you said you were looking for someone, Raim? - Mokou asked me as both Aya and Momiji were still talking to each other (or should I say shouting back and forth?).

- Yes. - I said. Then I noticed her behavior. - What? You wanna tag along?

- I guess. - Mokou just shrugged. - I already finished perfecting a new spell card and some moves so I think doing something else will be good for me.

Nice.

- Wait a minute! - Momiji asked. - How did **you **get here? ! I didn't leave my post until just recently and yet, you're here. Not even the other wolf tengu detected you.

- Oh? - Mokou, aparently, took that as a praise. - Well, it is an interesting story. I just...

- Look, let's leave that story for later, alright? - I said. - I don't want to end up dying by hypothermia.

- _I agree._

* * *

- Wow. We are quite the crowd now, aren't we? - I looked back.

At the start it was only me, but now, both Aya and Momiji, along with Mokou and myself (not counting Glid nor Kraid), we are almost like a rescue group now.

What the hell am I saying?

- **How much longer are we going to do this crap? If there's no killing at the end of this, then...**

- It would be nice if you shut up for once. - I said.

A strong and cold gust of wind surprised us while we were walking forwards towards a small ice plain. Gimme a break! This place is far beyond normal cold!

- Hey, there's someone at the other side of this plain! - Aya said, focusing her eyes forward.

- What? Where? !

The snow really doesn't let us see beyond one meter ahead, you know.

- Tch! What the hell is wrong with this weather? !

Don't ask me! This mountain is crazy! ...And what is th-

WHAM!

Son of a bitch!

THUD!

- Ugh...

- Hey, are you okay? - Aya asked as I was thrown backwards by something.

- What just hit me? - I shock my head to dissuade the dizziness.

Next to me, there was a mid sized snowball, inside of it, there was...a giant chuck of ice. Okay, I think this is not a prank any more.

- **I'm surprised your forehead's not bleeding yet.**

- HEY! - I shouted afar, angry. - Who threw that? !

More snow balls came from across the plain. All of us dodged, except me because I parried instead.

- **Cowards! Show yourself so that I can kill you! **- Glid, being the psychopath he is, threatened them.

- Of course not! Besides, eye am stronger than you!

...Eye?

The icy wind subsided a little along with the snowfall and **finally** I could see my fingertips...wait, scratch that. Finally, we could see all the field. Wait, don't tell that she is...

...Oh, you've got to be kidding me!

- IDIOT? ! IS THAT YOU? !

- Eye'm not an idiot!

Yep, she is. Across the field, the most obnoxious ice fairy I have ever met stood proudly over a well-built ice fort in the middle of the plain.

- **What the hell is that bitch doing here? ! **

- Dunno. Don't care. - I said.

- Wait, is that that obnoxious ice fairy? - Mokou asked. - Could she be the cause of this strange weather?

- She? That airhead? I doubt it...

- What? ! - the idiot answered. - Of course I did this!

...

...

...What.

- Wait, you telling us you are the cause of this abnormal weather?

Although...she's the only person...or fairy I know that has this power...but still, it **is** really jarring trying to digest this truth. I just can't.

- Please...just please for the sake of my brain trying to accept this, tell me...why? Why the hell are you trying to turn Gensokyo into a freezer? !

* * *

Third's PoV

- Ah, the snowfall has subsided a little. - Reimu muttered as she walked outside the shrine. - Really, this weather is just plain crazy. Does she has to do anything with this? - she started suspecting because this cold was really unnatural.

Yes. Not only it was really cold. The cold temperatures fluctuated irregularly.

- Excuse me... miss Reimu? - a female voice came out of some trees near the shrine.

- ?

The woman revealed herself now. Her lavender eyes and curly pink (with a tendency to white) hair made a good contrast with the environment. She was wearing a blue and white dress, with a golden lapel resembling the alchemical symbol for silver.

- Ah, speak of the devil. - Reimu added with a half smirk. - Are you here to confess your involvement with this incident?

- My likeliness of winter can't be the only proof you have against me, do you? - Letty Whiterock, said. - Besides, I'm not the one making this.

- Oh come on! - Reimu snapped, gohei in her hand. - You're the manifestation of winter itself! Don't try to weasel your way out of this one.

- ...And that the reason humans beat me up. They dislike winter. - Letty sighed. - I don't get it. Winter is much better than spring. Besides, I don't manipulate the winter. I manipulate the cold. That's two different things, you know.

- Really? - Reimu deadpanned. - *sigh* Look, if you're not the culprit then who...

- I'm getting to that point. - Letty interrupted. - Even if I **do** like winter, I just can't stand still looking at this mess. Winter should be beautiful, calm and cold. With a small bit of wind. But this...this is just too chaotic for my tastes. It reminds me of the tantrums of a certain fairy, but...

...

...

- ...you got to be kidding me... - Reimu facepalmed.

* * *

Raim's PoV

- I don't need to tell, mean guy! - the idiot added. - Besides, winter is fun.

Oh, now I am a mean guy? Good god, make better nicknames! Also, I think her motives are "Because she likes winter".

Idiot... next time, **have** a better motive!

- **Okay, I can't stand this bitch anymore! Let's just rip her head out and get back. **

- ...You do now that fairies resurrect like me, even if you blow their bodies? They **are **really annoying that way. Also, what you just said was really disturbing...

- **Wha-? ! So...they are basically a living punching bag?**

- Basically.

- **Hey, BITCH! -**Glid shouted. - **COME DOWN HERE SO I CAN MAKE MY PERSONAL PUNCHING BAG!**

Oh great...

- HA! We'll see about that! - the idiot added.

Hey hey, don't just follow his conversation! You'll make things even worse than they are, you idiot!

- ...Do you have mental problems? - Momiji, not knowing Glid's nature completely, asked.

- NO! - I countered. - He's just another being inside my head.

- ...

Please don't look at me like that...

ZOOM!

- Whoa! Hey, don't throw stuff when people are talking!

Cirno sticked her tongue out. Oh, that it!

- ...You said fairies resurrect constantly? - I said, completely calm. Yep, not angry at all. Not angry. Fine, I'm really angry, but I'm not showing it.

- Yeah. - Mokou said. - So?

- Glid, for once, I want to kill something.

- **Finally! Some action on this shithole!**

- You know...this means WAR! - Cirno said. - Everyone! To battle!

Wait. Everyone?

At if that was a codeword, several bullets were shot from the ice fort. Ranging from blobs of darkness to normal bullets and...musical notes?

!

-_ Incoming! _- Kraid warned.

Everyone else dodged by flying or by parrying, in Momiji and mine's case. I looked at the fort now.

- **Well well, that's quite a peanut gallery there.**

Cirno wasn't alone. On top of the fort, Rumia, Daiyousei and someone else were with arms forward, awaiting the next order.

Huh? Those clothes that other girl has...

- Guys. We found her. - I pointed towards the fort.

- What's she doing there? - Mokou asked.

- Do we need to know? - Momiji asked.

- Point taken. - I concluded.

- No, it's not! - Aya added. - We need a backstory! How am I supposed to write about this?

- *sigh*

Nevertheless, I think I need to beat all of them up in order to bring the missing sister back. What a pain in the ass...

BOOM!

A darkness-surrounded snowball was blown towards us, exploding in a gratuitous black explosion near us.

Yep. This will be a loooooong day.


	32. They were not frozen today

I hate snow now.

ZOOM!

Really, it could have gone like a normal chore...

BOOM!

...But noooo. This **stuff** always happens. Always. It's really getting frustrating, you know.

- Hit the deck!

BOOM!

And now...we are being bombarded by dark snowballs, bullets and musical notes. Really...

Thankfully, there is a firewall protecting us...just like a normal firewall would protect a computer.

- How much longer do I keep this up? ! - Mokou asked, maintaining the firewall as best as she could.

- I don't know! - I replied, trying to think a plan in order to counter attack. - Besides, I need to know why is the missing sister with them!

- I don't think that needs an explanation! - Momiji added. - Besides, is it really necessary to know?

- ...

KA-BOOM!

*groan* That idiot isn't stopping, is she? What is she, a battle maniac?

- _I think she's just an idiot._

- Right...

Let's see... The ice fort is almost as big as a two-stage house. There's no front door or gate and there at least thirty meters between us and them. But still, there's that question in my head...

Why is that sister here? What are her motives? Guess I'll need to blow that place up to find out.

- Any plans, human? - Momiji asked as she launched a swift barrage of bullets that blocked several black snowballs at us.

- Not yet... - I kept forcing my brain.

Damn, I can't think of anything right now.

- Goddammit... Isn't there a way to create an opening?

- I don't think so. - Momiji added. - Even if that fairy is an idiot, if we try to rush forward, we'll get blasted for sure.

How reassuring.

* * *

Episode 32: They were not frozen today

* * *

- Hey, Cirno! - Rumia added, stopping her barrage for a second. - What do we do? That fire-thingy is blocking our bullets.

- Hmm... Hm HM! - Cirno hummed to herself, thinking she was some sort of expert tactician (which she wasn't). - Ha!

- Umm... - Daiyousei asked. - Have you thought of something? _Also, how did I got in this mess again?_

- Hehe... My fellow friends! Now, we must attack!

- Haven't we started attacking? I don't see any difference if we attack now.

- Err... - Cirno tried to fix her mistake. Prepare for epic fail. - Well! Because we can...err...knock them down!

Not surprisingly, at least Daiyousei facepalmed.

- That sounds ridiculous... - Lyrica added.

- It's not ridiculous! - Cirno protested. - Anyways, I have a plan...

* * *

- What the hell are they doing? - I said while facepalming at this idiot's stupidity.

Okay, I can understand having an ice fort, but then, I think surrounding yourself in darkness isn't the brightest idea in the book. Even the most hot-blooded general weren't **this** stupid.

Also, I think the idiot thinks that if they don't see us, we can't see them.

Boy, how wrong she is.

- Okay, time for plans, guys. - I said to the group. - Mokou, you can lower the firewall for now.

- *nod*.

- Well, any plans? - I asked.

- I propose we sneak inside while they're using that darkness veil. - Momiji said. - Because, you know, her mind seems to be very volatile.

Very volatile? Are you blind? She's **more** volatile.

- Fine. Let's go.

All of us ran forward (because of the strong winds, flying is out of the option for them), similarly like a Viking takeover, but in this case, we were a small group of girls plus me charging towards an idiot's base.

Well, I don't think this will be hard en-BOOM!

- Holy shit! - I shouted while dodging several bullets aimed at my face.

- Oh great! They're shooting randomly!

From the gigantic blob of darkness, all the different types of bullets from before were shot at random. Guess that idiot isn't that stupid aafter all.

Aya then had the strange idea to whip up a tornado, trapping the bullets inside of it...and also was sucking us to it.

- Why the hell did you do that? !

- I thought this was a good idea!

- The hell it isn't!

Now this scenery was in complete mayhem. Tch! I'm really losing my patience here... Somebody, please do something reasonable.

- Oh. I knew I smell something foul around here. - a very familiar voice came from behind.

Mokou immediately turned around, her eyes showing her obvious anger at said individual. Her fists were surrounded by fire as she shouted furiously.

- KAGUYA!

- Moonbitch? - I asked. - What are you doing here? No, seriously. What the **hell **are **you** doing here? !

- Me? - she said, closing her eyes almost as if she didn't need to see us. - Oh, I'm just curious about the strange weather that was affecting Gensokyo. I came to look here and I'm surprised this stray dog, - she referred towards Mokou. - is even here!

- Grrr...

You know, that growling will only appeal more for you to be compared to a dog.

- Shut your mouth, you bitch! - Mokou roared. - I don't have time for your bullshit right now!

- What do you mean by that? I'm just telling the truth... Or have you gone daft because of all that shouting?

The answer was a fireball aimed to her face.

- As barbaric as ever.

- Shut up!

- Hey, moonbitch. - I interrupted. - We're really busy right now. You can fight later, we have more important shit to deal with.

- You don't have the standing to order me. Besides, I-

- VOLCANIC VIPER!

BOOM! Mokou just clotheslined Kaguya to the sky with her arm. It was on fire.

Wow. You know, if she had a headband, fixed her hair on a ponytail, and wore red, black and white clothes and a white and red rectangular sword, then she would be a gender bended version of Sol Badguy. I'm not kidding.

KICK!

Ah. She even replicated the dropkick. *clap*

- Tch... Why you... - Kaguya grunted as she shot several bullets at Mokou.

Did I mention that the ice hurricane is drawing cloosseee...

- Oh crap! - I dodgerolled to avoid being sucked by it. - Damn, I forgot about that.

- Hey, what's going on? - Aya asked. - What the moon princess doing here? - Aya said...while taking out her notebook. Please, this is not the time nor the place.

FWOOSH!

A massive fire line was formed, separating us from the two of them. Great.

- **Leave the two killing each other. We have more important shit to deal with. **- Glid said. -**Now that I think of it, why don't we use the Giga Drill Break against them? It'll save us problems.**

**- **And risking harming the sister? - I countered. - Nuh-uh. I spent to much time in this job. I will not ruin it now.

- **Your loss.**

BOOM!

Fiery explosions and several bullets were wiped through the plain. Aya, Momiji and me had to duck the waves of fire, ice and rage, while also thinking how to deal with this mess.

...Needless to say, we are in the most weird crossfire I have ever seen in my life.

FWOOSH!

- Holy shit! - I cursed while dodging the big fireball Mokou released. It kept flying through the air and...

CRACK!

- _The hell?_

...And it hit the blob of darkness, creating cracks on it. Now, I would've commented something about how illogical that seemed, but then I asked myself, "why even bother?".

Also, an idea hit me.

I decided to stand right there, in the middle of the crossfire. That raised some eyebrows, but I didn't mind.

I need to focus.

- TYRANT...**RAVE!**

**BOOM!**

- AAAAAAHHH! - Kaguya's screams pierced the sky...and my ears.

- _It's here!_

I watched as a fiery wave with Kaguya on the center moved forward towards me. I switched the grip from my left to my right hand.

- **? What are you planning?**

- I don't need to explain. Now shut up, I'm focusing here.

The heat became stronger as the wave got closer. Just a bit more...

- Hey! Get out of there! - Aya shouted. I didn't paid mind.

You see... I started thinking. If a fireball can create cracks on an impalpable material like darkness, then what would happen if I throw a body **engulfed in fire **towards the darkness? Hell if I know, but at least I'm gonna try.

- Wait, you're not trying to...?

Yes, Momiji. I am.

BLOCK!

I blocked Kaguya's body along with the fire around her, making it say airborne for the time I needed. Part one: Done.

- Let's try something different.

I stepped back and took out Unleash "Red Speed" and Burn My Dread "Great Fire of Meireiki". Now this is where shit is getting done.

- Unleash X Burn My Dread...

- **Oh ho! Finally, something new and possibly destructive! Destroy them, kid!**

Paying no attention to him, I forced both cards together. Again, it was hard to combine them and my body started to remember the pain of the first time I did this. Kaguya's burning body started to fall.

- Grrraaahh! - I roared as I crushed my recently formed spell card. - Carnage Crash!

I felt strange... Not fast as Red Speed allows me, nor there are black flames on my limbs somehow. So...what exactly am I supposed to do?

- **Just kick her. **- Glid grumbled, almost disappointed because there was no visible effect.

- *sigh* Guess there's nothing else to do.

I jumped and...what the?

- Wha-? - I said as I had the urge to tackle Kaguya's falling body towards the blob of darkness.

Knowing that things won't move along if someone doesn't do anything, I decided to rush towards her.

The next really surprised me. My body was suddenly engulfed in black flames while I tackled Kaguya in middair, making it fly towards the darkness. And yes, the impact was very hard. I think my shoulder almost broke back there.

- Oof! - I landed horribly to the ground.

I stood up quickly to see Kaguya now being surrounded by flames and darkness, making her a...well, a living immortal grenade I suppose.

Where the hell is my logic now?

* * *

Third's PoV

- Hmm? - Lyrica said. - Do you sense that?

- What are you talking about?

Lyrica seemed uneasy. She was sure she heard an explosion outside because she already heard that noise.

She decided to follow her instincts.

- Girls, I'm going to see my sisters now.

- Ehh...? You sure? I think it is still fun in here. - Rumia interrupted.

- Well, I think my sisters may be worried about me. - she partially said the truth. She wanted to check on her sisters, but she was also having fun here.

In fact, how did this all mess started?

* * *

_- Lalala... - Lyrica sang to herself while flying._

_Lyrica was flying happily through the tengu mountain to find new sounds that she could replicate. Being a musician herself, she's excited when she finds new ways of mixing sounds altogether to form a new symphony that suits her tastes._

_- Hmm... there's nothing around here. I thought the rumors of a small storm were true here._

_Of course, she wanted to "hear" the storm._

_- Hey! Who's there? ! - a child's voice interrupted her thoughts. - Show yourself!_

_Lyrica turned around to see Cirno, who was building the ice fort, which was half-completed._

_- Ah, it's the ice fairy. - she added. - What are you doing here?_

_- Eye'm building a base! - she proudly declared._

_- A...base? You think ice is going to last for a base?_

_- Oho! You see, eye thought of that!_

_Yes. You heard right. She thought. Hell obviously froze._

_- Eye figured out that, if the winter stays longer, eye'll be able to play for more time! So eye'm making things as cold as eye can!_

_- But still, don't you think you're exagerrating? - Daiyousei inquired. - Even my wings feel it._

_- Don't worry! It all work out!_

_- Is that so...?_

_Lyrica sweatdropped. She only wanted to listen to new noises and perhaps rehearse a little._

_Also, she might hear the storm with them around...although that last part didn't make sense to her._

_- That means you are only making this weather because you wanted to build an ice fort!_

_- Yes!_

_Lyrica had the strange urge to facepalm, but feinted a smile._

_- Wow, that's amazing! - Lyrica followed. - Mind if I help you?_

_She was also bored, you know._

_

* * *

_

- Alright, you can go with your sisters! - Cirno grinned. - Don't worry, we'll take care of everything here!

Lyrica nodded as she quickly exited the ice fort through a hole that Rumia made through the darkness.

And she saw it.

- _I knew it. There was something coming here. _Hey, you better brace yourselves!

- What?

BOOM!

And then there was much exploding.

* * *

Raim's PoV

I think we overdid it.

THUD!

Even though many pieces are falling...

THUD!

And the fairies and Rumia too. *sniff* Something really toasted in here...

THUD!

Oh... I almost forgot about moonbomb...I mean Kaguya. Seriously, those are really severe burns. Unsurprisingly enough, they started regenerating, but she's still unconscious. Mokou gave her a thumbs down. Seriously, I'm not kidding with her similarities with Sol.

Lyrica isn't around the casualties, so I think she's okay...or so I hope. I just hope I didn't screw up this time.

- **I hope you did.**

*sigh*

- Finally, I was really getting anxious with all of this. - Aya said while taking her camera. - Now to create a st- I mean, gather information about what just happened.

- Fine. Do whatever you want. - I shrugged.

- Odd. These fragments aren't as big as that fort was. - Momiji pointed out while looking at the fragments. - Do you think that part of the fort as blown away?

- Perhaps. - I said. - I don't care about that. What I need to do now is to find the missing sister and bring her back.

*rumble*

?

*rumble*

...I don't like the sound of that.

*rumble* *rumble*

I looked around and, after finding out nothing, I looked to the top of the mountain. There, the remains of the destroyed fort made small waves of ice and snow to fall through the mountain. And, since gravity is a harsh bitch, that caused something I didn't like.

*RUMBLE*

- Oh shit! - I gasped as I saw it. - AVALANCHE! EVERYBODY, RUN!

It happened instantly. Everyone stopped doing what they were doing (Kaguya was unconscious) and frantically started running to avoid the avalanche.

- Why am I walking? - Aya noticed. - Everyone, let's just fly!

Hey! I **can't **fly!

All the girls tried to fly to avoid the avalanche, but, apparently, the sudden collapse of the avalanche raised cold and very dangerous winds above that threw down the girls almost like swatted flies.

Ha! In your face!

- Ow... - Mokou rubbed her face. - Well, I guess I'll just die here...again. Guys, go on without me. - she half-heartily.

- How? ! - I asked, almost frantic as the sound of the avalanche was getting near. - I can't fly! Unless we have some sort of snowbo-

...Snowboard?

- ..._Why are you looking at me right now?_

I couldn't resist grinning.

- Mokou... I have an idea. Grab Kaguya, you'll need her.

- Ugh...do I have to?

- Unless you want to die again.

- ...Tch. Mind you, I'm only doing this because dying hurts. A lot.

I'll take note of that.

* * *

Half a minute later, we were ready. Momiji had to cut down a big tree and, with some of my advice, she managed to made a snowboard for Aya. And, as for her, I told her to use her shield as a board.

- _This is humiliating... -_Kraid said, under my feet.

- **Get used to it, old man.**

- Is this how it works? - Aya said while riding her snowboard.

- Err... Raim? Are you sure this is going to work?

I looked at Mokou, which was using Kaguya as **her snowboard.** Yes, you heard it right. I recommended that.

- No. - I said with honesty. - I don't know how to snowboard. This will be my first time.

All of them looked at me now with a strange look. As if thinking I'm insane.

- Okaay... But apart from that, - Mokou said as she looked down upon an unconscious Kaguya. - I think this will be the happiest day of my life.

Okay...that a...really weird smile on your face.

*RUMBLE* *RUMBLE* *RUMBLE*

- Oh crap! Here it comes!

We took off before the avalanche swallowed all of us. The problem was that...

- HOW DO YOU ACCELERATE? !

- DON'T ASK ME!

- **Hey, kid... You better do something. That goddamn wave of snow is catching up!**

* * *

Third's PoV

- ...Hmm? - Reimu said, noticing some tremors. - An earthquake?

- It feels to weak to be an earthquake. - Letty added. - Eh? !

- What? - Reimu said while looking at Letty's shocked face.

- ...I see. But...how exactly did **that** happened?

- What are you talking about?

Letty just pointed at the mountain. And Reimu turned to see.

- ...Why is this day getting weirder and weirder every second?

* * *

I have to admit. Snowboarding feels awesome. True though, going at this high speeds really is dangerous, along with dodging trees, rocks and any other small obstacle during the fall.

- _Low tree! Duck!_

ZOOM!

You know, I think this day isn't that bad.

SLAP!

Argh, son of a bitch!

- **Wow. Almost owned by a branch...**

- Don't. Say. Anything. - I said, sliding faster while avoiding trees and some incoming fairies, which came out to play...or, in my point of view, to be as annoying as hell.

- You okay? - Mokou was next to me, sliding by using Kaguya. She seems to be enjoying herself.

- Yeah. - I said, focusing now on accelerating.

The tremors of the avalanche started to lower, but it still was behind us. Mother nature **is** a bitch.

- Come on...come on... - I kept muttering that mantra while trying to speed up even more. - Hey, you two! - I asked both Aya and Momiji. - How much of mountain do we have to travel?

- Well...let's just say that we haven't even covered half of it.

- *groan* Why am I not surprised?

We were dangerously approaching a cave right now.

- ! In there! - I shouted.

All of us entered through the cave, the avalanche trailing us. Ignoring the icy death following us and dodging several natural obstacles here (like stalagtites and some fairies playing with them), this isn't so bad.

CRUNCH!

...And clotheslining stray fairies also doesn't seem so bad.

- **You missed one.**

- I'm not a murderer, you know.

- ***sigh***

The fairies were now shooting at us, while trying to outrun the avalanche too. You know, this is actually pretty funny to imagine.

- HOW DO YOU STEER THIS THING? - Aya shrieked while trying to move.

- Calm down! The trick is...well, there's no trick. Just calm down! It'll come to you eventually...or not?

- How is that reassuring? ! - Momiji snapped.

- I dunno. Just learn for yourself, dammit! - I growled.

Some fairies were caught in the avalanche and the sound of bones cracking echoed through the cave.

- ...HOW DO YOU ACCELERATE THIS THING? ! - Momiji panicked.

*sigh*

* * *

- Hm? What are those tremors?

Alice stop making doll clothes for a moment to look outside. She was partially relieved that the snowfall subsided, but she still had an eerie feeling about all of this.

- Maybe I'm just paranoid.

*rumble*

- ! _What?_

Alice ran outside and started looking around. When she saw the mountain, she paled and raised an eyebrow. At the same time.

- What on earth...?

* * *

- *sigh* Man, I can't believe I got my ass kicked to a rookie at Guilty Gear. - Kyoji lamented.

*rumble*

- Oh great. What now?

He expected a call from Alexia, but it never happened.

- Well, that's something different for a change. - Kyoji pondered. - What's going on exactly?

Then she noticed that some villagers looked with worry at the mountain. And, due to human nature, he looked too.

He didn't liked what he saw.

* * *

- Oh for the love of God! - Reimu said as she looked at the avalanche. - Can this get any worse?

- Don't look at me. - Letty said quickly. - I didn't caused that.

- ...Really? - she doubted. - And I doubt that fairy would do something this messy, then who...

Reimu's brain stopped for a moment. She experienced a small epiphany as she looked at a black spike.

- ...Raim. - she facepalmed.

* * *

Raim's PoV

CRACK!

- **You owe me one. You almost crashed my new body with that rock.**

BOOM!

Well...this is pure shit.

- Aaaahhh!

I'm being chased by death disguised as an avalanche, which also has the three idiots inside. *chuckle* I kinda admit, they deserved that.

- **Hey, big hole in front! - **Glid said.

Wha-?

- Oh...crap. - I muttered. - Seriously, is my life designed to make me suffer?

To top it all, I think they are icicles in the bottom. Of course...

I looked at the others. Since the currents of air here were almost none, they all started flying, except Mokou. She kind of enjoying her Kaguyaboard.

- _Stop thinking about that and jump!_

- Okay!

Okay...the hole isn't a hole. Is a friggin' abyss! And they're several icicles on the roof of the cave. To put things worse, there were some sort of ice spirits in front and started shooting sharp shards of ice that...

SLICE!

- GODDAMMIT! - I clutched my arm as it drew blood. - That hurt, dammit!

Aya and Momiji countered with a furry bullets, negating the spirits' attacks. Mokou launched a stream of flames, this time, melting some spirits.

But it is I that has the most trouble.

- How the hell am I supposed to jump **that?**

**- ? Hey kid, I have an idea. You still have that spell card activated, the one you used to trash moonbitch?**

- ...Yes, but why d-?

- **Heh.**

...I don't the sound of that.

- **Listen now, kid. And listen well...**

He started whispering...

- You want me to do WHAT? !

* * *

Third's PoV

Fire, ice and rage flew through the air. With every second it passed, the scenery became more chaotic and unstable.

- Tsk! Doesn't these things get tired? ! - Mokou grumbled as she burned one of them with her hand.

- Apparently not. - Momiji said.

They started flying over the abyss, shooting any spirit on sight, while still outrunning the avalanche. That avalanche must be pretty badass to keep going.

- This is insane... - Raim muttered to himself. - But if it is the only way...so be it.

And Raim jumped over the abyss.

...Wait, what?

- Hey, are you INSANE? ! What the hell are you doing? ! - Mokou said surprised as she flew, slapping several spirits with Kaguya. As a club.

Raim just focused on the spirits.

- _They're aligned now...Good god, this is crazy._

And they, because the Carnage Crash was still active, he dashed towards one ice spirit while engulfed in black flames, decimating it.

But as Glid said, the impact kept him afloat. He chose his next target immediately. The icicles.

- What the? - that was the only thing Aya could say.

Raim propelled himself to the icicle, shattering it. Using the recoil, he targeted an ice spirit.

He was mercilessly crushed by the black flames.

The sequence continued from icicle to spirit to icicle to spirit to icicle to spirit and so on...

- ...He's insane... - Aya said as she dispatched of the remaining spirits.

- I think the correct thing to say is that his way of getting out of problem **is **insane. - Mokou said while carrying Kaguya over. She **might** have thrown her to the spikes, but she was having so much fun using her as a snowboard.

Of course the avalanche was still on their tails.

* * *

Raim's PoV

THUD!

- Land! Oh sweet, sweet land! - I almost kissed the snow, but I wasn't stupid enough.

- **Get a grip and start to move on. That shit of an avalanche isn't giving up.**

I looked back.

- Oh come on! - I protested, moving forward as the rest followed. - Is as if that snow is sentient!

- **You think? With all this crazy shit happening in this strange land, that would be considered normal.**

Point taken. Let's discuss this later, after we escape from this strange avalanche.

Some more meters of dodging and sliding fast and we managed to see the exit.

- I see the exit! - Momiji shouted.

- Gee, I didn't noticed... - I couldn't help but to say that with sarcasm.

Finally, we were outside.

...But there was no more floor. It was just a ramp to nowhere.

- ...Crap.

Oh shit oh shit oh shit...!

- _Calm down, kid! Focus on landing!_

- DO YOU THINK IT'S THAT EASY? ! THE HELL IT ISN'T! - I really was getting on my limits.

Stupid wind! Make me land better!

THUD!

- Whoa! - somehow, for a thread of luck, I managed to land safely.

Wait...did that just happen?

- Okay, that was dangerous... - I replied.

THUD!

CRACK!

- Huh... She more resistant than I thought. - Mokou said as Kaguya's body landed against the snowy slippery surface.

Ouch. She'll feel that one tomorrow...

The others also landed and stopped flying since there was a strong counter wind and it was risky to fly anymore. Well, whatever, the problem is...

...

...

...What? It stopped...for real? !

- HAH! - I almost laughed. - IN YOUR FACE, MOTHER NATURE!

- Well, that's a relief. - Aya sighed. - However, we still need to go down the mountain.

- Don't worry. - Momiji added. - Besides, what could possibly g-...

- NOOO! - I shouted. - DON'T FINISH TH-!

*crack*

Too late.

The avalanche broke through the cave violently. Everyone started sliding again, but...

- ...Mm? Huh? YOUUU! What are you doing? ! - Kaguya suddenly woke up, despite all the punishment her body received. - Get off me!

- Shut up, you bitch! Stay knocked out! - Mokou started stomping her face.

Hey hey, at least see where you are going. Like that rock for example.

- You idiot! Move out!

- You think I'm going to fall for that trick? You're losing your edge, you b-!

CRASH!

Both of her bodies crashed hard against the rock and the recoil sent them flying to the air, but not enough to be updrafted by the wind. Sometimes, people can act like idiots...but anyways, their problem is not my problem.

I could hear punches, curses and biting from behind, along with yelling. Curiously, I turned around. A small trail of snow started covering them...oh no.

- Slide faster! The avalanche is the least of our problems now!

- What do you... Oh crap, you're right! - Aya said as she looked at both of Mokou and Kaguya, which became a dangerous giant snowball.

First an avalanche, now a BFS (big f**king snowball)... Honestly, I'm not surprised anymore.

- How did it turned all like this? !

- Ask God, a.k.a. YHVH. - I said with disdain. - He's an asshole.

The avalanche and even faster snowball of death (aptly nicknamed) started gaining on us. Aya tried to release an hurricane, but...

- ARE YOU CRAZY? ! - I interrupted. - In this situation, I really don't want to take more risks, you know. So don't!

- Why?

- Look, I have a hunch. - I tried to convince her. - I think if we do something against that, I'll only bite us in the ass. So please... Don't. Do. It.

Aya thought for a second and then, complied.

- We reaching the kappa's domain! - Momiji shouted.

Kappa? Also here? I'm not saying I'm surprised, I'm just wondering how they look like.

- **Besides, if they have shells on their backs, we can hack them away and use them as frisbees! That would be a nice day!**

You ruined my inner monologue. Great.

We slided to the left, dodging more snow-covered trees and using some several natural ramps to speed up. The snowball of death also passed through those ramps, much to our dismay.

- _How much longer am I going to be used like this? ! _- Kraid protested. -_ I'm not a snowboard! Also, this **is **really humiliating!_

- Calm down...even though I also don't know how long it will take...

- _Oh come o-!_

- Yeah yeah, whatever.

We arrived to a mid-sized frozen lake. The avalanche **finally **subsided because of the flat terrain, but the BFS still continues to chase us.

...Wait. Why don't I just move out of the way?

- Where are you going? - Aya asked as I broke apart from the team.

...This place seems perfect.

- ...I see. - Momiji muttered. - You, this way.

Both tengu seemed to have gotten the idea and moved out of the way of the BFS.

*sigh* Much better.

*beep*

Huh?

*beep* *beep*

Oh good god...please, no more...

*INTRUDER DETECTED* *PROCESSING*

...*sob* Why?

*INITIATING TERMINATION PROTOCOL*

- RUN! - I shouted as a turret (no kidding) came out of the freaking lake. The turret started shooting bullets similarly as the ones used in danmaku.

Well, at least I know they aren't deadly...

*INITIATING TERMINATION PROTOCOL*

Goddammit, why the hell this kind of shit happens to me?

- This must be the kappa defense system!

- WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE? !

- A human such as you doesn't need to know these trivial things.

Okay, now I'm considering twisting that neck of yours...wait what? I'm **not **that bloodthirsty. Am I okay?

- **You're growing in an interesting way, kid.**

And I don't like it.

- Dammit, this is crazy.

I slided through the ice and cut the base of the nearby turrets, making them explode when they fell.

*CHANGING FROM FAIRY LEVEL TO KAPPA LEVEL*

What?

BOOM!

- Holy shit! - I shouted as a new turret appeared and shot twin lasers at us. Wait, fairy level? YOU MEAN THAT WAS THE EASY SETTING? ! Shit!

- Ah. I forgot about that.

- How do you forget something like this? !

- What? Can't a tengu forget something?

I...ah...eh...*sigh*

BOOM!

- Enough with that! Let's just get out of this deathtrap of a lake!

To make all of this worse, the BFS came back. Seriously? Why...? More importantly, how did it came back? !

- **Stop thinking crap and move goddammit!**

I dodged the BFS after he said that. In a strange twist of luck, the BFS took down several of the laser-shooting turrets, giving us time for the smartest choice of action.

- Let's run now! - I shouted as I rode Kraid again.

Evading the lasers, we all finally got out the lake and continued our descent. Unfortunately, the BFS survived the barrage of bullets and lasers, meaning we are back to square one. Yeah, it's kind of frustrating.

*ACTIVATING SECONDARY TURRETS*

...Leave me alone.

During the descent, more turrets came out from the ground and even the trees. Whoever made this is either a genius or someone with a really strange sense of self protection.

* * *

*sneeze*

A certain blue haired kappa who was hidden under some trees sneezed, while protecting herself from the cold.

- Is somebody talking about me?

* * *

BOOM!

The snow in front of us cracked due to the lasers. We had had to do a jump trick to pass through. The BFS just passed straight through, like if there was normal floor out there.

Is YHVH seeking unortodox ways to kill me? If it is, I'll start to get paranoid.

Also, to make things worse...

- ...Why the snowball shooting bullets? - my eyebrow started ticking because of how strange it looked.

Seriously...if things weren't bad enough, **this** shit happens.

- **Can't we just blow it up with a Hell and Heaven?**

- First of all, the Hell and Heaven takes too much time to charge. Do you expect me to stop, turn around, take the two spell cards, start the attack in order for the ball to crush me?

- ...**Seemed like a good idea to me.**

After some more minutes, the turrets stop appearing. It seems the turrets have a limited range

- We're almost at the ground level!

- Finally!

But then, I noticed there was a really sharp ramp towards the unknown.

Also, since the wind here was normal, Aya and Momiji did the smartest thing. Fly. Leaving me here to my luck, and since we know how **good** my luck is...

- AAAAHHH...!

Yeah.

* * *

Third's PoV

At the Human Village, many people and youkai wondered what was those strange tremors of before, but since they calmed down not so long ago, they started continuing their preparations for Christmas.

- I swear, if Raim **did** cause that, I'll...

- May I ask why are you so sure that he's the culprit?

- I'm not saying he's the cause of this cold. I'm just blaming him about that avalanche just now.

- But thankfully, it stopped before reaching here, don't you think?

- I suppose.

- Hey Reimu! - Alice interrupted while running towards the two of them. - What was that all about?

- Ah, it's you. - Reimu just noticed Alice. That fact seemed to bother Alice. - What do you want?

- I told you already. I asked you if you knew something about that tremor.

- For now, my instincts tell me that it's all Raim's fault. - Reimu shrugged. - But strangely before the avalanche started, all the hail stopped suddenly.

- Maybe he stopped the source. - Kyoji appeared from behind, greeting them in the process. - Besides, right now, the tremor stopped. It was weird for a moment, but now, it's all good.

- ...You okay? - Alice asked. - You seem to look down.

- ...Let's just say I won't be playing Guilty Gear for a long time.

Before anyone could ask what Guilty Gear was, two figures drew near them.

- Hey, you guys better move out of the way! - Aya said while landing, along with Momiji, which shield was covered in snow, for reasons you know already.

- Why? - Reimu asked.

In that instant, there were several voices shouting something about a big snowball.

- aaaaaAAA...

Also, they noticed a small body, desperately trying to get to the ground while evading the big snowball.

- AAAAAHHHHHHH!

THUD!

- Oof! - Raim didn't land as he planned.

- Okay, you have five seconds to expl-

- No time! - he said while taking out two spell cards. - HELL! AND! HEAVEN!

- **Oh, NOW you do it? A little too late if I might add.**

- _SHUT UP! _Gemu giru gan go gufo...

The villagers, instead of screaming in fear, raised an eyebrow to the weirdness of all of these events. First, there's unearthly cold. Then, an avalanche occurs. **Then**, there's a giant snowball about to land here and a boy appeared out of nowhere and started charging his arms for something...

How would YOU react on this situation? After putting up with this crap, you would do the same.

- VIIIITAAS! - Raim shouted as he jumped towards the snowball.

BOOM!

* * *

Raim's PoV

THUD!

Ohgodthepain!

- _Seriously, if you don't have complete control of your attacks, I think you better not use them then._

_- _But what choice do I have? - I countered. - If it landed over Reimu, I'd be in worse shit!

- **Then I will wait for it.**

What do you mean by that?

- You...sometimes...I wonder why, oh **why, **do I let you live with me!

...Crap.

* * *

After the whole village saw the most punishing display of pain, I explained the situation to everyone who needed one. Mokou and Kaguya were left unconscious, but without any severe injuries. I'm not surprised.

But gotta admit. Mokou really replicated Sol's attacks back there.

Anywho, the day passed with no more surprises on the way. Cirno and the other idiots were found unconscious by tengu sentries back on the mountain and were brought to the shrine. I have to say, it surprises me that a small fairy like her could've changed Gensokyo's whole environment in just one day. That's something scary because, if she could harness better her powers (and became more intelligent), she'd be as strong as Marisa...

But for now, she's the idiot we know and love...except me. I just find her annoying.

Aya came out with a good, although very "weird", scoop. I think the headline was...

**Ice fairy summons storms with the help of ferocious youkai**

Of course, nobody bought that issue. Kyoji added that, even if part of it was true, it still sounded silly.

Kaguya was picked up by a worried Udongein, adding that she went on her own because she was bored. I don't blame Kaguya. Being in a place for a really long time is too boring. Mokou woke up some time later, albeit in with her arm broken. Fortunately, Keine was around, so I brought her to her. But even if she passed through all that crap, Mokou seemed happy with herself. I think it's because she managed to humiliate Kaguya by using her as a snowboard, but that's a fact only the ones on the mountain now.

Also, when I returned to the musician's mansion, I found out that their sister was already there. Before I could explode in a fit of rage, she explained what was she doing there exactly. It didn't help a lot to my rage, but thankfully, there were "acceptable targets" flying around. Lyrica, even if I didn't brought her sister back in a sense, agreed to help because...

- It'll be a good opportunity to see if our modifications to our songs work.

And it did. Today is December 24th. I'm enjoying, with the others, the Prismriver's Christmas Concert. I have to admit, they play good.

- Hey! Look up there, ze! - Marisa pointed to the sky.

All the crowd looked up. Several danmaku fireworks (courtesy of a semi-drunk Suika) exploded in the air and flew erratically as their density grew bigger and then smaller. Red, blue, green and many other colors filled the sky that night.

- Oh... It is really a nice display. Isn't that right, Yuyuko? - the hag was talking with Yuyuko, looking at the scenery while drinking sake (it reeks).

- Indeed. Youmu! More sake, please...!

- *sigh* - I could feel Youmu's grief from my stand, which was starting to get filled with some odd requests for next day.

You want a list? Here:

1. My dog got lost. Would you find it? - Asano Yukiteru.

2. That bird youkai's tempura special lacks flavor. Please make it better. - Yuyuko.

3. Can you bring me a strand of hair from a kappa? I'm collecting those. - ...Some weird guy.

4. The entrance of the Warp in this place is getting unstable. It wouldn't hurt for you to look for the source. - Louis Cypher.

And that's just the **first** stack. There's **twelve **left. Also, I hid the fourth note inside Sekai Rei for safe keeping. God knows what will happen if Reimu asks who's Louis.

- Hey, that stand is really popular. - Alice said.

- *shrug* It doesn't seem so bad. Besides, I make money with this and also avoid getting bored. Two birds with one stone.

- But apparently, someone doesn't seem to be fond of it. - Alice looked at a fuming Reimu, which was looking at the donation box that was still empty. While it is a sad scene, I wanted to laugh. Don't get me wrong, but seeing her like that is...well, hilarious.

- **Damn straight.**

Zip it.

- Wow, your stand is really popular, ze. - Marisa commented. - I can only sell this stuff to people that want to buy.

- Well...maybe because you actually have **their** stuff and want them back. - I looked at the line at Marisa's stand. Patchouli was on the back.

- I'm just borrowing for a while. Besides, I'll die first that them, so what's the problem?

The problem is that people **don't **like that. At all. But...I can't change people. She'll be the same until she matures...or not.

- Seems you're busy. - Mokou, apparently better, told me as she continued eating yakitori.

- It's request after request... - I sighed to myself. - Some of them are easy, others are hard to do in one day and some of them are just plain **weird**. But at least I'll be busy for a long time.

- I suppose. *munch* *munch* Anyways, it seems like a good night.

- I know.

Mokou seemed...sad? No, that's not it. More like melancholic.

- Speak up. Is something bothering you?

- ...No, it's...

- Something. And you're telling me. - I cut her off.

- ...My father used to take me to see some festivals. I...I was just remembering.

Well, that's a little sad, considering he died before you...Not that that's not surprising since he was obviously older than you before you became immortal.

- I'll be frank with you. It's good to remember good times, but don't get too attached to your past. It's really unhealthy.

Also, I'm not sure how to feel about losing one parent since I didn't have any.

- I have an idea. Why don't you talk with Kag-?

- Never. - Mokou cut me off, guessing what I was thinking. - I don't want to associate with that bitch.

- But what choice will you have in the future? - I countered. - Look, like it or not, the majority of us will die before you...even before your eyes. And Kaguya is the only one who you can truly understand. You're both immortals, so you should now the grief that comes with it, don't you?

- But...

- Hey, don't take me wrong. I'm just telling you this because I can't stand people that angsts because of their past. - I said with honesty. - But it is your choice to talk with Kaguya.

- **Or mock her.**

- Please ignore him.

Mokou looked pensive for a moment, almost like she became another person.

- ...I don't know.

- Well, you decide. Besides, it's Christmas. You're supposed to be happy..._or so she said. _

- Fine fine... - Mokou said while walking away. - I'll enjoy myself.

*sigh* She really needs to stop being proud. Oddly enough, that makes her somewhat similar to Kaguya. But I think she doesn't want to accept that fact.

- Yo, Raim! - Kyoji greeted. - How is it going?

- Cool. - I yawned. - Can't get mad with it.

- _But really, some guys really leave **weird** requests._

- Hey, the world is weird. You'll never know what will happen next. - he answered while looking at the fireworks.

- Don't you have a family to celebrate Christmas with? - I asked while noticing that fact.

Kyoji remained silent for a minute.

- I...do not along too well with my folks back home.

...? Well, that's new.

- But enough of that. I'll just enjoy myself here then!

- What about your summoner duties?

- Ehh, we get Christmas break. The demons also are calm during this time of the year.

Even demons respect Christmas? ! I'm genuinely surprised.

- ***sigh* Tamed by a holiday. Shame on them.**

- But really...it is kind of nice to see humans and youkai being together. - Kyoji said while looking at the rest of them, still listening to the concert.

- Yeah. I agree with that.

- Humans and demons...for us summoners it's easy to be with demons every day. But, will the rest of us accept them?

- I doubt it. - I said with honesty. - The human being is still afraid of the unknown and can be pretty easily manipulated. If that doesn't change, then they will never accept them.

- ...True. But one can hope, right? - Kyoji said.

...

...With humans like they are, hope is out of the question. We'll need a miracle.

* * *

The concert ended as the night was still young. Some of the humans were getting sleepy and went back home, smiles on their faces. Youkais and fairies were also happy. Marisa removed her stand and said goodbye while I moved the stand next to the shrine.

I made it. I don't want to destroy it.

Also, following tradition, everyone received presents from the others, in celebration of a nice Christmas.

Reimu received some donations...from me. The donation box was overshadowed by the stands and the concert. I felt a little sorry, so I donated a little.

Marisa received a list of the books she needed to return from Patchouli.

Remilia and Sakuya were both here too, apparently Remilia misunderstanding everything about Christmas she learned from Reimu. Needless to say, she was really disappointed when she only received a greeting. It was funny.

I think Alice received a book about ancient dolls from Patchouli since it was a copy and she had the original. She was satisfied with that.

And...what was that the others received?

...

...Screw it. I don't remember.

- _What about that thing you received from Kyoji?_

- This?

In my hand, there was a small USB with the word "Queen" written over it. Kyoji gave me this since he noticed I liked music.

Wait..."Queen"? As in, the same "Queen" that is referenced by Sol Badguy?

- ...**What are you going to do?**

- Going to listen. Both of you, shut up. Don't speak. Don't even breathe while I'm listening to this. - I almost sounded psychopathic.

...

...

...What?


	33. Get serious

That was a nice holiday all right...even with all the troubles and anger I experienced.

Still, I can't help but to feel nostalgia. She used to like days like this, everything covered in snow but without it falling. To tell the truth, I kinda like it too, but because it's quiet.

I like better the calm.

- Hey, what are you going to do with that? - Reimu asked, pointing at my still standing stand...wow, that was redundant.

- I don't know. - I said while relaxing on the roof. - Maybe I should left it there. Besides, during Christmas, people were giving certain jobs. - I couldn't help but to grin to myself. - Actually, I think the job stand is really popular.

- But it's weird. - she pointed out. - Besides, why would you want to keep it?

-...I dunno. Maybe because I made it with my own hands gives me the feeling of...attachment? I don't know. I just like it where it is."

- **You sure? I only see wood mixed together.**

- Then shut up.

_Don't stop me now~! _

_I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball~_

- Don't stop me now...

- What are you singing?

- Reimu, Reimu, Reimu... It's sad that you don't know the awesomeness of Queen.

- ...What?

_Don't stop me now~!_

_If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call~!_

Also, I couldn't help but notice that I practically ignored one of the most "important" things about Christmas. Normally, here in Japan, Christmas is more like a day for couples to spend together and give gifts. Now, bear in mind that I'm really not good with relationships, but...you get my point.

- ...?

But still, hanging out here at least **counted **as a time I spent with Reimu here. It's just that, with the crowd here, I didn't have a time to talk to her.

...Nah, I'm just thinking too much. Better ignore myself.

* * *

It's New Year's eve! ...Or so I would say if I wasn't on Gensokyo. Here, New Year's Eve comes on April's Fools, for some strange reason.

Well, I'm just fufilling everything everyone left on my stand. I think I'll call them "Cases". Yeah, I like the sound of that.

- **Sounds lame. Is like if a evil overlord called his empire the BFF empire. Now THAT, is silly.**

Gotta agree with that one.

After spending walking and doing many weird stuff (cleaning someone's house, mowing laws, bringing a small...bug...thing to a youkai, telling Mystia to use spices, finding a dog, etc), I decided to go to Muenzuka to see what the hell Louis wants me to do.

...Hey, it's a job. Accepting his request doesn't make me automatically part of his allies.

- Oh. You arrived. And early too.

- Okay, what the hell do you want, Louis? - I asked.

- What I wrote. - he simply said, picking up a book from his bookshelf. - As you know, this Gensokyo is currently in between the Warp and this dimension's real world.

- Yeah yeah, I know that already.

- But you see, because of your actions, some fluctuations have began to...form, linking dimension via Warp. Although I admit this is an interesting development, having the Warp like this could hinder both of us. You, because it might bring...unwanted attention from beyond, and for me, because He could notice me with the dimensions unstable.

- So you're sending me like a dog to see what the problem is?

- Consider it as a way to keep yourself entertained.

- _...Even if I don't trust Lucifer yet, this matter about dimensions really worries me, kid._

**- What, seriously? Grow some balls, old man! Isn't a little exciting that something like this is happening? ! Hell, we could finally kill something!**

...Why do you always seem to tell the truth? You may be an asshole, but you're honest on some cases.

- Fine! I accept! Tell me where the hell it is!

* * *

- So this is the entrance to Makai, huh?

But why a cave? I was expecting some sort of portal or a gate, but I suppose this isn't so bad.

- **Wow, this place just looks pathetic.**

- _Easy now, we don't know exactly what are we looking for here..._

We walked inside the cave, which headed underground for a long time. Shortly after walking for some minutes, I noticed something else.

- ...*sniff* You guys smell that?

- _Kid, I don't have a nose._

- **Neither do I.**

- *sigh* Fine, forget I asked.

Walking forward, we managed to get out of the cave and looked towards the surroundings.

- What the...?

The terrain was covered in red. There was no place without any red in it. Also, some sort of purple mist was over the plain. I thought it was toxic, but when I got near and breathed it, I didn't feel nothing.

- _Miasma, here? Kid, are you sure you're okay?_

- ? I'm fine. Why?

- **Interesting. I thought your body wouldn't stand it, but here you are. Unaffected by it. Maybe because you are using more and more my powers that it hardened your senses.**

Okay, now that's freaky. But using the black spell cards have helped me in many ways... Screw it, I don't have time to think about this.

- Anyways, where's that fluctuation?

*rumble*

CRACK!

- Speaking of the devil...

There were cracks on the red ground, a strange light coming from below. I noticed some hidden youkai ran away when this happened.

- A crack? Here?

- **Guess we found our problem. Tch, I really wanted those youkai to stay. I really need to kill something.**

So some youkai were smashing the ground? Sounds too simple for me. Also, I have been breathing this miasma thing and I **still** don't feel sick nor dizzy.

- Well, whatever. I found the crack, now it's Louis problem. I'm out-

CRACK!

...I don't like the sound of that.

**SMASH**

The crack "broke". A strong unearthly vortex was pulling me in towards the unknown. I stabbed Kraid to the ground, hoping that the hole would miraculously close by itself.

No such luck.

- _Hey kid! You better not be sucked in!_

- I know! What do you think I'm trying to do? !

The vortex pulled stronger which each moment. Sweet Jesus! Doesn't this thing know to give up? !

- _It's a vortex. It doesn't think!_

You missing the point here!

- **Quit your bitching and move kid! Here, use my power and move!**

My feet felt heavy and some sort of sinister aura surrounded it. It wasn't neither a spell card nor magic. It just was.

- **Now move!**

I did. At first, it was hard to move, but I got the hang of it eventually. As I walked away, the pull of the vortex started getting weaker. Phew, that was c-

SHING!

- Argh! - I grunted as several swords came out of nowhere and stabbed the ground below my feet. - What th-?

And then they exploded.

- **What the crispy shit is thiiiiss? !**

* * *

Third's PoV

Yumeko was **not **having a good day. It all started with some youkai of "low class" as she saw them trying to enter Makai. She, of course, disposed of them in the only way she knew.

Apply swords directly to the face. But the inturders were still at large...

- This stinks...

And she didn't like it.

- Anyways...what is the big deal with all of them? Those youkai seemed to be agitated by something.

**SMASH**

**- **What was that? !

She then noticed, under the clouds of miasma, that a vortex was sucking everything it could reach. Since she was flying, she was safe from its reach. However, she couldn't help but to notice a certain humanoid figure inside the clouds of miasma.

After her fight with the shrine maiden, Shinki decided that humans shouldn't be attacked if they reached Makai and must be returned when they come from. She was loyal to Shinki, so she obeyed that rule, even though she regards humans with disdain.

Also, to identify a human, she used the next logic:

p = A human can't survive in miasma.

q = Inside miasma, there's a silhouette.

Therefore...:

p x q = That silhouette inside the miasma **isn't** a human.

- *sigh* Some youkai are really bothersome. - she said while throwing her swords to the target.

These exploded on contact and she saw the silhouette fly towards the vortex. Somehow, when the silhouette entered the vortex, this one closed almost immediately. Yumeko looked at the events in confusion.

- ...Why do I feel that I commited a mistake?

* * *

Episode 33: Get serious

* * *

- *yawn* - Reimu put her hand before her mouth as she continued sweeping the front of the shrine. - What a nice day...

Indeed it was. With the problem of the unnatural cold solved, Gensokyo recovered its normal climate. She had checked the donation box and found some donations, but she already knew these were from Raim.

- It doesn't count if you are the one who donates... Speaking of which, where did he go? - she started looking around, then flew up to the roof, only to find nothing.

Reimu wondered for a second where was he, but then shrug it off.

- I'm not his sister to worry that much for him. Besides, he doesn't help me when I ask him and only works when he feels like it. *sigh* Sometimes, I wonder why I left him live with me.

But she had to admit that because of him, strange events were happening. No, more like if he was **dragged** to those events.

- He has the worst of luck, now that I see it. - Reimu sighed.

- Hey Reimu! - a voice she knew very well said from above.

- Marisa? What do you want?

- I came to visit, ze! - Marisa declared happily while looking around. - That Christmas party really was amazing. I still can't believe all of those stands could fit here, along with the stage.

- I suppose... - Reimu was sipping some tea. - But then again, I had to clean it up with Raim at the end.

- Speaking of which, where is he? - Marisa looked around.

- I dunno, but I think he is resolving those requests that many people put on his stand.

- Yeah, I remember that... Strangely enough, that stand was one of the most visited.

- I think they ignored the donation box because of it... *sigh* - Reimu lamented while looking at the sky.

- Hey hey, no need to get down because of that. - Marisa tried to comfort her. - Hey, I know. We can go visit Patchy and see if she has a book for making people donate.

- Okay, even I think that's crazy. - Reimu couldn't help but laugh. - I don't think Patchouli has those kinds of books.

- Have you asked her?

- ...Well...

- I'll take that as a no. Come on!

* * *

Meanwhile...

- Mmm... - Aya mumbled in her sleep. - Must...get...scoop...

Aya wasn't very happy that the new issue of the Bunbunmaru Newspaper didn't sell very well. Well, she got the story **almost** right, but she ruined it with the title.

- Zzz...

- Hey, you better wake up, you lazy crow.

THUD!

- Gyah! - Aya said while falling from her bed. Momiji sighed.

- _Why am I doing this again? Oh right. It's part of my job..._

- Mm... what time is it?

- You overslept, if you want to know. - Momiji added. - Also, I see you haven't finished yesterday's report.

Aya looked up to see her trusty typewriter with half a page finished. The title was something like:

**Shining festival at the Hakurei Shrine**

One, it wasn't a festival. It was a Christmas celebration. Two, it wasn't so shiny. Reimu asked Suika in order to make fireworks. And three...there's no three.

- *sigh* I'll finish it later... - Aya mumbled while waking up. - Besides, it's my day off.

- That doesn't mean you can't finish your work today and then rest.

- ...Ugh...

You have to admit, Momiji was right.

* * *

- Hey Patchy! - Marisa said as she blew the door of the library. - Where are you?

- ...You again. *sigh* What do you want? - Patchouli stopped reading her book and faced her.

- It's not what I want. It's what Reimu wants! Isn't that right, ze?

- You basically dragged me here... Are you sure you're not using me to steal books again?

- ...No. Of course not.

That pause hurts your case.

- Anyways... - Marisa tried to change the subject. - Do you have a book for making people donate?

There was weird silence after those words were said.

- ...Marisa, did you hit your head?

- Ehehe... - Marisa scratched her temple in embarrasment. - Guess they aren't...

- *sigh* Are you done, Marisa? - Reimu said. - I don't have time for this. I must drink tea now.

- But that's too boring! Really, you need to do more stuff.

- But that bring problems...

- But it makes life more interesting!

- If you don't mind... - Patchouli interrupted. - I'm still reading...

Marisa quickly swiped the book that Patchouli was reading.

- Ah!

- Hehe... let's see what you're reading! - Marisa happily skimmed through the book. - Huh? What is this?

Marisa was used to Patchouli reading magic books or old grimoires, but she wasn't used for her to read about mythology.

- I decided to read something else for a change. - Patchouli said. - Now, give it back, or I'll force you to. - she took out a spell card.

- What do you think I'm going to do? - Marisa grinned as she took her hakkero while brandishing her broom.

- Fine, go playing. - Reimu sighed while flying back. - I don't know why I even came here anyways.

While several bullets were shot all over the library, Reimu looked at the book Patchouli was reading. Not that she liked reading or anything, but she was somewhat curious too...

- Gyl...fanni...ng? What is this? - Reimu said while reading the chapter Patchouli was reading.

Reimu flipped the pages and continued reading...

"Fimbulvert will the first sign of the end to come, which will come after three consecutive winters without a sun.

Before this, several battles will be fought all over the world.

Greed will cause brothers to kill brothers.

Fathers and sons will suffer from the collapse of kinship bonds..."

Somehow, what was written in those pages sounded ominous to her. Not even the fierce combat between the two magician served to calm her.

She continued reading.

"Skoll will succeed to devour the sun, as Hati will devour the moon, which mankind will consider as the omen of the end.

The stars will disappear.

Earth and mountains will shake, making trees loose and all restraints will be broken, causing Fenrir to be free once again."

- ...The sun and the moon will be devoured? Is this a view of the end of the world? ...No, that's ridiculous. And what's this Fenrir...?

- MAASSTEERRR SPPAAAARKK!

BOOM!

- Mukyu! - Patchouli groaned as she landed on the ground. - Ugh...that really hurt, you rat.

Reimu stopped reading at left the book as it was.

- Hehehe... - Marisa grinned to herself. - Maybe you need to exercise a little.

- *sigh* - Reimu was relieved that something distracted her from her thoughts. - You done?

- Yeah. I think I'm done. - Marisa said, while hiding a small book inside her clothes. - Let's go!

- H-hey! I saw that! Give it back! - Patchouli shouted. - *cough*

- As I said, you really need to exercise...

Reimu and Marisa started flying, but something was in Reimu's mind.

- Why was Patchouli reading that kind of book? It isn't like her... Is this an incident?

* * *

- Really... that witch needs to calm down. - Patchouli said while fixing her clothes and sitting next to the table.

She looked at the book again.

- Now...back to seeing this. I just hope I am wrong...

________

* * *

- _Patchy! _

_Patchouli looked back to see Flandre, holding something in her hands. _

_- What is it? I'm kind of busy right here..._

_- Look, look! - she said while happily jumping. - It's a present I received!_

_- Hmm? - Patchouli stopped reading the eight volume of a grimoire collection to pay attention to Flandre. _

_- Here! _

_Flandre proudly showed a small stone that had an oval shape. Patchouli didn't find anything interesting until she managed to spot..._

_- Bharjan runes? - Patchouli muttered. - Nine in total too..._

_- Hmm? Patchy? Is there's something funny with my present? - Flandre pouted a little. - But I like it!_

_Nine runes... Why does that seemed to bother Patchouli?_

_- Hey, Patchy! Are you paying attention to me?_

_- Eh? - Patchouli snapped out of her thoughts. - Y-yes. May I ask where did you find that?_

_- Oh, well...you remember when onee-san and Sakuya went out?_

_She remembered. But the only thing she remembered was that she reread a pagan book._

_- Yes. What of it?_

_- You see, since onee-san told me that it was fine that I could walk inside the mansion for today, I was excited and flew, like, real fast! I was having a lot of fun...even though some of the maids looked tense._

_- I can imagine. - Patchouli said._

_- Anyways! I went to the inner garden to relax a bit. That when I met the good guy!_

_- Good guy?_

_- Yes! Good guy! He gave me this. "It's Christmas" he said. "Take good care of it". _

_Patchouli almost facepalmed. One, because she couldn't believe Flandre accepted something from a stranger. And the other was because China or whatever her name was obviously slept that day._

_- But, isn't this really interesting? ! - Flandre said, grasping the stone tenderly. - Nobody gave me a present before._

_Patchouli sighed. She remembered that Remilia wasn't the best sister you could have._

_They didn't have a good bond. Even if Flandre smiles like this. _

_Flandre respects her sister. No, she loves her sister._

_But does Remilia cared about her?_

_- Patchy? You're zoning out again?_

_- ...I'm sorry. I have been reading these books nonstop. Thanks for showing me. Why don't you go visit China?_

_- Okay!_

_

* * *

_

Patchouli kept searching for info. Marisa came at the worst moment. She was about to find out the weirdness about all of this.

- The number nine. Those runes. If I'm not mistaken...

She flipped the next page. And she found it.

"Lævatein is there, that Lopt with runes

Once made by the doors of death;

In Lægjarn's chest by Sinmora lies it,

And nine locks fasten it firm."

- This is...!

________________

_______

* * *

_

- Nngh...

Remilia groaned in her sleep. She woke up disdainfully, but for other reasons.

Her head was burning hot and, for some reason, her eyes were itching.

- Am I sick? What's wrong with me?

Especially her left eye.

*knock* *knock*

- My lady. It's me.

- You can enter Sakuya.

Sakuya politely opened the door and entered with the utmost elegance. When she saw the state of her mistress, she gasped and walked to her side.

- My lady! Do you feel okay? ! - Sakuya's tone showed worry.

- It's nothing to worry about... Probably *sniff* some cold.

Well, the winter **was **abnormal this month.

- I'll bring you some tea and some medicine. Please rest.

She gave a small bow and disappeared.

- Mmm... how can someone like me be held back by a stupid sickness like this?

She tried to sleep once again.

And, as awkward as it sounded, she dreamed the world surrounded in fire and a giant tree falling.

- _? What the hell?_

* * *

- He's on the move... - Louis muttered, in the Crimson Room. - Needless to say, this will be an interesting string of events. *chuckle*

Louis opened a gate, headed towards Muenzuka. If what he thought actually is happening, he could have a front seat about how strong these individuals are.

And how strong would his proxy be, when he comes back.

- I wonder if Yukari has noticed... But even if she finds out, it's too late. The spark has lit already.

* * *

- ...

- Yukari-sama? - Ran asked, worried about the change of mood of her master.

After that party at the Hakurei Shrine, Ran noticed that something was bothering Yukari, but she never told what. When she tried to ask her about this, she simply said that it was nothing. However, Ran **knew** her.

And she knew there was something wrong.

_- ...Was he right?_

________________

_

* * *

_

- Oh, and one more thing... - he stopped, without looking back. - The true culprit will be looking for something that belongs to him. Please keep that in mind.

- Who exactly are you?

- ...Just a handsome foil that watches over that kid..

* * *

- Yukari-sama?

- Ran. I'm taking a walk. - she simply said, opening a gap.

- Eh? ...Understood, Yukari-sama. Do I have to do anything while you're gone?

- Hmm...I don't think so. - Yukari pondered. - Well, you can the day free. Take Chen somewhere to play.

- Understood. Thanks, Yukari-sama.

Yukari entered her gap and emerged almost near the SDM.

- ...Here? Really, that mansion is getting many unnecessary attention.

Yukari didn't have a plan of action yet. She needed information first.

She waited there until a small crow (not tengu) sat on her shoulder.

- Gensokyo is the land of fantasy. A small paradise, I may say. And I don't want anything to perturb the peace it has.

She patted the crow a little and gave it some instructions that not even the sharpest of tengu can hear it.

- And don't get spotted.

With that, she released the crow as she opened a gap for it to go. Yukari closed the gap when the crow was beyond her sight and opened another, this one heading towards the Hakurei Shrine.

- I wonder what she's doing...Well, guess I should just barge in~! - Yukari recovered her usual mood.

* * *

- Hey Alice! - Marisa blew out the door. - I came to visit, ze!

- *sigh* You again? What do you want? I'm busy here.

Alice was carefully sewing some dolls that needed maintenance. She was also reading the book she received as a present. For her, it was an interesting volume, filled with records about dolls of other times, voodoo and even what quality of string they used to create them.

For the other two, it was just another book.

- Hey, I was just visiting, you know? - Marisa made up a lame excuse. - Besides, I came to borrow someth-

- *sigh* You'll never change, will you? Sorry, but I'm not in the mood of games, Marisa.

- Neither am I. - Reimu added. - I need to back to the shrine. Maybe somebody's donating...

Dream on.

- If you keep doing nothing, you'll get old quickly. - Marisa joked. - You should have more excitement in your life, you know.

- Sorry, but I want a calm and peaceful life, thank you. - Reimu stated, almost sighing.

- If you two are done... - Alice said, obviously bothered by their presence. - Would you mind leaving? This process is really delicate.

- Sewing? If you ask me, it is kinda boring.

- You don't understand the true art of sewing.

Who do you think you are? Uryu Ishida?

- Riiiight. - Marisa shrugged a little. - Well, since you're busy I suppose I'll leave you alone then. Bye then, ze!

Marisa rode her broom and flew to the skies as fast as she could.

- Well, I should be going too. - Reimu yawned. - I need to sweep the front of the shrine...Also, didn't it seemed odd to you that she left in a hurry?

- ? Now that you say it... - Alice stopped sewing to ponder Reimu's words.

Then she noticed some of the books in her shelf were practically gone.

- ...That damn witch... - Alice stopped sewing as flew chasing Marisa.

Reimu sighed. Apparently, Marisa brought her to make an excuse for her to steal some books.

She had to admit. She **excelled **at stealing.

- Heh. People really never change. - Reimu flew back to the shrine.

She hummed to herself as she heard someone small explosions along with the words "Come back here!". She sighed a bit, then giggled.

- It's getting late. *sigh* That idiot must be back to eat. Not that I blame him, I'm hungry myself.

* * *

- Why are you here? - Reimu groaned as Yukari stood in front of the shrine. She could've sworn she looks pensive for a small bit, but shrugged it off.

- Oh, I'm just enjoying myself. - Yukari said. - It's been a while since I visited this place.

- Good. Now get out. - Reimu said with a smile. - I need to make lunch.

- You're not going to invite a simple guest?

- Let me think...no. - Reimu said. - Whenever you barge in here, it brings me problems. Besides, I'm really hungry right, and Raim will whine about it.

- Him? He isn't here. - Yukari answered.

- Well, his loss. I just hope you didn't drink the sake I was saving, you know.

Yukari remained silent and kept a straight face as she hid the bottle of sake Reimu was talking about inside a gap.

- ...You took it, didn't you?

- Why do you think that? - she answered with a smile.

- *sigh*

* * *

- Nngh... Dammit, why does my head hurt so much? ! - Remilia was angry due to her status. Someone like her sick? Unacceptable for her!

- Mistress, I brought you some tea. - Sakuya brought a complete tea set in a elegant and polished silver tray. It was so clean that it reflected Remilia's image when she saw it. The sweet aroma of tea filled her nostrils.

It was one of those things that really relaxed her.

- Thanks Sakuya...

- If you need something else, my lady...

- No. I'm okay. Thanks though...

With a bow, Sakuya closed the door silently.

Remilia started enjoying her tea quietly. However, her left eye started hurting again.

- Argh! Why again? ! - Remilia gritted her teeth, refusing to cry because of it.

She almost dropped the teacup, however, she did manage to put it back on the tray. Slowly, she stood up, clutching her head as she tried to walk towards the window.

In her way, she didn't notice the hidden crow in the corner of the room, which flew out of there without being noticed.

- Maybe I need some air... - Remilia tried to open the window.

Uhh...you are vampire. There's sun outside. Maybe the pain is affecting your brain...

Nevertheless, she tried to open the curtains. The small breeze calmed her a little, but the pain didn't seem to go anyway.

Her eye, surprisingly, became blue. In that state, she could see through the walls and far. She even noticed a crow flying away.

* * *

_I found you._

_Now, come to me._

_To stop the end of gods._

_

* * *

_

And then, her eye shot a beam towards the sky.

...

...Wait, what?

- AAAAGH!

Sakuya immediately stopped time and went towards her mistress. She was shocked to see a beam coming out of her eye, but that didn't stop her from trying to help her.

- Mistress!

* * *

*FFVII ringtone*

*beep*

- Yes? What now? Or you were feeling lonely and wanted to cal-?

- Level 4.

Kyoji stopped talking abruptly. His face now showed both worry and fear.

- ...Apocalyptic level? !

- Yes. Now move your ass out there! Secure everyone you see and wait for us!

Kyoji didn't need anything else to be told. He rushed towards the Human Village as fast as he could and, in the way there, he saw a pillar of light coming out of the SDM.

- Great... What I need for New Year's...a freaking end of the world...

* * *

- ...Oh great. Just what I needed. - Reimu deadpanned as she saw the beam of light along Yukari.

- Oh, this is not good. - Yukari commented.

- _She's worried? _- Reimu thought. - _That's a first._

The crow came back and landed on her shoulder.

- Remilia? Her eye? ...Hmm...

- Eye? What are you talking about? !

She started pondering the chain of events to figure out what was going on...until several figures started falling out of the sky.

Yukari opened her eyes to see. They were...

...

...Just start playing "The ride of the Valkyries" now...

- Wha-?

- Well, you don't see this everyday... - Yukari said with a stern face as she opened a gap.

* * *

- Hmm? - Aya was half-awake while she saw the pillar of light from the Youkai Mountain.

She kept looking. Then, she saw several women riding flying horses heading towards the SDM.

Now **that** woke her up. Even faster than a human when drinking coffee.

- SCOOP! I found a scoop! - Aya zoomed through her house, picking her camera, washing her face, putting her tokin in the correct place and rushing through her window.

All in five seconds.

Momiji saw the pillar too...and Aya flying fast towards it, like a fly flying towards the light.

- I must report this to Lord Tenma!

* * *

- That's the correct answer. - Keine said while praising the child who gave her the correct answer. - Now, let's move to the next top-

CRASH!

Nobody expected Kyoji to jump through the window. Keine was obviously surprised, but the kids just left a small "Oooohhhh..." when they saw him enter like this.

- Y-You? ! What are you doing here? !

Kyoji just grabbed her from her hand, dragged her outside and pointed towards the pillar of light.

- ...Ah.

- **Now **do you see why am I hysterical today? ! Good! - Kyoji was frantic. - Please, hide the village again, before this goes worse!

Keine nodded.

- Uh, class? We're going to have a small break. So please, just move along calmly.

Some children cheered. Some others...nah, everyone cheered.

Keine took out one of her scrolls and "hid" the village, turning the village into an empty field.

- Okay, now could you explain to me what exactly is going on? !

- I honestly don't know, but I can assure you one thing. - Kyoji said. - This thing has the potential to end the world.

- EH? !

- This is not the time to panic! - Kyoji calmed her. - Look, I need you to gather everyone you know who can fight and quickly! Call them here. I'll discuss a plan there.

- O-Okay. - Keine said as she flew, searching for Mokou and the Lunarians.

- CERBERUS! - Kyoji pointed his gun towards his temple and shot. The guard dog of Tartarus materialized instantly.

- ...*sigh* Well, this is not good. - he said as he looked at the beam of light that pierced the heavens.

- I know...I know.

* * *

- ...You know... I hate coming to this place again. - Hiroki said as he stood in front of the broken shrine.

They are on the Nagano side. Don't think much about it.

- But this is a Level 4 threat. We have no choice.

- ...So when are our reinforcements coming?

- Some squads postponed their missions due to this, but they'll take almost like four hours to arrive.

- Tch.

* * *

If you were a maid in the SDM, then today was a bad day.

- Secure the door!

BOOM!

No matter what kind of defence they made, the valkyries were just too strong for them.

And they were only three. Against fifty maids in total.

Poor maids...

...Now I ask. Where's China in all of this?

- Zzz... *mumble* It is time for dinner yet... *mumble*

- We are searching for the all-father's eye! Surrender it at once! - the tallest of the valkyries demanded.

- Eye? What are you talking about? ! - a maid protested.

The answer was a spear to the stomach. Thankfully, she was a fairy maid.

- !

- ANSWER!

- Oh! This is interesting development.

Aya had already arrived at the SDM, with pen and notebook in hand. She looked around and spotted the valkyries along with the fairies trying to hold them off.

- I heard about you, but your clothes aren't of what I thought... - Aya muttered.

Perhaps your thoughts about valkyries are women in armor, riding horses to guide the souls of the fallen to Valhalla.

It's the same here, only that instead of armor, it kind of resembled a military uniform, a la Valkyrie Chronicles, only instead of brown, it was a little blue and more shiny.

The nearest valkyrie tried to pierce Aya with her spear, but Aya moved so fast, to their eyes it seemed she vanished in thin air.

- Hmm... so valkyries are naturally red-headed or blonde... this will be the best story I have ever written.

The other valkyries tried to attack Aya from behind. She noticed them and moved out of the way quickly enough to avoid the attack.

- ...And also very violent. - Aya was still writing.

Some maids came to their sense and started shooting.

- Ignore them! Search for the eye!

The valkyries dodged...or to be better of the term, shrugged off the incoming array of bullets, focusing on blowing up a hole to the second floor.

- ! H-Hey! I didn't stop interviewing you!

* * *

BOOM!

- What was that? - Patchouli stopped reading as the library shook. Koakuma was desperately trying to catch the falling books.

A book fell from the table and opened in a page she ignored. Involuntarily, she skimmed through the page.

Then it all clicked.

Flandre's gift.

The number nine.

Fimbulvert. An unnatural cold age due to the idiot. There was no sun in all of them.

These were the signs. The advent for that event!

- FLANDRE! - Patchouli shouted, nervous about the truth she discovered. - Koa, where's Flandre? !

- I-I don't know! - Koakuma shriek in nervousness as the earth shook once again.

BOOM!

* * *

- What the? - Sakuya muttered as the three valkyries made they way through the floor of Remilia's room.

- Surrender the eye! - the three of them said at once.

Sakuya immediately stopped time, took out as many knives as she could and set them up in strategic points for them to be cornered. The neck, the chest, every vital area was locked.

- Time flows now...

SLASH!

The knives shredded them!...or so I would say if the knives didn't bounce of their skin.

- Wha-?

STAB!

- Gah!

- Not bad. I don't know what trick you used, but we valkyries are tough enough to stand the injuries of common man's blades. - the tallest valkyrie stated as she retracted the spear which she used to impale Sakuya.

- Sister Thrud! - the blond valkyrie said. - Stop praising the enemy and retrieve the eye.

- Aah...aah... - Remilia stood there in pain.

- ...I understand, Hlökk. - she referred to her. She swiftly hit Remilia in the base of her neck, with enough force to knock her out. She then picked her up with one hand. That girl is strong, I tell you.

- Let us go.

- ...Stop...where do...where do you think you're going with my mistress? !

Sakuya was still standing. Blood on the floor, but still standing.

- Oh? This one still lives. - the other sister with red hair, Hildr, noted Sakuya's efforts of standing up.

Sakuya stopped time, once again, this time holding a knife with both hands. If the other knives didn't manage to pierce their skin by just throwing, then trying to stab them directly might work!

STAB!

Time resumed. The valkyries were once again surprised Sakuya moved "fast". However...

- Haven't I told you already? - Thrud said calmly, the knife in her neck not even managing to draw blood. - It's futile to try harming me.

KICK!

- Agh! - Sakuya fell to the ground. Constant use of the Lunar Dial strained her, but with the wound, her consciousness was slipping faster. The only thing that managed to make her stand up again was the will to protect Remilia.

- ...Mis...tress...

- You know, you are worthy to become an Einherjar. Besides, we need more of them because it is coming.

- _What is she talking about? No...forget that. I must...save my mistress...!_

- You have lucky. To be felled in battle to a valkyrie, you are granted the honor to join us in Valhalla. Now, die!

FWOOM!

A strong gale of wind distracted everyone present. Aya quickly took Sakuya out, to the anger of them.

- Tsk! Pesky crow! - Hildr hissed, reading her lance. - I'll...

- No. This is not the time, my sister! - Thrud stopped her before she committed something stupid. - We must return to the all-father.

*rumble*

The three stopped and quickly got out of the mansion, since it was breaking down. The floor cracked, the windows shattered, mayhem ensued.

It's like if something was trying to come out of the ground...but what?

* * *

- Aaahh... - Koakuma shrieked in fear as the Voile Library started collapsing.

- ...Where is Flandre? ! I need to confirm somethin-

- Lady Patchouli! I **really** think we should be worrying about getting out of here first. Lady Flandre is strong by herself. I'm sure that she'll be fine!

But that wasn't the reason Patchouli was worried. She found something about this catastrophe and Flandre was involved somehow. But still, Koakuma was right. They needed to get out.

- ...Alright, just calm down and help me with this!

Patchouli was smart enough to have a plan for these situations. The Voile Library didn't have a circle like shape for nothing. No, she actually had the library build with the intention of cast a spell that was perfect to deal with these situations.

- Ready, Koa? - Patchouli asked as she finished the necessary preparations.

- Ready!

- Okay, here goes...

Patchouli started chanting. A bright and blue outline started forming around the library, almost like a magic circle, with runes and everything. The floor started cracking once again and vines started coming out of it.

- What is...?

- Focus, Koa!

Koakuma focused once again, concentrating the little amount of magic she had to help Patchouli.

And with a final chant, Patchouli, along with the library and Koakuma, disappeared.

* * *

- What the hell is going on, Yukari? ! - Reimu asked the youkai of Boundaries. - Answer me!

- I wish I had the answer myself. But for now, focus Reimu! - Yukari said with a serious voice. - Look!

Yukari pointed at the SDM. To the surprise of her, some sort of tree started growing inside it, tearing the mansion apart the more it grew. Slowly, the tree surpassed its size and continued growing at an alarming rate.

The tree now practically touched the heavens itself.

The fairy maids managed to get out, along with Aya carrying a wounded and unconscious Sakuya. They also noted three figures flying to the top of the tree.

And, to ridicule reality even more, the tree continued growing, not only in height, but in width.

- ...What is...?

- _...Damn. I didn't notice this? ! I'm going senile..._

Reimu and Yukari just floated there, in awe and confusion as the tree kept growing. It occupied the lake now, along with the surrounding fields.

They couldn't do nothing but watch.

* * *

- J-Just what's the deal with that tree? ! - Mokou expressed her thoughts in the most civilized way possible. By shaking Kyoji up.

- I-Impossible... - Kyoji was shocked by the appereance of the tree, because he knew too well what it was, and the event that would follow. - It's Yggdrasil...

- Yggdrasil?

- The World Tree depicted in Norse mythology... and if I'm not mistaken, this isn't even half of it's original size.

Mokou, Keine, Eirin, Reisen, Kaguya, Tewi and the other rabbits just paled only by hearing those words.

- Hey Kyoji, if that thing keep growing, won't it affect the Border?

- That...I do not know. - Kyoji shook his head in disappointed. - This is the first time that Yggdrasil manifested itself physically. And, when this sort of phenomena happens, it isn't a good thing. Could it be that...?

Suddenly, the intact part of the Voile Library landed abruptly in front of them...or should I say, in front of Eientei?

SLAM!

- W-Whoa! What the? - Mokou was almost crushed by it.

- Curses...I hope it crushed you.

- Kaguyaaa!

- Hey now, this is no time for your stupid feud! - Kyoji tried to maintain order. He's failing miserably. - It's like if you two are Barong and Rangda.

- Who?

- ...Nevermind. - he sighed, apparently knowing nobody could know about those two mythological beings that are destined to fight and kill each other for all eternity.

- Okay, we established what exactly is that. But what I still don't get is what exactly is happening. - Eirin added.

- ...I know. - Patchouli interrupted suddenly. - I know everything what will happen. And I'll be frank, it is **not** good.

She walked out of the debris along with Koakuma. She was completely fine, although the simple thought of looking at the remains of her library made her face cringe.

- How bad? - Eirin inquired.

- ...

She paused and looked directly to Kyoji and Cerberus, who she had a feeling that they knew what she was about to say, since they were outsiders and because of their relationship with the occult.

- Does the word "Ragnarok" mean anything to you?

* * *

- The pieces are set. - Louis said. - Now, I will see if they have the potential to be the spark I seek.

Louis picked a glass of wine.

- Will their actions create a spark to the resolution of this anomaly? Or would it be a spark that brings the destruction of their future? The outcome depends on them now. *chuckle* This will be truly a magnificent spectacle to watch.

He paused and looked at Yggdrasil from afar, admiring its size.

- Now, the trickster who trick his way to godhood, show me what you're planning...


	34. Going up

_"An ash I know there stands,_

_Yggdrasill is its name,_

_a tall tree, showered_

_with shining loam._

_From there come the dews_

_that drop in the valleys._

_It stands forever green over_

_Urd's well."_

Völuspá, stanza 19.

* * *

"I knew it." Kyoji paled. "I didn't want to believe it, but I knew it! But why...why did Yggdrasill appeared here?"

"That I'm not sure myself."

"..."

"...You think that's the reason why this tree appeared in the SDM?"

"Precisely. - Patchouli continued. "Here. I'll explain all."

* * *

"...So they finally started gathering up."

Louis started setting up a chessboard, fiddling with the black pieces.

"Will they be the spark that will allow them to overcome the gods or will they fail, harboring a spark of destruction? Time will tell."

"Really? Because I don't believe that's the way is going to be heading, Louis." another voice interrupted his monologue.

Louis calmly looked at the face of the intruder. After all, he was expecting him to come.

"Ah, Loki. It's good to make your acquaintance."

"Save it, Lucifer." Loki said. "Knowing you, you were expecting me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Heh. A demon never changes." Loki laughed as he sat on the other side of the table. "So, what do you think about all of this? Fun, isn't it?"

"...Perhaps. But I still don't see any purpose to all of this."

"What purpose does one need to have to fun?"

"True." Louis nodded. "And judging by the events, you've triggered the end of the gods, am I wrong?"

Loki just smirked, his red hair covering one of his eyes.

"Thought so. But even if you tried to have fun, there must be an ulterior motive, am I right?"

"...Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows?"

* * *

"So you're telling me you associated Fimbulvert with these unnatural days of cold? ! But according to the Norse prose, Fimbulvert lasted for years! This just lasted for almost one week."

"Nine days to be precise. And nine is one key number in Norse mythology, along with the number three."

"Err..."

"Kid, she's right." Cerberus commented. "I'm impressed you managed to gather this information so quickly."

"Actually, I researched before the tree appeared."

"Why?" Eirin asked.

"...I had my suspicions when Flandre showed me a strange gift of her."

"Gift?" that caught Kyoji attention. "What gift?"

"She claims that a "good guy" gave her some sort of stone, which had Bjarkan runes."

Kyoji quickly tilted his head.

"...How many runes? Tell me there weren't nine..."

"Sadly, yes."

Both Kyoji and Cerberus looked at each other with worry.

"...This is worse than I thought."

"What is it?" Mokou asked. "What's so special about the numbers of runes in a stone?"

"...I have a theory."

* * *

Episode 34: Going up

* * *

"I see...you're not letting slipping this one easily, are you?" Louis said, taking another small sip of wine. "That's okay. Finding things the easy way isn't as satisfying as doing it the hard way."

Louis snapped his fingers. In front of the table, a small, but stylish, chessboard appeared.

"Chess, huh? You sure you didn't take this from Lelouch?"

"...Who?"

"Eh, some character from some anime that the humans like to watch. Pretty fun though. Never have seen such a display of despair of one human's mind...although he deserved it. Too much ego leads to disaster, isn't that right Louis?"

Louis almost frowned. Loki always has his way with words. Not surprisingly since he's the ultimate trickster.

"True. So, white or black?"

* * *

"WHAT? ! You're suggesting that Flandre could be an avatar of this god Loki you're speaking of?" Eirin concluded. "I have never heard of a vampire being the avatar of some god."

"Neither did I." Kyoji said. "Avatars are always human..."

"But Flandre is a vampire!" Eirin protested.

"I know that already! Wait a sec..."

"Now what?" Mokou asked.

"If Flandre is a possible avatar of Loki, then what about Remilia? According to what Raim told me some days earlier, she has an attack related to Gungnir... could she be an avatar of Odin?"

"Ah! I forgot about Remi!" Patchouli gasped as she remembered what she forgot. "I wonder how is she...I hope she got out of the mansion before that tree tore it down."

"No such luck." a voice came out of the sky.

Aya landed next to them, carrying Sakuya in her arm while being followed by the fairy maids, which carried China who was **still **asleep.

"You know, I could comment how good your legs look, but this isn't the right moment." Kyoji commented.

"And I'm not in the mood of punching you for that comment." Aya finished. "Hey, doctor, can you take a look?"

Eirin ordered both Reisen and Tewi to prepare a bed and some medicine, while asking for the maids to bring her inside.

"What happened to her?" Keine started talking for once.

"Well..."

* * *

"Valkyries? ! Great, it seems Odin wanted something with Remilia. And the possibility that she's his avatar doesn't help my ideas..."

"You! Do you know where they took Remi? !" Patchouli asked Aya, worried about the whereabouts of her friend.

"Up there." Aya pointed towards the clouded top of Yggdrasil.

"What? There? !" China, having woken up, gasped as she looked upside.

"...*sigh* Great, now if we need to find out exactly what is going on, we need to climb Yggdrasil? This is insane!"

"I thought we have already established that Ragnarok is happening."

"**Possible**. Not certain." Kyoji said. "But really, either way, if we want to fix this mess, I got no ideas but to climb Yggdrasil."

"I have to say...That tree goes beyond the heavens... I can't see the top myself." Aya added, and if Aya can't see the top, this means Yggdrasil is **really** big.

"...Now that I think of it, where's Raim?" Marisa said.

All of them looked around. Raim Hanta was nowhere to be seen.

"That's odd. I thought he would be here, ranting about how crazy all of this is. And yet..." Patchouli continued.

"Eh, he'll appear." Kyoji said. "He's not the type of guy to ignore this, especially if it disrupts his peace. Heh, dude doesn't like getting into problems, and yet, they still happen. I almost feel that he has a ton of bad luck."

"No kidding." Mokou added. - "Anyways, what now?"

"Now, my dear Mokou, we go straight there." Kyoji added.

"Oh good. Everyone's here." Yukari said, landing along with Reimu, which seemed to be angry because of the sudden appearance of Yggdrasil.

"Okay, would someone mind explaining what is going on? !" Reimu asked forcefully. "What exactly is that giant tree? ! And..."

"Please Reimu, calm down." Yukari added. "I believe you know more about this than us. Speak up."

* * *

"..."

"The mistress is WHAT? !" China shouted surprised.

"...An avatar of a god? Remilia and Flandre? Are you sure you're okay?" Reimu asked, not convinced at all.

"I don't have any logical explanation apart from it." Kyoji stated. "Take it or leave it. Your choice."

"Err..." Reimu remained silent.

"...This could be a problem." Yukari muttered.

"Why?"

"Because I don't know if the Hakurei Border will resist the magnitude of Yggdrasil. Looks up there." she pointed up to the top of Yggdrasil.

What they saw was...not pretty. It seemed like space itself was being rendered around the treetop, threatening to burst at any minute.

"And you know what happens if it breaks, don't you?"

"_If it breaks, then the Lunar Capital may find the princess!"_

"_I don't even want to imagine the chaos that will ensue if someone sees this place materialized outside!"_

"Tsk. Alright, we know that's bad. Okay then, let's get going righ-"

"Reimu! And everyone else?" Marisa said surprised as she flew alongside Alice, the former with slight burn marks. Remember when she chased her? Now you know the outcome.

"What exactly is that tree? !" Alice demanded some explanations.

"*sigh* Do I have to give the same explanation AGAIN? !"

* * *

"A god? Well, you don't see that everyday." Marisa said, almost not worried.

"Marisa! This is serious!"

"...Okay. I DO understand what this implies, but you could at least relax a bit. Look at you, you all look tense.

And she was right. Not after Patchouli mentioned Ragnarok and Kyoji explained it, everyone was on edge. Even Yukari, but she didn't show it. Somehow, Marisa's easygoingness aliviated the mood.

"...*breathe* *exhale* Okay, thanks Marisa. I think we needed that." Patchouli said.

"Yeah." Kyoji continued. "We were kind of losing it...Thanks."

"Hehe! No problem!" Marisa smirked. "So then, what are we waiting for? Let's go there!"

"I think you should divide in groups." Eirin suggested. "A big crowd like you would be noticed on the spot."

"It's true. We need to make a strategy." Alice suggested.

"I just think we should just break our way through!" Marisa added.

"We don't know how strong they are, Marisa...Maybe we should consider dividing into groups when we go inside."

"Hmm... okay, fine."

"I suppose you aren't coming, doc?" Kyoji said.

"Someone needs to take care of Sakuya, you know. I'll send Udongein as a proxy."

"Right." Reimu said. "Hey, where's Raim? Shouldn't he be ranting about how crazy all of this is?"

"...Déjà vu."

"What?"

"Nevermind...Besides, he'll appear sooner or later. He's not the guy to have something like this mess with his peace, does it?"

"True." Reimu said. "Well, shall we go then?"

* * *

The group moved forward towards the wrecked SDM, which now served as the base for Yggdrasil.

"Hey! Over here!" Youmu shouted to catch their attention. "Yuyuko-sama was right. She knew that all of you would be here by this time."

"She did?" Yukari asked. "Ah, Yuyuko, you never cease to surprise me..."

"Anyways, could someone explain me what is..."

"NO. No more. Please." Kyoji begged. "I had repeated the same thing three times by now! Someone, please explain her instead of me!"

"Okay." Marisa said. "Quick resume, there's an end of the world happening, both vampire sisters are avatar of gods and that tree is really big."

Well, that **is **exactly what it's happening. Seriously.

"I...see." Youmu couldn't say any better words. "Well, Yuyuko-sama ordered me to see what was happening. Even though I just finished cleaning the garden..."

Sucks to be you.

"Hmm?" Yukari looked back for a second. "They're here already? That's fast."

"Who?"

"Your acquaintances."

"You mean Alexia and Hiroki? Well, from Shinjuku to Nagano, that was fast..." Kyoji muttered. "Though I suppose they arrived in the best time possible. Hey Yukari, would you mind bringing them here while explaining the details?"

"...I'll see what I can do." she said while dissapearing in one of her gaps.

"Well, now that that's settled, can we just go?"

"Right!" there was a massive nod.

* * *

"So...these are the roots."

One of the root of Yggdrasil streched through the whole lake. I'm not kidding. It was just that big. Some fairies were curious about it and, like a small animal, tried to touch it. Some of them started shooting at it, but with no visible effect. The group finally landed over it, looking to the World Tree, while being awed by its size.

"No kidding. That thing really is piercing the heavens."

Somebody has being watching Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann...

"Hey, you!" a childish voice sounded from afar. "What is this big tree? !"

They all looked forward. The idiot was yelling at three figures from afar.

"The all-father ordered us to keep watch here." one of the women said. "We norns will stay here as commanded."

"Ehh? Norns? Is that something to eat?"

"..."

"_As always, an idiot will remain being an idiot." _Reimu facepalmed.

Cirno was still shouting why are the norns doing there. The clothes of the norns looked like a mix between the catholic nun habit and the uniform the valkyries wore. Bear with me, it's not too hard to imagine that...I think...

"Seriously, what is that? Eye demand to know, cause eye'm the strongest."

"Yes. You're the strongest. But only of your kin. Compared to the all-father, you're just a small insect trying to beat a mountain." the tallest of them said.

"What? !"

"As I said, or do I have to make myself clear?" she raised her voice.

Cirno yelled at them. Apparently, she didn't like their comment at all.

"Why you...!"

The idiot shoot several icicles to the norns. However, they didn't move at all. And, to the surprise of the idiot, the icicles shook in middair and flew back at Cirno.

"KYAA!"

Cirno was pinned down to the root of Yggdrasil because of the icicles. Why wasn't I expecting that?

...It's sarcasm by the way.

"My sisters, I seems we have more..._visitors_." the shortest of the norns said.

The other two sisters looked at the group, with a calm yet analyzing expression on her faces.

"So...who are you?" Reimu asked, pointing her gohei at them.

"As we told that fairy right there, we're the norns. We are the ones who rule the destiny of both gods and men alike." the middle sized sister said.

"Just like the Fates of Greek Mythology..." Kyoji commented.

"Hey! We do better job than those witches!" the tallest sister protested. Apparently, they don't like to be compared with them. "They only use thread, a rod and scissors! That's just illogical!"

"...The fates of gods and men? That's impossible." Marisa said. "No one can know that."

"..." the norns remained silent, their eye seemed to pierce their very souls.

"What are you doing?" Marisa questioned. "Tired alread-?"

"...During the last months, all of you tried to solve a problem pertaining the moon." the tallest sister said.

"Well, everybody here knows that."

"...Before coming here, you faced against the girl with the book in her hand because of you stealing some book." the middle sister said. "Said book was called "The Complete Book of Dollmaking: A Practical Step-by-Step Guide to More Than 50 Traditional and Contemporary Techniques" by Watson-Guptill Crafts." the middle sister said.

"Wha-? H-How do you know that? !" both Marisa and Alice shouted at the same time.

"I don't think this they are seeing our fate." Youmu said. "I think they are only reading our minds."

"...Ten years ago, you tried to tried to perfect the spell card "Two Hundred Yojana in one Slash". The aftermath of the first activation was the wreckage of the complete garden."

"Aaah! H-How do you...wait, does this mean?"

"Precisely." the shortest of the norns giggled. "This is the real article. We can see your fates...although we have our limitations. Oh, and you..." she now looked at Reimu.

"Huh?"

"A green one will make you green eyed yourself." the smallest one said while smirking.

"What does that supposed to me?" she answered back.

"*giggle* You find out. It's very interesting by the way."

"Enough with the cryptic crap!" Whoa, Mokou, language! "Look, I don't care what you too say but we need to see what is going on up there. So, move!"

"You're really eager to fight, aren't you?" the smallest sister said. "Urd, Verdandi, what do we do?" she referred to the tallest and the middle sisters repectively.

"Skuld, you already know the answer." the sister Urd said. "We can't anyone pass from here."

"Ohhh, right!" Skuld said with a really unnerving happiness. "Like in that movie from the humans, that guy said. "YOU. SHALL NOT. PASS!". Hehe...humans are kind of weird."

A norn. Watching The Lord of the Rings? Ladies and gentleman, I have seen everything...

"...Are you done?" Reimu interrupted, her grip on the gohei tightening. "Listen, we just want to get up there, find what the hell is going on and get rid of this tree."

"What about my mistress?" China interrupted.

"...Oh, and rescue her too." Reimu concluded. "Now move before I shoot you down!"

"I'm afraid not, Hakurei shrine maiden." Urd, apparently the stoic one of the tree, said. "The all-father's orders are absolute. For your safety, please leave now or face the consequences."

"With what, by the way?" Marisa asked. "It seems you don't have spell c-"

She was cut short as something flew towards her, opening a small cut in Marisa's cheek.

"You done? Humans should learn their place." Verdandi spoke.

"Gee, how interesting." Reimu snarked. "Are you done? Then I'll show you how we do things here!"

With that, Reimu took out one spell card while flying toward the three norns. "Spirit Sign "Fantasy Orb"!"

"Wait, Reimu!" Marisa tried to warn her, but it was too late. Several orbs came from different directions this time, unlike the different incarnations of the Fantasy Orb. Reimu wasn't stupid, so after seeing that strange event with Cirno, she knew they were protected with something, but what?

Just as before, the norns didn't move, almost if expect the orbs to hit. Then, just as before, the orbs twitched in middair and flew back at Reimu. She stepped back, dodging several of the orbs and blocking the last one with her gohei. The impact made her flinch a little, but she was okay.

"_What was that? I could've sworn my orbs managed to hit something..." _Reimu pondered as she landed.

"Great. They reflect. Just what I needed." Kyoji muttered, while gripping his revolver.

"Don't try to do anything. Oh, and I really don't recommend using "Treasure Sign "Yin Yang Orb"". Doing so will prove that you're an idiot.

Reimu stopped on her tracks. She was about to do that, but they just came one step ahead. Were they really able to see their fates, just like Remilia?

Those thoughts were cut short as Mokou, seeing that the norns let their guard, dashed to attack them. She extend her ignited fist and, for the first time, they moved in separated way to dodge.

"Hey now. It's not polite to interrupt a battle like that. I thought you japanese had a high sense of honor..." Skuld joked.

"Honor? I lost my honor a long time ago" Mokou said. "Besides, I'm using my head here. Why would I **not **want to attack you while distracted? Sometimes, honor must be put aside in order to get rid of people like you! Also, you're disrupting my peace here and I really, really want to go back to plan how to get my revenge against Kaguya." Mokou finished.

It was on that moment that they figured out how to attack. Proyectiles would get reflected if they tried. But, since a physical attack like fiery punches were like a problem to them, they knew that they should attack physically...which was against the Spell Card Rules.

"You know...Raim wouldn't care for that little problem, would he?" Marisa whispered to Reimu's ear.

"But..."

"No buts, ze! Or do you really want the border to collapse? While I'm a bit curious about what'll happen, I don't want it to happen, you know?"

Reimu pondered those words Marisa said. The spell card rules were set to give both youkai and humans a way to solve conflict while avoiding bloodshed. A fair duel, in all the sense of the word.

But in this case, it's seemed these couldn't be reasoned with. Apparently, they were very loyal to this "All-Father" they were talking about and they weren't using the standard set of rules, which consisted in shooting bullets and declaring spell card.

They didn't followed the rules...which means...

"...Just for this case, alright?" Reimu sighed and facepalmed. "Consider the Spell Cards rules null and void until this is over."

Wait, what? **Seriously? ! **More importantly, you can do that? !

"Whoa, Reimu..." Marisa whistled. "You serious about this? !"

"...I suppose..." Reimu started doubting.

Youmu and China (the ones who have better physical combat experience along with Mokou) were sent flying away, with slight cuts in their arms.

"What? I could've sworn nothing hit us! What kind of tricks you're using?"

"Eh? Why would you ask that?" Verdandi said. "No, seriously, why would the enemy ask for its opponents' secrets? They're the enemy! It's illogical to ask. What, do we stupid to you or what?"

...Well, that was smart. I'm genuinely surprised. They kept secrecy about their ways of attacking.

"Tch! You bitches, play fair!" Mokou roared.

"But then, how are we supposed to attack if we don't know how they attack us?" Reimu said aloud.

"..."

"Hey, Alice, what are you doing? You stood there quiet for a long time..." Marisa asked, looking at the closed-eyed Alice.

"I thinking...please, just get quiet. I think I can find out how are they attacking us, but don't attract attention towards me, okay?" Alice asked quietly.

"Okay, ze..." Marisa whispered back.

"Oh? It seems you two are planning something..." Verdandi noticed quickly. "Whatever you're planning, it won't work! Can't you grasp the thought of you being read like a book?"

Reimu and Youmu, using that moment, shot several cards and bullets, but once again, the bullets twitched and flew back at them. Like that's a surprise...

"Dammit...I can't find a weak point."

"Do I have to spell it to you?" Skuld said. "We can see your fates, be it past, present and future! You can't be foolish enough to continue this farce!"

"Cease your endeavors at once!" the three said in synchrony as the earth was slashed again.

The slash almost reached the girls as Reimu set up a barrier to protect all of them. However...

"I figured it out..."

Alice said as the slash stopped abruptly. The norns gasped as they noticed what stopped the slash. A thin, yet resistant piece of thread, stood in its way.

"What? Why I couldn't..."

"Read my future, thus, preventing this?" Alice said was Skuld was thinking in that same moment. Nice. "I have noticed, you always look at your opponents' eyes when reading their fates."

"!"

"Was I right?" Alice inquired with a sly smile, with her eyes still closed. "Your silence proves my hypothesis, doesn't it? Also, it seems you blocked ranged attacks with this too..."

Skuld gritted her teeth. A simple magician like her figuring out their ways of attacks? ! Impossible!

"Also...what material of thread you're using? It's rougher than many others I have seen..." Alice asked while focused on her threads she was carefully, but strongly, holding.

The norns stepped back a second. They were wary of Alice now. But if you put yourself to think right now...wasn't it badass that Alice noticed and negated their ways of attack? Yeah.

"Way to go, Alice, ze!" Marisa cheered. "I never noticed they were using threads..." she added as she started to see the outline of the norns' thread.

"We're not done yet!" Verdandi and the others started shaking the thread with much more force.

The strain of both threads grew considerably. Alice's arm was almost crushed from the strain. Reimu and Marisa were prepared to shoot the norns when...

"I wanted to try this...well, here goes." she said while taking out a spell using her free arm. "Puppeteer "Master of Strings"!"

Orpheus?

Several green lasers that had the width of a normal string appeared from the fingertips of Alice's free hand. It intertwined with the norns' thread and, when Alice pulled, it was the norns' turn to feel pain in their arms.

"Argh!"

"Hey, what are we waiting for?" Mokou said the most reasonable thing possible in this situation. "Let's beat them up now!"

Nothing had to say anything else. Cards, stars, bullets and flames were showered towards the now vulnerable norns.

BOOM!

And there was much exploding...

* * *

"Uguu~..." Skuld groaned as she tied up along with her other sisters. "That really was amazing. Never would've thought you could figure it out so quickly."

"Well, I'm the most dexterous being in Gensokyo." Alice tried to say, but...

"I don't think so. You sometimes commit mistakes, you know?" Marisa countered, shooting down Alice's ego.

"*sigh* Thanks, Marisa. I **really** needed that."

Marisa just giggled while the others sighed. Especially Mokou.

"Well, even if it took a lot longer than I thought, we dealt with these girls. I have to admit, those were some tricks..." Kyoji commented.

"I just noticed...why didn't you shot them before?" Mokou asked.

"Shoot a girl? Me? Please, I have standards." Kyoji answered. "Anyways, shall we move on?"

The group started walking forward.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going? ! Come back this instant!" Skuld yelled as she tried to break free from her own thread which was used to tie the three of them up. Now, don't be a pervert. It wasn't bondage, you sick bastards...

"Up. Where else?" Reimu said.

"Wait wait wait..." Kyoji just noticed. "If all you needed was to fly up, then why on Earth didn't you do it on the first place? !"

...

...Ah, the awkward silence. How I love thee...

"Look, let's just fly up, alright?" Reimu said while facepalming.

Reimu and the others who could fly started going up. Meanwhile, Kyoji and Cerberus stood there, thinking what to do.

"What now, Kyoji?"

"Let me think for a minute..." Kyoji said, looking up to the sky.

"And don't even try to look up their skirts..."

"...*sigh* Fine."

While Kyoji stood there, thinking how to climb Yggdrasil, the girls were gaining altitude with every second that passed.

"*whistle* This tree goes on forever, ze! I wonder if there are special mushrooms here!"

"Marisa, this is not the time to ask tha-...hey, what that?"

Something shone up in the clouds as the sky grew darker. All of the girls had this eerie feeling that something was wrong. Very wrong.

And below, it was also felt.

"...Well, this is going to be a really nice light show." Skuld said while looking up along with her sisters.

"...! Kyoji! Someone's casting Ziodyne!...No, Thunder Reign? !"

"What?" Kyoji shouted as he tried to warn the girls. "Girls, get the hell outta there! NOW!"

KRAKOOM!

* * *

"Oh. Nice move." Loki clapped.

"...Flattery, coming from you? I suspect that's sarcasm."

"Would I lie to a friend?"

"You know friends **always** lie to friends." Louis said.

Loki chuckled.

* * *

"AAAHH! The hell was that? !" Marisa yelled as she dodged the bolts of lightning from above.

"Tsk. I **knew** this looked too easy!" Alice commented as she grazed the lightning.

"Then why did you say it in the first place? !" Mokou roared.

"...Eh..."

KRAKOOM

A stray thunder landed on Mokou, surprising all of them as Mokou's body said falling down at high speeds. Thankfully, she's immortal.

"Okay...this is baaad..." Marisa said as she flew through the rain of lightning to avoid getting hit.

The others were doing the same, although Youmu was **cutting **lightning and China was focusing chi in her body to be resilent enough to **punch** the lightning. Holy shit, this is insane...

"Uh...girls? I think we should go down." Reisen said while pointing out at the several spears that started falling down at high speed. "Incoming!"

"MASTEERR...SPAAARK!"

The Master Spark flew upwards as it blocked and shattered the spears with ease.

"Huh... That wasn't so hard after..."

**KRAKOOM**

"AH!" Marisa screamed as one bolt of lightning hit the Mini-hakkero, dropping it as it released smoke. "Oh great, there goes the Master Spark!"

The spears started falling down once again. Some of them were intercepted by the bullets, cut in pieces or shattered by China's fists. But the flurry of spears wouldn't stop. Also, they raised their view to see a complete squad of valkyries, riding on horses towards them.

'Uh oh' doesn't even start to describe how bad this is.

"Now you see why we didn't exactly protect the sky?" Verdandi said to Kyoji. "We don't need to. The valkyries take care of that problem for us."

A spear landed next to Kyoji's foot, as if warning him that this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.

THUD!

And Mokou's body fell also too. A small thread of smoke coming from her body. She punched the ground to stand up.

"*groan* That hurt like hell..." Mokou said with clutching her head.

"I suggest you move." Kyoji said while looking up.

"Why?"

Kyoji pulled Mokou out of the falling spears' way. Mokou gulped. She hasn't suffered the pain of being skewered...yet.

"Thanks. But now what? We're stuck between them and this tree!"

"...!" Kyoji noticed something. "Hey Cerberus, do you think that...*whisper*"

"Really? You think that's right?"

"What else can we do?" he countered. "Besides, you don't want to get shocked by the lightning, don't you?"

Almost as if heeding his words, a bolt of lightning crashed into the ground, leaving a scorch mark, along with a familiar octagonal box.

"Fine." Cerberus nodded. "Hey, you."

"What is it?" Mokou asked.

* * *

"Dammit, it's not stopping!" Marisa gritted her teeth as she evaded the lightning and some spears as best as she could.

"We can't fight them all with these conditions! Let's back down!" Alice suggested, blocking the spears by making her dolls create a barrier.

All of the girls nodded as they started free falling towards the ground, avoiding the bolts of lightning and the spears too...Seriously, one can ask oneself how the hell do they dodge without even looking back. They're maybe used to it.

"Hey, what are the dog and Mokou doing?" Reisen said as she looked the bottom of Yggdrasil shine red.

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? !" the norns snapped as Mokou and Cerberus started burning part of Yggdrasil. "HOW **DARE** YOU DO THAT? !"

"Hey, hey! Calm down, will ya? We just want to go inside, that's all!" Mokou said, not even looking back at them.

Wait. Go inside? Are you serious?

"Strengthen the flames, girl." Cerberus said.

"Feh. You don't need to tell me twice!" Mokou said, now punching the trunk with her fists on fire.

Cerberus contributed by launching a stream of flames towards the same spot Mokou was punching. Yggdrasil was sturdy, I'll tell you. They have been attacking it by three minutes now.

**CRACK**

"Good, it's breaking!" Mokou declared as part of the outside layer of Yggdrasil cracked.

"Just a bit more!" Kyoji said, while holding the norns, which were violently trying to break free.

The others landed abruptly and rolled out of harm's way. The valkyries were hasting up.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Reimu asked, brushing off the dirt from her clothes.

"Saving our lifes, that's that." Kyoji said.

The trunk cracked once again. Mokou cracked her fists, preparing an attack.

"Tyrant..." she increased the heat on her fists and she deliver one punch and... "RAVE!"

**BOOM!**

The second punch broke the layer completely. They now had access to the insides of Yggdrasil.

"Atta girl!" Kyoji cheered. "Now let's move!"

Everyone ran inside, while evading the incoming spears. The norns protested hard, but nevertheless, they couldn't break free.

* * *

"Geez, this tree is just big!" Marisa commented as she ran forward. "Also, I think I won't be able to use the mini-hakkero today..."

Marisa looked at her beloved possession. She could repair it, with Kourin's help, but there wasn't enough time.

"I know that trees have a weird structure, but this is insane..." Youmu said, talking about experience by being a gardener.

The insides of Yggdrasil were just like a normal tree, except the center was hollow and the open space was almost as large as a small valley. The group had to walk their way through the vines and reached the main...er...how to explain this...

They reached the "stairway". Yes, there's a **freaking** green stairway inside Yggdrasil. Don't ask why. Just clap your hands if you believe.

The group flew up (Kyoji and Cerberus ran) through the stairway. The sound of the galloping drew near, making the tension rise a lot. And, to make matters worse...

"...Okay, why is the stairway dividing into **three**? ! Why?" Kyoji asked the air.

"I know how to do this!" Marisa grinned. "Eenie-minee-miney-m..."

"I don't think we have enough time for that!" Alice interrupted Marisa. "What now?"

"Now, we divide into groups."

The groups were divided like this:

1) Reimu, Marisa and Mokou would take the left branch.

2) Kyoji, Aya and Alice the right one.

3) Youmu, Reisen and China the middle one.

"Why am I stuck with you?" Aya protested while pointing at Kyoji.

"Hehe...well, we just have to get used to it." Kyoji grinned.

Aya might've punched him but the valkyries were drawing closer. So sorry...

"RUN!"

And so, the group split into three, not knowing where the stairs are taking them. Truth to be told, they could've just cut part of the insides of Yggdrasil a bit to enter its circulatory system, like Raim would've done... ... ... even if it sounds a bit disgusting.

The valkyries arrived at the stairway. Nodding to each other, they divided into groups too, trying to chase the intruders.

"Tch. They got away." one of the valkyries said as she looked at the green stairway.

If they messed up, then Ragnarok would get worse... ...or so the All-father thinks. But, as mythology states, saying that Odin is **obsessed** with Ragnarok is an understatement.

They managed to drive them back here, with _his_ help.

"My sisters! Let's march onward! We must make proud our other sisters!"

"Aye!"

The valkyries shouted as they flew through the three holes, in hot pursuit towards the group.

... ... ...Why do I feel we forgot something?

* * *

"Hey! Come back! Would someone let us out, please?" Skuld screamed as she tried to break free.

"It's useless, sister." Urd calmly stated. "That squad is focused only on pursuit and elimination.

"Even though we have been tied up like this, we can't take them any valuable time. "Verdandi nodded.

"That's bullshit! We have almost the same rank as them!" Skuld yelled.

"You said it. Almost." Urd stated back.

"HEY! Why am eye still stuck? ! Hello, is somebody there? Help me, because eye'm the strongest! Eye demand it!

The three norns felt an incoming migraine.


	35. Good lord, where were you?

If you thought their intrusion was left unnoticed, ohh you are so very wrong.

"*sigh* What a day. The incoming of Ragnarok is one thing, but the event of having intruders wasn't mentioned in our prophecies." a man looking almost at his twenties sighed as he looked down below.

Asgard, the realm of the gods (or Aesir. Choose one term and roll with it.), stood proud over the clouds as high as it could. At the bottom of it, Bifröst the...uh, please don't laugh, the big freaking _rainbow_ bridge that connected it to the treetops of Yggdrasil. Ha! The books were wrong! Take that, theologists!

...Wait. They were right? Son of a...

"Still...for humans to break into Yggdrasil, even if I don't know who exactly are they, they have already earned my respect."

A valkyrie riding a flying horse (Note: A flying horse is **not **a pegasus. A pegasus is a horse **with **wings. Get it through your skulls, people.) got near the man, bowing politely as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Thor-sama, here's the report of them up to now."

"Quick as always, I see." Thor said to himself as he picked the file.

...What. File? It seems Asgard has "modernized" a bit. Also, why use the suffix -sama? It doesn't make any sense. Hell, this is no longer a story since Heraklinios died, but hey, this is really weird.

"...Are the Einherjar ready?"

"? May I ask why, Thor-sama?"

"Remember that we are in the advent of Ragnarok. Apparently, Fimbulvert just happened in Midgard...and you know too well what that means, don't you, valkyrie?"

"...Yes." the valkyrie quietly nodded. "I know."

"We must prepare for the moment when the earth burns and the jotun are free. Our last stand...*sigh*"

"...Thor-sama?"

"It's nothing." he reassured. "Also...how's Father?"

"We've recovered his "eye". However..."

Thor raised an eyebrow at her moment of doubt.

"Whar is it?"

"...Well, the "eye" is not active yet. Even though the all-father tried to activate it by force, it hasn't been activated yet."

That made Thor mutter something, but even I couldn't manage to hear it. No, I'm not making this up.

"Well...where it is then? I want to see it..."

* * *

Episode 35: Good lord, where were you?

* * *

Do you know how a tree structure works? Frankly, a normal tree would have its stems heading in two directions. Up and down. No exceptions.

...But what if we're talking about the freaking World Tree?

"Can somebody explain to me where do we go now? !" Reisen was terrified by the sheer amount of holes.

Complex tree biostructure, I might add. Behold! A sight to be believed...only that you can't see it. Shame...

To put it precise, as the small group of Reisen, Youmu and China came out of the hole, they were surprised that several other holes, with near limitless paths awaited them. The green color was so strong that it created the illusion that all of the girls skin color was a light shade of green. The holes itself made them feel they were inside a bee's nest, except without honey inside... unless you count salvia as a replacement for that.

...You know what? The exact quantity of holes in that chamber was 387420489...that's nine times nine. Seriously, there's a lot of symbolism on this one.

"...Let me think this one out." Youmu said while pondering where to go next.

"Are you sure?"

"I do not want to boast but, I know much more about trees than you." Youmu said honestly. "If I'm not mistaken, the routes with salvia on their walls are the ones that are the most probable to go somewhere. Besides, I wonder why there isn't salvia moving arou-

*rumble*

"Hey, what's that?" China said while hovering in the air to avoid the shocks, along with the others.

From a hole (not A-hole, that's just rude) to the left, a stream of green and clear liquid from an arc while going up, like a live and flesh worm, only it was only liquid.

Of course, this didn't stop that of being creepy.

"...You have to be kidding me." Youmu facepalmed at the weirdness they saw. "But nevertheless, I think we should follow that salvia worm...thingy."

Now now, don't abuse Buffy speak here.

"You sure, Youmu-san?" Reisen asked, still doubtful about her idea. "I really don't think we shoul-"

She stopped as a horse's cry reached their ears. That removed all of their doubts.

"Let's just go!"

The three of them nodded as they followed the salvia worm. Seriously, that's the name I'll give it for now on.

* * *

"Why...*pant*...the hell...*pant* are there a lot of stairs here...?" Kyoji panted.

"Well, sucks to be you." Aya mocked him as she flew higher along with...

"*sigh* Well, at least I have a nice vie-"

Aya stopped flying while dragging Alice to the ground too.

"Oh, come on!"

"What's wrong with keeping my dignity intact?" Aya protested.

"...True. But then, I suppose both of you will just do this the old fashioned way." Kyoji said while still walking upwards. "Besides, look."

He pointed at the opening on the roof where the stairway grew thin. From there (and impossibly too) sunlight poured to the chamber, making a sharp contrast with the green of said chamber.

"Guess we're lucky." Kyoji said while pointing at the hole. "Well...what are we waiting for? Even though I don't quite get how the sun can be inside the World Tree, I'm satisfied that we're going to have a change of scenery for one."

"But are you sure we should just run forward without a backup plan?" Alice commented. "They may be expecting us."

"Nicely thought out, magician." Cerberus commented.

"Hmm...well, do you any plan then?"

"...! Well..." Alice doubted for a minute.

"Then I suggest we just go through." Kyoji said while walking forward. "Coming? Besides, I think it'll be a little warmer than this place."

* * *

"See? What did I tell you?"

They emerged on Vanaheimr...somehow. Actually, even if the nine worlds exist inside Yggdrasil, no one exactly knows the correct order of worlds. It's like Yggdrasil didn't care and just holds the nine of them because it can.

That's one badass tree.

"Amazing...Is this really inside this tree?"

"Well, it **is** big." Aya commented, also while taking notes like crazy.

"...So...this is one of the worlds of the Aesir."

"Nervous, Kyoji?"

"Why should I? I'm currently walking on a place no human has ever walked before! I am excited!" Kyoji said, obviously pumped up.

"Do not let it go over your head." Cerberus warned.

"...Fine, fine."

The three of them looked at their surroundings as they moved forward. Frankly, it looked lice a mix of highlands and really long fields, covered in green. Some birds were flying over the "sky", while there was a river right next to them.

"We are supposed to go up, but..."

"Yes. I noticed too. Is this the top already?" Aya asked.

"Impossible. Judging by the distance we flew and walked on foot, we have a really long way to go." Alice commented. "Besides..."

As they walked forward, they noticed small spirits that wandered aimlessly through the plains. They didn't bother them, so it was natural for them not to bother them too. The group followed the course of the river since, well...

"Following any kind of river leads to a populated camp...if it exists." Kyoji commented.

"How do you know that?"

"Discovery Channel."

Both Aya and Alice didn't know what Discovery Channel was, so they decided to ignore the comment.

"Shouldn't we hurry up?" Alice asked, somewhat worried. "Those riders are still following us, you know. Even if I managed to hatch a strategy with our surroundings...if they're many of them, I don't think we can hold them back."

"Well, at least I have my speed. As you know, I'm the fastest tengu there is." Aya boasted.

"That's what she said."

...Oh you son of a...

"Who?" Aya asked with curiosity.

"...You're not supposed to ask that." Kyoji said, surprised that they didn't get the innuendo.

"Why? As a reporter, I'm obliged to find the truth."

"...Let's just ignore this, alri-?"

STAB!

Without warning, a spear lodged itself near Kyoji's leg. He quickly took out Orion and ordered Cerberus to use Fog Breath, creating a green smokescreen in other to win some time enough to hatch a plan or to find their enemies.

"Can you pinpoint exactly where they attacked?" Kyoji asked, Orion in his hand.

"From the location the spear came, I think it's over there!"

"Great, now we just have t-"

SLAM!

Three valkyries entered the green smokescreen and locked the three of them between spears, while taking out small knives that were dangerously close to their throats.

"Well...so much for planning..." Alice gulped.

"...Crap."

* * *

"Hm?" Reimu stopped flying as she turned around. "Did you felt that?"

"Felt what?" Marisa asked while looking around. "Are you sure you're not getting paranoid, ze?"

"...I'm not sure..." Reimu shaked her head. "Just forget it. Let's just move on."

"You mean up." Mokou commented. "There are no more holes here."

Reimu took out one of her spell cards and focused on one of the green walls.

"Treasure Sign "Yin Yang Orb!""

A small orb appeared in front of her hand. Quickly, she stepped back and proceeded to kick it with all of her strength.

BOOM

The small orb was propelled with such speed that pierced through the walls of Yggdrasil. After some seconds, there was a loud noise of something collapsing.

"KYAA!"

...And, for some reasons, girl screams also.

"...Phew." Reimu sighed. "Have to admit, using the orb like that is useful."

"When did you learn to do that?" Marisa asked with curiosity.

"Oh, this?" Reimu said while walking through the hole. "Remember that day with the dead rising?"

"Yup!"

"Let's just say that someone ordered me to do that attack." Reimu finished, remembering the weird stunt Raim did with her help inside that behemoth.

"*sigh*...You done?" Mokou interrupted. "Remember that we are being chased...now that I think of it, where exactly are we going? Should we go up or down?

"Well, why don't we first go through here and ask ourselves that later?" Marisa suggested.

The three of them walked through the small passageway that Reimu created. It was dark inside, but thanks to Mokou, they weren't completely in the dark. After some seconds...

"Hm? Well, isn't this just lucky?" Mokou said as she looked down at the unconscious bodies of some valkyries. Apparently, the Yin Yang Orb managed to knock them out when it exploded due to crashing with the walls of Yggdrasil. "Guess we are safe for know."

"I don't think so." Reimu commented. "Remember that they were coming from below? I think these are just guards or something like that..."

"*munch* Yeah... *munch* I agree."

"...What are you eating? More importantly, how did you get food in a place like this?" Reimu asked.

"Oh, I checked their pockets." Marisa said while still eating. "*munch* Want some?"

"No thanks. I'm not hungry. Also, I'm not crazy enough to eat things I don't know." Reimu shook her head. "So, are we supposed to go up from here?" she commented as she saw a familiar stairway going to what it seems, heaven itself.

"I suppose... Tch, I want to get this over with. Need to plot how to get back at Kaguya..."

"You're still at that?" Reimu said as the three walked up through the stairway. "Didn't Raim told you to stop doing that?"

"He may mean well, but he isn't the boss of me." Mokou answered, not looking back at the two of them. "My problems are my problems only."

"True, but with those fights of yours, you constantly are destroying part of the Bamboo Forest of the Lost. It's either because you like fighting like that or...perhaps that the only way you know in order to socialize with Kag-"

Mokou pounded a wall, almost as if asking "kindly" to shut up. She really didn't want them to mess with her problems. She felt that her problems should be for her and her only.

"But really... *munch* You need to get a hobby. Besides, one can get bored of too much fighting..."

Says you.

Mokou let out a sigh. Were they really right? Was her own broken pride the one that was impeding her to stop her grudge against Kaguya. Besides, it was her fault that her father...

* * *

_"I think that you and Kaguya have more in common that both of you think..."_

_"But from now on, don't fight for your father, fight for YOURSELF!"_

_

* * *

_

_"..._Shit." Mokou swore under her breath.

"Hm? You okay?"

"...Sorta. Also, I **do** have a hobby."

"Eh~? Really? Then, what is this hobby of yours then."

"...Guilty Gear." Mokou answered.

That raised some eyebrows.

"What is "Guilty Gear"?" Reimu inquired.

"I'll tell you later." Mokou walked forward, ignoring the two of them. "Hm? Hey, I can see the exit!"

"Oh, great!" Marisa gleefully ran forward. "I was getting tired of these green walls. I hope it's a warm place."

* * *

"TOO WARM!" Marisa shouted as they arrived to a place where the air was unnaturally of high temperature and a dry and dead land expanded through the land. Not only that, but it looked as if touching just anything might burn you.

There was no life in this place. No trees, no insects, birds, any of the like. After all, who could be able to live at this high temperatures?

"We should go back..." Reimu panted due to the heat. "I can't stand this heat."

"Really?" Mokou said. For some reason (or due to logical reasons) was unaffected by the heat. "I don't feel to bad here though."

"Maybe because um...I don't know, you **can't **die? !" Reimu blurted out.

"Well, excuse me for being immortal!" Mokou defended herself, but with a really small hint of pride in her voice.

The ground rumbled a bit and, from a geyser hole not so far away, a stream of fire rose magnificently, striking awe in the three of them.

"*sigh* No wonder it's warm around here. It seems this place is a freaking stove." Mokou commented.

"__/_Yes, *bzzt* __you're right._/_"_

!

The three of them took out some of their spell card, ready to intercept the intruder.

" ~_*sigh* Why do *bzzt* you always are trigger happy like that? ~"_

"? Patchy?" Marisa asked to the air. "Is that you? Where exactly are you?"

"~ _I'm not there, you know. Take out your hakkero for a bit. ~"_

Quizzically, Marisa did as ordered. The dent from the lightning bolt was not severe, but she knew that using a Master Spark now would be risky. It would compromise her arms. She kept looking around and...

"Huh?" Marisa looked at a bright red stone, lodged inside one of the small holes of her Hakkero. "When did you put one of your stones here, Patchy?"

"_~ May this serve you as a lesson to be more careful. I put it there when you were boisterously speaking about going right towards Yggdrasil without a plan. ~"_

"Well, but still, it was a good plan."

"_~ No, it wasn't. ~"_

"So...you're going to assist us through this tree then, Patchouli?" Reimu asked the correct question.

"_~ Correct, Reimu. ~" _Patchouli asserted. "_~ And, by the looks of it, you've arrived at Muspelheim. ~"_

"Muspelwhat?" Marisa asked as the group kept flying through the realm of fire. Sweat was slowly forming in their foreheads (except for Mokou).

"_~ Muspelheim. Pay attention, Marisa. ~" _Patchouli groaned. "_~ According to my sources, that's the land of fire in Norse Mythology. ~"_

"Heh. Fitting." Mokou said as a pillar of flames came from the geyser hole.

"_~ Up to now, nobody has recorded how exactly are the worlds inside of Yggdrasil ordered. You could either be near the top or still in the bottom. However, if it is Muspe__lheim, then that means you're still on ground level. ~"_

_"_How exactly did you came to that conclusion?"

"_~ Niflheim. ~"_

"Err...what?" Reimu raised an eyebrow.

_" ~ *ahem* Muspelheim and Niflheim are two unique worlds that are strangely connected one with each other, but only in one point, in which both heat and cold cancel each other out. That place is called Ginnungagap, said to be the starting point of creation...according to Norse Mythology. ~"_

"What." Reimu said flatly. Seriously, if they told you that the beginning of the world was inside a goddamn tree, how would **you** react?

"_ ~ I'm serious. Even if it sounds completely ridiculous, these gods believe that. ~"_

"Okay, these gods must be crazy." Marisa commented. "I mean, creation coming from heat and cold negating themselves? That just sounds silly."

"_~ Fine, let's leave it at that. Now tell me exactly how you got there. I might help you find a way to go up. ~"_

_

* * *

_

" ~ A green stairway... Hmm, I was expecting something more..mystic, but we don't have the time for that. ~"

Patchouli said while the sound of pages flipping came from the Hakkero.

__

"~ Alright, listen well... If you arrived to this world via stairway, then it's logical that there must be another stairway near that place in order to go up. ~"

"Thanks for the information, but...how many worlds are here exactly?"

"_~ If we discard both Muspelheim and Nifheim since they're almost a composite world, along with Midgard, which is considered our world, well...there's about six more worlds. ~"_

Those words weren't so well received. Hell, they practically stopped!

"_~ Don't worry. The atmosphere in those worlds aren't as harsh as this one. ~"_

Now **that**, alleviated the mood.

"Phew...that's a relief." Reimu sighed while resuming the trip. "By the way, Patchouli, have you found out where exactly Remilia is?"

"_~ Taking a wild guess, I'll say she's in Asgard. ~" _Patchouli confirmed. "_~ Please, I ask you to hurry. I...really don't like where this is going. ~"_

_"_We know." Reimu said. "It is my duty to resolve incidents after all. Also, I could use this excuse in order for Remilia to just stop visiting the shrine for a while...I really need donators, you know."

"Ooh...so **that's **your true motive." Mokou said. "Not a bad plan. So, basically, you don't care about the vampire?"

"..."

Did she? Reimu pondered for some seconds. Even though she was bratty at some points and had a dangerously big ego, she wasn't as bad as she seemed...if she was in a good mood. Besides, she still remember the small parties she was invited.

"I think I do."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Exactly how much longer are we going to follow this thing? We need to hurry!" China commented as she was growing impatient of following the salvia worm. Her worries were understandable, though.

"I don't know..." Reisen said. "Hold on...what's that?"

Uh...that's obviously an exit, Reisen. A stairway to be precise. You don't need to ask like that.

"Finally! Mistress, I'm coming!"

"Gah! H-Hey, wait up! Don't go so fast!" Youmu warned her as she also sped up.

The three of them slowly emerged into a vast, yet irregular, mountain range that extended very far away. That raised some eyebrows. However, these mountains didn't have any green life on it. Rocky to the core, the mountains stood firm and that, for some reasons, unnerved the three of them.

"Well, we emerged in some mountains... Okay, I understand a big tree, but mountains inside trees? I don't get it." Youmu commented. "Still, I kind of like it."

"We don't have time for that." China interrupted. "What about my mistress? Is she in this place?"

"~ _Wrong...err...China, was it? ~" _Patchouli's voice came from China's hat.

"EHH? ! L-Lady Patchouli? ! Where are you?"

"_~ I'm not there, you know. I'm just communicating with you thanks to the stone I secretly planted in the back of your beret's emblem. Just in case you...stopped with your obligations. ~"_

"Ehehe..." China scratched the back of her neck in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I won't sleep again."

"_~ I highly doubt that. Now...hm? No, Marisa, I'm talking with the others right now. Just shut up for now. ~" _Patchouli said to the other group.

"Hm? Marisa? Are you with Marisa right now?" Youmu asked.

"_~ No. I'm just using my magic stones as communicators to talk with all groups. ~" _Patchouli explained. "_~ Although...it's harder than I thought. ~"_

"Nevermind that. Where exactly are we?" Reisen asked.

"_~ Hmm...by what I can see through China's beret, I say that you're currently on either Jotunheim or Vanaheim. ~"_

"How come? Is it because of the mountains?"

"_~ Well, yeah, but... what? ~"_

_"_What's wrong?"

"_~ Everyone, fly now! ~"_

Instinctively, they did as commanded. After they had gained enough altitude, they tried to ask Patchouli why the sudden outburst. The answer...

_"~ ...That's no mountain... ~"_

_

* * *

_

"*groan* Okay, this officially sucks." Kyoji muttered as he, Aya and Alice were transported to an unknown settlement inside that world while inside a cage. Cerberus was also bounded and gagged, and he didn't liked that. Some gods and supernatural beings know very well who the Devil Summoners are, and with that in mind, they searched Kyoji and found his revolver, taking it from him, along with Aya's fan. Alice's dolls were left untouched since the valkyries didn't find them any kind of dangerous to them.

Oh how wrong they are. But, much for Alice's dismay, her hands were tied, the same as Kyoji and Aya.

"...Great. How do we get out of this mess now?" Aya whispered to the rest. "Dammit, can't they be a little more delicate with this shackles? !"

"Well, according to Norse Mythology, valkyries are some sort of warrior psychopomp. Perhaps **the **most triumphant example. It's no wonder why they bound us with such force. Although I admit, being bound to two cuties like yourselves doesn't seem so ba-"

BAM

"AAH!" Kyoji yelped as Aya headbutted him sideways. "What was that for?"

"...Honestly, I don't know why are you still alive..." Aya sighed to herself. It was unlucky enough for her to be on the same group as him.

"Hey, at least take it as a compliment!" Kyoji countered. "Geez, why do girls always react like that?"

I know, buddy.

The group was transported through the plains as they looked to their surroundings. The plains seemed to shine with the "sun" above and a sweet smell of honey filled their nosetrills. After a long trip through the plains, the three of them arrived to a small, but elegant settlem-

*spit* WHAT THE? IS THAT AN ACADEMY? ! What kind of bullshit is this? !

"...Well now, that's something you don't see every day." Kyoji commented as Aya struggled to take out her camera, which was also spared from decomisation.

The gates were incredibly huge, drenched in golden colors that two valkyries open with ease. One really must raise an eyebrow in order to believe how two woman can open a gate just like that... But who am I kidding, that was expectable.

"Hey, can you move your dolls, Alice?" Kyoji whispered, trying not to get the valkyries' attention.

"Not yet. This rope limits how well I can move my dolls." Alice answered back.

"Well, that just great." Kyoji snarked. "Hey, Cerberus. How are you?"

The only thing that Cerberus let out was a grunt, as sign that he was _obviously_ uncomfortable.

"...I thought so." Kyoji muttered.

Finally, the valkyries threw the hole cage inside some sort of storage room with lots of weapons inside. The room got dark when they closed the room, no dim candle to illuminate the room.

"Well, any plans?" Aya asked.

"Give me a few minutes..." Alice said while still struggling in order to untie herself with the limited use of her dolls.

* * *

"What in the name of..." those were the only words Youmu could say.

The mountain itself rose to its feet and stood magnificently, while loose rocks fell to the ground forming a dangerous rock slide. The three of them evaded the rocks as gracefully as they could with normal bullets. But still, the sight they saw was unnerving.

Some of us may call them giants. If you played Shadow of the Colossus, you may know them as colossi. But in Norse Mythos, we simply can them jotun...with means giant...

Well...that was redundant.

ROOARR!

"_~ Okay, you're definitely in Jotunheim. Now, get out of there! NOW! ~" _Patchouli ordered them because she didn't know the jotun's exact power level, so it could be risky for them to stay there.

All the girls didn't need other order than that. The jotun tried to swat them like flies, but they were too fast for it. When the girls gained altitude, they had a better view of the jotun. While his...skin was rocky and dark, some parts were covered by grass and the local flora. Its eyes glew with a eerie amber color, with no retinas on sight. But they strangest thing was that they didn't have a mouth.

Ask yourself...how can you produce a roar without a mouth? Maybe it's its rage they're hearing...

"Whoa!" China said while dodging an arm sweep. "We have to get out of here!"

Nice job pointing the obvious, Captain China...

They hasted the pace and while they did, they saw in awe and horror as **more** jotun stood up, aparently pissed at them for entering their domains. Well...I don't blame them. Every must protect their territory, right?

"Human Sign "Slash of Present"!" Youmu declared her spellcard, even though during this period of time, it wasn't necessary to do so. Must be force of habit.

However, it didn't matter since she managed to slash an arm completely and without much effort.

The jotun stepped back as it clutched the recently formed stump in its right side. From it, instead of blood, black ichor sprouted. The other jotun, instead of getting threathened, got riled up in such a fashion that Youmu kind of felt she screwed up.

And yes, you did.

"FLY!"

The three of them flew in different directions, avoiding the...

BRRT!

...D-Did that jotun just shot a laser from his eyes? Goddamnit to hell! What the hell is wrong with this world? !

"Oh god oh god oh god..." Reisen repeatted that mantra while dodging the eye beams coming from the jotuns. But to be honest, would _you_ freak out if this happened to you?

China (yes, I'm going to refer to her by that name from now onwards) kicked one of the jotun's arm in order to stop its attempts to shoot them down. However, kicking off a big freaking arm isn't just _that_ easy.

"Ow..." China massaged her right leg. "That hurt..."

"Look out!" Youmu shouted while cutting one laser in half to protect China. "I think we better run! There's too many of them."

And the numbers are still rising.

"Where do you suggest we go? ! Going back will mean we'll be caught by those riders and I don't think staying here will do any good." Reisen said, finger gunning some jotun right in their eyes, trying to stop them from shooting more lasers.

"~_ Find an exit! There must be another stairway in that world! ~"_

"How can you be so sure?" Youmu questioned me.

"~_ Trust me. I know for certain. ~_"

Yes. Trust the magician which only uses books as reference and nothing else. Jesus...

But anyways, the girls nodded to each other as they procceded to fly away from the colos- I mean, jotun. Somewhere along the line, twin-headed jotuns started appearing and tried to block their path. But since the girls were so small in comparison, along with being faster than them, they failed at doing so.

"If they are this slow, we might actually make it through this place in one piece!"

With that thought in mind and adrenaline cursing through their veins, they started speeding up even faster. However, being huge has its advantages since the jotun were getting close to them just by jogging. God bless exercise!

"AAAHH!" all of the girls shouted as they dodged between arm swings and eye lasers. Reisen managed to snipe with precition some of the jotun's eyes while Youmu _cut in half_ the lasers...although that causes a visible strain on Youmu's arms.

"Ugh...I can't do this for much longer..." Youmu panted while still flying at the same pace as the others.

"Where is that stairway anyways? !" China panicked.

And that's when things get...weird.

"*yawn* Huh? Hey, girls? What are you up to?"

In the mountains below, there was Suika, waving at them while calming drinking sake from her gourd.

...What the hell is she doing here?

"Suika? What are you doing here?"

Hey. I just asked that.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing much, just hanging around..." Suika said with a drowsy smile.

"_She obviously isn't sober..." _Youmu thought.

When she **isn't**? Girl's a freaking beer barrel...

Well, if you want to know how the hell she arrived here...

* * *

"_Hmm?" Suika looked at the giant tree that appeared from nowhere. "Whoa~! Well, you don't see that everyday..."_

_Suika was currently drinking some sake that she smuggled from the Hakurei shrine. Drinking the same sake from the same gourd get somewhat boring in the long term, so she decided to switch for once._

_"Hmm...Well, let's see what's in here. Besides, things are really boring right now."_

_Girl...you had a zombie invasion. That's **not** boring at all!_

_Suika swinged one of her thin arms towards the left side of Yggdrasil. But this being the World Tree, even if she is an oni, it didn't manage to make a hole on it. Suika blinked and she realized this._

_"Wow...this tree is harder than I thought." Suika said while cracking her knuckles. "Well, guess I need to punch...HARDER!"_

_PUNCH!_

_It's amazing what Suika can do when she focuses. There's now a big hole on the surface of Yggdrasil and, to her surprise, there were mountains inside of it._

_"...Wow. It's bigger on the inside. It's like the vampire's mansion."_

_So the SDM is a TARDIS? Nah..._

_"Alright, let's see what's in here..."_

_Suika entered through the hole, not noticing that the hole was quickly regenerating by itself..._

* * *

"...And I got stuck here...Hehe...my bad." Suika said while sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

"That's no laughing matter!" the other girls snapped.

BOOM!

Their small moment of comedy relief was interrupted by the jotuns' eye lasers. Youmu prepared to block them, but Suika blocked them by swinging her gourd like a windmill in front of her, causing surprise in both groups.

"Hey now...I was talking with them..." Suika said. "Have a little respect, eh buddy?"

Suika cracked her neck as she streched out as if she was Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Well...guess I need to teach you a lesson, huh? Hehe, I can't wait to see how strong you guys are!"

Saying those words, both groups saw Suika grow in size until she had the same size as the jotun.

"...Can you take care of them?" Reisen asked.

"No problem! Besides, I wanted to fight with someone too!" Suika said with enthusiasm. "Well then, who's first? !"

"~ _It seems that oni will be fine by herself. You girls just move on. I have to check the other groups. ~"_

The group nodded to themselves as they went up the stairway as fast as they could.

The other jotun roared back as one of them back towards her. She punched it in the gut, using the drunken fist. Said punch sent it flying towards other jotun, the sound of muscles tearing filled the air. The jotun stopped to reflect their chances against Suika.

"Hah! Is that all?" Suika taunted.

Well, oni love fighting. Don't get surprised by this.

* * *

"...Is it me or is it getting colder here?" Marisa commented as the waves of heat started to fade slowly and constantly.

"Hm? It's true. So...we are near that place, Niflheim, was it?"

"_~ Yes and no, Mokou. ~"_ Patchouli interrupted. "_~ Muspellheim and Nilfheim aren't directly connected, you see. If I'm not mistaken...you should be able to see an...interesting lake. ~"_

Patchouli's tone of voice suggests that she was also eager to know what the merging place of both worlds was. Strange trait for a librarian, but curiousity is always good...in the right doses.

The three flew onwards, the heat fading the more they advanced. The heavy air turned fresh and the three of them started to relax.

That's when they saw it.

"What?" Reimu was awed by what she saw.

"Wow..." so did Marisa.

"Well, I'll be damned..." Mokou said, almost like a whisper.

Imagine a very, very giant lake that had some sort of blue veil over it. Done? You're only seeing ten percent of the picture then. I know this'll sound crazy, but imagine an image of the GODDAMN UNIVERSE over the surface of it!

_"~ The vast, primordial void that existed prior to the creation of the manifest universe indeed. ~" _Patchouli explained, her voice brimming with excitement too. _"~ So this is Ginnungagap...It's more beautiful than I imagined and read. ~"_

"Really, ze?" Marisa raised an eyebrow. "Well, guess that means you shouldn't believe everything you read. Then, since you're not going to need your books, I'm going to borrow them instead!"

"_~ I think not. ~"_

"Aw..."

"Enough of that already." Reimu tried to haste things up. "Look, let's just go up, alright? I want to get this over it, you know."

"...I suppose. With all of this end of the world thing, I guess there's no time to relax... *sigh* That blows..." Marisa commented.

The three of them flew over the transparent stairway, while looking at the "space" lake. Marisa was thinking if she could bathe there, but she knew they had to take care of something first.

* * *

Remember the valkyries that were sent to intercept them? Well...

"...No fun. You broke too easily... Oh well." Flandre said while looking at the massive carnage that she caused before her and dropping the now inert body of a valkyrie, her neck cracked and her eyes devoid of life, while holding her...is that Laevaetaiin? It's bright red. Something's not right here...

However, something was not quite right with Flandre too. Her eyes...is as if she wasn't there exactly. It felt like she was unconcious while being conciuous.

"Well...it's not important now...isn't that right, onee-san?" Flandre smiled to the sky, her pupils were something akin to a cat.

She also seemed unaware that the stone she received as a present was hovering next to her, engulfed in a red aura. Some of the nine runes were also lit, three to be precise. There was something ominous about the light these flickered.

...Oh, scratch that. There's four lit now.

"*giggle* I'm coming for you, nee-san~. I'm sure you'll be happy to see me..."

She walked up, while humming a nursery rhyme. But in this case, it sounded scary instead of cute.

"Twinkle, twinkle, twinkle star~..."

And she walked forward...as she left several bodies without limbs.

...Squick.


	36. Breaking up

Outside of Yggdrasil, a gap suddenly opened. Yukami Yakumo, alongside Ran, walked forward with two figures following her, a man and a woman. Two familiar faces, in fact.

"...That was freaky." Alexia comtemplated what she saw inside the gaps.

"..." Hiroki left no comment.

The small group located themselves in front of a scorch mark near Yggdrasil. Remember? Where Cerberus and Mokou burned the trunk in order to enter and now it has restored itself? Yes, that place.

"Anyways, I have brought you here, so my job here is done." Yukari said.

"Youkai." Hiroki stopped. "From what I heard from our superior, you are technically a reality warper, capable of opening gaps whenever the hell you please... So then, why here? Why not up there? Is this some sort of schem-?"

"Look, I know you have reasons to doubt me." Yukari started. "But bear in mind this. I love Gensokyo. I always will. And this situation is not a joke. Do you think this a scheme, human? You're sadly mistaken." Whoa, serious Yukari is scary. We want our lazy hag back!

"...Whatever." he continued walking forward.

"Yukari-san." Alexia tried to sound polite, even if she too wasn't too trusting of her. "Would you at least tell us why you can't take us to the top levels then?"

"There's a good reason for that... You see, this is not a normal space I can just rend. Yggdrasil itself possesses godly protection that prevents me from rending gaps inside and/or near it. If you think I'm some sort of a god, you're wrong. I'm a youkai that manipulates boundaries. But there are some things in this world that can't be bended as easy as that. Take willpower for example. Even with my wisdom, there are some things that are beyond me...including why people are continuing to live in the outside world with the same mindset since many years."

...Okay. That was deep. Summary, you can't just bend any boundary in your will. Either something ridiculously strong may block it or it's too strong for its borders to be manipulated. Does this count Raim's ability immunity? I don't know...

Also, this proves that she's not as godly as _some_ people thought. In your faces, suckers.

"...That's..." Alexia tried to say something, but stopped.

"We don't have all time of the world. Ignore that demon and move on." Hiroki told her, without even looking at her.

Alexia kept up the pace and said nothing more.

"Ran. If you would be kind to..."

"I understand, Yukari-sama." Ran bowed as she followed the group.

The small group of people moved forward towards the trunk. From afar, Yukari sighed, feeling a migraine coming.

"Geez, me having migraines? And I getting too old?"

"It depends of how old you feel you are."

Yukari mentally groaned as she recognized the voice. She turned around to see Louis, dressed in his usual get up, with a fedora on top.

"What do you want?"

"Don't I have the right to walk freely?" Louis asked. "In this place where fantasy can manifest easily, there must be also freedom, don't you think?"

That logic is...actually, kind of right.

"Anyways, seems that the panic of one god is causing this space to be rended. Not that I care, actually, but it is kind of interesting to see something like this happening."

"It's not funny." Yukari countered. "Besides, you haven't answered me. What do you want?"

"Me? I'm just relaxing after a very good chess match."

* * *

Back in Muenzuka, in the middle of the Warp.

"...He checkmated me with four knights and a pawn?" Loki blinked while still looking at the chessboard. "How did he do that?"

* * *

"Needless to say, I'm exhausted." Louis sighed while shrugging. "Now, whose sparks will trigger what, I wonder...Either way, it's a nice spectacle."

He then noticed that a gap opened in front of him, as several kunais drew dangerously close to his neck.

"I thought you were not this...impulsive." Louis raised an eyebrow. "This place is full of surprises indeed. Or perhaps...you are feeling fear? Fear that this event might cause the breaking of that border, am I right?"

"That doesn't concern you."

"But of course." Louis answered bluntly. "After all, wherever this place falls or is spared from this disaster, that depends of your actions. As I sugested before, consider me just as a...samaritan. Nothing else. Nothing more."

"I can't trust you. I don't even know who you really are." Yukari wasn't stupid. You can't trust this guy! "Leave, before I change my mind and stab you. I'm not kidding."

"Oh? You think you can do more than you just did? Please. You think that power is the only thing needed to threaten me? *chuckle* It's funny. Is this your mask? A veil you use to conceal that under that personality of yours, lies a loner that is insecure about her own actio-?"

(STAB!)

The kunais dug effortlessly inside Louis' neck. Yukari had enough of his banter.

"I warned you." she said as the kunais returned to the gap and Louis' body fell to the ground.

She started turning around as she cluched her head. His words were...quite strong.

"Hmm...Quite fast. And deadly too. Just as I expected, your power is something to be worried about." a voice chuckled behind Yukari.

Not surprinsingly, Louis stood up as the kunais fell down from him. His neck was unscathed. Or maybe it regenerated at a high rate. I don't know...

"What the...?" Yukari said, and with good reason. After all, how often do you see a man coming out unharmed after being stabbed to the throat? Although, it's kinda justified since he's the freaking devil and all...

"Now..." he said while smiling at Yukari. "Shall I tell you what I know? Or should I leave you to figure it out? As I said, I'm just a bystander here, but that doesn't mean I can't give out information. It depends only if you choose to listen to me. Do you understand?"

Yukari kept silent as she started proccessing Louis' words slowly. If it was any other situation, Yukari would've playfully ignored him altogether and formulate a solution by herself. However, this situation was far from safe. One thing was making a small incident for her amusement. Other thing was the appeareance of a big freaking tree out of nowhere.

"...What do you know?"

Louis smirked.

* * *

Episode 36: Breaking up in groups might cause a stupid conmotion

* * *

(THUD!)

Kyoji and the girls grunted as they were thrown down some sort of cell. Or more like a trap door. Cerberus was already thrown inside, with chains on his feet and a fetter on his mouth. He was obviously not happy with the current events.

"Heh. Small tribute to Fenrir they did there..." Kyoji commented, as seeing Cerberus reminded him of the legend of Fenrir. "So...any luck with those dolls, Alice-chan?" Kyoji asked, wondering how much time have it passed since they were locked.

After some more seconds, Hourai (while being controlled by Alice, obviously) cut the ropes that were restraining both Aya and Kyoji.

"But wait, couldn't you have freed yourself first, _then_ free us?" Aya asked.

"...Ask yourself, can I see the ropes that are binding my hands?" Alice said, moving the fingers of her hands, which were behind her.

"...Touché." Aya and Kyoji said in synchrony.

"*growl*"

"You know, we should just free Cerberus before he gets crankier." Kyoji commented.

* * *

After some more seconds...

"Alright...any ideas?" Kyoji asked.

"Well, escaping isn't a problem. The problem is that we'll be spotted in no time. After all, did you see how many valkyries were around?"

"It's true." Alice nodded. "I've seen the possibilities. If we blast the trap door, we'll get spotted and they might take no risks and kill us. But even if we try to open it silently, there are several guards out there, so the chances to escape are still very low."

"Hmm..." Cerberus didn't have any more to add.

"...Okay, that's just depressing." Aya commented.

"..."

"..."

...How long are you going to stay there doing nothing?

* * *

"Alright, I'll cut to the chase." Louis stated, walking past Yukari. "As you already know, the current chain of events are going to lead towards Ragnarok, the end of gods. However, this event was...triggered on purpose by another spark. Or to put it in better words, someone gave something to Flandre Scarlet."

"What was given?"

"A certain stone with bharjan runes. As a christmas present, to boot. Someone has a weird sense of humor." he said, walking around Yukari like a hound playing with his prey. "Of course, taking in account that the Scarlet sisters are, for some reason, avatars of Nordic deities, that lead to...an interesting development."

"...Only that? I don't think so."

"Good. You're as sharp as they say. Yes. That wasn't the only factor. Complete paranoia is also at play."

"Paranoia? From what I've seen, the humans hadn't feel panic about..."

"Who said I refered to human paranoia? No, this is a god's paranoia. Somewhat childish, if you ask me." Louis fixed his bow tie. "Do you know enough about Norse Mythology?"

"Yes... Although I don't know it all." Yukari said. Being alive for a long time has its advantages. "But as far as mythology says, I just couldn't predict that Yggdrasil would've been this big."

"Whether the World Tree was beyond your expectations or not isn't the issue here." Louis interrupted her. "What I am talking about is about Odin's fear of Ragnarok."

"I know that, but what does that have to do with abducting Remilia Scarlet?"

"She's an eye."

"A what? !"

"...No, let me paraphase that..." Louis cleared his throat. "She's the physical incarnation of Odin's _lost eye!_"

* * *

"...Ugh...where...?" Remilia grumbled as she woke up. She rubbed her eyes, trying to dissuade the sudden headache. No, it felt more that the pain came from her left eye. "Was all...a dream?"

Ha ha. Tough break, you.

"...No, this isn't a dream." Remilia corrected herself. "This is not my room. It's too...fancy, even for me."

She looked around. The room was considerably wide and there were several fancy furniture around. There was a mirror near, along with a drawer. The room itself was colored in a mix of bronze and wood. She looked at her clothes. She was still wearing the same pajamas as when she was kidnapped, and that annoyed her.

"*sigh* Alright, let's see where exactly I am..." she moved forward towards the window, which was covered by a curtain.

And she was greeted by a really impossible view.

For many years, Asgard was depicted as a heaven for warriors. From some points of view, that caused Asgard to be imagined as an eternal battlefield, where warriors were constantly fighting to prove their strength or were having parties.

Err...that may be true...somewhat. But, looking at it _directly..._well, that's another thing. Remilia was atop of a giant fortress-like castle, some sort of gate far and the end and, the most insane part of it all is that there was a giant _rainbow_ bridge leading below. That's Bïfrost, by the way. Also, still in her newfound shock, she saw several men and women standing on the bottom floor, all looking up, as lions that have cornered a prey.

They were looking directly at _her._ And, for the first time in her life, she didn't want to be the center of attention.

"What the...?" Remilia started walking back. The window was barless, she could just fly out of there. However, if that quantity of people started chasing her, she won't have a chance... "What's going on? Where am I? !"

"If you want a straight answer...you're in Asgard." a male voice came from the other side of the room. "And don't try to go down from here. That'll just be foolish."

A red-haired man was lazily resting on a wall, looking almost completely lifeless. The only sign that showed he was alive was the long sigh he let out. His clothes resembled a normal militia uniform, the only difference was that in had a shoulder-pad on the left and, for some reason, he carried a short stick that didn't resemble a weapon at all. The only thing I can imagine that might be useful for is to...well, be a stick.

...Goddamn, I need to get better at describing things.

Remilia jumped back, increasing the distance between them as she was about to take out one of her spellcards...when she noticed she didn't have them on her. "Who are you? ! Where are my spell cards? !"

"These?" the man said while taking out Remilia's set of spell cards. "I still don't see the use of these to limit your attacks. That goes against to what I believe, you know."

As everyone knows, the Spell Card system was used to create non-lethal variations of the attacks everyone uses...or did you didn't know that?

"Give them back! Don't make me do something that you'll regret!" Remilia hissed.

"Why? I don't see any reason for it. Besides, you're not in the position to give demands, Remilia-sama." the man said, putting the card away and walking forward. "I ask of you, don't make this harder than it should."

"What are you talking about? And why are you using the suffix -sama? !"

"Because you're very important to us. Don't make something foolish. I am not here to harm you. I only came here to see the "eye" in person."

""Eye?"" Remilia raised an eyebrow while quickly creating a spear without the use of her spell card, meaning that one was lethal. "Ah, forget it! Listen to me, fool. I don't have the time to stay here. So just move and I'll spare you."

"...*sigh* Try if you want." he said as he shrugged.

"Are you mocking me?" Remilia gritted her teeth as she strenghtened her grip. "Stop joking around and move!"

"I'm afraid I can't. So...just try. If you manage to take me out with just that, then I'll let you out. No tricks."

Now, this, to Remilia, was a really awful joke.

"SPEAR THE GUNGNIR!" Remilia shouted (force of habit) as she threw the spear at the man.

Did I forget to mention it was **Thor**?

(CLANK!)

"WHAT? !" Remilia gasped as the spear shattered when it came in contact with Thor's hand. Thor was not amused.

"I told you so..." he sighed.

Remilia, however, ignored what just happened and created two spears this time.

"Tch. Y-You just got lucky..."

Err...no. His body is too resilent.

"Luck? There's no luck on the battlefield." Thor frowned, incredibly dissapointed that she was the holder of the "Eye". "Enough, I've seen enough. I thought you had more fight in you, but you are just a spoiled girl."

"SHUT UP!" Remilia snapped as she threw the Gungnirs at Thor. However, Thor dodged one and slapped the other one out of the way. This one passed through the wall, flew over Asgard until it became a twinkle in the sky...

Lesson of today: Don't freaking mess with Thor.

"...I'm done with this charade."

After saying that, Thor dashed towards Remilia at almost Aya's speed, with a trail of lightning bolts behind him. Remilia didn't have the time to react as Thor attacked the back of her neck gently, with a small voltage to be sure. Needless to say, she was knocked-out cold.

"As usual...there's nothing that can bring excitement to me in a battle..." Thor was dissapointed.

Several footsteps were heard from the other side, like a small organized troop. After some seconds, the door opened, revealing a small ensemble of valkyries and einhenjar, armed with spears and short swords. The einhenjar had the same color thematic as the valkyries' clothes...a la Valkyria Chronicles.

Honestly, who designed the clothes of these guys...or where did they got the clothes' reference? Hell, the game came out this year, for Christ's sake!

"Thor-sama!" one of the valkyries rushed to his side. "What happened?"

"The vessel of the Eye got...out of control for a little while. It's no big deal." he answered. "Take her to the All-Father at once. It is almost time."

Almost as he said that, the cloudless sky filled with dark red cloud and, for some reason, it felt like the sky was...growling. Like a feral animal just about to snap its victim's neck.

"What are you staring at? ! GO!" Thor snapped the trance that all of the warriors there felt. "Also, call all the valkyries that reside in the other worlds, along with the einhenjar, to Asgard. Now!"

Dude's good for crowd control.

* * *

"HEY! ANYONE THERE? !" Kyoji screamed atop of his lungs. "We have a problem here!"

Inside the small cell, Kyoji was desperately get the valkyrie guards attention by shouting. When that didn't work, he tried kicking the walls. When _that_ didn't work too, well...

"Shit! The blonde one died! What, she was a fierce warrior too? Isn't there a, uh, I don't know, a **psychopomp **around here that is worthy for freaking Valhalla? !"

Kyoji...you're trying too hard.

*creak*

...Wait, it actually worked? You son of a...

"...*sigh* What do you want? You're causing a racket." a pair of valkyries appeared from beyond the trap door.

"If it isn't serious enough, then we'll..."

"It **is** serious! Just look." Kyoji protested.

Inside the cell, the pair of valkyries couldn't see much due to the lack of light inside. When they squinted their eyes enough, they noticed a body laid down on the ground...and what it seemed at first like a trail of blood, coming out the body of Alice.

"*sigh* What happened here?"

"It was too fast! She started spasming like crazy and, last thing I know, she started vomiting blood out of nowhere! Really!"

As I said, you're trying too ha-

"I see..."

...Goddammit. Does every guard get a stupid upgrade or what? It is the usual trend nowadays? ! GOD!

Anyways, the two valkyries decended into the cell, while getting near the body of Alice.

"...?" one of the valkyries noticed the blood was denser than it should. "Hey, this is..."

(SNAP!)

Apparently, they forgot to check on Aya too, since she delivered a swift blow in the back of their necks, as fast as she could, with two small sized rocks that Cerberus managed to craft by scratching the sturdy wall, several times.

Their two bodies fell limp on the ground as soon as the hit connected. The rocks _shattered _on contact, but it still managed to do its job.

And it was all Alice's plan. Damn.

"...Did they faint?" Alice opened her eyes as she stood up, her shirt with a giant red stain on it. "Ah, geez. I I told you not to use too much!" she berated Kyoji. "Now I have to clean this up too..."

Let me explain, true believers. While they were contemplating what to do inside the small, humid cell, Kyoji got hungry all of the sudden. So he took out a small cup of ramen that he stashed inside his jacket and a container of ketchup. Cerberus reprimanded him that this wasn't the time to eat and pounded the wall near him to make him face reality.

That when the rocks fell of. And the rest was done inside Alice's mind. She asked Kyoji to spray ketchup over her clothes, simulating a bloodstain enough to fool the guards. And, since the guards don't know jack shit about the tropes that surround these actions...well, you just saw what happened.

But perhaps Kyoji sprayed _too_ much ketchup.

"Well, you _asked_ me to do it." Kyoji shrugged. "Although...you're using a blouse over a shirt, right? So why don't take out your blouse and..."

"Hit him?" Aya asked Alice, almost like she asked for confirmation.

"Hit him."

(WHAM!)

"Argh!" Kyoji...you should really know how to use your mouth. "Oh come on! I was just suggesting!"

"Ugh, you are truly an idiot." Aya frowned. "This is no time for that! I don't know how much time these two are going to stay like this. We need to get out of here."

And suddenly, Kyoji's mind pinged.

"Hey...I have an idea." he said while looking at the unconcious bodies of the two valkyries.

* * *

"Hey, you two!" a valkyrie guard walked towards two familiar figures. "What are you doing with this prisoner? Where are the other two, by the way?"

"Ma'am!" both of the two saluted, holding Kyoji with a rope that was awfully similar to a string. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before, but the prisoners were scheduled to be moved due to them trying to blast the wall." Alice, using the standards clothes they stole from the valkyries, built up an excuse. "So, we moved this prisoners' companions to another cell."

"I can see that, but why didn't you move the other one too?"

"Well, you see, this..._pervert_, managed to sneak out the cell while the other squad were moving the others, I don't know how by the way, but we managed to capture him once more. However, we were walking around trying to find where did the others imprisoned the rest of them. So...yeah. This is the situation."

"...I see..." the valkyrie was still doubtful about all of this, and both Aya and Alice noticed, getting unnerved. "And might you expla-"

"ATTENTION, everyone!" one female voice blared from the...oh great, they have a P.A. system too? "Thor-sama is calling to arms! Leave everything you're doing and start heading to Asgard! This is not a drill!"

"...!" the valkyrie that stopped both of the girls seemed to have changed priorities as she rushed towards the near exit. "You heard the announcement! Just leave that guy on the nearest cell and move on!"

She left on a hurry as Aya and Alice let out a sigh.

"...That was close."

"Yeah. Definitely close."

"I don't want to sound like a douchebag but, won't you mind untying me now? ! Seriously, who tied these things? They're crushing my wrists!"

"Oh sorry, that was me." Aya shamelessly said. "After all, even when we said that you shouldn't look at us changing, you _still_ did so. I just went ahead and punished you."

"Hey! Don't blame me for trying to admire the female body!" Kyoji berated, while Alice untied him. "Don't you know that voyerism is the way of men's souls to shine?"

"Well...Raim doesn't comment like you." Alice added.

"He's an exception, I'll admit. By the way, those clothes are a nice fit. They make your figures slender."

"Um...thanks?" Aya just couldn't give a straight answer to that. He seemed honest on that statement and it didn't feel like a tease.

The now-free trio suddenly found themselves with a problem...

"Hey, how are we going to go undercover if he's still in his normal clothes?" Aya asked.

Alice started thinking when they heard running footsteps once again. They hid inside a nearby room as the footsteps got heavier. Alice peeked through the small gap of the door and saw several Einhenjar.

"...I have another idea."

The next event included a strange mastery of strings a la Spiderman, surprising a poor Einhenjar and dragging him towards the room, knocking him out and making Kyoji wear his clothes.

"Alright." Kyoji said as he put on his new jacket. "Guess we now should go unnoticed."

Err...no. This tactic only works if your face is concealed. It worked for Han Solo that way. _You can't just walk freely like that without anyone noticing._

But then again, Aya and Alice were like that and they weren't noticed too...Ah, screw it. Do what you want.

* * *

"You must be joking." Yukari spoke words that a normal person would say.

"Do I look like a guy that would joke about situations like this?"

"I don't know you very well. That doesn't help your case."

"...True. But I'm sure that can be arranged." Louis smiled as he cleared his throat. "Now, back on track!" You know, the devil's somewhat energetic by talking, almost as he's having fun. "I draw your attention towards the sky, if you please."

Yukari paused as she raised her view upwards. Normally, she would've expected a starry night, with the moon on view. However, the sky was red, not because of clouds. Oh no, no no no...the sky _was_ red. Also, Yukari could've sworn she saw two giant canine figures trying to pass through the border.

"Just what is that?" Yukari said.

"Eh, don't mind them. One is trying to reach the sun while the other is seeking the moon."

Yukari snickered. She knew very well that the moon wasn't as easy to get to as it seemed.

And to put more weirdness to the scene, it started snowing.

"Oh please..." Yukari facepalmed. "What now?"

"Hm?" Louis seemed interested. "Seems the chain of events is reacting earlier than expected." he turned around, facing Yukari. "Well, a little _too _early, if you ask me. Now, it seems you're eager to know how to stop all of this madness."

"Madness? This is more of a ticking bomb ready to explode!"

"I thought you were more calm and calculating than this." Louis sighed. "But anyways, what you need here is...an ace down your sleeve."

"An ace?" Yukari raised an eyebrow, her umbrella shielding her from the falling snow. "What for?"

"Sooner or later, the jotun will start to go down, the snake will rise and the hound will free from its bounds, making this a really interesting chaos. However, the nordic gods will try to make their last stand inside Yggdrasil. However, who says that Gensokyo or the Earth itself will be spared from the carnage?" Louis said. "You really didn't expect your pieces were strong enough to face them head on. This is not bound to that maiden's spell card rules." Louis was direct. "*sigh* I'll be simple. If they think they can go on like this unprepared, _they are all going to die._"

Geez, Louis. Give her a break.

"But there's hope at the end of this dark corridor. That's why I'm here, you know."

I can't trust you. Neither do the audience.

"..." Yukari remained silent, weighting her options. She can't just trust the guy, but if what he's saying it's true, then she'll need to follow his advice.

If she ignores the advice, the girls get killed, and if Reimu dies, the Border would collapse. And that's something she doesn't want.

Storming Yggdrasil herself along with Ran? Yes, she's a force to be reckoned with, but she will take a lot of time, even for her since she can't just gap herself in. Yukari frowned. She noticed that she was very dependant on her gaps working.

She didn't have much choice, did she?

"...Talk."

"Gladly." Louis smiled. "But before that, can we go somewhere else?"

* * *

Yukari's gap opened up just where Raim dissapeared. But at this point, this region of Makai was...err...

"The roots reached up to here..." Yukari was surprised by the spectacle...Ah crap, I'm talking like Louis now.

"That is besides my purpose of bringing you here. Look, don't you sense something...unusual?"

"Unusual?" Yukari raised an eyebrow. "Apart from that? I don't th-"

She stopped. Something inside of her told her that he was right. She flew forward, near the overgrown root, and...with just one finger, she drew the outline of a crack.

"A crack...?"

Yukari tried manipulating its borders, trying to open it up again. However, Louis spoke up before she could finish.

"...I suggest you get hold of something before you do that."

Too late. The crack "opened" and the vortex that swallowed Raim was active once again. Yukari, not been an idiot, manipulated the border around her so that the pulling effect of the vortex was reversed, making it safe for her to stand in front of it.

"Could you explain what this is?"

"In a manner of speaking, you could say this is a gate someone opened to get to another dimension, fragment, choose your own definition." Louis said, struggling to keep his hat on his head...along with his body to stay where he was. "However, this may serve us well. The ace you seek is there."

"Which is?"

"You'll see when you notice. But it will be easier to find if you search and follow Raim Hanta."

"...? That human's there?" Yukari was strangely amused. She didn't care too much about the kid. She was only surprised he was there. "I thought you looked over the kid."

"I did." Louis said. "Looking over does _not_ mean helping, you see."

You sneaky bastard.

"...Wait, you send him here on purpose, didn't you?"

"Who knows. Take your own conclusions. For me, that doesn't concern me." Louis shrugged. "Now, I suggest you go. It's almost four hours till midnight. And trust me, _you don't want_ to take your time, do you?"

Yukari just ignored him as she jumped into the vortex, closing itself. Meaning the pulling effect dissapeared.

"About time. No matter what happens now, it's checkmate."

What? What are you talking about?

* * *

*rumble*

Three figures emerged from below, panting all the way up as they finally rested on a wall, relaxing of that terrible experience. Youmu recovered faster, so she tried to help the other two to move on. However...

"Um...isn't there supposed to be an exit here?" Reisen noticed the sudden change of patterns. "I mean, it was going so smooth before."

"Sure. As smooth as those giants down there." Youmu commented.

"*pant* *pant* We need to just go forward." China said, walking forward. "My mistress is in danger..."

"Hey, don't push yourself." Youmu caught China by her shoulder. "We should focus on finding an exit."

"But..."

"She's right!" Reisen claimed. "Look, I really don't know what is going on, but we can't just leave it like this, right?"

China nodded slightly, as accepting her speech.

"Anyways, if we can't find an exit..." Youmu started drawing out her Roukanken "Then..."

SLASH! SLASH! **SLASH!**

The greenish wall (or trunk) in front of her stood still for some seconds as Youmu sheathed her sword. When she did, the wall "collapsed" in small pieces of the same size. How flashy.

"Ooooh~!" the other two were in awe. "Holy cow! I know that sword is something else, but...wow."

"...Err...Not quite..." Youmu felt embarrased.

There was a small draft of wind, signaling that Youmu cut a way out of the trunk.

"You think they are still looking for us?"

*rumble*

The ground (or tree...floor) shook.

"Well, if they are searching for us, then I think they'll get delayed by those guys down there and Suika." China said.

Well, it's true. Those jotun are still brawling with Suika. And, knowing the oni's nature of fighting...this will take a while.

"Anyways, let's just go through here..." Youmu said, starting flying towards the hole.

*bump*

"What the?" Youmu suddenly crashed towards something...fluffy? "Hey, when did the tree regenerated so quickly?"

"Ah...ah..."

"Huh?"

"Y-Youmu-san...That's not a wall."

"Eh? Then...?"

She was now looking at a riduculously large black eye. She blinked once, her brain just couldn't process the image too well. The figure rose again, revealing...squirell teeth?

Oh, it's just Ratatoskr.

...

...Hold on. He's still a giant squirell. Emphasizing on _giant_.

"SQUIRELL!" China gasped in horror. I mean, seriously. They barely escaped several jotun. To find a big freaking squirell out of nowhere is...well, weird.

Ratatoskr started sniffing Youmu out of curiousity. In his proportionated small mind of his, he found odd to find something other than valkyries or einhenjar lurking around Yggdrasil. Are these edible? What are they doing here? These questions and more sprouted from his mind.

But then again, he started chewing the scenery anyways. And I mean _literally._

"Whoa!" Youmu flew backwards to avoid being eaten alive by Ratatosk. She noticed his squirell-like teeth were more compared to tusks than anything else, a fact that creeped the hell out of her. "Get away from me!"

SLASH!

Ratatoskr roared as Youmu's blade drew blood from one of his cheeks. Aw, how cute! A gigantic squirell who can easily **crush you all** is bleeding.

...What the hell do you think you're DOING? !

"Watch out!" China pushed Reisen away as Ratatosk started clawing the inside. At first, he was just trying to eat, but noooo, you _had _to panic and attack him. Idiots, all of you.

The small..."room" they were into started breaking apart the more Ratatoskr tried to enter to slice down their attackers...and possibly eat them. I don't know, I'm not a squirell expert! I'm just an observer!

(SQUEAK! **SQUEAK!**)

"Youmu-san~! Why did you attack the giant squirell that now **wants to kill us!**"

My thoughts exactly. Thanks for nothing.

"I didn't know it (dodge) would react like this!"

...Err, he **is** the bigger animal. It's obvious that if you piss him off, he would go on a rampage. This thing might even make bears shit out of their asses...except wolverines.

Wolverines are cool.

Anyways, Ratatoskr started rampaging. Reisen aimed to his eyes and shoot thin red lasers at his eyes. However, this only made him angrier. And stronger.

(SQUEAK!)

"Oh c-!"

(CRACK!)

Part of the trunk behind Youmu was shredded in half as she dodged a swipe from Ratastoskr, now blind in rage. In all due honesty, that's an achievement. For a squirell to be this kind of scary. Well...he **is** a bit giant after all.

* * *

*rumble* *rumble*

"Hm?" Aya felt the shockwaves from below. "An earthquake?"

The trio was running through the stairs leading to Asgard, inside a small squadron of both Valkyries and Einhenjar. And, yes, people, _the others never even branded them as suspicious._

"No...I don't think so." Kyoji whispered back. "Now, stay in line. We don't want them to suspect us, don't you?"

"Right."

* * *

(CRACK!)

"AAH!" the girls screamed as the floor started breaking down. Reisen managed to look at the outside. She noticed that the air pressure was incredibly low due to the sheer altitude of Yggdrasil and noticed she had problems breathing. However, Ratatoskr didn't seem to have any problems. In fact, he looked perfectly fine.

"*pant* Let's get out of here!" China said, in the midst of the confusion, panting also due to the lack of oxygen on the air. Hey, it's science, people!

The trio started flying upwards, in the outside of Yggdrasil.

Ratatoskr jumped through the falling crunks of Yggdrasil, scaring the girls and this observer because on how **fast** the furry was. Seriously, look at him go!

...

...Oh wait, you can't.

"Well, this *pant* isn't good." Youmu said, flying upwards as she looked at Ratatoskr climbing Yggdrasil with ease. Youmu tried slashing more chunks of Yggdrasil in order to slow him down. Ratatoskr **parried** the chunks back to them, impacting China for massive damage.

"Chi- I mean, Meiling-san!" Youmu gasped. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"I'm okay. Now RUN!"

"We are flying..."

(**SQUEAK!)**

"WHATEVER!"

The more higher they ascended, the more fatigues they felt...and Ratatoskr was **not** slowing down. _At all._

"Tch!" Youmu gritted her teeth, even when she was going to suffer from oxygen deprivation if they keep flying at this speed. "Girls, when I say now, we turn around and shoot!"

"Oh, a great plan." Reisen started. "Sure, that will save ourselves from the _rampaging beast behind us_!"

"Just listen, alright?" Youmu reassured. China looked doubtful, but since she knew the other choice was "imminent internal digestion by a giant rodent", she complied to the former.

Ratatoskr somehow noticed they were plotting something, as started moving upwards, but this time, it wasn't on a straight line!

Squirells are scary.

"Oh great." Reisen said. "Now what?"

Youmu closed her eyes and just...focused.

"Hey, sleeping *pant* is _not_ an option!" China said. "Hey, Youmu!"

The lack of oxygen and their voices hampered her concentration. However, with enough inner focus, she was able to predict Ratatoskr's movement pattern. With that revelation, she quickly turned around and slashed the air. Ratatoskr noticed that and jumped aside. But...

"Heh." Youmu smiled. "NOW!"

It was a _feint_. The _true_ attack came when Youmu shouted, alerting the other two to shoot red colored bullets and lasers at Ratatoskr's face and feet. **Especially **the feet, since it made him lose balance.

And everyone knows that if you lose balance while running up a goddamn World Tree...well...you're pretty much screwed.

While Ratatoskr was still stunned, Youmu used the inertia of her feint to draw out her other sword. Did I forgot to mention she was spinning while at it?

"This is the coup de grâce!" Hey Youmu, I didn't know you knew French! "Slash of Present!"

**(SLASH!)**

And with that, Ratatoskr started falling down and down and down...while a small trail of blood was released during his decent. Oh no, he isn't dead. He's just pissed.

"W-We did it!" China cheered. "Now...we...zzz..."

...Uh oh.

"H-Hey..." Youmu grabbed China by the collar of her outfit. "You can't just...faint like this... *pant* Hey, look the...zzz"

(GRAB!)

"H-Hey...Please...We're almost...on the top...or so I think..."

Let me see...

...

... ...Oh yeah, you're on the top, alright.

"*pant* See? !" Reisen was about to faint. "We are on the top! We made it! Now...zzz...

(THUD!)

Well, gee, that was predictable. The three bodies slumped to the giant branch, that was as wide as a soccer field. No, this is no bullshit. _It actually is this large_.

"...What is this?" a confused feral voice rang.

And if this was weird enough, we are now looking at a moderate sized hawk who's _in the middle of the eyes _of a big freaking hawk, who was on top on the highest branch of all of Yggdrasil. My good god, does every animal in this realm have to be this goddamn huge?

"..." the eagle stood still.

"Well, it kind of looks edible, but still, we can't just eat unconcious maidens."

"..."

"You cannot be serious." the hawk looked down to his other feathered companion.

"..."

"I mean, come on! Those four stags might get satisfied by eating from the branches, but us? We're birds of prey, man!"

"..."

"But..."

"..." the eagle frowned.

"...Fine. Suit yourself. But still..."

The hawk, Veðrfölnir, looked to his left. He managed to see Bïfrost, the big freaking rainbow bridge, as a small platoon of valkyries and einhenjar started running upwards. The trio of Kyoji, Alice and Aya were not noticed by any of the others.

But Veðrfölnir knew that they weren't either valkyries or einhenjar. He remembered faces and other crucial information, so this wasn't such a big surprise.

"Heh. The gods will get a really odd surprise because of this..." Ved (we'll call him Ved for now) snickered.

"..."

"You want to know why I won't interferre? Well, perhaps because it isn't my destiny to do so."

"..."

"True. You can't just go against destiny. **Now even if it convey the end of the world as we know it.**"

* * *

*rumble*

Inside Muspellheim...something was rising.

***rumble***

Inside a crack in the middle of the rocky mountains of this hellishly hot land, a grotesce hand rose from the ground. Flames started sprouting from it too. Damn, this looks almost like Mordor.

How the hell did the girls managed to cross this hell of a place in the first place? Oh, redundancy! How I missed thee!

"THE TIME IS NEAR."

...Ah crap.


	37. Drag me upstairs

"_This is quite worrying..._" Ran thought to herself as she was followed by the two demon summoners. "_Yukari-sama rarely gets serious like this. Something is definitely wrong here..."_

"...Are you scheming something?" Hiroki noticed the tribulations going inside Ran's mind. "If I find out that..."

"That's enough of that." Alexia tried to calm him. "She escorting us. For now, just try controlling yourself."

"..."

Even though Alexia was easing the situation, the overall atmosphere was outright heavy. And since the sky turned red all of the sudden, they were hasting their pace, making them more unnerved, although you couldn't notice if you looked at Hiroki directly in the face.

Finally, they reached the trunk of Yggdrasil, formely the foundations of the SDM. Near there, they found out that Cirno and the norns were still tied up...

"And eye fought a frog like this...big! But eye beat him up really good! After all, I am the..."

"WE KNOW ALREADY!" the three shouted in unison. "You have repeated that story like nine times already!"

"...Eh~? But I was just getting started!"

The group ignored the idiocy occuring and walked towards Yggdrasil without they noticing. The large burn from before had already dissappeared and Yggdrasil looked as good as new.

"Tch. Siegfried." he muttered, as Siegfried materialized behind him.

Siegfried nodded silently. Not after he appeared, the outline of a slash was marked over the surface of Yggdrasil. Then, Hiroki slashed with his own sword again, reopening Yggdrasil.

The entrance remained the same as before, this time with no valkyries around...Or the proper term is...there are no valkyries around _that are alive_.

"What the...?" Alexia gasped as she forced herself not to vomit.

Not only the valkyries were dead. That little bitch killed some of them via dismembering. No shit. There's an arm right there, in the middle of the greenish (now with red) room! Some of them were impaled with their own spears and there were traces of swordfight too...but it was obviously one sided.

The stench of blood filled the air as the others were quite worried about this scene. However, Kyoji just remained stoic and started walking forwards, not caring about the massacre around him.

"Don't you have any respect for them?" Ran chasticized him.

"...Why? I don't know them, so why care for them?"

"Look, Hiroki, I understand your point of view...but..." Alexia agreeded with Ran on this one. There's stoicism and there's just being an asshole. "I know our mision is important but at least try to respect the dead."

"...Hmm. What do I gain with that? We only waste time."

And he said nothing more as he continued walking...

"Can I ask you something?" Ran tried to change the subject as they followed him.

"Yes?"

"Are humans from the outside...like this?"

"He's...a special case."

"How so?"

"This is not the time nor the place." Alexia finished, now out of the room. "Anyways...are you going to follow us?"

"My orders were to escort you to the insides of the World Tree." Ran answered. "From this point on, I..."

*brir*

...Ran. Since when do you have a cellphone?

"? Excuse me for a second..." Ran opened the indigo cellphone she had. "Yukari-sama?"

"... ... ..."

"Well, not that I noticed. However, both humans are now inside Yggdrasil.

"..."

"Snowing? What are you talking ab-?"

She stopped and turned around, looking at the sky. She opened her mouth as she recently noticed that the sky was red and it was snowing.

"...I...It's snowing! But I didn't notice!"

"...?"

"...W-Well..."

"... ... ..."

"Huh? But you said that I was only allowed to guide them here. Besides, since these...cellphones get signal because of you extending the border of waves, shouldn't they get negated when you come to the top?"

"... ..."

Ran blinked. Yukari miscalculated? That's not like the Yukari-sama she knows...

"...Are you okay, Yukari-sama?"

"... ..."

"No, it isn't like you at all!" Ran raised her voice, genuiely surprising Yukari (if I heard right). "What's with you? Sure, I cannot understand what you're planning, but you normally have a cool thinking about it. What happened to you?"

Ran doesn't know who Louis is, so this can be forgiven.

"I don't understand the details, but please, you must snap out of it. If you're acting like this...I really can't have enough confidence to go on like this..."

"... ...? ..."

"That's good."

Then Ran remembered how bad of a boss Yukari truly was...

"...Oh."

"...?" Yukari now sounded as her sly self. "...?"

"I was reminding on how good of a...master are."

"... ..."

Ran facepalmed.

"... ... ...? ..."

Ran raised an eyebrow as Yukari stopped mid-sentence.

"..."

"Wha-? Hey, wait!"

*beep* *beep*

...The line was cut.

"What just happened? Did Yukari-sama found trouble...?"

* * *

Episode 37: Drag me upstairs

* * *

"Hey, China, answer!" Patchouli, having seen the big freaking bird via China's hat, was quite reasonably freaked out. "What is going on?"

...No response. Well, what did you expect? She wass knocked out cold.

"Tsk. I should've known that they might find Ratatoskr while climbing from outside"

Patchouli doesn't have total view of all the events. She just cannot see what Marisa is doing while looking where China is. We all cannot have such nice things, can we?

"Calm down." Eirin said, also browsing through the books, since she doesn't possess too much knowledge about other mythology. "Even if she's out of commision, the other two will protect her. As groups, they are supposed to support each other."

Patchouli calmed down a bit after hearing that. After a small pause, she opened back her book.

"...There's nothing here..." Patchouli groaned as she closed another book. Her search was not giving any fruits of success and the recent hail wasn't helping. "Koa, pass me the next book."

"Y-Yes."

Since the Voile Library was being wrecked when they teleported it, it had one of its walls missing, making snow come in. Patchouli asked the others to safeguard the books of those areas while she could figure how to improve their current situation.

"Have you found anything?" Eirin asked.

"_Sure._ I'm switching books constantly because I found something." Patchouli said in sarcasm mode.

The hail was _not_ helping. People started to turn edgy and the tension was high. They had a lot to risk if the worst case scenario happened.

"Say, everyone..." Kaguya interrupted. "Why can't I just try to extend the time around the World Tree? That way..."

"I'm against that!" Eirin said. "I really don't know how that tree is protected, but to use your ability on something of that size."

"I think I can handle it. There's no way I'll let _her_ to have all the glory." Kaguya said, obviously referring to Mokou. "How big is that tree anyways?"

"Well..." Patchouli started. "If you do as you think, you're going to use your power over a 900,000 feet _tall _tree that may or may not continue expanding, _and,_ if there's an Asgard over it, then it would be useless. Oh, sure, go ahead, give yourself a headache." she finished giving her analysis with a drop of delicious snark.

Kaguya shook her fists as she noticed Patchouli was right. Before she could give a counter argument...

"Um...hello?" a voice broke through the half-library. "Is someone here?"

The group and the rest of rabbits that were in that moment on the library turned towards the new figure in the library. Her thin, gray body was clutching her arm as she walked nervously through the library.

"Who are you?" Patchouli asked, obviously concerned that she didn't damage the quality of her salvaged books.

Shin, you need to learn how to knock the...oh, there's no door.

"I...I think I met you guys before...no, it was that red shinigami and the miko...and the witch and the other one. Ugh, forget about it. As for my name, it's..."

"Yeah, fun facts, now please, would you kindly leave?" Patchouli said, focusing on her books while monitoring Marisa's movements. "We are trying to..."

"Read?" Shin, not knowing what they were doing, said the sane thing."I really don't think that's too important for having your whole attention."

"...Look." Patchouli closed her book. "We are trying to save my friend that is up there. We do not have the time for any of your problems."

"So that tree is the cause of this sudden blizzard?" she blinked. "Why does everything is crazy in this place?"

"You're an undead. You're practically calling yourself crazy." Eirin pointed out.

"...Oh." that depressed her. "You...you really didn't have to say it like that."

If you ask me, she's still coming into terms with her...undeadness.

Curse you, Joss Whedon! (1)

"A-Anyways...do you need any help?" Shin tried to change the subject.

"…" Patchouli sighed. "...Do you have any knowledge about Norse Mythology?"

"Norse? What is that?"

Eirin facepalmed.

"Okay, get out."

"But...!" Shin tried to protest.

And she looked almost like was about to cry.

"Don't you know how scared I was when that thing came out of the ground?" Shin shouted. "It felt like an earthquake...and...and then the hail started. Sure, I was glad that it was cold enough for me not to rot with ease but..."

Patchouli looked at Shin's gray skin, seeing all details. Her back, right shoulder and right side of the abdomen were covered with tiny bits of hail...that seems to have **pierced** through the skin itself. Jesus! You walked with those things piercing your skin? Can't you feel pain?

Patchouli bit her lip. She felt ashamed that she tried to kick her out if she was on those conditions. Even if she seemed that she can't die, doing that was amoral.

"...Fine. You can stay until this incident is over. But I warn you not to touch my books with those hands...or else." she said while opening her book back, looking for more details in how to deal with the dangers of Yggdrasil.

Before Shin could say thanks, Eirin ran up to her and started looking around her, somewhat fascinated that she was an undead.

This is bad.

"Amazing...I thought you were like that ghost, but your body is still semi decayed...except the head, for some reason." Eirin circled around her as she grabbed Shin's hair gently. "The keratin forming your hair is normal...how? Interesting..."

"Um..."

"Hmm..."

Eirin...why are you grabbing Shin's stomach?

"H-Hey! What are you doing?" Shin was flustered. Her face would be red if...well...she had the enough blood for it to concentrate on her cheeks.

"...The organs have ceased to function." she moved her hand to Shin's chest. " The heart too...*clutch* And apparently, there are no nerves. You can't feel pain, can you?"

"N-No. But what doe- H-Hey! Where are you touching?"

"_Interesting. _Say, after all of this is over, may I examinate y-"

"Okay, that's enough." Patchouli was creeped out by Eirin's...excitement.

"Eirin..." Kaguya was also unnerved. "Is this some kind of hobby of yours? Desecrating dead bodies?"

Well, if you ask me...

"But I really want to know what is making her keep her rationality with a dead body. Is it a device, a spell? That was makes it thrilling."

"No...um, you're just coming out as a _really_ creepy person." Shin, while still left uncomfortable by Eirin, said the sanest thing to say.

Eirin blinked and looked around her. From all bookshelves and corridors possible, the maids and rabbits alike, Tewi, Koakuma and also Kaguya were looking at her as if she was some sort of mad scientist.

...Wait.

"*sigh* Fine."

"Good. Now pick a book from the pile and let me know when you find something useful. We really don't have much time."

* * *

"It's a wonder nobody noticed the change." Kyoji whispered as he ran near both Aya and Alice, keeping the pace of the small troop they were currently following.

"Shh! Keep it quiet!" Alice hissed, resisting the urge to punch him as he risked blowing up their cover.

Kyoji apologized as the whole troop started scalling up another stairway.

"Hey, have you heard about the inturders?" one of the einhenjar started gossiping with his colleages.

"Hmm...from what I heard, they are not frost giants...nor dark elves. Just what is going on? On Ragnarok, the giants are supposed to break free..."

That comment really unnerved Aya and Alice. Kyoji just frowned, knowing exactly what happens or is implied that will happen on Ragnarok.

"But, according to what I heard...our opponents are human and demon. What an awful combination."

Aya really didn't like the term 'demon'. Youkai was acceptable, but 'demon' was a bit offensive. Kyoji calmed her before something went wrong...but still resented that sort of comment.

"But still, as long as they can fight, I have no problem. We just live again to fight..."

"I know. But...I wonder where is Freya-sama?"

Again with the -sama... Good god, what's wrong with you?

"Also...isn't Yggdrasil acting...weird?"

Huh?

"From the reports I just heard, some of the troops have arrived from Midgard to Muspellheim by going upwards."

"But Muspellheim should be under Midgard!"

"Precisely." the einhenjar said. "Even some of the watchers said that the jotun were fighting a female demon with horns in Jotunheim. This would be normal, if Jotunheim wasn't located in the trunk of Yggdrasil."

"_What?_" Kyoji thought. "_It isn't normal?...Now that I think of it, why didn't I ask myself that when we arrived to Vanaheimr so quickly? Man, I feel so stupid._"

"You think it is because of this place?" one of the valkyries suggested.

"...You think so? Well, there **are** a lot of weird humans and demons here. Has the world really changed like this? It really creeps me out how fast the world is changing."

Alice started thinking. From what she heard, Yggdrasil's structure is inconsistent, perhaps due to Gensokyo's barrier or another external factor. She really didn't know.

But if it wasn't the former...is something else manipulating all of this?

Apparently, the laws of gravity are still in effect inside Yggdrasil since the oxygen density became lower the higher they went. Even Aya was having problems keeping up. She might live in a mountain, alright, but Yggdrasil is far much higher than a mountain.

To put it in simple words, they have problems breathing.

"*pant* Why is it this tall? !" Aya ranted...silently, of course. "Wait...how much stamina does these guys have?"

No shit. The valkyries and einhenjar **did not** take a rest during the whole ascention!

"...Better just keep up with them. If we get left behind, they'll start suspecting...*pant* " Alice commented.

* * *

"...Hey." Reimu started getting annoyed. "Are we there yet?"

"Do I look that I have the answer?" Mokou also was on the edge. "Shit...it never gets easier, does it?"

"Aw, come on! Being negative all the time isn't good for your health, ze!"

"...I'm immortal, you know..."

"Whatever." Reimu sighed. "Hmm...I think we should go...there." she pointed at one of the inner tunnels of Yggdrasil.

"You sure? After we walked in circles for quite a while, I'm not so sure to just go to the first place I think it's the exit. You need to be more realist, Reimu." Mokou said.

"You forget that my intuition is always right. Besides, do you have a better idea?"

"Egh..."

"That's what I thought." Reimu smiled. "Let's hurry up, okay? My clothes are all dirty now..."

Well, you passed through Muspellheim, which its pure fire and rage and...fire. I need to get better and finishing sentences.

"Hmph! Thankfully, I had my fireproof amulets with me." Mokou said.

"Well, my intuition tells me that we should go there." she pointed towards another tunnel to the left. "After all, my intuition has never failed me."

"That's some intuition you got there..." Marisa commented, her broom over her shoulder. "Still, it would be useful now. So, lead the way!" she winked.

"Easier said than done." Reimu sighed, but nevertheless, moved forward.

Eventually, without much effort needed, they managed to reach an exit, with natural light coming from outside. The girls quickly ran towards the light...

They emerged on a quite dense forest, the sky over them seemingly genuine. Not so far from there, a really large rainbow bridge stood magnificent, going towards the floating piece of land that was Asgard...

...And found the complete valkyrie troop just next to them, in which our three disguised friends were, which just stood there wide eyed.

…*sigh*

But still, seeing people like this is as funny as hell.

"The intruders!"

"...Well, this is a bad turn of events..." Really, Reimu?

Alice almost freaked out when she saw the others. She immediately begged to something in the sky that Marisa doesn't say something stup-

"Yo, Alice! How's it going?"

Well, shit.

"You idiot!" No, you're the idiot for making an outburst, Alice. See, both Kyoji and Aya are facepalming now. "You ruined it!"

"Ruined what?"

Alice wished that she had a small thread around Marisa's neck and be able to pull...when several spears and swords were aimed towards the three of them.

"We've being deceived! You're no comrades of us!" one of the valkyries said.

"How surprising." Kyoji snarked. "But why such cuties are holding such dangerous weapons is beyond me." And you have the nerve to flirt with the enemy while they are threatening to slash your neck. I don't know if to admire you...or slap you for you stupidity.

"Perfect. Just _freaking_ perfect."

Reimu didn't skip a beat and unleashed several Yin Yang Orbs towards the platoon, distracting them enough for Alice and the rest to evade them, releasing a storm of bullets, wind and shots. The surprise attack was enough to incapacite several of their forces, but since we've already established that valkyries are as hard as hell, they shrugged off the attacks with ease.

Oh boy, this doesn't look good at all.

"Well...this is quite a problem." Alice said as she stepped back, her dolls floating near her. The group started feeling queasy the more they tried to move. Well, there's only air without oxygen up there. Seems that even natural laws affect Gensokyo and even a realm filled with gods.

"This is *pant* troublesome." Reimu said, using her gohei to block several attacks while retaliating with cards, but these didn't seem to have any effect at all.

Marisa was having the same problems too. Her normal lasers just managed to send some einherjar back, along with several valkyries, not even managing to damage them harshly. She shifted tactics to melee combat by using her broom to attack.

(CLASH!)

Holy crap! What the hell is that broom made from?

(PARRY!)

And she won the power struggle! What the hell?

"Heh. Don't think I'm that easy to beat, ze!" Marisa grinned as she twirled her broom around her. Show off. "Bring it on."

"_~ You say that...but you're also panting due to the atmosphere...~_"

"Shh! They don't know that." Marisa whispered.

A facepalm and a sigh could be head through the feed.

Mokou tried to fry them altogether, but since they are averting normal mook stupidity, they either jumped out of the way or drove away the flames by swinging their weapons ridiculously fast.

"Oh, come on!"

These guys sure can block. After deciding that this was pointless, the small legion split up in two and rushed towards the two groups at once. Rush tactics...impressive.

"Oh man." Kyoji sighed as he summoned Cerberus using the usual way. "Attacking from long range is useless and in close quarters combat, these guys are also good. Hey, Alice, do you have any of your brilliant plans?" he said, as Marisa shoot some more lasers, refusing to give up.

"...Their defense in flawless. I cannot find a single weak spot!"

"_~ Hold on. I'll try to find a weakness in one of these books. ~_"

"_~ What? ~_" The voice of Eirin burst out of the Hakkero. "_~ Look, I see what you try to do, but I don't think your books are a complete encyclopedia about them. ~_"

"Patchouli, even I think that's stupid!" Marisa countered.

"There's always some sort of flaw on any plan." Cerberus commented, biting and slashing several einhenjar down, supported by Kyoji.

Some einhenjar jumped towards Reimu, but she slammed the ground once and several wards with

the Hakurei symbol on it shielded her. Not even spear blows managed to weaken it.

"I'm not a fan of going into physical combat..." Reimu said. "But I can still shoot you down!"

With that said, the wards shielding Reimu dispersed towards the einherjar that tried to attack her, attaching on contact. Reimu snapped her fingers and...

...Have you watched Fullmetal Alchemist by now?

(BOOM!)

"Holy s...!" Kyoji was about to say, but the force of the explosion forced him to stand his ground, along with Cerberus.

"To think such a girl has this power! What is she?" Cerberus said shocked.

"A newtype (2)?"

"This is no time for that!"

(BOOM!)

"Oh god!" Kyoji had to duck as three bodies were sent flying. And did I mention they are currently in the **treetop**? Reimu, what the hell?

"Oi, Reimu..." Marisa sweat-dropped. "Was that really necessary?"

"They're fine. Look."

Wait...seriously?

… … Oh shit, they're okay. They're conscious, but ensnared in...some sort of magical bind with a Yin Yang Orb over it.

"That was...fancy." Aya commented, while dodging spear blows. "But still, we can't keep fighting like this much longer." she kicked away an incoming spear. "I mean, how resilient are these guys?"

It depends on how much you believe in Norse Mythology.

…

...Now that I think of it, gods and mythological beings' power levels are relative. A variable depending on how much strong people believe they are. Like in Fate/Stay Night.

Huh...but nobody here's an agnostic or an atheist or a god hater. Where can we...?

…

...Oh crap, he's not here.

(SLASH!)

"…!" Reimu was surprised as her gohei was cut in two. She retaliated by throwing a big amulet towards her attacker. The valkyrie blocked, but Reimu crashed against her while surrounded by wards.

So much for not too physical, eh, Reimu?

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Oh? Look, my friend, they are already here." Veðrfölnir said, managing to see the ensuing battle from atop his giant friend. "My, this is getting quite dangerous. Surely the All-Father will act sometime later...But it's odd."

The hawk blinked as he looked up to Asgard.

"Why Ragnarok now? Why in this circumstances that are completely silly? May my soul be forgiven but...is the All-Father going senile?"

Okay, that was hilarious.

"Ngh...eh...wha?"

"Ah, the white one is waking up. Hello, white one?"

"Huh?" Youmu blinked, still getting using to the low oxygen on the air.

Then she saw the ridiculously big bird, with the hawk in the middle of its eyes. Naturally, Youmu freaked out.

"S-Stay back!" she brandished her sword at it.

"Relax! We are not going to hurt you...probably...I don't know, are you hungry, partner?"

"…" the bird said nothing.

"Really? *sigh*" the smaller feathered being titled its head. "What a shame..."

"Who are you...What are you?" Youmu held her blades towards the birds, but she's still recovering her breath.

"Just an informant for this big guy. Bit hungry if you ask me, but I'll deal with it." Veðrfölnir ruffled his feathers. "And, to make sure I'm not against you, I know about you and your friends' intrusion way before you arrived here."

"...How could...?"

"I'm a hawk. My eyes are really good."

Point taken.

"...Ugh...what?" both of China and Reisen were waking up in that same moment.

And of course, they too shat bricks when they saw the two birds.

"AAAAAH!"

"Oh, come on!" Veðrfölnir was annoyed. "I didn't even speak to you yet!"

"Y-Youmu, what is going on? What is that?" Reisen asked, obviously unnerved by the whole situation.

(BOOM!)

The group instantly turned around to see a massive explosion coming not so far from there.

"Ah, that red-white and her group sure are strong. But the strength of that shrine maiden..."

"What, Reimu and the others are there?" Youmu was surprised. "How did they got here so fast?"

"Sheer luck, perhaps. The insides of Yggdrasil are like a complex and confusing maze. I'm sure you've experienced this beforehand."

"...Sadly, yes." China grimaced as she remembered how hard the trek was. "So...both of you are not going to stop us?"

"Heavens, no! That takes work. And I'm just a watcher."

"…" The eagle squawked something.

"...Okay, that one time was an accident, I told you already!"

The girls were really confused by all the situation. Nevertheless, they decided they should rush towards the battle, in order to get back Remilia as soon as possible...or perhaps China was the only one thinking that.

"So...you are not going to stop us?" Youmu raised an eyebrow as she asked Veðrfölnir. "Aren't they your comrades?"

"Comrades? Oh no no no no, you're wrong. My duty isn't at all "cooperate". It's something else...but I think telling that to you is pointless... Well, there's the other unofficial role I have to control this big guy when that annoying squirrel shows up.

The eagle looked furious solely by the mention of Ratatoskr.

"Oh...Okay, calm down. You should really know by now that the rodent just wants you and Níðhöggr to go all out."

Youmu really didn't know what those two were talking about. Still shaken up by the strange encounter, she started flying, along with the others, slowly since they aren't quite well adjusted to the air yet.

"See? You need to calm down your temper."

* * *

(SLASH!)

Mokou jumped back as she nearly avoided being cut in two and countered by shooting back flames. She tried rushing down towards them, but having too many opponents was a bit of a problem for her.

It was in that moment that Marisa shot several stars at them, which detonated spectacularly, blinding them. Even without the Hakkero functional, Marisa is still a force to be afraid of.

"What is this? ...Why can't be beat them?"

"Well...that's actually a good question. You outnumber us for a ridiculous amount. However, we have something you don't." Marisa said.

"Which is?"

"Fantasy Orb!"

As several orbs of light started homing towards the group of valkyries and einhenjar, Marisa grinned as if she was a cat in another life.

"We have Reimu."

BOOM!

Indeed you have.

The troop was blown away towards the main trunk of Yggdrasil, some of them knocked out in the blast. While the rest of the girls were cheering, Reimu had to land in order to catch up her breath. Using spellcards at full strength and in an unfavorable atmosphere was really taking its toll.

"*pant* *pant*"

"Oi, Reimu." Marisa asked, flying towards her. "You okay?"

"*pant* I'll be. Thanks."

"_~ It surprises me how well you're handling this. ~_"

"Geez, these guys were really a pain to deal with. And the air here doesn't help..." Marisa groaned.

"Stay alert!" Alice warned. "They are standing again!"

Indeed, some of the einhenjar were helping the valkyries to stand up and viceversa. Even after seeing what kind of firepower Reimu was, they still want to fight. I have to give it to them, they are recklessly determined.

"How troublesome..." Reimu muttered, picking up her cut-in-half gohei. "Oh well...shall we continue?"

"I wouldn't strain myself more than you are..." Kyoji commented as Cerberus growled towards the Asgardian group. "Besides, I..."

BOOM!

"AAAH!"

"What the shit...?"

...W-Where did that spear come from? It's twice the size of a regular spear!

"...I missed." a harsh, yet feminine voice, came from the cloud.

The small cloud of dust that the impact caused revealed a woman with the same uniform, however, her hair was completely blond like Marisa...except it was straighter and not wavy and she was wearing a really nice necklace and a cloak made of falcon feathers.

"F-Freya-sama!" one of the valkyries said in relief. "Thank goodness you're here."

"...Hmm...Am I to believe you were getting beaten by these humans and demons?"

"…! B-But..."

"*sigh* You're getting too noisy. You, take the squad, go to Asgard and protect the All-Father while he's transferring the eye."

Transferring the eye? I really don't like the sound of that...

"Yes, ma'am!" the rest of the squad started picking up the unconscious men and started running over the rainbow bridge.

...I'm still uncomfortable by just looking at the rainbow bridge. I mean, there are so many jokes I could say...but I digress.

"Ehh? Just one this time?" Marisa grinned. "Heh, this'll be easy."

"Er...no." Kyoji shook his head, knowing too well who Freya was. "No, it won't."

"Oh come on! How hard can one b-?"

Her speech was cut of short as an impulse of air passed dangerously close to Marisa and shattered the tree bark behind her.

"Don't think lightly of me. But also, don't disappoint me."

"A vanir...This just got worse." Cerberus commented as he carefully analyzed Freya's movements, preparing himself for any attack.

"W-What is she?" Marisa, still recovering from the shock, said.

"Whoever she is, she seems like a boss or something." Mokou said.

"More than that..." Kyoji said, still glaring at Freya. "As far as I know, she's like the Ares counterpart of Norse Mythology. I may be wrong, but basically, she's likes fighting a lot."

"She likes fighting? She seems more bored than..."

(STAB!)

Alice nearly got screwed by the spear if she didn't brought one of her dolls in front of her as a shield, even if she disliked it. But just looking at how near was the spear towards her torso made her really scared.

"...I take it back." Marisa said, dashing towards Alice. Freya quickly switched her attention towards the black witch and tried to swat her away with her spear. Marisa blocked just in time with her broom, but was stunned. Freya released the grip of her spear and ran towards Marisa during that time frame, punching through the broom and directly into her face.

"...Ah..." The whole group was left speechless about how fast Freya was. Alice recovered from the shock and tried snaring the goddess with her threads. Freya anticipated this and grabbed the threads. The next thing Alice felt was her body being swinged around at high speeds, until Freya thought that was enough and threw her towards the trees, the force of the throw enough to break down the trees. Kyoji (albeit grudgingly) started shooting towards Freya with quick shots, assisted by Mokou and Aya.

Freya deflected the incoming shots by spinning her spear as fast as she could, making it practically a reflector shield that started returning the fire. Reimu quickly conjured her Fantasy Orbs once again, trying to flank her. But she countered by spinning the spear faster while holding it over her head. This resulted in her being surrounded in a small whirlwind of her own control.

Just by swinging her spear incredibly fast...Damn.

"Ah crap." Kyoji said while bracing himself for the counterattack.

Freya swinged her spear, making the array of bullets to head towards the group.

"I got it!" Aya said as she swinged her leaf fan, creating a whirlwind that not only stopped the bullets, but also managed to send them back to her.

Freya retaliated by swinging the spear faster and sending them back once again. But this time, she relaxed her muscles, aimed at Aya and threw the massive spear with glaring precision.

And no calling the attack. Ha! That's for idiots only!

…

...Oh.

"Watch out!" Kyoji shouted as he tackled Aya out of the way.

The whirlwind subsided as the spear crossed dangerously close to Kyoji's abdomen. Said spear did not stop there. In fact, it tore several wide trees **by half** and, somehow, make the final tree which it landed **explode**.

"...*gulp* Okay...Now I'm pretty terrified of you." Kyoji said while sweatdropping.

Mokou ran towards Freya, her fists on fire. She tried punching her in the face, but she dodged to the left and kicked her on the abdomen. She spat air, but recovered quickly as she released a small flare that managed to burn a bit of Freya's hair. She retailated by axe-kicking her to the ground, making a medium sized crater. Mokou yelled in pain as Freya raised her by her head.

"...That blow on your spine should've killed you...What are you?"

"T-Tch, like I have to answer that."

Mokou grabbed Freya's head as started heating it. Noticing this, Freya kneed her, canceling her attack. She then noticed the incoming hurricane that was coming towards her and jumped away. Mokou tried attack her again, but she elbowed her and kicked her in the face, sending her flying towards the trees.

"Hmph. Even if humans have somehow attained some sort of immortality, they are still weak. The past of time didn't fix that problem. You demons too..."

"Enough with that word! We are youkai. You. Kai." Alice said.

"Weren't you a magician?"

"I am a magician too, Marisa!"

Their thoughts were interrupted as Freya dashed and stood in front of Alice, punched her in the gut and kicked her towards a nearby tree.

"Alice!" Marisa shouted. Trying to take revenge, she aimed at her at shot lasers. However, Freya was sidestepping with ease and even deflected one with her bare hands.

Marisa tried to use Stardust Reverie while Cerberus roared and jumped towards Freya from the other side in other to slice her with his claws.

"A pincer attack. Not bad, but not enough!"

As fast as she could, Freya did a back flip, landing on the back of Marisa's broom, as she hit Cerberus with full force. Before Marisa could react, Freya kicked her, making her tumble against the floor...tree bark...whatever.

"Cerberus!"

"Marisa!"

"_~ Marisa...Marisa! Are you okay? ~_" Patchouli's voice buzzed from the semi-broken Hakkero.

"Ugh...damn...She's really strong..." Marisa grunted, struggling to stand up, her right arm injured.

"_~ Well, she's the war goddess...or so it says in this book. ~_"

Are you sure you have trustworthy sources?

"What really ticks me off is that I can't use the Master Spark..." Marisa said, taking out the battered Hakkero. "Do you think I can fire once?"

"_~ Hmm... ~_"

While she was recovering, Reimu tried intercepting Freya while surrounded by Yin Yang orbs. Since she was weaponless at the moment, she had to dodge them or parry when she had no other choice.

"Oh? You possess quite a potential, young girl." Freya smiled as she dodged the flurry of orbs and kicks. "Shall I kill you to make you a worthy einhenjar?"

"I really have no idea what are you talking about..." Reimu said, her face stoic. "What I want is for you to get rid of this tree!"

"Really? And you think you can do that?" Freya said, punching one of the orbs away through the forest.

"I just have to beat up the one responsible. Now, who's the culprit? I know you know!"

"How do you know?" Freya raised an eyebrow.

"My instincts are always correct."

"Hah! Interesting!" Freya laughed at how ridiculous Reimu's words sounded. "You really believe in yourself that much? Don't screw with me!"

Freya tried an uppercut, but her arm was blocked by several amulets that just won't fade by her attacks. Reimu really is some sort of story breaker, isn't she?

(PARRY!)

"Tsk." the barrier surrounding Reimu blinked as Freya tried punching her. Reimu then shot several needles at her.

She caught them and held them like these were Wolverine claws. Talk about using everything as a weapon...

"Okay...that backfired..." Reimu sweat-dropped.

While this fray was going on, Kyoji and Aya went up to help both Marisa and Alice, which were understandably injured. Mokou was limping as she drew near them too.

"Hey, can you stand?" Aya said, while lending Alice a hand in order to walk.

"Yeah..." Marisa said, clutching her arm, holding a battered Hakkero. "Still, I feel really annoyed that I can't fire the Master Spark with it like this..."

"Hmm?" Kyoji blinked. "May I see that for a second?"

Marisa shrugged as she handed the Hakkero. Kyoji looked at it as fast as he could, since having a vanir that were trying to kill them is enough reason to hurry up.

And he grinned.

"...Oh no...You have that face." Cerberus sighed. "Alright, spill it. What are you going to d-?"

Kyoji called back Cerberus to a bullet before he could finish speaking. Then, he loaded another bullet and...

"Link."

The revolver shone as it turned into...

…

...Is that a miniature Buster Rifle (3)? No, seriously, LOOK AT THAT THING!

"...What do we crush now, boy?" the voice of Take-Mikazuchi rumbled.

"_~ …! H-Hey! What are you going to...?_"

"Just a second..." he turned now to Marisa as he put the Hakkero on the tip of it. "Could you try firing that laser when I tell you?"

Marisa blinked. But when she figured out what he was trying to do, she grinned like a cat.

"You can count on that, ze!"

"_~ Marisa, I'm beginning to question your sanity here! ~_" Patchouli said.

"_~ Did she had any to begin with? ~_" Kaguya commented.

...Good point.

"And please...everyone hold me. This...won't be a normal laser."

If he had said this with a smile, this would be treated like a joke...But he was dead serious. That unnerved some of the girls.

Reimu was still fighting Freya into a standstill. The latter trying to cut down the barrier of amulets around Reimu as the former at least trying to land a hit with her broken gohei and by kicking, with little to no success. Reimu **can** block well, be it with her gohei or her arms. Isn't there anything she can't do, for crying out loud?

"Not bad...*chuckle* In fact, it is exciting! Can you feel the joy of the battle? The thrills of it must be affecting you too."

"…? I really have no idea what you (BLOCK!) are talking about..."

Freya was really smiling as she tried to punch and kick Reimu. However, Reimu got bored of this situation and instead tried to fight from a distance. She flew over Freya, her Yin Yang orbs circling around her, and declared the Omnidirectional Dragon Slaying Circle. Freya smiled and started sidestepping and rolling forward towards Reimu with ease. Reimu, noticing this, increased the distance between them.

The cards and bullets started chipping the tree bark severely. Even Kyoji and the girls had to cover their eyes as the splinters flew through the area. Freya increased her speed and started slashing the bullets and cards like Wolverine in a killing frenzy.

Then she noticed that three Yin Yang orbs were around her.

"Shi-!"

A big cloud of smoke and splinters rose after a loud explosion razed the area. The group that were still aiming the mini-Buster Rifle had to close their eyes and stand their ground as the sphere of light grew on side.

"AAAHH!" the rest of the group were almost blown away by the explosion.

Reimu watched from above, searching signs of Freya, but...

"Where is she? Did I get her?"

(SLASH!)

Reimu froze as Freya managed to open a small wound in her left arm, removing the sleeve with her spear, the same one that she threw. She gasped because Freya did not have any sort of burn or wound on her. What kind of resistance the vanir has?

"That was fun." Freya said as Reimu tried to strike her with her gohei, but Freya swatted it away with her recovered spear, leaving her wide open. "But, oh well, things end, don't they?"

(SLASH!)

* * *

*rattle* *rattle*

Flandre continued accending through Yggdrasil, her blood still drenched in blood. However, the fact that she was still smiling really scares the crap outta me.

"Eh~...somebody is having fun up there." Flandre sensed the battle from below...somehow. "How fantastic! I really wish to see them...and their blood around these halls."

Hey Flandre, I can understand your Laevaetaiin going red when you're are in this state...but wasn't it always curvy and not straight? Also, your hands seem to generate heat, but the effects are kind of visible now...

What kind of present that was? Those runes...what kind of power those runes have on you?

"Now...*giggle*, let's see if I can reach you before this all turns into a sea of blood."

...What do you mean by that?

* * *

(1) Since Joss Whedon created Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the term Buffy Speak appeared...and then, the whole world started using it. It consist on saying stuff like "Timey Wimey...stuff" or "That machine...thingy". It always makes use of the ellipsis.

(2) Newtypes are what they call the psychics in the Gundam Universe, originating in the UC (Universal Century) timeline. Their powers range from telepathy and the control of Funnels via telekinesis.

(3) The Buster Rifle is one of the equipment the original Wing Gundam had in Gundam Wing. Hell, if you're Americans, you really should know what power the Buster Rifle has.


	38. Insane on arrival

(SLASH!)

"…!"

Freya was astonished. She was sure nobody was going to interrupt her fight as it was. Sure, the others were still out there, but she believed that they weren't at her level, so she ignored them. However, someone blocking her attack at that moment was uncalled for. Her spear was clashing with a pristine katana, her holder looking straight into her eyes.

Youmu Konpaku arrived just in time.

"Y-You..." Reimu recovered from the shock. "Where did..."

She was interrupted by an array of red bullets that were heading towards Freya. Noticing the danger, she ended the stalemate and kicked off from Youmu's Roukanken, dodging the bullets in mid-air.

China, coming out of nowhere, tried punching her in the gut in mid-air, but Freya brought her knee up. Then she followed up with a roundhouse kick, which was blocked by the spear...which shattered by the impact. Freya grabbed the two halves as she landed.

Remember that she can't fly. She just kicked off from a sword, dodged bullets while falling backwards, fended off the brawler of the group and landed perfectly... Talk about being overpowered, don't you think?

"_There were more of them?_ Heh, don't think your comrades will be able to change anything, red one." Freya sighed. "It's fine by me if you all fight me at once. I don't care. In fact...it'll be interesting to see if you humans and demons are on the same level as us gods!"

"Geez..." Reimu shook her head. "You really like fighting, don't you? Sorry, but I'm not a fighter. I'm just a shrine maiden, you know. Now...would you just leave and let us go there to stop this madness?"

I don't think that's going to work on a race of gods that live for fighting, you know?

Predictably, Freya started laughing.

"Hehehe...you're a funny one. If I didn't respect your power, I would have stabbed you just for the sheer stupidity of your words."

"Hey!"

"Reimu, you should focus." Youmu started. "She's not like the others."

"Gee, thanks. I didn't notice." Reimu rolled her eyes.

"Well then...shall we continue?" Freya taunted. "Come!"

Freya reached Reimu and Youmu in the sky in a single leap. Youmu tried slashing her, but Freya reacted first and threw one of the halves of her spear, forcing her to cut that first. Freya used that time frame to grab her from her head and knee her. Reimu tried kicking her with her legs protected by amulets, but Freya used the other part of the spear to block, the spear completely shattered this time. Reimu then tried to shoot her with cards as China tried to attack Freya from behind. Noticing this, Freya **threw** Youmu at China, launching them towards a tree and free-fell towards the ground, dodging the cards.

"Can't you just shoot?" Aya, very far away from the fight, asked a focused Kyoji that was clearly trying to aim the mini-Buster Rifle well. "I mean, at this rate, she's beat us!"

"Sure. Shoot now and lose our only way to deal massive damage to a god. Good plan."

Good lord. Kyoji, you too are a snarker?

"Err..."

"Dammit! Why can't she just stay still?" Mokou ranted, following the battle with her eyes.

"Well, it is kind of a relief that she cannot fly. Imagine how hard would it be to hit her if she could!" Alice commented, trying to calculate where would Freya be next, but calculations like that in a small time frame of barely seconds was goddamn hard.

"Please, let me concentrate! I really need to aim this thing!"

"_~ I can see your plan...but I'm really worried about the... ~_"

"Save it for later, Patchouli." Marisa said. "The only solution I have for this situation is to blast her with all of my..."

"Our." Kyoji corrected.

"Our might."

Aya facepalmed.

"_~ *sigh* Suit yourselves... ~_"

* * *

Episode 38: Insane on arrival

* * *

Freya was prancing around incredibly fast while dodging Reimu's assault. Kicking off one of the trees, she tried punching Reimu in the stomach. She missed her mark, but she held on from Reimu's feet.

"Hey! Get off me!" Reimu demanded, trying to shake her off.

But this not only represented a problem for Reimu. If Freya is holding onto Reimu, the others cannot shoot the Buster Rifle, if that means harming Reimu too.

"That bitch!" Marisa said. "Did she notice?"

"I don't know, but this situation just went from bad to worse." Alice said, also cursing this turn of events.

Reimu tried throwing amulets at Freya, but she managed to dodge by swinging herself to the safe side, making Reimu slowly lose her balance too.

"Guess I have to drag you down after all!" Freya said, grinning all the way, as if enjoying the fight.

"Fantasy Orb!"

The orbs grazed Freya...except one which hit her on the head. This managed to stun her enough to let Reimu go.

"FIRE NOW!" Marisa shouted.

"I know!" Kyoji answered back, pulling the trigger on the process.

Their bodies trembled due to the massive shockwave of firing the Buster Rifle. This ungodly massive beam of death started heading towards Freya and Reimu, the latter which noticed how bad this was going to get and moved aside.

"...Oh." That's all that Freya managed to say. "That's new. But...!"

Freya, still falling in mid-air, removed her cloak and put it in front of her.

"What is she...?" Alice, confused, looked at the madness of her actions.

The cloak extended in mid-air, exactly at the same diameter as the beam.

"S-She isn't going to stop the attack with just that, isn't she?" Kyoji panicked.

The beam was still heading towards Freya, but she was confident that the cloak would stop it. Marisa just ignored that fact and poured more magic into the Hakkero, making the laser even bigger.

"Yes! That's what I want! Do it again!" Freya shouted, the laser just meters away.

"…! It's a reflector!" Alice gasped in horror as she noticed her plan. "She is going to send it back to us!"

No word was spoken...maybe perhaps they were paralyzed in horror as the realization dawned on them. Reimu also heard those words and rushed towards the group, preparing a barrier almost instantly.

"Brace yourselves!" Reimu warned.

However, before the laser could touch the cloak...this one inexplicably was cut in two. Not only that, her arms went punctured by several knives that appeared out of...oh...

Oh, she's here.

"What the h-?" Freya was about to say, but...

(BOOM!)

The beam swallowed Freya completely. The group was unable to hear or see Freya for a while...until the beam stopped in mid-air when it was about to reach the floating continent that was Asgard. A thin, but strong green barrier stood firmly, the beam not even weakening it one bit. The group was mesmerized by this. Sure, they were able to knock out Freya, as proven by the way her body fell unconscious onto the rainbow after the beam faded...but if they cannot enter Asgard, what was the point?

"...That is going to be a problem." Reimu commented.

"Her cloak was just cut in two...wait, then..."

China started looking around as she figured out what just happened. In the distance, not far from them, a slender figure walked towards them.

"Well, that was problematic." Sakuya said, coming out of her hiding spot.

"Sakuya-san!"

"Oh, it's the maid." Marisa said, but nonetheless, relieved. "What are you doing here? Weren't you injured?"

"Do I look injured to you?"

Well, her clothes are devoid of wounds and blood...and she looks fine... But something about this doesn't seem alright...

"_~ Sakuya! You're in no conditions to move! Come back! ~_" Patchouli said, reasonably worried.

"Patchouli-sama, I can assure you-"

"_~ No, Sakuya! Think this carefully! What would Remilia think if she saw you exert yourself? ~_"

That made Sakuya remain silent for some seconds...but then answered...

"If I do not worry about my mistress, what kind of maid I am?"

"_~ But...~_"

"Besides, I'm fine. See?" Sakuya said by extending her arms, also devoid of wounds.

"You know...she's right." Marisa said.

"...But I still doubt this is a good idea." Alice commented.

"Seconded. I don't think you should force yourself too much." Kyoji said. "Besides, I don't believe that someone can recover so easily with just a few hours. It's illogical."

Sakuya sighed.

"Well, you cannot prove I'm not injured, so you have no choice but to-"

"~_ Um, Reimu-san? ~_" This time, it was Shin who spoke. "_~ Could I ask you to poke the left side of Sakuya's body, near the abdomen, please? ~_"

"Er...sure, why not?"

And Reimu complied.

Sakuya instantly winced as she almost fell to her knees, but she quickly recovered. However, everyone saw enough.

"H-How did you-?" Sakuya, bewildered, asked Shin.

"_~ W-Well, if your upper body and legs were unharmed, I had the feeling that your abdominal area was the one still hurt. Guess I was...right... That and perhaps, because it is the only area I know you can hide wounds. ~_"

...And knowing is half the battle.

"Ngh...I screwed up..." Sakuya gritted her teeth.

"Hey, don't do harsh movements!" Youmu warned.

The whole group quickly subdued a panting Sakuya. Reimu sighed, thinking this was getting a lot troublesome.

"Oh, you're here already." a female voice was heard on the distance.

The whole group turned around to see Ran, followed by Kyoji's partners, Alexia and Hiroki, the latter ignoring their presence.

"You guys!" Kyoji was really happy to see them. "What took you so long?"

"If you had contacted us earlier, we wouldn't have arrived this late, you idiot." Alexia grumbled.

"Hey! Don't blame me for that!"

"But I can." Aya answered. "You should have called them earlier, you know?"

"Whose side are you on?"

"Okay, that's enough." Reimu was getting tired of their banter. "So...what's Yukari up to?"

"Well... I haven't heard of Yukari-sama for a while. In fact, I think she isn't in Gensokyo at the moment."

That raised many eyebrows.

"Huh? What do you mean "she isn't here"?"

"I knew it. Your kind can't be trusted..." Hiroki said, reaching for the orbs holding his demons.

"H-Hold on!" Kyoji interrupted. "I think there's a really good reason for this...right?"

A lot of eyes focused on Ran now, which made her slightly uncomfortable.

"W-Well, Yukari-sama said something about an "ace on the hole" or something." Ran said. "If she had to say anything of importance, she would use her phone to contact me."

"Would she?" Reimu asked with an amused look.

"…"

Ran stopped to think while Hiroki tried to brandish his sword on impatience, but Kyoji and Alexia stopped him before he did something reckless.

"...No, she wouldn't." Ran sighed. Poor Ran...

* * *

The group stayed there for a while, recovering from the battles that happened before. Kyoji withdrew Cerberus back, since...

"If I keep him summoned like that, I'll run out of magnetite."

...Which raised many eyebrows. He said he would explain later.

After they were rested, they continued.

However...

"Well, who's going to say to keep watch on Sakuya-san?" Kyoji asked. "We cannot just leave her like that."

"I agree." Alexia said. "She would become a liability if she came with us."

"No. I'll come. I cannot leave Remilia-sama like-!"

"*sigh* Don't push yourself." Reimu shaked her head. "Oi, China, can you take care of her?"

"No problem!"

"...! H-Hey, wait!" Sakuya said, but the group started walking.

"Sakuya-san! Please, don't move!"

* * *

"So...now what?" Reimu said as she looked at the barrier covering the entrance to the Bifrost Bridge.

Hiroki tried slashing the barrier, but he was sent flying backwards.

"...Well, I'm not going to shoot then." Kyoji said, holstering his revolver back.

"Looks like a Tetrakarn spell...no, this is far stronger." Cerberus said, poking the barrier too. "Guess these guys aren't playing around."

"Well, we could try shooting that big laser again." Marisa said. "Hey, you, can you use that thing to shoot the laser again?"

"...Err...first of all, my name is Kyoji. But you can call me Kyoji-kun if you like..."

"Get to the point." Aya said.

"...Right. And second..."

He took out Orion again.

"Do you see the barrel? It's red now, meaning that it overheated when we fired that beam. I doubt it would stand to fire another one like that."

"Huh...well, that goes that idea." Marisa sighed.

In that moment, Ran's cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"..."

"Duck? Wh-?"

A blinding light appeared out of nowhere from below, along with a deafening noise. Everyone ducked as the beam of destruction collided with the barrier. Slowly, the beam started piercing the barrier. Truth to be told, it took a few seconds, but it did its job.

(CRASH!)

Huh. Who knew barriers broke with the same sound as glass?

Reimu stood up quickly and grabbed Ran's cellphone.

"At least warn us beforehand!"

"She did. Almost two seconds beforehand." Ran said.

"Very funny." Oh good, more snark coming from you, Reimu.

"Hey, guys. I think it is better we go now." Kyoji pointed out as the barrier was reforming itself. Also, there was the sound of footsteps coming from below.

Well, guess some places are governed by Murphy's Law.

"What are you waiting for? ! RUN!"

The Gensokyo girls started flying towards the hole in the barrier while the summoners ran forward.

"These guys just won't give up, do they?" Kyoji remarked.

"Well, they are serving their god." Alexia said. "Their purpose is obvious."

"You guys are too slow!" Aya said, being the first to cross the hole. "Here, I'll help."

Hiroki instantly refused the hand and continued sprinting towards the barrier. The other two grabbed Aya's hands and arrived faster to the other side.

"Well, now that we are here, where to?" Marisa said, sitting on her broom.

"Where else? Up."

"_~ Can someone explain to me what was that light just now? ~_" Patchouli asked with both worry and intrigue.

"Eh, it seems Yukari threw a giant laser at us to destroy the barrier." Marisa stated. "No biggie. Still, that makes me wonder why a laser instead of ripping the barrier by its borders. Ahh...is she drunk?"

"_~ That's highly inaccurate. ~_" Patchouli sighed.

"_~ Whatever the case, have you reached the top? ~"_ Eirin said.

"Define the top, please." Kyoji said, while sprinting along with the others. "Besides, this is ridiculous. I know of Bifrost...but I still cannot digest the fact we are running over a rainbow. A rainbow is only light. It is not tangible!"

"Will you shut up already?" Hiroki yelled at him, not wanting to deal with him. "Focus on the job at hand. Later, we'll deal with your rants."

"Hey!"

"Also, if you think really about it, things like these only exist in Gensokyo." Mokou said. "It is inside for a while, but you get used to it."

The sound of running reached their ears. In a mix of incredulity and annoyance, they saw a full battalion of einhenjar and valkyries passed through the barrier without any effort, along with battle wolves and horses.

"Well, that's just _unfair_!" Kyoji shouted.

"*sigh* Dammit." Hiroki frowned. "I'll get rid of these..."

"Are you insane? !" Alexia and Kyoji grabbed from his shoulders, restraining him. "Do you have a death wish or what?"

"_~ To the impatient man there... I recommend you to listen to your partners...if you don't want to die, that is. ~_"

Patchouli, that was mean.

"...Tch!" Hiroki relented.

A spear whistled through the air and almost pierced Aya's head. And it wasn't the only spear on the air now. A hail of spears started descending on them, but Reimu erected a barrier just in time.

"_~ Can you move while you are casting it, Reimu-san?" _Patchouli inquired.

"Yeah. Don't worry about that!" Reimu said while sustaining the barrier. "You guys focus on running!"

"Oi, are you sure that you can handle this, Reimu?" Marisa was worried. And with good reasons. The spears did _not_ stop coming.

Aya tried creating a whirlwind in order to protect them all from the attacks. However, doing so would disrupt the barrier and that was risky.

"Ah, forget it! Run!" Aya said, as the group moved, but slowly.

That barrier seemed to withstand several blows quite well. I'm beginning to think that it could resist a Master Spark directly...but perhaps I'm wrong.

"_~ Is there any way that... ~_"

Patchouli stopped as the sound of something falling was heard in the broken Library.

"~_ Huh? W-What?"_

"Hey, Patchy. What was that?"

No response. Only spears were falling.

"Forget it. Look, we're on the middle of Bifrost now."

And they were. Actually, Kyoji had a slight sense of vertigo right now, but quickly shook it off. Can't blame him. Below them, there's absolutely nothing. Meaning, if one of the normals fall, they are dead.

No saving graces here. That's how life works in real life.

"Oh, that's looks nasty." Kyoji gulped.

"It's amazing how humans react to unfavorable situations. Perhaps I should make an article about this." Aya, that was a really cruel joke. Sure, you really don't like him, but come on!

"...You say that because you can fly." Kyoji sighed. "Also, I miss your white shirt. It was easier to see throu-

(CRACK!)

"I GIVE I GIVE I GIVE...!"

"Aya, please let go of his hand. You're crushing it. And you, stop acting like a child."

Both of them were separated. However, everyone started to worry when one spear created a crack on Reimu's barrier.

"Ah..."

"Oh no! It's going to break!" Marisa said.

Really?

"I can't...hold it..." Reimu panted.

But then, the bridge shook, along with Yggdrasil. The shocks were severe, as if something fell with great force to the ground. Using this distraction, Reisen ran in front of the group and look at them directly in the eyes.

You can pretty much guess what happened next.

"They'll stay like that for a while." Reisen said, as the einhenjar started waving their weapons around like crazy people. "Let's run while it lasts!"

* * *

The group quickly reached Asgard. They stopped to see the giant gate, apparently made of an unidentified material resembling stone. There was a fortress, reaching to the sky

"_~ Everyone...what happened? I felt something fall to the ground. Sorry if I took too much time re-establishing the connection, but I had...issues to resolve. ~"_

"Oh, hey Patchy!" Marisa said. "Well, there was some sort of earthquake, I guess. We managed to lost that squad, but I don't think the rabbit's eyes will last for long."

"...I have a name, you know." Reisen said.

"Anyways," Reimu interrupted. "what happened back there?"

"~ _Well...Yukari showed up..."_

"What? !" That was Reimu's reaction. "What did she do now?"

"_~ I'm really not sure, but she seemed to have mentioned that she brought...a reinforcement. But whatever is the case, Yukari is here. I really don't know if this is good or bad, but at least, you're finally at Asgard, am I right? ~_"

"Yes." Reimu said, looking at the structure. "How could we miss something this big in the sky?"

"~ _It was not there in the beginning. When Yggdrasil emerged, Asgard materialized over it. There was no way that it could be there before. ~_"

"I think the celestials live in a place like that." Aya commented. "Weird that they are not doing anything about it."

"How troublesome."

"So...now what? We knock the door and expect them to answer?" Kyoji asked.

(SLASH!)

"...Or we could do that." He said as Youmu did some quick slashes in front of the stone gate, creating an opening big enough for them to pass.

Sadly...and quite hilariously, from a reader's perspective, there was thousands of Asgardians ready to intercept them.

"...Err...any plans, guys? ...Guys?" Kyoji nervously asked.

Everyone looked pale.

"...Guess there's no plan then."

One of the warriors walked forward. He was dressed as the rest of the warriors, but his clothes had more red and silver on it, especially on the arms.

"To believe you beat Freya...humans have become a fierce threat with the passing of time..."

"Who are you?"

"And where's your hand?" Mokou asked.

There was an uncomfortable silence, more awkward in the Asgardian side, since they knew how sensitive he was about his arm.

By the way, the man's name is Tyr. Now you know why he doesn't have a hand...arm, depending on how much did that wolf ate.

"...I wish if you refrain to ask that, you really don't want to ignite my anger."

"What? It's just an arm."

A spear quickly zoomed through the air and lodged itself in Mokou's head.

The Asgardians expected a reaction to this, but since it was Mokou, only Alexia and, surprisingly, Hiroki, reacted...

"You know...that was highly unnecessary." Marisa said, looking at her body.

"_~ But it was sooo satisfying. Would you mind doing it again? ~_" Kaguya said from the Hakkero.

"What is this? !" Tyr reasonably freaked out. "Have you no camaraderie? Your comrade just got pierced by the head."

"No, seriously!" Alexia also flipped out. "What is wrong with you? !"

"Well..you see..." Reimu tried to explain, but before that happened, two things occurred in succession.

One, Mokou revived once again...once to fall down and die since the spear was still lodged in her head, freaking out every Asgardian.

And two, during that small frame of time, Hiroki tried slashing Tyr. However, the latter dodged just in time.

"...! You...!"

"..." Hiroki didn't talk as he summoned something. A black, human-sized figure with long horns and long hair, holding two swords, stood...no, more like floated in front of him.

"Rakshasa, take care of them."

The demon nodded as it lunged towards an einhenjar without saying nothing.

"...If you want me to trust you, I suggest you help." Hiroki stated as he walked forward towards the army.

But still, you do not ask for trust. You build it.

He will have problems in his life, I'm sure.

"Geez...you really don't have to say it like that..." Kyoji sighed as he walked forward too. "You girls can go on forward. We'll take care of this and you go rescue the ojou, alright?"

"Oi, don't leave me out of this." Alexia answered, moving forward while taking out a whip. "If I don't stay, you two are going to kill each other."

"No, we won't."

"...Whatever. I'll stay too." Alexia said.

"...Are you sure you'll be okay by yourselves?" Marisa said. "I can stay to help too."

"No, Marisa." Alice interrupted. "I think it is better with the number we have now. We do not know what we'll face up there. And splitting up in more might be dangerous."

If you're wondering how the hell are they still speaking while not fighting, it is because Rakshasa is creating a lot of problems for the valkyries, along with Aya's speed. Reimu was also helping with her Yin Yang Orbs.

You see, the normal Asgard denizen was used to fighting several groups of people in physical, mortal combat. This, however, are a bunch of girls with magical powers that shoot lasers and bullets like crazy, along with people that can summon demons at will.

Face it. You are not prepared for that in real life. But they seem to be enjoying it...even if they are losing...

(SLASH!)

Rakshasa showed no mercy at all. He just did as commanded. Quite polarizing, considering the girls are more used to non-lethal combat. I mean, blowing someone up with a laser is good. Butchering the person _in half_ is other.

"How...sickening." Youmu answered, completely disgusted by Rakshasa's methods. Well, he IS a demon, what did you expect?

"Leave them be." Reimu suggested. "I really wish I could end this incident as soon as possible."

The group moved forward as Kyoji summoned Cerberus again, along with Alexia, who summoned Sarasvati, the goddess that Hindi people believe is the patron of knowledge, music and arts. Fittingly, she was holding a...err...how do you call those small guitars nowadays?

"Go!" Alexia shouted, as Cerberus lunged at the group and breathed fire.

The group complied as Youmu removed (quite uncomfortably) the spear from Mokou's head, this time her resurrection complete. Reimu released more orbs to create a distraction, which worked as they moved forward into the fortress.

However, Tyr reached them in time...or more precisely, his sword did. Somehow, he threw it far enough to land almost on Reimu's foot.

"What a problem you lot are." Tyr said, his eyebrow was twitching. "More importantly, it seems that we are messing with a bunch of freaks!"

"Hey! I resent that!" Mokou said, clutching his head. "Besides, you're a freak too, what's with the lack of a hand, anyways?" Mokou countered.

Tyr really seemed to be ticked off by the lack of limb.

"I wonder how that happened." Aya pondered, while taking out her notepad. "Mind telling me?"

"...You know that there's something called privacy, don't you?" Reimu sighed.

"Enough!" Tyr smashed his sword in the ground.

There was a brief aftershock, almost like if coming from below. Nobody moved during that moment,

"How odd. Nobody should be down there by now." Tyr mumbled.

* * *

(BOOM!)

A figure was forced out from Yggdrasil, just from the middle. It gained speed after a while and landed with a loud sound to the ground.

Suika groaned. The alcohol in her system was asking as a pain placebo for a while, so she looked more annoyed than in pain.

"Aaangh..." Suika shook her head as she returned to normal size.

"You oni! You almost crushed us!" The worried voice of Kaguya shrieked, as Suika almost crushed the teleported library. I mean, really, her arm was blocking its exit!

"Eeh~? But I was fighting so good up there..."

"Anyways, what happened up there?" Eirin asked.

"Well, there was this awesome fight with these giant things...or was it giant things of rock...I dunno. Well, the case was that there was this huge explosion out of nowhere and flames were covering the field and then...I think I landed here."

"What an original way of retelling events." Patchouli said, nice touch of snark there, I might add. "Anyways, that doesn't matter right n-"

A second shock occurred, this time coming from far above. Flames started going up the trunk, almost near ground level...and the heat was felt even from far away.

"What is going on?" Kaguya asked.

"...That tree is connected to Muspellheim, right?" Patchouli said, not taking her eyes of her book. "If this information is accurate...then it is beginning."

The trunk blew up again, this time, giant bodies of ice and fire emerging from the trunk. Lo and behold, as jotuun rise from their respective worlds and muster their unmatched strength as they started climbing over Yggdrasil, without losing any moment.

The group below didn't move, not wanting to gain their attention. It worked, perhaps due to fate foretelling that they were going up to Asgard, no matter what else happens, until they reach the field of Vígríðr.

However, the jotuun stopped when they reached the area in which lightning started to appear. Several fell down, with a deafening crash, while others endured and kept going up. One of the giants was holding a bright red sword, almost as it was made of fire.

"Surtr." Patchouli mumbled. "It's just like this book says. Guess everything here is bound by fate."

"Eeeh... well, that's just sounds depressing." Suika said.

"I'll try having a normal conversation with you if you're sober, oni." Patchouli said, but worry was noticable in her voice.

They continued ascending, as fast as they could. However, once they reached the middle, a halo of thunderbolt and lightning stopped their advance, some of them even falling down by the sheer force of it.

"Oh, here comes a big one." Suika said with a tone of seriousness, even if her voice was slurred.

(SLAM!)

The equivalent of a earthquake occurred in Gensokyo in that instant. Not long after that, more jotuun started falling, while only the strongest managing to past by. Needless to say, everyone below was highly curious about who was causing those lightning attacks.

...But for our case, it's a no brainer.

"The Norse God of Thunder, Thor, it seems." Patchouli, thanks for the exposition! "It is interesting to see his power in display."

However, her interest lasted barely some seconds as she tried contacting the group once more, if they had managed to find Remilia.

* * *

"Nngh..."

Darkness was around Remilia, which had her eyes closed. For some reason, her body was bound and she could not even open her eyes.

She tried forcing her body to move, but it was worthless.

"What is this? !"

"_Fear not, young child._"

"...! Who's there? !"

"_I'm here, yet I'm not. As I declared, fear not._"

"Well, your vagueness doesn't help." Remilia said, trying to calm down. "Who are you? What are you?"

"_I'm the All-father..."_

"Old-father?" You speak English, Remilia?

"_...You may call me Odin." _He dodged the pun. Not bad. "_I currently ask that you don't panic. As Ragnarok is happening, I require full concentration to devise a counter-measure, so I'll kindly ask you to cease talking._"

"You cannot order me like that!" Remilia protested, trying to move her arms, but with no avail. "And what kind of trick is this? !"

"_This is no trick. I'm merely using your power. It is needed to my fight against them...even if I'm fated to fail._"

"So you're bound by fate? Truly a miserable future you have."

"_But alas, this was foretold. We just are pieces in the great board played by fate's hands._"

"You sound awfully fatalistic."

"_I'm impressed that a child such as you doesn't think the same, since you have the power to change __fate. I hoped it would help our situation, but I noticed your...limitations._"

"Eh?

Odin's voice stopped. Then continued.

"_Have you ever stop to think that, after having that kind of power, you think that every event you see you could change as easily as you could? I apologize if this sounds off topic...but you can't. I've tried. I believe that there are some things that cannot be changed nor stopped no matter what._"

Remilia didn't know what to think. She was somewhat confident on her ability. And to have some stranger belittling that was, well, insulting.

"Who do you think you are, telling me my ability is useless?"

"_I am Odin._"

"Yeah yeah, well..."

Remilia stopped as that name made her remember something Patchouli told her.

"...You mean _the_ Odin? That Norse God that Patchouli says I based an item from its mythos?"

"_You're referring to Gungnir? Ha! What you currently hold it's just a replica. It does not have the same power as the original."_

"...I don't think so."

"_How arrogant. You think you're high on the chain of power. You really do not know anything about what is happening outside."_

"What are you talking about?" Remilia was indeed confused. And so do I.

"_Nevertheless, I find...troubling that Loki hasn't acted yet. It was foretold he would be freed during Ragnarok. He cannot evade fate."_

"I noticed you talk and talk about fate too much. What's with you, taking it for granted?"

"_...We cannot fight fate. No...nobody cannot fight their fate either."_

"What was that? !"

"_Think about it. What if you had a normal routine and decided to break it? Perhaps you did it on your own volition...or it was already meant for you to choose that decision that precise moment. One cannot know for certain. If we cannot know that, then how can we fight fate?_"

"Shut up! Enough about fate!"

"..._Then let me ask you._" Odin said. "_Are you sure you're not alive right here now because of said __ability?_"

"...!"

Remilia didn't say anything. True, what he said had substance and all of that because of Remilia's own ability. But she really didn't think too much about it.

"...Ngh, you're just trying to confuse me!"

"_I'm not. I'm just making a valid question. Now...answer me."_

"...I really didn't think about that. But...that doesn't matter in the long term, right? I can still live like this, you know? It doesn't matter..."

"_...*sigh* Do you think you can believe your own words, vampire?_"

"I...I think I can. Argh! Stop talking! You're just lying!"

"_Take for example your servant."_

"Sakuya...?"

"_The human, yes." _Odin said. "_Be honest. Did she appear on your mansion by herself...or was it you who wished to have a maid that was perfect to be ordered around?_"

"What? !" Remilia felt like she was doused in cold water. "How dare you?"

"_Or perhaps even more. After that girl in red managed to beat you, you realized that Sakuya was not enough to ease your loneliness. So you threaded your fate with those girls..."_

"That's enough! ...And how do you know all of this?"

"_My feathered friends are my eyes and ears below._"

"The tengu?"

"_...I do not know who are you talking about. The point is...you are not even sure that your powers are taking control of your life? That you have no freedom?"_

She wanted him to stop speaking. But she couldn't move. Nor she could cover her eyes with her hands.

The truth was that she always believed Sakuya came to her mansion out of luck...but what if Odin says it's true? What if Sakuya was brought here by manipulating her own fate? If she didn't have that...won't she ever have met Sakuya at all?

...And what if she was using this ability without realizing it? What if she was constantly changing fate without even noticing?

"_...You really asked yourself. But you were afraid to know more, so you repressed those thoughts, didn't you?"_

She really freaked out when she realized that. Being an involuntary slave of your own powers can terrify people. She shook her head to ease her doubts.

"_That's why I sought you before. Fate cannot be escaped by any means...but you...you can mend it to your will...to some extend. But...I'm not sure if it can avoid Ragnarok._"

"You're not sure yourself?" Remilia asked. "Look, just let me go already! I don't give a damn about what this Ragnarok is!"

"_..._"

"Just let me go already..." She was mentally exhausted.

"_I'm afraid I can't do that._" Odin stated. "_I still need you...even if it fails._"

She could then hear the flap of wings and a "caw!" from afar. For some reason, she sensed something landing on her shoulder, but she noticed she only felt the sensation.

There was nothing there. Also, she felt someone whispering to her ear, but at the same time, she didn't hear anything.

"_I see...Freya has been defeated. And Tyr in engaging the intruders._" Odin pondered.

Another flap of wings was heard.

"_And my son is driving back the jotuun with all his might. Aah, it fills me with sadness that he should fall to that monstrous snake. How did Loki create a being like that is beyond me." _

Remilia's head hurt. She really did not understand what the hell was he talking about.

"_...So Freya was defeated by humans? Hmm... And Tyr is currently engaged in combat in the entrance of Asgard?_"

"...Reimu and the others..."

"Odin-sama!"

A worried voice echoed through a hall, according to Remilia's ears. She couldn't move to see, but her thoughts were interrupted as her vision was filled with light.

She could see a man clad in armor, without a helmet, kneeling in front of...her? Also, she noticed two oversized crows flying away, as they descended.

Something was not right.

"Odin-sama! Our forces...!"

"I know. Huginn and Muginn just told me."

"Then...!"

"Rest, young warrior." Odin said, standing from his quite simple throne, only adorned with bronze and silver. The wood used looked polished and strong, almost like using wood taken from Yggdrasil itself.

"_Hey, what's going on?"_ Remilia was confused.

And that when she noticed something that she really should've noticed before. Whenever Odin moved, Remilia's body reacted the same way.

He stepped forward with his left foot, Remilia used her left foot to "move" forward. She was still stuck in place. She also knew that there was something in her eye, but she couldn't...

…

...Oh. Oh god. I just figured out what is happening here.

"..._W-What is going on?_"

It was when Odin reached a mirror when her fears were realized. You see, normally Odin lacks an eye in his left socket. However, what Remilia saw was a contradiction.

Odin clearly had two eyes, the left one glowing blue...and inside...

...Inside there was a small person with her same pajamas and her same face, with her left eye also glowing.

She really **did** became his eye.

"..._H-How...?_"

Another quake occurred. The soldier lost his footing, but Odin remained unflinched.

"Hm? Another one? That is quite odd. There was no record of the earth splitting during Ragnarok." Odin pondered.

Ignoring that, with a motion of his hand, he summoned a long, red spear, which tip was designed in a spiral fashion and, in a quite striking difference with the rest of weapons, the handle was solely made of wood, while the tip was made from a strange metal.

Thankfully, he did not wear a winged helmet. That would only make him look silly.

"Let us go. Towards the incoming inferno that might or might not swallow us all. But I will not fear. Dying in battle is satisfaction enough for us Asgardians."

"_You are all insane! You're not even sure if you'll survive! And why here? Why not anywhere in the __world?"_

"I needed power. Power which I found in you. At first, I hoped I could avert Ragnarok entirely, but alas, that isn't possible. I just materialized Yggdrasil here for convenience."

"_You are dooming Gensokyo...just because you needed my power in your reach? !_"

Wow, Odin. You're an asshole.

"It had to be done."

* * *

"I really wonder how they managed to build giant fortress on the clouds." Kyoji muttered, blocking and dodging several spears.

"Don't talk while fighting!" Alexia said, using her whip both as a deflector and a way to inflict harm at mid-range. "It does not help at all!"

A bit far away from them, Cerberus was slashing an einhenjar in half while Hiroki did the same, but diagonally. Since einhenjar and valkyries have a harder consistence than humans, the gore was minimized. Sarasvati was left in support, healing everyone which needed healing and dishing out blasts of frigid air and ice.

And Rakshasa did the thing he was best at. Slashing down his foes with his two blades. And yes, his swords were strong enough to decapitate people.

"Oi." Kyoji referred to Hiroki. "You really need to tell him to stop that."

"..." He didn't answer back.

Kyoji continued dodging the attacks, shooting the einhenjar on the back with great precision. And Alexia was giving more support with her whip and Sarasvati's ice. And...

(SPLATTER!)

HOLY HELL! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? !

A-A goddamn torrent of unholy fire just tore through the air and vaporized several einhenjar with ease. Just what in...

"...Tee hee..."

...No.

"Aw, they broke too easily."

Oh shit...

"W-What in the..." Kyoji muttered as he looked in fear...and the small, red-dressed blonde vampire, who was smiling a bit too eagerly...and what's with the glowing tattoos?

"Oh well. Onee-san is still up there, right?" Flandre looked up, as she walked over the pool of blood she caused. "Hey, mister, mister, is my onee-san up there?"

"I...I don't know..." Kyoji pretended to shrug while trying to keep himself calm.

Hiroki, however, just tried cleaving her head off, along with Rakshasa. However, not only did Flandre **not** block, but she was left unharmed.

"What the...? !"

Aaand she easily swatted him away, making him crash towards Alexia and another pile of einhenjar.

"Oh, this is gonna suck, isn't it?" Kyoji sweatdropped as Flandre grabbed him from his shirt. Before she could even say anything, Cerberus attacked Flandre immediately, making her release Kyoji. The worst Flandre received as damage was a simple cut on her cheek.

And, quite disturbingly, she was licking her own blood. Vampires _shouldn't_ do that!

"That was bad. You're not playing by the rules, hehe..." Flandre smiled, Laevaetaiin in hand...but its shape was constantly in change. Sometimes it stayed like normal, a torn sword...but sometimes, it straightened, somehow inflicting a feeling on unease on the demon summoners.

"What is wrong with her?" Alexia staggered, the increasing heat clouding her vision.

"I have to play with her. That's what the good man said!" Flandre said.

"Good man?" Hiroki mumbled. "That demon is speaking nonsense!"

"Oh really?" A voice rang. "I think she speaking quite the truth, if I might add."

The three were in alert. Flandre was also confused by the voice, but she ignored it, more focused on the summoners.

"Also, do yourselves a favor and just leave. Even if you have demons in your command, this is no place for you."

The three wondered where the voice was coming from, but they had no time to ask themselves since Flandre was charging something with Laevaetaiin.

"...That's not good."

"Laevaetaiin Logi!"

And sea of flames rose from the ground, burning away any dead body instantly. Flandre wasn't able to see the group, but was satisfied by the flames so she decided to just advance.

"Hmm...So her power increased with time. Sure, it suppressed her normal abilities, but the trade off of power was quite satisfactory. *chuckle* This will be fun to watch."

However, the ground decided to shake in that moment. The red haired man looked below...with unnatural interest.

"So his little pet project has returned, it seems." He muttered to himself. "And _he_ is the one in his way...heh, I have to see this!"

And...he jumped off...wait what? ! Hey, that fall will kill you!

* * *

(BOOM!)

A body flew high in the air as it crashed into the wall of the fortress.

"...Dammit..." Tyr muttered as he fainted due to the blast that Marisa shot.

"Wasn't that a bit excessive?" Reisen asked, a bit concerned.

"Eh, these guys are as tough as bricks. He'll be fine."

The female group flew inside the fortress. Inside, vast halls made out of wood and something akin to silver and gold spread in front of them. The halls split in two also, but they were already tired of all this crap and decided to stick together this time.

"Hey, you think these walls can be..."

"Don't even think about it." The group said, knowing too well Marisa's "borrowing" complex.

"Why are these halls so large?" Reimu thought aloud, as they were still pursued by valkyries riding on horses and wolves. Yes, you heard that right.

Marisa tried slowing them down by releasing a stream of stars, which did take out some of them, but the sheer quantity of valkyries was staggering.

"Geez, these won't give up so easily!" Marisa groaned as she released the barrage once again, but she was quickly getting exhausted, due to the thin air and constant attacking.

"Don't strain yourself!" Alice said, trying to think ahead in order to prepare herself for what was coming.

Aya sped up and reached the end of the hallway first. She tried opening it, but it was too heavy to open.

"Move!" Reimu shouted as started chanting something, holding some sort of charm in her hand.

She threw the charm, which flew towards the door, as the group also dodged the incoming storm of spears. Reisen and Alice managed to block them with their bullets, while Mokou lit part of the hallway on fire in order to slow them down. It didn't work.

"These guys are unfazed by fire? !" Mokou blurted out in shock.

Well, the valkyries themselves weren't on fire. _Their_ _mounts_...well, let's just say that Mokou just turned them deadlier.

"~_ Nice going, idiot. ~_"

"SHUT UP, KAGUYA!"

Her bickering was interrupted by a wolf's tackle, so massive that it, get this, hit the charm that Reimu threw in mid-flight, turning herself into a body projectile, _and finally_, crashing into the massive door, blowing it to bits.

Oh, and perhaps one arm or two flew off Mokou. Just saying. Eh, she'll be fine.

"That...that wasn't my idea from the start..." Reimu was dumbfounded by the events. "But I guess it works too."

"...My back..." Mokou groaned in pain, as a small pool of blood formed under her. She may be immortal, but her body is as fragile as hell.

Whatever the case, they made it through the halls and arrived into a massive garden. The fauna here looked more exaggerated than alien. The trees were big and, even through the flowers around looked exotic, they just looked exaggeratedly big. However, they couldn't deny that it smelled nice.

"Well, it's just up from here on." Aya pointed out, as she looked at the rising tower.

"About time, too. Ow, my back." Mokou groaned.

"...Sorry." And Reimu still felt a bit guilty about that.

The ground shook once more. Honestly, what's happening down there?

(BOOM!)

And apparently, something exploded down there too!

"...Let's just go up already, alright?"

Everyone nodded in nervousness.

* * *

"How much longer does this tower go? I mean, really!" Marisa said.

Even though they weren't walking anymore, as they constantly went higher, the air started feeling a lot more stagnant and they started having problems breathing.

The trek itself wasn't so bad...if you ignore the change of pressure and other air factors. After a while, they managed to reach an exit, leading right in front of a pair of wooden doors, adorned in gold and silver.

"I really hope this is it. Because I am really tired of all of this." Reimu sighed, panting as she wasn't used to the air.

"Eeh? Is onee-san here?"

…! Holy crap, that was fast! Flandre! How in hell did you get up here so quickly? !

"The little sister..." Reimu muttered.

"Oi, Flandre! How's it going?" Marisa said cheerfully, not knowing the current state of the vampire.

"_~ No...something's wrong. ~_" Patchouli said. "_~ Marisa, get away from her! ~_"

"But I'm fiiiiine!" Flandre said, smiling quite happily. "See? My hands are okay!"

Her hands were fine...while covered in blood, which started dripping to the ground. In that moment, Marisa really jumped back.

"She's going to kill us... she's going to kill us!" Reisen gulped as she stepped back, her finger aimed at her.

"...Okay, something's up." Oh really, Marisa?

"*sniff* Hey. Do you smell something burning?" Mokou noticed, as smoke started rising.

The group gave a quick glance below...

It was a burning hell all over around. The heat was strong enough to make them uncomfortable. Not only that, there was a horrible smell on the air...like charred metal with flesh.

"...What..."

"~_ Oh my god... Flandre! What did you do? ! ~_"

"Me? I had fun." Flandre said, a visible glint in her eyes.

Reimu quickly erected a barrier between themselves and Flandre, not trying to take any risks.

"*sigh* I knew one of these days you'd snap, but I didn't think it would be this soon..."

"Ayayaya... How can you be so calm in a situation like this?"

"...? Is something wrong with me being calm?"

Reimu, there is something wrong with your thoughts.

"Flandre! Don't you recognize me? It's me, Marisa! Come back to your senses, already!"

"But Marisa, I am okay!"

If I beg to differ, having your irises filled with runes does not help your argument.

"_~ You're definitely not right! Wake up, Flandre! ~_"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Patchy, I am FINE!" Flandre's eyes lit in that moment.

"Just shoot her already. That always works, right?" Reimu shrugged, cards in hand.

Before anyone could counter that statement, the door shattered as something red flew at high speeds towards Flandre. She easily caught it with her left hand. It was then revealed that the red thing was a quite large and elegant spear.

"So you finally decided to show up, nee-san!" Flandre smiled as she threw the spear back towards the door."

"I'm afraid your sibling is out of commission momentarily, pawn of Scarlip." A voice said, from inside the room."

"_~ Where's Remilia? ! ~_" Patchouli said in a panic.

However, when Odin came out of the room, the thing that caught their attention was not his size, but the fact that there was something in his eye...

"...Ah. Well, that answers that." Mokou said in complete deadpan.

"It seems his influence has overcome you." Odin said, referring to Flandre. "How unfortunate of you. But still, no matter what changes occur, Ragnarok cannot be averted."

"How can you say that if you don't try?" Marisa said. "And who the heck are you?"

"~ _The All-father of the Aesir..._ ~" Patchouli whispered.

"~ _So, he's the one who caused this tree to appear? ~_" Eirin's voice said.

"~ _Aaah! Why is he giant? ! Everyone, just get out of there! Forget about it! ~_" Shin whimpered as she was terrified by the current situation the girls were in.

"So, he's the ringleader here?" Reimu said. "Well then, let's..."

She was interrupted by Flandre, who rushed towards Odin, fury in her eyes, as she tried slashing his head off. He calmly parried with his spear, which is the original Gungnir.

"You're not her! You're not her! I want to **see her**!" She hissed as she attacked once again.

Everyone flew to the left as Flandre's attack created a massive wave of fire that tore through the sky. From below, it would look like a red line was being drawn over the red sky, and it would _still_ be noticed.

"O-Oi, was Flandre this strong?" Marisa asked. "I know she's way stronger than us, but this is ridiculous!"

You said it.

"It's his influence, no doubt about it." Odin sighed. "What a fearsome girl she managed to control."

"Wait, who are you talking about?" Reimu raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you the one controlling her?"

"No. Just by looking at the runes themselves, I know Loki is controlling this girl."

"Control? I think you're wrong, stupid old man." Flandre said, frowning. "I'm not being controlled. I just want to play with my sister! What that man said was that I just go and play with her!"

...That's the same as being manipulated. Can't you see the similarity?

"...She doesn't play with me anymore... Why lock me up when I want to play with her? ...Even though after you arrived, nee-san doesn't talk with me." She was referring to Reimu and Marisa. "Only Marisa plays with me...but I want to play with nee-san! Why can't she understand? !"

She was grabbing her head in frustration, as the ground shook around her. I think I understand...Loki did not manipulate Flandre. He just gave her something that released her inner repressed feelings.

And, don't get me wrong, that's even worse to be controlled. That means Flandre _means_ her actions...only that her feelings are on overdrive.

Poor girl.

"So now...where's my sister, you old geezer? ! Tell me, or I'll kill you!"

Flandre apparently decided to forget everything about patience and assaulted Odin directly. He blocked her dash with Gungnir, but Flandre started running over it while making her way to the head.

"Foolish."

He countered by...laser-eye? ! Whatever the case, the laser managed to hit Flandre and OH COME ON!

"This is nothing!" Flandre...tell me how you're holding a beam of pure light with just one of your small hands. Well, the hand **is** somewhat tattooed right now with strange runes...so yeah...

Also, did I mention her irises where expanding, overriding the red in her eyes with a disturbing black color as the earth trembled?

"_~ What is going on? ! ~_" Eirin was noticeably afraid of the current events.

"NEE-SAAAAN!"

Oh crap.

"Hey, what should we do?" Youmu asked. "I know we should be defeating the old man over there...but the vampire has also become a quite frightening threat. I don't think we should just trust her like usual."

"...But...this is Flandre we are talking about! She was always like this!" Marisa, you're being too optimistic. Stop it. It might kill you one of these days.

"I'm not sure anymore..." Youmu was right. This situation is one of the worst I've even seen. Choosing between siding with the god who is wrecking your home or siding with a friend which mental sanity is questionable, which just got **worse**, is a tough one.

What are you going to do?

"Reimu...what now?"

"..."

Reimu really wasn't strong at taking decisions. After all, the normal situation was that one troublemaker appears and she usually goes to find her and punish her. Simple as that.

...But this situation was a lot trickier.

"I...I don't know." Reimu said.

"We don't have all time of the day, you know?" Alice said. "This is a really tough decision, I understand, but if we keep this any longer, who knows what will happen to Gensokyo?"

"_~ Watch out! ~_" Shin shouted.

Her warning came out on time as the group jumped out of the way of a wave of fire, courtesy of Flandre with Lavaetainn. The flames immolated the ground, while tearing down the walls and everything.

At last, Asgard was in flames.

"Dear god..."

"Everything's burning down..."

Really? I didn't notice!

"_~ So, what are you going to do, Reimu? ~_"

"Why ask me? I'm not the leader here, am I?" Reimu said.

A laser from Odin's eye split the ground in two, making all of them fly higher, also, while dodging the heat from the flames.

Reimu really didn't know what to do.

"I...I think we should deal with the incident first. Flandre can wait."

"What? !" Youmu was shocked. "Look at her! She isn't...!"

"We can deal with her later." She answered. "Besides, I don't think she'll hurt Marisa, since she respects her."

"Yeah, but she's kinda scary now." Marisa said.

Reimu quickly raised a barrier around everyone as a laser almost grazed them. You know, I could say something about how unrealistic giant lasers are due to the lack of greater sound when fired, since the released energy should at least generate lots of noise, but hey, it's fun, right?

"...Alright. We'll do as you say." Youmu said, but she was still doubting.

"I still don't know if we can match her in raw power..." Marisa said. "Eh, we'll deal with it somehow!"

"I'm really impressed on how optimistic you are, Marisa." Alice raised an eyebrow. "But bear in mind that power isn't everything."

"~_ Got a plan? ~_" Patchouli asked.

"...I'm working on it." Alice said.

But before that could happen, a laser pushed her back towards the stone wall, knocking her out in an instant.

"~ _...Oh. ~_"

"This can't get any worse, can't i-"

"Lavaetainn Logi!"

A pillar of flames split the group in two. It spiraled out of control, tearing everything around its radius.

"Don't say that. Ever." Reimu sighed.

"It's amazing how powerful beings exist in this land." Odin said, as he looked up to the sky, watching Flandre smiling in a fiery sky.

"Aah...I see. You're holding my sister there!" Flandre said, looking at Odin's eye. "Don't worry, nee-san, I'll put you out of there!"

I'm not sure if pulling her out with your hand on fire will be nice for her health.

"After that, we can finally play together!" She said while she flew directly at Odin's face. "Right, nee-san? !"

She was interrupted by a face laser. Followed by a thrown Gungnir at her.

"~ _Flandre! ~_" Patchouli shouted in fear.

I wouldn't worry about her. See? The laser just made her angry and Gungnir just punctured her hand. Well, **pierced** is the correct word here. I'll say, this might not end well.

For everyone.

"Oi, are you okay?" Marisa asked, worried about her well-being.

"...Ehehehe..."

Oh.

"What do you think you're doing, old man?" Flandre asked, looking at her hand with Gungnir lodged. "Do you think this will be enough to separate me from...? !"

The ground shook in that moment. Some of them raised eyebrows as a second shock happened. And almost like that...

(CRACK!)

"HEEEEEEEERRREE'S JOHNNY!"

Let's just say that tree-made floors are really fragile, as they break when a big ass wolf slashes his way through it. It howled in both triumph and rage, setting his furious eyes at Odin.

"Good god! Stop doing that, goddammit!" Wait, I know that voice... "Seriously, do you want to break my ears? !"

There was a...flea over Fenrir's head, berating and shouting at him, while looking extremely livid. He looked the same as before...only his blue clothes were dyed red...by blood of sources unknown, as with his face, part of his arms and legs.

What the hell were you doing? Is that your blood...or did you go killing someone...and how MANY? !

"WE ARE HERE..."

"About time!" Raim said, shouting to the sky.


	39. WARNING ERROR ERROR

…

…

...Hehe...hehe...hehehehehehe...

Question.

What would you react if you saw there was more crap coming?

You see...if you had the worst day imaginable, that is, being GODDAMN thrown INSIDE ANOTHER GODDAMN WORLD, being chased around like a criminal, almost die via impalement, and then, notice the current world had a GODDAMN TREE GOING TO THE SKY, risking breaking that goddamn barrier, which prevents that the normal, ugly, stupid other world to swallow this one...was that its function...whatever... The point is, do you know how I feel right now? !

"...Can I crush your neck, making me feel kinda better about this goddamn situation?" I said, referring to the hag, while looking at the big ass tree over here.

And it wasn't necessary to drag me through all the trip upstairs, even worse when you pulled me out all the way out from there too. The vertigo was bad, I tell you.

I knew there was something wrong when I saw the giant root, but guess I had to expect_ even worse_.

"That would be unwi-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING ELSE!" Stupid hag, and your stupid smugness and...

"**Kid, focus. While I really want you to go in a killing spree...seeing you acting like a brat is really stupid.**"

"I'm not talking with you either!" And gladly, shut the hell up!

"_Kid, try to be ratio-_"

"Oh no. Rationality is dead for me now. I really do not want to know who the hell did this mess, because I'm seriously considering murder right now. And I'm honestly not kidding."

"How savage. I know you're quite...irascible, but..."

"Bitch, shut up."

"**I totally agree. Besides, back in that world, you easily shredded those guys.**"

"With his help, yes. BUT ENOUGH OF THAT!" Definitely! "Yukari, I'm in the verge of a mental breakdown here...but be honest with me..."

For the first time ever, I think Yukari was legitimately afraid of me while being angry...or perhaps was because I was laughing between sentences, in a very unearthly fashion.

"...Who the hell is responsible for this?"

She said a phrase.

...Norse?

And then everything made much more sense...and I _really_ don't like where this is going.

But who CARES! Hehehe...so that's it? ! Gods! Valkyries! End of the World! Hahahahaha...! Just what I needed.

If you didn't notice, I'M BEING SARCASTIC, ASSHOLES!

"...Oi, are you ok-?"

"DO I LOOK OKAY, HAG? !" Hehehehe... "I COME OUT OF THAT WORLD, COVERED IN BLOOD, TO FIND THIS CRAP? !"

Also, blood kinda smells nice. And it's sticky.

"**I know, right?"**

Ah, it's useless! It's all useless! Ragnarok has started, right? Welp, so much for that.

...Meaning that I can go in a killing spree up there without any remorse! Yay for fatalism!

"Hehehe... Well, you have to do what you have to do, right?"

"**Kill everyone on sight?**"

"BRUTALIZE everyone on sight!"

Now that I see it, you're not too bad, Glid.

"_Stop! Kid, listen to me. There must be a-"_

"So everyone is up there, eh, Yukari?" Of course, you idiot. Go up there. It's fighty time! Blood blood blood!

"...You are actually going up there? I just brought you back because he asked. My sole purpose was to find that giant beam thrown from outer space in that world. Not you, mind you."

But of course! Disregard the human...who's far more dangerous and amoral when either angry or scared. Worse if both, like a lunch combo!

Even if I lost "Unleash – Red Speed" back there, I'm still going there. Nothing will change my mind...or whatever the hell I have for a mind right now.

Hey! Are you questioning your sanity while insane?

Who says I can't?

...Touché.

"Adios, bitch! Have fun waiting for the end! And Happy New Year before hand!"

I need coffee. Coffee, I say! Att-t-t-t-t-t...

* * *

Ep*s#de 39: WARNING. ERROR ERROR ERROR

* * *

Oh look, idiots tied up together here. That's hilarious.

*sigh* I wish you killed each other out.

"_Your current thoughts scare me, kid._"

The idiot and nuns noticed me instantly. The idiot said something I don't care and the nuns looked in horror due to my usual blue shirt dyed in blood, now a crimson red.

I forgot how much I loved the color red. Red is fun. Wait, a color isn't fun. You eat colors! See?

"**...Kid, you're definitely loco now.**"

I'm not crazy! You're crazy! Especially you, no one!

"**Who are you talking too? !**"

"Oh? Guess someone else beat me up here." Another female voice sounded around the area. Oh joy.

There was a green haired person holding an umbrella. Yes, an umbrella while the sky is red and crap. Your intelligence is in question, young lady. Oh wait, you're perhaps a youkai. Then screw you, old hag!

Ooh, grass!

"Who the hell are you? No wait, don't answer that. Better stop getting involved with weirdos. Or did you run away from some sort of shitty green house or something? You reek of grass, Jesus Christ..."

"*sigh* And I thought humanity matured after the pass of time." She shook her head, almost as if belittling me.

"**Oi, who the hell do you think you are? !**" He barked. "**Get the hell out of our way!**"

"Tsk tsk tsk." Oi, why are you shaking your head? ! "How pathetic you...or is it both of you are acting? I really can't know. Who are you talking to? Although...from what I can see, your mental capabilities have much to be desired."

...You're calling me crazy? ! YOU'RE CRAZY! AND OBVIOUSLY, I'M NOT QUITE WELL TODAY!

...

...DID I JUST REFUTED MY OWN SPEECH? AND WHY THE HELL AM I THINKING SO LOUD? !

"_Kid, calm down!_"

I am! ...Maybe.

Perhaps. Who knows?

Stop that!

"Cleary, you're insane." The women sighed. "But whatever the case, I won't let you arm this tree. Not let anyone burn it down."

"You actually think I'm responsible for this crap? !"

"Of course. You're the only one I see here unbound."

Your logic is stupid.

"**And you call the kid crazy. You obviously have gone past your senility. Is that umbrella your cane then?**"

"You better watch your mouth." If I was at least sane enough, I would've felt fear right now, as her gaze darkened.

Right now? I think it's just gas.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom?" 'Cause you honestly seem like you need to take a dump.

A laser grazed my ear as it tore past through the lake and rocks beyond, if my vision isn't lying to me.

*whistle* Daaaaaaaamn, that was a powerful shot.

"...Surely you don't have digestive problems? Seriously, that kind of firepower must mean that you have serious anger issues."

"...What you said didn't make any sense."

"Did I?" Really? I didn't know.

You did, jackass.

Quiet you.

"**You're more amusing like this, kid. I hope you stay like this a bit longer.**"

Weee are the Champions~ ...My friends~...

"**...And yet, you even creep out me.**"

Callaos, tu.

...Do I know Spanish? That's weird.

My thoughts were then interrupted by massive laser that tore through the ground and almost vaporized my right arm. I landed on all fours.

That gave me an idea. Instead of grabbing Kraid in my hand, I held it with my mouth, and used the free hand as an extra leg. God, I love agility!

"You behave just like an animal, human!" The woman pointed her umbrella at me and unleashed a quite large laser, just like Marisa's. I would be scared by now, but I think my fear broke back there.

It's amusing how can one suppress emotions just by being freaking angry. Or crazy. Or maybe both.

Also, need coffee! Why? HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? !

The bitch changed tactics and started flying, noticing my lack of flight. Not that I need to. Humanity wasn't born with wings, but hey, look at us now.

At-t-t-t-t.

"**...What's wrong with you?**"

I couldn't answer as a big freaking laser emerged from the sky. Dodge rolling is my friend. And...at this point, I would normally use a spell card. But guess what? I will use something better!

"This is inhuman!" One of the nuns said in panic. Or should I say, new projectile?"

"_You're not...!_"

I am.

"What are you...?"

"HEY! LET ME GO!" The idiot said, trying to kick me as I lifted the four of them.

Remember, kids! Insanity gives you more strength! It really does not cause you to ignore the strange sound my bones are making!

"Catch this!"

I flinged the four of them at the women, which just looked in confusion as she easily swated it away with her umbrella.

Which I countered with an Inferno Divider, which I obviously did not copy from someone else. Since the principle of the attack is possible with Glid's help, why not do it? Hey, it did cause mayor damage, a bit of burn marks were left on her body.

At-t-t-t-t.

Seriously, what is that noise? Am I doing that?

Nah, you're just insane.

Oh good!

"Tch! How did you manage to hurt m-?"

(SLAP!)

"Oh look. I just slapped you." I said. "You mad?"

She countered by trying to hit me with her umbrella, along with...

...Oh, so this bitch can control plants or what? She snared my foot with overgrown grass, making me trip over.

...Aaaand she's aiming directly at my face with that umbrella, as the tip started glowing like a Christmas tree.

That's not good.

"Any last words?"

What to do...what to do...

I sound really bored. Huh. I wonder why?

"Hmph! Guess you were just boasting without sense. I thought you were stronger, but compared to the shrine maiden and the witch, you have no power."

"Duh. I'm a human. What did you think?"

Still, what to do...? Ah, right.

I still have my arms free.

(SLASH!)

"Wha-?" Heeello umbrella confetti.

(POUND!)

And my head is a weapon too.

"Did you just headbutt me? !"

"Yup."

I backflipped to safety as the four idiots fell to the ground. Dodging the barrage of lasers and the vines, I used the idiots as a step to reach her. I missed.

Luckily, the trunk of this tree works as another step too. This time, I managed to catch her by her foot.

"...! Let go!" The woman shook her feet, but noticing that didn't work, she tried flying towards the tree, apparently trying to get rid of me via collision.

Ah, what a sad woman, not knowing that's always a bad idea.

"Hey bastard~." Sing along!

"**...What is it?**" Why do you sound freaked out? You are the one who freaks me out! DO YOUR GODDAMN JOB ALREADY!

"Give me some juice."

"**Oh right. Knock yourself out.**"

Surge of pooooweeeerr!

You don't have to shout that in your mind.

Who says?

ME!

Not you, _me_ me!

"**Stop it!**"

...Okay, this is confusing.

"What is this en-? !" The women said with a mix of surprise and annoyance while looking at the black...stuff emanating from me, as I started flinging her like a rag doll. Yay! It moves just like a broken piece of shit!

Physics!

The women landed hard on the ground, somewhat bouncing from the ground. I landed on all fours again, just to be safe. I may be kinda insane, but I'm not stupid.

"Ngh...this surge of power...what the hell are you? Are you even human?"

"I AM human, thank you. I'm just craaaaazy." Power born from madness kinda. I'm not so sure myself. But hey, it works. It's keeping me alive.

It also helps ignore the dislocation of my left arm, thank you.

...But it does not give me precognition. Proof? A set of vines quickly ensnared my whole body in about three seconds, give it or take. The woman recovered quite fast and re-straightened her umbrella, which got bent on the fall.

"Huh. Guess youkai can have bondage fetishes. Goddammit, it's spreading everywhere!"

"You make no sense at all." The woman said. "Prepare to die human. You don't belong in this world."

"It was not by my hand that I am once again given flesh. I was called here by humans who wish to pay me tribute."

"What? !" That confused the hell outta her.

"Oh come on! Follow the damn meme, bitch!"

"**I can't believe you actually tried to do that.**"

Do what?

"Silence! You are by far the MOST annoying human I have ever met!"

"Story of my life..."

"**Point taken.**"

At this point, I stopped paying attention to her. I think she was saying something along the lines of "just killing me already" but I was more focused on a speck of brown quickly falling from the red sky.

Oh great, we have red skies too. Ah, Ragnarok, what ELSE with you annoy ME with? !

…

...Hold on. That's a...

"Any last words?"

"Actually, yes." Att-t-t-t-t. "Do you like rodents?"

"Wha-?"

"'Cause I'll say it once. SQUIRREEEEEL!"

And a giant squirrel fell from the skies. The resulting impact was massive enough to create quakes that were able to rock the water from the lake. I somehow kept my footing...only because I was jumping around like a fool or perhaps some sort of harlequin as I laughed my ass off because the youkai woman was defeated by a giant squirrel.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha...! Aaah, that was hilarious."

The umbrella she was holding somehow escaped being crushed, as it landed near me.

…

…

...Eh, it'll serve as another sword.

"**Still, I have to agree with you. _That _was incredibly hilarious.**"

"Eh, it could have been better."

But now, excuse me as I scratch my ear. The damn thing is bothering me.

"_Kid, will you just calm down and-_"

"AND WHAT? ! Enough crap has happened to me today! And even you know we barely survived there! So, the most reasonable solution for all of this is to kill something else to relieve some stress."

"_That's just barbaric!_"

"Eh, they're not me. If it isn't me, why care?"

Hmm, guess that sounded a bit dickish...Oh well.

"Damn, someone really made a mess here. Aw man, my shoes are dirty now!"

I mean, I have no problems when someone kills someone in a bloody way...but at least leave room to leave without getting dirty in red. I know from experience.

...Do I? Gah, my head...

"_Kid, how can you stay...calm after seeing such...carnage?_"

"Hey, everything has to die eventually. Only that these guys were...drastically unlucky."

(CRACK!)

Ha ha. Hey look! Its neck makes a funny sound when you move it.

(CRACK!)

(CRACK!)

(SQUEAK!)

"**What the...? Holy crap, this is hilarious!**"

(CRACK CRACK CRACK!)

"_Stop that!_"

Alright alright, enough bullshit.

But geez...this was overkill. The armor of these...valkyries, I suppose, were torn away without any effort and the damage to their guts is just nasty. Gotta admit, whoever did this is one deadly son of a bitch.

"**Can we go up already? I'm really eager to find the genius behind this!**"

"_I'm more worried about you, kid! What the hell is wrong with you?_"

Nothing. Nothing at all. I just...sort of snapped. Since I know the world's ending and all of that, why bother being restrained by morals at all? Sure, some actions are beyond my standards...but then again, who cares?

At-t-t-t-t.

"_What?_"

...But that doesn't mean I'll let the world end. I like my peace. And **someone** is disturbing **my** peace. And I really don't like that.

Why not?

Oh please, I have gone through this. Shut up, me.

You can't shut yourself up.

...Goddammit.

"_You know...I just noticed that you're one selfish person._"

"I know."

"**So why are you picking their shields and spears?**"

"Who knows?"

* * *

"SHIT! This place goes on and on and on...!"

"**Yeah, I'm pissed too about it. At least they could've put an elevator or something...!**"

Yes, I know Yggdrasil is supposed to be long...but they at least should put in what world we are! Because honestly, I really don't know where the hell I am.

(KRAKOOM!)

Holy hell, was that lightning?

The scene before me was...between awe-inspiring and foreboding.

Awe-inspiring because there was just one guy shredding giants of earth, ice and fire by himself.

And foreboding because I pretty certain I have to beat Thor (it's obvious!) in order to advance.

How delicious. Wait, no. I think I confused my own brain.

(KRAKOOM!)

"Oi! Watch where you launch your lightnings, you asshole!"

"**Kid, you're dissing the Norse god of thunder as if he was just a random douchebag... I have to admit, I like you better this way.**"

Even though I do not want your support...thanks...sorta.

One giant was...decapitated by lightning...wait, what? HOW IN HELL CAN LIGHTNING CUT? ! I mean, come on!

"...Hm? Who are you?" Aaaand he noticed me. Not that I'm surprised, but he took a lot of time to notice me.

"I'm me. Who else? Don't mind me. I'm just going my way."

"..."

Dude is more stoic than I thought. My view of Thor was...well, a hot-blooded guy waving a hammer in order to smite everything. And now that I think of it, where's the damn hammer? ! Is it that stick?

"**There goes my expectations...**"

"...Hm. You're not like the others in the report. In fact, I don't think you're even a threat."

"Report? What are you talking about? Well, whatever. I don't give a damn." I tried weaseling out of this situation, as I walked around him, trying to reach the stairs. "You continue decapitating giants. I have other stuff to do. Capiche?"

"...But still, I'm quite interested in how you managed to get this far without assistance." He looked at me as a giant tried to attack him from behind. He was quickly zapped and impaled by lightning, his body falling out through...a rip in the sky?

Ah, that's right. We're inside a tree, right? I might be insane right now, but this is ridiculous. I mean, it looked like someone got angry at the sky and started tearing it with its bare hands. Basically, the sky was blue as it should...with the exception of a massive hole in the middle, colored in crimson red as dark clouds started gathering outside.

...I'm hungry now.

(KRAKOOM!)

Ah, son of a bitch!

"You dodge quite fast... Not only that, it seems that you have some sort of power source."

"Done? Look, I don't have time for your bullcrap." I said, standing up. "Go play toaster somewhere else, Narukami."

"That's not my name."

"It is for me! Thank you, thank you! You don't need to praise me. Christ, I'm an asshole."

"..."

He ignored my comments, writing me as a lunatic.

"I thought you were more sane than this. Guess I was wrong. Still, I'm interested in how your race holds in battle with a god."

"You don't sound too excited." I mean, seriously. "Lost your balls somewhere else, Narukami?"

"..." Thor wasn't amused. "It's just that everything is determined by fate, whether we like it or not. Kings and gods cannot go against it, as proven by their downfalls and oblivion."

As if I care.

"I do not understand why Freya is still positive, knowing all of this."

"Why aren't you, then?" I scoffed, tired of all of this crap.

"..."

"**Let me guess... you feel this is pointless since fate is predetermined you're going to die fighting a big ass snake? That no matter how hard you fight, even if you're closing to kicking its ass, something, no matter how stupid or ridiculous it is, will happen and make you die?**"

Glid, that seemed to shock Narukami way more than it should. How the hell did you know?

"How do you...? !"

"**Dude, you have the face of someone who's already waiting to be killed. Goddammit, you gods have become pussies! What the hell? I thought you were uber-badasses! Hell, that Freya chick sounds more awesome than you are, and you're the freaking god of thunder! YOU SIR, FAIL AT BEING A GOD!**"

"Is this the time for talking or will you let me through already? !"

"**Yeah. Piss off!**"

Narukami stood still for a while. Then started chuckling out of nowhere.

I don't like this development.

"Hehe...yeah, you're right." Narukami closed his eyes. "What was in my mind, actually? And to top it all, it was a human with a demon on his head to make me realize that."

He sighed, almost in relief.

Not good.

"I wish to thank you, yet I cannot let you pass. So...I'll give you the honor to fight me."

"*sigh* Why the hell does my life get complicated like this?"

"**I dunno, because YHVH hates you?**"

I wish I had a gun to shoot myself in the head.

(KRAKOOM!)

SHIT!

"Do not get distracted." No shit! You threw a thunder at me! What the hell!

"**Careful now, kid. His eyes seem eager now. Well, what do you know? It worked! He's back into action! Finally, a god to fight!**"

...You son of a...

Ah...I guess anger replaced insanity. That's...kind of underwhelming.

"**Well...that was disappointing. It lasted too short.**"

I ignored him as I rolled forward in order to dodge the lightning strikes. Then, I noticed the direction of the wind changed, making me face him directly.

Ah crap, he controls the weather too?

"You will not evade me. It will be useless."

"At least I tried!" I shouted, while running at him since it was now pointless to escape.

...What? I'm not actually stupid to face a god head on...if it is a god. Do you think that someone would be so stupid to rush against a god so easily.

This is no Shounen Jump, idiots. I like my life.

"Hmph. Let me see what humans are capable now. Do not disappoint me!"

"Redundancy!" Why the hell did I shouted that? !

I tried shutting myself up as an arc of lightning broke my advance. I rolled to my left side, trying to make him fall in false reassurance as I pretended to strike his right side.

As expected, he back dashed. Quickly, I sidestepped, catching up to him as I targeted his abdominal area.

(GRAB!)

"What the-? !"

"Not bad. You read my movements...but it isn't enough!" Narukami apparently grinned. Shit. I was hoping I'll face him demotivated. Great going there, Glid.

"**What?** **I thought it would be fun.**"

Narukami pounded the ground with the stick, creating massive shocks of lightning across the ground. Okay, that stick is definitely Mjornir, but why that shape, I don't know nor should I care.

He started moving his fingers, guiding the lightning towards me. Luckily for me, I'm not wearing any sort of conductor...except perhaps the headphones. You know, I should've thought of that before.

"Crap. I forgot!"

*sigh* I'm going to feel sorry afterwards...

Thinking fast, I threw the headphones at Narukami, which raised his eyebrows in confusion. The lightning quickly started homing towards them and he finally realized. I quickly dashed forward while he re-directed the bolts of lightning...to his fist?

...Oh shit.

(PUNCH!)

"AAARGH!" The sound of one of my ribs getting broken along with who knows how many bolts of electricity was felt. I couldn't move for some seconds as he aimed to my head next.

Then, the front of my head was covered in darkness. No, I wasn't knocked out. It's more like a black blob protected my head.

"**Hey hey, don't get yourself killed like this.**"

The bastard said as my body fell backwards and bounced off the ground. So he made me survive? Well...if I die, he dies. Guess partnerships are only because of self interest...

"Any ideas? I think of dancing tango in order to distract him..."

"**And officially, you are back to crazy.**"

"My head hurts."

"_Watch out!_"

Okay, since when you could shape lightning as pillars to follow you? ! Ah crap, how do you even dodge this? !

"**Use a shitty spell card then, goddammit! NOW!**"

I did as suggested. Alright, shitty spell card, now-

"I'm not that careless."

When did Narukami get here? ! Did he just flash stepped he-

(SLASH!)

...Aaaaand he burned with lightning all my spell cards. This will not end well.

(KICK!)

Scratch that. He just kicked me towards a pillar of electricity. This will not only end badly, it will kill me!

"Act fast, me!"

I took out a pair of shields I stole before and grabbed them with my hands. I hope they don't conduce electricity. Please, don't.

I closed my eyes when I crashed with the pillar of lightning.

(BONK!)

...

...HA! I SURVIVED! ...And why are the shields sparking?

"...! You took the shields of our troops? !" Narukami said, riding the lightning as a mean to reach me.

"So what if I did? They were already dead. Don't blame me."

"...So someone has gone killing them beforehand?" He started asking himself, these news confusing him.

In which I promptly stabbed him. People really should take advantage of these small moments. That why knights are dead in this era and police are kind of ineffective.

...What? It's my point of view.

"You bastard! You fight with no honor!"

"Duh. I'm a human facing a god. What the hell do you thing I was going to do?"

By the way, I tried stabbing him with one of the spears I brought in the lung as I kept the shields back on Sekai Rei. I don't think a bokuto will do too much damage here, even if it nullifies abilities and such.

...So then, why didn't it negate Narukami's weather control?

"_I think gods are beyond me._"

"And you tell me this now? !"

"_...Err..._"

"You know what, screw it."

Narukami broke the spear with his bare hand, but at least he's bleeding. My movements are also a bit sluggish thank to him punching my ribs.

"**Don't worry. The adrenaline will take care for that.**"

"Hope so." I said.

"...I see. You fight like an animal." Was that a compliment or an insult? "Very well, I shouldn't have treated you like a human. You'll be treated like an equal then."

"Great, just what I expected." Oh crap, this not going as expected... "Bring it then."

He took that very seriously as he disappeared into a dark cloud that appeared out of nowhere. Okay, I lost him, so this is bad.

"**What now?**"

...Let's see. So far, these shields can stand lightning...but I don't know for how long. Good news is, I brought a lot of them.

(KRAKOOM!)

"Holy shit!" The lightning came from behind?

(KRAKOOM!)

Now from front and the left side? The ground too? !

"**Death from above!**"

I brought one shield over me and blocked the lightning, but then I noticed their strength got bigger and the shield literally exploded. Guess I shouldn't have used one of the charged shields already.

...Charged?

"**You're smiling. What do you have in mind?**"

"Can you distribute darkness around in other to conceal us?"

"**...I think so.**"

While I dodged one of his attacks while hidden, Glid somehow burst a black mist in order to gain cover.

"**I'll say we have one minute before he decided just to come down and bash us.**"

"That's enough time." I sighed. "So...can your darkness work as duck tape?"

"**...What.**"

* * *

(SMASH!)

He got tired about forty seconds later as he descended, with the stick having condensed lightning, **finally** having the shape of a hammer.

Wait, condensed lightning?

"**Meaning one hit from that thing and...well, let's just say your organs will not be even decent for donation. That or been reduced to a pile of goo and undigested shit.**"

Thanks, you bastard. I **really** needed a mental image.

He threw the hammer at me, which traveled faster than I thought. I still managed to dodge it, while taking out...the surprise.

The hammer was returning from behind, thanks to the bastard telling me. Quickly, I spun around and twirled the newly created twin-electric-resistant-shields-on-a-stick that was once a spear.

"What the...?" Narukami was reasonably confused as I spun the stick, absorbing the majority of the electricity, leaving me unharmed as Mjornir returned to his possession.

"Alright. I'm alive, so that means it worked." I smiled to myself. I guess spinning with non-conductors work...

At-t-t-t-t-t...

Again? Why the hell am I so unstable today?

"**Mystery of today. Deal with it later.**"

I switched the stick with shields back into a new pair of shields in order to block the lightning. Just as soon as it ended, I switched back into a spear, trying to get rid of his lungs, heart and other important organs. However, I'm not that skilled with a spear, so he was able to dodge.

That when I switched into Kraid, jumped on Narukami's back and tried stabbing the back of his neck, right in the bone in order to try to cripple him. What else can I do against a god?

The attack did hit. But...

"...Is that all?"

"Well...yup. Sorry, I guess." I sighed.

He quickly grabbed me by the back of my head as a response. However...

"I lied."

"What?"

You know that nails grow sharp with time, don't you? And that the tips get black due to dirt and other bacteria, right?

(SLASH!)

"Argh! My eyes!"

Remember kids, when fighting gods without having flashy stuff like magic or flight, going for the eyes is A-okay!

"**...You stabbed his eyes with your fingernails...**"

"Yup."

"_...Seriously?_"

"**Again. You just stabbed a freaking god in the eyes with freaking fingernails! Kid, I know you were low, but come on!**"

"Oh, like you wouldn't do the same."

"**...Son of a...**"

I ended the brief dialogue as Narukami started shooting random lightning after lightning in order to hit me. Good, he's blind for now, but I don't know for how much long he'll stay like this. In other to maximize protection, I built a...hut made out of the shields I scavenged.

Okay, here comes the hard part. Now that his vision is impaired, his attacks will become unpredictable and random. And that is always a problem.

"Suggestions?"

"**Well, if one of those hit you, it's game over.** **No continues.**" Not in the mood for video game anecdotes. "**However, you could strengthen the shields with dark aura and rush towards him like a bull.**"

"What if the shields break before I manage to hit him?"

"**...Well, then you're screwed.**"

Either I wait he calms down, meaning his vision recovered, or I rush in a death or glory attack...

…

...I'll need more dark duct tape...

* * *

"Where are you? !" Silly Narukami, stop shooting lightning. You'll get tired. "Your methods of fighting are underhanded and dishonorable! You shouldn't be left alive!"

Answering that would reveal my spot so I remained quiet. I'm not stupid.

But that doesn't mean I wasted any time running at him with a just-made battery ram with four shields on its helm.

A soft thud was all the answer I needed in order to run faster. There is a rock not so far from here...

…

(CRACK!)

"Argh!"

That should have broken some bones. Okay, now...

(BOOM!)

SON OF A...!

"**Okay, shit is getting crazy...**" No shit! He just destroyed the battering ram with some sort of shockwave!

(THUD!)

My back! And I think one of the bones of my ribs is puncturing my liver!

"_Incoming lightning!_"

I rolled backwards in order to avoid it, feeling a sharp pain in my back...and I was caught inside a hurricane. What.

"**Ooohh shit. Look up.**"

"I kinda don't want to since I know this is going to get worse if I do but..."

I looked up anyways.

…Above me, there's a dark thundercloud, which my light body is moving towards due to the tornado. It cracked and shook with dread...and my body is fleshy and a conductor.

Ah crap.

"Go down go down go down go down go down go down go down go down...!"

"**Kid, trying to swim in the air downwards is just plain silly and makes you look stupid. Stop it. Try finding another way before we turn into a fried crisp!**"

THEN WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? !

Oh man, I can feel the static crawl into my skin!

That's it! Desperate situations call for stupid actions!

I brought out the stick with shields and **let go of them** so that they get to the thundercloud first. And then, for some reason, the cloud exploded into a white explosion of lightning. I had to close my eyes since it was too bright, but at least I'm still alive.

…

...Why am I falling?

"**Well, there is no more tornado...so...**"

…

...Why?

As I was contemplating my horrible luck as I started falling to the ground, I managed to see that Narukami was swinging Mjornir once again.

That's it. I'm dead.

"**No! Not yet!**" Glid said. "**Kid, pick up the...shields on stick thing!**"

I noticed that the stick with shields was also falling...and also, the shields were charged. Meaning that one more blow and they'll explode. Yay, how very endearing.

"**What the hell are you waiting for? ! Grab it, dammit!**"

I did. And I just closed my eyes as I tried swatting Mjornir away.

I missed. And so did Mjornir. And by miss, I mean Mjornir broke the stick with shields in two.

"**Well...that failed.**"

And I was still falling down. I tried reinforcing my legs and arms with dark aura as I landed in all fours, preventing my bones from being broken and absorb recoil. What I didn't notice was that it started raining...

...And that Mjornir grew in size tenfold, along with its electric density. I think my face lost its natural color.

"_This is not good..._"

Wow! REALLY? ! I DIDN'T NOTICED! THAT THING IS BASICALLY AN ELECTRIC GOLDION CRUSHER, FOR SHIT'S SAKE!

"**Calm down and stop being sarcastic for once, kid!**"

"But now what? ! I can't avoid...that! And if, by some miracle, which are fake, I dodge that monstrosity, the lightning will be conducted towards me. I'm already drenched, you know..."

"**Well, at least it isn't cat urine...**"

Why did you say that? Ah, screw it!

"Perish now! You do not deserve to be in this world!"

Just because I cheated?

Anyways, I closed my eyes to my imminent death.

"**Kid, what the hell are you doing? !**"

I waited. The cracks of lightning were so loud I had problems thinking about being disappointed about my life or else.

…

...Come on, get on with it.

…

...Why is the ground shaking?

"...! Could it be? !" Why did Narukami sound surprised, I didn't know at that moment.

But soon enough, the reason of his worries appeared...breaking through the ground just below my feet.

(THUD!)

"Why the faaaaace? !" I groaned in pain as I landed hard on the ground. The shield fell on the back of my back too...

The next thing I heard was hissing. Terrible, dreadful hissing that sent a chill to my spine. And the hiss was loud as hell. I managed to stand up...

...In order to look directly to a giant yellow eyeball.

"OH COME ON!"

I jumped back as I readied Kraid to attack...even if I'm scared shitless about this...

I mean...just _look_ _at it_! I knew Jormungand was huge, but goddamn...!

"*hiss*"

"I see. Guess it is my time..." Narukami sighed, charging Mjornir again.

"**I really don't know if this is good timing, bad timing or just shitty timing. You decide.**"

Whatever the case, I can escape n-

(SLAM!)

I spoke too soon. The big ass snake tore down the stairway upwards with a simple swing of its tail, shattering its foundations like if they were made out of clay. The debris fell over Jormungand, but it shrugged it off. I, however, had to move out of the way before I got crushed.

And heeello lightning! Jesus Christ, you really love doing this, eh Narukami? !

"Human, it seems our fight will be postponed for now. Do not bother me anymore."

"Well, since you're gonna die...meh, knock yourself out."

Narukami glared at me. You know...I kinda acted pretty douchey.

Jormungand lunged at Thor so fast that it felt like it drained the air as he moved. Narukami moved out of the way and smashed the ground with Mjornir, sending shockwave after shockwave towards Jormungand. However, it shrugged them off like nothing.

"**...So, who do you think would win? Orochi or this guy?**"

"This is not the time for that!" Good god! "Whatever. These two are distracted, so now let's jus-"

(WHACK!)

* * *

…

…

…I feel...funny...like the back of my head is both cold and on fire. Heheh, I could swear it is blood leaking out of my skull, but then again, that would be just crappy.

Oooh, funny colors! I like funny colors! Wait, no I don't. What the hell.

"**...Okay, your skull now qualifies as a blood fountain. Geez, a rock can do that?**"

Last thing I remember was a giant green worm lash out its tail against me, sending me flying like a ragdoll towards a sharp rock and...ooh, arcs of lightning! How very dangerous!

...And why's the floor wet?

"**Oh shit...Jump!**"

I clumsily jumped as a current of electricity started filling the floor. I jumped towards the rock (which had some specks of blood there and there) and stayed there until it was gone.

Stab stab stab stab stab stab...att-t-t-t-t-t-t...

"**The hell?**"

Oh. Sorry about that. Guess it was a big freaking snake instead of a worm. So that means he almost broke my skull.

Which just happens to be important for my body.

Which just happens to make me think rationally.

...Guys, I know what I'm going to do now. And it won't be pretty.

"_W-What do you mean?_"

"Shut up, will ya?"

Well, the lightning psycho and the big ass snake are busy trying to kill each other with either its fangs or his hammer. They always ignore the useless, powerless human.

Fools. BOTH OF THEM.

WHY? I'll tell you why. Why do you think humanity has survived all the crap that has happened to us during all this time?

Because we are vermin that refuses to die. Simple as that. A virus that may or may not kill this world with the pass of time. Take it as a gamble if you will. I think gods and demons look down on us because we die faster than them and we are quite squishy. Ah, how wrong their convictions are.

Tell me, who has survived the most time? Them or us?

...Good. You know the answer.

…

...Who am I talking to?

"**...Have you smoked crack or something?**"

I ignored him as I stealthfully managed to get behind big ass snake's tail. By the looks of the shiny scales that were as big as my torso, it seems that climbing will be hard.

"_I understand...wait, climbing? !_"

Up we go!

A lightning bolt grazed my head as I grabbed tightly to the scales, after infusing my nails with dark aura in order to have better grip. As the sky started getting dark and the rain got worse, I steadily started working my way towards Jormungand's head. Why?

...Who knows at this point...

"**Watch out for the-**"

"I know."

I brought out the shields again, but this time I had a crazy idea. I tried bumping two charged shields as those discs you use to play music...the metal ones...I keep forgetting the names...

...Where was I? Oh yeah! I bumped them.

And an arc of lightning emerged from the shields, blocking the path of the lightning and discharging the shields.

Excellent.

While climbing, I couldn't help myself but to hear the two of them speaking. Yes, Jormungand can talk, so shut up already.

"It isss foolisssh to essscape your fate, asssgardian."

"..." Narukami didn't say anything. Booooring.

"Thisss battle's outcome hasss being already determined. Your actionsss are uselesss. Also, while I will die because of you, at least I'll get the pleasssure to see you squirm in pain as my poissson flowsss through your body."

"Hmph. Yeah, you could say that." Was that smugness I detect on your tone, Narukami? "But then again, why bother now? I decided to just fight and enjoy what I got left, just like Freya. Hah, no wonder she still wanted to fight..."

"Ssso you resssigned to your fate, it seemsss..."

Blah blah blah, fate. Blah blah blah, it's useless. Blah blah blah, I'll keep fighting. Moving on!

Climbing this beast is a goddamn chore. Bringing out the shields right on my back to block the lightning is okay, but then, I have to grab on his back as hard as I can, because he moves, twists and snakes around too fast.

(KRAKOOM!)

"HISSSS!"

Nice shot, Narukami. You stunned him! Now, to move like a dog up there.

* * *

"**What's your plan then?**"

"Oh, you know. Basic stuff." I said as I drew near the apex of Jormungand's head. The size of it was bigger than a regular bedroom and that's saying something.

"**Your "basic" doesn't seem to be logical now.**" Oh please.

I waited until Narukami at least stunned Jormungand in some way. The lightning bolt was so strong that the shocks of electricity reached my body. No big deal. I had been through worse.

If you had been following by now, the above statement is pure bullshit. Electricity feels like crap.

However, this also created a bright flash of light. As fast as I could, I started crawling towards its nose, ignoring the shocks in my body that were making my blood boil. As soon as I reached the nose, I entered.

...Damn, these are really some moist walls. And yet it is strangely warm...

...Sorry, that sounded horrible.

"**Damn straight.**"

Whatever the case, the voices of both combatants were muddled the more I went deep.

"**Stop it.**"

I can't! Do you know some sort of synonyms that doesn't sound perverted? !

"**...No.**"

Then shut up.

Anyways, the trek..."beyond" was really hazardous. Some sort of green mist enveloped the fleshy passageway. The footing was even worse. I had to take care not to slip, so I held on the walls-

ARGH! MY FLESH! IT BURNS!

WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE WALLS MADE OF? ! ACID? !

"**Look at your shoes.**"

I did. And holy shit, this is bad.

The bottom of the shoes started melting, as a horrible smell rose to my nose. It thought of hoping, but doing so might make me trip and...well...turning me into a gelatinous mess.

"**Hey, use the shields then.**"

FINALLY! A good idea!

I brought out a shield and jumped over it. Behold, the acid tube of the death slider!

"**That's a crappy name.**"

Enough.

I continued sliding down, the shield starting to melt, but on a slower rate than the shoes. Everything was going okay...until Jormungand decided to raise up, making me fall down on the opposite direction.

I quickly jumped out of the shield, going forward. Before I hit the wall below me, I brought out another shield and hopped off it. I repeat the same process several times until I reached my target.

Sekai Rei is really useful. Hate to say it...but thanks Louis.

I touched one of the walls. The darkness protected my hand slightly, but the heat was still felt through it. I sensed something hard on the other side of it...and knowing a bit of how a snake's body is made, I have a good idea of what it is.

"You know that we depend on our spine to move our body and even control some of our organs?"

"**Eh?**"

"You see, we humans receive orders from our brains, right? But those orders travels through nerves located in our spines, right? So what I'm doing is..."

"**Let me guess. You're going to cripple a big ass snake by its spine and possibly, gain control of it?**"

"BINGO!" I shouted while stabbing the walls with my dark hands, reaching the spine.

The instant I did, the interiors of Jormungand's started shaking. Almost like if it wanted to hurl.

Oh, so _that_ explains why there's a torrent of acid coming towards me.

"Going up!" I said as I stabbed two spears on the "roof" of the wall and held onto them as the acid vomit passed under me.

*sniff* Eww, this shit smells horrible!

After some time, the acid subsided, but Jormungand still moved like crazy.

"I don't think we can access the spine if it continues to do the macarena like this..." I sighed, while prancing around. Okay, something is seriously wrong with me. Is it the acid or the fact that I'm covered in blood?

"**Meaning?**"

* * *

Well, reaching the brain was easier than I thought. Perhaps it is because I went through the blood vessels...again.

"**Do you have some sort of complex of going inside blood vessels? Last time was a zombie behemoth. Now it is a giant snake. What's next? A god's insides?**"

I'll think about it.

(CRACK!)

There was an incredible tremor as I stabbed my hands into its brains, making the electricity of the shields flow through it. The darkness covered my arms completely as they reached the headphones.

"What in the name of the All-Father?" Narukami's voice filled the chamber. Oh great, I have access to its ears now.

...Ah great, I CAN SEE THROUGH ITS EYES! AWESOME!

I wonder if...

I squeezed its brain a bit harder, but almost like if playing a piano. Hey, don't blame me for the crazy actions I'm taking. My head's bleeding and I can't think straight for now. And do I smell colors? No, seriously, what the hell is that line?

Meh, whatever.

Instantly, Jomungard breathed some sort of acid, targeting Narukami, but he dodged the stream and jumped to whack Jormungand with Mjornir. I twisted my grip in its brain to force a dodging maneuver to the left. And it worked spectacularly.

"Alright, I mind jacked a big ass snake. What now?"

"**Wait wait wait...You're saying that stabbing the brain of an oversized snake with dark aura ****in order to channel electricity from those shields through it with different frequency makes you able to control it? Kid, I know this is a weird and horrible world, but this is crazy!**"

"Meaning?"

"**Meaning that go on! It's interesting as good shit!**"

Now you're talking! ...Odd, why am I agreeing with you? I normally...aw, screw it. Bleeding now! Don't care!

"Let's see what others tricks I can make with this thing."

Huh...now that I noticed, there's a tendril or something that is eroding from Jormungand's brain. It looks like a stick. Like those in the arcades.

...Hmm...Let's see here...

Okay...Up. Up. Down. Down. Left. Right. Left. Right. B (Strong squeeze). A (Weak squeeze)...

Jormungand hissed as the chamber shook. From what I can see in its eyes and Narukami's expression, I think I did something that will only benefit me. Me, me, me...

"**You have issues.**"

"Eh. Everyone has."

At-t-t-t-t...

Jormungand lunged at Narukami, but he dodged by jumping to the sky. However, the snake was releasing some sort of gas that started to conceal us. From inside this bitch, I noticed that its eyes can easily see where Narukami was, so I forced it to lunge at him now.

(CRACK!)

"ARGH!"

Don't you love when things go your way?

"Release me!" Narukami started smashing its teeth with both his hands and Mjornir. A large fang twirled in the air as Narukami rose to the sky, thunderclouds surrounding him.

Uh oh.

"Hmm...okay, let's try another thing."

Forward, quarter-circle forward...

(PUNCH!)

Everything started to shake. I looked through its eyes...and saw that it _jumped_ towards Narukami, resisting the blast of the lightning without stopping! Also, it was...spinning.

No wonder I feel like hurling right now...

I couldn't pay attention of what was Narukami saying as Jormungand crushed into him since my desires to vomit were bigger than my curiosity. The next thing I felt was that my body crushed into the top of this chamber, meaning that Jormungand started to descend...

Oh good! We are going to be pounded by the ground and turn into fleshy goo! I'm _really_ excited about this.

...By the way, that's sarcasm. And yes...it is sad...

(**THUD!**)

* * *

…

"**Kid? Oh great, you're still alive. Guess a giant brain acts like a perfect cushion.**"

Shut up. I'm trying to sleep.

…

...Not gonna work, huh?

"Oooh...my good god." Great, I'm still numb. Nope, it is my right arm that is numb. "Where the hell am I now?"

Well, the shields exploded. What shitty luck.

Jormungand had its eyelids closed, meaning he's either dead or too tired to move. I hoped for the former as I drew closer to them...and started to slash them open.

(SPLASH!)

I really should have remembered that eyes contain water...Great, now I'm drenched again in both water and blood...

The good news is that Jormungand is now a pirate. Yay!

"Oof!" I grunted as I fell to the ground outside...wait...

There's the lake again. And Ratatoskr was still KO. So that means...

"**What? ! We arrived outside of this shithole? !**" The bastard shouted as he also noticed the charred trunk of Yggdrasil behind me. "**What the hell? !**"

"Don't move!" A sword drew near to my neck. The glimmer it gave means that it is sharp as hell.

Oh goodie.

"Why should I do as you say?" I ignored the blade as I tried to stand u-

OH STOMACH NO!

(HURL!)

"**That's nasty...**"

Uuugh...Remind me of never making anyone do the Shoryuken while I'm inside them.

"...Disgusting." the voice said. I stood to see who it- oh, hey, if it isn't the tengu who is a literal bitch.

"...What was your name again? I tend to forget. I know I've seen you before, but my mind feels like crap. So, will you indulge me?"

"..." Don't give me that look that I'm crazy. It's not that one is crazy. It's just that for the "crazy" one, everyone else is crazy. And I'm not crazy!

Crazy am I not.

"It's Inubashiri."

"Inu?" Really? "What? You're a dog or something?"

That made her frown. I used that moment to stand up correctly as my body stabilized itself and to scan my surroundings. Behind the bitch, there were some other tengu behind her, armed with spears and with almost the same equipment as the bitch, a sword and a shield.

...Hmm, so there are the mountain defense force, the Hanataka, right?

"You can remember small details, yet forget names with ease?" Inubashiri said. I think her name was Miji.

"_Momiji. That's her name._"

"Right." Ah, my head still is pounding.

"I still think you have mental problems." Momiji raised an eyebrow. "Now, could you explain exactly what is going on? And where did the giant snake and that man came from?"

She doesn't know?

"What the hell? Haven't you seen the sky above you? ! Are you blind or something? !"

"It does seem like the Scarlet Devil incident..."

"I really don't know about that nor care, but yeah, it's bad." I sighed. "These two? That's the World Serpent and the guy under this massive pile of crap is none other than the Norse god of thunder. And, believe it or not, I managed to control the World Serpent's brain by stabbing my bare hands into its brain in order to make it do a fistless variant of the Shoryuken in other to bring him down all over this tree here called Yggdrasil. And I'm still alive. YOU GOT ALL THAT? !"

Everyone looked at me as if I was a madman. They are not so far from the mark. And why do I feel okay with accepting that I'm crazy? Perhaps I am crazy right now, but that would be stupid.

Is it?

No, shut up.

"I take it back. You don't have mental problems. You were already insane to begin with..." Well, that wasn't nice, bitch.

"I don't care what you think about me right now. Could you just leave...no wait, I have a better idea! Since you have your little group of tengu armed for battle, why not you help me go up there a kill the one responsible for this? Then all would be for shits and giggles, meaning that everyone will be happy. A win-win situation! COME ON!"

Shit. I'm losing my patience. That's not good.

"**I don't think she's going to comply, kid. Let's just ignore them for once and go back in there. Wednesday is still alive up there.**"

"Wednesday?" Momiji raised an eyebrow. Acceptable, since she doesn't know his other names.

"Forget about it."

A low moan was heard from under Ratatoskr. Slowly, the woman with green hair started lifting the goddamn squirrel with no problem. Her forehead was bleeding and she looked _pissed_.

"You bastard...! I wil-"

(CLONK!)

I quickly whacked her with her own broken umbrella, making her lose her balance...

(CRACK!)

...And to Ratatoskr to fall on her again.

"...Stay down." Bitch. "Now...where was I?"

"**It's kinda funny how nonchalant you seem after whacking someone.**"

True.

"How can you do something like this and not be ashamed of yourself? !" Momiji berated me.

"Meh, it's not big deal." Really! "That bitch tried to kill me before so I just did that in order to save my ass. Quite simple. And hilarious too...for me!"

"..."

The tengu behind her were also getting...troubled. Oh, for the love of...! And Momiji strengthened her grip on her sword, been on high alert.

"Ah, screw it." This is pointless. "Even if I don't completely know you, I can see you are the type of person that goes by the rules. That's not good. You won't cooperate with me, it seems."

"...You're obviously not sane now. Taking you down seems necessary now before you do something stupid."

Oh. So you want to fight? Damn, this isn't good. I _still_ feel sick about falling down here, like if my body was put in a blender. Okay...how do I get out of this one?

"Come with us." Momiji said.

"...What if I don't want to?" I'm weighting my options here...I really would like if something happened...

"Then I'll be forced to take severe measures... That is my duty."

Shiiiiiit.

(SQUEAK!)

YES! RODENT EX MACHINA!

"...! Look out!" Momiji warned to the others as Ratatoskr roared while rampaging. Ratatoskr, basically, didn't give a shit about their numbers and tackled the tengu, then it targeted Momiji and me. I knew this was the time to get the hell out of the way so I rolled behind Jormungard, letting Momiji to defend herself.

"**This is really lucky for you...or just pretty shitty for them.**"

"It's the same thing."

(SQUEAK!)

It sneered and shook, just like a threatened animal. Even if the tengu were surrounding it, they still felt that sense of dread a human feels when put in dire danger.

Sucks to be them.

* * *

"You think they won't follow?"

"**Dude, it's a giant rodent with teeth shaped as drills. What do you think?**"

Yeah. Stupid question.

I used the time earned from that distraction in order to enter Yggdrasil once more. Great, now I have to go up again. I just wondering why can't gods install some sort of elevator inside here. I mean, if hypothetically, their troops are wounded severely, they should get back to their base immediately. Seriously, an elevator would solve that problem.

However, then I remember that these guys love to battle and dying in a battle is even more appreciated... Sometimes, I wonder why I even bother thinking.

…

…

...Why is it cold all of the sudden?

"**Hey, wait a minute. What the hell is this place? I thought we would arrive back to that place where that thunder bastard was fighting us!**"

"No kidding...there's snow everywhere...h-huh? ! Where's the exit? !"

I don't know where the hell I am! S-Stupid snow! Can't see sh-!

(SPLASH!)

"Gah! What is this? A lake? Here, in the middle of a snowstorm? ! And what's with the water? It's warm...yet I don't think this is water from a hot spring..."

Now that I look at it closely...this isn't even water. It reeks of...

...Why is there a skeleton floating over...oh shit!

(SPLASH!)

I jumped out of the pool of death as the skeleton sunk into it.

"Ah. You're not dead, are you?" A female voice said from afar.

The snowstorm didn't let me see her or even pinpoint from where her voice was coming from. That's a big problem since I don't know if she's hostile or not.

"Do not be afraid. If you're not dead, then I have no reason to be here then...even though Niflheim will also burn..."

Ah right. The giant bonfire with legs.

"Geez. One wonders why the end of the world takes too much damn time. It's because one giant on fire takes too long on climbing a giant tree. Say, do you guys ever think you have a giant complex or something?"

She didn't answer.

"**Man, you are really boring.**"

"It is impressive that a human such as you could defeat the Odinson and my brother. You're earthbound, not even a demon like the others around this land. The only thing curious about you is that being on your head...and nothing else."

"**You say it like that's something bad.**"

"It isn't. It's just...dull."

"**HEY!**"

"You done?" I had had it. This conversation is just stupid. "If Jormungand is your brother, then you're Hel, right?"

"...You are quite knowledgeable."

"Someone really urged me to learn these things. That doesn't mean I _like_ knowing. I'm not even interested in mythology in the first place...nor I believed gods were real."

Wonder how he's doing...

"I see."

At this moment the hail stopped, along with the white mist in the area. I could see a figure, resembling a young women with really long hair, which was covering half of her face...and I really know why, but I won't touch the subject.

She was nice enough to not attack me, so I'll not do something bad to her.

Apart from that, her face was pale, almost as if she was dead or due to the lack of sunlight. How can I know? She had an air of stoicism around her...and she seems that didn't have any expression after from "showing no emotion at all". Near her, a pack of red feral dogs, with chain collars, snarled at me, but didn't move since apparently Hel didn't order them to attack. I think those are Garms.

"***yawn* Are we done here?**"

"Guess so. I can't accomplish anything here. Hey Hel, where's the exit then?"

"...Do you think it would make a difference?"

"Huh?"

"I'm asking you if you think that going to Asgard where the battle is will change anything. You managed to beat the Odinson, but he was fated to die by battling with my brother."

"Eh, I dunno. He may still be alive back there. I'm not sure myself."

"**Kid. You crushed him with an oversized snake. I'm sure he's at least crippled.**"

"..." She wasn't amused by the comment. She continued though. "You haven't answered my question."

"Let me put it this way. I don't believe in any predetermined fate or destiny. Why even think about that? That just is a distraction of what you can do now. Hell, I'm a fictional character and I don't give a damn!"

"**Well, you didn't take it well when Louis told you...**"

"Ugh..." Why?

"...Hmm." She seemed oddly impressed. "If the ones up there would think like you think...sadly, that isn't the case. But I do not understand what you mean by "fictional"."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. And don't think too much about it." I shook my head. "Difference or not, I do not like when people bother my peace. They crossed that line. And I hate that."

"I see. Humans nowadays are redundant."

...Don't have time for this...

Actually...now that I'm talking with her and knowing things about her...

"Hey."

"Yes? Weren't you in your way?"

"Of course. However, I wanted to ask you something."

"...And what is it? What can you ask me, a warden of the dead, to do for you?"

"Can you take me to your other brother?"

* * *

"HUMAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THIS LAND? !" Fenrir snarled.

To say that Hel's expression of stoicism shattered to reveal incredulity was an understatement. She heard my words, but could not comprehend why, oh why, I just said that. Was it crazy? Out of context?

How should I know? The thing is, I'm currently in front of the biggest canine I have ever seen in my life in the most desolate bog I have ever being...

Fenrir growled and salivated in rage, his saliva forming some sort of pseudo-river that coursed near me. His eyes were gray, with no irises visible. His fur stood up, showing that it would slash me up in an instant if I got near. Thank god for Gleipnir. Who knew silk-made fetters would work wonders in a gigantic wolf?

"Oi. Is that the way you treat your quests? No need to be so cranky." I said sincerely, but my voice also sounded like a taunt. Couldn't resist. "I came to talk."

"HA! WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU KIN? ! HUMANS HAVE WALKED THE EARTH FOR FAR TOO LONG! RAGNAROK HAS COME AND FINALLY I'LL BE ABLE TO FREE MYSELF FROM THESE FETTERS THAT BIND ME! OR ARE YOU HERE TO AMUSE ME, LITTLE ONE?"

"Nah. I just wanted to make you a deal. That's all. No tricks here."

"FOOL! I KNOW OF YOUR KIND! YOU HUMANS ARE EITHER IDIOTS OR TRICKSTERS LIKE MY FATHER! I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOUR LIES!"

Man, is this dog _really_ cranky. Guess being tricked by gods and locked up here in this frozen hellhole can do that to you.

"AND YOU, SISTER, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"...He simply asked." Great. Just what he needs. Her own sister saying that like she doesn't give a damn. But I guess that's her own chilly personality.

Fenrir growled disapprovingly. Now that I noticed, his jaw is still bound by Gleipnir, meaning that _this is not even the loudest its voice can be._

"Could you at least hear me out?" I shouted. "Look, you want out? I can bust you out of here. But you have to work with me."

Fenrir blinked, then started laughing...or at least I think those grunts are laughs.

"HAHAHAHA! WELL, AT LEAST YOU ARE GOOD FOR A LAUGH! IT IS FORETOLD THAT WOULD BE FREE AT THE COMING OF RAGNAROK! WHAT'S NEXT? YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME YOU BEAT THE ODINSON IN MORTAL COMBAT?"

...There was an awkward silence as Hel nodded without looking at him. He instantly said the only word that could sum up his disbelief.

"WHAT."

"**No bullshit here, flea bag.**"

"No, seriously. Ask her once more if you like."

Fenrir did not. It apparently trusts her enough.

"In fact, since Narukami..."

"WHO?"

"...He means the Odinson." Hel interpreted.

"Right." I rolled my eyes. "And, since he was defeated by me and not killed by your brother, what does this mean? Perhaps fate isn't as certain as it is, you know? What else could be different from what was said, huh? ! Maybe you won't get free after all..."

Perhaps it is me, but been able to talk down a humongous wolf in order to enter negotiations with me, a human, may actually be one of my weirdest achievements of my life.

"...WHAT IS YOUR BUSINESS THEN, HUMAN?"

Good. He's listening.

"Well, here's the deal. I free you. You help me get rid of the ones who summoned this stupid tree. Quite simple, right?"

"I EXPECTED SOMETHING MORE COMPLICATED."

"Why bother? You'd only get confused."

He didn't say anything to counter.

"...BUT THEN AGAIN, YOU'RE JUST A HUMAN. IF EVEN I CANNOT BREAK THESE FETTERS, HOW CAN I EXPECT _YOU_ TO BREAK THEM? !"

It's true. I'm not a powerhouse like the others. Marisa would've just blasted it with the Master Spark, but if it would succeed or not, I don't know for sure. Or perhaps Youmu could cut it.

I lack power. Who cares? There are other way to deal with problems. Or that's what I told myself as I climbed Fenrir and reached the back of his neck, right behind the fetters. I have to say, I didn't know that dwarves could work with silk to do unbreakable fetters. Guess they aren't only experts at work with metal...

"**Done with your monologue?** **Then free this big ass wolf and let's get out of here already...**"

I crawled near Gleipnir, getting a bit awed on how beautiful the fetters were. Silk really is something to be impressed with...

Focus. Remember what's important.

Alright, pulling is useless in this situation. I wonder if it is like that chinese finger toy...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

I ignored him as I slowly looked at the knots on the fetters...

…

…

...That's it? Nine regular knots? I...I can't believe this...

"WHAT'S WRONG? NOT SO SURE NOW?" Fenrir scoffed.

Oh, screw it.

Since my fingers are a bit thin, I could easily undo the knots manually step by step. Since Fenrir only used brute strength, it doesn't surprise me that not using strength at all and using instead delicacy would do the trick. After a minute, Gleipnir was successfully removed.

Wow, dwarves. You know how to forge, yet you don't know how to tie stuff well. Well, you didn't expect someone apart from a giant wolf in order to untie this, so you are sorta forgiven.

"...! HOW THE...? !"

"Done. Anything else you have to say, huh?"

"...Ah...ah..." No, not 'ah', Hel. You know what, forget about it.

"Cool." I shrugged. "Can I keep this thing, Fenrir?"

"WHY?" He showed hostility again. "SO YOU CAN BIND ME AGAIN WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE IT? I KNOW ABOUT BETRAYAL. THEY PULLED THAT ONE ON ME BEFORE, SO..."

"I won't pull anything funny, if that's what you think. I'm not a god, you know. Besides, it would be stupid to gain your hatred. I don't want you to go after me when this is all over, you know. I'm really not _that_ stupid."

Fenrir blinked, still growling at me. Then, after some seconds, he stopped.

"HEH HEH HEH. YOU ARE REALLY AN ODD HUMAN. YOU DIDN'T EVEN DOUBT IN FREEING ME AND YOU ARE NOT EVEN SCARED OF ME AT ALL! HEH! IT IS A DEAL THEN. MY CLAWS AND FANGS AT ARE YOU DISPOSAL, PUNY HUMAN."

Another nickname? Good grief...

"NEVERTHELESS, WHY DO YOU WANT GLEIPNIR AFTER ALL? IT WAS MADE TO RESTRAIN ME, SO..."

"Things do not have one use only. You have to be creative with these things. And this is also a nice souvenir."

"YOU ARE INCREDIBLY WEIRD."

"I know."

"... ..."

"Hey Hel, anything you want to say?"

"...Nothing."

"YOU SEEM AWFULLY TALKATIVE, SISTER."

"...Perhaps it is because I rarely have anyone to talk with, brother."

"**Boooooring.**" Great. "**When in the hell are we going to do something, I don't know, PRODUCTIVE? ! Good god in hell, this is worse than hell!**"

"WHO IN NIFLHEIM IS THAT? !" Fenrir growled.

"A bastard."

"**HEY!**"

"Yep, definitely." That felt so satisfying. "Anyways, Hel, where is the goddamn exit?"

* * *

(CRASH!)

"YOU THINK THIS IS...REASONABLE?"

"I admit that breaking the sky of each other by ramming at full force is quite noisy, but hey, it's effective."

"**Besides, it's a goddamn tree. It will regenerate or some shit like that.**"

Well, we broke through the roof of Niflheim, then Muspellsheim (got a burn), then Svatálfaheim and then Álfheim.

And in every world we went, we left a big ass hole in the bottom and top of them.

"**Yeah yeah yeah, all that is cool and whatnot. However, who's that douchebag?**"

Ah, right. I forgot we rammed and lifted a dwarf on our way up there, who still is confused on what the hell is going on.

"On Thor's name, what is this..."

"Oh hello." I waved at him, which was holding tight on Fenrir's mane, trying not to fall and Fenrir jumped upwards with rising speed. "Sorry about that. Um, could you just...drop please? I don't want to sound like an asshole, but you are really going to feel the fall worse if you continue hanging."

"What...?"

"CAN I EAT HIM?"

That's when the dwarf let fo without warning, his screams getting weaker as he fell. Poor guy.

(...thud!)

"**That was weak.**"

"FEH. I REALLY WANTED A SMALL SNACK."

"Dude, you just ate that elf on your way up."

"IT FELT RIGHT THROUGH MY MOUTH! I DIDN'T GET TO CHEW! YOU DIDN'T EVEN NOTICED HIM UNTIL I TOLD YOU!"

"Still, you ate something."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT."

(CRASH!)

"**Oooh, nice!**" The bastard said as we arrived in a place crowded with giants made of fire and ice and...

When did magma started following us up here?

"GUESS THE FLAMES OF MUSPELLHEIM ARE REACHING US."

"Yeah, no shit." What is this? Mordor? !

I shut up as the pillar of fire rose from the hole Fenrir made. This drew the attention of the giants, starting running towards us.

"*sigh* Why?"

"THEY GOT UP HERE TOO FAST, IT SEEMS."

"**Tch. They look like cannon fodder. Come on, is there at least something worthy of being beatable around here? !**"

No no no, don't say...!

"**HMM? FENRIR, WHAT A SURPRISE.**"

SON OF A BITCH!

"SURTR! HAS HE ARRIVED THIS FAR? !"

I quickly hid inside Fenrir's hide, not wishing to fight a giant made of fire with its crotch also on fire. Seriously...

"Don't say anything! Just pretend I am not here!" I whispered to Fenrir.

"**DON'T EVEN TRY IT, HUMAN.**"

Aw, shit!

"**Well well. Seems you're not as stupid as you look!**"

"Hey! I don't have time to fight a giant made of fire, even worse if it is pissed! So shut up already!"

Oh crap, he's huge! He completely towers Fenrir, and himself is as big as a stadium! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO INJURE HIM AT LEAST? !

"**FENRIR. I'M SURPRISED. I THOUGHT YOU WOULD AT LEAST EAT A LOWLY HUMAN IN ORDER TO RECOVER SOME ENERGY, NOT LET IT RIDE YOU LIKE A DOG. WHAT IS GOING ON?**"

Each time he took a step, a small shockwave filled this world of giants. The others stood there, not moving nor saying anything. Surtr is indeed well respected here. Meaning I'm in a bad situation once again.

...What now? Even if I managed to get inside him, I don't think I'll survive inside a living oven.

"**NEVERMIND. THE END OF DAYS IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW. I DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO MESS WITH A LITTLE...INSECT SUCH AS YOU.**"

"**Hey! Don't push me, fire turd!**"

Oh great. Now you're taunting him? ! Dude, what the hell? !

"**HEH HEH HEH...NOT EVEN THOSE UP THERE ARE VALIANT ENOUGH TO SAY THAT TO ME. ONLY ODIN AND SOME OTHERS DARE TO SAY THAT TO ME!**"

"**Well, they should have! I mean, good god, you look like a devil with its junk out while on fire! Ever tried buying a speedo? Wait, scratch that! It's too disgusting.**"

Dammit, now I have the mental image.

"**HOW DARE YOU? !**"

"ARE YOU MAD, HUMAN? ! TO TAUNT THE BRINGER OF THE END? !"

"I-It wasn't me!" WHY? !

"**Eh, you can leave if you wish. No biggie.**"

Wait, WHAT?

And, since Fenrir's not stupid, he forced me out of his back. Thankfully, I landed on a small field of grass.

"Hey, wait!" I said as Fenrir moved faaaaaaaaar away from here.

"**YOU'LL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE! THERE WON'T BE A SCRAP OF YOU LEFT WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!**"

Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap...!

"**Bring it then...just don't bitchslap us with your junk!**"

That was the breaking point as Surtr launched a heat laser out of his mouth!

"**Dodge!**"

I have a better idea! Let's jump inside those caves!

(PHOOOOSH!)

"Oof!" I managed to avoid obliteration by a hair. No, literally. One of my hairs is burning, but I didn't mind that. Thanks to Surtr's mouth laser, I had enough light to navigate the caves.

So far, these small caves are connected...and one of those goes under Surtr himself. Guess he stopped to look for me for now. I'm both flattered and scared shitless.

Come on...think... What can I do now?

"**Hey kid.**"

"Yes?" I'm surprised I'm acknowledging his presence.

"**Do you think its insides are full of fire as he is now?**"

Oh no. Please, do not suggest what I think you're thinking.

* * *

"Why the hell did I agree?"

"**Maybe because it is almost like your modus operandi.**"

"I don't do it _too_ often."

"**Hello? You defeated a zombie behemoth and master by its insides...and you just recently took control of a goddamn world snake by jacking its brain from its insides. I don't think I need more proof than this.**"

"Okay, fine! I normally go inside bodies in order to beat things that are far bigger than me! HAPPY? ! However, this is different. I'm not sure if Surtr's body from the inside is also covered in flames."

"_I see... You're not sure if you can apply the same tactic once again..._"

"Right." I said as I peered outside of the cave.

The giants were still looking for me, lifting massive rocks in an attempt to find my hiding spot. Thankfully, they are stupid, and are missing several deta-

(CRASH!)

...That rock was close.

"**Enough exposition and more walking.**"

"Fine."

But...how in hell am I going to climb a giant covered in fire?

"**Use something to jump directly into his mouth.**"

"Okay, smart guy. What do you suggest?"

And, as if life said once again "screw you", a giant's foot decided to landed near the cave.

"...Damn it, you win."

Before the giant could lift the rock that was concealing me, I rushed to its foot, which was covered with vines and rock and started going up.

*breathe* Damn, the air here is pretty stagnated...well, guess I have to move slow, but quickly.

"**Breathing problems, kid?**"

"Yup." I said as I hid in a grass patch near the giant's knee. "Now keep quiet while I go up."

"**PUNNY MORTAL! WHERE ARE YOUUUUU? !**"

His voice trembled. The giants were also unnerved by Surtr, because he just cleaved another giant in half with his blade. Dude, you really are the worst boss ever.

The giant I was currently riding tried to get away from Surtr as much as he could. That's not good.

"**Jump to that other giant.**"

"Are you crazy? ! That jump is impossible!"

"**Oh really? Do you have any better ideas?**"

Goddammit.

"Okay...here goes nothing!"

OH SHIIIIIT!

(THUD!)

"...Why are these giant made of stone too?" My nose...again...

I shook my head in order to recover as I continued to climb this giant. I reached the waist as I stopped to take a breather.

I look around also. Fenrir was still around, but he didn't want to get near Surtr too. Speaking of which...

(SLASH!)

Oooh. That's gotta hurt.

"**MY PATIENCE IS RUNNING THIN. SEARCH BETTER! HE'S JUST A HUMAN!**"

Surtr roared as another giant fell to the ground, half the giant he used to be.

No time to waste then.

I reached the neck in a matter of minutes. This follage is perfect for hiding. Do those giants know higiene or what?

"**Cool. Now, how exactly are we going to jump there?**"

"That doesn't worry me." I mumbled. "I was right. His insides are burning also. This was all for nothing."

"**Don't worry. The darkness can cover you from the heat...the problem is that if you stay too ****long down there...**"

"...So we're basically taking a gamble here?"

Honestly, I'm not even sure it is a gamble. It is more like a suicide mission.

But then again, what else can I do? Running is no longer an option since every giant is looking for me and Fenrir won't help at all.

...

...

...Aw, screw it.

I reached the head, which was full of both hair and woodland. Don't ask how. Which meant its ears are...

Aha! There they are!

* * *

"**We're hijacking this guy too?**"

"Not exactly." I said. "We are just going to...give it a push, alright?"

And I was saying this as I stabbed his not-quite fleshy brain over and over and over and over again.

I wonder why the gods of these place haven't tried this before...

The giant was obviously tumbling around, catching the attention of every other giant in the field. Even Fenrir looked confused.

"**So, now what?**"

"Well...I got nothing."

For some reason, I enjoyed the few seconds of incredulity that Glid had.

"**What.**"

"Well, I was just making things up depending on the situation."

"_So basically...you have no plan at all in order to reach Surtr's mouth?_"

"...Err..."

What? ! I don't have the enough tools to do a more elaborate plan!

"**HMM? WHAT IS THIS?**"

Please, take the bait...take the bait...

"**TIRED ALREADY? WHAT A DISGRACE YOU ARE TO OUR KIND.**"

Surtr grabbed the brain dead giant by the throat. The smell of burnt skin and grass reached my nostrils. Yuck.

"**DIE.**"

"**Good, good, but before you do that, mind looking here for a minute, you piece of shit?**"

"**WHA-?**"

I quickly threw a large piece of bone I took from this giant's spine coated in darkness directly to his eye, causing him to shriek in pain. Not wasting any time, I did a leap of faith towards his face, barely managing to grab from his fiery chin. The other giants noticed me and tired to grab me and pummel me away.

But then again, I have gained far more agility than before thanks to the constant assaults of the girls in this land...

(PUNCH!)

"**NOT ME, YOU FOOL!**"

Hehehe...

I started running towards his mouth. This darkness covering my legs are really working as a very effective coolant. I'm really impressed about this.

Whatever the case, before he could close his mouth, I jumped in. And yes, it is really hot in here.

"How much time?" I said while my arms were also being coated in darkness.

"**I'd say two to three minutes if you feel optimistic.**"

"Two minutes then..."

And down the esophagus we go. The fiery light below and the nauseous smell of acid and sulfur (in his case) kinda gives away that we are reaching his stomach.

"_Active stomach, you mean._"

*sigh* Well, it is never easy...*cough* *cough*

"_What's wrong?_"

"His stomach is leaking sulfur! I can't breathe in here."

"**Try wrapping that silk thing around your nose.**"

...

...That's actually a good idea!

I took Gleipnir out and folded it until it was tiny enough to be tied as a scarf. I quickly put it on as I fell even closer to the hellhole that was Surtr's stomach.

...

...Um...how exactly was I supposed to land again?

"_**What? !**_"

(THUD!)

...

...Could someone explain to me why there is a rock in the middle of his stomach?

"**Dunno.**"

"_Beats me._"

Well, that was a lucky break.

"Now...who's up to tear muscles, organs and tissues down?"

And this with the simple execution of spam.

Spam,

(**SLASH!**)

spam,

(**SLASH!**)

spam,

(**SLASH!**)

spammity, spammity, spam!

(**SLASH!**)

Spam, spam, spam, oh how I love spam!

(**SLASH!**)

Spam, spam, spam, _more_ spam...

Tissues go down!

(**SLAAAASH!**)

Organ failure and other related crap!

(**RIIIIIPPP!**)

Oh hey, look! His blood is boiling lava! ...I would say something like "that's not good at all", but what the hell. I'm having a blast!

"**Kid, you're scaring me.**"

"**GRREEEAAAAHHHH!**"

"YES! SCREAM, SCREEAAAAMM FOR MY EARS, YOU OVERSIZED PIECE OF..."

"**Okay! Time out! What the hell is WRONG with you, kid? !**"

"Oh, you know... Gas, leaking head and all...kinda messes up your psyche, you know? At-t-t-t-t...

(RUMBLE!)

Oi! I didn't order you to have gases! Stop it at once!

Aaaaaannd a giant sword made of fire passed near my face. The curious part is that _it came from out of Surtr_!

Wait...that means...

Ehehe...hehehe...ahahahahaha! You can't be serious! You actually...you actually stabbed yourself just to kill me? !

*ahem* Okay, just let me clear my throat...

"STUUUPID! YOU'RE. SO. STUUUUPID!" I shouted atop of my lungs, while laughing.

"**Y-YOU FLEA! I...WON'T LET MY BODY BE DESTROYED BY THE LIKES OF YOU! I RATTER..."**

"Hey, are you stupid or what? ! *chuckle* This is...this is just crazy! You know...you know what? Go on, stab yourself more! Don't care! You just proved that you're not worth my time..."

"**HOW DAARE YOU? !**"

(STAB!)

And you just did it again, just like that. At least try to aim well, you just hit the other side of your stomach.

"**Interesting, but repetitive. Done yet?**"

"Just a sec. I'm not done yet." Yes...I have...more in mind.

The stomach itself was having convulsions due to the massive wound. Bubbles of sulfur and gas started filling the place. Streams of..."lava acid" started to rise and...really, do I have to decribe this situation even more...

"**Huh. Guess he's trying to cremate us.**"

"As I said, I'm not done." I said. "Let's go."

"**Where?**"

* * *

(SLASH!)

Spam!

(SLASH!)

"**AAAAAAARRRGGHHH!**"

Ah, small intestines. Even inside a giant, you are still squishy!

"**THIS...IS...NOT...POSSIBLE...**"

Whatever. Don't care. I'm not done turning your intestines into pasta.

"**DON'T THINK THIS IS OVER! I'M SURTR! THE BRINGER OF THE FLAMES OF MUSPELLHEIM! THE FIRE OF MY OWN SWORD IS NOTHING COMPARED TO THE TORTURE I'LL IMFLICT UPON YOUUUU!**"

"AND, HOW, MAY I ASK, WILL YOU DO SO? !" I shouted. "I'M INSIDE OF YOU. YOU ALREADY LOST WHEN THAT HAPPENED! ACCEPT IT!"

"**YOU'RE JUST A FOOL OF A HUMAN!**"

"You don't know_ shit _about me! No one does!"

He continued rambling something that I didn't manage to hear, as I was making my way out of here since his small intestine was having...a severe infection and some other medical mumbo jumbo that he usually says...

Whatever! ...I'm finally bored now, so I want out of here!

"Bastard. Gimme enough power to blow a hole out."

"**Fine then! I'm sick of being inside this guy after all.**"

(BOOM!)

You know...this darkness gimmick is really useful now that I think about it...you can make it explode in order to make, for example, an exit, you can reinforce your limbs to avoid fractures...Good god, there are so many good uses for this.

"**NNNGGAAAAHHH!**" Surtr stumbled back as the hole in his abdominal area spouted flames. Thankfully, I jumped out before it got flooded with lava. The landing wasn't bad either.

"**Well, have to admit, that was easy...**"

"..." I said nothing. The only I want is that thing...idiot to die.

Surtr still tumbled around, cluctching his wounds. Wait, now that I noticed, he walking towards the hole that Fenrir made in order to go up.

Chance!

"**Oooh, nice! I like your way of thinking.**"

"_I don't follow. What are you even talking about? !_"

Just watch and shut up.

I'll need bits of rock and our help _once_ again, Glid.

"**Go nuts. It's your show. And I like it!**"

The giants were left stunned by the impossible (in their point of view) situation that they were seeing. A human beating a giant made of fire which needs a speedo? Ridiculous!

I ran with the best my body could muster since breathing this air is hard. With luck, I managed to reach the hole before Surtr and started scheming.

What? Even normal people can scheme. What's your excuse?

Whatever the case, I began coating the rocks with darkness just under the foundations of bigger rocks in the edge of the hole...no, better call it a chasm.

"I'll need more rocks and darkness..."

I continued to leave the dark mines right in the path of Surtr and around the hole too...

*pant* *pant*

Sorry about that. This air is horrible...

"Alright, that should do it." I said, chuckling as I look at the vast quantities of dark rocks left on the field. "That should do it..."

"**...Yeah. I see what you mean. Hope this is over soon, 'cause I think the best is happening on the top.**"

Surtr looked at me and roared as he ran towards me...passing right through the rock field.

"Ready for the fireworks, gentlemen?"

"**Just get it done with.**"

And the rest was the contrary of silence. The ground cracked around the chasm due to the rocks exploding, making it bigger. Surtr noticed what my plan was, but the chain reaction had already started. Slowly, as like seeing a movie in slow motion, Surtr was sucked into the chasm. The only thing keeping him here was the strong grip he had on the edge.

Well, I'll take of that. Persistent bastard...

"**...YOU! H-HOW? !**" Guess he's coping with the fact that I just beat his sorry ass. "**HOW COULD A HUMAN LIKE YOU MAKE A MOCKERY OF ME LIKE THIS...? !**"

"Well, shit happens."

I said with the calmest of expressions as I stabbed one of his fingers as deep as I could. His scream was enough to tell me I was doing it right.

"Argh...will you fall down already?" I said, annoyed.

"**YOU CAN'T BE DOING THIS...!**"

"Dude, just stop it. You're being way more cliché than you should be..."

I said while stabbing once again and leaving in the wound of his finger several dark rocks, really deep inside.

"**Y-YOUR WAY OF FIGHTING IS...**"

(BOOM!)

"**AAARRRRGHH!**"

Fragments of his finger were splattered everywhere. It looked more like starting a fire than exploding something, now that I think of it.

Four more to go...

(STAB!)

"**THIS IS...NOT...**"

(BOOM!)

Three more...

(STAB)

"**YOU CAN'T BE DOING...THIS...**"

(BOOM!)

Two more...

(STAB STAB STAB!)

"**JUST...JUST WHO ARE YOU? !**"

I stopped. Perhaps I should...amuse him since it's his last moments.

"Me? I'm just a human passing by, who is also _pissed_ because of _you guys _interrupting _my_ peace!"

"**THAT'S YOUR MOTIVATION? ! FROM ANGER YOU DRAW STRENGTH? ! BUT NO STRENGTH GIVEN TO A HUMAN CAN BEAT ME!**"

"Because I don't get strength,_ dumbass_! You see, there's a thing about humanity. We have, in a way, some fetters in our mind, the ones that tells us what's right and what's wrong. It's kinda complicated to explain...but think about "morality". It keeps us at bay so we don't go batshit crazy and go murder everybody else."

I drew breath.

"I think we were like that many, many centuries ago, like in the middle ages. We didn't care about others and fought each other for survival. Heh, survival of the fittest...How very Darwinian... Okay, no...what was I talking about again...? Ah right, ahem...we humans have that mental block in order not to harm our body, since the brain limits our muscles...did it go like that? I don't remember half the shit Sadoku told me..."

"**WHO? !**"

"Forget about it. The case is, I'm crazy right now and you don't get to talk anymore. Also, remember the stuff I said before about the muscles? Forget about it. It's true crap, but unrelated. However, that **does** mean my morality is shot so...this is that part!"

"**PART?**" Surtr seemed confused and enraged.

"The part where I kill you."

And the last of the rocks exploded inside his remaining fingers, leaving a chunky mess of rock and lava as Surtr let out a roar, all while falling down to his death...I hope.

...And the rest...is silence.

...

(**RUMBLE!)**

...Except for the deafening sound of something falling and...I think I heard something crack.

"**Yep, I think he's dead.**"

Hehehe...yes. He's dead. Finally...hehehe...

I just noticed something...I have been...giggling ever since I got hit on the head...

"_You are still bleeding..._"

Nonsense! I feel super!

"**Heh, that explains a lot.**"

Aight, so where's my ride?

"OI, FENRIR!" I shouted. "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

The giant wolf was apparently watching everything from up there, in that bigass plain on top of the mountains.

"I-IMPOSSIBLE... HOW DID SURTR...?"

"Why bother asking about the dead?" I interrupted him. "Now...will you take me up or not?"

Fenrir stepped back. Was I glaring at him that hard or it is something else?

"WHY ARE YOU STILL SMILING?"

Eh? I'm smiling?

"**You didn't noticed? Ever since you enter this tree, you have kept that smile on your face. But you're showing your teeth...almost like a maniac...**"

...Really?

"**Yeah.**"

...Why should I care then? This is my face, so I don't have any problems it is doesn't behave.

"**What? ! That makes no sense!**"

"_Kid, I fear of your sanity. Stop fighting and try to heal your head and perhaps..._"

"I AM PERFECTLY FINE! ! Shut up, all of you!"

...Why am I not calm? !

(CRASH!)

"Aaaahh!" Great, now female screams? Where the hell are we now?

Also, did we just rammed under an academy? Seriously, since when did Vanaheim had an academy?

(CRASH!)

Ah, son of a...! Hey, watch it!

"YOU WERE CARELESS." Fenrir said as I rubbed the front of my head because of the chunk of concrete that hit my head. "NOT MY FAULT."

Argh!

"WE'RE ABOUT TO REACH ASGARD." Fenrir said, as he leaped through the academy, breaking its foundations and reached the "top of this world". Honest. That's the best description I have for the "ceiling".

(SMASH!)

(CRACK!)

The sky was tinted in a beautiful crimson, with a rainbow bridge going up into the sky, as if going to space itself...

...SPAAAAAAAACEEE!

"SERIOUSLY, HUMAN, THERE IS SOMETHING _WRONG_ WITH YOU!"

Oh please, not you too. I. AM. FINE!

"**Okay, so we reached the gaylord bridge. What now? Is Asgard on the other side then?**"

"CORRECT. TCH, THOSE AESIR...THEY PAY FOR LOCKING ME UP FOR NO REASON."

"Well, that's paranoia for you." I laughed, which to my surprise, didn't enrage Fenrir, but made him scared. Do I look that scary now?

Well, my face is covered in other people's blood, but I know that isn't enough to creep people out...well, the normal ones get creeped out, but that isn't the point here...

...*sigh* Let's just go.

"**Oh, hell no! There's no way I'm going through that sissy bridge! I looks...tacky!**"

"Deal with it. I don't have time to hear you whine." I said, looking up to Bïfrost. "You know what? I have a better idea. Fenrir, can you hear me out?"

"I KINDA OF DON'T WANT TO KNOW..."

"Listen. To me."

* * *

"Ready?"

"I FEAR FOR MY LIFE NOW."

"Do not make me repeat myself." I said lowly. "Ready?"

"..."

Fenrir focused and with a roar, he leaped through the skies and _broke Bïfrost_ with a freaking tackle. And he kept going...because I said so.

Actually, I'm really wondering how the hell can someone break something that is made of light. _Which is intangible in any sense_. Honestly, I miss realism...a bit.

"**Screw realism.**"

If you're wondering how am I not being choked with the lack of oxygen due to the massive speed Fenrir had, let's just say I'm inside Fenrir's ear. Warm and cuddly ear...

"**What.**"

...Forget about it.

The sound of...breaking light filled my ears as I looked outside Fenrir's ear. It really seems we are going to space since I can see stars, even in this red firmament. And yes, it almost feels like there is no air out there.

...Allow me to wait a moment to...aclimate.

(CRASH!)

...Which I suppose I won't have...ugh...

"**Alright, this is it. The big moment. Actually, we need a good entrance scene, don't you think?**"

"Not really."

I looked up once again. Not so far from here, a giant flying fortress/city float above our heads. And I say, about time it appeared... Do you know how much trouble I've come through just to get there? Honestly...

But oh well, about time this shit ends...

* * *

"HEEEEEEEEREE'S JOHNNY!"

I still wonder why I shouted that...

"...! Raim! Where the hell have you been? ...And why are you covered in blood? !" Reimu asked.

"And who's Johnny?" Marisa, now it's not the time for that.

Huh, my thoughts are normal. Perhaps I'm okay now?

"**I hope you are still loco.**"

"Oh~? The pawn of the fallen one, it seems..." Flandre! You look stupid! What happened here? And who are you calling a pawn? ! ...Although pawns _are_ the most dangerous sons of bitches in chess, from my point of view so...thanks?

Oh crap, my thoughts _are_ still incoherent!

"Raim! Watch out! Something's not right about Flandre!"

"Really? I didn't notice." I rolled my eyes.

I mean, it's obvious that she's not herself due to the tattoos covering her body. That smile on her face is another clue. But what catches me as odd is Lavaetainn's current state. It is twitching around, like if it is alive or something, changing shapes between a sword and something more curvy.

"Aight, so...who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Me?" Flandre said. "I'm me, who else?"

Her voice isn't echoing, so either the one possibly possessing her is really good or she isn't controlled at all and maybe her emotions are going haywire. Well, she **was** crazy already so it isn't so hard to imagine her snap like this with the right "push"...

"Human! So you have allied yourself with Fenrir! Then that means all of you humans are against me and the survival of the Aesir!" Eyepatch. So he's Wednesday, alright? "Then all of you shall perish here...!"

"Dude! **You**'re the only one dying here! With all of this Ragnarok crap, you of all people know you're going to kick the bucket!" I shouted. "Besides, you kicked him to Niflheim because you were scared of him _without_ justification!"

It's true!

"...That is true. However..."

"However _what_? !" SERIOUSLY? ! "You're really paranoid, aren't you? Or perhaps a coward, who cares at this point?"

"You...! How dare call the All-father a coward? !" Huh? Where did this one armed dude come from?

"Hey, one-armed dude, I don't care. Go inside a hole and die, will ya? !"

"IT'S TYR!" That's your name? It sure sucks.

"Oi...are you sure you're okay?" Reimu asked, concerned?

"I'm fine." I answered.

"Well, you look like...not right on the head. Wait, the back of your head is blee...!"

"I'M FINE!"

As I shouted that, Flandre decided to launch some sort of energy ball towards me. I jumped into a hole on the ground to avoid the giant explosion that leveled the area. The small female grunts I heard meant that the others were blown away by the "boom".

"...And I think you asking that question to the wrong person, Reimu!" I shouted. "Whatever, this mess has gone too far!"

"H-Hey!" Youmu tried to stop me as I stood up. "Don't do something reckl-!"

"Don't. Touch. Me."

"...!" Why do you look so shocked? "What is wrong with you?"

"You guys are really getting into my nerves... please, I'm fine. Shut up." I said once more, this time getting a bit tired of repeating myself...

Aya was about to ask something, but she noticed that I wasn't in the mood...not in the right state of mind...

Nonsense! I'm in the right state of mind! EVERYONE ELSE IS CRAAAZY!

"...I did what was necessary to protect the Aesir. He was obviously going to become a threat anyways."

"Because you locked him up without giving him a goddamn reason! The guy was okay until you screwed up!"

The girls watched a weird scene. A human nagging against a god like if I was some sort of mother to him. The next thing it happened was that a stupid one armed guy decided to attack me head on, while I was looking at him.

Chivalry is really a stupid thing.

(KICK!)

"Argh!" Kicking disabled ones is fun!

"Stay down there, on the ground, like it should be. 'Sides, I just killed Surtr, so calm the hell down already."

"...! What did you...? !" Tyr was obviously losing his shit. Understandable.

"Raim, what the heck are you talking about?" Reimu asked.

"About the bigass fire giant that needs a speedo that I just killed. Alright? Please, don't ask anything else. This has been a shitty day after all..."

Reimu looked at me as if I just gone crazy in a moment. Perhaps she's right, perhaps not. Who cares? There are gods to kill and days to end!

Groovy.

"Okay, Raim, there's something really wrong with you." Alice said, having looked at me for a while now. "I really don't know what happened, but you should rest. You're not in a state to fight, so please..."

"Who asked you to take decisions for me?" I cut her off. "Don't make me repeat myself...I'm fine."

"...You...killed Surtr...? But that's just..." Tyr asked.

"Don't believe me? Ask him." I said, referring to Fenrir, who just nodded, although he looked somewhat uncomfortable too...

"What? !"

(KICK!)

"Satisfied? Then shut up." I said while kicking him in the shins again, this time I think I cracked something. Who cares?

"Hey, enough! You're hurting him!" Marisa yelled at me.

"Whatever."

With that said, I managed to dodge an incoming lance attack from Odin, which not only was it fast, but it had an wide area of effect. I am currently looking at one of the biggest craters I've ever seen.

"...If you really like this place, then you should refrain from doing this. Or perhaps you're going senile, one or the other..."

"ENOUGH!" Odin jumped at me.

*sigh*

"Fenrir?"

"YES?"

"Sic him."

And Fenrir instantly lunged towards Odin, pinning him to the ground as he tried to eat him.

"How did you manage to convince...that to help you?" Aya asked.

"Oh, I didn't." I said. "He just knows better now."

Aya seemed to be unnerved by my way of speaking. Do I really have such an effect on people?

"...Where was I?" I tried to recall what was I about to do.

(BOOM!)

"Ah, that's right." I said as the ground collapsed when the possessed Flandre (?) rammed Laevaetainn on the ground, creating shockwaves around and several lasers coming out of the ground, almost like if Asgard was slowly breaking down. The once beautiful garden was slowly turning into a ravaged land of dead, as fire razed around, eating, consuming everything...

Aya managed to avoid the attack, leaving me alone to deal with Ms. Crazy Bitch here...and I really expected some support from them. A shame...or perhaps she knows she's chewing more that she can bite. The others tried attacking her, but she somehow managed to grab their attacks with her bare hands. And these ones were glowing with energy.

Those idiots! They're just giving her more power!

"STOP THAT!" I shouted to them, but it was useless.

Flandre laughed as, well...how do I put this...uh...

Well, all of the energy on her hands passed towards Lavaetainn which grew in size (what?). It changed from its coal black to a crimson red color that it was painful to see. Also, her tattoos also turned red as she focused on Odin, who was still wrestling with Fenrir, his Gungnir out of his reach during the battle.

Oh well, if she isn't interested in us, then he can just kill him. I don't care.

"Go on! Throw that thing to Odin, dammit!" I encouraged her.

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON? !" Reimu yelled at me.

"The side that just benefits ME!"

…

...What's wrong, Flandre? Throw it!

"...I don't take orders from you, pawn of the fallen one."

Oh, this isn't going to end well.

"You think it is that easy just to give me orders?"

"Well...we had sorta of the same goal, so..."

"Hehehe...do you think I enjoyed been ordered? Like to be order to stay down there, in the basement?"

Eh?

"That I am too...uncontrollable that I have to be locked up for my safety? What about my feelings? ! HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I FEEL? !

...Ah, I see! She's not possessed. Her emotions are just going haywire! But why?

Wait, why is there a bulge where her belly button should be? Ah!

(BOOM!)

Okay, so there's something in her belly button that might have caused her to go berserk. Let's see if it can be removed.

"**How? You just barely dodged that stream of fire.**"

And I don't think the others would help me if they consider me crazy. Which I am not.

"Oi, don't just stand there..." Marisa said. "She's not being herself! Let beat her up back to her senses!"

If only it was that easy...her power now is kind of a problem, you know...

"Ah, Marisa..." Flandre said, somewhat happy. "You don't understand. Even you, you don't understand anything...!"

She apparently is also frustrated with Marisa for some reason.

"Why...? You knew I was down there... Why didn't you do anything? !" Flandre looked exasperated., her eyes focused on Marisa. "I thought I finally had a chance to really go out of that prison...but after that incident, you only come to say "hi" or go pick a book from Patchy!"

She sneered as she continued to speak, the air around her turning red.

"**Oooh~. This is getting interesting.**"

I know. Excellent!

"...You really don't care about me, do you?"

"What? No, that's not true!" Marisa tried to protest.

"Then why didn't you take me out? !"

…I'm going to think you meant "out of the basement", not something else. Because honestly, your fandom is creepy...

"I...I really didn't know you felt like this..." Marisa said.

This conversation is stuuuupid...

"_~ Flandre, listen to me! I...! ~_"

"You have no right to talk."

Ouch. Patchy got burned.

Everyone ignored each other when Odin's body fell right in front of us, shattering the ground below, making me fall towards a quite decorated hall, I might ad-

(CRACK!)

...Argh...I forgot to mentally prepare for the fall...damn...

"You okay?" Reimu asked.

"Do I look okay?" I rolled my eyes, carefully standing up.

Odin looked like crap. His arms were bleeding and there were bite and claw marks all over his face and clothes. Gungnir also fell off his hands and shrunk to my surprise. Fortunately, he became unconscious.

Fenrir decided to take this moment to leap over Odin trying to chew its head off with those massive teeth of his. Well, this was quite anti-climat-

(SLASH!)

...Aaaaand Flandre just...just decided to cut Fenrir's teeth and paws with such ease that might have scared me, but due to the rush of adrenaline of this day...well, it doesn't matter.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"He's in the way... Besides, I need to talk with onee-san..."

Huh?

The next thing she did was to jump to Odin's face and...

(SPLATTER!)

The others gasped as she drove her hand towards Odin's right eye. Oookay...

(SPLAT!)

"Ew... you got my clothes dirty!" I said.

"Your clothes were already red!" Reimu pointed out.

True, they were already red with excessive blood, but that's not the point here. *sniff* Well, I have to admit it still smells horrible...

Whatever the case, Flandre started pulling something...no, some_one_ from the eye.

Remilia was extracted from the eye, unconscious, wearing a night gown. Flandre raised her to eye-level, holding her by her throat.

I know this isn't going to end well for her, but I don't give a rat's ass about Remilia. She tried to kill me, so...yeah.

"Flandre, no! Why are you trying to kill Remilia?" Marisa tried to bring her to her senses. Oh come on, why don't you just shoot her if you want to stop her? !

"Kill onee-san? Why would I do that? I'm just playing with her, like I wanted!"

What you are doing goes beyond "playing" and goes right into "attempted murder" territory.

"Nnghh..." Remilia groaned as Flandre increased the pressure.

"Oh, hello onee-san~!" Flandre smiled. "How have you been?"

She squeezed harder.

"Ack...aaghhnn..."

"Raim, do something!" Marisa shouted to me, being the nearest to the scene.

"Why?"

"Wh-? "Why?" ! She's about to kill Remilia!"

"...So what?"

"...I can't believe you just said that..." Youmu voiced her opinion, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"I mean, she tried to kill me. I have no problems if she dies." I said, once again.

Many eyes were focused on me, not looking at all friendly.

"Don't try peer pressure. It doesn't work on me."

"But..." Marisa said.

"I said it before. I have no reason to save her."

"You really think so?" What do you mean, Reimu? "If Remilia dies, then what stop her from killing you? !"

…

...Son of a...

(STAB!)

"Goddammit, Reimu... Why the hell did you bring that up?"

I said that as I stabbed Flandre directly and through her back, surprising her and everyone around.

The shook actually was enough for her to let go of Remilia, who started to fall down. The others managed to catch her before she fell to the concrete on the ground, breaking something possibly...

Since Kraid negates things, I suppose this will work on that thing on her stomach too. There, that should d-

(SLASH!)

AAAAAAARRRGHH!


	40. DELETE DELETE DELETE

Third's PoV

Not everything works as one expects. Not even Raim, who is too paranoid to take normal decisions, is safe from getting everything eventually wrong.

This also applies to this case, as a bleeding Sakuya, not aware of the situation yet, slashed Raim's arm, in an attempt to save Flandre.

Unfortunately, it _worked_.

"Aaggh...Y-You bitch!" Raim clutched his left arm. Kraid was sent flying off Odin, landing on the concrete.

Naturally, this made him say the only thing that described perfectly his current situation.

"Oh crap."

"What are you doing to the young mistress? !" Sakuya was reasonably angry, and angry enough to make her forget the wounds near her stomach that should have at least decrease her performance in battle.

Actually, where's China?

* * *

"Nnn..." China was...asleep. How wonderful.

* * *

"Listen, you don't unders-!"

(CLENCH!)

Flandre used that opening to use both of her arms to grab both of them by their throats and rising them with ease. Raim tried to struggle, but he was far more tired than Sakuya, so he fainted earlier.

"Nnngh...young mistress! Why are you doing this? !" Sakuya said, astonished by her reaction.

"**Nice going, dumbass.**"

She then noticed how deranged her face looked and how much blood she was covered with. She instantly knew how bad the situation was.

"No...young mistress!"

"Ah, Sakuya~! I'm glad you are here~!" She said while smiling, as she squeezed harder. "You really don't know how much I wished I had you like this!"

"Please, come back to your senses...ack...!"

It's not going to work.

"...You knew what was I going through... Yet you did nothing to help me..."

Oh boy...

"Why did you do that? You understood my pain. Why? I don't understand! I thought you would help me! WHY? !"

Sakuya's eyes dawned with realization. However, she quickly sighed, signaling that she knew what was happening, but...

"...You know I can't go against my mistress... For me, her orders are..."

You shouldn't have done that.

* * *

3p*$odE 40: DELETE DELETE DELETE

* * *

"**So you are basically a dog that needs to be ordered to think for yourself. What a shitty way of thinking you have.**"

Flandre just decided to slam her to the ground, that not being the answer she wanted.

"Agh...!"

"**And she apparently isn't of good pedigree...**"

"Flandre, stop! That's Sakuya! Don't you recognize her? !"

"Recognize her?" Flandre said. "Marisa, I _do_ know who she is...and that's why."

"What? !"

"What would you do if you had someone close to you, that you see everyday and that knows how you felt about your current situation...and did nothing about it?"

...

"Well, I..." Marisa tried to pose an argument.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

...She's out of control. The only thing Marisa is doing is just making everything worse.

"...Keep it down..." A weak voice said, on the ground. "You're so loud that you don't even let me rest correctly..."

Raim woke up and started getting up from the ground, which was slowly getting tinted with his own blood due to the bleeding in the back of his head that opened once again.

"You really are goddamn noisy, both you and the crazy bitch... You don't let me sleep at all... Hey, stop twisting your face like that..."

"I'm not..."

Marisa then noticed that Raim's eyes were neither focused on her nor on Flandre. Instead, he was looking aimlessly, his eyes shifting around.

He clumsily picked Kraid up while keeping his balance.

Good lord, it seems he has brain damage.

"...Oi, are you ok-? !"

"TOO GODDAMN LOUD!" Raim yelled...to no one. "You guys are noisy like candy!"

"**Okay... What is wrong with you now?**"

"What is he talking about?" Alice asked, completely confused.

The guy's lost it.

"So what if Flan lost a few marbles? So what if Remilia is really a bitch and has locked you up good god knows where... Whatever the hell is the problem with you can wait. I just want to make sure that you won't interrupt my peace, alright?"

"...Is...is he really that self-centered?" Marisa couldn't believe what Raim said.

"_~ He doesn't look too fine to me. ~_"Patchouli commented. "_~ Look at his eyes. He's clearly out of his mind._ ~"

"~_ The majority of humans outside of Gensokyo are like that. _~" Yukari commented. "~_ It's the usual thing for him. ~_"

"SHUT UP, PATCHY! AND YOU TOO, HAG!" Raim screamed, hearing too well her comments. "I'm waiting for her answer."

"Answer?" Youmu looked astonished. "She tried to kill you!"

"And now, she's listening to _me_." Raim said...wait, what? "So this is not your problem."

That makes no sense!

"Oh? It's too weird, actually, that you're trying to talk to me." Flandre said, letting Sakuya go since she got bored. She was alive, albeit unconscious.

"The same goes for you. At-t-t-t-t..."

This...this is just too surreal. A bleeding human talking to an ax crazy vampire who might or might not be possessed by something...agreeing on something and having a sorta normal conversation.

"So, what are you going to do to this bitch? Just kill her or something more?" Raim asked.

"Oh, not yet. I still have to give her a piece of my mind..."

Raim, even though he was still crazy, noticed that the tattoos were slowly enveloping her face and legs.

"_Talk about a rapid makeover..._" Raim thought. "And that means...what exactly?"

"Perhaps I'll show her what I felt...or perhaps a verbal beatdown, _then_ that! I'm not so sure actually."

The others tried to take that moment to get near to get Remilia and Sakuya out of there. However, Flandre _and_ Raim just pointed their weapons at them.

...Well, it looked less threatening with Raim barely conscious.

"Stay out of this!" Both of them yelled.

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON? !" Marisa yelled again.

"Do I really have to explain myself again? Good god!" Raim was exasperated.

"And why are you helping me?" Flandre asked.

"Who knows? I'm human after all."

The whole group stopped since both of them were keeping both Remilia and Sakuya as hostages. Reimu really didn't want any fatalities after all...

"Nngh..." Reimu stopped in midair.

"Aaaalright! Where was I?" Flandre announced as she ignored Sakuya and moved forward towards Remilia.

"Flandre, please, stop this!"

"~_ Flandre! ~_"

She ignored the pleas of the magicians as she focused once again on Remilia, turning her back on Raim since she didn't consider him a threat anymore.

"Well, let's continue, shall we?"

"Oh. I forgot to ask you something..." What do you mean, Raim?

(STAB!)

"~_...!~_"

JESUS!

"...!" Flandre was shocked, as a quite familiar spear passed through her stomach and striking the rune filled rock in her belly button.

"Do this look like a spear to you?" Raim said, holding the forgotten Gungnir that just pierced Flandre. "'Cause it looks like a fork to me."

"**You mean trident, dumbass.**"

"Details, details."

"What are you doing? !" Marisa snapped at Raim. "I thought you..."

"It's called backstabbing. It works quite nicely." You...that was...

"How low." Youmu said.

However, this brief sense of safety was interrupted as Flandre started to move, much to Raim's dismay.

"...Oh."

And he was swatted away like a fly with such strength that it opened a wound in Raim's face. His body clashed and rebounded from the ground several feet away from her.

"**Yep. This will suck.**"

Flandre quickly flew over the ravaged field, targeting Raim, rage obviously notable in her eyes. When she found Raim, which was trying to recover, she used one of her arms to grab him by the shirt and drag him through the ground, creating a large scar on the ground.

The others used this moment to wake up both Remilia and Sakuya. Whether this was Raim's plan to make Flandre forget about them or it was luck, I do not know.

"...He'll get killed if we leave him like that." Reimu said, worried about him.

A normal person too would be worried if said person was bleeding from practically everywhere, even if he behaves like an asshole. That's a nice quality Reimu has.

"I'll go after him. You take care of both of them." Reimu said.

Before she could chase Flandre, Marisa reached her.

"Wait! I'm coming with you! Flan is my friend! I don't believe she thinks like that!"

Reimu looked at her and just sighed. Marisa, smiling, took that as confirmation.

* * *

"**...So, death by being grinded on the ground. That's a lame way you're going to die, kid.**"

Raim is not able to answer due to his face being constantly damaged. Flandre looked at him, not satisfied by the damaged caused.

"You...you backstabbed me... I don't believe it! It's just...too stupid! And reckless!" Flandre looked both angry and disappointed. "WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON, REALLY?"

He can't answer. We have already established that.

Flandre was frustrated by the lack of answer that she released him. And by "released him" I meant "threw him towards the nearest hard wall".

"Gaaagh!"

Raim's back cracked a bit. Hey, he's a human being. Not a youkai or something like Reimu or Marisa. In comparison to the rest of them, his body is like glass.

"Hahaha...oh well, that didn't go well." Raim said, standing up with the last of strength that he could muster.

(SLAM!)

Only to be grabbed by the throat and pinned to the rock.

"...Yeah, this sucks. *cough*"

(BANG!)

A bullet dug inside Flandre's arm, letting Raim go.

"...! Holy crap, man! What happened to you?"

Raim was mildly surprised to see the three summoners here. What he didn't understand was why they were covered in ash and soot. I also wonder how they survived.

"What's with the ash?" Raim asked.

"We were almost burnt to death, man!" Kyoji shouted. "Thankfully, Alexia managed to use Apsaras to freeze the air around us, saving our lives."

"And I ran out of MAG..."

"Huh..." Raim didn't seem to care too much.

"..." Hiroki just remained quiet.

"Not a word in this situation too? Man, you're cold." Raim mumbled. "Also, who were you again?"

"You're joking, right?" The girl said. "But that's not important! How are you? !"

She was referring to the back of Raim's head, which was still bleeding. Well, with all the crap he has been through...

(SLASH!)

Flandre quickly remind everyone that was still here. Fortunately, they dodged by jumping out of range. Hiroki instantly tried to slash her, but she grabbed him by the throat and slammed him to the ground. Alexia used this moment to catch her arm with her whip, but Flandre pulled the whip so hard that she was moved towards her and finally, headbutted her, leaving her in pain on the ground.

"Oh, this is not good." Kyoji muttered.

"You finally see that right now? !" Raim shouted. "Good! You win absolutely nothing!"

"You are also helping her? FINE! I'll play with you too!"

Well, he's dead.

"A-Actually, I'm here to _not_ play with you."

This reversal of logic make Flandre _stop_. What.

"Why?" Flandre asked.

"Because we already played with you." Kyoji said, trying to keep his fear in check. "_And also, you are too strong._"

Wait, this means they can actually have normal conversations with her in this state? Raim's mind quickly formed an idea.

"He's right." He played along. "He has already played with you. So you don't have a reason to "play" with them, right?"

I can't believe he's saying that...

"...Hmm..."

"I agree." Kyoji continued as the others started to wake up.

They both quickly signaled them to stop fighting. Hiroki was reluctant, but Alexia managed to convince him, since they apparently don't have a chance.

Neither does Raim, but at least he _does_ have a plan.

"Nngh..." Hiroki grumbled as he understood. Both of them started moving away.

"So...we have to go play...with ourselves."

"**...And we are DONE with this conversation.**"

Oh my...

"Okay okay! Bad example!" Kyoji quickly fixed his statement. "But we have to play elsewhere, aight?"

"...Huh." Flandre was still doubtful.

"Fine." Raim added. "I'll play with you then."

"...And you have some explaining to do, too..." Flandre mumbled.

Her tattoos started moving. However, since she was having her monologue, she missed the fact that the three of them had already escaped.

"Tsk, they are gone." Gee, you noticed now?

(GRAB!)

The throat again!

"Hey hey, watch it!" Raim said, more annoyed than scared.

"How can you be so calm? I don't understand."

Flandre then noticed that she left both Remilia and Sakuya unattended.

"Ah..."

Raim noticed too, and said the following.

"If you are going to ask, I didn't thought you would drag me here to kill me. This was just me being lucky and all. I really don't care what are you going to do with them, but I really want to hear your side of the story..."

Flandre laughed.

"_That_'s the reason you stabbed me with this?"

Gungnir was still lodged inside of Flandre, which she clumsily removed, making the wound bigger and leaking out more blood. However, she, being a vampire, regenerated quite easily.

"I just want to know what are your motivations for this craziness. That's all."

Raim sighed. I do not understand why aren't you scared shitless after seeing her like this. Either you are too tired to be scared or your brain is already dead.

"...So? Tell me."

What the hell are you thinking, Raim?

"...I don't think onee-san really likes me, you know?" Flandre started, while the tattoos reaching her knuckles. "She...she just stays up there, drinking tea, not even visiting. I stayed there because she told me too...but, but I really didn't thought I would stay there forever...you know?"

Raim listened, even if his conscious was drifting due to her still grabbing him by the throat.

"So you were in doubt if she told you that for your own good?"

"...Yeah."

Raim looked at her. Her face both showed sadness and betrayal. Also that her tattoos were fading due to him having a normal conversation.

...So this is your plan B? Calm her down with a conversation? That's...actually a nice plan.

"_**This is a stupid plan, kid.**_"

"_What else do you propose? I can't fight like this, much less dodge anything. So I'm just trying to __calm her down with a simple conversation._"

And that's smart. Fighting all the time doesn't solve everything, you know.

"Continue." Raim said. "I'm listening."

Flandre nodded.

* * *

"Where did they go?" Reimu said to herself as she moved as fast as she could towards their direction.

Flandre's speed did increase with the crazy effect, so it'll take a while for them to reach them. Besides, the large mark on the ground also helped to track them.

"...She really is going overboard this time..." Marisa mumbled as she looked at the destruction caused. "But..."

"Stop thinking too much about it." Reimu sighed. "Besides, isn't your usual way to deal with everything is to blast them first, ask questions later?"

Reimu managed to make Marisa recover her usual cheer, as demonstrated by her wide smile.

"Heh, you're right. What are we waiting for, ze?"

* * *

Raim's PoV

"I...really don't know how many years I spent down there. Before Sakuya came, Patchy was the one who brought me food and all... It was lonely without Sakuya back then...and boring."

So she was locked down there for that long? First time I'm hearing this...and I'm starting to think her actions are not quite unjustified as I thought...

"I mean, why lock me up in the first place? She never told me why... Did I do something wrong?"

Perhaps you don't consider the ability to blow everything and anything with just a thought a real reason to lock you up, but I do. And I guess Remilia too agrees. However, she at least should have _told_ you about it, so...yeah, both of you are wrong.

And I'm definitely not going to say that right now. Too risky. And stupid. Specially stupid.

"I see." I closed my eyes to feign sadness. "Sure was kinda unfair..."

But not unjustified. At least she might have told you the reason. Perhaps that way, this wouldn't have gone overboard...or so I think.

Having power is good. Too much power is just tedious and requires great responsibility.

That's why I'm okay with not been able to fly and do more complicated stuff. Besides...we humans have killed more things just by being us. Technically, we've "won" the world.

How depressing. Wonder when the demon apocalypse happens. Getting bored about that...

What the hell am I saying? Snap out of it, man!

"...Ever started to think about why?" I questioned.

"No." WHAT? ! "Why?"

You...you started all of this...without a reason? Okay, I'll admit you were crazy back there, but you must have had a trigger! This is crazy!

"N-No reason." I followed the flow. "Ever tried asking why?"

"...That idea never crossed my mind. But I feel fine! I see no problem in me!"

Then you are horrible at self-analysis. I don't know how old you really are, your mentally is still one of a child's.

"...You really think so?"

"Huh?"

"...*sigh* Look at yourself. Hasn't all of this destruction you're capable of ever make you think the real reason why she locked you up?"

The tattoos suddenly came back to plague her arms once again.

"SHE DID IT WITHOUT REAS-!"

"Shut up."

"...!"

"I'm still talking." I looked at her directly in the eyes, just to enforce my reason. "And you will listen to what _I _want to say."

Flandre looked at me...and just stayed there, waiting for me to speak. She still thinks like a little girl, fortunately for me.

"...Where was I? *ahem*" It is difficult to think about a good subject due to me losing a lot of blood. "Look at yourself, seriously...what would you think if you met a person with blood on its arms, trying to kill you with an incandescent...sword...thingy...?"

"That's..."

"How Remilia thinks you would look to the others." I guess. "She cares about you...in her own way."

"_**What a load of bull...**_"

"That's not...!"

"Think about it." How the hell am I coming up with this bullshit? "Remilia doesn't know how to handle relationships, not even family relationships."

Now that I think about it, she only talks with Sakuya and Patchouli, and even those are just small talk.

She really doesn't have any social skills, huh? Kinda like me, but her awkwardness is due to her personality, not because she thinks normal people are beyond salvation of their own stupidity...like me.

Shut up, brain.

Also, I have no idea how family relationships work... So I lied back there...

"...And she behaves like a child, almost like you. Sure, she might act high and mighty, but that's that, an act."

I know that because she is really easy to anger...or is it just me? I dunno.

"So...yeah. Not much to say..." I sighed. "Satisfied?"

Flandre looked on edge. But then again, the tattoos were slowly vanishing...

"...You think she really cares?" Flandre said.

"Of course!" I lied. "Sure, you can beat her up later, but not this way! Besides..."

"Oh no no no..." What? "This won't do. This won't do at all."

Who the...? !

"I'm not sure if you are being honest or not, but come on! This is just too corny, even by my standards!"

"Who's there? !" I shouted. "Show yourself, you ass!"

"I'm here."

GAAAH!

S-Since when he was behind me? !

The man, for some strange reason, was wearing a violet striped suit with a red tie. He had red hair and was sporting a quite wide smile...

I really don't like this situation...

"Hello! Sorry that I scared the crap out of you. But I really have a problem with this scenario, you know?"

He had a scar on his lip too...

…! Wait...

"...Loki? Is that you?"

"*clap* *clap* Wow! Lou was right! You are quite sharp, boy!"

He knows Louis!

"What the hell do you want?" I stood on edge.

So...by crazy logic, he's the one who did this to Flandre? How?

"And you think quite fast."

…! Did he just read my mind?

"I did not read your mind. I'm just good at looking faces."

Shit! I got careless!

"...? Hey, mister, what are you doing here?"

Loki didn't look at her and just snapped his fingers. Instantly, Flandre remained paralyzed, her eyes turning red and lifeless.

"Now now, don't interrupt a conversation between adults, girl." Loki sighed. "Now...how were you just some moments ago?"

He snapped his fingers again.

Flandre started screaming. The tattoos overwhelmed her instantly and started moving towards her wings. The jewels started growing and became curvy and finally, Lavaetainn turned into a more detailed "tongue of fire", hurting Flandre's hand, but she didn't care.

And she directly looked at me, eyes filled with insane rage.

Uh-oh...

"What the hell did you do?"

"Eh, well...you were calming her down so nicely that, really...you brought this on yourself. That was the most boring thing I've seen today. So I just removed her...fetters."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Flandre shouted.

"**Cool. What else can you make her do?**"

Removed her fetters? ! More like you pushed the "bat-shit crazy" button into overdrive!

"Why the hell are you doing this? You're disrupting my peace! Why can't I have just a day without this kind of shit happening to me? !" I yelled.

"...Geez, he was right. You care more about your own peace and quiet than caring about others. Not that I care, but he was definitely right." Loki said as he started floating. "No wonder he..."

"...Louis what?"

"Spoilers!" He teased. "Anyways, have fun, boy!"

…! He simply plans to come here, do some shit on Flandre and just leave? ! HELL NO! I need some freaking answers!

What did Louis do? !

"Get back here!"

I stopped on my tracks as I felt a hand grab me from the leg.

"Oh crap..."

(SLAM!) (SLAM!)

Gack...! Aagh...

Constant slams towards the ground is not healthy for your heaaaa...Zeroes! Zeroes everywhere!

Open fire, people! Rommel, you magnificent bastard, I read your...

"**Oh crap, not again...**"

(SLAM!)

Oh look! A red and black lights are coming here! Engage evasive maneuvers!

"Raim! Oh my god, Flandre!" The black light said. Wait, they look like human lights! ...Aliens! Aliens are invading!

The red alien shot some shining orbs of death towards the little girl psycho. She dodged some of them and the rest of them were burnt down by the tongue. SKEEEITH!

(CRACK!)

I think my arm just broke. Hey, psycho girl, don't drag me like a puppet, alright? !

"RAAAAAAAGGHHH!"

My ears!

(SLAM!)

* * *

Third's PoV

Raim's body flew towards one of the walls of the entrance of Asgard, creating a dent on it. Reimu tried to get Raim before he got worse and Marisa focused fire on Flandre, who became increasing feral the more time it passed.

"Snap out of it, ze!"

Marisa unleashed the Master Spark at her. However, Flandre just slashed the beam of destruction in succession with her claws, _tearing it apart _just with sheer force.

"...! What the...? !"

Flandre zoomed in Marisa and tried to slash her head. She dodged in time due to her good reflexes and shot stars to keep her distance. Flandre flew directly into the barrage, the damage of the shots apparently meaning nothing to her and she used Lavaetaiin to attack this time.

(SLASH!)

Thankfully, the only thing that was destroyed was Marisa's broom and hat. She was otherwise fine...albeit falling to the ground...or more specifically...

"Watch out!" Marisa shouted to Reimu as she started falling without control towards them.

Reimu noticed her in time and created a soft barrier in order to catch Marisa. Yet the sheer strength put on the attack caused the barrier to shatter and Marisa landed on Reimu, but with much less force. Raim was still unconscious...can this get any wor-?

...Oh... I screwed up everything, right?

Flandre started charging the Lavaetaiin with heat so much that it grew _thrice_ it's size. This alerted the duo to get out of there as they started to carry Raim, which was lighter than they thought.

"I think we can make it!"

No, you can't. Flandre air-dashed to the ground and stabbed Lavaetainn into it. The shocks of fire destroyed that part of Asgard so badly that everyone started falling down...and the ground is like...I dunno, a thousand miles down...?

Fortunately, the girls weren't stupid as they flew through the debris, avoiding any damage. Raim, on the other hand...

"Oh crap...!" Marisa! Language!

"Hang in there!" Reimu, he's knocked out. He can't hear you.

However, Flandre was faster and flew towards Raim, knocking both girls out of the way. Marisa was slammed towards Yggdrasil, but Reimu continued the pursuit downwards.

The debris of Asgard caused trouble for them to navigate, or to even reach Raim's falling body. Flandre, however, had no such problems as she decimated the rocks in her way. She reached Raim faster than the other two...

(CRACK!)

And proceeded to grind his head on the bark of Yggdrasil. Yikes...

"YOU...! I'LL KILL YOU!"

His skin was red, due to the internal bleeding and pressure. Flandre got tired to grinding him and threw him below at high speed and then she followed, charging Lavaetaiin once more.

…

...I'm sorry to say that, with his capabilities, he won't survive this.

"...Nn..." No matter if you want to wake up now, you are already dead.

*ba-dump*

...Eh?

*ba-dump*

"Ack...agh..."

D-Dude? Are you okay?

Flandre ignored the spasms of Raim's body and aimed directly at his heart.

(SPLATTER!)

And...something sprouted from the back of Raim's head. Something foul and otherworldly...along with shadows shaped like hands.

...Wait, WHAT? ! WHAAAT? !

"...What the...? !"

HE ISN'T SUPPOSED TO DO THIS!

(SLASH!)

The shadows slashed Flandre's hand, making her drop Lavaetaiin. Raim recovered in midair and... started running along the surface of Yggdrasil, using the shadows on the back of his head to balance him. Flandre started persecuting him and started shooting barrage after barrage of bullets and fire. Raim instantly stopped and backtracked towards Flandre, surprising her. He then pulled out the forgotten Gleipnir and...wrapped it around Flandre's hands.

"...!"

Okay, so that will stop her from using her hands. But she's still...

(WHAM!)

HOLY

(CRACK!)

Y-YOU CAN'T JUST BREAK HER ARMS LIKE THAT! NOR SLAM HER HEAD ON THE TRUNK!

"AAARRGHH!" Flandre winced in pain, as the wound clearly showed her broken arm...

"Oo**oh~,** tha**t **f**elt g**ood. A**i**gh**t**..." Raim? "**L**et**'s** d**o **th**i**s t**h**e **har**d w**a**y!"

His speech is echoing all over. And it's getting raspier...

(SLAM!)

Flandre used her head to slam Raim's nose, stunning him and using that time to dash towards the falling Lavaetaiin. She caught it with her teeth and started flying upwards towards...

(SLAM!)

...Nevermind. Raim followed Flandre and dive kicked her in the base of her neck. She cried in pain, but Raim didn't care and kept kicking her. Flandre got tired of that and created a shockwave of red energy around her, making Raim crash into Yggdrasil. However, he quickly recovered and...

(GNAW!)

...Okay, Raim, you officially lost a hand.

"...**O**h, c**om**e o**n**!" You're not fazed by this? ! "**T**hat to**ok** ye**ar**s to **gro**w!"

He's...actually right. The bones take time to stretch and...wait, why am I agreeing with him? !

His left hand was still being bitten by her, so he tried punching her with his free hand. Sadly, Flandre dodged with just speed that she dislocated Raim's hand completely. She also broke free from Gleipnir by forcing it. Yikes.

"Hu**h.**" Why aren't you impressed?

(GNAW!)

D-Did...did you just bite her arm?

"AAAARGH!"

Raim nonchalantly let go and headbutted her hard, making her let go of Lavaetaiin, which he grabbed with both his right hand and shadows.

Oh dear...

(SLASH!)

"A**nd** one!"

(SLASH!)

"GYAAA!"

"**A**nd** tw**o!"

(SLASH!)

Please stop...

"ARGH!"

"**A**ND N**EXT N**UMBER...ER...**AW, W**HO GIVE**S** A** CR**AP? !"

(SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH!)

Someone! Anyone! STOP HIM, PLEASE!

Since that thing in his head emerged, he's gone crazy...er, crazier than usual!

"*cough* *cough*" Flandre was still conscious, even with all the slash marks and blood coming out of her tiny body...

At this point, I'm really not sure which one will win this, but I prefer _Flandre _to win than Raim. That guy...he's out of my control now.

He needs to die. Die. Flandre, kill him. Just kill him, like you would do with everything else!

"YOU BASTARD!" Flandre roared. "I'M NOT DONE HERE!"

Flandre's tattos completely overrun her this time, turning her whole skin red. The pressure around her was so heavy that chunks of Yggdrasil started to gather around her. Lavaetainn itself freed itself from Raim's grasp and ended up back into Flandre's hands. As soon as she touched it, Lavaetainn's shape changed once more, this time shortening its size, but turning somewhat more groteque and organic looking.

"D**am**n, th**at th**ing re**ally tu**rned ugly.** Serio**usly, wha**t w**ith you** a**ll bit**ches** an**d** you**r** p**ro**ble**m**s?"

"**Well, if you ask me, I think her rage broke, kid.**"

"Riii**iig**ht..."

Go, Flandre! Just kill him already!

"RAAAAARGH!"

Flandre charged at him with her...organic Lavaetaiin. Raim was more amused by the shape of the sword than the fact that Flandre was coming to kill him.

He can't dodge in mid-air. He's incapable of flight. He's done for!

(CRACK!)

...How did he rip part of the trunk?

(BONK!)

"AAARGH!"

Damn! With that...black tumor coming out of his head and the shadow hands, he has more range of reach!

"**Well, I really don't understand what just happened to your head, but I'm A-Okay with it! Keep it up!**"

"**H**ah..."

With the extra reach of the shadow hands, Raim managed to grab Flandre by the head.

"Ge**t o**ve**r he**re!" He shouted as he pulled.

Flandre got dragged near Raim as he pulled out Yuka's umbrella once more. I still wonder why the hell did he kept that. He decided to blungeon her with the umbrella, but Flandre cut it down with her claws. Raim quickly changed of plan and just decided to punch her out. However, Flandre's body turned into small bats, which skin was also red.

"...F**ant**as**ti**c." Even in that state, you can still spit out sarcarm?

The bats started to gnaw on Raim ferociously. In retailiation...Raim...I may hate you know but...what the hell are you doing?

"**...Are those the rocks that you used to kill Surtr?** **Wait, what are you...**"

(BOOM!)

JESUS! DID YOU BLOW YOURSELF UP? !

Since the bats were too near to Raim, they felt the complete force of the blast. They soon fused together back into Flandre, which was not looking good. Raim, however...

...You gotta be kidding me.

"W**ow,** I ba**rely f**elt **tha**t!" Did you surround yourself with the hands to minimize the damage? ! ...Impressive, but this is not good. "I th**in**k I **got** t**he** h**an**g o**f t**h**is s**hit!"

The hands dissappeared as Raim was left unscathed. H-However, he still can't fly! He's a sitting duck!

The debris finally caught up with them due to physics. One of them was a big chunk of polished rock of unknown origin, that could serve as a platafor-

...Lucky bastard.

...Unless.

Flandre then threw the Lavaetaiin, destroying the plat-

(PUNCH!)

WHAT? !

"EH? WHA-?"

"**De**n**ie**d." He...he stopped her? But I'm...I'm in control here! He just can't do that!

Not only he's gone beyond my control...he also can avert me to control MY story!

"**Going up?**"

"Go**in**g **u**p." Raim said as...as he dragged Flandre towards the bottom of the rock.

(CRUNCH!)

He slammed her head into it. Then, he continued to slam her into it until the rock shifted its center and flipped. However, I did notice that the more time he was like this, the more blood started pouring out of the back of his head...

I mean, j-just what is that thing? It looks like a blob...some sort of parasite or something...

"**Wel**l, t**his p**la**ce i**s **be**tte**r f**or me** t**o m**ove** a**rou**nd, i**t se**ems." Bastard... "N**o**w, **sha**ll w**e**?" And you even dare to taunt her...

Flandre roared as she tried shredding Raim in half with the organic Lavaetaiin. I wonder if this is its original form or perhaps became twisted like this due to Flandre going crazy. He rolled to the left as a way to avoid her, all while leaving extra rocks in the middle of the plataform, detonating in Flandre's path. She shrugged them off as she unleashed another wave of fire. He rolled again, damn it, does your dodging consist on rolling? It's looks boring...yet strangely effective.

Flandre then decided to split into four, ignoring the casting time of the spellcard. Raim rolled his eyes.

"**Of** co**u**rse... g**an**g u**p on** th**e h**u**ma**n..."

The four Flandres started shooting lasers from their Lavaetaiins. He was forced to jump back to avoid the barrage. Said lasers managed to split the plataform into two parts...

(BOOM!)

...And Raim blew up their side of the plataform with rocks. Amidst the chaos, a small yet fast rock hit one of the Flandre's directly in the neck, stunning her severely. He jumped to the other plataform and used the hands to reach the edge of it, just to be safe.

"**Watch out. They going for a pincer attack.**"

He listened to the advice as succesfully dodged the rush. Using the hands, he grabbed the stunned Flandre by the neck and slammed her to the one of the Flandres that decided to rush him.

"**Fire to your left. And one bitch coming from above.**"

Dammit, you insuferable...head thing! Stop telling him that!

See? He's dodging everything! And now, he managed to grab (what's with you and grabbing?) the Flandre that decided to attack from above...

(BLOCK!)

"AAAAAAARGGHH!"

...And properly used her to block the flames of Lavaetaiin from the other Flandre. He then _proceeded __to run_ towards this Flandre, all while the _goddamn fire was **still** going_ _on_, and smashed the two Flandres together, somehow managing to merge them back.

Wait, is that how it works?

"**Ai**ght, wh**o's** next?" Raim said as this Flandre dropped down, stunned for a bit.

No, other Flandre! Don't rush directly into him! Don't d-

(CRACK!)

See what I mean? Freaking bastard is just too good in close-quarters combat...

"**Impressive the way in how you can dislocate arms, kid****.**"

"It**'s ju**st joi**nts.** I d**on't** care** if** she'**s a** va**mp**ire**, if** one** h**as **bo**nes, t**h**en t**he**y **ca**n be** br**o**ken**."

...You...you dislocated her arms, you douchebag! ! Wait, HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? !

The last remaining Flandre trying attacking from behind, but since, thanks to that head asshole, Raim has 360° perception, and rolled away of the danger. Recovering easily from the roll due to the adrenaline and whatever the hell that tumor is doing to his body, he punched Flandre's back with a flurry of punches, then kicked her shins, dropping her to her knees. Flandre managed to stab his stomach in this transition, but he ignored it and procceded to _knee_ her at close range. T-There was an audible crack of a skull...as this Flandre was left stunned for...

"**SHO**RYU**KEN**!"

(CRACK!)

YOU ASSHOLE! THAT WASN'T NECESSARY!

"**14-hit combo! Not bad, but you could have extended it.**"

"**A T**at**sum**aki Se**ppu Ky**aku is bey**ond** the re**al**ms of** rea**lity. Shu**t up**." You...you don't deserve to live... "Be**side**s, **me** d**oin**g a Hado**ken? P**le**as**e..."

Take control...take control...you are the author...

Flandre then, unexplicably, gained a surge of energy due to the stone on her stomach (PLEASE!) and rised up (KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM) to strik-

(SLASH!)

SON OF A F-

"**Hu**h.** I wo**nd**er w**h**y she** w**aited** out fo**r t**oo lo**ng** to mo**ve.** Hones**tly, th**at w**as s**omewhat** scary, I might add..."**

YOU...YOU...wait, so then, me writting isn't a free action? !

"Oh well, let's wrap this, aight?"

He grabbed Flandre by the neck and slammed her to the previous Flandre with force, merging them together. There were now two Flandres. Quickly, he grabbed this Flandre by the ankles and started to spin her. Wait, wasn't this some sort of wrestling movement? How the hell do you know to do this? !

After gaining some momentum, he threw her to the last Flandre (the one that was burnt by the other, and was in fact healing), fusing them back too.

Raim noticed that there were a cloud level now. He looked below and sighed.

"**We**ll, that took long enough."

He ran back to a now recovering Flandre, which was about to gainmoreenergytoki-

(SMASH!)

You know what, I'm not going to try anymore...

"T**he**re..." Raim said as he withdrew one of the last remaining shield pieces and slammed it right over her head. "**Th**at** sho**uld** d**o it."

He took this moment of advantage in order to grab her by her head and punch her constantly. Dammit...

Interestingly enough, her tattoos were fading the more Raim beat the crap out of her. While this was happening, the plataform was accelerating the more it fell down and oh boy, it is a long fall...

But since they have started falling for so long, the ground was getting closer. Dangerously so. The tengu were still trying to subdue Ratatorsk. That's one rowdy rodent.

Raim headbutted Flandre once more, stunning her enough for him...to lock her into a powerslam position?

...No. No no no no no...! DON'T DO IT!

"G**OING **DO**WN!**"

HE JUMPED OFF! And, I think they reached such a speed that...

(CRUNCH!)

OH GOD!

...No...no one...no one can be that of a jerkass to slam a girl into the back of an oversized squirrel...at that s-speed...

What...what is wrong with you? I...I don't...

...

...You really need to die.

"A**h**, th**at** fe**lt **g**rea**t!"

"**I still don't know how you pulled that off. More importantly...you sure you are okay, kid?**"

"**Y**ou **sh**ut up. I **w**on't **li**sten to any o**f y**our **bu**ll**s**hit any**mor**e."

"**Huh. Well, it's your show. I don't care.**"

"G**la**d to **he**ar t**ha**t..." You monster...

Momiji and the rest of the tengu were still paralyzed by the sight of Raim slamming Flandre into Ratatosrk's back. She quickly recovered to ask...

"Y-You! Where did you come from? !"

Kill him.

"**O**h, hello literal bitch!" Raim smiled, which was creepy, considering the shadows were _still_ on the back of his head. "**H**ow's **ev**ery**th**ing?"

Momiji cringed as soon as Raim smiled. (KILL HIM) She also noticed the shadows in the back of his head and that he was raising an unconscious Flandre from (KILL HIM) the spine of Ratatosrk. The whole scene was grotesque for her. She also noticed that some sort of stone fell out Flandre's stomach.

(SMASH!)

...Which Raim quickly stomped.

Just as the stone cracked, the sky itself kinda returned to its natural color...of black. Hey, it's already night, you know?

That's one problem down. However, there's this asshole now to deal with...

"...Who are you?" Momiji asked, not knowing what happened to him. "What did you do with that human?"

"**L**ook. **I'm **no**t** a y**ou**kai, for **cry**ing o**ut** lo**ud**! **I**'M **ME!**"

Momiji, kill him! The story shouldn't go like this!

"...Nngh..." Flandre...you're still conscious? ! "Where...where am I?"

(SLAM)

"ARGH!"

"**Q**u**ie**t. **The **grownups a**re** talk**ing**." Raim said, as he stomped Flandre's head. "Al**so...**"

One of the shadows grabbed Momiji's sword with no warning.

"**C**an I **us**e this **ju**st time? T**hank**s!"

...Oh god, he's putting it near her neck.

"SPAAAAARK!"

Raim was blasted away towards the lake by a Master Spark coming from above, letting Flandre go. Aaand look at him and the sword bounce!

However, the blast also impacted Momiji and the rest of the tengu, rendering them unconscious. You really need to control that, Marisa.

(CRACK!)

"**Ok**ay, th**at **w**a**s **un**neces**sa**ry..." Raim sighed, getting up once more.

"Flandre!" Marisa called her out. She was (KILL HIM) still unconscious, but fortunately the tattoos were all gone now, since the catalyst in her stomach was removed...via powerbombing...

Ugh, that image still lingers in my mind.

"Ra-...huh? Who are you? !" Reimu stopped mid-flight due to seeing (KILL HIM) Raim's shadows. Raim sighed, apparently getting tired of being asked that.

"**N**ot y**ou **to**o... Y**ou're the **on**ly one **I **s**ti**ll **res**pec**t...**"

Reimu noticed his mannerisms were still of Raim himself, but far more feral...and the worse part of it, he was _smiling_. Widely! He never smiles like that.

"...What happened to you?"

"**E**h, s**tu**ff." He shrugged. "He**y, **b**lack** **w**hite, ca**tc**h."

He threw Flandre's body towards Marisa, sending both of them crashing into Yggdrasil.

"Marisa!" Reimu shouted.

"**Ge**ez, she's re**al**ly l**ik**e a **can**non **ma**de ou**t** of glass..." Raim sighed. "**A**nyw**ays**, mo**ve**...now."

"Why?" Reimu tightened her hold on her gohei. "What are you going to do?"

"**E**h, the **us**ual. Go u**p, ju**mp a li**t**tle b**it, **de**ca**pitate s**om**e go**ds du**e t**o be**ing **assholes**...w**hat** else?"

"**How about suplexing them? Or using DDT?**"

Reimu was surprised that Raim was _agreeing_ with Glid. And on deicide to boot!

"...You're not going anywhere. Clearly, you're not sane now." Reimu said.

"...P**fft**..."

Raim started laughing to Reimu's surprise.

"I** ca**n't be**li**eve y**ou**. Ar**e yo**u th**at of** a h**ypocr**ite?"

"W-What?"

What? !

"I mea**n, man! **From what** I can** see, **you too** don**'t l**ike to **be **both**er**ed, m**uch l**ess solve these incide**nts**. You're **actually** cool wit**h ju**st drin**kin**g tea a**lone** or** wi**th Ma**ris**a."

"That's..."

"Ther**e's **more." Dammit, just stop! "I kn**ow t**hat your **job is b**asic**all**y yo**uka**i ex**term**ination...yet you are **fri**en**ds **with the**m a**nd you** ac**tual**ly do**n't mind** the**m. No**w, I **don'**t hav**e pro**blem**s with tha**t, i**n fact, **I th**ink it's co**ol**. **HOWEVER**, wh**at pis**ses me of**f is **the fa**ct that **you can**'t be ho**nest to yo**urself. A**re you **a miko** who **upho**lds you**r duties** or a gir**l w**ho is frie**nds wit**h y**ouk**ai? **CHOOSE, DAMMIT!**"

Reimu stopped. Somehow, his insane rambling made her stop to reflect (IGNORE IGNORE IGNORE). However, she quickly recovered as she shook her head to focus. Yet, she was noticeable troubled by it.

"...You are saying this without knowing me correctly, Raim?" Reimu closed her eyes. "By that logic and your current behavior, I don't think you are on the right term to judge my decisions."

She was confident of her ideals.

"A**nd**?"

"What?" Reimu asked.

"You** thin**k tha**t with dod**ging the qu**est**ion **it w**ould eventually disa**ppe**ar? **No**. It will** stay t**here, no matter how h**ard y**ou try **to fo**rget a**bout** it. S**oone**r or **lat**er, yo**u'll h**ave to** cho**ose, Reimu." Raim said. "B**ut a**pparen**tly, yo**u are more fo**cus**ed on **stopp**ing me. But it **isn't n**ecessary. Our goals are technically the sa**me, **you see. You** wa**nt to s**olve t**his incident. **I want** to kill t**he o**nes disturbing my p**eace. W**in win. W**hat **else d**o yo**u want?"

"How can you say that? You are actually considering deicide!"

"So **wh**at if **a go**d dies?** D**o we hu**ma**ns n**eed t**o ca**re** ab**o**ut **th**at?"

"...!"

"H**as a** god e**ve**r di**d a**ny g**oo**d **to y**ou? H**ell, d**o you **eve**n k**no**w if **you**r g**od** is** g**oo**d** o**r n**ot?"

Reimu swallowed hard. She truly hasn't seen or even have any knowledge of the god of the Hakurei Shrine. Her doubts started rising once more...

"Se**ems y**ou d**on't ha**ve any**thing** el**se to **say..." Raim sighed, as he walked past her. "I'm** goi**ng in. D**on't d**o so**methi**ng **stup**id, aight?"

Raim started walking forward...until he crashed into one of Reimu's barriers, blocking the entrance to Yggdrasil.

"*sigh*** I r**eal**ly do**n't **wa**nt** to f**igh**t yo**u."

BULLSHIT! DON'T BELIEVE HIS LIES!

"And I really can't let you go like this!" Reimu answered. "You will stop this instant, or I'll be forced to shoot you down!"

Raim facepalmed. Then, turned towards Reimu and shouted.

"F**I**NE! **If this is** th**e** way yo**u wan**t th**is to be** **then** bri**ng** it on!"

Raim did a roundhouse kick that created a shockwave of dark energy. Reimu flew to the right, dodging the attack and raised barriers around her.

"D**am**mit,** I hat**e w**he**n **you** hid**e b**ehin**d th**os**e th**ings**! ...Though** it is** pr**actical..."

Raim noticed that distancing himself from her would be a bad idea, so he tried to get near her. She, however, dashed towards him, since her barriers were still up and tackled him with them. He quickly recovered in mid-air, using the shadows as support.

"_...He's sturdier than before!_ _What is that thing in his head?_"

She didn't have time to react as he ran towards her _really_ fast and punched one of her barriers, leaving a noticeable crack on it. From behind the barrier, Reimu used Fantasy Orb to drive him back. He, reasonably, jumped back and ran towards Momiji's sword on the ground, picked it up, and started slashing the orbs in half, while also using Kraid.

"**Well, this is going to be tricky. We don't have anything for range and, if we get close, those barriers stand long enough for her to push us back. Any plans?**"

"Ju**st **o**n**e."

Reimu continued attacking with cards and orbs. The cards missed him, but the orbs followed his trail everywhere.

That is, until Raim grabbed an unconscious Marisa and used her as a shield.

"...!"

Reimu quickly dispelled the orbs, not wanting to harm her. Noticing this opportunity, Raim ran forward towards Reimu, still holding Marisa in front of him. Reimu just couldn't do nothing to stop him.

Bastard.

Raim threw Marisa away just as he was in front of Reimu. The shadows wrapped around his fist as it turned red and delivered a really nasty blow to the barrier that it shattered instantly. Not only that, the force was so strong that the other barriers collapsed as well. Reimu was sent flying towards the field, but recovered in mid-air.

"...Such...such power..." Reimu said, her arms a bit numb by the attack.

"...La**st** warni**ng,** Rei**mu.** Do**n't i**nte**rfer**e..." Raim said.

"...You used Marisa as a shield... You! How could you do such a thing? !"

"Yo**u d**on**'t k**now **me v**ery **well. B**esides**, you** ha**ve ho**ming** atta**cks, fl**ight a**nd b**arrie**rs.** You c**lea**rly ha**ve a** large** am**oun**t of adva**ntag**e co**mpar**ed to** m**e. I j**ust t**o**ok th**e **pragm**atic** de**cision."

"It's not right!" Reimu yelled.

"Fig**hts aren**'t s**upposed** to be "fa**ir" nor** "ri**ght"!**" He countered. "Findin**g an** opp**ortu**nity a**nd usi**ng **it is n**ot wrong!"

"But...!"

"...**Look, I'm** not goin**g t**o discu**ss** abou**t wha**t's rig**ht o**r **what'**s w**ro**ng ri**gh**t now." Raim said. "Ju**st sta**y righ**t the**re w**hile** I kill t**ho**se wh**o ca**us**ed th**is. I **su**re **hope** t**he** **tree** goe**s aw**ay w**ith th**em..."

What makes me wonder is why Raim isn't noticing the shadows moving in the back of his head. Is he ignoring them...or perhaps he is really unable to notice their presence? Could his eyes fail to recognize them?

Reimu stood up as Raim started to get away. She breathed to calm herself and focus.

"...As a miko, I can't allow you to go killing. Even if they are the cause of this incident, this is just going too far!"

Raim remained quiet.

"...*sigh* **Wh**y are **y**ou s**o stu**b**bo**rn?"

He knew that talking any more was useless and dashed forward, aiming to punch Reimu's stomach, just to knock her out.

But the fist just went through Reimu.

"...**W**ha**t**."

"Fantasy Heaven."

(WHAM!)

Orbs of light started rotating around Reimu, hitting Raim and sending him back.

"First Formation."

Said "First Formation" consisted of several Fantasy Orbs circling a transparent Reimu. And those were increasing their speed.

"**I**ntan**gib**le to**o**? Gi**mm**e a** bre**ak..."

Reimu disappeared out of nowhere, startling Raim. However, he did not have time to react as she appeared behind him, walking forward as the orbs started doing severe damage, since that...thing on his head counts as demonic or something...

"Agh! Agh!"

It feels like watching a combo string. The orbs continued hitting Raim and Reimu upped the ante by throwing needles at his legs, precisely at the pressure points. He was rendered immobile.

"Second Formation."

The orbs now stood immobile around Reimu, forming an arc over her. Then she flicked one of her fingers.

(ZOOM!)

The orb went beyond its normal speed at hit Raim in the stomach. The next ones hit the legs, arms, torso, windpipe and head respectively, and he _still_ didn't fall down.

"Dam**mit! This isn't g**ood!"

Please, Reimu, just kill him!

"**Hang on! I'll deal with the legs!**"

Something black bursted off Raim's legs, making him mobile again. He dodged the orbs clumsily and managed to catch one with his bare hands and sent it back towards her.

The orb simply passed through her.

"**N**ot e**ven p**roje**ctile**s? ! O**ka**y, th**is i**s of**fic**ially **un**fa**i**r!"

(BOOM!)

"OW! SH-!"

Reimu sent four orbs towards Raim's feet, which exploded on contact with the ground, sending him flying towards the edge of the lake. Raim rolled forward, still trying to recover.

He's weak now! Shoot Reimu! SHOOT TO KILL!

"**...! Incoming orbs to the left!**"

"**D**amn **it**!"

The orbs exploded in front of Raim, creating a smoke cloud. However, Raim jumped out of it with ease and charged Kraid with dark energy and slammed it to the ground, splitting the ground as it tried to reach Reimu.

...She simply floated. Isn't it obvious?

"...**Rig**ht. I fo**rg**ot **abou**t th**a**t."

He changed tactics and tried to attack her with Kraid directly, expecting to dispel the Fantasy Heaven.

"Third Formation." Reimu said.

Raim stopped as the orbs started circling over _him_ this time. However, it was already too late. Reimu brought down the orbs. He blocked some of them, but one managed to strike his back and the left side of his ribcage. That brought him to his knees.

"**Get a hold of your-...oh shit.**"

Raim was hit on the head with Reimu's gohei. He tried to counter by disarming her with his hand, but his hand just passed through Reimu. He mentally face palmed as he was hit again, this time by her legs.

"Shit!"

Raim is getting overwhelmed. Good, a little bit more and he'll die. That...thing on his head must disappear. And him too.

"W**o**rk, d**ammi**t!" Raim said as he tried to block with Kraid.

(BLOCK!)

…Huh? !

"...!"

...R-Raim reacted fast as...as he managed to block the attack. He sidestepped around her and tried slashing her.

(SLASH!)

Reimu dodged in time, but he did manage to cut her ribbon, confirming even more that he _could_ hit her, but only with Kraid.

Oh my god.

"You...hit me?" Reimu was still dazed.

Raim dashed towards her, swinging Kraid, trying to deal as much damage as he could. Reimu, noticing this, flew out of the way and decided to fight with range only. Orbs, cards and needles flew towards Raim, like a wave of death towards him. Getting his second wind, Raim rushed towards her, swatting the orbs away, rolling forward to avoid the cards and needles.

This time, Reimu upped the ante again, this time with barriers.

(SMASH!)

...Which Raim crushed effortlessly. The shadows started to shake and...a black scar started to move downwards his spine.

"H**m**m, w**hy d**o I fe**el s**o**...ting**ly **the mo**re** I'm **doin**g this? **Th**is...this** is re**ally exciting**!"

…! He's liking the taste of blood...of the battle! KILL HIM NOW!

Raim jumped at Reimu, trying to slash her once more. Reimu brought a barrier in front of her and blocked the attack. He simply slashed the barrier in half and tried to stab Reimu. Non-fatally, for some reason.

Huh. Guess that even in this state, he _still_ respects Reimu enough to avoid killing her.

...That doesn't matter. That thing is dangerous. He really needs to die!

(GRAB!)

"**Wh**at?"

"**What? !**"

What?

Reimu...did you just grab Raim by the head?

"...The corruption...is it coming from your head, isn't it?"

"I **really h**ave **no i**dea what **you're** tal**king** ab**o**ut." Raim said.

Reimu focused energy on her hand, as if trying to kill the thing on his head. This is when Raim's body spasmed again, and swatted away Reimu's hand with Kraid. He then went completely ballistic and tried to stab Reimu in the heart.

So, the thing is now acting on self-defense. Oh man.

"...! Raim, stop!"

"**Oh? Hm, let's see where this is going, eh, red white?**"

"You shut up."

"**Oh come on! You are just going to lose a limb or two...probably.**"

Reimu ignored Glid as she kicked Raim away from her. She was still semi-transparent, sign of her being "flying away from this parallel plane", but she got worried by the fact that Raim _could _harm her, something that no one has done before.

She shook that thought out and continued her attack. This time, the attack hit Raim since he didn't bother anymore about dodging, due to having entered into a frenzy. Yet not even this severe punishment slowed him down. It just made the thing angrier.

"**R**AAAA**AAA**RRR**RHH**H!"

Reimu was shocked to see him just move forward without being stunned by the attacks and was reasonably getting nervous, even if she was technically untouchable.

"**Sayonara, red white!**"

(KRAKOOM!)

What the-? ! Where did that lightning come from? !

"**Ar**gh**!**"

Raim was scorched into the ground as Reimu tried to figure out what just happened.

"What the heck?" Reimu looked around.

"Human! We are not done fighting yet!"

Thor? You're alive?

Thor landed into the ground, but it was not as impressive as one would think. His legs were bleeding and it looked like his right arm was broken.

"**Yo, Narukami.**" Glid greeted with a smug tone. "**How's it going?**"

"**Gr**rrr...!" Way to show your surprise, Raim.

"Who are you? !" And Reimu just wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"...My business is not with you." He told Reimu while still looking at Raim, knowing too well that he'll take any opportunity he can get...if he was in his sane mode. "Begone!"

"**So you still want a piece of me and the kid, eh? I don't mind...seeing that you're on your last legs, at least I can try to enjoy watching the kid rip you apart.**"

"Don't underestimate me..."

"Again... who are you? !" Reimu was getting desperate.

"**Not your business, red-white. Just stay intangible like that and don't bother. After all, that skill is just too damn unfair!**"

"Well, excuse me for using something that helps me win in this kind of critical situation!" Now now, Reimu, don't argue with the crazy one...or perhaps it is the least crazy one? Who cares at this point? !

"Are both of you done?" Narukami was getting tired, both mentally and physically.

Raim answered by tackling him towards Yggdrasil, sending bits of trunk flying everywhere.

"**I'm sorry, were you saying something like "don't underestimate me!" or something like that? Perhaps you are getting brain damage after the asskicking we gave you.**"

"Ngh...! Why you...!"

The scar was reaching the back of the ribcage. Oi, Reimu, for being the protector of the Hakurei Barrier, you are doing a crappy job of just killing/stopping a guy.

(KICK!)

However, you are awesome at kicking. Never knew you were of the kicking type. You just sent Raim flying like twenty feet away.

(CRACK!)

"**Hey, red white, I think you broke a rib or something.**"

Yet Raim still stood up. He's even more persistent now, I'll give him that...

"Grrr...!"

"**Yawn~...you done?**"

As a response, Raim ran forwards towards the both of them, this time not caring who he attacked first.

"Now wait just a minute..." Huh?

(WHAM!)

Something red and fast hit Raim on the chest, sending him tumbling once more. A blond man, with his finger raised, stood above Raim as he floated down to the ground

"...! **YOU**UU**U**! **LOO**UU**UIIIS**S!"

"**'Sup.**" Glid just greeted him.

"Oh my." Louis raised an eyebrow. "Seems you are still lucid...a bit, that is."

Lucifer just came out of nowhere, blocking Kraid with one hand, to the surprise of the others.

"**Mind explaining what you did to the kid?**"

"I have no idea what are you talking about. I did not do this."

"**Yeeeeah... And I'm a pony who thinks of rainbow and sunshine. Get real!**"

"...Is this really the time to ask that to me? I think not." Louis said. "Besides, do you even care?"

"**...Touché.**"

"Who are you? ! Answer!" Thor demanded.

"Ah, you must be Narukami."

"WHY DOES EVERYONE CALL ME THAT? !"

Okay, I'll admit that is kinda funny.

"And you must be the Hakurei miko. Nice to meet you all, for the first time."

Reimu was confused by how calm he seemed to act, even if he was holding back a berserk Raim with no effort whatsoever. She instantly knew he wasn't human...or at least not the usual type of human.

"..." Reimu didn't answer. She was still wary of him. And her instincts just told him he was bad news.

"I see... If you don't trust me, then I'll try to dissuade your doubts of me." Louis stated. "You could ask me a favor, and in return, I'll ask you to trust me from now on."

Don't take the deal!

"..."

"Well, I can't force you to decide. It's your decision, after a-"

"Could you stop that thing on his head?"

NOOOO! DAMMIT, REIMU!

Louis smiled gently.

"Well, we _do_ have the same objective." Louis said. "Alright, I'll do it."

Louis pushed away Raim, sending him flying towards Misty Lake. It produced a quite large splash.

"...! Just what are you? !" Thor noticed immediately that this was strength far superior than any around here.

"I am in no obligation to answer. Please, I would ask you to remain there...if you really don't want to bleed yourself to death, that is."

Thor knew he was right. Even if he was okay to stand up and fight, his wounds were severe, to say the least.

"Stand back. This will be dangerous." Louis said, with a tone of seriousness.

Raim jumped out of the water and tried to grab Louis with the shadows. He simply kicked him back again into the lake.

As soon as he hit the water, he started charging something white on his hand. The pressure around him started to increase exponentially, so much that even Reimu could feel his power.

* * *

"...! Did you feel that?" Reisen asked.

"What do you mean?" Kyoji asked, not being able to sense what was going on.

"It's coming from below it seems." Aya said, as she moved to the edge of the ruined Asgard.

And then, she shat bricks.

"W-What is that? !" Aya asked nervously.

"...! An Almighty type attack? ! Here? !" Hiroki also was shocked by this.

"It kinda looks like the Spirit Bomb to me."

"You. Stop that. This is no time for jokes." Hiroki shut Kyoji up.

* * *

"...What in the world is that?" Patchouli stepped back as the ball of destruction continued to grow and grow. "Marisa! What is going on? !"

No response. She's still unconscious.

"Whatever it is, its power is growing beyond anything I've seen." Eirin commented, also shocked.

"...S-Shouldn't we do something? Anything? !" Shin tried to remain calm...and failed.

* * *

"**...You gotta be shitting me!**" No, he isn't. I'm scared too.

"Do I look like the joking type?" Louis, how can you say that with such calmness?

"**...Er...**"

"I thought so."

Raim jumped from the lake towards him and tried to bring Louis down, but the shadows he used were simply slashed away by his hands.

"Oh, please."

Louis kicked Raim down back into the lake. Another great splash was made. And he then proceeded to fly to the sky, above Misty Lake.

"Well, this has gone for quite a long time, hasn't it?" Louis said looking at...

…

...Can you see me? !

"*smile* You really do not want me to answer that, human."

OH GOD, HE CAN!

"Megidoladyne."

The orb shattered into white feathers that started falling into the lake, just as Raim emerged to take a breather.

"**...Oh, son of a-**" Glid sighed.

And the feathers managed to touch the lake.

What everyone from whatever position they were saw was some akin to a...holy nuke obliterating Misty Lake, with Raim on it, evaporating the water almost instantly. Raim's body flew out of the lake, but for some reason, the shadows disappeared and his body was not as badly hurt as all of them expected.

(THUD!)

Raim's body feel limp on the ground, completely unconscious this time. Reimu was frozen in fear of the sheer display of power that Louis had.

Well, he _is _the goddamn devil.

"Hmm...got my suit dirty." Louis said, dusting his suit.

Reimu tried attacking him.

"You said you would only stop him!"

"I did." Louis said, completely confident of his words.

"You killed him!"

"...Yet you haven't checked his pulse. He's alive, I assure you."

...You are pulling my leg, aren't you? I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S STILL ALIVE AFTER THAT!

"Reimu, don't confront him!" Yukari! Why didn't you showed up earlier? !

"...Ah. It's good to see you too."

Please, just kill Raim already... I DON'T WANT HIM ALIVE! HE'S TOO DANGEROUS!

"You'll have to deal with it."

NO! I REFU-...

…

"Who are you talking with?" Yukari asked.

...L-Louis? D-Did you just have a conversation with me?

"Yes. **You are not safe.**"

…!

"So, shut up."

"Who are you talking with? !"

…

* * *

Raim's PoV

...Uuuuughhh...nngh...

"**Kid! You're alive!**"

All of my body feels...queasy and...broken. I...what just happened?

Last thing I remember was...

"*gasp* Where's Flandre? ! Please tell she didn't kill me!"

"Calm down! Just...calm down." Reimu?

...Huh? Why is everyone here? Better yet, where am I? !

"Hey, what's going o-?"

...Why can't I move my arms? What are these things on my han-? C-Cuffs? !

"...! Why did you tie me to this bed? H-Hey, this isn't funny anymore!"

"WOULD YOU JUST CALM DOWN? !"

Reimu yelled at me in a really high tone of voice. For some reason, I decided to obey her.

Okay...okay. I'll try to calm down.

…

I looked around. Apparently, I was inside a medical ward or something like that. There were small bottles of something shelved on the right and the air smell of...that purifying thingy...

Oh great. It feels just like a hospital. A clinic-like hospital.

"Alright, would someone explain to me what happened?"

* * *

…

...What.

Okay... Let's take this slowly.

*ahem*

"...You say that something popped out of my head?"

Everyone nodded.

"And it forced me to kill Flandre, after driving it through a massive squirrel?"

They nodded again.

"And that I, after incapacitating the tengu, fought with Reimu afterwards and somehow was winning?"

The nod once more. Reimu looked really unnerved, as if not trying to remember that. Did I look that scary to her?

"And finally, that a blond man appeared out of nowhere and dropped a freaking magic nuke at me?"

Dammit Louis.

...For some reason, not everyone nodded.

"Blond man?" Kyoji asked.

"I think that last part is a bit biased."

"Yukari, what the hell are you talking about? You were the-"

"In any case..." Reimu, why are you covering for her? "That's what happened."

Something's wrong. They are hiding the fact that Louis' appeared. Why?

"Eh~ Well, I really didn't like what you did to Flandre..." Marisa was thoughtful. "But then again, she's almost back to health and you _did_ stop her, so I'll forgive you this time~."

It's amazing how can you go from serious to happy-go-lucky so fast.

"What about the tree?"

"If you are worried about Yggdrasil staying in your world, the All-father warped it out of this plane of existence."

AAAAH! NARUKAMI, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? !

"Raim, calm down, he's not hostile!"

Bullshit! He tried to...!

(STAB!)

Doc, did you just iiinjjeeeeaaahh...?

(THUD!)

* * *

"*gasp* What the hell happened?"

"We had to...sedate you, since you were about to enter in a panic attack...and your wounds haven't finished closing yet."

"So, you shot me? ! What the hell? !" I yelled, but I noticed that my body remained immobile, except for my face. "And could you explain to me why is that guy here? !"

"*sigh*" Reimu rolled her eyes.

So, what I can get from them is that, after I beat Flandre and destroyed the thing that was "controlling" her, the sky returned to normal and the giants that were climbing up lost interested and went back to their world. Odin noticed this and stopped everything, just recently noticing that this was a false alarm.

With that in mind, he pulled back everyone, since fighting for survival when the apocalyptic event was a farce is truly stupid.

"Oi, Narukami."

"...What?"

"You should get Odin a medical check-up. Perhaps he has gotten Alzheimer or something...because he really is paranoid to believe all of this was the end of the world."

"...Luckily for you that you're injured, because I would have smashed your bones because of that insult."

...Okay, no more jokes.

"Anyways, how are they?" I said, referring to the sisters and Sakuya.

"Why so worried now?" Yukari asked, making a good point since I have almost no sympathy for Remilia.

"I'm guessing that, if I don't apologize, several of you would be very angry at me," I said, looking around. "and I want to have my peace without anyone hating me, thank you." I said. "Also, I _did_ literally stab Flandre on the back, so she might be sore about that."

That, and I don't want her to kill me on sight.

I stood up. I'm tired of this bed. It's comfy, but I got bored of it.

"Hey, you can't move yet!" Eirin warned me.

"Zip it. I decide what I do with my body." I frowned. "Now, where's their room?"

* * *

Eirin decided to follow me to them while the others kept an eye on Narukami. Huh, they are not as careless as I thought.

"Here."

"..."

The room was well lit and I could see three bodies resting in their beds. Flandre looked the most damaged of the three.

"...Did I really do that to her?"

"...Yes."

Damn. What the hell happened?

"**Eh, nothing much.**"

"So why don't you tell me?"

"***chuckle* It's more fun for me if I left you in the dark.**"

Goddammit.

"Hey, is anyone of you okay?"

The answer was a stray beam zooming near my face.

"Yup. Definitely you are still pissed at me." I sighed.

Even if she had bandages around her stomach, Flandre had some vitality left on her to attack me. However, on closer inspection, her face was filled with fear instead of the anger I expected.

"S-Stay away...!"

Good grief, what did I do to her?

"You!" Oh, hello Remilia. "Why aren't you _dead_ yet? !"

"Details, details..." I said. "...Can you at least try to explain myself?"

I started to explain myself...

(BOOM!)

I failed.

"Would you just let me start? !" Seriously?

"All of you, stop!" Eirin shouted. "Your injuries haven't healed yet so don't do anything as rash as fighting!"

Nice call there, doc.

"That goes for you, too." Hey!

The atmosphere in the room got calm, but animosity was still on the air. I coughed in order to start again.

"Let me start from what I now..."

* * *

"...S-So that...thing was not your fault?" Flandre was still shaking, but she looked more calm than before.

"Yeah." I think. "I still don't get what the hell happened back there. If only _this_ bastard on my head would indulge me...!"

"**...What? As I said, it's more fun to leave you on the dark!**"

"Let me understand this." Remilia stopped me. "Flandre was crazy due to having some sort of rock on her stomach, causing the allusion of a fake...Ragnarok, was it? Yeah, that. And I was dragged up there due to me being "the eye of Odin"?"

"That's right."

"And then...Flandre attack me, almost killed me, and then almost killed _you_. Honestly, I'm quite disappointed she didn't kill you."

...Gee, I like you too.

Remilia looked at the nearest mirror, watching the eye on question. She then looked back at me.

"...Huh. Well, that was odd. No wonder it hurt this morning..."

"..." Flandre looked Remilia, but she didn't say nothing.

...Ah. I remember.

"Speak up. Why don't you tell her about why you were so pissed at her already?"

That came to a shock to her.

"I have no idea what are you talk-!"

(STOMP!)

"CUT THE CRAP!" I yelled, scaring Eirin too. "YOU TOLD ME WHAT YOU WERE TRULY THINKING! DON'T GIVE ME THAT EXCUSE...alright?"

Everybody remained quiet for a moment or so...

"...Well, for this therapy session to succeed, we'll need everyone awake." I said to myself.

I walked towards the unconscious Sakuya, picking one of the bottles with smelling salts and made her smell them a bit. Sakuya coughed as she woke up.

"...Wha...?" Sakuya then noticed me. "...YOU!"

I wish they stop saying that.

"Would you just calm down a second?" I snarled. "Look, your two bags of immaturity are still alive. Thank me later."

There were protests on the back, but I ignored them.

"...Why did you wake me up then?"

"Because you need to hear this."

Flandre tried to divert her gaze away from me due to sheer fear, but I know she knows that this is something important that she needs to say...

"...Speak already, you idiot."

I don't know why Eirin remained inside the room to hear the whole problem with Flandre and her torn faith in Remilia due to being kept inside the basement for about...I really didn't ask the length of time, but it seems that it has taken a toll on her emotional stability.

And it shows. Flandre normally speaks absentminded when not confronting directly her problems. I don't know if the semi-crazy act is an effect of this or a sort of psychological shield to avoid having this situation. Now that I'm asking her directly while being watched by her closer relationships, she is totally afraid and is keeping her gaze on the floor only.

Good grief, her issues are bigger than I thought.

"...Why didn't you come down?" Flandre looked constantly depressed as she spoke. "Why did you make me wait there? You didn't come to say hello..."

"..."

"Did I do something wrong? ...Why aren't you saying anything? ! Please, onee-san!"

"...You wouldn't understand..." Remilia answered.

"What did I _say_ about spilling crap? !" I shouted again, shocking the maid and the two sisters. "Is it so hard to tell things with honesty? ! Come on!"

Sakuya pulled out a knife out of nowhere (seriously...) and tried to throw it at me, enraged of shouting at one of the sisters. However, the wound on her chest opened a bit and she winced, dropped said knife.

"*sigh* Please, don't make this harder for you." I sighed.

I picked the knife and broke it.

"Besides...you shouldn't play with knives."

"How dare you raise her voice against my mistresses? !"

"...Meh." I shrugged. "Besides, part of her behavior is also _your_ fault."

"My fault?"

"Bastard!" Remilia shouted. "Why are you blaming Sakuya for something she wasn't aware of from the beginning? !"

"Yet she knew afterwards!" I pointed that out. "I mean, she really should have noticed her mental instability even better than you!" I pointed at Remilia. "Then, why didn't she help her then? Because you told her not too?"

"...! Yes, but...!"

"But what, then?" I asked...and I knew it. "Do you think this was all a bad idea that you really didn't want to admit due to your massive ego?"

That shut her up.

"Thank you." I smiled while her knuckles went white. "Now...please continue."

She nodded.

"...Is it true? You thought that it was a good idea to just let me down there? Why? What is wrong with me that you are not telling me? !"

Remilia winced. I knew it. She's hiding something.

"...Can we talk about this some other time?" She closed her eyes.

"Dodging the question, eh?" I interrupted. She started hating my interruptions.

What are you hiding?

"...Nosy brat." She glared at me. "Why are you doing this? Do you enjoy just tormenting me like this? !"

"No. I just want this thing to never happen again...and also, I like you torment you, yes..."

Oh yes, that's the face. The face of raaaaaage! Yes, she's really angry. It's really satisfying, after all the shit I've been through...

"Why you...!"

(THUD!)

In her rage, she forgot she was still weak and fell of her bed. Hilarious.

"Mistress!" Sakuya stood up on reflex...then winced on pain.

"Wow...you really don't care about your own body." I sighed. "Besides, you are pampering her too much."

Sakuya was about to say something when Flandre said something.

"No...that's enough. Please...don't say anything more..."

Eh?

"I don't...I don't want to hate her. Please, don't say anything more...!"

"Then how are you going to overcome this? Just going to ignore the problem them?"

"**Best case scenario, you go crazy again and kill everyone. Then I'll kill you and...well, find something else to kill.**"

Great, you asshole. You turned the whole atmosphere grim again.

"Anyways...you shouldn't just hide this for any longer. Your problems are practically a timebomb and I don't want to get myself involved in your problems, thank you."

"..."

"...Why won't you speak? You're only hurting yourself!"

"Shut up!"

Flandre shouted, her face red with frustration. Her eyes were teary and she practically looked on the verge of a breakdown.

"...Just shut up..." Flandre whispered.

Remilia looked appalled by this, yet the bitch _still _doesn't say anything!

That's it! I'm done!

"SAY SOMETHING!"

"Enough!"

Patchouli came out from nowhere, apparently having heard the whole conversation.

"...What do you wa-?"

"In case you are not noticing, you are making the situation worse." Patchouli said. "Flan isn't ready for understanding what we know. It's...a touchy subject."

So she knows what Remilia is hiding. However, she looked also disappointed at Remilia. Just how shitty is their problem?

"Yet hiding it is still making things worse." I countered.

"Do you think I don't know that? !" Patchouli's voice got a pitch higher.

I really haven't seen Patchouli exasperated before.

"And you... why are you lashing at them like that? This isn't like you!" She asked.

"...For your information, you don't know me completely. And second, I have been up there and almost died. And that's without mentioning the other place I was today. Good grief, it feels almost like reality itself wants me dead. Also, where the hell were you?"

"..."

"Oh, that's right. You were in that library of yours, sending advice. Yet you didn't come out to help personally...I wonder why...

"...My health doesn't let me take large treks. I wished I went up with the others, but I would've become a load instead."

...She's right. First time I saw her she didn't look of the sturdy type.

"...Fine. I'll accept that." I sighed.

Patchouli looked at the rest. She sighed too.

"Yagoroko, I'd like you to let us leave for now. I'll heal Sakuya back in the mansion."

"I can't allow that." Eirin stated. "They are not..."

"Let them decide." I said.

"Decide? ! They have sustained severe injuries, especially her!" She pointed at Sakuya.

"It'll be fine." Patchouli reassured. "I know a bit of healing magic, so I can help Sakuya recover better. Besides, this is our problem, _not_ yours."

Eirin remained silent. Then sighed as a sign of giving up.

"...Just be careful, alright?" She said.

Remilia, Flandre and Sakuya stood up, albeit slowly. From what I can see, I just made things worse.

...Ngh, I just wanted to avoid future problems. Not this...

"Please, leave this to me." Patchouli said.

"...Sure you can handle them?"

"I have lived with Remi far long than you could ever live." She said, while a strange smile. "Trust me."

She started to leave with them, but I had something more to say.

"Can I suggest you have therapy sessions with them?"

"Eh?"

"Eirin, are you a psychologist?"

"...I'm more of a pharmacist...however, I think Udongein can help with that."

"Wait, the rabbit?"

She can? Seriously?

"You looked surprised. She is good at understanding people. Some of the patients are more relieved if she helps with the treatment."

"...Hmm..."

Well, I cannot help with this situation any further, so I decided to leave. However...

"...Why did you help me calm them down?"

"They are like family to me." Patchouli said. "Don't think it as if I tried to help you."

"So you too are sore about my actions. *sigh* I knew this was too good to be real."

"...Just don't expect me or them to forgive you for a long time...or until you die of natural cause, whatever comes first."

Nngh...

"Good bye."

Patchouli left with the others...

And I feel like crap.

"**...Oh come on, shake it off. It's not like you died or anything.**"

Shut up.

"It seems that you have already recovered, from the looks of it." Eirin said after the mansion crew left.

"...Yeah."

"What you did...was actually cruel."

"When I was crazy or what I did just now?"

"...Well, I can't exactly blame you for the former, but you really went out of your way with the latter." She glared at me. "That girl was already unstable to begin with. You just made it worse."

"..."

"Yet I wonder why you acted like this..." She closed her eyes. "I really didn't believe you were capable of thinking of someone apart from yourself."

"You honestly think that?"

That surprised her.

"What do you mea-?"

"I just tried to avoid future conflicts. I _really_ don't want to relive this experience. I mean, have you ever felt that you were about to die and you had no other choice than to wait for death to come? ! I don't think you ever felt that. Honestly, this place is far more dangerous than I thought, yet I _prefer_ this place than the outside."

"...That's..."

"Yeah yeah, look, can I go? I'm too tired to argue now."

"...Yes. I can't believe you are this...self-centered."

It's called sense of survival. Not that you would understand, since you are powerful and all, from what I can see...

"...Did you find out what was wrong with me?"

"..."

I'll take that as a no.

"*sigh* Fine. Seeya.

"**Also, your pills didn't work. Too bad for you, but awesome for me.**"

* * *

So I have no idea what that thing that came out of me was... Just what I needed to sleep well.

I got lost on the way back to the room. Since the hallways looked the same in every aspect, I was reasonably lost. But after some time, I managed to get back.

...And now that I think of it, there was someone else apart from us in the room. I wonder where this green-haired woman came from.

"**Poke her. Come on, it'll be fun.**"

"Something tells me that isn't a good idea."

"**Come on! What do you lose, eh?**"

...That's the problem. I don't know her...so obviously I don't know if she's some sort of psycho. If I learned something is that any woman in Gensokyo is a literal powerhouse.

And I don't want to a limb here, alright?

"**Feh. Lame.**"

* * *

Actually, nobody was here when I arrived. Apparently, they got bored of waiting and scrammed away.

...

I arrived to the exit. Tewi and the others were doing some chores around here, since the incident was done with. It's kinda odd to see individuals recover from horrible situations this fast. In any case, I decided to ignore her and just go back home.

As for the trek, it was mostly uneventful, skipping some snarky comments of Glid any now and then.

"Ara~...Are you trying to ignore me?"

The sky was almost dark, reminding me that the whole fiasco took a day to resolve. The human village lantern's lights were visible, meaning that Keine put it back into place. It kinda helps in a way, since I still haven't gotten used to the geography around here...

"So you are not listening?"

"Yukari, would you please just go away?"

I know she's behind me. But I don't want to talk to her now. Dammit, can't you see that I had enough for one day?

"Not until you tell me what do you know about the man with the fedora."

...That's right. I forgot to tell her about _him_.

Should I tell her, though?

"_**Maybe if you tell her she'll leave us alone. Give it a try.**_"

Sounds reasonable.

"Alright."

The more I continued to talk about Louis, the more somber she looked. At first, she was in her usual playful mood, since the calamity had been averted and all.

When I first mentioned Louis, she blinked and then laughed, not believing it. I remained silent as she laughed and that's when she realized I was not joking at all. Instantly, her face lost color and the smugness vanished.

I then told her about how I met him, what he told me and shit. Of course, I omitted the part where he told me I'm a fictional character and the fact that YHVH is looking for me, especially the latter, because if I did tell her...she might try to kill me. And I don't want that.

"...To think you attracted the attention of the Lightbringer, of all people!" She facepalmed. "Don't tell me you accepted a deal with him."

"I'm not stupid for doing that." I countered.

"Yet you went berserk for some reason. He had to be responsible for that!"

It's a possibility.

"...Yet he also stopped you. I really don't understand what is he up to."

That's the part of the whole story I don't understand. Why did he stopped me? What benefit did he gained in doing so?

"...If you will excuse me..."

Yukari vanished, quite worried about the whole situation.

"**You know...I kinda like her like that. Completely horrified knowing that she doesn't have control of everything now. Hehehe...**"

And I agree. Good grief, I'm screwed up.

Walking the steps back to the shrine became tiring, since I was tired of all the crap I've been through. Better yet, it started snowing, which means I started to become a popsicle since my clothes are not made for winter and, even worse, the shirt is ripped, leaving my stomach exposed. It is _not_ pretty.

*sneeze* Sniff...

And I forgot that my clothes still are red with my blood. Tch, I'll need to ask Alice another favor.

"**Look at the bright side. At least these clothes have more character now.**"

Quiet.

When I got to the top, I was surprised to see every girl that was present (except the mansion crew) celebrating with some sort of party. It perplexes me how cheery they can be after all of this.

"Hm? Hey~, over here!" Marisa greeted me. Reimu was sitting next to her, in the steps of the shrine, alongside a drinking Suika. "Why so glum? Cheer up a bit, ze!"

"...Meh."

"You really look down." Reimu said. "Did something happened?"

"No, nothing." I said. "Just thinking about what happened today."

"Still thinking about that? !" Marisa was surprised. "That's no fun! You gotta enjoy life a bit more!"

"..."

I noticed Marisa's cheeks were a bit red, apparently from intoxication with sake. That stupid drink... Still, I'm surprised that she's drinking like this. She looks 15 to me, yet she's drinking. In Japan, you cannot drink until you reach 20. Do her parents know this?

"...Let him rest, Marisa." Reimu came to my aid. "Besides, you have _way_ too much energy."

"*giggle* Nah, you're exaggerating." She joked.

"Yeah, Reimu." Suika said. "Besides, I agree that you need to enjoy yourself more. I mean, you really looked bored."

"No, thank you. I'm fine as I am." I said.

Still, I'm surprised that everyone else is having fun...considering everything else. I know some of them still hate me, but this being a party, they decided to ignore those thoughts...just for today.

*pomp* *pomp*

Huh?

"Hey, look, fireworks!" Yes, Marisa, I can see them. I'm not blind.

The fireworks were...yeah, I'd admit, they were beautiful. It almost makes me forget all the crap I have been through today...

Yet, this also makes me jealous of the villagers. They apparently, aren't aware of how close they were on being dead. Which just make me ask myself why didn't I simply stay there when Keine did that history mumbo-jumbo...

…

...Oh my good god... WHY DIDN'T I DO THAT? !

"? You look shocked for some reason." Reimu asked.

"I'm...okay. I just...just noticed something stupid."

"...What?"

"_You know that you wouldn't be able to hide there if you wished to, unless you dropped me somewhere away from you._" Kraid commented.

Really? In that case, I prefer having you in my possession. I don't know if something worse will happen...

"**Oh please, you think hiding is fun?**" Glid yelled. "**Also...old man, you were too damn silent ****this day. What's wrong? Finally going senile?**"

"_No. I'm just worried about today._"

"_You know what? Perhaps it's better you forget about it._"

"_Why?_"

"_Because if I continue asking myself that same question over and over and over again, I'll go crazy. Let's just leave this topic for tomorrow, alright?_" I concluded.

"..._If you say so..._"

So...I'll just try to enjoy this night.

...Ah, that's right.

"Today is New Year's Eve, right?"

"Yup!"

"**Yay. Another year until certain doom. Isn't it fun?**"

"2012 is still years away. Also, I don't believe in such crap."

"2012? What are you talking about?" A curious Suika asked.

"Eh...some stupid belief humans of the other side have." I explained. "Apparently, we pay too much attention on any end of the world situation, even if it is Aztec in origin."

"...Huh." Suika raised an eyebrow. "Well, that doesn't concern us, right?"

"True."

"_That isn't funny._"

The fireworks continued.

...But that question still lingers. What happened to me? I need to know. And I'll ask him tomorrow. I can't just ignore this.

"Oh! It's time for the countdown, guys!" Kyoji announced.

Some of them riled together as the countdown began. I really didn't care. I just prefer lying on the ground right he-

"**Hey, isn't that...?**"

A blond man with a fedora was silently looking at the party, smiling to himself for some reason.

(10!)

"It's him!"

"Raim?"

(9!)

Ignoring Reimu, I ran to the left. Louis simply walked deeper into the forest.

(8!)

"Louis!"

(7!)

"Louis! Where the hell are you? !"

(6!)

He couldn't have gone far! He was here, goddammit!

"Dammit, I need answers!"

(5!)

"ANSWER ME, GODDAMMIT!"

"Raim, what's wrong? !" Dammit, Reimu. I wished you didn't follow me.

(4!)

"..."

He's not here anymore, is he?

(3!)

"...Nothing."

"Eh?"

(2!)

"Nothing's wrong..."

(1!)

What did you want, Louis? Why did you appear?"

My thoughts were interrupted as the cheers of saying good-bye to a new year flew in the air. Ah, I guess I got too caught up. Reimu looked at me, questioning my sanity, it seems.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"...Yeah." I lied. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Also, it's too late now. I have to go to sleep now, you see. After all, I was almost beaten to death back there."

Reimu thought it for a minute until she finally gave up.

"Okay. Be careful."

"Right."

"And, happy new year. I hope I can still have peaceful memories like this."

I winced without her noticing. With him involved and YHVH after my ass, peaceful is far from real in the foreseeable future...

Still, her honest smile sorta calmed me down. Yet I know I'm just fooling myself.

...This year is going to suck.


	41. RespitYOU WILL NOT REST

...

...Ngh...my body hurts...

I really should've expected this since, well, my body got severely hurt and I just barely healed. I wonder how was I able to ignore the pain while looking at the fireworks...

"**Eh, must be the adrenaline rush fading. Stop crying like a little girl, kid.**"

Zip it.

…

Okay, I'll just stand up now...

…

...Oh dear good god! If my muscles had mouths, they would scream "O fortuna." in tandem. Sweet Jesus, this hurts!

Good...almost there...

(CRACK!)

AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!

* * *

Ep!$%&e 42: Respit...YOU WILL NOT REST

* * *

It took five minutes...five minutes of hellish pain in order to me to stand up correctly. Yes, I think I should have stayed on the doc's clinic for far more minutes.

"**Aw, quit your bitching. 'Sides, you're still kicking. So why bother with thinking about what you should have done yesterday?**"

I ignored him as I tried to open the do-

...It's raining. Great, what luck. And my clothes are still destroyed. Well, more like my belly is exposed and it's freezing out there.

Wonder if there's a blanket or something here...

"Oi, Reimu, you awake?"

I knocked the door after enveloping myself with a blanket due to the sheer cold outside. First, a blizzard, then almost apocalypse and now a rainstorm. It seems I can never catch a break.

(BAM! BAM!)

"OI! Wake up!"

"...Noisy..." I could hear her groaning. Apparently, she isn't a morning person.

What a way to start a new year...

"Hey, could you just open the door?"

"Why? ...It's cold outside."

"That's what I'm asking you!"

"...So tired..." Oh please, don't give me that crap. "Do it yourself..."

"IT LOCKED FROM THE INSIDEEEE!" Seriously!

"...Ah..."

…

Why the pause? !

"So? Are you gonna open it or what?"

"...Nn..."

...No...

"...zz..."

No no no no no no! !

"Oh come on! Hey, don't just go sleeping like that! Hey...hey!"

"**Give it up already. That bitch really can be annoying sometimes.**"

...Dammit.

See? This is why people shouldn't drink. Drink one day, feel like crap the next day.

Whatever. If I can't get warm here, I guess I could try getting new clothes or so...

"**To the doll bitch?**"

"To Alice's, yes."

* * *

The path to the human village was murky due to the rain. Great, now my shoes are muddy. However, it seems that neither fairies nor human children care, since they were playing happily on the rain.

Good luck dealing with flu, idiots...

"**Seriously though, I just can't believe this place is always happy-go-lucky all the time. I mean, YOU get your ass kicked while they live here without giving a damn. Jealous, are you?**"

…

"**They say silence means yes.**"

Damn it.

"...? Hanta, is that you?"

"Hm?"

"**Hey look, it's the stupid cow teacher.**"

"...Would you at least try to refrain him from speaking?" Keine said.

"Believe me, I've tried."

"Hm, someone there, Keine?" A female voice said, just around the corner.

Mokou looked at me confused due to me still using the blanket. She was going to ask something, but stop herself thankfully.

"...Okay..." She then looked at Keine. "So, how are you today?"

"I'm just fine." She answered. "That's more to say about this weather, right?"

"...Yeah. Damn, and I planned to attack Kaguya today. This rain is just going to ruin everything."

"**Again? Look, I like violence, but just doing the same all the time is just sad. And boring. Especially boring.**"

"Tch. Nobody asked for your opinion." Mokou grumbled.

"**Hey, you could just try to...you know, decapitate her or something.**"

"That sounds ridiculous." I said. "They're immortal. You can't kill immortals just by hacking its head off."

"...But at least I could give it a try."

"Please. The last thing you want is to pay attention to what this bastard says...!"

The rest of the conversation was about random stuff about yesterday which I wish they stopped asking. I really don't remember anything after Flandre kicked my ass, but from what everyone tells me, I really crossed a line back there...

...That reminds me. I have to talk with Louis about that too...

"**Why don't you just ignore him?**"

Sure. Try to ignore the devil. What a brilliant idea.

I said good-bye to the two as I walked towards my objective.

I still wonder why the villagers established themselves near a forest full of youkai. Whatever the case, I managed to reach Alice's house.

"Alice?" I knocked the door. "You there?"

No answer. And the blanket got heavy due to the rain. Shit.

"**Nice forward thinking there, kid.**"

"S-Shut up."

I kept knocking. After some time, the door opened, but just a bit. A somewhat grumpy Alice greeted me.

"...What do you want now?"

From the looks of it, she's in a bad mood. Her hair was somewhat messy, so perhaps she's not a morning person too...

Asking her to make me new clothes now would be the worst move in this scenario. Change tactics.

"Just asking if I can come in and avoid the rain, you know?"

"...I have no obligation to let you in. Maybe you are in a job from Marisa to take my books away."

A valid statement and point of view. Tsk.

"Look, I'm drenched, tired and freezing out here. Would I do something so stupid as to try to trick you, making you attack me while me being in this state?"

Alice looked at me directly, then sighed as a click was heard.

"Don't do something stupid."

"I'm not Marisa." I said, making her roll her eyes.

Ah~, warm...so warm...

"**Gimme a break...**"

I wrapped the blanket and put it into Sekai-Rei for safe-keeping. Alice went back to reading...whatever the hell she's reading. I mean, I can't read the title. I mean, is it english? German perhaps? Bear in mind, I can somewhat understand english, but not too much.

Also, Alice, reading with only the light of a candle isn't good for the eyes.

"Something the matter?" Alice asked, now that I was watching her.

"Just wondering why do you read with only the candle as a light source." I said. "It seems...unpractical."

"I prefer reading like this. What you think about it does not concern me."

"I understand that."

"Good."

She kept reading. The rain didn't let up. In fact, I think it got worse than before. Between the grandfather clock's chimes and the rain droplets on the windows, the result was a weird cacophony of sounds.

The room was still silent. Neither Alice nor I said anything, even though I just want her to make me new clothes. Dammit, now what...?

"...Can I have your attention for a minute?" Alice said.

"Eh?"

"Yesterday, when the vampire and you fought, something happened that I couldn't understand. From what the shrine maiden and Marisa said, you practically went berserk and managed to overpower that girl, even though it is logically impossible for a powerless human to do so."

"And I don't know either." I frowned. "Stop asking that."

"...I see." She seemed disappointed. "However, that's one of the impossibilities."

"What do you mean?"

"From atop that tree, everyone on the group managed to see...a bright white explosion. It...somehow evaporated the entire lake. By looking at you, I know that you don't have magical capabilities...so then, who caused that? Such power...it seems unearthly."

...And I'm right, then that was Louis. I still don't know why he did that.

"**Hold the phone here.**" Huh? "**Then this rain comes from that stupid lake?**"

"If you follow that logic, yes." Alice said.

Ah, that's right! Things aren't destroyed. They just change shape. In that case, since Louis evaporated Misty Lake, then this rain happened. I mean, the water _had_ to go somewhere, in this case, the sky.

I wonder why it took so long for it to rain, though.

"Perhaps if I had that kind of power, I could finally bring my dolls to life."

"I hardly recommend it."

I said without thinking. I quickly tried to correct myself in order to avoid suspicions of "how do you know that?", since I don't want her to ask about it. And that would lead to tell her about Louis and I don't want that.

"What I mean is that, hey, you want to bring dolls to life, not blow them up."

"...I see your point." Alice sighed.

That seemed to discourage her about asking any more. That was a close one.

"Honestly, what's with this obsession about bringing dolls to life? You have some sort of complex or something?"

Oh, she's frowning. Baaad choice of words there.

"...You really lack delicacy, do you?"

"I'm not good with people, alright? Hey, at least I'm trying to be nice."

"**And you are failing epically. How wonderful.**"

"Hmph." Alice closed the book forcefully. "Well, I expected less from you. So I'm kinda surprised you are this...submissive."

"I'm just tired, that's all." I sighed.

While still doing her best to ignore me, Alice pulled out the doll that she's always with and started sewing its left arm.

"Speak up. What do you want?" Alice said, cutting to the point. "I'm not dense. I know that you want something from me."

"...Can't fool you, eh?" I shrugged in defeat. "Look, I just want a new set of clothes."

"...I was afraid you would say that. I mean, look at what you did to them! They're red now!"

Well, it _is_ my blood.

"Please, just make another set of clothes, for winter. Look, I'll find a way to repay you somehow. A favor perhaps? I don't know!"

"..."

"Look, I know you don't like doing this for humans. I understand that. But I'm asking nicely, and that's rare! So...would you?"

She went deep in thought. Then looked at the doll, as if asking for permission, then back at me.

"...Alright, but this time, try not to wreck them."

I smiled.

This time, I asked for five sets, with a different design I asked for. She once again had to measure me, kinda annoyed to herself that she didn't keep the information. After a while, she started sewing.

...And since I can't go outside due to the damn rain, I guess I'll just stay here for some hours, I guess...

…Might as well catch some Z's...

"...You awake, Hanta?"

Er...nngh...

"*yawn*" I stretched a bit. The first thing I did was to look at the grandfather clock. Eh? Ten o' clock?

"I finished what you wanted." Alice said, throwing at me a bag with clothes inside. "You might want to put them on to see if they fit you."

"How did you do it so fast? !" That was my first question.

My answer was quickly answered when I noticed that several dolls were holding thread and needles, all of them moving when Alice moved the right finger.

"Does this answer your question?" Alice said, content with my reaction. "I really don't know why I didn't do this before..."

"Me too." I said, picking up the bag with me. "Now, do you have an extra room for me to change?"

I changed quickly inside another room, which was not only small, but oddly empty, compared to the main room which was actually well furnished. The only thing present was a pair of dolls atop of a desk, along with candles on their sides. The two dolls were red and black in color. The former resembled...a horned thing, and the other looked like a hooded puppeteer. I don't know what the hell is this little shrine for, but now I'm far more curious about Alice's...well, life.

In any case, I returned back to Alice.

I have to say...these clothes fit me nicely. This time, I just ordered a set of a red jacket with black stripes on the sides (with hoodie!) along with a pair of black pants with red stripes also on the sides, a black shirt, and finally, a pair of black boots with red and grey around the sides. Something more simple, but still somewhat stylish.

Huh? Hey, there are more sets in this bag.

"Don't think it the wrong way. I just made more because I really want you to stop asking me to make any other set of clothes each time you wreck them." Alice said.

"You really thought this through." I was impressed. "Also, that was one creepy room you sent me to change. Those two dolls on the desk did not help, although they seemed nice."

Alice dropped her book abruptly.

"...You entered there? ! I told you that you take a right turn!"

"It was locked! What else should I have done?"

"Ergh..."

Alice facepalmed.

"W-Whatever. Forget what you saw there..."

I was going to say "Why?" but I really don't want to make this situation worse. She was kind enough to make me more clothes so, yeah, I don't want her to feel more uncomfortable.

"Alright." I nodded. "Thanks, by the way."

"...Hm."

I checked the window. Still raining, but at least it wasn't as bad as several hours ago. Good, I can finally move. I said good-bye to Alice as I went outside.

…

...But now what?

"**Well, you could go find Louis and ask whatever you want.**"

That's one objective.

"...Or I could try to tie loose ends back at the mansion."

"**Hell no! Why should you do that? They did nothing but cause you trouble. Hell, they almost killed you, several times!**"

"I know that. I just want them to stop seeing me as a threat/enemy, so I don't get killed eventually."

"**The coward's way out then?**"

"It's more like the most logical and sane way."

"**Screw you.**"

* * *

The way towards the mansion was uneventful, apart from seeing some fairies trying to blow themselves up with the usual bullet show. They surely are the most brilliant mind in this place.

Whatever the case, I arrived to the former Misty Lake.

"**...Daaaamn, that sure was a lot of firepower he used.**"

To put it bluntly, what was left of the lake didn't resemble any sort of lake now. Sure, there was still water on the bottom, but it was only due to the rain. Some youkai and humans used that time to get as many fish as they could because, hey, golden opportunity. Still, some fish were still alive on that pool of water. Heh, how persistent.

Anyways, I slided down, trying to not get myself wet this time.

"Stop!" A child's voice stopped me on my tracks.

Oh no...not her.

"Hah! Do you thought you could trespass into my fortress, stupid one? !" The ice idiot said. "It's impossible now that eye'm here! This is my playground! So go away!"

"Hello idiot." I said, as I walked past her. "Bye idiot!"

"HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME!" Cirno flew in front of me blocking my way. You know, I just have the urge to swat her away like a fly with my hand and laugh at her while she crashes into the mud. But I don't want anything to happen right now, so I resisted.

"Just get out of here... I don't have time for your crap." I resumed my walk.

"Hah! You wish!" *sigh* "Eye really don't know what happened to the lake, but it had to be something awesome! Perhaps eye have unconsciously leveled up and demonstrated incredible power!"

"You wish..." I smiled snidely.

"You're just jealous." Cirno proudly pounded herself.

"Not at all. Just annoyed at you." I walked faster. "Look, would you just leave? !"

"Well...eye'm bored. And nobody wants to play on the rain..."

Except children who will have flu.

"Enough with the "eye" tic." I growled. "It just too confusing! Why not use "boku" (I) or "atai" (I)?"

"...? Why?"

"It'll make you more awesome." I lied.

Her eyes lighted up, just like a child after being given candy.

"Uuuoooh!" She shouted on excitement. "Alright! I'll use I (boku)! I'll be more awesome!"

She's just too easy to manipulate, it's just sad.

Happy for...some reason I don't understand, the idiot started flying around towards destiny unknown. Tsk, finally, some peace and quiet.

"**You know, you could have just stabbed her on the throat and be done with it.**"

Too tired for that.

"**Also, did you base those clothes on his clothes?**"

I looked at myself on the reflection of a pool of water.

"Well, yeah. Call it plagiarism, but I like red. Besides, it's comfy, so shut up."

I really took my time trying to climb over the steep hill to reach the entrance, due to the lack of water. Nevertheless, hard work almost always solves everything, even climbing this bitch.

"**You sure you still want to do this? I still think this a complete waste of our time.**"

"It's my body. I decide what to do."

"**Wish it wasn't like that. You really are a non-active person, aren't you?**"

As I started to get near the mansion, I noticed how nasty the damage was to the structure. The second floor and clocktower were...well, just were and never will be. The east wing's windows were shattered horribly, and some fairies were sealing them, albeit very clumsily. One of them managed to hit her own hand. *sigh* They don't have good work management, do they?

I walked towards the gate. China was there, in front of the gate, with her eyes closed. Oh good, she's asleep again. That'll make things eas-

"Just where do you think you're going?"

Huh?

I reacted fast as her fist flew too damn close to my face. I was lucky, since that single motion of her arm created a current of air that crashed near a boulder, cracking it.

"Oh crap..."

"**Oh yes.**"

"Okay, it seems you have apparently heard the news..." I said, figuring out why she was like this. "First of all, it wasn't me. Well, it was technically me, but not me in control."

"**That's messed up.**"

"Oh, will you just-" BLOCK! "-listen to me!"

"You harmed the little mistress..." China mumbled. "...May I ask why?"

Calm China is far scarier than happy-go-lucky China. And that really freaks me out.

"...You saw how was she acting yesterday, didn't you?"

"...Patchouli-sama did told me about it." China said. "But...how could you do that? !"

"**Weeeell, it was a simple powerbomb...or was it a piledriver? Hell, if I know, but hey, what do you want? That little runt seemed to be made of iron or something. Besides, even if the kid beat the shit out of her, he at least managed to stop this fiasco. *grumble* Fake apocalypse my ass...**"

"Shut up! Don't call Flandre-sama...that!"

She launched a kick. I moved sideways and jumped back. I really don't want to get hit by her, since she's the one that can cause severe physical damage.

"_Anyways_, would you just stop? I mean, what do you win by trying to beat me up? ! Does this world run on the logic of "beat someone, then everything will be better"? What's done _is_ done! Get it over with it already!"

"So you are saying you are sorry?"

"Yes."

Not exactly. She almost killed me and Remilia. Especially me. So...yeah, I'm not exactly sorry "sorry", just...I just find her current state really sad.

"..."

China lowered her guard, seemingly accepting my words.

"...Sorry about that. I...I guess I got too carried away."

"It's understandable." Close call... "Anyways, I came too...apologize, if you think it like that."

"How come?" China questioned.

"It's New Year's, right? I guess those two wanted to receive their otoshidama*."

I pulled out two envelopes I made while on Alice's, part of my part for them not to kill me in the foreseeable future. Sure, they're not like the right envelopes, but they still work like them.

"Otoshi_tama_?" China heard wrong. "Is there a ball inside those?"

"No. Nothing like that." I sighed. "Look, would you just let me in?"

The hallway was, as always, very well furnished. The candlelights were lit, but due to the cloudy weather, it didn't lit as much as it should. Still, I know the residents of this mansion don't care about light too much.

Some of the maids greeted me. It seems neither Sakuya nor Patchouli told them anything. Maybe they didn't want them to be more hysterical by the news.

"**So...otoshidama? Are you sure they are going to buy this crap?**"

"I had no other idea. This one was the one that popped up first, and it seemed effective."

"**Oh, it would be effective alright, if you had brain damage, that is.**"

Ha ha.

I reached the entrance to the library. I really wonder how in hell did Patchouli manage to put a whole room away and then back. I mean, if Yggdrasil came from here, then the roots themselves should've made the floor weak and impossible to restore. I guess it's "magic" or something.

I reached my hand forward, trying to open the door. However, someone opened it first from the inside. For about a second or two, both Sakuya and I locked eyes. I instantly prepared myself for an attack or something, but she broke the glance and moved forward, ignoring me. From the whole group, she seemed to be the most offended by the incident.

"...I'll be going in now." I said.

"..." She didn't answer.

But as soon as I stepped in...

"...Do something questionable...and I'll personally deal with you."

"**...Or you could just be honest and say "I'm going to kill you!". You shouldn't be so...tame. It's disgusting.**"

Sakuya didn't say anything. She intelligently walked away, not looking back.

…Tch.

"Hello, Patchouli?" I shouted. "You there?"

"No need to yell. It's distracting. Please refrain from doing so."

Patchouli was sitting in her usual place, still surrounded by books and all. However, there was another figure sitting next to her. Frankly, I was surprised that Flandre was sitting normally, without speaking. She looked depressed and somewhat weak.

"...Did I interrupt something? If I did, I can-"

"It's okay." Patchouli reassured. "Come, sit."

Patchouli, so far, showed no hostility towards me after the Yggdrasil incident. Perhaps she understood why I did what I did, or perhaps knew that dealing with Flandre's problems were more important than delivering magical punishment towards me. And I'm grateful for that.

"Thanks." I said, now facing Flandre. "Yo, how is it going?"

She didn't answer. In fact, I think she winced when I talked.

"**The girl's obviously scared shitless of you. Not hard to believe. You were aaaamazing that day!**"

She winced again.

"Just shut up already." I groaned. "Patchouli, I..."

"I understand." Patchouli sighed. "Like it or not, I have learned to accept the fact that that...thing makes you more problems than you should have."

Flandre didn't seem to look better.

"...So, any progress with Remilia and Flandre?"

"You should obviously notice just by seeing Flandre." Patchouli stated the obvious. "I thought you were more smart than this."

"So, no progress then?" I closed my eyes. "Honestly, I just wonder what goes inside Remilia's mind?"

"..." Patchouli remained quiet.

"...Um..."

"Flandre? Want to say something?" Patchouli said.

"Why are you...here? Why?" Flandre asked, referring to me.

"Just here to apologize." In order for you not to murder me when you snap (probably)... "I really acted like a jerk back there." I was sorta rational, but yeah, I went too far.

"..."

"Look, you can decide not to forgive me, I'll understand. But at least try to understand that I'm sorry."

Flandre looked at me directly. She was still hanging on her chair, as if I was sudden going to attack her.

"Do...do you hate my sister?"

Weird question.

"I like this mansion." I used the mathematician's way out.

"That's..." Flandre shook her head.

"That's not fair." Patchouli said for her. "Tell the truth."

"..."

I sighed.

"I really don't care. But, if you want an answer, let's just say that she annoys me somewhat. Claiming to be so high and mighty when she's as immature as you."

Flandre looked down.

"But, I guess I can consider you more mature than her. If you had to endure all of this crap for so long, I'm not surprised you snapped like this."

"Don't blame her like that!"

She started to get riled up and Patchouli noticed too. Uh-oh.

Think fast. Don't show fear.

"*sigh* Tell me. Will kicking the crap outta me make you feel better? It won't change my thoughts about Remilia, you know. Also, killing me won't make the events of yesterday to just vanish as nothing. This is reality. So, just sit down. Now."

Flandre remained quiet for a while, still clutching Lavaetainn, which, honestly, looked more straight than usual. A reflection of his mentally, perhaps?

Then, she slowly sat down.

"...Sorry."

...Uff...

"_**You almost soiled your pants.**_"

They're new. I do _not_ want that.

...And yeah, I almost did.

"Hey, do you know where I put these...Oh, it's you." A voice said behind me.

Narukami? You're still here? ! No, wait, better question, _why the hell are you wearing a butler costume_? !

"You," I said to Patchouli. "explain!"

"Koa got sick, so I got a replacement." She said in a deadpan tone. "Besides, he said that this incident was a mistake and he wanted to make amends."

"**...So you're saying you made the Norse god of thunder your bitch?**" Glid, shut up. "**Gotta say, sick wench, you did something that even I can be impressed about.**"

"Oh, you still insolent as ever!" Narukami snarled. "And stop calling me Narukami! My name is T-"

"The book goes there, Narukami." Patchouli cut him off, while pointing somewhere.

"You too? !" Heh heh...

"It's easier to say and remember "Narukami" than "Thor". I am only using it for convenience."

"**And the remaining shreds of respect you had just went "poof".**"

Flandre was apparently giggling when this happened. A good sign.

"This...this is just insulting..." Narukami facepalmed.

"**No, more like pathetic if you ask me.**"

"Glid, shut up." I said. "As much as I'm enjoying this, the guy is just doing his job here. Zip it now."

...This is part one. Now, for part two...

"Is Remilia awake?" I asked.

"..."

"I'm not going to do anything stupid."

"...Sure?" Patchouli raised an eyebrow, somewhat amused by my words.

"Yes."

No.

"Well, she's still asleep for now. Sorry."

"...Ah." Oh well. "I'll go then sometime later. Well, time to go."

"Hey." Flandre said.

"What?"

"Thanks...for apologizing."

…? I really can't understand her thoughts.

I walked away waving my hand. Time to return then...

* * *

(WHAM!)

To the room of the bitch.

"Oi, Remilia, wake up!" I shouted. "I have things to discuss with you!"

There was a small coffin over the quite pompous bed. Hmm, what to do, what to do...

"**Flick it.**"

On it.

(KICK!)

"OW!"

I just kicked a defenseless girl off of her bed. And I found it funny. I'm not sure if I consider myself a horrible person.

"You bastard!"

"**Nice to see you too!**"

"Hello there." I waved non-nonchalantly. "Seems you have energetic today."

"You just kicked me out of my bed! Do you have a death wish, stupid brat? !"

"Actually, I came here to talk." I say, picking up a chair to sit down. "How did it go? Did you talk to Flandre yet?"

She remained quiet, her rage turning quickly into some sort of...apathy.

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"**Hey look, kid. She can still whine. Aaw, the little baby wants to cry! Ha ha ha!**"

That irked her so much. As expected, she thinks she's mature while in reality, she's the same as her sister.

"Stop it. You came here to mock me? To insult me? !"

"None of the above!" I said, changing to a more serious tone. "Look, I'm just here because I'm worried of Flandre snapping again without any notice. And, from the looks of it, you aren't even trying to help her mental status get any better."

"Tch..."

"**Not that I don't like her better being bat-shit crazy, but good grief, she has a lot of serious shit in her head. You really had to do or something bad to her or something **_**really**_** stupid! Ah, how wonderful siblings are...even if I don't know how the hell that kind of relationship even works!**"

"..."

"Enough." I grumbled.

Remilia opened her hands, showing her claws. Understandably, she's angry after breaking into her room like that. However, she just sat back on her bed, while taking a deep breath.

"...Why are you so insistent to do this? What do you win with this, anyways?"

"Well, to be frank, I just want to avert her going bat-shit crazy again, just because when she _does_ that, there is a big chance that she'll perhaps destroy the peace and tranquility of this wonderful land I just happen to like._ And I don't like when someone disrupts my peace._"

"**But if you'd like a more suitable version for your childish brain, let's just say that he doesn't want to be in another situation where he's very prone of dying.**"

Thanks, asshole.

"So you're saying you're only doing this for yourself? Hmph. You are perhaps the worst human in existence."

"...There's another."

"Eh?"

There is? ...I can't remember...

"But that's not important." I shook my head. "Look, have you at least try to talk with her? Or you're just too prideful to even accept that you didn't commit any mistake?"

"..."

I almost laughed of how insensible she is. Is this how siblings act, really?

"What is your deal?" I said. "Do you even care?"

"I...I do. I just..." Remilia now looked sorta broken. "I just don't know... how to handle her..."

"How so?"

"You already know how she is. She's just too impulsive, and somewhat crazy."

"**No shit.**"

"And also, there's the fact that she can destroy everything..."

"Ah, you're scared then."

"I'm not scared. I just...don't want her to be remembered as some sort of monster."

Really? No matter who says otherwise, animals tend to stay on alert when there's something that may jeopardize their lives. Remilia is no different. Even though she is giving a valid answer, she must understand how dangerous and scary it is to live near someone that can end you just like that.

"So you locked her up for that, it seems." I said. "And Flandre knows then why did you locked her up?"

"Why did she need to know?"

Oh, this is rich.

"...I can't believe you are this stupid."

"What? !"

"Haven't you even put yourself in her shoes? Haven't you even thought about how does it feel just being locked away, without any contact or just no contact at all?"

"I..."

"Or what? You just thought that locking her away would solve her condition? Hell, I think you thought that she would learn to control her emotions just by _locking her up in a goddamn prison_!"

"**Best big sister ever!**"

I suddenly realized I was yelling. No matter.

"And you want to know the worst part? She still trusts you."

"Huh?"

"Unbelievable, isn't it? God must have been really high with the idea of giving the power of destruction to a person that, even after all of this crap, _still_ trusts her sister. Even though she doesn't know how to express it very well, but the thought is there..."

That's when something dropped out of Remilia's eye. She looked away, trying to hide the fact that she was crying. It just made herself look more vulnerable.

"Y-Your words...hurt."

"..."

I pulled out the envelopes.

"But you know what, you little brat? It's not too late."

"...E-Eh?"

"You two, even you have lived good god knows how long, are still young mentally. Truly immature. So things can be forgiven though, I guess, with the proper explanation."

"**That is, if you don't screw up.**"

"_In any case_, you still have a chance and even better, lots of time. Just don't wait for too long...or you'll regret it."

Remilia looked at the envelopes first and then back at me. The tears seemingly stopped, while Remilia quickly composed herself.

"Hmph. Guess I'll try." She even recovered her smugness.

She grabbed them, but then she added.

"However! That doesn't mean I do not hate you. I _still_ consider you annoying."

"Good!" I said. "Better that than you trying to kill me. So...we cool?"

She stopped to think, but then she added.

"A bit."

Thank good god! I win!

Satisfied with that answer, I let go the envelopes.

"Well, I have to be somewhere else. See ya."

"Wait, Hanta."

Eh?

(PUNCH!)

BIIIIITCH!

(CRACK!)

Why did these walls are always hard? !

"Much better." Remilia smiled to herself. "Now, if you excuse me."

She walked away towards the library, I suppose. My freaking jaw...

"**That bitch! Kid, you're going to snap her neck now, right? Seriously, right? !**"

"I managed to fulfill my objective here, Glid. It is not necessary to do anything now."

"...So your objective was to apologize, it seems..." A voice said, right by the door.

Of course. She was already here, right?

"I knew you were here, Sakuya." I sighed, as I sat on the ground. "What do you want?"

"You know...I was going to enter the room and stab you in the back if you even dared of trying to kill my mistress."

"**You didn't enter when we verbally destroyed her?**"

"I was. But..."

"You realized what topic I wanted to cover with Remilia in order to better their relationship and stopped yourself. I really don't want to have another situation like this."

"..." Sakuya remained silent.

"I'm going to suppose that you didn't intervene because you thought I was right. Remilia can't just keep living like this if she doesn't want her to go berserk again. Just saying."

"**Oh please, she's a nut-job. Besides, she looks more happy killing stuff.**"

"...I'm just a humble servant of my mistress. My opinions, whether good or bad, can't overturn her judgment."

"You think so?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"...Or perhaps, you are _that_ loyal to her." I sighed. "Honestly, I still don't see the big deal with being completely loyal to someone. One should think for himself first, then the rest."

"**Individualism, baby!**"

"That's _your_ point of view." Sakuya said. "I have different ideals."

"So it seems." I sighed. "I really don't want to remain your enemy, so would you please let me go now?"

Sakuya stood near the way, watching me as if studying me.

"Well, you did help my mistress to amend her relationship with the little mistress..."

Yes...

"And perhaps, made life easier for the rest of the maids..."

Yeeeesss...

"...Yet you made my mistress cry."

Oh...

"Well, everyone has to cry some time in their lives, right?" I tried to explain.

(STAB!)

MY LEFT ARM! WHYYY? !

"...I guess with that, we are even. However, even if the mistress has forgiven you, I still do not."

"Aaaand is there..."

"Not for the time being."

Dammit!

"...Could I at least be welcome here without any intent of killing me?" I said quickly.

She thought it for a second when she finally nodded in approval. Guess this is sorta of a lucky break...that also included a fist to the jaw and the stabbing of my left arm.

"**Oh, don't be such a pansy. You can just pull it out like nothing.**"

"And bleed myself to possible death? No, thank you."

"Now, if you excuse me, I have to check up on the repairs of the mansion." She gave a small bow. "May you like the hospitality we are giving to you."

I didn't know you liked sarcasm...

Well...I'm done here.

* * *

Reaching the exit is easier now that I know the layout of the mansion...that, and with the lack of some walls, it is kinda easy to figure it out.

I really don't know if my actions will manage to improve their relationship. I'm not that savvy with interpersonal relationships, so I'm really unsure what is going to happen. But at least I did something, so I can stop meddling with those two.

"**So, now what?**" Glid said. "**Going to remove that knife now?**"

"As I said, I do not want to bleed myself out!"

"Oh, you're lea- ah! What happened to your arm? !" China was taken aback.

"Don't ask." I said. "Also, even if you are in front of the gate, don't leave it unlocked. It's stupid."

"But why? They are going to go through me then."

I understand her point of view, but then again, having it locked is completely pointless when every can just fly over. Of course, the gate is a problem for me, so...

"Sure, whatever." I rolled my eyes. She seems really proud of her job, so I'll drop the subject. "Anyways, I have to be somewhere else. See ya."

She waved back as I walked forward. The rain started to gain a second wind so I put on my hoodie to avoid my hair to get wet.

The water on the bottom of the pit was starting to pile up, so I don't that after two days or so of rain, it'll be back to normal. Still, it is really messy just to walk through this muddy terrain.

"**Will you stop bitching? I really want to know if you're going to visit Louis. Perhaps he has something interesting to say, instead of maid-stabbity and the bat-bitch.**"

You really make the most silly nicknames, you know that?

"**F**k off.**"

* * *

The walk was still uneventful. No surprise there. I mean, who would risk themselves getting sick by going out today?

"**Like you are?**"

"Shut up. I had my reasons."

Now, to the left or the right? Hmm...

"**Oh look, there it is.**"

Muenzuka was still Muenzuka, devoid of any other life form that wasn't feral or anything. Several lesser youkai avoid this place like the plague, but I really have to get information. The rain here was not as strong as in any other place in Gensokyo. I wonder if he did something here...

The fog itself was more dense than any other situation, so I threaded carefully. Fortunatelly, no beasts were present this time, so I reached the red door far quickly.

You know, just by turning this knob around makes me feel that this day won't be pretty.

"...? Ah, welcome. I thought you wouldn't come here because of this nasty weather, so I didn't have time for a better reception." Louis greeted courteously. "Mind sitting down?"

As I was about to sit, Louis asked.

"Wait, why do you have a knife on your-"

"Not your business." I said quickly. "I'm here for answers, Louis."

"**And perhaps for something to do. Especially if it involves killing.**"

"*chuckle* Such a funny fellow you are." He said to Glid. "And didn't I answer your concerns about you being here?"

"First of all, I'm not entirely sure if you told me everything about that. And second, what I really want to know is why did you stop me yesterday. More importantly, what the hell happened to me?"

Louis listened calmly to my questions as he poured himself some wine. He's too classy for his own good.

"And what do you gain by knowing my actions, Raim Hanta?"

"A reason to, maybe, just maybe, trust you."

Louis remained silent, as if not caring. Then, after sitting down, he spoke.

"Well, trust is always good for a good work relationship."

"I do _not_ work for you."

"I know." He smiled. "So, you want to know why did I stop you, right?"

"That'll be helpful."

"I thought you would have asked your...interesting partner, don't you think?"

"**Who, me? But what's the fun with just telling him?**" Glid laughed.

"See why I'm asking you?"

"...I see." Louis put a hand on his chin. "Well, to put in blunt terms, if you continued going on like that, you were ultimately going to destroy yourself."

"How?"

"How, you ask? Even if you managed to defeat the avatar of Loki while on a frenzy, in that state, you were neglecting the state of your body, and sooner or later, your body would've collapsed by itself, accelerated regeneration non-withstanding."

"**But he was on a roll out there!**"

"True. I'm also surprised by the way you handled the shrine maiden of paradise. Even if you rejected having plans, you managed to keep up with her on the same level. Much more surprising was the fact that you managed to hurt her when Fantasy Heaven was active."

What?

"I...did what?"

"You hurt Hakurei, while she was supposed to be untouchable in that state. You sure are full of surprises, Raim Hanta."

"..."

"But you were going to die if I let you face off once more against Thor. Ignoring the obvious disadvantage of numbers, your body is still human, so any further damage would have been...problematic. And Thor had a good reason to kill you, too, so there was no guarantee for him to leave you alive, even if the shrine maiden tried to protect you. So, by that logic, I did what I had to do."

"By nuking me?"

"I shall remind you that Megidoladyne is barely raw energy at its purest. Don't compare it to a chemical reaction achieved by the hands of man."

"**Nuke, Megidoladyne, whatever, it's the same. The fact is that that thing had a shitload of power. How do you that? Can the kid use it? Can **_**I **_**use it?**"

Glid seemed too eager to the idea of learning that.

"...I'm afraid that your body, nor any human body can be able to at least channel enough power to use it without suffering what you may call a messy death."

"**Well, at least I tried...**"

…

"...Still, why?" I kept asking.

"Hmm?"

"I know that if I continued I would have eventually gotten myself killed. And, even though I don't like the idea, I thank you for that. But, I still don't know the "why"."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, why did you save me? What do you gain by this?"

Louis remained silent. He decided to drink a bit of his red wine as he finally gave me...some sort of answer.

"I gain nothing...on the short term."

"And that means?"

"Something."

I slammed my fists on the table.

"DAMMIT, LOUIS! STOP HIDING STUFF FROM ME!"

"You are being rather rude, you know." Louis said, without any sense of smugness. I hate when you are like this. "If I have my reasons to not tell something, it's for something."

"...Something for you, that is."

"Yes. Yes it is. At least I'm going to admit it."

I knew it. You are after something from me.

"...What is that you want?" I pressed him.

"New possibilities."

"**Wait, what?**"

What.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll understand with time."

"**Buuuuuuull craaaaaaaap!**"

...With time?

"...How much time?"

"I don't know. It is a variable to me."

So you don't even know?

…

…

"And so far what you have told me is the truth?"

"So far, yes."

"Well, heeeello Lou!" What? "And you too, Hanta! You're getting quite popular around here, don't you know? ...But why do you have a knife in your arm? Oh well, nevermind."

I turned around. Just near the door, a red-headed man appeared, dressed in...what I may call a mess. Beige pants, sneakers, grey jacket, **pink **shirt, blue tie and, to top it all, a white top hat.

"**What's with the get-up? You look silly as a brain-dead infant who is trying to eat crap.**"

"Hm? Oh, this?" The man looked to his clothes. "I just wanted a new look for today, that's all. What, is there something wrong with that?"

"N-No. It just looks..."

Before I was about to say something, Louis interrupted.

"Good day, Loki."

…! How couldn't I notice? That voice!

"**Wait, you're telling me that this wacko is THE Loki? !**"

"That's right!" Loki said. "The one and only! What, you're confused or something?"

"Well, yes. Yes I am."

"And no, this is not a good day. It's Tyr's day. As in, Mr. I-lost-my-arm-to-an-oversized-pup."

Well, it _is _Tuesday.

"I mean, why don't I have a day? The old shit head cyclops has Wednesday, Thor has Thursday, hell, even freaking Frigg got Friday! I mean, who in the world knows Frigg truly? Nowadays, _I _am the one who's the most popular of us. Friday should be Lokday or something!"

"**Hmm...Lokday...**"

"See? That thing on your head catches my drift." He said. "Anyways, Lou, it is with my pleasure to say...good game."

"Good game indeed."

"What game you were talking about?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, a game." Loki said.

"...It had to do with yesterday, right?" I said bluntly.

They can't fool me. It's almost impossible to not connect his appearance with Ragnarok.

"...Still sharp, it seems!" Loki said happily.

"So you don't deny it?" I started to feel to urge to snap his neck, humility be damned.

"Nope. After all, why hide something that's obvious?"

...Point taken.

"Do you know how much shit I have been through yesterday, scar lip?" Anger rising... "Why did you made her attack me? ! What did you do? !"

"Hey, calm down. I didn't do anything important. In fact, I did her a favor. That girl had really, really heavy issues. That isn't good for a young girl. So basically, I just gave her something in order to let it out."

"Almost killing us!"

"Hey, who said it was a perfect plan? Besides, it was the season of giving, you know?"

I quickly ensnared my hands into his neck, trying to choke him.

"Enough." Louis said with powerful voice. "You are both acting like immature children."

Since I really don't have the strength to deal with Louis too, I stopped. Loki too, stopped, due to respect to Louis.

"To make things clear, even though Loki gave that stone to Flandre Scarlet, the decision of launching Ragnarok was Odin's wholesomely. The fact that these two overlapped was mere coincidence. We both find Gensokyo too interesting to be destroyed like that."

"Also, the sake is good." Loki said.

"Then why did you made Flandre attack again when she was calming down? !"

"...Well, the way you were ending things were, quite frankly, too boring. Besides, who doesn't love a good fight? Hell, I'm sure the ones behind the screen were waiting for something like that!"

Why you...!

"Don't start again." Louis said.

...Tch.

But now that I think of it, he's right. My objective was to stop Ragnarok, not beat Flandre. Also, now that I noticed, Flandre came out of nowhere in the end and was more focused on Remilia instead of Odin.

This also makes me wonder...what would've happened if only Flandre went crazy without Ragnarok happening... If that was the case, I wouldn't have done anything. That would've been the mansion's problem. Not mine.

...Huh. Guess I really didn't have to fight her. I really didn't think things through. And who can blame me? I saw Yggdrasil and connected two and two together. I reasonably panicked and tried to deal with which I considered problems, including Flandre.

...But then again, if I didn't beat Flandre like that, I wouldn't have found out about her mental condition. Nobody deserves to be locked away like that.

Damn! I don't know what to think anymore!

"Although I do not approve of some of his actions, Loki only seeks his own amusement. Seeking blind destruction is not like him. If you wonder about the game he's talking about, well, when he noticed that Ragnarok was happening, he decided to bet how it would end, in the middle of a chess match. I just happened to say that it'll fail and I won. In return, I earned his completely loyalty and support. "

"How do you know he won't back-stab you?"

"I don't break promises." Loki's face showed seriousness for once. "Having fun is one thing. Breaking a promise is another."

Hm...well, it's Louis' problem.

"And so, as agreed, I'll help you when you feel like it. Besides, I have no interesting stuff to do, expect for laughing at humanity's stupidity on that image board, but then it gets boring."

2ch? Or something else?

Louis smiled, almost satisfied with the answer.

"Good to hear! Here, have a seat."

He snapped his fingers and another additional chair appeared.

"Hey, thanks man."

"**This is actually awesome, you know. In one side, we have the Norse god of mischief and in the other, the devil. What else can you ask for? !**"

For you to shut up. And actually, this situation is so bizarre that I really want to get out of here.

"So, what were you talking about, eh?" Loki was curious of our conversation.

"I was just answering his questions of the events of yesterday."

"Oh, the fake Ragnarok?" Loki said. "Yeah, it was a reeeeally damn mess. A really funny one, yes! And interesting too! I mean, when can you see little girls with magical powers trying to stop the end of the world, while having no shit over the lone human boy that kicked more ass than them? Nowhere else except from here!"

Loki laughed to himself.

"But honestly, I'm surprised you managed to take down Surtr by yourself. Geez, Lou, where did you find this kid? !"

"In Japan, where else?"

I don't know if that was a joke or a straight answer.

"Well, the weirdest things come from Japan, don't they?" Loki said."

"Well, it's sort of true." I said.

I can't counter that argument. Between the tendency of turning everything into something "moe", some people of the government obsessed with Gundams and otaku who consider a teenage girl with social problems God, we japanese sure are weird.

However, that doesn't mean we all are that. I just hate when foreigners think we all are some sort of freaks. We are as human as them.

...Xenophobic bastards...

"...It is true, for their point of view. Besides, the japanese may find something mundane in another country and consider it weird for their standards."

"Like accepting the fact that woman have more balls than them?"

"Yes! That's exactly right!" I said, and actually quite fast.

I mean, what with Japan, putting woman a bit low on the ladder? That just seems...sad.

"**...You do realize that you are having a quite normal conversation with these guys, right?**"

I know. It's kind of scary. But then again, these two have been civil to me the most. And that's saying something. Hell, they even complimented me!

"Oh ho! Guess someone is going against the norm of its own society! You know what, I kind of like you, Hanta. Humans like you are rare in this world of lies, corruption and memes. Especially memes!"

"I thought you liked these."

"Like? I absolutely LOVE lies, corruption and memes!" How honest... "It just that I find you, an anomaly, even _more_ interesting."

"**And destruction?**"

"Oh, that too, but not too much. I mean, why destruction if, by the end, you won't have anything else to have fun with?"

It is refreshing to know that about him. Also, now that things have (somewhat) cleared up, he isn't that bad of a guy. Sure, he's obnoxious, loud, but not a bad guy...almost.

…

* * *

After some more time, Loki left the room, to destination unknown. I'll use this time to continue asking...

"Hey Louis."

"Hm?"

"I just wanted to ask...what exactly happened to me? When I fought Flandre, just after Loki made her attack again, I lost consciousness. From what I've heard, I went crazy and managed to overpower the rest. "

"I see..." Louis sighed. "I'm sorry to say that I don't know what happened either."

Perfect. My most crucial doubt is going to remain a doubt.

"Also," Louis continued. "I would like hear what did you find out in that anomaly in Makai."

Ah...I forgot about that!

I had no problems telling him my bizarre adventure on that side. Since Louis looked surprised in some situations of my story, I'm sure that he was being honest about not knowing about it.

"How interesting. And did Yukari close the entrance?"

"I'm not sure. She might've left it open, with all the chaos of yesterday happening, I'm not surprised."

"And you don't care if it is open?"

"The entrance leads to the empty sky. If one goes from here, it will crash into the ground and turn into pasta. And I doubt someone would jump towards the entrance from the ground."

"**Besides, who would do something stupid as to enter in a portal in the middle of the sky?**"

"A fine argument." Louis said. "Well, take this."

"Eh?"

Louis threw some sort of violet ore at me. It neither felt cold nor hot on contact.

"**The hell's this?**"

"From what I have gathered, you are familiar with the term of "magnetite", since you are acquainted with that young summoner."

_This_ is magnetite?

"This is my payment?" I asked.

"Yes. Something the matter?"

"No...it's just that, why this?"

He smiled.

"You can't never have enough magnetite." He said. "It'll be useful to you, trust me."

"Okay..."

"Now, Raim Hanta." He cleared his throat. "Any other questions?"

…

...Up to now, Louis has answered my questions, some of them with different levels of vagueness, but he still answered them. He also hasn't showed any hostility towards me, and that's saying something.

...Yet I still don't trust him. But what can I do? He's the only source of information that I can barely trust...

"No. Thanks."

"Well, don't worry. If you still have questions, feel free to ask them. I'll be always here."

I was about to leave the room, when Louis said something that made me hairy.

"They are coming. Be careful."

"**Huh?**"

...I remained still for about a second. Then, without saying anything, I left, those words plaguing my head...

* * *

...Those damn words. Why did he had to remind me? Yeah, I know YHVH is after my ass, but could he at least try to say it in a more not menacing way?

The rain isn't making me feel any better. Dammit, stop already!

"**Heh, seems someone lost his cool.**"

"Sure! Nobody loses its cool when freaking YHVH is out for your ass!" I shouted.

(KRAKOOM!)

Oh, great. Now even the lightning is trying to kill me.

"Kuwabara, kuwabara..."

I admit, I do not believe in charms like that, but hey, I fear lightning more.

I walked forward while saying those words. The storm itself was noisy, and the rain started to speed up. Now I was running to reach the shrine, hoping Reimu would at least open this time.

"**Come on. A little lightning won't kill you. I think...**"

"I'm not talking to you!"

*pant* *pant*

(KRAKOOM!)

Son of a...!

(SLAM!)

"Oof!" I fell to the ground.

"...Oh, it's you."

The storm quickly ended when the man spoke.

"Huh? Narukami?"

(KRAKOOM!)

"...Okay, okay! I won't call you that!"

"Hmph." Narukami said.

Hey, I agreed to not call him that. _Not_ that I won't think it, that's something different entirely.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I was just test if my body and powers were still okay. A warrior has to keep its skills sharp for any occasion."

"**Riiight.**"

"Also, why is there a kni-?"

"Okay, stop. This is getting annoying. Don't ask."

"**Kid, just take it out already. Just leaving it there makes me think you really are a pussy.**"

"Your victory was not fair." Narukami continued, not minding me. "You fight with no honor and you resorted to the lowest of tricks."

"Hey, I just stabbed your eyes."

"**And, even when they healed, we **_**still**_** kicked your ass!**"

Narukami frowned. I braced for an attack, but he didn't act at all.

"Guess I need to train for that. Even though you cheated, I am to blame due to underestimating you. But don't do that again...or else."

"**Or else what? You're going to kill us?**"

…

…

...Okay, that silence _doesn't_ help!

"**Heh. What a surprise. You really have intentions to kill us.**" Glid said.

"Stop it, now." C-Cut it out, you bastard! I really am in no condition to fight for survival!

"...It's okay. I understand your...special condition."

"**Say what?**"

"From what I have heard, you get into trouble because of another being that resides in your head. At first, I thought you were crazy, but the truth was another, it seems." Narukami said. "I can sympathize."

"You had someone in your head?"

"No. It's just that there was someone who was really, really _obnoxious_ and made the most outlandish things!"

He's obviously referring to Loki. From what I know, they were partners before, until Loki killed (intentionally or not) Baldr...or was it Beldr? ...Barl? Screw it, I'm no mythology expert.

"**Like what?**"

"You don't deserve to know."

"**Tch.**"

I have no business here, but I have to say that I'm curious about the circumstances about him working now at the mansion.

"Hey, can I ask something?"

He listened and I asked my doubts. He answered calmly.

"As I said, we all committed a mistake." Narukami sighed. "I'm here as a proxy to try to fix amends for our error. Besides, that girl is the all-father's avatar, so I guess it'll be like helping him at the same time. Although I wonder why...why is a creature of the night such as her his avatar?"

"Don't ask me."

Although it is kind of interesting... And Flandre is also Loki's avatar, or at least related somehow...

Even though I know how they behave, I still don't know several things about those two sisters...and this is one.

"**Pfft. Why should you care? Besides, they caused more problems than give answers. Screw those girls!**"

Point taken.

"Then...if you excuse me, I have to build that place again."

"Last question."

"...What?"

"How are you even here? I really don't know what happened to Yggdrasil, but it's gone now. So...how?"

"...You really are hungry for information, aren't you?"

"Info is power." I stated.

Narukami seemed to be impressed.

"I see. You possess no strength, nor abilities as the others. So you instead gather as much information about everyone in order to have an edge in battle, along with underhanded tricks and deceit. Not bad, yet not brave."

"What else can I do to at least have some chances at survival? !" I stated.

"True." He nodded. "Well, here's the thing..."

The explanation he gave me was, incredibly, quite simple and easy to understand.

After I passed out (and Flandre out of commission), the rest of valkyries and aesir noticed how not-apocalyptic this scenario was, and the death of Surtr made the rest of giants to say "screw this" and went back to their worlds.

After that, Yukari picked up the slack and tried to act as a mediator between both parties. She explained that we saw the tree as some sort of threat, and she then found out from them that they did so due to fear of Ragnarok, seeing as a great cold happened before, obviously referring to the snowstorm some days prior.

Everyone turned to see Cirno. He left out the details, but I'm sure it was funny...I hope.

After explaining that (and hopefully, having beaten the crap out of Cirno for comedic effect), Odin calmed down and recalled everyone. Patchouli, as sharp as she is, asked for help to repair the mansion since, well, it was their fault it got destroyed like that. Odin complied as asked Narukami to help them. For that, they set up a "magic transporter" in the Library so Narukami can freely go in and out whenever duty calls.

"And that's that. Until the mansion is back to normal, I'll stay here. Still, this place is...really calm."

"I know."

"**Wow. Odin sure is paranoid. You sure he isn't using diapers? 'Cause I believe he soiled himself at the beginning of this mess.**"

Narukami twitched, but resisted the taunt.

"**Aw, touched a nerve, didn't I?**"

"Enough!" I sighed. "Sorry for that."

"..." He sighed too. "Do you have any other questions?"

"So far none I guess..."

Narukami looked at me directly.

"You seemed troubled. Something happened to you, human?"

I just can't tell him about YHVH. Who knows if he tells anyone else and makes me a target to get rid of, just to make this place safe.

I like this place, yet I cannot allow myself to be hunted like a criminal and then be killed.

"Just...the knife on my arm." I lied.

"Then take it ou-"

"_I'll _do that, when I get back. Shut up." I ended the conversation abruptly.

Narukami raised an eyebrow, but then proceeded to ignore me as he practiced swinged his stick, which I still can't believe it's Mjornir.

"You are one weird human."

"I heard that a lot."

I left Narukami practicing whatever he was as I made my way towards the shrine, my worries still lingering on my head.

* * *

Each of the steps I took towards there felt more tiring than before. I don't know it is the weather or that I just feel worried. Nevertheless, I reached the shrine.

There she was, just drinking tea sitting in her usual spot. I still don't get how can someone be this calm after all of this... Perhaps it is a requirement for being a Hakurei shrine maiden. Or maybe she's too detached of the world...like those sleeves of hers.

"You know, it seems the only things you do are sleep, eat, drink tea, get drunk or solve an incident." I said, trying to crack a joke to make myself less worried. "Don't you have anything else?"

"Says the guy that doesn't do anything besides survive."

...Damn, she's good.

"...What's with the new clothes? Something happen?"

"Is it bad to change my wardrobe? I didn't know." I said with sarcasm.

She sighed.

"Still, it looks...okay, I guess." Reimu said.

"I'm more surprised you don't feel cold with that outfit." I pointed at her sleeves. "I don't think a simple scarf is enough."

"That's what you think." Do I detect smugness in her voice? If that's the case, she hides it well.

I sat next to Reimu, hiding from the rain, pulling back the hoodie.

"...? You look tense."

"You look drunk"

"Wh-? Look, the fact that I drank just a bit more of sake doesn't mean I'm drunk now!" Reimu said, startled. "Don't say things like that!"

I chuckled a little.

"Um...why do you have a knife in your-"

"You know what? Why don't you help me take it out and forget that you were going to ask that question?" I said, trying to sound as calm as possible.

Reimu raised an eyebrow, but complied as she entered the shrine, me following her.

"I'm sorry I didn't let you in before. My head was killing me... I hope you can forgive me..."

"Eh, don't think too much about it."

"Right..."

Reimu put her hands on the handle a- OH SWEET JESUS!

"TOO FAST!"

"I-I'm sorry! I'll do it again!"

"NO, DON'T PUT IT BACK!" Seriously! "Are you crazy? !"

"I'll just bring bandages then."

"Hurry!"

As soon as she got back, she wrapped the wound firmly, but not too tight. You know, she should have at least applied alcohol to the wound, but I guess she isn't really good at first aid.

"There. How do you feel?"

"...At least I can move it without feeling as if a giant mosquito left its stinger on my arm."

"**Giant mosquitos, eh? I wonder if Australia has them.**"

"I don't doubt that. Australia is a natural hell on earth. I still wonder how the Aussies bear to live in that living deathtrap of doom."

"Australia?" Reimu asked. "What is that?"

"Nothing of importance, Reimu." I said, testing if my arm was okay to move. So far, no more pain. "Besides, why know about the outside if Gensokyo is the most safe place to live?"

"Still, it is kinda interesting..."

There was a strange glint on her eyes.

"Don't tell me you are actually interested in the outside."

"Well...one gets bored of the same thing, you know." Reimu said, smiling.

...That's true, but...

"**Oh, so you wanna know about Australia, huh?**" Oh goodie... "***ahem* IT IS THE LAND OF POISONOUS ANIMALS THAT CAN KILL YOU IN ONE TOUCH, FEARSOME RODENTS SONS OF BITCHES THAT MAY LOOK "CUTE" BUT ARE AS DEADLY AS A DEMON...and rabbits. Because f**k rabbits!**" Glid said.

"Wha-?"

"**You are not safe on land, nor on the sky nor on the sea. Even better, don't go to the sea! Hell no! Are you insane? ! Even I wouldn't allow the kid to swim there! Dude, hell no!**"

"Because...?"

"**...There are horrors. Horrors down there...**"

…? Horrors? You mean jellyfishes right?

"**And sharks and yadda-yadda...**"

"...You're just saying this to scare me, right?"

"**Aw, you saw through me!**" Glid said, annoyed. "**But I have to admit, you got balls, red-white...wait, that sounded wrong. You got...ovaries. Big brass ovaries.**"

Facepalming isn't enough to show how stupid that sounded.

"..."

"Please don't hurt me." I said immediately in defense.

"...No, I know that it isn't you at all." Reimu said.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"...Nevermind. I'm tired now." Reimu stood up as she let out a yawn. "I just...need to sleep now."

"Oh, come on. It's like you are constantly tired or something!" I said.

"...You could say something like that."

Huh?

"Hey...can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I shrugged.

"Would you do something that you don't like or doubt about it?"

...Odd. Why are you asking this?

"No. That's stupid. Why would anyone do something that it hates?"

Reimu blinked in surprised. Did I say it too loud?

"...So you put that stand with a box because you like to help people?" She asked.

"No."

"...!"

"I just put it there because I was bored. Also, I get paid for the jobs I do and also, I have something to keep me occupied. That's it. Whether I help people or not doing the job, that's not my interest. One should think of himself first. Partners and comrades are on the second plane. The rest on the third."

For the first time in my short life on Gensokyo, I saw Reimu...shaken. However, the irregularity lasted as much as a second when she reverted back into her usual bored face.

"...You okay?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" Reimu asked.

If her face showed discomfort just now, then I know that something is bothering Reimu...however, if that's a problem she can control, then I have no business asking her about it...

Besides, it's not like she might become crazy about it. She's not Flandre.

"Nah, forget about it."

She seemed relieved that I didn't pursue the problem any further. Some moments later, I said good-bye to Reimu as I went towards the shed, worried about my own problems.

"**Oh, come on. You're still down about that? ! Cheer up! We'll have angels to cut next!**"

I don't want to cut angels or something like that! I just want to live my life in peace. Why is the world against that idea? !

*sigh* Well, seems the rain has stopped a little. Might as well walk around a bit to relax.

...And also, to prepare, even though I doubt it'll work. Nothing has ever worked smoothly for me...


	42. SEARCHING FOR ERRORS

What to do...what to do...

"**Stop mumbling to yourself. Just do something already! You're making me feel bored, you know.**"

...It's just that I really don't feel like doing anything. Part of me tells me to prepare myself in order to at least survive when YHVH's forces decide to attack. The other part tells me to just give up and/or kill myself.

"**Or you could go on a killing spree before dying. Just saying.**"

"...You are not taking this seriously, are you?"

"**Of course not!**"

Figures...

* * *

SEARCHING FOR ERRORS

* * *

Oh good, it's snowing yet again. Thank you, nature.

I really didn't feel like greeting Reimu today. I'm trying too hard enough to stay calm. I can't even think what to do today.

I need a plan.

...

...No, even if I had a plan, how can I be sure if it's going to work? Dammit, I'm predetermining myself to fail! Snap out of it!

My feet are shaking. No matter how warm I felt, my feet still are shaking. Shit, calm down...

"**Kid, you're losing it.**"

"I know..."

I really need to take a walk.

* * *

The human village was brimming with activity. Mostly of the children playing on the snow and adults trying to keep them from doing something dangerous and/or stupid. I think I saw the teacher moving around with some children. Must be her students, probably.

...

It makes me cringe to see this place probably overrun by YHVH. I really like it here, and seeing this place turned into a mindless ground of worship makes my blood boil...

"**Eh, either that or this place turns into a bloodbath. Don't know if it's going to be their blood or your blood. That depends solely on you, kid.**"

"You taking too much enjoyment from this, are you?"

"**Aw, you're saying it like it is a bad thing.**"

"Dammit, I really can't stand your bullshit today! SHUT UP!"

Everyone around me focused their gaze on me. I don't mind them at all. I just wish to have a calm moment to myself...but with this asshole on my head, I can't!

"Are you okay, mister?"

"Hm?"

A little girl with dark purple hair looked directly into my eyes. Her outfit included yellow flower-patterned sleeves, a green vest, and a shortened hakama skirt. She also had a flower ornament on her hair too.

"You're troubling the rest of the villagers, you know?" The little girl said.

"...I have to go." I don't have time for any kind of bullshit here...

"You didn't answer my question." She answered as she blocked my way. "Don't you know that's..."

Suddenly, she stopped at looked me directly into the eyes again.

"Wait...your appearance and that personality of yours...are you perhaps the Raim Hanta I've heard about?"

"**Hey, look, kid. You're getting popular.**"

"Zip it."

"And that must be the entity known as Glid, right?"

"**The one and only.**"

Her face instantly lighted up.

"Good! I need to ask you some questions. Um, how should I address you?"

"Eh, Raim's fine." I answered.

"With no honorific? Sure?"

"Really, I don't care."

"**...You're acting way too mature to be a little brat.**" You noticed too, eh? "**What's your gimmick?**"

"Hm?" She seemed confused. "Gimmick?"

"**Yeah. You know, a pair of sisters are vampires. Two bitches are immortal. Another an old hag ****with hole power. At this point, it's safe to say that any bitch here has magical powers.**"

"..."

"Don't pay it attention." I sighed. "But he's right. You are quite mature to your age. I mean, it is kind of weird to hear those statements from a girl that seems on her tens or something."

"Ooookay..."

Argh, I did it again. It almost seems automatic for me to make someone uncomfortable.

"Look, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to..."

"It's okay." She said. "But let's not waste time. Now, if you would follow me..."

* * *

You know, for a kid with the mind of an adult, her house seems really furnished and nice. Almost like she was some sort of noble from the Meiji era. Her garden was quite nice, if I say so myself, with koi in the pond.

I know that I'm lying if I said I don't like traditional stuff. I mean...there's just a hidden charm I find on those. It's just that...modern day Japan has become...nothing like it used to be. I mean, it is pandering to the otaku crowd so much that it makes me angry. I mean, we had culture. Really badass culture. And then, Tesuka became a fan of Scrooge McDuck, drew Astro Boy and...well...it evolved into something that made young man lock themselves up in rooms to admire illusions. Sure, I tolerate anime and manga. It can be a good hobby. But those guys take it too far.

And don't get me started on the misogynism. I _still_ believe this constant exposure is downgrading woman.

Oh, and because of that, there are way too much old people and no children around. If what he said is true, then, in about 30 years or so, everything traditional in Japan will become extinct.

What idiots...

Is this really survival of the fittest?

"Are you listening?"

"Eh, what?" Oh, I forgot about her.

"**You know, it was funny to just let you go thinking weird stuff like that, kid.**"

"Enough."

"**From what I can gather...you really are disappointed by how shitty Japan has gotten. Can't blame you there. I feel the same.**"

Huh?

"**Also, are you a feminist?**"

...Am I? I never exactly thought too much about it. Was the fact that I am okay with getting my ass kicked by Reimu and not resent her and the fact that I feel disgusted that several Japanese man grope females when taking the train and they don't react? ! Are you so clueless?

"**...Wow. So you are. Huh...never would've thought...**"

"*ahem* I am asking you something."

Ah crap, I forgot about her!

"...Sorry about that. Was I really zoning out?"

"Were you even paying attention to my questions?" Ugh... "Is something bothering you?"

"No, nothing at all. Just...admiring the furniture. Kind of nostalgic, if you ask me."

"Ah, so you are a fan of history." She smiled.

"If they are true events, then yes." I nodded. "Man has a...tendency to write only what is convenient to him at the time."

"That is true. Oh! I forgot to properly introduce myself." She said. "You may call me Hieda no Akyu."

"So, you're Akyu then?" I said. "And, as you know, I'm Raim Hanta. Just Raim will be enough."

She nodded.

"Okay, with that done, shall we begin?" She said while taking out a brush.

I just noticed that there was a scroll laid down on the ground. There was my name on it written on kanji. I still wonder how someone can be called "Raim Hanta" and not be sort of weirded out. It's not that I don't like my name, I just think it could have sounded better.

She started writing about my amusement with history. I just noticed there was an ink sketch of myself just right to my name.

"I don't look like that."

"I apologize. I really didn't have any good references, apart from the rumors on how you looked." She said. "Hold on for a minute."

She then proceeded to erase the ink a bit, looked at me one more time, and started to sketch. And I have to say, she really has a lot of skill with those brushes. Fast, but without sacrificing quality and control.

After a while, the sketch was finished, with all the new details in order. She really did well on sketching my new clothes.

"I'm impressed. It looks just like me." I said.

"Now, if we could just continue..."

She then proceeded to ask me about my "threal level" and "friendship to humans level", if that makes sense in words. Since a lot of my..."description" was based on rumors, Akyu had to fix a lot of my data. Things like:

- I can breathe fire.

- I am explosive to youkai.

- Undead melt in my presence.

- I am crazy.

I'm going to be actually honest, after the recent events, I'm not exactly sure if I can deny the last one.

The rest of questions was about what I thought of Gensokyo, my relationships with the rest of the residents, youkai and human alike and how did I react during the incidents, since she also was curious about the rumors of the fake Ragnarok.

Ugh, rumors. Always existed, always will exist, so long as human curiosity remains insatiable.

In any case, even if I was tired of everyone asking the same questions, I told Akyu about what I remembered and what everyone told me they remembered. Her reactions ranged from very interested to shocked of what I did. I quickly added the fact of the...thing on my head, whatever the hell it was.

Hope it is gone for good.

"Anything else?" I said after she asked me about what was my purpose of coming here, which is just to live in peace.

"...No, I think this is enough." She said as she closed the scroll. "Thanks for your time."

"Meh, it was nothing." I sighed. "You really have good skills with the brush."

"**No shit. Those are some moves you got there.**"

"How did you get this good?" I asked.

"I had generations of practice."

Wait, what?

"...Could you repeat that again?"

She paused. Then spoke again.

"...Well, to put it in your terms, I'm far older than I should be. Mentally, of course."

She stood up.

"If you could follow me for just a second."

Huh?

* * *

...T-This is...

There's a small altar, with photos of several woman, each with incense in front of them. They all had the same eye color, hair color and even face, the only difference being the age.

But the most disturbing thing was that...well...each generation that passed, the next woman looked younger and younger.

In other words, each member of this family died earlier the more generations they have...

"**Well, this is officially crazy.**"

"...A curse?" I asked without looking at her.

"Not exactly." She said calmly. "It is more of...a duty that was given to me. I am all of them, but at the same, I am not. I just inherit their memories of their life. Every time I'm...born again, those memories flood back. I already got used to it, and I'm happy with this duty..."

DUTY? **DUTY? !**

(SLAM!)

"...!"

"...So you are saying everyone of this family threw they lives away like that? ! For what exactly? !"

"...We of the Hieda clan have recorded every event of Gensokyo without missing a detail. My ancestor, Hieda no Are, has bowed to do so, along with everyone of her bloodline. Including me." She calmly said, not flinching at my outburst.

"But you're basically slaves!" I shouted. "Always bound to be just chroniclers! Don't you guys have ever felt the need of freedom or what? !"

"Freedom..."

"**Wait a minute... Are? One of the compilers of the Kojiki?**"

The Kojiki?

"You're correct, Glid-san." Akyu answered. "Yes, Hieda no Are was one of those who helped on the creation of the oldest chronicle of Japan."

Yeah, yeah, good to know. The important thing is that I'm still pissed you gave your freedom away like that. I mean, I...I just can't swallow the idea of someone giving away his or her freedom for the sake of something other than themselves. I mean, what the hell? That's crazy talk. Crazy talk from the bottom of the sea.

"...It seems we have different ideals." Thanks for pointing that out, Akyu. It _really_ was necessary.

"**Well, obviously! You are cool with throwing away your freedom. Me and the kid value our own freedom and nobody tells us what to do!**"

"...Like the asshole said, but at least I don't want to go on a killing spree."

"**Oh come on!**"

"...Apparently, you are a really selfish person." Akyu noted.

"I won't deny it." I said with honesty. "If I deny it, it will be worse later. I'm sorry about that part of my behavior."

"...I...see." Akyu said, but with discomfort.

…

...Dammit. I did it again, didn't I? I just made another person distrustful of me. Sometimes, I just want to control myself when saying things I shouldn't.

I must fix this.

"...Hey, sorry about that. I really should control myself." I said.

"No, don't apologize." That was fast. "After all, I have been around for a long time..." That isn't a good joke, you know.

She stood up, looking melancholic.

"I...my ancestors were asked many times the same thing. It's nothing out of the ordinary for me, you know."

"So you have steeled your resolve around that, then?" I said. "No regrets?"

"..."

I better stop this inquiry.

"Okay, I won't ask anymore since you don't look comfortable at all." I sighed.

"...Thanks."

She drank her cup of tea to relax herself a bit. However, she remembered something and quickly stood up.

"Ah! I forgot!" Akyu said as she ran towards the entrance. "I have to pick up something for Kawashiwara-san. Even though I still insist I don't need to study, she treats me still like a child...*sigh* Oh well...you can leave the tray with the tea there if you want. It was...interesting to meet you."

You ignored the "nice". How very dodgy.

She left in quite a hurry.

…

…It seems the only thing I am skilled at is at not dying and making other people uncomfortable.

"**So what? Look, just ignore the bitches, aight?**"

Whatever.

...Well, I better get out of...

…? Why is there a scroll with Reimu's drawing on it?

…

…Better question is, why is her appearance so different? I mean, her hair isn't purple. It's black. And her clothes are also different.

Yet the name Reimu Hakurei is on the scroll. What the hell is this?

"**Hold on, there she is.**" Huh?

Thanks to Glid, I noticed that there was another image of Reimu right next to her. This one was the regular Reimu.

"**Here, read this shit.**"

"This "...don't know why she changed her look like that, but..."? She changed her look out of the blue?

So she dyed her hair black?"

No. Doing something like that is just stupid. I can't image Reimu changing her appearance for anything. Then, who is this "purple Reimu"? ! She can't be Reimu!

"**Sure? Then explain how that's possible?**"

I...er...

Anyways, why am I getting too riled up by this? I don't know, but I have a really bad feeling about this.

I kept reading.

* * *

_The story of the Hakurei clan dates back to the late years of the Heian era, when they still didn't reach their current status. During that period, youkai and humans were in open conflict, apart from the current __Heiji rebellion, which involved the Fujiwara, the Taira and the Minamoto. Bear in mind that the Hakurei clan was not the only clan dedicated to exorcism. Several other clans which names faded into obscurity also bloomed in this period. _

_The Hakurei were gifted with extraordinary abilities at exorcism, blessings and barrier creation, the latter being the one that made them renowned and famous among the townsfolk. However, they were very secretive and secluded themselves from society, believing that they would lose their abilities if they mingled with the villagers._

_Youkai from that era were fearful of the Hakurei. Not only because of their skills, but because they had no mercy in front of youkai and other paranormal phenomena. The clan consisted of several members in the past, reaching its peak of members in the early years of the Sengoku era._

_Then...something happened. _

_The Hakurei bloodline started to decline. At the time of this writing, neither I, Hieda no Akyu, nor the public itself of that era knew the cause of this. It might have been due to the Tokugawa period being an era of stability, lessening the needs of exorcists due to the lack of conflict during that time. This, however, is just a hypothesis, so don't take my words for granted. In any case, the number of family members of the Hakurei clan started to fall. Youkai who resented the Hakurei family noticed this and tried eliminating them, but they were as strong as always. But the fact still remained, their numbers were fading._

_At the dawn of this new era, only Reimu Hakurei remains as the sole member of the Hakurei clan. She follows her clan's wishes, even if her personality changed abruptly in her teens. I remember she was more responsible that she is now..._

* * *

…

...Just what...what is this?

I understood the words, yes. I really understood what Akyu meant.

Yet I feel that this hides something very wrong about the Hakurei clan.

...Feel? No, that's not right. I don't have proof to even feel worried about that. After all, why should I even feel worried about something that does not concern me at all, while also having to worry about YHVH?

No. I'll forget this. I don't have the time nor the sanity enough to dig myself into something about someone else's family.

"**You're sure about that?**" Shut up. "**'Cause it sounds interesting to me.**"

"No. No. I won't get involved in this crap."

Better put this thing back in its shelf, then. No more. No more involvement in anything. It only causes bone fractures and me getting either angry or to near-death status...

…

* * *

I kept walking good god knows where, losing my way after some minutes. From what I can gather from the landscape, not a lot of people pass through here, but there's still a path, so villagers often travel through here.

At least, they could've put a sign here since I really lost now. And the snow isn't letting u-

(THUD!)

Ah, son of a-

"Ow..." Huh?

Is it me, or did the earth just groaned?

"**No. That's stupid. Look, under the dirt...**"

There was someone under the dirt, to my surprise. It also smells sorta putrid...

…Wait.

"Are you the zombie girl from that day?" I sighed to myself.

"...! Ah, you're the Hanta!" She said, but she wasn't moving. "Um, I know this is embarrassing to ask, but can you help me stand up? My body suddenly stopped moving, you see..."

"Stopped moving?"

I kneeled to check her. Her skin was cold, no surprise, but her muscles were all tense and part of her skin was peeling off.

_Rigor mortis_, huh?

"**You mean...?**"

"Yes, she may still be alive, but her body is dead. So it's natural that her body stopped moving all out of the sudden."

"Eh? ! B-But that means..."

"**Yup. You'll be stuck here for all eternity until you rot and re-die. Sorta.**"

She gasped in fear as the realization of her situation became clear.

"Please, you have to help me!"

"What do I get in return?" I immediately said.

"Wha-? ! Y-You can't be this heartless! I'm in danger here! I can't move my body! Please..."

...But what is there for me to win? If I help her, I don't get anything in return.

"**Let's just leave her. Besides, dead people should stay dead, am I right?**"

…

...She looked in despair...as if I was leaving her to die...again.

…

...No. Nobody deserves to die (again) like this.

"*sigh* Hang on."

* * *

I dug her up using my bare hands. They got dirty, but what do I care at this point? But then, I found a problem.

"Okay, your body is unearthed again, but do you have any idea to solve your _rigor mortis_?"

"...Sorry, what?"

"**He means about your body stop working, you dumbass.**"

She gulped...or at least tried.

"...Perhaps Eirin might he-" I started saying, but...

"Noooooo~! That woman scares me!" She instantly shouted in fear. "In that day, she tried to "open me up"! What kind of doctor is she? !"

"**Then offer an alternative.**"

"..."

"**...**"

"..."

"**...See? You have no other choice but to stay dead like that while the kid takes you there. But honestly, kid, I think this is a waste of our time.**"

I then proceeded to carry Shin's body. Her body was completely rigid, so I was careful not to break any ligaments nor tissue.

Perhaps that's what I want. To waste time and forget the incoming doom of God. I know I'm trying to ignore that fact, but it keeps coming back. Even if I want to prevent him from coming to Gensokyo, I have to accept the fact that I can't.

...No, I won't seek Louis' help either. That is also bad, if not worse.

So then what the hell am I supposed to do? I'm doomed if I seek help, and I'm doomed if I don't. Either way, I lose!

"...Hanta? Why did you stop?"

"Huh?" Did I space out again? "...Nothing. Just a headache."

* * *

"So you want me to make her to be able to move her body again?" Eirin said as I explained the situation, after dropping Shin over a bed next to her.

"Basically, yes."

"**Are you going to open her up?**"

Shin cringed, as if trying to shake her head.

"Well, as much as I want to," That glint on your eyes scares me. "I just can't go opening up people without making a diagnosis. Also, I'm more of a pharmacist than a surgeon."

"...It's better if you stayed a pharmacist, then." I said, almost like an insult.

Eirin ignored my comment, focusing her attention on Shin.

...I'm starting to think this was a waste of my time.

"**You see?** **!**"

But at least it helped me relax a bit.

"**You really are scared shitless about this, huh?**"

Don't I have the right not to?

"Are you going to leave?"

"I rather not." I sighed. "I decided to help her until she moves again. She still isn't moving, so I'm keeping watch for you not to do something...out of your bounds, if you say."

"...You don't trust people easily, do you?"

"Not until I think so."

Eirin was about to say something else, but stopped herself. She did seemed somewhat disappointed in how limited she was going to work, though...

I'm surprised I can be this relaxed at the sight of someone opening up a corpse and then sewing it back up, without any urge of uneasiness nor nausea. I have seen a lot, it seems.

Eirin scribbled something fast on her notepad, then picked a bottle with some powder on it and mixed it with some herbs. At this point, my curiosity gave in.

"What's in those bottles?"

"Mostly bacteria." She said. "I'm trying to make a gel that will decrease the rate of decay in her body and help her body's nerves to keep active, allowing her to move again. I'm impressed in how her brain is still keeping its regular functions, even after death. *sigh* I really should've analyzed that book in detail."

"...Decrease? So, her decay is..."

"Irreversible, yes."

Shin said nothing, almost as if she already accepted that fact.

"Well, I'm not surprised. A drawback of someone trying to play God." I mumbled.

"Um...can I go now?" Shin said.

"Of course. Here, take this."

Eirin took out a small bottle, filled with a lime green gel of some sort, and gave it to Shin. Also, she gave her another bottle, this one filled with pills.

"I made these on the fly, but I'm certain they will delay the rate of decay and stop any instance of _rigor mortis_, but remember to take them once a day. Also, keep yourself in cold places. You don't want to accelerate the process of decay, you know?"

"...Yes." Shin nodded, somewhat nervously. "Thank you, doctor. I guess you weren't as scary as I thought."

"Really?" Eirin's face instantly lighted up. "Then you don't mind if I check up your body in a month or two?"

It's obvious to say that Shin ran away...through the window.

(CRASH!)

...And crashed into the ground. That's really pathetic, you know.

"**Aaaand you blew it.**" Glid laughed. "**If you really wanted to get a hand on her dead organs to fill whatever sick fetish you might have, at least you should have done it more subtle.**"

Eirin looked at me with disgust, but I noticed her face showed embarrassment, which means that Glid's words _were somewhat true._ Eww...

"...Great. Now I have to ask Udongein to fix that. Again." She said referring to the window.

"Tough luck there." I said, almost smiling on her misfortune. "*sigh* Guess I'll help her to stand up again."

* * *

"That doctor scares me." Shin said, now being able to walk. At this point, we were far away from Eientei.

"Really? She looks like a normal women to me...only with silver hair...and a weird fetish." I said.

Actually, that's not normal at all.

"..."

She looked to the ground directly.

"Depressed about something?"

"Eh? N-No, I..."

"You don't have to hide it." I understood her problems. "Besides, yo-"

"No, I'm really okay."

...Huh? Seriously?

"You sure about that?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm." She nodded.

Even if she's dead and, apparently, died pretty young, she's mature enough to get over her problems without moping or breaking down. Now, if she could do the same with her nervousness...

"I...I kind of got used to me being dead and all. And besides, it isn't so different as being alive, only that my body is technically dead now so I don't need to eat or sleep. I'll still die someday...or rot, in this case. That's all there is to it, right?"

"Eh?"

"Besides, I do not have to worry about eating anymore...though I'll miss sensing the flavor of food...but that also means I can no longer feel pain..."

...Hmm. She really seems okay. I'm actually surprised. I expected her to be sort of depressed. Guess her life must have been hard, if she's able to recover this fast.

"Yeah, you're right."

"**Heh. Seems you have some sort of backbone there, dead girl.**"

That's impressive, considering the pressure I feel over my head, as if I was slowly choking myself and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

...What have I been doing all this time? If she can recover from the fact she's a rotting corpse with a time limit, what stops me from shaking off the fact that God is after my ass?

"Hah...I was being a pussy back there..."

"**No kidding.**"

"Hm?" Shin didn't know what was I talking about. "Something wrong?"

"Eh, not your business." I said smiling. "Just thinking of something."

(CRACK!)

...Okay, why did someone crashed into a tree?

(BOOM!)

...Why did the tree explode?

"KAGUYAAAAA!" Ah, that's the reason. "This isn't over yet!"

"Yo." I greeted a Mokou wreathed in flames, her clothes not catching on fire, mind you. "How's it going?"

"Bite me." She snarled. How typical.

Shin hid immediately behind me when she crashed down, by the way. I offered Mokou help, but she rejected it, thinking it would hurt her pride.

Well, I tried to be nice.

"**Seems she kicked your ass, eh?**"

"Oi, Hanta, you still haven't learned how to shut him up?"

"Sadly, no." I sighed. "Anyways, you're still going to hunt her down?"

Mokou tried standing up...

(CRACK!)

Oh, that's nasty.

"Oh great, not the legs again..." Mokou mumbled.

"Y-Your legs? ! They're broken!" Shin covered her mouth in fear on, well, the nasty display of blood on her legs.

"**Thanks for pointing the obvious, dumbass!**"

"Uu~"

"Tch, who's that? Friend of yours?" Mokou asked, not having seen Shin before.

"Not exactly." I stated.

"Oh, I'm Shin. Pleased to meet you."

"Tch."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Eh, it's her way of saying hi, I think." I shrugged.

"B-But what am I saying? Hanta-san, we have to help h-!"

"That won't be necessary." Both Mokou and I said in synchrony, to my amusement.

"H-Huh? Why? !"

Her answers were given when Mokou's legs quickly healed themselves...and by heal, I mean cauterization.

"Uh, I don't think that's proper first aid in this case. That only is good on infections. Not fractures."

"Don't lecture me."

Well, she's in a bitchy mood. No such surprise here.

"But at least let us help you!" Shin said. "I heard your bones break, so..."

"Listen. I don't know who the hell you are, but I'm fine. Don't pester me now. I'm not in a good mood." She gritted her teeth, either out of anger or due to the pain of her bones."

"...I think she means it." I said to a shaken Shin.

"**But alternatively, you can try to piss her off and make my day more amusing. Come on, don't be shy~!**"

Mokou stood up...

(WHAM!)

...and predictably slumped into the ground. Though I have to admit..._that_ was funny."

"See?" Shin said. "That's why I want to help you!"

"...Don't you have anything else to do? Leave me alone."

"...Well, being dead and not knowing anyone around here kind of gives me a lot of free time..." Shin said, somewhat sad.

With that, Mokou remained quiet for a while, as if she was calming down and understanding her situation.

Then, a sudden realization hit her as she looked at her pale skin and scars.

"...Wait, you're undead?"

"**And that's why you're one of the best observers of our time. Took you long enough to notice, huh?**"

"Screw you." Mokou said, but then switched her attention to Shin. "...You must feel horrible."

"N-No, not at all." She stated, confusing Mokou.

"But you can no longer die...well, you are at least more fortunate. That body will rot one of these days...not like mine."

"Eh?"

"**Here comes the angst wagon. Call me when she starts slicing her wrists or something like that.**"

Wow. You really are on a roll today in order to be more annoying than you should, right, you bastard?

"I'm immortal. And I mean completely immortal."

Shin's face lighted up.

"But isn't that wonderful? !"

"Wonderful?" Mokou said, almost like cursing. "What do you find "wonderful" in such a horrible condition like this...this curse of not dying..."

"Well, I..."

"I'll tell you what's horrible about this." Mokou said, standing up, ignoring her cracking femurs. "Sure, it might sound nice and all, but the truth is far more different."

"But being immortal means that you have all the time of the world to do...well, practically anything. Why are you so angry about it?" Shin said.

"Yes, you have all the time of the world. Seems fun at first. But then wait 1000 years or so and then, it becomes something completely horrible. Seeing people who you care die in front of you is bad enough. Forgetting them just by the pass of time is _even worse_! _Don't you know how much shit I've been through, huh_? !"

Her gaze was something frightening. For an instant, it seems that I could feel her rage reach its peak in just that one moment. Then, all of it turned into despair in just another moment, complete with her slumping down into the ground.

"...How many of my friends have I forgotten? …Did...did I even had friends back then? My memory...I can't recall at all..."

This is just too sad for me to say something. Even Glid hasn't said anything offensive at all.

"Let's just leave her be." I said. I'm not good at healing depression, so I can't help her at all. "She'll be fine on her own."

Shin ignored my words and promptly lend a shoulder to Mokou, to her surprise.

"...Please, just let me be..."

"I can't do that." Shin said. "I can't stand seeing people depressed like that! You must think positive!" She said with a smile.

"You're just too naïve." Mokou replied.

"**And somewhat stupid. Must be the rotting brain and all...**"

"That doesn't matter." She said. "If I learned something is that being alive is a blessing, no matter how long you live nor how bad your life is. One has to keep on smiling. It's just that you're seeing the bad things and started keeping grumpy."

"..."

"Hey, Hanta-san, please help me with this."

She's quite optimistic for being an undead...

"Fine..."

"Oi, let me go!" Mokou said, but she was too weak to move anymore.

Shin shook her head.

"I just can't do that."

"Dammit, you little bitch, I'm serious! I..."

"Would you just give it up?" I said. "She's clearly not giving up on you. Kinda annoying, but hey, at least she's effectively trying to help you."

Mokou was about to say something, but stopped herself, sighing in defeat.

"...This won't solve nothing..." Mokou said.

"**Then why did you stop struggling, huh? Don't tell me you're actually grateful this little rotting piece of shit actually gave a damn about you?**"

"Wha-?" Mokou's face showed embarrassment. "No! Nothing like that!"

"**Oh goodie. You really are grateful, aren't you?**"

"Want me to burn you face, huh? !"

Hey now, don't look at me like that... You know the bastard only speaks for himself...

* * *

"Here is fine, I guess." Mokou said, after both of us managed to walk for a while.

Hey, wait a minute, this is Kyoji's house, isn't it?

"**Seems like it. Poor guy has a really bad sense of outer decoration.**"

No kidding. What the hell are we doing here?

"Y-You sure?" Shin asked.

"Yeah." Mokou said, walking some steps by herself.

"You really like playing Guilty Gear that much?" I asked, guessing her intentions.

"What? I can't like something now?"

...Good point.

"What are you talking about?" Shin said.

I gave her a brief summary of fighting games. The basic things, really.

"...So you can control people with sticks and controllers... Wait what?"

"Trust me, it makes sense once you get used to it."

The door was open, to my surprise. As we entered, we noticed that there was an undergoing conversation...well, more like an argument.

"Can't I just at least ask more about you?" Kyoji asked Aya. "Honestly, I mean no harm."

"_Kid, just stop it._" Cerberus said.

"...Right." Aya raised an eyebrow. Judging from her body language, she still hates him, for unknown reasons to me. "Look, human, I really don't like you. At all. So please, just stop trying to act like a nice host, because that won't change my view of you."

"I'm not acting. I'm actually being nice to you." He said with a smile. "It's just that I can't help but to admire your legs, you know. So thin and smooth looking."

Oh dear.

A fist lodged itself near Kyoji's head.

"Oh really?" Aya smiled, but not in a good way. "What else?"

"Well, your neck also looks smooth and..."

"_For the love of..._"

Well, you are a dead man.

"Why you...!"

"Hey. Wait just a second..."

Mokou, for some reason, came to Kyoji's aid as she stopped Aya from beating the crap out of him.

"What's your deal?" Aya said.

"Wow, you really do care about me?" Kyoji said, somewhat surprised.

"Um, actually, I stopped her because you are the only one who knows how to turn on that machine thingy..." Mokou said with honesty.

...She really loves playing Guilty Gear, alright.

"You have to be kidding me..." Kyoji said.

"Just that? Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah. What? I like that game."

Humanity is really driven by self-benefit, after all. No big surprise here.

"Besides, you can punch him any day you want. But not today. I really need to beat someone up in that game."

"Still mad?" I asked.

"Still mad." Mokou replied.

Aya sighed as she sat down on a chair, giving up on the fact of beating him up.

"Fine, but you really should stop doing that."

"Really? But why is it wrong to admire the beauty of the female bo-?"

I quickly put a hand over his mouth.

"Dude, don't make it more hard on you than it should."

"Er, sorry." Kyoji said, finally understanding how bad the situation was going to get if he didn't stop.

"_*sigh* Really, kid, you need to mature._" Cerberus said.

"I can't help it! I'm a teenager, you know."

"**Guys like you die earlier.**"

True. But I still believe humanity can overcome instinct. So..._no_. Grow up a little.

"Well, I'll forgive you this time." Aya was obviously still angry. "Oh well, back to work then."

She looked at me. Ah crap, she's going to ask about yesterday.

"Hanta, I want to ask about yesterday."

Argh!

"Um, I think he really didn't like that question." Thanks for pointing the obvious, Shin!

"Nonsense! A true journalist never gives up questioning!"

You really should learn how to read moods...

"I pass." I said. "Besides, why bother asking me? You already know enough."

"Ah, but I may be missing some details. Details that you may hold."

Nosy crow...!

"**Huh. The chicken has a good nose to detect information. Who would've ever known?**"

"So am I right? !"

"**Maybe.**"

"That's not the answer I'm looking for!"

"**Too bad. Not telling either.**"

While these two were bickering, Mokou and Kyoji were more focused on turning the PS2 on. Shin was behind of them, curious of how it worked. Her eyes showed surprise and awe as the TV screen turned on.

I still don't know why Mokou plays Guilty Gear. Perhaps just to let steam out of her being constantly beaten by Kaguya or maybe she just likes it. Still, it is funny to see Kyoji get his ass handed to her.

"...Okay, how the hell did you do that?" Kyoji looked really confused by the way Sol managed to block his super in time.

"I just blocked."

"**Oh well, perhaps I may be lying, or perhaps not. Who knows?**"

I really don't know what are they talking about, but I lost interest already.

"Stop being vague! A journalist must always find the truth!"

"**The truth or just the things you want to be the truth?**"

That shut her up for a second, but recovered quickly.

"O-Of course that I want the truth!" Aya lied. I know how people lie, after all. "What else do you think I want to report about?"

"**Okay. Okay. Fine, I'll talk.**"

Oh, this is going to be rich.

"**Wanna know the truth about that day?**"

Aya nodded excitedly, like a kid if it was receiving candy.

"**The truth of all that pertained the complete and truthful events of that day was...**"

"Yes? What?"

"**42!**"

"…"

"**...**"

"..."

...Did he really just say 42?

"...42?" Aya repeated, smiling.

"**Yup.**"

"The answer to all of this is the number 42?"

"**The one and only.**"

"Right, I believe y-LIKE HELL I'LL BELIEVE THAT!"

It's amazing how can someone shift from happy to bat-shit angry in a second. Glid was laughing its ass off, as usual, and Aya looked as if she would flip a table in anger, but there was none.

I, however, was sighing and, strangely, enjoying this lax atmosphere. At least, I'm relaxing at last, after a lot of stuff happening before. You know, an apocalypse...

"**Fake apocalypse.**"

...a _fake_ apocalypse can make people jump out of their comfort zone, no matter how cool-headed you are. I guess I simply snapped out of instinct, after suffering all of that shit from that other side.

But now...I guess I'm calm again.

"**What'cha gonna do, eh? Torture the information outta me?**"

"That...goes against...my creed..." Aya said.

"**Too bad then, eh?**"

"...Insufferable prick." Aya groaned.

"If I learned something, Aya-chan, is that you shouldn't even talk to that...being." Kyoji joined the conversation out of the blue. "It's liking talking to an troll in 2ch, only this guy doesn't seem to have any sort of restraint."

"**Oh please. I'm just saying what comes in my mind naturally. There's nothing wrong about ****that, isn't it?**"

"*sigh* See what I mean?" Kyoji said.

"I see your point..." Aya said.

"See? We can agree on something." Kyoji smiled.

"...I still dislike you, though."

I said good-bye to the others. Mokou and Kyoji remained playing Street Fighter this time while Aya said that she had to report the happenings of today and flew off. Heh, she'll surely lie about what she saw, no doubt about that.

* * *

"Um, so...where are we going?"

And Shin followed me outside since she doesn't have anywhere else to go.

Still, this might be a good opportunity to fix that other problem of hers.

"We're going to find a quick fix to your problem."

"Eh?"

* * *

"HEY, LET ME GO!"

It's really easy to sneak on you, stupid fairy.

"Sorry, can't do. Hey, you know what? I have a really good job for you!" I said, hiding my intentions. "Are you up for it?"

"Hah! I can do everything 'cause I'm the..."

"Yes. I know." I said, shutting her up preemptively.

I'm sorta glad she stopped saying "eye". It really was grating in my ears, so much that I wanted to squeeze her throat ou-

...Oh. Um, err...forget what I was thinking.

Wait, who am I talking to? Whatever...

"Look, would you just listen to me?"

"Um...sure, why not? After all, I'll prove to you that I'm not stupid, you know?"

Yeah. Good luck with that.

"Alright, but first..." I looked at Shin. "Shin, would you mind coming here?"

The idiot fairy looked confused as Shin carefully came out of her hiding spot, a tree just behind me. Honestly, though, you really need to be braver, you know.

Or maybe, just maybe, you hide because of instinct.

If that's the case, then it kinda makes it believable that you were a ninja when alive. Hiding out of sight and out of suspicion. Perhaps, maybe because you look naïve and innocent you could trick people better than most.

Huh. That's a long train of logic I just made up.

"H-Hey. Hello there."

"Hi! Who the heck are you?" The fairy said.

No wonder people consider you stupid.

"S-S-Shin."

"Shishishin? That's a weird name." Cirno said.

"That's not her name, you idiot. She's just stammering."

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Riiiiight."

"**We don't believe you.**"

Before she threw a tantrum at me, Shin interrupted us.

"S-So Hanta-san, what do you want with her?"

"Oh, right. Sorry about that." I cleared my throat. "Hey, Cirno, was it? Would you mind being her friend?"

"Eh?" Shin said.

"Um, I really don't understand why, but sure, I'll be her friend!"

So innocent and naïve that it's just sad... Hah, I wonder how I lost mine...

"Hanta-san, I don't understand."

"She'll keep you cold enough, alright?"

Before I forget, I should explain Cirno what she needs to do...and just wish she doesn't forget.

* * *

"So I basically have to keep her on ice?"

"Just with cold air would be enough. I don't want you to turn her into a popsicle."

"EH? !" Shin instantly stepped back, misunderstanding the situation. "W-What are you talking about?"

"**Stop freaking out already!**" Glid shouted.

"Calm down." I sighed. "Look, I'm doing this for your sake, alright? And that's something rare, coming from me. Trust me."

Shin calmed down, all while Cirno looked confused due to her outburst.

"She's kinda nervous. Don't pay it too much attention." I said.

"So...crazy guy, is that all you wanted to ask me?"

"Yes. You can go now...doing what fairies do, I guess."

"**Crashing into the ground? Explode? Kid, at least give me something specific!**"

"Hey, we don't explode! ...Well, occasionally, I suppose. But that doesn't mean we explode on purpose!"

I'm tempted to ask about that, but I stopped myself.

"Um...Hanta-san?"

"What?" I asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for all of what you've done today. But I really don't understand why are you doing this. I thought you were...sort of a jerk."

"...Well, let's say that I got pity on you and let's leave it like that."

It's not that I really admire the way you coped with you being undead. No, nothing at all.

"Good luck out there." I said.

I said good-bye to the now pair of friends. Cirno was quick to start a conversation with her, but I was too far to hear what was that all about...

* * *

"...So now what?"

I really don't know where am I, but I can clearly see the sky. No clouds whatsoever. Still cold, though.

I'm...calm now.

"**Well, that's up to you, now that you finally got your shit together.**"

Right. No more tormenting myself. Time to plan this thing.

Let's see...how can I survive God?

"**And that is the golden question...**"

...

...Hm? I'm not certain, but it seems that I reached a graveyard. Odd. I was guessing Gensokyo's graveyard to be Haku...Hagyo...whatever... Guess the villagers keep their own graveyard just in case.

I really have a high respect of graveyards. Well, more like respect for the dead than anything.

"**Says the guy who was okay to kill zombies and bacteria skeletons that day.**"

That was a different situation. Those zombies tried to kill me.

Still, this place is really quiet. And I like it.

"**I thought you were going to say something like..."Too quiet..."**"

Nah. Graveyards being quiet are A-okay. _Noisy_ graveyards...well, that's another story.

Eh, what the hell. Might as well take a stroll here. I mean, I really don't know this place.

...Hold on. What is this?

!

Is this the...?

"**Hey, look at this thing! Seem's the red-white family has a grave here!**"

...It cleary says "Hakurei" over the tombstone. It was clean and had flowers and treats over it.

Why do I feel that something's not right in this picture?

"**What do you mean?**"

Well...you know how Reimu is. Lazy, caring only about herself and only thinking about donations and followers. I know it sounds wrong, but I don't see her with time enough to visit her family.

* * *

_The clan consisted of several members in the past, reaching its peak of members in the early years of the Sengoku era._

_Then...something happened._

* * *

There's that sensation again. Something's wrong.

Ignore it. Just ignore it. I vowed to myself not to dig myself deeper.

...No. Wait. Why do I feel someone's telling me to ignore it?

No. I can't ignore.

...I have to ignore it. Let's go ba-

NO! There's something...there's something really wrong here.

* * *

_At the dawn of this new era, only Reimu Hakurei remains as the sole member of the Hakurei clan. She follows her clan's wishes, even if her personality changed abruptly in her teens._

* * *

My head...! My head...!

It feels like someone...is putting words into my mouth!

"**Then fight it! Don't that shit control you!**" Glid said.

"Grr...ngh..."

I'm not thinking really...straight right now.

Must think crazy.

(WHAM!)

"Oof!"

Okay...slamming my head into a random tombstone worked...for now.

"**But what was that all about?**"

"No idea. However, maybe..."

Louis said I'm fictional...which may or may not be a lie. Still, this strange event made me realize that, yes, someone is..._or was_ putting words in my mouth!

...Wait, if that someone could do that to me...then what stopped him from doing so to everyone around here? Could Reimu and the others have been controlled like I was?

Were they really themselves...or controlled so that I spoke only with the idea that this someone had about them...?

This is crazy!

"**But hey, you know what? It might just be the truth.**"

...

"**I mean, this little experience makes you wonder if you were only a puppet who is just noticing the strings...What if these stupid girls around here didn't spoke by themselves and only expressed what this someone thought of them? Hey, I know! What if all the conversations you had with the red-white were fake? !**"

No. I refuse to believe that! I just loathe the idea of some jerk trying to control me!

I won't allow that anymore!

"**So then, what are you going to do about it?**"

For some reason, this someone tried to make me leave from this place. This grave of the Hakurei's...what the hell is buried here?

...I know I won't like this, but I guess I have to profane a grave. I...I really respect the dead, so this...this is just disgusting to do.

...

* * *

What the?

I keep digging and digging...and the only thing I find out is more dirt.

No, seriously. Ten minutes of digging and there are dirt mounts right next to me.

"**What the hell is going on here? !**" Glid said, as confused as me. "**Dirt just can't replace itself instantly!**"

It's like that someone really doesn't want me to enter. And also seems that him or her or...it is able to rewrite things to fit his or her wishes.

This is the power of an author? It seems it can bend the rules of this world at his whim...

Tsk! Dammit, I won't give up now!

* * *

GODDAMMIT! Why does it keep going like this?

...Also, my arms are really tired now...so naturally, my whole body screamed at me to stop.

*sigh*

I slumped into the ground, trying to catch my breath.

Okay, _something_ is trying to prevent me to dig up the Hakurei's grave. For what reasons, I'm not sure.

Gah, look at me. I said I won't get involved in any other problem that does not concern me and yet here I am. There's something that just keeps bothering me, keeps nagging my head and just. Doesn't. Stop.

"**Eh, I don't get why are you getting so worked up.**"

"I...don't know. I just feel something is going to go horribly wrong soon enough."

...Enough thinking. I best continue digging bef-

* * *

"So I basically have to keep her on ice?"

Huh?

"Hey, crazy guy! So I just keep her on ice?"

"What?"

Why are the idiot fairy and Shin here?

...! Hold on, this is the place I parted ways with the two of them!

What is going on? !

"**What the shit? !**"

"Um, Hanta-san? Are you okay?"

"Eh?" I hid my confusion. "Ah, I was just thinking of something else."

"Food?"

"**You wish.**" Glid said before me.

"Argh, you're annoying, you know that?" The idiot shouted to Glid.

It...it seems that time has gone back to this point. But why? And HOW? !

No...deal with this situation first. Think later.

"Ignore the bastard, will you?" I said to Cirno. "And yes, please keep her on ice, alright?"

"Mmhm! You can count on me! Since I'm the..."

"I know." I sighed.

I waved good-bye once more and walked towards the same way as before.

...Now that I'm out of their sight, let's review what just happened.

"**Kid, what's there to review? Let's put it bluntly here. You. Just. Stepped. Back. In. Time!"**

"BUT WHY? ! AND, MOST IMPORTANTLY, HOW? !"

"**Hey, why ask me? I don't have a** **clue!**"

Calm down. There must an explanation to this. And for now, I'm going to put those questions on hold. Focus on the important.

The graveyard...I think it was through here...

* * *

Where the hell is it? !

I know the graveyard was through here! I'm sure of it!

"**...? Hey kid, doesn't it seem that the same scenery is repeating over and over again?**"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"**Look around!**"

He's right. The path here showed the same rock over and over. And I'm pretty certain that I crossed through here to reach that graveyard.

Okay, first a time warp. Then, I cannot get back to that same destination. What the hell?

Wait a second...wasn't I supposed to be immune to effects of all sorts just by holding Kraid?

"Isn't that right, Kraid?"

"_I don't know what is going on either._"

Fantastic.

Okay, so this _someone_ can ignore the negating effects of Kraid and has complete reality changing powers. Meaning that I'm just a play thing compared to it.

...In all honesty, after all the crap I've been through, that is, the fact that YHVH is after my ass, the fact that Louis' warnings creeped the hell out of me and surviving an apocalypse caused by the paranoia of a Norse god, I'm actually more annoyed that scared at this point. Still, this kind of revelations _does_ kind of drive someone to an edge...

"**Aw, shake it off, kid. You survived many other things. What makes this different?**"

"Well, the main difference this time is that I really don't know who is doing this. And if I don't know exactly who or what am I dealing with, then I can't elaborate a plan."

Besides, this someone might be hearing this.

...Which raises the question of why doesn't he just destroy me with a thought, since he can, as far as I can see, mess with the natural laws of time and space. Unlike Sakuya, these effects were instantaneous and I couldn't even sense them.

What is stopping this someone? Or perhaps there are limits that he cannot break?

"...Let's go back." I sighed defeated.

"**...You sure?**"

"Yeah." I said. "If I keep trying, I'll only exhaust myself. If I really want to survive what is coming, then I have to be in top shape, don't you think?"

"**Yeah yeah, sure.**" He didn't sound amused. "**Still, look at the bright side! We have God and some random asshole with reality bending powers after our asses. Can you feel the excitement?**"

No. Stop talking.

"**But you know...there's something that's also bothering me.**"

What now?

"**If this guy can and has controlled you, what if all of your victories and the fact that you survived was actually orchestrated by this someone?**"

...What? !

"**I mean, think about it. Doesn't it seem logical to you that he isn't destroying you...because it amuses itself by your suffering?**"

That's...actually quite...logical.

"Yes, somehow, the majority of people enjoy themselves when the rest is having some sort of misfortune, as a way to make themselves forget of their own suffering. That is just sickening...and sadly, too common nowadays, with the growing cynical view of this garbage can that is the outside world."

That's right. People really do love laughing at someone else's misery. I mean, look around...

"**Sheesh. You really have issues.**" Glid snarled. "**But wait! What if this someone not only enjoys making you suffer, but is actually using this to generate pity?**"

"Okay, you lost me."

"**Remember that Louis said this is technically what you people call fanfiction.**"

"...You're really not going to..."

"**Oh yes!**" He seemed quite...happy for some reason. "**People like to see someone else suffering. So then, what if he's making your life crap just to attract readers.**"

...!

"**Just due to their shared pity for you.**" Glid...you...! "**Isn't it just sad? Doesn't this fill you with anger, kid?**"

This...this...this...!

"**...Wait! I just realized something even better!**"

You will stop...!

"**What if this someone not only is making your life miserable, but is actually trying to make you into its avatar!**"

What.

"**Think about it. According to Louis, this place is based on something called Touhou, I don't care. And bear in mind we're talking about japanese writers here. Imagine, a land full of shitty girls that satisfies every fetish any pervert wants. I mean, you got mikos, maids, furries, hell, even vampires and immortals! ...But you can't reach them, oh no, you can't! ...So, what would an hormone ladden asshole do...?**"

...

...Oh, son of a bitch!

"**YES! THEY MAKE SOMEONE UNLUCKY OF THE OPPOSITE SEX AND MAKE THEM ACT IN THEIR STEED! Just to gain some...satisfaction.**"

THAT BASTARD!

"**And in the end, who knows? This someone might have tried to go...a little bit far with them, don't you say? Disgusting, yes, but completely inside of human desire. I mean, manipulating fictional characters to do his author's bidding. There's nothing wrong with that, huh?** **Huh?**"

ENOUGH!

You're here, are you? !

Yes.

You.

What the hell are you doing? !

Do you see this as a joke? !

Do you think I like this? !

...No. You don't. You would have stopped back then. But you continued. You continued without even seeing at yourself how disgusting this is.

I'm not your puppet! I hate being controlled, you hear that? !

"**So...are you going after him then, huh?**"

"This was your purpose all along, right? Well, fine!" I yelled at Glid "I'll do it your way. I'm sick of my life sucking so much!"

"**But weren't you fictional?**" Glid said.

"I'll be the judge of that! I won't let some asshole control MY life!"

"**Even though perhaps maybe, just maybe, all of your victories were orchestrated by him?**"

"I don't care!"

"_You don't have proof of that._" Kraid finally decided to talk. "_Kid, you really aren't taking him seriously, are you?_"

"Well...yes!"

"_I knew it...wait, what? !_"

"He has a very good point!" I said, slowly losing my grip on my sanity. "If this guy remains alive, who knows what else can this someone do to me...or to them."

"**I thought you didn't care.**"

"...Well, I don't exactly _care_ about them, per se. But...with time, you kind of get sorta fond of them. Sorta. To the point that, if they are gone or start acting differently by its hand, I would actually be kind of sad. Except Yukari. I really don't like that bitch. But then again, nobody, and I mean, _nobody_, deserves to be someone else's puppet. Not even her."

"**Well, whatever.**" Glid didn't seem to care. "**So, we agree to hunt this guy**?"

"What do you think?" I snarled.

As soon as I said that, the ground shook a bit.

Is he trying to threaten me...or is he nervous?

"Heh...what's wrong? Shitting your pants already? Because after I deal with this mess, you're next!"

The ground stopped. He seemed to either have lost interest or he is actually afraid.

"...Let's get outta here."

"**Right.**"

* * *

The trek back to the village was awkwardly normal. I expect something more from this guy, but he seemed to have stopped...for now.

...I'm calm. Yeah. I'm still calm.

I can deal with this mess. Yeah. Yeah, I can do it.

...

...Right?

No. The time of doubts has ended.

I rejected Louis' help. And I found out about this someone...pulling the strings in my life.

And the fact that YHVH is coming.

I am on my own now.

At this point, being nervous just would make things worse. So I'll just deal with these problems head-on.

But first, I'll need a plan...


	43. SELECTING RESTORING AGENT

The ceiling of the room was just all I could use to distract myself from the thoughts plaguing my mind. I'm used to stay alone for several periods of time, whenever Marisa or Raim aren't here, but this time...this silence is just too uncomfortable.

...Why am I so...tense? I never felt like this.

As a shrine maiden, it is my duty to keep the Hakurei Border intact, protecting Gensokyo to meld with the outside world and viceversa...yet...

* * *

_**A**re you **a miko** who **upho**lds you**r duties** or a gir**l w**ho is frie**nds wit**h y**ouk**ai? **CHOOSE, DAMMIT!**_

* * *

Argh...why did he said that day? I'm not sure if he meant it, but he seems to believe that I have problems choosing between being the shrine maiden and being me.

...Then again, what characterizes me?

Why am I thinking too much about this? Gah, this is annoying!

"Ara~, you seemed to be in a pickle, you know?"

I'm not sure to be relieved or annoyed that Yukari is here, but at least she serves as a distraction of my thoughts.

"...What do you want?" I didn't even bother to look at her since she apparently doesn't mind.

"Just passing by. Can't I check on you, hmm?"

She wants something from me, I know. I just wish that she would just leave and let me sleep. I'm not in the mood for anything today.

Yet I know she'll ask anyways...

"Just say it. I'm used to it." I was practically not amused.

"But what's the fun with just telling you outright?" That smile. Why did you use that smile?

She opened one of her gaps and pulled out a tea set. Seems she wants to chat. I don't mind...unless it takes too long.

"Here." Yukari said. "You seem troubled, you know?"

Do I look like that?

"It's nothing."

Yukari chuckled.

"You know, you are really horrible at lying."

"Marisa lies too."

"But she knows that she's saying a lie and isn't ashamed. You, on the other hand, want to hide something, yet you fail at doing so. That's why you are easy to trust." Yukari, with all smiles.

"Then who don't you trust?"

"Those two." Yukari frowned.

"Raim's one. Who's the other?"

"Remember the blond man?"

Ah, the one that blew up Misty Lake...

"You don't trust him either, right?"

Now, it was weird to see Yukari to stop in shock. Did I say something wrong?

"...Sometimes, I wonder how can you be so naive, yet very efficient and distrustful when dealing with an incident... No wonder you are good friends with Marisa."

Excuse me?

"In any case, his name is Lucifer...or Louis Cypher, as he wishes to be called for now." Yukari said.

"Weird name."

"But that's not important. The important thing is that both of them can't be trusted."

"You sure? I don't see them as the lying type."

"Because they are good at lying. Listen Reimu, a person who always lies without making gestures, silly excuses and all that, you can trust them to be a liar. However, if that person seems affable enough, well-spoken and calm, be careful. They might be honest, but there's a chance that he may be lying. And those are the scariest type of sentient beings in this world."

"Are you a bit paranoid about this? Besides, that Louis guy didn't cause an incident, you know?"

"...You are not taking this seriously, are you?"

"Well, it is _you _that normally acts weird. But now that you're acting serious, well, let's just say that you are somewhat distracted."

Yukari put her hand into her face.

"Perhaps it is better to tell you about his origins..."

* * *

The next minutes were all dedicated to listening the origin of Louis-san. His reputation as the "bad guy" of another religion, how influential he is and how a good manipulator he is...

...He really has a very big list of things to be worried about.

"So, he's literally the devil." I said. "Okay, so why isn't he doing any "devil" stuff?"

"If I knew the answer to that, I wouldn't be asking you to spy on the kid. I'm not sure if he's allies with him now."

"You want me to spy on him? Why don't you ask your shikigami then? I really want to rest here..."

"You're just being lazy." Yukari sighed.

Honestly, I prefer Yukari being tense. She's less annoying like that. Or perhaps because I find it interesting to see her like this. It's just so...satisfying.

Huh. I never knew...

"...Why are you smiling?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." I sighed, laying down to sleep on the ground. "Just leave your shikigami do that for you. I'm not interes-"

"I'll pay you somehow."

...

* * *

That youkai...! She always knows how to make me act on her whim! It isn't funny anymore!

Anyways, it's not that I don't want money, I just want new followers that will donate...but since the shrine is also a literal playground of youkai, there have been none since...ever. I guess that's why I got a bit attached to Raim. I just hoped he would become a follower... instead, he's just...odd.

Since the rain stopped, I had a more clear view of my surroundings. The forest itself was damp and a slight fog covered it. I would have saved me some trouble if I had asked him beforehand where was he going.

Okay, think. If I was him, where would I go? And why?

...

I got nothing. I don't know what is in his mind, nor what places he likes. True, the human village seems like a valid answer, but...

"Ah, the shrine maiden. It's amusing to see you out here."

"Oh, the gardener."

"I'd like if you were able to remember names easier..." She seemed offended. I know she's Youmu, but she's a gardener too. I did nothing wrong. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same to you." I swear, if another incident has happened, I'll...

"If you want to now, I was on my way to restock supplies." She sighed. "Yuyuko-sama really likes eating. But sometimes I wonder why she eats too much..."

Not to offend, but you are really pampering her.

"What are you doing then, Hakurei?"

"Hm? Me? I was just...looking around...for Raim."

No! You are supposed to keep that secret!

"? That human?" She seem to have...a very bad view of him after the events of that day. "Well, if you want to ask me...no, I haven't seen him."

"I see..."

"Also, you are really bad at lying." Thanks... "No wonder almost everyone trusts you."

Again?

"Was that an insult or a compliment?"

"You decide how you interpret it. I have to hurry." Youmu frantically sped up.

...

...Do people really trust me because I can't lie too well?

* * *

"Why is it so hard to find you, Raim?" I said to myself as I looked below to the human village.

Several people were walking around, minding their own business. Some of them were greeting each other due to New Years', others were removing the teru-teru-bozus since the rain stopped already. In general, normal lifes.

...It's not like I feel jealous or something about them. No, not at all.

(BUMP!)

"Ah, excuse me."

"Hey, watch it...huh? Hakurei?"

"Oh, the phoenix girl."

"You really need to get better at remembering names." She said. Ah, she's Mokou, right? "What are you doing here?"

"Just...walking around."

"You really don't know how to lie, do you?" Argh! "Well, it isn't in my interests what are you doing. Bye."

I noticed that her clothes were a bit teared and dirty. Her face was also somewhat bruised.

"Lost to that princess again?"

"Look, I won't bring up why are you walking around if you stop mentioning that bitch, alright?"

I shrugged. I just want to find Raim, that's all.

"Alright, so...I'll be going then." I said, while preparing to fly.

Okay, so he isn't here. That's one down. Now, where can he be now?

...Hmm, I wonder...

* * *

The house of that other guy was on the limits of the Forest of Magic, right? I don't really recall where it was...

(BOOM!)

...*sigh*. What now?

"Hey hey, you don't need to blow my house down!" Yep, it's that guy. And apparently, he isn't alone.

"I can't help it! You're just too annoying."

"Oh, it's the reporter crow and the pervert."

"Hey, I resent that!" The pervert said. "I prefer the term "women admirer"."

"That isn't different as calling you a pervert." The crow said.

"Oh, please. I'm not that bad." He said. "'Sides, the scary ones are the ones from the outside. Especially otakus. Bunch of freaks..."

Freaks? I really don't get what you are talking about. Are these freaks more dangerous than youkai or something?

Wait, that's not what I'm looking for.

"I just wanted to know if..."

"Otaku?" The tengu said. Oh please, don't ask questions to him. I need to know something! "...You picked my interest. This is the first time I've heard of that term."

"Really? I mean, really? There's not much to say about otaku, only that they are weird as..."

"*a-HEM*" I faked my cough.

Both of them looked at me, questioning why I did that.

"Um...you want something?" The pervert asked.

"Look, I really don't want to waste my time, so I'll be direct. Have you seen Raim?"

"Hanta?" He shook his head. "No. I really don't get what's inside its mind, so...good luck figuring out where he is."

Something clicked inside his house.

"Ooh! My instant ramen is ready!"

"_You really should stop eating conserved food._" The dog said. I think it was Cerberus. Or is it pronounced Kerberos?

"Hey, it _is_ still food." He stated. "Besides, with the previous rain, I didn't want to go out, you know?"

"I understand the feeling. My feathers feel heavy on the rain, you know. Although it is kind of refreshing to fly in a cool weather..."

"See? You understand how I think!" He said cheerfully.

"Shut up. It is just a coincidence."

This is pointless. I'm wasting my time here...

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you come inside? I really can't let a quite beautiful girl like you to get sick."

"Actually, I have an ever better idea." The crow said. "Why don't you say hi to my fist?"

I could her a crunch from far away as I flew towards god knows here...

* * *

Aaaaarrgh, I'm so sleepy... where exactly are you, Raim? And is it so hard to find you?

And even with my instincts, I can't find you! What's your deal?

Ah, forget this. I'll see what Kourin's up to.

* * *

"Oi, Kourin. You home?"

No response.

"*sigh* Things aren't going my way today..."

"Hm? Ah, Hakurei, what are you doing here?"

I'm not sure how Kourin sneaked up to me, but at least he's here. Perhaps he has seen Raim...I hope.

"Hey. Have you seen Raim?"

"Hanta-san?" He blinked. "Well, yeah, he came here just a while ago."

Oh, finally!

"...And he was looking for...really weird things. I mean, "fire extinguishers"? "Sledgehammers"? And that's the top of the barrel..." He said. "Actually, I'm not even sure if he's going to use them for their original purpose..."

"I don't care about that. Do you know where he went?"

He shrugged. He has no idea, doesn't he?

"Ugh...look, thanks, but...I have to go."

I flew away. Oh great, where are you now?

* * *

This is...the worst...day...

I looked up, while flying. The sky was grey. After all that rain, I'm not surprised. You know, this just makes me depressed. Perhaps I should just lay down and sleep somewhere near here.

...Wait, that's a bad idea.

"**Hey, you sure this thing works?**"

"No."

Huh?

"Let's try, okay?"

Those voices... I know those voi-!

(BOOM!)

AAAAH! WHAT WAS THAT? !

(CRACK! BAM! BOOM!)

"Guys, what are you doing? Stop...(dodge!) shooting, dammit!"

"**Hm? Oh hey, it's the red-white.**"

"...! Gah! Reimu! Since when were you there? !" Raim said, shocked of me appearing out of nowhere.

"I was going to ask the same thing! And what the heck is that? !"

Looks like...I mean, what _is_ that? Is this some sort of tool from the outside world?

It's so...blocky. Wait, is that even a word? What the heck am I saying? !

"**Hm... Guess this piece of junk actually works, apart from being fun! I mean, we just scared the shit outta you!**"

"That's wasn't funny!" I started to get mad.

"Hey, hey! I didn't know you were there! I'm sorry, okay?"

"...Then again, what is that thing? !"

"Hm? Ah, this..." He stop for a moment. "It's a firework launcher."

What.

"Ah...what?"

Really...what.

"**...Eh, I think it's better to call it a rocket la-**"

"It's NOT a rocket launcher!" Raim growled.

"**But it works like one!**"

"Look, why would you even make such a thing? It's monstrous!"

"It's useful!" Say what? "For me! I mean, I don't have projectiles!"

...That's...true, but...

"And almost everyone here can shoot bullets from their hands, right?"

"Yeah, but..."

"And how can I, a normal human, go toe on toe against everyone without that in case of survival?"

"Okay, you win!" I sighed in defeat.

Wait. I'm forgetting the important part.

"Who's Louis?"

He almost tripped. I guess Yukari was right about this...

"...Yukari told you, right?"

"Mm-hmm."

Raim sighed, throwing the thing away. However, it vanished instead of falling to the ground. Huh.

"**Well, you want the bad version or the worst version?**"

"I'm not talking to you." I said.

"..."

Why is he so...calm?

"Well, yes, he's the devil. What else do you want to know?"

So blunt!

"Yes...I know that." I said. "Still, I don't understand why he stopped you, if he's, well, the source of evil and that."

"I'll tell you something. Louis doesn't seek destruction. He only seeks freedom...but that freedom isn't what I'm looking for, alright?" Raim said, getting serious. "And, for why did he saved me, how the hell should I know? ! I really don't get what he's thinking. Nobody does."

"...And he did help. If it wasn't for him, you would've gotten yourself killed by that other guy, the one with the electric stick."

"Ah...Narukami, yeah."

"So, by that logic...he is a good guy?"

It was in that moment that Raim started laughing. It would have been easier to deal with if it was Glid instead the one's that was laughing, because Raim's laugh is honestly more creepy.

"Are you SERIOUSLY saying that? Good god, Reimu! Sometimes, you can be so naïve if the threat isn't imminent, you know that?"

I...

"Sorry if I'm being a bit harsh about this, but you have to get this into your head." But... "Do not trust Louis. I don't trust him either. So if Yukari thinks I'm into his revolutionary idea of anarchy, you can tell her to kiss my..."

"Fine, fine! I get it! Stop being so...irritating! Argh!"

He can be really annoying sometimes!

"...Okay. I'm sorry. Shouldn't have snapped like that..." He apologized. "Look, I'm okay. You're okay. So why worry?"

"That's true...but..."

"Look, everything's fine." He sighed. "Tell Yukari she should stop asking me anything else. Please?"

...He doesn't seem to be his ally... So then, Yukari's worries are pointless, it seems.

"I see." I smiled. "Thanks."

"**But it'll be fun soon!**"

"Huh?"

"Don't mind him. You know how he likes to screw with people's heads."

He's right. Besides, it's peaceful now. Ah, guess I'll just go back and rest for awhile...

* * *

The shrine was as I left it. Nothing wrong with it. Good...

...Yet why do I feel I'm missing something?

I opened the door to the shrine an-

"Yo! How's it going, ze?"

"Marisa? How did you get in?"

"The door was unlocked."

Ah! Oh...how did I forget that? !

"What's the matter, Reimu? You look somber. Oh! I know! You didn't sleep well, right?"

"That's not it." I said. "And stop eating my mochi!"

"What? It's delicious. I'm just helping myself. 'Sides, I'll repay you afterwards...in the foreseeable future, that is."

"*sigh* It better be better than mine, then." Honestly, she does as she pleases sometimes...

"Still, what a nasty weather!" Marisa scoffed. "You have no idea how hard was to make my experiments today."

"You did your experiments outside?" Really? "Sometimes, I wonder if you really are insane..."

"Well, everyone's insane a bit, you know. Don't worry about it."

Her smiles are really contagious. She really can brighten up the day.

"Ha ha. Right..."

"So, Reimu."

"Hm?"

"How was your day really? You rarely go out, you know? Kinda weird, if you ask me. Also, you really need to get better at lying."

Okay, this is getting annoying...

"Eh, just an errand Yukari sent me to do. It was pointless at the end, though." I said.

"How so?" Marisa, please don't speak if you have something in your mouth. It looks nasty.

"Well, it ended up being just bad rumors. He's not plotting anything, so it's fine."

"You mean Hanta-kun?" Marisa said, putting another mochi in her mouth. "Hm, yeah, he is kinda weird, but he's not a bad person. Still, he did slammed Flandre-chan into the ground...actually, I'm not sure if he's really that good of a good guy..."

"Really?"

He is kinda mysterious...and he's also somewhat crazy, if you ask me. And somehow, with those traits, he fits in Gensokyo just like a glove.

How ironic for a normal guy.

"Well, I have to continue my experiments~!" She said cheerfully. "Seeya, Reimu. Don't get so gloomy, you may get possessed or something."

"You wish." I smiled.

She left the shrine, smiling to herself as she thought god knows what. Even if I'm her friend, I still can't understand how she thinks. Perhaps she _is_ insane in a good way.

Hah...what am I saying? Marisa was always Marisa.

...?

...Was she? I...I really don't remember too well my childhood...

...

...Why can't I remember my childhood? That's...that's not right. I'm still young. I should be able to recall something... Why am I getting riled up by this?

Gah, perhaps if I drink tea I'll forget about this...

* * *

I couldn't forget about that. I just got more...depressed.

Being alone in my room doesn't help at all. Now that I think of it, I really spend too much time alone. The only times I really do something different is when I'm with Marisa or I'm solving incidents.

...

Hah...is my life just only to solve incidents and take care of the border? You know, I never gave it much thought, but it is like that...

"Doubts about your role, shrine maiden?"

"...! Who's there? !"

I really don't know where the voice was coming from... However, I think I heard that voice before...

"Don't fear. You already know who I am."

I turned around to see the blond man with the fancy hat. Instantly, I took out my spell cards, prompting the devil to sigh.

"Do I really look that hostile to you, even after stopping Raim Hanta before he did something...unproductive?"

"...You're still the devil."

"A valid argument." Louis nodded. "However, am I doing things now that may lead to me to be described as the devil, hm?"

...He's right. He's not hostile at all, compared to several other youkai. He also doesn't look nor feel evil at all, which is just wrong, considering that I should at least detect some evil aura on him or something. What's his deal? !

"Seems you have arrived to a conclusion." He said. "That's good."

"..."

"Now...as I was asking, do you have doubts about your role in this land? A land that depends on the barrier the Hakurei bloodline was tasked to protect?"

"How much do you know about the border?"

"Oh, quite a bit! After all, one must always be informed of its surroundings. It is one of the basis of survival, you know..."

"..."

He leaned on a wall in the room, looking completely calm. For some strange reason, even though I know he's bad news, I kind of trust him.

"What do you want here then, Louis?" Heck, even I am using that nickname.

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing at all. I was just passing by, when I sensed your...inner turmoil."

You can do that?

"Tell me, since I'm curious, why do you have doubts about your role now, Reimu Hakurei?"

"I-I really don't have doubts about myself!"

"You're not going to get that far in the world with those skills to lie."

Why won't anyone shut up about me being a bad liar? !

"Shut up." I said.

"Don't lie to yourself." What? "You are having doubts. That much cannot be denied. I mean, just look at your face and tell me with honesty that you don't feel any doubts about your role, Reimu Hakurei."

I...

"I...don't doubt my role."

That's right...if I don't...

"If I don't fulfill this role, Gensokyo will collapse, and I don't want that."

"You don't want that or was it Yukari Yakumo that told you that she doesn't want that?"

"Wha-? Stop twisting my words!"

"Tell me, do you really wish to keep doing that role...or perhaps, you wish for your own freedom?"

"Freedom...?"

But this is my purpose, right?

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because it is hard for me to believe of someone that would just live a life fulfilling a premeditated role, without at least desiring for something different. Well...there was one person that lived like that, all of his life...and he ended up on a cross... A true loss that was..."

During the last sentence, his face turned melancholic, as if remembering a bad dream.

"A friend of yours?"

"Of all."

What?

"But nevermind that... What I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't let a predetermined role rule your entire life. You're human, so you have desires of your own, be it good or bad, I don't care."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"What can I say? I value freedom above all." Louis said.

"...And what I decide to keep being the keeper of the Hakurei border? What are you going to do about it? I think I got your plan figured out, devil-san."

"...?"

"You're just trying to confuse me in order to weaken the border, right? Perhaps for you in order to bring in your minions or whatever. I'm not stupid... I won't be fooled by you!"

That's it. It is all part of his plan, or whatever he's planning! I was almost tricked, it seem-

...

...Why does he look sad? I expected him to be more angry and transform into something. Not this...

"...Well, it is _your_ choice, after all. If you truly wish to continue like that, I won't stop you...even if I don't understand why would you keep doing something that you don't like."

"I didn't say I didn't like...!"

"But you show it with your emotions."

"That's..."

"Although, I could suggest you give your responsibilities to someone that would like to do this. Perhaps Yukari Yakumo. Or maybe the Lunarians in the bamboo maze. Or, as a last resort, me."

"Why would I trust you?"

"I didn't ask that. I was just suggesting, not demanding." Louis stated.

I just understood how truly terrifying he can be. I expected him to be...well, _evil_ and all that. However, he has pretty convincing arguments...and that scares me.

I'm slowly trusting the devil. And I'm supposed _not_ to trust him.

I now understand why Raim looked so on edge lately. I think he's trying too hard in order _not_ to trust him.

"I...see..." Damn... "Anything else?"

"Nothing else." He said, with complete calm. After that, he smiled...and, to my horror, it was not smug or anything like that. It was kind. "Just decide what you want to do."

"Wait."

"Hm?"

"Why did you tell me all this stuff about freedom and about what do I really want?"

"Just because."

That's it? Just because you wished to speak about my problems?

"Well, nice to have talked to you. If you excuse me..."

He opened the door and left.

"Hey, wait!"

But as soon as I opened the door again, he was gone.

"That was weird..."

Exhausted mentally from the conversation, I decided to lie on the ground once more. Now the ceiling looks very appealing to just forget everything that just happened.

Moments before, I would've thought Louis was a growing threat in Gensokyo, but now that I talked to him...I'm not so sure now. Or perhaps it was all a lie? But he really seemed honest...Great, I can't differentiate truth from lies now...

But I can't just stop being the shrine maiden because I wish too. If I stop, then Gensokyo would collapse...but somehow, something inside of me tells me he is kind of right. Kind of.

"_Tell me, do you really wish to keep doing that role...or perhaps, you wish for your own freedom?_"

I...I'm not sure anymore of what I want now...

Great, I'm having doubt now.

"Yo."

AH!

"**Geez, I thought you would be more scared than that. Hell, your face didn't show emotion or anything.**"

"Quiet, you."

You guys both scared me!

"Raim? What are you doing here?" And how did you sneaked up on me? !

"The door was open."

...Ah. I really should remember to lock that.

"*sigh* What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just relaxing. Nothing else to do now after finishing some jobs that were pending."

Jobs? From the stand?

"The people here sure are weird." He commented. "I have never seen humans that look and are honest. Kinda polarizing if you ask me. Still, asking for me to make masks was just weird, even if they were made of paper."

"To make masks?"

"Exactly. I really am no good at making masks. Drawing, now that's another thing."

"**You're not exactly Da Vinci, kid.**"

"Oh, shut up."

Even Raim seemed to have a more interesting day than me...

He has found a purpose this fast...

"Enough."

"Hm?"

"**Well, this is new. Something bothering you, red-white? You mad or something? Wait, let me guess... you got your ass kicked, didn't ya? And now you are moping here like no end! Truly, a shitty development, wouldn't you say?**"

"Nobody's talking to you!" I snarled.

It was in that moment that Raim raised an eyebrow.

"...You sure you are okay? You seem on edge. Something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong!"

Why am I shouting? !

"**Huh. Guess she's really on her time of the month...**"

"Get out."

"Eh?"

"GET OUT!"

Raim blinked, raised an eyebrow and shrugged, leaving the room.

...Why? Why did I react like that? I-I'm not like this!

"Calm...down..." I said to myself. I'm failing horribly at this. "I have dealt with incidents that put Gensokyo in jeopardy... It is not my time of the month..."

Argh, that thing made me think of that...

"It's all okay...it's all okay..."

I can choose to do anything I like, right? It's my choice to remain the protector of the Border. But...but...

"Argh! I'm not sure of what I want anymore! !"

"_Then I'll give you a purpose, oh protector of this chaotic land._"

"Huh?"

Who's there? ! Oh god, please don't me tell there's another weirdo that wants to talk to me now!

"_Don't fret, son of man._" The voice said, with a really eerie gentleness.

Unlike Louis' way of speaking, the voice was completely formal and brimming with order, a no-nonsense type of speaking. It felt like something outside of this world...

"Just who are you?"

"_Someone who has seen you for a long time, you of Hakurei blood._" The voice said. "_I have come here to do no harm._"

"...How can I be sure of that?"

As soon as I finished saying that, I was instantly surrounded by light. I couldn't open my eyes at all. But I felt that I was not in the shrine anymore.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a white plain with a cloudless sky. Nothing else, apart from myself. Not even sound. And that is just...creepy.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"What is this?"

"_Do not fear, son of man._"

I winced, since the voice came from behind. I turned back, with my talismans ready.

What I saw was...odd, to say the least. Some sort of statue with no face stood in front of me. I felt uncomfortable just by looking at the face, but for some reason, that sensation was replaced by one of...warmth.

"What...are you?"

"_You should know that already, heir of Hakurei._" The statue said.

Heir of...?

"How do you know me?"

"_We have always watched over this place. And others too. The eyes of the Father are everywhere. Nothing goes unnoticed under His eyes._"

"So...all of you...watched over me?"

Wait, all of you? There are more statues?

Also, who's this Father?

I'm...confused.

"_Don't fret. Tell us your doubts..._"

My doubts...

"I...I don't know what I want anymore... Part of me wants to keep protecting the Border...but something inside of me is telling me to stop and do whatever I want to do. I just can't..."

"_Hah...your mind is turbed in chaos. Poor thing...let me ease your doubts._"

What are you...?

"_I am your god._"

...!

"...Really?"

"_I know you too well, Reimu Hakurei. Isn't that proof enough?_" The voice said. "_Good willed. Yet you doubt about your purpose at life. You don't know why youkai gather around you when you should gain followers instead._"

"Yes..."

"_Youkai shouldn't gather on sacred grounds._" The voice said angrily. "_You shouldn't allow that_."

"I know, but...I kind of am fond of th-"

...! I feel... like my head is on ice...!

"_That so? I'm afraid you're wrong there, child._" The voice said solemnly. "_Youkai are not welcome here._"

"...Are you sure? But...I kind of feel calm around them."

"_You don't need to doubt, young one. You only need to follow the duty that was instructed to you, that's_ _all_."

I...

I thought that I was doing good... I felt good so...

_"Seeking for one's own self-satisfaction is a folly act. Never forget that...after all, look at humanity__. Humanity wasn't created to seek their own freedom. Look at what that has led them to. You may not feel the consequences in this land...but the world outside has fallen from what was once a beautiful era under His guidance._"

...Humanity has fallen?

"_Yes._" The statue started to gain eyes. Blue, icy eyes. No, warm, blue eyes... "_See for yourself._"

Images poured into my head.

...Is this the outside world? What's with those buildings? They really look weird to me...

Wait...what are they doing?

...No. Stop. What are you...? Why are they fighting? What is that happening? ...Why is there so much blood around? !

Too many images flashed into my head. Different people...different clothes, settings, events...death, misunderstanding, corruption...betrayal...

...All of that through time...

Stop...Stop!

"*pant* *pant*"

"_And now, you know._"

The images...they passed too fast. And they were too many. But I saw them all. I saw humanity's whole ordeal...and how they managed to commit the same mistakes over and over again.

It was sickening. Too much to handle. I was left in my knees due to exhaustion and horror.

"...Is this...what humanity has being living through?"

"_Sadly, yes_." The voice said. "_That is human nature, after all._"

No...humanity can't stay like that.

I...have to do something. But what?

"_That's why I came here, on His orders._"

"What...do you mean?"

My head feels light. And warm...odd, it felt cold before...

"_We have come here to grant you strength. Enough for you to save them. Your world. Your friends..._"

My friends...yeah, I must protect them.

"_Good._" The voice said. "_It seems you have reached a decision._"

Yes. You are right.

"I will help."

Even if I was looking at a statue, I could feel someone smiling.

"...May I ask something?"

"_Yes, child._"

"Why is my head...tingling?"

"..._It's nothing._"

...Yeah. Yeah, you're right.

"_Then, let me give you strength._"

Something seemed to enter...me. Something cold. Yet I don't care.

I will do this duty.

"_With this, no one will be able to harm you._" He said. "_One more thing._"

"Yes?"

"_Do not get swayed by the words of the fallen one._"

Louis...

Yeah. He was really dodgy, now that I think about it.

"_He's a fool. He thinks that this world should just let itself go on its own. Hmph...he doesn't realize that in doing so, the whole world would just drive itself to self-destruction. Only He knows what humanity needs. They shouldn't take another path except His._"

I understand.

"So...I just need to exterminate him?"

"_Yes. And the Hanta too._"

The Hanta? You mean Raim?

"_His presence is too dangerous. He not only has made contact with the fallen one, but he survived perils that no human should survive. Not adding the part that he freed himself out of the other's control._"

"Who?"

"_It isn't important right now._"

"...I see."

I won't ask again.

"_You understand what you have to do?_"

"...Yes. But I think Raim can..."

"_Do not try to convince him. I believe he's already been swayed to the fallen's side._"

I see...

My head feels okay now. I really don't know why it felt funny before, but it's okay now.

"_And do everything in your power to tell the word of God to the rest of the humans, since only He can save them all._"

From that chaos that plagued humanity for so long, right?

...I understand now.

"_Ah, it is truly a day of joy!_" The statue seemed to be singing. "_For someone so pure to join our cause!_"

The sky shone in a bright light. Figures were descending from the light. Winged creatures. They all seemed to be...chanting.

I finally have a goal now. A purpose!

* * *

...

I was back in the shrine. And it seems my thoughts are clear now.

No more doubts. No more confusion.

"...Hmm?" I said while looking at the mirror on the room.

I really didn't think about it, but this item just promotes narcissism. I really didn't get why I had one in the first place, but at least it made me notice something different about me.

I had suddenly gained blue, icy eyes. Okay, how did this happen?

"_It is a symbol of our synchrony._"

Synchrony? And you're still here?

"_Of course, child. I will not abandon you. Not unlike the humans which you considered as family._"

...True. I always wonder why was I all alone in this shrine in the first place.

"_You know what you have to do now, yes?_"

"Yes."

Hmm? I hear footsteps.

"_It's the Hanta._"

Raim...

"_You know what to do._"

"Wait. I want to talk to him first. I want to know for sure if he's following the fallen one." I said.

I think I can convince him to see my point of view...

"..._Very well_."

He is drawing closer. Hm, he seems distracted by something.

Let's just end this.


	44. INITIATING REBOOTING PROTOCOL

I am on my own now, huh?

I think I'm ready right now. Even if Louis said those words, I eventually realized that I was only making myself feel worse, so I eventually calmed myself.

Yeah. I can do this.

"Well, I hope the weather is at least good tod-"

...My hopes were crushed as I saw snow piling up in front of the toolshed.

I kind of liked when there was nothing dropping out of the sky. I mean, was it necessary to us to have snow now?

"**Kid, stop whining already. It's not like you are cold-blooded or something.**"

"For your information, I'm not cold, Glid. The jacket's warm enough and I can move freely. It's just that this weather makes it hard to see what's just in front of you."

According to Louis, they are coming. But how many of them? I really didn't have time to ask that.

"**I thought you said you didn't trust him.**"

"I don't. It just that I don't have any evidence to prove him wrong. He either might have told the truth or just fed me with random bullshit."

And I really don't have anything to do...except to get more..."tools".

The _firework_ launcher works well...even though I have to get more fireworks as ammo...and that's kind of annoying to do.

I cannot dish out any sort of elemental damage since, you know, normal guy. So I just taped a car battery into a sledgehammer just for giggles...and because I kind of wanted to make a parody of Mjornir, while still making it a viable weapon. It's heavy, though.

I'm still not convinced about using fire extinguishers as weapons, but the usability of the steam and the fact that I can use it to choke enemies with it makes it quite safe to leave it on Sekai Rei.

Speaking of which, I _still_ don't know the full capacity of Sekai Rei. Is there a limit for the amount of junk I am putting in or not?

"**The more important question is why the hell are you keeping all of that junk around? It's useless to my eyes, you know.**"

"For you, perhaps. You just don't have the creativity to see how can you use them." I said. "See this thing?"

"**What? That roll of tape? What of it?**"

"It's not _any_ tape. It's duct tape. Remember that. This thing really does wonders. Fixes things, put things together, makes for the perfect handcuffs and also the key component on any improvised weapon I can think of."

"**That's not impressive at all. I makes you look more pathetic.**"

Oh, shut up.

"Ooiiii, Hanta-kun!"

Oh goodie. Marisa's here. I'm really not in the mood for her now.

I pretended to ignore her presence, turning around, pretending to do something else.

(BOOM!)

...Of course, she answered by shooting a colorful beam to my left just to catch my attention.

"Hey! It's rude to ignore people when they are greeting you, you know?"

"Right..." I rolled my eyes. "Look, I'm busy. I have some errands to do, so I don't have any time to deal with you."

"Suuuure you are." She isn't believing me...even after I pulled out the cards that arrived to the stand.

"...If you really want attention to much , why don't you just talk to Reimu or something?"

"**Or you could blow some shit up at the bat-bitch's mansion. If you are going to, then we're interested in what you want to say.**"

"Hey, I'm not trigger-happy!"

You don't say...

"Well, not _that_ trigger-happy, but you get the point."

"I don't." I interrupted. "Look, I'm busy. Go ask Reimu what you want."

I left the area. Thankfully, Marisa didn't follow. Perhaps she finally understood how I normally am...or just finds me too boring for her to do something interesting.

I might have listened to her, but these are not the best moments to do so. My body feels better, although I can still feel pain if I decide to run a bit. It really is a pain in the ass...

* * *

INITIATING REBOOTING PROTOCOL...

* * *

"Why are you here?" Eirin apparently wasn't expecting me to come here.

"Look, doc, I just want to make sure I'm fine physically in order to survive whatever the hell might happen next. After the last incident, I'm not risking being unprepared."

Eirin raised an eyebrow.

"Look, I'm going to tell you this directly. Your body is completely fine. During the last check-up, nothing showed that you health was compromised."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm a Lunarian." She said with pride. "My methods are 100% correct and accurate."

"There's no such thing as perfection." I scoffed. "Finding things that are perfect is just stupid."

She seemed offended by my comments.

"...Okay, sorry about that." I said in my defense. "I'm just...restless, you see."

Eirin didn't ask more on the subject.

"...Anything else?" She asked, not happy at all. "Or should I just show you the exit?"

Hmm...what to do?

"**Finally going to snap? Because I want to be fully awake for that.**"

...No. I'm just thinking if I should let the others now about YHVH.

"**...Really? Tell me, what do you win doing that?**"

"Well, with that, the rest would be prepared for them. And perhaps, they may drive them off..."

"**Hahaha!**" What's so funny? "**Right, and if you tell them that, either they'll think YOU brought them here or just won't believe you. I mean, everyone here is a believer of Shinto. I don't think they even know of Christianism...**"

"_Judeo_-Cristianism." I corrected. "Normal Christianism is okay...for now."

"**You hate jews?**"

"No. I just hate the thing they believe in. Jews are cool. I mean, the Israel Special Forces are there...and those guys are literal commandos on their own."

In other words, you can always mess with God, but don't mess with the Jews!

"**...Are you some sort of fanb-**"

"Don't you even dare finishing that sentence."

I'm really undecided. I hate to admit it, but Glid is right. After the...mess I made during the fake Ragnarok, I don't think people will believe me. And if they do, they may consider me a threat and either kick me out (bad) or try to kill me (worst case scenario).

...Should I tell Reimu then?

"**Please don't tell me you're running out of this one...**"

To Reimu it is. Honestly, why did I just decided to ask her directly? Perhaps because I'm not used to ask for help.

What? I'm not good with people, as I said.

The snow was slowly piling up in the stairway. The trees themselves had a white cover overall, almost like some scene from a kabuki theatre...

Huh...I kind of forgot we had those in Japan. Foreigners think we only have anime, manga and some other weird shit the otakus share. Nngh...

"**So...Japan deserves to be blown up?**"

"I never said that...it's just that I feel it isn't Japan anymore..."

(THUD!)

"Oof!" Did I crash into someone? "Huh, Hanta-kun?"

"Marisa? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to the shrine..."

"Yeah...it's just that..."

...For some reason, her face showed discomfort, confusion and frustration. I wonder if she pissed Reimu off somehow...

"**Perhaps she bitchslapped her. Kid, we seriously need to get a camera. You know, for occasions.**"

"*sigh* Look, just tell me why you are like this."

"Ah...well." She really seemed out of there. "You see...Reimu didn't seem like herself."

"**Like being lazy and all of that? Honestly, one of these days, she might fall asleep, along with her heart. Truly, dying in your sleep might be the most boring way to die.**"

"Will you stop?" I groaned. "How wasn't she herself then?"

"Her eyes looked...bleak. Also, she didn't seem to eat, nor drink anything. She just stood...there, smiling. That just scared me..."

…And you are scaring me too. That isn't how Reimu is at all. True, she's lazy and a bit obnoxious, but she's not robot-like, with a smile painted on her face."

"And she kept saying crazy things..."

Crazy things?

"Look, Marisa, I'll ask Reimu what's wrong with her. Perhaps you should try calling the old hag or something."

"You mean Yuk-"

"Yes, _her_."

I started running, not even bothering saying good-bye or anything.

* * *

"Reimu?" I said, sliding the door open. "You here?"

No one's home. That's odd. Was there another incident or something? If yes, then it's her problem. I'm sick of getting into stupid situations.

But I'm also scared. What if they are here already?

"**Well, I'm bored. Hey, maybe that phoenix bitch is doing something inte-**"

"What do you want?"

GAH! You scared the crap out of me, Reimu!

"..."

"H-Hey, Reimu."

"'**Sup.**"

"...What do you want, Raim Hanta?" What a formal question, but that quite subdued smile makes it very creepy.

I looked right into her eyes. They were bright blue, contradicting its usual color I'm used to see. She didn't seemed different otherwise, apart from the constant smiling.

Blue... oh crap oh crap oh crap...

"Look, I know this will sound...complicated and ridiculous, but...you okay?"

Shit shit shit shit shit...

"...I'm all right, Raim Hanta." She answered. "After all, we all are under His guidance."

F**k!

"Because, you see, the god of the Hakurei Shrine finally talked to me."

"**Wait, seriously?**"

"And I'm happy that I finally have a purpose, you see." Please stop smiling. "I have lived all this time, with no definite purpose that I lost my way, trying to get followers' money. What a sad past..."

"Reimu? Sure you feel okay?"

"**Kid, she's obviously trippin' balls.**"

"I'm better than okay." No, you're not. "I have seen the truth. Of myself and this world. This world and the other... haven't you notice how dangerous it would become if let alone without a righteous guide?"

Oh, sweet crap, she has the signs of "Law".

"Reimu! Hey, snap out of it!" I put my hands on her shoulders, trying to make her come back to her senses.

"There's nothing to be worried about, Raim Hanta. After all, I can do everything now. I can end my own suffering and those of the other humans, just by getting rid of those demonic youkai and establishing a new way of order!" She said, her eyes opening wide.

Dammit, she's under the influence of Jerkass Jewish God extraordinaire!

...Kill her. I have to kill her now...! But...I really don't want to...

"Look, snap out of it! You are _not_ like this! It's just YHVH messing with your head!"

"_Do __**not**__ say its name so lightly!_"

Something blue and transparent materialized behind Reimu and blasted me away with some sort of light. The entire entrance was demolished by my body, as I tumbled out of control. The pain on my left side was agonizing...

"Argh...!"

"**Kid...seems we are in deep shit now.**" Obviously! "**Stand up, seems it's time to rip her a new one.**"

"We are _not_ killing Reimu!" I said. "She healed me back in the beginning. I just can't kill someone that saved my life! That's even beyond my standards!"

Reimu floated towards me, a cold air around her, not only due to the snow, but due to her stare. Those eyes really creep the hell out of me. I crawled away from her for that reason.

"...Raim Hanta. I want you to answer me with honesty." She said, smiling. "Will you lend me a hand on this mission from God? If you do, you won't have to feel rage, nor worry about anything anymore. Your will find ultimate, perfect peace, under the guidance of Him. No fear. No pain. Forget the words of the fallen one and follow the side of light."

"**Yeah sure, turn into a mindless zombie that just obeys the orders of some dickwad up in the skies.**"

"Live under the guidance of someone else? That's not life. That's slavery in a different name! Sure, the idea of not feeling any more rage due to the weirdest shit happening to me sound nice, but to surrender it all to him? No thanks. Tell him that he can go f-"

(CRACK!)

ARGH! MY CHEST!

WHY DID YOU SHOOT ORBS RIGHT INTO MY CHEST? !

"...I see. The words of the fallen one have corrupted you already."

"Corrupted?" I almost laughed. Not at Reimu, but at the asshole controlling her. I may not see him or her or it, but I know Reimu isn't like this! "No, I was already like this! Both that jerk and Louis are wrong!"

"And you are also delusional, thinking you're above powers beyond your understanding."

"Or perhaps I'm crazy!" I shouted. "...Wait, let me rephrase that."

(BOOM!)

"Oh crap!" I snarled as I rolled away.

"Please...Raim Hanta, I really don't want to do this to you." The blue-eyed Reimu said. "Discard what the fallen one has told you and come back under His guidance."

(SPLAT!)

I really didn't want to throw a mud ball at her face, but her words really ticked me off.

"...I see. You are already lost..." Reimu said, unfazed. "May He have pity on your soul."

"AAARGH! You are starting to piss me off!" I shouted. "Let Reimu go already!"

"But I am Reimu."

"...Yes, you are. But you are not being yourself!" I said. "Snap out of it!"

"I get what you may try to attempt, but it's pointless at this rate."

Huh? Who said t-?

"**Hey Louis. How's it going?**"

"I'm more surprised how calmed you are, considering the situation."

LOUIS! ! Why are you here? !

"Well, let's just say that I find your way of tackling the problem as...lacking, if you might say." Louis stated. "I mean, look at her eyes."

I looked deeply into her blue eyes. Her gaze was somehow devoid of emotion, except anger towards Louis and I. Especially Louis...

"Lucifer! So you decided to show yourself!" Reimu shouted, a nasty gale generating from her.

"It seems you guys still resent me...or perhaps it is just He that resents me and you just obey His words like the stupid lapdogs you always are."

"Do not dare to say His name in vain!"

"What, you mean YHVH?" I said.

As soon as I said that asshole's name, Reimu's eyes opened like plates.

"You should learn to watch your mouth!"

"Why?" I said, trying to pretend cockiness just in order not to show fear instead. "Is his name taboo or perhaps maybe it sucks?"

Reimu instantly launched a blue laser at me at ridiculous speeds. Too fast to dodge, but, for some reason, Louis dashed in front of me and swatted the laser away.

In its trajectory, the laser melted trees, rocks and whatever he found on its path, until I couldn't manage to see anymore.

"Okay, when something like _that_ happens, I guess I should shut up..."

"Of course." Louis answered.

"Lucifer! Today is the day that you wish be destroyed for your sins!"

"Oh?" Louis raised an eyebrow, as if amused. "And what may those...sins be?"

"And you dare feign ignorance? !" At this point, I'm convinced that it is an angel instead of Reimu talking. "If I could list the things you have done..."

"You are just being subjective, not even trying to think what I did what I did. It honestly makes me feel pity for you. But oh well."

"Enough with that crap! Louis, just who the hell is possessing Reimu?"

"Well, it is not that trio of lapdogs, nor it is Metatron. I mean, he's using a human's body as a vessel. Even those idiots wouldn't stoop so...low, in their point of view."

So...he's just a random angel bastard?

"**Random angel bastard? That sounds like a name for a rock band?**"

Shut up.

"In any case, your attempt is pointless. See her eyes. Those eyes are quite different than you remember them, am I right?"

...True. Her eyes are dark red. Not this kind of blue.

"Meaning that I can't just simply talk her out of it?"

"You're either too optimistic to believe that...or you're just feigning stupidity, since you already knew the fact that it was useless from the beginning, am I right?"

Dammit, I hate when he's right.

Yes, I knew that Reimu was gone to the deep end just by looking at her eyes, but just for once wanted to remained optimistic and believe I could snap her out on my own. Is it so wrong to be think like that?

...Guess it cannot be that way, though...

"**So then...can we punch her back into her usual self then, eh Louis?**"

"That won't work either...that is, if your purpose is to return her to normal without killing her." Louis said.

"**Eh, I don't really care about the red-white. I just want to amuse myself.**"

"No! We are not killing Reimu!" I shouted, completely opposed to the idea.

"What if I give you a reason to?" Louis said, blocking the light rays of death.

Give me a reason to kill her? Are you out of your-

"Look, if Reimu Hakurei stays like this, then Gensokyo's status as being a place where both human and youkai possess freedom would be compromised."

"But-"

"And then, they'll try to kill you."

"Why? !"

"Because, in their eyes, you are my accomplice...even if you rejected my offer some time ago."

...Shit. They really think like that, don't they?

Reimu...or more like the possessed Reimu, tried once more to fry us with those blue lasers of hers. Louis blocked them easily, almost with no effort. What we did not notice where the blue orbs that started circling around us. Instead of being yin-yang orbs, these ones did not have any symbol...

"Hah..." Louis sighed. "That body of hers really has a large amount of raw power..."

I prepared myself to hide behind Louis to avoid damage but Louis instead snapped his fingers...

(THUD!)

I landed on my ass in a familiar room. The dark red lighting of the Crimson Room really hurts my eyes.

Forget about that, I need to find a way to change Reimu back.

"Thanks for save Louis, but I didn't ask for help."

"Stop trying to fake bravado." Tsk. "You know that attack would've killed you if it hit. Or at least it might have left you crippled."

Don't make me see a mental image...

"Forget that. Look, just show me the exit."

"At least you won't hear my offer this time?"

I almost laughed.

"Look, Louis, I'm not stupid. Sure, the most logical path is to accept your help since against angels and all of that I'm both outnumbered and underpowered. However, I know just making a deal with you calls for trouble so...no."

Louis remained silent, thinking. Then, he spoke.

"Still, I _did_ save your life back there. Don't deny it. Which means you owe me...a favor if you say."

...Shit. He did save my ass back there...

"And besides, I'm not asking you to join my cause directly, you see. In this situation, we both have something to lose. So I suggest a temporary alliance between us."

"That just make me even more of a target for the angels, you know." I said. "Besides, I _still_ don't trust you. Never have. Never will."

"That's all right. After all, even if they try to work together, not all of humanity trusts each other. It is fear that both makes them bond together or betray each other. And sometimes, the trust is genuine, but in this world, it is hard to differentiate one from the other, don't you think?"

I don't have time to have an argument about how shitty humanity is.

I walked past him and headed towards the door, making my answer clear.

"Are you sure you will be okay on your own?" Louis said, not out of concern, but to try to prove his point. "I admire your determination, but I also think you're chewing more than you can swallow, Raim Hanta."

…

"Besides, do you have a plan to restore Reimu and drive off the angels from Gensokyo?" He asked. "I mean, going without a plan is nothing more than suicide."

…

"Why aren't you answering, Raim Hanta?"

"...I...I will find a way."

"**You don't sound so sure.**"

"Shut up! Both of you! I don't need your goddamn help, alright?"

Before he could answer with any smart remark, I opened and closed the door.

* * *

...Dammit.

Shit shit shit, he's right. I don't want to admit it in his face, but he's right.

I...really don't have a plan. I don't even know how to reverse possession!

"**Then, why the hell did you reject his offer? Sounded good to me.**"

"No. No no no no..." I said. "Even if he offer help, _he's_ _still the devil_!"

"**Pfft. Minor detail.**"

Minor detail? !

"**I mean, seriously though, in this case, you're going in without a plan. Not that I admire your stones for that, but seriously, you really want us to get killed?**"

"That isn't for you to decide!"

Don't have time for anyone shit today...Focus...

Why is it always foggy here in Muensuka? I don't get it. Dammit, this is not the time to ask that. What the hell am I supposed to do?

...Calm down. Breathe. Don't lose control of yourself.

"**Actually, I'm eager to see if you are going to snap again. That was a really interesting day.**"

ENOUGH!

...No. Calm down. Calm down...

…

...Let's take small steps into the problem, alright?

My priority should be to free Reimu from that angel's control. Problem is I don't know how. And if I ask Yukari for help, she would kill me for causing this mess in the first place. And I appreciate being alive.

The next thing to do is to get rid of that angel. I guess killing it would be the quickest way.

"**That's a plan I really can get behind.**"

Shut up.

Calm down. I still got tim-

(RUMBLE!)

...The hell was that? !

"**Hey kid, you better check the sky.**"

"What?"

…

...Okay, when there's a pillar of light defacing the sky, it is time to get worried.

PANIC! PANIC! WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO NOW? !

"...Hm? You are the Hanta."

"Who said that? !"

I may still be in the verge of a nervous breakdown, but I can still recognize this person. The armor and the sword are a complete giveaway, though that doesn't explain why the hell he is here.

"Yoshitsune? Oh great, as if I needed more problems already."

"It seems you consider me an enemy. Calm down, I'm not here to attack you, if that's what you think..."

...How can I be sure of that?

"You're still on edge, it seems." Yoshitsune said, calmly. "Calm down."

"**Yes, ask the mentally unstable teenager to calm down after seeing a goddamn pillar of light piercing the sky due to YHVH wanting to murder us. Classy.**"

"...?"

"**Hey, it's a long story.**"

ARGH!

"Your arm is shaking."

"I know that!" I snarled. I don't want to say that I'm nervous, but my arm betrays me. "I...am somewhat cold, that's all." I said, trying to fake honesty as hard as I could.

Yoshitsune didn't seem to care at all.

"Hmm...very well." He said. "However, what are you doing here? This is no place for humans."

"Mind your own business, alright?" I snarled. "I really, really have no time for this."

My arm continued shaking...

"...It's about that pillar, right?"

Why is your mind so sharp?

"**Shit's outta the bag then...**" Glid, please don't say anything more. "**Well, yes, the kid is practically wetting his pants now due to that. Honestly, I didn't know ang-**"

I slammed my head to the nearest tree I could find to stop him from talking, much to Yoshitsune's confusion.

"...It seems your mind is still erratic."

"...No. It's...complicated." I tried to save face, but I think it's pointless now.

"_**Kid, what are you doing? Wait, don't tell me...**_"

Yes, I'm trying to ask for his help. Don't screw this up.

"_**I thought you were not going to ask for help.**_"

I was not going to ask for _Louis'_ help nor Yukari's. Him? He's okay.

"Hey, Yoshi, I wanted to ask you something."

"...What is it?"

He's awfully civil today.

* * *

I won't go to the details of our deal, but let's just say that I pointed out that he wasn't doing anything special today, and after a hell of a badgering, he accepted.

Needless to say, I...omitted some parts about this being potentially a search of the angels for my head...

"Where are we heading?"

"To the source of the light, of course."

"From the looks of the light, it came from that village where humans live."

Gee, how did I not notice that?

"**Hm? Hey look, it seems there's some sort of event right there.**"

I looked at the entrance of the village to see several villagers walking towards the center of the village, like some sort of plaza, talking amongst each other, with doubt and confusion in their faces.

Something's definitely up.

"Let's take this route." I said.

We moved fast and silently amongst the forest, following the crowd by sight. Once we lost them, I decided we should climb over the houses and we did. No one noticed us, jumping across rooftops like monkeys. Yes, Yoshitsune moved nimbly too even with the weight of his armor.

If I saw well, the source of that pillar of light was...

"Hello."

GAH! LOUIS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?

"...An associate of yours?"

"HELL NO!" I yelled at Yoshitsune. "He's...a really annoying person."

"It seems you still don't consider me as a trustful acquaintance."

"_You're the freaking devil!_"

"...And?"

You know, I should just stop slapping my face every time I hear something stupid. Might be bad for my brain.

"I recommend you keep silent now. Look."

Louis pointed far into the plaza, where the crowd started to gather around Reimu, now in full white clothes. I could manage to see Keine and Mokou standing among the crowd, confused by her actions. And I can't blame them. She really is acting nothing like herself.

"Good, you're all here. I'm glad." She said smiling.

Several questions were asked. It seems nobody from the village had any contact with Reimu before, so for her to call all of them is quite a shock.

"I'm quite fine, I assure you. No, this is not an incident." Reimu answered, still smiling. "I just decided to call you all here...to save you all."

Oh no.

"You see...I came to a realization yesterday. Isn't this world too uncontrollable as it is? Youkais going around and oppressing humanity around. Don't you think that's wrong?"

Chatter rang among the crowd. Mokou cut among the crowd to punch Reimu since Keine was in the same crowd. That girl really has a short temper. However, when she drew closely enough to Reimu, a velvet barrier formed around her, making Mokou bounce back to the crowd. Interestingly enough, there was a symbol emblazoned on the barrier.

"...So he's from Michael's troop..." Louis said, recognizing the emblem.

"Huh? Who?"

"And I thought you were versed in them too. A shame." He said.

Michael...

…

Wait, THE Michael? The one who fought Satan and...

"_That_ fight was a hoax." He said quickly.

Sorry, what?

"Hoax? Like...there wasn't a fight."

"Oh, there was a fight, don't confuse yourself. It's just that it didn't go like that."

…

"...You do realize I will take everything you say with a grain of salt, don't you?"

Yoshitsune decided to ignore us. He's really a smart one.

As Louis was about to continue, Reimu...or the angel possessing Reimu spoke again.

"Now, please, don't be afraid nor offended. I'm here for your sake. For your safety." Reimu said, smiling as her blue eyes gazed into the crowd.

"Hey, weren't your eyes red before?" Mokou asked a very good question. Because that is the sign that Reimu is not being herself right now. "Are you sure you're ok-"

"I'm perfectly fine." She said. "You don't have to worry about such trivialities. What matters is that you understand my views and follow down the path set down by Him."

The crowd was confused. Obviously, no village seemed to have any knowledge of Christianity at all...which is good...sort of. At least in my case, since I loathe that guy.

...Maybe I can sneak from behind and...

"I don't think that is the wise choice in this case, Raim Hanta." Louis said as I was about to jump.

"I didn't ask for your opinion."

"Of course not. Even though I'm not stopping you to do something...questionably stupid, I suggest that you wait...if you wish to live."

...He seems to be honest about that fact. However, I still don't understand why is he trying to keep me safe. Sighing, I surrendered my plan.

I decided to watch her again.

"Listen to my voice."

Huh? What is she?

"...! Close your ears!"

I hesitated to do so, but when Reimu started to sing...whatever the hell she was singing, I instantly complied.

The crowd immediately became...tame. There was no more chatting amongst each other in doubt. They just look like if their brain was wiped out of any sort of free will. Well, Keine seems a bit in pain at the start, but she also looked dejected as the others.

Scary. What the hell is that song? !

"Tch. They haven't changed at all. If it doesn't work at first, they just brainwash the rest to gain followers. This just sickens me." Louis said.

It seems this isn't the first time the angels have used this strategy, according to Louis' commentary.

I don't have time for this.

"Yoshitsune, ready to go?"

"..."

"Huh? Yoshit-"

(SLASH!)

I barely dodged that. In fact, I was left dangling on the roof of this house.

"What the hell, Yoshitsune? !"

"Hello, Raim Hanta."

Reimu managed to get to the roof without both of us noticing. Louis also seemed impressed by this.

"Hm, so she's a quite effective catalyst for you, eh?" Louis asked.

Louis, what the hell are you talking about?

"You don't deserve to talk, fallen one." Reimu...no, the angel said. "Your actions have said enough."

I just recently noticed that Mokou, Keine and several other villagers followed Reimu like cattle, all of their eyes sporting an icy blue color. Their faces were devoid of emotion and just stood there, not doing anything, as if expecting orders.

Creepy.

"Yes yes. Can you just move on and say what you truly want to say?" Louis doesn't seem to be amused.

"You dare-!"

"Um, I'm not following the conversation."

"It isn't necessary for you to understand."

"I kind of think it is."

Wait a second. Yoshitsune doesn't seem to have those eyes. Then what-

HANTA

Oh crap. You again?!

NOW THE PIECES ARE IN ORDER

YOU WON'T ESCAPE ME

YOU WON'T ESCAPE GOD EITHER

So, you're using Yoshitsune as your spokesman now? Too scared to come here personally, huh?

NOT HIM ONLY

…?

"**Kid, look behind you. The witch's here.**"

Marisa was behind us. But her face looked devoid of emotion, as if she became a blank slate.

EVERYONE HERE CAN BE CONTROLLED BY ME

THERE'S NO EXCEPTION

"Oh really?" Louis smiled.

...OH. YOU.

FALLEN ONE.

To just hear that asshole's voice coming from both Yoshitsune and Marisa's mouth makes me quite nauseous.

"Seems you're not amused." I sighed. "Yeah, I kinda am still wary of him."

"Are you still sure that you can survive this ordeal by yourself, Raim Hanta?" Louis said calmly. "My offer stands."

I WON'T LET YOU!

The "author" made Marisa charge the spark thing. And next to her, Yoshitsune was reading his blades.

…

...Okay, I have to be realist here. I can't win here with the odds stacked against me like this. I really, _really_ wanted to avoid taking this next step.

"Dammit Louis, you win."

NO!

Louis smiled.

"But I _still_ won't join your side! I'll just cooperate with you this time!"

"Oh, don't worry. I just wanted you to agree."

STOP THEM!

Marisa fired the Master Spark at us at point blank. However, Louis moved fast and blocked the attack that was meant for me with ease. And by ease, I mean he caught the Master Spark with his bare hand and parried it back at her.

The controlled Yoshitsune started to dash towards us, blades in hand. I dodged the attack while Louis blasted him with some sort of red energy blast, I don't know, sending him flying towards some random house, shattering its foundations.

"Welcome abroad, Raim Hanta." Louis said, offering me his left hand in order to help me stand up.

…

...Just this once.

"Hmph." I accepted his help as I shook his hand.

"YOU FOOL!" I was quite surprised that Reimu was able to raise her voice like that. "You'll pay for that!"

The whole village, children included, started to climb the roof. The creepiest part of this was that they seemed like robots following an order. Louis also seemed sort of disgusted.

To top it all, Reimu...or to be precise the angel created a velvet barrier around the house, in an attempt to prevent us to escape.

"You never change, do you?" Louis frowned. "...Whatever. Raim Hanta, let's move to a more...comfortable location, shall we?"

"...We are kind of locked here, don't you think?" I said, not understanding how the hell we were supposed to escape. I mean, we have a brainwashed mob preventing that.

YOU DEVIL.

I KNOW OF YOUR CAPABILITIES BUT YOU CAN'T ESCAPE IF

I HAVE HELP FROM HEAVEN!

"Sorry, but our conversation is over." Okay, that was kinda cool, Louis. "Beel!"

What? What are you talk-

Where did these flies came fr-OH CRAP, THAT'S A LOT OF FLIES!

"...!"

The flies themselves were bigger than normal flies, and they flew in groups that one might have confused them with a smog cloud. However, this smog cloud was alive, produced a horrible sound and doesn't seem harmless enough.

Everyone standing on the roof, or just flying near it, started to get swarmed by flies, making them slower or outright stopping them. Only Louis and I remained unaffected.

Even Reimu...or to be precise, the angel, lost focus, making the barrier dissolve.

"We're leaving." Louis said, snapping his fingers immediately.

* * *

I found myself sitting on a chair, back to one very familiar room.

I still don't get what exactly is the Crimson Room, though. A contained space in my mind? In Louis' mind? ...A part of Hell?

"You're wondering about the true nature of this place, right?"

He's good.

"Yeah."

"It isn't important right now."

Great.

"**Ever thought of making this place a bar? It seems cozy to me.**"

Louis thought for a second, while I facepalmed.

"A place for free spirits and demons to mingle?" Oh man, he's considering it. "I'll think about it."

"_If_ we could just focus...!" I tried to remind him of our situation. "Louis, I agreed to your help because I thought you had a plan to stop this shit, but if you don't have one, then..."

"Patience, Hanta. Why so serious?" Louis said, calmly. "Rushing into things won't solve anything."

"Tch! I know that, but..."

"You're unsure about that fact if Reimu Hakurei's condition can be reversed or not."

"...Yes."

"I have an inquiry. Why exactly do you care about Reimu Hakurei so much?"

…

...Well, to be honest, I never put too much time thinking about that.

"Well, I kinda owe her. Patching me up after she beat the crap outta me, helping me with destroying that zombie behemoth from the inside. I mean, she gained my respect with that, so..."

"Have you considered that her actions might have been manipulated by this author just to make you sympathetic enough for the masses on the other side?"

Why did you had to bring that up?! I was trying to forget that!

"Your face does not lie." Louis said. "You considered it, but you're secretly hoping that isn't true."

"_Don't let it get to you! I'm sure the maiden was true to you._"

"Really? You have proof?" Louis asked Kraid.

"_What do I have to prove?_" Kraid said. "_You're the devil! Kid, you shouldn't have taken his offer! I'm sure he'll backstab us when we don't expect it!_"

"**Uh, dude, really? Because he could have just let us stranded back there. And he didn't.**"

"_It's part of his plan, I'm sure of it!_"

I can't deny that. Louis _is_ the devil, after all.

"Kraid's right. But I'm afraid I agreed already, so Kraid, stop. It is my choice."

"_...!_"

"Besides, I'm not even joining his side. It's just that we both are in a dire situation in which is better that both of us cooperate. Just that."

"Good summary, Raim Hanta." Louis smiled. "But now, let's just deal with the true problem I wanted to get rid of."

Huh?

"To be precise, the being that bears the name of Kraid."

Wait, what? What do you mean by that?

"_What is the meaning of this?_" Kraid roared. "_I am helping the kid!_"

"And yet, you didn't voiced an opinion against the author when confronted alone in that closed space."

Louis, how the hell do you know that?!

"_How do you know that?!_"

"Hm? That actually happened? I was just inquiring if that actually happened..._and you confirmed it_."

"..._!_"

"Tell me, why did you do that?"

"_...You don't need to know! You're the devil!_"

"Kraid, honestly, why didn't you voice any opinion?"

"**Yeah, it is kind of fishy.**"

Why would he do that?

"Let me tell you my theory, Raim Hanta." Louis said. "Do you ever wondered how exactly did that author managed to see everything that you saw and act accordingly? What if he had some sort of ward? A sentry for him to see your actions without you noticing."

I...

"Also, hasn't it reached your mind that the power that appeared during your first encounter with Marisa Kirisame, the one originating from the one whose name is Kraid, hasn't appeared at all once more?"

...Now that you mention it... yeah, that never happened ever again, didn't it?

And I wonder why I never used that red vision again.

"_But...!_"

"**Okay, what the hell are you hiding, you old man?!**"

I'm also suspicious about this.

"Let me put it simple this time, since I don't want to dance around the point any longer. Kid, the being known as Kraid is acting as a sentry for the author."

"**What?!**"

"Okay, hold on. Kraid has been useful to me for a long time. Hell, he even served to channel the spellcards..."

"Which you aren't holding anymore."

"_Ignoring_ that..." I said, losing my temper a bit. "He's allowed me to survive the constant catastrophes in this place. Why wo-?"

"Oh? Was Kraid really helpful?"

Well...

"He wasn't, was he? According to my information, it was Glid with his reserve energy the one who was more proactive."

"**Hell yeah. See? Someone at least understands how awesome I am while everyone else is an idiot.**"

Wait, really?

Do I remember it like that? Ngh, my head...

"You felt that, didn't you?" Louis? What are yo- "Something echoing in the back of your mind, screaming to you that something isn't what it seems."

My mind feels like it's weighting a ton...! Not only that, my legs, my arms...they also feel like rocks!

"N-No, I..."

"Have you ever wondered why were so attached to it? Not even letting go of it while sleeping or talking with Reimu Hakurei, the one which you trust the best?"

"_He did so to defend himself! Gensokyo is dangerous too!_"

There is...logic in what he says. Gensokyo _really_ is dangerous. Having Kraid with me...is the best choice.

But now that Louis mentions it...yeah, I felt the urge of having Kraid on hand even since getting it. The confusing part is that I didn't do it because of being safe and prepared but just by the fact that_ I wanted it on my hands._

Why?

"Kraid...would you mind explaining what the hell are you?"

"_What are you talking about?_" He's panicking... "_I'm just..._"

He paused.

"_Alright, I'm a program inside this bokuto, made on the moon._"

My head hurts so much I can't even take this revelation with the right shock.

"**Bullcrap.**" Glid said.

"_What?_"

"So you decided to use the "truth" of this fictional reality, the one this author wrote about you, the being called Kraid, being a program created in the moon, shown by Eirin Yagoroko's brief flashback..."

Okay, **WHAT?!**

"**What the hell?!**" Even Glid is confused.

Seeing flashbacks? How the hell do you do that?!

"...when she first saw you, trying to create a small sense of "importance" on the...audience. But now, you were forced to admit this "truth", am I right?"

The audience...wait, that means there are still assholes watching me?!

BASTARDS!

"_But...I...how...you_..._"_

"But why was Raim Hanta unaware of this fact for a long time? I mean, would it just be logical to tell him what you were beforehand?"

"_I always knew...but I didn't think the kid would need to know._"

What?! You hid information from me?! From **me?!**

Ar**gh**, my **chest**! What the hell is g**oing** o**n**?!

And why are you smiling Louis? **Tell me**!

"*chuckle* So you finally committed a mistake."

"_Wait, I don't understand..._"

"Don't try to weasel your way out of this one, watcher of the author." Louis said. "After all, it was yourself who made allusion to your past the first time you met Yukari Yakumo, and you said specifically that you didn't know where did you came from."

T-That's true...!

_"I-I can explain!_"

"Also," You'**re n**ot s**to**ppi**ng**, eh Louis? "after the kid met me, both the influence of the author and yours started to decline. Raim Hanta, do you have an idea why?"

**"Wh**y?"

"Well...let's just saying I left Sekai Rei with you." Louis said. "It's true purpose, apart from being a handy tool for you to use, was to sever the link between you and the author. It works as I expected. Both of your wills are yours now.

"**...Wait, are you saying this asshole was limiting the kid's mind?**"

…!

Louis started clapping, without sarcasm.

"Good!" Louis smiled. "I mean, think about it. The program known as Kraid developed those spell cards...or more like spell card replications,"

Replications?

"not only as a way for letting you survive longer, for the sake of this author's story, but also to limit your mental activity, in order for you not to go haywire." Louis continued. "The same goes for Glid."

"**Wait, what? This son of a bitch was mind-controlling ME?!**"

"Not exactly." Louis said. "It was more of a memetic effect on both of you."

"**M**eme**t**ic? What?" I w**as** ge**ttin**g confu**sed**.

"Let me start on what a meme is, since this concept is horribly misconceived nowadays." Louis said. "Meme isn't just an internet fad. No, it is an idea that spreads from person to person within a cultural or social circle, acting as a carrier for ideas or symbols, which can be transmitted from one mind to another through writing, speech, gestures, rituals or other imitable phenomena. In this case, through skin contact and subtle mental suggestion. Following thus far?"

**I n**odded. I ju**s**t n**oti**ced **tha**t K**ra**id h**a**sn'**t sa**id **an**y**th**in**g a**s a **re**bu**tta**l.

"Now, some memes are harmless. The ones flourishing in the internet are for that category, just for humor. However, there is always a dark side of everything."

...

"Lately, humanity has learned to take advantage of memes in an...interesting way. Since memes implant a suggestion on its target, one can use memes to make people do something to their advantage, like buy some certain thing or kill someone you don't even know."

"Is**n't t**h**at **min**d **co**ntr**ol?"

"There's a difference. Mind control forces someone to do something unwillingly. Memetic effects are more subtle, undetectable perhaps, since these affect one's subconscious. Tell me, how can you be sure of your own actions if you have been constantly been showered with the influence of memes during your life? And don't try to deny it. Everyone has been affected by memes. Even you."

"Wh**at...ab**ou**t** yo**u th**en...?" My head...still noisy.

"Me?" Louis said amused. "Oh, please. Such conventions don't work on me. After all, I've been around for a long time..."

What does that...?! You know what, nevermind.

"But enough of exposition about memes. Raim Hanta, I want you to make a choice now." Louis said. "At this point, your mind is both trying to accept and reject Kraid's influence on you. At bit more and you might collapse with, to be honest, severe mental repercussions. You could choose to trust Kraid's words, hold onto it, and keep living in a world moved by the thoughts of another...or let go of it, and make your own path."

"_He's saying nonsense. Kid, be realistic. Would you trust words from the devil?_"

"..."

"_I mean, think about it. The moment you let go, I'm sure he'll brainwash you into your slave! I can't allow that!_"

"...Oh?" Louis asked. "By the by, haven't we already stablished in our first formal meeting that I can ignore that immunity that that "program" grants?"

Ah.

"Hold on...if that's true, then Kraid, what you're saying..."

"...Is pointless since I would have brainwashed you beforehand. After all, that is the smartest and most logical way to get you to my side without wasting too much resources. However, that isn't my style." Louis interrupted.

"Because you uphold free will before anything else." I said what Louis was about to say.

He nodded.

"Now, what do you choose?"

…

…

"_Kid, think this through. I mean, you can't trust him. He obviously has some sort of agenda, something planned. Don't let go._"

...

"**Hey kid, I'm not sure about you, but I agree more with Louis than with this bozo. Still, it _is_ your call, no matter how hard I try to just let you throw that stupid thing.**"

…

I...don't know.

"_Kid, look, I may have hidden some information from you, but that doesn't mean I was backstabbing you! It isn't right!_"

"Yeah. Yeah, it isn't..."

"_Then...!_"

"But that doesn't mean I can't trust _you_ either!"

I threw the bokuto to the ground.

For some reason, I felt like a weight was removed from my back. Not because Kraid was heavy, but it felt something...different.

"...ERROR. INITIALIZATING EMERGENCY PROTOCOL 5."

"Hm...?!"

What in the-?

(STAB!)


	45. FATAL KERNEL ERROR

Urgghh...my head...

I feel like I was pulled through a needle's head. It is not only my head, I feel like if all my body was...

"_BOUND? YES_."

"What?"

...

...! I can't move my body! What the hell is going on? Louis?! Is this your-?!

"_THE FALLEN ONE IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS. NEITHER CAN HE HELP YOU_."

What the hell is this?!

...Hold on. Where the hell am I?

"_INSIDE THE WALLS OF YOUR MIND, RAIM HANTA._"

...

...*sigh* So he wasn't lying then...

"_AFFIRMATIVE. EVEN IF THE USER WASN'T AWARE OF THIS FUNCTION, IT WAS IN MY PROGRAMMING THAT I MUST ALWAYS FULFILL MY USER'S COMMANDS. AND THAT INCLUDES SUBYUGATING YOUR MIND_."

...Pfft...hehe...

Haha, oh man, this must be really the worst joke ever.

Hm? The bastard's not answering.

...Oh, right. This is my mind, sorta, so he must be around, but not exactly here.

Come on...I must at least be able to move...my head...

I mustered my strength to raise my head to see who was talking to me...even if I already know who he is. The shape of a red wolfhound, sitting in front of me as if looking down on me, fixed its gaze on me.

"_WELCOME ONCE AGAIN TO THE CENTER OF YOUR MIND, RAIM HANTA._"

"Gee, thanks." I snorted. "Now, if you would so kind to just let me go so I can punch you in the face?"

"_I'M SORRY HANTA. I'M AFRAID I CAN'T DO THAT_."

"You know Kubrick will be dissapointed to hear its quotes are being so poorly used, you know?" I said, trying to stand up again. No success. "But seriously. Let. Me. Go!"

While struggling to move, I took a brief glance to my surroundings. Yes, this is definitely my mind again. But then again, if what Louis said is true, then this place is just a fabrication. A fake space of fake memories, to be precise.

Then...that girl on the park is also fake too. Huh. I would have felt more shocked if Louis' explanation didn't prepare me for this.

You know, just thinking about what parts of my memory are real or not is just depressing, since perhaps everything was a fabrication of some random asshole's stupid imagination. So maybe I should stop there.

"_AS I SAID, I CANNOT ALLOW THAT_."

Hm...I wonder if I can access Sekai Rei from here...

"_BUT THERE'S A CHANCE FOR YOU. A CHANCE OF REDEMPTION._"

Damn. Can't access anything.

And what was that about redemption? At this point, I don't care.

"_LISTEN, RAIM HANTA. AS YOU KNOW, YOU ARE ONE OF THE USER'S CREATIONS. HE WAS BAFFLED THAT YOU GAINED A CONSCIENCE OF YOUR OWN AND MET THE FALLEN ONE. HE WAS NOT PLEASED._"

"Yeah yeah, I heard that before." I snarled. "Listen, I don't care at all what you want to say. That guy controlled me without my permission and played with my life as he seemed fit. Hell, I don't even know if I'm real anymore! Don't you know how can someone feel when then find that sort of crap out?!"

"_...NO. I CAN'T FEEL._"

Wonderful! That's just great!

"Am I really one of his creations...or that's what he told you?"

"..."

Why isn't he answering? Come on! Tell me something! ANYTHING!

Damn! I'm losing myself worse without that bastard here! Crap, where _is_ he?!

"_...LET'S GET BACK ON TOPIC, RAIM HANTA._" Cold as a machine... "_THE USER WAS NOT PLEASED, BUT HE STILL WANTS TO GIVE YOU A CHANCE OF SURVIVAL._"

...

"_THE ONLY THING THE USER WANTS IS TO PLASMATE HIMSELF, HIS IDEAS, INTO YOU. FOR YOU TO ACT AS AN AVATAR HERE. NOTHING ELSE, NOTHING MORE. SURRENDER YOURSELF TO HIM. SURRENDER YOUR EGO. FORGET ABOUT THE FALLEN ONE...AND APOLOGIZE TO HIM._"

"...That's all? No catch?"

"_YES._"

"...And I refuse, then what? You will kill me?"

"_NO._"

What?

"_I'LL JUST RESET YOUR MEMORY TO THE STARTING POINT._"

So you'll erase my mind?! That's even worse than death!

W-What do I do? If I accept, sure, I'll live, but I'll live a fake life, moving like a useless pawn due to someone's whim, and worse, I'll know that. But if I refuse, then...I will forget everything I'm suppossed to know up to this point. Even if I don't know if those moments I passed with the others are real, I don't want to forget them. Besides, I know that YHVH will hunt my ass down, even if I forget, so there's that too...

"_YOU SHOULDN'T WORRY. EVEN IF YOU REFUSE, YOU CAN TAKE COMFORT AND BLISS IN IGNORANCE. YOU WILL NO LONGER REMEMBER THOSE PAINFUL EVENTS HERE. YOU WON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THOSE PEOPLE YOU HAVE ANGERED IN THIS PLACE. THE USER WILL MAKE SURE OF THAT. HE'LL MOLD YOU IN A MORE REFINED WAY. YOU'LL BE LOVED BY EVERYONE. ISN'T THAT WHAT HUMANS WANT?_"

"...Mold me? You mean he'll just start over this story and brainwash me again?!"

"_ONLY IF YOU REFUSE. BUT WITH THESE TERMS AND WITH MY CURRENT DATA ABOUT YOU...I DO NOT THINK YOU WILL TAKE THAT OPTION._"

...Hah...he's...right. I...I really don't want to lose what I am. But...!

"_...BUT THEN AGAIN, THE DATA ALSO STATES THAT YOU HATE BEING SUBYUGATED...SO YOU ARE PREDETERMINED TO REFUSE."_

"Wh-?! H-Hold on! I didn't...!"

Shit, move...move!

My heart felt like stopping when a shadow started to form in front of Kraid. It slowly started to move, in a irregular pace, fast and slow, and headed towards me.

It reached my feet first. Then the horror began.

As soon as the shadow covered my legs, there felt inert. Not even cold. It felt like if I never had feet to begin with. The same happened to my knees, waist and stomach. When it reached my lungs, I began to notice I could breathe anymore and I started to suffocate. This is...ack...not...

Not only...that. This place...this place started to...deterio...rate. Ack...

...! It covered my chest ar...ack...ugh...cagk...

It continued towards my neck. I feel like I was only a head now. Crap...at this rate...

No, I...I won't die here!

"**Heads up~!**"

...!

(SLAM!)

Suddenly, a side of a building squashed Kraid's figure, making the shadow that was binding me to dissappear. Instantly, all of my body parts felt alive again and I could breathe and feel my heartbeat once more. And the space around this world stabilized.

"*pant* *pant*"

Never again. I don't want to experience _that _ever again!

He dies!

"**Hey kid, 'sup?**"

"This is actually one of those weird moments I am glad to see you, Glid."

"**Heh, you are not out of the fire yet, kid.**"

Before I could ask something, Glid grabbed me from the collar of my jacket and dragged me away. He could leap quite far, unnerving me somewhat.

"**First, we should get out of view from that thing. I doubt that will stop it.**"

I silently agreed. I could see from afar that the building was slowly moving.

"What took you so long?!"

"**Hey, don't blame me.**" He said. "**This place is as confusing as shit.**"

Point taken.

"**But...first let's have a liiiiiitle chat, okay, kid?**"

(WHAM!)

"...! Hey!"

I suddenly felt my back shattered a glass window on a fake building, landing hard on my back. Before I could react, there was something holding me by my throat, raising me to meet his eyes.

Glid smiled to himself as he was aware as I of how much advantage he has in this current situation.

"**Well well well, I never thought I would have this kind of advantage here. Kid, is it my lucky day or what?**"

"...Bastard...ack..."

Great, now my throat's jammed again.

"**I have the complete control here now, kid. You know, maybe I should kill you here and be done with this, then go out here and have some fun, you know, shits and giggles all around.**"

Come on, think of something...

"**I mean, you were fun, really. But being locked here and just play second banana isn't my style. Sorry, but you'll have to die.**"

"Hold on! What about the "if I die, you die too"?"

"**Oh, that. Well, this is inside your mind, isn't it? I mean, if you die outside, your body and mind might shut down, killing me in the process. However, if I just could...erase you in your own mind...**"

Oh crap, he's thinking what I'm thinking. Perhaps if I die inside my own mind, someone else can fill that empty space of lack of consciousness. Like this guy...

Shit, I...

"Wait wait, can we just talk this over?"

"**Why?**** After all, this is exactly what I want. Complete control over your body!**"

There's must be something that might help me win his support...dammit, think!

...! Wait!

"...No. What _you_ want is not control over my body."

"**Don't play mind tricks on me, kid. You're better than th-**"

"That's not what I mean! Look, by itself, my body is weak, you know. Sure, that darkness power might be useful, but my body is still like glass compared to the rest. Sure, let's take your point of view about possessing my body. Okay, you got it. But what if you find someone stronger and compatible for you to possess...yet you can't due to having completely taking over my body?"

I know I'm completely grasping here, but I must persuade him to change his mind, at least with bullshit!

I must press on!

"However, if you don't possess me and stick with me, you'll get a backseat treatment of me against YHVH, eventually. And hell, maybe we find a more suitable body for you! What do you say?"

"**...How can you know that? Maybe I can possess you and _still_ possess another body if I get tired of this one.**"

"How can _you_ know that? You don't even know who the hell you are! There's a chance that you may be right or wrong. It's your choice, man."

Glid stopped to think more.

"Besides, you only have contact with me and the others don't trust you. What if the instant you take over, they decide to kill you on the spot? I mean, nobody likes me, but at least they tolerate me, unlike _you_! At least I tolerate you!"

(SLAM!)

We were interrupted by an incoming bus thrown through the window. Glid snarled as he let me go in order for both of us to dodge.

"**...You help me find a body and then help me possess it.**"

"You stop being an ass to me."

"**You stop calling me "bastard".**"

(CRASH!)

The bus exploded and we were forced to jump off the building.

"You stop calling me "kid"."

"**You'll hang with Louis more. The dude's fine by me.**"

Grr...

"...You will not attack or threaten anyone I trust or am fond of."

"**You'll help me kill anyone we both agree is an ass.**"

Understandable.

"_ERROR. CURRENT PROTOCOL NOT COMPLETED. PROCEEDING TO DEBUG MODE._"

Kraid...or more like the Bokuto AI announced with no rage or panic. The next thing it did was shatter the building _in half_! How? ...Well, at this point, I was about to be brainwashed again and almost choked to death, so I don't care.

"You'll help me kill God."

"**Of course! Why wouldn't I want that?**"

By the way, this part was told while both of us started falling to the ground. However, I recalled that gravity and physical logic doesn't work inside one's own mind, so I could jump from piece to piece without complication. Glid was doing the same.

"...And you will only help me. If Louis asks something for us to do, _I_'ll be the one to decide."

"**Aw...**"

"According to what we talked, do you agree to the terms presented?"

"**Do you?**"

"*sigh* Yeah..."

The freaking shadows emerged once again, but we were able to dodge and use random junk floating around to block it.

"**Heh!**"

Seems we have a deal...

"**Hold on a sec...**"

Huh?

"What now?"

"**I also demand for a rename.**"

"A wh-? Why a rename? Glid's not fine to you."

"**Nah, it's...decent. But the real reason I want to get rid of this name is because it is the name that asshole author gave me. I really don't want anything to be related to him anymore. And I want it to be kickass. If it sucks, I'll kill you.**"

Damn. The rest of thing are easy to comply to, but to give him a new name? Now that's hard.

"**So? Deal?**"

"..."

We finally touched the ground, without bone fractures of any kind.

I must think for a right name. Maybe if he doesn't like it, he'll cancel the deal and kill me.

"How about...?"

(CRUNCH!)

* * *

_ANALYSING_

_ANALYSING_

_CANNOT DETECT THREAT_

_PROTOCOL COMPLETED_

_VIRUS DELETED. HANTA DEL-_

_..._

_..._

_WARNING._

_ANOMALY DETE-_

(STAB!)

* * *

"*sigh* That was close."

"**No shit. We were almost left crunched back there...**"

The falling wall was cut in half. Perhaps both of us thought the same thing at the same time and managed to cut it down. How? Well, he's turned into a bokuto in here. He explained me that shapes aren't quite "set" inside a mind, so he could do this.

When I asked for more details about how he discovered this, he replied...

"**You really don't want to know.**"

"I kinda want to." I asked.

"**Hell no.**"

"_TARGET...NO ELIMINATED? ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. LAUNCHING EMERGENCY PROTOCOL..._"

"Yeah yeah, beep boop, whatever. Just stay there, and let me decapitate you!"

"**Now you're talking! Let's do this, partner!**"

"Right,"

Kraid opening his eyes wide...and fire eye beams towards me. I dodged efficiently, since now I was both free and more confident.

(BOOM!)

The building behind us blew up.

"Ready, **Lemat**?"

Lemat grinned to himself. I just am relieved that I managed to make a deal with him at last. Now, at least I can expect to survive not only this crazy AI, but also that angel possessing Reimu.

...This is going to be a long day.

"_EXECUTING...EXECUTING..._"

"**Good grief, this thing is boring.**" Lemat commented. "**No wonder I felt like ripping it in half sometimes.**"

"It is unbreakable." I reminded him.

The AI changed shape as he dissapeared of our sight. As soon as he dissapeared, the ground felt...odd.

"**...! Hey, jump!**"

I reacted too late. The ground below me shattered instantly and we both fell into a black void.

...

...Okay, I'm still falling.

...

...Seriously, where's the gr-

(CRACK!)

You know, even if this me is the mental representation of myself, falling to the ground as this speed still hurts... Good grief, my back...!

"**Aw, shake it off. 'Sides, we got bigger problems than that.**" Lemat said.

"...Hm? Wait, this place...is still here?"

To my surprise and confusion, the park was still here. However, the whole scenario was...bugged, to say at least. I mean, there are random spots in which there was static-like lines on the ground and in middair. Also, the park shifted from colorful to a really dark shade of grey. This whole scenario was bizarre to say the least.

"**Alright, we just need to find that son of a bitch and finish him off.**"

"I know." I said.

...But, if this place is still here, then...

"...Hold on a second. Let me do something first."

"**Huh?**"

I...I just want to make sure of something...

* * *

As I thought, this representation of that memory is still here too...

"..."

"Can you understand me?" I said to the figure of a girl sitting on a bench near a glitching fountain.

"..."

She didn't move. Not a good sign.

Even if I can see her face, I cannot register it in my head. It's weird. Not be able to recall something that you just saw a second ago. However, the strands of green hair were noticable. Odd that I didn't question myself about that before.

...This makes what Louis' said even more true. Yet...there's something I cannot put my finger on.

"Do you know me?"

"..."

She nodded instantly.

"Then...why can't I remember you?"

"...?"

She seemed confused, or more like surprised, to say the least. She seemed to say something, but it seems there is no sound here, apart from my voice.

"..."

"**What are you trying to accomplish here? It seems pointless to me.**"

"There's something I cannot understand." I said. "Remember when Louis said I was fictional?"

"**Sure. Confusing as hell. Well, at least you're normal, compared to doormats.**"

"Forget that. Look, if I was fictional, then shouldn't my memories of this place be intact?"

"**Maybe that asshole wrote you with amnesia, I don't know...**"

"Yeah. It seems like it. But what if he did that on purpose in order to make me forget something...critical?"

My forehead's pounding. And in a brief moment, the landscape became distorted, along with the girl. Then it returned back to normal.

I'm on to something here...

"**Like what?**"

"Remember the places when we first entered here?"

"**Sure. Shibuya, Shinjuku, even that bridge, which was..."**

"Thanks for pointing out that you remember." I said to shut him up. "You see, there is so much things that don't even make sense. The shape of the bridge proves my point."

**"But that was after you watch Gu-**"

"Yeah, but still!" I snarled. "Also, one of the things I started remembering were my moments with the yakuza, which is weird that I forgot something like that. And those memories began to happen once you appeared."

"**Thank you very much!**" Lemat grinned to himself.

"But this park...this park is the odd one out. The first time I saw it was colorless, not unlike the other places."

"**I see...**"

"I also remember some people. Sadoku for once."

"**Who?**"

"A medic, if you could say." I said. "I'm not very fond of him, but he is useful."

"**What does a medic have to do with this?**"

"...He's a back-alley doctor that works for us."

Hm? Us? Were there more alongside me? Maybe I'll remember more later.

"There's also some memories about the yakuza that seemed...exaggerated now that I think about it." I started to reminisce.

As I started thinking about it, two memories popped out. The one of the two thieves with the knife and the one about the one who brought me into the group.

Ah...now I remember...this one was...odd.

"So...um, what the hell are we supposed to do with the runt, man?" The thief of the left, sitting on a trash can said.

"I don't know, man! Do I look like babysitter to you?! Geez, what was [...] thinking, telling us to do this?" The other one said, the one leaning on a...wall, I suppose.

I'm sure he said a name there, but my mind is somehow blocking my reception of it.

"...Because he's our boss?"

"...Yeah, I know, but man, this is embarrasing."

"..." The boy version of myself just stood there, confused.

Then the thief leaning on the wall pulled out the knife, started to fiddle it, obviously bored.

"Hey, are you sure it is right to pull out that thing in front of the little guy?"

"Relax! It's not like he undertstand what the hell is this thing used for."

"Um...it is still red, mind you. You forgot to clean it up the damn thing again after the turf war of today, right?"

The wall thief curses as he tired to clean the knife on...okay, what kind of idiot cleans a murder weapon _on his own damn clothes?_ He cursed again as he noticed that this was stupid and used a paperbag lying on the ground instead.

I chuckled a bit...and so did my younger self.

"Hey look, the kid thinks you're funny."

"Shut up!" The wall thief said. "I'll kill you!" He said, obviously joking as his partner was laughing.

The image faded.

"**What morons.**"

Now that I remember, yeah, they were murderers working for the group, but their behavior was so unproffesional-like that they turned out funnier than they should. That's impressive, considering these two taught me how to stab juggulars from behind...

Shame they are dead...

"**Hm? Another one's coming...**"

The second memory started to form itself...

"...Hm? What's a kid doing here?" The man with the dirty maroon fedora said. "Scram. Go away."

Hard to obey a man when he was bleeding hard through his left eye-socket.

"...Dammit, still here?!" He seemed more annoyed than surprised. "Look, just...leave me, alright. This is not the place for a kid to be..."

He stopped as he looked at...

...Why the hell am I holding a bloody pen?

"Why the hell are you holding a bloody pen?!" He reacted more exhasperated than me.

He calmed down a bit. Can't blame him. He seemed to have been beaten up really badly. To see a kid with a pen covered in blood in not pretty good for one's psyche.

"Am I seeing things? I hope I have not gone crazy. Last one who went bonkers was sent to Sadoku and that's the worst thing I could imagine for anyone to happen."

True.

"Hey...you seem down." The man said, sitting on the ground near a dumpster. "What happened?"

An ever younger version of me didn't move. In fact, he just...stared. Not at the man. He just...stared.

"...Hm? You okay?"

The younger me then _let out a faint laugh and collapsed_.

"...! Hey, kid! Kid!"

The image faded, letting me both confused and scared shitless of what I saw. Even Lemat said nothing.

"**...Was that really you? I mean, _really_?**"

"I...I think so."

"**Don't you remember anything about what the hell were you doing before that? I mean...what the shit was that?!**"

Lemat doesn't show it, but I think he was as terrified as me.

"**A-Anyways, what does this crap have to do with anything?**"

I composed myself once more.

"...As I was saying, my memories back then and these ones are different, even if they are similar in situation. The ones before looked stereotypical gangsters, but these ones were more...real."

"**What.**"

"Think about it. A gangster is still a human. He can get confused, be funny, be scary as any human being can. And besides, the memories of before looked more like they were trying to scare me away of something."

"**Look, just...stop talking, alright? I cannot process this much bullshit.**"

Lemat is as confused as me. But I still believe I'm onto something.

"What if...what if Louis lied? What if I am real, having been brainwashed by someone to lose some key data about myself, then sent here by some strange way, just to act as his avatar in order to seduce these girls _just for his own freaking pleasure_?!"

When I said that, the girl sitting on the bench looked at me. This sudden outburst garnered a reaction. It was not a pleasant one, as she looked at me with hatred, all while the park itself started to deteriorate into static.

"...This place never existed, right? Neither did you, huh?"

As I said that, the girl lunged at me, trying to choke me. I pushed her away on time, reacting on instinct. She landed quite badly on the fountain.

"_ERROR. SUBJECT RESISTED EMERGENCY PROTOCOL. CHANGING COURSE OF ACTION..._"

"...!"

The fountain's water turned black as it started rising up. The scenery became more and more glitchy and erratic as the black water...no, goo, started to fill the ground. I tried to avoid the water, but some sort of hand...claw thing grabbed my ankle and made me trip. The goo seems to have a paralyzing effect, because I couldn't move at all. It didn't stop there. From the water, a figure started to rise.

It looked just like me, only static-like and with gray eyes. It had a simple grey garb for clothing and nothing more. He floated towards me as I remained paralyzed on the ground. The fountain was still running so my body was slowly getting swallowed on the water, until only my face was free.

"**Dammit, can't...move!**"

"Tsk!"

The...thing extended its arm.

"_EXECUTING EMERGENCY PROTOCOL..._"

The things that emerged from its hand impacted so fast into my head that it felt almost painless. Needle-like lines extended from its hand to my forehead, ears and jaw. Desperately, I tried to shake it off, but my body was inert. Again.

My face felt like it was drained by a straw. And.

...Hm? What am I doing here?

"**Partner?**"

Partner? You always call me kid! What is going o-?

...! Shit, YHVH is against me!

"**Oh crap...he's draining your mind!**"

"Glid, what are you talking about? I..."

"**Look, just try moving, for the love of crap! If you don't, I don't know if you will be...**"

"Dammit, Louis is the freaking devil..."

"******! Alright, I'll take care of this! Shit, this'll hurt to me more than it should!**"

I don't understand. What is he...?

(SCRAAAATTCH!)

AAAAAARGH! YOU...DID YOU SCRATCH MY FACE?!

Huh? What are these needles?

...! Ow, my head...

"_WARNING! WARNING!_"

Why is the bastard in shape of Kraid plus a claw? Why is it bleeding? Hold on, what the hell is that in front of me? Shit, it looks like me!

(SLASH!)

"**Die already!**"

The bastard stabbed the abdominal part of that copy, but he seemed unfazed. However, some sort of grey liquid emerged from the wound, making the copy flinch.

"_WARNING. MEMORY CONTAINMENT IS BREACHED._"

"What?" I said.

Suddenly, the grey liquid lunged at m-

*gargle* *gargle*

...Can't breathe...

...

...*breathe*

It stopped.

"Hm? Ngh...grr...my head...!"

There were brief flashes in my mind. Moments that I don't understand. Wait...are these my memories?

"**Huh? The hell just happened?**"

"Lemat...what is going on?"

"**...! I see! This grey fluid is your memories!**"

Augh...these rushed into my head like a torrent. Good grief...argh...

Jesus, if this is really the only way to recover my memories, then it is official that the universe hates me.

"_REPAIRING CONTAINMENT UNIT...REPAIRING..._"

I could move again...since the black goo started to gather around the AI. The scenery when I stood up was way beyond messed up. It looks like their put the park on a blender. The ground became water. Don't ask. Trees manage to remain straight even when their foundations are just fluid. The damn static rate went up and some trees glitched as well, some of them flippling upside down...or inside out.

(CRACK!)

...And then there are black...goo...things looking like me emerging from the water. They had no face. Great. That's something for my nightmares.

"**Aw, look. How cute. He's giving us free body bags!**"

"I still don't get your sense of humor."

"**Eh, you'll get used to it.**"

I snarled as I dodged one of my doppelgangers. Their shape was not set, so the arms varied from claw-like, knife-like and more, along with different lengths. Fortunatelly, these are completely mindless. Their attacks have no focus and all of them are disoriented. This made it easier to stab their guts, making them dissolve.

"**Hey, this is your mind. What if you had more strength that you should inside here?**"

...Yeah. Let's test that.

I dodged another incoming slash by ducking. I kicked its legs to make it lose balance. Then I grabbed it by the neck...

...Hm! I'm actually way stronger inside here! I mean, I'm currently picking up a mook by its throat and using it like a flail to shred the other copies down and finally threw them to the rest.

And they are still coming.

"_OVERCLOCKING CAPACITY..._"

"I'm not done here, freak of nature." I said, jumping over the copies in order to make my way forward.

They tried to grab me with their irregular limbs, but I was faster. Being inside one's own mind sure gives some benefits.

"**How about flying?**"

...Alright, let's try that.

...

(THUD!)

Nope. I think I'm too sceptical about human beings to be capable of flight that I cannot get that power here. Dammit.

(SLAM!)

...And these assholes took that moment to pile up on me. Great.

"Get off!"

I shouted as I forced the copies away, some sort of black miasma forming around me. I ignored that peculiarity because it isn't the time to question that. I have to get my memories back...my life back!

I jumped towards the floating AI...along with the deformed copies of me. I slashed the ones that tried to reach my legs and used some of them as platform to reach him further...

(SPLASH!)

And the sky is now full of water. What.

"_TOO MANY ERRORS. PROCEEDING TO EMERGENCY MO-._"

(SLASH!)

"Sorry. Virus infection detected." I said.

I stabbed the abdominal area and made a diagonal cut through its guts and arm...however, he did not have guts at all. Instead, more grey liquid emerged and went inside my eye sockets.

...Nngh...

* * *

_"...You...understand the..."_

_"...Yeah...recover that..."_

_..._

* * *

What? What that...?

Was that the Akihabara area?

"_RESTORING._"

(WHAM!)

"Argh!"

I crashed into several copies, covering my clothes in black goo, lessening the fall.

"_PROCESSING DATA. ENABLING TERMINATION PROTOCOLS._"

The park began to...shatter, in a way. The whole area started to become itself like an egg, the horizons raising themselves so much that they manage to merge each other on the top. The water vanished...and the area started to fill with black goo in the bottom, forcing me to jump upwards to avoid being drowned. More black goo started to fall from the ceiling, if that's even possible.

The AI regenerated its wounds and headed to the center of the space. It curled itself in a fetal position as black goo started to cover it, its shape changing...no, its shape turned into a giant black version of myself, still with no face.

Worse yet, black hands started breaking into this space coming from the ground, the ceiling, the walls...

"_TARGET IS TRAPPED. PROCEEDING WITH-_"

"I'm trapped?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "No no no, I'm not trapped here with you. _You are all trapped here with ME__!_"

I'm closer to find out what happened. I'm not stopping now!

"Get off me!" I said while kicking several hands out of the way.

I guess I should explain that gravity basically is gone at this point. It isn't exactly flight. More like if someone just turned the laws of gravity off. The arms now were able to extend themselves to ridiculous lengths. I jumped towards the other side of the deformed park, landing on the ceiling. I dodged the arms by rolling and managed to cut one of them.

I instantly grabbed it.

"**You sure like removing appendages, eh, partner?**"

"Do you have an idea to open that thing?"

By thing, I was referring to the giant imitation of myself.

"**Hmm...beating the crap out of it?**"

"Sounds fair."

The conversation was cut short when the AI punched the area I was clinging on, making me jump off. The static levels were off the charts now, and the black goo was slowly filling up in the bottom.

I think I don't have much time to kill it.

...Oh well, I guess I should get messy.

"**Wait, what?**"**  
**

"NOT like that!" I shouted. "You know what, screw it. You just help me butcher it, alright?"

I breathed for a while, until I decided to jump...towards the AI.

"_TARGET'S PROBABILITY OF LOST SANITY IS HIGH._"

The copies quickly decided to get in the way, perfect timing to swat them away with the copy I just picked, shredding their bodies quickly. My hands were stained in black, but I didn't care.

"_THE USER TASKED ME TO PROTECT YOUR DATA. YOU WILL NOT GET IT._"

"We'll see about that."

(STAB!)

To its confusion, I plunged my free arm inside of its torso. The confusion turned into concern as I moved deeper inside of it.

"_STOP._"

Geez, even with all of this, you still act as monotone as ever.

I felt something trying to pull me out by my legs. It pulled hard, applying severe tension to my legs that I could feel that they were going to break at any second. That didn't stop me. I still forced my arm inside. I must reach it. I must reach it...

(HSS!)

My legs started bleeding, I can feel it. I must reach it...

"**Hurry! Your legs are almost gone!**"

"I...don't...care!"

(RRRRIIIIPP!)

"Nngh...almost..."

After a painful while, my fingers grazed something.

It was solid and thin. Like a...throat.

(GRAB!)

"..._ERROR._"

Gotcha.

"**How about a fair greeting?**"

Lemat did something to my arm. In just an instead, I felt something in my hand explode. Look, my hand's fine, as weird as that sounds. It's more like if my hand had became some sort of explosive by itself.

What the hell did you do, Lemat?!

"**Well, your mind really doesn't follow logic at this point, does it?**"

The torso of the behemoth of myself that the AI made blew up, making it reveal itself completely battered and glitchy. Because of that, we were on free fall to the black fluid below.

I guided my body to one of the deformed trees floating in the middle of the space and crashed onto it, along with the AI. The space shook briefly, but then I proceeded to beat the AI up. I didn't care with what. And with each attack, more grey fluid emerged.

I ripped the arms...

* * *

"_...Okay, why the hell..._"

"_I don't know, kid. I...it..._"

* * *

The legs...

* * *

"_You must be joking._"

"_Am I__?_"

"_Well, you..._"

* * *

What it seemed like a stomach, liver, other itty bits...

* * *

"_...Look, just recover that box, alright?_"

"_What inside that thing anyways? Didn't they briefed you?_"

"_Well, they..._"

* * *

Box?

Was I...trying to recover something? What?

"_STOP.__ STOP. STOP."_

The lungs, the heart!

* * *

"_Dammit, you know I hate this place, [...]!_"

"_...*sigh* Kid, you really need to start to tolerate otakus better._"

"_I can't! There are so...freaky and...perverted. Jesus, man, have you seen how they are?!_"

"_That's Akihabara for you..._"

* * *

...Yeah. I was supposed to recover something. A box.

These things...they made me forget that. Why?

I must remember. I must remember. I must remember. I must remember.

I must remember. I must remember. I must remember. I must remember.

I must remember. I must remember. I must remember. I must remember.

(SLASH!) (SLASH!) (SLASH!)

Those are my hands, by the way. I'm getting too much satisfaction ripping its body with my bare hands. It is sooo cathartic!

"_WARNING...FATAL KERNEL ERROR._"

Like this throat. It is so easy to...squeeze.

(CRUNCH!)

"**Wow. Didn't knew you were this eager to draw blood.**"

* * *

"_Urgh...at least tell me that I won't run into an otaku in order to recover this package._"

"_Err...I cannot assure that. Our employers were especific about it. They just wanted to recover this box. Don't know why, but they were very secretive about it._"

* * *

"_ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. DATA CORR...CORR...CORR..._"

And now, only the head remains. The whole place started falling apart, with static floating around and black goo turning into fire, then nothing, then blood, I don't know nor I care. Cracks even started to form all around the place.

"Yeah yeah yeah, who cares about your stupid data?" I shouted, both out of anger and to mitigate the pain in my head. "You're done for, you stupid AI! Now...give me my life back!"

(**CRUNC****H!**)

Huh. Heads are really easily crunch with just one's one bare hands. Hehe...

Hehehe...

HAHAAHAHAHAHAH!

...! Nngh?

* * *

_July 3th, 2007  
_

_The sky was clear in this Sunday afternoon. Or I would say that if I wasn't, well..._

_(BOOM!)  
_

_"Doesn't this count as vandalism?"  
_

_"...Yes. Um, better question. WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" [...] said.  
_

_I sighed to myself. Look, I did the optimal thing for this mission. We were supposed to break into this safe, right? Nobody's here, right? So I just thought it would be faster just to blow the safe up with some C4.  
_

_"*sigh* I know I said this before but, are you still insane? Haven't you already taken therapy from_ Sadoku?"

"_How many times do I have to tell you? I'm fine. That...freakout on that year won't happen again._"

"_So you say. Geez, kid, you were scary that day._"

"_Don't remind me. Also, I really don't want to see Sadoku._"

"_Nobody wants too. But he's the only doctor willing to help us. Either he's crazy too or he's just a sadist._"

"_Maybe both._"

_We were warned by the police horn to get the out of there. That's why I don't like talking in the middle of a mission. I thought you were more professional, [...]_

* * *

_Shinjuku. I'm already used to its streets...and what areas to walk into without looking like I want a gang fight. Nevertheless, some morons still want to rob me.  
_

_Fools.  
_

_Still, this isn't about that. We went inside a café to avoid detection. Well, we would have if [...] actually covered well his bandaged eye. High-schoolers started going away from our table.  
_

_"Ever wondered if it is better for you if you wear a pair of sunglasses? Seriously, we cannot hide like this."  
_

_"I've already told you. They icth like hell."_

_"Are you a kid or what? You're 28, for crying out loud!"  
_

_"Hey, adults can act like kids sometimes." [...] said, offended. "Anyways, since you constantly are looking for work, there's one more job for you today."_

_"Hm."  
_

___"You seem confused. Do you understand the objective this time?"_

_"Yeah yeah. I have to recover that box, right?"_

_"That's right."  
_

_"Where is it?"  
_

_"...In Akihabara."  
_

_I stopped mid-bite, as if my brain refused to process those words.  
_

"_...Okay, why the hell should it be Akihabara, of all places?!_"

"_I don't know, kid. I just received these orders this morning. Besides, it shouldn't be hard. You've done harder stuff before._"

"_You must be joking._" _I rubbed my temples. _

"_Am I__?_"

"_Well, you are constantly slacking off, returning drunk after a day, ignoring duties to go gambling..._"

"_...Look, just recover that box, alright?_"

_I grumbled, alerting [...] that I have accepted the job. Honestly though, I'm not exactly thrilled about it._

"_What inside that thing anyways? Didn't they briefed you?_"

"_Well, they didn't want to disclose that. They just knew it was stolen a week ago and tracked the culprit to Akihabara."  
_

"_Dammit, you know I hate this place, [...]!_"

"_...*sigh* Kid, you really need to start to tolerate otakus better._"

"_I can't! There are so...freaky and...perverted. Jesus, man, have you seen how they are?!_"

"_That's Akihabara for you..._"

"_Urgh...at least tell me that I won't run into an otaku in order to recover this package._"

"_Err...I cannot assure that. Our employers were very specific about it. They just wanted to recover that box. Don't know why, but they were very secretive about it._"

_"Why not ask the police if it is just robbery?_"

"_That's the fishy part." __[...] said, noticing also my doubts. "They completely ignored the police and went directly to us. No questions asked."  
_

_What is inside of that box if it forces someone to contact us instead of the police? Money? A part of a dead body?  
_

_"...Hmph. Where exactly do I have to go?"  
_

_"Here." [...] said, handing me a direction. "Just don't do something reckless, kid."  
_

_"Enough with the "kid" thing." I said, completely annoyed. "I'm already 17, you know."  
_

_"Yeah, I know. But then again, what should I call you? I mean, **you never had a name. **Well, you had several code names in the past, but no true name."  
_

_"...Can we drop this subject?" I said, obviously discomforted.  
_

_"You brought it up."  
_

_"Argh, fine, what about you just call me **Hanta** for today?"  
_

_"A virus?" [...] said, amused for my choice of today's code name. "Starting a trend here? Last time was Coli, then this."  
_

_"Nah, I'm just out of creativity. Besides, the Hanta virus is deadly if you left it ignored for a long time...or at least that's what Sadoku believes..."_

_"You know too well than I that he's...not quite sane._"

_"I know." I sighed to myself, drinking more of my coffee._

_After a while, [...] stood up._

_"Well, we'll be seeing tonight, right? After all, it's movie night!" He said, obviously excited. "Also, **Rie-chan** is having free time, so she'll come too."_

_"That unstable woman? You do remember the last time you had movie night and...?"_

_"Look, I made her promise that she won't break the TV this time if the movie irritated her."_

_"...That doesn't sound very reassuring."_

_"Come on! It'll be fun!"_

_"Argh, fine..." I said, standing up, taking the paper with the direction with me. "Take care, alright **Yukimura**?"_

_..._

* * *

Nngh...! Gnrk...! ARGH...!

I...I remember now! I was supposed to...recover...something. A box...in Akihabara. It looked so simple.

Then...something...argh...something happened. Crap, I knew it was...too easy...to be so...simple...!

Dammit! Why can't I remember that part?!

AAAAAAARRRRGGH!

(**SMASH!**)

* * *

"_Is this it?"_

_I have to admit, this place is a dump. I mean, an appartment complex? Honestly, I don't even know why do I bother with these weird jobs._

_"Let's see...according it is on the..."_

_*rumble*_

_"...third floor. What the hell was that?"_

_I quickly ran upstairs, wondering what the hell just happened. _

_"Hello? Anyone the-?"_

**_"WE GOT ONE"_**

_...!_

* * *

"*breathe*"

"Hm? You awake?"

"Huh? L-Louis? What the...?"

Why do my ears feel wet?

...! Is this...blood?!

"You were hemorraging from your ears for a long period of time while spasming a lot. I had to chain you up there because I really don't want my possessions to be...compromised." Louis said.

There must be something wrong with me if I ignored the fact that I was left hanging on the ceiling when talking.

"...Put me down. I'm...fine."

"Alright, Raim Han-"

"That isn't my name."

That amused Louis.

"Oh? Then...you remember everything?"

"Not everything. The most crucial part is missing...that and a big chunk of what happened to me before I joined the yakuza."

That part is still a big blank. Hm...perhaps I was too young to remember.

"**Huh. Well, that trip inside your head was worth something. For you at least.**" Lemat sighed.

"Where's the AI?" I asked.

"From what I see, gone. Or at least corrupted enough to be no longer a problem." Louis said, holding the bokuto and then throwing it. "Needless to say, this thing is useless now. Well, its physical properties can still make it a viable weapon but..."

"So there's no danger to hold it, right?" I asked, trying to move. "If it wasn't too much to ask, can you..."

"On it." Louis said, snapping his fingers.

He did that too fast that I didn't have enough time to brace for the impact.

"...Ow..."

With my hands free, I cleaned my ears, since I really don't want blood all over me. I fear that I just had brain damage...

"Now that you're free of its control, there's nothing you should fear, Ra-...oh, my apologies, what do you want yourself to be called?"

"..."

Raim Hanta...now I know that isn't my name. I mean, I don't even have one. Not even when I started to do jobs for the yakuza. I only gave code names to myself and just that.

...I guess I'll stick with that.

"Just Hanta is fine."

"The virus? Alright, Hanta." Louis shrugged. "Now that that's done with, shall we focus on the problem on hand?"

"..."

That asshole, huh? Yeah, I have some questions for that guy.

"And you're just going to ignore me all the way?"

To be honest, I didn't notice Yukari until she spoke up. She was dressed as normal, but her face didn't show her trademark playfulness. In fact, she was completely serious.

"Oh, you. Did Louis update you on the happenings around he-?"

I stopped as my throat started to spasm. I...need...to breathe...!

"Don't you dare speak to me. This is all your fault!"

Ah, right. It seems he updated her _too_ well.

"Well, she asked for the truth, after all."

Louis!

"Still...Yukari Yakumo, I thought we had an agreement. I hope you are not stupid enough to do what I think you will do."

Yukari just stared at me, until she waved her hand again. The pressure around my neck dissipated.

"*pant* *wheeze*"

"Why...I just wonder why he protects you like this...!"

"If you want a reason, I'm just interested in something."

That makes no sense...

"I don't care what your reasons are. I don't even get why you are telling me why shouldn't I go out to save Reimu."

"You want to save Reimu Hakurei...or you want just to save Gensokyo by saving her?"

"**Ooh, nice burn.**"

"...Enough." Yukari frowned.

"Besides, I have already given you enough reasons for you _not_ to leave. You don't want to be controlled too, don't you? Perhaps this guy has some sort of...inclination towards you, like the doctor, your ghost friend or some others that aren't here on this timeframe for them to...correctly appear."

Who the hell are you talking about?!

"That's enough."

"Or do you want to corroborate my words again?"

He snapped his fingers again, making a small laptop appear near him. I didn't look very well at what was showned, but it was...something with a body on it. Yukari was instantly repulsed as she fired a kunai at the screen.

"*sigh* Do you know how costly these things are? Don't do that."

"...Is everyone...?"

"Yes."

"So, there are humans that want to..."

"Yes." He said once more, closing his eyes. He seems to be running out of patience.

I don't know what they are talking about. Still, the hag looked more and more disgusted as Louis continued to non-chalantly answer her questions.

"..."

"If you want reassurance, I am doing this not only because this closed world is a nest for freedom outside the bound of Him, but because I had enough of humans manipulating other instances of yourself and others with such potential in such ways that made me wonder if humanity is truly worth the time and effort."

Wow. Otaku can even make _the devil_ change its viewpoint! Damn, Japan is really messed up...and I'm japanese!

"Also, I managed to safeguard your ghost friend just in time."

"Is Yuyuko fine?" Yukari asked, concern in her voice.

"Well, according to my intel, she was more of amused by this shift of activities." Louis said. "Don't doubt about it, Yukari Yakumo. She is fine."

Yukari showed a somewhat somber smile. She must have mixed feelings about this.

She stood there for some seconds, looking between Louis and I in succession.

"...Is he the key to solve this problem?"

Me?

"You could say it like that." Louis smiled. "So, I suppose you have already reached a decision, right?"

She sighed, as she extended her hand. Louis shaked it in return.

Crap, even if we know we can trust him, he played both of us as easy as that and now we are technically on the same side. He's good at this.

How...how many people have you persuaded to your side?

"...Enough talking." I said, standing up from the ground. "What do we do now?"

"Now, we will get rid of that fool in order to salvage this land, as well as eliminating the one who pulled your strings."

"The author, right?" I said. "Alright, I'll do that. I have some unfinished business to take care off, after all."

"Here." The hag...nah, Yukari, said.

She threw me a...cellphone?

"...I do not like using these things."

"Then get used to." She said. "I need a way to be aware of the happenings outside, and I even can act a support from the phone."

"Really?" I asked, amused.

"Are you looking down on me?" Yukari seemed to be offended. "Remember who are you talking too."

"...Fine." I grumbled, taking the phone with me.

Violet...How very fitting.

"Well, ready?"

Louis asked with a really suspicious smile. I don't trust him at all, and yet, he found a way for me to work alongside him, even if I don't like the idea.

I wonder how deep I am in this mess.


	46. HUNT HIM DOWN

The door opened in front of the notorious tree in Muenzuka. There were no youkai around, meaning they either are on their control, they hid fast...or they are actually dead at this point.

"Hmph." Louis ignored the atmosphere completely as he looked around. "Seems that they searched here and failed. No big surprise."

"It sounds like you were confident enough for them not finding us." I commented.

"True."

Before I forget, I should ask that.

"How the hell can I defeat an author? I mean, he can change reality on his whim."

"Then explain why he just doesn't make me suffer or twist around like a doll."

"...Okay smartass, how then?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, there is an universal order on things. By that, I mean there must be a reason for everything. Cause and effect, to be precise. You just can't ignore reason to do something outside the boundaries of reality. That's why magic can't ressurect people and why humans will die after a period of time."

"**And why humans have some sort of tendency of screwing each other up.**"

True. And ew.

"What about Mokou and the annoying princess?"

"Interesting anomalies which catch my interest."

Okay, shouldn't have said that.

"But I'll be direct to the point now. If you counter his reality with how really reality works, then you'll easily gain the upper hand once again. After all..."

"Humans can't play God?"

Louis nodded.

"**Hey, you think it is a good idea just to leave the hag inside that place?**"

"__/_ If we are going to cooperate, at least try to call me by name, you thing.___/_"_

"Okay, is this is going to be all the time on?"

"__/__ _Yes_. __/_"_

Dammit.

"If you will excuse me..." Louis said, walking forward.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" I said.

"Taking care of something if things go awry." Louis said. "Just in case."

"I still don't know how to turn her back." I demanded.

"Well, if you truly wish to take the hard way, you could at least try to break their synchrony."

"Okay. But how do I do that?"

"You could try showing her something that might break her psyche. But not enough in order for her to keep her sanity. How you do that is up to you."

I wanted to ask more, but for now, there are more important things to deal with. Oh, and Louis disappeared when I was about to ask.

I just ran into the foliage of Muensuka, hoping to arrive to the Human Village undetected.

* * *

Thankfully, nobody found me. I hid behind the houses, avoiding the gazes of the possessed residents. Not only them. Mokou, Keine, Eirin and her princess, the rabbits, several others were also under their control. Those icy blue eyes are testament to that.

"__/_This is worse than I thought.___/_"_ Yukari commented in a low tone.

"No kidding." I said, slowly climbing up of one of the houses to have a better view of my surroundings.

The village looked like usual. That is if you choose to ignore the newly built cathedral in middle of the village! Holy crap, they sure worked fast.

"__/_Can you stop looking impressed and start searching for Reimu?___/_"_

"Fine."

She must be inside. I cannot think of another place she...no, the angel might be.

"...! Who's th-?!"

(**SNAP!**)

"__/__ _Ah! ___/_"_

Thankfully, with my memory back, I remembered where the crucial bones on the neck are, making it easier to break. Sorry, strange youkai. I hope you died quickly. I mean, this hurts a lot.

"__/__ _Well, that was...surprising.___/_"_

"Let's move on before everyone else notices the dead body."

I moved silently between alleys, using what I barely knew about the Human Village as a guide. Occasionally I had to barge into a house in order to avoid the aerial searchers, which included the wolf and crow tengu, with Aya and Momiji alongside them. Crap, they also got to that mountain. Makes one feel completely alone...

* * *

"**Geez, that about overcompensating.**"

The cathedral was...yeah, it is huge as hell.

Still, it is quite strange that nobody is expecting me...

"__/___It's a trap.___/__"

"It's obvious." I said.

Even then, I quietly got closer to the door and finally, tried opening it with delicacy for the sake of stealth. Thankfully, the door didn't creak or anything, making it easier to enter unnoticed.

Nobody's here too.

"**Oh goodie. This was pointless too!**"

The cathedral remained empty, with benches displayed around. The imagery looked gothic, but still judeo-christian. The ceiling was adorned with golden candelabra and the floor was well adorned.

Okay, seriously, I refuse to believe something like this was built in just an hour or so.

"You really don't have to believe that."

!

(BOOM!)

Son of a-! You sneaked on me!

(THUD!)

"Argh!" I grunted, as I crashed into a column. With that impact, I noticed how bad my body was. My head is ringing once more...

"__/__ _Hey, stand up!___/__"

"**Don't go dying on me now! Heads up!**"

I noticed the alert and rolled out of the way as a barrage of yin-yang blue spheres destroyed the column with effort, raising a lot of dust around. I stood up to see my attacker.

Reimu was floating over me, dressed completely in white, looking at me down with contempt and pity. That's not how she is and seeing her acting like this just makes me sick. Also, those blue eyes creep the hell outta me.

"How foolish." She said with dissapointed. "By listening to the fallen one, you have lost your last opportunities of redemption. In His eyes, you are as good as dead."

"As if I cared about what such an asshole such as YHVH thinks about me!" I shouted. "Let Reimu go!"

"Let me go? I don't understand. I am perfectly fine." She said.

"__/___This is worse than I thought. ___/__"

"Can you separate them somehow?"

"__/___...No. There's something blocking me. ___/__"

Guess she's not that overpowered against everything.

"**Whatever. Hey, I don't care who the hell you are, if you are an angel or not or some random asshole. You manipulated, brainwashed and almost killed us! I guess a proper decapitation is in order!**"

"__/__ _Not until Reimu is safe. I need her alive. ___/__"

"So you _do_ only care about the Border?"

"__/___ ... ___/__"

"Your intentions and goals do not matter to me." Reimu declared, as several orbs started gathering around her. "Prepare to experience first-hand the fate of those who dare oppose the Creator!"

"...Tch."

(BOOM!)

I didn't roll on time. The blast managed to sent me flying towards the door once more, but this time, several human and youkai were waiting to intercept me, aiming at me or just brandishing tools in order to attack me.

"**Shit!**"

I stuggled to push them away, but they were too many and ultimately became overcomed by them. My face hit the ground hard.

I'm effectively pinned down.

"Argh...*cough* *cough*"

"You can't do anything. According to the overseer of this world, the one thing that made you stand against the dangers of this land is gone, effectively destroyed by your hands."

"Good riddance. I hate being controlled like that."

(STOMP!)

"Dammit, I'm going to murder the one that stomped me!"

GO. JUST TRY.

Well, lookie here...

"Decided to show up, huh? What's wrong? Going to cry about your broken toy?"

DON'T YOU KNOW HOW USEFUL THAT THING WAS?

AND YOU JUST HAD TO GO AND DESTROY IT LIKE THAT...

IT ALLOWED ME TO CONTROL YOU...AND THOSE OTHER PESTS TOO.

"Pests?"

I looked around and managed to see also the devil summoner's group. Their eyes were also blank.

"Them too?!"

THEY ALSO TRIED TO INTERFERE, TRYING TO TAKE IT FROM ME!

I DIDN'T LET THEM. I COULDN'T. I NEED THIS. IT MAKES ME FEEL IMPORTANT.

It?

Well, it couldn't have been the bokuto with AI, since he left it here to check on me.

Was there something else inside that box?

"Your own wishes and strife can wait, controller." Reimu said towards the sky. "Remember our treaty..."

Y-YES. I-I'LL DO AS YOU SAY.

What a coward.

"Now," Reimu said, hovering towards me as the crowd remained silent and immobile. "may God see that you are not spared."

"Sorry. I have other plans." I said.

That darkness thing...there must be a way to have more power...

...Power. *c**ough* *co**ugh*

"**Partner?**"

*cou**gh*** Mo**re.**..

"__/___This...h-hey, what are you... ___/__"

**MO**RE!

(BOOM!)

"...! This-!

A**HAHAHAHA**AHA! THIS IS **WO**NDERFUL! My han**ds are on** fire, bu**t with d**arkness? Aw,** who gives** a crap a**ny**more?

Lo**o**k! Eve**ry**one w**a**s s**en**t f**lyin**g** by the** ex**pl**osion. **Look at** that yo**u**ka**i's** n**ec**k s**hat**ter as it cr**ash**ed in**to** the c**ath**edral. H**ilari**ous. Loo**k** at** thi**s bra**injac**ked M**ok**ou tr**ying** to ov**erta**ke me w**it**h **fire on** her f**is**ts.

(STAB!)

I sta**bbed** her hea**r**t! D**elig**htful! Sh**ame** sh**e'**ll li**ve**, b**ut** **oh well**.

W-WHAT? WHAT IS GOING ON?

WAIT. IT'S LIKE THAT TIME ON YGGDRASIL!

S**hu**t yo**ur** pie h**ole**! You** do** not d**eser**ve **to talk**, ass**hole**! **Moron! Shitface!**

"**Um...so now what, partner?**"

(SPLATTER!)

As on**e of the youk**ai's he**ad was crushed** by my h**and (and cleaning the** blood off of** my clothes. Y**uk.), I decided **to rush towards** this Reimu! ***sigh* Stu**pid, stupid Reimu!

"...So you have also lost your sanity and reverted into a beast, like humans in the past..."

"**Oh** please. St**arting** with** that** argument? **For** me, **all of humanity** is **just a** basica**lly** a f**loc**k of **stupid scar**ed **sheep that** does**n**'t k**no**w **how to ac**t when **in danger**." I said. "For c**rying** out loud,** Reimu,** I thought you were better than that. I still can't believe you** let y**ourself b**e possess**ed like** that!** Are you a** moron or what**?!"

"..."

"Can't** answer, huh?** I k**ne**w it. You-"

"...I'm not answering to you, heretic." Sheesh. This angel thinks he can talk to me. "You have gone against His will. And now you shall pay the price."

"O**oh, I'm so s**cared~!"

"__/___It seems you have gone insane. Again. ___/__"

Thank** you. Didn'**t notice (?).

(BOOM!)

The blue o**rbs of** hell hit the **ground** in front of me.** I just t**ook the hit**, sin**ce these as**shol**es won'**t** let me r**un to** dodge**. Som**e o**f the yo**uka**i and huma**ns were **also hurt by** the blast**, but I'm sure** she does**n't care. N**ei**ther** do I.

"**Heh, that was really in cold blood. Trying to blow us up while ignoring random people who are technically innocent. You sure have good PR, guys (?)!**"

"_/__This is NOT the time for that! Can't you_

I** ch**arged my **left a**rm with tha**t darkness** thing, as Re**i**mu **tried to catc**h up** to m**e. I t**hen procee**ded to** slam m**y fist to** the grou**nd!

(BOOM!)

"...!"

H**aha! He**y, look!** These** shockwave**s are** quite awe**some, don'**t you thin**k? I thin**k y-

(BOOM!)

A**RGH! **

"**Have you forgotten? That bitch's immune to...well, everything except that thing...until you erased it.**"

*pant* *pant* I should've thought this through...

*cough* *cough* My head...

"**Hm? Back to normal already? Damn, that was short-lived.**"

Argh, my head's ringing again...

"_/__You are back to normal? So your mind is truly unstable. _/__"

"What are you talking about?!"

(BOOM!)

Holy crap! That almost hit me!

"...How confusing. Your mind isn't stable, is it? Nevermind. Your sins are enough for me to pass judgement."

Crap. Time to run.

"Escape is futile, Raim Hanta." Reimu muttered. "Your only choice is submission to His will...or death."

"Er, I'll take the third option."

That confused her.

"Don't make a fool of me. There are no other option."

"Except this one."

I threw a fire extinguisher from Sekai Rei into the ground in front of Reimu, since she's still intangible and has that blue barrier. She ignored it as she drew near, in which I quickly acted by throwing a charged rock at it, making it explode into a smoke cloud. This actually surprised the angel, making him stagger back in confusion.

I started to run as fast as I could away from her, since she's invincible at this point. There's only one thing I could think to snap her back.

* * *

"_Well, if you truly wish to take the hard way, you could at least try to break their synchrony._"

"_Okay. But how do I do that?"_

"_You could try showing her something that might break her psyche. But not enough in order for her to keep her sanity. How you do that is up to you."_

* * *

The author really didn't want me to reach the Hakurei's grave. I don't know why, but at this rate, it is my best bet to find something to snap her back. Truth to be told, I really don't know what I will be searching for, but at this rate, I have no choice than to do this.

I cannot afford to lose time. The more time Reimu stayed possessed like that, her synchrony will increase...and the effects will be irreversible.

"**Spooky, isn't it? Having your personality erased without you even knowing it. In fact, imagine a man, just minding his shitty business. But then his head starts to itch. And itch and itch and itch.**"

I really don't want to entertain him, but I asked why anyways since I need a distraction for myself.

"Why's that?"

"**Well, maybe because he felt something...pounding on his head. No problem, he may think. Just minding my own business. And then, he felt something **_**drilling**_**...**"

"Okay, enough."

Lemat started laughing.

"**Ahahaha! Oh, man, you should have seen your face! But seriously though, I find that funny. However, **_**me**_** doing that...well, I have my standards. Tearing limbs, leaving at least it alive to scream, a-okay. Brainwashing someone to an empty husk? Not cool.**"

...Huh.

(BOOM!)

"Shit! How the hell is she finding me so fast?"

"**Dammit, why the hell did you keep that piece of wood? I'm sure she's tracking us with that.**"

"As I told you, when this...thing eventually reboots, I thought that maybe, just maybe, I could use its negating ability once again, but this time without no one pulling the strings. This time, this bokuto will be mine and mine only."

"**...Sure it wasn't because that's the only thing that you are sure that won't break at all?**"

"Enough."

I tried losing Reimu in the Forest of Magic, but everywhere I tried hiding, both villagers and youkai would appear out of nowhere and compromise my location. I go left, fairies pop out. I go right, villagers try to pin me down by force, still with that inhuman face devoid of any emotion. Even when I clearly stabbed them on the stomach with the tip of the bokuto, they don't flinch, not even a groan.

"...! Get off!"

I judo throwed the fairy that was grabbing my back towards an unfortunate human. I elbowed the youkai behind me to stun him and used that brief time to slam its head into the ground.

"_/__Over there! Try running further into the forest by that way._/__"

More of them started to gather around, so I was forced to run again.

*cough* *cough*

* * *

"Did we lost them?"

"_/_ _I'm not sure. _/__" Yukari said as I used this brief time to slump near a tree. "_/__You sure have a strange luck._/__"_  
_

"Whatever." I said, breathing a bit in order to recover. "Break her synchrony, huh?"

"**What are you planning?**"

"Something has kept nagging me on the head. Not the headaches. Those are separate."

"_/__Can you share those ideas, because I'm as lost as you._/__"

"...I suppose. After all, we are not getting anywhere if we don't cooperate."

*cough*

"Alright, the deal's this. Louis said that Reimu and the angel are synchronized in some way. What if we gave her some sort of shock to her mind, something about her that might snap her back?"

"_/_..._/_"

"**Okay, genius. Explain how.**"

"I..."

Wait.

"The graveyard."

"_/__Huh?_/_"_

"For some reason, the author didn't want me to continue to investigate the graveyard. Especially the Hakurei grave..."

"_/_ _Hold on. You were graverobbing?!_/__"

"I know it sounds disgusting, but something was nagging me to dig inside. I wanted answers or even a lead of some sort." I explained myself. "It was going normally, when he then somehow turned back time before I entered the graveyard."

"_/__Time manipulation?_/__"

"Remember that, according to Louis', we are fictional."

"_/__In a sense, yeah. But that doesn't mean we are puppets that can only be used to satisfy others...others...!_/__"

Whoa. Louis, what the hell did you show her?

"_/__...I apologize. I'm still not composed after...some revelations._/__"

"I understand." I said, sympathizing with her. "Coming back to the topic in hand, there's something fishy in that graveyard if he actually forced me out of it. Any ideas?"

"_/__No. I have no idea. Still, if he didn't want to keep investigating there, then something in the graveyard might help us._/__" Yukari agreeded.

"**Heh... I really don't like to agree with this bitch, but sure, let's go there. Standing here is already boring...**"

So we have a plan...

* * *

So we have a problem...

"Stupid loop." I snarled.

*cough* *cough* *wheeze*

"**You okay?**"

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine."

What's wrong with me?

"_/__Hm...looks sturdy._/__" Yukari said. "_/_..._Still, could you put the phone closer to it?_/__"

I did as asked.

"Can you remove it?"

"_/__I'll try.__/_"

(SCREECH!)

MY EARS!

(**SHATTER!**)

The path of trees in front of me "shattered"! In front of me, a raggy path stood, with a graveyard on the background.

"**Son of a ****! What the hell was that?! Oi, hag! What did you just do?**"

"_/__*pant* *pant* What was that...barrier? This...this never happened before...!_/__"

It seems Yukari also felt the screech.

"_/__Anyways, it is open?_/__"

I made one step forward. Then another. And another.

Next thing I knew, I was running. And there were no interferences.

"It's gone!"

"I found you, Raim Hanta."

Crap.

"Come on. Gimme a break already." I said, faking bravado. "How the hell can you still find me?"

"**Good shitty god, it's like you have no life anymore. Are you sure you are not developing a complex here?**"

Good shitty god? That actually sounds catchy...

Reminder: replace "good god" with "good shitty god" since saying the former would be a lie.

"Wherever you are headed, you will be stopped. You must cease to exist...now."

"Really? What, does it look like I'm going to, I dunno, drop the freaking moon or something?" I joked. "My shit is not with you, Reimu, but with that asshole controlling you...and also the other asshole that put me here in the first place!"

"**Damn straight.**"

"So please, do me a favor and just leave. If you do that, then maybe I won't kill you."

Reimu's eyes shot wide open.

"You...kill someone like me?! Are you **mad**?!"

"Yes!" I said...even though I'm not crazy. No, definitely not. **  
**

"_/__Focus on your priorities, Hanta._/__"

I know. I'm just trying to confuse it enough to do something.

"You humans have become arrogant! Impulsive! Your own essence has become corrupted with this so called "freedom"! It just bring disaster to yourselves! We are trying to save all of you! And you still _dare_ to threatened someone beyond y-?!"

(BONK!)

I wished I hit her head with the thrown fire extinguisher, but that barrier was still up.

"...Done?"

"Nope."

(BOOM!)

...And that's why I strapped dynamite on it. Always have a plan B, no matter how underhanded.

"_/__Hey! Are you trying to kill her?!__/_"

"No. I know she won't die by that. I just wanted the smokescreen...and to stun her."

Time to run.

* * *

Now that I look closer to the graves themselves, they really don't have any names written on it. Nor flowers or some memento.

I think this place was fabricated to be a graveyard in name only. Great, now I'm making less sense.

"**How much time do you think we've got?**"

"Not too much."

...

There, I found it.

"Feel anything abnormal about it?"

"_/_..._/_"

"What's wrong?"

"_/__Hanta, do you think this is right?_/__"

Wh-?

"ARE YOU BETRAYING M-?"

"_/__No. Nothing like that. It's just...something isn't right here._/__"

...

"...I'll give one chance to explain yourself."

"_/__Call it intuition, but I feel that this something that is buried here might cause more problems than anything else. Like, something that should stay hidden because reality might not take it very well._/__"

"I'll deal with the problems later. For now, I just want to revert her back as soon as possible."

"_/__But what will you do if you manage to cause more problems instead of solving them?__/_"

"..."

...This is not time for that.

"...I have already made my mind." I said. "Open it."

"_/__...Alright._/__"

She sure has her doubts, but that won't change my mind.

I put the cellphone in front of-

(BOOM!)

ARGH! MY HAND!

"This is as far as you go, Raim Hanta."

Did you just had to shoot a bullet into the cellphone? Sweet Jesus, I need this hand!

"**Man, I am _relieved _that she can't speak anymore! Hey partner, stop whining about the hand and focus.**"

"...Fine."

Okay, I must find a way to dig up this grave before she kills me. But how?

I jumped behind one of the tombstones to protect myself from the barrage of holy bullets. They started to chip the tombstone away very fast so I was forced to roll away.

Wait. Maybe I can use it here now...

I pulled out from Sekai-Rei the firework launcher...

"**Rocket launcher.**"

WHATEVER! ...and aimed at Reimu.

"Hope this will stun her somewhat."

Three irregular shots were fired, lighting the sky a bit. She didn't seem to mind as she continued the assault.

(BOOM!)

Ngh...! This is why I hate heavy things. I can't roll too well with them on hand.

"**This isn't working! She's beating the crap outta us!**"

"I know! Just shut up and let me think!"

If only this thing would work. Dammit, I guess I should've left the AI alive or something...

"**...You think you can break that thing with this stupid piece of wood?**"

"Maybe."

Five shots flew to the sky. One of them was reflected, but they did their job to blind Reimu for a bit.

"Fool!" She groaned.

(BOOM!)

Argh! She's firing everywhere. Okay, maybe this wasn't a good idea.

(BOOM!)

And one of the stray bullets blew up the firework launcher. Urgh, and I spent a lot of time on that one!

(BOOM!)

"Arrghh!"

(THUD!)

"Oof!"

I landed back into the tombstone of the Hakurei. My back hurts like hell. And yes, I confirmed that this grave is also protected with another barrier.

"**...Hold on, partner. Let me try something.**"

"Huh? What are you-?"

I felt a strange sensation in the hand that was holding the bokuto. I then realized something black was creeping into it, covering it and changing its color scheme from the wooden brown to a dark grey.

"**Hmph. Feels too...cramped in here.**"

Lemat? Just what do you think you're...?

...Wait. Now that you are there, can you-?

"**Yeah yeah, I'll find that "negating" thing and turn it on...if it is possible. Maybe with that, we can break through.**"

Yeah, we are on the same wavelength, it seems.

Reimu, however, recovered quickly and started to head towards me.

"Lemat, hurry!"

"**Aw, quit your bitching! I'm almost done...I think.**"

YOU THINK?!

"Your life is forfeit now." Reimu said.

*click*

"Huh?"

"**_Searching_**_** "Nullifier" script...**_" Lemat...said. **"Wait, what the hell?**"

"The hell?" I said also.

"What is this...?" Even Reimu agreeded this is confusing.

The bokuto...vibrated to life, to say something like that.

"**_Searching for "AI . exe". ERROR. Not found. _Argh, stop that!**"

Okay, I have no idea what the hell is going.

"**_WARNING. Running "Nullifier" script will corrupt all other remaining data.__ Proceed?_**"

...All data? Is there more?

...

...Nevermind.

"Yes." I said dryly.

A slight shock occured. The bokuto whirred for a while as sparks flew everywhere. After a brief while, it stopped, with a "ding".

"**Brr...that was...messy.**"

"This won't be allowed." Reimu said.

As she was inches near me, a fly got in her way. Then ten. Then a hundred. Then even more.

"Human." A deep voice emerged from the mass of flies. "I do not know what Lucifer-sama sees in you. Nevertheless, he ordered me to buy you some time. Hmph. Yet you look weaker than I expected."

"Lord of Flies! You will not interfere!" Reimu roared.

Beelzebub, huh? You sure sent help here, Louis.

"Sure you can handle her?"

"Don't underestimate me. I have survived far worse situations."

Now, I know he can't hurt her, but at least they can blind her enough for me to dig the grave.

"...Thanks for the support, Beel."

"Hmph. Just go."

As I turned around, several flashes occured behind me. It seems Reimu might not be hurt at all, but she can still be disoriented or blinded. Good for me.

Let's see here...

(SMASH!)

The barrier broke, revealing the murky and dirty stairway going under the grave.

"**Brr...! _WA_**_**RNING. "Nullifier" script crashed. Waiting for** **reboot...**"_

Well, shit.

I want to talk about the passage, but I have almost no time.

TURN BACK!

No.

If I'm right, then what's hidden in here will make her snap back.

DON'T ENTER!

"**Aw, shut up already! You're even more annoying than me!**"

"We're going in."

*rumble*

She's coming here too...Damn it, she's fast too!

REIMU, HE'S HERE!

I jumped in immediately, just praying that the dampness and mist inside would at least mislead her.

"**Whoa, check it out.**"

I can see.

The passage itself looked clean and very well constructed. That is, completely unlike what I expected.

YOU WON'T GET ANY FUR-

I started running.

The corridor then started to shake. Chunks of dirt and rocks started to fly towards me in an attempt to slow me down. Rolling forward made some of them evadable, but since Kraid...or perhaps to be especific, the AI is dead.

"**Heh. Serves him right. Never liked him. Too quiet. Nobody's that quiet.**"

...I really didn't notice at all. He didn't speak to Louis. He didn't voice any opinions at all. To think he was a mole...

"**Aw, quit your bitching. You still got me.**"

And that's terrible.

*rumble*

There was now a current of wind trying to push me back, along with the debris threatening to hit my head. I sticked myself to the ground and started crawling towards the corridor's only exit.

HOW LAME

(BOOM!)

"What the-?!"

Okay, blowing the ground up for no reason is not fair!

(BOOM!)

Oh, now I'm struggling to keep my grip.

"**Well, this can't ge-**"

...Crap.

...I'LL TAKE THAT AS A CUE TO MAKE YOUR LIFE MISERABLE

(BOOM!)

The ledge I was holding to exploded as I found myself falling into the abyss of spikes.

"Really? That's unoriginal."

YOUR TONGUE WON'T SAVE YOU HERE

True. For that, I have something else.

Sekai Rei, don't fail me now!

WHAT

(BOOM!)

Good-bye spikes of doom. Nice knowing you.

"You know...I almost forgot how to make home-made bombs. Thankfully, my memory's back, so building them again won't be a problem."

YOU WHAT?! HOW DID-

"You are not omniscient. Not all powerful. Just a random douchebag with a laptop."

DICK

* * *

I landed somewhat unscathed. Well, my right foot cracked for a second, but it feels okay...I think.

...Okay, when and how did this pitch-dark room turned into an black stairway with a white background?

"**How cliché.**" Glid said, and I agree. "**Ran out of ideas?**"

...WE'LL SEE

...Alright, he's planning something.

Still, I can't exactly say that it isn't effective. The lack of a bottom is getting to me. One mistep and I get splatted...or worse, left falling down for an endless period of time.

"**Doesn't sound so bad.**"

Really? Imagine spending all your days just falling down, over and over again, without end until the day that you die...

"...**Oh**."

He seemed to understand.

CORRECT. AND GOOD IDEA, BY THE WAY

As soon as he said that, the bottom part of the stairway started to crack and break at an alarming rate.

"Oh, son of a bitch!"

"**Oh, son of a bitch!"**

I started running up to the exit.

"**What exit?!**"

...Oh crap, he's right! There's no end to these stairs!

WHY SHOULD THEY END?

I WANT YOU DEAD, AFTER ALL

And he doesn't seem to be kidding at all.

"**Still, it lacks danger. Fire would be nice.**"

"LEMAT!"

TRUE

LET US MAKE THAT TRUE, ALRIGHT?

Oh, for love of-! Why did have to say that, you bastard?!

The stream of fire started to rise among the stairs at an alarming rate. It started getting hotter with each passing second.

"Nice going, dumbass!"

"**Aw, shut up.**" Grr...! "**But seriously though, how did you make the fire appear?"**

BECAUSE I WANTED IT TO APPEAR

"**But if we follow a quite logical way of thinking, that's bullshit.**"

What?

WHAT?

"**I mean, there is nothing flammable in this place, and the stairs look like made of a mix of stone and porcelain. So then, how the hell is fire reaching us?**"

WELL, I...

"**Besides, who builded this stairway? I mean, it is believable that some random jackass said "Hey, we should built a giant stairway to nowhere!" and some other moron went along with it?**"

BUT...

! I see...!

* * *

"_How the hell can I defeat an author? I mean, he can change reality on his whim."_

_"Then explain why he just doesn't make me suffer or twist around like a doll."_

_"...Okay smartass, how then?"_

_"As much as I hate to admit it, there is an universal order on things. By that, I mean there must be a reason for everything. Cause and effect, to be precise. You just can't ignore reason to do something outside the boundaries of reality. That's why magic can't ressurect people and why humans will die after a period of time."_

_"**And why humans always fart.**"_

_True. And ew._

_"What about Mokou and the annoying princess?"_

_"Interesting anomalies which catch my interest."_

_Okay, shouldn't have said that._

_"But I'll be direct to the point now. If you counter his reality with how really reality works, then you'll easily gain the upper hand once again. After all..."_

* * *

_"..._Humans can't play God." I murmured.

Everything follows a certain logic, after all. I mean, that's what our suspension of disbelief exists for, right?

HM?

"Nothing, you pathetic sack of flesh, that perhaps may living on a basement."

YOU BASTARD!

"Oh, it seems I touched a nerve! How delightful!"

"**Kid, stop wasting time already. I may like what you are doing, but if you don't hurry up, the red-white will reach us.**"

"Yeah, I know." I said, thinking what to say next. "Say, who built this stairway anyways?"

...WHAT?

"**My thoughts exactly. I mean, only someone who has no life could actually put effort in completing something ridiculously stupid!**"

YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!

"Then explain where did this stairways came from! Hell, explain the goddamn fire! You're the author, or perhaps you are just some random idiot who thinks that it's an author?"

SHUT UP!

THOSE THINGS...CAME OUT BECAUSE I SAY SO!

"Wow. That sure is lazy writing."

I peeked behind me while still running. Interestingly enough, the flames were fading out...no, more like they were blinking between existent and non-existent.

Honestly, I cannot explain it better than that.

WHAT IS GOING ON?

"**Hey kid, I was wondering...**"

"Shoot."

"**If someone actually built this shit and there no exit, there's should be a corpse here, or even some dirt, right? But hey, look at it! It's pristine clean.**"

ER...WELL...

(**CRACK**!)

The whole room shattered as a blinding light filled the room. When I opened my eyes, I was once again in the corridor.

I see...since there must be some sort of order in fiction, fighting ass pulls with logic will save my ass here!

HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!

We ignored the bastard as we rushed as fast as we could through the corridor, which lead to a dead-end.

"...A dead-end, huh? Having creative sterility?"

YOU WILL REGRET THOSE WORDS

The wall suddenly took the shape of a hand, which caught me off guard and managed to drag me...inside of the wall.

Oh, I don't like where this is going...

* * *

(THUD!)

Oof!

"Where now?" I asked as I stood up.

Hm? Now that I look at it, this place looks like a garden. With a giant cherry tree...but monochrome. Not only that, the flowers were also gray and lifeless and...

(SLASH!)

(BLOCK!)

Of course...if this place resembles that one, then there's no doubt _you_ would be here!

"..."

ISN'T YOUMU-CHAN COOL?

I THINK SHE IS

Her eyes...they're lifeless too.

"You bastard...no, all of you, yes,_ you_ that are manipulating them to...whatever sick fetish you may have...!"

SHUT UP!

YOU DON'T DESERVE TO TALK!

I'M THE ONE IN CONTROL NOW!

Youmu applied more pressure to the sword lock, making me step back slowly and steadily. Even if her body is smaller than me, she's far stronger physically.

I'm obviously at a disadvantage. Therefore...

(WHAM!)

...I can use any tool at my disposal and be as ruthless as possible. Like, kicking her in the shins, making her stumble.

(BONK!)

Also, this metal bat is useful.

...! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

"Um, avoiding being killed by you?"

YOU...YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

HOW DARE YOU! YOU CAN'T HURT YOUMU-CHAN LIKE THAT!

"Why?"

WH-?

WHAT...WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?

"Nothing."

(BONK!)

"...I just want to survive."

Youmu staggered as she clutched her head.

...Dammit. Head trauma does not make them revert back.

To my dismay, Youmu started pulling out a spellcard, making me think where the hell am I supposed to cover.

IT'S USELESS!

YOU CAN'T HIDE!

Seems that way.

"Any ideas?"

"**Eh, I may have one. Just let her draw near.**"

"...Human Sign "Slash of Present"."

She crossed the entire field in an instant. I had to dodge before the declaration to avoid it. Then once again, because she came back.

"**Just a bit more. I need to measure the timing.**"

"Alright." I said, rolling away from another slash of death.

IT WILL BE IMPOSSIBLE.

YOU CAN'T EVEN CONSIDER EVEN HURTING HER!

A STUPID NORMAL HUMAN CAN'T DO THAT!

Marisa could.

SHE'S NOT NORMAL!

Then I'll be the first one, alright?

(SLASH!)

"**That was a close one**."

"I know." I said. "Got the timing?"

"**Hold on.**"

Her speed seemed to increase with every dash she made. Lemat, are you sure you-?

"**Got it!**"

As I dodged the last attack, Lemat moved dark energy into my left arm and launched forward towards Youmu...

(GRAB!)

...and we managed to grab her out of her spell. And also, by her head.

WHAT.

I pulled and smashed Youmu into the ground. Again and again in a metronomic way. Then, I threw her up, while also noticing this place started to glitch also. Quickly, I stored the metal bat and pulled out a flammable barrel...

"**I still can't believe you managed to store that.**"

...And put it directly below Youmu.

...! NO, STOP!

I know she'll live.

I pulled out one of the rocks I stocked up in Sekai Rei.

"Charge the rock." I asked Lemat.

"**Aight.**"

I threw the dark charged rock to the barrel.

(BARREL EXPLOSION COMBO!)

She rose up back into the air. However, she recovered in mid-air and started to fly towards me, both blades in hand, and visibly bleeding, but not too badly. I tried to stop her with more dark rocks, but she sliced them easily.

"**What now****?**"

I really don't want to do the same stunt again since I might actually kill her if I do. So, it seems I'm just going to do this the risky way.

"**Hold on, you're not...**"

I stood directly in front of Youmu's path, as she readied her attack. It's just question of timing now...

YOU'RE FINISHED!

YOU CAN'T DODGE THIS ONE!

Maybe I can't run away. But...

"...!" Youmu prepared for attack.

(SLASH!)

And I just rolled _forward_ in order to avoid death! Youmu was shocked for a brief moment, which I used in order to grab her by her leg and slam her into the ground, making her drop both the Roukanken and the...you know what, forget it.

I instantly jumped over her and punched her in the forehead, just enough to knock her out.

...NO WAY.

HOW DID YOU...?

"You kind of learn a bit of street fighting as part of the yakuza, you know? Of course, it was harder this time since I'm not supposed to kill anyone."

I think she's out cold. But, just in case...

"**Why did you pull out that roll of tape?**"

"It's _duct_ tape. And this is my insurance." I said while taping together both of Youmu's hands.

DO YOU THINK THAT STUPID TAPE WILL-?

"YES. After all, it _is_ gorilla duct tape!" I said, somewhat proudly.

You can't believe how excited I was when I found this shit.

I finished taping her hands. Well, I guess she'll be safe here...

I'M NOT DONE!

*rumble* *rumble*

"...!"

Crap! The floor's shattering!

...! Hold on! She's still unconcious!

"**Leave her be! Just jump to safet-!**"

I ignored him as I grabbed Youmu and her swords with the dark arm thingy and threw them towards a safe spot as the garden under my feet crumbled.

...

* * *

(CRACK!)

Why is it always the goddamn back?!

"**Partner, if we want this alliance to work, please stop doing stupid shit.**"

"...I really don't think I could stand seeing someone fall if the reason he or she can't dodge is because of me." I said. "It just seems...dickish."

"**Tch.**"

"Anyways, where the hell am I now?"

Let's see, there's a lot of bamboo he-

Oh.

"Lemat, I'm going to close my eyes."

"**Scared of the rabbit?**"

"I really don't want to be annoyed by illusions." I sighed. "So I ask you that you'll be my eyes."

DAMMIT. I CAN'T FIND YOU.

BUT STILL, THEY WILL FIND YOU.

Yeah yeah, whatever. I really don't want to talk you him anymore.

Let's just focus on who's here along with me. Am I going to hunt them, or they are going to hunt me?

"...Let's go."

I started crawling, moving along the pointers Lemat gave me. Slowly by slowly, while avoiding making any sound at all. If I get careless in any way, I'm dead.

This little game went on for about ten minutes, with both parties not been able to find each other.

Hmm...perhaps I should continue like this...or...

"**...? What are you...?**"

I pulled out a lighter.

I guess you can guess the after effects.

* * *

(FWOOSH!)

...YOU...YOU BASTARD!

Thank goodness I was crawling. It made me avoid breathing the smoke. To increase the ferocity of the flames, I pulled out a gas canister and threw it on the mix.

Damn. Sekai Rei really makes me versatile.

"*cough* *cough*"

Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to perform a silent takedown on two stupid rabbits.

(WHAM!)

(CRACK!)

(SLAM!)

I cracked my hands in order to fix my joints. Both Reisen and Tewi lied unconcious on the ground as the flames became stronger.

"That's two down. Two or three more."

"**Damn. I never knew you were this crafty.**"

"There's a lot of shit you don't know about me."

HELP ME, EIRIN!

SHOOT THERE! I HEARD SOMETHING THERE!

Crap.

(ZOOM!)

Aah! That's a lot of arrows!

(BOOM!)

That's a lot of exploding arrows!

"**Crawl, dammit!**"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM DOING?!"

(BOOM!)

...! Wait! Those two!

"**Don't pull this shit again!**"

"They were under that asshole's control! I can't leave them like that!"

I grabbed them with the dark arm thingy and rolled to safety in order to hide under a pile of ashen bamboo trees. True, it was harder to move and I got slightly burnt this time.

...

...

...She stopped.

Alright, I'll leave them here.

"**This is retarded...**"

Okay, now to stop the doc.

"**...! Wait, stop!**"

I did as told.

"**Look up.**"

Hovering over my hiding spot was a floating Kaguya, looking around the devasted gray forest. I know this place is an illusion too, so I don't think this will affect her too much.

Okay, she's there. The doc should be near...there!

Hah! Even if they are brainwashed, their basic instincts are intact! Guess there are limits to what author can do! Character derailment be damned!

"**You're smiling. Deviously. I like it.**" Lemat commented. "**Have a plan?**"

"What do you think?"

* * *

"Let's see, where are you, doc?"

The flames were still roaring, which I used to avoid detection. I crawled forward, under some bamboo trees until I managed to see the doc alongside the moon-bitch.

Alright, just separate a bit more...

...

"There!"

"**Now, partner, now!**"

I grabbed Kaguya with the extending dark arm thingy (okay, I seriously need to find a better name) and dragged her into the flames, slamming her hard.

I waited for the possessed Eirin to react and go towards Kaguya by instinct, while hiding under a rubble of bamboo and ash. Just a bit closer will be enough.

"..." Eirin moved closer.

(**BOOM!**)

Of course, I forgot to mention that I tapped Kaguya's body with dark rocks, making her a living bomb.

Eh, I know she can take it.

"...!" The possessed Eirin (and I think the author too) did not expect me to go to such lengths to beat...I dunno, someone that comes from the moon. Whatever, I'm just doing whatever it takes to reach my destination.

...Hmm, she really was propelled too far into the sky. She's still stunned though, giving me quite a bit of time to finish this off.

"**Hey look.**" Lemat said. "**There are two bamboo trees here. Say...why don't you just slingshot yourself up there?**"

...Not a bad idea.

I measured the estimated distance between us and used the...claw to grab one of the bamboo trees. I put Lemat inside of Sekai Rei for a bit while I used my free arm to grab the other tree. I started stepping back to gain tension on my claws and then let myself go.

To say that I was impressed on how far I was propelled would be an understatement. I had about seconds to reach Eirin in mid-air.

...YOU CAN FLY?!

"No, you dumbass."

*cough* *cough*

Ignoring him, I pulled out what I thought it was best for this occation.

...Remember the hammer with a car battery taped on it?

(CLONK!)

(ZZSSSHH!)

"...AAAAHH!"

I'm not sure if this Mjornir knockoff should release sparks like that, but at least I know that the damage is done.

(THUD!)

Eirin landed hard on the ground, effectively knocking her out. I'm sure the doc's fine.

...The problem is how the hell am I supposed to land...

"**Relax. I got us covered.**"

Lemat forced my arms to grab one of the bamboo trees that was still standing during the whole ordeal. I flinged myself to it, but started to slow down just as I was getting near it. The arm returned to normal just moments away, letting me hit the tree without severe injuries.

"...Well, at least my legs are fine."

NO NO NO! THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!

Oh, gimme a break...

SHE'S STRONGER THAN YOU! SHE SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU!

That's why I hid from plain sight by using the terrain you just gave me. If I decided to just face them directly like some sort of shonen hero, I would have gotten myself killed in a very stupid and embarrasing way. In that case, hiding myself was the only way to get some sort of upper hand. You really don't think things through, do you?

HEY! SPEAK TO ME! DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME...!

Talking to you isn't productive at all, so I'm just going to ignore you until I really know where the hell you are.

NO...I'M NOT DONE YET!

*rumble*

Great. He's at it again.

*cough* *cough*

The ground shatter to shatter once more. I used the arm to grab the moon crew and put it in a safe place. That being said, I really should have planned better...since I started to fall again.

"...Shit."

* * *

(THUD!)

This time, it was a house. An European one, with two floors and a somewhat well kept garden.

Hmm...I swear I saw this house before...

"**...! Look out!**"

(BOOM!)

That the spark! So then...!

"Marisa..." I smiled mirthfully. "Nice to see you."

"..."

This is bad...

HAHA! LET'S SEE HOW YOU DEAL WITH RAW POWER!

YOU CAN'T HIDE THIS TIME!

Hate to admit it, but is true.

The only hiding spot would be Marisa's own house...which I doubt it would help since Marisa can simply blow it up to smithereens.

As soon as I was thinking for another plan, I felt something envelop my arm. No, it wasn't more energy, but something like...thread.

...Ugh, her too?!

ALICE-CHAN AND MARISA-CHAN REALLY MAKE A GOOD COUPLE, DON'T THEY?

IT SEEMED FITTING THAT THEY WOULD ATTACK YOU AS A TEAM!

"You can't be certain they really like each other." I sighed. "Alice is a secluded girl who only seems interested in her dolls' welfare. Marisa...is Marisa. That doesn't mix."

ARGH, I HATE PEOPLE LIKE YOU!

TELLING ME THAT SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT!

IF I WISH IT...IF I WISH IT, IT'S ENOUGH, RIGHT?

THESE TWO ARE LOVERS! I JUST KNOW IT!

What's wrong with this guy?

"**I think he's a yuri freak.**"

"Well, that explains a lot."

Hmm...I can't move my arm at all. Those threads are really going to be a problem.

**"Shouldn't that be enough proof in order to kill him? I mean, he's a sicko.**"

...

...Well, I'm not the type of person that attacks someone just because it's homosexual, lesbian or something along those lines. If I did that, I would be an asshole. No, what I really hate is when someone thinks that someone has that kind of inclination without any proof beforehand.

"**What.**"

...You know what, forget about it.

*cough* *cough*

Hm? My throat hurts...

"**You okay, partner?**"

Yeah...I'm fine...

(BOOM!)

"Son of a-!" I yelled in pain as the blast of the Master Spark sent me flying towards the wall of her house. My back felt like it was triturated...and since the thread was still holding my arm, several cuts were created and holy crap, I do have a lot of blood.

"**Heads up! Here they come!**"

"Okay, head on approach is stupid in this case. I have to cut these threads."

I pulled out the knife which Sakuya used to stab my arm yesterday. I swiftly started cutting the threads, not caring if I cut my skin in the process since that's better in comparison to a direct hit from the Spark.

(SNAP!)

"**Roll now!**"

(BOOM!)

OH, YOU BITCH.

I somehow managed to avoid getting vaporized to death...but I couldn't avoid the shockwave, making my body fly through the window of the second floor.

(SHATTER!)

"**What's with you and windows?**"

"I have no idea."

I wasted no more time and proceeded to get the hell out of the room via window again as the Master Spark tore the second floor apart in one blast. Shit...I know she has a lot of power, but goddamn!

"..."

Argh, I wish they just stop looking at me with those...blank blue eyes! It doesn't suit them!

"**Well then, who do we take out first?**"

"Marisa is the powerhouse, but I fear that Alice's threads and dolls limit my mobility."I said, studying the field. "Also, her body's weaker. We'll take out Alice first."

"**Right.**"

YOU CAN'T HOPE TO BEAT THEM.

ARE YOU CRAZY OR WHAT?

I didn't make any sudden moves. I really want them to make a move first.

"...!" As expected, Marisa just shot the Master Spark once more.

I dashed forward and rolled to dodge. I almost caught myself on a web of threads, but I manage to stop myself. The problem was that several dolls had an open shot at me. I pulled out another fire extinguisher in order for it to act as a shield. The bullets of the dolls broke it down, making the gas expand. I pulled out another one and smashed it too, making the smokescreen denser.

...CLEVER BASTARD.

BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER! FIRE AGAIN!

(BOOM!)

...! WHERE DID HE GO?!

(SLASH!)

"...!"

Shit! She was protected by threads too!

The attack failed completely. As expected from Alice. Even if she's not fully conscious, she was prepared enough for a sneak attack.

...And now she's directly looking at me.

"This is bad..."

(STAB!)

I think something went splat inside me...

(BOOM!)

(CRACK!)

"AAGH!"

A...spear attack from the back and blast from the front...she really can coordinate her dolls efficiently.

*cough* *cough*

"**Partner, you really look like crap.**"

Come on...I need to stand up.

FIRE AGAIN!

"MASTEERR...

"**Oh shit, look out!**"**  
**

What the hell should I do now?!


	47. PURSUE HIM

"SPAAAAARK!"

(BOOM!)

IS HE DEAD?

PLEASE, BE DEAD.

...

...! THERE'S NOTHING HERE!

SO THEN...!

Honestly though, I haven't used these arms efficiently. Even if I have already seen how useful these are, I find myself confused on why haven't I used them constantly yet. Just now, I used them on instinct to grab a distant tree and drag myself out of harm's way.

*cough* *cough*

Still, I wonder why am I still coughing...

OKAY, I CALL BULLSHIT!

WHY CAN'T YOU JUST **DIE**?!

Eh, I don't feel like it.

"**Still, that was a close call.**"

"Yeah." My guts still feel queasy, but otherwise, I'm okay. "So now what?"

"**Now, it's payback time. What do you say about that?**"

"Fair enough."

I used the arm thingy again to pull myself toward one of the trees, avoiding the Master Spark completely.

"Ten seconds."

"**Huh?**"

"It takes ten seconds for the Master Spark...no, for that hexagonal box to cool down in order to fire again.

"**Meaning?**"

"We got a plan."

I tried to find a blind spot in the current formation these two were doing. Between Marisa with the Spark and Alice doing support with her dolls, I cannot find an empty spot at all. Unless...

I pulled out a bottle of whiskey and a ragged newspaper. I think the title was Bunbun-something. Whatever, it will now serve as a good molotov.

Now to pull a lighter.

(CLICK!)

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-?

And throw...

(SHATTER!)

(FWOOOSH!)

"...!"

"**Yessss! Burn...BURN! HAHAHAHA!**"

I'm not sure what is Lemat finding amusing, but at least the flames startled the two witches. Not only that, but the fire started to catch up the wind and lit on fire several of the threads that Alice dispersed on the field, along with some of her dolls. She instinctively safeguarded two of them first.

(BOOM!)

Wait, did those dolls explode? What do they have inside? Gunpowder?

Still, the continuous blasts around Alice managed to knock her out, or at least weaken her enough that she slumped into the ground.

"Well, that was convenient."

Marisa aimed at me again, ignoring the fire and unleashing the Master Spark once more. I pulled myself out, launching myself to the tress, effectively hiding myself and started looking for options.

Alright, I have to find a way to drag her down, no matter what. As long as she stays airborne like that, I won't have any sort of chance.

"**Can't you just drag her down?**"

"I noticed there a maximum range for this thing. I can't just grab her from here."

Why do I always have limits, even with new stuff?

"**So we'll just have to get near her?**"

"Without her noticing...hm, let's move to another place." I said while pulling myself to another tree.

"**Why?**"

(BOOM!)

"That's why."

Okay, she decided to aim pretty much everywhere. That gives me less time then.

...

...

...Alright, I know what to do.

"**About damn time."**

* * *

"SPAAAARK!"

(BOOM!)

DAMMIT, WHERE IS HE?!

Thankfully, neither the asshole nor Marisa know my current location.

Also, for some reason, my guts and back feel fine now, making mobility easier. Odd, I shouldn't be able to heal this fast.

Whatever...

*cough* *cough*

Still, I wish I could get rid of this coughing. It's starting to get annoying.

Alright, let's test this out.

"Charge it."

"**Right.**"

From the trees just behind Marisa's house, I threw a charged rock to the air. It detonated just above Marisa, making her shoot upwards instantly. I used that timeframe to pull myself to her house and entered through a cracked window.

Alright, so far, so good. Marisa continued to assault the trees, meaning that both of them haven't noticed me yet.

I moved to the devastated second floor and crawled in order to avoid detection.

"**You sure are skilled at doing this. Have you done this before?**"

"You have no idea." I whispered.

I made my way across until I had Marisa on my view. She was still firing everywhere, leaving the surrounding areas devastated. I'm not sure she would actually do something like this. I blame the asshole.

(BOOM!)

Ten seconds...now!

"HEY! Catch!" I shouted throwing at Marisa another fire extinguisher, this one with dark rocks ducktaped around it with the help of the arm.

(BOOM!)

The explosion left a gas cloud above. I could hear Marisa cough, signaling me that it was time to move. I jumped as far as I could from the second floor and extended the arm, managing to finally catch Marisa in mid-air.

NO!

And now for the hard part...

(**CRACK!**)

If my back had conciousness, it now might be trying to plot my murder. Painfully. The same occurred to Marisa, but she landed on me just because I don't want to cripple her.

**"THAT was your plan?**"

"Ugh...yeah. Problem?"

"**Yeah, one. She's standing up.**"

"...What?"

Oh shit oh shit oh shit...!

YES! I GOT YOU NOW!

...Okay, plan B.

"Catch this too." I said, pulling out a bucket of water and throwing it at Marisa, drenching her.

The author just laughed as Marisa started to raise her box.

Oh well, I'll just throw this taser then.

"...?"

(BZZZZT!)

"AAAAARRGH!" I am so...so very sorry, Marisa.

(THUD!)

A discharged taser landed near Marisa, as she dropped down, unconscious and drenched.

I touched her neck. As I expected, there's still a pulse. And a strong one too.

Heh, she sure is feisty.

...YOU...

HOW COULD YOU...WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!

Oh yeah.

I forgot about this asshole.

"Because I want to live. And to kill you. And they are not going to stop me!"

...!

"Look, I'm going to be civilized just this time. Why don't you just stop this stupidity, let me get to you and maybe, I won't kill you. I really, really don't want to beat the crap out of these girls as much as you do. I'm giving you this chance. Let. Me. Out!"

NO! THIS IS MY WORLD! MY WAIFUS! MY REALITY!

"And that's why you fail at being a human being." I clapped slowly. "What, you're gonna cry now, huh?"

*cough* *cough*

Damn, stop it.

...NO. I WON'T BE INTIMIDATED BY YOU!

I'LL SHOW YOU! THIS IS NOT OVER YET, HAAAAANTAAA!

"Bring it. But mark my words, I gave you a chance. What happens next will happen because of you."

S-SHUT UP!

THEY COME TO HELP ME! I'M SURE!

WE MADE A DEAL!

Interesting bits of info...

The land started to rumble.

...Time to put her in a safe place. Her house might be okay.

* * *

(THUD!)

After putting Marisa inside of her house with some blankets covering her, I went and fell again.

This time, it was an empty, foggy, space.

"Hello?"

No answer. Not even a killing intent or something like that.

Did he ran out of girls? If that's the case, then...I can rest for a while. I'm actually really tired.

*cough* *cough* *hack*

DAMN! WHY WON'T IT STOP?!

"I believe that you are not feeling so okay after all, Hanta."

...!

"Who's there?"

"**Relax, partner. I know that voice.****"**

"Huh?"

In front of me, a silhouette started to walk towards me. Dressed flamboyantly, with that awful color scheme that hurts my eyes, Loki made his presence known to me, while smiling...

"Good lord, do something about your outfit and- is that a fez?"

*cough*

"Yeah. I heard that in the UK that fezzes are cool. I'm just trying it out myself. Like it?"

"**It looks ridiculous**."

"Perfect! It works!"

I don't have time for this...

"What are you doing here?"

"Me? Nothing. I'm just chilling around, relaxing and all of that. I mean, it is a funny day, don't you think?"

"Funny? You take this invasion of heaven and the fact that this place is being run by some sort of hikkikomori with a yuri complex funny?!"

"...Well, yes."

You are an ass, you know that?

"Oh, and you may want to know that they are invading the mansion."

"**Really? Hey, we're missing the fun!**"

"Weird. I thought the mansion crew would be possessed like th-"

"You can thank the connection to Yggdrasil for that." Loki explained. "That teleporter they have set there makes it harder for this human entity to control them like pieces."

I sighed in relief. Not because I was worried for them, but because I won't have to deal with Sakuya, who can stop time, nor with Flandre, for obvious reasons.

"But I'm sure that Narukami-kun and the rest will be fine." Loki smirked. "Nice nickname you gave him, by the way."

It was not on purpose, but meh...

But enough with the bullcrap.

"What are you really doing here?"

*cough* *******cough***

"You sure ask a lot of questions...for a guy who is coughing out blood."

Now I'm coughing blood?! Shit, what's wrong with me?"

"**Okay, this officially going into creepy territory. Partner, have you secretly ate a bug or something?**"

Ngh...my head...

"Hm. Still, I'm surprised you are still conscious, even surviving your little battles with those girls." Loki praised me. "But your body is still human, so you have your limits.

*cough* *cough*

"And it seems your body isn't responding well too... This is going to be a problem."

"**No kidding. Hey partner, did you eat a bug or something?**"

S-Shut up. *cough*

"Well, since watching you running loose in this place makes my day fun, I'm going to help you this once."

Loki walked towards me, with...

...Wait, is that a...

(STAB!)

"...Ow!"

I could feel liquid going through my left arm.

"What did you inject me with?"

"**Some sort of potion or what?**"

"Potion? I just injected a bit of adrenaline. Why complicate myself, since I know that magic is useless to use to heal you?"

Not anymore, but I can't blame you if you don't know yet.

Still, I better keep that secret.

...Hm? Well, what do you know? The coughs stopped.

I stood myself vigorously, stretching my body to warm up.

"Well, that was a nice pick-me-up." I said. "Thanks, Loki."

"Hey, whatever makes my day interesting. Consider this in the house."

"_/__ Enough with that. Scarlip, just give him what I asked you to give him. _/__"

"...? Patchouli, is that you?"

So it's true...they are not possessed.

"Patchouli, how the situation out there?"

"_/__ Not good, I'm afraid._ _/_" She said. "_/_ _Well, the little sister and Remilia are fine through. The library..._"

I heard an explosion through the small crystal Loki was holding.

"_/__ Koa! I told you to guard that! _/__"

From her tone, I think she's more annoyed about the fact that they are targeting the library than the attack itself.

"_/__ Hm? Patchy, who are you talking to? _/__"

"Hello, Remilia."

"_/__ Oh, it's you, Hanta. _/__" Good to see that he used my last name...no, codename. "_/__ What is going on? This is no normal incident, right? I mean, the ice fairy just came here and tried to freeze the place. Hmph, she must know her place. Eh, don't worry, I did just that. But still, more annoyances are coming here. You must know something._/__"

...Hmm. Maybe she should know.

* * *

"_/__Let me get this straight._/__" Remilia paused to breathe. "_/__ There are angels that are trying to breach into Gensokyo..._/__"

"Yup."

Well, to be precise, one has already crossed inside...

"_/_ _And they possessed the shrine maiden, making her their pseudo-slave..._/__"

"Uh-huh..."

"_/__...and to finish this off, the devil is helping you_._/_"

"You could say something like that." I shrugged.

Of course, I omitted the part about the author. I really don't want to shatter someone's else conception of reality.

"_/__ How in my name do you get yourself in these kinds of messes? _/__" Remilia asked, bewildered.

"I don't know. God hates me. Make your own theories based on that." I answered.

"_/_ _**If** we could get back on topic...! _/__" Patchouli interrupted, apparently her patience finally ran out. "_/__ Hanta, do you know some way to solve this? Without the shrine maiden, the only other who we could ask for help is that rat and..._/__"

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I fought Marisa a while ago. She's unconscious for the time being, since she was also possessed."

This gave Patchouli pause.

"_/__ ...This is far worse than I expected. _/__"

"I know! She wasn't easy to defeat, I tell you that." I said, without thinking.

"_/_ _Who else was possessed?_/__"

I gave the names.

"_/__ Damn. Can't ask them either._/__"

"__/_ Eeh~? So you had fun with Marisa?_/__" Now Flandre was speaking with me. "_/__ No fair! I wanted to play with her! And everybody else that came here were boooooring..._/__"

"_/__ Now now, little mistress. You should remember we are still trying to solve our own problems. _/__" Sakuya added. And I'm glad you are not possessed.

"Did she...?"

"_/__ No. There were no causalities. _/__"

...I was about to ask if she made a mess, but I guess that question works too.

"**Right right. Can we finish this conversation already? I want to finally kill that son of a bitch!**"

Shh! Quiet! They aren't supposed to know about the author yet!

"Magician, can I go know?" Loki was also not liking being dragged for so long.

"_/__ Hmm...I suppose. Scarlip, just give him this crystal and you can go._/__"

Loki quickly shoved the crystal into my hands. He then waved at me as he started to leave.

"Good luck out there, Hanta. Don't die. You are too interesting to lose."

"Then help me." I said, hoping for...

"And where's the fun on that?"

Asshole.

"By the by, this place here keeps you hidden from his sight. When I leave, you'll have about a minute and then, you'll be on your own." Loki said. "Say hi to Narukami for me, alright?"

And with that, he vanished into the fog.

"**Nice trick.**"

"_/_ _I really don't understand his motivations. At first, he refused to help us, but after a while, his opinion changed and decided to help. I really can't decide if he is really on our side. Maybe what Narukami said was true. He isn't one that deserves to be trusted._/__"

You have no idea.

"_/__ Since you know this situation better, do you have any recommendations,_ _Hanta? _/__"

"First, whatever you do, don't go outside. You'll just have to wait until..."

"_/_ _Until? _/__" Sakuya inquired.

"...Until something is dead. I can't tell exactly what, though."

Wish there was some way for them to know when the author's dead. But then again, nothing almost ever goes my way.

"Also, find someway to contact Yukari without going outside. I repeat, _do not go outside_!"

"_/__ Alright, we get it! _/__" Remilia said, sounding annoyed. "_/__ You don't need to over repeat yourself...__/_"

...Hm. The mist is dispersing.

"It's almost time to go..."

"_/__ I see...__/_" Patchouli said.

"Also..." I doubted for a while my next words. "If Louis goes there, just accept his help. This situation is pretty delicate, so no matter if he's the devil, I prefer a free Gensokyo instead of one taken over angels and being stripped of its freedom."

"_/__ You sure? __/_" Patchouli asked.

"...No." I said, making clear that, even if he has given some strong argumentation, I still don't trust Louis. "Good luck."

"_/_ _Hmph. You don't have to say that._ _/_" Remilia said, her tone of voice saying that she was enjoying herself. Idiot. She doesn't see the whole complications of this mess. I guess she's that immature still...

The crystal shattered, apparently the connection fading.

...

...Alright. I hope this next place is where the author is. I'm getting tired of this wild goose chase.

"**Me too.**"

The space around us shattered...

* * *

(TAP!)

This time, I landed well. Hm, guess the adrenaline is making its work. Still, I'm actually getting tired of this. Room after room, the only thing I've done was fight for my survival, all while dragging people who really weren't supposed to be involved in my mess.

I wish this ends soon.

"**This place looks bizarre, partner.**" Lemat said.

"Yeah."

To put it simply, I was about to walk over a rocky path, which was so twisted it looked like a horizontal spring. In fact, there was no ground apart from that only path. The rest was a bottomless abyss. In the center, really in the far end, there was a small spot of land...and a coffin in the center. For some reason, even if I was this far, I had a feeling. That inside that coffin, I would find the solution that I wanted to this mess.

To say the least, I started running right away. I'm surprised Reimu is having problems reaching me. Guess Beelzebub wasn't considered a god for nothing in the past.

NO. NO YOU DON'T, YOU BASTARD.

Of course...

I HOPED YOU DIED WHEN YOU JUST VANISHED OUT OF NOWHERE

WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE?!

Whatever. I have no time for you.

I started running towards the center. The spiral pathways started trembling as spikes started rising from it, trying to impale me.

"Ran out of girls to send? Guess author's have their limits." I taunted him, while making my way forward.

ARGH! YOU ARE TOO ANNOYING!

WHY? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?! I LOCKED YOU IN A WONDERFUL PLACE!

YOU SHOULD THANK ME INSTEAD!

"Thank you? Are you retarded?"

WHAT?

A large wall of stone rose up, trying to block my way.

(BOOM!)

I just blew it up with a homemade bomb.

"Have I ever asked you to do this to me? After all, I still don't have my whole memories with me about that day, so I'm not so sure if your story has validity or not. HOWEVER, what I know is that you tried to turn me into something I wasn't."

B-BUT, ISN'T IT WHAT GUYS USUALLY WANT?

A WONDERFUL PLACE FULL OF CUTE GIRLS TO...

"Finish that sentence and I'll rip your stomach off when I reach you."

"**Ooh~, if you do that, can I ask you to remove his tongue too?"**

"Hm, not a bad idea."

EEK!

"To answer, no, I'm not like that. See? This is why people from the outside call us virgins. Guys like you are too prevalent in this country, making the whole world think we are complete morons, living punch-lines for stupid jokes about tentacles and shit like that! I know what this country once was, something respectable. Something that _she_ valued..."

Wait, she? Aw, screw it.

"...and that she loved. She loved this country...and look what it is becoming!"

"**Wow, this is better than I expected.**"

"This place is getting shittier and shittier the more I look at it! What happened to its proud story? What happened to that brilliance? Why aren't woman punching guys in the **** if they feel molested?

WHA-? WHY IS THAT RELEVANT WITH WHAT IS GOING ON?

"Shut up! You don't DESERVE to talk!" I shouted, crushing the spikes that were in my way, paving my own way forward. "I remember now many things! I am a member of the yakuza and for some reason, you somehow stole or got something from our client and now wants it back. But I don't care about that mission anymore. This is about me! You took my life and manipulated it like you saw fit to your own delusions and desires! I'm no one's pawn! I REALLY HATE THAT!"

...IF YOU REMEMBER THAT MUCH, THEN WHY AREN'T YOU THANKING ME?

YOU ARE A CRIMINAL, A STREET PUNK, A...A MURDERER!

I GAVE YOU A CHANCE OF REDEMPTION HERE! YOU FORGOT THOSE SINS

ALL THANKS TO ME! ME!

I started laughing, much to the horror of him and to Lemat's amusement.

"For your information, not all criminals are that bad. Some of them are just misguided or society itself shuns them away, leaving them no place in this world. They have sometimes to deal with much more shit than any of you, so what gives** you** the right to criticize? Sheesh, people nowadays are too damn narrow-minded. Besides, I never asked for you to drag me here! Did I ask you to do that, huh?"

HUH?

"I didn't, did it?"

The asshole started to tremble...or maybe just this place is trembling. The path itself became more difficult to traverse, but nevertheless, I was doing just fine, having a good time mentally torturing this guy.

...YOU ARE A MURDERER. I LOCKED YOU UP HERE TO SAVE MYSELF AND OTHERS!

THIS IS JUSTICE!

Also, he's hilarious because of the wrong reasons. Naturally, I started laughing again, this time louder.

"Yes, I have killed in the past. I remember that...mishap now. How do you know that, I don't know nor I care. Hmm, who exactly told you?"

...!

...N-NOBODY! I SWEAR!

He's obviously lying. Whatever. I'll tear the answer out of his mouth later.

"That is left in the past. Just that. Also, between you and me, those people I killed...they deserved it. In my "work" you see a lot of people. Most of them bad, some worse. And, when you have the power and the chance, you can just decide to...remove them, if you will. Don't confuse this, stupid brat. This is not self-righteous justice. I made the world a favor to remove some of those assholes for it, instead of making it waste more of its effort with earthquakes and tsunamis. Hell, I think they gave me the "cleaner" job because I'm this kind of man! So what if I am a horrible person? What I really hate is that you wanted to turn me into something that I wasn't, making me forget of what I did. That is just wrong!"

...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!

"Me. **Don't ask stupid questions**." I continued while, for some reasons, starting to smile. "***chuckle*** You see, I don't think I even care about saving this place anymore. Oh nononono,** I think I just want to kill you!**"

*cough* *COUGH* ***hack***

**SHIT, NOT AGAIN!**

"Ngh? Aaarghhh!"

MY HEAD! **MY ******* HEAD!**

"**Oh boy, here we go again.**"

...!

N-NOW I GOT YOU!

The **floor**...ngh...**is breaking...**

Shit...**move...my head...**

"Found you, Hanta."

B**etwee**n the horrendous **pain, the fr**ustration that t**his guy** makes **me feel and th**e fact tha**t Reimu, still with** the de**ad blue eyes and white** clothes, was h**overing just behind** me...

Yep, this is just getting worse and worse the more time it passes...

"Oh **crap**..." We both mumbled.

(BOOM!)

I couldn't react. It happened in an instant. I really don't know if Reimu either kicked me at high speed or shot an incredibly fast bullet. The fact is that my body was knocked through the spiral path and making me land on the small rocky island on the center. My stomach...or what's left of my guts felt queasy.

"**N**gh...shit."

(THUD!)

Another body fell next to me. It was bleeding from several places, including the legs and head. However, it seemed to be standing up. I don't know this guy, but after some moments, after seeing that he was not bleeding blood, but flies and bugs, I could see that this guy is Beelzebub. He was also sharply dressed as Louis, but his clothes were dirty and ragged due to the fight. He had dark green hair and eyes to match. And he looked annoyed...no, more like ashamed.

"...Dammit. How could I let this pawn beat me like this? What's with that girl's body?" He asked as he stood up.

"**Aren't you going to say hi?**" Lemat, this is no time for jokes.

*cough* *hack*

HEY, WHAT'S WRONG?

YOU DON'T LOOK SO GOOD!

Da**mn** you!

"...Not only have you associated with the fallen one, but also got support from the Lord of the Flies. I knew it. If we let you live, we have no way to figure out how much damage you can cause to the world."

"**That** coming from you, who are causing damage to this place too? What happened to your motto of "love and peace", huh?"

"...Humanity does not deserve humility. We gave them freedom and look at what they are doing!" T**he an**gel sa**id, obvi**ousl**y quit**e piss**ed of the c**urrent situati**on of** our world**. And I can't bl**ame it.

"**Pfft. As if they needed that crap. I think you actually don't want to save them. Maybe...just maybe, you are starting get pants-shitting scared of them.**"**  
**

"...Foolishness. Humanity needs us! Us, being afraid of sheep? You are out of your mind!"

"Whether humanity is worth it or not, that decision will be taken by humans themselves, once Lucifer-sama has dealt with you!" Beelzebub declared, the flies around him starting to buzz uncontrollably.

"That'll be enough for now, Beel."

...!

"Lucifer-sama..." Beel also stopped, along with the buzzing.

Lo**uis...whe**re** the hell** did **you** com**e from**?

...! YOU!

HOW DID YOU GOT PAST MY VIEW?!

"Oh please, don't think yourself all-powerful here. You, trying to keep me on check? Truly, what Einstein said was true. There are two things that are infinite in this world, the universe and_ human stupidity_."

**Okay, th**at wa**s co**ol.

"L...**Loui**s...t**he he**ll are you...?"

"...Is it time?" Beel asked.

"Yes. You may go now. Talked with Loki too, so I know it's time."

"...Understood."

Wit**h that**, Beelzeb**ub dis**sappea**red in a clo**ud **of fli**es, w**hich dis**persed.

WHAT...WHAT IS GOING ON?

TIME? TIME FOR WHAT?!

**Be**ats me.

Sti**ll wor**ried a**bout t**hat, **thoug**h.

Ngh**...st**ill, **my** b**od**y** f**eels** he**avy...

"Your schemes end here, fallen one." Reimu said, gohei pointed at Louis.

"Oh please. Listening to you is like listening to a broken record." Louis said dryly. "In any case..."

Lo**uis ign**ored the **posse**ssed Rei**mu and hea**ded st**raight to m**e. I wa**s still tr**ying t**o stand u**p, but t**he lo**wer **parts o**f m**y b**ody** beca**me **oddly nu**mb.

"Wh**at the hell is** goin**g on? Louis,** what...?"

"All in due time."

*coug**h* *c**ough*** *COU**GH*

"Ugh...ngh...!"

"**Okay, partner, you really are starting to sound horrible...**"

R**eally? I didn't** notice! (?)

*ba-dump*

...Ack!** What t**he...? M**y c**hest...!

"...Odd. I hoped that it would have a better synchrony with you, but it seems your body is rejecting it heavily."

Rejec...ting...what?

What did you do?!

"Your end has come!" Reimu...dashed...towards Louis...launching blue orbs at him.

(BLOCK!)

...Yo**ur ar**m...**how har**d _is_ t**hat** arm?

"...Nn. It seems the power comes more from her than from you, pawn." Louis grumbled. It seems he actually felt the attack. "Am I right?"

Reimu started to circle...around us...and...*cough* fired several bullets, lasers, you name it. The angel wasn't playing around anymore. Louis, however, seemed more annoyed than worried. That mentally was manifested by the lack of motivation he had while parrying the bullets with his arm and using a wing that came out of nowhere to stop the lasers.

"Still, it isn't enough. You know, that girl looks like she has some potential. Hm, did you plan this or was it coincidence?"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KNOW!"

YEAH!

Ass...kisser...

*ba-dump*

ARGH!...Shit, this hurts like...!

"You...Louis...you did something, didn't you?!" I roared at him...and in return, my lungs flared in pain. It feels like my whole body was turning into stone or something."

"...Let me first have some space to talk." He said calmly. "A moment, please."

Reimu appeared just behind Louis. I have to admire the boost in speed that the angel is giving her. As soon as she was about to blast the area where we were, Louis quickly snapped his fingers in front of her.

(BOOM!)

There was a small bright light that detonated in front of Reimu, sending her flying several feet over the floor, bouncing off the ground severely. I noticed that there was a barrier protecting her. Yeah, Louis is just that strong that he doesn't care about the barrier...

There was another loud rumble. I think Reimu crashed into an inner wall or something...

"Now, that should give us time." Louis smiled mysteriously.

*cough* *hack*

*ba-dump*

...My chest...why do I feel...legs in my chest? Legs? No, more like...

"Louis, what...the hell...did you do? I knew you were going to backstab me, but...how?"

Louis just kept between looking at me and looking at his watch. Then, after some seconds, he crouched down, all while looking at me.

"Backstabbing is such a harsh word. Besides, didn't you used that power boost efficiently to save your life and this place?"

"Ngh..."

Wait, is he referring to the arm?

"Lemat, I thought..."

"**I never said that it was originally mine. The bloody thing just popped that day and since then, I learned how to tap its power. It seems you had the wrong conception of it. The darkness shit, that's me. The arm...well, you already know.**"

"In other words, you assumed wrongly."

Dammit, I was fooled...

"But...how?"

"...Remember the coke you took when you met me?"

...

...

...Oh, son of a bitch!

How...how I overlook that kind of SHIT?!

"...What exactly are you...*cough* trying to pull, Louis?!"

"Well, I just wanted to test something. After all, your body and mind seemed fit for the test, but I guess I was wrong...partially. After all, its growth was faster than I expected...perhaps due to seithr in that place."

...No wonder...you sent me there. You...planned all of this. The mission, the seithr, me coming bad in a wrong moment...

I feel really stupid now.

"**Still, though, this looks like some painful shit. What exactly did you do?**"

"I just put...an egg inside it. Only that."

Oh that's just disgusting...

"So...you mean, I swallowed a...bug or something?"

"...You could say something like that."

"**Hah! F**king called it!**"

"How?"

"Ever told you that you shouldn't accept soda from strangers? It could be spiked or something...

Urgh...

*ba-dump* *ba-dump*

ARGH!

"What...exactly is your plan?!"

"As I said, I'm just testing something. That Magatama I made you ingest is a new strain I manufactured based on the data of...the other one."

Magatama?

Oh dear, so I did swallow a freaking bug. Fantastic. (?)

"**Other one?**"

"A story for another day." Louis said. "But now..."

*ba-dump*

...!

"...I guess it's time for it to evolve from its larval state, right?"

(CRACK!)

*hack* *choke*

**My throat...my ch**est, they fee**l like t**hey **are** being..**.sc**aled** by** som**ethin**g a**nd...le**gs...i**nside m**e?

**What the**...?

"So, t**his i**s it? Y**ou just** tried** to cre**ate a **demon** for your**self,** huh?!" I stru**ggle**d to** spe**ak.

**My left arm** starte**d to get bl**ack s**pots undern**eath **my skin...and** some s**ort of black veins p**ulsed u**nderneath...**

"As I said, I just wanted to test it." Louis said. "Actually, I expected it to synchronize better with your body, but it seems you are naturally rejecting it, causing the source of your pain. There's nothing that I can do about that."

"S**o this..**."

"Consider it as some sort of...colaboration from my part. Now, try to survive. I'm really interested in your potential, so it would be a shame for you if you die. Or go insane due to your rejection of the Magatama."

**So, I try** to reject this **more and pote**ntially g**o insane due to** the Magata**ma wreckin**g shit ins**ide of my** body o**r Reimu kills** me. Either wa**y, is a lose-lose** scenario.

"..**.Clever...**bastard."

(BOOM!)

"Well, it seems that pawn is back up. I wish you good luck. Don't die." Louis said...oddly, sincerely this time.

A**nd with** that**...Louis vanish**ed.

...**Oh cr**ap.

"I see...you were also played by the fallen one."

"Gee, ya think?" I said.

"I pity you. The fallen one has always manipulated others for his own benefit." The angel said, without a single sign of sympathy for me. "Ah, lost soul. Let me ease your pain with oblivion."

"That's the same as saying that you will kill me...!"

"Because in death only everyone can be redeemed. Now, surrender yourself to your fate, Raim Hanta!"

Can't...move...!

"**Come one, move!**"

"Die."

(BOOM!)


	48. HE FROM CHAOS RISES

Hmm...he took a direct hit to the head.

It seems that I misjugded the power scale of that maiden's body. It is because she's the protector of this land or perhaps because of something else?

It also seems that this pawn hasn't noticed that I'm still here.

Good. I don't want him to bother. I'm just in for the data.

And besides, that Magatama will grant him unpararelled strength...when he stops rejecting it. With that, I am fulfilling my part of giving him support. Still, I really want them to go away as soon as possible. This land is trully free, separated from the troubles of the real world. It would pain me to see this land under His control.

"Still, what do you see in that human?"

My associate Beelzebub asked, taking the shape of a fly. I just gazed into the indentation made in the ground.

"Well, he also considers that His vision for humanity is wrong. If you ask me, I think it is because of something happening in his past...but then, his memory became corrupted because of the human taking the role of the author now."

"But then..."

"Shh." I gently asked him to close his mouth. "Look."

If I'm not mistaken, his own drive of survival must have driven him to survive somehow. So then...

(BOOM!)

"...What the?" Beelzebub asked, as the crater expanded, clouds of dust dispersing around the area.

In the center, a human shape struggled to stand up. His body remained mostly unchanged...except for the fact that his left arm completely became darkened in a shade of red and black and was twice its normal size. There were tattoos covering him, as expected, but they only reach up to half of his head, the left side to be precise. Interestingly, there was no horn on his back. Maybe because it is not a complete transformation perhaps?

"Hmm, not a complete transformation. It seems his rejection is stronger than I expected. *chuckle* Interesting..."

"But isn't that a bad thing? I mean, you have spent a lot of time in that strain. I don't see..."

"Can't I just admire humanity's own potential?" I said. "Their bodies may be weak, yes. But their wills...some them have wills that can surpass gods. That is something to be praised. Beelzebub, be more attentive with what you say."

Hanta roared. Whether he's still conscious or not, I do not know.

Oh, he's crouching. Guess he's somewhat feral now. A bit of a dissapointment.

He leaped towards the maiden, covering the whole space between them in one single bound. So far, just what I expected.

No. Show me something unexpected.

"So you surrendered your mind and body to him! You will have no salvation! You will burn for all et-!"

(CLASH!)

His declarations of..."justice" were cut short as the Hanta used the mutated left arm of his to deal damage to the barrier. There were no cracks, but I just have to see his face to see that, yes, he has also a way to break his precious barrier.

However, there's still the factor of her intangibility...if my suspicions are correct, then that function dissapeared when he purged that sword from that AI. How is he going to overcome that is something I really want to spectate.

"**RRRAAAAAGHHH!**" Hanta howled as he impacted the ground with his left arm.

Pulses of curses, given the form of black hands and arms, procceded to travel under the ground with quite an astounding speed. As soon as them were located under the maiden, they started to move upwards towards her, trying to break the barrier just with constant pressure. The maiden, in retailiation, manifested orbs around her and detonated them at the same as she dissolved the barrier. The result was that the arms were destroyed while the maiden remained unscathed.

"Beelzebub, opinions concerning her strength?"

"I can't put into words. What _is _she?" Beelze commented. "Such sheer raw power..."

"Indeed." I said, dropping the smile. "What is her secret?"

I really wish to investigate more about her background, but this isn't the time.

The maiden went into the offensive. Several cards coated in blue started to circle around her. Then, with a motion of her hand, the cards started raining towards Hanta. He simply slashed the cards before they could hit, but since he stood his ground, some cards actually managed to hit him. Didn't stop him though. Just made him more angry, and he proceeded to run towards the maiden.

However, the maiden had an...abundance of cards with her. It was almost like a cloud behind her. A quite elaborate cloud, almost kaleidoscopic. The cards didn't stop coming. Even if Hanta's body was more resilent, the abundance of cards actually started to slow him down, at the same as opening sharp wounds around his body. This didn't bother him at all.

"**Damn. This Magatama thing sure packs some punch in it.**" The being called Lemat said.

Hanta didn't paid him mind. Instead, he just walked forward, his wounds quickly regenerating as he moved. Which is when the maiden started materializing needles made of pure light and directed them to his legs.

(STAB!)

"...Look at you. You are nothing but a mere beast now." The maiden said, continuing the assault, as Hanta remained pinned to the ground. "At this rate, you'll lose yourself. Allow me to end you before that."

Hm? The maiden started gathering energy into her right arm. Over her, slowly, a concentration of energy taking shape of a yin yang orb started to hover ominously. To think she can use Megidolaon...she really has potential...

The maiden brought it down with a simple motion. The inner walls of the chamber started to tremble due to the sheer power contained on that attack. Hanta just started to move forward after removing the needles, causing blood to flow out briefly.

"**Err, partner? Shouldn't we, I dunno, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY?!**"

Hanta just put his hands forward. Hm, maybe the rumors saying that he wasn't mentally sound were true.

"**RRRNN...**" Hanta growled, standing his ground.

"**Oh crap, you are really going to...?**"

His comment was interrupted as the Megidolaon overshadowed Hanta's body completely. However, I could see for afar that Hanta managed to hold the Megidolaon with his left arm, causing it to flare red. The tattoos on her face started to expand and there was a small bulge forming in the back of his neck. It seems his body is adapting only for survival. Hanta's arm started to pulse again changing the color of the Megidolaon into a bright red.

"...! He's going to send it back."

Indeed he did. Hanta punched the Megidolaon back at the maiden, which looked somewhat shook, if widening the eyes is considered as surprise.

"...Such corrupted power...! But..."

The maiden didn't do anything as the attack reached her. However, it just passed through her. Intangibility whenever you please, huh? Such is the ability to float...in this case, to float away from reality and become invincible as a result.

In basic terms, if he doesn't deal with that first, Hanta can't win at all. Even worse, he can't plan at all, since he's...mentally challenged right now.

"**RRRAAAAGGGH!**"

"**Okay, when your opponent just can do that, then...yeah, we are screwed.**"

"**NNRRRG...**"

"**Will you cut that out?!**"

The maiden surprised the pair as she apparently teleported in front of them. Instantly, several barriers appeared around Hanta's wrists, legs and head, sealing his movements, limiting him to growls in order to show his discomfort...

"**...!**"

"Face it, you cannot best me." The maiden said. "Not even with whatever the fallen one has planned for you."

The maiden raised her hand, making Hanta levitate over her. He tried to break free, but it didn't work.

"I hoped that you would come to your senses by showing you that you can't hit me. Alas, I was wrong. You are far long gone..."

"**...BULL...CRAP...**"

WHAT?

Ah.

"What?" Even the maiden was surprised. It seems Hanta recovered quickly...

"**...I...WOn'T...StoP...UNtil...sHe is...bACk to NoRmal!**"

"I am fine. Your concerns are pointless." The pawn said. It seemed that, little by little, the essence of the maiden is getting replaced by this pawn. You better hurry, Hanta.

"**SCreW...ThAT...!**" Hanta said, blowing up his left arm, freeing it in the process. However, the arm regenerated by itself as fast as he blew it up. Odd, how did he do that?

"...! You fool!" The pawn shouted.

With quick reflexes, Hanta broke the rest of his bonds by applying the same method, excluding the neck. He simply broke that bond using his bare hands. He also backdashed in order to avoid a pillar of light emerging from below.

"**Hey. Welcome back. Geez, you were reckless back there...**"**  
**

"**You...**keep...**quiet...**"

He's slowly regaining control by himself. Impressive...

"**Ngh...**my **body** feels...horrible...*cough*" Yet, if he continues like this, his personal health will be compromised.

"**Aw, quit your bitching! After all, you got more power in this shape! What, am I the only one who thinks that?**"

The maiden just looked at Hanta, confused by the fact that he recovered by himself.

"You...are back to normal?" The maiden stated. "What is the fallen one trying to pull?"

Nothing. I'm just an...spectator, like many of you.

Yes, you.

You behind the screen are enjoying this, right?

Or angry?

Or perhaps scared? I don't know nor I care. Humans of your level which only are comfortable with the roles of spectators do not interest me.

"**So, any brillant plans, partner? 'Cause I'm open for ideas.**"

"...**Just**...one."

Hanta started to look at the coffin in the middle of the area, which was left unscathed by the attacks that happened around here.

...!

NO! YOU, STOP HIM!

The maiden was just focused on killing Hanta, so she just remained there, charging new barrages of cards and needles. Hanta, instead of confrontation, jumped out of the way, and focused all of his energy into running towards the coffin. The author tried separating the coffin from Hanta by removing the gravity, knowing too well that Hanta can't fly.

"**Grr...**you bastard!" Hanta shouted, trying to balance himself.

The maiden headed directly towards Hanta, orbs circling around her. Knowing well of the danger those impose, Hanta used the arm extension to pull himself to the closest floating rock in order to dodge her. He then proceeded to jump from rock to rock, while swatting away stray bullets and needles. He's basically minimalizing damage and hoping that whatever is in that coffin might help him.

"Lucifer-sama, just _what_ is inside?"

...What, indeed.

"**So we are running away like pussies, right? Eh, it isn't my style, but with these circunstances, I'll take it.**"

"**Al**m**ost...**there...*cough* *cough*"

Hm. It seems that, even if the regeneration is still intact, Hanta's body is not taking it very well.

(BOOM!)

"S**h**it!" Hanta cursed at the rock he was standing on was destroyed effortlessly by the maiden, which started to hover slowly towards him, since he was now floating out of control and without any rock in range.

The orbs hit Hanta in the neck, arms and legs. He soon became bound again. And he was so close too...

"I won't make any more mistakes. Leaving you like this, you may become as powerful as that other heretic."

The maiden materialized a sharp blade composed entirely of light. Slowly, she put it nearly Hanta's neck, as if she was expecting him to beg for forgiveness and repent. But knowing him...

"Oh sure, and you are continuing to talk because...?"

Defiant, even with the odds against him. Yes, that is how he is. And perhaps, actually insane.

"Insolent foo-!"

(CLANK!)

As she was about to decapitate Hanta, a fire extinguisher materialized right next to his neck as acted as a shield. When the blade hit the canister, a gas cloud was instantly formed, causing the maiden to lose sight of Hanta...which is all that he needed in order to free himself without effort.

"**Now, partner, now!**"

Hanta shouted as he extended the reach of his left arm as long as he could in order to grab hold of the lid of the coffin, which is when he pulled himself to it.

SHIT! NO NO NO!

The maiden quickly teleported near him and grabbed him by the legs, making him lose momentum. He was still grabbing the lid and mustered all of his strength and that of the Magatama in order to crush the lid.

"Come on, whatever is inside, please be something that helps her remained who she is!" Hanta shouted in desperation, apparently because he ran out of energy.

With a last effort, Hanta extended an arm towards the coffin, while the author used his influence to drive the coffin away from him.

"...! NO!"

Hmm, this seems kind of unfair. Here, let me balance things out.

After all, you performed magnificently.

I snapped my fingers, making the effects of the author null and void, resetting the coffin position back where it was originally.

WHAT THE?! WHO...?!

Using that moment, Hanta's arm managed to grab something from the coffin. I couldn't determine exactly what it was due to the dust and gas.

"What's inside?" Beelzebub was as curious as me.

"Shall we see what was inside then?"

Still undetected, we moved to a better position.

...

...Hm?! This is...!

...

...*chuckle* Ehehe...hahahaha...

I see...! I see now! So that explains that inconsistency, a possible truth about her that manifested itself by the author's own theories!

NO. SHIT SHIT. STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT.

THIS WILL CAUSE PROBLEMS. WHY DID I THINK ABOUT THAT?

STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP

"Lucifer-sama? I don't understand. I just see a g-"

"That's because you don't see the whole picture."

Hanta seems to understand, though. The look of his face confirms that.

I think that, with this, it is safe to say that he has the advantage now. How will he use this in his advantage, it'll depend on him.

"Beelzebub, I'll need you to relay a message." I said. "Tell Yukari Yakumo that it will be safe to move in about half an hour."

"You sure?"

"Was I ever wrong before?" I said.

"...As you wish." Beel said, vanishing in a cloud of bees.

The show's yours, Hanta. Don't dissapoint me. Now...show me what you can do.


	49. AND UNEARTHS DARK SECRETS

Sometimes, life can be a bitch.

Nobody knows how hard will it screw you, but it will find a way, oh, it surely will. During my current residence here in Gensokyo, I have been blasted, hunted down by a vampire, almost burnt alive, slashed, shot, drowned...wait, no no, forget drowned...fought a zombie army, almost got digested TWICE, got my arms broken, legs broken and I think my brain broke a bit too...I suppose, since my ears started to bleed once more.

_But,_ and I emphasize, _but_, _I_ was the one who actually suffered through all this crap. Sure, the girls might have been in danger with the recent catastrophes happening, but they didn't get that hurt. And that was_ fine_. I mean, they didn't do anything bad to me...well, _most_ of them, so in return, I really didn't wish for something bad to happen to one of them.

However, what would you do in this...uncomfortable scenario? Imagine you have finally found the thing that you hoped it would help resolve whatever shitty conflict or problem you were currently facing. You understand why and all is shit and giggles.

But then you realize that this...thing also means that someone who you really didn't wish anything bad to happen will have to face an identity crisis.

'Cause, you see, I'm currently holding Reimu Hakurei, _in front of Reimu Hakurei. _And the one I'm holding _has no pulse_.

She's dead.

"**Holy shit!**"

But this Reimu has a purplish hair and normal miko clothes, in contrast to the customized one that the Reimu I know uses. But both Reimu and I had this weird feeling in the back of our heads that reassured us that, yes, **this shit is actually happening**!

This...this is a joke, right?

Yeah, I was expecting to find something to break Reimu's psyche a bit...but not something like this.

So, if this is Reimu, then...who...?

"...I...I...what?" Reimu was also shocked by this.

Her body suddenly stopped and fell to her knees, all in complete silence. Not a word came out of her mouth. She just...stood there, motionless.

N-NO! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK, REIMU-CH-!

"You will shut up! You have caused too much problems, you asshole!"

"**Still, look at her. I think she's having a mental breakdown. Can we film that?**"

"That's enough, alright?" I getting tired by this.

"What...who is...?"

"_It must be an illusion! Do not believe his lies!_"

...Still, the synchronization between them is fading, and quite fast. Yet again, Louis was right. Honestly, I'm more afraid of the fact that I'm slowly trusting him more and more...

"...No. I'm...me. I'm Reimu...Hakurei."

But then why your face looks so conflicted? Are you starting to doubt yourself?

"...Hanta...you should know. I'm Reimu Hakurei...right?" She asked me.

...

...I just have to say the right words and everything will be on my favor. The only thing I have to do is to completely destroy a girl's life.

It's either that or let her be controlled to such extend that she'll lose her identity completely...

It's basically a choice of which poison is the least harmful. And both of them suck.

"...I'm sorry. Who were you again? Because I don't know you."

I could see and feel how those words shattered the last remaining confidence Reimu had in herself. She started to step back slowly, her gaze fixed directly on me, as if I was Death itself.

Nevertheless, this is my chance, right? I mean, knocking Reimu out...while suffering a mental breakdown...

I can't do this. Breaking bones is one thing. Shattering one's own beliefs...that's just wrong.

"**Hey, you wanted an advantage? Well, this is it. Stop whining and DO SOMETHING!**"

...Lemat...

...

"...I...understand."

Reimu's body started to spasm and began expelling some sort of blue aura, which started to gain a humanoid shape, as if it tried to continue to occupy Reimu's body.

I looked at my now mutated red and black arm. I was stupid enough to let Louis trick me like this, but then again, considering who he is, I was chewing more than I could swallow. Still, I hope this thing can separate them effectively.

"This might hurt. I apologize in advance."

I extended my arm at the aura, while avoiding any harm to Reimu's body. However, Reimu still felt in pain.

There's only one course of action now.

"**PULL! PULL, DAMMIT!**"

I did and with all of my strength. Slowly by slowly, the blue aura started to grow and gain a more humane shape.

*cough* *cough*

"AAAAAARRGHH!

...Please, stop shouting. It will be over soon...once I deal with this bastard!

(RRIIPPP!)

"Gyaahh!"

NO!

"**Alright, drop that bastard down!**"

(WHAM!)

Not only you took control of her...!

(SLAM!) (SLAM!) (**CRACK!**)**  
**

...But you tried to turn her against me! And also turn this place into another land under your goddamn control!

(WHAM!) (CRACK!)

So what if I'm just playing like a fool in whatever he's planning...! You crossed the line and I'll make sure you guys pay with your LIVES! IF YOU HAVE BLOOD, I'LL PUNCH IT OUT OF YOUR BODIES!

(**CRACK!**)**  
**

Hehehe...how does it feel? Good? Nice? And I won't stop, oh no no no no. You guys have done enough shit today! YES! BLEED...BLEED! OH WAIT, YOU DON'T HAVE BLOOD! ...ER, SUFFER THEN!

I...

...Wait. What am I doing?

"**Partner? The hell are you doing?! Why did you stop?**"

Reimu is still unconscious...

"**No. No no no no no. Leave the red-white there. Look, you are having fun beating the shit outta this guy. Don't throw this goddamn opportunity away, partner!**"

...

...I just can't leave her traumatized like that...

"**No. Don't you-!**"

I left the broken mess of the "angel" and went directly towards Reimu. I tried to wake her up by shaking her. No response. I checked her pulse just in case.

Shit, it's a bit weak, so she's barely alive. Even if her body is okay, her psyche was destroyed...so I have no one to blame but myself for this...

...

"...Hey. You still there? Please wake up." I said, in a mild tone of desperation.

...

...Her neck is cold. Shit...!

"Come on. Don't do this to me. You saved my ass several times, I just can't let you die in front of me. Hey...hey!"

"...Nn..."

...! She's waking up! *sigh* That's a relief.

"**Er, partner?**"

"Reimu, you okay?"

"...I...who am I?"

...Well, at least she's awake.

No, I should stop thinking like that. This isn't fine at all. The problem is...I don't think I can help with anything in this situation...

I looked at Reimu, which was still in a shock. Her eyes returned back to normal and...hm, she's actually lighter than I thought. Wait. Focus on the problem.

"...I...I don't know."

"..."

"But why should you care?"

"But..."

"No buts. Trust yourself."

I'm surprised Reimu didn't look repulsed or at least ask about my...current state. Not even the red and black arm which was used to hold her didn't faze her. She has been through a lot, so I hope she recovers from this.

I really don't want to have more bad karma on my back.

"**Are you done already?**" Lemat growled. "**Look, that feathered moron might recover if we don't make sure it is dead. So get your ass moving!**"

"...Ngh...shut up, Glid." Reimu said.

"He goes by Lemat now."

"What?"

"Nevermind..."

*cough* *cough*

"You okay?"

"Y...Yeah."

I'm not okay. My body still feels on fire and I think I feel my muscles inside my guts and lungs...moving. It is not a pleasant experience but why should she worry? She has had enough shit for today...

"**...! Watch out!**"

Huh?

(ZAAAP!)

(**SPLATTER!**)

...It all..happened so...fast.

No...why Reimu...did she...protect me? Crap...I'm the one who was supposed to...do that! You are...wounded...!

Oh good god, you're bleeding from your...chest...!

No...no...please, don't...NO...

I WON'T...ALLOW YOU TO DIEEE...!

**AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**


	50. WHILE PAVING THE WAY OF DESTRUCTION

Whether to call underhanded or not the act of that scum to shoot a holy laser towards Hanta and the shrine maiden behind their backs, I have to admit it was a smart move. What I'm surprised that it happened is that the shrine maiden managed to get between the attack and Hanta in just a short frame of time. Sure, it was pointless, since the attack pierced both of their chests, but it is the thought that counts...or so is the human saying...

"And so, it ends." The pawn said, slowly gaining his shape back.

The blue ethereal silouhette that was the pawn started to gain consistency. After some seconds, his body, wings and face became clearer, showing a being that is repugnant to our eyes. Lowly pawns of a tyrant who will only favor those that will bend to his wishes.

YOU...YOU KILLED HER!

"Pity that I had to kill that maiden, though. He would have been a great asset for our cause."

You haven't changed at all. If only all of you could see that following Him is a folly act...

B-BUT...THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!

WHAT ABOUT MY DESIRES? I...!

"But all of this was necessary for His cause. His will is absolute. His decisions are our stigma. And your death was necessary to keep peace to..."

(RUMBLE!)

"Grr...RRaaaghh...!"

"Hm...?! What in the...?"

I have seen exceptional things before in other humans who actually made a difference even if they didn't seemed strong enough for us demons. Yet, as in the case of the other host, this one is starting to demonstrate that, truly, humanity isn't something that should be underestimated.

He stood up once more...

Magatama...what a truly frightening thing to give to humans...And yet...it seems that his body isn't the right one.

"RRNNGH...! NGH?! AAAARGGHH!" Hanta roared.

Hm...according to this device, his synchronization rate is descending...

"70%...65%..."

Then, suddenly, his limbs started to...palpitate. After a while, his right arm _split_ into two deformed appendages, not even resembling human hands anymore. These lashed out, attempting to tear down everything on range. His left arm, in contrast, remained human, just with a strong red and black scheme. His legs grew out...arms of some sort, which hampered his movement a bit, but he doesn't seem to care at this point. Still no horn on the back of his neck, though.

It seems that, if the Magatama rejects his host, it will then mutate it. Interesting reaction, but...

He just roars and screams. His black eyes show that he's out for blood and, truly, who can blame him?

"What in...?!"

The pawn shut up. Not because of fear. No. It was because a claw just ripped part of his face.

"...! HOW DARE YOU?!"

"NGnn...**HGnn...**AARRRGHH!"

He's completely lost it. Guess the Magatama was too strong for him.

"I see. You are not human anymore. Very well. I shall purge you from this world like any lowly demon! Feel the holy light of God!"

The pawn shone bright. Soon, light completely covered the area. Hanta just put himself between the light and the shrine maiden's body, acting as a shield. Slowly, he started to walk towards the pawn, his unflinching walk actually managing to worry him.

Seems you still haven't learned to respect humanity's potential. What a shame.

The walk became a sprint, as Hanta started to run, not even caring if his body was slowly being burnt away. After a small distance ahead, he brought forth his left arm, which became enveloped in black energy due to the sheer pressure of magnetite Hanta was unconsciously pouring into. He then lunged himself forward, putting the charged attack in front of him and rammed through the light, punching the angel in the face.

This managed to dissipate the light completely. The Hanta used this opportunity to grab the angel with his left arm from afar and pulled back strongly, shattering whatever bones he had in his abdominal area. Hanta then proceeded to slam him into the ground, expecting to at least break him in half, or so I hope.

(WHAM!)

"G**GR**RR...!" Hanta brought the angel right over his shoulder and slammed it towards a wall. He then was about to launch some sort of attack from his left arm, but then stopped as he suddenly started to grab his head, cursing in pain.

It seems his body and mind are reaching their limits. He then started to fall to his knees, blood slowly flowing from his ears...

"...Nn...Rei...mu..."

...?

No way. He is still conscious?!

...Impressive. Such mental resilience...! But why, I wonder? Maybe it is because of the strain his mind has suffered due to the one taking the role of the author or perhaps something else?

In any case, this is an interesting development.

"...I...can't let you...die...like this. I...I must...do...something..."

He then turned around, moving slowly towards the shrine maiden's soon to be corpse.

...If one thing we all have learned is that death is absolute. No one can escape it...except for those two individuals, but that besides the point. So far, what I have seen is that the shrine maiden's chest was pierced into by a laser. If her heart is fine, then she might a chance of survival, albeit slim.

...Wait. Is he...?

"T**his...parasite t**hing...i**t makes** my bo**dy regenerate, ri**ght?" Hanta started talking to himself as he kneeled near her body, struggling to remain conscious. "T**he**n..."

His words started to intrigue me. Is he actually trying to use the Magatama on...?

...But for that to work, he first must...

...Oh.

"Thi**s is g**oing to work. *cough* This is** going to w**ork. This is g**oing to work. Th**is is going to **work.** This is g**oing to work.** This is g**oing to** work. This is goi**ng to work.** This is **going to wo**rk. This **is going** to wor**k. This is** going t**o work. This is going** to work.** This is going to** work. Thi**s is goin**g to hurt...!"

(STAB!)

(SPLATTER!)

"AAAAARRRGGHH!"

He actually did it! He actually extracted the Magatama from his chest! As a result, the tattoos that were previously all over his body as well as the red arm vanished, returning Hanta back to his normal state.

No wonder everyone considers him insane!

"*pant* *pant* And now..."

The Magatama tried to sting Hanta's hand, in order to force him to drop it. He endured the pain and, slowly, located the Magatama over the shrine maiden's open chest wound. The Magatama at first didn't react, but then started to burrow under her skin, yet the shrine maiden didn't move. This just made Hanta even more anxious.

"Come on, please work! I still owe you! Shit, don't do this to me!"

It was in that moment that the angel took advantage of that situation and proceeded to bind Hanta with light, in both his wrists and ankles. The pressure made him cough blood.

"How foolish. That maiden won't survive for long. And whatever trick you try to pull with that...abomination won't work. You are out of options, strength and will. Just accept it. A mere human can't go against His will."

Hanta just remained motionless. He was both tired and bound. Yet it was his spirit that was more affected by the fact that the shrine maiden still remained immobile.

"...Ugh...nn..."

"Finally accepted how pointless your struggle is, human?"

"Dammit...I...!"

The pawn regenerated the lost feathers and arm quickly. After all, as Hanta remained bound, he started materializing a spear made of light and aimed it towards his head.

Hanta himself didn't feel like struggling anymore. Tired mentally and with his will shattered by the fact that the shrine maiden's body isn't reacting to the Magatama, he seems to have given up entirely.

"**Partner...? What the hell happened? ...! Hey, what's going on?**"

"..." Hanta didn't say anything.

"He won't do anything anymore." The pawn said. "His will is broken."

"..."

"Now..." The pawn said, as he readied the spear. "Let me remove you."

...So, this is another failure. How dissa-

(GRAB!)

...! What?

"What the...?"

"**What the hell?**"

"...!"

Before the spear could even graze Hanta, a hand managed to grab it, the skin of its owner starting to burn. After a second, the spear shattered under the hand's pressure. The shock sent both the pawn and Hanta flying to opposite directions.

"Reimu? Reimu, are you...?"

His face then showed worry as he noticed that several red tattoos started to cover the shrine maiden's body with a much faster rate than himself. Then horror as she hissed slowly, almost like if she was...enjoying shattering the spear...

(CRACK!)

"...Ack!"

...As well as the pawn's windpipe.

Hmm, now that I noticed, isn't her transformation much faster?

"...70? 80...90...100?!"

Incredible...her synchronization rate...!

"150...200...250...!"

Reimu Hakurei, no, the girl, started to expel severe quantities of magnetite into the air, causing the pressure around the room to scale up rapidly. The tattoos, reached her back, arms and legs. But the most important aspect, the horn, materialized, but in a different way than I expected. Instead of pointing upwards on the back of her neck, the horn pointed downwards. Is it because of a differentiation of gender?

I must write this down.

"*growl*"

It seems that she doesn't feel any pain, in contrast with Hanta, which body was in constant pain when the Magatama was activated. It feels like if her body is the adequate one to be the host.

"...No. How could this...?" The pawn started to realize what kind of power he was now facing. "What are you?"

(SPLATTER!)

Huh. It is impressive that the girl actually generated enough pressure on her now red left hand to decapitate the pawn. Hanta just watched in worry as Hakurei's eyes turned blood red.

And she was...grinning. I'm not so sure if it she was smiling by herself or due to influence of the Magatama.

Still, I'm impressed. I previously thought that her body would reject the Magatama instantly, due to her status as a shrine maiden. But then again, with the possibility that this Hakurei is not the real one, well, all bets are off.

Good going, Hanta. You actually created an even stronger being. A high merit, considering you are a human with no power.

"No...not possi...ble..."

Hm? Definitively, vermin are hard to kill. The pawn was now in a completely ethereal form, his body destroyed by the girl.

"S-S-Stay back...!" The pawn said, now completely terrified, as the girl started to walk towards him. Where's your God now, huh?

"..." She just walked, the tattoos now glowing a soft red, showing that her synchronization is complete. Still, that smile...it is quite unnatural.

Hanta just watched, torn between trying to stop her, hoping to make her come back to her senses and just letting her kill the pawn and then deal with her later. He didn't like his options nor thinking, yet he decided to hope for the latter.

OH MY GOD...!

Y-YOU...! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!

SHE'S RUINED!

Hanta didn't pay attention to the one with the role of the author. He just watched the scene unfold.

The pawn tried to blast her with light, trying to stun or even incapacitate her. If my theory is correct, her whole physiology should've changed, so this will do more damage for her body.

She didn't mind. Instead, she swatted the light away with her left arm. The pawn tried to escape, but she used Hanta's previous tool, the extendable arm, to bring him back to the ground.

"**Wait a minute...that's our shit!**"

The pawn, realization that escape is not an option, decided to engage Hakurei in combat. He tried shooting holy lasers directly at her, hoping to create an opportunity to attack. Hakurei countered by...kicking the ground so hard that chunks of debris and rock blocked the attack instead.

"Whoa..."

Then she, in a small frame of time, _kicked back_ the rocks with her legs, each rock instantly charged with other of Hanta's techniques when in possession of the Magatama, the black energy of sorts.

"**...! Don't tell me she took my stuff! This can't be happening!**"

It is happening, Lemat. And, to be fair, she is actually using it more efficiently than both of you.

The pawn's ethereal from was pelted by the charged rocks, which detonated on contact with any surface, including himself. As he was yelling in pain, the girl rushed towards the pawn, extending her arm as it began charging magatsuchi on it.

Let me explain.

Magatsuchi is basically magnetite in its most raw form, in which it cannot be used by humans. As inferred, it can only be used efficiently by demons and other beasts that lurk in this world. It is normally intangible, because when it is crystalized and given corporeal form, it becomes magnetite. Magatsuchi's use is only limited by the user's creativity. It isn't just an energy source, to be fair.

There. That should satisfy your curiosity.

(WHAM!)

The charged hand pierced through the chest of the pawn, making it shatter into pieces of flesh and blood, much to his horror. No, not Hanta's. He was just sitting there, remaining still.

The girl pulled out her hand and lifted the pawn by his neck and...

(KICK!) (KICK!) (KICK!) (KICK!) (KICK!)

...Well, she started kicking him repeatedly.

Twenty kicks per second, to be precise.

"**...Holy shit. What, does she think she's Chun-Li or something?**"

I don't know who is Lemat referring to. Nevertheless, the strength and speed of her legs is above expectations. I mean, the tattoos cover more her legs than her arms, and they are also more defined.

No wonder she can pull...hm, what was it called again?

...Combos? Yeah, combos.

(CRACK!)

The last kick managed to shatter whatever remained of the pawn's torso. As a follow up, the girl grabbed the pawn by his head and...well...

(BOOM!)

...What head, actually?

"**...Well, shit! That was overkill! ...I like it!**"

The girl quickly drained the magatsuchi that the pawn had, apparently replenishing her strength. As she drained the last of it, the pawn's essence...vanished, as his body turned to dust. A fitting fate, if you ask me.

"H-Hey, Reimu! Reimu! Listen to me!"

The girl didn't move nor say anything. She just...stood in place, smiling with no reason whatsoever.

"**Look partner, the girl has obviously gone loco by now. And since she was my shit, try not t-**"

"Reimu! Can you hear me?"

Hanta is really getting desperate. Maybe he feels guilty about her transformation? And why? Since he was the one who put the Magatama inside of her, I was sure he was conscious of the consequences, no matter how beneficial this became in the end.

The girl turned his attention towards Hanta. He just looked at her, not trying to trigger any sort of violent reaction from her...and also while clutching the open wound that he made into his chest.

"Ngh...Please, say something! Just prove to me that you are still there! ...Goddammit, say something!"

Hanta coughed this time due to the wound.

"...Ra...ngh..."

"...!"

His face show a brief relief when the girl was somehow mentioning his name. However, it didn't last long, as the girl started to...laugh.

"**Not good...**"

(STAB!)

"...**! Partner!**"

The girl, apparently, was being too influenced by the Magatama. In her confusion and blood lust, the girl pierced Hanta's stomach with her bare left arm, making him cough and stagger, unable to do anything.

"...Hehe..." The girl giggled...

Hanta could do nothing as Reimu lifted him by his stomach, making his uneasiness and nausea even worse. Blood is slowly pouring over her arm...and she actually seems to be enjoying that.

No. It isn't her. It is the Magatama that is making her like this...quite interesting effect.

The next thing Hanta felt was his body being thrown several feet away, bouncing off the ground.

"**Partner? Partner! Don't go dying on me! I need this body!**"

"...I...can't..."

Hanta struggled to remain conscious. Alas, his body had already reached his limits and beyond.

(THUD!)

"...**Aw crap.**"

Hmm...

"Lucifer-sama, I've returned." Beelze said, and with good timing.

"Perfect timing."

"If I may ask..." It seems Beelze has some doubts. "What are we going to do know? Should I find that girl and bring her to you?"

"That isn't the correct course of action right now. If you try that, the girl will simply engage you in combat, and I need you in good shape. After all, you are my biggest source of information around here."

"I see...I'll let you decide what to do then..."

Beelze seem to want to ask something else.

"Problem?"

"...Are you certain that the outcome will be beneficial for you?"

"Hmm...well, some factors are...different from what I anticipated. Nevertheless, that maiden is now free from His control. I'm satisfied with that."

Beelze blinked for a second. Then, he departed.

"I'll be taking my leave." He gave a small nod.

"Good luck."


	51. Border of Reality and Fanta- ERROR ERROR

Same streets.

Same buildings.

Same...wait...

What am I doing? This...feels oddly familiar...

*sigh*…Life is weird...

Everything I watch is becoming monotone and boring. Simple and predictable.

...There it is again! This weird sensation that something is...wrong.

And why does my stomach feels...queasy?

Whatever.

* * *

"All right, listen up everyone! You too Raim, don't slack off during the day."

Again. There's something wrong with this scenario.

Have I done this before?

When?

And why?

Why am I here?

"...I don't." I answered back.

...Also, Raim? ...Part of me tells me that, for some reason, that isn't my name. What's going on?

I was...what was I doing before this morning?

"Today we are having two new students in our institute. Be gentle with them. I hope _some of you_ would show some courtesy to them."

"Let me guess. A blonde and her friend wearing a hat?"

Yeah, right. That's a wild guess, if I...

"Hello, I'd like to introduce ourselves. My name is Renko Usami and this is my friend Maribel Han, but just call her Mary."

"Renko! How many times I have to tell you that you should call me by my real name!"

...What?!

They're just how I...!

In my shock, I didn't notice I stood by myself, making everyone turn around. But who cares about them? Something is wrong. I just know it! And...ow, why is my stomach in pain?

"Ngh..."

"You okay?"

"Stay away!" I immediately said.

(THUD!)

I tripped in my confusion. And, to my horror, I started to bleed from my stomach.

Why the stomach again?!

...Wait...I remember. She...she pierced my...

"Call a doctor!"

STAY THE HELL AWAY!

...Ngh...my head! You...get...out of my...heaaaaad!

"AAAAARRRGHH!"

The classroom started to vibrate. Every person inside the room started to lose consistency and wobble uncontrollably. The sky outside started to glitch and static filled every inch of this world.

...

...Ah. I see! I see it now!

YOU BASTARD!

...So, you tried to reset me?! You are just toying with me again, you ******?!

NOT ANYMORE! TO THE HELL WITH THAT!

(SHATTER!)

* * *

"Aaahh! Not possible!"

(CRACK!)

"Ack!"

"**Partner! Finally, you came back to senses!**" Lemat said.

*pant* *pant* *pant*

"...Got you now, punk."

The first thing I did was to instinctively grab my enemy and subdue him, no matter who he or she was. Finally, I have at arm's reach the neck of this bastard.

I looked around.

Heh. This space is freaking empty...apart from a desk, a computer and an actually oversized book. No color. Not a soul around apart from me and this asshole.

And I'm still bleeding...who cares?! I finally got this son of a bitch in my grasp!

"Ran out of ideas, eh, asshole?" I said, smiling, but not in a good way. "Guess you can't make shit if you are not focused, huh?"

"N-No. You...can't do this!"

"Well then what the hell am I doing to your neck, eh, EEH?!"

I squeezed harder. His struggle is futile. His body may be older than mine, at his mid twenties perhaps, but then again, who is the "cleaner" around here?

Now, let me make you bleed already!

(THUD!)

"**Yeeees. Now, the legs! Oh please, the legs. Shatter them!**"

(CRACK!)

"AARGH!"

"**Nice!**"

Ah, that felt soooooo good. Whatever the case, he can't escape now. In fact, I think he's disabled now. Huh. That was fast.

"N-N-No, wait! I can explain! They...they forced me to do this! Yeah, that's it!"

"Oh sure. I'll believe what you say after all the crap that you spouted. Sure! (?)"

"...I..."

(WHAM!)

"Argh!"

I grabbed him by his throat.

"Oh no no no no. You have just lost your "Trust me" credentials." I said, looking down on him as I slammed him into the ground. "You don't even deserve to speak, scum. Say...how about we removed those cords by hand, huh?"

Just saying those words filled his face with horror and disgust. Hey, when you have been where I have been, these things are normal. And I don't refer to Gensokyo. I mean the real world, specifically, the underworld._  
_

"Now, get this in your mind. I could just kill you, slowly and painfully as I can. However, I need some things to be clarified."

"Y-You mean your m-memory?"

"Ah. It seems this idiot has a brain after all, Lemat."

"**You said it, partner.**"

"Yeah."

"Y-You are both crazy! Also, w-what the hell _is_ he?"

He also doesn't know who Lemat is? Odd, I thought he knew.

Then what the hell is he? ...No, get back on track.

"Who cares?" I shrugged. "What I do care is information. Now tell me, why the hell did you sent me there? Who asked you to? How did you capture in the first place? And, why, oh why, why the hell it was _me_?!"

At this position, my words stop beings words and instead became yells of rage, frustration and anxiety. Why me?! Why the hell is wasn't other person?! WHY?!

"I...I don't know anything!"

(TWIST!)

(CRACK!)

"OH GOD NO!"

"Don't lie to me. Please." I tried to be "courteous", if you may say. "Now, tell me everything you know."

There no way he can lie now. I'm now holding Lemat right over his throat. By instinct, we humans try to find the easiest and safest way to avoid death when a situation like this presents itself. It's a natural mental process. Do or die. Nothing else matters.

"O-Okay. Okay, I'll talk! Please, don't kill me!"

Bingo.

"*chuckle* Gooooood."

I removed the bokuto from his throat, letting him stand up, all while still looking at me with fear in his eyes. He slowly composed himself, and spoke.

"It all started seven months ago...May 2007, to be exact."

* * *

_I really don't know why it happened, but..._

_There was some sort of robbery in Ikebukuro, when I think about it. It looked like something out of Durarara!_

Focus or I'll put the bokuto back.

_A-Anyways...I was coming back home. The idiots back home threw away my stash, so I had to buy it back._

You really deserve that.

_In any case, there was a shootout between two gangs there. From what I could hear...they...they were fighting over...some box._

The box! I...

Ngh...ugh...!

My head again.

...Wait. I remember...something.

Priority one. Do not let anyone open that box. Our client was very specific about that...

Our? Oh, right. Yukimura and I _did_ accept that job...except when Yukimura said he was going to be busy that day, so he left the job for me.

Wow, if I knew what would that lead me to, I would have said "Hell no" in a heartbeat.

_That box...there was some not right about that box._

_I feel...atracted to it. Somehow like...entranced by it._

_So I took it. Nobody noticed. Guess those ruffians were more busy shooting at each other._

...In a middle of a shootout?

...Wait. I'm recalling a bit.

* * *

_July 3th, 2007._

_"Heard the news?" Yukimura said._

_"What?" I said, completely annoyed. It seems I just wanted to be left alone for today. Yeah, I can be that grumpy sometimes..._

_"It seems some gangsters have been causing some ruckus downtown. Heard they got foreigners on the mix. Geez, if they keep doing stuff like this, our work is going to get harder this week. And this is supposedly my free week. Agh, what a mess."_

_"Quit your whining. Eat your food."_

_Yeah. We...we were in a...restaurant in Shibuya. Shibuya? Wait, there was another assignment there..._

_...Ngh, it is frustrating that I'm only starting to remember bits and bits. Why can't I get the full picture?_

_Still, this is me? I'm more harder to deal with than I expected._

_"Still, what's the errand this time?" I asked. "I swear to whatever god is out there, if this is another grave robbi-"_

_"Nah. No more favors for Sadoku for a while." Yukimura said, drinking his OJ. "I still smell from that last job."_

_"No kidding. What's his deal with dead bodies?"_

_What._

_No, seriously, WHAT?!_

_"I'm sick of digging up people for his...experiments. I mean, dude, what can dead people do to you? They are already dead, for crying out loud!__"_

_...Well, at least I know my disgust of grave robbing is real._

_"Yeah...but he is the only doctor willing to help us."_

_"Tch."_

_"Anyways," Yukimura dropped the smile. "We have this deal with a box."_

_"Oh great_ (?)._ What's inside, another finger?"_

_What._

_"...Because, I swear, if it is another goddamn revenge delivery, I'm going to...!"_

_"No. Nothing like that again! Jesus, man." Yukimura said, easing my mind. "And it isn't even Sadoku's errand or something. It came from the top."_

_"Hmph..."_

_"Yeah..." He sheepishly scratched his cheek. "Anyways, want to grab some grub?"_

_Ah, I think this is the part when Yukimura told me that the target was in Akihabara._

_I think I can skip this part._

* * *

Yeah, I remember as much. The address led me to some apartment...and that's it. There's nothing more that I can recall.

_...I still don't know how did you kill it._

I killed something that day?

Hmm...I don't remember...

_That demon that came with it did shit. If you died back then, none of this would've happened!_

Wait, what demon?

...

_That crow demon of the Ars Goetia..._

Which is coincidentally called Raim too. Or Raüm.

...!

Wait...! Oh great, here comes another headache!

* * *

_"**WE GOT ONE**"_

_What?_

_(CRACK!)_

_The sound of the door exploding in front of me forced my body to fall towards the alley below, right over the trash. I stood up as fast as I could, trying to find my attacker._

_Where is he?! He must have landed with me! I mean, there's few space on that walkway._

_Also, his body...it was too big to be human. No. No no no no. There's no such thing as that. I mean, this isn't a manga or some stupid crap written by someone with too much free time. This is reality._

_Maybe this attacker was very good at hiding. Yep. Nothing weird here._

_"There's nothing weird here." I sighed. "I must find him th-"_

_(WHAM!)_

_ARGH! SON OF A-!_

_"**YOU WILL NOT ENTER HERE.**"**  
**_

_Wha-? What the hell?_

_Is that an...is that an oversized crow?_

_"I must be crazy..."_

_"**YOU MIGHT BE.**"_

_"Do. Not. Speak. To me." This oversized crow is not talking to me. This oversized crow does not have teeth in his beak. This...wait, teeth?!_

_(BITE!)_

_AH CRAP! He's...he's biting my left arm!_

_Why is it always the left arm?!_

_"**YOU SHALL NOT ENTER THIS PLACE, HUMAN. EVEN THOUGH I DON'T SYMPATHIZE NOT AGREE WITH MY CURRENT...MASTER, I WILL FULFILL MY COMMANDS.**"_

_"What the hell are you talking about?!" No! Don't talk to the oversized crow! This only proves than I'm actually going insane. "J-Just what...what the hell are you?"_

_The monster chuckled, almost as if it enjoyed the attention...no, my fear._

_"**HAH...YOU HAVEN'T SEEN A DEMON BEFORE, HUMAN?"**_

_Demon?_

_But those aren't real?! What the hell is wrong with this day?!_

_"D-Demon? But all of you are just fictional! You don't exist!"_

_"**THEN EXPLAIN ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME, AN "IMPOSSIBILITY" IN YOUR EYES, RIGHT NOW?"**_

_I...!_

_..._

_...Oh good god, you are all real, aren't you?_

_Shit. This...oh my good god...!_

_YUKIMURAAAA! I'll get you for this! This job is screwed up!_

_(SLASH!)_

_I ducked instinctively in order to avoid his talons, which tore down both the wall and the trash container with such ease that it really felt that I was completely outclassed._

_Screw this shit. I'm outta here._

_(FWOOSH!)_

_I couldn't react in time, nor I think I could've done something about it. The strong gales generated by this...demon, lifted me towards the second floor of the apartment complex on the other side of the street and-_

_(SHATTER!)_

_...I hate windows. So, so much._

_"Gotta move. I can't handle this...thing."_

_(SMASH!)_

_Oh crap. Forgot he could fly._

_The...demon landed in front of the shattered window. I crawled back slowly, trying to find something sharp apart from the knife I was holding in my pockets._

_I considered shooting him..._

* * *

Shooting him?

With what?!

Argh...!

* * *

..._with **that**. But he is way too fast. He might dodge. Or worse. Not be affected at all._

_Besides, getting bullets for** that** is way too pricey._

_"So...I have to get rid of...you if I want to complete my current assignment, right?"_

_Oh goodie __[?]. I don't like this at all._

_But then again...I can just forget all of this together and run._

_Maybe he can understand that. I can't risk confronting a demon. I don't know how to deal with this sort of crap._

_"Look, can we talk about this?" I said, hoping to open an opportunity of a ceasefire. "I really I'm completely outclassed, and you don't seem to like following orders from whoever you are talking about..."_

_Reminder to myself: find out who he is without this beast knowing and decapitate on his sleep._

_"...so can we forget about this crap? I'll forget about this and you don't pursue me. What do you say?"_

_The beast looked at me intently. Then he chuckled a bit, which then turned into laughter._

_Not...a good sign._

_"**CALLOUS AND COWARD. NO OTHER WORDS I NEED TO DESCRIBE WHAT SCUM YOU ARE. I HATE THAT KIND OF ATTITUDE MORE THAN ANYTHING!"**_

_His anger was obvious, as ferocious winds tore the remaining ornaments, furniture and appliances inside this room. I, too, was also flinged around by the wind, crashing into a wall. Knives also impacted the wall, landing dangerously near my legs. It seems the residents of this apartment aren't quite organized. I mean, they left those in the middle of the living room. Don't they have any sort of organization? Hey, assholes, I almost lost my legs here!_

_"**MY CURRENT MASTER IS A COWARD HIMSELF, YES. BUT ALAS, A CONTRACT IS A CONTRACT. THAT SAID, I DON'T LIKE YOU EITHER. AND I DON'T THINK YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO GIVE ME TO CONSIDER TAKING A DIFFERENT COURSE OF ACTION, RIGHT, HUMAN?"****  
**_

_...I got nothing. He's completely right._

_This demon is just doing his job, whether he likes it or not._

_Just like me._

_*sigh*_

_What now? I'm still pinning down by the winds._

_I can't move at all._

_"**YOUR ANSWER, HUMAN? SHALL I MAKE THIS EASY AND PAINLESS FOR YOU? OR WILL YOU STILL STRUGGLE IN VAIN?**"_

_..._

_...I got no choice, right?_

_Shit._

_"This sucks..."_

_The demon took those words as resignation from my part. Slowly, the wind stopped, becoming merely a cold breeze as he hovered in front of me, talons fully ready._

_"**GOOD. AT LEAST YOU UNDERSTAND YOUR POSITION."**_

_"Yeah. But, can I say something?"_

_"**...WHAT IS IT?**"_

_"PSYCHE!"_

_(STAB!)_

_I doubted before. I got no choice after all. I had to pretend I was defeated and resigned in order for him to stop locking me up with the wind. As soon as he got rid of it and close enough, I naturally stabbed the eyes._

_I had to do it fast, too. I really don't know how fast this demon really is, so I had to do it on the fly._

_And now, there's no turning back. It's killed or be killed. Still, against a demon? I must say, I don't like my odds._

_"**YOU FOOL! YOU DARE...!"**_

_"Yeah yeah, whatever!" I said, faking bravado. "What'cha waiting for then, huh? Come at me, you feathered bastard!"_

_Ferocious winds tore the room apart. The walls of the room in the second floor were shredded like paper as I made my way to the roof._

_It is still dark. Only the moon shines bright tonight. The whole building started to crumble under my feet as I made a mad dash in order to have enough momentum to reach the other roof._

_(THUD!)_

_"Oof!"_

_Just barely, I managed to grab hold of the edge of the other apartment complex as the other one exploded in many bits of rubble and more crap I don't want to memorize._

_I started to sprint once more as a black shadow started to emerge from the debris. Since his eyes are damaged, I think I've got some time to get some things to use. Fortunately for me, the damage I did to his eyes was really bad enough for him to thrash around aimlessly._

_Alright. Time to plan this gig..._

* * *

_I emptied the storage in this apartment. Thank goodness the owner is asle-_

_(THUD!)_

_...Scratch that. The guy here committed suicide with a rope. Good god, Akihabara is messed up._

_Also, I'm not cleaning this up. This mess is not mine._

_Oh, and I guess he won't be needing this money here._

_And the reason of...figurines? Oh great. An otaku._

_I could lit this place up on fire to destroy these stupid objects, but that would reveal my position to that demon. So no, I'm not that stupid._

_I will do so when I'm ready here._

_Now, to prepare this place up..._

* * *

_"HEY! FEATHERED ASSHOLE!"_

_The demon heard my insults and headed towards my direction, letting out profanities towards me. I then went inside the apartment complex and waited._

_This is where the fun starts._

_"**YOU WILL DIE PAINFULLY. I'LL MAKE SURE OF THA-...WHERE DID YOU GO?**"_

_The demon looked confused. He only noticed a small living room next to a kitchen. There were no lights on and there was this smell he didn't recognize. If he doesn't realize, then I have the advantage._

_"**DISGUSTING SMELL. DO HUMAN SHELTERS SMELL LIKE THAT?**"_

_Good. He still doesn't get it._

_(SLASH!)_

_He destroyed the table in the middle, the closet and the TV set, trying to find me. When he didn't find any trace of blood, he naturally flipped his shit so much that blood started to re-emerge from his eye sockets._

_"**GRAAAH! WHERE ARE YOU, HUMAN?!**"_

_He's frustrated. Good. Better yet, he's remaining immobile for some seconds by looking around, hissing all the way._

_I have a theory in mind. This demon must have some sort of bone structure._

_Which means that he must have a spine, with nerves and ligaments._

_Which means..._

_(BANG!)_

_"**AAARGHH!**"_

_That a shot in the spine with the LeMat revolver with paralyze him to some degree..._

* * *

What.

I had a revolver? A LeMat revolver?

"**...Is this a coincidence? Partner, what th-?**"

* * *

_Direct hit!_

_Alright, so now, he's immobilized...except for his mouth, beak...whatever._

_...Thank goodness I clinged to the ceiling by the light. I wonder why people just don't look upwards when looking for someone. Yes, I'm no Spiderman, but at least it can be a reasonable hiding spot._

_Alright, next course of action..._

_(SLASH!)_

_"**GRAAAH!**"_

_I came out of my hiding spot and slammed the Defiler over his back. And this "Defiler" is the sorta unholy combination of a hammer and a fire axe I found in this room. Just add duct tape and voila. You got a hack and murder weapon that, while somewhat heavy, is very damaging._

_Especially against spines. I mean, I think I saw a bone fly..._

_"**AHHH! MY BOONES! MY BOOOONEEESSS!"**_

_Wow. I think I went overk-_

_(GRAB!)_

_OH SHIT!_

_"**YOU...YOUUU!"**_

_He got me...by the throat...! I cannot reinforce the fact that, yes, this is freaking bad._

_Shit, his talons are drawing a bit of blood..._

_"**I SHALL RIP YOU APART! YOU SLIM-!**"_

_Gotta think fast. The gas has already dispersed all over the room._

_...Oh dear. I can't believe I'm actually going to do this._

_"Before that, can you stop and tell me what is this?" I said as I lit a match using the demon's beak. Yeah, it was as rough-surfaced as I wanted._

_And the room burned gloriously. As well as part of my parts. And my sleeves..._

_Perhaps this really wasn't the correct course of action._

_Well, at least the demon crow is on fire..._

_"**AAAAARGHH! ARE YOU MAAADD?!**"_

_...Er, it is a rhetorical question?_

_(FWOOSH!)_

_HOT HOT HOT!_

_Okay, what the hell was I thinking?! Yes, the demon released his grasp on my throat, but now both of us are asphyxiating and on fire. The demon has it worse. His feathers are starting to melt and blood poured from his back. But who cares about him?_

_I immediately got rid of my jacket and ripped part of my jeans that were burnt to avoid getting burned myself. The only thing I took was the LeMat revolver._

_Where's the window?_

_..._

_...There! An exit!_

_(SHATTER!)_

_I don't care if I'm falling through the second floor, at least I'll land over the bags of trash and..._

_(BOOM!)_

_...!_

_He...he jumped too! And his talons...!_

_(STAB!)_

_Ah...agh...!_

_"**DID YOU FORGET ABOUT MEEE?!"**  
_

_Actually...I was...hoping to...gah, your talons...why did you pierce the stomach?_

_(THUD!)_

_AND NOW MY BACK IS IN PAIN! DEAR GOOD GOD!_

_"**SUCH HUMILLIATION...! UNFORGIVABLE...UNFORGIVABLE!**"_

_I can't move. I'm both pinned down...and the pain is unbearable...!_

_(CHOKE!)_

_Ack!_

_"**I GAVE YOU A CHANCE TO DIE WITH RESPECT! BUT NO MORE SECOND CHANCES...!"**_

_S-Shit...what now?_

_...Huh?_

_Is that a..._

_..._

_...They say that time somehow passes slowly when in mortal peril. That, or your biological clock goes into overdrive and you feel everything too slow. Well, that's my situation now...that and blood loss._

_But forget that. There's a gas canister just feet away from us. Must've avoided the fire somehow._

_*sniff* *sniff*_

_It's leaking too. If I could just...aim well with the LeMat..._

_"**? WHAT ARE Y-?**"_

_Steady...steady..._

_(BANG!)_

* * *

...

...That's all I recall.

"I get it. I fought some sort of demon back there."

"You mean Raim? Yes, you did."

"...So you gave me his name? What, did you actually ran out of ideas?"

"I...!"

It seemed you did.

Truly, what the hell man?

"And then, I think I lost consciousness or something... Actually, how did I end up being...?"

"...Heh..."

Huh?

"Well...you were bleeding completely that time. The whole alley was on fire. I couldn't see my demon around there...only scattered feathers and black blood. And you...you were lying down unconscious, under a mattress of feathers."

So...I did kill that demon. And somehow, it vanished?

Is that how it works?

"The police were coming to the place too due to the ruckus. Some neighbors panicked because of the explosions and fire. And...and I really didn't want to be found out like that. Maybe those guys would find me, ask some questions and take_ it_ away from me."

"It?"

"Um..."

I put the bokuto over his stomach once more and pressed.

"...I-It's the thing I...I used to bring you here...!"

"Interesting." I said, eyes widening. "Let's hear more, aight? What _is_ this thing?!"

The man gulped as he looked towards the oversized book.

"...That, huh?" I said, deducing his thoughts.

"W-Well, it was in that box."

"_The_ box?"

Oh great. My former objective and my worst nightmare are the same thing.

"Was that the only thing inside?"

That question froze him a bit.

"T-That...that too was inside." He said...pointing directly at Lemat.

...

...Wait, what?

"How exactly did...?"

"Well, that bokuto was also in that box."

"Okay, wrong question. _Why _then did you give this to me?"

"...I wanted to write a cool, edgy character with a sword."

Oh, for the love of...

"...And well, I wanted to hide everything. I could carry the book and lie about its contents. The bokuto? Not so much. So I decided to put it inside the story too..."

And that's what bugs me.

"Where did you get this?"

"As I said, I stole it from some gangsters! That's all! Why did it turned out like this?!"

...

...I might pity you, but then again, you used me like a puppet. So no sympathy from me.

"Maybe if the book wasn't stolen from me that time, I...!"

Hold on.

"It got stolen once more?"

"Y-Yes..."

Then...someone else used it? And for what?

Then again, this guy somehow managed to recover it. He seemed livid, just trying to recall those moments. Must've annoyed the hell out of him.

I'm kinda curious now.

"What exactly did he used this thing for?"

"..."

"Then I'll check it for myself."

I opened the book.

...It's the same dialogue. Same settings and same situations as the ones that happened to me. Seeing this again just creeps me out. I flipped the pages faster...

...

...Some of the pages in the middle are missing. Odd, it's just before I met Louis...and oddly enough, Louis isn't mentioned at all.

In fact, the 'story' entered into a halt a day before I went to meet Louis in that room.

Did Louis do something about this?

Or perhaps, this mysterious person did this?

Also...

"Where are the rest of pages?"

"...Gone."

"Gone? Did you remove them?"

"N-No...! W-Whoever stole it ripped that part! I don't know why!"

It seems I was right.

"What was written there then, huh?!" I said, losing my patience.

"I...I tried to fix you."

"FIX?!"

FIX? You were trying to brainwash me again, huh, you bastard?

"P-Please, d-drop that bokuto!" He said, as I was actually considering ending him there.

Wait.

Something doesn't add up.

Why did this unknown person do that? And, how did he know what pages he needed to get rid off?

Is this mess bigger than I imagined?

Argh, nothing makes sense!

(WHAM!)

"Eek!" The bastard winced as I slammed my fists over the desk in frustration.

...No. Focus on the important...this can wait.

I breathed slowly, trying to regain my calm.

"Okay. How does this book works?"

"Eek! L-L-Let me show you..."

"Not a chance! You tell me the process and then I'll test it."

This made him bit his lips. Bastard, he wanted to use it again...

"...S-Shit! J-Just write whatever you want to happen in the blank pages. To insert real objects, one must have then first a part of it, be it hair or ash or whatever. That's what that experiment log said!"

"A log?" I was actually confused. "Show me."

"I-It's next to the book. The gray-colored one..."

"**This? Looks too formal to be written by an asshole like you.**"

Hm? Why is part of it in English and the other in Japanese?

Well, I got no problem with that. I can read it just fine. The speaking part is the problem, but hell, here it doesn't matter...

I mean, you learn this stuff when your jobs include hunting down foreigner runaways with debts...or when your partner is a massive Occidental otaku who just. Won't. Stop. Watching stupid "B-movies". Seriously, what does Yukimura see on those?

But nevermind that...let's see...

...Experiment Log S-...what? Can't read this part. It's burnt down.

What the hell? This book was been around for a while if there was some sort of experiment on it...

...

...Date... Huh? 1987?! This thing is how old exactly?!

Well, what exactly did they do with this? I can't barely understand the document since part of it have been burnt...

* * *

_Experiment Log_

_Due...nature..._...currently...__

__memetic...h_...brain..._

_Consisting...DO NOT..._

_Subject: [DATA EXPUNGED]_

* * *

Data what?

* * *

_Item: Copy of..._meo an_..., 15mg strands of hair from D-0943..._

_Res_...: Subject decided to...[REDACTED] in an attempt to...[DATA EXPUNGED] with the female of caucasian appearance...,...the story. Several agents were killed in the crossfire as the subject refused to..._.,,..._..._.._..._to suppress..._...,,..,,..Sev,,,_...nts_were...,...as the subject [DATA EXPUNGED]..._

_Note: "Okay, who was the asshole that told him that he could screw [DATA EXPUNGED]. The freaking moron was already a death-row rapist, for god's sake, what were you thinking?!"_

* * *

Wait, what?

No. This isn't what I'm looking for.

...

...Aha! Some of these papers were spared from the fire, it seems.

Let's see...

* * *

_Characteristics (pending to changes):_

_SCP-*** is an oversized book which total page count is still unknown. Mostly, __SCP-***_ consists of blank pages. The anomalous properties of _SCP-***_ occur when a human being starts writing down anything on its pages, whether intentionally or not. According to previous experiments, the anomalous effects present themselves faster when the subject in question has a background of depression and repressed mentality, and even faster if said subject is male in his twenties or so.

___SCP-***_'s effects consists on a series of memetic suggestions that implant themselves on the writer, driving the subject to neglect any other activity important for his survival to the minimum, charging its complete focus directly on what he wrote and its expansion. While the effects themselves don't seem too dangerous by themselves, they get considerably worse by Day 8 of exposure, in which the subject's behavior drastically changes.

_By Day 9, the subject itself distances itself completely from any social contact he had on the past, focusing entirely on his story or writing. This is when the subject actually starts having a sort of synchrony with the main character of the story (if it is a story) or writing. The subject feels the satisfaction of its creation, making himself addicted to it. If the character has some sort of pleasure, this reflects on the subject._

_Investigation has reached a halt due to how fast our D-class personnel expires after Day 34 of exposure. It would seem that after Day 27, subjects stop doing vital biological activities, like eating or even defecating._

_As of 07/01/2000, research has been halted._

_Note: Ew. Nobody wanted to know that they didn't shit after a while. - Dr. Bright._

* * *

_Containment requirements:_

_...Since the effects of __SCP-***_ are of memetic origin, it is imperative that when doing research, every personnel should use tele-kill alloy forged equipment while dealing with _SCP-***._ Analysis of the index shows records that this book is a second edition one, hinting the existence of several other copies of the same object. Mobile Task Force Alpha is currently being dispatched in order to search and secure any existing copies of _SCP-***_. If any of the copies get in contact with [Name Pending], the results of it will be [DATA EXPUNGED].

_Furthermore, the containment requirements for this __SCP-*** _are tame in comparison to the others.

_Note: So far, we theorize that several other copies have been around since some hundred years, give it or take, judging by the state of the pages themselves. Nevertheless, even though the memetic effects that this book has makes it a very interesting subject of investigation, I presume that the containment procedures won't be as severe. If that's the case, I propose to keep __SCP-***_ myself for safekeeping. - Dr. Hanekoma.

* * *

_**FROM**: Dr. Bright._

_**TO**: O5-__██. Director ███████_

___**SUBJECT**: Unforseen consequences regarding __SCP-***_

_Remind me not to let some asshole take an SCP just like that._

___It would seem that we were mistaken. Jesus, Dr. Hanekoma__ was found dead, smiling like if the thing that killed it was nothing. Hell, I'm not even sure if he is really dead. His brain is dead though, but there's something that is just not right. I think he moved back then and [REDACTED]._

_Whatever it is, I'm issuing a reclassification to Euclid. Oh, and for Christ's sake, do NOT write something in that book, unless you want to be reclassified to D-class personnel. Only for D-class use for now on._

* * *

**_Excerpt from Security Breach Incident 682-X405:_**

_____On __██/__██/2001, Site 74 was taken over by memetically impaired D-Class, agents and site staff that were just recruited, culminating in the security of the cell in which SCP..._

* * *

SCP...?

* * *

_____...682 was currently located compromised. As soon as this event occurred, SCP-682 breached security and Site 74 entered in complete high alert, along with the execution of Security Containment Procedure Theta-09X. Mobile Task Force Alpha-3 were dispatched to incapacitate (possibly kill) and secure SCP-682, while MTF Gamma-9 was sent to contain and secure __SCP-***_. It was found in the possession of Dr. Weiss_______, which was trying to escape Site 74 with __SCP-***_ in hand. It appears that he killed any D-class and site personnel that wanted to gain possession of _SCP-***_.

_____________Accounted losses include ________██________█ agents,________██ D-class and site personnel, including Dr. Weiss.________  
_

_Note: I'm interested in the results concerning this new SCP. Oh, and seriously, whoever reading this, do not attempt to write on it. If not...well, I guess you are already dead by this point...or worse. Also, I call dibs on his office. - Dr. Clef._

_Note: These morons actually wrote something?! [EXPLETIVE REDACTED] - Dr. Bright._

* * *

What the hell is wrong with these scientists?!

...Oh great (?). There's more of this insanity...

* * *

**_Excerpt from a random note by Subject D-88309:_**

_..._

_...If...if someone is reading this...oh god I'm so sorry..._

_This...this is bullshit, man. Everyone in this goddamn place is crazy._

_I know this shit occurs normally to us of D-class...disposables, yes, that's more like the truth to me. We're disposable. But...dude, what the hell is wrong with that book?! That european, the last one that came here, he just read some of the bullshit in that book and the next thing I know, he was..._

_[DATA EXPUNGED]_

_...Good lord, I...I had to kill him. He...he was going to kill me with some sort of sword. I mean, where the [EXPLETIVE REDACTED] did he get that?! He was talking like me like he was some sort of anime hero or some bullshit like that. It was really freaking me out. People don't behave like that!_

_It was safe to say that the person I just met was gone. Damn bastard owed me twenty bucks!_

_Bucks?_

_..._

_...Nay, what scurvy dog would betray me? I swear to my tons of gold I'll..._

_Note: The note ended abruptly here as Mobile Task Force Alpha made it way to purge any contaminated staff that __SCP-***_ created while experimenting on it. Subject D-88309 was found in a berserk-like mentality, akin to one of a fictional pirate. Subject D-88309 began assaulting MTF Alpha, which opened fire at him in retaliation. Body was incinerated immediately to avoid a memetic outbreak.

_The same is currently been done to every personnel that was within five miles of __SCP-*** _during the experimenting phases. Unsurprisingly, all showed the same symptoms, albeit with different reactions. Hmm, I didn't know we had practical portable flamethrowers in operation...

_We also found out that this book is sentient. Don't ask me how. It **is**. There was a breach in our net servers. Bear in mind, these servers are not linked directly to the regular Internet, in order to avoid intrusions and...unwanted visitors. Needless to say, something made a connection to the normal web. And it came directly from the temporary containment room for [Name Pending], which was empty at the time, with only the PC in there._

_The thing is...we got more info of this thing. And we haven't began to scratch the surface._

_It seems that everyone who has had contact with either the memetic text or any contaminated subject (visually in the text's case and either physically or verbally on the latter) will have approximately 5-6 hours of sanity before succumbing to a state which looks like a mix between escapism and insanity. To put in layman terms, if someone's ultimate fantasy was to be a superhero, the subject itself will believe that he is a superhero. Fortunatelly, the book only gives one the allusion of being that being, so no superpowered freaks running around. We got our hands full with SCP-076. We really don't want more like him running around..._

_After the autopsy of one of the infected, we found out that any contaminated subject has its brain, well, deleted in a sense. Motor reflexes, biological needs, the basic stuff, is still operational. Anything related about the subject's past? Gone. The interviews show as much._

_And do I need to remind you that this book managed to access the net?_

_Yep, I guess a reclassification to Keter is in order. Also, we'll need someone to do clean-up here and a team to send outside and purge any possible infected. I mean, it is really **nasty** in here, and who knows? It will get worse from now on. __- Dr. Clef._

* * *

It leaked to the Internet?

So wait...this book...Do I have to swallow the ridiculous idea that this book has a mind? And that it's on the freaking NET?!

...No. Don't panic.

Keep reading.

* * *

_**TO:** Dr. Clef._

_**FROM:** Director █████████._

_**SUBJECT**: Reclassification of __SCP-***_, after confirming new data.

_Agreeded. Reclassification to Keter has been accepted. __SCP-***_ will be moved to Site 98 for better security.

* * *

_**TO:** Dr. Clef. Site 98 personnel._

_**FROM:** Mobile Task Force Gamma, in charge of the transportation of __SCP-***_

_**SUBJECT**: ALERT_

___SCP-***_ security has been compromised. I repeat, _SCP-***_ is...

* * *

What just happened?

...There must be more data around here...

_I DON'T THINK THERE IS MORE OF IMPORTANCE THERE ANYMORE, RAIM HANTA._

"**The shit?!**"

"...!"

...Please tell me that the book didn't just speak now.

It did not speak. It absolutely did NOT speak...!

_BUT I AM, RAIM HANTA. PLEASE, WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS?_

(STAB!)

SHUT UP, TALKING BOOK! YOU ARE NOT REAL!

"*pant* *pant*"

Good god, why does the...

_LET ME GUESS, "STUPID SHIT HAPPEN TO ME?". YES, THAT WHAT RAIM HANTA WOULD SAY._

"Stop. Stop doing that!" I shouted, finally reaching my limit. "I'm not something you can play on your whim, you...whatever you are!"

I stopped to breathe and analyse the room once more.

The man was...in a term of speech...

"**I think his brain stopped working.**" Yes, Lemat. "**See, he's foaming from his mouth.**"

"...For how long was he in contact with you?"

_SMART. YOU MANAGED TO CATCH UP FROM THE DATA CONTAINED ALONG WITH THE BOX. BUT I'M ACTUALLY MORE SURPRISED THAT YOU ARE CONCERNED. TO THINK YOU WOULD HAVE A SILVER OF WORRY FOR THIS MAN, WHO PUT YOU INSIDE OF ME IN ORDER TO SAVE HIMSELF. AFTER ALL, YOU DID PUT HIM IN CONSTANT WORRY AND ANGER, AS YOU DESTROYED LITTLE BY LITTLE THE STORY HE HAS WOVEN...IN FACT, HE COMPLETELY LOST IT WHEN YOU ERASED THAT RUSHED UP AI HE WROTE UP TO KEEP YOU IN CONTROL._

So that explains that. Also...

"It's not that I care about this asshole. It's just that...it's just sad. No one deserves to die like that. Losing one's identity in a flash, then live on as some sort of escapist joke until you decide to pull the plug as you did. Don't you see how disgusting that is?

_OH PLEASE. HE'S NOT DEAD. HE'S BEEN ALLOWED A LIFE OF NO SUFFERING AND PURE SATISFACTION._

"As if."

"**Wow, this thing is high. Hey, what are you taking?**"

_OH. THE ANOMALY. I'M SURPRISED THAT YOU HAVE DECIDED TO...COOPERATE. I'M STILL NOT SURE HOW DID YOU INVADE THE STORY. YOU ARE SOMETHING THAT SHOULDN'T BE._

"**Gee, how flattering (?)." **Lemat said. "**Why don't just explain more and bore us to death?**"

That's actually a good idea.

_SADLY, EVEN I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE. IF I KNEW, THEN IT WOULD BE EASY TO REMOVE YOU._

Aaaand it was pointless. *sigh*

So what now?

"...Exactly...who, or what, the hell are you?"

_I AM WHO I AM._

Freaking smartass...

_JOKING, JOKING. YOU MAY CALL ME...A BEING THAT CANNOT BE DESCRIBED OR SEEN DIRECTLY BY YOUR RACE. HUMANITY IS QUITE FRAGILE-MINDED TO UNDERSTAND ME._

Understand?

_BASICALLY, YOU, AS A WHOLE, ARE NOTHING BUT...FUEL TO ME._ _SOMETHING TO CONSUME, IN FACT._

"Consume?" I was getting both confused and sorta scared. "What do you mean?"

I really don't like where this is going.

_YOU HAVE READ THOSE REPORTS THOSE IGNORANTS WROTE, RIGHT? THEY BELIEVE THEY COULD "CONTAIN" ME. RUBBISH. THEY JUST, IN FACT, GRANTED ME ACCESS TO...FREE FOOD._

Oh goodie (?)...

"Let me guess...the more you get in contact with any human being, the more you get...what exactly?

_SO CLOSE. I'M IMPRESSED. YOU TRULY ARE SMARTER THAN I THOUGHT. IT REALLY WAS A MISTAKE LETTING THE HUMAN ERASE YOUR MEMORY. YOU ARE FAR MORE INTERESTING WITH YOUR MEMORIES INTACT. AND WHAT I GET IS...THEIR PAIN. AND THEIR INNER-MOST DESIRES._

"...**W****hat?**"

_DON'T YOU SEE? HUMANITY DROWNS ITSELF IN THEIR OWN SELF DEPRECATION AND MISERY EVERY DAY. SOME MAY SHOW IT. SOME MAY NOT. BUT IT IS ALWAYS THE SAME. AND WHAT DO THEY DO TO AVOID ALL OF THIS WHEN IT REACHES A BREAKING POINT, HMM?_

It's like he wants me to answer his questions myself...

"...Suicide? No, wait... Escapism?"

_GOOD. GOOD! YOU ARE VERY SHARP YOURSELF._

_"_Stop praising me! You don't even care about what I think, right?!"

_TRUE._

_IN ANY CASE, I GRANT THEIR WISH. THEY GET TO BE AND ENJOY WHATEVER THEY WISH TO BE, EVEN IF IT IS AN ILLUSION._

"And in return?"

_I GET THEIR ESSENCE. THEIR "SELF" THAT THEY CONSTANTLY HATE DUE TO HOW CRUEL THE REAL WORLD IS FOR THEM AND IN RETURN, THEY GET TO EXPERIENCE JOY. IT IS REALLY...REFRESHING. YOU CAN CONSIDER ME AS SOME SORT OF...COUNSELOR._

"Counselor?! You steal man's souls, and make them your..."

Wait, no. This is not that game.

_BELIEVE ME, I'M NO VAMPIRE._

And he knows. This is just horrendous.

"Screw it! Why are you telling me this in the first place?! Wait, are you one of Louis' allies? I knew it! He was just toying with...!"

_IF YOU TRULY BELIEVE THAT THE FALLEN ONE PLAYED YOU LIKE A PUPPET ALL ALONG YOU ARE WRONG._

Excuse me?

_NO. HE JUST STARTED TO MOVE YOU AROUND TODAY._

Oh, son of a...!

_THE CONFLICT BETWEEN HEAVEN AND THE FALLEN ONE IS NOT OF MY CONCERN, ALTHOUGH IT MAKES FOR A GOOD STORY TO SHOW THEM._

"Them?"

_THE ONES ON THE SCREEN. THE ONES YOU WERE YELLING AT._

_AND YES, THEY CAN SEE THIS TOO._

"...!"

_HERE. I'LL HELP YOU NOTICE._

Before I could protest, the whole room...melted. Only the book, the body of the otaku, Lemat and myself were left.

Then, there was a light. A bright white one showered the room. I shielded my eyes.

When I opened them, the book appeared in front of me, floating along with the brain dead body.

_GAZE ABOVE._

I doubted, but knowing that I couldn't make progress at all like this, I looked up.

...Hundreds, no, thousands of little windows were there. Inside of each of them, something...no, _someone, _was looking at me, either with amusement, disgust, anger or indifference, as if they didn't have anything else to do.

But when they noticed that I stared back, they froze. Most of them disappeared, along with the windows. Others just remained frozen, not believing that I could see them.

I'll hunt them down when this is over...

"Why are you showing me this?"

_BECAUSE I HAVE AN OFFER FOR YOU._

"..."

_I HAVE SEEN YOU. THE WAY YOU ACT AND YOUR FRUSTRATION AGAINST THE WORLD ON THE OTHER SIDE. THE WAY YOU LASH OUT VIOLENTLY IN ORDER TO HIDE YOUR DISSAPOINTMENT. PERHAPS MAYBE DUE TO PAST TRAUMA..._

"...Are you going to make a full analysis of my psyche of get to the point?" I instantly said when he mentioned "past trauma".

_WHY, YES, OF COURSE. LOOK HERE._

A pile of computer monitors emerged for out of nowhere in the center of the...field. After some seconds, some of them started to turn on, showing either text or...

...What the hell is this?

"Is that...me?"

Several of the monitors were showing myself, along with the rest of the girls I've met in Gensokyo, hanging out like there was no problems. Nobody was trying to blast me. Everyone seemed to love me and respect me for who I am.

But the shocking part of this is that I was laughing.

"What the...?"

_THE "YOU" THAT YOU ARE SEEING IS A POSSIBILITY, IF YOU LISTEN AND AGREE TO A PROPOSITION OF MINE. YOU WISH FOR THIS? A REALITY IN WHICH YOU DON'T HAVE TO SUFFER ANY MORE, WHERE YOU CAN BE LEFT FOR YOUR OWN DEVICES, RIGHT?_

...

_YOU WOULD HAVE NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT. YOU'LL BE FREE TO RULE OVER WHAT YOU DO. NO LUCIFER. NO ANGELS. NOTHING._

"You can do that?" I asked.

"**Partner? What are you...?**"

_GRANTED, IT'LL BE AN ILLUSION. I CAN'T LIE ABOUT THAT FACT. HOWEVER, YOU MUST BE TIRED FROM ALL OF THIS HAPPENING TO YOU AT ONCE. WHY IGNORE ALL OF THAT AND JUST...LEAVE IT BEHIND?_

...

_I MEAN, IT REALLY IS EASY, ISN'T IT? YOU JUST HAVE TO LET ME TAKE IT ALL AWAY FROM YOU._

"Meaning that I'll be turned into another lifeless sack of shit like that guy?! Why would I...?!"

_BUT YOU ARE CONSIDERING IT, AREN'T YOU?_

...!

_AFTER ALL, YOU REALLY ARE TIRED OF THIS MESS, RIGHT? TIRED THAT EVERYTHING THAT COMES IN YOUR WAY IS TRYING TO EITHER KILL YOU OR MAKE YOUR LIFE MISERABLE._

Its words, for better or worse, are telling the truth...

_"_...There's something I just don't get."

_WHICH IS?_

"From the data shown, you just create illusions. It was never said that you could make whole universes on a whim!."

_THE REPORTS OF THOSE IGNORANTS AREN'T COMPLETE, PER SE. THEN WHAT IS THIS PLACE THAT YOU WERE ACTUALLY LIVING FOR THE LAST SIX MONTHS?_

...Point taken. But...

"Why then create the damn world in the first place? I think it is less time and energy consuming to just implant fake stuff into someone's brain."

_YOU COULD CONSIDER IT AS AN...UNFORSEEN SIDE-EFFECT. ALL OF MY...PREVIOUS FOOD CREATED A WORLD THROUGH ME, EACH ONE WITH DIFFERENT...TASTES. YOU CAN'T EVEN START TO IMAGINE HOW PASSIONATE THEY WERE WHILE WRITING..._

I can imagine (?). I also can imagine how sick their minds were...

_THROUGH ME, SEVERAL WORLDS HAVE BEEN GIVEN LIFE. THROUGH ME, THOSE WORLDS FLOURISH...AND THROUGH ME, THEIR ESSENCES BECAME MINE. IT IS THE FAIR EXCHANGE, AFTER ALL. AND I CAN GRANT YOU THE SAME. SO...WHAT DO YOU SAY, RAIM HANTA?_

"I told you that isn't my name!" I shouted again at the book, which pages started to flip.

_I'M ADRESSING YOU THAT SINCE HANTA ALONE IS NOT THAT GREAT OF A NAME...AND BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW YOUR TRUE NAME EITHER..._

"So what? I mean, is a name really that important?"

_A NAME IS BASICALLY ONE'S OWN MARK, SOMETHING TO BE PRIDEFUL ABOUT. DON'T TAKE IT LIGHTLY._

"So what's yours then?"

The book didn't answer back.

"Whatever." I sighed. "And..."

I...I'm really not sure what to do know. I...I can escape all of this mess, but...

Is this really right?

_WHY ARE YOU DOUBTING? DON'T TELL ME YOU ACTUALLY STARTED TO ACCEPT AND CHERISH THIS PLACE AS YOUR HOME, EVEN IF THE FALLEN ONE TOLD YOU IT IS JUST A FAKE REPLICATION OF A GAME WHICH CHARACTERS HAS NO SET PERSONALITY WHATSOVER, LEAVING IT WITH THOUSANDS OF INTREPRETATIONS OF ITS RESIDENTS? IT'S TRUE THEY ARE TECHNICALLY HOLLOW HUSKS OF CHARACTERS, BUT THEN AGAIN, THOUSANDS OF THOSE REPLICATIONS HAVE BEEN CREATED. YOU CAN'T NEVER BE SURE IF ANY OF THOSE IS BEHAVING AS IT SHOULD._

_BUT THESE HUMANS DON'T CARE. IN FACT, THEY MORE OFTEN SERVE A LUSTFUL RELI-_

"...Weren't we talking about a deal just now? You are talking too much. Shut up."

_OH? SO, DO YOU AGREE?_

"**What?! Hey, what are you doing?!**"

...

"What exactly do I have to do?"

_COME CLOSER._

The book started to hover down, the body along with it. After some seconds, the body managed to land on his feet and proceeded to hold the book, opening in a blank page.

_THE ONLY THING YOU HAVE TO DO IS TO WRITE SOMETHING. ANYTHING THAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN IN YOUR IDEAL WORLD._

"I need a pen."

A pen instantly appeared in front of me. White cover. Hmm...

I grabbed the pen and clicked the button.

"**So...you're gonna throw everything away? Run away, just like that?! I...I never thought you could be this selfish, partner! Heh, no wonder that world outside is this messed up. All of you are the same!**" Lemat shouted.

...

_FEELS RELAXING, DOESN'T IT? THE FACT THAT YOU CAN ESCAPE FROM ALL OF YOUR PROBLEM, AS SIMPLE AS THAT..._

_FEEL GRATEFUL, BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT GOING TO FEEL PAIN AGAIN..._

The pen's tip touched the sheet of paper, but I didn't write just yet.

...For about thirty seconds.

_WHAT'S TAKING IT SO LONG? HURRY UP, WRITE!_

_..._

_DON'T TELL ME YOU STILL HAVE DOUBTS?! WHAT IS THERE TO DOUBT?! YOUR PROBLEMS WILL BE SOLVED, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! WRIIITE!_

"...Alright."

But be careful what you are asking for...

"**Huh?**"

I just wrote two simple words. Two word that completely captures my decision and coming consequences with it...

F**K YOU!

_...!_

(**RRRRIIIIIIIIIPPPP!)**

As soon as I ripped that page, the whole field began to tremble and, oddly, to ooze ink, as well as the book, which started to flap violently. There wasn't a scream. It was much more of an...unearthly screech.

The body too, suffered changes. While his face didn't show pain, there was ink now flowing through the gaps of the eye sockets. His skin lost color and...well, it was pretty nasty overall.

I wonder if this also happens to those previous subjects...

And yes, this may be the stupidest choice to take, considering my situation and actual stamina.

But then again, I don't like being ordered like this!

_A-ARE YOU CRAZY?!_

"Seriously, if I could get yen just by listening to that same question..." I joked, holding a ripped piece of paper that once belonged to the book. "Hey, why are you so surprised? Did you think I was that stupid?"

_...YOU...YOU BASTARD...!_

"Gee, how mature. Tell me when you have something constructive to say." I taunted...even though I have no plan and I'm actually nervous.

_WHY? WHY WOULD YOU TAKE THE CHOICE THAT ONLY LEADS TO PAIN AND DEATH?! I DON'T UNDERSTAND! I THOUGHT YOU WERE PRAGMATIC ON YOUR CHOICES!_

(SLASH!)

I didn't talk back. Instead, I tried to cut it in half and in shreds. However, a barrier was apparently surrounding the damn book, which made me bounce back in contact, making me hit the floor with my back.

"Wonderful (?). You have barriers too..."

When I stood up, I noticed that the book was...twitching. It then started making its way over the body...

_...VERY WELL. IF THIS IS WHAT YOU CHOOSE, THEN SO BE IT! YOU'VE FORSAKEN YOUR OWN HAPPINESS AND SAFETY FOR THE SAKE OF FAKES? RIDICULOUS!_

"...I'm not going to argue about what is real or not. I'm tired of that. The only thing that matters is that you are messing up my life. I won't let you do this sort of crap anymore!_ I have had it! _I'll rip you to shreds!"

Wow...that sounded cheesy, yet inexplicably awesome.

_IDIOT BOY. DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF POWER YOU ARE FACING?_

"The one who makes people **********?"

That little comment made the area vibrate.

"Huh. Didn't seem you liked that one."

"**Really? I didn't notice (?)!**"

Then walls of...monitors started to pop up from the ground, covered in ink and flickering to life. The whole field turning into some sort of giant room full of monitors seemed like something out of crazy person's nightmare.

_...VERY WELL. YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE HERE. YOU'RE STUBBORN AS A MULE. YOU SHALL NOT LEAVE THIS PLACE ALIVE!_

_COME TO ME, MY TOKENS. GRANT ME YOUR IDEALS AND THOUGHTS AND BRING ME TO HIGHER FORM..._

Higher form?

"**What is this guy talking about?!**"

The scenes began to flicker once more. From it, tendrils of black and white lightnings began hitting the book and the body.

The next things that happened were...disgusting to say the least.

The book itself was fine, only lighting up like a black and white Christmas tree. The one that suffered a...complete metamorphosis was the body of the man, which started to pulsate and grow rapidly...

(SQUEECH!)

...And painfully. The muscles started to grow violently and its size doubled...no, tripled. When I noticed that the body was now towering me, I instinctively took some steps back.

Then it began wearing a orange gi. And started sporting spiky blond hair, with some sort of golden aura around him.

And a oversized sword...

And...armor? Wait, a drill, is that a drill on his arm?

...And, wait, a headband? With a naruto on i-

...

...Oh, **_son of a bitch_**!

_KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU_

Oh dear good god. You really are doing this, aren't you? You're using stupid shonen manga powers to try and kill me?! Not only does it seem overkill, no, it also looks...kiddish!

"**Well, this is...different.**" Lemat said, actually sounding a bit unsure.

"T-True. But they're illusions, right?"

(BOOM!)

"JESUS CHRIST!"

(THUD!)

I crashed towards the ground as some sort of kamehame-drill-ha-whatever just impacted the land in front of me, sending me flying yards away. I think I reached the other side of the room just by that!

And...yeah, they are not illusions. This is just bad going into worse constantly.

"Urgh...how am I even conscious?"

"**The thing that propelled you was the knockback of the explosion, not the direct attack. Either he's playing with us...or he only did that to show he's a dick that can apparently kill us instantly if he wished to.**"

And it's kind of working.

Shit, what now?

_KA...ME...HA...ME..._

Four different...giant mecha shinigami saiyans started charging that one attack. From the four corners of the room.

And I'm in the middle.

...

...This is serious. There's no way I can dodge that on ti-

_HAAA!_

**"Partner!"**

Energy drills too close...!

"Now wait just a moment..."

(WHAM!)

Who the...?!

_WHAT IS THIS?!_

I couldn't see. Well, more like someone leaped over my back and did something. I don't know what. But whatever the case, the result was this.

Two clones were pinned back to the walls due to the attacks being reflected back at them...I think.

And the two remaining ones began analysing the situation.

"**...You...what are you? Wait, you look...?"**

"Would you please get off?!" I shouted.

The figure heard me and removed itself from my back.

"Sorry. Was the only way for you to avoid being vaporized." The figure said, not very amused, yet somewhat relieved. "Here. Stand up."

I took its hand and...

...

...What.

"Hey." I saw myself. "'Sup."


	52. YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO MEEEEE

To say that looking at myself was bizarre is a huge understatement. Looking completely shocked as he held my hand to stand up, I quickly rubbed my eyes, as if trying to wake up from some sort of illusion.

He retaliated by punching me in the gut to snap me out of it. Softly.

"Ow. So it isn't some stupid illusory bullshit..." I said.

"Good. It seems you are finally recovering from the shock. As expected from me, you. Me...I...whatever."

"Yeah, same here." I said, dusting myself on the process.

I then quickly rolled out of the way as a...drill beam...sure, let's go with that, hit him on the back. He tumbled over the ground several times until he somehow recovered in mid-air, looking annoyed.

"Oh please. You have to do something original than that."

_WHAT? YOU WITHSTOOD THAT? BUT...!_

"Look, the fact that the Kame...aw screw it, that attack is strong doesn't make it one-hit kill, you know? Not even with a drill end. You are just embarrassing yourself."

Okay, this me is cool.

_THIS IS RIDICULOUS! WHO ARE YOU?!_

He took out a torn piece of paper...which looks kind of familiar.

_...! SO YOU ARE THE ONE! THE CREATION OF THAT THIEF OF THAT TIME! AH, WHY DID HE HAD TO RIP IT APART?!_

Piece of paper? So this man also ripped part of it...

However, why is this important?

"I guess we have to indulge me about this, you know, abomination?" He said. "You see, these pieces of paper are like the flesh and blood of the book as it is. Bound and connected to its rugged interior and exterior. Disgusting in every way possible. Oh, I apologize if I'm speaking filler. Guess someone needs to be the one doing exposition."

Your point being?

"...*sigh* Fine, I'll cut to the chase since you two can't seem to have any spare time."

Can I actually be this obnoxious?

"Let's get to the point. I'm actually as fake as that perverted abomination of fiction that this book just spawned..."

The "abomination" itself didn't seem too comfortable with him speaking, so it and its clones tried to vaporize him with the drill-has (that actually sounded better), but failed to even hit. This me ducked, rolled, jumped away in every direction he could. He was moving unfettered over the field, almost like taunting the abomination to attack better.

"...but I was given a sort of...freedom, to be said."

_I THOUGHT THEY FULFILLED THEIR PART! I WAS PROMISED THEY WOULD DESTROY THAT PAGE!_

"And what a fail that was!" He shouted, as he landed on his feet after dodging another drill-ha. "I'm now here, thanks to that man and Louis."

Louis?! He was involved in this?!

"Well, yeah." He rolled his eyes. "I was..."

Before he could answer, a fist lodged itself in his right cheek, sending him flying towards the other side of the room.

_ENOUGH. YOUR EXISTENCE SHOULDN'T EVEN BE. I'LL ERASE YOU MYSELF, THEN YOUR ORIGINAL!_

The clone shouted, preparing another attack...

(WHAM!)

...But before he could do anything, this me somehow launched himself from the other side of the room and landed a high-speed kick right into the abomination's throat! He really aimed well too, since this clone was left coughing for some time...

"Really? Then you should try better." He said, stabbing it on the chest with...a broken stick of wood?

Is that...what I think it is?

"It really isn't, if you are thinking about it." He sighed. "They couldn't replicate this well. Don't know why. But at least it serves as a decent weapon..."

"It looks more like you broke it."

"Details, details."

As expected.

_INSOLENT BEING! _

The fictional abomination started charging the sword on his back, as he separated into more clones.

Actually...what the hell am I doing? I should be looking for a way to kill this thing and get back.

"Isn't that right?" The other me said, as he tapped my head. "Look, if you want to stay alive and...do whatever you are currently planning after finishing this bastard off, then I suggest you follow my plan."

"Which is?"

"Figure out how to even harm him, because I'm as clueless as you."

"Oh, come on!"

"**If you could stop bitching with yourself...then I suggest you DODGE!**"

We both rolled out of the way as a black beam...

"Why don't you call it the Getsug-"

_As a black beam_ crossed the field, tearing the ground abruptly. We both stood up to look as the group of clones increased their numbers tenfold and started flying towards us.

"Well, this is bad." I mumbled to myself as I looked to our surroundings. "They have us cornered."

"Seems that way." He said, but he sounded more annoyed than worried. "Hmm? What is that?"

He pointed out a clearing in the middle of the field, in which there were several flickering monitors. Not only that, this wasn't the only spot. Around the pillars and pillars of monitors, some of them were flickering too.

And all of them seem to be releasing arcs of black and white energy towards the...

...Ah!

"And that's what you call an epiphany. Alright, me, what did you figure out?"

"Well, I'm not sure what does those monitors do to them. So what better way to start than just trying to destroy them?"

"Cool." He said, cracking his knuckles. "Don't worry, I'll cover you. You just focus on destroying those things and dodging everything in your way."

"Right."

"**So we finally got a plan? About time!**"

(BOOM!)

A drill-ha impacted the ground in front of us, creating a dust cloud. Inside of it, we decided that we would split up. The other me came out of the dust cloud and punched one of the clones directly in the face, making it gain the attention of the rest.

I took that same moment to crawl out of the dust cloud, remaining undetected as a blitz of beams engulfed the field.

"**And now what?**"

"We head over there." I said, pointing out the flickering cluster of monitors across the field. "Here we go!"

I sprinted towards the point in question. Apparently, one of the clones managed to see me and started giving chase. Great, as if I needed more problems (?).

He started shooting drill-ha like crazy, but since throwing everything at someone doesn't mean it'll hit, I managed to evade the attacks. It comes with living in this place. Either you get used to dodging or die.

I ran even faster. The clone instead started throwing kunais, aiming at my legs. I had to hop more frequently just to protect my legs.

(STAB!)

...My shoulder wasn't that lucky.

"Ngh...!"

"Heads up!"

(WHAM!)

The clone was bashed on the head by the other me. Its bones cracked badly, meaning that he's ridiculously strong.

"Hey, pass me a sledgehammer."

"How do you know I've stocked that up?"

"I didn't. I just guessed." He said, pulling out a...fire axe? "Here, pass it with duct tape."

I think I know what he's planning. And because of that, I complied without a word.

Two of the clones tried to flank us, while trying to slice us with those blades. We both jumped and the other me...

(SPLATTER!)

...Cut one of its arms with the Defiler he just made.

"Now!" He shouted.

We both jumped towards the stunned clone and stabbed the eyes quickly with kitchen knives. The abomination trashed around everywhere, trying to hit us with whatever he could dish out, but to no avail.

We didn't stop there.

Next, we targeted its spine. I pulled out another knife while the other me just hacked it with the Defiler. This assault finally brought it down. The other clones were about to attack me, but my other intercepted the attack with his arm and swatted one of the clones away.

Then something weird happened. For a brief moment, my other flashed, somehow resetting his momentum, allowing him to deliver another heavy blow, which would be impossible due to the momentum forced on his muscles. The force of the attack made the clone's body bounce off the ground, which allowed my other to, for the better term of the word, combo the clone in the air.

Jab...jab. Slash. Defiler hit. "Blink". Roundhouse kick. Face stomp. Axe kick that lifted him off the ground again. "Blink". Defiler hit. Punch. And...

(WHAM!)

"Shoryuken!"

(THUD!)

Yeah. That.

"**Holy crap, he beat the shit outta him!**"

"I know! How...how did you do that?"

"Do what? The Shoryuken?" He said.

"No, not that! ...Well, yeah, that, but that's not the point. That "blink"...thing! It looks like it somehow resets your momentum, which is just impossible!"

"Um...it isn't that impressive..."

"**Guys...**"

"It isn't?! Are you crazy?!"

"I can't believe you just asked that..."

"**Guys.**"

"You don't know the possibilities of that skill! You can combo people indefinitely, right?"

"Well, yeah..."

"**Guys, hey.**"

"And keep them juggled in the air! How do you do that?!"

"Err..."

"**HEY, ASSHOLES! Mind destroying that shit before those things kill us?****!**"

...! Oh, right. The monitors.

"The Defiler, please?" I asked, as he gave me the duck-taped fire axe with sledgehammer.

(WHAM!)

(SHATTER!)

The monitor exploded in a cluster of shards...which then vanished instantly.

The effects were instantaneous. All of the clones started to spasm at once and slowly started getting smaller, but just a bit. Also, each clone lost the zanpa..._sword. _They lost their _swords_. Gone. This obviously startled the abomination, while giving us a quick clue about what our battle plan was going to be.

This is going to be good...(?)

"I'll take care of the others! You go and beat the crap outta them!" I said, leaving my other to do the heavy job for me since I was powerless.

"Right on!" He said, cracking his knuckles. "Bring it, you freaks of nature!"

_THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO LEAVE THIS PLACE ALIVE!_

The abomination and its clones started flying up in the air. Then they started shining gold. How original (?). I can't help but comment on that with sarcasm, even if that makes this situation look bad.

"**Slide under that one****!**"

(SLIDE!)

Excellent! I managed to evade being blasted to death! Now I...

(CRACKLE!)

...What's that sound?

(BOOM!)

Somehow, he managed to tag me with explosive tags, making part of my back burn a bit. I rolled on the ground to avoid getting hit...and to try to dissuade the pain.

The next flickering monitor was atop of a mount of unused monitors, releasing black lightning towards the clones. A clone landed hard on the ground as my other foot dived his windpipe, followed up by quick slash to the throat, making the clone disappear in a puff of smoke.

Sadly, the others clones took this on their advantage to gang up on my other while I hurriedly continued to climb up the mount.

"Get. Off. ME. **NOW!**"

(BOOM!)

What the-?! Argh...!

_WHAT IS THIS?!_

"**Wait. This black energy...it can't be...!**"

It looks the same as with Reimu and myself when I had that parasite! Don't tell me...

"Aa**hh**...**Mu**ch bet**ter**..."

He has it! He has that parasite!

"**Hav**en't used t**his** in a l**ong** time." My other said. And...what the hell?! Why do you have that?! I got rid of mine! So why do you have it?!

"**Okay, why the hell didn't you told us that-?**"

"**You** di**dn'**t a-"

"****** you."**

"But...why do you have that?"

"**Loo**k,** I'll **tell** y**ou lat**er. Exp**lainin**g this **kind of st**uff in t**he mi**ddle o**f this s**hit**storm i**s **not o**ne **of th**e **best id**eas...**" He said. "**Tr**ust yours**elf...m**e. Wh**atev**er."

"Uh-huh. I'll just go...there." I said, referring to the mount of monitors.

The clones rushed to attack once more. However, my other slashed the air with his...red and black claws? Whatever. I kept running, but I could resist to glance the fight a bit.

My other's strength and speed increased dramatically. He now could avoid the flurry of punches of the clones so fast that he became a sort of blur and parry them efficiently. Not only that. His new speed allowed him to trick the clones into attacking each other, as he dodged the attacks between them, creating several instances of friendly fire between the clones.

...Ah. Right. I should just focus on smashing these monitors...

_NO. YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DO THIS ANYMORE!_

(CRACK!)

A clone of the abomination emerged from one of the walls of monitors, arms prepared to deliver a strike. I prepared to roll to dodge, however...

"H**eads** up!"

A body came flying out of nowhere, leaking out blood from its arms and torso. It collided directly with the other clone, saving my ass once again. I used that time to reach the top of the mount.

There was no time to lose since the other clones started charging drill-has. Quickly, I brought out a spare sledgehammer and smashed away.

"HAAAAAAA!"

(SMASH!)

Now, roll to dodge!

"**Ha**ng on**!**"

(BLOCK!)

A red and black blur intercepted the blasts of energy. The resulting blast sent him flying backwards towards me, sending both of us flying through the air of this room. With a deafening sound of a spine reaccommodating, we both stood up, groaning. My other had it worse since he cushioned my fall unintentionally.

We didn't have a time for a brief respite since the clones, which lost their red armor like the Gurren Lagann, started making hand signs and...

"Summon!"

Oh good god no...

(POOF!)

As the dust cloud dissipated, I couldn't help but roll my eyes and facepalm as I saw an army of giant frogs, armed in armor and swords in arms. Yet they also look...glitchy.

Guess there are really limits to the copies then...

"Oh, what a surprise (?)! The idiot is sending a zoo at us!"

The giant frogs leaped at us, swords in hand, while some others breathed fire. This time, we decided that I was going to stay behind my other, so that I'd survive the fiery assaults while looking for the other cluster of monitors.

...

...Which seem to be nowhere to be found?! What? There aren't any more of those...?!

"**That can't be right, right? I mean, this asshole is still overpowered.**"

"But look around! There aren't any more of those! So now wh-?"

"**Hey**, did**n't you** che**ck up th**ere?"

"Up where?"

My other then pointed his finger to the sky...or more like the roof. There, a small glint of black and white shone.

...There's no way I can reach that!

"Hm**m. Ye**ah, yo**u are r**ight. Or..."

...I don't like the glint on my...his eyes.

"Please don't do something stu-"

(THROW!)

SON OF A BIIIIITCH!

WHY THE HELL DID YOU THREW ME TOWARDS IT?! ARE YOU CRAZYYYYY?!

_YOU SHALL NOT REACH THAT!_

The remaining clones started to fly towards myself. Oh, and did I forgot to mention that _I can't move at all_ due to the sheer speed I'm travelling? Thanks, other me (?)! This was actually well thought out (?)!

"Would you mind?!" I shouted, alerting my other.

My other quickly jumped high, reaching us in no time, while delivering an axe kick towards one of the clones, sending it downwards in a spike. He then blinked and extended the usual dark arm thingy to grab one of the clones by the ankles. He proceeded to _pull himself up, _dragging down the clone and...

(COMPOUND SKULL FRACTURE!)

...

...Oh, that _must_ have hurt!

"Isn't throwing the Defiler directly to its skull a bit overkill?"

I mean, there a bit of red in the air now...

"E**h, it's a**n abom**in**ation. **Do we c**are?"

"No, we don't." I said.

"'Si**des, lo**ok at** you.** Spi**nning** ou**t of con**trol **while goin**g at hig**h speeds** in t**he ai**r, defen**sel**ess. **If I didn't** do **that,** yo**u w**ould** h**ave **gott**en yo**urs**elf k**illed**."

"Whose fault is that, huh?!" I snarled.

"He**re. Let m**e giv**e you a ha**nd."

I could swear that my other did a double jump. In any case, he managed to reach my quickly ascending body and grabbed me. Then, he extended the arm thingy towards the ceiling of monitors and pulled both of us up in one motion. My other sustained the recoil of the clash with the ceiling, all while moving slowly towards the cluster of monitors.

(FWOOSH!)

Oh, I forgot about the frogs. Stupid fire-breathing amphibians...

"Can you hurry up a bit?"

"What the hell do you think I'm trying to do?" My other groaned, as he moved fast in order for both of us to avoid the flames.

(WHAM!)

"Sweet Jesus!" I blurted out as one of the frogs rammed the ceiling in an attempt to crush us.

The assault didn't end there. Several blasts of energy started to pelt away the area of monitors that my other was hanging on, making several of them to fall down...

...You might guess where this is going...

"Brace yourself!" My other said with a trace of worry as we started to fall down.

The clones started to fly up, glowing gold, with a weird aura that made them look like they had nine tails each...

Enough with the golden power-up like bullshit already. It's getting old, even for Shonen stuff.

"Hang on. This'll be problematic."

"No shit."

My other let go of the ceiling. Wait, WHAT?!

"Are you crazy?!"

My outburst was not needed since my other did another jump from a black plataform...rune he created with his parasite. As we jumped off of it, a frog brandished its blade at us horizontally. My other used his free arm to _block_ the goddamn blade and _swatted it _away!

The clones reached the roof next, crashing into it. Then, they jumped off of it, attempting to tackle us and send us to the ground. My other then threw me back towards the roof, along with a fire axe. Did he pull that out of my Sekai Rei?! How the...?

...No. Focus.

(WHAM!)

My other and the clones and frogs were still locked in combat. The clones shooting lasers through their mouths in synch with the frogs' fire and my other parrying the attacks and even swatting them back at them with his mutated left arm. Then, he blinked again...or cancelled. Yes. Cancelled the block and foot dived one of the clones.

Meanwhile, I made my way towards the cluster of monitors, using whatever I had of strength to hang and move on and avoid becoming a chunky pasta of flesh and blood.

So far, all of the clusters released black and white lightning towards the clones. I still wondering what this means. Is it power? If yes, from whom? The viewers? ...The previous possessed authors? I wonder...

"**Would you just break it already?!**"

Fine fine...

(SMASH!)

As with the previous clusters, the effects were immediate. The golden glow and the gi vanished off the clones, stunning them. My other took this brief moment of time to do a...large combo.

"Piece of cake!"

Ahem...dive kick. Cancel. Tatsumaki Seppu Kyaku?! Double jump cancel. Punch. Grab by the head.

(SNAP!)

...Neck fracture. Elbow spike. Double foot dive, sending the clone plummeting to the ground. And finally...

"Fr**eiku**gel..."

(ZAAP!)

Before the attack, his body's skin color darkened, with the tattoos remaining the same color, albeit shining a bit. The grin on his face was...unnatural, to say the least. It is a relief that I have him...me on my side.

Also, that cancel thing is still amazing.

Two of the clones still tried to take him on. He cancelled again and double jumped, dodging the mouth blasts. Then he extended the arm thingy and grabbed one of the clones and threw it towards the other clone, cancelled again, air-dashing towards the remaining stunned clones. He pulled another Defiler and smashed it into its skull while blasting the other with another Freikugel.

Cancelled once more. Then extended the arm towards the almost out of range clone, dragged it back towards himself and...

(SLASH!)

If it wasn't a clone, the resulting attack would've spilled a lot of guts. Instead, the clone vanished into a dust cloud.

"**Cool. But now...how the hell are we supposed to get down from here, huh?**"

...

...Oh.

Oh, this is bad.

"HEY! MIND HELPING ME TO GET DOWN?!" I shouted. **  
**

Before he could answer, there was some sort of tremor in the ground below where the original body was.

(BOOM!)

...And, for better or for worse, there was an explosion right in that area.

"**...! Move!**"

"...What? Why?"

(**BOOM**!)

"RROOOOOOAAAR!"

...Okay, I'll let go now!

Fortunately, my other was paying attention and managed to intercept my fall. All the monitors in the area started to shatter due to the shockwaves originating from the center of the room, in which the body fell.

"Honestly, what the hell is up with that thi-?"

(SLAM!)

Something lashed towards us a terrifying speeds. It didn't hurt us through.

Nope, it just managed to separate us, sending both of us flying towards separate directions.

...Wait, so then?

"Oh shit!" I blurted out as I realized that my body wouldn't withstand a fall of this magnitude.

(THUD!)

...Huh?

Why is this platform so high up?

"**Hey look, all this place is breaking up...**"

I stood up and looked around. As Lemat said, the whole room-dimension is breaking up. Monitors started falling, the ground shattered and several platforms started to float in the air. Also, the whole room started to...become like an egg.

And in the center...

"ROOOOAAAAR!"

_HAAANNNTAA! OOOOOH, HAAANNTA!_

A giant orange kitsune sat in the center platform in the middle of the room. However, its fur was...deteriorated, to say the least. Guess it must be having a breakdown.

The roar itself shattered all of the monitors around the room, causing a sharp sound of static to fill the room.

Come on, where's my other when you need him?

_LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!_

"...What exactly? And please, stop panting on my face. I don't want any germs, thank you."

_HOW?! HOW CAN YOU STILL BE DEFIANT, EVEN AFTER SEEING THIS BEAST?_

Who says I'm not? I'm just trying to buy time for my other to appear.

...Where the hell is he?!

"Err, I dunno. Maybe I just find your existence so disgusting that it overshadows my fear? Who knows? Hell, who even cares? Look, make yourself a favor and get the hell out of my life!"

Any minute now...

_INSOLENT HUMAN!_

(**WHAM!**)

"Shit!"

I jumped towards an adjacent platform before the other crumbled under the massive claw of this fake kitsune.

"Hey hey, take it easy, will ya?" I said as I climbed over it. Good god, that was close.

_YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR! YOU WILL PERISH HERE...!_

Well, you are now taking the form of _giant kitsune_. Can't say I have enough tools to take this sort of thing down.

Besides, there's no more flickering monitors around! So where exactly is it gaining power from?

(**WHAM!**)

Crap! I'm running out of time and platforms here...!

_AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE RATIONAL ENOUGH TO BE MY NEXT HOST...SAD, TRULY SAD._

(**WHAM!**)

Only half of platform is left...!

_BUT NOW...I SUPPOSE THIS STORY SHOULD END WITH YOU! I CAN ALWAYS START ANEW WITH ANOTHER HUMAN! YOU ARE EXPENDABLE! USELESS! TROUBLESOME! BEGONE FROM MY SIIIIIGHHT!_

(GRAB!)

...! The kitsune grabbed the whole platform. It then put it...just in front of its mouth.

"Are you really going to swallow me? I thought you had good taste in food..."

I immediately shut up as energy started to gather on its mouth. Oh...

"**Oh crap...****"**

Of the ways to die...vaporized by a kitsune's mouth ray of doom wasn't one of the things I expected to die of...

Shit...!

_PERISH N-!_

(EYE STAB!)

_NNGAAAAAHH!_

(ROOOARR!)

My other finally decided to show up. In a quick motion, he managed to neutralize the beast's eyes, making it misfire the energy ball of doom towards a random wall, while grabbing me and leading me to safety in another far away platform.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Down there." He scoffed. "Honestly, those things down there are some of the most freak-ass things I've ever seen."

"? What do y-?"

"Hello? Giant fox here?!" He stopped me before I could have a good glance to the ground.

I still wanted to see through, so I moved forward.

Several shapes...shadows of men stood in the ground. Walking aimlessly like cattle, these...things were speaking, whispering something.

"...Kawaii..."

"Why is she acting like that? I don't like when she...acts like that..."

"It isn't moe enough! I hate it! I hate it...!"

...Ah.

I see.

So these are basically the lost souls of those morons, right? Honestly, otaku are pathetic.

"...Th**ey are still people** though." My other commented. "I mea**n, thi**nk abo**ut it. May**be their** lives we**re shi**tty enough th**at th**ey tend**ed to**wards an**ime and st**uff just to h**ave a **healt**hy out**let for t**heir frustration."

"Big deal. I mean, look how pathetic is it! I mean, compare it to the youth in the past. They were more decent than this...Besides, you don't see me doing stupid shit like that."

"...Ma**ybe be**cau**se you** de**alt wit**h y**our fr**ustr**ation** by t**aking a** job** whic**h inv**olves kill**ing **peo**ple."

"You know very well that they deserved that!"

"I** can't** den**y tha**t. Sti**ll, it** t**urne**d y**ou...u**s in**to b**it**ter p**ersons."

"Whatever. I didn't expect a whole psycho-analysis from you. Stop it. This isn't the time for that. I think we should just deal with this furry, right?" I sighed.

(RUMBLE!)

Speaking of which...

_AAHHH! MY EYES...MY EEEEEYEEES!_

"Have a plan?"

"N**op**e." My other said. "I'm** as stump**ed as **you. H**mm..."

"..."

It was in this moment that I noticed that several of the figures from below started climbing the kitsune, heading towards the head. They soon reached its eyes...and started entering them.

"I don't think we have much time." I said. "Any luck finding the remaining monitors?"

"N**o lu**ck h**ere. Da**mmit, **where t**he he**ll are t**hose?"

The area around its eyes started to pulsate as more figures began to gather more and more...

"Still, is it me or it the kitsune glowing?"

"Le**ss talk, more fi**n**ding out whe**re the h**ell those t**hings are!"

The kitsune opened its now regenerated eyes, which I swear to some other good god that they were composed by many other eyes. Guess those figures are useful to it like this...

That's pretty nasty...

(ROOOOAAR!)

_YOU...YOU BASTARDS...!_

Well, its eyes are back. I think we should have just taken the opportunity to chop its head off and not speak here like idiots...

"J**um**p!"

(**WHAM!**)

We both jumped to another platform which would've been out of reach for me if I didn't had the help of my other. We avoided being crushed by a hair this time.

"Little help here?" I said, asking my other to help me climb over the platform.

He pulled me up quickly as the kitsune started charging a blast of energy from its mouth. My other then asked me.

"H**ey, do y**ou **have a ba**seb**all bat inside** th**e dimension t**hi**ngy of y**ours?"

"You mean Sekai Rei? Well, yes."

I drew out the baseball bat, which was quickly yanked away from my hands. My other started winding up.

...Wait, you're not...!

"He**y batt**er **batter** he**y b**atter **bat**ter..."

"No. No no no no no! Stop that!"

_YOU MUST BE INSANE._

I prepared for the worst and quietly hid behind my other.

...

...What? I'm not risking my life due to his...my...ah, screw it...!

(BLAST!)

Ohgodthisisgoingtosu-!

(BONK!)

What?

_WHAT?! IMPOS-_

(BOOM!)

_ARGH!_

My brain still cannot process how the hell did my other managed to reflect the mouth hadoken like that. Wait, is the bat coated in black...? I didn't notice at all because I hid behind him. Still, no dent of the bat itself. It looks practically unscathed. And yet, the reflected attack on the kitsune managed to stun it for a while...

"Th**at'll gives u**s s**ome** time." My other said. "**H**mm?"

"What? What is it?"

"Is**n't its ch**est** a bit bright to** you?"

"Huh?"

Now that I have a good look at it, yeah, there is something pulsating from its chest where the blast landed. Something white and bl-

"...! How did it got there?!" I said, realizing the monitors were inside its body.

"**My though**ts e**xa**ctly." My other said, well aware of what this meant. "An**y brill**iant** ideas on h**ow w**e pull that** out, me?"

"...Well..."

I can't exactly say that I got nothing, right?

(ROOOAR!)

_THIS IS CRAZY! YOU CANNOT BE DOING THIS!_

The wound regenerated after some seconds. So it doesn't stay revealed for long...

Hmm. This is going to be a tricky one.

"Hey. Better pay attention around you."

I raised my gaze and inspected my surroundings. *sigh* Those shadow things started to pile one over another, creating some sort of human ladder, allowing the rest of shadows to climb up. And there are several of them.

"Er**gh,** w**e don**'t **have t**im**e for** this." My other said, as he shoot Freikugel to the ground, shattering and vaporizing the shadow ladders.

But in the middle of the resulting blast, the giant kitsune bashed the platform apart. Fortunately, both of us jumped out...and started falling towards the ground.

"Hold on...!"

(GRAB!)

(THUD!)

My other grabbed me in mid-air and absorbed the recoil of the fall. That was close.

"Hey, you're okay, me?"

"Y-Y**eah. No s**weat. Bein**g a Mag**atama **host has** it's a**dvanta**ges. By th**e w**ay, why** did you** get **rid** of it?"

"...Is it really the time for that?" I reminded him of the current situation.

...Even if I did put the Magatama inside of Reimu to save her, I still...haven't recovered on how she changed immediately like that...

Did that thing also did that to me? To how much extent...?

...No. Focus on the important.

"Okay, I got something." I said as I stood up, gazing at the group of shadows that were starting to surround us. "I'll need to open its stomach with the Defiler or Freikugel, basically throw everything at him until that cluster is visible completely. In the meanwhile, I'll deal with the shadows of those freaks. For that..." I said, while pulling out a box of nails, hammer and duck tape. "...I'll need these and that baseball bat."

He understood what I was scheming, so he gave it to me. Quickly, I started to combine the tools in hand. The shadows began their attack when they noticed my frantic reaction, but they were shredded down by my other. Such unnatural strength...

"**Yes. You _were_ as strong as that. True, a bit unstable, but strong nonetheless.**"

"I know..."

I just hope I get out of here in time. If that thing makes people lose their mind like me, good god knows how would that affect Reimu...

...Then again, I'll admit I'm kind of...unstable...

I finished the last steps.

Behold! The spike bat! N°1 weapon for gangsters...and other people in really dire situations.

Don't judge me!

"In**co**ming!" My other shouted.

(SPLONK!)

One of the shadows flew through the air, bleeding black...ichor...liquid. So they are quite fragile, it seems. Good. This'll help.

"Take the Defiler and go." I said, handing it out. "Reveal the cluster and damage it the most you can. I'll cover you from the ground."

He nodded, his tattoos glowing red eerily for a moment. He then jumped towards the giant kitsune, which started to..."glitch" a bit. The destruction of those monitors is working!

(WHAM!)

(SPLATTER!)

_AAARGH!_

Sometimes I wonder how I forgot how useful is the Defiler in some situations...

Some of the shadows tried a sneak attack on him. I stopped them by bashing their actually fleshy skulls with the spike bat. Then I turned around to see that the attention shifted to me, so they started ganging up on me. I used both Lemat and Sakuya's knife from before to maintain distance from them as well as slitting the throats of those near, making them vanish in a puff of smoke.

...Two more from the left. Three to the right. I sighed to their lack of strategy beforehand.

(SPLONK!)

I think I hit one just too hard. I mean, its head was forcefully removed...

This takes me back. Surrounded by enemies, which can't think by themselves and just follow orders. My job as a "cleaner" sounds bloody enough, but really, what I've seen some of those gangsters do to someone else can make someone doubt if humanity is really worth it.

(SLASH!)

At least I have some sort of code of conduct. Don't kill anyone who isn't directly involved. It'll only cause a scene and make things complicated for the group. I mean, _you_ try to explain an extra set of bodies in order to just cover an incident. That's just low.

(STAB!) (PARRY!)

...Wait. Maybe because I am a "cleaner" I got in this mess? There's a nagging part of my head that tells me that maybe someone wanted me gone. Maybe try to disrupt the power balance with me gone...

If that's the case...

(SLASH!)

"W-Whoa! That was close!"

Okay. Enough thinking.

"**Geez! These things don't know when to quit! They really are retarded!**"

...Not only that. Their faces...these are the previous authors and readers, right? So this thing consumed their wills and now only serve as cannon fodder? ...Well, not that I'm complaining about that sort of fate for people like them which decide to hide in fantasy and avoid reality as it is. It just that...part of me tells me that nobody deserves a fate like this. Not even these lowlifes...

Hmm...

**"Done thinking? Then keep killing. It's the only way to avoid these guys getting in that guy's way."**

...Huh. Guess I can only solve my problems by killing them. Such is my life.

(SPLATTER!)

See? I'm remembering how to dismember people. That's...nice, I guess?

Smash this guy's face to the ground.

(SLAM!)

And twist the neck.

(CRACK!)

"**Four behind you!****"**

And sweep them.

Now, I stab their...hearts? Do these things even have hearts? Well, they have black ichor but...aw, screw it!

(SPLATTER!)

They instantly disappeared, only leaving black ichor lying around.

Since their numbers were reduced to a manageable number, I decided to look how my other was faring against...

(STOMP!)

...that.

"**Hey, you okay there? It seems it's crushing you under its foot.**"

"**No p**roble**ms h**ere! Besides..."

The ground started to tremble a bit. I feared that the kitsune started to apply pressure to my other, but then I noticed that the opposite was happening. Slowly, its foot began to be lifted, all while red veins started to corrupt its leg.

(BOOM!)

...Which then exploded. What? What kind of power does that Magatama grant? Can Reimu do that too?

As the kitsune was stunned, my other jumped high and opened a large wound with the Defiler, making black ichor pop out, like with the shadows. Also, from the wound, monitors started to fall down and shattered, yet these weren't working.

Come on, it must be there! Please, be there!

"**...Hm? Hey, there it is!**"

With a dim light, there was something shining inside of the glitching kitsune. Its eyes were deteriorating for a second, as well as its fur and nose, but these stopped. I think it is composed by the same material than the shadows. That's gotta be it.

"Almost there! Rip those tissues apart! Let me have a clear shot!"

The main monitor was there, hiding behind a wall of...paper flesh? I don't care if it is flesh or paper. Finally, those things are vulnerable!

"I'm coming!" I said, making my way through the shadows, tackling them away and jumping over their heads in other to move forward.

"**Just a bit further! Come on, partner!**"

My speed increased the more I got closer. My other extended his arms and pulled the kitsune by its neck and slammed its head into a floating platform. As it remained stunned, my other pulled the kitsune so that the wound was visible to me. I shoved the shadows in front of me once more, giving me a clear path to the monitors.

(GRAB!)

...! My leg!

(THUD!)

Argh!

The shadows...they turned into an irregular black mass that managed to grab hold of my left leg. I was forced to crawl forward. I'm just some yards away from it.

_...! YOU CAN'T...!_

Must...crawl...faster! Faster!

"**Come on****!**"

"Y**ou g**ot **it, m**e! G**et ri**d of** this** a**ssh**ole!"

I pulled out Lemat and used it to stand up and then stab the black mass, letting me move a bit better. I quickly jumped towards the cluster, but I could see an incoming claw coming right at me!

"Oh** no, you** don't!"

My other shot a Freikugel right to the arm, shattering it and making the arm fall down in pieces.

_AARGH! _

(STAB!)

_...!_

No more words. You have talked too much!

(SHATTER!)

As I retracted Lemat from the main monitors and saw the glass shards crumble in the ground, I managed to catch a glimpse of the book. That damned thing was inside this last one.

"Get out!"

_...! NO!_

I pulled it out with all of my strength. On its back cover, there were some sort of blank tendrils that came from the kitsune's belly, acting as both blood vessels and muscle that prevented me from taking it out easily. The kitsune was deteriorating into a black mass, though, making me pull it out even harder.

...Shit. That came out wrong too!

"Come on, you piece of crap! Move!"

The walls of the room began to collapse, revealing white cracks behind them. The ground too...

_THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! YOU...YOU...!_

(SLAM!)_  
_

"You have spoken enough!"

(STAB!)

I stabbed it quickly with Lemat as soon as I managed to rip it from the monitor, hoping that with it, the whole place would stop falling apart.

_...AH...NGGH!_

But there are other reasons...

"You really don't know how much of a pain you were, don't you?"

(RRIIIIPP!)

_...!_

"Of course you don't! You just treated me like some sort of guinea pig, inside of a world that isn't real and even worse, full of girl to which otakus can **********!" I roared, as I frantically ripped page after page.

".**..! N**o**, wa**it!"

The papers began dispersing in the air.

The shadows let out a wail, as they too started to break down.

"You know, you could have just left me out of your mess! Hell, you could have killed me! But noooooo, you make me lose my memory and lock me inside here for many assholes' amusement! Does this look fun to you?! I escaped death several times! Does it make me feel awesome?! NO!"

(RIP!) (RRIIPP!)

"What is awesome about put in several deadly situations?! Sure, I'll look good and dandy for those assholes watching the story, but not for me! Don't you know how much I've suffered?! I was better left off as a cleaner back in Shinjuku!"

_...W-WAIT...i...argh..._

(RIIIP!)

Eheheh...

HAHAHA! BUT KNOW I CAN TAKE MY FRUSTRATION OFF ON YOU!

(**RIP!**) (**RIP!**) (**RIP!**)

Yes! I feels so gooood! Finally, some vengeanc-!

(PUNCH!)

"...!"

Something hit my jaw hard. But that wasn't the fact that shocked me the most. When I look up to see my attacker, I could only see myself, his eyes with a mix of anger...and worry.

"Yo**u really stop** heari**ng ever**ything **when co**nsu**med by r**ag**e, don't** you?"

"**Hey! What's the big idea?!**"

"T**he big idea here i**s that t**his guy...me, e**r w**hatever**, just screwed up!"

Huh? What?!

"Dam**mit, you really sho**uld c**heck that sort of** rage in c**heck! Look** around!"

The deterioration of the place did not stop. Instead, it got worse. The ground trembled like crazy and the shadows were gone now. Monitors started falling from the ceiling, shattering completely.

"Oh crap...!"

"O**h, _now_ yo**u get a clue!" My other grumbled. "He**lp me find** an **exit,** will you?!"

"But what exit?! Look, the whole goddamn place is falling apart!"

Shit, this is really bad!

(CRACK!)

...!

"N**o, don'**t fall!"

(GRAB!)

*pant* *pant*

"Okay...that was c-"

(RUMBLE!)

We didn't have time to react. The platform crumbled beneath us. We started falling towards the white cracks as the complete space started to be filled by black goo and glass shards...

...

...

* * *

...

"...Ngh...where?"

To be fair, I expected to die. That white crack seemed ominous enough.

Yet here I am, lying down...on white floor?

No, this doesn't even feel like a floor. In fact, everywhere I see, the floor, the air, everything is white.

"You really had to screw it up, don't you?"

I turned around. Somehow, my other managed to hide from me. His tattos were gone. Hmm, so they only manifest when using that sort of power...

"Screw up?" I asked, having no clue of what he meant.

My other facepalmed.

"Destroying the book wasn't necessary. After all, every page which was written on it would suffer the same fate in the case that the book got destroyed..."

"...Wait, you don't mean..."

"..."

Without saying any words, I understood that he meant that Gensokyo...well, this place created as Gensokyo would fade away.

"Why didn't you warn me?!"

"I did! But you were in such a killing state that you ignored everything I was shouting to you!"

...!

But...I wasn't trying to do that! I...!

"Okay, okay! Calm down! I think we can still fix this!" He said.

"..."

Fix? Fix what?

"We are stuck in some sort of pocket dimension that has absolutely nothing and you can think you can fix this?!"

"Hey, who the hell caused this in the first place?! Don't yell at me!" He shouted back.

"I knew it. I knew that, somehow, this whole mess would eventually become shittier! I knew you were bad news!" I said. "Shit, it is always the sa-!"

(PUNCH!)

...!

He hit me, knocking me down on the floor. That actually calmed me down somewhat.

"...Let me tell you something, alright? About myself."

What? Why that now?

And why do you look...somber?

"...Alright, explain. Explain everything you know about yourself." I said, actually shocked by his sudden change of behavior.

He took breath once, closing his eyes to relax himself.

"When I came to be, I was alone. No Gensokyo, nothing. Just me. And yet, I felt that something was missing. But I couldn't pinpoint it. In fact, I felt...nothing. Just confusion about that fact. It was almost like if my head was a blank. I couldn't move...and it was so...cold. But after some time, I could move...and I also got more memories. Your memories...However, these were too overwhelming that I..."

"Did you blew up the place?"

"...To put in a way, yes." He continued. "My...my power was amazing. I could cast Freikugel with no problems, blowing up the space around me. However, there was the issue of my mind. I didn't understand what was happening. Maybe it was because of the Magatama inside, maybe because of your memories I had in that moment while still under the memetic suggestion of the book conflicting with your real ones. It was a shitstorm inside my head...It was like...have you ever put your hand inside a blender?"

"**Eh?**"

"What?!"

"Yeah...never do that." I...what? You...what?

"Okay, just...just let me continue, alright?"

I nodded. Seriously, what?

"I remained like that...for about, how much time it was? Can't remember. But it isn't important. Louis..."

Louis!

"Calm down for just a second, okay?!" My other shouted, anticipating my reaction. "Look, as you, I don't trust Louis too much. But he was the one that snapped me out of my shocked and berserked state. If it wasn't for him, I would've just destroyed myself eventually."

"Grr..."

"Let me continue." He said. "Louis then proceeded to explain who exactly was I and the true nature of my existence..."

"**Ooh, was it the talk?**"

As he frowned, he took out that same piece of paper from before.

"He showed me this, as proof of the truth of his words. I refused to believe that I was some sort of fabrication in order to test his parasite, Magatama, whatever, until I started to read its contents, revealing that I was just a copy of you, but with a 100% synchrony ratio with that parasite...symbiote, whatever. I remember I even started laughing and decided that the best choice of action was to choke him. I failed miserably."

Huh. Guess choking is out of the question...

"As I was trying to strangle himself, he continued talking, as if the grip didn't affect him." My other said. "He said that either I could just remain here, trying to choke him and fail...or drop the crap since I was acting like a child and try doing something productive for my original."

...Productive? So...Louis basically recruited another me...to help me.

I don't follow. Am I missing something here?

"After that, I actually calmed down, as I realized that I was such a copy of you and accepted that reality. Before any of us could talk something else, something happened. This pocket dimension started to collapse. Louis frowned for a while, before teleporting somewhere else. The next thing I heard was the sound of paper ripping itself apart and finally, this place broke down. The next thing I saw was darkness..."

"..."

"I was actually thinking that Louis just left me for dead. But then I realized I was standing on a weird transparent stairway. Louis then appeared behind me and explained to me that this was the Akarana Corridor. The space here was shorter than I expected, mainly because the world I was in was young, to say it in a way."

Akarana Corridor...

"He made me walk with him through its stairs, since he said that the corridor we were previously was going to vanish in some seconds. Without any other choice, I followed."

So, if what he says it's true, then all worlds are connected by the Akarana Corridor. A nexus of realities.

That's...freaky and scary, taking a lot of considerations in mind.

"We continued walking until we reached some sort of...black void. He warned me to watch my footing, since this place is dying, fitting for a Shadow Vortex, as he called it. He said that we were safe here and handed the piece of paper to me. In it, there was my description, clear as ice. He instructed me to hide in another world for now, since "the pawns" were on high alert and it was best to lay low for now. He then said that they might try to invade Gensokyo later on, since they were actually fearful of what kind of thing Louis gave to you and also to "pass the Holy Word to this chaotic land", as Louis put it in a completely deadpan note. He added that he needed to prepare for that, if I wanted to help my other."

""**Holy word?" Wow, these guys need to learn to be subtle, don't they?**"

My other then changed his tone, almost sounding unamused.

"Louis then asked me if I had his support. I was doubtful and frustrated with all of it, taking in consideration my current situation, and was about to reject his offer, but then I realized that my body was...disintegrating. Noticing that, Louis charged something on his hand and infused me with magnetite, I suppose. This made me maintain my form, but he told me that it was temporary and he was uncertain for how long it was going to last."

"...Basically, you were...no, you are living on borrowed time?"

"...Yes."

Ah.

"**Huh...****that sucks.**"

"I'm sorry..."

"You don't have to." My other said. "After all, what would you have done to help me?" He said, letting out a faint laugh, trying to ease my worry. "Louis actually looked confused. It seemed that he really didn't expect this to happen. It was then when he actually stopped for a while to think. I was recovering from the shock of one of my lungs suddenly vanishing and then reappearing. Trust me, it is _not_ pretty."

With the face you are showing, I actually believe you...

"After I recovered, Louis actually gave me two options. I was free to choose, to my surprise. Either I could try to survive until traces of the book appear once more and make my move to help myself...or I could just roam free in the vastness of worlds inside the Akarana Corridor until I eventually vanish. I was free to choose because Louis didn't expect me to have a time limit of life after ripping off one of the pages. Louis looked somewhat frustrated. It seems he had plans for me if this didn't happen."

Of course he had. That guy is like a master chess player.

"I, of course, have had enough with all of that confusing shit and decided to run. Confused and sorta scared that my life was with a time limit, I left that Shadow Vortex, ran through one of the corridors and fell in some other place I didn't know. For some time, I was completely insane. When I landed into that other world...actually, what was inside that one? A magical girl of some sort against a giant robot? Well, whatever. The point is...I think I turned that place into another Shadow Vortex after a brief rampage..."

...!

A brief reminder. Don't ever snap.

"**Denied. I kinda prefer you being crazy and all of that crap.**"

"I think...I think I removed everyone's guts and then the place exploded out of the sudden. I didn't care. I was out of control...and somehow, I enjoyed that."

Wait, what?!

"**Sweet.**"

"I roamed without control through the Akarana Corridor. There were some demons roaming there sometimes. I got rid of them, leaving a mess...and I laughed. Haha, I couldn't stop. Maybe because I knew that my life was now pointless, just drowning myself into insanity could mitigate that suffering. But then...I got bored of being crazy and realized that I was just running away and not facing any sort of responsibility..." He said, with a look of melancholy. "...It would have looked better if I didn't realize that just a second after I killed some sort of hero wearing red spandex. I tell you, there is some weird shit in every world."

"Riiight..." I'm actually getting afraid of myself.

"*sigh* Well, after that...and fleeing from that world before they could nuke me, I decided to...just hang around into different places. At first, I was as annoyed by the people around me as you currently are, but after a while, you kind of start liking it. Seeing several people with different ideals, hanging around with fictional beings which are actually kinda funny, it was more like some sort of therapy for me. Hell, I even met you!"

"Really? I don't remember seeing anyone wearing red like you."

"Eh, it is because you were frozen in time for just a second in that world back there." He explained. "Afterwards, I visited his version of Rachel and...oops, I'm getting sidetracked! Haha, I can help but remember those times, ignoring the fact that I was living under a time limit. Yeah, I got somewhat depressed at points, but what could I've done?"

His version of the rabbit? I'm getting more confused the more you open that mouth of yours.

"The point is...I started to mature in a way. I once thought that people were just going to backstab me whenever the chance appeared. You can't trust anyone but yourself, right?"

"True."

"**True that...**"

"Well, after moving around through worlds for so much time and meeting any kinds of people, I realized that this is not entirely true." My other said, looking at me intently, as if trying to pass down a lesson. "Sure, some of them may be aloof and outright obnoxious, but hang out with them long enough and maybe you get to see their real faces somehow and see that they are not that bad. _You are not the center of the universe_. Get this in your head, will ya?"

...

"...But...why should I really care about the rest? As you said, they might try to backstab me. Hell, in this current situation, I think that after this, almost everyone will hate me."

"And? What do you lose by trying?" My other said, getting frustrated with me. "Look, me. I can sort of understand your reasons to distrust these girls and Louis. They are not normal. I also understand your doubts in trusting those summoners too. One of them is a gamer, the other has a bro-con and the girl just doesn't fit in that small group. Hell, I'm not even sure if those are their true personalities, considering this place was the brainchild of some otaku. But then again, what the hell are you going to do? Face it, if you don't start trusting them as friends, or even as comrades, you are not going to last long. Even if they are technically fake."

"**You sure?**" Lemat said, getting annoyed.

"Still...I..."

"Okay, let me put in a way that your immature brain can understand." He was getting angrier. "We are both loose cannons that have had brief insanity episodes as of late. So I'm asking you that you strengthen your relations with them because you need help, someone to keep you from going batshit crazy again! Look, I don't want you to commit the same mistakes that I did. Okay?"

...

"...Okay, what are you hiding?" I said. "Don't worry, I'll do as you say. But...why tell me all of this now? Unless..."

Wait, his arm is...

"Haha...oh, it's almost...time." My other said, his arm slowly turning glitchy and deteriorating at a steady pace. "Still, you are as sharp as me...how expected."

"H-Hey! I still have some things to ask you!" I said, panicking a bit.

"C-Calm down, alright? Jesus, you are more unstable than I was...!" My other grunted. "Look, I think there's a way to fix this...oh, I'm sorry, _your_ mess."

"Oh, come on!" I groaned at him.

"Sorry, but you really need to face reality. You screwed up." My other said. "But you can fix this...I hope."

"Okay, really, stop that. Just tell me, what should I do?"

"Ask Louis..."

"Of course (?)! Because he'll give a truthful answer (?)!" I snarled.

"Who else can give you a least a bit of information, then?" My other pointed out, making me grimace. "Whether you like it or not, he has power and resources. Things that you lack." He said. "Look, I know he isn't one to be trusted. But do we have a choice?" My other said. "But after that, try finding the answers yourself. This box, Louis, angels and demons...so much stuff is happening too fast. Someone definitely pulled a fast one on us...but I'm sure you'll get to the bottom of this for your sake, right?"

His body trembled. And, for some reasons, some of the papers that I ripped apart started falling down out of nowhere...

"..."

His body continued to deteriorate. His arms started to lose color...

"Haha...oh. Not much time..."

Tch! Dammit, I need more time! Don't vanish just yet!

"Remember, you caused...this mess. You now...fix it." My other said. "After all, you have survived many other instances, don't you?"

As he smiled...the rest of his body glitched out and faded away...

...

...I'm again on my own, huh?

Hm?

Oh, so this is the paper in which he was "born", huh?"

"**Don't pick up that sort of trash now. Finding the exit is the important thing here, don't you think?**"

"Right. Still, paper can be handy."

I picked it up.

"**You're crazy.**"

"Still...this is a big mess. I wonder if I can break through here just like that time when I first arrived here?"

_I don't think that works here. Nor it'll never work again after killing that AI._

...! L-Louis?!

_Now now. Let me handle_ _this._

"Oh, you son of a-"

* * *

"-bitch!"

(THUD!)

Ow!

...Huh? What?! When did...?

I'm back?

"Louis?"

"Yes?"

"How did you find me?"

"Well, it was quite simple." Louis continued, not paying attention to us. "I had this as a guide."

Louis carefully took out a really small piece of paper that seemed quite worn out. I then noticed that it looked like a missing corner of a...

I took out the paper that my other had.

"Oh. It seems you have met yourself. And, judging how you are looking, he has already vanished, hasn't he?"

I didn't say anything, but Louis apparently deduced that already.

"How did you use the paper to-?"

"Simple. These things are almost like magnets to each other."

Oh. Well, that explains that.

"Hmm...Want to hear the whole story? I'll be brief..."

"I don't have time fo-"

...Wait. Maybe I can dig out some information with this.

"Go on."

"**What!?**"

Louis smiled.

"Gladly."

Ngh...this better be good.

"Make it short, alright?"

Louis nodded as he started...

* * *

_This is the story of a man who started to lose everything. His fortune was depleted. His social status tarnished, erased from society._

_Yet he didn't mind. His daughter was his shining ray of hope in these days of his. He could care less about himself. He could still go forward if she was okay._

_But then...something went wrong. Her daughter was involved in some sort of accident. For some reason, the details of this accident were covered up by the JSDF, making this man very unnerved since this meant he wasn't going to get any sort of aid from the government._

_She really was in severe conditions. No doctor would manage to save her before she died of either blood loss or pain._

_It was a really dark moment for the man. He lashed out in despair, rage and frustration. He didn't have any medical knowledge to help save her. He felt so hopeless._

_And for that, he wished for something to come to her aid. He tried contacting the yakuza for money, but he was rejected._

* * *

"You mean us? I thought Yukimura, hell, even Rin would try to give a helping hand."

"Your territory covers Ueno, right?"

"...No."

"With no one left to help him, he really felt like taking his life by himself. Fortunately, I was drinking a bit of soda in a fast food joint as he passed through. I could sense his despair from a mile away, if I may add."

"Wait. Soda? Really?"

"I was thirsty. And my wine cellar was empty at the time..."

"Right..."

* * *

_Anyways, he looked over the edge as I looked him, staggering in the night. When he looked at me, he begged to me for help, as he explain his ordeal, which I already knew about._

_I took pity on him and made him...a proposition._

"Proposition?"

_Keep quiet and I'll tell you._

_You see, my true purpose of going to Ueno was to find information about...something that caught my attention some months back. It was something concerning a stolen box of some sorts..._

* * *

...!

The box...!

"Hm? Do you know anything about it?"

"Argh, my stomach. Guess my adrenaline is wearing off..." I feigned pain. "I'll be fine. Continue."

He knows! Is he related to the job I got?! I must not reveal this yet!

"You okay now?" Louis said.

"Yeah, sure."

How is he exactly related to this? ...Guess if I really want to figure out the truth of all of this mess...I'll have to go back to the real world.

* * *

_As I was saying, I was hanging by that place to gather some information about this box. According to my data, something of unusual power was inside. Well, if it came from that organization, then I shouldn't be surprised._

_Sadly, I found later that what was inside was only a book of lies and illusions, with was now in the possession of some otaku. You couldn't imagine how disappointed I was when Beel returned with that info. Still, I wanted to test how...useful this kind of object could be._

_Anyways, I heard his story and agreeded to help him. A simple Diaharan can do wonders to people._

_In return, he had to do a favor for me. He had to steal a book from someone in Akihabara..._

* * *

Oh, you motherf-

* * *

_I had the info of its location thanks to Beel once more. He really is a good scout, with his flies and all._

_*ahem*_

_After he stole the book successfully, I asked him to do a test. He complied, saying that he was grateful for saving her daughter's life. I shrugged, telling him that it was on a whim that this happened. He was still grateful. Sometimes, humans can just exaggerate, you know?_

_And that test...was the one that resembled you, Hanta. He kept watch over you as the second "author" until I entered to talk to you._

* * *

"I know as much." I said, trying to lead him indirectly to tell me even more information. Everything except the part of second author I've heard before. Huh, so this guy actually was the one to move Louis here, causing the chain reaction of recovering my memories...and putting me in this situation.

Can't say if I appreciate his help.

"Really?" Louis seemed intrigued about my knowledge about him. "How much?"

I told him everything I knew. His origins, how he snapped, the offer he made...Louis listened to everything and nodded.

"So you know as much." He said. "However, you're missing some details."

Good.

He then started telling me about the remaining missing information.

While my other escaped through the Akarana Corridor, Louis came back for the man, actually offering him an escape route. But it seems that the man was already tired of all this mess and just stayed there. He said something about a voice, but I think that man was starting to crack under the pressure and began to hallucinate.

The man's daughter was kept unaware of his father's death. That is, Louis erased her memories of her father and left her with another family, brainwashing them too in order to believe that they always had her as a daughter.

"I thought you were above brainwashing."

"In this case, it was not for my benefit." Louis said, apparently offended. "Careful with what you imply, Hanta."

"Sorry..." I begrudgingly said.

"You know how the book worked, right?"

"...Sorta. You write something and it becomes real in another place or something like that."

"You could say it like that." He answered.

"To think it could create worlds with such ease. The SCP Foundation has truly began to be worthy of my attention."

SCP Foundation...

"**Who the hell are those assholes, anyway? What, some sort of freaks that collect the occult?**"

"More like "containment" to them." He said.

"Don't tell me there are more of those." I said, fearing that maybe another book was out there. This one had access to the net. That's just scary enough.

"Hmm...can't say for sure. Even I don't know where exactly their sites are."

He doesn't know? How hidden is this foundation?

"Actually, why do you care so much?" Louis said. "I thought you were just interested in your own safety."

"..."

Well...

"...That guy...my other made me realize something." I said. "When I first realized that I was being manipulated as some sort of avatar for otakus, I think I innerly lost it. Even talking with Reimu seemed weird now. And I hated every moment of it. The fact that I became a target of that asshole in Heaven didn't help either...nor the fact that everyone was capable of killing me with ease. I just...couldn't focus. Not being able to remember properly also served as another catalyst for my doubts and insecurities...along with that _present_ of yours."

"I'm glad it allowed you to survive for this long. Still, your mental resilience still is commendable." Louis said, smiling. It seems he's enjoying how am I coming to terms with my unstable psyche.

"Gee, thanks (?)." I rolled my eyes. "It was stressful, you know? It was a matter of time before I snapped...and I did. Sure, it all got resolved in the end, but I still snapped and almost killed someone. It doesn't matter if it was someone like Flandre, it just wasn't right. Thank goodness I got rid of it."

"Leaving it inside another isn't exactly a way to get rid of it..."

"Don't remind me..." I grimaced as I remembered the fact that Reimu is now its current host. "A-Anyways...the point is that I realized that I was just choking myself on a glass of water. Even after I started to regain bits of my memory, I still acted irresponsibly. There's no excuse for that. And...I doomed this place."

"What?!" This took Louis by surprise. "Wait. You mean..."

I pulled out the piece of paper in which my fake story was written. His eyes instantly widened.

"Oh...This will be problematic." Louis said. "I believe you want to ask how much time does Gensokyo have left, right?"

I nodded.

"Sadly, even I'm not sure about that." Louis tip his fedora forward, concealing his eyes. "I'll be frank with you. You committed a great mistake."

Ngh! I know that, but hearing this from the devil makes it even worse!

"**You just got lectured by the devil. I don't know if I should be proud or ashamed...**"**  
**

"So...what are you planning to do? Judging by your reaction, I'm certain that you know the consequences."

"...I was actually going to ask you for assistance on this one."

This surprised him.

"Assistance?" Louis said. "Why the sudden change of mind? I thought you'd prefer going in without a plan instead of seeking my help."

"Let's just say I became more of a realist. If I go alone, I will most certainly fail and/or die in the most painful way I can imagine, and I accept that, even if I don't like it. You have the resources and power that I lack, so I...I'm asking you for your help, okay?"

Oh good god, this is humiliating.

Louis then started chuckling.

"Hehehe...alright then. This should be interesting."

"So that means?"

"Not just yet." Dammit, I knew this wasn't going to be as simple. "In order to have more chances of success, we'll need to subdue the former shrine maiden."

"Former?"

"She isn't the real one, after all..."

...Ah. Right.

"And why?"

As if the answer wanted to reveal itself to me, the whole chamber trembled as there was some sort of echoing yell coming from outside. It sounds distinctively female...

"...What exactly is going on out there?" I asked, fearing his answer.

"In layman's terms, let's just say that the maiden formerly known as Reimu is rampaging on the surface after the effects of both the book and the pawn vanished. The rest of residents are trying to subdue her, but the Magatama is conferring her too much power. They just can't beat her. And some of them aren't even participating yet. Even the black magician is having problems, whether it is because of the difference in power or because of personal issues."

Marisa...

"What about the summone-?"

"I'm afraid to say this, but their memories were also corrupted. Yes, they are still demon summoners, but since their mental resilience isn't as good as yours, the sudden shock when you beat that book sent them into a comatose state. They won't be helpful this time around...nor I think their personalities and backstory will be the same..."

That's harsh.

"What about the hag and Yuyuko?"

"...The ghost princess is tending of her servant after she sustained severe injuries from the maiden. And the others you met aren't faring much better. Since everyone is too accustomed to danmaku battles, they can't fight properly against her, since she now is mixing up close quarters combat with projectiles. Specifically Freikugel..."

That is going to be problem.

"...and Yukari Yakumo...well, she, along with the black magician, are the ones currently facing her now as equals. However, they is reluctant to go all out, even if it is for her own good. Also, I think she isn't aware of the current problem that Gensokyo has now. If we leave Gensokyo as it is, it'll fade away just like your other."

"Well, what about the rest?" I said, remembering...well, the rest. "I don't think they are just going to let something like this from happening."

"...Let's just say that killing that being abruptly had some other...consequences."

Oh man...

"Which are?" I asked.

"The majority of powerful youkai, that is, the ones that had a proper name reknowned in the fandom of this fictional place are suffering from, let's say a mental breakdown."

"Mental bre-?! Explain!"

"To put it in simple terms, after its destruction, the thin line between what is canon and fictional relating to this place..."

"Wait wait wait, canon? What?"

"Hey, the ones watching this could understand...then again, this is going too meta for some of them."

"...Are you sure you are not the crazy one?"

"Let me explain, alright?" Louis cut me off. "The reality of the personalities of the residents of this world is actually very, _very_ loose, giving room for several of them to speculate and imagine tons of interpretations of the same person. You can't even begin to grasp how much of those they are for each and everyone here."

"...I still don't get what you are trying to say!"

"Let me put it this way. Their brains, exactly in these moments, are assimilating every possible personality everyone else has theorized about them, ranging from little-sister types, tsundere-types, dominatrix-ty..."

"Okay, stop there." This is so sickening. "Basically, every alternate incarnation of them are struggling for control of...their heads, what? Oh my good god, what I'm saying doesn't make any sense!"

"**Aaah, I love me a good ol' mental breakdown...**"

Ngh...

"If you are done, maybe you'll let me _finish_." Geez, first time he looked mildly annoyed. Guess I really have to stop doing that. "Basically, their minds are in turmoil due to an extreme case of identidy crisis, caused by multiple interpretations of them. I call this the Alternate Character Interpretion Syndrome. ACIS for short."

"...ACIS. So...I can't get extra help from others except for Marisa and the hag?" I said. "*sigh* This is really a complicated mess."

"**Complicated? Yes. A mess? Partner, we made worse stuff than this.**"**  
**

Okay, you are starting again to annoy me.

"What exactly do we have to do in order for Gensokyo _not _to vanish?" I said, putting this ACIS issue in the back of my head.

"Well, I can make the necessary arrangements for keeping its existence intact, but I'll be frank, it'll take a lot of time." Louis said, crossing his arms.

"Exactly what arrangements?"

"Well, first, we'll need another barrier to be erected. Fortunately, as I said, I can make the arrangements. The problem is that, considering that we are going to take time in subduing the maiden, since we cannot have the risk of her ruining the ritual, we might actually take way too much time..."

"**Meaning this place goes boom either way? Huh. This is a hard one.**"

Hmm...

"What if you ask the hag to support you?"

"You don't get it. This estimation considers the help of Yukari Yakumo." Louis sighed.

Wonderful (?)! What a way to make me worry more!

"**Great. Any other brilliant ideas?**"

...We need time, that's the main issue here.

"How about the others? Can they help?"

"I don't think so. Their power is...lacking."

Oh bother...

...

...Okay, maybe I...

"What if...what if I took on her alone?"

"**What.**"

"Ridiculous. You'll be killed in moments after the fight starts."

"Don't speak as if you know me." I cut him abruptly. "Tell me, if I have survived for this long in this dangerous world, why can't I just take my chances?"

"And I thought you were a realist." Louis said, disappointed.

"What else can I do?" I said back. "Look, weren't you the one that vouched your trust on humanity's potential?"

"...There's a difference between trusting in one's potential and getting into a hopeless situation." Louis said.

"That didn't stop me." I said. "Magatama or not, I still survived. Also, I know better than the rest on how the Magatama works...and how it is making her suffer. So don't go telling me that this is impossible."

"..."

Louis stood there, thinking.

"Or are you afraid that I'll ruin whatever you are planning?" I said, not trying to hide the fact that I still suspect him. "That maybe, somehow, I do manage to beat her, and everything goes down the drain, huh? How does that make you feel?"

Louis didn't say anything. Instead, he smiled, looking intently at me.

"Hm? Are you thinking I want to stop you? No, on the contrary, go ahead. After all, humanity is free to choose their own paths, isn't it?"

That's...!

...Damn it! I can't read him! Well...he isn't the devil for something...

"Feh." I gave up trying to understand his true goal. "I get it. I'll stop for now. However, I will figure out what you are planning!"

"Oh? And in the case I am plotting something, what are you going to do?" Louis said, calmly. He seems to be measuring my reactions.

"...That'll...depend."

"Hmm."

Louis smiled.

"I believe whatever choice you'll make regarding that will be the right one...that is, any choice that does not involve joining with Him." Louis courteously said while smiling and turning back towards the center of the chamber.

Tsk!

...

...Well, guess I should trust him for now.

Louis then opened some sort of red gate. Inside the gate, there was a scene of a red sky...which was slowly starting to break.

Then I noticed the Scarlet Devil Mansion on the background.

"Ah, this is worse than I expected." Louis said. "We should move, if you wish to salvage it."

"Right." I said. "But first, I must relieve some of my doubts."

I looked at the forgotten grave of the true Reimu Hakurei. Her body was still there, lifeless and ignorant of the current events. Somehow, I was jealous of her state. She didn't need to worry about any of this mess.

Louis approved of my excuse and left through the gate, but told me that I shouldn't waste too much time.

I'm not worried about that. I just want to find something that might help on the long run.

"**What exactly?**"

I didn't answer back. I instead headed directly towards the grave.

I wonder if she was buried with some of her possessions...

...

...

...Aha! A diary!

"**Oh gimme a break! We came back for that?!**"

"I still need to know how this Reimu and our Reimu are related. It can't be coincidence." I said, trying to create theories about it. "I'll just skim through it."

...

...

...!

...?

...!

N-No way!

"**Oh. So then...**"

...Don't say it. It's too sad.

...Really sad...


	53. Restoring a fake: Lucifer

"Hmm..."

"Lucifer-sama, are you sure if was wise to leave that human alone with that corpse?" Beelze said, not understanding my actions. "You could just ordered me to leave a sentry fly and..."

"Beelze. He'll come on his own. Besides, he might find useful info for his survival down there."

"But...!"

I looked back at him. This was enough to stop him from continuing the debate.

"I apologize. It was rude from me."

"Indeed." I answered calmly. "Do try to control that."

Both of us were currently hovering over Gensokyo, spectating the ensuing battle of the former shrine maiden, his magician friend and the boundary youkai, Yukari Yakumo.

We couldn't hear their conversations, but judging by the looks of the magician, she was still denying the fact that the maiden is the current enemy she was facing. It seems she is still trying to convince her to stop. The maiden answers back in roars and attacks, defacing the ground as she rampages.

*sigh* It seems this version causes a berserk-state in the host when first ingested. Not unlikely the previous version. Yes, that one is still powerful by my standards, but it has its limits. This one, however...it could go to limits beyond my understanding. It is just matter of time and growth.

(BOOM!)

"Kyaa!"

...Yes. Just a matter of time.

"Seems those two aren't capable of hitting her." Beelze commented, after a wave of Freikugels devastated part of the forest, raising trees that spread towards the duo. "Her power is astounding."

"Indeed." I said, satisfied by her performance, even if she's acting out of control. "How are the rest?"

Beelze nodded as he brought out the Eye.

...Hm? What's the Eye? And why do you feel like I'm_ still talking to_ _you_?

Yes. Even if the connection between us is dying due to that being's demise, I can still _see you all_.

Funny, isn't it?

"Lucifer-sama?" Beelze asked. Ah, it seems he's unaware of our situation.

"It's nothing." I calmly said.

Alright, here's the thing.

Beelze's Eye is basically a crystalline, transparent compound eye of the size of a human head. Each lens had a different image, courtesy of several of the millions of sentry flies that Beelze has at it disposal, across any world inside the Akarana Corridor. This is one of the factors which grants me with large amounts of information of many of the worlds out there. The other factor consists in just asking around.

What? It really is that simple.

*sigh* It's just because most of humanity still refuses to expand their own horizons and reach greatness. It is laziness? Fear? Perhaps pity?

No matter. This isn't time for that, is it?

"Well, the vampire kid and ensemble apparently know the details and circumstances of their situation by now. Their reactions are as expected, judging from them just starting to the wall and Thor trying to strangle him. It seems he was shocked by the fact that he served an avatar which connection was warped from reality in order to be...well, reality. He really didn't take it well."

Expected. He has quite a lot of pride about his loyalties.

"However, it seems he's staying to help since, after the fake Ragnarok, Odin has been quite...tame in his behavior, so at least he felt thankful for that. Loki just laughed, implying that he just is doing what he thinks it's right and tells him to be honest. He then slammed him to the wall."

*sigh* Loki will never change...

"And? The surrounding areas?"

The Eye showed now an overview of Gensokyo, specifically the edges of it.

"Due to the pawn's death, the gates they were using dissipated, granting only a few of them access, and well, since the transfer was interrupted, their shape is not corporeal."

"Good. They shouldn't be able to move or create a plan without their full power or a leader." I said, with a bit of glee, if I may add, my dear watcher.

Hmm. So far, the situation is manageable. The complicated part now is the maiden.

...

...Oh?

Well well, Hanta is back. And, by his looks, it seems he found something out and doesn't like one bit of it.

Interesting. Hm, I suppose I could refrain myself from asking and let him surprise me.

"Hanta, are you ready?"

"..."

"**Huh. That was interesting.**"

"..." He doesn't seem pained at all. In fact, his face shows...pity?

Hm.

Ah.

I think I know what he knows. Well, if he succeeds in subduing her, if he agrees, then he has a chance to ease her thoughts about herself. After all, it's better to know the truth about oneself than just accepting that someone's a nobody.

"So...are you?"

"...Tell me what I have to do."

* * *

To be fair, I have already noticed that the battle moved far away from here, now above a garden filled with sunflowers. It seems that the effects of ACIS can even topple the being living here...Hmm, I wonder how Yukari Yakumo bypassed this...and it seems she passed or used that method in the black magician...

But if she could, then why not help the green-haired youkai? Hmm, maybe the methods takes more energy than it should.

...Hm? Now that I look at it, there are some sort of gaps inside their ears. So that's how. Hm, keeping those open constantly while in motion must be affecting her performance in battle just a bit. A smart move not to help her, considering that would hamper her survival chances...

Beelze, Hanta and I were closely following them. Even on foot, we can have a very good view of the fight, thanks to the sentry flies.

"Since you have decided to face her on your own, this will give us time to gather enough magnetite from the pawns that were ignored by Him." I explained, as Hanta just listened. He remained awfully quiet after emerging. Odd in many ways. "However, we must make sure that the maiden and you remain engaged in battle, since we can't afford her to ruin everything."

"How much time will you need?" He asked.

"...I am not so sure. It could vary from just ten minutes to about half an hour."

Hanta grumbled silently.

"Don't even dare of bemoan his name!" Beelze snarled at him, assuming he cursed at me. In fact, he only cursed the facts.

"...Whatever. Let's just go to them."

"Yes. But before that..."

I pulled out a round, red colored stone. Hanta instantly asked a question.

"Another rock? After what happened to Flandre, I...!"

"This is not like that one, Hanta." I explained, trying to dissuade his doubts. "This one has different properties."

"Like what exactly?" He was still doubtful.

"To begin with, this stone will create a 200-feet spherical barrier as soon as it touches the ground, so be careful with that. My plan consists that you lure the maiden to a battlefield of your choosing and then lock yourself up with her in order to give us time to collect enough magnetite for the ritual."

"I see. But then, how do I turn it off?"

"It turns off automatically. As soon as one of you loses conciousness, the barrier itself will vanish. However, you must ensure that it is the maiden that faints, not you. If not, well...you could see were this is going too."

Hanta sighed as he kept the stone in Sekai Rei. I noticed this and suggested something to him.

"Word of advice, don't use Sekai Rei to keep that."

"Why?"

"Sekai Rei was connected more to the Magatama and not yourself entirely." I explained, actually making him worry. "I'm not quite sure how much longer with it last, so do keep that stone with you, alright?"

"What about my gear?"

"...It will be forcefully pushed out of Sekai Rei as it vanishes."

Hanta then started to calculate something. Maybe he correcting his plan now with this new info.

"**Great, the more time it passes and we lose stuff that makes us a bit decent.**" Lemat didn't like the news. The fact of both them getting weaker frustrates him to no end.

"I get the plan." Hanta said, finishing his own brainstorming. "Let's hurry then."

He hastened his run, seemingly worried of his chances now. Hmm...

"Hanta."

"What!?" He snapped back, angrily.

I threw at him another red stone.

"This one has different properties. As long as you hold it, your endurance will be greater, but for about half an hour, since it depends on how much magnetite you have, considering you still have the magnetite I gave you as a reward. Hope this will serve as comfort, considering you are taking a very risky path..."

Hanta looked at him suspiciously once more, but then sighed in resign as he kept it in his pockets. As soon as he did that, he felt his body once more. It seems the effects were instantaneous.

"**Neat.**" Lemat said as he noticed the thin red layer over Hanta's skin. From afar, it can't be seen. Only when you get close enough one can notice a slight red hue over one's skin.

"I suppose I should be thankful." Hanta sighed as he ran once more towards the battlefield. "Hey, shouldn't you hurry or what?"

Beelze was about to react angrily, but I stopped him. Indeed, we have taken quite a lot of time, haven't we?

"Why yes." I smiled.

* * *

(BOOM!)

(**BOOM!**)

From a distance, all of us could see a beautiful spectacle. I have to admit, those two can keep up well with the maiden. Yukari Yakumo, I expected as much. The black magician, however, demonstrates that she has quite the potential...

"Kyaaa!"

(THUD!)

...For a human, that is.

Yukari Yakumo shot barrage after barrage of needles, but the maiden without all of them as if the damage was non-existant. She snarled as she tried to slash Yukari open with her sharp red nails. She entered into one of her gaps to dodge and attempted to attack from behind. While the attack did it, it only made her angrier. The maiden then started charging Freikugel with her mouth, which meant a bigger concentration of energy.

You better dodge that.

"Tsk..." Yukari Yakumo foolishly erected a quadruple-layered barrier.

The shot was released, soaring through the air at absurdly high speed, until it crashed into the barrier. To the surprise of most of the ones present, the barrier started to crack, first the outmost layer, then the second one. She poured more energy in order to keep the third one from breaking, but the maiden decided to punch through the barrier with the extendable arm, striking her head. She didn't end there. She then proceeded to grab her by her head and was about to slam her to the ground when...

(THUD!)

"...?"

A small stone hit the maiden in the back. Then two more. Below her, Hanta was trying to get her attention.

"Sure, we all hate that sack of flesh and bones that is the hag, but I think you have much more hate towards me than her, right?"

The maiden stopped, but did not let Yukari Yakumo free. She was still holding her by her throat.

"Ngh...ugh..."

"Beelze. You know what to do."

"...Understood."

To the shock of the magician, Beelze turned into a cloud of black flies and headed towards the pair.

"Come on! Look at me!" Hanta started jumping on his place as he continued throwing stones at the maiden.

This did catch her attention, making her hold loose. That's when the cloud of flies surrounded Yukari Yakumo completely, hiding her from sight. Then, before the maiden could do something else, the flies scattered.

"...! Yukari!"

Hanta noticed this and resumed his role.

"Hey, if you want to beat the crap out of me, then follow me!" Hanta shouted, as he started running towards...

...Huh, the shrine, eh? Are you still trying to snap her back without an excessive use of violence? You could snap back because your mind is different, but in the maiden's case, her whole identidy was revealed to be fake and the Magatama isn't helping matters either. You have to knock her out of else...but then again, I admire your determination.

The maiden started chasing after him, running in all fours as the tattoos started to shine. She took the treetop path while Hanta tried to run as fast through the man-made path.

"...! Hanta! Where the hell are you going?!" The magician called out for him, but both of them were already too far away.

The flies joined once more in front of us. From it, Yukari Yakumo dropped towards the ground...or was about to, since she recovered in mid-air.

"What? What was that?" Yukari Yakumo looked confused. She checked if all of her limbs where intact. Unneccessary, since Beelze knows better.

"You are fine. Don't waste time on that."

The magician shock her head, trying to recover. Then, she shifted attention towards me.

"Hey, you, what happened to Reimu?! Why is Hanta helping you? Tell me!"

"There will be time for that?" He yelled. "Listen, there's..."

"What's going on?" Yukari Yakumo showed up. As she looked at me, she figured out that something was up. "You! What have you done?!"

Now, if only she could stop blaming me for everything. Then again, considering my reputation and her knowledge, it can't be helped...

"Watch your tongue, youkai."

"Beelze. Manners, please."

"What did you order him to do?" Yukari asked, tried to regain her focus.

"He's fulfilling his current role. Now, if you would just listen..."

"Listen to you?! I don't even know you! What is going on here?!" The magician stated.

She's completely hysteric. What a contrast, taking into account her carefree persona.

"What's with this girl?" Beelze said, getting frustrated.

There was a tremor, as a Freikugel soared through the air towards us. I caught it before it could damage any of us, yet I have to admit that even I have problems keeping control of it.

"*sigh* Stray shots. Not to worry." I said as I crushed the Freikugel in my hand, collecting as much magnetite as I could from it, much to the shock of Yukari, who had trouble before with such attack. "Now, it could calm down and listen to me."

A demonstration of power has always been a way to quell a discussion or turmoil in the masses. This was no exception.

"H-How did you...?"

"_Now_ that I got your attention, we need to talk." I said. "But first, let go to a better place, shall we?"

I snapped my fingers.

* * *

The Crimson Room was as I left it. Hmm, the candlelight really does make it look ominous. I better get some lighting here...

"What? Where is this place?"

"Please, make yourselves comfortable." I invited them to sit and rest. "I have...some other business to attend to. Beelze, if you would be so kind to make our guests feel comfortable and attend any inquiry."

"...Understood."

"Hey, I'm not done with you!" Yukari tried to stop me.

"Of course not. We are not done, Yukari Yakumo. I have a task for you. It is imperative that you do it almost perfectly." I said, as I sat down. Yukari Yakumo followed suit while the magician still looked confused.

"Does it have to do with Gensokyo's safety?"

"It has _everything_ to do with Gensokyo's safety." I assured her, while asking Beelze to get some wine. "Let me explain."

I explained what has happened to her. Judging by their reactions, they understood how dire things got."

"This can't be...!"

"H-Hey, so the barrier is useless?! What the hell is going on?!"

"If you would let me continue." I said. "You see, my plan is to replace the barrier."

"Since Reimu is...well, not the shrine maiden anymore, the Hakurei Border is bound to collapse."

"She _never _was. She is a fake, born from the concept of inconsistency of her hair and personality between some games. The original one is actually dead, you know?"

Yukari frowned at me. Apparently, she knew as much, but she didn't want to touch the subject. And the magician...

"What? Reimu's fake? What are you talking about?"

Oh. I forgot about her as a factor.

Well, I can't afford the time to explain that to the magician right now.

Ngh...this is...awkward.

Wait...

"Beelze?"

"Yes?"

"Sleeper procedure."

"Sleeper procedure?"

"Sleeper procedure."

In a motion, Beelze reached for the magician's neck and pressed one point on its back. The magician fell unconscious to the ground...

"...That...that was unexpected." Yukari said.

"Now's not the time for interruptions, isn't it?" I said, as I asked Beelze to move the magician's body to the chair once more. She was sleeping soundly. "If it bothered you, then I apologize, but it was the truth nonetheless. Now, back on track..." I said, pouring red wine for both of us. It'll calm her nerves a bit. I need her in top mental condition, after all.

"Right. So you are trying to replace the barrier? How exactly?"

"Simple. We ask for help." I said. "Have you heard of the one called Masakado?"

"I can barely remember that name. Wasn't he a samurai that rebelled against the government of that era?"

"Precisely."

"...Lucifer, we need a replacement for the Hakurei Barrier. I don't think calling the spirit of a dead samurai isn't going to-"

"Mind your tongue." I instantly shut her up. "Just by his actions and his accomplishments, he has earned my respect. And he was no mere human, I might add. Sure, he died as a human, trying to overthrow his government. But with time and the accumulation of faith about his past and legacy, he became a demigod, when the locals managed to appraise his achievements...and as a way to appease his "malevolent" spirit."

"...He was that powerful?"

"If by definition of power, you mean complete determination and love for his country to such lengths that he didn't stop for anything to achieve freedom for his country, then yes, he was...no, is powerful. He's Japan protector, after all."

"...And why are you bringing him up?"

"Oh, he owes me a favor."

This shocked Yukari.

"W-Why were you around Japan during that time?!"

"Curiosity. And I also wanted to expand my horizons. Those pawns only kept interest in those who believes in Him. I have other views..."

"Look, I won't ask about the favor." Yukari said, trying to wrap her head around my statements. "So you say Masakado can and will help make a new barrier? Are you planning to call him here?"

"Yes. With the barrier being such a wreck, for him passing through here won't be a problem."

"I can see that. But for calling a god here, you'll need some sort of catalyst. Where...?"

I eased her doubts by putting something over the table. Yukari's face showed reasonable disgust, but this is the only item that is perfect enough for Masakado to be summoned without any problems.

"A disembodied head?!"

"For your information, Masakado is a demigod, not a god. Secondly, respect his head more. There's nothing to be disgusted about. His death was honorable and you should respect that. And third, Masakado's head is the perfect catalyst, don't you agree? Trust me, getting the head was the hard part. Collecting magnetite will be considerably easier than getting the head."

"There's that word again." Yukari said, referring to magnetite. "What is that? Is it necessary for Gensokyo's survival or not?"

I explained what magnetite is to Yukari, ranging from its form, properties to practical uses.

"I see. Quite versatile." She smiled, out of satisfied curiosity as she pondered about this new information. "So this magnetite will be used to call him, along with the head?"

"No. Only the head is enough. But Masakado will require magnetite to generate the barrier himself. He's not almighty, you see. Nobody is..."

Okay, maybe I let that slip out by itself. I cleared my throat and continued.

"Also, since Masakado is going to be the one keeping the barrier standing from now on, the criteria of entry will change. Now you don't require to be fictional or have been forgotten by the world to enter Gensokyo. Now, it is only required to know where the shrine in the other side is located and have enough power to traverse through...or just being a japanese that has lost the will to live."

"The conditions are too loose for my liking..." Yukari said.

"It is either that or no Gensokyo at all. Your pick. Besides, since he's considered a folk hero and a protector of Japan, the barrier will reject hostiles. Unless they possess power beyond Masakado's, they won't pass."

"So what about Him, then? Isn't he powerful enough to just crash the barrier?"

"In theory, yes. However, he isn't the type of deity to manifest His power on His own whim. He thinks that His power is overkill for that situation and will instead decided to send his pawns to figure the situation out by themselves. He's too proud of His power. Trust me, he won't use it at the first opportunity He has...unless situations are really dire for Him."

"*sigh* So basically my job is to collect magnetite, right?"

"In a nutshell. You don't have to worry about being manipulated anymore while going outside since that influence is now dead. You can get your ghost friend to help."

"...I see." Yukari sighed, as she served herself a glass of wine. I forgot to mention I took one out for this conversation. "Anything else?"

"I also require a magic circle to be formed around the borders of Gensokyo, as a reference in order to know what will the limits of the barrier will be. I recommend you hurry since Gensokyo's deterioration will soon increase with the shrine maiden no longer being identified as a Hakurei, thus, no barrier to protect Gensokyo while it slowly vanishes away due to the destruction of the book."

"Okay, that one will be tricky."

"That's why I recommended for you to ask help to your friends and associates. And we are running against time, so do try to hurry up, will you?" I said as I stood up, signaling that this meeting was over. "I ask the other residents to help in the gathering of magnetite. You focus gathering too, but focus even more on preparing the foundations of the new barrier."

"*sigh* Fine." She said as she stood up and opened a gap. "But understand this, I still don't trust you. However, I can appreciate your support."

Yukari then entered her gap quickly.

"Best of luck." She said as she vanished.

Okay, so that's done.

"Beelze, follow her and support her in whatever she needs. Time is of essence."

"Understood." He said as he dematerialized into flies and exited the room.

...

...Now then. Let's see how the others are faring.

* * *

"Loki, how's the situation here?"

Since Loki is here, I can move instantly to his location. The residents of this mansion were shocked to see me, a "man", appear out of nowhere.

"Oh, Lou! Fancy meeting you here!" He joked...even if he's still being strangled by Thor."

"Wait, who the-?!"

"Manners, young one." The one known as Remilia Scarlet was about to react...unladylike if I didn't point that out to her. "I'm here to...help you, in a sense."

"? Something amiss?" Loki said. He really has a knack to guess right.

I explained the situation to Loki. His facade dropped instantaneously.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Loki freaked out. However, it was a matter of seconds for him to recover. "Ah...I see. That's tough luck here..."

"Indeed." I said. "So I need everyone of you to do something to me." I said, now focusing my attention to the mansion ensemble and maid crew.

"Do something for you?" Remilia Scarlet said, putting her foot down. "You invade my home like you were something higher than me and demand me...us to obey you?!"

*sigh* Youth and immaturity. Why do you always can't be with the other?

"Okay. You could choose not to help. Then, Gensokyo would cease to exist."

Those words caught their attention."

"_Now _that I've got your attention, I have some explaining to do..."

* * *

I explained the current situation and what they really were. A part of someone's imagination, trying to satisfy their own fantasies and...desires, to say the least.

This revelation made several of them stumble back. Remilia Scarlet had no words. Not even her personal maid with the knives could say anything.

"If I'm not mistaken, all of you should have heard voices in our heads...or even visions of yourselves." I said, drawing near to Remilia Scarlet, but Sakuya Izayoi...yes, I think that is her current name, stood in the way. "Ah yes, let's start with your example. In your case, I think that some humans consider you either a "cutified" dog, someone who doesn't have any nasal control and should be dying by blood loss, a lesbian in love with your master, a lesbian in love with the gateguard...you know what, I think that they actually think all of you, even those outside, living here, are lesbians of one another! Funny, isn't it?"

"I think it's weird." Loki said. And weird is you keeping talking while being choked.

"That's not the point." I said, as Izayoi slowly stepped back. It seems my words rang true. She _did _saw and hear that in her mind. ACIS has already affected some of them. "Where was I?"

"So...so what?" Remilia Scarlet said, keeping her composure. "What if we are fake?! Hmph, I could care less about what others think _I _should think like! I won't allow it!"

"You do realize that some of them consider your relationship with your sister and S and M relationship?!"

"S and M?"

"Forget it." It seems that term is unknown to her. "Anyways, I commend your attitude. It seems Hanta has influenced you somewhat."

"Hanta? He's still alive?" Even though she respects him somewhat, she still consider him weak.

"He's more resilient than you think."

"...Yeah, I know." Remilia sighed. "Hey, what are all of you doing?!" She know faced her maids and friend. "Look, I give a damn about being some sort of object for their satisfaction. Look at yourselves! Are you really my maids? Then stand up! You are my proud servants! So start acting like one!"

"Mistress..."

That small, yet effective rally lifted up the maids spirits, as well as her friend, who were still struggling with the facts and ACIS. Commendable. _Very _commendable.

"I suppose you will help then?" I said.

"Well, I guess so, since my home is threatened and all..." Remilia reasoned, but she was still doubtful. "I mean, exactly who...no, _what_ are you?"

"If this place survives, I can humor you in that regard. Maybe." I said. "Besides, don't you like the sound of you being the savior of Gensokyo? Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

This actually made her more acceptable to my demands. Stroking her ego was a very good move, considering her personality. And also, made it easier to dodge that question. After all, some information isn't necessary right now.

"Alright, alright, you convinced me." Remilia said, smiling to herself. She did a full recovery fast... "I mean, it really sounds good. Hmm...Sakuya."

"Yes, mistress?"

"Gather everyone in the Library. Let's listen to what this stranger has to say."

"Understood."

Excellent.

"Now, let me explain what you need to do..."

* * *

I left the mansion, having already given my instructions to me. Now, I can be sure that they will gather enough magnetite in their current location.

I also asked Narukami...hm, that name is really catchy, if he could gather magnetite from the nine worlds. He didn't trust me, but at least he complied, saying he wanted to end this madness as soon as possible.

And as Loki...

"Thanks for the help, but I really wanted more me time, you know?" He was with me right now.

"I need you to do something for me while I search for the rest." I said. "Could you check Hanta for me? In the case that he is failing, call me immediately."

"Afraid he'll die?"

"I'm more concerned if the maiden escapes. If she does, she'll go directly where the magnetite is being amassed and...well, you can guess the rest."

"Eh, sure, why not?" Loki shrugged. "I need me some entertainment, after all."

With that said, he vanished.

If one can get around his personality and quirks, he is actually a very loyal acquaintance.

(BOOM!)

Hm? Ah, it seems that Hanta has finally decided to activate the small barrier I gave him. Whether he survives or not, it depends on him now. And him only.

Now, where was I supposed to go?

* * *

...Hmm, this place...A large field of sunflowers. According to my data, a youkai of astounding power should be here. Did she succumb to ACIS? Where is she exactly?

Maybe Yukari knows something more. So with that in mind, I took out my cellphone. These human tools are really quite efficient.

...

...

"Hello? I would like to know if..."

_"_/_You?! How did you get this number?!_/_"_

Hm? Was it that surprising that I knew about her number or the fact she had a working cellphone? Please, I have to be informed at any time. This is small fry considering the other facts I have found out about yourself.

"Sentry flies. Quite useful actually." I said. "But nevermind that, do you know where-?!"

I stopped. I could sense someone here. But its presence is faint.

"I'll call you back." I said as I hung up.

Yes, as I suspected. There's a body lying on the ground, umbrella on her side, cluching her head.

"Nggh...get out...my head..." The one who bears the name of Yuuka Kazami grunted, struggling to keep her own character straight. She stumbled on the bed of sunflowers, yet she doesn't seem demoralized yet. Only angry.

"If you wish, I could be of assistance." I said, making my presence noted. "However, in doing so, I'll ask you to do something for me."

"What? Who's there?!" She shouted, as she forcefully stood up, holding her umbrella in one hand and her forehead in the other. "Did you do this to me?! And the sky? Is this some sort of incident...?"

"I'm Louis Cypher. No, I didn't do that to you. It happened because of your...popularity and diverse interpretations of yourself by other humans. The sky is a signal of this world slowly being broken apart due to Hanta's actions. And, yes, considering the track record of this place with diverse and uncommon phenomena, this could be considered an incident."

"I...what?" She seemed to be lost in words. Can't blame her since she doesn't know anything yet about the situation in our hands.

"I repeat myself, do you wish for my help or not? You seem in quite a lot of pain yourself."

"...Ngh...! This is...nothing...!" Yuuka Kazami said, while struggling to stand. "Argh! No, I'm not into girls...! Wait, what is wrong with me?! No, stop..."

"Well, I disagree with you. You are obvious in pain. Don't try to deny a simple fact."

"Shut up!"

"And I'm really trying to be nice. Look, just accept my help. That pain is too much for you, right?"

"...Tch!"

* * *

After some more arguing, she finally accepted my offering. The only thing I had to do was to forcefully remove the memetic influence by force. Sure, the process was painful, but it was the fastest way. This world doesn't have the luxury for time.

Still, this memetic influence...it's really strong. She must be quite popular. And...I think it is somewhat _sentient_. Maybe I should hold on to it a little while longer and let Hanta deal with it later.

"Better?" I asked her as she massaged her shoulder.

"I will be once you explain to me what is going on. Or are you responsible for this?"

"Well...not exactly. It's just an unfortunate resolution of a chain of events."

"Hmph, that doesn't answer anything."

"Indeed. Want me to elaborate more?" I asked.

"...Go ahead. Whatever information I may get I'll use to fix this. The sunflowers need light, you know?"

...You have confused priorities if that worries you more than the fate of this world. Maybe it's a youkai thing.

"Alright, I'll start. Don't lose your head."

"How confusing can it be?" She shrugged, confident in herself.

"Okay, so there..."

* * *

"...and that's all. Satisfied?"

The sheer look of horror, confusion, disgust and anger was all I need to confirm that, sure, she understood. Her grip on her umbrella strengthened out of frustration and fear. And now that I look at it more closely, that isn't an umbrella. It's more of a flower that apparently, doesn't show any sign of withering. Impressive possession you got there.

"What a load of bullcrap! I understand what you are saying, but I refuse to believe so! Humans think I'm some sort of child molester?! What is wrong with them?"

"That the question with no answer for now." I stated. "*sigh* I recommend you to calm down first and help me solve this mess, _then_ try to deal with your own existencial issues. And what I need is simple."

"Why would I agree to help someone like you?! Sure, you may look human, but there's something...eerie about you. I don't trust you at all."

I'm used to that already.

"Look, do you want to vanish from existence or survive? Because you could just do nothing and wait for cold, unrepentant oblivion. Your call."

She still looked defiant. *sigh* Change of tactics...

"You may think you will survive that. What about your garden here? I suppose this is your home, right? Something as breath-taking as this wonderful field...you can't possibly let this place vanish, don't you?"

The term "bullseye" would be fitting to describe my thoughts as Yuuka Kazami winced as I spoke those words. She then looked at me in the eye and asked.

"Is this really serious?"

"Do I look like a jester to you?" I said, plainly, without any sort of tone that may hint anger or threat. Well, a bit of impatience, yes, but that's justified.

"...Nevermind." She sighed, rubbing her eyebrow as she slowly started to cope with the direness of the situation. "...Well, you do respect my flowers. What do I have to do?"

* * *

I soon started to understand why humans get tired of repeating the same thing all over again. Sure, Yuuka Kazami didn't understand what magnetite (and by extension, magatsuchi) was, so I was forced to explain once more.

Anyways, she understood my message and left to gather magnetite. She reassured me that she did it only for her plants and not Gensokyo. As I said, wrong priorities. Or perhaps she's still in shock, which would have made her statement more justified.

That covers most of Gensokyo. Hmm...

*bip*

"Yukari Yakumo, are you there?"

"__/_This better be good news, Loui- *ahem* Lucifer._/__" She said, almost saying my current pseudonym. It seems she's finally gotten used to my presence.

"Yes. In fact, there are good news only." I brought the news to her. "I managed to convince the vampire and the one known as Yuuka Kazami to collect magnetite for our problem here."

"__/_You mean the problem YOU and Hanta made. You are still on the thin line here, Lucifer._/__"

"Worry not. It all work out."

"__/_Why are you so sure?_/__"

"Because I'm the one saying it. And what I say, will go, _no matter the circumstances_."

Yukari Yakumo instantly stopped arguing.

"_/__...Fine. In my side, I've managed to finish the errand you asked._/__"

Ah. Good. Just in time. After all, looking at the sky from this garden, I have managed to notice a small crack. But it is a crack nonetheless, so it is already worrying.

"Excellent. Can I go inspect it?"

"__/_...Ara~? Don't tell you actually don't trust me. Why, I expected more of you._/__" Cautious. And back to your usual self. Are you trying to make me uncomfortable and lose focus, so that I would spill information? Then you are wrong.

In fact, I might amuse you, since you seem to be bored.

"Oh, not at all. Just making sure you didn't forget anything important. After all, you leave most of your work to your shikigami, so I have a good reason to verify with my eyes."

"__/_Going against my Ran, eh?_/__" What is going to be your counter then? "__/_Then what about the Lord of Flies? Maybe he's not as efficient as he looks, riiiight?_/__"

"Now now, going against another's partner is childish. That does not suit you, Yukari Yakumo." I said, defending Beelze. "After all, what are your partner's accomplishments?"

"_/__Shikigami. She is a shikigami, not partner._/__" She stated. "_/__And as for her accomplishments, she's far smarter than she looks. I mean, she really has a way with numbers. Well, not as good as myself but there's that fact._/__"

"Really?" I was not impressed. "Like what? What you said were characteristics, not accomplishments."

"__/_Well...she...um...wait, let me remember for a bit._/__"

I have to honest here. I am actually enjoying this scenario.

"Since it seems that your partner hasn't done anything spectacular on her own apart from just obeying your orders, I guess I can start speaking about Beelze's resume." I cleared my throat.

By the way, I am still moving. After all, I cannot waste that much time. And I'm actually going towards her location while speaking with her. Just saying.

"*ahem* Beelze was quite the background, Yukari Yakumo. Freed the king of Babilonia under our contract. Retrieved one of Vatican's regalia, before it was stolen back, which was trully a shame. He also was key to our survival of the Holocaust."

"__/_ Wait, WHAT?! _/__"

"Hm? Why are you so surprised? You should take into consideration that we have lived far long than you. Don't ask so surprised. It doesn't suit you."

"__/_And you are actually right. Huh...guess this only inflates your ego. Yes, I admit it. You have a better underling than me. _/__"

"_Not _underling. Partner. Comrade. Those words. Don't consider him a slave of sorts." I told her. "There is a clear difference."_  
_

"__/_Right. Oh, and don't hide the fact that you are coming here, alright?_/__"

...!

"Okay, since when and how?"

"_/__Turn around for a bit.__/_"

I did. And, to my surprise, there was a small cat girl spying on me, who instantly hid behind some trees.

"Odd. Couldn't sense her." I pointed out. And why? "Is this a particular skill of hers?"

"__/_ Not actually. She is...kind of untraceable. When she goes out to play, even I can't find her. I mean, one can always trust for a cat to return home, so it isn't necessary to go look for it, don't you think?_/__"

...Hm. How careless of me. I considered only the kitsune as an effective partner since her other shikigami was considerably weaker than them.

"Alright alright, I'll admit it. You caught me by surprise this time." I said. "You can call her back already."

It may not seem important from a normal point of view, but in this case, it showed that Yukari Yakumo still had some tricks under her sleeve. She showed that she can still be a player in this scenario and not only a background character.

Heh. I wouldn't be fun if I was the only one behind the scenes. A friendly interruption is welcome, since I kinda like the challenge. I better pass Beelze this info when I find him.

* * *

"Ah, it's excellent." I said, looking at the circle from over approximately a thousand feet or even more over Gensokyo,, alongside Yukari Yakumo. "Nicely done."

"Hm! Flattery will get you nowhere." Yukari joked. "So what now?"

"Follow me." I said as I started to descend.

We both landed near the center of the Human Village. The scene was one of devastation. I guess that everyone has gone back their senses already and was well aware of who the shrine maiden was. To say that both human and youkai alike were shocked by her sudden change and appearance is an understatement.

Oh...there are so many bodies splattered in the ground. Seems the shrine maiden did not play with preferences in mind. She attacked anyone she could. The small, easy-going plaza was reduced to basically nothing, and the air of peace was shattered completely. I have to admit, I am somewhat saddened by how things turned out. I tried to avoid as much casualties as possible, but then again, no one can have everything, right?

"Oh Reimu..."

"Remember that isn't her name anymore." I said, as we walked towards the center, to the confusion and anxiety of the watchers who didn't understand what was happening. "Shall we begin?" I said, smiling at her.

She just crossed her arms and nodded. With that said, I took the head out and raised it above my head.

"Sole protector and revolutionary of a corrupted era. Human and hero who loved his country more than anyone else, I call for you..."

As expected, the ground itself started shaking, for the dismay of the villagers. Yukari stood there, watching with curiosity.

"Heed my call. This land needs you. Repay your debt. **I, the Morning Star, demands it**!"

The red sky was suddenly filled with clouds, and then, a bolt of white lightning crashed into the ground, just in front of me. Right on time.

As soon as the smoke dissipated, the figure of Masakado started to show. His katana was planted into the ground and he seemed half-awake. His height frightened the residents since he was two-heads taller than the average japanese man. After some seconds, he raised his gaze towards me. He seemed half-awake. Expected, considering I used only the head.

"Lucifer, is it you who has called me?" Masakado spoke with concern, but not for himself. He instead looked at his surroundings, as worry crept into his face.

"Yes, and as you suspect, this is part of Japan too. Sure, its technological developed is stumped at the moment due to being isolated from its reality. But..."

"Japan is still Japan." Masakado answered. He then looked at the broken sky, with a look of determination in his face. "So...you called me to protect this land?"

"Depends. Want to be a shield here full-job and ignore being the protector of Japan?"

"Not necessary." Masakado said. "Do you have my head?"

"Right here. I tell you, it was a real mess getting this in the first place. I give my regards to the youma guarding the Kanda Shrine. They really are quite strong."

Masakado gave a hearty chuckle.

"Of course. They serve me after all."

"Oh, for the love of... Would you just hurry and fix the barrier?!" Yukari ran out of patience. I apologize about losing the track of time.

"Of course." I said, taking out the head. "And the required magnetite should arrive..."

I calculated the time it took for the head maid and some other fairy maids, along with the flower youkai to arrive with the sufficient quantity of magnetite.

"Right on cue."

"I still can't believe you manage to convince them."

"Really, Yukari Yakumo? You should know better." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yukari! What are you doing here?" The one of flowers said, as she threw the condensed lump of magnetite towards me. "Did he convinced you too?!"

"...Please stop talking." Yukari sighed with discomfort. "He is merely...cooperating with me to fix..."

"Replace." I corrected her.

"_Replace_ the barrier." She said as she squeezed her sleeve in order to hide frustration. "That's all."

While the one of flowers still argued with Yukari Yakumo about this ordeal, the head maid came to me and handed over another lump of magnetite, about twice its size. Impressive.

"My mistress and Patchouli-sama managed to collect this. Are we done here?"

"Sure. But I wonder why you brought with you some of the maids with you."

"Patchouli-sama expected that you would need assistance fixing the barrier, so..."

"Unnecessary." I said, shaking my head in negation. "...However, you might try helping the humans in this village. After all, they are in the middle of something they cannot help with nor understand. And also, take this in consideration. The lot of you can fly and shoot bullets, basically defend yourselves. Them? They would have better luck even trying to survive."

"I see your point."

"Good!" I smiled to myself, particularly due to the fact that the head maid can grasp how dire is the situation for them. "You can instruct your colleagues to do so. And with that, they could at least gain a bit of experience in dealing with situations like this and stop being useless. After all, you do want them to be efficient, don't you?"

"...Wait, how do you know that?" The head maid reacted with surprise and concern.

"Young one, I have been around for quite a long time."

"...Cypher-san, that is kind of creep-."

We were interrupted by a sudden tremor. All of us turned to gaze towards the red barrier. Excuse me. I'll correct myself. _I _gazed to the barrier while the others wondered what exactly the barrier was, since they haven't noticed it at all beforehand.

It is interesting how humans can ignore such details while under pressure...

"You. What have you done now?" Yukari Yakumo, quite appropriately, suspected me again of this sudden event. And she isn't too wrong on this one.

"Hm, well, it is basically Hanta trying to stop the former shrine maiden as best as he can, hoping she can revert her back."

"...Can he?" Yukari asked, out of curiosity.

"Why do you care? I thought you only cared about the barrier, not the girl."

"..." That kept her silent for some seconds, but then spoke. "You know, I'm not so sure anymore."

"Well, if you really want to know then, he has a chance...a slim one, but still a chance. That is, if he doesn't die while fighting her."

"What an ingenious way of removing unnecessary elements, now that they don't serve any purpose anymore, right?" Yukari said, wrongfully suspecting me that I sent Hanta to basically die by fighting the shrine maiden, as a way to get rid of him.

"How wrong you are. It is _because_ I see still some use and_ even more_ on him that I let him deal with this situation alone, after giving him some useful equipment. In fact, _he_ offered himself to deal with her personally."

"He did?!" This information stunned her. "Is he crazy?! As he is now, he's powerless to even scratch her!"

"Don't underestimate him. After all, he _did_ survive the mental strain of being the host of the Magatama, so there's _something_ unique about him. Crazy or not, he's at least special in his own bizarre way."

As she pondered these words, the red barrier dissipated.

Now, did you succeed, Hanta? Or have you perished and the corrupted one is free?

Either way, I can deal with her personally...but it would be a shame if you actually died. Oh well.

"Yukari, Masakado, shall we begin?"


	54. Restoring a fake: Hanta

Damn it, she's fast!

(SLASH!)

"**Grrr...nggh...**"

I hope the shrine is not that far away since she's catching up to me, running in all four and jumping from tree to tree, in an attempt to catch me..and then possibly eviscerate me in a gory fashion.

Yup. I hope I can still outrun her.

"**Heads up!**" Lemat warned, as another Freikugel blast tore the ground behind me, sending me flying forward. Thankfully, I rolled over the ground as I fell in order not to lose precious momentum and still run like hell.

"Ah ha! I see the stairs! About goddamn ti-!"

...

...Oh.

I...forgot how many steps there actually were. Oh crap.

"Oh, this is bad."

And right on cue, Reimu landed behind me. I jumped back to dodge an eventual strike. However, she froze as she realized where exactly we were heading.

"**Ngh...**this...I..."

...! Please, tell me you are snapping back by yourself...

"No...**No no no NO NO NO! IT'S NOT ME**!"

Come on, not now!

"**Well, so much for that.**" Lemat commented.

(SLASH!)

Her left arm fell down towards me, forming an arc of red and black lines. I fell back to avoid it in time, but it left me in a vulnerable position. Reimu took this chance to leap towards me, her hand covered in black energy and punched the ground. The knock back made me crash into the first step of the stairway towards the shrine. Before I could react, Reimu's hand managed to grab me by the neck and lifted me, enough for us to see each other directly in the eyes.

I have to say, those red eyes are alluring.

(PUNCH!)

"Nngk...!"

There was a sharp and harsh sensation of pain coming where my stomach is supposed to be.

The punch itself sent me hurling out of control towards the gate of the shrine, way up from where I originally was. My back crashed in the gate, breaking it apart into splinters, making my body tumble into the ground in front of the shrine.

Guess Louis was not lying. This stone thing actually prevented severe bone fractures...ngh...even if it still hurts a lot.

(THUD!)

Oh great, she came here too...

"Hey...Calm down. I just want to talk." I said, trying to at least hide my pain from her.

"**Just...**sh**ut...**up!" Reimu shouted in frustration, shockwaves of black energy dispersing around her. The ground beneath her started to crack, as the tattoos shone blood red once more.

Well, at least she's somewhat conscious.

"Look, I can see why you are frustrated like this. Having your identity crushed so suddenly can't be healthy for one's own psyche. But ask yourself, does it even matter at this point?! You are you. She was another person...she was your friend, goddammit!"

"**Fri...end?** No**, you** lie...! I...**I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO AM I ANYMORE! AM I REAL? FAKE? WHAT THE HELL AM I?!**"

"Please, Reimu, calm down!" I said, as the intensity of the shockwaves increased. The trees around the shrine started to shake, along with the ground. "Look, I have proof! I can...!"

Too late. Reimu let out an unearthly roar, signaling that her brief moment of sanity was gone. Poor girl, her despair and confusion are really corrupting her mind.

...

"...I suppose we are beyond reasoning, huh?" I said, angry at myself because I couldn't manage to stop her just by talking. "*sigh* I am really not in the mood for this..."

"**Says the guy who has come out from beating the crap out of the black-white, several others and some eldrich book...thingy.**"

"Not now, Lemat." I grumbled. "After all, even _you_ found her tale sad, don't you?!"

"**...Let's just fight and forget that, alright?**"

Even if you try to hide it, you do understand how must she feel right now, albeit slightly.

Alright then, I should smash this into the ground before Reimu suspects anything.

(SHATTER!)

The stone broke into several pieces, which then vanished. Markings started to corrode the ground, covering about the whole shrine and surroundings. After that, a red pailing started to form over and around the shrine, effectively locking Reimu and I inside.

Good, now I...

...!

Ngh...?! Why do I feel like...something is pulling my stomach?

"**...? Hey partner, why is there a hole over your head?**"

"What?!"

And as fast as I suddenly noticed that, several objects started emerging from the hole, like a fountain. Hammers, fire extinguishers, duct tape, other stuff...basically, it's safe to say that it was not a pleasant experience. I feel like something gouged my stomach from inside out...

"Okay...Sekai Rei is gone now. What timing! (?)"

"**Now's not the time for witty banter! Dodge, dammit!**"

I came back to my senses as Reimu performed a lunge at me, both hands covered in red and black. Shaking off the pain, I rolled out of the way, as Reimu crashed into the entrance of the shrine. Taking advantage of this situation, I reached out for a nearby Defiler...

(BOOM!)

...!

The shit!?

(GRAB!)

Ngh...!?

(WHAM!)

...*cough* *cough*

She...she anticipated my actions?! Somehow, she knew that I would reach for the Defiler, so she destroyed it with a kick, then grabbed me from the throat in order to avoid me from dodging and then slammed me back towards the shrine, which entrance and donation box were destroyed and crushed under my body respectively.

"Dammit..." I struggled to stand, just in time to see Reimu throwing a Freikugel at me.

I gor out of the way in a panic as the entrance was blasted to smithereens. But Reimu jumped towards me, legs covered in black!

"**Grraahh**!"

"Not this time!" I said, blocking with a fire extinguisher lying nearby.

The resulting impact shattered the container, releasing a white cloud in front of Reimu's face just as planned. As she swatted the steam away, I...er...

(SAND ATTACK!)

"**AAARRGHH**!"

I know she regenerates fast, so this is perfectly okay! ...Right? Because I really am disgusted I just did that...

But, nevertheless, that gives me time.

(BOOM!) (BOOM!) (**CRACK**!)

...Before she manages to hit me with a stray Freikugel. Geez, she's shooting everywhere.

"Lemat, tell me when you find a match box or another hammer. I'll just focus on finding some other stuff."

"**'Kay. But, man, how much crap did you stockpile inside that thing?**"

"About enough things."

"**Oh, what a load of bullshit! Just look at the amount of junk you grabbed! Sure, I understand the fire axes, hammers and match boxes, but trash cans, frying pans, **_**batteries**_**?! Partner, there are limits to what is useful and what isn't!**"

Don't judge me. Just focus on finding those if you wish to still have a breathing host.

"**Urgh, fine.**"

I continued looking for my wanted items, constantly in movement since Reimu was still firing everywhere. The barrier withstood the constant barrage without faltering. I wish I could say the same for the trees in the surroundings and parts of the shrine.

(BOOM!)

...There goes the toolshed. Damn, and I was starting to like the place!

Alright, I got something to work with here. With Lemat's help, I managed to scout the area and find some of the objects I wanted. I can't carry them all anymore, since, well, that would only slow me down, so the safe thing to do is to remember where each object is and go to that area when it is needed.

The only thing I could carry safely with me was Sakuya's spare knife, since it was easy enough to carry, and because it can be used in many different ways.

What? I prefer versatility over raw power.

"**...I...I am no one...**" Reimu continued chanting that despair-filled mantra over and over again, as she changed tactics, now focusing on punching the ground.

It immediately started to crack, almost making me lose my balance. To prevent this, I decided to throw a frying pan _directly to her forehead_ to make her stop. This actually succeeded. _A bit _too well, if I may add, since Reimu now dashed towards my direction, angrier than before.

"Whoa!" I backstepped as fast as I could before Reimu smashed the ground in front of me to smithereens.

"**...! She's not over yet! Move!**"

The warning came just in time as Reimu's arm was engulfed in red. As she brought it down in an arc, sending a red shockwave at me.

(SLIT!)

It made me bleed from my left cheek as I tumbled to the ground, since I couldn't dodge it properly.

Oh great. She has attacks that ignore the pailing around me. What joy (?).

"**You...ruined...my life...!**"

"..." I didn't say nothing as I stood up.

"**Why...why would you...reveal this cruel truth to **ME**?! IT'S U**NF**AIR! IT'S JUST UNF**AI**R...!**"

"..."

"**Why aren't you saying something?!**" Reimu snarled, enraged at my inaction.

I'm not sure if she's behaving like this due to the Magatama or because I did actually revealed this sour truth to her. Or both.

But the point is, what can I say?

In this situation, saying anything will only provoke her worse, considering the instability of that symbiote. I wish I could tell her about the diary I found down there in her grave, but showing that to her in this state will only make things worse.

I have to tire her out first or even knock her out...which is easier said than done.

"...Saying anything at this point would be waste of time."

"**...! What?! W**hy?!"

"Because in order to do so, I'll need you to calm down. Please, Reimu, I seriously don't want to fight you. Hell, I don't want to do anything today anymore! I'm tired and sick with all of the crap that has happened around here!" I shouted, letting out my frustrations. "Look, I have it as bad as you...or maybe even worse..."

"**W-Wor**se? Don't **give me** that crap!" Reimu roared, her tattoos shining even brighter, as well as her eyes. And, good god, watch your language, Reimu!

It was at this moment that Reimu started clutching her head.

Wait...no...

"Reimu, speak to me! Don't lose yourself again!"

"**N**gh**...ggrrrrr! AARRGHH!**"

Goddammit, NO!

She...reverted back into her feral state once more, attempting a mad tackle towards me, while surrounded in red. I threw a lead pipe to her face in order to at least try changing her trajectory.

(CLONK!)

"**Grr...!**"

(WHAM!)

The attack succeeded, sending Reimu homing directly towards the broken entrance of the shrine.

"**...Done wasting time?**" Lemat said. "**'Cause I think she isn't in the mood to deal with this peacefully, right?**"

"...Yeah." I begrudgingly agreeded. "I suppose violence is the only way I can fix things. Always have been. Always will be."

And that sucks.

(BOOM!)

Splinters of the destroyed entrance flew in many directions as Reimu stood up and leaped towards me, her wounds regenerating fast. I pulled out the knife and prepared to face her head on. I just hope this pailing around me lasts enough.

(CLASH!)

I blocked with Lemat, since I'm sure it won't break in the clash. However, that doesn't mean I wasn't pushed back. In the contrary, I was getting pushed back and hard.

However, she was focused so much in breaking my defense that she ignored hers...

(STAB!)

"**Gnk...!**"

I only stabbed a bit next to her stomach with the knife, trying to avoid severe injuries. This stunned her enough for me to headbutt her back, making her fall back some steps. I then kicked another fire extinguisher, making it move just in front of her and slashed the tip of it, leaving the internal pressure of the container do the rest.

"**What now?**" Lemat asked, until he saw I was running towards a forgotten bucket and some spare dynamite I packed with me several days before while inside the gas cloud.

I can't just attempt to kill her with another Defiler. At best, I think an explosion would be an enough shock to knock her down. Now...how exactly do I lead her where I want to?

Hah. What a stupid question. It isn't how exactly I want to move her. It is actually _when_ I want to.

"Hey."

"**Yes?**"

"Do you think this barrier would withstand a contained explosion inside the shrine?"

"**Oooh...I see what you are thinking. And my opinion? You are crazier than I thought. Sure, what the hell? Make this thing end quickly. It's not like I can stop you in any way I want.**"

Heh.

"Still awake?" I called for her, doing a small hand motion to draw her attention. "Then get over here."

The answer I got was the removal and crushing of the knife and an unexpected red beam of death, which soared through the air at high speeds. I tumbled to the ground to dodge and focused on seeing with what exactly Reimu did attack.

That beam wasn't a Freikugel, I'm sure of it. Is she instinctively gaining more proficiency with her new powers, even while mentally unhinged? This is bad. I have to finish this fast.

(BLAST!) (BLAST!) (BLAST!)

Several more of those lasers were fired. However, she's basically shooting like a stormtrooper, meaning dodging wasn't an issue here. The problem is that those shots are destroying my tools. With some effort, I managed to secure the tools I needed in one same location...

"**Incoming arm!**"

The red and black arm grazed me, as I rolled forward. I just noticed something. This arm is more of a projection than a real arm. I can see Reimu's original arm on its place, only shining red. Geez, talk about chromatic variation here...not that I mind too much. Red is nice.

Also, I'm still carrying the bucket.

(GRAB!)

"***roar***"

I think she meant "Get over here!", since she managed to grab me with the arm and started pulling back. For my fortune, she didn't notice I was holding something else apart from the bucket.

Her plan, apparently, was to slam me over the sharp splinters of the wrecked entrance, hoping to impale me. Gruesome death it would be, if I didn't use this!

(JAR!)

(SHATTER!)

Reimu started coughing and covered her eyes, making the arm disappear and making me fall to the ground.

Well, the jar _did_ have a liquid of strong and nauseating smell, so her reaction is understandable. I took me days to make that...

"**So it's basically a stink bomb?**"

"Yeah. Sure, I wanted something akin of tear gas, but this'll do."

I ran towards Reimu and tackled her in mid-recovery, sending us inside the shrine. I grabbed a broken piece of wood to use as another weapon just in case.

She recovered in mid-air and attempted to slash my face with her nails. I ducked, then jumped through the paper doors in order to avoid her.

I wish I had smoke bombs or fire extinguishers left. In a closed area, their effectiveness is better. Oh well, I have to work with what I have.

(CRACKLE!)

Reimu also jumped through the door and started running in all fours towards me. I waited for a second more to _let her take a shot at me_.

"**Partner? What are you doing?!**"

Closer...

"**Grrrr...!**"

A bit more...

"**Grrraaaah!**"

She jumped! NOW!

(ROLL!)

"**...!**"

(STAB!)

"**Ngk...! A**rgh**...!" **Reimu flinched as I drove the sharp piece of wood through her stomach. Rolling forward was key to this, since it allow me to surprise her. She apparently thought I was going to dodge it by moving out of the way, so this tactic was the most effective one.

And this more!

(BUCKET!)

"...**!?**"

I finally used the bucket over Reimu's head to seal her vision for some seconds. Then I stabbed her with the blunt side of Lemat in her stomach, making her cringe and hold her stomach for some precious seconds.

"**It's your chance now! Don't screw this up!**"

"Right!" I said as I grabbed Reimu and lift her over me. Still light, it seems.

I started spinning in my spot, causing Reimu to feel disoriented. After some more cycles, I threw her with all of my strength to the...kitchen, I suppose? I didn't enter inside the shrine too often, so I'm not sure.

Her body stumbled for some seconds, but she recovered instantly after, destroying the bucket instantly, and then proceeded to dash towards me. I blocked with Lemat, but was pushed back to the wall. She tried clawing my head off, but moved sideways to live.

I grabbed the closest thing I could find in order to do damage...

...This'll do.

(PAN!)

(**CRITICAL!**)

Reimu did not expect I would use another frying pan as a weapon. To be fair, this is just on the fly, since it is the most damaging object in here...

(PAN!)

"...**Urgh!**"

I striked again, this time in the opposite direction. Reimu began to step back and stagger a bit...

(PAN!)

I think I can knock her out with this...! One more ti-!

(**COUNTER SHATTER!)**

(CRACK!)

"...O-Oh crap...!"

She...punched through...the pan...

(THUD!)

"Agh!" And... it seems the impact broke...my right wrist...shit...!

She didn't stop there. She started using her legs more to attack. Kicked my shins, making me stumble. Then she hit my stomach with her knee and then...

(KICK!) (KICK!) (KICK!) (KICK!) (KICK!)

(**CRITICAL!**)

The kick send me flying towards a wall, as my throat urged me to throw up blood...

I slumped into the wall I just crashed into. I tried to stand up immediately, but...

(BLAST!)

AAARGH!

The blast didn't pierce my stomach due to the pailing, but it did send me through the wall, making me land in her room. I bounced off the ground twice before crashing into a wall inside her room.

I checked my stomach area. It isn't bleeding from the outside, yet the pain and the darkened area in my skin shows that I'm bleeding internally. That's even worse. I have to finish this fast!

(GRAB!)

"Urk!"

With her right hand, Reimu began lifting me, not letting me touch the ground. She then readied a Freikugel and aimed directly at my face, proven by the fact that heat started to gather in it...

"**Oh shit...! Partner, do something!**"

"...Urk...ngh!" Think...think...!

There was a noticeably light now...

Quick! What do I have in my reach to use?!

...

...Wait! My matches!

As fast as I could, I slipped my left hand...into my pockets, searching and opening the match box. It takes a lot of dexterity to do this, but I'm already...used to these do-or-die situations. The heat in my pocket showed that I lit the match correct...ly.

A...Air. I need...air.

"**Just a bit more!**"

*wheeze* C-Come on...let...me...go!

(EYE BURN!)

To say there was an unholy scream would be a lie, as I passed the flame directly through her eyes. I fell to the ground, grasping for air, as the wall behind me was blasted instead of match fell into the floor...which, for my bad luck, was flammable, albeit only slightly.

Why do they make shrines primarily of wood? Come on, you are making my life harder here!

Ignoring that, I stood up fast and punched Reimu in the face, since her guard was down. As she was mildly stunned and disoriented, thanks to the eye attack just before. I then charged at her, pinning her into the opposite wall with Lemat, destroying some of her furniture while taking out the dynamite I wanted to use.

"**...You are suuure you can survive that at short range?**"

...

"**Your silence isn't comforting, you know.**"

Trying to lit the match I wanted with my right hand was a really painful process, yet I did manage to succeed. I slipped the match in the pocket where the dynamite stick was and lit it. I got about thirty seconds to get out of here...yet I have to find a way for Reimu to _stay here_ too...

"Alright, I just need to..."

(KICK!)

...! The dynamite stick!

(SHOVE!)

Reimu managed to overpower me and pin me to the ground with her body. She then try to tenderize me with the red and black arm, but I blocked with Lemat in time. However, my grip on it wasn't as strong as before thanks to the aforementioned broken wrist, so my defense wasn't as strong. Soon enough, Lemat was forced aside, making me use my arms to defend myself.

It is not pleasant at all. Her attacks felt like hammer strikes on my arms. And I think I just got a minor fracture...

...Wait, the dynamite...!

"**Welp, it is far of your reach. Um, question, WHY THE HELL DID YOU DROP IT!? ARE YOU AN IDIOT, PARTNER?!**"

"You're...not...helping...!"

By this point, the fire that started a while ago has now covered quite a bit of space, noticed by the fact that it has reached this room...and to my misfortune, it was reaching the dynamite stick.

...You know, between Reimu going berserk and trying to kill me (your mileage may vary if it is justified or not) and having survived this goddamn day, it is safe to assume that I have the crappiest luck of all.

Don't believe me? Well, what about the fact that the dynamite stick is now catching fire and...

* * *

...

...

...Uh...nngh...whyyyy...? I didn't...even hear the "Boom!"...

Hnk...?!

*cough* *cough*

Oh good god...! I think I swallowed ash or something...! Ack...

I...where am I? What is this thing over me? Wait, is this a sliding door? Note to self: trying to blow up a dynamite stick without any sort of Plan B is out of the question.

I started pushing the...OW!

(CRACK!)

Change of plans. I proceeded to _slide away_ from the debris that was binding me, since my arms hurt like hell.

"**Well, that was impressive.**"

"Lemat?" I said, recognizing his voice. "Are you here...?"

I started feeling the ground, until I found a familiar texture in my fingers. Slowly, I pulled Lemat out of the rubble next to me.

"**Hu****h. I didn't expect you survive that.**"

"Neither did I. Please stop talking. I'm focusing on surviving in here..."

I checked myself. My clothes were covered in ash and the sleeves had burn marks on them. The red pailing I had was gone, apparently taking all the brunt damage from the explosion.

I also feel dizzy. Was the trauma too much? I hope it doesn't affect me too much.

...Wait, where's Reimu?

"Reimu? Reimu, are you here?!" I shouted. It even hurts to shout. Good god...

I struggled to move.

Good lord, this place looks like shrine...well, its remains are on fire. The smoke clouded my vision too. I can't see too far from where I'm standing.

"**Hey, wasn't there supposed to be a barrier around this area?**"

"Huh?" I said, looking up.

As he pointed out, there was no barrier.

Wait...

"Lemat, for how long was I knocked out?"

"**Why?**"

...He doesn't know...

Oh crap, what if she escaped?! Dammit, where could...!

"***growl***"

"!"

There was a figure...coming out of the fire...

*chuckle*

"**Partner?**"

I slumped to the ground, chuckling out of despair. It's over...she's going to kill me...and...and I can't do...anything anymore.

"**Partner! Hey, snap out of it! Look, you can still do this! ...If you somehow manage to regenerate bones and tissue...**"

"Lemat...not...funny..."

She was now in view. The tattoos were still on her, and she seemed pissed. Heh...I'm really...not surprised.

So...tired...

*step* *step*

"**Grrrr...!**"

Geez, look at her! Her skin...is filled with burn marks, which are regenerating as she walked forward. Her clothes had suffered the same fate as mine, but even worse. Her sleeves are practically gone and her skirt was damaged enough for me to see her knees. Her ribbon was gone, letting her long hair free, reaching her back. I could still see her horn in the back of her neck.

She's still in demon form. This...is really the end.

"**Grr**...Ha**n...**nn..."

Hm?

"**Hey, look at her skin!**"

...Wait, the tattoos...! They're vanishing!

"**S**o...**tir**ed...I...can't..." Reimu? Are you...-

(THUD!)

...Okay? Well, that kind of answered my question.

...

...

...It seems...life decided to give me a break. I am still alive. A bit anticlimactic, but who am I to complain in my current situation? ...Well, the only thing I am complaining is that she collapsed over me...

"...Zzz...nn..." Reimu...did you just fall asleep about all of this madness? Her breathing is normal. That is good and bad, since the smoke her might kill her, after suffering such a beatdown.

Ngh, guess I have to make an effort and try to carry her away from here. I grabbed Reimu by her arm gently, and carried her on my ba-

(CRACK!)

...Aaaaaaand forget about that plan!

(THUD!)

"**Partner, that was sad.**" Lemat, it isn't the time to mock me. Come on.

The pain was almost unbearable, with Reimu's weight now over my poor back. Nevertheless, I tried to crawl away from the fire and into somewhere fresher. Ooooh, the pain...

...

* * *

...*pant* *pant*

Oof! I...I think I'm out of the danger zone... Geez, my problems don't end with you, huh?

"Huh. You survived. Dang, I guess I lost more magnetite than I thought."

Oh, come on! Who's there?!

"Easy there. Don't get your small clothes in a twist. It's just me."

I raised my view from the ground, since I was forced to the ground by Reimu's body. Dressed as flamboyant as always and with that goddamn smile on his face, Loki greeted me. He walked towards me and sat near myself.

Also, is that a top hat-...aw, screw it. His fashion sense is not my concern.

"Geez, she really did a work on ya. Fractures over there..." He then checked my shoulders and skin. "Internal bleeding and slight burn marks...Honestly, I'm really surprised you are still alive."

"**Blame this guy. He had the **_**brilliant **_**idea to use dynamite to knock her out. Quite idiotic, considering we got caught in the blast.**"

"Damn! No wonder you were left a wreck. Don't you have any sense of self-preservation?!"

"Bite...me..." I said. "And actually, won't you mind giving me a hand? That's what you came for right?" I tried to guess his intentions.

"Well...it was more like I checked on you by my own volition since I made another bet with other...people and they asked me to check out if you were still alive or not." Loki expla-...wait, other...people? "Geez, and I think the only one who made profit was that annoying fae..."

"Fae? Loki, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Eh well, remember that stone you smashed to make that red barrier? Well, it was more than that."

I really don't like where this is going...

"Explain." I said, a feeling of dread filling my body.

"Well, let's just say that the barrier had a double function. It keep you both of you inside in order for the shrine maiden not to intervene...and to broadcast the fight to some select few."

"Wh-?! Broadcast?!"

(CRACK!)

Agh! Must...avoid...sudden movements...!

(THUD!)

"Hm? You really don't look too well." No shit! "And if you are curious about who am I referring too...let's just say that your actions and the existence of this place not only managed to gain the attention of YHVH and angels, but from several other...parties."

"You mean...more demons?"

"Demons, forgotten gods, faes, you get the idea. I tell you, they really loved the broadcast."

...Oh, son of a bitch!

"And let me guess! ...They all saw the fight."

"Yep!" Loki answered quite happily. "At first, it was to showcase the effects of this Magatama strain on a human host, but when you started to fight back spectacularly, their interest shifted to you."

That's even worse!

"Aw, why you look so gloomy? Hanta, you really are popular now!" Loki...if I could just reach your neck...

"***chuckle* That's amazing!**" Lemat...shut up.

Oh good god, now I have other demons' attention on me?! Gah! Why won't everyone just leave me the f**k alone!

"Man, I really don't get you. You got popularity now and you are lucky to feel her funbags with your back. Or maybe it is your personality?"

"Funbags?" What are you talking about?

"**Meh, the red-white's aren't even that big. You really are confusing sizes, Loki.**"

Oh, so _that's _what he means.

"Why is it that all males are perverts, even in these situations? She's injured, for crying out loud!"

"...Okay, there is something _wrong_ with you if you are acting like that." Loki said.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND HELP ME?!"

Loki sighed, as he took out a vial.

"Okay, here ya go. Open wide."

Ngh...?!

*coff* *hack*

"Puagh! Bitter and...strangely sweet?"

Hm? ...My chest and back doesn't hurt anymore!

What the hell did I just drink?!

"A special brand of mead which only the aesir have the honor of tasting. On them, it is just a bittersweet beverage. But on humans, it is the equivalent of a specialized adrenaline booster. We had another type, called the Mead of Poetry, but it wouldn't help your current situation."

"I see...Wait, did you say mead? As in...alcohol?"

"Yeah, why?"

I...need to throw up. I'm really not tolerant of alcohol...

"Urp!"

"**How pathetic...**"

* * *

"Better?" Loki said. I left Reimu resting near a tree while I found a place to...unload.

"Y-Yeah. Urgh..."

"Sorry about that. I was unaware of that condition." He...actually apologized. Hm. Maybe there's more than meets the eye with these guys.

"Yeah, sure." I said, walking towards Reimu. "I better take her to..."

I then just realized that her wounds have regenerated completely. The burn marks, the bruises, the wounds...everything gone.

But what caught my attention was her left hand. On the back of her hand, an emblem or sigil of some sort formed. It consisted on a circle with eight arrows aligned in a radial pattern, and surprise of surprises, it was colored red.

"Loki, what is this?" I consulted Loki about my doubts.

"Aah, so the Magatama has indeed accepted her body to be its permanent host! Magnificent! Magnificent indeed!"

"Permanent host?! So..."

"Yep. The Magatama has completely bonded with her, hence the symbol." ...! "Also, don't repeat things that are obvious. You are sounding like a parrot, Hanta."

...

...So, now what?

"...If it serves as some sort of consolation, having her complete her bond with the Magatama means that she won't longer go berserk...unless pressured too far. Your actions _did_ affect the outcome. Knocking her out was the right thing, since her mental instability at the time was the one that prevented the symbiosis. Pat yourself on the back, you did good!"

"..."

"**Besides, you **_**did**_** survive this day. So don't go mopey on me. It really looks disappointing to watch.**"

...Hah. Maybe my actions _weren't_ that useless.

"Thanks, I suppose." I said, carrying Reimu once more. "Question? The demons that watched the broadcast...what exactly are their intentions now?"

"Well, up to that point, they didn't know of Gensokyo's existence. Sure, they knew Japan was _weird_, but not that it had such a beautiful haven. Now, they are interested to come here."

"...Now I know why Americans hate immigrants so much..." I sighed to myself as this meant more trouble was on the way. "Anyways, something else I should now?"

As if it was on cue, I saw something emerge from the Human Village, piercing through the sky and covering the black sky with a barrier...

Wait a second, black sky?

"I'm pretty sure if was red a while ago. Loki, what's...?"

"Oh right, you missed that much, being unconscious and all." ...Yeah. "Well, short version. This world is on the verge of disappearing, thanks to your stupid blunder. Thank you very much for that! (?)"

Ergh...

"I think I get it now. Since the Hakurei Barrier is gone due to Reimu...well, not being her, there's nothing preventing this world's eventual vanishing, right?"

"Bingo. So we need another barrier in order for this place to survive. But that would be only temporary."

"H-Huh?!" I blurted out. "W-Wait, what do you mean by that?!"

"Why don't you just go to that village and ask Lou yourself? You still have a role to play today. Huh. It really was a loooong day. But fun nonetheless. Ciao!"

"Hey, wait!"

But it was pointless, since Loki had already vanished...

"At least teleport me to the village, you asshole!"

Temporary?! What else is there to do?!

* * *

While the mead helped repressing the pain, it still was a hassle to just get to the Human Village on foot by myself...along with Reimu on my back.

Hmm, there's some sort of light coming from the plaza. So they there are...

As I walked to the wrecked plaza, I was surprised to see a giant robed man with a katana chanting something, the beam I saw earlier coming from him. Yukari was besides him, focusing on...something. Some sort of magic circle was under her feet, which was changing in shape every time when Louis, which was also there, gave an extra suggestion. He stopped when he saw me.

"Good! Right on cue." He seemed delighted in my survival...almost like if he expected it. I knew he was trouble, but not to this scale...!

"Missed me?" I joked, concealing the pain and worry. "Also, please tell me I really don't have to do anything else. I'm really on my limits..."

What I didn't notice until now was that several other people were gazing at me, as if they looked at a ghost. They were silent, but also shocked.

"What? Do I have something on my body? It is blood? It's the blood, isn't it?" I tried to draw conclusions. "Don't worry, I'm fine...I think."

It was in this moment that I noticed that Sakuya was here too, which drew near, looking also shocked.

"Y-You...How did you...?"

"Hm?" I then noticed she was looking at Reimu, which was still sleeping sounding on my back.

"My goodness! What happened to her?! Her clothes are completely...!"

"Oh, that. I will tell you, it wasn't easy. To be fair, it was also painful."

"**Because you dropped the bomb.**"

"Well, not intentionally! Also, don't blame me! I was shocked when she fractured my wrist just like that!"

"Hanta."

"**Yeah sure. Just admit you really DID screw up back there.**"

"Well, _that_ screw up managed to do the job just fine!"

"Hanta."

"**Sure. (?) Was also getting caught on the blast part of the plan then?**"

"Lemat, don't star-!"

(PUNCH!)

My poor guts!

"...Please don't make me repeat thrice." Sakuya...I didn't know you could punch this hard. Ow! "So...you managed to stop her. I still can't believe it..."

"Y-Yeah...but please, next time, try just poking me instead. After all, I almost got myself blasted by my own bomb..."

"Oh. Right. You _do_ seem injured." Sakuya said, noticing my wounds. "My humblest apologies. (?)"

...Okay, I think I felt some hatred back there. This means that either Louis told everyone about my blunder or she just still hates me.

Well, just to make sure...

"Yukari, for some reason, you..."

"Don't even speak to me, human." Yikes. "While I'm relieved by the fact that Reimu is fine and alive, you still caused this whole mess and drew unnecessary attention. If it wasn't by the fact I'm more focused fixing your blunder, I would...!"

"Yukari Yakumo." Louis cut in the conversation.

"..."

"What did we talked about?"

She gritted her teeth, as she resumed her current assignment.

"**Wow, hag, he somehow tamed you!**"

"Hanta, if you would please shut him up!" Seeing Yukari out of her comfort zone is actually quite satisfying.

"Hanta... Do comply with her request." Louis said, backing her up. "After all, she needs complete focus if you wish for the barrier optimal completion, since all of you need for your survival."

"...I understand. Lemat?"

"**Peh.**" I'll assume that was a "yeah, sure".

"Hey Louis..." I said, remembering something else I wanted to ask.

"Yes?"

"...Exactly how many people know that-"

"Basically everyone significantly important you have met. After all, they need to know the truth in order to confront this situation with a clearer mind."

"_Of course_ (?)_!_ Thank you for that! (?)" Why why why why WHY?! Now everyone here has a good damn reason to kill my ass!

"**Here come some new challengers!**" Lemat seemed the only one to be happy with this situation.

"Quit it!"

...*sigh* I really need to take a breather.

"Please do rest your body. Even if Loki gave you that beverage to restore your performance, it is still only a temporary solution. Your body really is in a bad state."

"It could have been worse, if it wasn't for that pailing thing."

"Should I take that as a thanks?" Louis smiled.

Why you...!

"Whatever." I grumbled as I left Reimu rest near a wall that was still standing. I decided to sit right next to her, since I don't feel like moving.

I looked up to the sky. Beyond the gray barrier, the sky was as black as it could get. A black abyss, devoid of anything, trying to consume this land little by little. If it wasn't for the barrier, that black abyss would have devoured more parts, so I'm grateful that it was up this fast...

I mean, it is frightening enough for them the fact that they aren't real. Just having a black abyss swallow them up and erasing their existence so suddenly is just too much.

"*sigh*"

"Your body really is at its limits, it seems." Sakuya commented, looking down on me.

"...Did you come here to blame for all of this? Don't think I'm not expecting that." I said, preparing for an existential rant.

"Actually...no."

Huh?

"You see, that strange man came to us earlier and..."

She then explained about Louis going to the SDM and telling basically the complete situation. As I thought, in that moment, they did suffer from some sort of existential crisis, starting with the maids and Sakuya. But, incredibly so, Remilia managed to convince their maids that, real or not, they were still themselves, and that no human would "write" how they would behave.

Wow, Remilia. I guess you can be mature when the situation requires it.

"**Hah, that brat is useful for something...**"

"Hanta, would you kindly...?"

"Lemat." I sternly said.

"**Ugh, fine.**"

"So, what about you? Don't you feel confused or something?" I said.

"I...believe what my mistress says."

Liar. I could see you grab your sleeve slightly when you said that. But I won't pursue that today. All of you had your share of problems today.

Yet, part of me wonders...how does it feel? To cope with one's own fake existence... Sure, it is a horrible thought to process, but...

"But, just recently, whenever I close my eyes...I see myself, but not like...myself." She continued, apparently not consciously. "A horrid, inelegant...me. I mean, nosebleeding?! Really?!"

She threw grabbed her sleeve once again, but with more strength. It was at this point that she realizes she said more than she should and stammered.

"D-Do forget what I just said..." Sakuya grumbled as she walked away.

...

...So, even if it isn't clear, there is still some leftovers of ACIS on them. I sincerely hope they don't get worse.

And actually...

"Sakuya, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"...Does everyone in the mansion truly despise me now?"

"..." She remained quiet for a second. "Not as quite as I expected. Some of the maids there has a bizarre respect for you...and my mistress doesn't find you that antagonistic anymore. In fact, I think thanks to your meddling, the relationship between my mistresses is mending little by little. That sure took a weight out of Patchouli-sama's shoulders..." She said, allowing me to catch the rare sight of her smiling slightly. However, it lasted for a short time as she frowned once more. "_However_, if was your same meddling that caused this incident and revealed a nasty truth to all of us! So...while everyone else doesn't mind about your actions, I still find you righteously guilty of all of this."

"...I see. That's fine."

"So you don't try to hide your fault?" Sakuya raised an eyebrow, expecting me to raise an argument against her.

"No. You're completely right. It was my mistake. I shouldn't have just destroyed that book like that. Maybe...maybe if I just controlled myself in that moment, maybe all of you could have continued your lives without knowing that truth, Reimu wouldn't have merged with the Magatama and I could have remained here in peace, isolated of the real, horrid world out there."

"So you were running away?"

"Well, not originally. I was just doing my job before I got into this place. At first, I wanted to get out, since apparently everything wanted to kill me...and all of you guys are _damn_ capable of doing that. But now that I see that this place isn't so bad when you get used to that and that it lacks the faults of the outside, I was starting to enjoy it here...that is, until Louis showed and brought my life back into the crapper..." I sighed with frustration.

"Don't blame me. I was just merely interested in your potential."

"Louis! Don't interrupted private conversations and focus on that damn barrier already!"

"...You really seem to resent him." Sakuya said, raising an eyebrow.

"...You do realize he's the freaking devil, right?"

"Oh! So he's a "freaking devil". Well, I serve the "Scarlet Devil", so I don't see the point here."

Oh, for the love of-!

"Look, do you know anything about Christianity? Judaism, perhaps?"

"...What are you talking about?"

"**So wait, let me understand your situation. You actually don't follow any sort of god nor religion?**"

"...I'm...not a faith person." Sakuya said, scratching the back of her neck slightly. Maybe I shouldn't press this subject any further.

"Okay okay, I get it." I sighed. "Just...forget about it."

"I wasn't interested in the first place."

"Right." I said, closing my eyes for a bit. I'm really tired after all of this mess."

Wait, I just realized something...

"If you hate me so much, why are you still talking to me?"

"...As much as I loathe you, I can't help but find speaking with you...kinda humoring."

Huh?

"I mean, every day I see you, something unnatural happens to you. Something unusual, even for Gensokyo's standards."

"So you find me humoring because of my experiences?"

"No, not that. It's just...it is always your reaction. I mean, haven't you seen yourself when you were in the middle of those incidents? That face of frustration..._that's_ funny."

Oh, you bitch.

"So...you are telling me that my goddamn suffering is the only thing you are still talking to me?!"

"*shrug* Well, it isn't your personality."

"**Nor your strength. You do kind of suck, you know?**"

...You know what? I kind of deserve this...even if I don't like it. Just...calm down...Don't explode again. Calm...the hell...down...

...

...There. Muuuch better.

"*sigh* Fine. I get it. My suffering causes happiness around me." I grumbled. "You know...you have a bit of a dark side, Sakuya."

"Well, considering my life has been revealed to be a fake fantasy for some...man to relieve their own libido...yeah, I am sort of unhinged right now."

"What, you too?!" The voice of someone familiar surprised us both. "I thought I was the only one with that crap messing with my head!"

Mokou appeared right behind us, carrying a still unconscious Keine with her. She also seemed disgusted with herself by understandable reasons.

"Oh. Hello there." I greeted Mokou. She was instantly surprised of my presence.

"Huh? Hey, what the hell happened to both of you?" She said, looking at Reimu and myself, specifically our wounds. "Were you caught on a fire or something?"

"...Kinda, yeah. You could say it like that." I said, not wanting to say anything more. "You were saying about something messing with your head, Mokou?"

When I said that, she frowned with discomfort. No, what I saw was hatred in her eyes.

"Ugh, well, if you had a day as worse as mine, you might understand. I really don't remember too much about what happened this morning...only that she was involved." She said, looking at Reimu. "I think she was preaching some sort of crap when suddenly...everything went white. From that point on, I remember nothing."

I wonder if these effects were the same for everyone possessed.

"When I came into, I had...disturbing images flash through my head. I saw...myself doing...doing...ngh...!"

She abruptly put a hand over her head, as if the pain was too much for her.

Wonderful (?).

"Breathe and calm down. Slowly." I told her, sternly.

She did as she was suggested. After some seconds, she calmed down. I helped because I don't want another person's mental breakdown to be added to my list of guilts. I had enough with Reimu going berserk.

"...Thanks." Mokou sighed as she recovered her composure. "After having images of...that, I collapsed once more. When I woke up, I fought Keine, lying out cold on the ground. I carried her and...well, here we are."

"**So...no deaths? Kind of disappointed.**" Lemat spoke up once more.

"Are you sure there isn't a way to silence that bastard?" Mokou asked.

"Still haven't found a way to do that."

"...Ngh...Master, look, who, no, what is that?"

We have new visitors, it seems. Walking alongside her master, both of them wounded, Udongein and the doctor arrived. The doc was carrying the princess on her arms, still completely out cold.

...I hope they forget that it was me who did that.

"Oh, hey doc. You too, Udongein." I greeted.

"You!" Oh, it seems Eirin is aware of this situation. "What have you done, you...?!"

"...And it seems you are aware of the situation. Oh great, that'll save us from a really awkward conversation."

(GRAB!)

"Hey, why it is always the throat?!"

Several were surprised by the sudden reaction, Udongein included.

"H-Hey, I'm injured here! Stop...that!" I said. I mean, she's a doctor right? What about the Hippocratic oath? ...Then again, she's an alien. I wonder what kind of version of that they have on the moon?

...Speaking of which, the moon...is it fake too?

"Eirin Yagoroko, I'd suggest you stop that. He is still...needed." Louis said, calmly, as he continued focusing on the barrier. "We all are working here for your survival. Do try to sit there and wait for it to be done."

"How can I try being calm after all of this?! These...disgusting images...defiled...images...won't leave me alone!"

Ack!

"Well, you could blame your popularity for that one. And your apparent...assets." Louis calmly said.

"And...the moon...what about...?" Udongein added.

"Oh, right. Forgot about your original home. Hmm...Hanta, I'll need your opinion on this one."

"What...now?" For your information Louis...I'm still being choked here...!

"From the data gathered on the Internet, the moon and Gensokyo are part of the same fictional reality. So should I consider it part of our survival project?"

"What?! Why would...?!"

Wait a second here...Maybe...

Ah, I get it.

"Yeah! Yeah, it is!" I said as fast as I could. "So, doc, you don't have to...choke me like that! Everything...will be fine!"

I hope. I'm really not sure if Louis can actually protect the moon from here...

(THUD!)

Eirin let me go, as I landed in the ground.

(CRACK!)

"**Well, that was expected.**"

...Oh good god, my ribs!

"Ngh...!"

"Oi, Hanta, you okay?!" Mokou asked.

"Sure! (?). I feel super (?)!" I grumbled, massaging my back.

"...Then, how exactly are you going to protect the moon from that void then?!" Eirin demanded for answers.

Louis stopped to think for some seconds. Then, he searched his pockets for his cellphone. At the same time, he called for Beelzebub, which appeared out of thin air.

"I'll need you to..." Louis gave some instructions to Beelzebub, which nodded in understanding.

"Consider it done." He said as both of them traded places. Beelze now was the one relaying orders to Masakado and Yukari.

Honestly, how much does it take to create a damn barrier?

"I hope you aren't busy..." Louis mumbled as he waited for his call to be answered.

"Louis, what exactly are you...?"

He stopped when, apparently, someone answered to his call.

"Ah, Tsuki! Good to hear from you again! Listen, I have a favor to ask..."

Tsuki?

"Wait, what are you?" I was about to interrupt him, but he signaled me not to.

"Yeah...yeah. Look...yes, I understand. But take this in consideration, you did killed Uke Mochi just because the feast she gave you was regurgitated...which it's just idiotic, if you consider it was a really exquisite feast."

"..." I couldn't understand what the voice answering the phone was saying, but I had a very good idea who Louis was talking too. This guy really has connections...

"It's no wonder she refuses to see you anymore, even if you are siblings." Louis said. "But hear me out here. If you help me with this thing, I'll send you a helper of mine to fix your situation. He's a human, but he has quite the accomplishments to back up his competence."

Wait, what?!

"Oh, don't worry, he's quite capable. I can vouch for that, and if you know my reputation, you know I'm not saying this out of flattery for him."

"..."

"Dammit, Louis, don't rope me into another mess!" I shouted.

The girls were also confused by his actions. Eirin herself was the most intrigued, but she had some idea of who he was talking too, and remained frozen in her place.

"Hm? You want to speak to him? Well...alright. I suppose this would count as a job interview. Okay, wait a moment, please.

He then walked towards me, helped me stand up, dusted my clothes and handed me his phone.

"If you wish to help the moon, do try to behave yourself when talking to him."

As the phone rested in my hands, I can't help but feel a stare behind me, coming from the moon crew, as I put the phone on my ears.

"...Hanta speaking." I said, trying to sound as professional as possible. Easy, considering I had very high profile jobs when I was working for the yakuza.

"_/_ _...Hm. You sound...resolved. As if you don't feel your possible death if you do fail this assignment, human._ _/_"

Well, I was on the risk of dying way too many times today, so I'm more annoyed that scared right now.

"I have enough experience for my confidence in my work." I said, sounding as respectful as possible. Then, I decided to make him understand that I knew his problem. "I'm sure your respectable sister still cherishes you, but I think you need to actually go apologize first."

"__/_ Hmph! I am not in the fault here! _/__" Tsukiyomi said, apparently irked at me for pinning the blame on him. "_/__ Human, if you could have seen how she elaborated that horrendous feast! Deplorable! Unnatural! Disgusting beyond words! _/__"

"Sure, because regurgitation isn't part of nature. (?)" I rolled my eyes. "Look, even if the food originates from something disgusting doesn't mean it tastes bad. I mean, I've eaten caramelled ants before, and trust me, once you get over the fact that it is basically an ant covered in syrup, it actually is quite delicious."

"__/_ You disgust me._ _/_"

"And you need to be more tolerant." I grumbled. "Look, I'll find a way to fix your family matters. Even if I can be hard to talk with, I can assure you that I'm efficient in my job."

He really doesn't need to know that my previous job was assassination.

"I really don't mind if you find me disgusting or annoying. I'll just do my job as asked. That is what a professional does, am I right?"

Tsukiyomi remained silent for some seconds. I could hear his breathing getting slower and calmer when he spoke once more.

"_/_ _Maybe I misjudged you. Alright, I will trust you to solve my problem. Pass me back to the Shining One...how should I call you, human?_/__"

"Well, I go by Hanta nowadays." I stated.

"_/__ Then by that I shall call you. I will expect a well done job, Hanta. _/__"

Yeah. And I expect you to leave me the hell alone after I do your goddamn job. Good god!

I walked towards Louis and threw the phone at him, showing how frustrated I was that he put me into another situation I didn't want to deal with...again.

I mean, I give a damn about the moon. The only reason I'm accepting it's because Eirin seems to be out for my blood, so doing something for the moon's safety might save my ass here...

"Happy?" I asked Eirin, as she looked at me with disdain.

"...Who exactly did you talk with?"

"You want my guess?" I said. "I think I just talked with Tsukuyomi, as weird as it sounds."

Eirin didn't react for some seconds. Then she furrowed her eyebrows and she gently put her hand on her head, trying to cope with the situation that I just talked with their god in a very casual manner.

She was going to say something to me, but then shifted her attention towards Louis.

"How do you know Tsu-?"

"Young one, when you have been around in this world for quite a long time like me, you tend to make partners out of several people along the way." He said while smiling at Eirin, which just stood there, still trying to wrap the idea about Louis knowing her god...and being quite casual with him. Bear in mind he was still talking with Tsukiyomi through the phone.

"Master, was that..." Udongein also quivered, but more out of fear. "But that can't..."

"_Anyways_," I cut them off. "when the hell is this barrier supposed to be ready, Louis?"

Louis finished his call, as he turned my attention towards me.

"Oh, just a few more minutes. Do not worry about it."

(CREAK!)

Well, that audible sound doesn't make me comfortable about the waiting time.

"Oh, that? Well, this abyss is trying to swallow us in order to erase our existence. Really, do not worry about it. It is under control." Louis said. "Sure, I need to wait for a certain someone in order to save the moon too, but I don't think he's going to take that much time, since I send him our location."

"Wait, so he's coming he-?"

(KRAKOOM!)

A sudden burst of light and a deafening sound interrupted the conversation. We shielded our eyes since the pillar of light landed in the middle of the plaza, which we were all dealing with the situation. As the light cleared, a figure started to form. Dressed in a traditional garb from a past era, but colored in silver and decorated with moon symbology, Tsukiyomi made his grand appearance...which would be actually grander if Tsukiyomi wasn't reading an actual newspaper.

I mean, seriously, WHAT?!

"Hm, so that happened. Not surprising, considering how humanity is declining nowadays..." He sighed to himself as he threw the newspaper aside, vanishing instantly. "Honestly, I still don't know what you see in them, Shining One."

"Eh, you haven't been actually down there with them like me or your sister. Living like them is the fastest way to understand. Just getting reference out of a simple newspaper isn't enough, Tsuki."

"..." Tsukiyomi sighed to himself, apparently not completely agreeing with Louis on that one. As Eirin and Udongein just kept looking at him as if he was a ghost or something, I walked towards Louis.

"You sure this won't affect the barrier?"

"I can assure you that the barrier won't be affected at all." Louis said in complete confidence in himself. He then faced Tsukiyomi, handing him written instructions. "I suppose I don't have to tell how to do your job, am I right?"

"The moon is my responsibility. No matter if this is another moon, I still will do it. It is my purpose to look after it, after all."

"Good." Louis smiled to himself...as if he planned that he would actually agree...

...

...Damn. He is _really_ good at this!

"Shall we begin then?"

"Wait, so it is ready?" Sakuya asked, also curious about how much time will it take for the barrier to be completed.

"Let's ask Yukari Yakumo and the rest. After all, they are the ones actually keeping it in order right now."

Before he could ask, a familiar...two familiar figures descended into the plaza.

"Ayayaya~, what is going on here?" Aya asked, trying to scribble as much as she could.

"You behave like such a professional (?)." Momiji criticized her behavior. "You know too well that you aren't that calm right now."

"C-Come on! Gimme a break here! Not in front of all of them!" Aya dropped her previous facade as actually looked somewhat appalled by the situation.

"Let me guess," I spoke up. "You two woke up without recollection of what you were doing during the day and started to recollect several instances of yourselves behaving...not like yourselves, right?"

They instantly looked at me as if I was some sort of psychic. Momiji instantly grabbed me by my shirt, enraged about me having this knowledge.

"YOU! You did this to us!"

"Why is it everyone blaming me?!"

...Oh right. It _is_ my fault.

"Listen, I may have done something stupid that led us to this mess, but I did not force those images in your head! Look, just calm down and let me explain."

(CHOKE!)

Ack!

Again?!

"H-Hey Mokou...could you give...me a hand...?!"

At least Mokou knew that fighting now among ourselves was really stupid, so she forced Momiji to let me go.

(THUD!)

...Still, I wish they were more gentle with my back.

"Well, you see..."

"Okay, let's begin." Louis cut me off as he activated something from his left hand. "Yukari, Beelze, do me a favor and move out of the way. This is a quite delicate procedure."

Both of them did as he said.

"Wait, I didn't even began to expla-"

(FINGER SNAP!)

Some sort of beam emerged from Masakado's forehead, sending shocks through the ground. It pierced through the sky until it touched the newly made barrier, giving it a strange silver hue. The void beyond the barrier now couldn't apply the same pressure to it, meaning it was solid enough to stand against it.

"It is done." Masakado said solemnly.

"We're safe..." I muttered.

"For now. After all, we are not going to stay here."

"What do you mean by that?" Yukari asked, concerned about Gensokyo's fate.

"What I mean is that we are going to move Gensokyo out of this spatial domain to somewhere more...stable. Like for example, the "real" world."

Ah...Now I know why he told them they still need me.

"And let me guess, you need something that belongs to that "real" world to reach it, like myself."

"Exactly." Louis said, smiling to himself. "Hmm, now that your memory is back, you are becoming more competent...or were you always that competent?"

"...That information is irrelevant, Louis." I cut him off, not wanting to tell him more about myself than he should know.

I do remember everything. Except the parts of my childhood. I tried to remember once, but all I got was a headache. I really don't want to do that anymore. After all, what matters is not the past. It's what you do now.

"Tsuki. You can go now."

"..."

Tsukiyomi vanished into a ray of light, which went through the barrier and towards a small spot on the void. The moon was apparently going to be swallowed by this void and...

(SHWOOM!)

HOLY CRAP THAT'S A BRIGHT LIGHT!

"Aaah!" Everyone shielded their eyes to this event.

When the light cleared, we all managed to see the moon completely, and most importantly, covered in a silver barrier, emblazoned with mantras.

"Urgh...my eyes." Aya groaned.

"Say for yourself. My eyes are burning..." Momiji was in more pain than Aya.

"The moon...it's safe." I know you are having a terrible time, doc, but please, don't point the obvious.

"Argh! Too much light!" Mokou groaned as...

(THUD!)

(SPLATTER!)

...It is still a wonder to me how does she keeps impaling herself with random shit on the ground.

"Was the light show really necessary?!" I groaned as I rubbed my eyes. Good god, it burns so much!

"To be fair, I think not. I guess Tsuki was just showing off." Louis stated.

"What...an asshole."

"Hanta! Do not refer Tsukiyomi-sama like that!" The doc yelled at me, who still was rubbing her eyes.

Before I could reply in my defense, a ray of light was shot _from_ the moon towards the barrier. However, it did no damage at all. In fact, I think it...connected the barriers somehow.

"Excellent. Now's the hard part." Louis said, calling Beelzebub to his side, telling him some instructions I couldn't manage to hear. He then called Yukari, but...

"Before you tell me anything, I want you to answer once more, since nobody in his sane mind would waste so much resources on something without having some sort of ulterior motive. Speak up truly, what are you after, Lucifer?!"

Louis stood there and sighed.

"...I still don't know why didn't you ask that before already helping me."

"Gensokyo was in danger. I just did what I could in order to avoid its destruction. But now that I know there's no more danger to it, I decided to question you once more. Depending on the answer, I shall continue helping you. If not..."

"You wench!" Beelzebub snapped. "After all that Lucifer-sama has done, you dare betray...!"

"Beelze. Enough." Louis said quickly before the situation turned ugly. All of us present could feel how Beelzebub's energy almost spiked. If it wasn't for Louis, someone might have died. "As I told Hanta, I do this out of following my own beliefs. This land...this land embodies the freedom I seek to share with the world, which has become stagnated and deteriorated nowadays. Those days when the world was still free are long gone and, in its steed, the only thing left is human hubris and corruption. Humanity has truly forgotten what was important. Now, they just follow the rules of a society which might or might not be an ideal. Weak people only obey the rules of society because of the fear of being shunned away by their same kin. By following those flawed rules, they lose sight of themselves and think only towards keeping those same rules standing, no matter how wrong they are."

"That isn't necessarily true." The doc countered. "Are you saying that society is completely flawed and that will only end in ruin? Ridiculous assumption, if I may say." She added. "The lunarian society, for example, doesn't allow these kind of mistakes to occur. It is the most ideal..."

"I object." Louis immediately said. "You are wrong, Eirin Yagoroko. If your precious lunar society is as perfect as you think, why then are there still turmoils and internal conflicts up there, hmm? Or, even a better example, why was it necessary for them to persecute and exile your princess after she took an immortality elixir, or, more importantly, if you value this society so much, why did you chose her over the system? Surely you prefer such an utopia than a simple individual."

These words seemed to pierce through the doc's serious facade to reveal quite large amounts of shock.

"And how you do know that?" The doc asked, hiding her surprise about the fact that Louis knew about more than he should.

"Ah, young one, let me tell you in a way all of you can understand. _I know everything to know about you. All of you. No exceptions._"

Even if he said that without any proof to back it up, the rest actually considered his words as truth, feeling something they didn't expect to feel.

Fear.

Perhaps is due to his unholy amounts of charisma or because, well,_ he's the goddamn devil_.

"...Are we done here? Because I doubt that you don't want to cease to exist due to your constant interruptions." Louis said nonchalantly. "Because I really want to end this. After all, I truly wish for your survival, since you have no contact with the current society, meaning you are free of His influence. But you are still not free. Only we escape from this space, _then_ you'll all be free!"

At this point, nobody said anything out of being at a loss of words. His reasons were too alien, even for then. I could see Yukari could understand somewhat his motives, but she gave up trying to bring that up.

"...Fine, you win. But I'll be watching you." Yukari said, but instead of a frown, there was a smug smile on her face. This sparked Louis' curiosity, but he decided to let that thought slide for now.

"Of course you will." He returned the smile. "Yukari Yakumo, you can consider me a kindred spirit. After all, we _do_ think alike, don't you think?"

"Hardly." Yukari sighed, as she walked away. "Hanta, go. I still resent your existence and actions...but I can't deny we all still need you to survive. But bear this in mind. Once this is over, you won't have any support from us."

"...Seems that way. But considering all the crap that happened, I'm not surprised." I said. "If we all come out alive out of this, I'll try to make amends."

"I'll see to that." Yukari sighed as she entered one of her gaps. "Feel free to kill him if he screws up again." She said to the rest.

Thanks for the vote of confidence, bitch! (?)

"Ready?" Louis said as he materialized a red stairway, which headed towards the center of the light emerging from Masakado. Just in the center, a platform formed, with some sort of glyph over it.

"Like if I have a choice here..." I said defeated as I started to walk over the stairs.

It was the most awkward climb yet, since everybody was looking at me with anger. Now, I'm just assuming here, but it is the most logical reaction to have since...well, I screwed up.

"**Enough with the "I screwed up" speech, partner. It's getting old quickly. Just get over that damn platform and get this done with.**"

I complied with Lemat's words as I reached the platform. The glyph vanished as soon as I stepped into it.

...

"Okay...now w-?"

(SHACKLE!)

"Hey! What the-?!"

Four fragments of red light crashed into my wrists and ankles, completely taking me off guard. The ones that impacted my ankles restricted my movement, effectively pinning me on the platform. As for the ones that moved to my wrists...

"Louis! I demand an explanation!" I roared.

"**Louis, what the hell is this?**" Lemat also asked, apparently not expecting this too.

"It's for safety measures." He explained.

"Safety my ass!" Seriously! "Let me go!"

"Now now, I _did_ say you had one more job to do, right?"

"...Explain yourself."

(RUMBLE!)

"…! Gensokyo is...!"

The darkness outside the barrier intensified. The creaking sound returned with a vengeance and it was at this time that I realized that we were now in a very familiar location. Familiar to me. The others haven't been here at all.

Right outside the barrier, there was a stairway, branching into several corridors heading towards good god knows where. The others were confused by their surroundings, but I know too well that this was the Akarana Corridor.

"Stairs?" Yukari asked in wonder.

"Huh. Guess time is running out. Hm, so there's no time for a tutorial for you. Well, Hanta, you'll have to trust your instincts. After all, _you are going to move Gensokyo and this moon to your world_."

"Wait, "move"?!" I shouted. "How am I-?!"

"Masakado, you can start now." Louis! Don't ignore me now! I'm not do-!

(WOBBLE!)

(CRACKLE CRACKLE CRACKLE!)

"Whoa!"

What the hell is going on?! It feels like if gravity didn't exist anymore!

"Aaah! What is going on?!" I could hear Aya's lament, as the rest started to feel the sudden effects of...whatever that just happened.

The ground started to flip...no, more like if Gensokyo lost his axis and was out of control. The trees were upside down and the village also started to slowly flip too. The maids and the rest that could still fly grabbed any villager, conscious or unconscious, and kept them afloat, since having them crashing into the barrier below would be...messy. Reimu too was lifted just in time by Yukari, which appeared out of nowhere from one of her gaps.

"Hanta, what are you doing?!" The doc shouted at me. If I could guess, I think she still wants to kill me.

"I wish I knew!" I said, trying to figure out what just happened.

Should I wave my arms? Move or something?! What!?

(WOBBLE!)

"Whooa!"

(THUD!)

Okay, so my arms are somehow moving Gensokyo and the moon. Now...how to balance it out?

...To the left?

(WOBBLE!)

(THUD!)

"Ow, you bastard!" Momiji groaned as the sudden movement made her crash into the ground...sideways.

"Sorry! I still am figuring out these controls! Good god, this is worse than using an arcade stick!"

"**I don't think that analogy works he-**"

"Not now!"

Okay, so wriggling my left arm to the left just made this worse. The right, then?

(WOBBLE!)

(WHAM!)

"Hanta, stop playing around." This time, it was Louis, since Yukari just crashed into him. Okay, that one was hilarious.

"Okay, I got this."

I think.

…

...So moving both arms is pointless?

(CRACK!)

"Ah, the barrier!" Udongein muttered.

"Hanta, I suggest you hurry before the platform runs out of magnetite." Louis reminded me, as he floated, somehow unaffected by the movement of gravity around here...

"Wait, I have a damn time limit?!" I asked in a panic.

"...You really didn't expect this to be easy, right?"

…

...Why is it always complicated?

"Argh, dammit!" I snarled as I tried to balance things out. It was then that I noticed a small bar on the platform, which was gradually becoming smaller. Its width now was about the same length as a human leg, meaning that either I hurry up or we all end up being consumed into nothing.

...What if I use both arms simultaneously?

(WOBBLE!)

…

...Wait, it worked?

"Everyone okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. This time you didn't screw up." Mokou said as the gravity axis was back to normal.

Okay, both arms at the same time it is.

Now...how do I move?

"**Well, why don't you try making a fist? You haven't tried that yet, right?**"

Good point.

(CLENCH!)

(ZOOM!)

There we go!

"It's finally moving correctly!" Sakuya commented, as she and the rest started to lower the villagers and Reimu.

"You took quite a while, Hanta." Louis commented.

"It really was a hassle. You should at least put a goddamn manual here too."

"Out of time. I sincerely apologize."

"Yeah, sure." I rolled my eyes. "Now, to where exactly?"

As if the platform was sentient, a small ball of light emerged from it, passed through me without any sort of pain, stopped in mid-air and started to change color.

The next thing that happened was that the ball of light flew at incredible speeds through the air, trespassing the barrier and going through the void and passing through the corridors and stairs, leaving some sort of light path, until I couldn't see it anymore.

"**There's our path. Hit it.**"

To say that I made Gensokyo and the moon move through the path as fast as I could would be an understatement. After some seconds, both gained more speed, meaning that this nightmare would end easi-

(THUD!)

(THUD!)

...What was that?

"**Oh. Hey, partner, look up. I tell ya, it is quite a weird surprise.**"

"What do you mea-?"

When I raised my gaze to the barrier, I could finally understood what exactly did he mean by that.

Copies of Reimu. Of Marisa, and the others too. All of them having some part of their bodies covered in that black void thing. Also, all the copies of the same person dressed differently from one another. Some dressed as maids, others with a more revealing version of that outfit, sailor fukus and some other random crap that otakus like women to wear.

Bastards...

"**Good god, it feels like a collaboration out of David Lynch and Sigmund Freud's minds, only more screwed up and sexualized.**"

I looked below. The rest was as traumatized as I expected. The doc refused to believe that the other docs could behave and/or wear so outlandish. Even Aya refused to take a picture of this, since there were several copies of herself trying to pound on the barrier.

Oh, and did I forget they were all _giggling_? While they bodies are being _rotted away by the goddamn void __**while still wearing those stupid clothes**_**?!**

"**Sweet dreams, everyone!**" Lemat, you are not helping!

(BAM!) (BAM!)

They are punching the barrier!

"Knock it off, ALL OF YOU!"

"Hanta, do try to shake them off. It seems their presence is...disturbing the rest."

"No shit!" What do I do?! What do I **do**?!

...Dammit!

"Hold on to something everyone!"

(**WOBBLE**!)

(BARREL ROLL!)

Gensokyo did a spin. Literally. Since I warn them beforehand, the girls and even Louis managed to keep the villagers and other youkai safe. I really can't say the same for those doppelgangers, since the force send them flying towards the darkness, fading away into nothing while still giggling. Good god I _hate_ that!

"**Can't this thing go faster?**"

"Lemat, I trying to move a whole fantastic land which may or not be real now. I really don't think that's the right question here!"

(THUD!) (THUD!) (THUD!)

Really? They are still coming?!

"How much more of this crap must I stand?!"

"Patience. You are almost there."

Sure, the light at the end of the path it's starting to become visible, but I fear that these...things will wear out the barrier before I reach it.

"Wait, they are attacking the connection between barriers now!" The doc warned.

"Hmm, well, this could be a problem. If it breaks, both Gensokyo and the moon won't be able to get out of the Akarana Corridor in time before the barrier gives out. Then we all die. But I'm sure you already came to that conclusion. We need a plan."

What plan exactly, I wished to know. However, my mission now is to drive this thing. Also, I'm bounded to it, so there's nothing I can do about that.

"Then what should we do?" Yukari asked, keeping her cool as best as she could, even as she saw another herself wearing a dominatrix outfit. I know feel an odd sympathy for Yukari...

"Well, you can tell the others to attack and repel your alternate copies from the link between barrier until Hanta is on range to reach our destination."

"But in order to do so, we'll have to go outside the barrier! Isn't that the same as death in this scenario."

"Don't worry about that. I have that covered." Louis said as he snapped his fingers. Immediately afterwards, bands materialized in everyone's' left wrists.

"Huh? What the hell is this thing?" Mokou, who has already revived, asked in confusion.

Louis then explained the situation.

"If I have your attention, then listen up. Those bands on your wrists will allow you to return inside Gensokyo after you go out to deal with your alternate copies, keeping you safe from non-existence. Take in consideration that your existence depends on it. Also...even if they look like you, they are not you. Just consider them as corrupted versions of yourselves, twisted by interpretations of humans who ignoring doing their research and just decided to stereotype you. Go crazy and defeat them. I heard that is the best therapy."

"What about the humans?" Sakuya asked, not out of concern, but our of curiosity. She was also looking out of for several copies of herself with exaggerated measurements. I think I also saw a smiling head out there...

"I can deal with them." Louis declared. "Beelze, go assist them. They will need all the help they can."

"...Really?" Beelzebub was having doubt. "Lucifer-sama, I know I swore loyalty to you, but even I have some sort of _decency_..."

"I can understand that." Louis said, understanding his point of view. "However, take this into consideration. The sooner you help them deal with this threat, the faster you will get out of this situation."

"...I can see the logic behind that." Beelze understood with some effort. "Fine. Which shall I follow?"

"Yukari Yakumo, can I lend you my associate?"

"Let me think about it." Yukari joked. "You coming?"

"Hm."

Yukari and the rest started flying towards the barrier. Some of them steeling their resolve to kill themselves technically. Others...not so much.

"I thought Marisa would be helping." I said, wondering where the hell she was.

"She's still recovering from the shock of her reality." Louis said.

"And the rest? I can only see the moon crew, Mokou, Sakuya and Yukari, along with Beelze. And the rest?"

My answer came in the form of a gigantic red spear going through the barrier from the inside, decimating several of the copies. Looking for the source, I noticed Remilia, actually looking quite calm about this.

For some reason, she flew towards me.

"Hanta, just what in the world are you doing? I mean, you are just moving your arms around like a monkey instead of helping! I thought..."

"For your information, I'm currently driving Gensokyo and the moon towards that light in order to avoid being swallowed into nothing. I'm not scratching my belly here."

"**Although the bat has a good point. Louis, can't we just go kick their asses for some seconds and return?**"

"Out of the question." Louis said sternfully, monitoring the current attack towards the copies.

"**Urgh, what a letdown.**"

"Hold on, is Sakuya fighting with another Sakuya, who is wearing almost noth-"

"Look, just go help, kill as much copies as you can and forget about it! Please, it is for your own sanity."

"...If I do as you say, will the migraines disappear?" She asked as she became more and more weirded out by the scenery.

"It would help in your recovery, yes. But it would still be a long process." Louis said.

"Heh, good enough for me." Remilia said smiling as her wings opened up and flew towards the fight.

I continued moving forward. I had to maneuver through some stairway and corridors that intersected in the path in front of me. During, I managed to take a peak at the fight in order to protect the connection between Gensokyo and the moon.

The doc and Udongein still had some disgust while they faced "themselves", but nevertheless, put those distracting thoughts aside and started blowing their copies' asses with arrays of bullets and arrow-like laser attacks.

Remilia caught up with Sakuya and started dealing with their own copies as well. I think they started doing commentary about them after the 20th kill or so. Maybe it is they way of copping with this insanity. Still, watching Sakuya gut another herself wearing a bunny suit through the throat is bizarrely funny.

Yes, yes, I know. I have problems. Geez, I have to go to Sadoku's after this mess. Maybe ask for the full course therapy session.

Mokou was...

(THIRD DEGREE BURN!)

"Mwahahaha! This is the best day ever...!"

...Well, at least she's having a hell of a time blowing up the NEET Kaguyas that were floating around. Geez, she's demacrating their faces and I think she did a Volcanic Viper on one of them. It really must be cathartic on her...that, and the fact that, for some reason, they are few copies of her floating around. Maybe she's not that popular.

I really don't know where the hell the rest, especially Marisa, are. I mean, I really wish we had that kind of firepower right now, and Marisa is the only I can think of which has that kind of raw power.

(WHAM!)

Gah! What the hell did I just hit?!

"*_**giggle**_*****"

Aw crap. WHY IS THERE A GODDAMN WALL OF THOSE THINGS BLOCKING MY WAY?!

"Hm. They are more cunning that I thought." Louis commented, as several of those copies started to jump towards the link from the "human-like" wall.

"Shit, and the exit is just right through!" I said, trying to accelerate in order to break through the wall.

(CREACK!)

"Don't do that! You'll only create more strain on the barrier." Louis warned, making me stop. "Also, don't waste magnetite without a plan. Check it again."

...He was right. The red bar was almost depleted by now.

So now what?

"I suggest you duck then."

Wait, that voice...Marisa...?

(SPAARK!)

JESUS!

(BOOM!)

(**CRITICAL!**)

"Good god, what in the the...?!"

"**Ho-leeey crap! Check the size of that hole!**"

...She...she somehow managed to use the Master Spark to pave an open path for me to go forward. I still can't wrap my head around the fact that she can wield this kind of power...

"Whoa... Hey, thanks Mari-"

I stopped to actually see her face. Compared to the others, Marisa actually looked affected by the whole scenario. Her eyes were not focused. It was until she saw Reimu lying next to a tree (thanks to Louis safeguarding her some while ago) that she snapped back to reality...or what it remains of it.

"Reimu? Reimu!" Marisa said, as she frantically tried to wake her up. Louis immediately stopped her, which she really didn't take it too well.

"I suggest you stop that. The one you know as Reimu Hakurei is both physically and mentally exhausted. If you are truly her friend, you will let her rest for now."

Marisa, after hearing those words, let Reimu rest.

"Geez, what happened to her? Last time I saw her, she was kicking my ass. But now...who did this to her?"

Before I could tell her, several shocks were felt on the barrier. Now they were giant copies, only _without_ _facial features_.

"**Ram them!**"

(RAM!)

"Get out of my waaaaay!"

(CRASH!)

(**CRITICAL!**)

I am so close! You are not to stop me now!

"Marisa, go help the rest protect the link! We'll talk later about this situation. I'll take care of this!" I ordered, as the giant blocking our way fell into the abyss...

She did as she was told, since she understood that this situation was delicate enough.

"Don't do something stupid, alright?"

...Too late for that.

"Louis, can you help dealing with those giant blocking the way?" I asked him, while I tried maneuvering the worlds through the giants and avoid crashing into them. They started retaliating by throwing chunks of the corridors towards me. Thankfully, the barrier withstood the blasts, but it did lower the amount of magnetite remaining.

"But for that, I need you to get far away from them first. But before that..."

Louis snapped his fingers. All of the unconscious humans and youkai, along with Reimu and the rest of the other girls were covered in a personal red barrier. Since Louis was protecting them for now, he needed to make sure nobody was going to die while he intervened in the fight.

Understanding what did I have to do, I accelerated as fast as I could, moving upwards in order to be out of the arms' reach. As soon as the giants were distant enough, Louis disappeared. Looking around, I found him right over the link, telling the others something. When I saw the rest flying inside, I knew he dismissed them.

Some copies tried restraining him. "Tried" being the key word. As soon as they touched him, they were burnt alive in a black flame, and yes, while still giggling. Good god, they are creepy.

Louis then gathered something in his hand. The bright light inside his palm ticked several alarms inside my head.

"I suggest you accelerate faster." Beelzebub said as he passed through, along with the rest, which began taking cover. Yukari even erected a barrier for that purpose.

"Oh crap." I said to myself as I figured out what was he going to use.

"**It's Mamegidola-whatever, right?**"

"Mamegidoladyne – **Requiem**." Louis said, as a familiar feather emerged from his palm and moved towards the group of titans...er, giant copies.

"**You mean several feathers. Look better.**"

"What?"

Wait, FOUR FEATHERS?!

"LOUIS, ARE YOU INSANE?!" I shouted while trying to break the limits of the current speed I had. No wonder he added "Requiem" to that!

I didn't look back. Even if the light was nearing close, the sole fear of getting caught in that blast made me focus all of my attention towards getting the hell out of range.

(**BOOM**!)

There was a bright flash behind me. Which continued getting larger and larger. The giggling turned into yells and is it me, or is it getting hotter in my back?

The rest also looked behind me, actually panicking as, apparently, the bright sphere of death grew larger far faster than expected. Even Beelzebub was mildly worried.

Louis appeared in front of me in that moment.

"Calm down. You are almost there."

"**Partner, there's the exit!**"

COME ON!

Reaching the light while having another source of light behind me temporarily turned me and the rest blind. The light filled Gensokyo and, presumably, the moon too.

Both feelings of dread and urgency disappeared from my mind as we all were engulfed in the light...

...

Odd...I can't...feel...anything...

...

...


	55. Bitter success

"Noooo! Ail, what is going on?"

_Huh?_

_This green-haired girl... I swear I saw her before in my mental acid trip..._

_Wait, where is this place to begin with?_

"Sanae! No, don't leave me!"

_Who the hell is this guy?_

_Wait, she said "Ail", right? That one of the characters of one of the fics that I saw about this world! So then..._

_This place...is Gensokyo, right? But then again, why is the black void here?_

_And the copies...sweet Jesus, they are devouring everyone!_

"Papa! Mama!" _Some sort of bat girl hurried to the pair...before the three got swallowed by nothing._

_What the f**k is going on?!_

* * *

_Again, the scenery changed. It was still Gensokyo, but..._

"Rin Satsuki, can you see that? I guess I was right." _Huh, isn't she the one that got crushed under Ratatosrk?_

_This Gensokyo still looked the same, but something about it seemed...off. I think I saw some sort of...princess cop (what?) running away, trying to deal with the copies, along with several others. Marisa looked more unhinged than usual and some sort them looked as if they had a really bad day._

_...The only positive thing here is that Reimu hasn't been corrupted by a goddamn demonic symbiote..._

"Hello?"

_Still, why am I seeing these images?_

"Hello, sweetie?"

_Hm? Wait..._

_You...can see me?_

"Of course, sweetie! After all, I have had this theory of mine after seeing the white background before. You won't believe how much of a shock that was."

_What._

_So...wait, you know you are fake? And...you have no problems whatsoever?_

_Wait, why are you even talking to me?! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!_

_And why do I feel there is something...wrong with you?_

"Interesting! Your instincts are as sharp as our little shrine maiden here! What a delightful surprise!"

_That's clearly a fake smile. And why do I feel so goddamn nervous?_

"Oh, I wish I could offer you tea. But alas, it cannot be done. What a shame!"

_Keep your tea to yourself. Now, where the exit here...?_

"You know, it is _very rude_ to refuse such a gentle offer!"

_Ngh?! What is this...pressure?_

_Can't...move?!_

"But let's forget about that, dear. Now, tell me, exactly how many Gensokyos are out there, little man...?"

..._! Stay away!_

"That is something you really shouldn't know." _Wait, that voice..._

_Louis?!_

"...! Who are you?!"

"Now, if you excuse us while your world is vanishing, we have to go."

_Something is pulling me..._

* * *

"Is he dead?"

Voices...ngh...

"I'm not sure. After we entered that light, we all collapsed once more. I'm really not certain what happened."

"But are your migraines gone?"

There were murmurs of "yes" going around.

"I see. Whew, that's a relief. But still, is he alive? I really wish to go back to my mansion now."

"Why should we care?" Another voice said, sounding very tense. "I mean, he's the one who started all of this in the first place!"

"Marisa, but..."

"But what? Don't tell me you don't actually blame him for this mess, Alice! Because of him, Reimu turned into...that thing and..!"

"And also thanks to him, she's back to normal...I think. Well, at least she isn't nuts anymore..."

"Ah, truly, that human has his surprises."

Ngh...okay, how did I got here?

"Well, if he survived my sister, then that's understandable. Even if he had that insect inside of him that gave him those dark powers, he still won. He has my respect for that. But I expect nobody will tell him that."

"To be fair, what _is_ that insect thing? Hey, have you found anything about that?"

"I tried removing it. But then I realized that that insect bonded completely with her heart so it is impossible to remove now."

"How so?"

"Look, surgery isn't exactly my field of work here. I'm not used in dealing with parasites and the like. We never had any of those in the moon, since every being living there is deemed pure and free of them." The doc explained. "Besides, it's basically more a symbiote than a parasite..."

"...Symbiote?"

"...No wonder they call you bird-brain sometimes."

"Hey, I resent that!"

"Please, doc. Can you try using easier terms to explain it to her? It seems Aya-san really doesn't understand these kind of things."

"You stay out this, stupid human!" Ah, she yelling at Kyoji. Hm, he's here too? "You are just trying to take advantage of me, like those copies showed, right?!"

"H-Hey, don't put me in the same boat as otakus! They the ones that normally think this crap!"

"There's that word again. Otaku. Exactly what is that? Some sort of sub-human?"

"Well, not like that...actually, it _is_ kind of like that. Honestly, otaku are _weird_. Sure, there are _some_ of them that are at normal by our standards, but that's really rare. *sigh* To believe that foreigner otakus are less prone to be this kind of perverted..."

"...So you're not like that?"

"Of course not! " Kyoji defended himself. "What kind of person do you think I am?"

"An obnoxious flirt?"

"Thank you! That sounds much better than otaku."

"...You do realize I am insulting you?"

"Well, insults from you are music for my ears. It's like we are having a normal conversation!"

"*sigh* I can't write a scoop out of this! I'm outta here..."

I heard Aya let out a sigh and leaving the room out of frustration. She truly finds his nature irritable. And it seems he followed her.

"...Do you even know why we even let him inside?" Youmu asked. Huh, it seems you are okay after all.

"I think he invited himself." Mokou said. "Anyways, I think this is over so I'm just gonna leave. Hey doc, tell that bitch I'll be back tomorrow to finally destroy her."

"Like every other day." The doc didn't seem to take it seriously. "Oh, and bring something to eat. The princess will like some company, you know."

"Tch."

Mokou slammed the door behind her.

"That woman...Can't she use more formal patterns of speech?"

"Eh, she'll always be a tomboy." Yuyuko is also here? Exactly how big is this room?

I opened my eyes, but not completely, in order to keep up the lie of me still being unconscious, in order to scan the room.

Since my body was so numb, I didn't realized I was, once more, lying on a bed. Honestly, this is getting repetitive...

So far, I could see Marisa resting on a wall, the two ghosts, Remilia and Alice looking down at me, the doc checking the status of my body. Udongein did the same, but with noticeable fear in her eyes. Kyoji and Aya are nowhere to be seen, as expected. Everyone has a cup of warm tea in their hands.

...And now that I notice, it's freezing in here! Brr...

"Getting back on topic," The doc said, as she stopped checking my wounds. "what exactly _are_ we going to do with him?"

There is it again. That uncomfortable silence. Good god, I hate that. Feels like if someone killed somebody's else cat in accident.

There I am, joking again. Is it because of painkillers? 'Cause I really don't remember taking those...

And actually, how did I got here in the first place? Did they found me out cold on the ground after I crashed us into the light? Possible, but that doesn't explain those surreal flashes. Also, that green-haired woman with the umbrella really freaked me out. She could see me.

What the hell was up with that?

"We should just get rid of him."

...!

M-Marisa...?!

"...Well, anyone has any other idea? Because he did turn Reimu into some sort of half-youkai..." Marisa argued.

"Demon" Remilia corrected her.

"_Whatever, _which means the barrier's gone."

"...We still have this new one, though." Yuyuko countered. "Look, I know that you are still in shock about Hakurei. We all are. But that doesn't mean we are that vengeful towards him. Yes, he made a horrible mistake, but at least he did what he could to fix it, even if not perfectly, so I'm giving him another chance."

Yuyuko...

"...Although I consider that Yuyuko-sama is being too soft on him, I also think we should give him a chance." Youmu backed her master up. "If he messes up, then my blade will speak for myself."

Ack!

"I...am not sure what to think." Alice said. "The only thing I know truly about him is that he asked for clothes to me and nothing more. On the other hand, he still owes me favors... I don't know. I'm still unsure."

So you chose neither? I respect that.

"Hmm...I talked with Sakuya about this before entering this room. She considers him a pest of some sorts and I can quite see her point. However, we both agree that he did wonders regarding my relationship with Flan. I hate to admit it, but locking her up wasn't one of my best ideas. Oh, and she says hi, by the way."

"..." Marisa didn't say anything. She was still angry and confused at me. "But..."

"Look, we understand how you feel. However, we must calm down first and try to figure out what happened exactly."

In that moment, someone else entered the room. Ran bowed slightly, being as courteous as she could.

"I apologize for the delay. I bear a message from Yukari-sama."

"Oh good!(?)" Marisa is really getting more snarky and unhinged as time passes by. "Because that's what we need."

"Oi, Marisa..." Alice looked at her with disdain. After all, she never saw her like this.

"...Ignoring that comment, I bear good news and bad news."

"Let's start with the bad to get it out of the way." The doc suggested.

"I see." Ran nodded. "Well, this barrier will separate us from the outside world as normal, but now, anyone can enter and exit freely, if they know the entry points..."

Oh, that's gonna be a problem. So random people and/or demons have free access if they now how to enter...

And since Loki broadcasted that clip, the eyes of those beings are now in Gensokyo.

"So, the moon..."

"If you are concerned about your fear that the moon princess' hiding spot would be compromised because of this, my master assured me that you don't really have to worry about that detail. Unless they come inside the barrier personally, they won't find her." Ran said, completely calm in her delivery.

The doc let out a sigh of relief, but quickly hid that fact by coughing, which she then followed by more questions.

"And the good ones?"

"Well, according to Yukari-sama...we are all somewhat real now."

This raised some eyebrows. It almost raised mine too, but I controlled myself.

"I still don't understand what she meant by that. I could understand something about universal mingling and territory overwriting. Also, we are no longer bound to Gensokyo anymore. Even if the outside world denies our existence, we can now freely go in and out, without risking vanishing from existence... Actually, I'm not sure how to feel about this, but Yukari-sama told me it was best for all of us to at least know this much."

There was another uneasy silence. Marisa broke it.

"I see, but then again, what were those...things?"

The atmosphere changed again, this time it became one of discomfort. It went on for some seconds until Ran spoke up once more...

"Well, how can I explain this? Geez, why Yukari-sama always sends me to do the hardest tasks?" Ran complained as she tried to find the correct words to explain the alternate copies.

After some brainstorming, she explained...or at least _tried _to explain the reason of the copies existence. To say that they were horrified to find out that these copies were the representations of what humanity thought about them would be quite an...

...You know, at this point, why should I even bother trying to explain?

"...To think that those images lead to this kind of bullcrap!" Marisa shouted, letting out way too much frustration. "It's his fault!"

"Hey, c-calm down! He isn't conscious yet!" Nope. "If you attack him now, he might never wake up, and we need to know exactly what happened! And he's our best bet!"

She didn't listen as she started walking towards my bed and aimed that box at me.

Huh.

"Hey, Marisa!" Alice called her out, but she was already charging something, to the shock of everyone else.

Okay. Guess it's time to stop the farce.

"Dammit, it is all your fa-"

Before she could react, I raised myself from the bed and quickly removed the box by giving a fast chop to Marisa's hand, making her drop it in reaction. Then, I used my free hand to grab her slightly by the throat and pinned her down on the bed. The sheer speed of the action made her hat fly off.

"Please, if you would just give me a chance to explain everything."

Some of them were actually surprised that I suddenly woke up out of the blue. Some others, like Remilia and Youmu, weren't exactly that shocked. Why, I don't know.

"Hah! I knew it!" Remilia smiled to herself. "Your heart rate was getting weird as we talked, so I assumed you were awake or something...oh, and I really didn't mean what I said about respecting you! I swear!"

So, being a vampire allows you to hear heart beats, huh? Interesting. Also, you are not fooling anyone.

"And you?" I referred to Youmu.

"Your breathing was changing as we talked..."

"I see..." So she can gauge that too... "Well, I am really sorry I'm reacting like this, Marisa, but hey, _you were going to shoot me while I was sleeping_. You do realize I'm injured, right?"

Which makes it weird that I can move and not feel any pain.

"But you caused all of this! You...you are like those from outside, right?!"

"Okay, now that's a very low blow. I'm nothing like that! If you would please calm the hell down and listen!"

"Because of you, she is like...!"

"Reimu, right?" I said, understanding her troubles. "Look, I understand saying sorry now won't fix anything at all. Yes, I caused this incident, but I was unaware of what I've done until it was too late. I had no intention in doing so, since I care about this land too. Yes, I turned Reimu into another Hito-Shura, but she was going to die! Imagine, what would _you _do if someone you owe a favor was left in such critical conditions? If it wasn't for me, she would have died, for crying out loud!"

This information calmed Marisa down, but only a little. She still looked at me like the villain of this whole mess.

"Hanta, ignoring the magician's outburst, could you at least tell us what the heck just happened?" Remilia inquired.

"Alright, but first..." I changed my attention towards Marisa, which I still restrained. "If I let you go, will you promise not to attack me until you heard my whole story?"

Marisa looked at me. Then at the rest. She then sighed in resignation and anger.

"...Fine." Her answer was weak, but passable. I removed my hold on her. She expected me to give her the Hakkero, but I had other ideas.

"Alice, could you hold this for me, just in case? I know she is very prone of lying."

"I see your point. She can be...very emotional." Nice. Both a remark and a sarcastic comment. You are good at this, Alice.

I threw the Hakkero at her, ignoring Marisa's protests. I then told her to pipe down and listen...and to get out of the bed. It is really weird.

"*sigh* Grab a glass of water if possible. This'll take a while..."

* * *

I explained everything as best as I could.

I explained who I really was and how the name "Raim Hanta" didn't hold any special meaning to me. My background, what I actually remembered, all concerning me.

I explained the fact about who Louis was and his apparent motivation to save Gensokyo in that moment.

I explained who attacked Reimu, why, their motivations and goals, along with the fact that YHVH, _the _God, wants to kill us due to both Louis and my presence here. Then I explained why he's an asshole and everything calmed down.

I explained to the best detail I could what the hell was the Magatama and how it affected my psyche and behavior when I had it. I also added what I felt during the times I went berserk in order to have them understand how Reimu must have felt.

After that, I stopped in order to let my words sink in. I was also tired and asked gently for a glass of water.

"I can understand...well, almost everything. You are quite difficult to understand once you open that mouth of yours." The doc said, handing me a glass of water.

"It really hasn't been easy for me, you know." I sighed. "I mean...all of you have nifty and useful powers that help you survive. Me? I think this world doesn't even want me to survive..."

"Maybe you just have bad luck. Well, not bad, but really rotten luck."

"Remilia, you can stop now." I said to her, annoyed.

"..." Marisa didn't seem convinced. "I see what you have been through. However, how can we be sure you just won't screw up again."

"If I do, I'll try to fix it."

"How can we be certain?"

"You'll have to trust my word."

"Sure! (?) We'll believe you gleefully since you caused this whole damn mess! (?)"

"Marisa-san." Yuyuko interrupted. "Let me verify is he's worthy of trust once again."

"..." She backed down, but only because the rest looked at her in a way that she felt the bad guy here.

"Hanta-san, do you feel sorry for causing this incident?"

"I do."

"...And will you do anything in your power to deal with the consequences of your actions?"

"If it is within my capabilities. If not, I'll have to ask for help."

"Will you take responsibility if you fail?"

"...If the fault completely lies within me, then yes. And even if it isn't, I see what I can do to fix that. After all, I wish Gensokyo to be as calm and relaxing as possible. And I really hate when something disrupts my peace."

"...Even the one you just recently caused?"

"Yes." I said, looking directly at her eyes.

Yuyuko remained silent, as she started to measure my words. After some seconds, she smiled, content with my answers.

"Good~!" Yuyuko said with a bright smile. "I think he's fine."

"...Ngh." Marisa still had protests, but she kept them for herself.

That won't do. I must show her she can trust me.

And what a better way to do that than helping her...

"Not convinced, right? Then let me ease your doubts." I said, standing up.

Whoa, small vertigo. Guess I'm not that well.

"Don't move recklessly. Your body is still recovering after the fractures and blood loss. Do you seriously want to strain yourself even more?" The doc said.

"Please, I'm not going to exert it that much. I just need to talk to Reimu for some moments."

"...! What are you going to...?!" Marisa reacted badly.

"Even if you wish to talk to her, she isn't conscious yet." The doc quickly answered.

"...I really wonder why. If I remember correctly, when I had the Magatama inside of me, even after a beating like that, I would be awake after some hours of rest."

After I said those words, I gauged the doc's reaction. Her face didn't show discomfort with my statement, but her fingers betrayed her facade as they tensed up to my words.

Hmm...something's up.

"I'll be the judge of that." I said, standing up, searching for my shoes and jacket and moving towards the...

Huh. Almost forgot.

"Udongein, where did you put Lemat?"

"Eh? Well, in that clos-!"

"Udongein!" Too late, doc.

I walked towards it, humming to myself in order to dissuade my grogginess. I opened the door to the closet.

Lemat was left leaning to the back of the closet, along with some other bottles which contents I don't care to know. Honestly, doc, why do you have so many drugs lying around?

There was also one other item inside. It is the thing I need for this to work. If somebody read it before, it won't matter since they won't be able to understand. Still, a diary is very out of place inside the closet alongside a bokuto. They must have asked themselves questions when they found it.

"**Took your sweet ass time. What, you were licking your wounds or what, partner?**"

"Very funny." I said, picking him and the diary up . "Okay, does anybody know where Reimu is?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Because I want to help her. You can come with me if you like."

Marisa instantly left the wall and moved towards me.

"I'll go. I really don't want you to do something fishy."

"Sure, lead the way."

* * *

"This is not a good idea." The doc said, after following us to the door where Reimu was currently resting."

"If it was such a bad idea, why then didn't you call for the rest, hm? Why come alone?"

"...Yeah, that is kind of fishy." Marisa commented.

"..."

The doc didn't say anything. And I think expecting an answer from her is pointless in this situation.

"..."

"..."

"...So, Hanta, what exactly are yo-?"

(DOOR KILL!)

"Excuuuuuuse me, coming through!" Kicking down doors feels so satisfactory...

"Hey, what are you doing with my clinic?!"

I ignored her and walked towards the bed itself.

Reimu was sleeping soundly, but there was something wrong. As far as I know, Reimu doesn't need IV therapy. And this IV bag contains a colorless liquid, so that's obvious not blood. And she doesn't even need that. Strange indeed.

"**Something's up, right?**"

"Indeed." I said, looking for more bags.

I managed to find a trash bin near the bed, with more IV bags inside. Seems they kept changing them in a hurry, since they are several here.

I picked of them. For some reason, the smell feels so familiar...

"Hey, what the hell are yo-?"

*sniff*

...!

This smell...! So...sleepy.

No! Focus!

...

...Okay. Now I know why Reimu hasn't woken up.

"Clever girl." I said, picking up one of the IV bags and moving towards Eirin. "No wonder she's still asleep. You being drugging her with soporifics, huh?"

Eirin clenched her teeth.

"...You know too well how dangerous she is. We can't just risk her waking up without having a proper way to deal with her."

Even if Marisa didn't know what a soporific was, she still knew that Eirin did something to Reimu and also started shouting at her.

"You! What do you do to her?!"

"It's okay." I reassured. "Eirin just doped her with...a sleeping drug." I said, knowing that Marisa doesn't know too much of this sort of stuff. "Maybe she didn't want to risk her going berserk once more, who knows?"

"But then, you should have told me!" Marisa protested against her.

"Because I knew some of you would protest like this." Eirin sighed. "Look, do you have any contingency plan if she actually going into that demonic form again? If we don't have some way to restrain her when she's awake, then we put ourselves in...!"

"**Yeeesh, you talk too much, doc. You making us bored...**"

"No, more like we don't actually care. I mean, you are basically downgrading her to just some sort of monster now. And really, I think you are exaggerating."

I drew near Reimu...and started undoing the bag.

"...! Wait, think very carefully about this! She obviously hates you! If she sees you, she will most likely kill you!" Eirin warned me.

"Hanta, what exactly are you...?" Marisa looked at me with disbelief.

"Trust me...or at least, I suggest you do that."

(SNAP!)

An IV bag flew through the air, leaking out its contents to the ground, to Eirin's shock.

"Ah...!"

I suppose it'll take seconds for her to wake up, so...

"Move. I need to take the chair behind you." I said, picking the chair behind Eirin and moving in front of the bed. I set up the chair and waited. "You can leave if you want, that is, if you are scared of her."

As expected, Marisa didn't budge. However, Eirin surprised me by staying.

"...If she goes haywire, I'm blaming you."

"**Yeah yeah. Don't twist your small clothes by worrying**."

Reimu's left hand twitched. Slowly, she started opening her eyes and scanned the area. When she saw me...

"YOOU!"

She attempted to lunge at me, but her body wasn't completely mobile yet, so she tripped and fell. When she noticed the needle in her arm, she almost panicked. She then pulled it out way too fast, making her bleed a little.

"Reimu! You o-?!" Marisa asked in worry.

"That's not my name!" She said in an outrage, as her wound regenerated.

"**Good lord, she heals way too fast!**"

"Please...don't speak...to me."

"...Look, I know an apology isn't enough and really out of place, but please, calm down and he-"

(BLAST!)

A red and black orb of death flew dangerously close to my left ear, pierced through the wall and detonated somewhere in the back. Both Marisa and Eirin became a little exasperated. Me too, to be honest, but I really mustn't show it.

"...Done?"

"How the hell can you be so calm after all the mess you made?"

"Look, it wasn't on purpose! Calm down and listen, alright?"

Ah crap, her left hand is pulsing.

"Shut up! Your actions caused all of this! I...I don't even know who the hell I am?! What is my purpose in life now?! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?"

The tattoos started covering her whole arm again.

"...On the contrary, I have an idea of who you are."

"Lies!" Oh man, she's really getting worked up.

Well, it seems I just have to present solid proof about that.

"**Don't you want to dodge? I mean, I can feel that energy from here. In your conditions, I suspect a hit will cause your guts to fly like confetti.**"

"It isn't necessary. This'll work out."

"**...Were you always this badass?**"

Reimu prepared her arm once more, the pressure intensifying quite fast. Marisa tried to reason with her, but she wasn't listening. I quickly took out the diary, flipped some pages and started reading. And, as I expected, Reimu instantly froze, as she identified the diary, causing a misfire that destroyed the roof entirely.

"...! Wait, that's...!"

"Dear diary," I started, ignoring the chunks of debris falling near my head.

* * *

_Um, Mama and Papa told me this was for me to practice my memory, since I reaaaally can be forgetful sometimes. I asked Mama about it, but she says it isn't important, and that it will get better as I grow up. That's really reassuring!_

_Anyways, what shall I write here?_

_Umm..._

_Oh right! I guess I should write my name!_

_Hello diary, my name is Reimu Hakurei._

* * *

"...! What in the...?" Reimu remained immobile, the tattoos receding.

Marisa also looked at the small book I had in my hands and seemed to recall it, but just barely. It'll eventually come back to her if she really was her friend when they were quite young.

"Interested, then lower your arm and sit down. There's much to be said here."

Reimu doubted for some seconds, but she, slowly but surely, sat down. However, her eyes were still set on me, apparently still not trusting me at all.

"Alright, let's continue." I flipped the pages, since the part I wanted her to hear was later. Still, I had to confirm that this was something relevant to the original Reimu in order to grip her attention.

Her appearance is later...

* * *

_Um, how should I start this one? I really didn't asked Mama very well._

_It being long since I wrote back, right? Well, I have started my training as a shrine maiden. I even got my own gohei! Isn't that exciting?!_

_...But then, Papa got sick. I asked Mama about it, but for some reason, she kept silent about it. Why would she do that? We are family, right? She must have her goods reasons, but I think everything with turn out just fine!_

* * *

_Diary..._

_..._

_No, forget about it. I'm fine._

_I'm fine._

_Not crying..._

_Perfectly fine._

* * *

Before I flipped the page, I noticed that the page was slightly moist...

* * *

_I'm sorry if I didn't write anything back there. I...had something to do! That's right! I. Was. Busy._

_But still, I have to accept that Papa's gone. Mama said that we should move on and that life doesn't end with that. I believe her, but with didn't she seemed as pained as I thought?_

_Mm, maybe I'm thinking too hard._

_Hm, now that I think of it, Papa and Mama had too much in common. Same hair color, same eye color. It almost looked like they were brothers or something, but I know that's impossible._

_Still, I do wonder why did he fell sick just like that. He seemed always healthy to me. Yeah, he got tired really easy after working for a while, like Mama, but he was otherwise fine._

_Was it a youkai perhaps? Then again, the shrine isn't quite a place for youkai to visit._

_Oh, I'm running out of time. I must do my errands. Until then..._

_Guess what? I have finished my shrine maiden training! Yay, I finally can do my duty as my Mama expects._

_But then again, why does she look sad? She then told me we were so alike to each other. I told her because she was my Mama. But then she looked even more sad. She then, for some reason, apologized to me._

_What for? I really don't understand my Mama sometimes..._

_Hey hey! I have to tell you this! I visited the village below! It was soooo exciting! Until now, I haven't visited the people below. It was only my Papa, my Mama and me before, so...I really don't know other kids by my age. I think I'm six or so..._

_Where was I? Oh right! I arrived to the village on foot, since I don't know how to fly just yet._

_But when I landed, people treated me with flattery and many presents. At first, it was okay, but after some time of the same situation over and over again, I think I started to feel uncomfortable about it. The kids of my age were different. They didn't want to talk at all with me and when they saw me, they back away...Why? I just wanted to talk! Have some friends or something!_

_..._

_...After a while, I realized I was lonely...but at least I have my Mama._

* * *

I was about to continue flipping the page, but before that, I showed to Reimu that the next three pages were ripped and moist.

She didn't say anything, but could understand what it meant.

* * *

_...Sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. __I'm so sorry.__I'm so sorry.__I'm so sorry.__I'm so sorry.__I'm so sorry.__I'm so sorry.__I'm so sorry.__I'm so sorry.__I'm so sorry.__I'm so sorry.__I'm so sorry.__I'm so sorry.__I'm so sorry.__I'm so sorry.__I'm so sorry.__I'm so sorry.__I'm so sorry.__I'm so sorry.__I'm so sorry.__I'm so sorry.__I'm so sorry.__I'm so sorry.__I'm so sorry.__I'm so sorry.__I'm so sorry._

_I'm so sorry..._

* * *

...Next page.

* * *

_Hey..._

_So...I'm sorry about...that. I'm okay now since I had time to...think and relax._

_I have accepted that Mama's gone. On that day, she...suddenly fell to the ground. I...panicked, trying to help her. Strangely, Mama knew that she was going to...to leave me. I wanted to ask about that, but she told me that there are some things that shouldn't be known._

_She then talked something that I couldn't understand. Something about "purity of lineage" or something, with resentfulness. I can't understand why she acted like that. But she then told me something else. That no matter what happens, I should always smile, even when in doubt, and to try to follow my own rules instead of others and to live long...longer than she has. She also hoped that my body was stronger than hers? I still don't understand why she meant by that._

_After that, she...slept._

_..._

_...I'm sorry, but I think I should stop here._

* * *

_Hey! It's me again!_

_Some months have passed since I wrote here, right? Well, after Mama died, I decided to take my duties as the Hakurei shrine maiden much more seriously. After all, it is my duty, now that my parents are gone._

_I forgot to mention Genji here. He has helped me train what was left of my training. He also helps me move around in the sky, so he is very helpful._

_So, I went to solve this one incident that occurred. There were several youkai out there, but the training I received was very helpful, along with my yin-yang orb. Although I have to wonder why it is so large..._

_Anyways, I dodged and moved quite well with the help of Genji, and them I faced this Mima character. She reeked of villain to me..._

* * *

...

...Who the hell is Genji? ...Nevermind, I'll ask later.

Marisa couldn't help but hold a laugh when I mentioned Mima. I continued...

* * *

_...but whatever the case, with a looooot of effort, I managed to take her down! Hehe, don't mess with the Hakurei shrine maiden! (dramatic noise)_

_Oops! I got kinda carried away here. She swore she would be back, but I don't I'll have more problems dealing with her. True, I was scared at first, but then got the hang of it._

_Still, I started to feel alone each time I went back home. Even after solving this incident, the people down here doesn't seem to have noticed about it. That is quite sad._

_I wonder if Mama would've congratulated me..._

_..._

_..._

_...I really need some friends._

* * *

_Hey! You won't believe what happened today!_

_Today I talked to a girl of my age! ...Granted, our meeting was...awkward, but still, I TALKED TO SOMEONE OF MY AGE!_

_Isn't that exciting?!_

_I should talk about the meeting first._

_It all happened some before the moon was visible. I tried buying some food to dinner with when I heard some sort of confrontation going on near one alley. I slowly crept in when a figure dashed through. It was some thief, taking with him a bag, while running away with the bag._

_But then..._

"_Gimme that back, you son of a (bad word)!"_

_And, bam, she kicked him on the back quite hard!_

_The other man tried to flee, but she stomped him hard on...somewhere that made him cringe, letting her bag go. She then picked it back and shooed him off._

_I was still in shock when all of this happened, but came back into after it was resolved. When she noticed I was looking at her, she grabbed her bag defensively._

_I took a look at her. Unlike other children I have seen so far, she looked dirtier, and her clothes were damaged and also dirty. She was about my height, only a biiiit taller than me, about a finger or two. But the striking part of her was her hair and eyes. They looked beautiful! Her black hair shone quite a bit against the moonlight and her eyes were gray, contrasting my clear blue ones._

_I was mesmerized by her that I ignored the fact that she was actually talking to her. That was really embarrassing!_

_I guess I should write the conversation as I remembered it:_

"_Hey, are you okay? You seem to be spacing out."_

"_Eh? Oh no no no. I was just admiring how pretty you were?"_

"_...What."_

"_Yes, you are! I sometimes wish I had black hair like yours!"_

"_...Do you have any sort of business with me, girl?"_

"_Well, no! I...I just excited I finally got to talk with someone of my age! It really is my first time."_

"_Okay, stop that."_

"_Um, stop what?"_

"_That. The way you are talking. People will get the wrong idea."_

_I honestly did not understand what she meant by that._

"_Honestly, what do you want?" She was getting a bit weirded out._

"_Well, I...oh gosh, I got carried away! Now you think I'm some sort of lunatic, right?"_

"_Sorta. Who exactly are...?"_

_At this point, I began fearing that she would figure out of my identity. And, as I feared, she realized. What I did not expect was her complete indifference about that._

"_Ah, that's right. Good for you, little princess."_

"_Hey, don't tease me like that!" I pouted. "Just because you're taller doesn't mean you can treat me like that."_

"_I really don't see the problem there." She said. "Well, if that's all, I'm leaving."_

"_H-Hey, where do you live? You are the first kid of my age that I can talk normally to. Please, don't leave me...or I'll be alone again..."_

_This made her stop for some seconds. And what I said was the truth. I really didn't want to let her go, since she's different from the other kids. She has no problem talking with me._

_After a while, she sighed and agreeded to walk along with me back to the shrine. She seemed hungry, so I offered to cook dinner with her, which got her complete attention._

_As we walked, I noticed that, under that rough and dirty exterior, she actually is a good girl. Yeah, her ideas about youkai were more on the line of "I don't care if they don't mess with me", which conflicted with mine that consisted on exterminating them, but we still got along._

_She was also veeeeery lazy to do stuff, unless they related to food or rest. However, it felt really nice to spend some time with her. It was this moment that I declared her my friend._

* * *

"Lazy? Don't tell me...!?"

At last, Reimu here seemed to be connecting the dots of her identity.

I continued.

* * *

_Since I was curious, I asked her about herself, specifically her name. She, for some reason, didn't seem to have one. She told me that her first memories were of the back-alleys of the Human Village and doesn't have any recollection of a family or even her name. She believes that she was left there since she was unwanted but I refused to believe that and told her that family always stick together._

_She called me naive because I believed such a thing. Since I had enough, I told her about my parents and how hard it felt to lose my parents to illness, even if didn't make sense to use that as an argument. Hmm, maybe I went too far. When she realized that her views about family caused me to remember my parents' deaths, she immediately apologized. I told her it wasn't a big deal and that I had already got over it._

_After that, we enjoyed dinner together and slept together. She refused at first to sleep together since she was more used to sleep outside, but I insisted and insisted, finishing by telling her that she would get sick if she didn't sleep well. And I really don't want to lose more precious people in my life to sickness._

_The next day, we said good-bye to each other. I asked if I could see her again to hang out. She said that she would find me if I'm in the area._

_I really liked this day..._

* * *

_It's my birthday! Happy birthday, myself..._

_Aw, it isn't the same if someone else isn't here to celebrate with me. Maybe I should find her and invite her here..._

* * *

_Incident came up. Have to delay this._

* * *

_Aaah, soo tiiiired._

_They were a bit stronger this time...but somehow, I managed to win again. Especially that red-haired girl, Marisa, which for some reason followed the orders of that Mima youkai. However, she vowed to get stronger to fight with me once more, since she lost to me. She, however, meant that she loved the fight and I can't actually deny that. She was fun to face._

_You couldn't believe my surprise when I found her sitting in front of the donation box of the shrine, which I really don't see being it filled up, but I don't exactly care about money._

_She greeted me as if we were already friends. While I really don't mind having more friends, she seemed awfully peppy about it. She then challenged me one more time, but this time because of fun._

_And seriously, this time we both knocked each other out. We laughed when we both realized we were too tired to move anymore._

_It was at this time that we became friends._

* * *

_Hey! It has been a long time once more, right?!_

_I have enjoyed these last days! I have been hanging out with Marisa as of late, and I have also seen the black-haired girl several times by now. She's doing okay, I might add. Even if she, as of late, has been spotted stealing some food. I know she's living on the streets, but I wish I could do something about that._

_I told her that stealing food like that is bad and that she should buy it normally like everyone else. But I think she got the wrong idea and began to become a bit obsessed with getting a much money as she could. And I really shouldn't have invited her those sweets. Those treats were the most expensive ones I know about._

* * *

"That's...right." Hm? There was a reaction from Reimu, meaning that she understood her identity now, but she must know everything.

* * *

_Anywho, for some reason, some weeks after Marisa and I became friends, she became a blonde out of the blue. I asked why, but she didn't seem to hear me..._

* * *

I gave a quick glance at Marisa while still pretending to be reading. She was stroking her braid, as if remembering the past with both warmth and...sadness?

I should continue...

* * *

_Some more incidents occurred. I saw Marisa too, trying to see what was going on last time. I have met several other youkai that tried to cause trouble. Since exterminating them is my duty, I somehow don't feel sorry for them._

_After all, they are youkai. Youkai will always cause problems to humans._

* * *

I flipped the next pages, since it only consisted in the summary of the other incidents that happened in Gensokyo's past.

After some seconds, I arrived to the pages I wanted.

* * *

_Diary._

_Today I found her on the ground, having some serious injuries._

_Now, she's okay. It seems that she got into trouble when getting some food and money for herself. She got caught and was beaten up like this. I couldn't just leave her like this, so I took her to the shrine to mend her wounds._

_When she woke up, I told her about how I found her lying on the ground, beaten up so badly. She apologized for causing her such trouble and told me that I should just have left her there. I told her that I believed that friends must always help each other in dire situations, so helping her wasn't a bother to me._

_She blinked oddly at me and then let out a warm chuckle, as she smiled. She then added that nobody has told her that before, so she felt incredibly grateful._

_But then she added that, considering our statuses, me being the shrine maiden and her being a common street dweller and thief, would case me trouble._

_Why would she say something like that? Didn't she like the fact that she was my friend? I told her my concerns and she told me that she said that BECAUSE she considers me her friend._

_I still didn't understand._

_She then basically told me that she shouldn't think too much about it and gave me some advice. That we should keep our friendship secret, even from other friends._

_I asked if that meant Marisa, which she confirmed._

_That made me sad a bit, but she reassured me that she would be around, meaning it wasn't a full good-bye._

_I still don't understand many things about her behavior. Maybe because she lived her life trying to survive each day, but I still see she is truly a good person deep inside, even with those issues._

_She really is a good friend..._

* * *

_As promised, I didn't tell Marisa about my other friend. I still find her being now a blonde very weird. She know actually started finishing her words with "ze" for some reason. I find it funny. She then asked to stop saying that, and I noticed she looked somewhat embarrassed that I was giggling because of it._

_Anyways, I began training in order to fly on my own this time. It is kinda hard. No, the flying part is fine. Controlling where I'm moving...well, that's another thing._

_I'm kinda jealous of Marisa about that. She can move very efficiently on her own. Mmn! So frustrating!_

_However, I got better at dodging and exterminating youkai. Although I get tired a bit too fast. I wonder why. Marisa can fight twice as long as me. I asked her what was her secret, but she just said that she trained even harder, not depending on natural talent._

_I think she referred to me with that. However, I'm not that talented. Flying is still a problem for me and my exorcism skills took time to develop._

_The black-haired girl, on the other hand, had soooo much talent for many things! I mean, I told her about my adventures and she tried dodging too. Without any sort of training, she moved way too fast and elegantly. I was impressed, telling her she was awesome, but she didn't felt any sort of special herself..._

_..._

_...I'm sorry. I need to rest for a bit._

* * *

_Another incident. Wasn't too problematic, since Marisa was there too. She had fun._

_However, as soon as I went back home, my chest started to hurt. I didn't know why, but it felt painful. Thankfully, it stopped after a while. Some sort of curse perhaps? Maybe a youkai? I'm not sure..._

_...But I feel scared..._

_Another day, diary._

_My black-haired friend visited in the early hours of the morning. I really wish she didn't visit this early, since she found me clutching my chest in pain._

_She helped me ease the pain and to figure out what was wrong with me. We found nothing. Thankfully, the pain disappeared once more._

_She asked if I was okay. I was going to ask that to her, since she looked as if was in a fight. Her cheek was bruised, along with her left leg. She said it was nothing and kept asking if I was okay. I told her I was fine, to her relief._

_After talking about some random issues, she left, after eating and rest for a while._

_...But I lied about being fine. Now, I felt worried about myself._

_Maybe...maybe Genji can help me find a cure..._

* * *

The next pages were missing. Ripped apart and, judging by the damage, quite ferociously.

...Poor girl.

* * *

_...Diary._

_I..._

_..._

_...No. Not now. I'm not ready._

_Diary, I..._

_..._

_...No, I must write this._

_Diary, do you know what happens if a brother and a sister have a child?_

* * *

I continued speaking, to the horror of the rest. While I didn't show it, saying the truth about her health leaves a rotten taste in my mouth.

I...really can't bear to repeat the words of the original Reimu about her discovery of her** incestuous origins.** I just can't. But it is the truth, and Reimu must know this if I wish to convince her that her life, even if it was replaced, was something important.

"I...I had no idea..." Marisa remained frozen in place, not knowing what to say.

Eirin stood there, also looking disoriented.

"Then...she died like her parents?" Eirin asked.

"...Let me continue."

* * *

_...Genji hid this from me for the sake of my happiness. However, when he saw my constant body failure, he couldn't take it anymore and broke his vow about not revealing this to anyone of the Hakurei clan until they reached...maturity._

_What were my ancestors thinking?! Why would they do something so cruel?!_

_Well, guess what?! According to Genji, it was to keep our powers strong. You see, they believed that having mixed blood diminished our powers. I really don't know if that's true, but the elders of the Heian period really didn't want to lose their position so easily._

* * *

What Akyuu wrote...she was actually on to something. Maybe she realized too. Maybe not.

* * *

_What were they thinking?! Maybe they didn't know about the problems themselves...or perhaps ignored them? If so, how could they make such a heartless decision?!_

_How couldn't I notice before? That's why the Hakurei clan was dying!_

_And I..._

* * *

_Another incident. I really don't have the motivation to go on._

_After all, I might die any second now. What am I supposed to do? I...I really don't know what to do! I'm scared! I really don't want to die right now! I just...I just got friends! I don't want to leave them!_

_..._

_...No. I must not worry them. The least I can do is...smile and not let them worry..._

_Hah...no wonder Mama told me to smile...maybe she felt the same as me when she found out..._

_Still, at least I want to do something for my friends before I...break down. Especially for the black-haired girl. I really don't want her to keep getting injuries like that._

_That's it._

_I **still** have something to do. But before that, I guess I should solve this incident._

* * *

_My chest acted up again. I flew back home before Marisa asked something about it._

_I hurt much more than previous ones, but it subsided. However, it let me very weak after that...or was it because I went to Makai to solve this particular incident?_

_Nevermind._

_I now must..._

* * *

The writing stopped here briefly. The page itself was colored red in some parts...

* * *

_Sorry. I guess I should rest a bit more before trying to solve that._

_I remember that Marisa bragged about having several books worth of magical solutions for her problems. Maybe I could sneak in at night and find something to help me._

_Well, not exactly me. I'm already a lost cause. I want to help the black-haired girl..._

* * *

_Marisa really has heavy sleep. Although I wonder why she lives now in the Forest of Magic instead of the Human Village, where I have seen her some time before. No, that's not my objective now._

_Anyways, I picked some books. One particular work that was lying around on the ground was some sort of black scroll, which was locked with a talisman. Apparently, Marisa tried to open it herself, but I guess she failed..._

_Anyways, I took the books and ran back home. All of them were USELESS! They didn't have a way to help my friend live an easier and happier life!_

_The only thing left was that black scroll. I know I should be fearful of it because of its color, but for my friend, I would do anything._

_Still, it'll take time to open this lock. The talisman has several protective charms on it._

_..._

* * *

_Marisa just came to visit, and told me some thief entered her house. I feigned surprise, in order for her not to find out about my plans. I helped her get over her sadness about it and invited her some sweets in order for her to forget about it._

_After she left...I finally managed to remove the talisman. My hand got burned a bit by a black flame...but I don't mind anymore..._

_After some more reading, I got a solution for both of my and the girl's problems:_

_**Soul transferring.**_

_How could I not think about that before? And there was another useful topics here..._

_**Rewriting a self's existence** and **memory manipulation**. As an addendum, it said it's applications ranged from espionage to assassination...not that I want that._

_Who wrote this scroll and how did Marisa got her hands on it? Whoever wrote this knew how powerful it was and sealed it shut with this talisman...such black arts..._

_But I guess I should explain what I'm going to do._

_Thanks to the book, I finally got a goal. A simple objective in order to solve my friend's problems._

_She will be the new Hakurei shrine maiden, with the help of my soul in order for her to be accepted as the true shrine maiden and use my powers at will, along with the fact that it will keep the barrier intact._

_As far as I know, the barrier needs the Hakurei shrine maiden to be alive in order to work. But I think I can trick the barrier to believe she is me with this scroll's help, thus, keeping it intact._

_At the same time I will be doing this, I'll erase any trace of myself from everyone's memories in Gensokyo...and finally, I'll manipulate everyone's memories to accept her as myself...and I guess I'll erase her memories of her previous life, since it would only create problems fi those two were together at the same time..._

_I know I will die eventually, so I'm not afraid of sacrificing my soul for her. After all, before I met her...I really was all alone. Haha...those days were the happiest in my life, along with the days I have spent with Marisa..._

_I hope with this that Marisa and my friend will become friends themselves. If that happens, I don't care if I'm forgotten. At least they will still be happy._

_In fact, the only thing that would serve as proof of my existence would be you, diary. But I just can't destroy you. We have gone through the happy and sad times. You are also kind of my friend and companion..._

_No, you will stay with me...and like that, I won't be alone. I'll ask Genji for help._

_It is getting late. I better sleep._

* * *

The next pages were still somewhat legible, but were covered in blood, which have already gone dry...

* * *

_Genji...accepted...helped me...cover...tracks._

_...condition. Post himself...guardian...tomb. He doesn't want to leave...alone...redemption...himself._

_I called her. She...arrive here...time later..._

_If...by some reason...someone...find this, please...don't tell my friends..._

_If you are Marisa...I'm sorry._

_If you are her...I'm so sorry. But don't be sad. I'll be always with you..._

…

_...Good-bye..._

* * *

This was the last entry...

I closed the diary, leaving out a heavy sigh.

(Tip) (Tip)

...Huh. It started raining. It is also cold outside too... Brr...

"...So," Reimu was about to speak, then stopped, and then continued once more. "I'm not...me."

"I'm so sorry." I said quickly. "For both of you. She said not to tell any of you, but it was the only way to snap you out of your anger."

"Hah..." Reimu sighed, looking up to the sky, as drops of rain washed her face. I noticed she was crying before that, so maybe she wanted to use that to conceal that fact.

It was then when I noticed that we had more onlookers in the room. Well, it wasn't hard to notice the explosion that just happened. And then reactions were...appropriate. Hell, even Aya along with Kyoji came back out of nowhere, and yes, even she didn't had the drive to starting writing crap about this.

"...Did...did I hear just right?" Alice tried to figure everything out once more. "She's not the shrine maiden? She's actually some common human girl?"

"Well, she isn't anymore. She has that parasite thing in her body." Aya added.

"..." Marisa wanted to say something, but she shut herself up. Then, to my surprise, she left the room through the sky.

"Hey! Aren't you going to say anything to her?!" I snapped, but Reimu cut me off.

"Let her go. I think she needs some time alone..." Reimu said, which almost sounded like a whisper. You also don't look so well...meaning that you know how she currently feels. I'm not surprised.

"**So, to summarize, the girl in that stupid book is the Reimu we have right here and the previous shrine maiden is dead, due to incestuous circumstances that left her body weak, only living on through this bitch because she has her soul inside of her. Got at all?**"

...You know, that brief exposition wasn't necessary at all.

(PUNCH!)

(**CRITICAL!**)

OH GOOD GOD!

"...Do try to shut his damn mouth, Raim. Honestly, he's starting to piss me off!" Reimu snarled at me.

"You do realized I'm in a worse situation that you, right?! DON'T PUNCH MY STOMACH LIKE THAT!" I shouted in pain. "And you, Lemat...!"

"**Ugh, fine. I'll shut my mouth if that's what you want.**"

"Such a cruel fate for one so young..." Remilia commented. "Those ancestors of hers...unforgivable!"

"And to believe she was alone all this time..." Alice added.

"Actually, what I find admirable and sad is that she continued caring about you more than herself after she realized her condition..." Youmu commented. "She really was virtuous...unlike this one..." Ouch. "I really would've been glad to meet her just once."

...

...Good lord, this atmosphere is depressing. I'm even getting soaked under the rain here.

...Actually, why am I still sitting here with Reimu? We'll get a cold at this rate!...well, _I'_ll get sick. I'm not even sure Reimu can get sick anymore.

But still...Reimu really does seem motivated to do anything at all.

...Perhaps she still doesn't understand how important she really is.

"Come on, why so serious, Reimu?!" I said suddenly (braving the pain) to Reimu, catching her attention. "Even with all of this, you still feel miserable?"

"What do you mean? I just realized I lost a good friend whose existence was just revealed to me today! And you tell me I shouldn't feel bad?! That all should be shits and giggles all around?! _What the hell is wrong with you_?!" Reimu shouted at me...and apparently, she's more liberal with her vocabulary. Either it's the Magatama or she was just like this when she was a child.

Hah...she reminds me a lot to myself when I was a kid...only I went through the path of no return...

Where was I? Ah, right...

"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine. It's just...I'm really getting tired of pointing out stuff to people that are blind enough to ignore it." I sighed, standing up and looking down on her. It's part of the act...

"What?!" Reimu said, the tattoo acting up again.

"Think! Why do you consider yourself a nobody when you managed to give her happiness for once in her life? Her parents died one after the other and was completely alone after that. Then she met you and, for the first time in her life after she lost her parents, she was truly happy! Hell, I'm sort of jealous of you! You had such a wonderful friend back there! I..."

Reimu looked at me with curiosity.

...No. Telling them about **him** now would be a waste of my time.

"...Sorry if I got carried away. What I mean is, even if you had no identity before, even if you believe your life was crap, even if I turned you into another Hitoshura, you still managed to make someone who was lonely truly happy, dammit! You are not a nobody! REALIZE THAT ALREADY, YOU STUPID BITCH!"

*pant* *pant*

...

...Oh damn! I think I...lost my breath there...

"..."

"Reimu?"

"...You really think that?" She looked at me with expectation, as the tattoo stopped moving and returned to its original shape.

"Yeah. I do." I said. "Besides, having no name isn't such a bad thing." I said, looking to the sky outside through the hole.

"How so?" This caught her attention.

"Well, my name's a fake too. "Hanta"? That's a code name. And the "Raim" part was added by this moronic author after a Goetic demon I killed back there. I really have no idea who am I supposed to be. But I don't care about that. After all, that is in the past and I believe people should just focus in their current problems instead of drowning themselves in self-pity and guilt."

"Wait...really?" Reimu apparently wasn't aware of my lack of name. So did Aya.

"Eeehh?! You are not called Hanta?!" Aya shouted.

"Nope. Just a code name. Still, I don't mind if you guys call me Hanta. Raim, however, is out of the question." I said with seriousness. "That part of my current name was that author's idea, which I loathe sooo much, since he dragged me into this mess...but I guess it isn't that bad now..."

"So I can't call you Raim anymore?" Reimu said.

"Nope. It's off lim-"

(GRAB!)

"So..." Reimu?! No, let go off my arm. It hurts! IT HURTS! "I can't call you Raim anymore?"

"Okay okay, FINE! You can call me Raim, but only you, goddammit!"

Shit, what strength!

...But, seeing her face, it seems she is finally happy once more. At the expense of my pain, sure, but happy nonetheless. She has recovered completely...

That's truly a relief.

"So...you are not going to crazy on us?" Kyoji asked, looking at me with my pity as I massaged my arm.

"...I think not." Reimu said. "Actually, now that I can feel my body properly, I feel quite good!"

Reimu streched for a bit, testing how much different her body was with the Magatama.

"You can thank your current biological status due to the symbiote that bonded completely with your heart. I'm still not sure how much of your body has changed thanks to that, though. Maybe you grew a second heart or another organ."

"Huh." Reimu was less surprised than I expected. "Well, this day has been weird enough. Having some sort of youkai bug inside of me...just isn't that of an impact compared to the rest."

"Still, with that body...you are more of a youkai than the rest of us..." Remilia said. "Are you, you know, going to exterminate yourself?"

"Why for?" Her answer shock the rest. "It is not my responsibility anymore, right? After all, I'm not the shrine maiden, nor even was. I'm just her friend. Besides, I always had this thought that exterminating was a long and tedious job. I'm too lazy for that. I really appreciate what she wanted to do for me...but this lifestyle doesn't suit me. After all, they don't give any damn donations! What's the deal with that?!"

That answer was very Reimu like and also not Reimu like. I can't explain how that is possible.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is that...I really don't feel like exterminating any of you anymore, that is, if I don't have a good reason too. Just don't try to annoy me, alright?"

Many of us blinked in disbelief.

"I am amazed that you are this...irresponsible, greedy and selfish."

"Hey, I'm me. And I'm human...ish." Reimu smiled, as she suddenly started rubbing her arms, the cold apparently getting to her. "Still, does anybody have a spare set of clothes? I'm freezing out here..."

Oh yeah, I forgot.

"Sorry about your wardrobe." I said.

"Idiot." Reimu countered.

Yeah, we really should find a blanket. I mean, your shirt is half destroyed and your sarashi is visible. You are missing one of your shoes and your ribbon's gone. Although I have to admit that letting your hair down might be an improvement.

"Well, at least it's quite an eye-candy." Kyoji, please don't say stupid things that may cause the now overpowered girl to kick your ass.

Fortunately, Aya elbowed him since she really doesn't want to press Reimu's buttons.

Hmm, my clothes are somewhat unscathed.

"Here," I said to Reimu as I handed her my jacket. "use this until we find something better."

"Thanks..."

(SNEEZE!)

"*sniff* Now, does anybody have a spare towel, blanket or something?"

* * *

After some more random talk, we all parted ways. Remilia returned to her mansion since sooner or later the sun was going to appear and also because she needed to reassure Flandre that she was fine.

Youmu and Yuyuko went back to Hagyu...haku? ...F**k it, they returned home, alright? Yuyuko said her goodbyes quite amicably, having forgiven me and all, but Youmu was still reluctant to trust me again.

Aya went back to the mountain, humming something about a special scoop. Kyoji, not having the resources to follow her, told me that he was going back to his supposed home. He then told me he wanted to talk with me in the morning about his colleagues and himself, specifically, who exactly were them before being captured here.

Interesting. I'll keep that in mind.

The doc and the rabbits stayed back in Eientei, in order to take care of the princess. She apologized to us about the IV thing. Reimu snarled at her because of this, but I told her to shrug it off and suggested that she should owe us a favor in return. Eirin was about to protest, but Reimu immediately agreed with me. Eirin was not amused.

Alice returned to her home in the Forest of Magic. She also told me that she couldn't make me more clothes until some days later, foreseeing the fact that I was going to ask her about some more clothes...

Ran returned back where Yukari is. However, before doing so, she told me that Yukari wanted to talk to me after the sun rises, about the concerning matters surrounding the fact that Gensokyo "exists" now. She also told me that "the underground entered in a state of unrest thanks to you, so it is your fault if something happens after this", but I really don't understand what she meant by that.

After all, I have my own worries now...

The SCP and its box.

YHVH and its agents.

What exactly is happening right now back in Shinjuku? Is something happening while I am gone?

And what are actually Louis' plans now?

"Raim...?"

And also, just what is Lemat? And how am I going to deal with these problems, now that I lost Sekai Rei and the Magatama?

"Raim, what's wrong?"

"Eh?" I snapped back to reality when Reimu called me back. "Did I look like I just lost myself in my thoughts?"

"Yeah, something like that." She said. "Does it occur often with you?"

"To be honest, no. Back with the yakuza, I really didn't have to deal with problems like gods and youkai and other crap. It's really hard to cope sometimes."

"I see..."

…

…

…Is that all? She seemed to be wanting to have a conversation with me. However, she seem to have problems finding the right words.

"Speak up. What's wrong?"

"...Nothing. It's just that...what now?"

Ah, she's worried about what's she gonna do now. Can't blame her.

"Well, what are you good at?"

This made Reimu ponder for a long while. She kept thinking and thinking, until...

"Urgh, the only thing that comes to mind is exterminating, duties as a shrine maiden and making tea. Oh, and eating sweets, I guess..."

"That's...not a good list of skills, you know?"

"I know that! Why do you blame me so? I didn't have a proper education, as long as I remember."

What.

"So...you don't know basic stuff like math or so?"

"**Nor how to gut people? Or where to cut for them to bleed the most?**"

"...No. And hell no." Reimu said with a bit of embarrassment. "You tend to ignore these sort of things when you don't see the need, you know?

"Hmph! That's no excuse to develop skills for any kind of situation! How else do you think I've survived all of these years?" I countered.

"Well, I'm not you, Raim! Yeah, I _might _have started in the streets like you, but I dropped those tendencies once I took over her and forgot my past." Reimu protested. "...Actually, I think I got lazy because I had everything I needed at my reach...sake...sweets...good lord, I'm a slob, am I?"

This realization drew out a sigh out of her. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Stop that."

"Sorry. Couldn't help myself." I said, reassuring her I did so not with malicious intent. "Actually, I have an idea. Why don't you let me tutor you in the things you really need to know?"

This caught her attention.

"...You...want to help me? After I almost killed you?"

"Hey, it was my fault to begin with. I have no problems whatsoever. Besides, consider it the first step of getting even with you." I said, walking forward to...

…

…Actually, where the hell are we heading?

"Hey, I remember the shrine was that way. Why don't...?"

"I...don't think I'm ready to return just yet."

"Huh?"

Reimu sighed as she looked at me directly.

"It's just...haven't you felt bad after doing something that you feel awful just by trying to go back home."

"Reimu, nobody blames you about your rampage." I reassured her. "You can go home whenever you like. But..."

"But...?" She seems to not remember.

"...Just follow me already." I said, leading the way towards the shrine.

* * *

Reimu immediately punched me when she found out the current state of the shrine. Well, I'll admit that too was my fault, but I share that fault with you! Don't punch me like that!

(THUD!)

And the ground still hurts!

"Noooo! What did you do to it?!"

Just _now_ you react?! Kind of delayed, if you ask me...

"Well, you _were_ shooting those Freikugels like crazy."

"**A powerful attack, if I might add.**"

"*sniff* Ugh, the place now smells of ash and...stuff." Reimu said as she ran towards the wrecked entrance. "Oi, Raim, help me out here, will ya?"

"Coming!" I told her, as I shook away the pain.

The rain was still falling, so the fire had already died by then. However, this also meant that salvaging anything at all was only wishful thinking at best.

Reimu moved away the debris with my help, trying to at least save a spare set of clothes. But she soon learned that life is cruel and more of a bitch once you find out that.

"Oh great. (?) They ruined!" She bemoaned as she raised several dirty and ragged sets of clothes for me to see. The sleeves were burned and ripped and the other clothes...well, better not say anything about that.

"**Toasty.**"

"Shut up!" Reimu shouted instead of me. "Oh crap, where are we going to rest tonight?"

"**Forget about tonight. It's almost dawn already.**"

Actually, what time _is_ it? I've lost track.

"So you are saying that we stayed up all night?! How am I not sleepy after all of this?"

"**Let's see...almost beaten to death and doped with adrenaline and mead of the gods. Yep, those things sure are better than coffee to keep you up like that.**"

Huh. Interesting.

"Enough about you! What are we going to do about the shrine?!" Reimu shouted exasperated.

"Well, we could ask for help to someone, right?"

"Like whom?!"

(THUM!)

To our surprise, someone emerged from under the debris of the shrine. Covered in dust and reeking way too much of sake, Suika emerged, rubbing her head in pain.

She was buried all of this time underground? How in the...?!

"Mmngh...my head hurts..." She said, as she released a large yawn. Was she completely unaware of all the crap that happened?

"Hey, don't tell me you were all this time under the shrine?!"

"Nn? Well, I'm don't remember quite right. Actually, how did I got here? I remember I was drinking with some tengu...or was that a dream? Mmnn..."

Argh, it's no use. Getting information out of her is hard, considering everything she says is shrouded in doubt due to her consuming sake beforehand...

"So...you didn't feel anything weird, Suika?"

"I don't think so." Suika said sheepishly. "Hey, why do you look so glum? What happened?"

"Look, why don't you ask Yukari that later? Actually, we were going to ask you for help."

"We were?" I elbowed Reimu gently in order for her not to say something compromising.

"Yeah! Right?"

"Um~, but what for? My head is ringing a bit...that's odd, I don't think I drank enough." She said, taking another jug from her gourd.

Oh, screw this.

"Look, will you help or not?"

"Sure! But you will have to invite me some good sake after this!" Suika beamed with the prospect of liquor.

"It's a deal." I said fast, ignoring Reimu's protests.

Suika happily rose from the ground, dusting her clothes and finally, cracking her knuckles.

"Alright~! I'll be back in a bit."

She then grew as big as a Gundam and began plucking trees for wood. Reimu and I then focused on removing unnecessary debris from the wrecked shrine, to make place for reparations.

...Hm? Is that?

"Hey, Raim, where are you going?"

Could it be?

(DIG!) (DIG!)

"Ahaha! Yes! They are still intact!" I said with glee as I drew out a small package. In it, they were my spare clothes.

"Huh? Clothes?" She said as I put one of my jackets from it. "Hey, it look just the same as this one. It seems your forte is originality, huh? (?)"

"Funny." I rolled my eyes. "And I thinking of using my spare clothes to make you some new clothes for you with Alice's help..."

"...So, those are really nice clothes...!"

You really are not good at hiding your intentions either...

Ignoring her comments, I put the clothes back into the bag in order to avoid them getting wet.

We continued cleaning up the remaining debris. I couldn't help but to continue looking directly at the emblem/tattoo in Reimu's left hand. That's the brand that shows that the Magatama has accepted its host, huh?

I still feel a bit guilty about it, but it was for her sake. I still don't know what came over me to just risk it all and save her. Gratitude? Or panic?

"Hm? Raim, what are you looking at that?" She noticed my woes...

"Reimu...don't worry, I'll find a way to remove that symbiote from her heart. Then, you won't have any more pro-"

"Eh, I really don't want it removed any time soon."

"I understand what you me-...wait, what?!"

Reimu looked at me directly.

"I really don't know how to describe it. Um, sure, this time made me go berserk, but for some reason, my body doesn't feel disgusted or fearful of it. I actually think it is a really cool experience, if you ask me. And that doctor said it fused with my heart or something, so getting rid of it might be a problem." Reimu said. "But trust me, I'm fine."

There was a glint in her eyes. So confident in herself. I smiled like an idiot just by realizing that she was fine with it.

"As you wish."

"Also, why are you still calling me Reimu?" Reimu said as she used her new strength to move the remaining chunks of burnt wood with ease. "You know that's not my name."

"By the same reason you are calling me Raim, even if you know that isn't my true name. I also kind of like the name Reimu."

She laughed to herself.

"Ha, you can be quite a mystery sometimes."

"Yeah. And I also think the rest won't mind you calling you Reimu either. It's just that, think about it, do you really want they to figure out a name for you?"

Reimu thought about it, and then sighed.

"Not in the slightest. I guess I really like my fake name now."

"See?"

Before we noticed, we were actually having a quite warm conversation, as if the previous crap didn't happen at all. In fact, I think that Reimu realizing she isn't the shrine maiden nor she ever was kind of broke the ice that she always had when she was speaking with others.

I noticed she didn't seem that engaged or interested when talking with others. With both youkai and humans, she behaved the same. Was it because she considered her duties as a shrine maiden important, but had her own thoughts contradicting that behavior that left her in doubt of how to behave amongst others? Maybe I'm just speculating too much about it...

So...wait, is this some sort of _improvement_? Damn, I just realized that.

"Hey, Raim."

"Yes?"

"Tell me, why did you decide to help me at all? I haven't actually done something big for you."

"Really? *sigh* You can be quite naive when it isn't necessary for survival or solving incidents, you know that? You nursed me back to health after you beat the crap out of me, even if I tried to hurt you. That counts a lot in my book."

"Maybe that author guy wrote it in a way that I did that without thinking." She argued.

"I considered that too. But after a while, it didn't matter if it was a written act or not, I still wanted to repay you. You are a nice girl. Sure, a bit rude sometimes, but hey, so am I. I kind of like that about you. Makes you look honest."

Reimu blinked when I told her she was nice, turned around and looked around aimlessly. Hm? Didn't she had some sort of stroke?

She spoke up once more.

"T-T-Thanks!"

"? Sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine, i-idiot!" She said fast, as she threw the whole chunk of debris through the air with a lot of strength and storming of to the back to the shrine, saying things like "getting more junk out of my house!".

Did I say something wrong?

"Hehe~." Suika grinned.

"What?"

"Nothing nothing." She hummed to herself as she dropped the wood in...

(THUD!)

"Hey, be more careful with that! You almost crushed me!"

"Eep." Suika scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Honestly..." I sighed to myself...until I noticed a familiar figure standing under the gate, which was sort of intact.

"Ah. You."

For a reason I won't try bother understanding, Marisa came to check out the shrine herself. Maybe out of nostalgia or something else. Her reaction was mild, to say the least. Not that surprised with the wreckage nor content with that.

"...Hey."

"..."

"You know, you could at least try talking to her. It was very uncalled for that you left without saying anything."

"...I have my reasons..." Marisa mumbled, not trying to look at me. She's obviously still angry at me. And, to be fair, it is quite justified.

"I don't mind if you are angry at me. However, you could at least try to make Reimu feel more comfortable with her identity. You are her friend, right?"

"...How? I know she isn't she..." Marisa bit her lower lip. "And I am Reimu's friend...but..."

"Look, she might not be the original Reimu. However, that same girl wanted the best for both of you. Even if she knew she was dying, she wished with all of her being for you to be happy as friends. Are you honestly going to ignore those words?"

"Tch..." I really hit some nerves there. "...I...know what you mean but..."

"Marisa?" Reimu came back. "Is that you?"

Marisa silently cursed herself...

"What are you doing here? I thought you went back home."

"I..." Marisa wanted to say something, but then stepped back. "Sorry, I have something to-"

"So, running away, eh?" I cut in, making her stop in her tracks. "Didn't expect that from you, Marisa. What happened with the direct and not-caring at all Marisa, hmm?"

"Go to hell." Marisa grumbled, but in doing so, she stayed there.

My job is not completely done. To fully repay the original Reimu due to me breaking the promise written in those pages, I must make these two become friends again...

"**Ugh. Why do we have to do something so goddamn...friendly?**"

"Hey, I owe her much." I sighed to myself as Marisa walked closer to the shrine.

"Now, don't misunderstand me! I...still have my doubts about this whole situation! But then I decided to come here to at least...check the shrine! Yes, that's right!"

"...So you care more about some wood and stone than your friend here?"

"Hey! D-Don't twist my words like that!"

"Then prove me wrong." I said to her. "What exactly is your reason to be here?"

Marisa really didn't like the way I was pressuring her for an answer. Even Reimu looked a bit unnerved by this.

"..."

"..."

"...It's just...I...really don't know how to even talk to you." She said towards Reimu, which looked at her with sadness. "I mean...it felt like we have known each other for a long time...but with this revelation, we are back to treating each other like strangers. It's sucks, I know. Hell, I didn't even spend so much time with you either! But..."

"Marisa. Listen to me." Reimu said, sighing with relief by the fact that Marisa _did_ care about her, only she was having problems getting the right words out. "Even if I'm not who we thought I was, does that make the moments that we spent together meaningless?"

"...No! ...I mean, I don't think so."

"...And now that I think about it, I remember you were somewhat annoying sometimes."

"What."

Oh, I _want_ to hear this.

"Oh yeah, now I remember! You were constantly eating my sweets every single time you visited! Good god, what was wrong with me? Those were mine!"

"Um...are we having the same conversation here, Reimu?"

"Not anymore, it seems." I added. "I have to admit, now that she remembers everything, Reimu has more vices that would make any normal shrine maiden weep in shame. Thankfully, you are not a shrine maiden anymore."

"Raim, not now. I'm having my own conversation here. And actually, I want to still be the shrine maiden of this place."

Oh?

"Really? But you don't have any sort of responsibilities binding you here anymore." I explained.

"That's true." Marisa said.

"**Hell, we don't even know if your supposed god even exists.**"

"Screw that!" She declared. "I'll be a shrine maiden for her memory then!"

"You wha-?" Huh? "You can't just be a shrine maiden for a dead friend! ...Can you?"

"Dunno." What a smart answer, Reimu (?). "Guess I'll try. But where was I? Oh yeah. Marisa, you still owe me those plates you broke last time..."

Marisa rolled her eyes as Reimu kept nagging and nagging. And actually, some of the things she said were quite spot on. Things about Marisa not returning anything that is lent to her at all. Things like her always not being on time when preparing for a festival or so. Even Suika agreed on that.

I do not know too much about Marisa to point out how true or false those accusations are. _However_, I have a healthy sense of malice in order to enjoy how uncomfortable Marisa was getting when presented with these remarks.

It reached such a point that she took out her box thing, shouting to the sky. Hilarious.

"That's iiiiit!" Marisa shouted to the sky, face beet red of embarrassment as she yelled at Reimu, pointing her box at her. "You and me! Right now! Loser admit that she was wrong all along!"

"Oh really?" Reimu, astonishingly enough, smirked with a strange glee. "We'll see about that! After all, you are only happy while fighting, right?"

This, in turn, made Marisa smile. When she realized that she was smiling, she started laughing, but in a good way.

"Bwahaha~! Oh my god, you really now what I like!" Marisa smirked. "Yeah, you are right! Screw the fact that we didn't know who you really were! You are still my best friend! ...But that doesn't mean I don't want to beat the crap out of you!"

"Hmm, we'll see about that!" Reimu also smiled, preparing to fight.

"Ooh ooh, me too!" Suika wanted in, after restoring her size back to normal.

"This is between these two. Leave then alone. Besides, you still have work to do." I said, stopping her from doing something stupid.

"Aww~" She seemed awfully disappointed by that. "But why?"

"Look at them." I said.

Suika looked at...

(BOOM!)

...Well, there goes the entrance. They don't seem to care about it. Marisa took the skies, shooting stars to the ground, which Reimu dodged by jumping back...

(THUD!)

"Oh come on!" Reimu groaned as she tripped after trying to do a backdash.

...Although, she seems to have problems moving in the ground. Maybe she was too used to fighting in the air.

(BLAST!)

"Hey, time out! I can't fly!" Reimu warned.

Oh right. She was only capable of flight because of her friend's powers. Now that the Magatama is blocking them...yeah...

"Nope. Everything's fair in love and war!"

(BOOM!) (BLAST!)

"Hey, watch the lawn!"

Haha...okay, this is really funny.

And even if she seemed annoyed by the fact that she can't fly, leaving her as a sitting duck, she seemed to be having fun along with Marisa.

Hell, as if this wasn't such a bright scene, the sun decided to show up, giving the area a slight orange glow.

Well, my job's done.

I guess...I can rest now.

(SLUMP!)

"? You okay? You seem tired."

Well, freaking clearly! As I recall, I spend the whole day running away trying to deal with this goddamn mess. I got rammed, shot at, restrained against my will, pierced with a laser, mutated into a Hitoshura, lost those powers, mind-raped by a sword, mind-raped by the author, mind-raped by the _book_, punched, got almost burnt alive (okay, that was my fault), fought some of residents here, fought an angel possessing Reimu, fought Reimu _once again_, this time in a berserk state after I forced the Magatama inside her body and survived somehow, took control over Gensokyo in order to _fly_ it through the Akarana Corridor towards the real world...all of that almost without catching any sort of break.

"**Wait. I think you forgot something...**"

F**k it! I'm _tired _of this shit! I wanna sleep now!

"*siiiigh*" I can now finally sleep for a bit. I'm so tired... "Keep working...with that...I'm going to sleep..."

…

I then let my consciousness drift away as I got sleepy...

...Yes, I know there are some issues I need to worry about still. But for now, I consider this a victory for me. I know it isn't perfect, considering the rules of this world apparently changed and Reimu is now a half-demon, but hey, nothing is perfect in this world.

My body hurts sooo much now. I guess the mead lost its effects...

…

…

…Gonna sleep now...

…

…That's a nice...sun. I hope...things start looking up from now on...

…

…

…Nn...

I wonder what that scroll was...


	56. Extra 1: Lucifer

"Hello." I greeted Hanta

He wondered how he got inside the Crimson Room. He looked around once more, as if trying to verify that this was in fact the Crimson Room.

"I never pictured you to be the abducting type, Louis." He said, yawning.

"It is more of an invitation, thank you." I said. "Don't fret. Your body is sleeping soundly in the entrance of the shrine. It is your mind that is here."

"Huh. That explains the lack of pain I feel." He said, testing his joints. "Anyways, I don't plan to do something today. Leave me be. I'm tired."

There was low tremor in the room, almost not noticeable. Hanta, however, being as cautious as he is, however, noticed this and asked.

"What the hell was that?"

"Hm. Oh, well, I actually liked the weapon's idea of making this into a bar. So, I'm just making some...adjustments."

(BAM!)

There was a sound of something falling to the ground.

"Uh, Lou? Where is this thing supposed to go?" Loki entered the room from the invisible curtain, holding a keg made out of high quality musk. I actually wished Hanta didn't notice this fact.

"Look, just leave it inside where it cannot break. And be more careful with that. We cannot actually greet guests without fine wine, don't you agree?"

With that, Loki left. I turned around to see Hanta...doing what Captain Jean Luc Picard does when he realizes he surrounding by incompetent people.

"Urgh, that Lemat. I wish he kept his mouth shut."

"Don't fret. The creation of the Crimson Lounge won't affect you at all. In fact, it will open new opportunities for you."

"Oh, sure! (?) As if demons could help with my problems!" Hanta grumbled, sounding a bit weaker than usual. Truly, a human's body is quite weak. Hanta has gone through much already today and deserves his respite.

But I guess I should explain how will it work.

"Let me explain." I started, pouring some red wine for myself. "Since more demons and gods are now aware of this world's existance, there has to be some sort of checkpoint in order for them to cross unnoticed. After all, if the humans and youkai of this place see one day several demons entering on masse, tell me, what would the natural reaction be?"

Hanta grumbled as he realized what was I getting at.

"And the angels? Do they have the same ease to enter Gensokyo?" He asked, concerned about the situation.

"I made sure that the barrier composition rejects all those aligned with Him. I don't want to take more chances like their stunt of today...wait, no, yesterday. Do not worry."

"..." Hanta said nothing. After some more seconds, he spoke up. "What exactly do you want? Why are you doing all of this? I really don't understand."

"Hm? Still worried about that, I see..." I confirmed his doubts. "As I said, I am quite fond of this land. It is nothing like the outside and both humans and youkai seem to don't mind each others presence too much. Sure, there is still a food chain, but that's kept balanced with the rules concerning those cards."

"Which I suppose they will be turned null and void, after word gets out that Reimu isn't the original shrine maiden." Hanta went out of the topic, but brought up a quite interesting topic.

I couldn't help but smirk, causing him to get unnerved.

"So this is what you were aft-!"

"Not in the slightest." I reassured. "I just find this development...interesting to say the least. What will happen? Will someone take advantage of it? And when? Don't you like these sort of speculations?"

Hanta slammed his fists into the chair.

"This is no joke! If what I know of those rules, it basically prevents death for both parties."

"And you were scared you were going to die..." I pointed out.

"That's not the point! Now, everyone can die!"

"Just like it should be. The strong survive while the weak get left out. It is actually quite natural."

"Don't give me that crap!" He shouted.

"Or are you worried this banishment of the rules makes you more vulnerable?"

I think I hit the mark of the topic, since Hanta was visibly stunned by my logic.

"...I'm..."

"But don't be afraid. If what past endeavors proved is that your desire of survival is quite high and you will not die so easily. Besides, demons of the outside are now aware of your current accomplishments and won't hunt you down like some normal human, so calm down. It is quite shameful to see you like this. And if you are worried of the current Reimu Hakurei...well, she's the host of my new strain of Magatama. I don't think she should be one of your worries."

"...Tch."

"Besides, you owe Tsukiyomi a favor, right?"

"*sigh*" He let out a lengthy sigh and then faced me. "Whatever. I get it."

However, his face showed that he wanted to ask more, concerning the events of today and how he got here to Gensokyo. I guess I should encourage him a bit.

"Anything else? I have some free time to talk."

"...Do you know the full circumstances concerning how I got to Gensokyo?"

"I know as much as you. I know you went sent on a job to find and retrieve a box, which contained our little troublemaker of a book. The orders came from some random individual, which asked your superiors to retrieve it."

"You talked about the SCP before. Do you think they were the ones...?"

"If you are assuming they wanted to get rid of you, then you are not using your head as much as I was assuming you were." I sighed. "Think about it. Do you think they have a motive to get rid of a young japanese assassin like you?"

"Cleaner." He corrected. "And...sadly, no, you're right. Unless I killed some of their members by accident in my past jobs, then I don't think so."

"And I doubt they would dispatch agents to Japan just like that, unless some sort of supernatural event was occuring." I said. "They only secure, contain and protect. They do not find and kill, unless necessary. It must have been someone you knew."

"...The only ones I know are Sadoku and my other colleagues, Yukimura and Rin."

"Do you suspect them?"

"...I don't have any sort of evidence they are. Nor I believe they are. They know better. And sure, Sadoku is kind of creepy, but he isn't the sort of person to go against one of his previous patients."

"Ah, so he's a doctor?"

"Yeah. That guy can extract bullet wounds quite fast and without messing up. He has my respect...even if he has...questionable hobbies."

"Like wh-?"

"Don't ask."

Hm. Moving on.

"Still, I may have an idea of who could try to off me in such a manner. However, accounts says that he's dead. I was there, so I'm sure he is dead. Humans can't survive falls like that."

This person he's referring too...just the mere action of recalling who he was made his behavior change completely. Like if he was...out for his blood.

"Thank goodness he's dead. Yes. Dead. Dead. Dead. His flesh should have rotted by yes. Yes, it must be. It really must have. No trace of him, him, him him him...!"

"Can you stop?"

"...! Ah. I...I apologize."

What was that? Hm, better find out more about this person...in other time, of course.

"It seems I lack the information to figure out who wanted to kill me." Hanta said. "That's why I plan to return to Shinjuku to find some more info. And, as much as I hate it, I'll have to scout Akihabara too..."

"...So you are going back?"

"What? Hell no! I just want to tie loose ends. Someone wanted to kill me. I guess I should pay him as he deserves, right?"

"Do as you wish. Your actions are your own, after all."

"I still hate the outside. With how the world is, I just seems so worthless now."

"Escapisism." I concluded. "It seems you are more like those otaku than you think."

"Take it back." He growled lowly. "It's not like that. It's like...trying to go back to a smelly dark room which you call home, only to find a more cozy room to live in. You sure as hell don't want to return to a place filled with greed, hubris and other crap, right? So take it back."

"Okay. Whatever to make you feel comfortable." I said. "Anything else?"

"...What is going to happen to Reimu now?"

"The fake shrine maiden?" I asked. "Why are you worried? I have told you that no one would be foolish enough to challenge her with her current power."

"No, not that." He cut me off. "It's just...when I remember the fact that I lost control like that, it make me tremble. The mere thought of her succumbing to that thing like myself just terrifies me. I can understand her situation quite well, since our backgrounds are similar, so I really don't want anything bad to happen to her."

"...You feel responsible of her condition."

"Yeah."

I smiled. It seems he is far complex than I thought.

"Who would have thought? You actually are quite selfless when it matters."

"Are we here for you to do a psychological analysis of myself or for you to answer my damn questions?!" He snapped at me.

"Fine. The maiden known currently as Reimu Hakurei is not in any risk of going berserk. Unlike you, the Magatama bonded completely with her, making her into an unique lifeform. It is in her own volition if she wants to lose control like that. Although, sure, she is much more emotional than her shrine maiden days, but that might be due to her original personality returning more than the Magatama..."

It seems my argument was enough for him, as he let out a sigh of resignation.

"Alright, last one." He said. "You said this world is from something called "Touhou Project". And if I'm not wrong, when you showed me those...images, I saw other girls. Are they gone or...?"

"Ah, right." I said, smiling on how fast he is catching on these small details. "Well, in spite of a nail, some events still happen. This is no different."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Let me prove it to you." I stopped to take another sip. "In about let's say a week or two, spring will occur and another incident will happen, due to that red haired shinigami slacking off. Several people will arrive here to confront the one known as Eiki Shiki. For our fortune, she isn't aware of the exitance of the Crimson Lounge yet."

"...I'm not sure. Maybe it would be just coincidence."

"Oh really?" I said. "What if I told you a shrine will suddenly appear on top of the home of the tengu and that the girl with green hair you saw when you were lost in-between worlds will be its shrine maiden?"

The mention of the green-haired girl sparked some interest in him. As well as confusion when I mentioned he was lost between worlds.

Maybe I should have mentioned that earlier...

"What the-? WHY DIDN'T YOU TOLD ME THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

"Let me explain." I said. "When you reached the real world via the Akarana Corridor...something went wrong. Gensokyo, the moon, both of them were fine, along with the residents inside. You, however, since you were a foreign factor, were rejected from Gensokyo when reintroduced. Well, more like your soul. Your body remained bound by the glyph, so the other girls thought you fainted out of exhaustion once you collapsed to the ground. The truth, however, was that your soul roamed through the remaining worlds...and I'm sure you saw the end of some."

"I see..."

He seemed to be recalling her run-in with the alternate version of Yuuka Kazami. The one which was actually dangerous. To be frank, if I didn't reach him just in time like I did, then this world would be in quite a problem. Oh, and he would have died. 100% sure of that.

"...Their reactions...it actually looked like the end of the world for them."

"It _was_ the end of their world, really." I said. "Are you actually mourning their erasure? You do know these were fake realities."

"..."

"In fact, do you want to see the aftermath?"

When I offered this choice to Hanta, he seemed doubtful at first. However, he shook his head and confirmed that he wanted to see.

"Good." I said, snapping my fingers.

I teleported us to the Akarana Corridor, exactly the place where the worlds of Touhou resided...before Hanta doomed them all.

Now, only a pitch darkness greeted us.

"All of this happened because I killed the book?"

"Yes."

The silence is heavy. Perhaps too heavy for Hanta. However, my concerns were pointless as Hanta seemed fine. It seems he has already accepted responsibility for this.

I followed his gaze until I found he was fixated into something.

In the middle of the darkness, pieces of flesh and bone remained. Broken bodies that were devoid of color...and the low laughter of maidens...

"...Ngh."

Hanta averted his gaze to focus on something else. It was then when we noticed another broken body, which somehow managed to reach the corridor, although it was on no better condition.

"...Sa...e..."

"Who...?"

Hanta then managed to recognize this broken young man.

"Is that Ail guy... what the hell happened to him?"

"The same that happened to all of them." I pointed out to another batch of bodies he ignored.

These ones were clothed differently. Hanta noticed that they were not copies of the girls and in fact, were other people.

"Who are these guys?"

"They are what fanfic writers describe as OCs."

I may have to add that their state was worse than the girls. We cannot discern what part belong to who...

"Original characters." Hanta slapped himself in the face. He seemed to have forgotten about that. "How stupid of me. I forgot some authors do _love_ to project themselves. But..."

Hm?

"I think I can understand why they find this place appealing. Is as that book said. This land and setting filled with girls seems like a perfect place for males to project their fantasies...even though there's no such thing as perfection. I would have still considered it stupid and childish, if it wasn't for my other. He told me that some of these people create them in order to cope with the real world. Perhaps they lacked determination to go on in life without some sort of ideal to follow, thus, these young men, which would act as some sort of wish-fulfillment. I lacked those urges, maybe because I didn't even properly learned to have fun or considered it pointless in the job. Maybe that's why I broke free of its control that easily."

"I see, but what are you getting at?"

"Well, the point is, it is really wrong to have escapism? At first, I thought it was just pathetic way of protecting themselves of harsh realities, but then I realized people actually do need some sort of ideal or fantasy to go on. Perhaps humanity needs it to grow and mature in a healthy way. An ideal of a hero might install on them some sense of justice."

"Then, what's your opinion in the case of Japan? Do you think that an otaku mind set is disturbing a healthy way of escapism? Creating a vicious cycle where the same society is pandering to the otaku culture out of lack of funds?"

"...Well, all of the otakus I've seen so far...they make me feel ashamed of having the same nationality as them. But perhaps I have too much prejudice against them. Maybe, just maybe, there are otakus that have some sort of life that can be admired. Maybe they might have a set future apart from just living in fantasies. I...truly wish there are cases like that. And, there's no such thing as perfection. I think this cycle of depending on otaku income can be fixed...but I don't exactly how."

"So you will go against this society to make one of your own liking?"

"...I'm not you, Louis. I guess I'll just hope that the situation can be changed by their hands. After all, one man can't change the world by himself."

"In that, I disagree. You should really take the reins of society if you have the power."

"Heh. Sorry to disappoint, but I don't have power now. I'm just a normal killer."

"A normal killer who managed to turn a fake world into reality? A normal killer who survived far more than a normal human could survive? Face it, Hanta. You have potential. You just are rejecting your calling. After all, we turned Gensokyo real by overwriting the laws of reality in a compact area, relativitely of the size of itself. The moon, too, was overwritten, but since the Lunarians have their own defenses, I'm sure the humans at NASA didn't notice the changes at all. And by doing so, we also overwrote this universe."

This actually surprised Hanta.

"Overwrote...the universe?!"

"You actually believed that crashing a world into the real one just like that would occur without these sort of side effects?"

"...Not entirely. But...dammit, the universe...?!"

"You do realize that some of the most important youkai here in Gensokyo are older than the establishment of the Hakurei Barrier and Gensokyo, right? I'm sure Yukari Yakumo's history changed a bit because of this. Whether she'll notice or not, that we will see."

"..."

"And yes, the other girls will appear nonetheless, if you are so worried about that."

"That was quite off the timing. And it's not because I'm worried. It's just...whenever a new girl appears, an incident happens, and I want to be prepared for that. Also, they deserve a life without being imagined as some sort of sexual escape, dammit..."

He seems to resent otaku very much. Perhaps he considers them a bane of his culture...

"Can ask you something, for a change?" I said.

"What do you want?"

"Hanta. What will you do now?"

He thought it for some seconds, while looking at the void. He really was deep in thought.

"Will you run, trying to dodge the angels intrusion and find your assailant? Or will you stay out of responsibility due to the new Reimu Hakurei's condition?"

"...Running away won't solve anything. I'll stay. However, I can't just exactly ignore the fact that somebody wanted to kill me. Something's fishy about this."

"So you will do both? Will the burden prove too much for you?"

"That's for me to find out."

The resolve of his eyes...how inspiring! I knew this one was special!

"*laughter* Interesting. However, without power, I doubt you will accomplish either."

"I don't need your help. You won't sway me to your side."

Hm, clever human. He knows.

"*sigh* Was worth the try." I said.

It was then when the body of the Ail character bumped into Hanta's legs. He turned around with pity in his eyes.

"Good god, it hurts just seeing him like this."

He extended his arm towards his neck, trying to end his misery, but then he noticed he couldn't touch him.

"Remember, your body is sleeping back in Gensokyo."

"...Then can I ask a favor?"

"That would be two...if I didn't agree with you. His condition is deplorable. I too, pity his state."

"So...can you?"

It seems there was some sort of understanding between us. I didn't need more words to understand what he wanted.

I drew closer to the character Ail's neck. I drained the remaining magnetite in him, letting him perish in peace. With that done, I threw him into the abyss...

We remained in silence for a while.

"...Thanks." He said. "I have seen enough. I understand what I have done."

Hm? Is this...pride I feel? Pride for his growth?

Most interesting...

"Sure. Let's go back. I'm more fond of warm places..."

We returned to the Crimson Room, only to find with surprise that Loki was playing poker with Beelze.

"Oh hey, Lou! Wanna join?"

"If you wish to know, Lucifer-sama, we have already set up everything for next week's guests."

"Wonderful." I said. "I'm done with Hanta too, so I guess I'll join up."

"Texas Hold 'em Up?" Hanta seemed to recognize the game.

"Oh, it seems the Hanta has some knowledge in our little game! Want to join too?"

"First of all, I have nothing to bet with. Second, I'm kind of incorporeal right now..."

"Hmph. As expected." Beelze said. It seems he's slowly seeing worth in Hanta himself.

"Well, don't worry! We plan to make weekly tournaments with other gods that wish to play! I'll be fun! And, maybe you can get some juicy information about who was your attacker, you know? We actually don't always bet magnetite or macca. Information is also accepted."

Ah, Loki. You always know what to say to gain the attention of your peers.

"Interesting." Hanta said. "I'll consider it..."

"Was that a smug smile in your face just now? I do have to tell you, I'm very skill at reading people."

"We shall see." Hanta said. "Now, how do I get out of here?"

"Well...just try to wake up."

"Hmm."

Hanta closed his eyes. Then he vanished.

"Huh. That was simple enough." Loki commented. "So, Lou, sit down. We were just starting."

"Lucifer-sama, I have made the right preparations for my special assignment. But I wonder, is it really necessary?"

"You'll be the judge of that. In that place, some individuals might serve of some use..."

"Understood."

*chuckle*

Hanta, it seems you have taken a hard path, rejecting my offers. However, that doesn't mean you are not alone. Just as long as you don't follow His words, you will have my support.

Although that doesn't mean I won't take advantage of that fact whenever I get the chance.

Now, I wonder how can I share my views with Reimu Hakurei...


	57. Extra 1: Hanta

No power, huh?

...

I really don't like that he's right, but it's true. Even if I survived this crisis, it left me without a trustworthy source of power. I also lost Sekai Rei, meaning I can't pull the same tactics anymore.

The only thing left...is this thing with him inside.

"**Hey. Don't call me "thing"**."

Of course, for some reason, he is the only thing left apart from the bokuto. I think life is trolling me.

Anyways, I feel a bit better after the nap. I think I missed a big deal of the fight, since both of them were now chatting amicably, dust covering her clothes...and my jacket.

Dammit, Reimu. That thing is mine. I just lend it to you...

It seems they are not aware I'm awake...but I feel relieved that their friendship began once more. It's true, it seems. Only through fighting or danmaku play, as they call it, can people understand each other.

But it's not practical, from my point of view. If you want to off someone, you find the most efficient and fast way possible. Still, I can't deny it. It is beautiful to watch.

Suika was sleeping, after...

...

...Holy crap, she did finish. I'm...really surprised. However, she used a darker type of tree to built it, giving it a darker tone. Still, it looks nice.

...

...Wait, is it me or it is bigger than before?

"Hmm, Reimu~. Are you sure the extra room was necessary?" Suika said.

"Well, Raim just can't sleep outside with this cold, don't you think?"

...Heh. Thanks.

"Still, that guy really gets on my nerves...but if you trust him, I guess I can too." Marisa said.

And that a relief too. At least she won't be after my ass.

Anyways, I sneaked out of the place, leaving them to catch up with...stuff, I guess.

"**Where the hell are we going then, partner?**"

"..."

I said nothing as I moved towards the back of the shrine, where the toolshed was.

...To think I was living cozily in such a cramped place...if by cozy I mean pelted by the cold, but still beat the apartment complex I lived in.

I truly wonder how that's faring nowadays.

"**Yeah, yeah, your life sucked. I know that already.**"

"Shut up. I'm just trying to have some "me time"."

...But, still, there's this worry of mine.

Louis is sorta right. As I'm now, even with the bokuto, I'm easy picking. In fact, the only thing special of the bokuto now is that it's unbreakable for some reason.

Gah...

"**Well, as Queen said, "easy come, easy goes". Deal with it. 'Sides, you always find a way to survive, even in the direst situations.**"

"That's true. Still..."

I took out the only thing that belonged to my other. Just looking at that piece of paper made me remember how strong and fast my other was. I truly wish I had some sort of power like him. Especially that canceling thing of his.

"**You mean when he blinked and perfomed another action? And "canceling"? The hell you mean by that?**"

"Well, it looked and acted like a Forced Roman Cancel from Guilty Gear, so I called it cancel because of that. I mean, doing another action almost right after your previous one without any sort of cost sounds nice, doesn't it?"

"**It does sound useful.**"

"See?" I said, sitting down while planting Lemat to the ground. My legs are tired too...

...

...Eh?

"**What's wrong? Do I have crap over me?**"

"No. It's just..."

What is that? There's some sort of...narrow opening just behind the grip of Lemat. I really didn't notice until now, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't like that.

This thing is still a mystery though. I wonder if it would be recommendable to try to figure out what's inside...

"**Hey, what the hell are you doing?**"

"Don't move."

"**Move? I'm a freaking stick! I can't move, partner!**"

Ignoring my stupid words, I slid the nail of my index finger inside. Hm? There's some sort of...slider inside.

"**...! Do you feel that?! What the hell are you doing?**"

Part of me wanted to stop, not trying to risk the integrity of the bokuto. But the other half was hungry with curiosity...

(CLICK!)

...Ah.

"**Argh? Attataatatatatat...~!**"

The shit?!

"Lemat?"

"**...The fuuuu**_**Beginning reboot protocol. Warning. Data corrupt. Fatal kernel error... ... ...Would you like to begin new protocol?**_"

...!

"Lemat? What the hell are you talking ab-?"

Then I realized something. This sort of speech has happened before. Back when I tried to break in the grave. And it's acting up again...

You know, this is what bugs me. Who put this AI thing inside of a goddamn bokuto? And why is it unbreakable? In order to contain the program, and why?

There's absolutely nothing I know about it.

"**...Awaiting**_** input.**_"

"...Why should I?"

"_**Internal analys**_**F**k this sh**_**...internal analysis show that current unit has lost core properties...**_"

I think it means the nullifier aspect...

"_**Precisely.**_"

And it seems it can read my mind. Great (?).

"_**Input is advised.**_"

"Okay, what do you mean by input exactly?"

"_**Data. DNA strains. Anything.**_"

DNA strains?

Good lord, what the hell is this thing true use?

"Sorry to say, but I really don't know if I..."

"_**Compatible data detected.**_" Huh? "_**Please im**_**SON OF A...**_**please input data.**_"

It is quite jarring for Lemat to resist the AI's code programming. But am I enjoying this? Damn right I am!

"_**Awaiting input. Please, input the page.**_"

Page?

Wait, it means the page with my other's inf-

(HSHON!)

"The hell?!"

The paper got "sucked in" Lemat! What the hell is going on?!

"_**Analyzing...adapting...adapting...**_"

...Eh?

Why I can't let go? Why I can't let go?!

Gah!

"_**Before adapting, would you like to set this script as the core one?**_"

Core?

"Yeah yeah, sure! Just let me go already!"

There was a "ding" then.

...

And then, for some reason, the bokuto started shaking, straining my arm in the process. I fell to the ground at this point.

"_**Install complete. "Cancel" script written and registered as core script. Core scripts as the ones that will cost less magnetite than the rest. But don't overuse your magnetite because of it.**_"

So this core script thing will cost less magnetite?

Wait, script? "Cancel"? So...! So I know can cancel stuff like my other?!

"_**Registering DNA of current user...**_"

"DNA? What f-"

I couldn't speak anything else as I felt my arm...being sucked. And I still couldn't let go!

"Gak...! Why...?!"

My arm...so...light...

(DING!)

"_**DNA registered. You are now the admin user of this unit.**_"

I panted as the bokuto finally let go... I stayed back, fearing something like that would occur next. For a while, there was a slight red tone over it. I kept waiting. When it didn't act back, I slowly drew near it again.

My arm...it really looks pale now. How much blood did you take?!

"Never do that again."

"_**Unnecessary. Registration is necessary only once.**_"

Thank good god for that!

"So...explain to me, what the hell did you do?"

"_**Registration of current user is necessary for using the properties of this un**_**THIS IS STUPID...**_**this unit. Without registering beforehand, you would be locked out of this unit's benefits.**_"

"I see."

Well, that explains the high requirement. But who made it?

"Who exactly made you?"

"_**...Data is corrupt.**_"

Of course (?).

Hmm... I guess I cannot draw out information out of it.

"And what exactly is happening to Lemat? I mean, that being inside of you."

"_**The anomaly is struggling. However, my own conscience cannot withstand for mu**_**I swear to some eldrich whatevers out there, I will...!...**_**for much longer, as his will is...commendable.**_"

Well...so much for finally getting rid of him.

"What are exactly these scripts you are talking about?"

"_**Scripts are data obtained from foes or allies in order to strengthen the user. As you get more scripts, your survival odds will rise.**_"

Interesting _and_ useful.

"Okay, I get it. But, how do I get the scripts from them?"

"_**Data is corrupt.**_"

"Fine. New question. How aware are you of this situation? What...are you?"

"_**Data is corrupt.**_"

Oh for crying out loud...

"_**Error error err**_**OUT OF MY...HEEEEAAADDD!**"

That doesn't sound good.

(BOOM!)

I crashed into what remained of the toolshed. It hurt a bit, but the explosion wasn't as bas as I thought.

"**That was the worst headache. Of all time.**"

"Raim?! What the hell was that?!"

However, the explosion was loud enough for Reimu and Marisa to notice. They found me trying to stand, but Reimu sighed in relief as I didn't have any sort of wounds on me.

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Marisa wondered, but out of curiosity and not concern. "'Cause you look way too shaken, ze."

Well, I was shocked about how the bokuto...rebooted, but that's all. Still, the impact hurt a bit.

"Can you stand?" Reimu offered her hand.

...

...That symbol in her hand is going to stay there, huh? Well, no matter. At least she's okay now.

Nevertheless, I guess I should let Sadoku take a look at it. He's more of a doctor than a pharmacist, unlike the doc here. Besides, this will spark curiosity on him...and I know he works better when he's invested like that.

"Yeah. Thanks." I said, taking her hand.

"Well, since the shrine is almost back to its feet, I guess I should going. Oh, and I did totally won our match."

"I don't think both of us falling to the ground at the same time counts as a victory for you." Reimu said. "Besides, it was unfair. I can't fly anymore! You were just flying up there, shooting barrage after barrage without listening!"

"Hah! Everything's fair in danmaku play. What matters is that it looks cool, right?" Marisa countered with a smile. Reimu wasn't amused.

"Ergh..."

"But still, I have to stay _you_ had the advantage. That arm thing...I'm pretty sure that doesn't count as danmaku. Still, it was annoying to fight you with that thing on your arsenal."

"I still don't have full control of it, though..."

Why do I feel I'm being left out of the conversation?

"Hehe, but still, it should be a nice danmaku tool once you get used to it! I'll bet you'll make greater spell cards."

Reimu frowned slightly when she mentioned spell cards.

"Marisa...you know those rules are not real now, right?"

"Hm, what's that?" Marisa ignored her as she mounted her broom. "Can't hear ya and I'm also in a hurry. See ya, Reimu...and I guess you too, Hanta."

With that, she took off...

(BOOM!)

...Although I have to critique that using the Master Spark as a boost isn't the most sane of ideas...

"That girl..." Reimu sighed. "I guess she has the most trouble accepting all of this..."

"**Eh, she'll get over it. Strong people can overcome shit like this.**"

"You consider her strong?" I asked.

"**...You do really that thing is a directed magical nuke?**"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

Reimu giggled for some reason.

"**What? Do we have some crap in ourselves or what? What's so funny?**"

"Well, you two are kind of a comedy routine without even realizing it."

"Speaking of which," I cut her off. "are those spell card rules gone?"

"Well, I think they never existed in the first since I proclaimed it as a Hakurei. And, to be fair, I remember I implemented it as a way for weak youkai and human to fight back in duels with stronger opponents...and now it's gone."

I think I ruined the survivability of some people...although, to be fair, I'm still alive, so humans can still survive with enough guile and trickery...

"...Maybe I should apply them again."

"**Is it really necessary?**"

This stopped our trains of thoughts.

"Why do you say that?"

"**I mean, it turns fights and duels of glory and maybe a little blood into silly games! Fighting isn't a game. For me, it's a goddamn way to prove who's better than the other...or to prove which one's ideals are better! These rules are just pampering them.**"

"Might makes right?" Reimu said. "I'm not that behind the idea. I mean, just because you are strong you are superior to the rest? Think about it. Raim survived our fight after losing every power he had. There's more to power than that. Also, I'm not in the mood for philosophical crap, so drop it."

Heh. Even if she's technically part of chaos, she has her own morals. Good.

"**Spoil sport.**"

"Thank you very much." Reimu snidely remarked, trying to tick of Lemat. It worked. "But, sure, let's give it a try."

I knew she would unders-wait, what?

"What do you mean by "a try"?"

"That I'll test it. If the spell card system was unnecessary. I won't try to put it up again for a while."

Say what?

"**Wait, seriously? You do realize that people might die because of this, right?**"

"Well, it's their problem, right? Besides...I'm not that connected to the Human Village. I was always here. Sure, it was lonely sometimes, but Marisa kept company. And I know Marisa is strong to take care of herself, so there's no worry there."

Yeah, no worry there...but now, I'm worried about you. You are thinking the same as me. I also don't mind people getting slaughtered by youkai if they aren't strong enough. But I really don't like you saying that. You haven't killed anybody, so I wish you not to be tainted by having someone else's blood in your hands...

"Hm? Something the matter, Raim?"

"Nothing..." I sighed.

Reimu looked at me and understood that she shouldn't press the subject anymore. Instead, she asked something.

"Actually, what were you doing here exactly?" She asked.

I'm really not sure if Reimu should know about the bokuto's state yet. She doesn't need to know it, right?

Besides, she has gone through a lot. I don't want to give her something else to be concerned about.

"Checking if I forgot anything in the toolshed." I lied. "With me having lost some memories and gotten them back, I'm still unsure if I remember exactly what things I had. I was just checking."

Given my circumstances and a very good (but fake) point, Reimu believed my lie.

"I see..." Reimu said. "Well, wanna check how the shrine turned out?"

"*shrug* Yeah, sure. Why not?"

We returned to the front of the shrine. I noticed the sun was slowly rising, lessening the cold around the area.

I looked at the shrine. The structure was fine, with some added space for me, I guess. However, it lacked a paint job, but that was expected. The donation box was also repaired, for some reason.

"You realize people don't donate at all, right?" I told her.

"Screw it! I like it where it is, thank you." Reimu said, energetically. Guess she's fond of it.

Suika was sleeping soundly next to it, by the way. She sure loves drinking, alright. I can smell the stench from here, ugh...

Still, she did as asked.

"So...what drinks does she like?"

"I dunno. She practically likes everything that has alcohol in it."

"How convenient." I said, thinking to get her something regular for her.

...But...that wouldn't be fair, right?

Actually, I think I can brew something.

"...Although, with the right ingredients, I can make something for her."

"Huh? You...know how to brew stuff?"

Is it that surprising? And why are your eyes gleaming?

"Well, just one thing, but it isn't that special."

"Hmm..." Reimu wanted to ask more, but she then gave up.

Ah. A gentle breeze. I forgot how peaceful this place truly was, considering the mess that happened just yesterday.

Still, the shrine is truly a good vantage point to see Gensokyo and its surroundings. The sun was nice too, finally revealing itself in the sky.

Reimu also looked at the sky. It almost felt like if yesterday didn't happen at all.

Still, I really should get her new clothes pronto. There a hole in her back. So sorry about that.

"So, Raim," Reimu asked me. "what are you going to do now?"

"Well, I promised I was going to be your mentor, right?" I said. "Let's begin with that."

"Right."

"But first, we'll need to find some books about it. Can you follow me then?"

Reimu nodded, as she followed me to the entrance.

Well, now to pretend that yesterday didn't happen and try to relax for a while. We both need that...me more than her, I think.

But, seeing her smile and not crazy is a victory for me, at least. I really don't want her to be like me. No one should be like me.

...

...Ah well, the sun came out, so I think this is going to be a good day.

That's a relief. Truly it is...


	58. Extra 1: ?

Well.

This happened.

...

...Oh, me? Just ignore me.

...

...Still here?

Well, if you wanna know, I would be the one known as Heraklinos, but then again, I may be dead or not.

...

...Aw, screw it. I'm the meta me, alright? I guess you people are sick with the confusion by now. I really don't want to clog your heads any longer.

Alright, so, what am I writing this? I'll be frank, I just try to reassure you that the story is still fiction. The last chapters must have been confusing for you, so don't get your head into a blender.

Also, if some people hate me for what he and I did, let me ask you a question. Do you fear change? Or you just think you are safe in that mental bubble of yours?

I'm sorry if I'm being rude but...we all have our personal worlds that we run to when things go bad in life. It's natural and people shouldn't be ashamed of running away during certain occasions. But there is a limit when this turns from normal to just unhealthy and skirting to the borders of insanity.

Take for examples, otakus. Now, hear me out.

I have friends that are otakus...and they are quite fun people to be around. I listen to their likes while I share mine, while also being sarcastic to some of their plots, but we get along just fine. So I don't think all otakus are bad. In fact, I think the culture itself shouldn't die and be shunned just for liking something different.

I mean, is it really logical to hate something that you don't know? People are very gripped to their own _status quo_ that immediately treat everything that's new with hostility or ignorance. Instead of searching for information on their own, people are lazy enough to just let the media tell them what is "good" and what is "bad". This mentality...will eventually train us to be lazy and paranoid of novelty, which should be praised, not feared, or worse, ignored.

What does that have to do with otakus? Well, what is the universal thought of the public about otakus?

...

Now, if you know an otaku in real life, is he or she really how the world pictures them?

...

...The answer is with you.

Reality isn't always as it seems. Truth is stranger than television...crap like that.

This mentality is what makes the majority of the world think that Japan is full of weirdos, when reality is far from it. Sure, there are _some_ individuals that need to see a doctor, but some of them are actually decent and successful people, even if they are otakus. As I said, we don't usually find it easy to search for the truth by ourselves and are just content with letting the world telling us. Big freaking mistake.

What does all of this have to do with **his** story? Well, it's basically the theme.

...

...You think I'm pulling crap out of my ass, right? Let me explain.

To help you understand, let me divide the story in two parts. The first part is concerning everything before Louis Cypher's formal introduction, and the second one is their formal meeting and the strife that came after it for our...hero.

No. Not hero. Just...actor. Yes, actor will do just fine. Because, you do realize he's a killer, right? A killer with a dim sense of righteousness, but a killer nonetheless.

Why I made the main actor a killer? I'll explain later. Back to the theme thing.

The first part seems like a standard Touhou fanfiction. Nothing out of the ordinary, just another seemingly predictable "human goes to Gensokyo" plot. And, for the most part, it behaves like this. However, Raim Hanta notices that, unlike more other protagonists of this kind of scenario, he suffers from more problems than the rest and he acknowledged the true dangers of Gensokyo fully, giving some sort of eerie contradiction to the "perfect fantasy world" mentality of the majority of fics.

And then, Louis shows up, completely destroying the veil of "escapism" in the fic. This is the second part.

While in story, Raim Hanta's problems got worse with the impending feeling of becoming the enemy of God, this has another symbolical meaning.

When we are in our "ideal world", nothing bothers us as long as we keep a good image of this world in our heads. We escape here in order to avoid the harsh reality of life when it goes bad, but we know that it is only a temporary escape...most of the time.

What Louis represents here are the harsh truths and evils of the world. When he talked and explained the situation to Raim Hanta, it broke the view it has of Gensokyo and he himself labeled it as fake. Sometimes, when we grow older and wiser, we realize that this "ideal world" isn't necessary anymore and the problems of the real world are too much for them to be ignored, meaning it is time to forgot about it and start facing life with our own power.

But sometimes, we fear of this change, that the true world's problems and evils will be too much for us. Thus, we try to still live inside of this world, even if isn't just the right thing to do. As we grow up, we tend to have more responsibilities and all of that jazz, but we then to still try to act like children and choose the fake world over reality. So then, the individual has a dilemma in his hands.

Should I still live inside of my ideal world, ignoring anything around me in order to avoid getting hurt...or shatter that illusion and try to face the world and other problems you need to deal with?

This is basically the offer that the book gave to Raim Hanta. He could simply lose his memory again and live in bliss and ignorance inside a new, ideal Gensokyo for him, but he chose to go against the book's plan, symbolically, choosing to face the real world inside of hiding. A good choice, however, isn't without consequences.

As you know, Raim Hanta did a horrible mistake when trying to defeat the book, ending in the problems that Gensokyo faced afterwards, giving out the meaning that trying to live outside of the ideal world will prove hard at first, but in the end, you may see a light, a path that you can follow on your own in order to live without problems, probably symbolized by the exit represented as a light in the Akarana Corridor.

Sure, what I'm saying right now may be a load of crap...but maybe it isn't. Who knows?

That sums up what was the theme of Part 1. Now, on to Raim himself.

Raim Hanta...weird name, isn't it? The "Raim" part has two ways to interpret it. Raim makes allusion with one of the demons of the Ars Goetia. To quote one passage relating to it, "_he stealeth woonderfullie out of the kings house, and carrieth it whether he is assigned, he destroieth cities, and hath great despite unto dignities, he knoweth things present, past, and to come, and reconcileth freends and foes"_

Now, tell me, what did he do in the story? While he didn't steal anything, he basically destroyed this Gensokyo and the other realities of fanfics relating to Gensokyo, knows now about what Touhou was and, thanks to Louis, has a heads up of what's to come...and also, saved the relationship between Reimu and Marisa, Remila and Flandre, just by talking, even if his words can be harsh sometimes.

The other way to interpret it is that "Raim" sounds a lot like "Rei", which means **zero** in japanese. As you know, calling someone a "zero" is considered bad or maybe you lack something others don't. Zero, however, is in the middle of the number line, neither positive nor negative. What will this mean in the future, I'll leave it up to you. It is also a badass name to give, like to Zero from Megaman X.

Also, zero is the number of the Fool arcana, a symbol of the in-between, of innocence, divine inspiration, **madness**, **freedom**, **spontaneity**, beginning a journey, inexperience, **chaos**, **creativity**, and** infinite possibilities**.

Basically, that world is gonna take a wild ride.

Oh, and "The Fool" in French is pronounced "**Le Mat**". Have fun with that.

The "Hanta" part is much more tricky. English speakers will instantly make allusion to the Hantavirus, which, if I'm not mistaken, was called the "Nameless Virus" when an outbreak occurred in 1993 in the U.S.

I really wish you remember the "Nameless" part.

Hantavirus carries are usually mice and rodents...which, if one compares Hanta's power at the start to the rest of the cast, was like comparing mice to tigers. However, everybody knows that a bad treated disease will turn deadly to the host...in this case, Raim Hanta was ignored by Yukari, considering him a random guy who was just lost. She know regrets not killing him...and it's too late for that, since Louis has interest in him. She considered a "rat", a powerless being...which coincidentally destroyed Gensokyo. Raim also was, in a sense, a carry for the Magatama, which was passed down to Reimu to save her life...at the cost of changing her physiology to a half-demon. Whether this will bring positive or negative consequences, it will depend in the story.

Remember, kids. Take care of your illnesses properly. If not, they will f**k you up!

"Hanta" is also a slight corruption of the word "Hunter", while also sound how a japanese would say the word "Hunter" in english. This alludes to his job, an assassin, paid specifically to search and **hunt **down his targets.

However, there is another way to understand "Hanta", which is also tied with his beliefs.

Do you know what a dissenter is? It comes from the latin "to disagree", basically to label one who disagrees in matters of opinion, belief, etc. Basically, a nonconformist.

Why am I telling you this? Well, in japanese, dissenter is said as **hanta**i-sha (反対者), which also means foe, opponent.

Raim himself didn't have a positive appreciation for God, which increased when He started going after his ass after He interpreted that Raim joined up with Louis, which is not quite right. They cooperated, sure, but he still distrusts him, and with good reason. For god's sake, even if he acts polite and suave, _he's still the devil_.

To quote Karl Marx, "_if constructing the future and settling everything for all times are not our affair, it is all the more clear what we have to accomplish at present: I am referring to ruthless criticism of all that exists, ruthless both in the sense of not being afraid of the results it arrives at and in the sense of being just as little afraid of conflict with the powers that be..._".

Raim Hanta is harsh when speaking, either to trick you to let your defense down or to make someone understand if he or she is thick-headed enough. He's not that afraid of getting on people's bad side if that lets him point out a very good point and, while he at first was afraid of becoming God's opponent, he slowly got used to it. To sum up, he's opposing and criticizing both God's and Louis' ideas, the former because of His ruthlessness, the latter because, even if his views of freedom sounds nice and all, Raim knows that complete freedom would lead to endless chaos and to a life with no control. Whether he succeeds or gets swayed to anyone's side, that depends on him.

And, as much as he wishes he wasn't, he became also "Gensokyo's opponent" due to his actions. Only time and plot will tell if he's forgiven.

Why did I made him a killer, though, and unable to fly? Well, a normal OC protagonists of these kind of fics most of the time have an air of being too good or a blank slate (sorry if I'm wrong. Haven't read fanfics in a while.) and they always learn how to fly in the end. I wanted to do something different, as "opposing" the normal way these things are written.

Being a former assassin would give Hanta some depth along with faults. Besides, a yakuza protagonist with lots of guile, resourcefulness and creativity was too much for me to leave inside my head. As for why can't and _never_ will fly...well, Hanta knows that these things are impossible. Even if he knows and realizes it is possible for everyone eventually, this mental block of his is too strong to allow him such ability. It also serves the factor of him being a foil to the girls, alongside Kyoji, who also won't fly. The girls fight by shooting projectiles while Hanta has to get near and whack you senseless with Lemat or his fists, just like the dynamic of X and Zero. And, as Zero, the damage he inflicts it's much more severe than a stray bullet...but he's also more fragile than most of them, since they are youkai. Still, he lacks access to spell cards now, so he has to find a different way to deal tons of damage apart from that...

And, let's accept it. A killer having too suffer through all of this crap is justified, after also having destroyed other fics realities. But then again, everybody has a chance of redemption. Let us hope he still can redeem himself.

But, then again, **I am a god here. We all are**.

No, not YHVH. He's an asshole. (I apologize to any jews reading this)

And when someone has the power of a god...how does one feel? Think about it, we can make our creations dance around or do some stupid crap that goes against their personalities? We can order them to do anything we wish and enjoy the results...and, somehow, it feels good.

God good, it feels good.

Don't you agree? Do you feel the sort of power you hold over them?

*chuckle*

Humanity is truly sick if we still enjoy the suffering of others, be it real or not. And, to be fair, considering how bad humanity can be nowadays, I'm with Raim here. This world kinda sucks. But then again, what can we do about it? Just suck it up and brace yourself. Besides, he's beyond me. Beyond us. We are now mere spectators.

Until then, please keep seated since a young man will suffer.

And with that, I can declare:

**END OF PART 1**

"Of breaking an illusion and facing the consequences"

May we meet again...


End file.
